Embers and Ashes
by Wolfcreations19
Summary: In Sootpaw's and Flarepaw's world, hierarchy is everything. Rank determines how easy or how difficult your life in the clan plays out. One is a Commoner- a low rank- one is destined to become a Grand Royal- the highest rank. Their worlds are the same-connected- yet, entirely different. The two struggle in their own ways and live... *Rest inside* (Updates are now every other SUNDAY)
1. Summary, Allegiances, and Prologue

_**A/N: Hello everybody! So I know I'm still working on**_ _Armageddon_ _**and I also just recently started a sequel,**_ _Nothing but a Beast_ _ **, but this idea came to me out of nowhere and I thought it would be best to just get it out there. For now,**_ _Armageddon_ _ **and**_ _Nothing but a Beast_ _**would be uploaded every other week on Friday's. This story,**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _ **, will be uploaded every week on Mondays. At least, that's what I plan. If for someone I don't upload this story one week, you can be sure that it would be uploaded the next week. In the past, I would be working on three stories at a time. So, this may be a bad idea, but I'm doing it again.**_

 _ **Summary**_

In Sootpaw's and Flarepaw's world, hierarchy is everything. Rank determines how easy or how difficult your life in the clan plays out. One is a Commoner- a low rank- one is destined to become a Grand Royal- the highest rank. Their worlds are the same- connected- yet, entirely different. The two struggle in their own ways and live through clan-life as they are supposed to. For the most part at least.

Sootpaw's stubbornness and rebellious nature often gets him in trouble with the high ranks on a day-to-day basis.

Flarepaw's short temper and lack of belief in herself makes it a struggle for her to compete with the others.

They both cope in anyway they can and do everything to keep their sanity in this world. Their paths were never meant to intertwine, according to the clan.

With heartache and challenges both inside the clan and in themselves holding them down at every corner, the two find themselves depending on each other more often than not. In a strange twist of fate, the world seems to be pushing them together, even while the clan tries to tear them apart. As they struggle to remain sane, nobody expects what is about to come; a darkness so powerful, it could tear the very foundation the clans live their lives around. Rumors begin to arise. Rumors of rebellions, rumors of overthrows, of murders. Of Rogues.

With one desperately trying to be the hero and the other taking the blame, the future of the clans fall in their paws and their paws alone.

If they succeed, the clans have a future to look forward to.

But if they fail, the clans will fall until there is nothing left but embers and ashes.

…

 _ **Ranks**_

 _ **Grand Royal-**_ the leader of the clan; said to be holding secrets that were passed down from generation to generation. This rank is passed on to whoever the current Grand Royal sees fit, often having more than one apprentice to see which one deserves it. Stories claim they are unbeatable in battle for their skills that were passed from one Grand Royal to the next. These skills are said to be very different in each clan. It is strictly forbidden for a Grand Royal to have a mate or kits, as to not favor a specific cat over the clan.

The current Grand Royals are: _**Redstar of Blazeclan, Leafstar of Forestclan, and Cloudstar of Stormclan.**_

 _ **Grand Royal Apprentice-**_ the next in line for becoming the Grand Royal; these cats are directly trained and challenged by the Grand Royal themselves. Apprentices are chosen carefully amongst a litter of Royals, the ones chosen usually hold the most promise. The maximum amount of apprentices on Grand Royal can have is three by the end of two seasons, no more than that. Usually by the end of four seasons, there is only one left; that one ends up becoming the next Grand Royal. Alongside the Grand Royal, three Royals are specifically chosen to help train the apprentices.

The current _**Grand Royal Apprentices are; Flarepaw, Emberpaw, and Gingerpaw of Blazeclan-**_ _Rainpaw, Bluepaw, and Windpaw of Stormclan-_ _ **Bramblepaw, Cherrypaw, and Berrypaw of Forestclan.**_

 _ **Royals-**_ Making up a majority of the High Ranks, Royals are some of the best warriors in the clan, and are usually a last resort in battles. It is said that Royals are only allowed to have mates with other Royals, this is meant to "purify" the next litter. The amount of kits each Royal she-cat is allowed to have is two per litter, any more than that are killed, abandoned, or moved down to the rank of a Noble. There could be no more than ten Royal apprentices in each clan at a time. Each Royal apprentice has two mentors, one Royal and one Noble. A cat can only be born in this rank, no one can rise to it.

 _ **Nobles-**_ The last of the High Ranks, Nobles are said to be the second best fighters in the clan. Most Medicine Cats come from the rank of Nobles, with a few exceptions throughout the history of the clans. Noble Queens have the option of adopting a Royal kit, one that wasn't chosen to remain a Royal for a multitude of reasons. These Queens take pride in the Royal kit, raising them more pampered than their own kits. The amount of kits a Noble Queen can have is three, with the remaining ones either being killed, abandoned, or moved down to the rank of Artisan. Very rarely are Noble kits chosen to become a Grand Royal Apprentice, but it has happened before. Nobles do not have the option of becoming a Royal, but instead, they are at risk of becoming Artisans, Commoners, or Servants. Noble is the highest rank someone can rise to through a series of tests and challenges. There could be no more than ten Noble apprentices in each clan. Each Noble Apprentice has two mentors, one Noble and either one Artisan or- in rare circumstances- a Royal.

 _ **Medicine Cat-**_ Not fitting anywhere in the hierarchy of the clans, Medicine Cats are the exception to many rules. For example; a Medicine Cat is able to order anyone around, if of course it is for the benefit of that individual's health. The Grand Royal often consults the Medicine Cat before making a decision, so these ranked individuals are known for being some of the wisest of the clans. Medicine Cat Apprentices usually go through a series of tests before they officially become a Medicine Cat of the clan.

 _ **Artisans-**_ The only Middle Rank Tier, Artisans are known to have purer blood than Commoners, but impure enough to be below Nobles. Some Artisans are lucky and skilled enough become Medicine Cats. Artisan Queens are able to adopt Noble kits. Unlike the Nobles, most of the Artisan Queens treat their kits equally. Some Artisans are allowed to become Nobles, but most of them remain as Artisans. A large majority of Artisans are those that came from the Commoner rank. Artisan Queens can only have three kits, and there can be no more than ten Artisan Apprentices in each clan. Each Artisan Apprentice only has one mentor.

 _ **Commoners-**_ Making up a majority of the Low Tier, Commoners are known for being weak in battle overall. Every Commoner can have the opportunity to become an Artisan, but run the risk of becoming Servants instead. Each Commoner Apprentice only has one mentor, and there could only be no more than five Commoner apprentices in each clan. Over the generations, in order to reduce the number of Commoners, it is said that each Commoner Queen can have no more than one kit, two if their clan allows it. The remaining kits end up becoming Servants, usually the crippled or "weaker" ones. A majority of a clan's fighting group comes from Commoners, which are sent out first in large numbers before Nobles and Royals join in.

 _ **Servants-**_ Another Low Tier, Servants are just that. Unlucky cats from every rank have the risk of becoming a Servant. Servants only follow orders from their master, a high ranked individual. Most of these cats end up serving Royals, with only the Grand Royal allowed to have more than one. Servants are forced to do anything there master tells them, and disobeying their order is a sign of treason and is punishable by death or banishment. There is no way out of the Servant rank, those are either born in it or reduced to it. Servants are not allowed to have kits and any that do are immediately killed.

 _ **Prisoners-**_ Captured enemies of the clans, most Royals enjoy watching the Prisoners fight to the death for their freedom. While this is frowned down upon, it is not against the rules. If the Grand Royal allows it, Prisoners are forced to fight one another. Prisoners are mostly rogues or loners that wandered into clan territory, very few are cats from other clans. Grand Royals are the only ones allowed to set prisoners free, and they are the only ones allowed to call for an execution of a Prisoner. Clan cats become Prisoners by either attempting to rebel against the Grand Royal, or by being captured by another clan. Most captured cats are either Commoners or Servants from other clans.

…

 _ **Prologue**_

 _A change needs to come…_

The dark grey tabby scowled at his own thoughts, surveying the buzzing atmosphere of the clan. His clan was known for being reckless, the blaze of a fire it was named for. Once in his lifetime, he was proud of his clan.

They were the strongest.

They were the largest.

They were the best.

 _And then,_ he _took over…_

The tabby's dark amber eyes narrowed, a faint glimmer to the surrounding darkness of the small shadows. The intensity of his glare matched the heat of the sun, a boiling temperature that made every cat insufferable and irritable. This heated glare was directed to his leader, the Grand Royal of his clan, Redstar.

Much like everyone else, he was trying to cool off in the shadows casted by the trees. The High Rank felt a growl form in his throat. As a Royal, he had the pleasure of knowing that everybody looked up to him, nobody could stand up to him.

 _Except him… and his personal bodyguard…_

Indeed, the white tom that had taken his position as lead Royal was settled beside the red furred leader. The lead Royal was the best of the best, second only to the Grand Royal in skill and power. The duo of Whiteshadow and Redstar were infamous, the leader and a seemingly second-in-command.

 _A change needs to come…_

To the tabby, neither of them deserved to be where they are. _A once-rogue and a pathetic excuse of a tom…_

 _Is that what this clan has come to?_

"Wildfire?"

The dark grey tabby turned his head to the side, the glare still remaining on his face and startling the young apprentice that had called his name. _Rowanpaw… Ah._

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if we were going to train today?"

A snarky remark was on the tip of his tongue instantly, a refusal at the simple thought of going out on this hot day. But he saw something that caught his eye.

The lowest of the low, the Commoners, were getting ready to leave. It appeared that they were all going to train together, an event they did on a regular basis. But that wasn't what caught his eye.

 _They hold themselves higher than they did when I was an apprentice._

 _It makes me sick…_

"Yes, let us go. I say we check on what our battalion is doing in terms of progress."

Without checking to see if his apprentice was following, Wildfire began trailing after the group of Commoner apprentices that had left.

 _A change needs to come…_

 _And I'm the one who is going to start it..._

…

 _ **Allegiances**_

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

 _ **Grand Royal:**_ **Redstar-** red brown furred tom with black speckles on back and chest, white chest, golden yellow eyes

 _ **Grand Royal Apprentices:**_ **Flarepaw-** shaded amber fur with black ear tips and tail tip, white stripe between eyes and down muzzle, white paws and chest, silver blue eyes

 **Emberpaw-** red and black furred tabby she-cat, white on her ears tips and til tip, dark green eyes

 **Gingerpaw-** plain ginger brown furred tom with pale yellow eyes, white stripes on cheeks

(Mentors for Grand Royal Apprentices: _**Wildfire, Tigergaze, Whiteshadow, Redstar**_ )

 _ **Medicine Cats:**_ **Roseberry-** amber furred she-cat with white underbelly, paws, and muzzle, very dark blue eyes

 **Hollypaw-** black furred she-cat with a dark grey tail tip and light grey paws and speckles, dark amber eyes

…

 _ **Royals:**_

 **Tigergaze-** ginger brown tom with a black patch on back, amber eyes

 **Foxear-** red brown tom with ginger paws and a ginger stripe along spine, yellow eyes

 **Russetclaw-** russet brown tom with black paws and a black stripe down its back, copper colored eyes

 **Whiteshadow-** white furred tom with a black underbelly and flanks, black on paws and face, light blue eyes

 **Goldencloud-** golden furred she-cat with a white furred underbelly and speckles on her back, dark blue eyes

 **Wildfire-** dark grey tabby tom with fur sticking out all over the place, dark amber eyes

…

 _ **Nobles:**_

 **Cloudeye-** fluffy white furred tom with one eye permanentely closed, light grey paws and tail tip, light blue eyes

 **Ashtail-** ashy grey furred tom with black ear tips and underbelly, black tail and ear tips, dark green eyes

 **Brightfoot-** golden furred she-cat with one lighter paw, three white paws, light green eyes

 **Dawnspot-** cream furred she-cat with a golden spot in between her ears, amber eyes

...

 _ **Artisans**_ :

 **Redflame-** ginger brown tom, black stripes on legs, fiery amber eyes

 **Silverlight-** silver furred she-cat with white patches,, white tail and ear tips, blue eyes with a hint of yellow

 **Scarletfur-** dark ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes, dark green eyes

 **Smoketail-** dark grey furred tom with a lighter tail, darker spots on back, face, and chest, yellow eyes

 **Blazefang-** dark ginger tom with a black muzzle and ears, light grey stripes running down back, light green eyes

 **...**

 _ **Commoners**_ :

 **Brightstreak-** pale ginger she-cat with two white streaks on both sides, golden colored paws, ear tips, and tail tip, light blue eyes

 **Ravenflight-** black furred she-cat with dark grey flanks and underbelly, dark green eyes

 **Feathersong-** white furred she-cat with a darker muzzle, paws, and tail, dark blue eyes

 **Owlpelt-** dark brown furred tom with black speckles on back and sides, wide amber eyes

 **Swiftleaf-** light grey furred she-cat with darker patches on back and chest, light green eyes

 **Thornblaze-** dark brown tom with white speckles on lower back, black tabby stripes, dark amber eyes

 **...**

 _ **Apprentices**_ :

 **Rowanpaw (Royal)-** dark brown tom with black speckles, white paws, amber eyes (Mentors: _**Wildfire**_ and _**Cloudeye**_ )

 **Amberpaw (Royal)-** dappled golden brown she-cat with white paws, ear tips, and tail tip, stormy blue eyes (Mentors: _**Goldencloud**_ and _**Dawnspot**_ )

 **Shadepaw (Royal)-** light grey tom with black stripes and speckles, light amber eyes (Mentors: _**Tigergaze**_ and _**Russetclaw**_ )

 **Sagepaw (Noble)-** grey furred tom with differing shades of grey to black, one black paw and one white tipped ear, sage green eyes (Mentors: _**Cloudeye**_ and _**Wildfire**_ )

 _ **Yellowpaw (Artisan)-**_ scruffy ginger tabby tom with greyish stripes, one yellow-green and one blue-green eyes (Mentor: _**Redflame**_ )

 _ **Stripepaw (Artisan)-**_ dark grey furred tom with black and white stripes on tail and running down back, light blue eyes (Mentor: _**Blazefang**_ )

 _ **Icepaw (Artisan)-**_ white furred she-cat with a grey underbelly and paws, dark blue eyes (Mentor: _**Smoketail**_ )

 _ **Shrewpaw (Commoner)-**_ brown furred she-cat with darker tabby markings, light amber eyes (Mentor: _**Brightstreak**_ )

 _ **Mousepaw (Commoner)-**_ light grey she-cat with small black nose, amber eyes (Mentor: _**Feathersong**_ )

 _ **Adderpaw (Commoner)-**_ light brown tom with darker brown tail tip and black ear tips, amber eyes (Mentor: _**Owlpelt**_ )

 _ **Bluepaw (Commoner)-**_ blue-grey tom with darker underbelly, light grey (almost white) splash on left shoulder, dark blue eyes (Mentor: _**Ravenflight**_ )

 _ **Sootpaw (Commoner)-**_ light grey classic tabby tom with black stripes, dark grey tail tip and black toes, golden-yellow eyes (Mentor: _**Thornblaze**_ )

…

 _ **Queens:**_

 **None**

…

 _ **Servants**_ :

 **Patchstorm-** grey furred tom with white patch on back, stormy blue eyes (Servant to: _**Redstar**_ )

 **Darkpaw-** black furred tom with dark grey paws, dark green eyes (Servant to: _**Wildfire**_ )

 **Mistpaw-** white furred she-cat with blue-grey patches, light blue eyes (Servant to: _**Redstar**_ )

 **Otterflash-** dark brown furred tom with black stripes on face, back, and chest, bright yellow eyes (Servant to: _**Tigergaze**_ )

 **Flashpaw-** light golden furred tom with white patches on shoulders and back, light amber eyes (Servant to: _**Foxear**_ )

 **...**

 _ **Prisoners**_ :

 **Smoke-** dark grey furred tom, black tabby stripes, dark amber eyes

 **Shade-** pitch black furred she-cat with a dark grey underbelly, light green eyes

 **Vixen-** russet brown she-cat with darker muzzle, paws, underbelly, and tail, dark green eyes

 **Turbo-** blue-grey furred tom with black spots on body, yellow eyes

…

…

 _ **Stormclan**_

 _ **Grand Royal:**_ **Cloudstar-** white furred tom with darker underbelly and chest, light grey ear tips and tail tip, dark blue eyes

 _ **Grand Royal Apprentices:**_ **Bluepaw-** blue-grey furred tom with black stripes down back and chest, white ear tips and toes, dark green eyes

 **Windpaw-** grey furred she-cat with black paws, copper colored eyes

 **Rainpaw-** blue-grey furred she-cat with white underbelly, ears, and tail tip, light blue eyes

(Mentors to Grand Royal Apprentices: _**Sagesplash, Fernclaw, Maplepond, Cloudstar**_ )

 _ **Medicine Cats:**_ **Ripplewave-** dark brown tom with blue-grey stripes across on back and down sides, white paws and ear tips, dark green eyes

 **...**

 _ **Royals**_ :

 **Riverspiral-** dark grey she-cat with white spiral stripes on sides, dark blue eyes

 **Maplepond-** dark brown furred she-cat with a white patch on back and chest, deep blue eyes

 **Sagesplash-** dark grey furred tom with a white splash on chest, black paws and tail tip, light blue eyes

 **Splashstorm-** white she-cat with a black splash on chest, stormy blue eyes

 **Fernclaw-** light grey furred she-cat with two white paws and two black paws, light green eyes

 **Streamrunner-** blue-grey furred tom with light grey speckles on chest and legs, dark green eyes

 **...**

 _ **Nobles**_ :

 **Troutstripe-** dark brown furred tom with a white stripes from nose to tail tip, black ear tips, dark green eyes

 **Pikeheart-** blue-grey furred tom with traces of black, specifically on chest, light green eyes

 **Carpshadow-** dark grey furred tom with black underbelly, chest, legs, and paws, darker grey ear tips and tail tip, dark green eyes

 **Duskpetal-** dark grey furred she-cat with light grey ear tips, muzzle, and paws, dark green eyes

 **...**

 _ **Artisans**_ :

 **Silverspirit-** silver grey furred she-cat with traces of white, light blue eyes

 **Ravenstrike-** black furred tom with dark grey paws and muzzle, dark amber eyes

 **Sandclaw-** pale ginger she-cat with dark grey paws and ear tips, light amber eyes

 **...**

 _ **Commoners**_ :

 **Spiderfang-** black furred tom with a dark grey muzzle, light amber eyes

 **Stonescar-** dark grey furred tom with a long scar from tip of ear down left eye and to the chin, light grey muzzle and paws, light green eyes

 **Emberlily-** amber brown furred she-cat with black tabby stripes, dark green eyes

 **Lakeshadow-** light grey furred she-cat with black stripes and underbelly, dark green eyes

 **Spottedriver-** dark grey furred she-cat with blue-grey spots on back and chest, light green eyes

 **Dewstep-** blue-grey she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes

 **...**

 _ **Apprentices**_ :

 _ **Specklepaw (Royal)-**_ speckled white furred she-cat with black speckles, dark blue eyes (Mentors: _**Sagesplash**_ and _**Carpshadow**_ )

 _ **Cloverpaw (Royal)-**_ dark brown furred she-cat with lighter brown tail and ear tips, dark amber eyes (Mentors: _**Streamrunner**_ and _**Troutstripe**_ )

 _ **Creekpaw (Noble)-**_ small, grey she-cat with black tabby stripes, green eyes (Mentors: _**Pikeheart**_ and _**Silverspirit**_ )

 _ **Swanpaw (Artisan)-**_ white furred she-cat with black tail tip, light blue eyes (Mentor: _**Ravenstrike**_ )

 _ **Mistpaw (Artisan)-**_ white furred she-cat with light grey tabby stripes, pale blue eyes (Mentor: _**Sandclaw**_ )

 _ **Bubblepaw (Commoner)-**_ white furred she-cat with light grey patches on back, light blue eyes (Mentor: _**Dewstep**_ )

 _ **Pricklepaw (Commoner)-**_ dark brown furred tom with spiky fur, black stripes from muzzle down to lower back, dark green eyes (Mentor: _**Spiderfang**_ )

 **...**

 _ **Queens**_ :

 **Redpool (Artisan)-** red brown furred she-cat with white paws and spots on underbelly, light blue eyes{expecting kits with **Ravenstrike** }

 **...**

 _ **Servants**_ :

 **Thorncloud-** fluffy dark brown furred tom with white patches and white ear tips, light blue eyes (Servant to: _**Cloudstar**_ )

 **Harepaw-** white and light grey she-cat with black tabby stripes, black on ear tips, dark green eyes (Servant to: _**Streamrunner**_ )

 **Shrewpaw-** dark brown furred she-cat with black underbelly and spots above eyes, dark amber eyes (Servant to: _**Carpshadow**_ )

 **Meadowstep-** dark grey and dark brown she-cat with white underbelly and white tail tip, dark green eyes (Servant to: _**Pikeheart**_ )

 **...**

 _ **Prisoners**_ :

 **None**

…

…

 _ **Forestclan**_

 _ **Grand Royal:**_ **Leafstar-** light grey and light brown furred she-cat with white tabby stripes, light green eyes

 _ **Grand Royal Apprentices:**_ **Bramblepaw-** light brown tom with black streaks, green eyes

 **Cherrypaw-** black and grey she-cat with white spots between ears, icy blue eyes

 **Berrypaw-** blue-grey she-cat with black splash on chest, dark green eyes

(Mentors to Grand Royal Apprentices: _**Robinwing, Rosewind, Addermask, Leafstar**_ )

 _ **Medicine Cats:**_ **Blossomleaf-** dark grey furred she-cat with dark brown paws and tail tip, white speckles on sides, light green eyes

 **...**

 _ **Royals**_ :

 **Robinwing-** red brown tom with white flanks, black stripes on sides, green eyes

 **Rosewind-** red brown furred she-cat with silver grey stripes on body, dark green eyes

 **Addermask-** dark brown furred tom, black muzzle and patches around eyes, black speckles on back, yellow eyes

 **...**

 _ **Nobles**_ :

 **Featherfall-** white furred she-cat with light grey stripes on sides, black paws and chest, blue-green eyes

 **Ashleap-** ashy grey furred tom with long, black legs, white ear tips and toes, amber eyes

 **Brightclaw-** golden and white calico she-cat with light brown speckles on neck and chest, light blue eyes

 **...**

 _ **Artisans**_ :

 **Leafheart-** white she-cat with black speckles near chest and neck, leafy green eyes

 **Spottednose-** light grey tom with black spots on nose, brown speckles on shoulders, yellow eyes

 **Silverfeather-** silver grey furred she-cat with small white stripes down back and tail, black tail tip and ear tips, dark blue eyes

 **Sparrowfoot-** dark brown tom with white patch on back, on darker brown paw and one black paw, dark green eyes

 **Dapplewind-** white and black dappled she-cat with silver grey spots on chest and lower back, dark blue eyes

 **...**

 _ **Commoners**_ :

 **Whitestone-** white furred tom with dark grey patches on body, light grey spots around eyes, light blue eyes

 **Hazelcloud-** light brown furred she-cat with white speckles on sides and back, light amber eyes

 **...**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Mothpaw (Royal)-** light grey furred tom with white speckles on face and chest, light blue eyes (Mentors: _**Robinwing**_ and _**Featherfall**_ )

 **Thornpaw (Royal)-** dark brown furred tom with black tabby stripes, dark green eyes (Mentors: _**Rosewind**_ and _**Ashleap**_ )

 **Heatherpaw (Royal)-** cream colored she-cat with a light brown muzzle and paws, dark blue eyes (Mentors: _**Addermask**_ and _**Brightclaw**_ )

 **Swiftpaw (Royal)-** light grey furred she-cat with black tabby stripes, dark green eyes (Shares Mentors with _**Heatherpaw**_ )

 **Ashpaw (Noble)-** dark grey furred tom with black spots on back and chest, light green eyes (Mentors: _**Featherfall**_ and _**Spottednose**_ )

 **Hawkpaw (Noble)-** dark brown and black tabby tom, white paws and muzzle, dark blue eyes (Mentors: _**Ashleap**_ and _**Silverfeather**_ )

 **Birdpaw (Noble)-** dark brown she-cat with white paws and muzzle, light blue eyes (Mentors: _**Brightclaw**_ and _**Dapplewind**_ )

 **Copperpaw (Noble)-** copper brown tom with black paws and white tail tip, dark green eyes (Shares Mentors with _**Birdpaw**_ )

 **Coalpaw (Artisan)-** sleek, black furred tom with red brown patches on chest, yellow eyes (Mentor: _**Sparrowfoot**_ )

 **Foxpaw (Commoner)-** russet brown furred tom with black speckles on cheeks and neck, bushy tail, dark amber eyes (Mentor: _**Whitestone**_ )

 **Rowanpaw (Commoner)-** dark brown furred tom with black stripes and speckles on back and underbelly, light amber eyes (Mentor: _**Hazelcloud**_ )

 **Nightpaw (Commoner)-** black furred tom with dark grey paws and tail tip, light amber eyes (Shares Mentor with _**Foxpaw**_ )

 **...**

 _ **Queens**_ :

 **None**

 **...**

 _ **Servants**_ :

 **Fogcloud-** light grey fluffy she-cat with small white spots, light blue eyes (Servant to: _**Leafstar**_ )

 **Blackpaw-** black furred tom with dark ginger paws and ear tips, dark green eyes (Servant to: _**Addermask**_ )

 **...**

 _ **Prisoners**_ :

 **Shadow-** black furred tom dark grey paws and tail, dark amber eyes

 **Shade-** black furred she-cat with light grey ear tips and toes, light amber eyes

 **Poppy-** black and grey she-cat with light brown paws and muzzle, light green eyes

…

 _ **A/N: Wow, that took a while. Anyways, the first chapter is going to go out on Monday, so just a couple days from now, there will be no prologue. Hope this explains more about the ranks and if you have any questions, feel free to pm me or leave it in a review.**_

 _ **Edit: Due to demand from some people, I have now added a prologue to this story. Sorry for the inconvenience for some.**_

 _ **Second Edit: Me again, I have tweaked the summary a bit to fit the new standards I have made for myself. This does not change the outcome of the story, just follows it more closely. Thank you!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out.**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams

_**A/N: Hola everybody and here is the first chapter of**_ _Embers and Ashes._ _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _sanders1800_ _ **,**_ _Starrysong Summer Hype_ _ **,**_ _FatedLunar_ _ **,**_ _Jaguarstar_ _ **,**_ _ColouredKittens_ _ **,**_ _FanficTo- A -T_ _ **,**_ _ **,**_ _Ravenfrost of Riverclan_ _ **, and**_ _NightmareTheFoxWitch_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **ColouredKittens-**_ _Thank you and here is the first chapter._

 _ **Jaguarstar-**_ _I have a lot of stuff planned for this story, hope you stick around._

 _ **FanficTo- A-T:**_ _Thanks and you think so? Hope you enjoy these chapters!_

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, or added this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

Resting on a small dandelion in a wide clearing was a beautifully colored butterfly, its wings flapping ever so gently in the cool breeze as it feasted upon the nectar inside the delicate flower. The fragile, yellow skin of the wings of the insect matched perfectly to the golden color of the flower. It was hidden, almost perfectly, as it ate in peace. A gentle breeze disturbed the butterfly, nearly knocking the small insect off of the flower. completely It held on, despite the wind trying to carry it from its perch. It was peaceful. For now.

A yowl split the air and a shadow was casted upon the butterfly and its flower. In less than a second, the insect flew off to avoid being crushed. The flower stood no chance as a creature landed upon it. A cat; with light grey fur and black stripes. The tom let out a pain-filled huff, groaning underneath his breath as he desperately tried to stand up. He squeezed his eyes shut in a grimace.

"Come on Commoner… just give up already! This is pretty pathetic, especially coming from you!"

The Commoner opened his eyes again, the golden-yellow of them blazing with an internal flame. The drive that kept him going. Gritting his teeth together, the tom rolled onto his stomach, his back aching with the impact of being tossed through the air. Pain blossomed in the middle of his spine, spreading throughout his body and sending a tingle in his paws, numbing them. With his legs shaking in overexertion and his eyes blazing in determination, he stood up once more. For the tenth time.

"Seriously? This is sad to watch and even more depressing to be a part of. Do you want me to start going easy on you, Commoner?"

That voice… that scornful and fake tone of pity made him grind his teeth together. He absolutely hated it. Especially when it came from the one he hated most. With his eyes narrowing, the tom did his best to stand up tall- which resulted in him being slightly hunched over. A fresh wave of pain stabbed through his back and up his shoulders, the small cuts that littered his body stung as they slightly bled. _Of course, leave it up to Rowanpaw to disobey the rules of a sparring lesson. Claws are supposed to stay sheathed. Why am I surprised?_

When he saw the smug look reappear on Rowanpaw's face, the Commoner snapped at him.

"This match is continuous until I stay down. Come on! Are you scared of me? A Commoner?"

Rowanpaw's amber eyes lit up in fury. The tom heard the other Commoner apprentices in the clearing murmur his name in concern.

"Sootpaw…"

The light grey tom was already panting heavily, wobbling as he stood. The world spun around him, tilting to and fro. Sootpaw didn't even see Rowanpaw charging for him until he was suddenly launched back again, another sting blossoming on his face. _Did he just claw me?_ Sootpaw couldn't register what was happening, all he knew was that he was back on the ground with his other cheek pressing against the dirt. Rowanpaw stood a few pawsteps in front of him, most likely cursing him out as he paced menacingly in front of him, like a wolf tracking its prey. _Worthless… simple-minded Commoner…_

 _No…_

Squeezing his eyes shut, the Commoner growled underneath his breath as he pulled himself up again. He could feel the slow trickle of blood as it rolled down the left side of his face, but he didn't mind. Over his time as an apprentice, Sootpaw learned it was better not to show weakness. Concerning himself over a small amount of blood did nothing for him but reveal his vulnerability. His chest hurt with each inhale, and each exhale felt like he was set on fire from the inside. His shoulders and back throbbed in sync with his heartbeat. _One… two… three… four… five..._

"I'm still up Rowanpaw. Come on! Or are you going to lose to a Commoner like me?"

In the back of his mind, he could hear the higher ranked tom let out a snarl filled with rage, but Sootpaw simply sat where he was. If there was one thing the Royal apprentice hated, it was losing. Especially to a Commoner. _I need to move… he's coming at me again… come on! Move!_ His body didn't listen to him, his paws refused to move and his shoulders slouched even more. _Was it possible to die from this?_

"Halt."

That simple word rang clearly in the fatigued tom's ears. _What?_ Rowanpaw was no longer charging at him, but instead stood a short distance away with his lips pulled back in disgust and eyes narrowed with a deadly glint. Sootpaw could tell that all the other tom wanted to do was finish what he started. _The only one Rowanpaw takes orders from is…_

 _Wildfire!_

Rowanpaw's mentor stood close to the shadows of the clearing. The older Royal's ruffled grey fur gave away his position in the darkness. His dark amber eyes gleamed in satisfaction, though Sootpaw could never see the malevolent smile on the tom's face. Stepping into the sunlight, Wildfire's unkempt fur made him all the more intimidating to the Commoner's in the clearing. Not Sootpaw though. He tried to raise his head in a challenge, but only had enough strength left to lift it about a centimeter higher.

"Thornblaze," Wildfire turned his malicious gaze upon Sootpaw's mentor, a rancorous grin appearing on his face, "you should teach your apprentice to keep his mouth shut and obey the Royals. That kind of behavior can get him... and you... in trouble one day."

 _Are you threatening him? How dare you!_

Sootpaw managed to find the strength to stand up, stumbling slightly as he found his footing. _Nobody threatens my mentor! Nobody! I have to protect him._ Thornblaze was the greatest mentor Sootpaw could ever ask for. He didn't deserve to be threatened.

"I'm… I'm still standing."

Wildfire turned his gaze over to the apprentice, giving him an apathetic look. The tom let out a hoarse chuckle of amusement as he returned his gaze to the mentor in a pointed manner. Turning his nose up, the Royal shook his head at Thornblaze- almost in disgust- as he stepped over to Rowanpaw. Sootpaw could barely see the traces of a smirk crossing the older tom's features, but it was there. It was always there.

"That you are. I'm impressed Sootpaw. Your foolish stubbornness and fictitious pride is always so refreshing, but entirely unwanted and nettlesome. Stand down Commoner. Or your next opponent will be me."

For a while, silence befell the clearing. No one dared utter a word whenever Wildfire challenged someone. But to challenge a Commoner? Sootpaw used this to his advantage, allowing his own casual and cocky smirk to appear on his wounded face. The blood had stopped trickling a while ago, but his fur was now sticky with it having dried on his face.

"Getting your fur ruffled over a Commoner like me? Wildfire, what has gotten into you? You used to be the top Royal, the best fighter in the clan until Whiteshadow beat you. Have you lost that much respect from the clan that you have to challenge a Commoner to prove a point?"

That got to him; Sootpaw could see it clearly on the Royal's face. While Wildfire always held himself with pride and confidence, anyone could clearly see anger boiling inside the tom's eyes. Wildfire's nostrils flared and his lips pulled back to show his sharpened and deadly teeth.

"I'll teach you what happens when you disrespect me, Commoner!"

The last thing Sootpaw saw was Wildfire's glowing, dark amber eyes.

…

Pain; that was all the tom could feel coursing through his body. His breaths came in slowly as he gritted his teeth, his face scrunching up as he tried lifting his head.

"Stay down; you're lucky you're still alive considering what happened. Here, eat this."

Sootpaw slowly opened his eyes, thanking his ancestors above that he was inside a den rather than out in the brightness of the day. By the soothing and bitter scents of herbs wafting through the air, the Commoner guessed he was in the Medicine Cat's den. Sitting in front of him was a small, black seed that he was used to seeing already. This wasn't the first time he was in the den, and it certainly wasn't going to be the last time either. Stretching his neck as far as it could go without moving his body, the tom lapped the small seed into his mouth and swallowed it easily. With a momentary look around, Sootpaw allowed a warm smile to appear on his face. At least he was safe in here.

"You certainly have a death wish Sootpaw; I don't know if I'm impressed with your bravery or dumbfounded by your stupidity to stand up to Wildfire of all cats."

A lighthearted chuckle came from the Medicine Cat tending to his wounds: Hollypaw. Despite her being originally from the rank of a Royal, Sootpaw found it easy to get along with her. She wasn't like the other Royals.

"I just wanted an excuse to see your lovely face again," Sootpaw said casually, shrugging his shoulders and instantly regretting it when a dull ache spread down his back. Hollypaw rolled her eyes, allowing a small smile to appear on her face as she turned her back on him again. In spite of their ranks, Sootpaw was happy to call her his friend. A best friend. She was always kind to all the Commoners, treating everyone equally. She even went out of her way to order the Royals to leave them alone whenever they caused trouble in camp. And since she was a Medicine Cat, nobody could disobey her.

"I heard from Bluepaw that you challenged Rowanpaw _and_ Wildfire to a fight, but I wanted to hear it from you. So, tell me the story from a survivor's perspective."

Putting down a leaf she had picked up, Hollypaw turned back to him and tilted her head with a curious gleam in her eyes and a sarcastic smile on her face. Sootpaw snorted at this, feeling grateful for the poppy seed she had given him. It was definitely starting to take affect, but he could still feel pain sprouting down his back. _Leave it up to Bluepaw to make up a crazy rumor like that._

"I didn't challenge both of them at the same time. It was sparring day and Rowanpaw was picking on Mousepaw, so I stepped up and challenged him to match. I refused to stay down, so the match went on a lot longer than anyone expected. I'm surprised I didn't pass out earlier. Anyways, Wildfire stepped up before Rowanpaw could finish. He threatened Thornblaze, so I snapped. I kind of told him that he must've lost respect from the clan to have to challenge me- hey, it's not funny!"

Hollypaw was trying her hardest to hide her laughter, but failed miserably. She threw her head back as she let out a joyous laugh. Sootpaw faked a look of anger, hiding his smile by tilting his head down.

"Somehow you always find a way to get under the skin of the Royals. Only you Sootpaw, only you."

The apprentice hummed as he laid down on his stomach, grunting slightly as he got in a mildly comfortable position. The tom stared at his paws silently, closing his eyes and letting his imaginative mind take over. To escape from his everyday life, the Commoner apprentice would daydream. Whenever he wasn't hunting, training, or standing up to the higher ranks- his favorite pastime was to daydream. In his own world, he could be anything he wanted to be. He used to dream that he was a Royal and Rowanpaw was a Commoner. He would bully the apprentice, much like the Royal did to him now. Sootpaw just wanted to feel the satisfaction of winning. _But is it really winning? To bully someone weaker than you?_

Other times, the apprentice would daydream about being a rogue. Far from the clans, far from his life now, far from the criticism he dealt with on a daily basis. Far from reality. He would do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, however he wanted. For a while, this was his favorite dream. Ever since he was a kit. Once he became an apprentice, however, things started changing.

The dream he currently envisions is one where the clan is similar to how it is now, but instead, everyone is treated equally. In this world, there is no such thing as Royals or Commoners. Of Grand royals or Servants. In this world, everyone is equal. Everyone's opinions matter, nobody is favored. In this world, there is nothing holding him back, and there is nothing that could hurt him.

"Are you daydreaming again?"

Sootpaw opened his golden-yellow eyes to meet the dark amber gaze of Hollypaw. The tom let a wistful smile appear on his face, one that showed his disappointment. _It wasn't real. It will never be real. It was just a dream._

"It's the only thing that keeps me from going crazy."

"What did you dream about this time?"

Sootpaw looked away bashfully with his eyes lowering to his paws. Whenever he talked about his dreams to the other Commoners, they would sometimes make fun of him. They called his dream impossible... unthinkable... absurd. Even Hollypaw called them that once.

"The same thing: a better life for us."

"Why do you always dream about that? Do you know how insane you sound when you talk about it?"

"Because in that world… I'm safe. I'm not just a low-life Commoner. I get to decide what I am."

"You know," Hollypaw sighed as she turned back to the herbs, brushing off his ideas with a flick of her tail, "if you really hate being a Commoner that bad, you can rise to the rank of Noble."

Sootpaw stayed silent, a troubled look crossing his face and a discouraged frown appearing on his muzzle. His gaze remained on his paws, almost as if he was counting his toes on each paw. With a disgruntled sigh, the apprentice lifted his head and shook it once.

"I can't."

Hollypaw turned back around with her eyebrows furrowing and tail curling around her paws. A confused gleam entered her dark amber eyes, making them glow in the darkness of the den. With her black pelt, Sootpaw was sure that she could become invisible in the shadows if she wanted to. He wouldn't be able to see her if he didn't focus his gaze on her. With a tilt of her head, Hollypaw's gesture told him to explain.

"If I become a Noble, then… who is going to protect the others?"

Hollypaw's eyes softened as she let out a heavy sigh. She knew Sootpaw had many flaws, but the one thing she admired about him was his sense of loyalty to his friends. His need to protect others is what drove him to challenge the high ranks.

"They can take care of themselves you know."

"No, they can't. You don't know what we deal with everyday. It's not just the apprentices that bully the Commoners you know. I've seen many Noble Warriors picking on the others. If I leave this rank, then who is going to defend them?"

"Sootpaw, at the rate you're defending them, you're going to die sooner rather than later. All it takes is one small 'accident' where neither Roseberry nor I can save you." Hollypaw turned back to the herbs, grabbing another poppy seed and giving it to him. "You need to start worrying about yourself rather than the others."

Sootpaw bit his tongue to stop himself from retorting. Instead, he quietly accepted the small seed and struggled to stand up. He blew out a short breath as he stretched out his legs. _I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I turned my back on them. If I become a Noble, then defending them is going to become difficult. At least as a Commoner, I can be right by their side._

"Can I go?"

"Sootpaw-"

"I'm hungry. Can I go?"

Hollypaw glanced at him with a frown before shrugging, flicking her tail to the entrance of the den. At this silent signal, the Commoner limped outside without another word.

…

"Sootpaw!"

"Hey guys…"

The dark grey tom sat down heavily beside his friend, looking at the others with a satisfied smile as they arranged themselves in a circle. The sunlight was bright and the wind that blew was hot. It was a much warmer day than usual, and the tom was already regretting leaving the coolness inside the Medicine Cat den. _Oh well… too late now._ Even the shade they sat in didn't provide much of a protector from the humid atmosphere. Bluepaw silently slid a squirrel over to Sootpaw, giving him a small smile.

"Are you okay?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Why did you do that?"

The voices of the others merged together as they talked almost in unison. Sootpaw chuckled softly to himself as he crouched down, biting into the squirrel and purring at the savory taste of it. _Nothing like a good meal after being attacked by a Royal._ The tom smiled at his own thoughts as he ate in silence, only half-listening to the conversation around him.

The rest of the clearing was filled up with high ranks, most of which lounged in whatever shade was provided by the trees in the area. In the middle of camp was an arena encircled by stones and pebbles. In there, Sootpaw and the others would watch in horror as Prisoner rogues were attacked or forced to fight one another. Even though those events haven't occurred for a while, the tom was certain he could still see the stone and sandy ground covered in dry blood. Right now, two Royals- Whiteshadow and Tigergaze- were sparring one another. Of all the Royals, Sootpaw knew not to mess with Whiteshadow. The warrior was rumored to have enough experience in battle and strength to challenge the Grand Royal if he wanted to. The Commoner apprentice always admired the Royal, since he never bothered any of the Commoner's. The same cannot be said, however, to the rest of the Royals.

 _All of them are cocky good for nothings._ Out of everyone in the clearing, the Royals were the most obnoxious and boisterous. Sootpaw was lost in thought as he watched Whiteshadow and Tigergaze fighting. Both of them were fast, with Whiteshadow barely surpassing the other tom. They were both panting from the heat of the sun, but Tigergaze seemed more exhausted than Whiteshadow. To Sootpaw, a fight between two Royals was a beautiful display of power and skill. They moved fluidly around the clearing, neither of them giving up, but both of them overexerting themselves. _I wish I can fight like that._ They were confident in their attacks, even to the ones that never met the target. _Confident…_

"Hey, Commoners!"

Sootpaw's gaze flickered from the fighting Royals back to his friends. Standing on the outside of the loose circle were the Artisan apprentices. _Oh great, this day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?_ Compared to the Royals, the Artisans were far more of a nuisance to him. Even though they ranked just above a Commoner, they acted like they were as high of a rank as a Royal. In comparison, Yellowpaw was the Rowanpaw of the Artisans. The ginger tabby enjoyed berating and harassing the Commoners. Rowanpaw only did this in training, never in camp.

"Hmm… it seems like this is the only spot left in camp that offers shade." Yellowpaw observed with a sarcastic tone, his eyes wide and a wicked grin on his face. Sootpaw kept his head down and continued to eat his squirrel in peace. With a quick glance at the others, the Commoner was frustrated at the fact that they were scared of these Artisans.

"Y-Yeah, so?"

 _Oh Bluepaw, don't embarrass yourself. Everyone knows you're going to leave when they tell you to._ Despite this, Sootpaw felt his chest swelling in pride. For once, the timid Bluepaw was standing up for himself. _Sort of…_

"So, it means we want it. Go!" Yellowpaw's growl made the others jump and scramble to their paws. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Leave!"

Yellowpaw's "followers" let out laughs as the Commoner apprentices ran off. To say the least, Icepaw and Stripepaw were cowards, letting Yellowpaw do all the talking. Sootpaw remained where he was, crouching by his squirrel and taking another bite. He heard the Artisan snort as he crouched in front of him. The Commoner lifted his gaze slightly, chewing a piece of squirrel in his mouth.

"Well, well, well: if it isn't my good old buddy Sootpaw. Didn't you learn your lesson about respect from Wildfire today?"

As if he couldn't get more despicable, Yellowpaw snatched the half-eaten squirrel from Sootpaw's grasp. The light grey tom let out a soft sigh through the food in his mouth, his head lifting slightly as he met the gaze of Yellowpaw. The mismatched eyes of the Artisan were lit with laughter as he clawed at the squirrel.

"I'm in the mood for squirrel, you don't mind do you?"

Sootpaw narrowed his eyes momentarily as the Artisan crouched down, taking an enormous bite from his squirrel. _No one steals my food and gets away with it!_ Sootpaw let out a small grunt as he spat at Yellowpaw, the chewed up meat of the squirrel landing on the Artisan's cheek. It slid down slightly before the ginger tom flicked it off with his claws, letting out a loud snarl.

"Not at all, enjoy!"

Sootpaw gave a charming smile to the Artisans as he stood up, his body tensing as it screamed in pain. He turned and began padding in the direction of the den, his ears flattening against his head. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't start a fight with Yellowpaw in camp. Everyone would make it seem as if he had started the fight. _I'm always the one to blame huh? Just cause I'm a Commoner._ Annoyed and exhausted, the tom growled under his breath as he walked past his group of Commoner friends.

"Where are you going Sootpaw?"

"I'm going to sleep."

"But it's the middle of the day-"

"And I'm tired, therefore, I'm going to sleep."

The others, sensing the annoyance coming off of Sootpaw in waves, let him go. Entering the stuffy and partially broken den, Sootpaw let out a loud growl, digging his claws into the grainy dirt below.

 _Why does anyone have to live this way? Do we really deserve this?_

With a huff of anger, the light grey tom padded over to his nest, his ears drooping in defeat. No matter how hard he tried to stand up for everyone, he always ended up in the same position. Injured and annoyed. Sootpaw collapsed in his thin nest made out of blades of grass and dying leaves. Only the high ranks were allowed nests made out of moss.

 _It's best if I sleep. I can start dreaming again._

 _In my dreams, nobody can hurt. In my dreams, I can be anything I want._

 _In my dreams, I'm safe._

…

 _ **A/N: Woohoo, here is the first chapter. Finally finished. The next chapter is going to be in the perspective of Flarepaw, and it's going to be switching like that every chapter. So, one chapter is in Sootpaw's perspective, the next chapter is in Flarepaw's.**_

 _ **...**_

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **What are your thoughts on the rank system in the clans?**_

…

 _ **Please review and tell me your thoughts and what I can improve on!**_

 _ **And if you have time, please check out my other stories;**_ _Nothing but a Beast_ _**and**_ _Armageddon._

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	3. Chapter 2: Reality

_**A/N: Thanks so much for all the positive feedback of the first chapter. As promised, here is the second chapter of**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _ **, all in Flarepaw's perspective of course.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Gavinus1000_ _**and**_ _Forgiven4Life_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Gavinus1000-**_ Yes, yes they are lol. Thank you!

 _ **Starrysong Summer Hype-**_ That it is, that it is.

 _ **Ravenfrost of Riverclan-**_ Thanks!

 _ **Ivyleap of EmberClan-**_ I'd like to think that it would have to be far before the originals, because Sootpaw is dreaming of a world where everyone is treated equally. A.k.a, the original clan life where there are no Nobles, Royals, Artisans, etc.

 _ **Jaguarstar-**_ Hooray and yes it is supposed to be unfair. XD Not all of the high ranks are bad, just look at Whiteshadow.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, or added this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

The striking difference of the golden coloring of the finch and the dark color of the branch gave away its position as it hopped across it and fluttered down to the forest floor. Landing softly, the small bird let out a few tweets as it searched the ground for fallen seeds. The songbird spread its wings as its back was met with the warm rays of the sunlight filtering through the thick canopy of leaves above. The beady eyes of the bird flicked from one area to the next in the fraction of a second as it pecked at the ground, managing to get a few small seeds into its beak. The songs of other nearby birds filtered through the air, making the forest alive with sound. The bird, now in front of a bush, returned the call of another finch.

In the shadows of the bush, a pair of eyes appeared as the holder opened them. The creature blended perfectly into the dense leaves of the bush, almost as if it were camouflaging. All could be seen in the shadows was that pair of silver blue eyes. The unsuspecting bird turned, hopping across the ground and towards the center of the clearing. The creature moved silently out of the bush, imitating the sound of the wind brushing through the leaves naturally. With soft and quiet pawsteps and their body crouched low to the ground to not cast a shadow, the creature eyed the bird as it kept its back turned. _A perfect target. Just a little closer._

With claws slowly unsheathing from their sockets and the tail remaining frozen to keep the creature balanced, the bird hopped a little farther until it stood directly in the center of the small clearing. The songs from the other birds filtered through the ears of the creature, almost sounding like a warning to the bird in the clearing. The cat crouched lower, leaning back slightly on their haunches. The songs stopped so abruptly, the cat could convince themself that they were never there in the first place. Only when the songs suddenly turn to warning shrills did she narrow her eyes. The sound of a snapping branch sounded close by, alerting the bird now. In an attempt to escape and fly to the trees, the small bird stretched out its wings and flapped them, taking flight and heading to the branches above. The cat let out a hiss through their teeth as they took a small step forward, launching themself straight up. Doing a spin in the air, the cat managed to lock their jaw around the neck of the bird. Spinning back around, the cat was successfully able to land on their paws with a soft thud sounding from the impact.

The bushes nearby rustled loudly, alerting the cat of the presence of another. Narrowing their eyes, the cat lifted their gaze in the direction of the noise. Dropping the limp body of the bird by their paws, the cat growled.

"You know, if you're going to disturb my hunting, you're going to have to try a lot harder than simply making sound."

"Calm down Flarepaw, I was specifically told to assist you in order to better your hunting skills. I'd say, mission accomplished."

Rolling her eyes, the Grand Royal apprentice let out a huff of annoyance as the Noble apprentice- Sagepaw- spoke kindly.

"Remind me again why I always tolerate you."

"Well, there are two reasons; one- you have to. Two; I'm your brother and you love me."

Giving his sister a charming smile, the Noble narrowly avoided a swipe to the head on time. Flarepaw hissed, feigning her annoyance as she picked up the small bird again. Composing herself, Flarepaw lifted her head higher and walked out of the clearing with a confident and authoritative stride. _Like I'm supposed to._ She faintly heard the sound of Sagepaw padding close behind, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"May I ask why you're hunting- _again_. That's the fourth time today. Who are you trying to impress? This doesn't give you any extra points in the running for Grand Royal, you know that right?"

Flarepaw paused in her steps, her grip on the bird's neck in her mouth tightening to the point of puncturing the skin and drawing blood. A somber expression crossed the she-cat's silver blue eyes, a frown making its way to her muzzle. The Grand Royal apprentice glanced to the side, briefly meeting the curious sage green eyes of her Noble brother. She placed the bird on the ground and gritted her teeth, exhaling heavily. Almost guiltily.

"Oh, don't tell me," Sagepaw groaned and bared his teeth; his friendly appearance changing entirely. His grey fur bristled even more when Flarepaw lifted her gaze again, a powerless look appearing in her usual confident gaze. "Is this you trying to impress Wildfire?"

Flarepaw opened her mouth to defend herself, but Sagepaw snarled loudly.

"When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that no matter what you do, it's never going to be good enough for that so-called father of yours."

"Don't talk about him like that."

"Please Flarepaw, when did Wildfire ever actually act like a father to you?" Sagepaw grumbled and narrowed his green eyes, a furious expression appearing in them, "name one time when he actually saw you as his kit, not Flamepaw, you."

Flarepaw flinched before hissing at the Noble, her eyes narrowing once more. _Don't bring him up, please. Not our brother._

"Don't say his name. Please, don't."

"Ever since Flamepaw and Willowflame died, Wildfire refuses to act like the father he is supposed to be and support you."

"Shut up-"

"Don't you get it Flarepaw? No matter what you do, in Wildfire's eyes, you will never be as good as our brother."

"I told you to shut up!"

The she-cat's body acted more out of instinct than anything, lashing out at her Noble brother. She could barely feel her claws nick his cheek, but it was more than enough. Sagepaw backed up, more out of shock than anything, but soon gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at his sister. Flarepaw clenched her jaw, her ears flattening against her head as her eyes briefly glanced at the small drops of blood coming from the cut.

"When are you going to face our reality Flarepaw? I will always be the kit Wildfire didn't want, and you will always be the daughter who is only second best."

"Go away."

"Flarepaw-"

"I said go away!"

Sagepaw sighed, his eyes closing for a second before grunting as he walked off, going the complete opposite direction of camp. All he wanted to do was protect her.

Flarepaw sighed, dropping her shoulders and lowering her gaze to the ground in defeat. As much as she loved her brother, it was difficult to speak with him. With him being a Noble and her being a Grand Royal apprentice, they could never talk the way they wanted to in camp. It would ruin her image and chances of becoming the next Grand Royal. But without him, who could she talk to? _I have no one else. Emberpaw and Gingerpaw are my competition, I can't speak with them. The rest of the Royals are annoying. He's the only Noble apprentice. Commoners are out of the questions._

Flarepaw became aware of the noises surrounding her, specifically the sound of approaching pawsteps and voices. The Grand Royal apprentice lifted her head, sitting up straighter as she looked in the direction of the sound. Her ears flicked and her eyes narrowed slightly before two figures came into view.

"What do you mean he just attacked a Commoner? Are you sure it was Wildfire?"

"I saw it with my own eyes! It was that filthy apprentice, Sootpaw. I'd say Wildfire taught him a good lesson about respecting the high tiers."

 _Of course, the most annoying of Royal apprentices; Amberpaw. Being the loyal servant to Emberpaw._

The two she-cats slowed down and became silent when they saw Flarepaw not far from them. The apprentice could even hear Amberpaw let out a squeak of surprise. Hiding a smirk, Flarepaw glanced at Emberpaw. From one obnoxious she-cat to the next, Emberpaw was always one for gossip. Because the Grand Royal apprentices trained separately from the rest of the apprentices, they never knew what went on unless someone told them. For Emberpaw, she would always ask Amberpaw to report what happened that day, being the nosy she-cat she was.

"What about my father?"

"It's none of your business Flarepaw."

"None of my business?"

Flarepaw cocked her head to the side almost innocently. The Grand Royal could practically see Amberpaw cowering down, hiding behind Emberpaw's figure. The other Grand Royal narrowed her eyes, cautiously eyeing the other she-cat. While the remaining three Grand Royal apprentices were a force to be reckon with in battle, Emberpaw knew just how much more advanced in battle training Flarepaw was compared to her. She could never beat her, no matter how hard she tried. The shaded amber she-cat stood up, a glint appearing in her silver blue eyes.

"Amberpaw," the Royal squeaked again and stood still in attention, "what about my father?"

"Seriously Flarepaw? It's not a big deal, just leave her out of this."

"I'm not talking to you, am I, Emberpaw?"

The red and black furred she-cat hissed in pure annoyance, her tail whipping behind her, accidentally slapping the side of Amberpaw's face in the process. Flarepaw withheld a chuckle, thoroughly enjoying pushing the buttons of Emberpaw. It wasn't difficult to make Emberpaw lose it, that apprentice had a shorter temper than Flarepaw did. _Which is saying something._ Flarepaw casually lifted one of her white paws, giving it a small lick and unsheathing her claws almost threateningly.

"Wildfire attacked a Commoner, that's all. T-That Commoner was bothering us and disrespected us Royals. He refused to stay down and even mocked your father."

Amberpaw managed to speak without stuttering, mostly. Emberpaw rolled her eyes while Flarepaw gave an innocent smile.

"Now was that so hard? Thank you, Amberpaw; I'll be on my way now."

The apprentice turned, flicking her tail and smiling to herself when she heard Emberpaw hiss. Picking up her finch, Flarepaw began padding down the pathway and back to camp.

 _Why would anyone stand up to my father? Least of all, a Commoner of all things. Is he forgetting about rank?_

 _Sootpaw…_

 _He must be delusional._

…

 _Stupid Sagepaw for leaving me alone. Stupid Emberpaw for being annoying._

 _Stupid sun for making it hot._

The heat of the day was unbearable to say the least. Even in the shade, Flarepaw could barely get cool enough to sit up. Currently, she was laying flat on her side and watching the sparring match between Tigergaze and Whiteshadow in the middle of camp. The two Royal warriors matched in power, but Whiteshadow was slightly faster. From the angle she was in, Flarepaw easily eyed their every movements. Being trained by the Grand Royal himself, Flarepaw was sure she could at least take one of them down. Maybe. Their movements were predictable, but they seemed to be intentional. It looked as if they were both trying to psyche their opponent out into making the wrong step.

Flarepaw's half-eaten mouse was in the sunlight, the meat most likely dry and tasteless now due to the heat. The breezes that blew by didn't help either. All it did was blow the hot air at a faster rate. The she-cat looked away for half a second in the direction of the medicine cat den, where a battered tom was limping out of it. _That must be him._ She knew his name sounded familiar. Sootpaw; the Commoner who always got into trouble with the higher ranks. Originally, Flarepaw considered going up to him, scolding him for standing up to her father. But looking at his damaged body, she thought he had enough already for one day.

Cobwebs covered most of his body, with them mainly being on his face and shoulders. From the way he was limping, Flarepaw could guess that his spine or shoulders were hurting. Still, he held his head high, higher than most Commoners did, as he walked to the rest of his fellow-ranked apprentices. Narrowing her eyes, Flarepaw returned her gaze to the fighting warriors.

Whiteshadow moved underneath a swipe to the head, backing up even more when Tigergaze predicted him to duck. The white furred tom barreled his shoulder into the other's chest, successfully knocking him back and- by the look on Tigergaze's face- knocking the wind out of him. The ginger tom stumbled back, slightly dazed from losing the ability to breathe for that short moment. Whiteshadow, taking advantage of this situation, swept the bigger tom's legs out from under him. Like a mighty oak, Tigergaze collapsed onto his side before he could even register what was happening . Flarepaw glanced over at the other Royals watching, specifically looking at her father. Wildfire and the others were hollering, encouraging Tigergaze to stand back up and continue the fight.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Leave!"

This yowl brought Flarepaw's attention back in the direction of the Commoners. Now, she could see the Artisans standing there. The small group of three were laughing as the Commoners ran off. _All but one._ Sootpaw stayed where he was, eating his squirrel nonchalantly. _He didn't leave? He doesn't think of fighting in that condition, does he? That's insane._

Flarepaw was too far away to hear what the Artisans were saying, but one in specific was being the most annoying. The Grand Royal apprentice could see Yellowpaw steal the squirrel from the Commoner's paws. Out of the corner of her eye, Flarepaw could see the distinctive grey fur of her brother. Sagepaw had just returned to camp, and it seemed like he was heading in the direction of Yellowpaw and the Commoner. _Uh oh._ If there was one thing Sagepaw hated, it was the way the lower ranks were treated. Multiple times, Sagepaw defended the Commoners from the Artisans. Flarepaw never understood why.

" _It's unfair."_

" _That's just how it's supposed to be Sagepaw. There are ranks for a reason."_

" _You wouldn't understand, Grand Royal…"_

Flarepaw frowned at the memory of the fight they had a couple of days ago. He had said her rank mockingly, like it meant nothing. As of now, he was the only one who did that to her. All of the other apprentices either respected her or were afraid of her- mostly the latter. Staying in the top three for the race to become Grand Royal was a big deal in the clan. In the beginning, all of the Royal apprentices were given a chance to compete, even Sagepaw. That was something else Flarepaw would never understand. He had refused to compete. He- a Noble- was given the opportunity of a lifetime, and there he was, wasting it by not accepting it. Making it seem pointless as the others practically killed themselves to remain in the top three.

Instinctively, Flarepaw stood up from her spot, shaking out her pelt as she stepped out into the sunlight and towards the direction that Sagepaw was heading to. The two high ranks stopped when the Commoner did something neither of them would've guessed he would do. _Did he just spit at him?_ From where she was, she could see the wad of chewed-up squirrel meat on Yellowpaw's cheek- a more than satisfactory and downright goofy grin on Sootpaw's face. The Artisan flicked it off, standing up and snarling, looking like he was about to pounce before the Commoner stood up abruptly and began heading to the dens. Flarepaw couldn't help but let a chuckle escape her lips, a soft one that was too quiet to hear over the roar of the laughing Royals as Whiteshadow successfully pinned Tigergaze.

As soon as Sootpaw entered the den of the Commoners, Sagepaw continued walking to the Artisans. Flarepaw shook her head before speeding up, wanting to stop a confrontation between her brother and Yellowpaw. Her Noble brother made it there first, however, and Flarepaw hung back for a few moments, listening.

"Oh, hey Sagepaw. Care to join us?"

"What was that about?"

Sagepaw ignored Icepaw's question and longing gaze, his own eyes narrowed at Yellowpaw. The Artisan blinked in confusion before a scowl crossed his face.

"That disgusting Commoner spat his food at me. I mean, come on, who does that? That just goes to show that his mother didn't raise him right."

Even Flarepaw couldn't see Sagepaw's claws flash across the Artisan's cheek after those words were spoken. Yellowpaw let out a squeal of surprise, gasping soon after and flinching back when Sagepaw stepped closer.

"Don't joke about his mother, he grew up never knowing who she was. And as for him spitting his food at you, I say that you deserved it after you took it from him."

"Whose side are you on? Aren't you supposed to be a Noble?"

"I am a Noble; but I'm clearly on his side. You don't take food from others. Or did your mother not teach you that?"

Yellowpaw looked like he was about to burst in tears, but he clenched his jaw and hissed at Sagepaw.

"But he's a Commoner. I'm a higher rank than he is."

"So that makes it okay for you to take his food?"

"Yes…"

"Alright then," Sagepaw snatched the rabbit Yellowpaw had in his paws, "it makes it okay for me to take your food too."

Yellowpaw opened his mouth before closing it, letting out a huff and narrowing his eyes at the Noble- watching as he took a bite from it. Stripepaw and Icepaw watched with wide eyes, their gazes shifting over to the Grand Royal apprentice behind Sagepaw.

"Grand Royal Flarepaw," Stripepaw spoke up for the first time, bowing his head in her direction. Flarepaw flicked her tail, her ears flattening when she saw Sagepaw's shoulders tense before he turned around to face her. His jaw moved as he chewed on the rabbit meat, his eyes narrowing as he swallowed soon after.

"I need to speak to you," Flarepaw spoke to him, her eyes holding his before he lowered his gaze- like he was supposed to, "step out of camp, Noble."

"I don't want to, sister."

Luckily for Flarepaw, Sagepaw mumbled this through gritted teeth under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear him. Keeping herself composed in front of the Artisans, Flarepaw tilted her head to the side.

"What was that, Noble?"

"Nothing, Grand Royal Flarepaw," Sagepaw grumbled as he stood up, walking past her and flicking her side with his tail tip. Flarepaw barely suppressed a sigh as she eyed the Artisans. They watched her wearily with wide eyes- a little frightened, a little awed. She was used to this type of reaction, sending the Artisans a half-smile as she nodded, turning away from them soon after to follow Sagepaw.

…

"That was rude... what you did back there? It makes you no better than that Artisan."

"What do you want Flarepaw?"

The she-cat sighed; hoping to have a normal conversation before beginning their argument. But if there was one thing she knew, it was that Sagepaw always went straight to the point.

"Why did you defend that Commoner?"

"We're not having this argument again."

"It's a genuine question."

Sagepaw made a move to go back to camp, but Flarepaw stepped in his way. Again, he tried, and again, she intercepted him. After a couple more tries, Sagepaw let out a frustrated groan and took a step back, glaring at her. He shook his head, and Flarepaw couldn't help but smirk at his frustration. No matter how hard he tried, she wouldn't let him back to camp without having their discussion. Even he knew he wouldn't be able to go back.

"Yellowpaw is annoying; how would you feel if someone took your food?"

"Nobody takes my food, nobody would dare to."

"Of course, I forgot who I'm speaking to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The fact of the matter is; you let your rank get to your head."

"I do not."

Sagepaw gave her a pointed look, frowning. Flarepaw cleared her throat before looking away bashfully. She knew she did. _I can't help it though._

"Just like everyone else; they think they can do whatever they want because they're a higher rank. It's not fair to the lower ranks. You're not in camp enough to see what happens to the Commoners. The Royals and Artisans and even the Noble warriors pick on them."

"That's just how it's supposed to be Sagepaw, there are ranks for a reason. Those who are lucky will become high ranks-"

"And those who aren't lucky end up at the bottom to be stepped on?"

Flarepaw clenched her jaw, her ears flattening as she took a quick glance around the area.

"Are you saying that you support breaking ranks?"

Sagepaw sighed as he shook his head, a mixture of annoyance but helplessness appearing in his sage green eyes. Supporting the breaking of ranks was a sign of rebellion against the structure of the clans. If it was anybody else, Flarepaw would report them to the Grand Royal. Those who speak of it are seen as traitors and sentenced either to death, or a life as a prisoner. _You're walking on thin ice Sagepaw, be careful what you say and of your actions._

"Be careful Sagepaw. You need to be weary of your actions, because there will be consequences if you're not careful."

"I guess that's the harsh reality of our lives huh?"

"It's not funny; you need to be careful Sagepaw."

"Are you ordering me or asking me to be careful?"

"It depends; are you going to listen to me if I'm asking you?"

"Probably not, sister."

Flarepaw felt a frown appear on her muzzle, but all she could was let out a small sigh.

"Then I'm ordering you."

"Of course you are," Sagepaw spoke, his own frown appearing on his face as he lowered his gaze to the ground, "do I have permission to go back to camp, Grand Royal Flarepaw?"

The she-cat clenched her teeth together, a feeling of sorrow washing over her. _All I want to do is protect you._ Without saying a word, Flarepaw turned and began heading down the pathway they were walking on. Sagepaw followed close behind, both of them silent the whole way back to camp.

…

"Ah, there you are Flarepaw. How many times did you go hunting today?"

"Four times."

"... And how much prey did you manage to get?"

"Five."

"You went out four times and only managed to catch five pieces of prey?"

Flarepaw flinched at Wildfire's growl of disbelief. She opened her mouth to defend herself, but was cut off by his words instead.

"Gingerpaw only went out twice and managed to catch seven pieces; three on the first hunt and four in the second."

Flarepaw held in a growl as Wildfire puffed out his chest, like he was proud of the tom. When it was time for the Grand Royal to choose who would remain his apprentices, it came down to the four of them; Flarepaw, Gingerpaw, Emberpaw, and her deceased brother, Flamepaw. Flarepaw and Flamepaw were believed to be the best ones, especially her brother. Ever since his death, Wildfire shifted all his attention to Gingerpaw. Flarepaw never understood why; she was better than the other tom in everything. Except for hunting apparently.

 _When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that no matter what you do, it's never going to be good enough for that so-called father of yours._

… _You will always be the daughter who is only second best._

Sagepaw's words came back to her head, knocking the breath out of her momentarily. Hot tears rushed to her eyes, but she composed herself and blinked them back. _No crying, especially not in front of him._ Wildfire was rambling on about Gingerpaw for a few moments, and all Flarepaw could do was sit there and listen. She repeatedly unsheathed and sheathed her claws from where they were hidden underneath her tail.

"Anyways; nice try Flarepaw. But you could- and will- do better. Do not disappoint me next time, okay?"

Flarepaw lifted her gaze to the dark amber of Wildfire's eyes. He was oblivious to her thoughts, to her heartache at his words. _I'm a disappointment._

"Yes father, I'll try harder next time."

"Good, good. Now off you go, I'm busy."

Flarepaw watched- almost in disbelief- as Wildfire walked away from her, calling out to Gingerpaw. The other Grand Royal apprentice spoke in his normal quiet voice, too low for Flarepaw to hear. The next thing she knew, she watched as her competition and her father walked out of camp together.

Flarepaw closed her eyes, swallowing a lump in her throat and letting out a steady breath. She stood up and retreated towards her den. Once inside, she glanced around the empty room. Originally, she had shared a den with her brother, Flamepaw. The other apprentices also shared their dens. But now that it was down to the top three, they each got their own den.

Her nest was wide and soft to the touch, courtesy to the moss it was made out of. She remembered being bored enough to line the border of her nest with flowers, replacing them every other moon or so. Now, there was just dry, dead petals on the ground. Lichen and flowers grew on the walls of the cave, a curtain of vines hanging over the entrance to the den. It was big, too big just for one cat. It was lonely.

Flarepaw was never one to crave the company of others, none of the Grand Royal apprentices were. But in this moment, she wanted nothing more than to talk to someone, be close to someone. Her shoulders dropped once more and her head hung as she padded over to her nest. It was indeed soft, but it was cold to the touch. Flarepaw sighed as she practically threw herself on her side, a heavy sigh escaping her lips.

 _I will not cry over this. I just need to try harder next time. One day, I will make him look at me the way he used to look at Flamepaw._

" _When are you gonna face our reality Flarepaw? I will always be the kit Wildfire didn't want, and you will always be the daughter who is only second best."_

 _Sagepaw is wrong; I will prove him wrong._

 _This may be our reality, but it is not the only one._

 _I am a Grand Royal apprentice; and I_ _ **will**_ _become the next Grand Royal._

…

 _ **A/N: Whoo, finally done. What did you guys think of clan life through Flarepaw's perspective? Is it still pretty harsh?**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Would you have stood up for the Commoners if you were a high rank? (Like Sagepaw did, with the knowledge that your actions can be seen as a sign of rebellion?)**_

…

 _ **Please review and tell me your thoughts and what I can improve on!**_

 _ **And if you have time, please check out my other stories;**_ _Nothing but a Beast_ _**and**_ _Armageddon._

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	4. Chapter 3: Silver

_**A/N: Again with the positive feedback, you guys are great. Hugs for everyone. Anyways, here is the third chapter for**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _ **, back in Sootpaw's perspective.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _spirits in the winter wind_ _**for adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Gavinus1000-**_ Thank you! And that's a really cool quote by the way.

 _ **-**_ I feel like I would want to stand up for the Commoners, but would be too scared to do so. I don't know, that's just me. And Yellowpaw is a boy/tom. I didn't really know how to portray Flarepaw at first, but I thought she would be a bit feisty and just a tad bit overconfident.

 _ **ColouredKittens-**_ Same thing with me. And you might not just lose your rank and respect, but it can get to the point of losing your life as well. Thank you and I'll try to write more, if I can, in future chapters.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed and added this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

Golden colored eyes fluttered open, drooping lazily as the holder glanced around. He expected to see the darkness of the den. He expected to feel the pain and dull aches from his wounds and from sleeping on his thin, grass nest. Instead, his body sighed in contentment as he rested on a soft patch of grass. _Patch of grass?_ Sunlight shone all around and the songs of birds and insects filtered through the air, adding to the serene atmosphere and relaxing the tom further into the ground. _A little bit more sleep shouldn't hurt, it's so peaceful. The birds are singing, the sun is warm, the breeze is nice._ Closing his eyes, the tom let out a relaxed sigh, his eyes only opening slightly when he felt something land on his nose. A beautifully colored grey and gold striped butterfly flapped its delicate wings slowly, its beady eyes seemingly staring into the tom's gaze. The tom blinked before letting out a yowl of surprise, shooting up from his spot and his senses going on full alert.

 _This isn't the apprentice's den…_

Looking around, the grey furred tom quickly took in his surroundings. He seemed to be in a meadow of some sort, vibrant green grass sprouting in every which direction and meeting the long shadows casted by the overhang of pale brown trees. His breathing grew heavy as he bit his tongue, trying not to let his panic set in. _Was I taken away from the clan? Did rogues storm the camp while I was asleep and take me away? Are they going to feed me to a pack of wild dogs?_

His thoughts ran wild before a gentle breeze swept through the area. The apprentice opened his mouth slightly, taking in the scent that came with the wind. This simple breeze brushed through his pelt, taking with it all of his worries and rising panic. Wafting through the air was a familiar yet, exotic scent that enticed the tom towards it. Swaying his tail, the apprentice blinked as he looked around, passing into the shadows of the trees. _Where am I? Is this a dream?_

Soon, the sound of laughter and conversation filled the silence. The apprentice paused once more before another breeze blew by, urging him on- calling him forth. Flicking his ear to try and pinpoint the location of the sound, the grey tom let his paws take him forward. His body seemed to know the exact places to go, his paws guiding him through the winding pathways in the forest. The trees began spacing out more and before long, the tom came across what seemed to be a barrier to a camp. Tilting his head to the side, the tom wondered why it felt so familiar. Shaking his pelt and his head, the apprentice walked through the small opening in the wall of bramble.

Bright light momentarily blinded the tom, the sight before him stealing his breath away with the wind rushing through the clearing. It definitely was a camp, and he felt his heart leap as he began recognizing everyone there. _Bluepaw… Hollypaw… Rowanpaw?_

Everyone was spread out around camp, all in groups of three to four. To be honest, it didn't look much different to how camp normally looked like. _Except… everybody is… mixed?_ The Royal apprentices were chatting away with the Commoners, Noble warriors talked amicably with the Artisans. The Servants were laughing with the Grand Royal apprentices. The ring that was normally in the center of camp- used to host events with the Prisoners- was no longer there. Everyone looked happy. The Grand Royal was smiling, laughing in joy at what his warriors said.

The tom could feel happy tears threatening to spill. Even if this was a dream, the vision of everyone being happy together- without the thought of ranks- was a beautiful one. One worth shedding tears for. His smile grew on his face and his heart soared at the laughter that spread through the camp. The warriors were sharing prey with the apprentices. All of the kits played together, none of them being left out. There were no scornful glares, no taunts or bitter words of contempt. No sideways glances of disdain or hushed whispers of false information. Everyone was equal. Everyone was happy.

The grey furred apprentice took a couple of steps forward, a wide and crooked grin spreading across his muzzle as he made his way in the direction of the apprentices. Before he could even reach a fox-length away from them, the wind from before blew from behind him, much colder and harsher than before.

" _Sootpaw…_ "

A gasp escaped his lips as he whipped around, his body being pushed back as the wind brutally blew in the clearing. With a quick glance behind him, he could see everyone in the clearing immediately stand up in alarm. The laughter stopped in unison and a feeling of uncertainty was brought along with the silence that ensured. Looking in the direction of the camp entrance, Sootpaw felt his throat tighten and eyes go wide. In front of him stood a blurred out figure, almost as if it was made out of mist or fog. It was in the shape of a cat, with a tail lashing behind it and the shape of ears pinning against its head. All that was clear was the color of the eyes.

Silver.

With just a hint of blue. Sootpaw could see the emotions inside the silver pools raging, a flurry of sorrowful storms and desperate clouds. It was as if he was looking directly up at the dark sky or at a lake during a thunderstorm. He could faintly see his own, golden colored eyes reflecting off the grey.

" _Run…"_

The grey furred apprentice couldn't register fast enough what the silver-eyed figure said. He kept questioning to himself what it was that made this creature look so sad and heartbroken. Before he could question it, the eyes glassed over with unshed tears. Sootpaw looked around quickly, a gasp escaping his lips before it turned into a coughing fit. More figures sprinted through camp, this time, looking as if they were made out of fire instead. There was no colors on these creatures, just the blazing red and yellow of the flames as it scorched through the clearing. Sootpaw could see the trees and bramble barrier surrounding them burning, the flames climbing higher and higher up. Embers flew through the air as leaves fell off their branches, a trickle of ashes floating down when the small fire burned out. Sootpaw could barely breathe, the smoke in the air suffocating him. Screams took the place of the once joyous laughter that was there, wails of agony replacing the small talk.

The silver-eyed figure stepped closer, so close that Sootpaw could see himself in their pain-filled gaze. Leaning closer, the apprentice could just make out a small spark of determination behind the sorrow and misery. _Determination…_ The tom could feel the heat of the flames as they licked at his body, but he paid no attention to them as the figure spoke once more in a shaky and breathy tone.

" _Help me…_ "

Sootpaw flinched back, only to feel the flames scorching at his paws. He whirled around, looking for any form of escape from the destruction around him. His vision was blinded by the ash, forcing the tom to squeeze his eyes shut, but not before a scream tore through his throat as the cat-shaped flames lunged at him.

…

Waking up with a strangled scream and his body shivering and thrashing was not something Sootpaw was used to. He panted slightly when he finally opened his eyes, thanking his ancestors above that he was inside the darkness of the den instead of out in the middle of nowhere. A couple of his fellow Commoner apprentices woke up to his noise, all of them giving him looks of genuine concern and masked confusion. The tom pawed at his nest and let out a deep sigh, relief flooding over him when he realized he was awake. _So it was a dream… but, what did it mean?_

"Are you okay, Sootpaw?"

The Commoner lifted his gaze from the ground to the others. Bluepaw, who was closest to him, made a move to stand up and sit beside him. Sootpaw quickly shook his head, clearing his throat before speaking.

"I'm fine. Just a small nightmare, nothing important. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just… I'm just going to get some water."

"But Sootpaw, we can't leave-"

Sootpaw completely ignored Bluepaw's words as he padded outside of the den. In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't leave the den. Commoners weren't allowed outside at night, only on very rare occasions. His body screamed in dull pain, a limp still noticeable in each step he took. Once outside, Sootpaw took in a deep breath of the humid night air. The night wasn't much cooler than it was in the day. In fact, to the Commoner, it was much worse. The darkness of the shadows didn't provide any form of comfort. The wind was still warm, blowing more fiercely in the night than during the day. The humidity of the night made him more and more uncomfortable as he constantly shook out his pelt. Crickets and the sound of nocturnal prey disturbed the silence, disrupting the peacefulness that came at this time.

"What are you doing out of your den Commoner?"

Sootpaw blinked away his thoughts and discomfort of the night as he now found himself standing in front of the guards. Two Nobles and two Artisans sat tall, blocking his path to the forest. The one who had sneered at him was Blazefang, an Artisan warrior. Sitting beside the burly ginger tom was Scarletfur, the Artisan she-cat's expression unreadable in the darkness. A short distance away were the Nobles- Ashtail and Brightfoot- and they both had on scowls and narrowed eyes as they glared at the Commoner.

Sootpaw shuffled his paws, suddenly aware of the pairs of eyes on him, staring at him in an accusatory manner. It completely slipped his mind that there was always four guards at the entrance of camp. Swaying his tail, the tom quickly looked around, his eyes flickering around to find a quick escape. Finding none, the Commoner let out a huff of disappointment and faced the guards.

"Answer me you filthy Commoner."

Sootpaw couldn't help but flinch at Blazefang's angry tone, his light green eyes burning with disgust for the Commoner. His claws were unsheathed and his tail was lashing, and it seemed that if he attacked, none of the others were going to stop him. Biting back a snarky remark, the Commoner bowed his head with slight reluctance.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was okay if I just went out to get a drink at the lake."

"What are you? A kit? You know the rules apprentice; Commoners aren't allowed out of the den. You think I'm going to let you out of camp?"

Frowning, Sootpaw sighed heavily, but refused to back down. He could feel his temper threatening to boil over, his body poised to fight back. The Commoner wore a thoughtful expression as his gaze flickered from one guard to the next. He had hoped one of them held some sort of pity for the tom. Alas, all of them were ignoring him, with their backs turned and stern gazes facing outward into the forest.

"Fine."

Sootpaw stubbornly turned around, grumbling under his breath as he stomped back to the den, hearing Blazefang make a snide and taunting remark. As much as the Commoner wanted to fight back, he knew he was in no condition to fight another warrior. _One was enough…_ Pushing his way back into the stuffy den, Sootpaw paid no attention to Bluepaw's questioning gaze as he walked past his nest and to a partially broken wall. Bluepaw- knowing immediately what the tom was doing when he began pushing away leaves and twigs- whisper-yelled at him, trying not to wake up the others.

"Where are you going? You're going to get in trouble if you get caught Sootpaw!"

"Then I won't get caught. I'm just going to the lake, I'll be back before dawn."

"Be safe," Bluepaw hesitated before sighing, curling back up in his nest with his tail curling over his face, as if he didn't see Sootpaw leave.

Once out in the forest, Sootpaw gently moved stray leaves over the hole in the den. It wasn't rare for the apprentices to want to leave in the middle of the night. Near the start of their apprenticeship, they made a small tunnel that led straight out to the forest behind the den. They kept quiet about it whenever any of them left in the middle of the night, knowing fully well what their punishment would be if they were found out.

Taking in a deep breath of the forest air, Sootpaw felt a small smile tug at his lips as he began silently trotting in the direction of the lake.

…

The tom let out a refreshed sigh as soon as he finished cleansing his parched throat. The water was cool compared to the temperature around him, and the Commoner was tempted to go for a swim. The tom sat by the water's edge with a small yawn escaping his lips. The moon was a sliver in the sky, almost like the shape of the tom's claws. Regardless, the light it gave off was bright and drove away the shadows and the monsters that hid within them. The Commoner could see small fish darting through the water, their scales shimmering when they swam in the shallow end. Sootpaw knew not to hunt anything when he went out at night, it was a huge risk to take. The croaks and ribbits of frogs and toads echoed in the clearing around the lake, the occasional hoot of an owl sent a shiver down the tom's spine. Crickets chirped their music sweetly, sounding like they were right beside him, while at the same time, far away.

 _Now if only it were cooler, this would be much more enjoyable._

Sootpaw always marveled in the beauty of the nature around him, especially at night. It contrasted so much to the unappealing look of camp, where everyone was out to get him and the others. With a sway of his tail, the tom let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. _If only camp was more like that dream…_

 _What exactly did that dream mean?_

Opening his eyes once more, Sootpaw looked down at his reflection in the water. Like the silver-eyed figure, the Commoner was clearly able to see himself in the small waves. The water was crystal clear instead of the silver of the creature in his dream. _And why did it look so sad? What made it so upset?_

The tom couldn't ponder it any longer, since his thoughts were disrupted by the rustling of the bushes to his right. Glancing in that direction, he let out a breath of surprise when he saw the one face he didn't want to see tonight. Yellowpaw; with his two-toned eyes narrowed in anger at the Commoner. Sootpaw turned quickly, trying to make a swift escape to the bushes behind him, but stopped mid-step when he saw Stripepaw step out of it. Gritting his teeth, the tom turned once more to run to his left- but again- another Artisan was there. Icepaw gave him a taunting look, a smirk on her white-furred face. Cursing under his breath, Sootpaw backed up more until his paws were submerged in the shallow end of the lake.

"Look at who we have here, my best buddy, Sootpaw."

"What do you want Yellowpaw? Still mad about me spitting at your face?"

Yellowpaw's eyes burned brighter at his taunting words. With a lash of his ginger tail, Sootpaw was pinned down on his stomach and held by the shoulders. Icepaw and Stripepaw stood over him, putting all of their combined weight onto the injured tom's back. Stifling a whimper of pain that shot through him, Sootpaw tilted his head up and growled at the Artisans.

"When are you going to learn to keep your muzzle shut?"

"When are you going to learn to be less annoying?"

This earned his face being pushed into the water. Yellowpaw had his paw on the back of Sootpaw's head, forcing the tom's muzzle and face under the water. He held the Commoner's head there for a few seconds before raising it again. Water rolled down Sootpaw's face, obscuring his vision as he tried catching his breath. _Is he trying to drown me? They've never gone this far before!_

"Seem's that Wildfire didn't teach you enough about respecting the higher tiers."

"I only give respect to those who deserve it."

Yellowpaw slashed his claws at the Commoner's face. Hissing through his teeth, Sootpaw tried struggling against the Artisan's grips. He only stopped when he felt claws piercing into his shoulder and upper back, Icepaw and Stripepaw hissing down at him in warning. There was no sign of remorse or guilt in their eyes as Yellowpaw submerged Sootpaw's head into the water again. The Commoner held his breath before-hand, giving him a few more seconds of fresh air.

"Hmm, do you think Redflame would punish Thornblaze if I ask him to?"

"Don't you dare touch him you fox-hearted flea-brain!"

Sootpaw didn't have time to catch his breath before he was submerged again, more forcefully than the last time. His nose pressed roughly against the mud and he let out a series of growls. He could faintly hear Yellowpaw speaking.

"Watch your tongue Commoner, you're lucky I can't kill you. I would've had you running for the hills moons ago if I was allowed." Hooking his claws into the skin below Sootpaw's right ear, Yellowpaw tugged his head out of the water aggressively. Sootpaw began coughing, but the angered Artisan wasted no time to pushing him down again. The Commoner shut his eyes tightly as he tried pushing against Icepaw and Stripepaw. The two Artisans dug their claws deeper into the tom's shoulders and back, eliciting tears to his eyes. Again and again, Yellowpaw pulled his head out of the water, waited a few seconds, before plunging it back down into the lake.

Sootpaw's movements gradually weakened, and he gritted his teeth and stared through the trickling water on his face at Yellowpaw. The enraged Artisan was close to his face, his lips pulled back in a scowl.

"There's no place in this world for you or any other Commoner. You're just a waste of valuable prey, resources, and space. We should've killed you long ago."

For once, Sootpaw had no words. He had no mocking remark or witty comeback ready. Yellowpaw's words stung him, piercing his body deeper than any claw ever could, leaving scars deep within his heart. The two tom's stared at each other; one with a smirk on his face, the other with his lips in a thin line.

 _No, no that's not true, that can't be true. He's just saying words to hurt me. He's lying, he's lying._

Regardless of how many times he tried convincing himself, the sincerity in Yellowpaw's tone and the stony expression in his two-toned eyes made the Commoner believe his words. The Artisan's eyes turned cold as he let out a chuckle, leaning closer until they were almost nose-to-nose.

"Maybe that's why your father abandoned you and your mother died; they didn't want to be with you from the very beginning. It all makes sense now."

Sootpaw didn't know what came over him, but something snapped at his words. His eyes narrowed dangerously and his body shook in anger, his vision blurring. A deadly snarl escaped his lips as he lunged forward, completely ignoring the pain that came with claws scraping down his back. He lashed his claws forward, successfully hitting Yellowpaw's neck. Hissing in surprise, the Artisan fumbled back, splashing the water around him. Sootpaw continued in his advance, ducking underneath the other's claws. He could hear squeaks and hisses of surprise from Icepaw and Stripepaw, but Sootpaw paid no attention to them as he rushed at Yellowpaw.

The ginger furred tom growled as he tried to dodge the Commoner's attacks, failing more often than not. Even when his own claws connected with the Commoner's skin, Sootpaw didn't seem to mind. The water around them was staining with red with their blood. Icepaw and Stripepaw soon joined in the fight, all of them trying to pin the Commoner back down. Sootpaw growled out more often than not, cursing at all of them as he fought.

Yellowpaw stumbled in a small ditch in the ground, the water slowing down his movements significantly. Sootpaw hissed as he lunged at the Commoner, his claws outstretched.

"Sootpaw stop it!"

The tom growled as he was suddenly pulled away, being held back by someone stronger than him. The Commoner hissed as his injuries finally caught up to him, pain blossoming over the new wounds on his body. He blinked multiple times to clear his rage-filled vision, finally realizing that he was now on dry land. Yellowpaw looked like a complete mess, with long cuts running down his neck, shoulders, chest, and face. His right ear was bleeding slightly and his other ear was red, a bite mark near the tip of it. Stripepaw and Icepaw looked better than him, but concern was evident in their eyes. They had a few scratches here and there, but they were otherwise unharmed. Sootpaw huffed as he tried to stand up, but whoever was pinning him pushed him back down as gently but firmly as they could. This caused the tom to growl out, trying to glance behind his shoulder to look at whoever was pinning him.

"Let me go!"

"Calm down Sootpaw. Don't you see what you've done?"

"Don't put the blame on me! You didn't hear what he said! He started it!"

"Yes, but you've caused more harm on him than he did to you."

"That's not true."

His last phrase came out in a small whisper, barely audible even to his own ears, a frown tugging his lips down. Yellowpaw's words still hung heavy in his mind. All he wanted to do was make him pay for it.

"Let me go."

Sootpaw's shoulders dropped and his body went limp as he breathed out a sigh, all the fight draining out of him. _All I wanted was a peaceful night to myself by the lake, was that so much to ask for?_ Apparently, it was. As soon as the weight was lifted off his shoulders, the Commoner pushed himself up and glanced to the side. Sagepaw was sitting beside him, his green eyes looking in the direction of the Artisans. Icepaw had her head lowered as she looked over Yellowpaw, who was still laying on his back panting heavily. Stripepaw's glare was directed at the Commoner, looking as if he was about to head over there and attack him. Sootpaw lowered his gaze to the ground, feeling suddenly tired of tonight's events.

"Why you little-"

"Don't even think about it Stripepaw."

Sootpaw quickly lifted his head when he saw Sagepaw step in the way of Stripepaw, effectively stopping his advance to the Commoner. The Artisan flinched slightly, his lips pulling back in a snarl of disbelief.

"Are you really defending a Commoner? Look at what he did to Yellowpaw! I'm supposed to let it slide?"

"Look what you did to him."

"You're supposed to be a Noble! Why are you defending a low tier?"

"Stand down Artisan!"

Stripepaw flinched again, but he said nothing else, his heated gaze on the Commoner before he turned to his friend.

"Let's go to the Medicine Cat's, we can tell them that that filthy Commoner put his paws on you and-"

"And beat me? No way Stripepaw."

"But Yellowpaw-"

"I said no! We'll just say a fox did it or something. I can't let anyone know he beat me."

Sootpaw, despite himself, felt grateful for that. If anybody found out he was out at night, only his ancestor's knew what would happen to him in terms of punishment. Yellowpaw sent him a leveled gaze before grumbling under his breath, standing up with the help of Icepaw and Stripepaw. The three Artisan apprentices began padding- or limping- back in the direction of camp.

"I can get Hollypaw out here secretly to treat your wounds, I'll be back."

"Why are you helping me all of a sudden?"

Sagepaw blinked at him, standing by his shoulders as he turned his confused gaze upon him. The light grey Commoner lifted his head, meeting the sage green eyes of the Noble apprentice.

"Why does it surprise you?"

"You've never stepped in before."

"I grew braver the older I got. I'm sorry I didn't protect you when we all started our apprenticeship."

"Aren't you scared knowing that breaking the rules could end up killing you?"

"Look who's talking."

This brought a small smile to Sootpaw's face. _Finally… someone who understands._ Turning to look at the Noble, the Commoner cleared his throat slightly.

"Still, I don't understand why you're helping me."

Sagepaw let out a heavy sigh. "Believe it or not, but I don't think it's fair. The way you're treated, the way all of the Commoners are treated. I may be a Noble, but that doesn't give me permission to say or do things to you."

All Sootpaw did was hum in agreement, shaking out his pelt and wincing in pain. The wounds on his body made their presence known once more. The Commoner sighed as he stepped into the shallow end of the water, rolling around slightly to let the water wash away his pain and the blood on his pelt.

"What did Yellowpaw say to make you go all crazy like that?"

The Commoner frowned and turned his gaze down to his paws again, the golden-yellow eyes of his reflection meeting him as the water sloshed around.

"He… talked about my mother and father. Saying that I was unwanted since birth and the reason they either left or died."

"Maybe there is some truth to his words."

Sootpaw quickly lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at another approaching figure. Sagepaw's fur bristled as he turned his head to the side, his lips pulling back in a disappointed snarl.

"Flarepaw, really?"

 _The Grand Royal Flarepaw?_

When the she-cat lifted her gaze, a tremor of fear rolled down Sootpaw's spine, his eyes widening momentarily.

 _Silver… with a hint of blue…_

Images from his dream- the reason he was out by the lake at night in the first place- returned in his mind; the cat-shaped flames, the serene atmosphere of the mixed clan, the sorrowful silver-eyed figure. Flarepaw's eyes were different, in emotion at least. She gave nothing away, almost as if she were wearing a mask. There was no sorrow, no pain, no heartbreak. Nothing like in the dream. Sootpaw didn't realize he was staring until she responded to Sagepaw's words.

"I'm just saying the truth. What if he is the reason for their disappearances?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. Stay out of it. What are you doing awake anyways?"

"I can ask you the same question," her eyes flicked over to the Commoner, almost uneasily, "both of you."

"None of your business."

"None of my business? When I'm out for a walk and I see the Artisans injured and a Noble helping an injured Commoner- who I assume managed to fight off the others-, I think it becomes my business."

Sootpaw gritted his teeth and took a step forward, a growl rumbling through his throat. Flarepaw turned her head to face him, a glint appearing in her eyes and the start of a smirk tugging at her lips. _Almost like she wanted to see me this way._

"Sagepaw's right; this is none of your business. And don't say anything about my parents ever again or I swear I'll-"

"Do what? Hurt me? In case you've forgotten Commoner, I'm not like the Artisans you managed to beat. I'm a Grand Royal apprentice for a reason."

Flarepaw stood up from her spot with a smirk, the mischievous and cocky look in her eyes intensifying when he flinched back. Sootpaw glared at her, taking note of another emotion sparking in her silver eyes. _Relief?_

"You don't scare me. I know I can beat anyone if I try hard enough. Rank means nothing in a battle. All it means is that you get a free pass for attacking me, but I get sent to the Prisoner's den if I talk back. Aren't you happy you get to do whatever you want and have everyone begging for your attention?"

It was Flarepaw's turn to flinch, her smirk immediately disappearing. It was small, barely noticeable as she quickly caught herself. But Sootpaw saw it. Being this close, he also saw the small spark of hurt and the beginning of a frown on her face. _There, now it looks similar to the one in my dream- sorrowful._ Sootpaw grumbled bitterly under his breath, not looking away from Flarepaw's gaze.

"Thank you Sagepaw, I'll be on my way now."

"But, your wounds-"

"I'll figure something out. Thanks for driving them away." Sootpaw narrowed his eyes at the Grand Royal apprentice in front of him. "And no thanks to you, _Grand Royal_."

Pushing past her, the Commoner gritted his teeth as pain shot through him with each step he took. Regardless, he wanted to get out of there as quick as he could. Who knew what Flarepaw would do once she snapped out of it.

Still, Sootpaw couldn't help but wonder if she was the one from his dream. _Her eyes are the same silver color as the one from my dream. Was it her? Or is it just a coincidence?_

With a sigh, the Commoner quickened his steps back to camp; the image of the silver eyes still taking up most of his thoughts.

…

 _ **A/N: How was that? They finally meet, but hey it look's like he hates her. And we also see more of the cruelty to the Commoners. What do you think is going to happen next?**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Do you think the Artisans are going to stay quiet about the events that unfolded?**_

…

 _ **Please review and tell me your thoughts and what I can improve on!**_

 _ **And if you have time, please check out my other stories;**_ _Nothing but a Beast_ _**and**_ _Armageddon._

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	5. Chapter 4: Gold

_**A/N: Hello! Welcome back to another chapter, back in Flarepaw's perspective. Sadly, school starts in a couple of days for me, so we'll see how it affects my uploads. Hopefully not too much, cross your fingers guys.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Guest-**_ _Lol, Sootpaw doesn't care XD._

 _ **Moonbreeze3 (Guest)-**_ _Thank you and I'll be sure to continue writing for as long as I can._

 _ **A Warrior at Heart-**_ _Thank you! And you'll find out why Flarepaw is being a small (big) jerk to him. Anyways, Sootpaw's past will be revealed later and more often as the story progresses. Sagepaw is the best XD_

 _ **ColouredKittens-**_ _Thank you and you'll have to wait and see if they tell anyone. Great pun by the way, I'm always up for those lol._

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed on the last chapter!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

From the moment the holder of the silver eyes woke up, she knew something was wrong. She wasn't in the confinement of the den, nor was she in the vicinity of the camp. From the look of it, she was seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Her black-tipped ears swiveled as she attempted to find any sort of sound. Her nose twitched and her mouth parted to taste the air, but there was no scent indicator. Nothing. Closing her eyes, the she-cat focused all of her attention on finding anything, clearing her thoughts of confusion as to where she was. A few seconds passed. Nothing.

Her eyes shot open when she suddenly heard a loud yowl, one that pierced the air and broke her concentration. At that exact moment, the scent of smoke filtered through her parted mouth and nose. She coughed at the taste of burning wood and her body was immediately taken over by fear. Unwanted and repressed memories in her mind instantly flashed forward, reminding her of everything she was trying to forget. _Mom… Flamepaw… I'm sorry…_ Another bone-chilling yowl split the air, causing the she-cat to jump before turning in the direction it came from.

"No…"

Gritting her teeth, she could see smoke trailing up towards the sky- dark grey claws stretching and tainting the once beautiful blue sky and white clouds. The yowls came from the direction of the pillar of smoke. From where she was, she could just see the red and yellow flames lighting up the trees in the distance. _I couldn't save my mother or Flamepaw, but I can save them!_

Letting out a yowl, the she-cat began sprinting in the direction of the smoke. Her shaded amber fur bristled as panic began setting in. _Faster!_ Pushing herself, the she-cat could barely breathe as she ran, her lungs burning similarly to the trees around her. Now that she was closer, the smell of fire and smoke was stronger and forced her to continuously cough as she tried to catch her breath. She only stopped when she came across a barrier of flames- presumably where a barrier of brambles was before. Squeezing her eyes shut, the images of Willowflame's and Flamepaw's last few moments forced themselves into her head. The she-cat stumbled as she felt tears form in her eyes, but she shook herself out and unsheathed her claws.

 _I'm not going to let fear stop me this time!_

A snarl escaped her lips as she leapt through the wall of flames, a gasp escaping her lips at the intense heat. But that was all she felt. Heat, but no pain. The amber furred she-cat found herself in the middle of a clearing, her eyes widening at the realization of what it was. She could see her own clanmates fall- some of them running- but a majority of them staying where they were.

"What are you doing?" she yowled out at them, hoping to get their attention, "you need to run!"

Her eyes widened when she saw the flames beginning to take shape. Figures of cats began rushing out of the wall of fire. The figures themselves seemed to be made of the flames, each of them rushing to the closest clan cat. The apprentice could do nothing more but watch- her eyes wide and mouth open- the massacre of her clanmates happening around her. _What else could it be called? Everyone is dying…_

 _And I'm just watching._

The apprentice tried moving her paws in the direction of her dying clanmates, but her body simply refused to move. The Blazeclan warriors and apprentices didn't even seem to be fighting back. They acted powerless, like each of them accepted their fates as the cat-shaped flames attacked them. The clearing was filled with the blazing red and yellow colors of these figures. Her ears flattened themselves against her head, trying once more to move but to no avail. Gritting her teeth together, the she-cat called out desperately to her remaining clanmates.

"Get out of here!"

They didn't listen to her. They didn't even turn in her direction. Blood splattered on the ground as the bodies began piling up. The she-cat shut her eyes tightly, tilting her head down. The heat from behind her increased, scorching her backside. _If my clanmates die, then I deserve the same fate as they do._

" _Flarepaw!"_

Letting out a gasp and quickly opening her eyes, her head snapped up as she heard her name being called. It was clear, so clear that it sounded like it came from someone right beside her. Looking around once more, Flarepaw could see something appear to fight off the cat-shaped flames. Her eyes narrowed to get a clearer look, but all that she was able to see was a blurred out figure. It was if it was created by the smoke filtering through the air. It also took the shape of a cat. It moved swiftly; every one of its actions smooth and attacks fluid. The flames in the clearing began disappearing as the figure passed by them, almost as if it was killing them in a single blow. It fought with the skill of a Grand Royal- no, greater than that. Flarepaw could only blink as the figure moved from one area to the next, eliminating anything that got in its way. More cat-shaped flames were produced from the wall of fire, each of them directly running towards the blurred out figure.

Outnumbered now more than ever, the figure backed up until it was directly in front of the Grand Royal apprentice. Its back was turned to her as it struck down a figure charging at them. The figure collapsed on the ground before disappearing, the flames burning out and a trail of smoke wafting in the air where it met its end. At this moment, the figure in front of her turned around to face her.

Flarepaw could only gasp at the striking color of the eyes. Gold, a much lighter gold with the amount of yellow inside of it. Anger burned inside these eyes like the flames around them, the determination and rage inside of them causing the she-cat to flinch. It was intense, the emotions in these eyes. It was something she had never seen before. Was this creature really that determined and that angry to kill the others?

" _I promise, everything is going to be okay. But I need you to fight right now."_

Flarepaw blinked in surprise at the soft tone that emitted from the golden-eyed figure. It stepped closer to her, so close that she was able to see herself within the flames of these eyes. A sense of ease washed over her, overpowering the fear within her instantly. Without thinking, she could feel the start of a smile pulling at her lips. The golden eyes of the figure sparked with what she guessed was mischief. It spoke in an even and zealous tone.

" _Help me…"_

Flarepaw could only nod before the golden-eyed figure turned back around, running into the fray of battle. The Grand Royal apprentice blew out a short breath as her eyes narrowed. Now, her body moved when she wanted to as she sprinted in the direction of the cat-shaped flames, her claws fully unsheathed and the thirst for revenge fueling her more than anything.

…

Flarepaw expected to open her eyes screaming and thrashing in her nest, much like she normally did. Instead, the she-cat woke calmly, simply opening her eyes. Regardless, her throat felt rough, almost as if she was screaming at one point. The apprentice pushed herself up and stretched out her legs. From the shadows by the entrance of the den, she immediately knew it was still night. The den- despite how large it was- felt suffocating and condensed. Flarepaw allowed a yawn to escape her lips before she stood up.

Padding to the entrance and peeking out, she could see the four guards by the entrance of the den. Letting out a sigh, Flarepaw took a step back into the den. She knew that if she stepped outside, they would immediately question her. Unlike the Commoners, she knew she was allowed to go anywhere she wanted to at any point. Still, the guards always caused her some sort of trouble. Especially if they were close acquaintances with her father.

Wildfire never allowed her to go out at night. It was the one rule he created and that he was very strict about with her. After the deaths of her brother and her mother, her father always restricted her actions. She couldn't do anything she wanted if he didn't allow it. After many moons- and after he began having interest in Gingerpaw instead of her- Wildfire gave her permission to do more and more things that she wanted. But after listening to him and following his strict rules for many moons, it wasn't very easy to break the habit of obeying him. _Just my luck that Ashtail is out there… great._ Ashtail was one of the only Nobles Wildfire spoke with. The Nobles and Artisans would do anything to get Wildfire's attention and praise. And if that included ratting out Flarepaw for leaving at night, then so be it.

The Grand Royal apprentice closed her eyes, thinking carefully for a few seconds. As far as she knew, there was no other way out of camp. _Breaking the barrier is strictly forbidden, not even I am that desperate to leave camp._ Pacing in the large den for a few moments, Flarepaw ultimately let out a heavy sigh. _I'm trapped in here unless there is another way out._

Shaking out her pelt, the she-cat raised her head and stood up taller, straightening her posture and lifting her shoulders higher in authority. _Here goes nothing._ Flarepaw began padding out of the den, her eyes immediately lifting towards the moon in the sky above. A small smile appeared on her muzzle before she lowered her head. As she approached the guards, she remained as quiet as she could. _Apparently, too quiet._

She walked past the guards, scaring them as she appeared out of nowhere. They remained quiet- and for a moment, Flarepaw hoped that they wouldn't stop her. Of course, they did.

"Where are you going, Grand Royal Flarepaw?"

The she-cat stopped in her tracks, her eyes closing briefly before she turned around. The four cats were silhouetted by the rays of light emitted from the moon, each one of them outlined with silver and white. She met the dark green eyes of Ashtail, the grey furred Noble instantly sitting up straighter under her gaze. The Artisans and remaining Noble bowed their heads, while Ashtail kept his gaze forward. It was he who had questioned her.

"On a walk."

"Are you permitted to leave the camp at this time?"

"The last time I checked, only the Commoners weren't allowed to leave camp at night. Tell me, Ashtail, are you confusing me with a Commoner?"

The Noble flinched and bowed his head immediately, his ears flattening against his head. Flarepaw was confused. Normally, she felt satisfaction when others respected her. Now, all she wanted was to leave the camp, so she didn't even feel a sliver of enjoyment at someone fearing her for her rank. She closed her eyes briefly, shaking her head and raising it again soon after.

"I don't need permission to leave the camp. Your duty right now is to protect the clan while it sleeps, not to worry about what I'm doing. Do what you are ordered to do. Understand, Noble?"

Ashtail flinched again before lowering his body into a crouch, the ultimate sign of submission. Flarepaw narrowed her eyes again, standing over him. The other guards kept their heads bowed, their shoulders tensed and eyes closed as well. The apprentice stood there for a few moments longer before deciding they had enough. She swiftly turned around and began padding into the forest, her ears flat against her head and her teeth gritted together in annoyance.

…

As soon as she entered a small clearing, the she-cat knew where she was. She had been wandering around the territory, replaying the dream she had in her head on repeat. _What was it trying to tell me?_ Before she knew it, she was now standing in front of a dead willow tree. Unlike the rest of the forest, this tree never grew leaves as the seasons came and went. It stayed the way it was- dead and empty. Flarepaw knew all too well where she was.

"Huh, funny," she let out a humorless chuckle as a frown made its way to her muzzle, "who knew I would be back here so soon?"

At the base of the tree, there were two spots that looked as if the dirt was dug out and packed back in. Two graves. Closing her eyes, Flarepaw took in a deep breath of the wind that blew past the clearing. She could feel her throat tightening as tears instantly shot to her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled to the open air, "I know I've apologized every day. But I don't know what else to do. I had a dream tonight. Well, it was more like a nightmare. Not the one I always have, it was different. It ended differently. I don't understand it myself. I just… I felt like I needed to apologize again."

Flarepaw didn't both wiping away her tears. Instead, she kept her gaze on the two graves at her paws. She shut her eyes again and let out a shaky breath.

"I just can't help but feel that you two hate me. Do you? Mom, Flamepaw; do you two hate me?"

The first couple of times she came here, she felt ridiculous for speaking to their graves. Even more so when the other Grand Royal apprentices found her and began taunting her for it. Now though, she didn't care. It became a custom for her. Most nights, she would visit this area. Ever since she made it to the top three, however, she found it next to impossible to come nightly.

Flarepaw sighed at the silence, wanting nothing more than for them to answer her. Images from her dream abruptly appeared in her head. She gasped at the image of the golden-eyed figure. _Who was that?_ Shaking her head, the apprentice forced a small smile on her face. She remained sitting for a few more seconds before finally deciding to stand up. She had been there too long as it is.

"I'll make sure to come back sooner this time. Goodbye, Willowflame. Goodbye, Flamepaw."

Turning, she gritted her teeth together as she padded farther and farther away from the old willow tree. Every fibre in her body urged her to go back and sit a while longer, but she fought her desire and began padding in the direction of camp once more.

As soon as she left the clearing, though, she heard the sound of distant talking and approaching pawsteps. Flicking her ear in the direction it came from, Flarepaw shook out her pelt before deciding to advance towards the source of the noise.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell them the truth? Seriously Yellowpaw, look what that filthy Commoner did to you!"

"I told you countless times, I'm fine."

"You don't look so fine. You're limping Yellowpaw."

"I'm fine!"

Flarepaw blinked as she stepped out of the shadows, standing directly in the path they were on. _The Artisans._ Stripepaw and Icepaw were on either side of Yellowpaw. The ginger tom had ragged-looking claw marks stretching down a majority of his face and body. _They are definitely going to become scars._ His ears were red, with one of them having dried blood on it and the other having a bite mark. Flarepaw moved her gaze to the other two, none of them looking as bad as the one in the middle. At the most, they had a few long cuts here and there, but mostly, they had simple scratches. All three of them had stopped in their tracks when they saw the Grand Royal apprentice. Yellowpaw's mouth was open and Icepaw and Stripepaw were looking at anything but her. Flarepaw tilted her head to the side with her eyes narrowed. She didn't have the patience tonight to act friendly to the irritating apprentices.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked-"

"By a fox!"

Flarepaw bit back a laugh at Yellowpaw's obvious lie. No fox could make claw marks like these. _And besides, they aren't skilled enough to escape from a fox, with two of them relatively unscathed._ She clenched her teeth together and let out a low hiss, causing the Artisans to flinch and bow their heads immediately.

"Do I look like a fool? Unlike you three, I know the extent of what a fox can and cannot do to apprentices like you. If you truly came across a fox, you wouldn't be alive to tell me this gratuitous and obvious lie."

"W-We're sorry, Grand Royal Flarepaw."

"Now you're going to tell me the truth," Flarepaw unsheathed her claws and bared her teeth at them, "and you're going to tell me now."

The three Artisans remained silent for a while, sharing sideways glances. Yellowpaw finally lifted his head and looked away in embarrassment. "It was that poor excuse of an apprentice. The filthy Commoner, Sootpaw."

 _Sootpaw…_

 _Him again?_

Flarepaw blinked at them before letting out a sigh. Yellowpaw was probably ashamed to have been beaten so badly by a Commoner. _As he should be. But what is he doing out of camp at night? Does he even know he can't be out here?_ Shaking her head, she let out a sigh of disappointment as she began walking past them.

"Where is he?"

"By the lake."

"Go get yourself checked by the medicine cats. And no more foolish late-night fights, alright?"

The Artisans bid her farewell before continuing down the pathway back to camp.

 _What trouble has he caused this time?_

…

Flarepaw narrowed her eyes as she stood at the edge of the forest, looking into the clearing with the lake. Sure enough, she could clearly see Sootpaw standing in the shallow end of the lake. She didn't expect to see her brother, Sagepaw, sitting and talking to him. She could just hear their words as they spoke.

"What did Yellowpaw say to make you go all crazy?"

Flarepaw gritted her teeth as she lightly stepped into the clearing, silently so they didn't hear her. The Commoner lowered his head, almost in shame.

"He… talked about my mother and father. Saying that I was unwanted since birth and the reason they either left or died."

 _His parents are gone? What if he_ _ **is**_ _the reason behind it?_ Without thinking, she said the first thing that came to mind, her gaze on the ground in front of her.

"Maybe there is some truth to his words."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sagepaw stiffen and hear him let out a low snarl.

"Flarepaw, really?"

 _Yes. Really._

She raised her eyes and immediately froze in her steps. She came face-to-face with the golden eyes of her dream. But they seem to lack the mischief, anger, and determination that they had in her dream. Now, they seemed hurt. Upset. Sad. _I need him to be angry. To see if he truly is the one._

"I'm just saying the truth. What if he is the reason for their disappearances?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. Stay out of it. What are you doing awake anyways?"

"I can ask you the same question," she glanced at the Commoner, hoping to see any sort of reaction out of him, "both of you." He remained silent, his head tilting to the side slightly as he kept his gaze on her.

"None of your business."

"None of my business? When I'm out for a walk and I see the Artisans injured and a Noble helping an injured Commoner- who I assume managed to fight off the others somehow- I think it becomes my business."

At this, the Commoner seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him step forward and let out a growl. Turning her head to him, she could feel her heart beating faster at the angered expression in his eyes. _So close to it, he needs to be angrier._ At this point, his anger could be mistaken for annoyance.

"Sagepaw's right; this is none of your business. And don't say anything about my parents ever again or I swear I'll-"

"Do what? Hurt me? In case you've forgotten Commoner, I'm not like the Artisans you managed to beat. I'm a Grand Royal apprentice for a reason."

Flarepaw forced a smirk on her face, hearing his growl grow a pitch lower. He flinched at her words, but this didn't seem to stop him. His annoyed expression soon turned into a deadly glare. _There it is._ She let out a small breath, keeping her posture in front of him. What she didn't expect were his next words that he spoke.

"You don't scare me. I know I can beat anyone if I try hard enough. Rank means nothing in a battle. All it means is that you get a free pass for attacking me, but I get sent to the Prisoner's den if I talk back. Aren't you happy you get to do whatever you want and have everyone begging for your attention?"

She didn't mean to flinch, but she did. She couldn't help it. His words rang clearly in her head and struck something in her heart. _Oh, how I wish his words were somewhat true._ She didn't have the freedom she wanted. Even as a Grand Royal apprentice- the highest possible rank as an apprentice- she still had to follow the rules. More so than anyone else. Nobody truly begged her for her attention. All they wanted was to be friends with a Grand Royal. They wanted her for her rank; nothing more, nothing less.

"Thank you Sagepaw, I'll be on my way now."

"But, your wounds-"

"I'll figure something out. Thanks for driving them away," Flarepaw blinked as he turned his gaze on her, his lips curling to reveal his teeth, "and no thanks to you, _Grand Royal_."

Flarepaw closed her eyes, gritting her teeth together as he pushed past her, bumping their shoulders. _The only other cat who says that rank so condescendingly is Sagepaw._ Despite how much she wanted to chase after him and teach him a lesson, the fight left her as she breathed out a heavy sigh.

"What was the purpose of that?"

"Not now Sagepaw."

"Excuse me? You're the one who started it first, Flarepaw."

Flarepaw remained silent as she approached the water, meeting the silver-blue gaze of her reflection. No matter how hard she tried- no matter how much she trained herself- her emotions always shone clearly in her eyes. Most never noticed it because they weren't allowed to meet her gaze. Sagepaw was one of the few who did notice this though. She closed her eyes and curled her tail around her paws.

"I visited their graves tonight."

She could hear his sharp inhale at her words. Despite him being mildly angry and annoyed at her at the moment, he sat beside her. Out of everyone, it was Flarepaw who took her mother and brother's death the hardest.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

The apprentice opened her eyes and frowned. The golden-eyed figure appeared in her head again. _Was that really that Commoner? It couldn't be. That creature fought better than a Grand Royal. He's nothing but a Commoner._

"No, I didn't. I just… needed to clear my head and the next thing I knew, I was there."

"You still feel guilty?"

"How can I not?" Flarepaw glanced at him and let out a breath of disbelief. Sagepaw sighed at that and shook his head slightly.

"You can't keep blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault you know."

The Grand Royal apprentice let out a sigh, looking down at her reflection again. _You wouldn't know, you weren't there._

"Forget it. I'm tired."

"Flarepaw-"

"I just have to stop thinking about it. I'm fine."

"You keep saying that, I think you forgot what fine feels like a long time ago. You can't just push it away and hope it disappears."

Flarepaw let out a low growl, looking behind her shoulder at him.

"Watch me."

With that, the Grand Royal apprentice rushed out of the clearing and began sprinting in the direction of camp. Her dream came back to her; the fire, the pillar of smoke, the cat-shaped flame, the massacre of her clanmates.

The golden-eyed figure.

 _I need to find out who it is as soon as possible._

 _I just need to._

…

 _ **A/N: What are your thoughts on the chapter? What do you think of Flarepaw? Do you like her, or do you hate her?**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **What do you think happened to Flamepaw and Willowflame? (Flarepaw's brother and mother) How do you think they died?**_

…

 _ **Please review and tell me your thoughts and what I can improve on!**_

 _ **And if you have time, please check out my other stories;**_ _Nothing but a Beast_ _**and**_ _Armageddon_ _ **.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	6. Chapter 5: Friend

_**A/N: Welcome back everyone! By the time this is uploaded, I would've already survived a week of school. Hooray?**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _stormiewolfie_ _ **,**_ _Zapberry-ies_ _ **, and**_ _pl.16.16.16_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Ravenfrost of Riverclan-**_ _Don't worry, there will be more details later on._

 _ **ColouredKittens (Guest)-**_ _Lol, we're all lazy from time-to-time. Hmm, you're close to the answer. I try to make all my characters (or at least the main ones) as realistic as possible. Here is more for you XD._

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, or added this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

It came to the young tom's realization that navigating the forest at night- while injured mind you- is a lot more difficult than one would think. Each step the light grey apprentice took- each movement of his muscles- sent a jolt through his body. Only now was he beginning to feel the full effects of having claws rake down his shoulders and back. The pain his other wounds produced seemed trivial compared to that particular one.

 _I should've attacked Icepaw and Stripepaw as well._

Grumbling under his breath, the tom took the long way back to camp. This way, he would be able to slip into the Commoner's den without being noticed by the guards. But of course, this meant having to walk longer and through rougher terrain. Multiple times he almost tripped over roots and the thick crisscrossing of luscious grass. Blazeclan's territory was unique to say the least. While he never placed a paw in any of the other territories- or never even thought about it- he heard stories from the Royals and Nobles that went to the gatherings. All the Commoner could do was imagine what they would look like.

 _Stormclan has to have a lot of bodies of water. Wide lakes and massive rivers most likely. The forest is thin and spread apart, with more plants by the springs and meadows._

 _Forestclan is named after the forest they call home. Nothing but trees and bushes everywhere. The undergrowth is twice as abundant- and twice as annoying- as it is here. The trees are taller than anything here and the leaves are twice as large. A couple of small rivers and maybe a pond or two are also there._

The Commoner apprentice gasped as he was suddenly pulled from his imaginative thoughts of the other clans. Without paying attention to his surroundings, he had failed to notice a tree root that jutted from the ground. Just enough to make him trip. Of course. The grey tom hissed through his teeth as he laid against the roots for a few moments. _This is what I get for sneaking out at night._ With a pain-filled grunt and his teeth clenching in agony, the tom pushed himself up and set out again- this time keeping track of his surroundings.

 _I wonder if Yellowpaw stuck to his word and didn't say anything…_

He could only imagine the punishment he would receive for attacking the Artisans. _Well, they attacked me first!_ The tom walked on the outside of the camp, heading towards the back where the Commoner's den was. His head was lowered with his chin tucked into his chest, a sigh escaping his lips. Yellowpaw's words echoed in his head tauntingly in the same sincere tone.

" _There's no place in this world for you or any Commoner. You're just a waste of valuable prey, resources, and prey. We should've killed you long ago."_

Normally, the Artisan's words never bothered the Commoner this much. The biggest mistake he could let happen was let Yellowpaw's taunting remarks get to him. That's all the Artisan wanted to see anyway; a response. Was there truth behind his words? Did every high rank think this way? _It seems that they do. So what am I even fighting them for?_

"I thought I would find you out here, Sootpaw."

The Commoner raised his head and paused mid-step as a voice reached his ears. Narrowing his eyes, he could barely make out a figure sitting by the secret tunnel to the Commoner's den. Sootpaw blinked multiple times- his posture stiff- before he let out a heavy sigh, realizing who it was.

"What are you doing out here, Hollypaw?"

"I should be asking you that. But if you really need to know, Bluepaw asked me to come out here. Do you know how much he risked just stepping out of the den?"

"I didn't ask him to do that."

"Well I guess that's him being a good friend."

The black furred she-cat blended perfectly into the shadows beside the den, her dark amber eyes the only noticeable feature from a distance. He could tell she was eyeing his wounds with a cross of curiosity and deep concern. Sootpaw stayed standing a few pawsteps away, his gaze traveling to the ground once more and his ears flattening against his head. Hollypaw was the last apprentice he wanted to see, simply because he didn't want to bother her with his injuries.

"Follow me."

"Where to?"

"I need to heal your wounds and I can't do it without risking you being spotted out of the den. I know a place where Roseberry and I gather herbs, there should be more than enough to cover your wounds."

"I'm fine-"

"Are you really going to tell me that? Need I remind you of the last time your wounds got infected because you were being a stubborn flea-brain and didn't want me to heal them?"

Sootpaw opened his mouth to respond, but closed it soon after and shuddered at the memory. That was the closest he ever came to death. It's not that he didn't want them healed, it was because Yellowpaw repeatedly opened the closing wounds- making his time in the Medicine Cat's den entirely useless. The Commoner didn't want to waste anymore herbs than he already had. With a disgruntled sigh, Sootpaw reluctantly followed the Medicine Cat into the darkness of the night.

…

Whenever he was around Hollypaw, they never had a problem starting a conversation. Even in the most awkward of moments, the embarrassment would dissolve with them laughing at how ridiculous it was. She was never like that with most of the other apprentices. Sootpaw was just easy to talk to, with conversations lasting hours on end and jumping from one topic to the next flawlessly and without pause.

So it came as a surprise that they were both silent in this moment. Sootpaw sat with his back turned to her as she began slathering a freshly made poultice onto his shoulders and back. The tom hissed when the poultice first touched the wound- the stinging twice as painful as the wound itself- but he sighed in relief soon after when it began taking effect. Hollypaw's lips formed a thin line as her eyes moved from one gruesome wound to the next.

She remembered vividly when Sootpaw first began his frequent visits to the Medicine Cat den. Those wounds back then rendered him immobile- or in the most severe cases, unconscious- for a few days. The young healer surely thought the Commoner had enough of a warning to keep quiet, but no. He kept coming back with wounds that outmatched the previous ones. Only recently had they stopped hurting him that badly, mostly because of her. But Sootpaw kept pushing it. The more and more he came to the den, the longer their conversations became. Eventually, they considered each other best friends. So it was only natural for her to take concern over his silence in this moment.

"You're awfully quiet."

"I can say the same to you."

Sootpaw's ears were still flattened against his head. If she was sitting in front of him, she would be able to see the gloomy expression in his golden-yellow eyes. His shoulders were still stiff with tension. Once she finished covering his wounds with the poultice and placing cobwebs over it, she gently nudged his shoulder with her paw. He hardly moved with how rigid his posture was.

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you say something is wrong?"

He turned to her and met her gleaming amber eyes. Hollypaw gave him a look of disbelief, her eyes narrowing soon after. The tom let out a heavy sigh and he avoided her gaze once more. Sootpaw raised his head as she began working on the wounds on his face and neck. The tom closed his golden-yellow eyes, his jaw clenching before he decided to speak. His words were hesitant, soft, and if she wasn't sitting so close, she probably wouldn't have heard him in the first place.

"Do you think… do you think your life would be easier if I was dead?"

Hollypaw froze in her movements, her paw pressing against a cut on his jaw. The Medicine Cat moved her gaze over to him, looking into his sorrowful eyes and at the melancholy expression on his face. His question definitely caught her off guard. Only once in the countless conversations they had was it serious. That time was the one and only time he asked about his parents. She had sensed his desperation for answers simply by looking into his woeful eyes. Similar to now. The she-cat blew out a short breath, finishing up on the small wound in silence. Only when she was finished did she respond by smacking her paw against his muzzle. He blinked at her in shock before narrowing his eyes slightly.

"That hurt you know."

Without another word, she pulled him close to her by his shoulder, placing her head against it in an embrace. Sootpaw could do nothing but blink again, but gradually accepted the contact. They sat close to each other in silence before she spoke softly.

"Why on earth would you say that?"

"I just… I was just thinking. I get injured all the time and I force you to waste perfectly good herbs on me. Right now, you wouldn't have to care if I was hurt. You could still be peacefully tucked away in your nest without ever having to worry about my wellbeing."

"Honestly Sootpaw, if you were dead, I don't know how I would ever be happy again. You are the only one who I truly feel comfortable with, the only one I can be myself with. Using herbs on you is hardly a waste, so don't ever think that. I care about you and worry about you because you are my friend- my best friend. If you die, I don't know what I will do. So don't you dare say that ever again, okay?"

Sootpaw closed his eyes- with tears starting to prick them- as he pressed his muzzle closer to her neck. He wouldn't know she was crying if he didn't have his head against her shoulder. He could feel her shoulders shaking as she blew out a shaky breath. The Commoner only ever saw her break down sobbing once- when her mother passed away. Similarly to him, she grew up never knowing her father. He had died before she was born. As kits, he would see how close the mother and daughter were. Sootpaw was secretly jealous of that. He knew he would never have a chance at a relationship with his own mother.

The two sat together, crying silently, before she pulled away first. Hollypaw sniffed before meeting his gaze. A half playful, half serious expression entered her eyes as she spoke.

"Who told you that it would be better if you were dead? I'll kill them myself."

Despite himself, Sootpaw couldn't help but burst out laughing. A few moments passed before she joined in with soft chuckles. Soon, the tensed and silent moments they shared tonight melted away as their laughter filled the air.

…

The following day, Sootpaw was ordered by Hollypaw to bring his mentor to the Medicine Cat den. He was confused by this; the only times she ever told him to bring Thornblaze was if his injuries were that severe. After a good night's rest- and most of the morning as well- Sootpaw felt better. Granted, his body ached and he walked with a limp, but he wasn't in pain. As the sun gradually ascended higher into the sky, the Commoner decided it was time to visit the she-cat.

Thornblaze was probably the most intimidating of the Commoner warriors; with a massive build and intimidating dark amber eyes. In reality, he was very gentle and jolly. His patience with Sootpaw's behavior was only outmatched by his determination to protect the apprentice, with his life if it was necessary. To Sootpaw, Thornblaze was the closest he came to having a father. The Commoner apprentice felt a sense of pride as he walked beside his mentor. While he thought it was unfair that the Nobles and Royals had two mentors, he felt grateful to have the gentle warrior as his mentor.

Sootpaw turned his head in Thornblaze's direction, feeling the larger tom's amber eyes on him. Sure enough, his mentor was eyeing the cobwebs on his body with worry. Sootpaw looked away sheepishly, his ears flattening slightly. He hated worrying his mentor with anything, least of all his own wounds. He was grateful the moment they stepped into the Medicine Cat den.

As usual, Hollypaw was by herself. The den itself was larger, with another smaller area near the back where the Medicine Cat's slept. Sootpaw rarely saw Roseberry in the den, most likely giving her apprentice a task before heading out. The black furred she-cat looked away from the array of herbs she was sitting in front of to greet the two Commoners.

"Hello Thornblaze, hello Sootpaw."

"Hollypaw," Thornblaze respectfully bowed his head to her, crouching down slightly. Since the Medicine Cat's were held in high regard, it wasn't uncommon for the lower ranks to show greater respect to them than any other high rank.

"Can I ask why I needed to bring Thornblaze?"

"Well, to put it simple Sootpaw; your wounds need time to heal. I've given it all the medicine and care necessary to make your recovery faster, now all you need to do is wait. So, as of now, I am forbidding you of doing any sort of training that will strain your body even more."

"Wait, wait, wait, what?"

"To put it in simpler terms, you are not allowed to do any form of battle training, hunting, or running."

"If I knew you were going to do that, I wouldn't have brought him!"

The Commoner apprentice grumbled underneath his breath bitterly. He hated not doing anything during the day. Especially since it gave the Artisans and Royals more of a reason to pick on him. He sent a glare at the delighted expression on her face.

"Is he well enough to go on the patrol we are assigned to later?"

"Yes; but he is not allowed to run. Walk in the back."

"That's hardly fair!"

Hollypaw's eyes lit up in amusement, a faint smile on her lips.

"Nobody told you to make Wildfire and Rowanpaw angry."

She purposefully left out his late-night antics, not wanting to get him in trouble with his mentor. Sootpaw sighed with a mixture of annoyance and relief. Annoyed that he couldn't do any form of training, relieved that she didn't tell Thornblaze about him leaving at night. Thornblaze simply nodded to her words.

"Since Commoners aren't allowed to skip training during the day, I'm leaving it up to you- Thornblaze- to come up with another form of training."

The Commoner warrior bowed his head once more, nodding to his apprentice before dismissing himself. Sootpaw let out a soft growl once they were alone. Hollypaw simply turned away from him.

"Why'd you have to go and do that, huh?"

"It's for your own safety, Sootpaw."

"I _can_ take care of myself you know. I'm old enough."

"It's not a matter of if you can. If I let you do whatever you want, you're only going to make it worse. You always look out for the other Commoners Sootpaw… let me look out for you for once."

Sootpaw grunted before mumbling a "fine." He was about to turn to leave the den, but stopped when she suddenly turned back to him. The tom could see the concerned expression in her amber eyes, and he hated that she was always worrying about him. _There isn't one day that you don't stress, huh?_ Hollypaw looked like she was going to say something, but decided against it. Instead, the she-cat stepped forward and placed her forehead against his gently. The Commoner frowned as he closed his eyes. After the two had their moment last night, they went back to camp- with Sootpaw carefully entering the den through the tunnel and her walking all the way around to enter through the front. The moments they shared were few and far between.

"I need you to take care of yourself, okay?" she said softly, making the tom open his eyes again to meet her gaze, "you've been fighting for this long, keep up the good fight."

"Will do." He let his lips pull up in a smile before he pulled back slowly. In an attempt to lighten the mood, he playfully pushed against her shoulder. "I feel honored that you worry about me."

This managed to draw out a small chuckle from the Medicine Cat as she swiped at his ears. He was grateful to have a friend like her. Before he met her, he really was by himself. The only other apprentice he was close to was Bluepaw. _Speaking of which…_

"I need to go, the patrol should probably be leaving soon. I'll be back later."

"Without being injured?"

"Without being injured."

Sootpaw chuckled to himself, sharing a smile with the she-cat before dismissing himself and exiting the den. Much like the day before, the heat was ever-so present, but it wasn't as intense. Already he could see the cats chosen for the patrol gathering by the entrance. In every patrol, there was always two Royals and their apprentices, two Nobles, one Artisan, and one Commoner group. Very rarely did Grand Royal apprentices join the patrols. As the light grey tom made his way over to the group, he sighed in a mixture of annoyance and frustration.

 _Of course Rowanpaw would be here…_

The flamboyant Royal apprentice was talking boisterously with Shadepaw, the two Royals laughing at how slow everyone else was at gathering. Sagepaw sat silently beside his mentor, Cloudeye. The Noble's mentor was a sight to see- with one of his eyes permanently close from a battle wound. Still, the high rank held his head as higher as ever- almost as if he was proud of the wound. _Maybe he was…_ The tom breathed a semi-sigh of relief when he saw it was Icepaw in the group rather than Stripepaw. Who knew what would happen if Yellowpaw's closest friend was here?

Thornblaze sat uncomfortably off to the side, shuffling the weight on his paws without having much of a choice to do anything else. Sootpaw shook out his pelt before speeding up, his head lowered slightly as he made his way to his mentor and the patrol.

"Ugh; why is this Commoner always everywhere I look?"

"Maybe because he's part of the clan?"

Sootpaw silently laughed in his head at Shadepaw's sarcastic remark. As annoying and loud as he was, Shadepaw was one of the more enjoyable Royals to be around. Rowanpaw scowled at his friend's words before he huffed and turned away. Taking his place beside his mentor, the Commoner apprentice looked at the patrol in confusion. _Who else are we waiting for?_ His question was answered when he saw Russetclaw's impatient glare directed at someone in the distance. Following the warrior's glare, Sootpaw tilted his head when he saw Wildfire and Flarepaw.

By the way the father's fur bristled and the way the daughter's ears flattened, Sootpaw could tell their conversation wasn't a pleasant one. Once or twice; Wildfire's voice raised, but he was too far to hear correctly. Flarepaw was sitting down, her head lowered slightly and her gaze directed to the ground. _I wonder what they're talking about?_

Sootpaw gasped softly when the Royal warrior struck his daughter. Wildfire had smacked his paw against Flarepaw's muzzle. Whether his claws were unsheathed or not would be a mystery. The Grand Royal apprentice did nothing in response, simply raise her head to look at her father in the eye. Nobody else seemed to notice the argument going on between father and daughter- except for the curious Sootpaw and impatient Russetclaw. _Wildfire must be leading this patrol, that's why he looks so annoyed._

The dark grey warrior spat something before turning, but paused when Flarepaw stood up to follow. His hiss was audible even from a distance. Sootpaw watched as the Grand Royal apprentice said something before pushing past her father- her ears still flat and eyes diverted to the ground. Wildfire simply rolled his eyes before rushing over to the patrol.

"About time Wildfire."

"Quiet Russetclaw. We leave now!"

The Royal warrior didn't even pause before turning to the camp entrance. Sootpaw stood up from his spot, his curiosity growing when Flarepaw silently took her position behind her father in the front of the group. Wildfire walked at a fast pace, his tail lashing and with Russetclaw at his side. The Commoner sighed as he glanced at the other apprentices remaining in the clearing. His friends were all laughing. Granted, it was reserved and soft- as to not draw attention to themselves- but they were still having a good time. Here he was; stuck on a patrol with everyone he didn't want to be with.

Oh, what he wouldn't give to be with his friends.

…

"Speed it up Commoners or you're going to be left behind!"

Whatever conversation Wildfire and Flarepaw had back in camp, it definitely made the warrior much more temperamental. Especially since the she-cat was occasionally taking the lead without his consent. She did it on purpose and at random intervals at a time. Each time, she would purposefully push past her father with her head raised and gaze directed forward. The Commoner could tell this made Wildfire crazy.

 _You don't have to take it out on us though._

It turns out that the patrol was going to every border of the large territory. Already, Sootpaw was desperately trying to keep up the pace with the others. And Thornblaze being the mentor that he was, stuck beside his apprentice at all times. Everyone was quiet; most likely sensing the tension between the temperamental Royal father and his Grand Royal daughter that deliberately annoyed him. Even as the Royal apprentices tried making jokes about the environment and the other clans, they were each quieted down by their mentors.

 _I should've stayed at camp. Then I wouldn't have to suffer this quiet torture._

The patrol was walking along a part of the border between Blazeclan and Stormclan when they suddenly stopped. Sootpaw took in a breath as he came to a halt- out of breath and body shaking with exertion. The Commoner looked ahead of everyone and saw Flarepaw in the front- ahead of Wildfire again- with her gaze directed across the border. Her Royal father was about to snarl at her before he suddenly stopped when she spoke.

"Stormclan patrol; come out of hiding."

Sootpaw tilted his head before he heard the faint sound of movement off to his side. The Commoner lifted his head in surprise as his gaze shifted across the border. To his astonishment, he could see figures emerging from the muddy bank of the river dividing them on their side. There was no way he would have sensed them even if he knew they were there. Even now- with them in clear sight- he couldn't pick up their scents. Now he was thoroughly impressed with the Grand Royal apprentice. Even the Stormclan patrol seemed impressed with her.

"Impressive, Grand Royal apprentice. Clearly Blazeclan is training their apprentices right. Shocking."

The one who spoke was a tom in the front, his fur caked in mud. All that was noticeable was his dark green eyes. Flarepaw did nothing at the tom's taunting remarks, but his words did make the high ranks snarl in anger. Wildfire opened his mouth to retort something to the patrol, but Flarepaw cut him off.

"Why are you hiding by the border, Streamrunner of Stormclan?"

Sootpaw admired her bravery. He silently admitted to himself that the patrol- who he assumed was full of Royals and Nobles- was beginning to frighten him. Still, in the midst of it all, her stony expression didn't waver. Wildfire and Russetclaw were glaring at the Stormclan warriors, while the remaining members of the patrol looked on with heated expressions and glowering silently.

"I think you know why. Stormclan's Grand Royal wants our warrior back!"

Flarepaw blinked silently as she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Streamrunner.

"Isn't that right, Grand Royal?"

If Sootpaw felt intimidated before, he wasn't prepared to see the Grand Royal of another clan emerge from the bushes behind the patrol. The tom was intimidating in his own way; neither tall nor bulky, but lean. His fur was a glossy white, groomed to perfection. The tom stood tall, taller than the rest of the Stormclan patrol. The warriors of Stormclan bowed their heads as their leader walked by and to the front of the group. His eyes were an expressionless dark blue.

The Commoner felt himself instinctively lower his body to the ground in submission. Even the rest of the patrol crouched down in the midst of another Grand Royal. All except Flarepaw, who simply bowed her head.

"Greetings, Grand Royal of Stormclan."

"Hello, Grand Royal Flarepaw. I apologize for the rude introduction on behalf of my clan members. They are very adamant bringing back our warrior."

"I apologize, but I do not know what it is you speak of."

"Hmm," the Grand Royal spoke, his deep voice reverberating in Sootpaw's head, "then I politely ask you to bring Redstar. This is a discussion that is between us."

Flarepaw clenched her jaw slightly, her eyes lowering to the ground momentarily. Even from where he was, Sootpaw could see the curiosity but concern in her eyes. _It is up to her to make this decision. Shouldn't you be happy you're making choices for the sake of the clan?_

"Very well. Russetclaw, if you will."

The Royal- probably not expecting to be the one to go- stayed where he was for a few moments before standing up and rushing in the direction back to camp. Sootpaw could feel the palpable tension in the air as the two patrols remained silent. His eyes flicked over each mud-cladded warrior of Stormclan; the mud acting as a set of armor.

"Grand Royal, may I ask what it is that you meant?"

"You don't know? Well, it comes to no surprise. Redstar has always been reserved and secretive. Even from his own clanmates."

"How dare you say such words about our Grand Royal?"

Wildfire broke from his position crouching against the ground. Flarepaw's eyes flashed angrily as he stepped ahead of her and closer to the river. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were pulled back in a snarl. The Grand Royal chuckled softly with his dark blue eyes lighting up in amusement.

"You must be the infamous Wildfire. I've heard so much about you."

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm guessing this must be your daughter."

Flarepaw growled and stood beside her father. Sootpaw flicked his ear and flinched back when the other warriors began hissing, all of them taunting the Blazeclan patrol. The Commoner could do nothing but crouch lower submission. He could already imagine what would happen if a fight broke out between the two clans. The Royals and Nobles wouldn't hesitate to kill him. _After all, I'm just a Commoner to them and nothing more._

 _Oh, what I wouldn't give to be back at camp with my friends._

…

 _ **A/N: And done. What did you guys think? I hope you guys enjoyed it.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **What do you think of Hollypaw?**_

…

 _ **Please review and tell me your thoughts and what I can improve on!**_

 _ **And if you have time, please check out my other stories;**_ _Nothing but a Beast_ _**and**_ _Armageddon_ _ **.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	7. Chapter 6: Enemy

_**A/N: Hello again everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _ **. This of course will all be in Flarepaw's perspective. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _ColouredKittens_ _ **for adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Ravenfrost of Riverclan-**_ _Thank you!_

 _ **ColouredKittens-**_ _Thanks and you have to remember than Hollypaw is a Medicine Cat._

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, follow, and/or added this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

"You're finally back Grand Royal Flarepaw!"

"What took you so long?"

The shaded amber fur of the apprentice bristled as questions were thrown in her direction as soon as she was in sight of the guards. The moonlight was brighter than ever as she stood a fox-length away from them and to the camp entrance. She had ran the rather far distance from the lake to the Blazeclan camp- bustling through the thick undergrowth and barely having a fast enough reaction time to avoid tripping over overturned roots. Her heart was pounding quickly in her chest as she tried to even her breathing- successfully giving off the impression that she was barely winded from her run. The guards were staring at her; wide-eyed and mouths gaping. They had spoken with the Artisans that walked in that she was going towards the lake- which she assumed they told the guards about the "fox" that attacked them. If they wanted to keep it a secret that a Commoner beat them, then so be it.

"Did the fox get away? Do you want us to go after it? Are you-"

"I'm fine. The fox is gone. Just stay quiet and do what you were ordered to do."

With those words, Flarepaw pushed past the guards who were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder. Ashtail flinched back as soon as she stepped forward and quickly moved out of the way, hoping not to anger her like he did earlier. The apprentice scoffed under her breath. _He acts like I'm going to kill him if he says the wrong thing._ The she-cat sighed as she shook out her pelt, her eyes flickering around the empty camp. Everyone else was asleep in their dens, and for a moment, she wondered what became of the Commoner. _He's none of my concern, what he does is up to him._ Still, she couldn't help but feel a flicker of what felt like guilt burning in her chest. Something in the back of her mind wanted to apologize for what she said to him.

The she-cat made her way to her isolated den with a heavy sigh escaping her lips, her silver blue eyes closing briefly as she tried- and failed- to stifle a yawn. Her paws suddenly felt heavier and her shoulders shook with the effort to keep her posture straight and still. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see two of the three Artisans step out of the Medicine Cat's den. Stripepaw's dark grey fur appeared white in the brightness of the moonlight and Icepaw's white fur seemed to take on a silver hue. They both look exhausted and concerned as they walked to the Artisan's den, constantly looking over their shoulders and in the direction they just came. They were probably worried about Yellowpaw. The ginger tom could barely walk the last time Flarepaw saw him. As much as she hated the three Artisans, she couldn't help but admire their loyalty to one another.

 _It's almost as if they're all siblings._

Before she knew it, Flarepaw felt her body shift in the direction of the two Artisans. It didn't take long for them to notice the Grand Royal apprentice heading their way. The she-cat blinked and forced herself to stop when she saw the look of panic appear in their light blue and dark blue eyes. Stripepaw was the first to bow his head at her, making Icepaw do the same with a bump of his shoulder.

"Grand Royal Flarepaw."

"We were just about to go to sleep."

Flarepaw closed her eyes and blew out a short breath, her gaze shifting over to the den entrance to the Medicine Cat's den. Her tail swayed as she remained quiet, contemplating what words she should say next. The idea that she made them uncomfortable bothered her. For what reason, she couldn't answer that. Her mind briefly brought up a conversation she once had with Sagepaw- a few moons after they began talking following the death of their brother and mother.

" _You know Flarepaw; I've noticed that you spend most of your time alone."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean: the only one you ever talk to is me."_

" _What are you talking about? I talk to others."_

" _Name one cat who you can have a honest conversation with besides me."_

" _I… uh… I-I talk to… um..."_

" _Exactly. You need to start making friends. Right now, I see that you have more enemies than anyone else. Please Flarepaw, you know I won't be by your side forever-"_

" _Don't say that. Don't you dare say that!"_

" _I'm being serious Flarepaw. I could die tomorrow. And I would feel bad about the fact that you'll be left alone. You need to start making friends. Even if it's difficult at first. Even if you don't really want to either. Do it for me. Promise me that you'll do it?"_

"Is everything okay, Grand Royal Flarepaw?"

The apprentice was brought out of her thoughts when Icepaw spoke up. She remembered that she was still standing in front of the Artisans. Flarepaw cleared her throat, shuffling the weight on her paws before she decided to speak.

"How's Yellowpaw?"

The Artisans looked thoroughly shocked and dumbfounded that she asked them that. They seemed to be prepared for anything else, except for that. The Grand Royal apprentice glanced between the two, waiting for one of them to answer. Stripepaw was the first to shake his head and clear his throat.

"Roseberry said that he needs a few days to rest. He's being forced to stay in camp until all his wounds are healed. He was asleep by the time we left."

Without meaning to, Flarepaw's mind wandered over to the Commoner again. His wounds had looked twice as painful as Yellowpaw's had. _Focus._ The she-cat nodded slightly and blew out a short breath.

"That's good. Sorry about… earlier. Make sure to get some rest."

The two Artisans looked at each other in bewilderment before they bowed their heads in unison, both of them walking past the Grand Royal apprentice and to the den. Flarepaw cleared her throat, her gaze flickering over to the guards. As soon as she started talking to the lower ranks, they all looked in her direction. The two Nobles had their eyes widened and jaws opened and the two Artisans looked on in confusion. Once the apprentices left, the looks in their eyes changed from confusion to weariness simply because she was looking at them now.

Scarletfur and Blazefang were the first two to look away, their backs straightening and shoulders coiling tightly. Ashtail narrowed his dark green eyes, his teeth clenching together as he leaned over and whispered something in Brightfoot's ear. The Noble glanced at him with a frown before she shrugged and turned back to the entrance of the camp. Flarepaw felt her paws itching to go over there and teach the Noble a lesson, but instead she decided she had enough action for one night.

Turning towards the direction of her den, the she-cat let out a quiet yawn. Now, all she wanted to do was sleep. Without so much as a glance at the guards, Flarepaw entered her den quickly and with a sigh.

She only stopped when she saw something- or rather, someone- sleeping in her nest. The Grand Royal apprentice stifled a yowl of surprise and instead resorted into flinching. She blinked placidly before letting out an annoyed huff, realizing who it was. Walking closer to her nest, the amber furred apprentice grumbled under her breath as she poked a claw to the cat's flank.

"Get up."

She was greeted with Shadepaw's light amber eyes as he opened them, grimacing in pain from the sharpness of her claw. Once he saw who it was, a mischievous gleam appeared in those eyes. The Royal's jaw opened as he let out a relaxed yawn and stretched luxuriously, ruffling her mossy nest. Flarepaw narrowed her eyes as she stood there, growling lowly under her breath.

"Oh, hey Flarepaw."

"What are you doing in my nest?"

"Geesh, no hi?"

Flarepaw hissed, eliciting a chuckle from the light grey tom as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He was quite big, definitely larger than her. As he stood as straight as he could, he was already taller than her. The tom's light amber eyes seemed to emit a soft glow in the darkness of the den as he looked at her. She could see the start of a smile on his face as he sat there. As friendly and hilarious as he was, she had no patience tonight.

"What are you doing in my nest?"

The she-cat spoke through gritted teeth, her eyes flashing in annoyance the longer he sat there. _All I wanted to do was sleep._ Shadepaw stretched his neck with another yawn before deciding to stand up. With a nonchalant shrug, he began to speak.

"The other Royal apprentices and I wanted to know if you can teach us-"

"No."

"Ah come on Flarepaw. At least think about it for a little longer, you'll change your mind."

"Okay, I'm thinking about it," the she-cat glanced upwards to give off the impression that she was deep in thought, "hmm, would you look at that? My answer is still no."

"You're not funny."

"I never said I was nor am I trying to be. Now leave."

Shadepaw frowned with a pout appearing on his face, his head tilting down slightly as his eyes widened almost innocently.

"Please! For me?"

"Definitely not. Go before I force you out."

"You can't do that-"

"Oh really?"

Shadepaw cleared his throat as he eyed her up and down. It was almost as if she could see the thoughts running through his head at a million miles a minute. She sighed as a cocky expression entered his eyes, a smirk appearing on his face as he puffed out his chest.

"Yes, really. You can't force me out even if you tried."

"Don't push it Shadepaw. I'm really not in the mood."

"See what I mean?"

Flarepaw growled, taking a step closer to him and standing up taller. A tinge of satisfaction fluttered in her chest when he flinched back slightly. Still, the Royal held his ground with his head held high. The Grand Royal apprentice clenched her jaw before releasing all the tension in her body with a sigh.

"Fine, you asked for it."

In the blink of an eye, the amber furred she-cat pulled the tom out of her nest by his shoulders. She manoeuvred around him quickly, gripping his scruff between her jaws and knocking his legs out from under him. She then proceeded on pulling him the distance from her nest to the entrance of her den. Despite his large size, he wasn't as heavy as she expected him to be.

Shadepaw let out an "oomph" as he was practically thrown out of her den and into the clearing of the camp. Flarepaw stood at the middle of the entrance of her den, effectively creating a barrier with her own body. The tom scrambled to his paws as he struggled to catch his breath, having it previously knocked out of him from the impact to the ground. The Royal sat a short distance away, his eyes wide and a smile appearing on his lips. The she-cat casually curled her tail around her paws and tilted her head to the side.

"You were saying?"

The Royal apprentice soon couldn't control his laughter. He acted more like a kit than an apprentice who would be named a warrior in a couple of moons. His carefree and joyous nature was contagious to say the least. Flarepaw felt the corners of her lips quirk up in a small smile. Shadepaw stood up and shook out the dust from his fur, his laughter dying down to a few chuckles.

"Alright, alright. You win. Still, can you please reconsider? It's been awhile since we've seen a Grand Royal like yourself in action."

Flarepaw let out a heavy sigh, her gaze shifting down to the ground in thought. Before her brother died, the two of them would constantly train with the Royals; both of them teaching the apprentice's what they learned or telling them helpful advice. It was one of the more enjoyable times she had; and now it seemed like a long, forgotten and distant memory. _Flamepaw would've wanted me to continue helping them._

"Fine. Would it make you go to sleep in your own den if I told you I would think about it?"

"It's better than a no," his wide and bright smile coaxed her own smile to appear, "goodnight Grand Royal Flarepaw."

With that, the Royal apprentice quickly bowed his head- almost dramatically to extract a laugh from her- and began walking in the direction of the Royal's den. The Grand Royal apprentice stayed where she was until he was out of sight. _Maybe it won't be so bad, I hope._

As another yawn escaped the she-cat's lips, she finally decided to turn and enter her den. Once more, the quiet and solitude of her den almost suffocated her. It unsettled her to say the least. Flarepaw knew that if she were by herself, she could rely on her own skills to survive. She would give it her all everyday to live.

 _But what if my all isn't enough?_

 _Maybe that's why I hate this den so much._

As she laid in her nest, she couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. Shadepaw's scent was lingering in the moss she rested on. Flarepaw let out a sigh as she curled up. Despite him annoying her with the topic of training, she was grateful he was here.

As she closed her eyes, she could convince herself that she was in the den with the Royals, sleeping peacefully beside someone else. She could convince herself that she wasn't alone. That she wasn't in the confinement of her den.

 _Is this what Sagepaw meant? Without him, I have nobody. I have more enemies than I do friends._

 _So, tell me Sagepaw. Is my biggest enemy solitude?_

 _Because if it is, then I don't think I'll be able to win this fight with it._

…

"You're doing it wrong Shadepaw."

"But I did it exactly like you!"

"No you didn't, because if you did it exactly like me, Rowanpaw wouldn't still be standing now would he?"

Shadepaw huffed in annoyance as he shook out his pelt. The heat from the morning sun wasn't as intense as the day before, but it was still suffocating and the wind didn't help matters either. Flarepaw decided to accept Shadepaw's offer to help train the Royals. So now here she was, sitting in the clearing while watching Shadepaw attempt to drag Rowanpaw the same way she dragged him out of her den. Turns out, teaching was a lot harder than she remembered it being.

Shadepaw tried a total of five times and still didn't succeed. Rowanpaw seemed annoyed with being pushed around multiple times, but the tom was still standing tall. Amberpaw was sitting about a fox-length away from her, her body stiff and eyes looking only at the two toms. Flarepaw couldn't help but scoff at the she-cat's nearly panicked expression of sitting so close to a Grand Royal apprentice who wasn't Emberpaw. The she-cat could see the frustration coming from Shadepaw's eyes every time he looked at her.

"Take a break Shadepaw."

"No, I want to do this."

"I'll show you once more. Sit down."

The light grey tom opened his mouth to argue before he sighed again and walked over to where Amberpaw was sitting. Flarepaw stood up from her seat and took Shadepaw's spot, standing in front of Rowanpaw. The dark brown tom was shorter than Shadepaw was, but he seemed bulkier and his shoulders were definitely broader. The first time she showed them, he wasn't expecting her to target him. She caught him by surprise. Now, he was prepared. She could see his body stiffening and muscles tightening under his pelt. His amber eyes- which were darker than Shadepaw's- narrowed in fiery determination.

Flarepaw stood as relaxed as she could be, not signaling where she was going or what she would do. Standing there face-to-face with Rowanpaw brought back memories in which she didn't think would come back to her. At one point, all of the Royals- including the current three Grand Royal apprentices- had the opportunity to be a Grand Royal. In a series of assessments and competitions, the current Royals were gradually eliminated from the running until it was down to the top three. Rowanpaw only had a brief training session with the other Grand Royal apprentices, but from what she had observed, he was definitely a worthy opponent.

The tom used his size and his weight to his advantage, but he was surprisingly fast on his paws. Not as fast as some of the others, but Flarepaw knew that the mentors trained him in his speed rather than his strength. His power came naturally, whereas, his speed needed some help. On top of that, Rowanpaw was a fast learner. In less than a moon, he learned moves and skills that took her at least a moon and a half to learn. It was a shame that he didn't pass the first elimination round.

The she-cat blinked her eyes multiple times to get out of her thoughts and focus on Rowanpaw. The bulky tom was still crouched, his body poised to either attack or dodge first. Flarepaw closed her eyes, blowing out a steady breath.

 _Watch over me Flamepaw, Willowflame. I need your guidance to take down this opponent._

This was something she said before every battle- whether it be during training, an assessment, or a real fight. As soon as she opened her eyes, she issued an attack. Through the moons of training she had, Flarepaw knew she was definitely fast in her attacks. But she purposefully went slower this time. Just slow enough for Rowanpaw to leap backwards and out of range of her swipe. She continued walking forward, giving off the impression that she wasn't a threat. Her attacks weren't fast, and she definitely didn't put any strength behind them either. Rowanpaw did exactly what she wanted him to.

He became cocky.

Flarepaw hid a smile of satisfaction when Rowanpaw's demeanor relaxed. His own arrogant smirk appeared on his face and his eyes glimmered almost pompously. The dark brown tom stood a short distance away, his shoulders relaxing and head tilting casually to the side.

"Is that as fast as you can go? I thought you were better than this Flarepaw."

Flarepaw closed her eyes again, letting out a short chuckle. She opened her eyes again and gave the tom an innocent smile. Shadepaw and Amberpaw shuffled their paws impatiently, their eyes glued on the Grand Royal apprentice.

 _You'll regret those words Rowanpaw._ With a lash of her tail, Flarepaw lunged forward, swiftly closing the distance between the two of them. The Royal let out a small gasp as he tried ducking back, but Flarepaw's extended paw managed to hit his muzzle hard enough to daze him. Rowanpaw stumbled back, his head shaking, but the Grand Royal kept moving. Similarly to what she did to Shadepaw, the she-cat stood almost shoulder-to-shoulder against Rowanpaw and turned, gripping his scruff firmly between her jaws. The amber furred she-cat used her momentum to knock his paws down from underneath him, using all her strength to toss him a short distance away.

As soon as he was on his back, Flarepaw leapt onto him; her back legs landing roughly against his stomach and her front paws slamming down against his shoulders, successfully pinning and knocking the breath out of him. Rowanpaw blinked his eyes multiple times, clearing them from their dazed state and his jaw dropping after he realized what had happened. The she-cat flicked her tail calmly and leaned down slightly.

"That's Grand Royal Flarepaw to you."

"You have to show us how to do that!"

Shadepaw yowled from his spot, a wide smile appearing on his muzzle. Amberpaw nodded in agreement, her eyes glimmering in excitement. She could even hear Rowanpaw- who was still right below her- purring ecstatically. Flarepaw was about to step back to let the tom sit up, but her ears perked up to a sound nearby. Whatever it was, it was coming straight at her from the side. The creature was running nearly in absolute silence- all that she could pick up was the occasional soft 'thud' from it's paws. Narrowing her eyes, the Grand Royal apprentice used Rowanpaw's body as a catapult- leaping backwards far enough to avoid getting hit by whatever was coming.

Rowanpaw began coughing, since she leapt off from his stomach and slammed him once more against the ground by his shoulders. Shadepaw and Amberpaw quickly stood up in astonishment before they bowed their heads.

"Royal Wildfire, what brings you here?"

Flarepaw narrowed her eyes at her father, ignoring Amberpaw's friendly question. Wildfire did the same as he returned the glare to his daughter. The Grand Royal apprentice could see his spiked fur bristling even more than usual, his dark amber eyes void of any emotion but ferocious anger. Right now, it seemed that all of it was directed at her.

"What are you doing here?"

Flarepaw glanced at the Royals before meeting her father's gaze again. _He has no right to be mad at me, I didn't do anything wrong!_

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well you're definitely not training. It seemed to me that you were playing more than anything."

Flarepaw couldn't help but scoff at this, her head shaking slightly. Normally, she never spoke back to her father, but her patience was practically nonexistent for the day.

"Since when did you have a problem with me training the Royals? You never complained about it when Flamepaw was here too."

"It's a problem if you're doing it by yourself! On top of that, you didn't notify anyone. You had me, their mentors, and practically half the clan searching for all of you! What right do you have to simply take them without asking?"

"They asked me to teach them last night."

"And you're also wasting your precious time here, playing rather than training with the other Grand Royals!"

Flarepaw clenched her jaw as she looked away from Wildfire's smoldering gaze. If she didn't stop now, she would say something she might regret. Her father took her silence as a victory for him and decided to end of this discourse.

"All of you, report back to camp immediately!"

The Royal apprentices each flinched and nodded- nearly forgetting to bow their heads as they raced out of the clearing and in the direction of camp. Flarepaw's amber fur bristled as she stood up, turning her shoulder in his direction and beginning to follow the other apprentices.

"And where are you going?"

"Where else? Back to camp."

"Don't you talk to me in that tone Flarepaw! Get back here this instant!"

Flarepaw let out a low growl before she began sprinting, distantly hearing Wildfire's own snarl of her name. The she-cat didn't stop running, despite hearing her father's anger through his words. Despite knowing that he wouldn't let her actions slide.

Despite knowing there was a possibility of a punishment in store for her.

 _Maybe my father is my biggest enemy after all._

…

"I'm so sorry Flarepaw."

"Yeah, we're sorry. We didn't know he would react that way."

"I should've told him, this is all my fault."

Flarepaw huffed as she padded through the clearing of camp, her tail lashing angrily. The Royals followed after her, apologizing profusely. As much as she wanted to blame them, she knew it wouldn't be right to do that.

 _It's my fault. It's always my fault._

"Just… just forget that you heard anything."

"But Flarepaw-"

"And leave me alone."

"Flarepaw-"

"That's Grand Royal Flarepaw."

The she-cat stopped walking and turned to face them, her lips pulled back in a snarl. Amberpaw flinched, as did Rowanpaw, but Shadepaw simply frowned. Getting her in trouble was the last thing he wanted to do. Flarepaw glared at them until they turned and left her alone. As soon as they were gone, she breathed out a sigh of frustration before turning and continuing her path to the fresh-kill pile.

By this time, the sun was high in the middle of the sky. The rays were softer than the ones from the day before, the shadows were longer and provided more of a protection from the sun. After taking a sparrow from the pile, Flarepaw settled in the shade with a deep inhale. She could see her fellow clanmates wandering around- some of them lounging either in the shade or the sun. Some of them were talking in a lively attitude while others were snoozing peacefully.

The longer she stared, the more she noticed something that disturbed in ways she didn't understand.

At one corner of the entire camp, she could see the Commoners sitting- most of them talking quietly to one another. At another, the Artisans were there. They spoke in a louder volume and sat in a more relaxed manner. Off to her side and closest to the dens were the Nobles. Currently, they were all speaking as one group, none of them being left out. She could even see Sagepaw laughing from time-to-time and with a carefree smile on his face as he spoke primarily with Dawnspot and Cloudeye. Finally, at a corner closest to the entrance of camp, were the Royals.

 _Everyone is divided._

Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw the Commoner from the night before and his mentor, Thornblaze, walking in the direction of the Medicine Cat's den. Even from where she was, she could clearly see the cobwebs and dried poultice on a majority of his body. The more he turned his back in her direction, the more of it appeared. She paused her actions of pulling the feathers from the sparrow's body and blinked at him. Flarepaw saw how comfortable the Commoner was walking side-by-side with his mentor.

It made her feel a twinge of jealousy in her chest. For what reason, she didn't know.

"Flarepaw!"

A groan escaped her lips as she turned her gaze in the direction of the camp. As she expected, Wildfire was walking briskly in her direction- ignoring the curious and confused gazes of the other Royals and the rest of his clanmates. Flarepaw bit her lip before deciding to stand up, abandoning her sparrow on the ground and walking towards her father. _He wouldn't make a scene, would he? We're in the middle of camp for crying out loud._

Seeing the anger in his eyes, Flarepaw wasn't so convinced that he wouldn't do something outrageous. She met him halfway and kept her body poised and ready to run away if needed. Wildfire stopped as well, opening his mouth and taking in a deep breath, as if preparing himself to yell as loud as he could.

"Don't make a scene Wildfire. We're in the middle of camp. You wouldn't want to ruin your image of being the perfect Royal, now would you?"

Flarepaw cut him off before he could speak. The anger sparked even brighter in his eyes, but he quickly looked around them. The she-cat could see his body relaxing and a mask of nonchalance appearing on his face. _He's a good actor._ The Grand Royal apprentice simply looked at him, not daring to look at anyone else.

"How dare you walk away from me when I was talking to you?"

Wildfire spoke through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowing to show off his anger. He kept his shoulders down and tail flicking every-so-often, giving off the sense that they were having a casual conversation. Sure enough, whoever was staring at them decided to look away. Flarepaw sat down and curled her tail around her paws, inhaling before deciding to speak.

"I thought you were done talking. My mistake."

"Don't lie to me!"

His volume rose slightly, but he managed to keep it to a small hiss. Flarepaw chuckled in her head. _Oh how easy it is to get him angry._ She settled for a simple shrug in response.

"Sorry."

"And on a more important note; what in the world were you doing entertaining yourself by fooling around with those apprentices?"

"I wasn't fooling around and I certainly wasn't doing it for my own purposes. They asked me to train them. Did I make the wrong choice?"

"Obviously. You're wasting your time Flarepaw. Sooner or later, the Grand Royal is going to decide when to do the final eliminations and at the rate you're going, you aren't going to make the cut."

"It was one day Wildfire-"

"Do you see Gingerpaw or Emberpaw messing around? Unlike you, they're dedicated to their training."

"Then why don't you go pretend to be their father instead; because acting like mine is apparently a burden to you, isn't it?"

Flarepaw stifled a gasp when he suddenly smacked his paw against her muzzle, his claws slightly unsheathed and made a small cut near the base of it. She could feel it stinging slightly, but it wasn't deep enough to draw blood. The fur on his shoulders bristled and his ears flattened as he hissed at her.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me! Do you understand me?"

Flarepaw clenched her teeth together as she raised her head higher, her eyes narrowing as she met Wildfire's gaze once more. Neither of them said anything, communicating their anger not with their words, but with their livid expressions.

"Go do something useful and ask Whiteshadow to train you for today. I have a patrol to lead."

With that, the tom turned his back to her and took a couple of steps forward. Flarepaw growled as she stood up, quickly following after him. As soon as he noticed her following, the warrior stopped and let out an annoyed hiss.

"What are you doing now?"

"In case you've forgotten _father_ , I was assigned to this patrol with you."

She pushed past him, inducing a growl from him as he grumbled under his breath.

"Of course you were."

The two walked quickly to the awaiting patrol. Her ears were flat against her head as her eyes roamed over the cats. Rowanpaw and Shadepaw glanced in her direction- almost apologetically- before quickly looking away. Ashtail, who was standing by Cloudeye and Sagepaw, quickly ducked his head as soon as he saw her. Icepaw had her gaze turned towards the other two Artisan apprentices- who weren't on the patrol- as she stood beside her mentor, Smoketail. _Of course, it has to be that Commoner and his mentor here._ Sootpaw was sitting silently with Thornblaze near the end of the patrol.

Russetclaw was at the head of the patrol, his expression giving off the sense that he was annoyed. He scoffed as daughter and father approached.

"About time Wildfire."

"Quiet Russetclaw. We leave now!"

His words were nearly drowned out by his snarl as he turned in the direction of camp. Russetclaw glanced at her curiously, tilting his head in question. Flarepaw simply shook her head, her ears still flat against her head. The russet colored tom shrugged as he swiftly followed after the leader of the patrol, catching up to him quickly. The Grand Royal sighed as she walked behind them, her eyes closing as she blew out a breath.

 _For once, all I want to do is be alone in my den. Turns out, maybe solitude is my friend._

…

There was something about annoying her father when he was already angry that was just so satisfying. And what better way to do it than break his rules.

She oftentimes took the lead of the patrol, simply to hear him growl and hiss under his breath. Wildfire sped up every time, trying to lead again but ultimately deciding to leave her be. Russetclaw was trying to calm him down- or get information on why he was angry in the first place. Currently, she was walking in the front, with her tail lashing to and fro.

"Speed it up Commoners or you're going to be left behind!"

Flarepaw felt a prickle of guilt for the Commoners having to take his anger full-force. Whenever she glanced behind her shoulder and saw the far back of the group, she could see the Commoners struggling to keep up. Specifically, the apprentice. His wounds weren't helping matter by any means, and his mentor dutifully walked by his side the whole way and refused to leave him behind. _At least someone has a good mentor._

The apprentice had her eyes closed briefly as she walked, but as she was walking, something caught her attention. She froze, pausing mid-step, and opened her eyes. Her ears perked up and her head tilted to the side slightly. Right by her side was the river that divided the territories between Blazeclan and Stormclan, both of the riverbanks were full of nothing but slick mud.

As soon as the patrol stopped walking, Flarepaw closed her eyes and concentrated. _Something isn't right._ A few seconds passed in absolute silence- not including the sound of the rushing water of the river. Until suddenly, she heard the squelching of something moving in the mud.

It was very brief, the sound so short that she almost convinced herself that she didn't hear it at all. But as she opened her eyes and looked across the riverbank. Flarepaw could just make out small mounds of something hiding below the surface of the mud. Whoever it was, they were hiding nearly perfectly. A small flicker of movement caught her attention and she cleared her throat. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her father about to snarl at her to keep moving. Before that could happen however, she decided to speak. _Even if I'm wrong._

"Stormclan patrol; come out of hiding."

The rest of her patrol looked across, expecting to see something right away. A few short moments passed before she saw the small mounds getting bigger. Slowly but surely, a patrol of Stormclan warriors emerged from the mud. The closest one to the river- like all the others ones- was covered head-to-toe in the mud. All that was immediately noticeable were the colors of their eyes and their noses.

"Impressive, Grand Royal apprentice. Clearly Blazeclan is training their apprentices right. Shocking."

She could immediately recognize the voice of this warrior. Flarepaw could hear the patrol beside her growling and hissing at the warrior's words, but she remained calm. _I need to be calm. If I'm not, I could ruin everything._

"Why are you hiding by the border, Streamrunner of Stormclan?"

She spoke in a clear and professional tone, effectively cutting off whatever snide remark her father was about to make. Flarepaw took this time to assess her opponents; the patrol counted up to ten. It was safe to assume they were all the Nobles and Royals of Stormclan, all of them patiently waiting for an order on what to do. Streamrunner was acting as the leader, his dark green eyes shining maliciously. His tone was no different.

"I think you know why. Stormclan's Grand Royal wants our warrior back!"

The she-cat blinked in confusion, her brows furrowing and her mouth opening. He cut her off. His next words made her body freeze- her muscles tightening and shoulders coiling.

"Isn't that right, Grand Royal?"

Flarepaw looked behind Streamrunner and towards the parting bushes behind the patrol. Sure enough, she could see the distinctive white fur of the Stormclan Grand Royal- Cloudstar. His dark blue eyes held no emotion as he walked forward, his entire being demanding respect and posture raised in authority. The Stormclan patrol made way for their leader, bowing their heads and lowering their bodies instinctively.

At her side, the rest of her patrol- thankfully- lowered their bodies as well. Even Wildfire, who wanted nothing more than to have a reason to fight. Flarepaw respectfully bowed her head, her teeth clenching together at the sudden realization that she was the leader in this situation. _I need to make the decisions. I need to speak on behalf of my clan._

"Greeting, Grand Royal of Stormclan."

"Hello, Grand Royal Flarepaw. I apologize for the rude introduction on behalf of my clan members. They are very adamant about bring back our warrior."

"I must apologize, but I do not know what it is that you speak of."

"Hmm… then I politely ask for you to bring Redstar. This is a discussion that should be held between us."

Flarepaw blinked at him, briefly glancing at her patrol and then back to him. Cloudstar looked at her expectantly, his head casually tilted to the side and shoulders relaxed. He sat tall against the rushing river- occasionally dipping his tail tip in it. _I need to make the decisions._

"Very well. Russetclaw, if you will."

The two patrols sat in silence as Russetclaw quickly ran off, his pawsteps fading to the sound of the running water. Flarepaw shuffled the weight on her paws, biting the inside of her cheek. Her curiosity got the better of her as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Grand Royal, may I ask what it is that you meant?"

Cloudstar looked pleased that she asked him a question. A smile appeared on his face, one that showed no emotion whatsoever.

"You don't know? Well, it comes to no surprise. Redstar has always been reserved and secretive. Even from his own clanmates."

To her horror, Wildfire decided they had enough talking. Her father stood up from his position, threateningly stepping forward and closer to the river.

"How dare you say such words about our Grand Royal?"

Cloudstar's smile took on a more amused form as he let out a soft chuckle. Flarepaw clenched her teeth together, silently cursing Wildfire in her mind.

"You must be the infamous Wildfire. I've heard so much about you."

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm guessing this must be your daughter."

Flarepaw let out a low growl as she stepped forward, pushing Wildfire back a few steps. He turned his gaze to her, letting out another snarl. The warrior opened his mouth to speak, but the apprentice cut him off. She spoke through gritted teeth and in a low voice, loud enough for only her patrol to hear.

"Stand down, Wildfire."

"But-"

"I said stand down, Wildfire."

Her father let out a low snarl before deciding to step back, sitting down with the others and glaring across the river.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Not at all. So, can you explain what you meant?"

Cloudstar's smile disappeared with a low sigh.

"About a half-moon ago, one of my Commoners- Shadeleaf- went missing by this very border. We have reasons to believe that she was taken by one of your patrols and is now being held captive in your camp."

"I never knew about this. Normally when prisoners are taken to camp, the protocol is that every member of the clan is notified. Our Grand Royal would've told us about it."

"And yet, he didn't. Why is that? I wonder."

Flarepaw blinked at him, her eyes closing as she tried to remember if the Grand Royal told them about this. Nothing came to mind. The she-cat flicked her ear as she glanced behind her shoulder, staring straight at her father.

"Did you know anything about this?"

His answer was pure silence. He looked away from her gaze, his jaw setting and ears flattening against his head. _He knows something. What did he do?_

 _And why did he do it?_

 _Wildfire, don't you see, these actions are doing nothing but giving Blazeclan more enemies to fight._

 _Let's just hope it can resolve on it's own._

As Flarepaw looked across the river again, she eyed each and every warrior there.

 _All of them are my potential enemies. All of them are a danger._

 _Sagepaw, why is it that I'm only learning about this now?_

 _Have I really been this blind for so long?_

…

 _ **A/N: I'm alive! I apologize for not being able to upload last week. Point simple, I could not make the time to finish this chapter. I hope that problem doesn't come up again. In other news, for those of you following/reading**_ _Armageddon_ _**just know that I'm temporarily going to be stopping that. I have hit a wall in terms of where I want the story to progress. So, because of that, I'm going to take a break from it. I don't know for how long, just know that it would be back by the New Year at the latest.**_

 _ **As for this story, uploads will stay consistent, as will the uploads for**_ _Nothing but a Beast_ _ **.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **What is your opinion on Wildfire (Flarepaw's father)?**_

…

 _ **Please review and tell me your thoughts and what I can improve on!**_

 _ **And if you have time, please check out my other stories;**_ _Nothing but a Beast._

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	8. Chapter 7: Red

_**A/N: Hello everyone. Welcome back to another chapter of**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _ **. Happy Labor Day? I don't know, all I know is that I didn't have school today so hooray! Back to the ever-so-lovable Sootpaw.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _SuperBailey_ _ **,**_ _Five Dollar Mixtape_ _ **, and**_ _BrightMind_ _**for following this story!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **ColouredKittens (Guest)-**_ _Friendship-ship… is that a thing? Lol. In simpler words, you have a love-hate relationship with Wildfire._

 _ **Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

In all his life as a Commoner, the apprentice had never seen Wildfire obey anybody but the Grand Royal of Blazeclan. But here was Flarepaw, forced into the leader position in this predicament, telling him to back down from an unnecessary fight. To his surprise, the aggressive Royal actually listened to his daughter. The Stormclan warriors- including the Grand Royal- looked on with open amusement at the quick-tempered tom.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Stormclan's Grand Royal's expression was so open and guileless, it reminded Sootpaw of a young kit's innocence. Sootpaw looked up without moving his head, his gaze flickering over to his side of the river once more as Flarepaw turned back around to face the Stormclan patrol. Even from where he was crouching, he could clearly see the indecisiveness and tension in her body causing her shoulders to bristle and tail to lash in agitation. The apprentice felt a flicker of sympathy for her. She breathed out an audible sigh before focusing her attention back on the Grand Royal.

"Not at all. So, can you explain what you meant?"

As much as he hated to admit it, he was impressed on how she was handling this situation. If she wasn't here, Sootpaw was sure that the two patrols would've already started fighting a long time ago. In admiration, he saw how she was positioned. Her body was straight, her head and shoulder raised, and her tail staying still after it finished lashing. Her tone was strictly professional, nothing more, nothing less. The Grand Royal of Stormclan matched her perfectly- just that he was sitting while she was standing. Looking back across the river, Sootpaw could see the Grand Royal's once innocent face disappear- replaced with a troubling frown.

"About a half-moon ago, one of my Commoners- Shadeleaf- went missing by this very border. We have reason to believe that she was taken by one of your patrols and is now being held captive in your camp."

Sootpaw blinked, more out of shock than anything. He never heard about his clan retrieving another prisoner for some time now, let alone a half-moon ago. And from the shocked expression entering Flarepaw's silver blue eyes, this was the first time she heard of this too.

"I never knew about this. Normally when prisoners are taken to camp, the protocol is that every member of the clan is notified. Our Grand Royal would've told us."

"And yet, he didn't. Why is that? I wonder."

The rest of the patrol glanced at each other, almost uneasily. Flarepaw glanced behind her shoulder, looking only at Wildfire and nobody else. Sootpaw looked over at the two, watching as Flarepaw spoke in a pitch just higher than a whisper. She was too far away for him to hear her correctly. Whatever it was, Wildfire's response to it was to simply look away.

"Interesting. I wonder how Redstar has managed to hold together a clan built on a structure of lies and secrets for this long."

"Talking behind my back again, Cloudstar? That's very unbecoming of a Grand Royal."

Sootpaw's body froze as his fur stood on end, his shoulder whipping to the side just enough to see the red brown figure of his leader. For a split second, he met the Grand Royal's golden yellow eyes- a chill finding its way up and down his spine. It seemed as though the Grand Royal also paused, a faint spark appearing in those normally dull eyes.

And then- like it never happened- he kept walking.

Much like with Stormclan's Grand Royal, the Blazeclan patrol parted to make a way for their leader. Sootpaw stumbled over his paws as Thornblaze gentle nudged him more to the side. The Commoner could see Flarepaw's shoulders relax as a breath of relief passed through her lips. She bowed her head to the Grand Royal, who returned it briefly before taking her place by the side of the river. Russetclaw stood in the back of the patrol- panting audibly- before walking over to Wildfire, joining his side.

"I apologize for my belated arrival. The journey to here is quite time-consuming."

"It is good to see you again, Redstar. I just wish we could've met on more jovial matters."

"To what do I owe this meeting to."

"I think you know."

"I must apologize, I am clueless."

The Grand Royal of Stormclan let out an exasperated sigh, his tail tip flicking against the ground to show off his aggravation. Sootpaw looked between the two, out of words in wonderment and in awe. Never before had he seen the Grand Royal of another clan, nor does he see his own Grand Royal that often. Blazeclan's Grand Royal spends most of his time hidden away in his den or out by himself in the forest.

"This is rather vexing, but if you wish to take the oblivious path, then I shall explain myself once more. A half-moon ago, one of my Commoners went missing by this border. I have every reason to believe it was your clan's doing."

"What, may I ask, is the name of this Commoner?"

"Shadeleaf. Do you recall, Redstar?"

The red brown leader let out a heavy sigh, his head lowering and shaking in disappointment before turning to his patrol. His eyes wandered- jumping from one warrior to the next before landing on one Royal in specific.

"Wildfire. It was you who asked me if we should imprison such a warrior, was it not? And what was my response to your question?"

Wildfire let out a low growl as he turned his head away. Sootpaw let out an inaudible gasp, an angry hiss threatening to escape through his throat. _So, a Royal can directly disobey the Grand Royal and go unpunished?_

"You told me to leave her alone."

"And because we're in this situation at this current moment… I can safely assume that you didn't. Am I wrong?"

Wildfire quickly stood up and growled lowly, taking a step closer in Redstar's direction. Almost as if he were threatening him.

"I had every right to do what I did. She was trespassing on our territory and attempting to steal our prey. You're telling me I was supposed to let that slide?"

"Wildfire," the Grand Royal spoke in a disappointed, but soft tone, "you are a valiant warrior and one of my greatest. But like most others, you have your flaws. This is one of them. I am ordering you to stand down, as I will not tolerate this behavior any longer."

The Royal opened his mouth to snap back, but he quickly shut it and bowed his head, grumbling under his breath almost begrudgingly.

"I apologize."

"Good. Ashtail, will you take the time to retrieve the Commoner from our prison. Take Shadepaw with you, if you must. Return as quickly as you can."

The grey furred Noble bowed his head before standing up. Shadepaw nodded as well, quickly taking the lead and sprinting back in the direction of camp. Sootpaw shuffled the weight on his paws, his gaze returning to the patrol across the river. Most of the mud-cladded warriors were snickering- no doubt with taunting words dancing on the tips of their tongues at the direct disobedience of the Blazeclan Royal. They remained silent though, respectfully staying quiet for their Grand Royal.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding. If you had allowed for your warriors to take her, then I would've ordered them to attack."

"Now, there's no need for that."

Cloudstar let out a chuckle that took on an almost disappointed tone. _It was like he_ wanted _to fight._ Sootpaw was just grateful this matter could resolve so easily.

"You know; my Royals have been itching for a battle Redstar. I have a proposition to make."

 _Ok, maybe not so easily._

"I have no interest in starting a battle with your clan, Cloudstar. Your reason for being here is already resolved, you no longer have any problems with Blazeclan."

"Ah, but you see, I still do. We are rival clans Redstar, always have been, always will be. It is in our blood to fight each other. Every generation before us has. I simply want to appease our ancestors."

"I understand that Stormclan and Blazeclan have always been at each other's throats… this is the only reason why Forestclan was created. A peacemaker. A middle-ground. Cloudstar, do you not think that our ancestors opposed fighting? Why else would they create such a clan?"

"I don't mean a fight to the death or the start of a war, Redstar. Must you be so dramatic? I just want a simple sparring match."

"Between you and I?"

Sootpaw couldn't hide his excitement at those words. _To see two Grand Royals going at it… in the ultimate test of skills and strength! Ok, maybe a fight isn't so bad after all._ However, his enthusiasm was short-lived when Cloudstar simply shook his head with a chuckle.

"Not us… I plan to not fight today and I believe that we are both out of practice. No, not a fight between us, Redstar, but a fight between the apprentices who are following in our pawsteps. The ones who are walking the same path as us."

"The Grand Royal apprentices?"

Blazeclan's Grand Royal glanced behind his shoulder briefly at Flarepaw. Her eyes were widened at the opposing clan's leader's proposal. Since she was the only one here, Sootpaw could automatically assume that she would be the one to have to fight. She would be representing Blazeclan's strength now more than ever. _But who would be Stormclan's representative?_

He had pieced together stories from the loud conversations the high ranks had about the Gatherings. Being a Commoner, he wasn't allowed to go to them, unless it was on special occasions. Never had he seen so many cats of another clan, the most being five or so on a patrol. The Grand Royal apprentices of Stormclan and Forestclan were a mystery, with him only knowing their names. Bluepaw, Windpaw, and Rainpaw were from Stormclan- and Bramblepaw, Cherrypaw, and Berrypaw were from Forestclan.

"But, I do not see any of Stormclan's Grand Royal apprentices here."

"Fascinating... you _are_ out of practice Redstar. Maybe you should look into that. A Grand Royal should have been able to sense another cat moments ago when he arrived. Pity. Bluepaw, come forth."

At the call of the apprentice's name, Sootpaw eagerly lifted his head higher when he saw the bushes- the same bushes Cloudstar walked through- rustling as another cat padded through them. His breath caught in his throat at the intimidating sight of another Grand Royal apprentice.

Bluepaw- as his name entailed- had dark blue-grey fur that was as neatly groomed down as Cloudstar's was. His back and chest were marred with black stripes, and his ear tips and toes held specks of white on them. His dark green eyes were free of emotion and slightly lidded, almost as if he didn't get enough sleep the night before or he was incredibly bored out of his mind. Now that the apprentice was standing beside the Grand Royal, Sootpaw could feel his heart beating faster in nervousness.

"Hmm… Wildfire," the Grand Royal turned towards the Royal, surprising the ferocious tom, "I will leave this decision to you. It is your daughter who would have to fight after all."

Cloudstar leaned towards Bluepaw, whispering something in his ear and flicking his tail forward. At this signal, the Grand Royal apprentice nodded before padding forward and stepping into the river. The tom seemed undisturbed by the water rushing around him, trying to take him victim in their depths. His expression was passive as he stood at the middle of the river, patiently waiting for his opponent to join him.

"A fight in the river… Stormclan already has the advantage."

Thornblaze whispered to his apprentice, his eyes glued on the Stormclan apprentice as well. Sootpaw took notice how the tom stood close by him, with their flanks nearly touching. He stood protectively, like at any moment, the Grand Royal apprentice of the opposing clan could choose the Commoner's as his target instead.

"Why?"

"Because… Stormclan warriors are trained to fight in the water, especially in rushing water like the river. Whereas, our warriors are trained to fight specifically on land. With battles in the past, none of our warriors could defeat a patrol of Stormclan warriors if it was in the river. Flarepaw doesn't stand a chance."

Sootpaw glanced at his mentor's face before looking past him and at the three high ranks gathered in a small circle. The Grand Royal's red brown fur remained flat against his body, but his ears also flattened against his head. Wildfire's fur was bristling, his lips pulled back in an agitated snarl. Flarepaw remained quiet, her gaze shifting over to Bluepaw- most likely assessing her opponent.

"Come on Redstar, make your decision. I must also add that if you don't agree to this, I will allow my warriors to feed their fighting spirits in any way they want. If that includes attacking your patrol right now, then so be it."

"Is this really necessary Cloudstar?"

The Stormclan Grand Royal wore a thin-lipped smile on his face, his shoulders rising and falling in a shrug of nonchalance. Sootpaw glanced between the two before looking over to Flarepaw again. Currently, Wildfire seemed to be growling in her ear and scolding her, but she seemed to be ignoring him. She shuffled her paws, almost absentmindedly, before standing up.

"I'll do it."

"Flarepaw, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. I'm ordering you, as your father, to stand down."

"You have no belief that your daughter can win? What a shame Wildfire, truly a shame."

Cloudstar seemed to enjoy amusing himself with agitating the Blazeclan Royal. Wildfire simply let out a growl in response, but kept his eyes on his daughter. Sootpaw was half-convinced that she would listen to him and back down, but she surprised him when she turned and walked into the river.

Almost immediately, Sootpaw could see her instantly trying to catch herself before she fell, being careful as to where she stepped. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Wildfire make a move to follow her, but was cut off by Sagepaw. The Noble apprentice murmured something to him, standing his ground until Wildfire decided to back down first. When the tom turned back around, his expression was one of worry, but full of faith.

If anything, Sagepaw knew Flarepaw wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Claws stay sheathed, this is a simple sparring match after all."

"Yes, Grand Royal."

The two apprentices in the middle of the lake spoke in unison, their eyes trailing the other's body. Bluepaw bowed his head respectfully before he crouched down in a fighting stance, closing his eyes briefly. Sootpaw watched in wonderment and curiosity when Flarepaw tilted her head back to look towards the sky. She closed her eyes, her lips moving as she spoke silently. _What is she doing?_ _Bluepaw's already on the move!_

He could see the Stormclan apprentice darting through the water, reminding him of a fish in it's natural habitat. Flarepaw lowered her head and remained still as he got closer, a frown on her face. Sootpaw let out a gasp when- in one fluid motion- she narrowed her eyes and leapt straight over the tom's head.

Bluepaw managed to slow himself to a stop and swiftly turned around, his own eyes narrowing in heated determination. Flarepaw, now standing where he previously was, blew out a short breath- one that sounded relieved. Sootpaw felt his heart beating quickly, quicker than it ever has before. Each of their movements were precise, each of their movements showed their unimaginable strength and impressive skills in battle. They didn't make mistakes. Then again, there was no room to make mistakes.

They were both fighting to appease their clan, to prove that their own was stronger than the other. Sootpaw felt his body itching to jump up and down in excitement, the feeling bringing his mind back to his times as a kit. The two apprentices circled each other, sharing a knowing smile before Bluepaw lunged forward first.

Flarepaw's movements were quick, they had to be to match the speed of the Stormclan apprentice in the water. She met his outstretched paw with her own, the two of them matching blow-for-blow. Only when the she-cat lost her footing in the water did Bluepaw managed to hit her. Sootpaw let out a gasp at the same time she did, watching as the amber furred she-cat recoiled back in both shock and pain. The Commoner gritted his teeth in anger as he saw drops of blood rolling down the now visible cut that stretched across the base of her muzzle, just below her eyes. Flarepaw pushed herself back enough to create distance between the two. Her head tilted downward as her lips pulled back in a ferocious snarl, her blood dripping into the river and staining it red before it was swept away downstream.

"Hey! You said claws sheathed Grand Royal!"

Wildfire stood closer to the edge of the river, his eyes flashing in masked vexation and visible rage. _Never before has he been so angry! He must really care about her then._ The Royals actions of hitting his daughter before the patrol set out flashed in the Commoner's head, making him think otherwise. Cloudstar simply shook his head in insincere disappointment.

"Bluepaw, you know the rules."

"I apologize Grand Royal. I must have gotten too excited."

"Or too frustrated at the fact that you haven't beat me yet."

Flarepaw spat out her words before she was the one to charge forward, taking Bluepaw by surprise. She didn't seem at all concerned with the small wound, more annoyed than anything. Sootpaw blinked before he glanced over at something that caught the corner of his vision. The red brown fur of his leader seemed to glisten in the sunlight, his eyes flashing in concern but his face otherwise expressionless.

 _Does he think she can't win?_

 _Does he really not believe in her?_

Whatever the case, Sootpaw couldn't dwell on it for much longer. A pain-filled growl echoed around the border, louder than the sound of the running water. His head snapped in the direction of the two apprentice's, a gasp escaping his lips at what he saw.

Flarepaw and Bluepaw were standing about a fox-length apart, one of the she-cat's paws were out of the water. _Her claws are unsheathed!_ Moving his gaze over to Bluepaw, his eyes widened at the wounds on him.

A long slash stretched from the middle of his flank upwards towards his shoulder, the blue-grey fur around it staining in red and droplets of blood dripping into the water directly below him. On his face, a clean and thin cut stretched from between his eyes down his muzzle and ending at the tip of his nose. It was red and looked rather angry, but other than that, it wasn't bleeding.

Sootpaw expected to see the dark green eyes of the tom turn a shade lower in rage, but was baffled to see it glimmer in amusement. His lips curled up in an almost delighted smile instead of in a rigid frown. Flarepaw sheathed her claws, placing her paw back down and submerging it in the water, returning the smile of amusement.

"There," her breathing was slightly heavier as she spoke, "now we're even."

A light and genuinely entertained chuckle tore through the air, the sound coming from Bluepaw himself. Both clans looked at him in bewilderment. Even Cloudstar seemed astonished by his change of behavior, from serious to almost completely carefree. The Grand Royal apprentice shook his head in amusement before his tail lashed. He spoke soon after, his tone almost breathless and similar to Flarepaw's.

"Fair enough. Let's continue, shall we?"

"Just don't claw me again, or I'll have to return the favor."

Flarepaw's smirk was visible even from a distance as the two charged at each other again. The wound on Bluepaw's side didn't seem to slow him down at all, even as droplets of blood flew from it as he spinned and jumped to avoid Flarepaw's attacks. Sootpaw could see the water staining more and more in red, but all of it was swiftly swept away by the river.

 _She can do it._

 _Flarepaw can win._

 _And when she does, she'll prove the others wrong._

Sootpaw didn't know why he was cheering her on mentally, but his eyes remained wide as he watched the fight.

 _She has to win._

 _She has to!_

…

 _ **A/N: And done! Might be a teensy bit shorter than others, or maybe not. I don't know. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Now that we're a couple of chapters in, I think it's ok for me to ask this.**_

 _Who is your favorite character so far?_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow! Let me know what you think of this story so far and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **And if you have time, please check out my other stories;**_ _Nothing but a Beast_ _ **.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	9. Chapter 8: Blue

_**A/N: Howdy everyone! How have you been? Good I hope. Anyways, welcome back to another chapter of**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _ **.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _SpottedQuail_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Gavinus1000-**_ _As the author, am I allowed to have a favorite? If so, obviously the two main characters will be it. Thank you and thanks for the feedback. I'll make sure to avoid doing that._

 _ **Starrysong Back to School-**_ _As I mentioned before, I'm temporarily going to be stopping Armageddon. It will come back in the future, but right now, I don't have any idea where I want the story to go. Every chapter that came out seemed mediocre in my opinion, and I hate writing stuff like that. Sorry about that._

 _ **Audrey (Guest)-**_ _Thanks!_

 _ **XxSilverMist105xX-**_ _Lol, Sootpaw's great._

 _ **ColouredKittens-**_ _Awesome and it's great to hear that. I try my hardest to make the characters as realistic as possible, personalities especially._

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _Catch your balance…_

 _Strike…_

 _Dive out of the way…_

 _Focus on your opponent…_

 _Don't trip…_

 _Don't trip…_

 _Don't trip..._

Despite how much she told herself this, the slippery rocks and the cold, ravaging waves of the river pulled her numb paws to and fro, messing up her balance. A misplaced paw made the difference between being hit or dodging an attack. Her opponent didn't seem at all bothered by the water in the beginning of their sparring match, but as it dragged on, she could clearly see his movements slowing down drastically. The Stormclan and Blazeclan apprentices pushed away from each other once more, creating a fox-length of distance between the two.

"Keep going Bluepaw!" "You got this Flarepaw!"

"Don't disappoint us!" "Do it for Blazeclan's honor!"

The two apprentices had drowned out the noise created by the chanting of their clanmates, choosing to ignore it. As they stood apart, the Blazeclan apprentice took the time to reassess her enemy. Indeed, she had seen how fluidly he moved through the water in the beginning. He used the current to his advantage, often making sure he was facing downstream and she was facing upstream. As soon as Flarepaw figured this out, she made the effort to switch their positions- more often than not- or simply wait for him to attack first. Bluepaw- now realizing his signature tactic wasn't going to work against her- switched his strategy mid-battle. Before, he had used speed to attack.

But seeing that Flarepaw was keeping up with him, that clearly wasn't going to win him the battle. Now he had to solely rely on his strength.

Flarepaw stayed in a defensive stance most of the time, only going on the attack when she saw a clear opening. The less hits she took, the less tired she would be. Or at least, that was the initial plan. The constant flow of the river and the uneven ground underfoot made it impossible not to move around. She had to put the extra effort simply to dodge or move in the water, wearing her out just as fast as if she was the one constantly attacking.

Both of the apprentices were panting heavily, their fur soaked to their skin. Even Bluepaw's pelt- which naturally repelled the water- was glistening and matted down with the weight of the droplets. Flarepaw felt herself shivering with the cold, but her body was numb to it. The amber furred she-cat gritted her teeth when she felt another wave of pain wash over her as the new wound on her shoulder screamed in agony. Once again, Bluepaw had "accidentally" clawed her, and once again, Flarepaw returned the favor. She could see a three-claw mark traveling up his chest, the mark made by her own claws. The cut on her shoulder wasn't long, in fact, it looked more like a bite mark than anything. But she had felt it when his claws pierced the skin, drawing blood with how deep it went. Flarepaw had tried ignoring it, but pain shot through her body every time she moved- which was often. She shook her water-logged pelt halfheartedly before refocusing on Bluepaw.

"Ready to give up yet?"

Bluepaw's words came out in a breathless taunt, his face grimacing in pain due to his wound and losing the amused smirk that was there before. The slash on his side wasn't bleeding anymore, or at least, she didn't think it was. The constant rolling and splashing in the water made it wash away any blood on them each time, giving the impression that neither of them were injured at all. The Stormclan Grand Royal apprentice held a glimmer of determination and a spark of reserved mischief in his dark green eyes. Flarepaw forced a smirk on her face as she clenched her teeth, speaking through them.

"Not on your life."

With those words, the she-cat leapt towards him, jumping straight out of the water. Bluepaw flinched back, but didn't have the time to dodge before she smacked her paw against his muzzle. He gritted his teeth in pain, trying to back up but slipping in the water. She heard him let out a hiss as he landed on his back, the water just high enough to submerge his ears and reach his cheeks. Flarepaw huffed as she placed her paws against his shoulders, attempting to pin him down in his dazed and tired state. Before she could do this, though, she saw his eyes light up in what looked like unrivaled panic. In her overexerted mind, she didn't think about his back legs until she was suddenly flying through the air with the force of his kick.

Flarepaw drew in a breath, her eyes widening before she collided with the ground painfully. The water around her erupted with the force of the impact, sending an array of droplets every which way. Her silver eyes squeezed shut in pain, feeling the sensation of having the breath knocked out of her lungs. For a brief second, she could feel her panic rising when she felt as if she couldn't breath at all. Every inhale sent a stabbing pain through her chest and set her lungs on fire. The feeling itself was very familiar, and she gritted her teeth as she pushed away those memories. _No… no not again._

The apprentice blinked the daze from her eyes, her view directing up towards the sky. _I've never noticed how blue it was._ There was hardly any clouds roaming, but the ones that were there casted a dark shade on the ground. She never spent the time looking up at the sky before, never saw the point in it at least. Sagepaw did it often- whenever he was lost in thought, whenever he was annoyed, before leaving for a patrol, or simply because he wanted to.

" _Why do you look at the sky so much?"_

" _It relaxes me. Similar to how you like wandering through the forest or sitting in the shallow end of the lake to feel the waves of the water. Everyone has different methods of keeping themselves sane. Looking at the sky is my method."_

Flarepaw- momentarily forgetting completely where she was- felt the corner of her lips pull up in a smile of contentment. _It_ is _relaxing. Huh, who would've known?_

Only when she tried taking in a breath was she reminded of what was happening. This simple action sent her into a coughing fit as she rolled onto her side, her back aching from the impact of her landing. Blinking the water from her eyes and looking around, the she-cat could clearly see her clanmates standing up anxiously or staring at her hopefully. _They expect so much from me… I hate it._

 _I hate letting them down._

She could feel tears welling up at the corners of her eyes as she tried to catch her breath again, the pain in her chest causing her to double over. Across from her, Bluepaw was beginning to stand up once more. Having hit his head against the ground when he slipped, it was now next to impossible for him to catch his balance. His vision darkened dangerously- to the point where he thought he was about to pass out. The Stormclan apprentice lifted his gaze, feeling the world spin around him and his paws stumbling in the water. His stomach did flips and his heart pounded against his chest. A nauseous sensation washed over him and he had to put every ounce of his power to refrain from vomiting in the river.

Flarepaw could see the tom stumble as he desperately tried to steady himself. _We're pushing ourselves too much… I need to end this now or I'm definitely going to lose._ The amber furred apprentice pushed herself up, the water on her fur dripping down as soon as she stood. Breathing still sent pain through her body, but she gritted her teeth and decided to push through it as she began padding to him. Bluepaw rose his gaze once more, blinking multiple times but doing nothing more as she approached him.

With her ears ringing, body numb, and lungs refusing to do what they were made to do; Flarepaw gritted her teeth together as she stepped forward, standing at his shoulder. Her movements were slow, much slower than ever before, but he made no move to leap away. He stayed where he was, looking as if he were about to fall and stay down. The she-cat let out a short growl as she reached over, gripping his scruff between her jaws and doing the same move she was practicing earlier with the Royals. Briefly, she could hear Rowanpaw yowling in unmatched excitement, and she wondered if Shadepaw had returned with the prisoner.

All of these thoughts wisped away as she threw Bluepaw to the side, surprising even herself at how far he went. He slid through the water for a few seconds before coming to a stop, his body limp. She had felt him go limp in her jaws, and looking at him now, she knew why. Bluepaw had passed out. Whether it was due to exhaustion or the fact that he hit his head, she wouldn't know.

Flarepaw blew out a steady breath, relieved that her body was beginning to slowly respond to her. Her lungs still felt as if they were on fire, and having gone through this before, she remained as calm as she could and closed her eyes. The sound of cheering filtered through the air to her right, where her clan was. To her left, Stormclan grumbled under their breaths.

They had lost this match.

Flarepaw lifted her head slightly, looking up at the blue sky once more. A particularly large cloud crossed the path of the sun, blocking out its rays effectively and sending the world into momentary darkness.

"Flarepaw, you did it!"

Lowering her head, the she-cat turned to face her clanmates. She could see Rowanpaw and Shadepaw approaching her, rushing into the river in excitement. Following close behind was Sagepaw. Her brother's excitement was evident not in his actions, but in the glow of his green eyes. _He's smiling at me. He's smiling at me again!_ Even if it was only a day or two, the argument she had with Sagepaw made her realize how much she missed him when he wasn't around her constantly.

Flarepaw made a step in their direction, but she took in a sharp inhale as she slipped. Her body, being overexerted and numb with the cold, didn't have enough time to respond as she fell. She could feel something catch her, and she had to force her eyes open to see.

"You know; you don't have the weight of a feather, Flarepaw."

She let out a tired chuckle at her brother's words. Sagepaw let out a soft laugh followed by a grunt as he helped her stand up, standing by her shoulder almost protectively. The Grand Royal of Blazeclan spoke in his normal tone of authority, conversing with the Stormclan patrol. She couldn't register what he was saying, instead she focused on her darkening vision as her adrenaline began to quickly run out. Glancing to her side, she let her eyes close and spoke in a soft tone to Sagepaw. Even her own words seemed loud to her ears.

"Sagepaw."

"Yeah?"

"Catch me."

"What?"

He let out a startled yelp as she leaned against him so suddenly, her body going limp as she sighed. Sagepaw grumbled in her ear- something about her being heavy- but she didn't even bother listening as she felt sleep tug at her body.

To Flarepaw, sleep seemed like the best thing in the world.

…

" _Flarepaw, you need to get out of here!"_

 _Despite the words screamed by the amber and brown furred queen- her pelt nearly identical to her daughter's in color- Flarepaw could not move, could not respond. The terrified apprentice remained huddled at the base of the tree, all that was heard was the roaring of the flames and the claps of thunder. Behind the grey-green eyes of her mother, the young apprentice could see flashes of lightning illuminating the forest with a blue-and-white glow, the color so similar to her own eyes. Standing at her mother's flank was the ginger and grey fur of her brother. His amber eyes- one that held a tint of grey and green as well- were wide with fear as he practically snarled at her to get her attention._

" _Cut it out Flarepaw! We need to leave now! Get up!"_

" _I… I can't…. I-I can't move, Flamepaw!"_

 _Her words were a mere whisper in comparison to the terrifying sound of the fire tearing through the once mighty expanse of forest trees. So many had fallen to the ground, so many had burned up and were left in a pile of ashes. Smoke filtered through the air, causing her eyes to start stinging and for her breathing to turn ragged. Her words were shaky, but she refused to start crying, despite how much the situation called for it._

" _Yes, yes you can! Do it for us. Flarepaw!"_

" _Just go without me!"_

" _You're insane if you think we're leaving without you."_

 _With those words, her mother gave her no more options as she grabbed her around the scruff. Despite the severity of their situation, the hold of the queen was gentle. Much like it always was. The young apprentice feverishly buried her nose into the fur of her mother, deeply inhaling her scent as if her life depended on it. Her scent was still there, still strong, even as the scent of smoke covered most of it. It seemed like a beacon of hope in their dire situation._

" _Just close your eyes… we'll be safe and sound shortly my little one."_

" _Mom… I-I'm so scared… I'm so scared mom..."_

 _This was the first and only time she had whispered those words. Just mumbling those cursed words made everything so surreal, made her seem weak and vulnerable. For so long, she was forced to believe and act as if she were invincible. Admitting she was scared would break that mindset, and that fear would be the death of her. Or, so her father said. Wildfire was always bent on making his kits strive for nothing but perfection, anything less was punished harshly._

 _All of those thoughts were dismissed in an instant when she heard the queen- her mother; the one cat Flarepaw truly believed in all her heart that was invincible, untouchable by both fear and claws- murmur in a soft and mollifying tone._

" _I know Flarepaw, I know. So am I."_

…

The amber furred she-cat woke with a startled scream, which soon turned into a coughing fit in the fraction of a second. The pain that had blossomed in her chest and lungs had dulled, but it was still prominent. _Stupid nightmare._ Her body shivered as she tried pushing away the smell of her mother and the sounds of the fire. The scents and sounds alone were so strong, almost as if it were happening in this moment.

 _It happened in the past. It's in the past. These memories are from the past._

 _So why aren't they staying in the past?_

This nightmare wasn't uncommon for the Grand Royal apprentice, but it had been at least half a moon since it happened. Her dreams were tormented with these memories, but it had been a while since she saw this particular one.

 _Maybe it's because of this feeling._

She took in a deep breath, frowning as it turned ragged. The moons following the forest fire that took her mother and brother's lives left her in the Medicine Cat den, immobile and hardly able to breathe. The apprentice swallowed thickly and blinked before looking around in confusion. _This isn't my den._

No, she was placed in the Medicine Cat den. She could clearly see a neatly organized pile of herbs off to her side, each of their bitter scents mixing unsatisfyingly. Her shoulder was stiff as she moved it, glancing to the side only to see it covered in cobwebs. Much like her chest, the pain caused by the wound was lessened and easier to ignore if she didn't move. Flarepaw wondered for a split second how she ended up here, but then her memory of the sparring match returned to her mind.

 _I won, right?_

Her mind had been running on autopilot, her memory of it fuzzy. She briefly wondered what became of Bluepaw, and how she got here in the first place. _Did the clan see me faint? What are they thinking about me now? Do I look weak in their eyes now?_

"You're awake. That's good."

A gentle voice emitted from somewhere off to her side brought the she-cat out of her thoughts. Turning her head, she blinked her silver eyes to see a figure standing near the entrance of the den. Outlined by the sun outside, it was difficult to see who it exactly was until they stepped forward and deeper into the den. Roseberry, the Medicine Cat of Blazeclan, followed closely by her apprentice, Hollypaw.

Roseberry had one of the signature pelt colors of a Blazeclan cat: amber. It was only contrasted with the striking white fur prominent on her underbelly, paws, and muzzle. Her dark blue eyes seemed darker than normal compared to others, but they held the aged wisdom and gentleness every Medicine Cat possessed.

Hollypaw was different; younger, but almost just as experienced. Her dark green eyes still didn't hold the wisdom of a Medicine Cat, but it was getting there. They seemed brighter than Flarepaw had remembered, more alive and ready to learn. She held the enthusiasm every apprentice held, one that was ready to prove themselves to their clan. The Grand Royal apprentice knew she would make a fine Medicine Cat when it was time for Roseberry to join their ancestors.

"I wouldn't try to get up if I were you."

Flarepaw hissed in restrained pain as she tried sitting up, the ache in her body urging her to lay back down in the mossy nest. It was smaller than her nest, but it felt much more relaxing to the touch. The she-cat narrowed her eyes slightly as Roseberry let out a small chuckle, padding over to the herbs and shifting through them until she found what she was looking for. Even from where she was sitting, Flarepaw could clearly see the stiffness in the Medicine Cat's shoulders and the disappointment in her flattened ears.

"Roseberry-"

"I don't want to hear it Flarepaw. You had no business participating in that sparring match."

"I beat him didn't I?"

"Yes, but at the cost of what? I'm guessing it hurts to breathe again?"

Roseberry knew she was right when Flarepaw remained quiet, her only response was to look in the opposite direction and flatten her ears. The amber furred Medicine Cat glanced at her before shaking her head, seeing the mask the Grand Royal apprentice usually wore when around her clan mates.

"Hollypaw, do you remember the herbs specifically needed for Flarepaw's condition?"

"Yes Roseberry."

"Then I need you to go find some."

"Which one-"

"Just bring back any that you can find," with a quick glance at Flarepaw, Roseberry frowned slightly and kept her ears flat, "we're going to need a lot more anyways."

With that, the black furred Medicine Cat apprentice bowed her head before retreating from the den. Flarepaw was so close to yowling at her, telling her to stay where she was and that she was fine. But as soon as she opened her mouth and took in a deep breath, she immediately began coughing. Roseberry gave her a pointed look before pushing a leaf that held a small pile of herbs. Flarepaw glanced at it, instantly recognising most of them before looking back at Roseberry, turning her head away soon after.

"Flarepaw-"

"I don't need it anymore."

"Is that why you stopped coming regularly like you were supposed to?"

The Grand Royal apprentice stifled a growl, refusing to even look at the pile of herbs. Roseberry let out a sigh, her patience wearing thin for the stubborn she-cat. Of all the cats she treated, Flarepaw was- and apparently still is- one of the worst.

"Your problem can't go away with you ignoring it. Not giving your lungs time to recover is only going to cripple you more." Roseberry stiffly turned back to the herbs, beginning to busy herself by putting them in neat piles of specificity. Flarepaw narrowed her eyes once more, her tail bristling and lips pulling back in an irritated snarl.

"Are you suggesting that I'm crippled?"

"I'm _suggesting_ to do the smart thing and listen to my orders."

"I'm telling you I don't need your help anymore!"

Having had enough, Roseberry stood up after slamming one of her paws against the ground, turning fiercely to the Grand Royal apprentice. She had been too easy on the she-cat, despite her better judgement and having to reluctantly follow Wildfire's wishes.

"That's enough Flarepaw. I'm tired of this constant battle between you and I. I've been too easy going on you, and that's not doing anybody any good. From now on, if you don't come here _frequently_ like you're supposed to, I have no choice but to tell the Grand Royal to eliminate you from the running."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Take my words however you wish. I'm not going to stand around any longer and let you _kill_ yourself because you feel _guilty_ for what happened to Willowflame and Flamepaw."

Flarepaw flinched at those words, her entire demeanor dropping and her eyes going wide. The harsh words that she wanted to say to the Medicine Cat disappeared from the tip of her tongue. The apprentice had never seen the she-cat so irritated before, but there was the undeniable glimmer of worry in her dark blue eyes. _Still, she didn't have to say that._ Flarepaw spat the first words that came to mind, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Any other cat would've backed down, but the Medicine Cat stood her ground with a shake of her head.

"I hate you."

"Hate me all you want, Flarepaw. My job is to make sure you are healthy, and you're making it impossible. The fact of the matter is, your lungs may still be damaged from what happened. And because you're not giving yourself time to recover, you may have made your condition permanent. You don't slow down, and sooner or later, that is going to kill you."

"You didn't have to bring them up again!"

"Well you left me with no other option. If reminding you of what happened is finally going to get to you, then so be it."

Flarepaw let out a deep growl, her body itching to claw at the she-cat for saying such words. But no; even in her devastated and enraged state, she knew she wouldn't forgive herself if she attacked Roseberry. After the fire and the fact that Flarepaw was confined in the Medicine Cat den, the gentle she-cat became somewhat of a mother-figure to her. _Attacking her is like attacking my own mother._

Instead of doing what her body desperately wanted to do, Flarepaw decided it would be better to leave before she did something she would regret. Ignoring Roseberry's yowl for her to come back, the Grand Royal apprentice rushed out of the den- running across the clearing of camp and out into the forest.

She ignored the confused yowls and expressions on the faces of her clanmates.

She ignored Roseberry's and Sagepaw's concerned yowl and Redstar's confused voice.

She even somehow managed to ignore the constant pain in her chest as she ran.

 _I just need to run… I just need to clear my head…_

 _I just need to be alone._

…

Flarepaw didn't know how far or how fast she ran, or even to where she ran to. But as her chest and lungs yelled in anguish to their overexertion, she finally slowed down to a stop. Her breaths came in ragged gasps, almost as if she were wheezing. Her paws burned and legs shook in effort, indicating that wherever she ran to, it was very far away. Her vision blurred dangerously, but she caught herself each time she stumbled and managed to chase away the approaching darkness.

A cool breeze greeted her as she finally- or mostly- caught her breath. Finally lifting her head, Flarepaw felt a frown instantly making its way to her white-striped muzzle. _Of course I would be here, the second worst place in the world._

In front of her was a large expanse of what used to be Blazeclan's territory. Of what used to be a once mighty forest with a thick foliage of trees and with an undergrowth bustling with life. Now, all that was there was empty space.

The grass- which had remained nothing but dirt for so many moons- was now beginning to grow in random patches all around. There were currently no trees in the area, but she could imagine the countless amount of saplings far below. The apprentice stood at the top of a hill, the border of Blazeclan's territory that dipped down to the valley below. What lived there now was a mystery to her, one that she had no interest in solving. This place held nothing but heart wrenching memories and the broken promises her mother and brother proclaimed with their last words. Her silver-blue eyes swept the area, slowly moving from one end to the next and looking at everything in between.

She considered this the second worst place in the world because of the memories she associated it with.

Closing her eyes briefly, she could clearly see the fire that began in the territory. The entirety of Blazeclan had somehow managed to escape the fire, rushing to the place they now call home, a place that used to belong to Forestclan. All but her made it out in time. She had been hunting when the first strikes of lightning lit up the forest in a majestic and terrifying display of blinding light. The lightning had managed to strike the trees at just the right times at just the angles to start a fire, one that raged on and destroyed everything it managed to come across.

With a breathless gasp, Flarepaw opened her eyes and quickly turned to run back to camp. But something stopped her, something was calling her forward into the dark abyss that was her mind. Clenching her jaw, the once self-proclaimed "invincible" she-cat turned once more and began padding down the hill. Her paws seemed to have a mind of their own, her body refused to stop. A ragged breath escaped her lips as she stepped foot into the open valley, the short and slowly growing grass tickling her paws. Flarepaw kept moving forward, her eyes moving around her and taking in every last detail of the territory she used to call home.

 _The willow tree used to be here; where we were taught how to climb up a tree._

 _That empty ditch used to be a pond._

 _The river that used to run through here is gone with nothing to replace it with._

 _Camp was farther inland._

She came to a halt, glancing down to her paws. The ground suddenly stopped and all that was in front of her was an empty area where the training hollow once was. A choked sob escaped her lips as she lowered her head, collapsing into a sitting position. The training hollow was the one place she came to every day with her brother, Flamepaw. The two would do anything: from practicing their newly-learned battle moves or simply to talk about whatever was heavy on their minds. _And because of me, he's gone._

 _Because I didn't run when I was told to._

 _Because I went_ hunting _instead of joining the patrol with him._

 _Because I got myself trapped in a ring of fire._

 _All because of me._

 _Everything is my fault._

"Everything isn't your fault."

With a startled gasp, the she-cat swiftly turned around before turning her head away to hide the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. _I was speaking out loud._

Now standing in front of her was a very concerned looking Shadepaw. His amber eyes were soft and his usual smile was replaced with a frown. He had never seen her like this, had never seen her so sad before. Everyone said that immediately after the deaths of Willowflame and Flamepaw, she would cry herself to sleep or wander the territory as if she were lost. He never believed those rumors, but looking at her now, he couldn't help but wonder if they were true.

"What are you doing here?"

She hated how her voice quivered as she spoke, hated that she had let herself come so close to crying, and hated that Shadepaw was here. Flarepaw kept her head lowered, forcing the tears away from her eyes by blinking and swallowing thickly.

"I came to find you. You scared everyone, you know? The Grand Royal ordered all of the apprentices to come looking for you."

"Well, he didn't need to do that. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Are you?"

Flarepaw lifted her gaze and sent a harsh glare to the light grey tom, causing him to flinch almost involuntarily. Still, he held his ground and refused to back down. She wanted him to leave, she wanted to be alone. To her horror and despite her best efforts, another sob hit her throat and tears immediately sprang to her eyes. Almost as if the sob itself physically pushed her, she stumbled and would've fallen if it wasn't for Shadepaw.

The tom immediately rushed forward when he saw her about to fall, his ears flat and jaw clenching. He never knew how to comfort anyone who was crying, least of all Flarepaw. He never would've dreamed in all of his life that he would be here, the only one to comfort her. Her tears fell silently and her shoulders shook as she tried to control herself.

"Shh shh, it's okay, it's okay. Um… come on. You're the Grand Royal _Flarepaw_ ; the Grand Royal Flarepaw... who shoved Stormclan's pride down each of their throats, the Grand Royal Flarepaw w-who is in the top three, the Grand Royal Flarepaw whom everyone looks up to. She doesn't cry, she doesn't give up... because she's the Grand Royal Flarepaw!"

"That's the thing Shadepaw," the she-cat's voice was soft, her volume barely below a whisper. The tom wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't so close to him. "I just need a minute… to _not_ be the Grand Royal Flarepaw. I just… I need… a minute."

Shadepaw didn't know what else to say, he wasn't expecting those words. The tom let out a short breath, nodding slightly and deciding to keep his mouth shut. Sometimes, it was best to simply offer his shoulder for her to cry on. And cry she did.

The tom felt his heart breaking for her with every broken sob that came from her. He hesitantly curled his tail around her and gave her a gentle lick to the top of her head. Shadepaw whispered soothing words to her before deciding to lift his head.

All that he could see above him was the wide expanse of clear, blue sky as he sat with Flarepaw; wanting nothing more than to take her pain away and destroy it.

…

 _ **A/N: Whoo, that's done. What did you guys think of this chapter?**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **It's only fitting that I ask this after last chapter's question:**_

 _Who is your least favorite character and why?_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **And if you have time, please check out my other stories;**_ _Nothing but a Beast_ _ **.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	10. Chapter 9: Misery

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Unfortunately, I was sick last week and I couldn't keep my mind still enough to come up with this chapter. Sorry about that. I still feel a little sick, but I feel a lot better and well enough to do this. Anyways, back to Sootpaw's POV.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Junipernose_ _**and**_ _Featherfrost of Stormclan_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Ravenfrost of Riverclan-**_ _Thank you! Here's an update for you and idk if I have to agree with the shipping lol._

 _ **XxSilverMist105xX-**_ _I know right; Yellowpaw is basically the big bully of this story._

 _ **Featherfrost of Stormclan-**_ _Thank you!_

 _ **ColouredKittens-**_ _Thank you, thank you. I think every story needs at least one character that everyone hate. Yes, Flarepaw's past is very interesting and full of pain. Hope your ready._

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

The light grey tom had never witnessed a more elegant and beautiful display of power before the patrol. The match between the two Grand Royal apprentices could only be described as a mix of grace and intimidation. The Commoner hoped he would never get on their bad sides anytime soon. He also couldn't help but admire them even more than he did before.

As soon as the small skirmish was over, the two clans went their separate ways and to their individual camps. Sootpaw felt his body bubbling with excitement, waiting to eagerly tell the other Commoners what he had just witnessed. Currently, he could see Flarepaw's sleeping figure spread out amongst Sagepaw and Rowanpaw. The sun was overheard, beginning its miraculous descent back down to the horizon. The colors above were appealing to watch, catching the attention of most of the cats on the patrol, including the tom's.

"Sootpaw, pay attention to where you're going, please."

The light grey tom dropped his gaze from the sky above to his mentor, Thornblaze. The large warrior seemed to cast a shadow with the angle of the sun. Looking at the others now, Sootpaw noticed how everyone's features seemed brighter and more alluring. Sagepaw's distinctive pelt- which held different shades of grey to black- seemed to take on the appearance of waves on the surface of a body of water rolling with the wind. Rowanpaw's fur seemed darker than usual, with the black speckles on his body blending in with the shadows of the descending sun.

Looking at Flarepaw's shaded amber fur in the sunset nearly took his breath away. It rivaled in beauty to the colors painting the sky. With the way she was positioned, her face was turned in his direction. The sharp expression, which was normally on her face, was softened as she slept. She looked so peaceful, so at ease. The single, white stripe stretching down the middle of her muzzle was more prominent. He could see her paws twitching, almost as if she were dreaming.

 _I wonder what she dreams about…_

 _Does she dream about being the Grand Royal? About leading the clan however she wants and doing whatever she wanted? Or did she dream about simply serving the clan as one of the top Royals, alongside her father?_

Whatever it was, Sootpaw was convinced that it was good. He was finally drawn out of his thoughts as the patrol approached the camp entrance. The Grand Royal entered first; his red brown fur disappearing behind a curtain of leaves and twigs. Sootpaw could see some of it snagging, but it pulled away easily. The others went in relatively okay, with the exception of Rowanpaw and Sagepaw. The two had to lower their bodies even more, being aware of the sleeping she-cat on their backs. Their flanks pressed against each other uncomfortably as they walked through the tight space that was meant only for one cat to walk through at one time. It was comical to say the least; finally seeing Rowanpaw with his ears flattened and eyes downcast in nothing but embarrassment. Sagepaw didn't seem to mind, in fact, he seemed as bored and as nonchalant as ever.

All the grey Noble was focused on was the Grand Royal apprentice on his back. Sootpaw stood by the entrance of camp as he watched the two other apprentices walking towards the Medicine Cat den. The look of concern in Sagepaw's green eyes was eminent, even from a distance. The Commoner had to tilt his head in confusion at the near panic look on the Noble's face. Even Wildfire seemed mildly concerned, but being swarmed by the rest of the clan made him focus on them rather than his daughter. The Royals and Nobles that weren't on the patrol wanted to hear the story, their eyes wide and ears perked- eager to catch every last detail of Wildfire's story once he began.

Sootpaw's eyes swept over the clearing before something in the distance caught his attention. Turning his head in that direction, a frown made its way to his face when he saw the Grand Royal quietly retreating to his den. Unlike the other High Ranks, Redstar didn't walk with his head held high or with a gait that screamed that he was in charge. His posture was reserved, quiet, as if not to draw attention to himself. Sootpaw knew that the Grand Royal was more distant than any of the others, but looking at him now, the apprentice didn't know why.

 _He is the leader of a very strong clan. Our Royals are stronger than any of the other clans, the running for Grand Royal always comes down to a top three since they're all so formidable. So why does he look so sad? So upset?_

It was almost as if the clan wouldn't care if he was gone. The Commoner noticed the Grand Royal look in the direction of the Medicine Cat den, a permanent frown etched onto his dull face. _He must be worried about Flarepaw… but why?_

"Sootpaw!"

The tom couldn't ponder anymore since the other Commoners came running over to him. Instead of going over to where the rest of the clan was, the other apprentices went to their friend, wanting to avoid any interaction with the High Ranks. Sootpaw felt a smile form on his face as they gathered around him. Bluepaw was the closest, as he usually was, and stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Sootpaw. _He's grown so much…_

All of them had, he could see it now more than ever. All of the Commoners- as well as the Artisans- were five moons into their training. The Nobles, Royals, and Grand Royal apprentices were nearly seven moons into their training. To his knowledge, Sootpaw knew the High Ranks trained for a total of ten moons before becoming warriors. Artisans and Commoners only needed seven, or in rare cases, eight. This was only something else to separate the High Ranks from everyone else and the reason for them being notoriously stronger and more skilled.

"Stop getting lost in thought and tell us what happened already!"

Sootpaw let out a soft chuckle at Shrewpaw's over eager voice. All the other Commoners seemed to share in her enthusiasm. Bluepaw nudged his friend with his shoulder, a light tone to his voice as he spoke.

"Something always happens when you're on a patrol. I should join you more often."

The grey Commoner couldn't help but frown internally at the reserved laughs of the others, being easily drowned out by the obnoxious sounds produced by the group of Royals and Nobles hearing Wildfire's story. The tom flicked his tail, leading the other Commoners over to their den and waiting for them to go in. Right before it was his turn to enter with the others, the emergence of Sagepaw and Rowanpaw caught his attention once more.

Rowanpaw quickly looked around before rushing over to the gathered Royals, his usual smirk appearing on his face. Sagepaw's face could only be called one of distraught. A feeble mask of calm was noticeable, but failed to hide the dark expression in the tom's sage green eyes. Something was definitely wrong if Sagepaw looked that worried. _Maybe I should check on her sometime…_

"Sootpaw, are you coming in or not?"

The tom shook his head and forced a smile on his face as he slipped into the den, watching as the others look over at him. As the sun continued to dip into the horizon and day turned slowly into night, the Commoners laughed and sat in pure amazement as Sootpaw told them what happened.

For once, they could all forget about the miserable life they were forced to live in- albeit momentarily.

…

Sootpaw couldn't sleep. He didn't know what it was that kept him from doing something so simple, something that was supposed to be so natural. Was it the uncomfortable, thin nest made of drying grass that he was forced to sleep on? Or was it the constant hooting of an owl in the distance that wouldn't be quiet? _Maybe it's because of Bluepaw's snoring._ The Commoner could feel his body sag, could feel his muscles screaming to rest and his eyes begging to close. But he was victim to his overactive mind and couldn't do anything about it.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Sootpaw pushed himself up and angrily slammed his paw against his nest. Blinking his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the den, the Commoner stood up uneasily, flinching with the rustling created by his movements. He didn't want to be the reason the others woke up, he would feel guilty more than anything.

The grey furred apprentice lifted his gaze towards the covered-up hole at the end of the den. He placed one paw out of his nest, heading in that direction, but something was stopping him. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned his gaze in the direction of the entrance to the den. _It's coming from that direction._ He frowned in confusion before letting out another sigh. His tail flicked before he hesitantly began padding in that direction.

A breath escaped his lips as soon as he stepped outside. _When did it become so cold?_ The wind blew almost angrily, the leaves of the trees rustled loudly. The warriors on guard were the same as the night before, with the exception of the Nobles. Instead of Ashtail and Brightfoot, it was now Cloudeye and Dawnspot sitting at the entrance to camp. The two Artisans, Scarletfur and Blazefang, looked more exhausted than he felt. _Hmm, I guess they don't have it that easy either. Ah, who am I kidding? They don't deserve my pity._

Sootpaw made sure to stay hidden in the shadows created by the dens, his body low to the ground as his flank nearly touched the wide structures. His eyes moved from one corner of the camp to the other before settling on one of the dens in the distance.

 _I guess it wouldn't hurt to check on her…_

Like a hunter stalking its prey, the Commoner moved silently across camp, making sure to stay hidden. He could hear Cloudeye's rough, baritone voice that was loud even as he tried to whisper. _Still, at least he has the courtesy to quiet down as everyone sleeps._ Dawnspot and the one-eyed warrior seemed to be deep in conversation, while the two Artisans seemed to struggle simply to keep their eyes open. Every time a chilling breeze blew by, they would flinch before shivering. Sootpaw was convinced he could hear their teeth chattering even as he approached the den.

Now on the other side of the wide camp, the Commoner glanced behind himself once more before shrugging, ducking his head as he entered the den. The darkness in the Medicine Cat's den sent an uneasy shiver down his spine. The shadows on the walls looked as if they would come alive at any moment and swallow him whole. His eyes adjusted to darkness after a few moments of blinking. Since he never normally was in here at night, the den seemed entirely new to him. It took him a few moments to even locate the tunnel that led to the separate dens where the Medicine Cat's and their patients slept.

Sootpaw focused solely on his sense of smell more than anything, Hollypaw's scent being surprisingly easy to find in a den full of other scents. Moving quietly down the tunnel, he turned to an opening at his right and mentally sighed in relief that he saw Hollypaw there. If he had run into Roseberry's den by accident, he wouldn't know how to explain himself as to why he was there in the first place if she woke up. The tom only hesitated when he was about a pawstep away from the she-cat's nest, a feeling of guilt washing over him.

 _Do I really need to wake her up? She didn't sleep that much last night because she was dealing with my problems already._

Swallowing thickly, the tom decided to leave her alone before he turned and went back into the tunnel. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his nose scrunching up as he took in the bitter scents of the herbs nearby. Sootpaw only realized his problem after wandering around for a few moments. He didn't know Flarepaw's scent, nor Roseberry's. What if he went into the wrong one?

Shaking his head, Sootpaw decided to follow his gut feeling, his tail flicking as he tried to reason with himself. _Roseberry's scent is probably mixed in with the herbs, a sweet and bitter combination to say the least. Flarepaw's scent…_

 _Leads right here._

He felt his lips pull up in a smile of self satisfaction that he was able to successfully locate where the Grand Royal apprentice was on his first try. Only as he stood at the entrance of the den, looking at her sleeping figure, did he seem to hesitate. _What am I doing here in the first place? If she wakes up, she's going to kill me!_ Still, the tom didn't move as he watched her flanks moving. Her breathing wasn't exactly even, and every once in awhile, he could here her take in a sharp inhale. Sootpaw flicked his tail as he tilted his head to the side. The den itself was illuminated with a soft light casted from the moon above; the light managing to seep into cracks at the top of the cave-like den.

The Commoner frowned as she let out a shaky breath, her body curling up even more. Sootpaw's tail bristled as she whispered incoherently under her breath. With his growing curiosity, the tom could do nothing more but step closer. He didn't even realize he was walking towards her until he was suddenly a tail-length outside of her nest. His ears perked as they tried to catch the words he couldn't understand, the words he was sure nobody should hear without her permission. Yet, here he was.

"I'm sorry…"

A gasp escaped his lips as he recoiled back, almost as if Flarepaw lashed her paw at him. Sootpaw's eyes widened when she repeated that phrase, her body shivering. The tom did nothing but stand there as she buried her face underneath her paws, hiding herself from the world.

"I'm so sorry…"

Sootpaw's ears flattened against his head at the roughness of her voice, hearing it crack on that last word. The raggedness of her breathing was even more noticeable as her body grimaced and tried to bury itself in the moss nest. _I shouldn't be here… I shouldn't be here…_

Shaking his head, the tom clenched his teeth as he turned around and exited the den. His pawsteps were quick against the ground, but thankfully, the soft earth underneath quieted the noise he made as he ran through the tunnels. They seemed even more maze-like than when he came in.

 _She was having a nightmare. She sounded like she was crying. Flarepaw never cries. Her voice…_

 _It sounded so broken… so sad…_

 _So miserable._

…

"Wake up Commoner! I don't want to spend another second in this filthy den!"

The grey furred tom woke with a groan, the warmth from his nest seeping away as he was practically dragged out of his den. With a growl, Sootpaw shook off whoever was responsible for waking him up and lifted his head- a snarl pulling his lips back. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, his expression dropped and his eyes widened as he saw the one cat he didn't want to see.

Yellowpaw- also completely covered in cobwebs and with his eyes looking at everything but the Commoner- stood there with his face in a grimace. The Artisan shuffled the weight on his paws before turning, stepping halfway out of the den in a single stride.

"Wait, Yellowpaw!"

"What?"

Sootpaw was suddenly at a lost for words when he was met with Yellowpaw's two-toned eyes. He had wanted to apologize for what he did, even if he saw it merely as self-defense. Still, something deep within the Commoner's heart- below all the hate and bitterness he held for the Artisan- made him feel guilty for the whole thing. Those words danced at the tip of his tongue, the same words that Flarepaw had whispered in her sleep. The Commoner stood halfway out of his nest- having taken a step towards the other tom- and now had his mouth partially opened. Yellowpaw waited patiently before his brows furrowed, as if he suddenly remembered what he was there to do.

"Close your mouth before a fly winds up in there. Don't make it suffer more than it already has in its puny life. Come on; our presence is being requested at the Prisoner's Den."

A cold chill passed through Sootpaw's body, similar to the wind he felt at night, but felt so much more sinister. _The Prisoner's Den? I haven't even stepped inside of there! Why are we going? Am I going to end up there after all?_

"Did you not hear me or are you just acting stupid like you always do? Hurry up!"

With those words, Yellowpaw stalked out of the den with his ears flattened and fur bristling along his spine. Sootpaw scrambled out of his nest and chased after the tom until they were walking shoulder-to-shoulder. The sudden and harsh change in light made the Commoner squint as he walked, his eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness of the fast-approaching Sunhigh light. He could already see his clanmates performing their duties or simply lounging around. A patrol was gathering near the entrance to camp, and by judging by its small number of member- the tom guessed it was merely a hunting patrol. Since all of the usual apprentices were gone, he could also guess that they were all out training.

"You're acting stupid again aren't you? I said that we're here."

Sootpaw glanced to his side and nodded absentmindedly as he joined Yellowpaw beside the Prisoner's Den. Or, at least that's what Sootpaw thought it was. From what he could see, the Commoner could assume all the prisoners were kept underground; with the entrance being a wide hole in the ground. It was in a remote part of camp, with the closest den being quite far away.

"Why are we here again?"

"I already told you," Yellowpaw let out a heavy sigh, his posture straight and body stiff as he sat down, "our presence was requested."

"By who?"

"How am I supposed to know, Commoner? The Grand Royal told me to come and I'm smart enough not to question his orders. You'll be wise to do the same."

Sootpaw blew out a frustrated breath and gave a sideways glance to his companion. He didn't know why, but he was much more exhausted today. He definitely didn't have the energy to argue with the hotheaded Artisan.

"What did I ever do to you? To make you hate me, I mean."

"Why are you asking me that ridiculous question?" Yellowpaw scoffed, not tearing his gaze away from whatever he was looking at, "It's just how it's supposed to be. You're a Commoner, and I'm a higher rank than you. So, deal with it."

"Just cause you're one rank higher than me doesn't mean it gives you the right to nearly kill me."

"I wasn't going to kill you, don't be so dramatic."

"Dramatic? Yellowpaw, I was losing consciousness." Sootpaw whipped his head in the Artisan's direction, his eyes narrowing slightly and his posture breaking. He could hear the other tom let out a short growl as he tried very hard to keep his demeanor calm. A frown made its way to the grey tom's face, his ears drooping almost sadly. "Can't we just, you know, call a truce?"

"A truce?"

"Yeah; you don't pick on me or any of the other Commoners, and I don't talk back to you."

"Why do you care about them so much?"

"Cause they're my friends."

Yellowpaw chuckled at that, his head shaking as an amused and half-hearted smirk appeared on his face. His head turned to the side ever-so-slightly, and Sootpaw followed his gaze to see a group of three of carefree Artisans talking. Silverlight and Smoketail looked particularly the happiest amongst the trio. Redflame glanced at his dark grey fellow Artisan, a look of hidden disdain and obvious jealousy appearing for just a second. Sootpaw was surprised, to say the least, because he knew these three considered themselves best friends.

"Friends bring you nothing but complaints and misery. You're better off just taking care of yourself in our world."

Sootpaw couldn't help but look at Yellowpaw's forlorn face with a confused expression. The air around them seemed heavy with the conversation they had; so as he usually did in situations like this, Sootpaw wanted to lift the mood. Bumping his shoulder with the ginger tabby, the Commoner put on a wide grin on his face.

"Look at that, we _can_ have a decent conversation."

Sootpaw expected Yellowpaw to deny this, but he was blissfully surprised when the Artisan simply rolled his eyes and let out a soft chuckle before speaking.

"What has the world come to?"

"About time you two show up, I was beginning to think you disobeyed the Grand Royal's orders."

The two apprentices let out squeaks of surprise before whipping around, their eyes widening when they saw the intimidating amber eyes of Tigergaze. They could only stare at the massive figure of the Royal who was amongst the strongest of warriors- being only outmatched by Whiteshadow and competing in strength with Wildfire. Sootpaw could remember- quite vividly mind you- the sparring match between the two Royals. Whiteshadow had ultimately come out victorious, but Tigergaze had put up quite a fight before he was pinned.

Yellowpaw was the first to recover from his initial shock as he quickly bowed his head. The ginger Royal moved his gaze over to Sootpaw expectantly, a smirk crossing his features when the Commoner raced to bow his head and ended up slamming his nose against the hard ground.

"I don't care how and why you two are injured, but the Grand Royal put you in my paws for the day. I, along with a few others, are responsible for keeping an eye on Blazeclan's prisoners. Fortunately, it's just me today. Now, come along."

Without another word, the Royal turned and entered the hole in the ground, gesturing the two apprentices forward with a flick of his tail. Sootpaw entered last, following after Yellowpaw. The darkness of the den rivaled that of the darkness that came at night. Even with Yellowpaw walking a mere whisker-length in front of him, Sootpaw couldn't see anything but the glow of the Artisan's colored eyes.

After what felt like eternity, Sootpaw could finally feel the tunnel expanding until all that was around him was empty space. The Commoner focused on the glow of his clanmate's eyes to distinguish where they were. The only light visible was near the center of the den, a single beam of light not being able to brighten the den. Tigergaze kept walking until he was standing directly in front of this light, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Time to eat you filthy rats."

Sootpaw blinked as Tigergaze tossed a measly shrew and thin squirrel into the center of the light. _Those two combined can't even fill up a kit!_

The sudden sound of something moving caught his attention, a gasp escaping his lips as he took a few pawsteps back when something moved forward. He could feel his jaw dropping as the creature stepped into the light. It was a cat, a tom from his scent, with dark amber eyes and dark grey fur that was marked with black tabby stripes. One of his eyes was half-lidded, and the Commoner could see countless scars- both big and small- stretching across the tom's face.

"Get the food before I change my mind."

Sootpaw looked at Yellowpaw with wide-eyes, seeing a similar expression of horror and disgust on the Artisan's face. The prisoner simply stared at Tigergaze, his expression free of emotion but his thin body shaking with held-back rage.

"Go on."

Sootpaw could hear the smirk in Tigergaze's voice, hear his own heart thrumming against his chest. Every instinct in his body was telling him to run forward, to help the cat. His nerves only screamed more when the Royal finally decided to strike.

As soon as the prisoner attempted to grab the food with a single paw, the ginger Royal sprung forward. The starving prisoner let out a yowl of pain whenever Tigergaze's claws met his body. Sootpaw and Yellowpaw could only sit back and watch. The Commoner gritted his teeth together, his head turning away and eyes squeezing shut as the sounds increased in pitch. Even Yellowpaw looked uneasy, biting his lip as he sat and watched. When the sounds suddenly stopped, Sootpaw quickly lifted his head again. His eyes widened when the prisoner was suddenly thrown into the beam of light, landing on the shrew and squirrel.

The Commoner could see the brutality the prisoner endured. Long lashes marred his shoulders and back, deep bite marks puncturing the skin on his shredded ears and spreading down the skin on his legs. The dark grey tom panted heavily, his half-lidded eye now fully closed as he shakily stood up.

"Oh? Standing up again? When are you going to learn that the best thing to do is stay down, Smoke?"

"Smoke-"

"Stay out of this Vixen."

Sootpaw could see another pair of eyes appear from the darkness; this time, a color of dark green. Yellowpaw shuffled the weight on his paws, his ears flattening against his head as he shakily whispered to the Commoner beside him.

"Tigergaze has gone crazy."

"Yellowpaw! Why don't you come over here and show me what an Artisan can do?"

The two apprentices froze, convinced that the Royal somehow heard what the Artisan said. But no, Tigergaze was standing beside the prisoner- now identified as Smoke- with a malicious grin on his face. Sootpaw knew what he wanted right away.

Yellowpaw needed to attack the prisoner.

Since the Artisan's eyes widened, Sootpaw could tell he also knew what the Royal was talking about. He gaped at the Royal and looked at the Commoner for help before moving his gaze to the prisoner.

"A-Are you serious?"

Tigergaze's expression dropped into a deadly glare before he looked down at Smoke. He casually lifted one of his clawed paws, tearing the skin on the prisoner's cheek with a single claw as he drew it down his face. Smoke did nothing but clench his jaw and squeeze his eye shut to withstand the pain. And just like that, the Royal's grin returned to his face.

"Of course not. You're too injured to show me your proper skills. Maybe next time. For now, we're spoiling the rat's meal for this quarter-moon. All we have to do now is sit back and make sure they don't kill each other or themselves."

Tigergaze flicked his tail as he padded over to the apprentices, sitting beside them with a huff and casually lifting a paw to clean it. Yellowpaw cautiously glanced at him before moving his gaze over to the prisoner's, watching as all three of them sat in a semi-circle, practically devouring their food. The Artisan then looked over at Sootpaw, a frown appearing on his face, but it was hidden from the others by the shadows of the den. Still, with the minimal amount of light in the den, one could see the Commoner visibly shaking. His jaw was clenched and his ears were flattened against his head. His golden-yellow eyes flashed dangerously, reminding Yellowpaw of the night before.

The Commoner had looked similar to what he did now, with enough rage in his eyes to kill anyone with a single glare. Only now was Yellowpaw understanding why Sootpaw defended his friends so fiercely.

He didn't care about himself, because if he did, the Commoner wouldn't talk back like he did. But he had something that- in this world- could potentially kill or save him. Empathy; the ability to understand and share the feelings of others. It was almost as if the tom could feel someone else's pain, could share in their sorrow. He hated when others were hurting, hated seeing them in pain when he couldn't do anything. Hated feeling useless.

"Hey… Tigergaze isn't going to kill them, you know? They're prisoners; they trespassed on our territory and did other things to tarnish Blazeclan's name or threaten our safety."

"That doesn't justify what he's doing to them. Nobody deserves this miserable life. Nobody, no matter who it is."

Yellowpaw blinked at him before blowing out a sigh, moving his gaze back over to the prisoners. As they stood in the light, even from a distance, he could see their skin barely hanging onto their bodies, their ribs poking out visibly. A flicker of sympathy fluttered in his chest, and all he could do was imagine how the Commoner felt.

Sootpaw looked down at his paws, digging his claws into the dirt, imagining it was Tigergaze instead. _Nobody deserves this life of misery. Nobody deserves to feel this pain and nobody has the right to determine who has to deal with it._

 _It's not right! It's not fair!_

 _Why am I so powerless to do anything? Why am I not doing anything but watching?_

 _I guess… even I'm scared. No, I'm not scared._

 _I'm terrified._

…

"I've never been so glad to step outside of a den."

"I've never been so glad to see the sunlight."

Despite themselves, Yellowpaw and Sootpaw shared a smile. They stood directly outside the den, having been dismissed from "Prisoner Duty" by Tigergaze. Secretly, Sootpaw guessed Tigergaze only wanted the apprentices gone so he could attack the prisoners again.

"Yellowpaw! Come on over here and share this rabbit with us!"

Sootpaw lifted his gaze when he heard Stripepaw call his fellow Artisan over. Icepaw, as usual, was sitting beside him and sending a wide smile to Yellowpaw. The ginger tom could only blink at them, a frown forming on his face. Sootpaw flicked his ear before bumping the other tom with his shoulder again.

"Go on, be with your not-friends."

"Shut up."

Yellowpaw said this half-heartedly, shaking his head as he began trotting over to the other Artisans. Sootpaw blew out a short breath as he looked around the clearing. He was about to walk over to where he saw the other Commoners, but someone walking over to him made him stop.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

"Miss me already, Sagepaw?"

The Noble apprentice let out a scoff as he sat beside Sootpaw, his tail flicking against the ground in thought.

"Of course."

Sootpaw rolled his eyes, standing in his place as he looked around, taking in a deep breath of the cold wind that blew by. Sagepaw blinked, his eyes focusing again as he glanced at the hole behind Sootpaw.

"You were in the Prisoner's Den?"

"Unfortunately."

"How was it?"

"Horrible."

Sagepaw nodded in agreement, his tail stopping and eyes closing briefly. Sootpaw could see the start of a frown appearing on the Noble's face, and the Commoner opened his mouth to start a conversation, but before either of them could speak, they were both cut off by a yowl in the direction of the Medicine Cat's den.

Sootpaw looked in that direction, his words catching in his throat when he saw the signature amber fur of Flarepaw. The Grand Royal apprentice rushed out of the den, running across the camp and exiting in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Roseberry ran out of the den as well, calling for her back, but Flarepaw seemed long gone already. Even the Grand Royal- as well as Sagepaw- called for her as she ran. The warriors and apprentices in the clearing looked on in confusion, all of them looking at the Grand Royal afterwards.

"Roseberry, how concerned should I be for her health?"

"Concerned enough to send a patrol after her. Just the apprentices though, I doubt she would want to see any of the warriors."

"It's settled then. All apprentices, report to the entrance of camp!"

Sootpaw practically had to run after a rushing Sagepaw. The Noble's fur was bristled in distress, his ears flat against his head and tail lashing in agitation. _He knows something about her that I don't._

 _Why does he look so worried?_

"This is an opportunity for you to practice your tracking skills. Find and bring back Grand Royal Flarepaw. Don't harm her in any way and don't force her either. You may go in groups of two, or by yourself. Now, go!"

"Yes, Grand Royal!"

All at once, the apprentices streamed out of camp like the water in a river. Sootpaw ran after Sagepaw as the grey Noble sprinted forward, seemingly forgetting to track her scent at all but looking as if he knew exactly where to go. _It would be best to follow him._

The tom followed after the Noble, ignoring the voices of the others as they began to "strategize" how to find the Grand Royal apprentice. They were acting as if this was another test, another form of training. But Sootpaw could see the concern showing freely on Sagepaw's face.

 _This isn't a test. If Sagepaw is acting this way, then that must mean Flarepaw could really be in danger._

 _But, she can take care of herself, right?_

Remembering how vulnerable she had seemed at night, Sootpaw was convinced that she somehow wasn't going to be okay.

…

"Sagepaw! Calm down!"

"I have to get to her!"

"Sagepaw! Listen to me; Flarepaw can take care of herself! You and I both know this."

"No! No, you don't know her at all."

"Then tell me, why are you so scared?"

Sagepaw finally stopped, panting heavily as they entered a clearing. The flustered tom looked around expectantly, but his entire expression dropped as he realized the she-cat wasn't there. Sootpaw stood near the forestline, a frown appearing on his face when the Noble slammed his paw against the ground, standing in front of a dead willow tree.

"Damn it."

"Sagepaw-"

"Shut up!"

Sootpaw let out a heavy sigh as he walked over to Sagepaw. Now that he was standing beside the Noble, Sootpaw could see two spots in front of him, in between the apprentices and the willow tree. It seemed as if something dug out the dirt and placed it back in. Upon closer inspection, the tom let out a gasp when he realized what it was.

Graves.

Glancing to his side, the expression on Sagepaw's face gave it away, but in the need for conversation, the Commoner couldn't help but ask.

"Did they belong to you?"

"You don't know Flarepaw if you don't know who they are."

Sootpaw frowned as he returned his gaze to the two graves in front of him. He tried remembering anything that happened in the past, but not wanting to dwell too far into his past, the tom decided to let Sagepaw explain.

"Do you remember… our old territory?"

"I try not to," Sootpaw couldn't help but flinch at those memories. The fire that ravaged for nearly a whole quarter-moon and destroyed all of Blazeclan's former territory was terrifying to remember.

"Right before you became an apprentice- a little bit more than two moons after the High Ranks became apprentices and all the Royals were in the running for Grand Royal- that was when it happened. If you recall, Flarepaw had another brother."

"Wait, another? Does that mean you're…"

"You didn't know?"

Sootpaw answered with a small shake of his head. Sagepaw could only snort in response before he spoke.

"Go figures. Royals are only allowed to have two kits. Wildfire and Willowflame, however, had three; Flarepaw, Flamepaw, and me. Apparently Wildfire knew I was weaker than the other two and decided that I wasn't worth it. The clan was forced to keep it a secret, even my foster mother. The only reason I found out was because of Willowflame. She was an amazing mother, to both Flamepaw and Flarepaw, and even to me- the son she wasn't supposed to have. She told me and secretly raised me as well, despite knowing how much trouble she would be in. I'm all Flarepaw has left now, since neither of us consider Wildfire a father."

"So, that's why you're always so concerned for her."

"I love Flarepaw with all my heart. And I vowed to my mother that I would protect her for as long as I lived, from everything and everyone. Flarepaw isn't making it easy though."

"Why?"

Sagepaw's wistful expression turned to one of grief. His half-smile disappeared and turned into a complete frown.

"Because, she blames herself for their deaths."

Sootpaw's eyes widened and he snapped his head in the direction of the graves. _So, this is Willowflame and Flamepaw… now I remember them. They were the only ones that died in that fire…_

"Why does she blame herself though? It's not like she started the fire."

"Because she was supposed to be on a patrol that night, with Flamepaw, but they had gotten into an argument prior to it. She never told me what it was about though. Flarepaw decided to go hunting instead, on the complete opposite side of our territory and in an area where she was practically trapped on all sides by the fire. Willowflame and Flamepaw… they went to save her. You can guess how that ended."

Sagepaw's ears drooped and his shoulders dropped as he stared at the graves. Sootpaw looked back at the graves with a deep frown.

" _I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"_

 _Was she apologizing to them?_

"I'm worried about her because her body wasn't the same after that fire. For a long time, she was in the Medicine Cat's den and they had to give her specific herbs to clear the smoke from her body. Her lungs haven't fully healed though, even after all this time. She has grown stronger over the moon's, therefore she could ignore the pain, but pushing herself like she did yesterday against the other Grand Royal apprentice… it's too much for her, or whenever the wind is knocked out of her. Running off like she did right now, it might be too much for her. Flarepaw's too stubborn to accept that she is crippled and needs to slow down, so she is choosing to ignore it instead. All I know is that if she isn't careful, she could never become the warrior she wishes to be. And that would make her absolutely miserable… I would break the promise I made to my mother."

"Flarepaw's strong… stronger than anyone in the clan after what she's been through. She'll get through this, I promise."

Sagepaw glanced at the Commoner, searching his eyes for something. Sootpaw only stared back, a determined and unwavering expression on his face. The Noble let the corner of his lips pull up as he looked back at the graves in front of him.

"I hope you're right, Sootpaw."

"I hope I'm right too."

…

 _ **A/N: Again, I apologize for this chapter coming out late. I sincerely apologize, but I simply couldn't get it done last week. I hope I make it up to you guys for this chapter being longer? Maybe?**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Do you think Yellowpaw was right about his opinion on having friends?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	11. Chapter 10: Serenity

_**A/N: Welcome back everybody! Hope you have had a wonderful weekend. In other news, I am now going to be updating this story every FRIDAY instead of MONDAY (starting next week of course.) I have found that writing at the beginning of the week just makes it a whole lot harder than if I write on Friday when I don't have homework. So yeah, updates are now every Friday (at least, until I start my new story in a couple of months) Anyways, back to Flarepaw's perspective.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ Dawnflightt _**and**_ oXxWalkerofTheNightxXo _**for following and/or adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Dawnflightt-**_ Thank you so much! It's not everyday someone takes the time to write such a long review like yours, it honestly makes my day. I used to write only 3K words, but for this story, I felt that it would be better if the chapters were longer than my normal stories. I honestly think that 30 reviews is a lot, considering it is only on chapter 10. Heck, I'm satisfied if I get even two reviews on a story. I hope I meet and exceed your expectations for this story.

 _ **Gavinus1000-**_ I originally planned for Yellowpaw to simply how he was and undeveloped, but that wouldn't have satisfied me and developing him as a character helps me in the long run for the story. Plus, I despise reading the parts and dialogues for character in a story when they're extremely underdeveloped. Thank you!

 _ **Guest-**_ Thank. *Slowly raises hand* Don't worry, you're not alone. I'll help you build the ship XD.

 _ **ColouredKittens-**_ Thank you and being the monster that I am, Yellowpaw's backstory is pretty sad as well. Just know that everything a character says, they say it for a reason.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite. You people always know how to make my day better.**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

"So… um, h-how do you feel about beating Bluepaw?"

"Shadepaw, you don't have to try to make me feel better. I'm fine."

Flarepaw led the way through the old Blazeclan territory, leading the other apprentice back up the hill to get back to their current territory. They were there for a while, Flarepaw could already see the sun fading from the background and the light emitted from the moon beginning to shine in the distance. The amber furred apprentice let out a soft sigh, feeling the weight on her shoulders lifting almost immediately as she stepped back into the luscious forest. The wind blew strongly, almost bitterly, and attacked anything outside of a den with its cold and bone-chilling claws. Her fur bristled involuntarily as she tried to retain some sort of warmth. Her eyes felt heavy and her head hurt after crying, but in the back of her mind, she knew she felt better- even if she didn't want to admit it.

 _Crying is a sign of weakness… Crying shows that I'm not invincible at all…_

 _What if Shadepaw tells everyone what happened?_

For once in her life, she didn't seem to care about what would happen. Whatever happened was going to happen, regardless of what she did. No matter how strong she perceived herself to be, she was powerless when it came to fate.

 _I'm fine…_

For once in her life, ever since the fire, she felt truth behind her own words.

"You know… I-I never thought I would see you… like that."

Flarepaw stopped walking, hearing Shadepaw's hesitant words as he spoke in a mere whisper. She could convince herself that she didn't hear anything at all, but the serious expression in the glow of his light amber eyes gave it away. There she stood, her body turned halfway towards him and her gaze avoiding his as he stared at her silently, waiting for her to respond. Shadepaw blinked as he tilted his head, his normal smile replaced with a deep frown of concern. He took in a sharp inhale when another cold breeze swept through the forest trees, his light grey fur being pulled harshly with the wind.

Flarepaw didn't seemed disturbed by it, her eyes closing and head raising, as if to greet the chilling wind. She took in a deep breath, her shoulders rising and falling almost majestically. Shadepaw- ever since he was a kit- always admired and looked up to the she-cat. While Flamepaw was more social than she was, her quiet persona and stubborn determination is what made her more intriguing than her sibling counterpart. Her silver eyes, one that always mystified the grey Royal, opened once more and glanced at him.

"It's almost Leaf-fall."

Shadepaw's nose wrinkled as she avoided his obvious concern. He shook out his pelt before grumbling under his breath, rushing after her quickly when she decided to walk again. Flarepaw blew out a short breath, her eyes lowering to the ground as she heard the Royal following her. She wasn't trying to be rude, far from it actually. It felt that if she had this conversation with Shadepaw, she would only be a burden. The Grand Royal apprentice had sensed his discomfort when she was crying. It was the only reason she forced herself to stop so soon.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I'll keep my mouth shut if it makes you happy. I'm just worried about you, Flarepaw."

"Shadepaw-"

"Don't tell me you're fine. Someone who is 'fine' doesn't cry like that for no reason."

Flarepaw stopped walking again, her head tilting back in annoyance as she clenched her teeth loosely. _Why did it have to be Shadepaw?_ Looking back at him, the concerned expression on his face was really starting to get on her nerves. She did feel better, but talking about it definitely wasn't going to help her.

"Don't worry about me. Like I said, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Stop concerning yourself with my well-being."

"I'm just trying to be a good friend. Everybody needs a friend, especially you."

"Why me especially?"

"Because nobody should be alone when they cry."

Flarepaw finally gathered the courage to look him in the eye. Shadepaw stood his ground, both of them halting once more in their journey back to camp. His body was turned towards her, his jaw clenched and a steely determination in his eyes- an expression that was very uncharacteristic for him. She couldn't help but hate herself more. Shadepaw wasn't supposed to be this serious, he wasn't supposed to be this upset about anything. But, here he was, standing in front of her without a trace of his jolly smile and contagious laugh. And it was all because of her that he was this way.

 _I've caused so much pain for so many cats._

Flarepaw blew out a short breath as she padded over to him, frowning even more when he flinched back as she approached. The Royal took a small step back before staying still, his eyes widening when the she-cat placed her head gently against his shoulder. Her forehead rested against it, a frown on her face as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Shadepaw, for being there when I needed you. But you have to believe me when I say that I'm fine now. You don't need to worry about me anymore."

The tom blew out a sigh, a small smile appearing on his face soon after. The she-cat stepped back moments later, her head raising. Flarepaw gave a single nod, waiting for him to return it before deciding to continue down the pathway they were walking on. He was silent after that, the only sound emitted from him was the soft sound of his pawsteps and the constant noise of his teeth chattering as the wind blew by. For once, she felt a sense of peace wash over the familiar forest.

For so long after the fire, Flarepaw never grew accustomed to Blazeclan's new home. Whenever she went out of camp, guilt will tug her pelt downwards until all she wanted to do was bury herself in the ground. This wasn't Blazeclan's home, this wasn't the place she grew up knowing. The warriors took any chance they had to show their annoyance to the new territory, constantly complaining about not being able to find prey or tripping over the undergrowth. It was just another reminder of everything they lost.

But now, as she walked down a pathway worn down by her and many others before her, it felt as if she had always lived here. Flarepaw would never outright compare the two territories. In her mind, it would be like comparing the ground to the sky. They couldn't be compared, since they were different from each other. In the end, the old territory is what she used to call home, this place was what she now called home.

"I never took you for being someone who got lost in thought."

Flarepaw blinked her eyes once before glancing over at Shadepaw. The Royal wore a neutral expression, one he had on whenever he wasn't smiling. She opened her mouth to answer him, to respond with a few words that would make his smile appear, but before she could do that, the sound of rapid pawsteps caught her attention. Pausing in her steps, the she-cat turned her head in the direction the sound was coming from. Shadepaw stopped walking as well, looking at her in confusion before following her gaze.

"Flarepaw?" a cautious voice called before the source of the sound rushed forward, "Flarepaw!"

The amber furred apprentice looked on in shock as Sagepaw burst through the trees, nearly colliding with her. He quickly looked over her, a protective gleam entering his sage green eyes and his body taking on a solicitous stance. Flarepaw stood where she was, quickly glancing at Shadepaw in confusion. He seemed perplexed as well, but a light appeared in his eyes when he seemed to remember something. A smirk crossed his features soon afterwards.

"I told you the Grand Royal sent all the apprentices after you."

Flarepaw couldn't hide the amused smile that appeared on her face as Sagepaw gently touched his nose on her shoulders and sides, as if checking for any visible wounds. He was always so overprotective of her ever since he found out they were siblings.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Breathe for me."

"I'm fine, Sagepaw."

She took a step back, meeting her brother in the eye. The Noble raised his eyes up to meet her's, a worried look in his gaze. A few seconds passed with the two apprentices staring at each other in silence, before a small, almost weary smile appeared on Sagepaw's face.

"You're fine?"

"I'm fine."

Flarepaw knew that Sagepaw was the only one who understood the weight of her words. The she-cat was about to continue their conversation, to poke fun at his obvious concern for her, but movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to look in that direction. A silent, inaudible gasp escaped her lips as she was met with the golden-yellow eyes of Sootpaw.

The Commoner hesitantly stepped out from behind the tree he was hiding behind, out of breath and stumbling. It didn't take long for her to realize that he had been following Sagepaw, who she guessed had been running around the forest. The only question she had was why. _Why would the Commoner willingly do that?_

Flarepaw couldn't help but stare at the eyes of the tom, even as he doubled over to try and catch his breath. Her gaze flickered over to her Noble brother in question.

"What is a Commoner doing out here?"

Shadepaw's snide tone made the Commoner's pelt bristle, but he simply raised his head and narrowed his eyes slightly. The tom blew out a short breath, a charming smile appearing on his face as he spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"In case you have forgotten, Royal, the Grand Royal ordered _all_ of the apprentices to search for her. I'm not about to disobey the orders of a Grand Royal, are you?"

Shadepaw opened his mouth, as if to snap something back, but instead, the scowl on his face turned to his signature and goofy smile. His head was tossed back as he let out a laugh of pure joy.

"They were right about you. You don't know when to keep your mouth shut. I like that."

Sootpaw merely blinked at the Royal before turning his golden-yellow gaze upon Flarepaw. Every time she saw those eyes, her breath hitched in her throat as she remembered- quite vividly- the dream she had. It was still a mystery as to what it exactly meant, and who the golden-eyed figure was. She was simply assuming it was the Commoner since he had those eyes, but something didn't add up. _The figure in my dream fought better than a Grand Royal, this Commoner is nowhere near as skilled as a even a regular Noble._

There was something different about the emotions in his eyes today. Instead of the deep-seated hate he had shown her the night before, he looked almost worried, almost sympathetic.

 _Sympathy… towards me?_

It clicked in Flarepaw's mind merely seconds later. Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she moved her gaze over to Sagepaw, who was currently having a conversation with Shadepaw about who knows what. _Don't tell me he… He wouldn't!_

She had no time to ponder her question for long, since someone else came rushing into the area the four apprentices were gathered. The figure panted heavily as they slowed down to a stop, sending up a dust cloud from the loose dirt underneath their paws. It was Amberpaw, the Royal who was always seen following Emberpaw. Her eyes were wide with excitement, the smile on her face being interpreted as crazed.

"They're having the prisoners fight at camp! Hurry, hurry!"

With that, the she-cat turned back in the direction she came from and began sprinting. The apprentices stood there for a moment before Shadepaw was the first to snap out of it, letting out a yowl of what sounded like glee before running after his fellow Royal. Flarepaw briefly glanced at Sagepaw before blowing out a short breath, beginning to walk down the pathway.

"Aren't you going to run back with excitement as well?"

Flarepaw halted in her steps and quickly looked back at the Commoner, her ears flattened against her head. He didn't flinch back, it was almost as if he was prepared for that type of reaction out of her. His eyes were warm, and that unmistakable glimmer of sympathy in them made her anger seemingly fade away. Instead of snarling at him like she wanted to, she whipped her head back and continued walking. She only responded seconds after, mumbling under her breath.

"What's so exciting about watching starving cats kill each other for the slight chance at freedom?"

Flarepaw didn't wait for him to respond, didn't even look at Sagepaw's surprised expression. Instead, all she did was walk...

And let the serene atmosphere created by the forest calm down her nerves.

…

The sight that greeted her as soon as she stepped into camp was far from peaceful. The entire clan, Commoners included, sat around the center ring of camp. The pure mass from the cats in front of her obscured her vision of whoever was in the center of it. The moon was now beginning its ascension into the sky, the sun now completely gone to reveal a cloudless, dark sky. Someone was standing behind her, providing warmth as they stood at her back. Briefly glancing behind her shoulder, she could see an unrivaled amount of fury on Sootpaw's face. Even though they couldn't see anything, they could definitely hear the sounds of the fighting cats and those of the clan cheering at the bloodshed.

Closing her eyes and letting out a steady breath, the she-cat decided to walk forward, pushing through the crowd to get a better view. Those that saw her instantly moved out of the way, creating space and looking back at the prisoners. She could faintly feel Sootpaw and Sagepaw following behind her. As soon as she was able to see the event, her eyes widened and she could hear the Commoner take in a sharp breath.

There was currently three prisoners- all severely underfed and pitifully weak- but they seemed to be refusing to fight each other. Instead, the two other cats were joining them- a Commoner apprentice and one of the servants- were their targets. The servant, Flarepaw instantly recognized, was Darkpaw- Wildfire's servant. The unfortunate black furred tom was not that much older than she was, only by a couple of moons at the most. She grew up around the servant as a kit. Flarepaw was often forced to use the older tom as target practice, and since he was a servant to her father, there was nothing he could do about it. Those were the times that Flarepaw hated Wildfire the most, for forcing another kit to be attacked by his own.

Moving her gaze from the dark furred servant over to the Commoner, her frown increased as she saw Sootpaw's anger double in severity. It was the smallest of the apprentices, the timid natured Mousepaw, that was being forced to fight. The light grey she-cat was easily dwarfed by the adult rogues, their eyes narrowed in a deadly rage. Darkpaw and Mousepaw each had visible wounds on their bodies, both of them glancing at each other nervously. _Neither of them want to do this… neither of them want to hurt a prisoner._

"Do this for your freedom you filthy rats!"

"I want to see _someone_ begging for their life!"

"You call this a fight to the death? I've seen kits fight better than you!"

Flarepaw looked around at the overeager expressions on the faces of her clanmates. It made her sick to the stomach watching all of this. Normally when these events took place, she would hide herself away in her den or stay out in the forest. Only once or twice did she actually stay to watch it until the end. _Why can't I have just_ one _peaceful night?_ A snarl emitted from her side made her flinch; the noise itself sounding so savage, so fierce, the could've sworn it came from a fox instead of the Commoner sitting beside her.

Sootpaw stood up from his spot, his eyes flashing dangerously. _If looks could kill, the Grand Royal would be dead._ Flarepaw had followed the Commoner's gaze to the Grand Royal, who was sitting off to the side in the circle. His eyes were exactly like Sootpaw's, a golden-yellow that reminded her of her dream, but instead of anger, there was no emotion evident in them. Redstar's eyes always seemed so dull, so empty- as if he had lost the will to live long ago and was merely a shell of what he used to be. Looking back at the Commoner, Flarepaw quickly pulled him back when he made a move to step into the ring. He whipped his head in her direction, his anger seeping into every ounce of his body.

"What?"

Sootpaw furiously yowled over the sound of the cheering cats, his lips pulled back in a deadly snarl. Flarepaw couldn't help but flinch, not expecting this type of reaction out of him. Nonetheless, her eyes narrowed just as much as his.

"You'll get yourself killed if you go out there. Look at yourself Commoner, you're still injured. It's no wonder why you are constantly going to the Medicine Cat's den, you're foolishly not letting yourself heal. If you don't stop, sooner or later you'll get yourself killed because of it, and you'll never become the warrior you are wasting your time on becoming."

"Funny, coming from you, Flarepaw."

Sootpaw's words were soft, his voice barely above a whisper and easily being drowned out by the sound of the cheering clan. But his words were like icy claws, striking at her and achieving their purpose on injuring her. By the way his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed at her in a pointed manner, Flarepaw knew that Sagepaw told him everything. _That mouse-brain… he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut._

Without another word, Sootpaw turned and stepped into the ring, rushing forward and shoving one of the prisoners off of Mousepaw. The clan quieted down, mostly in confusion at the tom's actions. The prisoners seemed baffled as well, but the dread in their eyes increased when they saw another clan cat enter the ring. Mousepaw quickly glanced up at him, and since the two were so close to the Grand Royal apprentice, Flarepaw could hear every word that came from the frightened she-cat.

"S-Sootpaw? What are you doing? Y-You're going to get in trouble!"

"I don't care. Step out of the ring, I'm taking your place."

"B-But… you're injured-"

"I don't care! I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore. Step out of the ring, Mousepaw!"

Flarepaw couldn't help but feel moved by his determination. The small apprentice stood on shaky paws, bowing her head quickly before running out of the ring. Thankfully, none of the clan cats forced her to stay, and instead, made way for her to leave and join the other Commoner apprentices.

"Why are you _always_ ruining the fun you filthy Commoner!"

"Maybe he feels sorry for these rats!"

"It's probably because he is one of them. I can't tell the difference between one of these rats and this Commoner!"

The clan erupted in a series of laughter, with most of them encouraging the prisoners to attack Sootpaw all at once. The Commoner moved over to the servant, nodding to the darker tom and murmuring something to him. Flarepaw closed her eyes, hearing the roar of laughter and taunting exclamations made by the High Ranks.

 _Is this what Sagepaw meant? The Commoners live an unfair life, the High Ranks believe they can do whatever they want and go unpunished. They let their rank get to them._

"Get him rat!"

Flarepaw's eyes shot open when she heard a yowl come from the Commoner in the ring. She could see one of the prisoners- a large tom with blue-grey fur- practically drag the smaller apprentice by the left ear, gripping it roughly with his teeth. The Grand Royal apprentice flinched when the Commoner tore himself away, the tip of his ear now serrated and bleeding heavily. Darkpaw wasn't faring any better, now having to deal with two of the prisoners at the same time. Since servants had no form of battle training, she could clearly see the tom stumble over his own paws and fall face-first into the dirt, creating an opening for the prisoners to attack and rake their claws down his exposed back.

Sootpaw charged forward, his eyes narrowed but widening soon after when the large prisoner leapt back, easily smacking the smaller tom aside with a single, huge paw. It was clear this prisoner knew how to fight. How he became a prisoner in the first place would remain a mystery. The Commoner flew across the ring, rolling across the ground as he landed roughly. A dust cloud floated through the air at the disturbance on the earth. Flarepaw let out a sigh, convinced that the Commoner was going to stay down. But she was thoroughly surprised when he shakily pushed himself up.

A trail of blood rolled down the left half his face, the half that had his ear torn. His fur became matted down, the skin of his serrated ear red and glistening with blood. He shook out his fur and let out a low growl, clearing his throat. _This is far from the peaceful atmosphere outside of camp… why am I still here?_

"I'm still standing!"

Sootpaw's voice echoed around the clearing, booming with courage and clear as the water of a river. The prisoner let out a snarl as he charged forward, his claws unsheathed from his huge paws. Sootpaw made no move to leap out of the way, and instead, he hung his head and stumbled where he stood. _He was hit too hard on the head… he's going to pass out if someone doesn't do something._

Flarepaw felt herself take a small step forward, could see Sagepaw do the same, but before either of them could do something, a blur of movement raced forward faster than they could. Whatever it was, it leapt straight into the pathway of the raging prisoner. Flarepaw couldn't keep up with how quick it moved, a blur of red against the darkness. Before anyone knew it, the prisoner was sent flying through the air, successfully colliding with the other two and sending all three into a heap on the ground. As soon as the dust cleared up, Flarepaw felt her jaw drop.

Standing about a tail-length in front of the stumbling Commoner was the Grand Royal himself.

All the warriors and apprentices in the clearing went silent all at once, not a sound produced by anyone. Redstar stood up tall, his head raised higher than ever before and a serious expression on is normally dull face.

"G-Grand Royal…"

"This event is over. Take the prisoners back to their den."

"But Grand Royal! Nobody is dead yet!"

Tigergaze, the warrior that had spoken in complaint, let out an audible squeak as the Grand Royal sent him a deadly glare. Flarepaw had never seen the intimidating Royal so terrified before, nor had she seen the Grand Royal so angry before. In the utmost of silence and innocence, Redstar tilted his head gracefully.

"Do you want to be the first? Disobey me again and you will be. Take the prisoners back."

Without another word, some of the Nobles and Royals rushed forward, gathering the prisoners together as they led them- or dragged them- back to the hole in the ground. Everyone else had their heads bowed in respect, none of them daring to make a sound as the Grand Royal walked around.

"Roseberry, Hollypaw; please take the Commoner apprentice and the servant and treat them properly." With his gaze sweeping around the clearing, Flarepaw stiffened when the Grand Royal looked directly at her, "and also take Flarepaw if you still need her."

Flarepaw could see Hollypaw rush over to help Sootpaw walk, offering her shoulder to the tom. Darkpaw trudged behind the two, his face in a permanent pain-filled grimace. The Grand Royal apprentice silently walked beside Roseberry as she led the way, not meeting the Medicine Cat's eyes. Behind her, she could hear Hollypaw scold the Commoner.

"What did I tell you?"

"What? It's not like I'm dead."

"Sootpaw, I've told you many times already to slow down and let your wounds heal. Are you going to wait until you're dead to finally listen?"

"What was I supposed to do? Let the prisoners hurt Mousepaw? Obviously, nobody else was going to help her. I did the right thing, did I not?"

The only response that came from Hollypaw was a heavy sigh. Flarepaw blinked as she followed behind Roseberry, continuing down the many winding tunnels of the Medicine Cat den until they reached her specific den.

"Stay here while I get your herbs."

Flarepaw did nothing to indicate she heard the Medicine Cat. Instead, she simply sat down in her still made nest, going over Sootpaw's words in her head. She felt the biting need to solve his reason for doing what he did. He was a riddle, and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep properly until this riddle was solved.

" _I did the right thing, did I not?"_

 _The right thing? Is nearly killing himself the right thing to do? What world is he living in to believe that?_

 _Sootpaw…_

 _Because of you, my thoughts are no longer restless. Because of you, I cannot have a moment of serenity._

 _Because of you… I'm beginning to question everything about the ways of the clans._

…

 _ **A/N: Whew, finally done. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again, uploads will now be every FRIDAY instead of Monday. If you have any questions, feel free to pm me.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Is there a character you would like to see more of?**_

 _ **(Like on one chapter, I could just do it in their perspective and give you guys their background or stuff. Or just want to see more appearances in a chapter. This is for future reference of course.)**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	12. Chapter 11: Truth

_**A/N: Hello everybody! Like I said last week, updates for this story are now every FRIDAY until my newest story starts in a few months. There is still a lot of planning I have to do for it, but I am very excited for it. Anyways, back to this story (and Sootpaw's perspective).**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _HunterHD_ _ **,**_ _Slytherin Buttercat_ _ **,**_ _Shadowdapple of Thunderclan_ _ **,**_ _StormTheGreat_ _ **,**_ _SkyStorm99_ _ **,**_ _Flamespirits_ _ **, and**_ _Hazel Feathers Raining Down_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **XxSilverMist105xX-**_ Don't you fret, Sootpaw will continue (maybe) to be in every chapter. And that ship is currently being built, would you like to help? XD Thank you!

 _ **Featherfrost of Stormclan-**_ She is bold! Kind of, sort of. Just not on certain occasions.

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ I won't respond to all of your reviews (thanks so much though for reviewing on every chapter) but what are you suspicious about? Redstar is innocent (maybe). Thank you and I'll make sure to make every character (even some of the major side ones) as important and impactful to the story as possible.

 _ **Silverwing (Guest)-**_ Your wish shall be granted.

 _ **Sanders1800-**_ Thank you and I'll see what I can do.

 _ **ColouredKittens-**_ Thanks and that's not a bad idea. I'll see how I can show the other two in the running.

 _ **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan-**_ Thank you so much for reading this story (in an hour, that's impressive) Welcome aboard our train and I hope you stay for this long ride.

 _ **StormTheGreat-**_ I'm taken back and feel so blessed that someone from one of my old stories is here. Thank you so much. And hey, you're not alone (I feel old too). I hope I make you proud as to what this story has to offer. Thank you and lots of hugs.

 _ **Guest-**_ Thank you! And I will keep my mouth shut and not answer that question. Don't want to give out any information that could be considered a spoiler.

 _ **Flamespirits-**_ Thank you so much! I will try to update as often as possible, but, you know, school and stuff. I will see if I can make that happen sometime in the future. Thanks for joining this adventure!

 _ **I just want to say thank you to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite. I can't begin to explain how much it makes my day to hear from you guys. (All of you are awesome!) Anyways...**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

"Hold still, Sootpaw."

"Ouch! That hurts you know!"

"And it will hurt more if you don't stop moving. Now, stay still!"

The grey furred Commoner grumbled under his breath as he turned his head away from Hollypaw. The Medicine Cat was currently trying to apply a small amount of poultice onto the Commoner's torn ear, but he was making it next to impossible to do so. Every time she came so much as a hairbreadth away, he would flinch away and make a big deal about it. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Darkpaw's masked expression of silent amusement as he watched the ordeal. She had treated him first since Sootpaw stubbornly refused her help every time she turned to him. The tom only allowed himself to be treated after the servant was. Or, maybe he was just scared of this part.

"Sootpaw!"

"I'm sorry! It stings every time-"

"I'm not even touching you and your flinching away already!"

Sootpaw let out a huff, a pout appearing on his face, one that soon turned to a smile when he heard Darkpaw's reserved chuckling off to his side. Glancing over at the black furred tom, the Commoner put on the most charming he could muster in his pain-stricken state.

"So, you _aren't_ mute after all."

The servant's expression went from carefree to nervous in less than a second, his gaze flicking down to his paws almost shyly. Sootpaw only now realized how isolated the servants were from everyone else. From the moment they are forced into the rank, all servants- no matter how old or how young- are restricted from speaking to anyone but their master or their master's family. This was probably the first time Darkpaw was talking to an apprentice other than Flarepaw.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Well, I think you should talk more- Ow!"

Sootpaw shot the Medicine Cat a glare as she- in his moment of distraction- applied the poultice to his torn ear. She had barely tapped it, but already Sootpaw could feel it stinging more painfully than any wound he had before. He clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes as a pleased smile appeared on her face. The Commoner stubbornly glared at her for a few seconds before blowing out a sigh, deciding to just get it over with. He turned his head towards her, signaling her with a single nod of his head. Hollypaw's mildly concerned expression disappeared as she stepped closer to him, sitting beside him as she tended to his injury.

"So, Darkpaw… you're Wildfire's servant, right?"

"That is correct, Commoner Sootpaw."

"Please, no need for the formalities. Just call me Sootpaw."

Darkpaw blinked at him, mostly out of shock more than anything else. It was a requirement for all servants to call everybody by their rank before saying their name. Be it a simple Commoner or a High Ranking Royal. The nervous servant opened his mouth, ready to refuse the offer, but ended up closing his mouth again and nodding instead. Sootpaw hissed under his breath whenever Hollypaw touched his wounds, her paws moving down his body as she finished with his torn ear seconds later.

"What's it like being a servant?"

"I… uh. Um, what's it like being a Commoner?"

Sootpaw, seeing that Darkpaw was uncomfortable with their conversation, decided to answer his question first. His gaze flicked down to his paws, allowing his claws to sheathe and unsheathe just to keep his mind busy. He closed his eyes before opening his mouth to speak.

"Well… I can't say it's an easy one. The truth is… I hate it most days. I hate waking up knowing that _someone_ is going to decide to hurt us. Someone is going to decide that… I'm not worth the ground I walk on or the prey I eat. They're going to decide that it's 'okay' to attack us or discriminate us… make us feel like we're nothing. That we're all better off dead. And it hurts the most knowing that _nobody_ is going to stand up for us… that nobody is going to make it stop or make it go away. Everyone is too scared to think differently about us. And… I don't blame them."

Hollypaw had stopped moving, her body stiffening beside him. The Commoner guessed that she was remembering their meaningful conversation they had not so long ago. How he came to her and asked if he was better off dead. Sootpaw blinked opened his eyes, not even knowing what his own emotions told him. _Should I be angry? Sad? Understanding?_ The dark furred servant in front of him gave him a somber expression, but it was one full of understanding. _It must be worse for him as a servant._ The grey Commoner felt a small smile appear on his face as he continued speaking.

"But… there are days where I am reminded why I choose to stay here. Me and all the other Commoners could just leave whenever we want to, it's happened before. These days are few and far in between, but it makes me realize that even though I'm small, that I'm nothing but a Commoner, I am a part of something bigger. I'm a Blazeclan apprentice, training to be a warrior. I'm a clan cat, and I'm not going to let a few harsh words and actions stand in the way of what I'm becoming. This may sound strange coming from someone who isn't a High Rank, but I am proud to be what I am."

Hollypaw and Darkpaw remained silent, both of them staring at the Commoner, pondering his words. The Medicine Cat felt a small smile appear on her face as she touched her nose gently against the tom's shoulders, signaling that she was finished before stepping away from him. Sootpaw glanced at her, returning the smile he knew was on her face.

"I have to admit, I never thought about it that way. You truly are a wordsmith, Sootpaw."

The grey furred Commoner beamed at the servant's words, his smile growing wider on his face. Darkpaw sent him a thin-lipped smile before settling down more comfortably in his nest, licking his leg almost absentmindedly. As soon as Hollypaw was finished putting the extra herbs back in their place, she turned back to the two toms with a stern expression.

"Alright, I'm going to go update the Grand Royal on your conditions. Sootpaw, you leave me no choice but to confine you in here until all of your wounds are relatively healed. Darkpaw, as soon as you're free of pain, I assume that Roseberry would send you back to your master. I'll be right back."

"What about Grand Royal Flarepaw's condition?"

Hollypaw stopped mid-step and glanced down at her paws, blowing out a short breath. She turned back around to meet the servants gaze. The she-cat only stopped herself from speaking when she abruptly remembered that nobody else was supposed to know about the apprentice's condition. Closing her mouth, she glanced away from the worried and innocent expression on Darkpaw's face.

"I must apologize, but I don't have permission to speak about it. You would need to ask your master."

Sootpaw could only frown as Hollypaw turned back around, walking out of the den swiftly before either of them could ask anymore questions. _That's normally not like her… I guess there are some rules that even a Medicine Cat has to follow._ Still, the Commoner couldn't help but feel curiosity burning at his chest. A heavy yawn escaped his lips as he positioned himself into a comfortable position on his nest, moving his gaze over to Darkpaw.

The servant wore a frown on his face, the undeniable look of uneasiness making his dark green eyes take on an almost ominous glow. The Commoner casually began licking his paws, not taking his eyes away from the other tom as he mumbled.

"Are you worried about her?"

Darkpaw jumped and snapped his gaze up, his eyes widening as he saw Sootpaw, almost as if he had entirely forgotten that he was there. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly, at a lost for words as he tried thinking of a way to get out of this conversation. He had slipped up talking about Flarepaw. Sootpaw frowned, stopping in his half-hearted grooming. The servant stared at the Commoner for a few more seconds before tucking his chin into his chest, squeezing his eyes shut and wishing that he could disappear then and there. The grey furred tom was convinced that Darkpaw was shaking out of fear. _Darkpaw looks so scared, did he mess up? Even if he did, what has Wildfire done to him to make him look so scared for his life?_

"Hey, it's okay Darkpaw. I already know about her condition. Sagepaw told me."

"S-Sagepaw did?"

"Mhm, now you can safely tell me the truth."

"B-But Sagepaw… Sagepaw shouldn't have told you in the first place."

The Commoner moved one of his shoulders in a shrug, laying his head down on his paws and keeping his eyes on the servant. Darkpaw sat up, shuffling the weight on his paws and glancing around before he began whispering under his breath.

"To be completely honest, I am utterly baffled that it took this long for her lungs to act up again. I was expecting her to give up on her dream of becoming a Grand Royal entirely, but something in her changed. I can see it as clear as day."

"A change in her? What do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten already? How she used to act those couple of moons after the fire? Forget about her dream, I thought she had given up on life itself. But… here she is. Still in the top three, still as stubborn as ever, and still pushing forward. I'm proud of her and of the warrior she is slowly but surely blossoming into. If I have to be a servant to anyone, I would be honored to be her's when the situation calls for it."

"But, didn't her and her brother attack you when you were kits? I remember seeing you and them one time, and I thought you were all playing, but you were rushed to the Medicine Cat's den afterwards."

Darkpaw blew out a short breath, a wistful expression entering his eyes. Behind his most obvious of emotions, Sootpaw could see an almost sorrowful expression on his face. One of gloomy longing and woeful regret.

"Despite all that, her and her brother were the most kind hearted kits I have ever met. It was all Wildfire's doing, I could tell that they didn't want to do it. Every time after that, Flarepaw and Flamepaw would always come to visit me in the Medicine Cat's den- bringing me food and making sure I was well taken care of. They would apologize profusely, and for once in my life, I felt wanted. Like I had a purpose. From that day forward, I vowed on protecting those kits innocence. Wildfire… he has always wanted to corrupt their minds with his twisted thoughts and beliefs. He still tries to to this day, but not as much as before. I do everything in my power to make sure Flarepaw stays true to her heart."

"So, seeing her in here makes you worried?"

"It was too late to save Flamepaw when he…" Darkpaw paused for a few seconds, swallowing thickly and closing his eyes- as if the memory itself tore his heart apart. "When Flarepaw is in here because of her lungs, it is just another painful reminder of what I failed to do. And it hurts even more knowing that I can't do anything to ease her pain now."

Sootpaw blinked at the servant, his eyes trailing down to the ground once more. _Flarepaw has so many cats watching over her… does she know how lucky she is? To be this loved by so many?_ Once more, the memory of her whimpering while she was having a nightmare returned to the Commoner's mind. _Maybe she deserves to be loved._

The tom was brought out of his thoughts when something stepped into his line of sight, causing him to let out a yowl of surprise as he fell back onto his side. Even Darkpaw flinched backward, practically stumbling over his paws as he tried to move. Sootpaw's eyes widened slightly when the she-cat that had taken over his thoughts appeared in front of him.

The Grand Royal apprentice paused momentarily, sending a sideways glance to the Commoner before lifting her head higher and continuing forward. Sootpaw kept his gaze on her before looking over at Darkpaw. The servant cleared his throat quickly before stuttering out words.

"G-Grand Royal Flarepaw!"

Neither of them expected her to stop moving, but a simple flick of her ear indicated to them that she was listening and waiting for the servant to continue.

"W-Where… um, where are you going?"

Sootpaw expected her to ignore the servant, expected her to snap at him for even talking to her, even expected her to lash out at him for no apparent reason. He definitely didn't expect her to answer his question in a calm manner.

"My throat is parched after eating my herbs. I'm going to the lake. I'll return shortly, so don't worry about me and get the rest you need, Darkpaw."

"Grand Royal Flarepaw…"

"I'll be back soon."

With that, the amber furred she-cat continued walking until she was completely out of the den. Sootpaw felt his jaw drop at their interaction. Never before had he heard her voice so soft, so caring or quiet. There was no trace of scorn, and despite the professional way she spoke, her tone was even. _Did she know I was here? Of course she did, she looked directly at me! Well, sort of._

Even Darkpaw looked astonished, but his mask of concern drowned out any confusion he had. A frown settled on his face once more as he glanced over at Sootpaw.

"She is always by herself more often now. I'm half-convinced she didn't even ask Roseberry if she could leave."

"Would you like me to go check on her?"

"What? But it's already night out. I thought… Commoners aren't supposed to leave at night."

"Do you want me to go check on her or not?"

Sootpaw was already getting up from his spot, his teeth clenching as he stretched out his sore muscles. The Commoner felt slightly unsteady on his paws, but he caught himself quickly enough and took in a deep breath of the bitter-scented air. Darkpaw chewed the inside of his cheek, shuffling the weight on his paws as he curled his tail around his paws. The grey furred tom flicked his ear as he waited patiently, glancing towards the entrance to the den. _Even if he says no, I'm still going._

"Yes, please. I-If it's not too much trouble."

"Please, me? In trouble? You got the wrong tom, I never get in trouble."

Darkpaw let out a soft chuckle, sending a grateful smile to the Commoner- both for his attempt to lighten the mood, and for volunteering to go after the Grand Royal apprentice. The servant knew he wasn't brave enough to break the rules and go after her himself.

With a single nod of his head, the Commoner slowly stepped out of the Medicine Cat's den, his eyes sweeping over the camp and stopping at the entrance. The two Artisans on guard tonight were Silverlight and Smoketail, while the two Nobles were Cloudeye and Ashtail. The two Artisans were pressed against each other for warmth as the cold breeze was relentlessly blowing through the camp. The Nobles were chatting away in soft voices, occasionally breaking out in loud laughter, only to silence themselves right away.

After taking in a deep breath, Sootpaw decided to avoid conflict tonight and instead, began heading towards the Commoner's den to sneak out of the tunnel. As quietly as he could, the grey furred tom entered the den, blowing out a breath as the warmth of the confined space greeted him with open arms. As much as he wanted to stay and relish in the warmth, the tom walked silently past the others until he was standing in front of the covered tunnel entrance.

 _What am I getting myself into? I am the last cat Flarepaw would want to see._

He remembered the bitter words he had said to her before taking Mousepaw's place in the ring. _Surely, if I can remember them, Flarepaw can as well._ Stepping out into the night forest, the Commoner couldn't help but feel confused. _Why am I even out here in the first place? A moon ago, I wouldn't care if she was upset or in danger._

 _Is it… because I realize that even the strongest have their weak moments? Flarepaw is just like us… someone that has suffered greatly and lost so many loved ones._

 _Flarepaw is just like us…_

…

"You know, you're not very quiet. So I recommend you come out of hiding before I drag you out."

Sootpaw let out a startled squeal as the Grand Royal apprentice spoke up. She was sitting by the water's edge, her back turned in his direction as he hid just at the edge of the clearing. His fur was bristled against the howling wind, his teeth chattering permanently. Flarepaw seemed undisturbed by the chilling breeze, in fact, she seemed to enjoy it more than anything. With shaking paws, the Commoner hesitantly padded out from his spot and went to join her by the lake.

He stopped about a tail-length away from her before sitting down, curling his tail around his paws to retain some warmth. Sootpaw shuffled the weight on his paws almost awkwardly, his tongue suddenly feeling too heavy and his mind unable to form any words. _Oh yeah, I'm quite the wordsmith, aren't I?_

"Why are you out here, Commoner?"

"Oh yeah… um. Darkpaw wanted me… t-to check on you."

Sootpaw didn't know if he stuttered because of his chattering teeth, or because he felt uneasy around the intimidating she-cat. Her expression was difficult to read with her face turned away from him, all he was able to see was the corner of her eye and her cheek. Her head was tilted at an angle as she viewed her reflection, the water staring back at her in an expressionless stare. The tom leaned forward slightly as he tried to look her in the eye.

"Go back to camp, Commoner. You aren't supposed to be out at night. Tell Darkpaw he doesn't have to worry about me."

"Yeah, well, I promised I would check on you. I don't break my promises."

"You checked up on me already. I'm here, you're here. I'm talking, you're talking. I'm not dying or getting attacked by anything. I'm fine. Now, you can leave, Commoner."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"What? Commoner?"

"Yeah-"

"What else do you expect me to call you?"

"Well, you can try calling me by- I don't know- my _actual_ name," Sootpaw felt his teeth clenching when she let out a soft chuckle of amusement. His eyes narrowed slightly at her next words.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because it's common courtesy. It's rude not to call someone by their name."

"You don't deserve it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Commoner," the she-cat turned her silver gaze upon the tom. Sootpaw could feel a chill rolling down his spine and his body stiffening when he saw those eyes. Still, his ears flattened against his head at her words. He scoffed before growling out.

"I don't deserve the name I was given?"

"No. Quite frankly, you don't."

"How would you feel if I just called you Grand Royal?"

"I would quite like that," an amused and almost mischievous expression glimmered in her silver eyes, the start of a smirk pulling at her lips as she returned her gaze to the water. Sootpaw scowled at her, his lips pulling back to reveal his teeth.

"Well, can you please just call me by my name."

"And I have to because?"

"Because it's just… wrong. It makes me feel like I'm just something someone uses before tossing it aside. A name is powerful. Once something or someone is given a name, it gives them an identity… a purpose. It makes them seem worthy of something."

"And you think you're worthy?"

Sootpaw couldn't help but snarl at her, standing up quickly in his spot and taking a threatening step closer to the Grand Royal apprentice. Even in her calm and seemingly carefree voice, he could still feel the full impact of her condescending words. He couldn't remember why he was worried about her at one point.

"Am I not?"

"No, to me, you aren't. Until you've made an impact, you don't deserve a name. And let me tell you that it's not going to be easy earning that, Commoner."

"You call Darkpaw by his name!"

"Because Darkpaw deserves it," the she-cat narrowed her eyes slightly as the fur on her shoulders bristled, "you're walking on thin ice. I recommend you take a step back, Commoner."

Sootpaw grumbled under his breath as he sat down heavily, looking away from her and glaring down at the ground. The small waves of the lake pushed the water farther and farther up the shore, almost as if it would spill over the edge and into the clearing. He calmed himself down by exhaling heavily, remaining quiet for a few seconds before a frown crossed his features. Flarepaw had gone quiet as well, continuing to look down at her reflection.

"You know," the Commoner started off softly before lifting his head to look over at her, "I think you constantly flaunt your rank and make everyone else feel inferior because… you are trying to deny the truth."

"Oh? And what is that?" Flarepaw let out a humorless chuckle, meeting the tom's gaze once more. Her head was held higher, her body taking on the professional posture she always had. Sootpaw blinked at her before clenching his teeth.

"The truth is… you and I are the same."

"Don't make me laugh Commoner. You and I are nothing alike."

"We aren't?" Sootpaw stood up from his spot, standing up taller until he was nearly towering over her. Flarepaw looked over him before moving her eyes up to his. The Commoner took in a deep breath before continuing. "I think we're more alike than you want to admit."

"And what makes you say something as outrageous as that?"

"We've both suffered."

The silence that settled over the clearing was suffocating, the tension in the air rising in a split second. Sootpaw nervously bit his lip as Flarepaw's posture broke, her shoulders dropping and eyes widening ever-so-slightly before narrowing dangerously. She spoke through clenched teeth, her eyes closing, as if to hold herself back.

"Don't even think about it, Commoner."

"We've both lost those that were important to us. We've suffered alone all this time, refusing the help from others. Admit it, Flarepaw. You and I aren't so different after all."

"Shut up."

"No. I want you to say it. I lost my mother and my father at an early age-"

"Shut. Up."

"-and you lost your mother and brother-"

Sootpaw didn't know what was happening until he was suddenly on his back, letting out a growl of pain and his eyes widening. Flarepaw stood over him, her face hovering above his as she growled down at him. She wasn't pinning him down, but Sootpaw didn't dare try and move out of the way.

"You and I are _nothing_ alike. Get that foolish thought out of your head. I'm warning you, Commoner, stay out of my way. Don't _ever_ mention my family to me ever again. You and I are walking on entirely different paths," Flarepaw slammed one of his shoulders down with her paw, her claws threatening to pierce his skin, "so stop trying to walk on mine!"

With that, the she-cat moved her paw away and glared down at him. Sootpaw did nothing more but tilt his head back to look at her, not daring to utter a word or make a sound as he held his breath.

"Do you understand me?"

The Commoner could only nod numbly. He could see her body shaking, most likely due to suppressed anger more than the cold wind. The Grand Royal apprentice took a step back, just enough for him to sit up. Sootpaw shakily sat up, looking at her cautiously and with his ears flattened nervously against his head. Even with all her anger and obvious rage, being this close to her, he could clearly see sadness beginning to swirl in her eyes.

"Now, get out of here and leave me alone."

The grey furred tom swiftly stood up, beginning to run on shaky paws out of the clearing. He only glanced behind his shoulder once, only enough to see her tilt her head skywards and close her eyes. Never before had he felt this much fear course through his body.

 _She moved so fast, I couldn't even see her. Was it because I was still talking?_

 _And how did she flip me so easily? Not even Rowanpaw can do that!_

 _Is this fear directed at her? Because, the truth is…_

 _This fear was valid._

…

 _ **A/N: Finally finished with this! What do you guys think of me updating on Friday? Do you prefer it over Monday? Or do you just want me to go back to updating every Monday? Let me know! Also, what did you think of this chapter?**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **What do you think about Darkpaw? (Wildfire's servant)**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	13. Chapter 12: Lie

_**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I didn't upload last week. It was just one of those weeks where all of my classes (I'm currently a Senior in High School) decided to assign homework/projects every single day, so I was just very exhausted and completely drained last week. I didn't want to write and send out a mediocre chapter, so I decided not to write at all. Anyways, here is the next chapter, all in Flarepaw's perspective.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _BonEpic_ _ **,**_ _Zion The Cookie Empress_ _ **, and**_ _Breezestar of CinderClan_ _**for following and/or adding this story!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Guest-**_ Thanks and I know right, Darkpaw is so sweet. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

 _ **Flamespirits-**_ Thank you and don't worry, they are also a major part in the story and you'll see them soon, just not know.

 _ **ColouredKittens-**_ Thanks for the feedback and sorry I didn't upload last Friday. Depending on who your master becomes, your life could be incredibly easy or incredibly hard. Thank you!

 _ **CinderedBranch (Guest)-**_ Thank you! I still have to think about where I could place more scenes of Darkpaw, we'll see.

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ Right? If anything, she is more rude to Sootpaw because he is a Commoner, but hey, maybe she also doesn't want him knowing more about her? What do you think?

 _ **Ravenfrost of RiverClan-**_ Nice theory, but you need to keep in mind that Redstar could've just been doing what was right as a Grand Royal. And as for them having the same eye color, there is at least one other cat in some of the other clans that have the same eye color as them. But, hey, nice theory! Stick around to find out more.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite! It really means a lot to me.**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

" _...you are denying the truth…"_

" _The truth is… you and I are the same…"_

" _We've both suffered…"_

The amber furred she-cat opened her eyes, her gaze directed up towards the dark sky- one that was littered with the twinkling lights of white stars. She could hear the receding sounds of the Commoner's swift pawsteps as he ran away, just like she told him to. In her head, she could recall the frightened expression he had shown merely moments ago. For reasons she couldn't understand, the idea that he was scared of her didn't settle well with her.

The Grand Royal apprentice blew out a short breath, her fur bristling against the wind that blew from behind her, even colder than before. She couldn't understand why she so brutally pushed him away when he had approached her in nothing but a friendly matter, if a bit shy at that.

 _Because he's a Commoner… That's the only reason why._

There was something about that answer that didn't satisfy her. Once more, the she-cat turned around and padded- almost cautiously- towards the lake's edge to see her reflection. Her nightmare from her previous nap made her feel suddenly homesick. _But… I'm already home…_

The water's surface rippled almost aggressively as another chilling breeze swept through the clearing, bringing ruination to her reflection. Her silver eyes seemed to be the only thing undisturbed by it. Flarepaw felt her body stiffening as she closed her eyes again, her lips pulling back in agitation.

 _No… this isn't home._

 _Home is the place where I lived as a kit, happily and healthily alongside my brother._

 _Home is where my mother's scent used to be, where I was able to hear her laughter._

 _My home is destroyed… I've only been telling myself a feeble lie._

Revealing her eyes once more, she could convince herself that she was seeing the storm that ravaged before the fire. And because of her fur color, she could convince herself that it was the fire itself. Narrowing her eyes, she lashed out at her watery reflection in anger before turning away from the lake altogether.

"My, my… is everything alright, Flarepaw?"

Her black-tipped ears flattened against her head at the mocking tone that came from none other than Emberpaw. The red and black furred nuisance was standing a few tail-lengths away from Flarepaw, her head tilted to the side almost innocently. Still, the amber furred apprentice could see that sickly-sweet and snobbish smile pricking at the corners of her mouth. Standing directly behind her was the plain ginger fur of the remaining Grand Royal apprentice, Gingerpaw. The tom towered over the she-cat in front of him, an imposing sight that made everyone feel tense. Especially Flarepaw.

Gingerpaw's expression was as melancholy as usual, and he remained as quiet as he normally was. The tom rarely spoke, to anyone for that matter. He only spoke in short phrases, sometimes only sparing a single word to someone. In fact, Flarepaw couldn't remember the last time she held a conversation with the elusive tom. Still, she definitely remembered how he would always glare at her after the fire, as if blaming her without using his words. _I can't blame him though… he used to always look up to Flamepaw when he was around._

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm choosing not to."

Flarepaw raised her head higher as she directed her gaze to Emberpaw once more. The she-cat scoffed, the haughty expression being replaced with one of pure annoyance. Her white-tipped tail bristled as she lashed it, nearly hitting Gingerpaw behind her, but the tom quietly took a step back to avoid being hit. Before she could open her mouth again, Flarepaw cut her off.

"What do you want? I don't have the time, energy, or desire to talk to you," flicking her gaze over to the tom behind Emberpaw, she added, "neither of you for that matter."

"What? Are you too busy attacking Commoners to talk?"

"Are you sympathizing with him?"

"Psh, no."

"Then it shouldn't bother you should it."

Emberpaw scowled before glancing behind her shoulder briefly, a taunting glimmer soon appearing in her dark green eyes as she looked back at her competition.

"It doesn't. But my _brother_ and I just think that it is very unbecoming of a Grand Royal apprentice to deal with a lowly Commoner. As _real_ Grand Royal apprentices, I take offense that you hold the same title as us."

Flarepaw felt her jaw clench as a heated expression entered her silver eyes, lighting them up with an internal and raging fire. _Brother…_ She knew in the back of her mind that Gingerpaw and Emberpaw were littermates, but they never seemed to acknowledge it- unless it was to rub it in Flarepaw's face. Emberpaw thoroughly enjoyed reminding the other she-cat of what she lost in the fire.

The two she-cats faced each other; one with a deadly glare emitting from her silver eyes, and the other with an almost mocking and triumphant expression causing her dark green eyes to glow. Gingerpaw stayed where he was, staring seemingly at nothing and looking around almost boredly as the two apprentices bickered. He seemed to only be here for Emberpaw to flaunt. Flarepaw took a step forward, preparing her body to leap and shred at the gloating look on Emberpaw's face, but she stopped herself and closed her eyes instead. A voice seemed to be filtering in her head, one that brought tears instantly to her eyes. _Another memory, another conversation._

" _You need to calm down Flarepaw. You become angry too easily. Right now, that's the only thing holding you back from becoming the best. Well… maybe you are the best right now… but you could become the most famous Grand Royal in the history of the clans! So… take a breath… and relax…"_

 _Flamepaw…_

 _Fine._

Flarepaw kept her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath, the cold wind blowing savagely once more and ruining her pelt. Her shoulders gently dropped as she blew out the breath, her eyes opening again to see the same expression on Emberpaw's face. The she-cat was waiting, surprising even Flarepaw with how patient she was being. The silence replaced the winds as the amber furred apprentice looked her competition up and down. Her eyes stopped on a spot near Emberpaw's jaw, one that held a scar that was all too familiar to her. It was Flarepaw who gave Emberpaw that scar. The Grand Royal she-cat allowed a smirk to appear on her amber furred face.

"Are you _trying_ to get on my bad side, Emberpaw?"

The expression on Emberpaw's face dropped almost instantly, being replaced with subtle confusion and near panic as Flarepaw began padding closer to her. She took a small step back, but stopped herself, clenching her teeth instead. Gingerpaw took a step forward, almost close enough for his chest to touch her shoulder. Flarepaw stopped when she was a few pawsteps away, her eyes glimmering in mischievousness.

"Do you remember the last time you did that? It didn't end so well for you, did it?"

To emphasize her point, Flarepaw unsheathed one of her claws, gently scraping it down the length of her own jaw and on the spot the scar was on Emberpaw. It was a ragged scar that stretched down from the left side of her jaw to the bottom of her muzzle. It was now a faint, white color; but the fur never grew back on it, only around it. So quickly, the tables turned on Emberpaw now as she struggled to control her own temper.

The red and black furred she-cat was about to step forward, but Gingerpaw stopped her by placing the tip of his tail against her side. Emberpaw glanced at him before looking away, her own mask of embarrassment appearing on her face as she refused to meet their gazes. Flarepaw snorted as she moved her gaze over to Gingerpaw. The taller tom looked down at her, his lips forming a thin line.

The days and moons directly following Flamepaw and Willowflame's deaths seemed like a bleak and distant memory to Flarepaw, but she specifically remembered how Emberpaw and Gingerpaw acted towards her. They would blame her for everything, so much to the point where Flarepaw began believing them as well. They physically hurt her as well- not to the point where she would have to go to the Medicine Cat's den again, but enough to leave a lasting memory. They would push her to her emotional limits and even beyond them.

The day Flarepaw finally snapped out of her miserable state was the day she made that scar. Once again, Emberpaw and Gingerpaw were mocking her, reminding her yet again of what she did wrong the day of the fire. Her breaking point was when Emberpaw began making fun of Willowflame and Flamepaw, calling them "weak" and "simple-minded" warriors that didn't deserve to be a part of Blazeclan.

Originally, Flarepaw had meant to do more damage, but looking at her now, the scar was more than enough to keep Emberpaw permanently in her place. Gingerpaw stepped forward until he was standing shoulder-to-shoulder with his red and black furred sister, giving her a sideways glance that seemed almost disappointed before looking back at Flarepaw.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't remind my sister of that."

"She started it. Don't be putting the blame on me. And you two were the ones that began tormenting me."

"You brought it on yourself. Do you know how embarrassing it was for us knowing how far behind you were falling after the fire? Emberpaw and I simply wanted to make you better."

"By mocking me on a day-to-day basis? By reminding me, every time you had the chance, of how I couldn't save them? If you really wanted to make me feel better, you two sure had a strange way of doing it."

"We all suffered from their deaths. You didn't have the right to make everyone else's pain seem inferior to yours."

"I'm sorry? I didn't have the right?" Flarepaw sent a bone-chilling glare at the ginger furred tom, even causing him to flinch as her voice rose higher, "I didn't have the right to grieve for them?"

"I didn't mean-"

"I recommend you stop talking right now."

"Flarepaw-"

"I meant it Gingerpaw! Say another word and I will hold no regrets for my next actions."

"You think you can beat me in your condition?"

Flarepaw opened her mouth to snap back at him, but immediately froze when an unfamiliar scent found its way to her senses. By the way the other two Grand Royal apprentices went rigid, she could guess that they sensed it as well. The amber furred she-cat blew out a short breath as she took a step back, making her body relax as she glanced out of the corner of her eyes without moving her head.

"Gingerpaw…"

"I know. I smell it too."

Flarepaw rarely ever saw Emberpaw's serious expression, so it came to a surprise to her when the she-cat wore a similar look to her brother as he stood still, his ears swiveling as he tried to pinpoint any sound. The scent gradually became stronger until Flarepaw was able to distinguish differences in it. _Whatever it is, there are more than just one._ Emberpaw and Gingerpaw glanced at each other before looking at Flarepaw, both of them nodding as well. _They realized it too, and since none of us can directly pinpoint where it is coming from, we can only assume that the enemy has surrounded us._ The three Grand Royal apprentices looked at each other, as if waiting for the other to make the first move. The amber furred she-cat rolled her eyes as the two in front of her gave her pointed looks.

Clearing her throat and lifting her head higher, Flarepaw spoke in a loud and clear tone, one that seeped with authority, repeating the words she had said to the Commoner.

"We can sense you. I recommend you come out of hiding before we drag you out of there."

A few moments of silence passed… nothing happened. With a flick of her ear, Flarepaw turned her head to the side when she heard something moving. Sure enough, a figure was approaching from the forest, masked in the shadows created from the night. Their eyes glimmered in an ominous way, a green that was even darker than Emberpaw's. Upon closer inspection, Flarepaw could see the telltale signs that this creature was a cat.

And since their scent was unfamiliar and foreign, Flarepaw could only guess that this cat didn't belong to any of the clans. _Another rogue…_

The cat, a tom from his scent, let out a guttural growl and flicked his tail from side-to-side. Flarepaw blinked at him before her eyes widened slightly. _A signal._

Before she knew it, more of these cats- all of which held the same scent as the first one- poured out of the forest like the water in a river. In a few seconds, Flarepaw, Gingerpaw, and Emberpaw were encircled and surrounded by these rogues.

"Back-to-back," Gingerpaw said softly as he turned away from the two she-cats, his eyes narrowing at the nearest rogue. Flarepaw knew better than to disobey in a moment like this. _I guess I'll have to forget why I hate him for now._ The she-cat cleared her throat as soon as she turned around, feeling the shoulders of the other two apprentices as they each faced outward.

The first rogue walked forward, standing away from the others as he raised his head. _That must be their leader._ Flarepaw settled her gaze on the tom, her shoulders stiffening when a smirk crossed his features. His dark green eyes seemed to glitter in an almost triumphant way… like he just found something that he had been looking for. His tail raised, like a flag in the night sky, before he lashed it once more.

A few of the rogues from the circle hissed and snarled before charging forward, but a majority of them remained where they were. Still, with the large number of rogues, the three Grand Royal apprentices were easily outnumbered, with three rogues for every one of them.

"What's the plan?"

"What else? We fight them obviously! Nobody trespasses on Blazeclan's territory and gets away from it unscathed."

With those words, Emberpaw was the first of the three to run forward, meeting the three rogues that were running at her head-on. Flarepaw briefly glanced behind her shoulder to look at Gingerpaw, who was now a few pawsteps away. He remained in a sitting position, his posture seemingly relaxed as the clearly inexperienced rogues ran to him. Flarepaw heard him let out a scoff.

"Pathetic."

His voice wasn't very loud, and Flarepaw almost missed it over the hissing of the other rogues. But his tone was so scornful, yet so monotonous at the same time as he swiftly knocked out his opponents. _I forgot how good he was in battle._

A battle cry sounded from in front of her, and Flarepaw merely looked forward once more to see the rogues charging at her. _Gingerpaw's right… they are pathetic._ The rogues were so uncoordinated, with all of them aiming for the same spot. Flarepaw blew out a short breath as she took a few steps back, easily dodging all three attacks.

"Come on. Is that the best you three can do? I've seen Commoners fight better than you."

One of the rogues- a brown and grey pelted she-cat- let out an enraged growl as she lashed out once more. Flarepaw narrowed her eyes, sidestepping out of the way and biting down on the outstretched paw. A yowl of pain echoed through the clearing before Flarepaw aggressively pulled her forward, their foreheads meeting roughly. Flarepaw chuckled softly, letting go of the the she-cat's paw as she went limp, flailing to the ground unconsciously. As swiftly as the rogue was knocked out, another one took her place.

"Everyone, charge!"

Flarepaw couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she saw all the rogues running towards them, going for the nearest Grand Royal apprentice. Her movements were a blur as she moved around through the crowd. She didn't have time to look for the others, but as soon as she bumped into someone, she turned around quickly and let out an irritated growl.

"Watch your back, Gingerpaw!"

The ginger Grand Royal apprentice let out a brief snarl as he whipped his body in her direction after raking his claws across a tom's face. His fur was bristled with the excitement of the fight as he crouched down, preparing to leap.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

The tom leapt forward, claws outstretched. To the rogues, it seemed as though the ginger tom was leaping at the amber furred she-cat, at his clanmate. But Flarepaw had seen the way his eyes had flicked behind her shoulder before they quickly went downcast and back again. _A signal for me to run below him... got it._ There must have been a rogue charging at her from behind. As soon as Gingerpaw leapt in her direction, the she-cat lowered her body to the point where the fur on her belly brushed against the grass and ran underneath him.

From there, she lashed her claws out at a rogue that suddenly appeared in front of her- one that must have been going after Gingerpaw while he had his back turned. The rogue let out a pain-filled yowl, being tossed to the side with the force of her hit. Emberpaw's voice filtered through the cacophony of pain-filled yowls and ferocious growls.

"You should watch _your_ back."

Glancing to her side, she couldn't help but let out a small laugh as Emberpaw practically sat on the back of a rogue before leaping off of them. Flarepaw looked around, dodging a flurry of attacks from another cat. Despite how many there was before, a large portion of the rogue group either ran away, were now limping away, or unconscious on the ground. _They made the mistake of attacking us._

"Retreat! Everyone! Retreat!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

Emberpaw tackled one of the rogues that began running away. The remaining rogues began running as quickly as they could out of the clearing. Flarepaw made no move to chase after them. Throughout the skirmish, she tried running as little as possible. _I need to start listening to Roseberry, running after them now would be doing the exact opposite of that._

Gingerpaw began chasing after the ones that escaped. From all the rogues, there was only two of them that were unconscious already, and the one that Emberpaw managed to pin. Flarepaw joined the side of the other Grand Royal apprentice.

"Aren't you going to run after them?"

"Too trivial."

"What about them not getting away unscathed? I'm sure there were a few that weren't injured."

"I thought I'd spare them."

"Oh, how nice of you."

Flarepaw chuckled as Emberpaw rolled her eyes, hiding an amused smirk by tilting her head downward. She slammed her paw on the back of the head of the rogue she had pinned, causing them to let out a muffled squeal of pain. The amber furred she-cat felt no flicker of pity for the rogue. _This is their consequence for attacking us._

"Ugh, where is he?"

"Was your brother always this slow?"

Emberpaw was cut off by a frightened yowl as something was tossed into the clearing. Gingerpaw emerged from the forest, his glare settled on the rogue he managed to catch. Flarepaw observed quietly, taking note how it was the tom who was the "leader." She sat down casually, licking her paw and drawing it behind her ear. It was Emberpaw who spoke up first, in a playful and blithe voice.

"Look, Gingerpaw managed to catch a mouse!"

"Y-You're all monsters!"

"Monsters? You and your little pack of runts were the first to attack us. We were just defending ourselves."

"Enough Emberpaw," Gingerpaw stepped closer to the tom, standing over him menacingly. "You're going to tell us who sent you and what business you have with Blazeclan."

"Y-You can't make me talk!"

Flarepaw snarled as she suddenly moved closer to the tom, just close enough to sink her claws into his hind leg. The rogue let out a yowl of pain as he began whimpering, trying to peel himself away from her vice-like grip. Gingerpaw remained where he was, glaring down at the rogue. The amber furred apprentice hissed in a low and deadly tone.

"Unluckily for you, I don't have the patience that he has. Now, you're going to answer our questions, and if you care about your life at all, I suggest you answer them."

"The King sent us! H-He's going to come and kill all of you! You hear me? We're going to destroy the clans and everyone in it! Just you wait, you'll regret the day we ever crossed paths. The King is coming for you-"

Flarepaw flinched back when Gingerpaw let out a snarl, slamming his paw heavily against the rogue's head and knocking him out. The tom went limp, his voice disappearing with the wind.

"Why did you do that?"

"He was too obnoxious. I didn't like his tone of voice, and he was obviously a delusional liar. As if anyone can destroy the clans."

Flarepaw rolled her eyes as she shook her head, sheathing her claws and wiping any blood she had on her paws against the grass. Emberpaw looked around the nearly empty clearing, her eyes wandering over the unconscious rouges lying against the grass.

"What now?"

"Isn't it obvious? They trespassed on our land and tried attacking us. We take them to the Prisoner's Den now and report to the Grand Royal."

"In that case, you carry him, Gingerpaw."

Gingerpaw groaned before complying, tossing the tom over his shoulder before moving over to begin dragging one of the other unconscious ones. Emberpaw gripped the scruff of the rogue she had pinned, while Flarepaw grabbed the remaining one.

Together, the three Grand Royal apprentices began taking the new prisoners back to camp.

…

"Filthy. Now I have to wash my pelt for the rest of the night to get his disgusting scent off of me."

Flarepaw chuckled as she and the others finished transporting the prisoners to their respective dens. Whiteshadow had been the one in their, keeping an eye on all the prisoners for the night. Gingerpaw and Emberpaw glanced at each other before looking towards Flarepaw again. The amber furred apprentice shuffled the weight on her paws before nodding her head and swiftly turning around.

"Good night you two."

"Wait, Flarepaw."

The amber furred she-cat stopped walking, but didn't turn back around to face them. Gingerpaw cleared his throat, and Flarepaw guessed that he shared a look with Emberpaw.

"We're sorry… I guess that's what we wanted to say. We just thought it would've been easier to hate you after… you know. But we've been living this lie for too long, and I think it's time to start living the truth."

Flarepaw blew out a sigh, closing her eyes momentarily and taking in his words. _They're my competition, what if they're lying right now to let me drop my guard?_

 _No…_

 _I need to start opening up to the clan._

 _Including them._

"Thank you... for telling me this."

"Good night, Flarepaw. We'll tell the Grand Royal about the prisoners."

With that, she heard their soft pawsteps as they began heading in the opposite direction where she was going. Flarepaw stared down at her paws, her ears flat against her head. _I need to start rebuilding the bonds I have broken with the others._

Taking a brief stop by the fresh-kill pile, Flarepaw let out a small huff as she began padding to the Medicine Cat den, where she would be sleeping for the next moon. _Or until Roseberry tells me I'm okay._

As soon as she stepped in the den, a soft purr escaped her lips at the familiar scents of the den. _Maybe this_ is _my home._ Flicking her tail, she silently began padding down the small isle between the nests of Darkpaw and the Commoner.

"G-Grand Royal Flarepaw?"

The amber furred she-cat stopped when she heard a cautious whisper to her side. It was a voice that sent her back to her times as a kit, a soft one that was always timid when around her. Turning in the direction of the voice, her sharp gaze softened when she saw Darkpaw's lifted head, his dark green eyes clouded in drowsiness before he shook his head clear. She spoke gently through the mouse she held.

"Hey. You're still awake?"

"I couldn't possibly go to sleep when Sootpaw came back and immediately went to sleep. He seemed scared. A-Are you okay?"

Flarepaw felt a frown make its way to her face, turning her head towards the sleeping Commoner. He was curled up in a ball with his tail placed over his face, shielding himself from the eyes of others. Looking back towards Darkpaw, the she-cat swayed her tail before padding closer to him. The timid servant flinched as she approached, his ears flattening slightly against his head, but perking up soon after when she placed the mouse in front of him.

"G-Grand Royal-"

"Darkpaw… how many times do I have to tell you not to worry about me?"

"I can't help it… old habit I guess."

The servant let out a gasp when Flarepaw gently pressed her nose against his forehead, catching the tom by surprise. The tom remained still, his eyes wide. In a simpler time, the amber furred she-cat once showed this much affection to him when they were kits. Her and her brother both did. It had been so long since then, it felt as though it happened in another lifetime.

"I've caused… so much pain for you." Flarepaw pulled away just enough to meet the tom's watery gaze. _So much pain…_ "I have let the shadows of their deaths consume me, only making your life more difficult. But not anymore, Darkpaw. I promise… I'm going to do everything in my power to get better so we can finally leave this past behind us."

 _Even if I have to lie to myself… even if I have to force myself to forget about them._

"Grand Royal Flarepaw."

"And stop calling me that," a wide smile appeared on the she-cat's face, the simple action feeling strange to her after so long, "I already told you before. Just call me Flarepaw."

The tears Darkpaw was holding back began to drip as he returned the smile, giving her a single nod.

"Okay… Flarepaw."

"Now, eat that mouse and get some rest. I'll speak to you in the morning."

"Good night, Flarepaw."

"Good night, Darkpaw."

The Grand Royal apprentice began walking down the tunnel of the den, searching for her separate area and her nest.

 _I promise Darkpaw… I'm going to fix this._

 _I'm going to get rid of the shadows that have been plaguing us since we lost Flamepaw and Willowflame._

 _I'm going to get better._

 _Even if I have to lie to myself to do it._

…

 _ **A/N: Whoo! Finished. Actually took a bit longer than expected, but hey, the longer I spend on this, that also means the longer (usually) the chapter will be.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **What did you think of the other Grand Royal apprentices; Gingerpaw and Emberpaw?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	14. Chapter 13: Forget

_**A/N: Honestly, November is easily the worst month for any high school seniors (which makes me sad because it is also the month of my birthday). College applications and deadlines are slowly killing me with stress. BUT, I'm here now, so I'm not going to let that stop me from writing today's chapter. Back in the ever-so-loved Sootpaw's perspective (as well as a special perspective). Enjoy!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Akitsune Lune_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Guest-**_ _Right? She's the best. Thank you and sorry for keeping you waiting._

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ _Ay, I would join you on this cat hunt. Which brings me to this question: what do you think you would look like as a warrior? Emberpaw and Gingerpaw are both complex characters, and I look forward to writing more about them._

 _ **ColouredKittens-**_ _Can't hate them? Can't love them? Do both then XD. I am always fascinated by the characters who suffer the most, is that wrong?_

 _ **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan-**_ _Hmm, I would have to see where I can add more of Darkpaw. We'll see though._

 _ **Flamespirits-**_ _Thanks!_

 _ **Ravenfrost of RiverClan-**_ _Well, Darkpaw is the servant of Wildfire, who is Flarepaw's father. I guess you could say they're kind of friends? I don't know, they're relationship is difficult to put into words. Thank you and here is today's chapter._

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

Suspended in the air was the scent of sickness and starvation. There was no other word to describe it but foul. The three wounded and thin, fragile bodies of the rogues pressed against each other, their ribs poking against the other uncomfortably. Neither moved though, not wanting to move away from the warmth that came from being close to another living, breathing body. Even in the confinement of their den, the bone-chilling and unforgiving wind from outside somehow managed to seep into every crack and crevice of the underground area. The single beam of moonlight in the middle of the den illuminated the dust floating through the atmosphere, giving it an eerie yet mystifyingly beautiful appearance. The largest of them- a blue-grey furred tom and the same one that tore the ear of the grey Commoner- stared with half-lidded yellow eyes at the four new bodies of other rogues.

Those ones seemed well-fed, injured, but healthy nonetheless. All of them were unconscious and laid limply where the clan cats had precariously tossed them against the ground merely moments ago. The prisoner hesitantly lifted his gaze when movement caught his attention off to his side.

It was the clan cat watching over them for the night- something about making sure they didn't kill each other. The blue tom felt relieved as he saw the white fur of their caretaker, the only one that truly took care of them. True to his name, the white tom was nothing more but a shadow in the den, his light blue eyes glowing almost ominously.

The warrior sat- or, more like leaned- against the wall with a bored expression curling his features into a thin-lipped frown. Feeling the gaze of the unfortunate prisoner, the warrior moved his gaze from the wall over to the rogue tom. The blue fur of the tom bristled as a chill found its way down his spine, the fur along it prickling, as if that single gaze alone was colder than any breeze nature could bring. His look was almost forlorn, almost bored and seemingly detached. His eyes were so light, one could mistaken it for being a pale color. The warrior opened his mouth, and the prisoner- thinking the clan cat was about to snap at him for even looking in his direction- flinched and quickly ducked his head against his chin, averting his eyes to the ground. Begging him to look the other way.

"Are you hungry?"

Not expecting that question, the rogue lifted his head in confusion- making sure not to get his hopes up. Maybe the warrior was playing a sick joke? Did he find joy in their suffering like the one known as Tigergaze did? The prisoner felt his mouth flood when a rabbit- seemingly from nowhere- landed in the middle of the ray of light. It was a plump rabbit, something the rogue hadn't seen in the entire time he was kept as a prisoner. The white tom stood beside the prey before shrugging his shoulders, feigning nonchalance as he moved back against the wall. A bored yawn split the jaw of the warrior as he pressed the side of his head against the wall, his eyes bleary and unfocused after. The prisoner stayed where he was, frozen against the side of his companion as she stirred in her sleep- probably due to the scent of the rabbit.

"Are you not hungry?"

"Are you seriously asking a prisoner that?"

The prisoner couldn't help but snarl, a pitch too loud that disturbed the sleep of the others in the den. The white warrior blinked at him, a flicker of surprise crossing his seemingly pale eyes before he blew out a heavy sigh. The tom stood up, his side now stained with brown from the loose dirt in the ground. The prisoner flinched back again, but kept his yellow eyes narrowed in a glare as the tom approached him. The Royal leaned down, gripping the neck of the fresh prey before moving forward once more, tossing it at the paws of the prisoner carelessly.

"Eat it, Turbo. It's almost my time to leave and the next warrior won't be as nice as I."

The blue-grey tom blinked, feeling a strange flicker of emotion in his chest at the use of his name. How long had it been since a clan cat used his name? The others refused to use the names of the prisoners, referring to them as nothing but rats or rogues. This warrior, however, treated them differently from any other Royal- as the clan cats referred to them. Turbo blinked, clearing his throat soon after as he hesitantly made a move to take a bite of the plump rabbit. But before he could taste the delicacy, a snarl echoed throughout the den- so loud that Turbo was convinced that the walls shook with the ferociousness of it.

"What do you think you are doing, Whiteshadow?"

An all too familiar pelt of dark grey emerged from the den entrance, his eyes a devastating amber that could be confused as red when he was angry. As he was now. Whiteshadow simply flattened his ears, his gaze remaining on the prisoner- Turbo was his name- as the rogue cowered down, hiding his face against the shoulder of his fellow rogue. The white Royal blew out a short breath before deciding to turn to face the angered warrior, his expression trained to one of passiveness.

"I asked you a question!"

The grey Royal practically roared, causing the sleeping rogues to jump awake in fright. Whiteshadow remained calm as Wildfire charged forward, his face now a whisker-length away from the white Royal. His lips were pulled back in annoyance, revealing his wickedly sharp teeth to all who dared to look. Whiteshadow briefly wondered the reason why he came, but all became clear when the fiery tom turned to face the new rogues. If the white warrior wasn't so close, he never would've seen the faint spark of recognition coming to life in Wildfire's dark amber eyes.

"Ah," Whiteshadow breathed out a sigh and tossed his head to the side, "I see. Word travels fast, even in a camp full of sleeping cats."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Wildfire scowled at the white Royal, facing him once more as his eyes narrowed once more. Behind his anger, Whiteshadow could see the obvious signs of panic shining its light ever so prominent. The tom flicked his tail, moving it around his paws as a bored yawn escaped his lips once more.

"Do not paint me as a fool, Wildfire. You're little trick may work on others, but that is only because they turn a blind eye to your faults."

"Like I said, Whiteshadow," Wildfire spoke through gritted teeth and with flattened ears, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Whiteshadow felt his lips curl up in amusement. _Playing the oblivious route… do you really think I have the time for that?_ With a breath passing through his lips, the white tom spoke a single word that made Wildfire's fur bristle, in what, no one could guess.

"King."

"What?"

"That is what the Grand Royal apprentices reported him saying." With a flick of his tail, Whiteshadow gestured to the rogue that Gingerpaw had been carrying on his back, albeit with great reluctance and disgust. "King... does it sound familiar, Wildfire?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! How dare you accuse me of such things?"

Wildfire snarled, stepping closer once more until they were almost nose-to-nose. Blue met amber in a battle of intimidation, both of their eyes shining like a fire the clan was named for. It was Wildfire who spoke up first after that.

"Do not dare to cross me, Whiteshadow. The only reason I haven't chased you out of the clan yet is because of Redstar. Do not forget that, _rogue_."

With that, Wildfire stepped to the other tom's side, leaning down to pick up the stray rabbit against the ground. The prisoners were pretending to sleep, all of them huddling closer when the grey Royal stepped towards them and stole the prey. Wildfire moved over to his position on the opposite wall that Whiteshadow had leaned against, now a short distance away from the white tom. As he began to eat, the sound of someone laughing filtered through his ears and caused him to lift his head in disbelief.

It was Whiteshadow.

His head was tilted towards the ceiling, his shoulders moving in rapid succession as a jovial and soft sound flowed from his mouth. The corner of his lips pulled into a wide grin, one that wasn't common on the reserved tom. But there it was, appearing with quicksilver speed, almost as if it was always there in the first place. Wildfire could only glare, but felt an involuntary shiver roll through his body when Whiteshadow turned his icy glare on him. The grey Royal was reminded once more why he always felt uneasy around the battle-skilled tom. It was almost as if his gaze alone could make the enemy surrender.

And to have a glare from Whiteshadow directed at him only made Wildfire anxious from his next words.

"Oh Wildfire. I am the _last_ cat you want to threaten. Do not play that type of game with me, I will always emerge victorious. The tricks you play only work on a fool. While I may be surrounded by them in this clan, I am not one of them. I know everything you have planned, including the reason why you came here tonight. Go ahead and dirty your paws with the blood of a rogue, but it will not be mine. I shall allow you to play your little game, but know this… if the day comes- and it will- I look forward to slicing my claws through your pelt and watching your life slip away with the flow your blood."

Whiteshadow kept his eyes on the stunned tom before he turned to exit the den. _Almost forgot…_ Glancing behind his shoulder to look at him once more, a smirk appeared on his face as he spoke. Wildfire felt his blood run cold at the sincerity and almost crazed tone of his voice.

"And… the only reason you're even _alive_ is because of my respect and my gratitude to the Grand Royal. _You_ shouldn't forget that."

And true to his name, the white Royal exited the den like the shadows casted from the morning sun. With a flick of his tail, the tom blew out another breath as he made his way to the Grand Royal's den, eager to hold a discussion of the broken promises and the distant heartbreak of their pasts.

…

"Ah! Am I ever glad to step outside of camp and enjoy the fresh air."

"Sootpaw… you were out of camp yesterday."

"You're ruining the moment Hollypaw! Am I right, Sagepaw?"

The distinctive grey-furred Noble said nothing, watching with hidden amusement at the interaction between the Commoner and his Medicine Cat friend. The trio of differing ranks was currently taking a walk through the forest of their territory, much to Hollypaw's dismay and concern for the Commoner's healing wounds. Sootpaw paid no attention to either of them, happy to just be out of camp.

Ever since the announcement made two days ago about the capture of new rogues, and the mysterious death of them as well, most of the warriors have been on edge. The Grand Royal apprentices were currently being worshiped once more, everyone eagerly taking the time to talk to them and enthusiastically asking them to display what they did to so easily fight off the group of rogues they said they encountered. Afterwards, the Grand Royal ordered that nobody leave camp by themselves, and for the injured to have at least two escorts, no matter the rank.

Sootpaw was just happy to have the privilege to be out again. Granted, he was only out of camp for a few moments the day before, so it wasn't enough for him. The Commoner simply hated being cooped up in the Medicine Cat den with nothing to do. He silently thanked Hollypaw and the servant, Darkpaw, for keeping him company.

"How are you feeling, Sootpaw?"

"Tch, I told you I'm fine Hollypaw. Quit stressing over me and let's enjoy the scenery for once."

As he spoke, the tom felt his smile grow as he saw the river in front of him, signaling the border between Blazeclan and Stormclan. It felt like forever since he witnessed the marvelous sparring match between Flarepaw and the Stormclan Grand Royal apprentice, Bluepaw. He could remember how loudly he cheered when the match ended with Flarepaw still standing, and he remembered feeling almost embarrassed at his volume.

Those memories were disrupted with a more recent one; one where he was no longer proud of Flarepaw, but frightened of her. Closing his eyes, the Commoner felt the fur on his shoulders prickle as he recalled how quickly she had flipped him onto his back. She had struck as swift as a snake, had him pinned in the blink of an eye. An image of her furious expression and lips pulled back in a ferocious snarl made his eyes snap open again.

He hadn't faced her since that night.

Even as she- much to his surprise- spent time with Darkpaw while he was in the den, he would always pretend to be asleep or excuse himself entirely. She made no effort in apologizing, but then again, Sootpaw couldn't remember the last time she apologized to someone. And Sootpaw didn't know if _he_ should be the one to apologize for what he said to her.

"Sootpaw, I told you to watch your step. There's a lot of mud around here and you could easily slip."

The Commoner was about to say something to her when he took one step forward, slipping in the mud, even after Hollypaw's warning. If it wasn't for Sagepaw's quick movements, Sootpaw would've had spent the rest of the day cleaning the mud from his pelt. Hollypaw simply let out a mix of a chuckle and a sigh, shaking her head in amusement even as he eyes shone in annoyance.

"Sorry," Sootpaw could only smile cheekily at the tom beside him, blinking in confusion when Sagepaw suddenly stiffened at his side. The grey Noble perked his ears up and turned his head in Hollypaw's direction, a hiss escaping his lips as he made a move towards her.

"Get behind me Hollypaw!"

No other words were said as Sagepaw leapt over the confused she-cat's head, and Sootpaw's eyes widened when he quickly turned around to see what was going on. His fur bristled at the sight and his blood ran cold.

A rogue.

 _Correction… multiple rogues._

Already, Sagepaw was outnumbered two-to-one as he effectively made a barrier with his own body, protecting the she-cat and the injured tom behind him. Hollypaw moved over to Sootpaw's side, quickly sparing a glance in his direction and pulling him back when he seemed to take a step forward. Sootpaw growled at her in a small warning, but she simply looked back at him with an even stare.

"There is no time to be concerning over my wounds. Sagepaw is in trouble and I want to help. Stay back and let me protect you."

"You think I am unable to defend myself?" Hollypaw hissed at him before standing up from her spot, a stern glare appearing in her normally peaceful eyes. Wordlessly, she gently pushed Sootpaw closer to the river- as close to it as possible without the risk of him falling in- and looked at him. "It's _my_ job to protect _you_ , Sootpaw. So, let me."

Sootpaw had never seen the she-cat fight before, had never seen her train before. But deep in his mind, he knew that it was common knowledge that the Medicine Cat's were trained to primarily defend themselves if they ever needed to. They had the power and skill to fight, but they chose to heal instead. _But how skilled exactly is she if she doesn't train that much?_

Sootpaw couldn't ponder his thoughts any longer, couldn't change her mind when she decided to join the battle alongside the Noble, who had been struggling with a rogue on his back and one attacking his front. The Commoner blinked in shock when Hollypaw swiftly dispatched the rogue on Sagepaw's back, sending the smaller cat running back into the forest after a few swipes of her claws. Each attack she did seemed delicate, well-timed, and in-sync with the Noble beside her. Sagepaw merely glanced at her before nodding, the two of them working together.

 _Of course… How can I forget?_

 _She has trained with the Nobles. And they work best in pairs._

Sootpaw felt his body urging him to run forward and join the fight, but her warnings and even glare made him re-think it. With his back facing the raging river behind him, Sootpaw could only watch in amazement as Hollypaw and Sagepaw managed to fight off the small group of rogues. The Commoner had counted eight at least, but he knew many others had run off before they even joined the fight. As soon as the last rogue- a long-limbed tom that had brown fur that resembled the mud they were fighting on- Sootpaw couldn't hide the smile that appeared on his face.

Hollypaw's pelt flattened slowly as the last rogue ran off, her black fur making it difficult to spot any obvious wounds that she might have received. The back of Sagepaw's shoulders were slick as a thin trail of blood ran down from the few cuts that appeared after being attacked from behind. Still, neither of them seemed to have any serious wounds, just minor cuts and scratches.

"Good job you guys!"

Sootpaw was about to happily skip towards them, to congratulate them and praise Hollypaw for her fighting skills, but before he could do either of those, Sagepaw stiffly turned to him with panic settling into his green eyes.

"Sootpaw, get away from there!"

All the grey furred Commoner could hear was the sound of something erupting from the river behind him, all he could feel was something pulling him back harshly before slamming him against the mud-slicked earth. His face was pressed against the mud, and he could feel sharp claws threatening to prick the skin on his back- directly over the cobwebs Hollypaw had so carefully placed. The weight against him rendered him motionless, and he could hardly move himself into a more comfortable position. He tried turning his head to glance at whoever was pinning him, but all he could see was the shoulder of cat and their blue-grey fur. Glancing over at his companions, he felt a snarl rumbling in his chest when he saw them struggling to get to him. Somehow, he knew these weren't ordinary rogues.

 _These aren't rogues at all._

"Stormclan! What is the meaning of this?"

"Shut it Noble, who gave you permission to speak?"

Sagepaw let out a yelp of pain as he was suddenly tossed to the ground by a larger tom. Similarly to Sootpaw, the Blazeclan Noble was rendered useless and immobile against the ground. Struggle as he liked, Sagepaw would never find the strength to push off his opponent. _This a Stormclan patrol. They are invading Blazeclan's territory and not threatening to kill me or Sagepaw, and they're not touching Hollypaw. Which only means one thing…_

 _They're going to take us as prisoners._

"Streamrunner… let them go."

Hollypaw was now standing farther away from them, having been pushed back by two Stormclan warriors. That's all they did though. _Nobody wants to attack a Medicine Cat._ The tom on top of him shifted, applying more pressure to the back of Sootpaw's head and eliciting a hiss from the Commoner. Hollypaw's eyes flashed dangerously as she let out a hiss of anger, but was blocked off by the two cats in front of her. Similarly to the day of the sparring match, the Stormclan warriors were covered in mud that looked like armor.

"This is only payback for what your clan did to Shadeleaf. See this as a warning, _Medicine Cat_. These are the Grand Royal's orders. We've been in uneventful silence for too long, now it is time to liven things up. Tell your Grand Royal that if he wants them back… well, he's just gonna have to come and get them."

Hollypaw could only look on in desperation, knowing full well that there was nothing she could do. She could fight, yes, but not against a patrol of Royals and Nobles, all of whom were enemies that wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she attacked. The warriors in front of her held their stance, daring her to step forward with an almost wild look in their eyes. Looking through the crowd in front of her, Hollypaw managed to meet Sootpaw's gaze. She clenched her teeth, trying to send a message to him without using her words.

 _Please, promise me you'll stay safe…_

Sootpaw blinked, his lips pulled back in mild pain and obvious annoyance- all of which was directed to the cat on top of him. As soon as he saw the concern and powerlessness in her dark amber eyes, he blew out a short breath. Putting on a brave face, the tom's pain-filled snarl shifted to a wide and somewhat goofy grin. His eyes squeezed shut, and despite the situation he was in, he gave off the impression that this was the happiest he has ever been. Speaking to her without using his words.

 _Don't worry, Hollypaw… everything is going to be fine. I promise._

Only when Hollypaw let out a huff and growl of pain did he open his eyes again, his smile immediately disappearing, replaced with his snarl once more. Someone from the crowd had moved forward, and with their claws unsheathed, had struck the Medicine Cat against her cheek and sent her stumbling backwards. Marring her right cheek was a long cut that trickled with blood, something Sootpaw wasn't used to seeing- and definitely didn't like seeing- on Hollypaw's face. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he tried struggling against Streamrunner, but was only pushed further against the ground with a hiss that called for silence.

The cat standing mere tail-lengths in front of Hollypaw didn't have mud on their pelt. Faintly, Sootpaw could scent that it was a she-cat. With grey fur that bristled with the cold wind, white claws that protruded from a set of black paws, and a slender tail that whipped against the wind, something inside the Commoner told him to be careful of this she-cat. _Maybe it's also because all the other Stormclan warriors are looking at anything but her._ Even Streamrunner averted his gaze, his head lowering in what seemed like a small bow.

"Grand Royal Windpaw… the Grand Royal didn't want her injured. And it's time for us to go anyways before a patrol comes."

"Aww… I just wanted to have some fun. How come you guys get all the fun?"

"Grand Royal Windpaw. There's really no time for this."

"Oh well, if you insist." The she-cat turned her back to Hollypaw, her copper colored eyes shining as they gazed over the Blazeclan Noble and Commoner. "These two would have to do."

Sootpaw felt his eyes widen and his body go stiff. _This is another Grand Royal apprentice from Stormclan. Somehow, she looks more intimidating than Bluepaw did._ Still, Sootpaw thought he was more scared of Flarepaw than he was of this Grand Royal apprentice.

Windpaw moved on light paws, seemingly floating as the moved closer to the river, but not before tossing a few sarcastic words in Hollypaw's direction.

"Don't worry dear, I'll take such great care of these two. You just make sure your clan gets the message that we aren't returning them without a fight. Well… take care!"

The Grand Royal apprentice stepped into the river, moving fluidly through the water and calling for her clan to follow. The pressure on his body was loosened, and Sootpaw could only glance up before he was suddenly grabbed by the scruff. Streamrunner dragged him through the mud, avoiding the Commoner's claws as he tried to dispatch himself.

"Stop it. The river is angry today, and you'll easily be swept away and killed before you even have a chance of escaping."

The Stormclan Royal kept a firm hold on Sootpaw's scruff as he swam through the water, not caring if Sootpaw was practically drowning as water rushed around him up to his chin. The Commoner sent a final glance in Hollypaw's direction, feeling a frown form on his face when she seemed like she was about to follow them and jump into the river. He met her gaze once more, shaking his head and hoping she could see it. _At least they left her alone._ The wound on her cheek was still bleeding, but she didn't seem to care before she stiffly turned away from the river, beginning to sprint back in the direction of camp to warn the clan.

Sootpaw squeezed his eyes shut, taking in a deep breath each time he was about to be submerged in the river. Streamrunner let out a grunt of effort, struggling to carry the extra weight of the Commoner through the unforgiving river. Sootpaw could only hear the roar of the river all around him, not paying attention to the words tossed around the Stormclan patrol.

 _The river is angry today…_

 _And so am I._

…

"Did we tell you to stop Blazeclanner?"

Sootpaw let out a hiss as he was shoved forward, his pelt still dripping from the passage across the river. Sagepaw was at his side, offering his support by letting the Commoner lean against his shoulder. The Commoner's body ached, and he was convinced that his wounds were about to re-open. The effort to walk through the muddy and damp terrain of the Stormclan territory was tiring. All the tom wanted to do now was close his eyes and go to sleep.

His excitement for being in a new environment was outmatched by the bitter reminder of why he was here in the first place. _Hmm… I never thought that I would be a prisoner._ He could only hope that Stormclan treated their prisoners better than Blazeclan did. Sagepaw remained quiet, not daring to utter a word in case they weren't allowed to talk at all. The mud-cladded warriors walked in a semi-circle, all either behind or at the sides of their prisoners. Only one cat was leading them.

The Grand Royal apprentice… Windpaw.

The she-cat was undisturbed by the lush vegetation and slick mud, ducking underneath any overhangs of leaves and vines effortlessly and stepping over thin tendrils that made up the dark roots of the thick trees. The patrol was almost awkwardly silent, all of them casting nervous glances at the Grand Royal apprentice. When she stopped so suddenly, Sootpaw nearly slipped in the mud to try and avoid hitting her. Sagepaw stood directly behind her, his head near her shoulders.

"Tell me, do you hear that Blazeclanners?"

Sootpaw was about to snap at her, but Sagepaw quickly shot him a look that simply told him to be quiet. He would do all the talking.

"I am assuming we are approaching your camp."

"And what gives that away?"

"Stormclan's camp is special."

"Oh, how so?"

Sagepaw let out a brief and humorless chuckle, meeting the copper eyes of Windpaw with his own green ones. The she-cat eyed him momentarily before moving her gaze back up to hise face. His lips pulled back to reveal his teeth in a mixture of what seemed like distaste and awe. Windpaw tilted her head, her tail flicking behind her as she stood up tall.

"It's in the middle of a lake… so, it is completely surrounded by water. This is what makes it so difficult for your camp to be attacked."

"Aren't you so smart? I heard so much about you, Noble Sagepaw of Blazeclan."

"As I have of you, Grand Royal Windpaw of Stormclan. It is an honor to be in your presence"

The Stormclan Grand Royal apprentice stepped closer to the grey furred tom, sending him an almost coy smile as her tail gently pushed his chin up, making him raise his head higher. She held his gaze, as if she was searching his eyes for something. Letting out a short and pleased hum, she spoke with a purr dancing in her throat.

"Such a shame you are from Blazeclan instead of Stormclan."

With those words, the she-cat turned once more and continued forward. Sagepaw only narrowed his eyes slightly before he continued following her, Sootpaw following close by his side. As soon as they walked through a set of thin-leaved bushes, the Commoner only let out a gasp.

Just like Sagepaw had said, Sootpaw and the rest of the patrol was met with a wide expanse of water. The lake branched off in multiple places, feeding and creating rivers with water. Even from a distance, the Commoner felt his body trembling in reserved fear at the currents closest to an island in the middle of the lake. The structure itself was very large, with only one land-bridge at its side. _I doubt we'll be going through there though._

Sure enough, his unasked question was answered when the grey furred Grand Royal apprentice slipped into the water, undisturbed by the currents that pulled her pelt to and fro. Streamrunner let out a huff before he suddenly grabbed Sootpaw's scruff once more, diving into the water without a moment's hesitation. The Commoner's yowl was cut short as he was suddenly plummeted into the water, the only thing keeping him from sinking was the tight grip of the Stormclan Royal. He squeezed his eyes shut as water rushed into his mouth, sending him into a coughing fit as he tried to catch his breath. Streamrunner, gratefully, lifted his head as high as he could to make the travel a bit easier on the Commoner.

 _It's official… I hate water._

The claws that came from the water sunk into his pelt, piercing his skin easily and threatening to take him victim in their depths. _I can't believe the only thing keeping me from drowning here is a Stormclan Royal, the one who is also the reason why I am here in the first place._ It seemed like forever until they finally reached dry land, Streamrunner tossing him against the ground carelessly. Sootpaw coughed, grateful that air was going through him rather than water.

As soon as he lifted his gaze, he let out a yelp and scrambled backwards when he was met with a pair of light blue eyes. He nearly fell back into the water with his attempt to create distance between himself and whoever was crouched in front of him. It was another she-cat, this one with blue-grey fur and a white underbelly, ears, and tail tip.

The rest of the Stormclan patrol began emerging from the river, most of the mud on them now breaking off in pieces as they shook out their pelts. The blue-grey she-cat stood up, matching Windpaw's stance and nodding to the other she-cat. The look in Windpaw's copper colored eyes- which were staring at the Commoner- was dangerous to say the least. It made him uneasy as he hesitantly looked away, remembering to show respect and submissiveness when around a High Rank.

"What is your name?"

Sootpaw cautiously glanced back at the two she-cats, meeting Windpaw's gaze once more and causing him to flinch away. It made him both uneasy and angry knowing that he couldn't fight back, not when he was this outnumbered and this outskilled. _To fight a Grand Royal is easily suicide. She wouldn't hesitate to kill me._

"S-Sootpaw. I'm a Commoner."

"A Commoner?"

"Sootpaw…"

The blue-grey she-cat murmured his name, her eyes going blank, like she was lost in thought and went immediately silent. Windpaw glanced at her, a strange emotion entering her eyes, before looking at the Commoner, flicking her tail thoughtfully. The patrol was sitting around the two apprentices, awaiting orders from the Grand Royal apprentice.

"Does his name sound familiar, Grand Royal Rainpaw?"

"Hmm… no. I must be mistaken. I'm sorry. Let's keep going Windpaw."

"No, wait." Windpaw's smirk appeared on her face, her copper eyes shining both maliciously and mischievously. "I want to have a little fun."

"Grand Royal Windpaw, we really must be on our way. Besides, he's just a Commoner. There's nothing he can do against you."

"Who said I can't?"

Sagepaw's eyes widened and his body went stiff when Sootpaw growled at them. _Damn it, he doesn't know when to be quiet._ The tom glanced at the Commoner, who was now fuming with anger. Windpaw blinked in surprise before her smirk grew, a light chuckle escaping her lips. Rainpaw glanced at her before idly moving off to the side, studying the water of the lake.

"Then, entertain me, _Commoner_."

Sootpaw gritted his teeth, hearing the condescending tone of her voice when she said his rank. Despite his better judgement, despite Hollypaw's and Sagepaw's voices whispering in his head to stand down, the tom lunged forward with a growl. He didn't know what he was going to do, didn't even know if he was going to reach her, but before he knew it, he was flying backwards through the air and landed directly at the edge of the island. He could feel the currents hungrily reach for him, dragging his tail into the water.

Sootpaw blinked into the light blue eyes of Rainpaw. The quiet Grand Royal apprentice stared back at him, not moving. For a fleeting moment, for a second- just a second- he thought she was going to pull him to dryer land. All his thoughts escaped with his sharp inhale when she suddenly pushed him backwards, almost as if it was an impulsive reaction, into the water. A panicked scream tore through Sagepaw's throat as he tried to react quick enough, but was held back by the Stormclan warriors.

The Commoner could do nothing more but take in a deep breath of air, his last before he was suddenly submerged into the angry water. With nobody there to hold onto him and with his body weakened from his sore wounds, he couldn't fight against the current as it dragged him downwards. The icy claws of the water returned, slicing his pelt and hooking against his skin, tugging him into their hollow depths.

His eyes remained shut as he desperately wished he could find the strength inside of him to fight back. The freezing temperature of the water seeped into his pelt, through his skin, and into his bones. In a few seconds, he only felt numb. In the next second, he couldn't breathe. The air he had taken in was extinguished, like a fire in the rain. Sootpaw couldn't swim upwards, couldn't even feel himself kicking anymore.

 _I promised… I promised Hollypaw everything was going to be fine._

Clenching his teeth together, the tom inwardly growled as he used the last of his energy to kick harder. The water wasn't going to take him so easily, not without a fight from him.

 _I don't break my promises, not to her or anyone else!_

Just when it seemed as though the tom was about to fall unconscious, a sharp tug upwards made him gasp inwardly. Something was moving over him, something grabbed his scruff and began dragging him against the current. Without having the ability to open his eyes, he could only guess who it was.

As soon as he felt his head resurface, the grey Commoner took in a deep inhale of fresh air, coughing soon afterwards and his eyes peeking open. He felt land below him and he allowed himself to curl up deeper against it. Sootpaw had never felt so happy to feel the mud of the ground. A tail was draped over his side, and suddenly, Sagepaw was at his side.

"Sootpaw…"

The tom said nothing more as he provided warmth from his own body to his fellow Blazeclan apprentice. Sootpaw could only offer a weak smile to the Noble. The Commoner could see someone standing off to his side, and he lifted his head seconds after to see who it was.

 _The Grand Royal Bluepaw!_

The Stormclan apprentice was standing up straight, taller than both Windpaw and Rainpaw. His dark green eyes reflected his anger and disappointment to the two she-cat's before he glanced down at Sootpaw. The Commoner offered a grateful smile to him, and Bluepaw simply nodded in return.

"I expected more from you Windpaw, and I am disappointed in you, Rainpaw."

Windpaw only scoffed, rolling her eyes before narrowing them at the Grand Royal apprentice. Rainpaw seemed disappointed in herself, her ears flattening against her head as she lowered it slightly. From what Sootpaw could see, she was definitely a timid Grand Royal. Rainpaw spoke in a soft voice, turning away from them.

"I'm sorry, brother…"

"You don't have to apologize to him, Rainpaw." Windpaw's copper colored eyes flashed in annoyance, her lips pulling back in a snarl. "He has no right to say that."

"Was this you having fun, Windpaw? Were you ever going to stop? Or were you readying yourself to deal with the lost of someone's life?"

Windpaw remained quiet before she let out a low snarl, suddenly moving forward with her tail lashing menacingly behind her. A deadly glint appeared in her eyes as she stood nearly nose-to-nose with the blue-grey tom. She leaned forward, her mouth against his ear as she spoke with a soft hiss of warning.

"Why does it matter how I have fun? As long as I get the job done, the Grand Royal doesn't care. Unlike you, Bluepaw… I'm not trying to disappoint him. Do not forget what happened to you when you lost to that filthy Blazeclan apprentice."

It was Bluepaw's turn to flinch back, his eyes widening ever-so-slightly before he turned his head away, narrowing them slightly. Only now could Sootpaw see what Windpaw was talking about. _There's a fresh scar stretching down the side of his face… it's ragged…_

 _Did Cloudstar do this to him? Just because he lost to Flarepaw?_

Bluepaw glanced up to meet Sootpaw's golden-yellow eyes before he suddenly turned away, moving towards the forest that greeted them with open arms. Windpaw let out a soft chuckle, sweeping her gaze over the Blazeclan apprentice's before turning to follow after Bluepaw.

"Let's go!"

Sootpaw struggled to his paws, leaning against Sagepaw's shoulder as he stumbled along. His body ached and screamed in protest, but the last thing he wanted was to disobey them again. Rainpaw swiftly ran over to Windpaw's side, still mumbling a soft "sorry" under her breath. Windpaw merely glanced at her, looking in the opposite direction of the smaller she-cat before gently placing her tail alongside Rainpaw's, twining them near the tips in reassurance.

"Hmm… looks like she does care about someone after all."

Sagepaw whispered in Sootpaw's ear, seeing the interaction between the two she-cats. _Still, that doesn't make me think any differently. They nearly killed me with the lake._

Regardless, it was a reminder that even his enemy had emotions, even they could care for others.

And that was something he could never forget.

…

 _ **A/N: I was going to add a bit more, but I figured this was a good spot to end this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Shout out to Slytherin Buttercat for giving me this idea;**_

 _ **If you could be a warrior in this world, what would you look like, what clan would you be from, and what rank (**_ _Servant, Commoner, Artisan, Noble, Medicine Cat, Royal, Grand Royal, and even Prisoner if you want_ _ **) would you be?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations17**_


	15. Chapter 14: Remember

_**A/N: Hello everyone! My username has changed, yes, that means I am officially an adult (18 years old) now. Hooray? Lol, welcome back to another chapter of Embers and Ashes. Back in Flarepaw's perspective. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _CloverBudgie_ _**and**_ _Duchess Luna_ _**for following and/or adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **XxSilverMist105xX-**_ Um, I never said Rainpaw was the littermate of Sootpaw. Rainpaw is the sister of Bluepaw. She has no ties to anybody from Blazeclan at all and her statement was directed towards Bluepaw when he said he was disappointed in her. That would be one heck of a plot twist though, but no, they're not related at all. Sorry for the confusion.

 _ **A Warrior at Heart-**_ Right?! Unfortunately Hollypaw is a medicine cat, oh well. We shall see Blazeclan's reaction in this chapter *evil laughter*. Nice cat description btw.

 _ **ColouredKittens-**_ I always wonder what we would look like as other animals. Is that weird? Whatever. Thank you very much!

 _ **Breezestar of CinderClan-**_ That sounds like a pretty cat.

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ Thank you and Rainpaw is an interesting character to say the least. I would definitely see where I can place more of Whiteshadow, since the concept around him is interesting (at least for me right now).

 _ **Guest-**_ I agree with everything you said about the characters lol. Thank you! And nice warrior! Forestclan won't come until later on in the story. Second part of review: I never really put much thought into the other Grand Royal's and who their parents are, but I more like kept all that information stored in the back of my mind when I made the characters. Hmm, the point of view of another Grand Royal, we'll have to see. Thank you and we'll see what happens to them!

 _ **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan-**_ I know right? Was it really fair though? If anything, Bluepaw was the one that had the advantage, since it was a fight in the river.

 _ **Guest-**_ Very descriptive and very beautiful indeed. I think most of us lack "royal" traits lol. Thank you and don't worry, you'll grow accustomed to Windpaw and Streamrunner (maybe).

 _ **Ravenfrost of RiverClan-**_ I think that you'll fit right in.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

" _Flarepaw… little one… do not cry for me. You… you need to run while you have the chance."_

" _No! No, I'm not leaving you mom! I'm not leaving you to die alone!"_

 _A young Flarepaw cried out in anguish, trying in vain to push the thick tree branch that had trapped her mother. Flamepaw was nowhere to be seen behind the pure, raging fury that was the all-consuming fire. Willowflame, despite the amount of pain she was in with the branch crushing the lower portion of her body, murmured in a soft and soothing voice to her frightened kit._

" _Little one… please."_

" _No!" Her silver eyes blazed in determination, her tiny claws digging into the bark as she pushed with all her might, willing the branch to move at least an inch for her mother to escape. It never budged. Hot tears filled her eyes, her teeth gritting tightly, her fur bristled and swayed in the wind, resembling the fire surrounding- and slowly approaching- them. "Come on! Move branch!"_

 _Her body ached, but not as much as her heart did at the realization of how powerless she was. The branch wasn't moving, her mother was trapped below it, and Flarepaw wasn't nearly strong enough to move it on her own. Both of the she-cat's, both with heavy hearts, agreed on one thing. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, no matter how much she refused to accept it, Flarepaw knew._

 _Willowflame would not survive this ordeal._

" _Flarepaw, come here."_

 _Her mother's soft-spoken tone was barely a whisper, but it was loud and clear to her daughter. The fire momentarily forgotten, Flarepaw practically threw herself at her mother's side, burying her nose into the exposed shoulder of the brown and amber queen and inhaling her scent almost desperately. Willowflame stretched her neck out as far as she could, just barely able to touch the tip of her nose to Flarepaw's collarbone._

" _Why?" Flarepaw's voice came out in a shaky whisper, a sob threatening to tear her throat apart with its viciousness. "Why is this happening? W-Why- I don't- I want-"_

" _Shh… it's okay my little one. Everything is going to be okay."_

" _How can you say that when we both know you're going to die?"_

 _The young Grand Royal apprentice deadpanned, but her voice cracked on that final word._ _ **Die...**_ _**Willowflame is going to die. My mother… is going to die.**_ _The queen ignored her words, looking past her daughter before meeting her gaze once more, her eyes shining with steely determination._

" _You need to go join the rest of the clan in evacuation-"_

" _No mom."_

" _You need to go to Forestclan's territory. Escape the fire."_

" _I don't want to!"_

" _But you need to, Flarepaw!"_

 _That was the first time her mother ever yelled at her, the first time she showed something close to anger, something close to desperation._

" _Do not let your mother see you be burned alive!"_

 _Flarepaw recoiled slightly, a gasp escaping her lips, as if she suddenly remembered why they were in this position in the first place. The fire raged around them, trickling closer to the branch that had fallen and was pinning Willowflame. The Grand Royal could feel her throat becoming increasingly dry with the amount of smoke filtering through the air. Her mother's eyes glossed over with unshed tear, her teeth revealing themselves as she bared them at her daughter._

" _Go, Flarepaw!"_

" _I… I need to find Flamepaw! Mom, mom where did Flamepaw go?"_

 _Willowflame's eyes flashed before she looked away, pain darkening the grey-green of her eyes._

" _Flamepaw got stuck behind. He's a smart tom, I'm sure he'll find a way out. You just need to focus on escaping."_

" _I-I can't do it mother! I can't leave you and Flamepaw behind!"_

" _You can and you will. Please little one. Please, make it out alive. Do that for me."_

" _This isn't fair!"_

 _Flarepaw tried once more, lashing out at the trunk angrily and trying to shove it out the way. Nothing. Willowflame let out a pain-filled huff from below her, letting out a shaky breath, as if bracing herself for more pain to come._

" _Mom…"_

" _I love you Flarepaw. Always remember that. Do you understand?"_

 _Flarepaw stood a pawstep away from her mother, her tears flowing freely now. Every instinct in her body was screaming at her to run, to escape the fire before it can catch her. Her heart was begging her to stay, to find a way to help Willowflame from underneath the tree branch. The young she-cat closed the distance between the two, roughly pressing her muzzle into her mother's neck and sobbing to her heart's content. Willowflame's breaths were ragged, whether from trying to stop herself from crying or from smoke inhalation, Flarepaw would never know._

" _Be strong, little one. Stronger than anyone from Blazeclan. Remember to keep moving forward, no matter how many times someone tries to stop you. I'm proud of you Flarepaw. My kit. My little one."_

" _I'm sorry Willowflame. I'm so sorry."_

" _Don't be, little one."_

" _I love you."_

 _With those last words choking out of her mouth, the amber furred she-cat whipped around, sobs escaping her lips as she burst through the surviving undergrowth, her anguish cries echoing louder than the roar of the fire. She was too far away to hear her mother repeat the phrase, but somehow she knew._

 _And she would always remember._

…

A cry tore through the rough throat of the she-cat, her chest aching with stabbing pain, but her cough gone after two days of rest. Flarepaw felt her chest burning with the heat that was comparable to the fire of that day. The fire that took everything from her, without showing mercy or sympathy. Her breaths were mere pants as she tried desperately to catch her breath, looking around with wide eyes, almost as if the den she was in was about to set on fire as well.

 _The scents… the sounds… the heat… the smoke…_

Everything felt so real, her senses on high alert and reminding her- torturing her with their reproduction of those feelings. Every time she had a nightmare, which was most nights, she woke up with the sensation as if she had just gotten out of that fire. As if she just left her mother to die. As if she just failed to find and rescue her brother.

Shaking her head, her ears flattened quickly as she pressed her head against her moss nest, squeezing her eyes shut and covering her face with her paws, trying to hide herself from the world. Her mind toyed with her, creating images that weren't there, made her senses believe they were real. The intrusive scent of smoke entered her mouth, enveloping her senses in a brutal and unwanted hug.

 _The scents… the sounds… the heat… the smoke..._

 _It's not real! It's not real! It's not real!_

Flarepaw could convince herself that flames were dancing at the corners of the den, licking her body with its unbearable heat. It scorched her flanks, causing her to back up to the closest wall, a low growl escaping her lips. She kept her eyes shut, tears shooting forward.

 _Make it stop. It's not real! Make it stop._

 _Please…_

"Flarepaw? Flarepaw! What's wrong?"

 _Mother?_

Peeking her eyes open, she expected to see the warm and motherly grey-green eyes of Willowflame, expected to see the brown and amber fur of her face. Instead, she was greeted with a very concerned and confused pair of dark green eyes, coupled with black fur behind them that belonged to none other than Darkpaw. Still, with his face being very close to hers, she couldn't help but let out a startled scream and try to rush backwards.

Since she was already pressed against the wall, Flarepaw- in her state of near panic- oh so gracefully hit the back of her head against it instead. Stars danced across her vision and she stumbled, but Darkpaw was quick enough to catch her from falling over. The Grand Royal apprentice hissed in mild pain, but breathed out a silent "thank you" to her father's servant.

Darkpaw stood close to her shoulder, standing securely by her side even when she was steady on her paws again. His concern was written clearly on his face, but he didn't press the issue as Flarepaw pulled away from him. Her body was still shaking, her fur slowly flattening.

 _It wasn't real… It was just a hallucination… I'm safe…_

 _I'm safe…_

"Um… R-Roseberry wanted me to assist you to the lake once you woke up. She had something important to discuss with the Grand Royal, s-so she left you in my care."

"And where's Hollypaw?" Ignoring the way her voice cracked, Flarepaw silently cleared her throat and shrugged it off like nothing happened.

"Taking care of Sootpaw. I think he's trying to convince her to let him out of camp. Not sure if that's going so well from the look on her face though."

Amusement laced his words together into a playful and light tone, something that was becoming more common with the servant as he hung around the Commoner. Flarepaw, despite herself, felt relieved that Darkpaw was slowly but surely opening up. _Even if it is because of that Commoner…_

"A-Anyways. We should go."

Flarepaw nodded, letting the nervous tom lead her out of the Medicine Cat's den and ease their way out of camp.

She was just relieved he wasn't bugging her about her behavior.

…

Flarepaw let out a heavy sigh of relief and relaxation, feeling the cool water trickle down her parched throat. The wind blew by stronger than ever, taking with it her fears and horrid memories as it brushed past her fur. That was one reason she loved the cold winds; it was a blissful distraction to her dark thoughts and the awful flashbacks that came with them. There was never a time where she _didn't_ think about what happened, what she couldn't do to save them.

"How are you not cold?"

"I've grown accustomed to it over time. Besides, this is nothing compared to when it snows."

"Don't even remind me of snow. Leaf-fall is just starting, and already I want it to be Greenleaf again."

The dark furred tom shuddered at his memories, glancing nervously at the Grand Royal apprentice at his side. Flarepaw had gone mysteriously quiet, a result of her staring at her reflection on the water's surface. Darkpaw never understood why she always did that, or why she always looked so sad while doing it. The servant swallowed thickly, shuffling the weight on his paws and lowering his gaze down to the ground. His voice was soft, uneasy, and very quiet. But Flarepaw could hear the undeniable amount of concern in it.

"A-Are… are you okay, Flarepaw?"

Flarepaw glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, not moving her head as she blew out a soft breath. She knew this question was coming, it was probably the reason why he took her out here in the first place. She had been mentally preparing herself, a different array of scenarios flashing through her mind.

 _Should I get angry and force him to drop it? Should I just brush off his question and lie to his face? Or should I just ignore him for the rest of my life?_

Turning her head to face him, her typical answer to this question clung to the tip of her tongue. Her mouth opened slightly, preparing to brush off his worry and claim that she was fine. That everything was okay. That he shouldn't concern himself with her problems.

 _I promised I would get better… I promised I was going to fix this… I promised I would forget about what happened…_

 _But I can't._

Closing her mouth, the she-cat blew out a short breath instead. Darkpaw waited patiently, trying to catch her gaze with his. Trying to silently tell her that he would always be there for her, no matter what. Flarepaw felt a frown worm its way onto her face, a signature look for the once self-proclaimed "invincible" she-cat. Her eyes searched through the gaze of her reflection, expecting to find something.

 _How can I find something, when I don't even know what I'm looking for?_

What greeted her was an emotionless gaze, a haunted image of a cat that was clinging to the past like a drop of morning dew on a blade of grass. A cat that couldn't shake the images of her trapped mother, of the fire that destroyed her home, of the terrified expression of her brother and the furious one of her father. One that broke her promises to Sagepaw and everyone else time and time again. A shell that hid behind a mask of false bravery and flaunting expressions.

This image irritated her.

Her lips curled into an annoyed sneer, her reflection copying her movements. _Is this who I've become? Is this what my mother wanted me to become?_

 _Mother…_

" _... I'm proud of you Flarepaw. My kit. My little one…"_

 _What is there to be proud of mother? Are you really proud of this ghost of my former self?_

An almost hysterical laugh escaped her lips, her sneer turning into a bitter smile. The chuckles escaped her no matter how much she tried to control herself, the sound itself holding no sign of humor. Darkpaw simply stared at her, a sympathetic expression entering his eyes and a frown appearing on his own muzzle. Flarepaw bared her teeth in anger, her silver eyes blazing in fury as they glared daggers at her reflection.

"No…" the amber furred she-cat said softly, nonchalantly and without emotion. "No… I'm not okay, Darkpaw. I _haven't_ been okay, but I've been telling everyone that I am."

"Flarepaw…"

"And you know what I find funny," her detached chuckle spoke otherwise, "the only cat I'm trying to fool is myself… and I can't even do _that_ correctly."

"Flarepaw, I…"

"Do you remember when I used to call myself strong? When I used to be _fearless_?" She spat the word bitterly, as if it was poison on her tongue. "Do you remember how prideful I used to be? How obsessive I was for being perfect? I somehow managed to convince myself of that, huh?"

Flarepaw had dug her claws into the ground, looking at her own reflection with distaste, as if it had spoken words that offended her. A growl tore through her throat, her ears flattening against her head and eyes narrowing to a deadly state as she snarled out words of indignation.

"So _why_ can't I convince myself that I'm okay?" Her claws flexed against the ground, scratching deep lines across the smooth and muddy lakeside earth, her voice raising in volume with each word until she was yelling to the sky, " _Why_ can't I forget about what happened? _Why_ must I cry about it all the time? _Why_ can't I move on from this grief that is holding me back?"

Flarepaw finally lashed out at her reflection, spraying thick water droplets to her side, opposite of Darkpaw. The sound of her paw smacking the surface of the water echoed around the clearing, replaced only with her soft pants and shaky inhales. The dark furred servant at her side kept his gaze on his paws before lifting his head, looking at her with a mixture of emotions burning in his dark green eyes.

"It's normal to feel grief, Flarepaw. It's normal to cry-"

"Crying is a sign of weakness."

"No, it's not!"

"Then what is it then!"

Flarepaw whirled on him, suddenly directing her immense anger at him. Darkpaw didn't flinch, didn't back down. His eyes darkened in determination. Determination that showed his want- or, more like need- to convince Flarepaw that everything was fine. His fur bristled with her's, his eyes narrowed with the same amount of anger to match Flarepaw's. A few seconds passed before his demeanor dropped with a single exhale of breath, his eyes softening and a sympathetic expression molding his lips into a thin line.

"It's a sign that you're _alive_. A sign, just like breathing is. You're _alive_ , Flarepaw. Just like they would've wanted you to be. Just like I and everyone else want you to be."

"Nobody needs me here."

" _I_ do," Darkpaw said, his voice thick with emotion as he stepped closer to her, "I need you here. So does Sagepaw, and so will others once you let them in."

A moment of still silence passed between the two, a bone-chilling breeze rushing through the area. Darkpaw shivered against it, Flarepaw acted as if it didn't disturb her. Her silver eyes closed gently, repeating Darkpaw's words over and over again. She opened her mouth again, her tongue suddenly feeling too heavy for her as she spoke.

"Do you think… do you think they blame me for what happened to them?"

"Blame you? Flarepaw, where did you get that from?"

"I… I was supposed to go with Flamepaw on a patrol that day. The only reason I was ever on that side of the forest was because we got in an argument, and I didn't want to speak with him. They came looking for me when the fire started. If they… If they didn't come looking for me, they could still be alive… they could still be-"

"Looking for you was there decision. Nothing was your fault, you didn't start the fire, and you certainly didn't force them to go after you. The reason they did go was because they both loved you Flarepaw."

"I just-"

"You couldn't have predicted that a fire was going to start that night."

"It… It wasn't… It wasn't my fault?"

"It wasn't your fault," the tom said gently, a light chuckle escaping his lips as he stood up, "remember that, Flarepaw. None of it was your fault. Now, let's go back to camp before they send a patrol after you."

Flarepaw blinked at his sudden playful attitude as he flicked her ear with his tail tip, padding ahead of her. The she-cat felt a smile form on her face, a sigh escaping her lips and taking with it all her anger and doubt. Without those negative emotions in her head for the first time in moons, the she-cat felt light on her paws, giddy with happiness. She paced forward, matching Darkpaw in his strides before suddenly glancing at him.

Without another word, she raced forward, yowling back at him.

"Race you back to camp!"

"No fair!"

…

All her former happiness and giddy emotions froze when she arrived at camp. The energy in the air was anything but positive, a thick overhang of tension suspended over everyone's heads. The entire clan was gathered, from the lowest Commoner to the highest Royal. The Grand Royal and both Medicine Cats were standing on the elevated boulders where Redstar conducted ceremonies.

Darkpaw slowed beside her, lowering his gaze to the ground and his body flattening against the ground in submission. Flarepaw shook out her pelt, raising herself higher when some of her clanmates casted anxious glances in her direction. Soft murmurs spread throughout the High Ranks as they shuffled their paws nervously, lifting their gazes to the Grand Royal.

"What's going on?"

Redstar met her gaze from across the camp, his usual frown appearing on his face. Roseberry's dark eyes held nothing but concern, her own air of anxiety floating over her head like a dark cloud. Hollypaw's black fur stood on edge, her head lowered before suddenly raising it.

Flarepaw withheld a gasp of surprise when she saw a long cut stretching across the Medicine Cat's cheek, something that wasn't normally on the passive she-cat's face. There was something about the look in her eyes that Flarepaw didn't like. Her own fur bristled nervously, preparing herself for the worst.

 _That look… it is similar to how Roseberry looked when she announced Flamepaw missing. Most likely dead…_

Sudden panic shot through her as she rushed forward, preparing herself to leap up to join them.

 _Sagepaw! Where is he?_

As she passed her clanmates, she looked at each of their faces, searching for the distinctive grey fur of her brother or the green of his eyes. Nothing…

"Flarepaw. I have just been notified by Hollypaw that two of our apprentices have been taken prisoner by Stormclan."

"Who?" Her snarl emerged out of her before she can control herself, her eyes glinting dangerously as she looked at the Grand Royal. Redstar frowned and blew out a steady breath, looking away from her gaze.

"The Commoner, Sootpaw, and the Noble… Sagepaw."

Her blood ran cold and time seemed to stop. _No… no he's mistaken._

 _Sagepaw… taken prisoner…_

 _By Stormclan…_

Flarepaw felt her claws unsheathe almost absentmindedly, her teeth clenching to the point of breaking.

 _Sagepaw has been taken prisoner by Stormclan._

Without another word, the she-cat whipped around, startling those around her and even making some of them squeal. Any other time, she would've laughed for making them feel frightened of her, for making them fear her. But this wasn't like any other time.

Anybody could've seen the murderous glint in her eyes, could've seen it in her stride and determined gait. Anybody would've been asking for death if they stopped her.

So it surprised her when Whiteshadow stepped in her path, blocking her way to the entrance of camp. The white furred Royal didn't hold himself like the others, with pride and arrogance. He sat straight, yes, but not as uncomfortably straight as the others. His light blue eyes were calm depths of water, an almost innocent expression on his face.

"Move!" She snarled at him, her fur fluffing up and her claws unsheathing.

"What do you plan on doing? Storming into their camp and demanding for your brother back?"

When he said it as condescending as that, even Flarepaw felt like a fool for even thinking it. It still didn't dissipate her anger enough for her to calm down.

"Get out of the way, Whiteshadow!"

She made a move to step around him, but he simply backed up more. This continued until he was blocking the pathway out of camp with his body, his shoulders just wide enough to fill up the space. Now with no way out, Flarepaw simply raised her head to his height, snarling in his face. Whiteshadow did nothing else but allow the corner of his lip to lift in a semi-smile.

"You need to think clearly, Grand Royal Flarepaw. There is a reason why our Grand Royal hasn't ordered anything yet. It's not that we want them to suffer, but rather, we want to rescue them as swiftly and safely as possible, with as little casualties as possible. Going over there now and storming the camp will do neither of those, and your result will always be the same."

"Oh yeah? And what is that?"

"Failure." Whiteshadow said it so simply, so nonchalantly, one wouldn't be able to catch the full weight of his words. But Flarepaw did, and she felt a sharp stab to her heart at that word. It was as if all the progress she made with her emotions was all for nothing as her thoughts went spiraling back to those dark depths.

 _I'm a failure…_

 _No!_

"Your Medicine Cat is calling you. Run along now, Grand Royal Flarepaw."

"I despise you, Royal Whiteshadow."

"I guess that runs in your family. Like father, like daughter."

A glimmer of amusement lightened the already light blue eyes, the dying sun of the evening casting its orange light to it and making it seem pale. Wordlessly, Flarepaw turned, grumbling under her breath as a steady stream of growls escaped her.

Roseberry looked relieved that _somebody_ stopped the she-cat, but she said nothing as the Grand Royal apprentice passed her, heading towards her nest with sullen silence. She ignored Redstar's words as he ordered every Blazeclan cat to stay put, to let him come up with a plan. Flarepaw huffed in anger as she collapsed in her nest, curling up half-heartedly and covering her face with one of her paws, only one thought echoing through her mind.

 _Sagepaw…_

…

Her silver eyes glittered in the darkness, a gleaming source of light contrasting the dark shadows as she moved silently through the tunnels of the Medicine Cat den. She couldn't sleep, not with her thoughts running rampant and her paws itching to claw at something- particularly a Stormclan cat.

The amber furred she-cat softened her pawsteps as she approached the main den, the area where Darkpaw and the rest of the low ranks slept when being treated. She only stopped when she came face-to-face with another darkened figure, their eyes an ominously glowing dark amber.

 _Hollypaw… Darn it…_

"Where are you off to so late into the night?"

The Medicine Cat's black pelt blended into the shadows, making it difficult even for Flarepaw to see that she was blocking the exitway. The Grand Royal apprentice snickered, her lips pulling back to reveal her teeth threateningly.

"You and I both know where I'm going. You can try to stop me, but I'm telling you now, it won't end well for you."

"Are you really that insistent on breaking the Grand Royal's rules?"

"As long as it can save my brother, I don't care whose rules I'm breaking."

"Don't you remember the last time you broke the Grand Royal's rules?"

Another stab through her heart. The last time she ignored Redstar's orders were when she didn't go on the patrol with Flamepaw… the day of the fire. _Why is it that the time when I'm finally trying to accept their deaths, they keep bringing it up?_

"That won't happen this time. Now, I'm politely asking you to get out of the way."

"Now you're asking? You aren't going to command me to move?"

"Don't test my patience, Hollypaw. Now, I'm going to save my brother, with or without the clan following me."

Hollypaw moved around for a few moments, the faint rays of moonlight lighting up her face. She bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes reflecting her thoughts. For a few seconds, neither of them moved. The Grand Royal apprentice and the Medicine Cat stared at each other, both of them challenging the other to make the first move. It was Hollypaw who spoke first after that.

"Go to the lake and wait for me. I'll meet you there shortly."

"What?"

"Just… please."

The black furred Medicine Cat left without another word, exiting the den like a shadow in the night. Flarepaw blew out a soft breath before exiting as well, leaving camp and passing the guards with surprising ease, making her way to the lake like Hollypaw had asked her to.

 _I'm wasting my time, she could be snitching me out to the Grand Royal…_

 _Or, not?_

 _What is she planning?_

…

"I'm surprised you actually listened."

"You asked me to come here, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, considering you're about to disobey the Grand Royal… I don't see why you would automatically obey a Medicine Cat."

Flarepaw scowled at her before letting out a low growl. "Why did you want me to-"

Her question died on her tongue as she saw the bushes behind Hollypaw rustling. What emerged was not Roseberry and her disappointed eyes, not the Grand Royal with his angry expression, and not even her father, who would've had looked ready to murder her then and there. No, what emerged from the bushes were the rest of the apprentices; all of the Royals, Artisans, and Commoners. Flarepaw took note that Emberpaw and Gingerpaw weren't there.

Shadepaw gave her a mischievous smirk, winking at her with a slight laugh. Rowanpaw chuckled softly, grinning from ear to ear as he stood beside a silent Amberpaw. The Artisans were huddled close together, the closest one- Icepaw- standing beside the Commoner, Adderpaw.

Flarepaw looked at each of them carefully before moving her gaze back to Hollypaw.

"Why are they here?"

"They all knew you were daring enough to try rescuing them on your own."

"Yeah! We figured you would've had a better chance if all of us went."

Shadepaw nonchalantly padded over to her side, leaning against her slightly and flicking his tail over her back, a smirk prominent on his face. Rowanpaw nodded along, with Amberpaw laughing at her friend's antics. The Artisans glanced at each other before looking at Flarepaw, each of them bowing their heads to the amber furred she-cat.

The Commoners looked awkward and out-of-place, all of them shuffling their paws nervously. One of them spoke up in a soft voice, the brown furred she-cat named Shrewpaw.

"W-We want to help."

"This is going to be dangerous, especially for you Commoners. Are you sure about this?"

Flarepaw was surprised when one of them- the blue furred tom known as Bluepaw, and Sootpaw's closest friend- stepped forward and met her gaze evenly. Her blew out a shaky breath, his nervous posture betraying the confident tone of his voice as he spoke clearly.

"Sootpaw is always the one saving us. Now it is our turn to save him."

The determination in his voice was enough to convince Flarepaw. She knew that he was prepared to do anything to save the prisoners, much like the she was. The Grand Royal apprentice looked at each of them in turn, her gaze finally landing on Hollypaw once more.

"You all realize that doing this is breaking the Grand Royal's orders. Remember, if we go through with this, we can- no, we're definitely going to get in trouble. Despite this, despite knowing that there is going to be punishment in store for us… are you really prepared to face those consequences?"

"You make it sound like he's going to kill us! Come on Flarepaw, when have you known us to shy away from an adventure?" Shadepaw smiled bright enough for all of them. "The Royals are ready to fight for you, and for our clanmates."

"As are the Artisans." Yellowpaw, who had been quiet up until this point, spoke with certainty. His two-toned eyes gleamed almost maliciously, but their was hidden nervousness in them. Stripepaw and Icepaw raised their heads higher, puffing out their chests.

"And so are the Commoners." Bluepaw spoke for all of his rank, nodding once as he stood up straight. It was if though the sudden loss of his rebellious friend and fellow Commoner gave him the confidence he needed.

"This is reckless, and normally, I would never agree to do this," Hollypaw's eyes darkened significantly, a sight that wasn't common for the peaceful Medicine Cat, "but Stormclan took it too far. And they chose the wrong clan to mess with."

Flarepaw met Hollypaw's dark amber eyes with her own silver, a quiet conversation passing between the two. The Grand Royal apprentice knew the other she-cat was only going to save Sootpaw. The Medicine Cat knew Flarepaw was only going in order to save Sagepaw.

Flarepaw felt a smirk pull at her lips, her head raising higher as she took on the role as leader.

"Then let's go teach them a lesson they will always remember. Nobody messes with Blazeclan and gets away with it unscathed."

With that final remark, the group of Blazeclan apprentices charged through their territory, running side-by-side, rank-by-rank, and giving the other strength. None of them fell behind, all of them had one goal in mind. To save their clan mates and fellow apprentices.

 _Hold on Sagepaw…_

 _I'm coming to save you._

 _And I promise… I'm not going to fail this time._

…

 _ **A/N: Look at that, everyone coming together for once! Happy times! Do you think they are acting too reckless? Or do they have a sneaky trick up their sleeves (paws?)? Also, another nightmare/flashback scene. Fun times?**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Do you believe crying is a sign of weakness?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	16. Chapter 15: Fire

_**A/N: Sorry I couldn't upload last week, but Happy (late) Thanksgiving! I'm back and ready to present you guys with this chapter. Back in Sootpaw's perspective (and a special perspective)! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Mallowsong_ _ **,**_ _Key of Light and Darkness_ _ **,**_ _Hailstrike_ _ **,**_ _KyubiMaster9_ _ **, and**_ _scrapingskies_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Starrysong in Autumn Leaves-**_ _Thank you! I wasn't ready to be an adult._

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ _That makes total sense and I that's what Darkpaw was also trying to say. Thank you and sorry this couldn't go up last week._

 _ **Breezestar of CinderClan-**_ _I agree._

 _ **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan-**_ _I agree and yes, it is._

 _ **Guest-**_ _I wouldn't have even let Whiteshadow stop me, I would've pushed past him or found another way out of camp tbh. She most definitely is not weak, but in her own eyes, she is._

 _ **Flamespirits-**_ _YAS! Lol._

 _ **ColouredKittens-**_ _Yes, it is. Cheers for everyone._

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ _Your wish is my command, lol. I think everybody cries way too much in their life. Your review made me laugh, so thanks for that. Second review: Thank you for the Happy Birthday song (lol, the flare is covered in soot XD). Wolfie… huh, I like it! Imma start calling myself that now, thank you, thank you._

 _ **Dawnflightt (Guest)-**_ _We'll just have to wait and see. I believe a certain Grand Royal apprentice will definitely attempt to save them at least. Very descriptive and nice cat._

 _ **Key of Light and Darkness-**_ _Thank you!_

 _ **Scrapingskies-**_ _Thank you! It depends on so many different things that it's hard to give a definite answer; if I have an idea already set up or not, the amount of breaks and/or distractions that come, dialogue that I have to come up with, cliffhangers if there are any, adding the character's personality into their actions, length of the chapter, etc. etc. Roughly, I guess a decent estimation is around 6-10 hours at the minimum. (Also, if I have anything prewritten ahead of time or not.) I've been writing for a long time, but I guess professionally on Fanfiction for about 6 years now. I'm flattered and I welcome you to this wild ride._

 _ **Ravenfrost of RiverClan-**_ _Darkpaw is always right XD._

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and added this story as a favorite. Without further ado…**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

"Sootpaw… wake up."

"Hmm? Just… just a little longer…"

"Wake up!"

The grey furred tom groggily raised his head, blinking his eyes in confusion as he was abruptly- and quite rudely- pulled from the depths of sleep. Another yawn split his jaw as he blinked the sleep from his eyes, taking a few moments to glance around. It took him another few moments to realize that he was shivering.

 _Hmm… this isn't the apprentice's den…_

 _It's so cold… Am I outside?_

 _Huh? Since when was there a stream in the middle of camp?_

It didn't take long for the events of the day before to come rushing back to his mind, only now was it catching up to the morning. Once he remembered where he was, the young Commoner let out a startled yowl as he quickly pushed himself back and away from the slow-moving stream, remembering- quite clearly- of how he nearly drowned on the way to Stormclan's camp.

Sootpaw didn't make it far; since he had barely woken up, he failed to realize his tail and proceeded to trip over it in the process of trying to make a hasty retreat. His jaw slammed against the ground roughly, eliciting a groan from the tom, before he pushed himself up on shaky paws. Sagepaw was already by his side, finding no amusement to a slowly-waking Sootpaw's actions, considering what situation they were in.

Even though there weren't any guards directly beside them, the Streamclan guards were always watching them from the corners of camp. They had dumped Sootpaw and Sagepaw on a small, island-like structure that was in the middle of their camp. It was surrounded on all four sides by the slow-moving streams. The sides closest to the water were slick with mud, and any cat who dared tried to step on it ended up with a face full of mud or a pelt full of water if they fell in.

"Are you okay?"

Sagepaw's voice was a mere whisper in comparison to the gurgling sound of the running streams. They weren't loud by any means, but still, the tom's voice was somehow quieter than it. So much so that Sootpaw had to strain his ears to catch Sagepaw's words. The Blazeclan Commoner felt a frown make its way to his face at the hoarseness in the Noble's voice.

Sagepaw, upon arrival to their prison, had taken the punishments for Sootpaw. He was nearly drowned at least three times by some of the Stormclan warriors, long and savage-looking claw marks streaked across the distinctive grey pelt of the tom, all of them untouched by herbs. His voice was hoarse due to the amount of pain-filled yowls he was reduced to after attempting to put on a brave face during the attacks, resulting in even more painful wounds. Sootpaw had a couple scratches here and there, and an aching bite mark on his left hind leg, but other than that, he was perfectly fine.

 _He's doing this to protect me…_

This had all happened the night before, only ending when the moon had reached its highest point in the sky before beginning its descent back down to the ground. Sootpaw was just grateful for a few moments rest, and now looking at the exhausted dull in Sagepaw's green eyes made the feeling of guilt rise up like bile in his throat. The grey Commoner hung his head in shame, refusing to meet the tired eyes of his fellow prisoner.

 _He should've gotten some sleep, not me. Why didn't I stay awake and let him rest?_

"Sootpaw."

The grey Commoner only lifted his head when he heard the change in tone to Sagepaw's voice, the rising growl at the end of his call. Sootpaw followed the tom's gaze, feeling the fur along his spine and shoulders raise in anxiety. He couldn't be amazed at the beautiful scenery that was the Stormclan camp, with wild flowers and the greenest grass he had even seen, because movement in a certain part of it made his heart catch in his throat. He had been awake when all of the Grand Royal apprentice's went to their dens, and the one that was now emerging was the one he wanted to see the least.

"Good morning prisoners! Did you sleep well?"

"Never better," Sagepaw's words barely exited his mouth through his barred teeth.

Windpaw's copper colored eyes flashed in malicious amusement, her rustled fur blowing in the cold breeze. Her grey fur seemed to shine silver with the morning light of the rising sun.

"That's great to hear. I hope you don't mind being target practice for a few of our apprentices again."

"Are they that bad that you need them to practice on prisoners?"

Sootpaw couldn't help letting the sarcastic remark slip from his tongue, instantly regretting it when Windpaw shoved him the few pawsteps into the stream behind him. The tom couldn't even let out a yelp before his head was submerged by the water, flashbacks to the journey across the lake abruptly appearing in his mind. Suddenly frozen with fear, the tom couldn't feel the tingle in his paws or the biting frost of the cold water.

 _Alright… I have a newfound fear. Still not as scary as an angry Flarepaw though…_

A flurry of dark brown fur crossed his vision before he felt himself being pulled up by his scruff, the stinging in his eyes forcing them shut before he began coughing, a sharp pain spreading through his chest with each inhale. He was tossed haphazardly on the ground, a growl filtering through the air followed by a hiss of disdain and a cocky laugh. A warm tail was placed gently on his shoulders, and Sootpaw could only open his eyes to see the sage green of the Noble he was grateful was here with him.

Sagepaw's eyes were blazing with fury, but they were also lit with a helpless glimmer that dimmed the fire to a flicker. _He can't do anything about it… no matter how many times he tries to get the attention of all the apprentices away from me._

"Of all things, a Blazeclan _Commoner_ is the best thing they caught?"

"If we were on that patrol, we would've brought back the Grand Royal of Blazeclan to keep as a prisoner."

Sootpaw tilted his head just enough to see two figures standing to the side of Windpaw. The Grand Royal apprentice was sitting down now, grooming her pelt nonchalantly and as if she hadn't just pushed the Commoner into the stream to potentially drown. There were two she-cats standing beside her, both of them standing proudly with their shoulders tossed back and chests puffed out. They spoke in taunting and boastful tones, a sinister laugh ending their sentences. One of them was the same dark brown as the blur that had saved him from the water, the other was white speckled with black.

From their postures and tone alone, Sootpaw could guess that they were Royals. _Even in a different clan, the Royals are just as cocky as ever_.

Sootpaw opened his mouth to snap at him, but almost instantly, a tail was wrapped around his muzzle, covering it completely. Sagepaw, sitting beside him with his gaze on the she-cats, silently shook his head. Of all things, the Commoner hated being silenced.

"Specklepaw, Cloverpaw… weren't you assigned to the Dawn Patrol?"

A new voice caused the grey Commoner to look off to his side, a silent sigh of relief escaping his lips when he saw the blue-grey fur of Bluepaw. The Stormclan Grand Royal apprentice had showed them the most compassion, often telling those hurting the prisoners when enough was enough. The only one that stood up to him was Windpaw, who now, sent him a mildly annoyed glare.

The two Royal apprentices glanced at each other nervously, avoiding Bluepaw's smoldering glare and angered expression. Sootpaw pushed himself up with a shake of his waterlogged pelt. Sagepaw looked at him, giving him a small nod of reassurance. A cold breeze blowing through the clearing made the Commoner shiver violently, his teeth clenching to stop them from chattering. Bluepaw sent the two Royals away and in the direction of a gathered group of warriors.

"Windpaw."

"Why do you always have to ruin the fun?"

" _Fun_? Your definition of fun is a lot different than everybody elses."

"Why are you making such a big deal about this? Do you have a soft spot for these apprentices?" Windpaw's accusatory tone was coupled with a growl of warning, her tail lashing and copper colored eyes narrowing. "Remember where your loyalties are, Bluepaw. We don't need the Grand Royal reminding you all the time."

A conflicted expression crossed Bluepaw's face as he stumbled back, almost as if Windpaw had lashed out at him. Sootpaw couldn't help but feel himself cower as the grey she-cat stepped over to him, white claws emerging from beneath a pair of black paws. For a moment, nobody moved. Nobody made a sound.

A sudden yelp of pain entered Sootpaw's ears, and for a moment, he didn't know whether it came from himself, or from Sagepaw. Only after he turned his head to the side did he get his answer. The Noble of Blazeclan stumbled backwards, his ears going flat as an angry looking wound now marred his face across his right eye. The tom squeezed that eye shut, flinching in pain and gritting his teeth together, his lips pulling back in a snarl.

" _Windpaw_."

Bluepaw's tone was one of warning, but that was all the Grand Royal apprentice did. He didn't step forward threateningly, he didn't yell at her to stop. The confliction on his face was still evident, confusion swimming in his eyes as well as a small spark of what one could interpret as fear. Almost absentmindedly, the blue furred tom pressed one of his paws against the scar on his face. Whatever mental battle he had with the she-cat, Windpaw had clearly won.

The she-cat kept moving closer to Sagepaw, placing her unsheathed claws below the Noble's chin. The grey furred tom did nothing more but glare at her, the growl in his throat dying out as she examined him. Sootpaw felt himself flinch when Windpaw began sinking her claws in his skin, just enough to draw blood, the sharpness of them smoothly moving along Sagepaw's skin as she moved her paw from his chin to the length of his jaw and down his neck. Sagepaw let out a shaky breath, as if holding the cry of agony inside of him, refusing to show any more weakness to his captor.

The Stormclan she-cat kept her claws buried against Sagepaw's shoulder, her head tilting to the side. Sootpaw could only watch, both in horror and interest as Windpaw dug her claws in deeper, trying anything to elicit a sound from his fellow prisoner. The tom stubbornly refused to give her what she wanted, biting his tongue roughly to the point where he could taste the metallic flavor of his blood in his mouth.

"I admire your bravery and hardheaded nature, Noble Sagepaw of Blazeclan, Prisoner of Stormclan. Tell me, is this Commoner like you? Or does all he have in him is false courage accompanied with sarcastic comments."

"Why don't you come over here and find out?"

Sootpaw snapped at her, digging his claws into the slick mud below him and gritting his teeth, his golden-yellow eyes flashing dangerously. Sagepaw glanced over at him with worry and even a bit of anger, but Sootpaw simply ignored it. The Commoner blew out a soft breath of relief when Windpaw finally released Sagepaw, pulling her claws out rather roughly and inducing a small groan from him.

Windpaw quickly rushed towards the Commoner, stopping only when he flinched back to let out a small laugh, almost a giggle. Her eyes glowed in the form of a challenge, clearly waiting for him to make the next move. Sootpaw felt his heart beating faster, baffled by his own foolishness but narrowing his eyes in determination.

 _It's my turn to protect Sagepaw._

"Why'd you stop? Are you scared of me? A mere Commoner?"

If there was one thing he knew about High Ranks, it was that they hated being spoken to in a condescending tone, one that made them feel inferior to the rank below them. And Windpaw was no different.

Her movements were quick, Sootpaw no longer wondered where she got her name from, but he was ready for them. He backed up a few pawsteps, ducking underneath a swipe to the side of his head, flinching when her claws managed to nick his ears before he stumbled back and circled around, trying to create distance between the two of them. A smirk was plastered on the she-cat's face, her eyes dancing with amusement.

The two moved around swiftly, Sootpaw ducking and diving from her swipes and attempts to bite him. He was already panting by the time he had circled back around to his original spot, but she didn't seem out of breath at all. Windpaw's lips pulled up even higher, changing her smirk into a grin.

 _She's just playing with me!_

Only now was he beginning to realize this observation. The Stormclan apprentice held herself in a relaxed posture. Her paws dragged beneath her and her tail swayed lazily from side-to-side. Still, there was no denying the sharpness in her claws, the calculated way she moved. If she wanted to, she would have killed Sootpaw a while ago.

"You're beginning to bore me, Commoner. I thought this would be more fun."

"Then stop playing around and actually fight me!"

"Commoner, Commoner, Commoner… my decisions may be questionable and even my own clanmates have questioned my sanity, but I'm no murderer. Not yet, at least."

"Coward."

"Now you're just acting like a kit. Stand down, Commoner."

"Or what?"

"Or your clan will have a hard time identifying your body when I'm done with you. Trust me, if we fight right now, you're going to regret it."

Sootpaw's words caught in his throat, his body stiffening at her nonchalant tone. She shrugged carelessly, as if she hadn't just said those words. He had pushed his luck against the High Ranks many times, if his recent run-ins with them were any indication.

 _I can't let her touch Sagepaw again, he's already dealt with a lot since we got here._

Swallowing the trickling of fear, Sootpaw shot her a charming smile, one he always sent whenever he tried to antagonize the High Ranks.

"Sounds like fun, don't you think?"

Bluepaw and Sagepaw both looked at Sootpaw with wide eyes, as if the tom had just sprouted a second head. Windpaw, too, looked mildly surprised before her own grin appeared on her face once more.

"Alright, you asked for it Commoner."

Sootpaw instantaneously let out a yelp when he felt a sharp pain sprout against his shoulder, another one appearing right below his collarbone. The tom stumbled back, barely having enough time to flinch back when her teeth suddenly snapped shut in the air in front of his nose. _Focus…_

Windpaw still moved as casually as before, but he could clearly see the stiffening of her legs and muscles, of the bristling of the fur along her spine. Her eyes were as bright as ever, a dull fire in the sunlight.

"Come on Commoner. Where was all that talk before?"

Sootpaw let out another yowl of pain before he attempted his own attack, one that was laughable when compared to Windpaw's calculated strikes. He missed by a wide arc as she side-stepped out of the way, nipping at his paw with sharp teeth and drawing out a hiss of pain from him. He tried once more, and once more, she dodged it by simply stepping out of the way. Her claws flashed directly in front of his eyes, causing him to recoil back.

Reacting quick enough, Sootpaw managed to block her next hit with his own claws, the impact sending out a muffled sound. Windpaw let out a joyous laugh, doing the same attack and watching as he blocked it the same way. Still, as effective as his block was, it was imperfect. He could feel the ache in his paws as her claws had nicked his paw pads.

"There you go, Commoner! Time to kick it up a notch."

With those words, the she-cat began moving faster than before, almost too fast for Sootpaw to keep up. He could hardly breath as he struggled to pant, wheezing more often than not. His shoulders were throbbing, his paws numb with pain. But he kept moving.

He needed to keep moving.

Sheerly on instinct, Sootpaw knew that if he messed up, it wouldn't be long before he was on the ground, his life slipping away with his blood seeping into the mud. There was no room to make mistakes. His growls of anger were drowned out by his hisses of pain, the occasional yelp escaping his lips as well.

A flicker of satisfaction wormed its way into his chest when he felt his own claws slice through her flank, but it lasted only for a few seconds. Windpaw had pushed him on the ground roughly, lunging for his shoulder with a snarl escaping her opened mouth. Sootpaw's yowl echoed around the camp as soon as he felt her teeth pierce his skin. The pain brought tears to his eyes and his mind went blank, something that wasn't common whenever he was brutally attacked by the other High Ranks.

He found that he couldn't move, couldn't think. It was if his brain shut off, refusing for his senses to feel any pain but rendering him immobile in the process. Her grip tightened, drawing more blood from his shoulder. She had him pinned in such a way that he wouldn't be able to push her away even if he tried.

He was trapped.

 _Please help… Someone… please help…_

As if answered by his silent prayer to his ancestors, the sudden pain was dulled before it disappeared altogether. Opening his teary-blurred eyes, Sootpaw sniffled as he tilted his head to the side, just enough to see a moving blur of red. It reminding him of a fire, one that the clan was named after. One that consumed everything in its wake, bringing forth the ultimate form of destruction.

One that sent his heart racing in relief and a small, thin-lipped smile to his face.

This wasn't a blazing flame, but a cat. Their fur was a brilliant brand of fire, a combination of gold and orange.

 _Amber…_

 _Amber?_

Sootpaw blinked his eyes, his forehead resting against the cool ground before he suddenly raised his head.

 _Amber… Blazeclan…_

 _Flarepaw?_

Indeed, it was. The ferocious she-cat stood up tall, taller than any other time before this one. Her lips were pulled back as she snarled out words, words that were muffled to Sootpaw's mind. His vision darkened dangerously, almost as if he were about to pass out, but he stubbornly blinked it away to look at her more.

Her silver eyes were narrowed, her ears flattened against her head as she tossed the semi-unconscious form of Windpaw. Sootpaw could barely see more familiar forms running in from behind her, meeting the confused Stormclan warriors in a flurry of claws and teeth. There were even less Stormclan cats in camp than before, due to the Dawn Patrol having had left a while ago.

 _It won't be long until they come back… We need to leave now!_

Sootpaw had wanted to yowl this, but he was too busy fighting to keep his eyes open to have the energy to do it. He could only blink as Flarepaw moved quickly, going to Sagepaw's side and offering her shoulder to him. The Noble sent her a small, relieved smile as he accepted it, leaning against her heavily, but she didn't seem to mind. The Commoner felt his fur bristle as a chill ran through his body when she turned her blazing silver eyes to him. Her mouth moved, but he couldn't seem to hear her.

At that moment, he felt sharp teeth tug at his scruff, the cat pulling him roughly onto their back. Sootpaw could faintly catch Shadepaw's scent beneath him, the mischievous Royal saying something to the Commoner as he huffed and trudged forward.

"Blazeclan, to me!"

Sootpaw flicked his ear, relieved to finally be able to register words again. Flarepaw's yowl was loud, the strength in her words marking her as designated leader. With a quick glance around, the grey furred tom was confused as to why he only saw apprentices there.

 _Where are the warriors? Why is Flarepaw being the leader here?_

With no time to question this, the Commoner could only see the vegetation of the Stormclan territory fly past him in a blur as Shadepaw sprinted ahead of the others, the tom on his back. Sootpaw clung to his shoulders desperately, moving his head to the side just enough to see behind them. They were currently running across the land-bridge that connected Stormclan's camp to the rest of the territory. The other apprentices ran in front of them, scouting the area ahead. Running right behind Shadepaw was Sagepaw, the wounded tom stumbling more often than not, but finding enough strength to keep going. At the very end of the line was Flarepaw, running slower than the others and occasionally stopping, glaring at any Stormclan cat that was foolish enough to chase after them.

 _Where is Stormclan's Grand Royal? Surely he would've ordered his clan to stop us, right?_

His questions was answered by a single, loud yowl; breaking the air with its authority and power. Before long, Sootpaw could see three lone figures sprinting out of the Stormclan camp, and it only took a few glances to see who it was.

 _Windpaw… Bluepaw… Rainpaw… He sent the Grand Royal apprentices and instead of chasing us himself?_

Windpaw was at the front, a couple of fresh wounds that Flarepaw had inflicted slowing her down enough so Rainpaw could speed up. The blue-grey furred she-cat made it to the bridge first, running faster than all of them had. Shadepaw arrived to the other side of the territory, stopping only to turn around and look at Sagepaw and Flarepaw.

The amber furred she-cat was only halfway across the bridge, Sagepaw urging her forward. Their conversation was too quiet, with them being too far away for Sootpaw to hear. They began running again, but Flarepaw seemed to be running too slow.

 _Rainpaw is about to reach her! They're going to catch her if she doesn't speed up!_

Right when the Stormclan Grand Royal apprentice seemed close enough to bite Flarepaw's tail was the time Sootpaw finally found his voice again.

"Flarepaw! Behind you!"

The Blazeclan she-cat skidded on the ground, twisting just enough for her to lash her unsheathed claws at Rainpaw's jaw. The impact was hard enough to daze the opposing she-cat, her pawsteps faltering as she slowed to a stop. Flarepaw let out a snarl, using her other paw to hit her again. This time, the impact sent the smaller apprentice flying to the side and directly into the lake.

"Rainpaw!"

Windpaw and Bluepaw yowled at the same time, both of them abandoning the chase and diving into the water to rescue the other she-cat. Flarepaw breathlessly hissed at their disappearing figures, turning around and running the rest of the way, nodding to Shadepaw and signaling for him to continue. Sootpaw let out a sigh, both out of relief and pure amazement. Everything the she-cat did was purposeful, every one of her actions were planned ahead of time.

 _She never ceases to amaze me…_

A yowl ahead of them made Sootpaw lift his head, his eyes blinking against the harsh sunlight. For a split second, he could recognize the dark brown pelt of Cloverpaw and the speckled one of Specklepaw, the two Royal she-cat's that had joined the Dawn Patrol.

 _Dawn Patrol…_

 _Oh no._

Sure enough, the grey Commoner could see numerous amounts of Stormclan warriors appearing from the vegetation, letting out hisses of anger and surprise. They all charged towards the nearest Blazeclan apprentice.

 _We outnumber them, but only by a few…_

 _Shadepaw can't fight carrying me, Sagepaw can't fight because he's injured, and Flarepaw- despite how incredible she constantly proves herself to be- is tiring herself more than anyone else._

 _I can't fight either, and the other Commoners aren't that skilled. Not to mention, they have warriors while we have only apprentices._

 _Was this plan doomed from the start?_

"You better turn tail and run, Blazeclanners!"

"You aren't getting out of here alive!

"You're all foolish to go up against the mighty Stormclan."

"I'm not leaving here without my brother! So get out of our way!"

Flarepaw's yowl was louder than the warriors, drowning each of their sounds with her own ferocious snarl. The Grand Royal apprentice leapt at the closest Stormclan cat, which happened to be Cloverpaw.

The brown furred Royal let out a startled yelp, one that soon turned to agony as she felt claws tear through her neatly groomed pelt. No matter how many times the Royal tried to tear herself away and escape, Flarepaw never let up. The Grand Royal apprentice kept moving forward, dodging any of the other warriors as they tried to attack her.

The way she moved on the battlefield mystified Sootpaw.

He had never seen anyone move so surely, so confidently. Flarepaw attacked fluidly, almost elegantly, one would think she wasn't fighting at all. Even as she grew tired, the she-cat never slowed down, not even once. Sootpaw felt enthralled by it all, his eyes growing watery as he refused to blink, refused to miss a moment of this beautiful display.

"Cloverpaw!"

Specklepaw's moving pelt caught his attention, forcing him to move his head and let out a small gasp. The Royal had leapt at Flarepaw from behind, at just the right moment when Flarepaw stumbled over the wet undergrowth. Sootpaw opened his mouth to yowl at her in warning, but Specklepaw's attack was suddenly halted when another figure pinned her down, catching her mid-air.

 _Whiteshadow?_

The white furred tom blinked down at the Royal apprentice, tilting his head curiously before raising his light blue eyes to the scenery around him. The Royal turned his head to the side, meeting Flarepaw's silver eyes with his blue ones. A smirk crossed his features as he sent Specklepaw running away.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

A few more familiar pelts appeared from the undergrowth. _Foxear… Goldencloud… Cloudeye… Brightfoot…_ _Thornblaze…_

 _Not nearly enough to win, but enough to buy us time to escape._

Flarepaw seemed to have the same idea. After sending a grateful, albeit reluctant, nod in Whiteshadow's direction, Flarepaw yowled for the group of apprentices to escape. Shadepaw rushed forward, exchanging a few words with Whiteshadow- which was probably a sarcastic thank you- before running off with Sootpaw on his back.

 _We're going to make it!_

 _We're going to escape!_

…

Sootpaw had never been so happy to see the border before.

Without so much as a pause, the patrol of apprentices ran across, most of them almost slipping in the ravaging river below them. Once they were safely on their side of the border, Shadepaw helped the Commoner slide off of his back and safely on his paws.

"Don't think I did that because I wanted to, Commoner. Flarepaw ordered me to."

"Thanks anyways."

Shadepaw shared an amused smile with Sootpaw, no scorn lacing the Royal's words as he faked a scowl of annoyance. The patrol took a few moments to rest, all of them catching their breaths after the intense escape from Stormclan's territory. Flarepaw was standing closest to the river, her legs quivering, as if they would give out at any moment. The others were panting, some were grimacing from fresh wounds.

"Hollypaw… go prepare herbs for the injured."

Only now did Sootpaw noticed Hollypaw's black fur. The tom blinked in surprise, meeting the Medicine Cat's gaze momentarily before she nodded, obeying Flarepaw's orders and trotting ahead with Shrewpaw and Mousepaw at her sides. The amber furred she-cat tilted her head towards the sky, taking in a deep breath and blowing it out slowly. Her entire demeanor seemed to relax now that she was back in her own territory.

"Thank you… all of you, f-for saving us."

The apprentices glanced over at Sootpaw, the Royals and Artisans shrugging nonchalantly and the remaining Commoners teasing him lightly for stuttering. Sootpaw looked over at Flarepaw, the she-cat already staring at him.

When their eyes met, she seemed to draw in a sharp inhale of breath, and for a moment, the tom was confused. He had started noticing this, with them both spending time with Darkpaw. Whenever she met his gaze, her breathing would always hitch and she would look away. As if looking at his eyes sent her into a memory she didn't want to relive.

"I did this for my brother, not you."

Her words were a mere whisper, but Sootpaw had heard them. The words sent a stab through his chest, but the insincerity in her tone made his curiosity stir. _She's hiding something, I just know it._

A sudden yowl across the border made him jump out of his skin. The bushes parted momentarily, and the enraged glare of Windpaw's copper colored eyes made him cower backwards in fright. Bluepaw was close behind her, but he seemed more concerned than anything.

"Windpaw, that's enough. We lost this battle, let it go!"

Bluepaw stopped a few tail-lengths away from the border, but Windpaw kept moving forward, one paw stepping into the river. Flarepaw's fur bristled as she let out a hiss of warning, her claws unsheathing once more.

"Not another step."

"Or what, Blazeclanner?"

"Or we will fight, and the river will be stained with blood… I can assure you that it will not be mine."

The deadly tone in Flarepaw's voice made everyone freeze, including Windpaw. The rage in the she-cat's eyes dimmed, now sparking with unsettled fear as she flinched slightly. Windpaw hissed in annoyance, retrieving her paw from the water and taking a few steps back from the river's edge. The Stormclan Grand Royal apprentice glanced down momentarily, eyeing the wounds she had received from Flarepaw before lifting her gaze again. With a threatening step forward, Windpaw snarled out a warning with hostility lacing her words together.

"Don't think I'm going to ever forget what you did to Rainpaw. I'm telling you this now, Grand Royal Flarepaw of Blazeclan… I look forward to the next time we meet in battle."

"I look forward to it too, Grand Royal Windpaw of Stormclan."

The grey furred she-cat sniffed, turning around stiffly as she began padding back into her own territory, her ears flat and tail lashing in frustration. Bluepaw watched her go with a frown on his face. Turning back to face across the river, the tom sent a sad smile to Flarepaw.

"I apologize for her behavior. She's just very… protective over Rainpaw. I'm sorry for the troubles my clan has brought you, and I hope that our next confrontation will be more pleasant than this one."

"Let us hope."

"I look forward to seeing you again. Until next time, Grand Royal Flarepaw."

Sootpaw cleared his throat, his fur flattening as soon as Bluepaw was out of sight. The rest of the apprentices waited patiently for Flarepaw's orders. The she-cat stayed by the water, her head tilting downwards and her eyes closed.

"Flarepaw?"

"Let's go home."

Sagepaw and Sootpaw shared a smile, both of them turning it towards Flarepaw.

 _It's because of her… because of her love and need to protect Sagepaw. I wonder, if he wasn't taken, would she have wasted her time on me? Would she have helped if Hollypaw or Bluepaw went on their own?_

 _The way she fought… now I know why we are named Blazeclan. When someone like her is that angry, that determined, she could do anything._

 _She is part of the fire the keeps Blazeclan alive. Or, maybe, she is the fire itself?_

 _Flarepaw… the fire that burns and destroys all who wrong her or those she loves. The fire that provides warmth to those who need it. The fire that creates light in the darkest of moments, burning even as outside forces try to extinguish it._

"Yeah. Let's go home." Sootpaw said, speaking for both himself and Sagepaw, his voice thick with emotion.

The she-cat lifted her silver gaze to his once more, holding his eyes longer than usual. The tom felt his lips pull up in a shy smile, and he felt his heart soar when she returned it with a small smile of her own.

The other apprentices let out yowls of victory, all of them gathering around the rescued prisoners and marching forwards, leading the way to camp.

Sootpaw was too busy relishing in the memories of watching Flarepaw and the others fight to notice that all of the ranks were mixed together, all of them matching stride-for-stride, as the Sunhigh light warmed their backs.

…

"So… you have failed."

"Yes, Grand Royal."

"You failed to simply re-capture two measly Blazeclan apprentices?"

"... Yes, Grand Royal."

"Pathetic, all of you."

Windpaw, Bluepaw, and Rainpaw flinched as Stormclan's Grand Royal paced in front of them, creating a pathway in the ground with his paws as he walked. The smallest of the three sat in the middle, between her brother and Windpaw.

"Rainpaw, I saw what happened on the land-bridge. You lost to that other Grand Royal apprentice."

"Y-Yes, Grand Royal."

"Hmm, like brother like sister… pathetically losing to the same she-cat."

"I'm sorry-"

Rainpaw's apology was cut off by a small yelp as Cloudstar slashed his claws across her cheek, causing her to stumble where she sat. Windpaw clenched her jaw, staring straight ahead like she knew she had to. Her heart ached hearing Rainpaw's near-silent whimpers, her entire being wanting nothing more than to comfort and protect the smaller she-cat from harm.

Windpaw was powerless when it came to Cloudstar's punishments.

All she could do was watch as Rainpaw struggled to put on a mask of bravery as Cloudstar smacked her across the face once more, a hiss escaping his lips.

"Blazeclan has embarrassed Stormclan more than enough times. And all by mere apprentices!"

Windpaw dug her claws into the ground below her, her tail hiding them below her paws. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a thin trail of blood sliding down Rainpaw's face, tears threatening to spill from the she-cat's light blue eyes. The sad and guilty expression on Rainpaw's face made Windpaw grit her teeth in fury.

 _This is all Flarepaw's fault. If she hadn't knocked Rainpaw into the lake, we would've been able to retrieve the prisoners again._

 _Flarepaw…_

That name left a bitter taste on her tongue. The Stormclan Grand Royal apprentice felt her pelt bristle involuntarily, her claws flexing against the ground and ears flattening against her head at the mere thought of the Blazeclan apprentice's name.

 _I will get my revenge against her for hurting Rainpaw._

"Grand Royal Windpaw."

"Yes, Grand Royal?"

"Those two have disappointed me too many times. Can I count on you to redeem Stormclan's glory and take its revenge on Blazeclan?"

 _Revenge…_

 _I can take revenge..._

"Yes, Grand Royal. Leave it to me. I will not let you down."

"Very good. Dismissed, now get out of my face."

The three Grand Royal apprentices didn't need to be told twice before they all rushed out of the Grand Royal's den. Bluepaw immediately turned in the direction of his den, his eyes and his mood darkening and demolishing the inspiration he had to go train for the day.

Windpaw, seeing tears still shining in Rainpaw's eyes, let out a small sigh as she pulled the smaller she-cat aside and into her own den. Now in the solitude of Windpaw's den, Rainpaw broke down.

Her tears fell slowly at first before she began letting out small and reserved sobs, trying not to be too loud for the clan to hear. Windpaw stood at the entrance of the den, allowing Rainpaw a few moments of peace and only stiffening when the she-cat buried her face into Windpaw's shoulder.

The grey furred apprentice stifled the growl in her throat, and instead, leaned her head down enough to touch her nose gently against Rainpaw's ear, right above the wound she had just receive from Cloudstar. Windpaw whispered soothing words, trying to calm down Rainpaw.

"Shh, it's going to be okay, Rainpaw."

"I'm sorry… I-I… I'm sorry…"

"What are you sorry for?"

"For not being good enough. For getting you in trouble. For letting them escape."

"None of it was your fault, Rainpaw."

"Then who's fault was it?"

Windpaw felt her breath catch in her throat at the serious expression in Rainpaw's normally innocent and guileless eyes. The grey she-cat had never seen Rainpaw so serious before, never seen her so sad before. She was normally a happy she-cat, one that was too friendly for her own good. One that would foolishly try to make friends with a fox or a badger, all in an attempt to just be "nice."

Windpaw swallowed thickly before leaning her head down, gently nuzzling the other she-cat's muzzle, pressing her cold nose against Rainpaw's cheek. The blue furred she-cat blew out a soft sigh, her eyes closing as she reveled in the small contact.

"I don't know who's fault it is, but it is definitely not yours. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Don't worry, Rainpaw. I'm going to fix this, for both of us."

"Everything's going to be okay?"

Windpaw felt a smile tug at her lips. _Rainpaw has the innocence of a kit sometimes._

"Yes. Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

 _Everything is going to be okay, Rainpaw…_

 _I'm going to extinguish Blazeclan's fire before their very eyes..._

 _And I will return Stormclan to its former glory…_

 _I promise._

…

 _ **A/N: And scene! What are your thoughts on all of the characters? Of Windpaw's personality? Of Rainpaw's? Hooray for a slightly longer chapter!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **How do you think Windpaw is going to "extinguish Blazeclan's fire"? Who do you think she is referring to?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	17. Chapter 16: Ice

_**A/N: Greetings from a person recovering from the stomach flu! Lol, hope your week went a lot better than mine. The only thing that made this whole week worth it was the fact that**_ _Embers and Ashes_ … _**has hit 100 reviews! I just want to thank everybody who took the time to read this story, review, follow, or favorite it. It honestly makes my day and I couldn't be any happier. Here's hoping my story does something to brighten your day.**_

 _ **Because we hit 100 reviews, I want to reward you guys somehow. After much thinking, I guess the only thing I can come up with is to allow you guys to submit some characters! That's always fun, right? Anyways, if you submit more than one (maximum three), just know that at least ONE of them will be chosen to be a part of the story.**_

 _ **Just tell me their name, looks, clan (Stormclan, Forestclan, or Blazeclan), gender, and rank (Royal, Noble, Artisan, Commoner, Servant, or Prisoner). Each cat will start out as a kit- unless you submit it as a prisoner- and eventually become a warrior/medicine cat (unless you say that they die at an early age).**_

 _ **If you have any questions regarding the submission of characters, just tell me in a review or pm me.**_

 _ **Anyways, onto the regular stuff. Thanks to**_ _Duchess Luna_ _ **for adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Guest-**_ Thank you, thank you. Sagepaw is easily the big brother for everybody, not just Flarepaw lol. Whiteshadow huh… you'll have to wait and see. Just to clear things up a little, Windpaw is NOT related to Rainpaw, they're just friends really or fellow Grand Royal apprentices. Here's the next chapter!

 _ **Guest-**_ Idk if it's the same guest, but whatever. Yes, the rescue was without permission. You'll have to wait and see what exactly that is. As for Rainpaw's fighting skills, you also have to realize that being leader isn't always about being the best at fighting. While yes, she isn't the "strongest", she is definitely very skillful. She just prefers not to fight when she doesn't feel the need to.

 _ **Slytherin Butercat-**_ Windpaw will dutifully accept that challenge. Thank you, and I didn't know how I was going to do the escape. At first, I just imagined them sneaking out in general, but I thought that the one I wrote was more exciting, and it also opened up more routes for future stuff. Glad you liked it!

 _ **Duchess Luna-**_ Hooray, welcome aboard our train.

 _ **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan-**_ She is so innocent. Oh and Windpaw and Rainpaw are not related. They are friends, if you can even call them that, but yeah, Windpaw cares about her a lot.

 _ **Key of Ice and Snow-**_ I feel like there should always be at least one "crazy" character, Windpaw is that for this story.

 _ **SpottedQuail-**_ I gotta say, your review had me laughing for the rest of the day XD. I could just picture it happening lol.

 _ **Hailstrike-**_ Thank you! Here is the next chapter.

 _ **A Warrior at Heart-**_ I look forward to writing more about her, and you have yet to see what she has in store. All I've shown of Rainpaw is her innocence, but not everyone is as innocent as they seem *wink wink.* Anyways, I think every character has more than one side to them. Cloudstar is a (insert bad word here).

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ The first time? Geeze, I thought every fanfic-er replied to their reviews. Rainpaw is a cute little kitty lol. That's not being rude at all, I enjoy reading the opinions of my reviewers. I originally did have them planned to stay there at least another day, but unfortunately, my idea bank was running low. I didn't want to drag the story on for longer with a mediocre chapter in Sootpaw's perspective, so I decided to do that. Windpaw is a she-cat btw. That is definitely an interesting idea, a Commoner and Grand Royal working to defeat the crazy Stormclan Grand Royal. We'll have to wait and see (or you'll have to wait and see, I already know what's gonna happen *evil laughter*). Can I call you Sharp? Imma call you Sharp (unless you say otherwise). I hope my story can continue doing what it does for you. Second review: I'll see what I can do about a chapter with Rainpaw and one with Forestclan. But also keep in mind that this story revolves around Blazeclan, so it would only make sense that most of the chapters are from there.

 _ **OwlSilverWing-**_ I wholeheartedly agree with this.

 _ **That took long. Thanks again for everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

"Do you think they know what we've done?"

"Of course… I saw Whiteshadow and Foxear there. I'm positive the Grand Royal sent them."

"Will they believe us if we say we went training together?"

"Will it be easier to become a rogue?"

"Silence."

The amber furred she-cat wasn't very loud, but her irritation was evident through her heavy sigh and lashing tail. The short grass of their territory was rustled as her tail swayed, the bright Sunhigh light burning every drop of dew off of the vegetation that made up the undergrowth.

Her brother, Sagepaw, leaned heavily against her side, so much so that she almost tripped as she walked. She didn't complain though, pleased with the comfort of his broad shoulders and strong demeanor. Sagepaw was always a figure of support for her. Especially when he towered over her like he did now. With him at her side, she felt as though she could conquer the world and nothing could stop her.

"What do you think we should do, Flarepaw?"

Sagepaw murmured in his gentle voice, that of which was dripping with concern and exhaustion over his recent proceedings. The she-cat spared a glance at him, purring gently underneath her breath as she flicked her tail against his side. As soon as she opened her mouth to respond, however, the sound of soft pawsteps caused her to freeze. Flicking her ear, she closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath.

"I don't know about Grand Royal Flarepaw… but I believe you should go inside _now_ before you make it worse."

Whiteshadow's light blue eyes appeared behind the dark green leaves of a holly bush. Flarepaw casually tossed her gaze in his direction, her teeth gritting and body stiffening once the enigmatic Royal approached. His chilling gaze looked between all of the apprentices, lingering the most on her. A short chuckle escaped his lips, his tail lashing twice, the signal for the the patrol of warriors that had appeared on Stormclan territory to emerge from behind him.

Out of the Royals that had went, Foxear seemed to be the most injured as he leaned heavily against Goldencloud. From the Nobles, Cloudeye was carrying Brightfoot on his back while the Commoner warrior, Thornblaze, leaned slightly- and quite uncomfortably- against his side. Flarepaw glanced back at Whiteshadow, her eyes traveling up and down his body. The tom did the same to her, his grin widening at every visible wound he saw on her pelt. Flarepaw narrowed her eyes as soon as she met his gaze once more.

 _He doesn't have any wounds…_

"Come on. Inside," Whiteshadow spoke, in such a way that reminded Flarepaw of a mother gathering her rambunctious kits together. He flicked his tail as he passed them, entering through the bramble tunnel with ease. Flarepaw clenched her teeth together before shifting her weight on her paws, beginning to walk after the white furred Royal.

She could faintly hear the sound of the others as the trekked behind her, some limping, but all of them in suspenseful silence. Flarepaw kept her gaze forward, walking slightly ahead of Sagepaw, keeping her tail against his body at all times to guide him and catch him if he stumbled.

A sudden wave of apprehension filtered through her chest, leaving behind an icy cold chill that left her body numb and fur bristling. Flarepaw never thought this far into their sudden rescue plan. She didn't even know what would've happened if her plan failed.

 _What_ is _the Grand Royal going to do?_

With a sense of dread, she knew she would get her answer soon enough. With all of the apprentices stumbling into camp, their eyes widened in dismay when they realized that the entire clan was already gathered, waiting for them with expectant eyes. The Grand Royal stood regally on an elevated platform created by the bundles of branches, leaves, vines, and brambles. Flarepaw had long believed that the platform wouldn't stay, especially after many storms and strong winds, but it was as sturdy as ever and didn't even sway in the chilling breeze that blew wildly.

"Ah, there are my apprentices." The Grand Royal spoke with a hint of shallow amusement in his dull, golden yellow eyes. The amber furred she-cat remained frozen by the entrance of camp, immovable and completely forgetting that there were warm bodies behind her, waiting to enter the camp.

She was always weary when around the Grand Royal of her clan. An anomaly to the behavior every High Rank seemed to possess- the snobbish arrogance and confident cloud that always seemed to follow a Royal around like a gnat- Redstar always appeared to be trapped in his own world, the environs of everyday life pressing- but not breaking- his impenetrable barrier. His dull eyes seemed to recall every horror of his life, leaving them emotionless to the naked eye of those who caught a glimpse of him.

Whenever a glimmer of emotion appeared in them, it left a chilling sensation in Flarepaw's body.

"I have to say, I predicted as much from you. I just never believed you would actually go through with it," his sonorous mew was one of surprise, but also held the undeniable tilt of disappointment. _He's disappointed… in me?_

Glancing behind her at the apprentices gathered at her back, a frown found its way to her face. _At all of us, because of me._ The enigmatic Grand Royal shuffled his paws, the platform he was on creaking underneath his weight, but not bending. The tom opened his mouth to continue, but a rippling snarl stopped him in his tracks.

"They went against your order, Grand Royal! They deserve to be punished like any rule breaker should!"

Flarepaw held in a snarl, though it came out in low, intermittent growls as her father stepped away from the rest of the clan, standing just below the platform as he shot a glare at the apprentices. Wildfire was looking directly at her, and she knew then and there that he really didn't care about the others receiving punishment. Only her.

Only his daughter.

Flattening her ears, the she-cat glanced behind her shoulder at the apprentices once more. The Royals kept their heads leveled, while the Artisans and Commoners bowed their heads and shivered where they stood. Fear rolled off of them in waves, the apprehension they felt making even her uneasy. Shadepaw's frown appeared to be carved onto his face, Rowanpaw gritted his teeth as he flattened his ears, and Amberpaw looked close to tears out of disappointment in herself.

Yellowpaw, Stripepaw, and Icepaw shuffled the weight on their paws, sneaking worried glances up at her before their eyes darted away in the opposite direction. Shrewpaw and Mousepaw cowered behind the slightly larger forms of Adderpaw and Bluepaw, the two Commoner toms attempting to stand taller to feign their confidence, but failing miserably.

Her eyes wandered to Sootpaw. The grey Commoner was sitting almost casually, indolently licking his paws and drawing them over his torn ear. He was more steady on his paws now than when he was back on Stormclan territory, the wounds scarring his body had also stopped bleeding a while ago. His eyes remained closed, however, and his nervousness was seen through the stiffness in his shoulders and the constant, almost sporadic twitch of his tail.

Then there was Sagepaw. The only Noble apprentice was sitting close behind her, his chest fur gently brushing the back of her right shoulder every time she took in a deep breath. His distinctive, different shaded grey fur bristled uneasily, his breathing uneven and matching the irregular shuffling of his paws.

Flarepaw could hear Wildfire hollering something else about the need for punishment, and the distant sound of her clanmates murmuring, but she was too focused on the apprentices to notice. Her eyes narrowed slightly before she turned back to face the rest of her clan.

 _They don't deserve to be punished for my hasty actions…_

"Grand Royal." Her voice was silent and it wavered, but it was enough to catch the attention of said tom, as well as the rest of the clan. Wildfire quieted down with a sniff, turning his eyes to her once more with concealed anger. The red fur of Redstar blew gently in the cool breeze, his head tilting to the side in question. Flarepaw drew in a deep breath to steady herself before she blew it out heavily, walking forward on shaky paws no matter how hard she tried to stop it. Sagepaw shuffled in his place, leaning over her to gently touch his muzzle to her shoulder, trying to gain her attention and stop her before she did something she would regret.

But she was too fast, and he, too injured to do it on time.

He ended up flinching with the abrupt movement, putting strain on the wound on his neck that throbbed in sync with his heartbeat. Sagepaw bit his lip, keeping himself from crying out as he watched his sister pad forward and create distance between herself and the rest of the apprentices.

Flarepaw felt her body quivering, all eyes on her. Redstar blinked as she took a couple of steps forward, his thick tail curling around his paws to keep them warm. The she-cat stopped when she was in the middle of the small path created from the separation of the warriors and apprentices. Taking in a deep breath, her shoulders rose almost elegantly as her voice conveyed only the bravery she wished she had at the moment.

"Grand Royal. I am the one that led the apprentices of Blazeclan on this rescue. I was the leader, and a leader takes responsibility for their group."

Everyone held their breaths at her words, taking the time to process them exactly. Wildfire seemed stunned, but a pleased expression appeared on his face moments after. She could hear Sagepaw gasp from behind her, could hear the grey Commoner coughing in shock.

"So… you are saying?" Redstar asked, though the tone of his voice told her that he knew exactly what she meant. He just wanted her to say the words. Flarepaw gritted her teeth, biting her lip gently before she raised her head higher.

"I take full responsibility for today's actions. Leave the others out of it. If you want to punish anyone, it should be me. No one else."

Another gap of silence followed her words. Then, the apprentices behind her began shouting in distress, telling those who listened that she was lying. It was so sudden that it caused most of the warriors, her included, to flinch at the sudden cacophony of noise. The Grand Royal stared at her thoughtfully, flicking his tail against his paws. Flarepaw flattened her ears before looking behind her shoulder at the apprentices, letting out a warning hiss that called for silence.

With great reluctance, they listened to her; most of them still grumbling underneath their breaths. Flarepaw turned back around, feigning an expression of tranquility. On the outside, she seemed as confident and as serious as ever, wearing her mask of stillness almost proudly. On the inside, however, she could feel her throat tightening in worry, her heart beating faster in apprehension. The urge to run and never look back was overpowering, so much so that she could feel her paws itching to do just that.

But she stayed where she was, staring almost defiantly up at the Grand Royal as she waited for his next words. The clan looked between the two, often switching off every few seconds, watching their expressions with interest and shielded excitement. After a few moments of tense silence, Redstar was the one to break it.

"Your skills as a leader are improving, I see. Very well, Grand Royal Flarepaw… I will not be placing the blame on the other apprentices."

With a nod of his head and a lash of his tail, he signaled for the rest of the apprentices behind her to join the warriors on the opposite side. Flarepaw blew out a short breath, one that mingled with relief and worry all the same. _At least they're not in trouble anymore._

The Royals brushed past her, giving her confused glances that screamed with questions that they couldn't ask, and she, couldn't answer. The Artisans and Commoners sent her grateful looks, one that seemed almost selfish that they weren't worried over her well-being, only their own. She didn't feel the need to get angry at them for that though.

Sootpaw padded by her shoulder, moving slower than the others. At first, she thought this was because of his wounds. But when he consistently glanced back at her, she knew why. The unmistakable glimmer of confusion and what seemed like guilt washed over his brightly colored eyes. All traces of his shy smile and calm demeanor were gone, replaced with the worried look that was on the faces of the others. The Commoner hesitated the closer he neared the rest of the clan, his pawsteps faltering and almost tripping him in the process. It was almost as if he was lost in thought, fighting a mental battle that only he could understand.

Sagepaw was the last to move forward, only because he paused at her side while the others practically abandoned her. He turned his sage green eyes on her, a frown taking up most of his face as he leaned towards her ear.

"You don't have to do this alone, Flarepaw."

"Yes. Yes I do. You wouldn't understand, Sagepaw. Now, go before he changes his mind. I can deal with whatever punishment the clan has to throw at me."

"But-"

"Go."

Her growl was a pitch higher than her whisper, but it held no anger, only concern. Flarepaw nudged him forward gently, pressing her nose against his shoulder as she pushed him. The grey Noble sighed heavily as he limped over to the clan, his paws dragging against the ground and ears flattened against his head.

The Grand Royal gracefully leapt down from his platform, walking through the small path that the clan made as they parted. Flarepaw took in a shaky breath as he neared, but still had the respect for her superior that caused her to bow her head and close her eyes.

 _Will he attack me and get this over with? It's common knowledge that Cloudstar does that to his apprentices. Leafstar simply makes them hunt from dusk until dawn, unless it is required to be more severe. Redstar hasn't punished anybody yet, not that I know of._

She held her breath as she felt his presence directly in front of her, towering over her. Flarepaw couldn't control her thoughts as they ran rampant, coming up with more possibilities for her punishment. Every new one was worse than the last. Her body stiffened when she heard his paws shuffling against the ground, as if to take a step closer. When he spoke, her body went still, even if his voice was soft.

"For disobeying me so blatantly and endangering the lives of Blazeclan's apprentices, I _should_ demote you from the rank of Grand Royal apprentice."

Her breathing froze when he said those words, her heart seemed to stop.

"But I'm not going to."

Her head jerked up so quickly, she thought she could hear her neck crack at the sudden movement. Flarepaw met the Grand Royal's dull golden gaze, he was standing just a whisker-length in front of her. Her own silver eyes were wide with disbelief, her breath returning erratically. Redstar's eyes seemed to soften at the relief that must have shown on her face. The demotion of rank was seen as the highest form of punishment, one that was not for the faint-hearted.

Flarepaw's rising hope was stomped out by a familiar snarl, one that made her anger climb instead.

"What do you mean Grand Royal? Does this mean there's no punishment for her going against your word?"

Wildfire spat as he charged forward, his dark grey tabby fur bristling and dark amber eyes blazing with ferocity. Flarepaw cleared her throat as she glanced questioningly at the Grand Royal, secretly wondering the same thing. Redstar simply looked on, his normal expression of detachment slowly morphing his face into its normal, thoughtful frown.

"While I agree her actions were a bit… hasty… I do not believe that she did it in order to spite me. It is in my belief that Grand Royal Flarepaw acted on her overpowering need to rescue her own clan mates, those of which she harbors strong emotions for. Can you really punish an apprentice for doing what they believe is right?"

"No… but you can punish them for disobeying you. Which, in case you haven't noticed, is exactly what she did."

Flarepaw flattened her ears at Wildfire's tone. He acted as though he was speaking to an ignorant little kit rather than the Grand Royal. If Redstar noticed this, he didn't do anything about it. Instead, his gaze flickered to the clan that Wildfire was now standing in front of. The Grand Royal apprentice could see Redstar's eyes narrow slightly as the murmuring that ensured after Wildfire's words turned into a full-out argument.

Flarepaw, too, narrowed her eyes. Being ever so observant, she noticed that the warriors seemed to be split, some agreeing with the Grand Royal, while others agreed with her Royal father. The warriors of her clan bickered relentlessly, some of them even unsheathing their claws. Fur bristled in anger instead of the purpose to shield against the wind, lips were drawn back to reveal sharpened teeth, ears were flattened in irritation, tails lashed wildly. In the midst of it all, the she-cat could see the apprentices looking around uncomfortably, staying out of the way of the arguing cats.

Redstar moved his gaze back over to Wildfire. Her father simply stared back, his ears perking back to listen to the mass of quarreling voices behind him. His head raised higher as a small, yet satisfied smirk wormed its way onto his muzzle. The Grand Royal's normally passive expression in his eyes turned into an icy glare, one that moved flintily over each of his warriors before returning to Wildfire. Flarepaw shuffled her paws nervously as she lowered her gaze to the ground.

The Grand Royal called for silence, his deep voice being drowned out by the hisses of his clan members. Once more, he called, and once more, nobody paid him much attention. Flarepaw glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, a chill shaking her body at the peaked anger in his eyes. He took a step forward, raising his head and pulling his lips back in his own snarl.

"I said silence!"

A few of his warriors squeaked in surprise, their bitter words that either agreed with Wildfire or Redstar dying on their tongues as they flinched back. Unlike Wildfire's snarl, which raised suspicious mews and concerned murmurs, Redstar's snarl made everyone quiet down. Everyone, from Commoner to Royal, cowered down under their leader's stern and angry glare. Flarepaw could practically feel his disappointment coming off of him in waves before he settled down, returning his gaze to the Royal.

"Alright, Royal Wildfire," Redstar finally mewed after a few moments of pondering. "Since you are _so_ adamant on punishing this apprentice, then you pick a form of discipline."

If Flarepaw had felt nervous before under his stare, she wasn't prepare for the sudden fear that overtook her nerves at the Grand Royal's words. Hastily, she turned her gaze over to her father. Old memories bubbled underneath the surface of a barrier she had put in her mind, one that had succeeded for so long on blocking out recollections of the past. Her pelt prickled uneasily at the horrifyingly familiar look of malice that appeared on her father's face. Wildfire's amber eyes, one that normally blazed with an internal fire that fed off of his anger and negativity, were chips of ice as they looked at her in an ominously malevolent expression of serenity.

Somehow, this look was so much more terrifying than when he was snarling viciously at her.

"Thank you, Grand Royal. If it is alright, I believe that the right form of punishment for a rule breaker like her… is something we call Target Practice. Do you recall what that is, Grand Royal?"

Wildfire's smirk looked ready to split his muzzle apart, forcing Flarepaw to take an uneasy step backwards. Redstar, too, stiffened in his place. After a while, however, he blew out a soft breath and glanced- almost sympathetically- at Flarepaw.

"Unfortunately, I do. Do you not think it is too severe a punishment for one who was following their emotions?"

"Will you always be so lax on rule breakers?" Wildfire's accusatory tone was coupled with disbelief. "By following her emotions, she went against your word. Today could've gone either way in terms of rescue. We could've ended up with more than just two captured apprentices."

"But they made it back safely." Redstar's argument was weak, and Flarepaw immediately knew he was losing this fight.

"But as I said; it could've just as easily go horribly wrong. Today, they got lucky. Today, we don't mourn for anyone. But what about the next time?"

"Do you believe there will be a next time?"

Wildfire let out a sigh of exasperation, once more looking far more superior than the Grand Royal standing in front of him.

"Without punishment, there is nothing stopping her from doing it again. You and I both know that punishment doesn't come from scorn for the perpetrator, but rather from our concern for their future actions. We can't have her going against your word and let her believe she can do it again. We can prevent those beliefs with the appropriate punishment."

"And you think Target Practice is the appropriate punishment?"

"I believe that, with all my heart, it is the _only_ punishment for someone like _her_."

Flarepaw bit back a growl at the way he wouldn't even look at her. Wildfire acted as though she wasn't even standing a few tail-lengths away from him, not even sparing her a glance. The amber furred she-cat watched silently as the Grand Royal glanced from her father, to the clan behind him, and finally, to her. The apprentice held herself together, though one could hear her noticeably heavier breathing. After what seemed like moons, Redstar finally spoke in a mildly reluctant tone.

"Very well… Target Practice is it then. Everybody line up, from Commoner to Grand Royal. Apprentices go before warriors, lead warriors in each rank will go at the back of their group."

At his words, the clan began shuffling around to find their place. Wildfire sent his daughter one final smirk before disappearing into the mass of cats in search of his spot. Flarepaw stood where she was, watching it all before flicking her gaze over to the moving red fur of her leader as he walked through the chaos, seemingly untouchable to those around him.

"Some of you know what Target Practice is when it comes to this punishment, but for the newest generation, let me explain the rules." Redstar's voice somehow filtered through the air, over the sound of the murmuring warriors and apprentices. Flarepaw could fool herself that he was still standing at her side.

"Every member of the clan- not including slaves, kits, elders, and the medicine cats- will have a turn at targeting the perpetrator. You may attack them in any way, as long as it draws some amount of blood. Not enough to leave them bleeding to death, but enough to leave a message. Attacking the throat, stomach, and eyes is strictly forbidden, if I see anyone doing that, they will take Grand Royal Flarepaw's place. Avoid the spine as well if you choose to bite. We are trying to send a message, not kill her. Does everybody understand?"

Flarepaw, with her eyes closed, listened apprehensively as Redstar finished talking and the noise of moving cats faded. A chorus of understanding murmurs managed to fill the silence, but only for a short period. The Grand Royal apprentice blew out a short breath as she revealed her silver eyes, taking note that everybody was already lined up. Somewhere in the midst of colored pelts was the sage green eyes of her brother. Sagepaw seemed as though he was about to yowl his refusal to this punishment, but a quick shake of her head made him stop.

 _You need to do this, don't make it any harder than it needs to be._

"Does anybody object or wish to take Grand Royal Flarepaw's place?"

Redstar's words were softened with sympathy as his golden yellow eyes flickered over to her. The only response of the clan to his question was the uneasy silence that followed. _Nobody is going to stop this… Nobody is brave enough to stop this…_

She knew she should feel some sort of anger or frustration, but instead, she is filled with understanding. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she would've been brave enough to take someone's place here. Faintly, she could here Redstar asking the clan something else, but it was as though her senses went numb.

"Then, let's begin. Commoner apprentices first."

For a few moments, nobody dared to move. Flarepaw kept her eyes on Sagepaw's worried ones. Sudden movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning her head, her breath hitched as she met the golden yellow eyes of Sootpaw. The grey Commoner stared at her for a few seconds before his eyes went downcast, a frown appearing on his face.

The tom padded closer to her, standing directly in front of her, his eyes still turned down to the ground. He only stopped when he was a whisker-length in front of her, blocking her view of the clan behind him as he slowly lifted his gaze up to hers.

For a second, her breathing froze with her body. His golden yellow eyes were so warm, so bright, she could convince herself that she was staring into the middle of a fire. Instead of sending fear coursing through her, much like the thought of a fire always did, this one flooded her with its warmth. Her heart slowed steadily, surprised at his comforting presence. For a few seconds, they just stood there.

Flarepaw felt her heart skip a beat as the grey Commoner sent her a warm smile, one that had just a hint of mischievousness as he sent a discreet wink to her. The she-cat closed her eyes as the tom took another step forward, automatically assuming that the moment was gone and he was about to claw her. Confused but not trying to get her hopes up, the she-cat kept her eyes closed, waiting patiently for the blow to come.

Only when a warm pelt pressed gently against her side did she open her eyes. The sudden warmth made her jump slightly as her eyes flew open, her jaw dropping slightly as she saw the Commoner standing tall by her side. His eyes were shining with a mixture of emotions, mostly mischief. Sootpaw's gaze was unwavering as he faced the clan with her.

"Commoner?"

She spoke softly, a breath of a whisper. Confusion and the tiniest bit of hope in her voice brushed away the condescending meaning of the word. For a brief second, she looked back on the night he came to her by the lake, claiming that it was to check on her for Darkpaw's sake. She remembered their unnerving conversation easily, remembering with the slightest bit of regret what she had said and done. Darkpaw claimed that he was scared of her now, and his actions of avoiding her afterwards only proved it to be true.

" _Until you've made an impact, you don't deserve a name…"_

For a moment, she felt something other than disdain flicker in her chest as she looked at the Commoner.

"If it's alright, Grand Royal, I will accept this punishment with her."

Sootpaw's words forced the clan out of the shocked state, most of the High Ranks breaking out in yells of anger and the Low Ranks yelling in concern. His mentor especially looked about ready to pull him back. Flarepaw stared at him, his side pressing against hers and lending her his silent support.

 _He's either the bravest tom I have ever met, or the most idiotic…_

""For what reason? Grand Royal Flarepaw says she takes full responsibility. There is no need for you to do this." Redstar spoke indifferently, though a small spark glimmered in his eyes as he looked at the Commoner worriedly.

"Yeah, well, she may take responsibility for the rescue that went without approval… but I take responsibility for being captured in the first place, which led to Noble Sagepaw's capture as well. Really, I'm the one who should be blamed for all of this happening in the first place, not her."

There was a brief moment of silence before Sootpaw continued speaking.

"There are many of us at fault here." With a quick glance at the she-cat beside him, the Commoner spoke clearly. "Besides, I can't stand around and let someone be unrightfully punished for something that they believe was right."

His shrug was one of nonchalance, and Flarepaw could see a cheeky and impish grin appear on his muzzle as he spoke his next words.

"And I think most of you High Ranks will enjoy this anyways. It's a win-win by all means."

"Commoner Sootpaw… I am ordering you to stop this behavior at once and rejoin us."

Redstar's voice was brisk and almost hostile, a low growl reverberating in his chest and tearing through his throat. Normally, anybody would have backed down at this point. Flarepaw thought that this Commoner was no different, but the fire in his eyes grew brighter with its playful flames at the Grand Royal's orders. Once more, he stunned her with his actions as he let out a loose laugh and his grin turned into the start of a smirk.

"And if I stay here, that means _I'm_ going against your word, _Grand Royal_ ," the Commoner spoke teasingly, a playful and facetious tone lacing his words together as he grinned at Redstar, "which means- according to Wildfire- I deserve to be punished for breaking the rules. You all seem so eager anyways."

 _It's settled… he's lost his mind…_

 _Sootpaw is a brave idiot._

His frisky attitude was contagious, a bubbly emotion wandered into her chest the longer he grinned like that. There was the underlying hint of a challenge in his words, almost as if he dared the Grand Royal to say otherwise. The High Ranking warriors yowled at him, impatiently and enthusiastically waiting for their turn to claw the obnoxious Commoner. The High Ranking apprentices looked confused and uneasy, with Shadepaw biting back a laugh at Sootpaw's rebellious behavior.

The Commoner warriors seemed about close to tears, Thornblaze looked entirely helpless. The apprentices stared on in horror, even they were surprised at Sootpaw's actions. Far behind the clan, Hollypaw had her eyes squeezed shut, as if wishing this was all a nightmare or terrible dream.

Flarepaw blew out a short and shaky breath, one that ruffled the fur around Sootpaw's ears since he was standing so close to her. The amber furred she-cat closed her eyes, leaning towards him slightly and gently pressing her nose against his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully, her body relaxing slightly as she leaned against him as much as he leaned against her. His purr rumbled gently in his chest, the sound too quiet for anybody but her to hear since they were too far away. Turning his head in her direction, Sootpaw's smile took on a different form.

This one was just as wide, just as real, but melted the ice in her with its warmth. There was a hint of mischievousness in his eyes, a crave for adventure that made her own smile twitch at her lips. There was a softness at the corner of his lips, one that blanketed her in a cover of protection and comfort, something she had only recently felt around Sagepaw. She found herself relishing in it, relaxing against him and momentarily forgetting what was about to happen to both of them now.

"I promise… you won't ever have to go through things like this alone… not when I'm around at least."

Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes flickered to his. Sootpaw spoke in a genuine tone, in a soft voice that was somehow louder than the sound of the arguing clan in front of them. She nodded numbly and he returned it before they both looked forward. Flarepaw closed her eyes briefly, blowing out a short breath. She could feel his flanks moving as he too took in a breath, letting out a heavy sigh soon afterwards.

Her eyes were narrowed as she stared at the clan in front of her, a sense of defiance washing over her with Sootpaw at her side. Flarepaw's silver eyes gave off an almost savage glow that was coupled with a dangerous smile as she stood with the Commoner, as if silently daring anybody to step forward first. It made even the most hard headed and valiant warriors nervous. It gave off the impression that she would do anything to protect herself and the ones she loved. Absolutely anything.

The Commoner's expression was similar, but vastly different as well. With an innocent, yet taunting tilt of his head, he wore a charming and playful smirk as his tail lashed behind him. His golden yellow eyes glinted with a fearless glow, an expression that screamed for anybody brave enough to attack him. He could take on the world and come out on top. He held himself carelessly, almost as if he knew he could win in any fight- which wasn't likely.

Flarepaw wore the fire of defiance on her bristling amber pelt, while Sootpaw held it in the almost cocky glow of his golden eyes. A dynamic duo that could take on anything the world had to throw at them.

Sootpaw let out a chuckle, the sound matching his attitude. Flarepaw glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before looking forward again, raising her head higher and wearing the same expression on her face. The feeling of confidence that seemed to flow between them made her head light. Swallowing lightly, the she-cat spoke in an almost bored voice.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

…

A pelt of light brown slunk through the shadows of the underbrush, blending into the shadows the same way the green of their eyes merged with the color of the bushes and leaves. A small group of three waited nearby, hiding in the loose undergrowth of the forest floor.

"G-Grand Royal… Bramblepaw…"

A nervous voice filtered through the near silent air at the border of their territory, a cowering figure of dark brown that stood near the base of a white-barked aspen tree. The aspen forest that made up their territory loomed behind them, breaking only at a wide, worn-out pathway. The branches of the aspen trees closest to the pathway stretched out, resembling claws to onlookers as they locked with the similarly shaped branches of the oak trees on the other side.

The light brown figure stopped moving, standing just at the edge of the pathway. At the edge of the border. The scent of the trees on the other side brought a pang of longing and nostalgia into the tom's chest, much like it always did when he stood where he was. He remembered fondly of the times that forest used to belong to him and his clan.

 _But Leafstar gave it to_ them…

The scent of Blazeclan lingered within the fresh smell of the oak forest. Their repulsive stench nearly ruined the whole experience for the young tom, and all it did was remind him again and again why he wasn't running through the branches of his true home.

"Grand R-Royal B-Bramblepaw."

"Spit it out already, Noble Birdpaw. What is it?"

The dark brown Noble whimpered slightly at the tom's abrasive and rough tone. Whenever Forestclan's Grand Royal sent the apprentices on this exercise, which allowed the Grand Royal apprentices to lead their own border or hunting patrols that consisted of the other apprentices, Bramblepaw would always stop his patrol by the Blazeclan border. Those that were stuck with him were forced to either wait until he snapped out of whatever trance he seemed to be in, or be snapped at and cuffed over the ears for disturbing him.

"I-I believe that the Grand Royal wanted us back at camp by Sunhigh."

"So? Your point is..."

"W-Well… it's a-already past Sunhigh."

Bramblepaw's green eyes flickered from the oak trees up to the open expanse of sky that hovered over their heads. An amused chuckle tore through his throat as he turned his head to look behind him at the Noble that had questioned him.

"Aren't you so smart? Noble Brightclaw and Artisan Dapplewind should really reward you on your observation skills when we get back."

The two Royals that were also on the patrol let out snickers at the Grand Royal apprentice's words. One held the light grey and white speckled fur that belonged to Mothpaw, the quiet Royal that held arrogance in his light blue eyes. The other was Swiftpaw; the cocky and outgoing light grey and black tabby she-cat that was always seen with a smirk on her face and a challenge in her dark green eyes. The last of the patrol was the dark brown pelted Noble known as Birdpaw. She was timid, much more than any other High Rank was, and her shy nature irritated Bramblepaw.

Greatly irritated him.

"Why does it matter if we're late?"

"It goes against the Grand Royal's words."

"Leafstar says and does a lot of things that I don't understand," Bramblepaw let out a humorless chuckle as he turned around, a glint appearing in his green eyes, "why does it matter if I listen to her or not?"

Birdpaw's mouth opened and closed, her eyes widening slightly and reminding the Grand Royal apprentice of a fish out of water. The light brown tom blew out a heavy breath, turning his back on his patrol and looking towards the oak forest once more with a sense of yearning. The tom gritted his teeth, his memories reminding him once more of the day he lost his beloved forest.

 _Who cares if Blazeclan's maple forest was burned down to nothing but ashes… what have they done to deserve_ our _home?_ _It would've been better for us! They were without a home, traumatized by the fire. We should've destroyed them while we had the chance!_

His thoughts made a snarl rip through his throat, one that was so sudden, it made the rest of the patrol jump backwards. Bramblepaw's steady growl echoed around the area as he made a move to step forward, onto the pathway, over the border.

"I wouldn't be so hasty. Learn to control your temper sometimes, okay Oak?"

Bramblepaw flattened his ears as he took a step back, his eyes narrowing as he looked around for the source of the familiar voice. He looked behind his small patrol, keeping calm when he didn't find whoever spoke right away. His ear twitched before he blew out a sigh, looking up at the branches above him.

Sure enough, hidden in the midst of light green leaves, he could see the black and grey fur of his fellow Grand Royal apprentice, Cherrypaw. The she-cat was splayed out on a sturdy branch, her tail flicking lazily as she stared down at the patrol with a slightly amused expression. Her icy blue eyes sent a shiver down his spine whenever they held their glimmer of mischief. Much like now.

"What are you doing here?"

"The Grand Royal sent me," Cherrypaw said through a yawn, stretching luxuriously against the branch, not even caring as she leaned precariously at the edge of it. Her cheek rested against the branch, brushing it slightly as she let out another yawn, sending the Grand Royal tom a roguish grin. "You know how she is whenever you lag on your patrol."

"Who- What… You're wasting your time."

Cherrypaw's eyes lit up as he fumbled over his words. Sending a glance to the patrol, she sent them away with a simple flick of her tail. Birdpaw, Swiftpaw, and Mothpaw bowed their heads before retreating back into the aspen forest. The light brown Grand Royal grunted as he turned back around, facing the forest beyond the path. Faintly, he could hear her leap off the branch and land on the forest floor, a muffled sound emitting from below her paws.

"Now now Oak. What's with the grumpy face? I thought you'd be glad to see me."

"You thought wrong," Bramblepaw growled softly, refusing to look at the attractive she-cat once more. As much as he hated her constant teasing and obnoxious personality, he couldn't help but feel nervous when around her. Cherrypaw blew out a soft sigh, settling in beside him and rolling her head on her shoulders, following the tom's gaze out into the forest.

They both sat silently, listening to the peaceful sound of the nature around them. The distant scuffling of a squirrel, the tweets and chirps of a family of birds, the constant buzzing of bugs that seemed to be everywhere. As accustomed to the aspen forest as he was, Bramblepaw knew there was no replacing his beloved home.

"I miss it."

The tom's ears warmed as he spoke aloud, thinking that she was about to tease him like she normally did. Whenever in camp, he always wore a careful mask that consisted of a frown and furrowed brows, making himself uninviting to the rest of the his clan mates. But not to Cherrypaw. She always seemed to approach only him whenever they were in camp, though with the amount of training both of them did separately, it wasn't very often. Before, the tom had grown annoyed with her for constantly being around. It was almost to a point that wherever he looked, she was there. When they were kits, they seemed inseparable. Cherrypaw, the other Grand Royal- Berrypaw- and Bramblepaw were always around each other; playing, laughing, or simply enjoying each others company.

But now, with their training to become Forestclan's next Grand Royal at its peak, they were hardly together anymore. They had grown distant, it seemed, and their conversations were short and calculated. Whenever he talked to Berrypaw, they only exchanged short greetings and nods of heads, the silence becoming too awkward after a while for either of them to pretend to care to talk.

With Cherrypaw, it was different. As much as he tried to distance himself from the she-cat, she seemed to always, somehow, get closer. His attempts to make her angry at him only amused her. It wasn't only with him either. Multiple times he had seen Berrypaw in a similar predicament to him, trying to push Cherrypaw away in order to better herself. But the black and grey furred she-cat kept getting closer.

"I do too."

Bramblepaw whipped his head in her direction, his eyes widening slightly at her confession. Her icy blue gaze remained on the forest, an abnormal look of seriousness appearing in them. When he saw the frown on her face and the sag in her shoulders, he could see she was telling the truth.

The tom cleared his throat silently, shuffling the weight on his paws before lifting his head again. Deciding not to let the moment slip away, he shuffled closer to her. Not enough for their pelts to touch, but enough for their fur to brush. Cherrypaw glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, letting out a pleasant hum that shook his bones. Bramblepaw looked in the opposite direction of her bashfully, his ears flattening ever-so-slightly.

Only when she stood up and give one of his flattened ears a quick lick did he look back at her. Cherrypaw sighed as she took a couple of steps away from him, her body turning towards the aspen forest behind them. With a final glance to the forest, the ambitious look in her eyes made an uneasy shiver roll down his eyes.

"Don't worry though… the oak forest will belong to Forestclan once more."

With those words, the she-cat began sauntering off in the direction of the Forestclan camp, her tail lashing behind her. Bramblepaw blew out a short breath, sending another longing glance at the forest before quickly following after her.

 _The oak forest will belong to Forestclan once more…_

 _No matter what happens… no matter what it takes…_

 _Even if we have to take it by force._

…

 _ **A/N: Dun dun dun… Everybody seems to be at Blazeclan's throats huh? Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Until next time! (Thanks again for 100 reviews!)**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Do you think Flarepaw's punishment was too harsh or too lenient? What would you have done to punish those who went against your word if you were the Grand Royal?**_

…

 _ **Don't forget to submit a character! (Maximum of three, I guarantee to use at least one.) Give me the name, fur color and pattern, rank, clan, and gender.**_

 _ **If you have**_ _time_ _ **: please check out my other story that just started;**_ _Renegades_ _ **.**_

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	18. Chapter 17: Valuable

_**A/N: Greetings! Wolfie here and I present you with the 17th chapter of**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _**(back to my boy Sootpaw's perspective).**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _BCJRLFWFMBJDWCC_ _ **and**_ _Warriors27_ _**for following and/or adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **CloverBudgie-**_ Yes, the ultimate form of punishment: whatchamacallit. Lol, everybody loves Sootpaw (kind of).

 _ **Guest-**_ Thank you and thanks for submitting a character, I'll have to see when some new characters can be added.

 _ **Key of Ice and Snow-**_ Your answer is so confusing that it actually makes sense lol. Have a nice day too!

 _ **Guest-**_ Now there's just too many guests lol. Um… practice? Just years of experience I guess is what made my writing what it is today. Yeah, I really have to, I guess "reintroduce" some old stuff. But, keep in mind, that most of the chapters take place the next day (or, mostly, the same day just a later time) to the last chapter. To be completely honest, that was the only punishment that I thought of. Thanks for the submissions! Second (third?) review: Yeah, that was a typo, I meant servants. Great theory btw, and yes there is a reason why Redstar is familiar with Target Practice (it's mostly about his past, which at this point, I haven't revealed anything about it yet). Thank you, but I recovered from the stomach flu, and I end of getting the regular flu full of coughing, sneezing, sore throats, and stuffy noses. Hooray (I hate being sick, and it doesn't help that I have a very weak immune system).

 _ **NightmareTheFoxWitch-**_ Thanks for the submissions!

 _ **Duchess Luna-**_ A little or a lot? Thanks for the submission!

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat (Guest)-**_ No worries and thank you! Just wait and see what I have in store for Soot and Flare (I think you should be more worried than excited lol). Hahaha a bad nugget, that's gonna be my new biggest insult. Wildfire is simply a jerk who has… different beliefs about some cats. *clears throat* No spoilers though. Find out now! Thank you and thanks for the character submission.

 _ **Jaguarstar-**_ Thanks so much for the characters!

 _ **Breezestar of CinderClan-**_ Thanks for the characters!

 _ **Guest-**_ That's not rude at all! I love reading the opinions of my readers. It does make more sense for him to take her place, but then that would discredit her taking responsibility for her actions. In the end, Flarepaw wouldn't have let Sootpaw do that no matter what. I'm not annoyed (but it does make it easier if you gave yourself a name!)

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Hi Sharp! And maaaybe. That would be awesome right? It is if you look at it that way, but she was the only one who realized that Wildfire wanted only her hurt. Thanks for submitting a character! Yes they do ceremonies and yes they do gatherings, I just haven't gotten around to writing them yet, but don't worry, there will be some later on! Second review: hello again and wow I didn't know that. Here's the next chapter, so, enjoy! Third review: All questions will be answered soon (maybe) but keep in mind that I have stated before that it is said, though not proven, that Whiteshadow can challenge the Grand Royal if he wanted to. Thanks for the other character! Fourth review: The other servants aren't as important as Darkpaw, but yes they will be shown in later chapters. Fifth review: I just have temporary cover arts on all of my books, so I would love to see your drawing/painting or any fan art for anything that has to do with Embers and Ashes! Sixth review: Would it? Flarepaw is a pretty stubborn and hardheaded she-cat. Seventh review (holy cow): Here's the next chapter, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long ;).

 _ **MoonfeatheredSky (Guest)-**_ Thanks for the character! And yeah Target Practice is kind of harsh for a punishment.

 _ **Hailstrike-**_ Thanks for submitting!

 _ **Guest-**_ Ah thanks, I'll see if I can include more of Bluepaw and Windpaw (and cats from the other clans).

 _ **Guest-**_ Don't know if its the same guest as before but just wait and see what is waiting for them in the future!

 _ **Woo finally done. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **P.S: If anybody has made fanart or something, let me know!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

 _ **...**_

A yowl split the otherwise silent air of the oak forest, a sound that echoed through the leaves and drifted with the chilling breeze that sent shivers down everyone's spine. Deep within the territory, a good distance away from camp and the closest area to the clan's previous home, was the training hollow: a clearing void of the mighty oaks and filled to the brim with boulders, pebbles, and gritty sand.

The young tom laid pathetically against the ground, rubbing the area of his muzzle that ached from the impact against one of the boulders in the area. His entire body ached, some areas more so than others, and the cold breeze caused him to hiss everytime it brushed against a savage scar on his left shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

His mentor's cry of concern made his emotions swirl, a variety that made his stomach turn with their differences. Anger. Frustration. Regret. Happiness. Pity.

 _No, I'm not alright._

"I'm fine, Thornblaze."

"Let me see, stand up."

"I said I'm fine!"

"And I told you to stand up, Sootpaw!"

The grey furred Commoner let out a huff as he stumbled to his paws, climbing onto the boulder his mentor stood on. Sootpaw let out a sigh as Thornblaze began inspecting the tom's body, looking for any flecks of blood or any reopened wounds. The younger tom simply stood there, already familiar and used to this kind of treatment and care. Sootpaw moved his gaze down to his paws, suddenly aware of how many times Thornblaze stressed over his apprentice's wellbeing.

 _Too many times…_

Sootpaw inhaled sharply, clenching his teeth when a particularly strong and chilling breeze brushed through his body, enhancing his awareness to the pain on his shoulder. It was a pain that throbbed when it didn't feel like it was burning, the type of pain that felt as though the claws of his attacker were still there. It was a pain that didn't let him forget about it…

" _I'm still standing, just because I'm a Commoner doesn't mean I'm going to fall so easily."_

" _You're arrogance makes you blind to your incompetence. When are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut, Commoner?"_

It was Wildfire who caused that wound.

Sootpaw felt it all. The moment the tom's claws pierced his skin, the moment the impact of the Royal's leap caused both of them to tumble to the ground and resulted in his claws going in deeper. The moment the Commoner's anger had turned to panic when Wildfire remained on top of him, a murderous glint in his eyes. It was a glint that reminded Sootpaw of the one he feared most.

Flarepaw…

When she moved so quickly, so suddenly, he couldn't even see her. His mind couldn't register what was happening to his body until he was suddenly on the ground. At the time, she didn't have her paws on him, wasn't physically restraining him, but the glare in her eyes made him freeze and held him down more ferociously than any paw could.

 _Like father like daughter I guess…_

A quarter-moon had passed since the rescue that went without permission, a quarter-moon since Sootpaw and Flarepaw faced the clan together and accepted the Target Practice punishment.

A quarter-moon since he last talked to her…

Even as she tried to talk to him, much to his utter surprise, he avoided her like Greencough. As if she were the sun, and he, a shadow she was chasing.

"Sootpaw, are you listening?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you're okay."

"I… I'm-"

The lie was on the tip of his tongue. It begged to be released, to flutter in the air and join the breeze through the leaves of the forest trees. But the frown of concern on Thornblaze's face made him reconsider. Here his mentor was, worrying over his apprentice's health, wearing a black mask of sorrow and carried an air of solicitude. Mentor now stood in front of mentee, towering over the younger apprentice due to his large stature that forced him to tilt his head down, a frown on his muzzle that reflected on the face of Sootpaw as well. The dark brown tom sent a pointed glance at Sootpaw's shoulder, the one that bore a scar to the world.

"To be honest, it hurts the most when the temperature is cold."

Rolling his shoulder experimentally, Sootpaw hissed softly as the tender muscles screamed in pain. He closed his eyes to try to mask his pain, squeezing them when his shoulder reached the peak of its ark and began its descent downwards. His leg felt numb, the occasional jolt of pain shooting through it and leaving a lingering prickle in his paw.

Thornblaze blew out a breath, one that weighed with both sympathy and relief. He felt sorry that his apprentice dealt with all of this daily, but he was relieved he was opening up to him. It was a constant battle to have Sootpaw admit when he was in pain, one that was extremely dangerous and often resulted in a more strenuous training session due to Thornblaze's obliviousness to it.

The dark brown tom allowed his eyes to wander over Sootpaw's body, his frown deepening with each scar that was noticeable through the tom's fur. Letting out a silent sigh, the mentor took a small step forward, gently pressing his nose to his apprentice's shoulder.

The grey Commoner let out a sharp hiss, but stiffened his body and tried his best to ignore the pain. Thornblaze moved back just enough to meet Sootpaw's eyes with his own dark amber gaze. With his tail, the larger tom delicately touched every scar that was visible. Sootpaw simply looked on in confusion and curiosity.

"Someone as young as you shouldn't have this many scars already."

"Kind of sad how all of them have been caused by my own clan mates, right?"

"It is," Thornblaze mumbled before his voice rose to its normal volume, "but it takes two to fight a battle. You're not particularly innocent either Sootpaw."

"Oh, so… now it's my fault? Just like always huh?"

Sootpaw narrowed his eyes as he took a step back, just out of reach of his mentor's tail. The result nearly caused him to trip off the boulder completely, but the tom didn't seem bothered by that fact at all. Thornblaze calmly looked at his apprentice, the corners of his eyes appearing to droop down and only adding to his sorrowful expression and worried frown.

"You live in a world of black and white, Sootpaw. That's all I'm going to say."

The large tom stood up from his place, taking half a step before leaping off the boulder he was on and landing on the gravelly sand. His lips curled slightly in discomfort and mild disgust for the cleanliness- or lack thereof- of the Commoner's Training Hollow, but he held his head as high as any lead warrior would. Thornblaze was, at least compared to all of the Commoner's, the strongest warrior. Therefore, he was the one in charge of reporting to Blazeclan's Grand Royal with any complaints, comments, or concerns.

He was also the one that named and conducted the Warrior Ceremony for the Commoner apprentices. Afterwards, it was Thornblaze's job to inform the Grand Royal of the new warriors.

Sootpaw scowled as he trudged after his mentor, a small limp in his step. The rocky terrain didn't make it any easier on his wounded and scarred body, and it only added a damper on his mood. Flattening his ears and gritted his teeth against a ferocious wind, the tom walked beside his mentor and hissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Thornblaze remained silent as he continued walking, his eyes flicking towards the sky to watch the painted colors caused by the descending sun. Sootpaw grumpily stomped his paws against the undergrowth, creating as much noise as possible to annoy his mentor.

 _I feel like a petty kit…_

"Hush now. We need to be in camp before the sun is gone. Commoners aren't allowed out of camp at night."

"Yeah? Well I-"

Sootpaw cut himself off, quickly catching his thoughts and putting a hold on his temper. He was carelessly close to admitting that he broke this rule nearly every night, he and every other Commoner apprentice for that matter. The grey apprentice was used to Thornblaze's almost ominous words and his annoyance, but he definitely didn't want to see the warrior's bad side if he could help it.

With the camp barrier in sight, the Commoner apprentice looked in the opposite direction of Thornblaze. Sootpaw blamed his shortened temper and foul mood on his recovering and sore body. It was almost as if a dark, black cloud hung over him, following closely at his back wherever he went. Ever since the day of Target Practice, the young tom dealt with the scorning and ever-so arrogant expressions from the High Ranks, the overbearing and suffocating concern from the other Commoners, and countless nights without sleep due to aches and pain from his wounds received.

 _I wonder if Flarepaw is doing any better than I am…_

The she-cat had recovered quicker than he had, mostly due to the fact that the High Ranks didn't really want to harm her. Nobody did for that matter. Everybody was hesitant, moving slowly towards her with shuffling pawsteps when it was their turn. They avoided her face, not wanting to "ruin her beauty," which Sootpaw would never admit but was secretly grateful for. Most of the wounds were superficial, bleeding only for a few seconds and secreting only a few droplets of her blood. Out of all of the wounds she received, only two of them left a lasting scar.

One given to her by Whiteshadow, and the other by her father, Wildfire.

The tom suddenly let out a yelp when he collided with a stiff wall off warmth, velvety fur, and lean muscle. Staggering backward, the annoyed apprentice let out a low growl before he could stop himself.

"Hey! Watch where you're going clueless flea-brain!"

"Sootpaw!"

The tom immediately understood why his mentor yowled so suddenly at him when he turned his head to look at who exactly he ran into. Shaded amber fur danced in his vision, a blaze of white that stretched across a majority of the front their chest rustled with the blowing wind, and a facile glimmer of silver greeted him. His throat tightened when he realized who he ran into, and his heart began to race when she tilted her head, the corner of her lip drawing up ever-so-slightly on her muzzle.

"Clueless flea-brain? I haven't heard that kind of insult before."

"How dare you say such things to Grand Royal Flarepaw?" To Sootpaw's disdain and great displeasure, he realized that Rowanpaw and the rest of the Royal apprentices were also with her. "Apologize right now you filthy Commoner!"

Rowanpaw took a threatening step forward, standing almost protectively at Flarepaw's shoulder as he pulled his lips back in a snarl. His sharp and deadly teeth gnashed together, a hiss escaping through them and a low growl rumbled in his throat. Amberpaw stood a short distance behind Flarepaw, while Shadepaw stood nonchalantly at her other side. They didn't seem all too concerned with the situation, but there was a noticeable stiffness in their shoulders and stance.

Sootpaw opened his mouth to blurt out a mildly insincere an apology, but it was almost as if his voice left him entirely, rendering him mute. Thornblaze and the others waited in silence before the mentor took a small step forward, flicking his tail at Sootpaw's side and motioning for him to step back.

"Grand Royal Flarepaw, I apologize for my apprentice's… rude behavior."

"An apology is only sincere if he's the one to say it. You should learn to teach your apprentice some manners, Commoner."

Rowanpaw took another step forward, standing just a whisker-length away from Thornblaze and standing as tall as he could in the form of a challenge. Despite his larger size, the Commoner warrior cowered away from the Royal apprentice.

Sootpaw could only stare dumbly at the Grand Royal apprentice, to distracted to defend his mentor. She watched the Royal's actions in silence before moving her gaze back over to the Commoner. The tom swallowed thickly, almost nervously, at the gleam in her silver eyes. She still seemed thoroughly amused at his colorful insult, almost as if she were repeating it in her head.

He remembered how difficult it seemed to be for her to thank him for what he did during Target Practice. He remembered how Flarepaw's mask- although only for a few moments- was gone completely. Her expression had seemed so hopeful, so hesitant and seemingly confused as to why anybody would help her. It ignited an emotion in him that was different than any other one; an emotion that drove him to want to protect her at all costs, even though he was aware of how capable she was at doing it herself.

But then he remembered the venom they held, the fire that blazed within them when she was angry at him, a flame that burned him to the touch and made his body surrender completely to fear. The same murderous glint that appeared in Wildfire's eyes the moment he had Sootpaw pinned to the ground.

"Hey Commoner! How many times does someone need to remind you," Sootpaw was suddenly pinned with his chest to the ground, the bottom of his muzzle pressing painfully against a particularly sharp rock on trail, "a filthy rat like you isn't allowed to meet a High Rank's gaze."

Rowanpaw hovered over him, applying most of his weight onto the single paw that rested between Sootpaw's ears, pinning his head to the ground. The grey Commoner moved his gaze just enough to see Rowanpaw's body at his side, the dark brown fur that was speckled with black shadows. With his temper flaring, the young tom spat at him.

"Filthy rat? Come on Rowanpaw, I think you can come up with your own insults instead of stealing Tigergaze's."

Sootpaw clenched his jaw as he was roughly pulled to his paws, sharp teeth meeting the skin of his scruff, before he was suddenly tossed backwards. The action resulted in him falling to his back, his stomach now exposed. This was a factor both Sootpaw and Rowanpaw were painfully aware of, the latter of which used it to his advantage and proceeded on slamming his paws against it. The Commoner let out a groan of pain, but nothing more.

"I dare you to say that again. I can call you whatever I want you little ant."

"Little ant? Now that's a good one!"

Sootpaw felt the adrenaline that always came with the excitement of dauntlessly pushing a High Rank's temper. It was a type of rush that, to him, was so similar to the one that came with fighting. It was addicting to say the least, and he could understand why most of the High Rank's preferred to fight and were invigorated by the mere idea of it.

The Commoner managed to roll away from Rowanpaw's next attack, which was simply slamming his paws against the place where the apprentice's belly was earlier. Getting to his paws, the grey apprentice took a few steps back, distancing himself from the Royal. The dark brown apprentice hissed before charging forward, his claws unsheathing as they slashed across Sootpaw's vision. Luckily, the Commoner managed to stumble back just in time to avoid being hit. For a moment and with the rush, he could forget about the constant ache of his wounds.

"Come on, I want to hear another one. I know you have it in you."

"You got a lot of nerve dirty furball. I'm going to feed you to the crows when I'm done with you."

Sootpaw merely sent a taunting smirk to the Royal, tilting his head, almost as if inviting him forward.

"You can try."

Rowanpaw hissed as he lunged forward. "You're such a pain in my tail! Why don't you just go rot in a hole?"

The Commoner let out a growl as Rowanpaw tackled him against a tree, hard enough to make the branches shake and causing the dying leaves to fall. Using the stump as support, the young tom kicked the Royal a few steps back, eliciting a hiss of surprise from him before Sootpaw darted away.

This, however, caused the Commoner to become cornered, tucked near the roots of another oak tree. Rowanpaw charged forward, seeing and using this to his advantage. Sootpaw clenched his teeth, his muscles stiffening as his thoughts ran wild.

 _Why oh why can't I fight like Flarepaw?_

He remembered how easily and fluidly she moved in battle, attacking so quickly that nobody could keep up. Despite what one would think, speed was not her only virtue. Sootpaw recalled how she smacked Rainpaw- one of the Grand Royal apprentices from Stormclan- into the lake, how she managed to throw Bluepaw- another Grand Royal apprentice from Stormclan- a fox-length in the river. She was definitely strong, Sootpaw could definitely tell from running into her earlier.

 _Fight like Flarepaw…_

An idea popped into his mind, one that could possibly save him in his current situation.

 _I only have a few seconds… how does she do it again?_

Focusing back on Rowanpaw, the Royal only needed a few strides to reach him. Waiting quietly, the tom flattened his ears as he rolled his shoulder once more, loosening it slightly.

 _Wait for it…_

 _Wait for it…_

 _Now!_

Mimicking what he had seen Flarepaw do so many times, the grey Commoner lashed his paw out, gaining momentum with the wide arc and putting force behind his attack when his paw came into contact with Rowanpaw's muzzle. The desired result was immediate; the Royal skidded to a stop, stumbling over his paws and blinking in a daze. The Commoner ran around him, stopping just a short distance away so now it was Rowanpaw closest to the tree trunk instead of him. It was Rowanpaw trapped at the roots of the mighty oak tree.

With a yowl of victory threatening to escape his throat, Sootpaw gritted his teeth in a tight and toothy smile as he began to charge forward, an action he had never done before in all his times antagonizing the High Ranks. He was just about to reach the Royal, who now was out of his dazed state and slowly turning around, and he would have succeeded in tackling him to the tree.

If it wasn't for a certain Grand Royal apprentice stepping in the way that is.

Sootpaw somehow managed to stop himself, his paws skidding against the loose earth and sending up a dust cloud around him. He was close to her, so close that he could see his body reflecting against her silver-blue eyes. His breaths managed to ruffle her whiskers. The Commoner's fur slowly flattened from its previously bristled state, the excitement and adrenaline slowly wearing off and the pain from his aching body becoming noticeable once more.

Flarepaw blinked at him passively, her eyes traveling up and down his body before meeting his eyes once more. There was a curious glimmer in them, one that made them shine brighter than ever. _She must have seen me trying to use a move she uses all the time._

"You little-"

"That's enough Rowanpaw."

Her voice was soft, and her puff of breath brushed over the Commoner so delicately. But it was enough of a warning for the Royal to immediately quiet down. Sootpaw couldn't bring himself to talk with Flarepaw standing so close in front of him.

 _Is she going to attack me for starting all of this? Will she mock me for trying to fight against a Royal when I'm a simple Commoner? She might yell at me for earlier…_

"If you really want that move to work, you need to roll your shoulder more."

Sootpaw flinched back slightly, though he didn't exactly know why. The bafflement was clearly painted on his face, his golden yellow eyes widening slightly in disbelief. With a flick of her tail, the Grand Royal apprentice finally stepped away from him, motioning for the Royals to follow as she began padding in the direction they came from.

"But Grand Royal Flarepaw, you promised that you would train us today!"

"And I would've, had you not decided to fight a Commoner. You wasted my time, and because there's a Gathering tonight, I much rather take a nap right now."

"But he started it!"

"You sound like a whiny kit Rowanpaw, and I'm not very fond of those."

"What about him insulting you! Are you just going to let that slide?"

Flarepaw stopped walking and whipped around, her relaxed demeanor changing entirely to a more dominating one. A stance that Sootpaw was both awed with and terrified of. Rowanpaw flinched slightly at her sudden glare before he bowed his head, his ears flattening.

"Unlike you and every other High Rank, I choose not to let silly little words get to me. _Especially_ if they come from a Commoner."

With those words, the Grand Royal apprentice motioned for the Royals to follow her with a simple flick of her tail. Despite a grumbling Rowanpaw, there was no argument against her decision.

Sootpaw and Thornblaze watched the High Ranks disappear into the undergrowth. His little scuffle with Rowanpaw resulted in them getting farther away from camp. The tom was still awashed with shock to register what happened.

"Close your muzzle, less a fly wanders in there."

Thornblaze spoke with a slightly amused tone, pressing his tail against Sootpaw's muzzle. The Commoner apprentice closed his mouth and cleared his throat, looking up at his mentor with wide eyes. The dark brown tom stared down at him for a few moments before he let out a sigh, shaking his head slightly.

"Must you always get into trouble?"

"I beat him Thornblaze! I finally beat him!"

"Well… not exactly. If Grand Royal Flarepaw hadn't stepped in, then you surely would've been beaten."

"That's beside the point. I beat him!"

"Don't let it get to your head. And you should watch your back more often now, since I doubt Rowanpaw would let this slide."

Sootpaw nodded absentmindedly before he began walking again with his mentor, the sunlight nearly gone from the forest and the darkness of the night enveloping the foliage in a hug.

 _I beat him…_

 _I finally beat him…_

 _And it's because I copied Flarepaw that I beat him._

…

Sootpaw remembered entering camp ecstatically, rushing to the Apprentice's Den with a skip in his step. He remembered telling the other Commoner apprentices about his little fight with Rowanpaw. He remembered going to sleep with happiness bubbling in his chest and the warmth of hope chasing away the aches in his body.

But he certainly didn't remember waking up in the middle of the night and leaving camp.

Looking around quickly, all that was around the tom was the empty space of a valley full of shrubs and sapling trees. The wind blew gently, brushing the long grass and tugging at his pelt playfully.

He was no longer in the warm den with the other apprentices, nor was he anywhere near the oak forest he called home. Swallowing thickly, the tom hesitantly opened his mouth, tasting the air and crisp breeze.

The scents were familiar; an intoxicating mix of the freshness of the wind and the wildness of the territory, of the sweetness of honey and a certain spice that was even more mouthwatering and relaxing to inhale. It made his heart run in excitement, his senses leap in giddiness at the freedom the scents of the territory offered.

A close look at his surroundings made the familiarity of the scents valid. The sudden familiarity brought tears to his ears as he looked around with a frown on his face instead of a smile now.

 _This is… Blazeclan's old territory…_

 _This used to be my home…_

The tom took a few steps around before he suddenly came to a halt, blinking down at a sudden ditch in the ground. Narrowing his eyes slightly, the Commoner let out a small sigh.

 _And this used to be the Training Hollow… when everybody could train together…_

A closer inspection of the hollow caused him to tilt his head. A figure was standing, alone, in the middle of the area. The Commoner was about to call out to them, to question them, but his heart suddenly stopped when he realized who- or rather, what- it was.

The silver-eyed, blurred out foggy figure from his previous dream.

"Who are you? What are you trying to tell me?"

Sootpaw stood at the edge of the top of the ditch, his claws digging into the side as a few grains of earth crumbled down to join the silver-eyed figure at the bottom. Suddenly angry, the tom let a growl rumble in his chest. When the figure didn't respond, his growl shifted into a snarl instead.

"I asked you a question-"

The Commoner stopped when he heard a small, reserved sound filtering through the air. It sounded close to a whimper, close to a cry, and with the start of a sob. His ears rose and his head tilted in confusion as he quickly glanced around. With nothing around him, he looked back down at the figure in the hollow.

Leaning forward slightly, Sootpaw hesitated momentarily before he decided to leap down into the hollow with the holder of the silver eyes. With the utmost of hesitation, he silently padded forward and tilted his head, trying to meet the eyes. The foggy figure was slouched over, their head hung slightly.

The grey Commoner inhaled sharply when the figure suddenly raised its head. Its silver eyes were clouded with unshed tears. Sootpaw stood a tail-length away, meeting its gaze before it suddenly moved it upwards. The tom tilted his head before following its gaze, a sudden gasp escaping his lips.

Standing where he previously was was another blurred out figure, this one darker than the one standing close to him in the hollow.

This one had a striking gold color, a lighter gold with the yellow in it. Its body, instead of appearing as mist like the one next to him, appeared to be made out of smoke.

"Please," Sootpaw glanced at the silver-eyed figure beside him as it spoke in its familiar, wispy voice that faded with the wind. It seemed to be speaking with the golden-eyed figure. "Please don't leave."

"I… I just… I just need some time… to think…"

The golden-eyed figure glanced down, meeting the gaze of the silver one. Sootpaw could see their eyes shining with the tears they didn't want to shed. The figure above the hollow moved around, almost as if it were shuffling the paws it didn't appear to have.

"I promise… for this ordeal, you won't be alone. I'm… just not so sure about afterwards…"

"So, that's it? You're just going to leave me?" The tone of the silver-eyed one shifted into anger and bitterness, "just like everyone else has, huh?"

"The only difference between them and me is that I have a choice-"

"Shut up."

"-and they didn't. They were taken away from you so abruptly, it's kind of unfair no matter how you look at it-"

"Please, stop."

"-I find it truly amazing how you're still… whole."

"I said stop." The silver-eyed figure hissed in desperation, their eyes shining even more as tears slowly began to fall. They seemed to stumble where it stood, almost as if opening up like it was now physically hurt it.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" The holder of the golden eyes spoke in a soft tone, their head tilting to the side. The silver-eyed figure turned their head away. Sootpaw almost felt sorry for it.

"Well, don't be. No matter what, I'll always keep coming back to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

With that, the golden-eyed figure did the opposite of what Sootpaw expected it would do. He expected that it would leap down into the hollow, comfort the silver-eyed figure, before embarking on whatever journey it seemed that it was about to go on. Instead, it winked down at the holder of the silver eyes and turned around, disappearing from sight within seconds.

Sootpaw blinked in surprise, glancing hesitantly at the silver-eyed figure. Despite the small smile that was evident, when it looked up towards what Sootpaw guessed was the sky, the tears it tried so desperately to hold back began to fall.

" _I promise…"_

…

The tom let out a gasp as he jumped awake, now fully aware that what he saw was another dream. His body was shivering, the dull ache he had felt earlier now throbbing in sync with his rapidly beating heart. Luckily, he was just quiet enough not to disturb the sleep of the others.

His pelt prickled uneasily and his body squirmed, almost as if he had ants in his pelt. Shuffling to a sitting position, he gritted his teeth against the pain before deciding to stand up. Sootpaw had never felt so uncomfortable in the den before than in this moment.

Stepping quietly around the nests of the others, the tom hurried outside. It felt as though he lost something very important, as though he was missing something that was valuable to his existence, to his happiness.. Shaking out the uncomfortable feeling, he hoped the night air would help.

 _I forgot how cold it was…_

As soon as he was out of the confinement of the den, the chilling breeze of the approaching Leaf-fall season made its presence known. A familiar sensation seemed to be calling him forward, urging him to walk forward in an unknown direction. Frowning slightly, the tom glanced quickly towards the entrance of camp before looking towards the sky. It would be Moonhigh soon, the chosen High Ranks would be leaving for the Gathering.

Following the strange sensation, Sootpaw closed his eyes and let out a short breath, keeping in mind to stay in the shadows to stay hidden from the four guards. His eyes remained closed as he wandered, even as he felt the warmth that came with him entering a den. Pausing momentarily, he blinked opened his eyes and immediately froze.

The spacious den alone was enough of a warning for him to realize that he had wandered into one of the Grand Royal apprentice's dens. Even more, the single figure at the far end of the den was an even bigger indicator.

 _Run… Run… Run!_

Swiftly turning around, the tom- despite the sensation urging him to stay- attempted to run out of the den.

 _Key word: attempted…_

Before he could even take a step forward, something pull him from behind, tossing him to the ground and expertly pinning him on his back. The Commoner let out a small squeak of surprise, his eyes squeezing shut out of fear.

 _Just kill me now and it'll be over with…_

"What are you doing in my den, Commoner?"

Peeking open his eyes, the grey furred apprentice let out a small gasp, his eyes widening slightly.

 _The silver-eyed figure?_

 _No…_

 _Flarepaw!_

The she-cat leaned over him, one of her paws on his unwounded shoulder, the other pressing him firmly to the ground by his chest. Her fur was ruffled slightly from sleep, some of it sticking up randomly but still looking as elegant as ever. There was a certain drowsy glimmer in her silver eyes, both of them slightly lidded. Despite how groggy she must have been having just woken up, Sootpaw was awed and scared of how quickly she moved and how easily she had pinned him to the ground.

 _Even though she just woke up, she's_ still _an amazing fighter? Is there no limit to her skill?_

Through his jumble of thoughts, the grey furred Commoner said the only thing that was coherent. He spoke in a shaky tone, a certain sheepishness causing his head to tilt at his own confusion. Still, it was better than nothing. It was the only valuable thing he could've said.

"Um… h-hello?"

 _Better than nothing..._

…

 _ **A/N: A teensy bit of filler, but still hilarious to write and I hope read. My cousin was rushing me and I spent more time trying to find things to do to keep him busy. So, yeah, what do you think of these strange dreams? In other news, I'm finally on Christmas break! (Mini party mode).**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **What are some theories you have thus far?**_

 _ **I know a couple of you have some great ones, so I would like to see what you guys think will happen in the future for our characters!**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	19. Chapter 18: Worthless

_**A/N: Hey everybody and Merry (late) Christmas and Happy (late) New Years! I'm kind of upset that school is gonna start again soon, but oh well. In other news, if you still want to submit some characters, feel free to do so.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart that you want me to see, feel free to email it to me at:** Wolfcreations18 **. I would love to see to see it if you made some!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Hailstrike**_ \- Maybe, maybe. Good guess!

 _ **Dawnflightt**_ \- Thank you! Yeah, Rowanpaw is annoying, but only towards Sootpaw. We'll see how she reacts to Sootpaw's intrusion. Good guess on the "mystery" cats and I would absolutely love to see some fanart if you can make some! Merry Christmas btw.

 _ **Guest**_ \- Thank you and yeah, Whiteshadow is mysterious. That's an excellent idea as well. Flarepaw is amazing and I love the theory you came up with. How positive? Ah yes… King… you shall wait and see! You are correct on the chapter name, have you noticed a pattern? Second review: Aha, so someone noticed that huh? Yep, Wildfire did call him that. Thornblaze is very sweet too. Third review: Merry Christmas (I do celebrate Christmas)

 _ **Key of Ice and Snow-**_ Merry Christmas. Oh, but what could it be exactly? Everyone seems to lean towards the theory that Redstar and Sootpaw are related. Hmm, interesting.

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat**_ \- It was about time I showed the mentor-apprentice relationship between the two. I always felt that I was lacking in skill when it comes to writing fight scenes, but thank you! I want to get better at it. Thank you. I also enjoy that theory.

 _ **XxSilverMist105xX**_ \- It's completely fine. To be completely honest, the idea just came out of nowhere. I was up one night, thinking as I normally do, and boom… Embers and Ashes was born. Over time, I just got everything settled down and where I want the story to go. Thank you!

 _ **Sharpbreeze**_ \- Hi Sharp! Thank you! Yeah, both Flarepaw's mother and brother died in the fire. Hmm… not so sure about the reveal of Sootpaw's parents, that still has a long way to go. That's a great theory, the one regarding Wildfire and why he seems to hate Flarepaw. Second Review: Whichever one is better for you in your opinion. That's great that you're writing your own stories, I can't wait to read them once you get an account! Yeah, the chapter was more filler than anything, more important stuff comes up later. Third Review: It's gonna be a while before they get their warrior names, but I would love to see your suggestions/ideas. Fourth Review: Happy extremely early Birthday. It's totally fine to get obsessed with Fanfiction, don't quote me on that. It is, which is why I stray away from completely committing myself to the fandom haha.

 _ **Guest**_ \- That's… rude. I have a life too you know lol, writing Fanfiction is just a part of that life.

 _ **FalconwingTheWarrior**_ \- Welcome and hello, thank you thank you. Happy New Years!

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

 _ **...**_

"Um… h-hello?"

The amber furred she-cat couldn't stop the amused purr that rumbled through her chest, a light chuckled escaping her lips as she tossed her head back slightly. The grey furred Commoner that she had pinned looked more confused than nervous. Why he was in her den in the middle of the night was beyond her area of understanding, and she didn't understand what it was that made his presence make her feel so at ease.

Looking back down at him, she blinked the sleep from her eyes as her mind slowly but surely became more awake and aware of her surroundings. Swaying her tail from side-to-side, the she-cat tilted her head. The Commoner did the same, nervously clearing his throat soon after.

"I'm… sorry if I woke you."

"You haven't answered my question. Stop trying to change the subject. What are you doing in my den?"

The Grand Royal apprenticed blamed her slowly waking mind for her carefree and amused attitude towards his intrusion. Normally, she would have chased him out the second he stepped inside- missing a few patches of fur as well. But now, she found that she didn't really mind.

"I'm… I-I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No. Can you please get off me?"

"You're in no position to ask for things, Commoner."

The tom flinched ever-so-slightly, glancing away to avoid her gaze. The she-cat couldn't help but frown at his actions. Moving the paw that was pinning him by his chest, she drew it over his neck and to his chin, pressing it against his cheek and turning his head until he was looking back at her. Opening her mouth, a sharp retort was ready to snap at him, but there was something holding her back.

There was something about the confused glimmer in his brilliantly colored golden-yellow eyes, how they blazed to life with an internal fire only he seemed to possess. Something about the way the corners of those eyes seemed to droop down as they stared at her, a cross of worry and sympathy shining and making his eyes brighter than ever. He didn't try to move away from her touch, didn't try to look away now.

 _I don't know how long he was here before I woke up. Did he see me shivering from my nightmare tonight? Is he remembering what Sagepaw told him, if anything?_

 _Say something… anything…_

She couldn't find it in herself to speak. It was as if there was something choking her up, rendering her useless to speech. Anything she would've said would be pointless, they would've been words of hate and strife in order to chase him away.

Luckily… she didn't have to speak. Because somebody did it for her.

"I don't mean to intrude on… whatever this is. But if you could stop dominating a Commoner, Grand Royal Flarepaw, we really must get going."

Flarepaw flattened her ears, knowing who exactly it was without even having to turn her head to the side. Still, anything to avoid the Commoner's gaze. Turning her head to the side, she narrowed her silver eyes in the form of a challenge.

 _Whiteshadow…_

For a split second, she was tempted to ask what exactly they would be late for. Only a moment later did she remember, it was the reason she decided to go to sleep early in the first place.

 _The Gathering…_

"Is everyone gathered by the entrance?"

"Mostly." Whiteshadow stretched his legs as he let out a yawn, shaking out his pelt soon after. "I was tasked with waking you up."

"I'll be out shortly."

"Don't take too long."

There was something in the playful way the peculiar tom spoke that made her growl, made her irritation rise above the clouds. Stepping sharply away from the Commoner, Flarepaw could only hear the receding chuckle of the Royal as he walked outside before she could do anything to him. Stopping just short of the entrance to the den, she blew out a heavy sigh and shook her head. _Coward…_

Sitting down, the she-cat began quickly grooming her ruffled pelt. For a moment, she could forget about everything from her nightmare, her little moment with the Commoner, and even about what could possibly happen at the Gathering. Only for a moment.

A second later, movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Lifting her gaze, Flarepaw watched as Sootpaw slowly and quite hesitantly began padding towards her, presumably to leave her den and act oblivious to what happened. _Maybe nothing happened after all…_

"I wouldn't leave just yet if I were you."

"Yeah well, you aren't me."

"I'm serious Commoner. It's not a smart idea."

"And why not?"

She blew out a small sigh, her temper threatening to break at his rude tone. Narrowing her eyes, she stood up from her spot, staring him down. Sootpaw glared back at her before begrudgingly looking away, a "tch" escaping his lips.

"Because, _clueless flea-brain_ , there is a patrol of High Ranks gathering outside, getting ready to leave for tonight's event with the other clans."

"And?"

"You really are a flea-brain," Flarepaw couldn't help but sigh, lashing her tail in annoyance. "They'll _see_ you… you know... leaving my den. In the middle of the night."

Sootpaw blinked at her in confusion, she could practically see the gears in his brain turning as he tried to comprehend her worry. For a few seconds, that's all he did. Only when his ears suddenly perk up did she know he understood.

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't care what they think."

In a brief moment of panic, the she-cat could only stand where she was, frozen in her spot in shock at his statement as he began padding closer to leave the den. Quickly, she launched herself forward, just close enough to reached his scruff and roughly pull him back with her teeth. He let out a small squeal of both surprise and pain as he landed farther from the exitway. Using her own body as a barricade, she blocked off his only means of escape as she blew out a hiss.

"What was that for?" Sootpaw exclaimed in exasperation, his tone just a pitch higher than her hiss.

"You may not care what they think, but I do. Now, stay here until we leave."

"It's always about you, huh? It's not _my_ reputation that could get ruined, so I don't care. I'm leaving."

"Excuse me? _You're_ the one who barged in here in the first place. Like I said, you are staying in here until we leave."

"I'm leaving _now_."

"You're leaving _later_."

"Try and stop me."

"You forget who you're talking to, don't you Commoner?"

The grey furred tom made a move to step around her, but she expertly manauerved to stop him, pushing him back with her shoulder against his chest. Once more, the tom attempted to go around her, and once more, she stopped him by tossing him back by his scruff. The tom let out an annoyed hiss, his eyes narrowing in determination.

Three more failed attempts later, the two ended up in a similar situation to how they started; Flarepaw pinning the tom on his back with her paws pressing roughly against him. Even still, Sootpaw tried pushing her off, struggling against her seemingly unbreakable grip. After a few seconds of his pointless struggle, he blew out a breath in exhaustion, resting his head against the ground in defeat.

"Fine… I'll stay until you all leave."

"Thank you."

Flarepaw hovered over him for a second longer, her breathing slightly heavier than before. She stepped away from him, allowing him room to sit up, but he stayed where he was as he attempted to catch his breath. Turning her back on him, the she-cat let out a heavy sigh as she shook out her pelt before taking her first step outside.

The cold air was the first thing that greeted her upon arrival, Whiteshadow was the second. It occurred to her that he had been waiting outside her den the entire time, most definitely hearing everything that went on inside. The white Royal sat nonchalantly by the den entrance, looking up towards the stars drowsily and lazily scratching behind his ear. Flarepaw stared at him for a few seconds before scoffing, turning to walk towards the gathered patrol. All they seemed to be waiting for was her and the other Grand Royal apprentices. She jumped when something brushed against her side.

Whipping to her side, she blew out a low hiss at Whiteshadow, who was now standing close by her side.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What? I can't walk with my clan mate."

"Stay away from me."

Flarepaw made a move to step away, but he stopped her quickly with his tail. Glancing at him in annoyance, she was about to snarl and cuff his ears, but stopped short when he leaned in close to her ear and whispered in a low tone.

"You smell like that Commoner."

"I do?"

"It's not that strong, but it's noticeable. Now, you're about to go on a patrol with High Ranks. It's safe to assume their sense of smell is as strong as mine. Either I cover his scent with mine, or you walk around with his scent on you and be prepared for the judging looks from the High Ranks. Pick your poison. I recommend you think carefully and choose wisely."

Flarepaw looked forward, as to not make anybody watching suspicious of them, but couldn't help but give him a sideways glance. Whiteshadow was looking forward as well, the color of his light blue eyes barely noticeable as he kept his head straight. The Grand Royal apprentice blew out a sigh, her ears flat as she spoke unwillingly.

"Fine."

"Oh you sound _so_ excited."

"What's exciting about having you brushing up against me?"

"I'm hurt, Grand Royal Flarepaw. Truly hurt."

The she-cat rolled her eyes, biting her tongue as she felt his fur brushing against her side, his tail flicking against her shoulders and back. _I guess I should be grateful._ As the two approached the patrol, no one seemed to notice them, not including the few that bowed their heads and greeted Flarepaw politely. At the same time, Wildfire appeared with Gingerpaw and Foxear with Emberpaw.

"Is everyone present?"

"Yes, Grand Royal."

The gathered Nobles and Royals looked around excitedly, most talking goodnaturedly and some with smiles on their faces. The Gathering was always fun, since most warriors and apprentices had friends from the other clans. To Flarepaw, it was a bittersweet event. Most of the "friends" she had made, they were only there because of Flamepaw. When he had died, those "friends" immediately left. Only a few remained, and those few were the ones she treasured most. _Or, really, only one._

"Grand Royal Flarepaw."

"Yes?"

"You're falling behind."

Blinking her thoughts away, the she-cat lifted her head, only to meet Shadepaw's light amber eyes. He gave her a soft, playful smile as he flicked his tail against her shoulder, nodding to her as he continued ahead. The she-cat quickly caught up and went ahead of the Royal apprentices, falling in place with Emberpaw and Gingerpaw. The remaining two Grand Royal apprentices glanced at her, sending her respectful nods before they continued talking in low tones. The Grand Royal trotted in the front of the group, his ears perked and his tail swaying as he moved.

In this moment, Redstar looked more like a leader than ever before. At his side was Whiteshadow, the mysterious lead Royal who seemed to hold a deep friendship with the Grand Royal. Nobody questioned or seemed to notice his scent on her, or maybe they were too scared to mention it. She held herself like she normally did, her head held high and her shoulders thrown back.

The two medicine cats trotted a step behind the Grand Royal apprentices, and behind them, were the Royals. The Nobles trotted at the very back, the lowest of the High Ranks. Somewhere far behind her, she knew Sagepaw was there, but that knowledge was worthless, only being used to ease her nerves. With the clan around them, it would be impossible to talk with him one-on-one. It felt like moons since their last conversation.

Glancing up through the thick foliage of dying leaves, the she-cat blew out a short breath. The chilling winds of Leaf-fall made their presence known now more than ever before. The season had changed so suddenly overnight after her Target Practice punishment. The clan had yet to worry over the shortage of prey, but Flarepaw made a mental note to take greater care when hunting.

Leaf-bare would come sooner rather than later, the last thing she wanted was for the clan to suffer from starvation simply because they wasted the opportunity to hunt while prey was still somewhat available.

Another cold breeze made her teeth chatter, but it brought a wistful smile to her face.

 _Flamepaw hated the cold… but he also hated when it was hot…_

 _Willowflame loved the snow… and she tolerated the heat…_

 _She would've loved this weather…_

"You seem to be lost in thought more often. If you don't watch where you're stepping, you're going to trip and I'm going to laugh."

"Is that your way of showing your concern for me? I'm so flattered."

Flarepaw couldn't hide the amusement from her tone, giving the she-cat at her side a mischievous glance. Emberpaw simply blew out a laugh, her fur fluffing out as another cold breeze blew by. While Flarepaw wouldn't consider Emberpaw a best friend and spend time sharing all of her secrets and thoughts, she found comfort in the fact that the other she-cat no longer held the scorn she once had. Gingerpaw was the same, but it was simply easier to talk and enjoy the occasional banter with Emberpaw

Also, whether it was intentional or not, Emberpaw was always the one to bring her out of her darker thoughts whenever she was around.

"I just don't want to be seen standing next to someone whose pelt is covered in dirt."

It was Flarepaw's turn to laugh, a breathless one since they were running at a faster pace. Up ahead of her, it was as if Whiteshadow and Redstar were racing each other, moving slower than a full-on sprint, but faster than a casual trot. It was one of the rare occasions that she saw a smile, however small, on the Grand Royal's face. Glancing at the white Royal, Flarepaw let out a small sigh.

 _Maybe he's not as useless as I thought he was…_

 ** _..._**

"There's my little spitfire, looking lovely as usual I suppose."

"Hey you, I don't know why you're so hard to find. You look like a Stormclanner trying to be a Forestclan cat with that blue pelt."

"Hmm, maybe you just have bad vision."

Flarepaw purred as she touched cheeks with Berrypaw in greeting, one of the Grand Royal apprentices from Forestclan and her only friend from said clan. The two shared a friendly embrace, both of them resting their foreheads on the other's shoulder. It had been a while since Flarepaw had seen Berrypaw. For three moons, the Forestclan Grand Royal apprentice was forced to remain in the Medicine Cat's den, something about a fox or badger attack. It nearly broke Flarepaw's heart to know her friend was so close to death.

"I thought I lost you."

"Nah," Berrypaw pulled back just enough to meet Flarepaw's silver eyes. "It'd take more than that to take me down. You should know that, I'm too strong to die from blood loss."

"Or too stubborn."

In response, the Forestclan she-cat pushed her paw against Flarepaw's shoulder, both of them laughing as they wandered around the clearing of the Gathering. The three clans were already there, each of them merging into one large mass of colored furs and different shapes and sizes. The clearing itself was large enough to hold all of Blazeclan if they wanted; a large area of short, soft grass. There were several passageways that led to smaller clearings for friends to catch up, or simply enjoy each others company.

To one of these clearings was where Berrypaw and Flarepaw now walked to. The passageway was simple, a thin trail surrounded by bushes and trees that had been worn down by many before them. The Blazeclan apprentice blew out a short breath, remembering quite fondly of when her brother was there with them.

In those times, the group of two had been five. Flamepaw was the self-proclaimed "leader" of the group, with Flarepaw by his side. Berrypaw and Cherrypaw were close to the siblings of Blazeclan, as had Bluepaw. After the death of her brother, Cherrypaw was the first to leave; disappearing one day and deciding to spend time with Bramblepaw and her own clan instead during Gatherings. Bluepaw came and went many times, leaving whenever he wanted and coming back just as unexpectedly.

Berrypaw was the only one who remained with her.

"If you don't move forward I'm going to drag you in here."

Without realizing, Flarepaw and Berrypaw were now in the small clearing. Well, Berrypaw was, she was still standing by the passageway. The clearing was easily the smallest out of all of them, tightly guarded from the winds with thickets of bramble bushes and vines. Leaves littered the ground and the grass was now dry, but it was almost as if this was a second-home for her. It held many specials memories of happier times, memories that appeared worthless to those around her, but some that she wouldn't trade for the world and shielded her from the reality of time.

"Sorry… it's been a while since someone else was here. I just needed a moment."

"Aww, have you missed me that much? I feel so touched."

"Please, don't flatter yourself."

"I've missed you too, little spitfire."

Berrypaw sent the she-cat a playful smile and wink as she practically threw herself against the ground, laying on her side and throwing her legs in the air as she scratched her back against the grass and leaves. Flarepaw chuckled at her friend's antics, sitting off to the side of her and glancing up towards the sky. The clearing was silent, but there really was no need for conversation. The amber furred she-cat was simply grateful to be in the presence of someone else.

"So, what gossip have I missed?"

"I'm sure you hear news from your own clan."

"As if anybody kept me informed. Everyone thinks that just because I'm a Grand Royal apprentice, that they have no right to talk to me."

"Because they sort of don't have a right, not with all the rules."

"Tch, rules were meant to be broken."

Flarepaw simply rolled her eyes, letting herself relax as she settled down on her stomach, her legs splayed out in front of her. Berrypaw was still resting on her side, her gaze directed up towards the sky and the leaves that floated down from their branches due to the harsh winds.

"One thing I did hear though from a little bird," Berrypaw mischievously moved her gaze over to the amber furred she-cat, a smirk appearing on her face, "you single handedly embarrassed and shoved Stormclan's pride down their throats. Not once, but twice."

"They shouldn't have messed with me or my clan. And who told you that?"

"The little bird wishes to remain anonymous. Well? I need details."

"Must you be so nosy?"

"Absolutely, it's necessary for my survival. You don't want me to go and die do you?"

"It's beginning to sound tempting."

Berrypaw scoffed, shaking her head slightly and grumbling underneath her breath about how she could never win in a conversation with the Blazeclan apprentice. Both of them knew Flarepaw didn't mean it, she would be devastated if she lost her friend. The amber furred she-cat let out a heavy sigh, rolling onto her side and closing her eyes.

"The first time, Cloudstar wanted Bluepaw to spar with me. I would never understand that battle-hungry Grand Royal. Anyways, to keep it short, I won. Though, I don't know if I count it as winning since it made my lungs act up again."

"Are you okay now?"

It was a simple question, one that was seen as innocent to anybody watching. But Flarepaw knew it held the weight of the world. Berrypaw was one of the few who knew of Flarepaw's condition, the result of the fire that tore her from her home. She also knew of the nightmares Flarepaw was victim to.

"I'm… getting better. It's a slow process, and I don't see myself getting over it any time soon. But… I'm still alive. One day at a time."

Berrypaw nodded slightly, masking her surprise. Flarepaw only ever responded to that question with "I'm fine." The fact that she answered truthfully already showed how much she was trying to get better. The Forestclan Grand Royal apprentice smiled to herself, proud of how much the two of them were growing. _One day at a time..._

"Anyways… the second time, some genius decided to take Sagepaw as prisoner."

Berrypaw instantly began laughing, hunching over with amusement. The blue-grey she-cat also knew about Sagepaw's relation to Flarepaw, as well as Flarepaw's fierce drive to protect him no matter what. Even if that included going up against an entire clan.

"I can already imagine how many were injured."

"It's their fault, not mine."

"Nobody's blaming you, little spitfire, no need to get defensive."

"I had to endure a punishment afterwards."

"Why?"

"I sort of went without permission from the Grand Royal."

Berrypaw sighed in worry, but not surprise. Flarepaw looked towards the stars above. Lying there, side-by-side with her friend from an opposing clan, the Blazeclan apprentice allowed an easy smile on her face. When they first began meeting with the others, Flarepaw thought the idea of having relations with those outside of Blazeclan was pointless. The only reason she agreed to be around them was to make her brother happy. Now, she could only laugh at her past ideals and thoughts.

"What do you think you're doing, Berrypaw?"

The two she-cats- one a shade of blue, the other a shade of red- tilted their heads back to see who had entered the clearing. With no one standing there, Flarepaw could only blink in confusion before it hit her. A certain Forestclan apprentice was the first to notice it first.

"Ah, hello Bramblepaw. Would you care to join us and jump down from that tree?"

"I'll repeat myself one more time," the light brown pelt and the green eyes of Bramblepaw emerged from the branches above the clearing, leaping down in one fell swoop and landing on the ground in nearly complete silence. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Hanging out?"

"Why with _Blazeclan_ scum?"

"She's much more enjoyable to be around than someone who thinks they're the most important apprentice to grace the earth."

Bramblepaw let out a low snarl, a dangerous tone echoing in it that made anybody nervous. Flarepaw sighed softly as she sat up, brushing down the fur on her chest. Berrypaw sat up as well, a certain stiffness entering her shoulders.

"The Gathering is about to start. Come now or be late."

"It's nice to see you too, Bramblepaw."

Flarepaw let out a small chuckle to herself, watching as the light brown tom stiffen and let out a hiss before continuing down the passageway. She never understood Bramblepaw's sudden hate towards Blazeclan. _If it ever comes down to it, I must defend my home against anybody who opposes it…_

 _Including the clan my friend belongs to…_

 ** _..._**

"Forestclan has dealt with the recent fox attacks accordingly. We have managed to locate where a family of them reside, and we will deal with them when the time comes. I am warning both clans in advance, just in case they decide to wander there instead."

The Forestclan leader, Grand Royal Leafstar, was the most considerate cat Flarepaw had ever seen. She was always thinking, not only of her clan, but the safety of both Stormclan and Blazeclan as well. Her white fur shone brightly in the moonlight, the black speckles on her chest and neck added to her natural grace. Flarepaw always felt at ease whenever the she-cat's leafy green gaze washed over, and it seemed to have that calming effect on every cat in the clearing.

"We have two new queens who have recently moved to their respective nursery. Brightclaw, one of our Nobles, and Hazecloud, on of my Commoners."

The Forestclan Grand Royal took a few minutes to allow the gathered clans to cheer, mostly for the new Noble queen. Flarepaw, along with Berrypaw, cheered for both of them.

"Prey is running well, even as the trees begin losing their leaves. Forestclan is strong and preparing for the upcoming Leaf-bare. Thank you."

Another round of cheers, specifically from Forestclan, followed Leafstar's announcement before she stepped back. The Grand Royal of Blazeclan and the Grand Royal of Stormclan met each other's gazes, one with a smoldering glare, the other with a calm look of hidden anger.

"Wow, I can feel their tension from here."

Berrypaw chuckled softly, glancing at Flarepaw with a smile. The amber furred she-cat nodded, slightly nervous at what could happen. The last thing she wanted was to fight with Stormclan once more. After a few moments of tense silence, Cloudstar was the first to step forward.

His white fur was more glossier than Leafstar's, as if he spent all his time doing nothing but grooming it to perfection. His dark blue eyes held a flurry of storms in them as he looked around the gathered cats before he stopped. It took Flarepaw a few moments to realize that Cloudstar was sending his glare to her. Clenching her teeth, the she-cat simply looked in the direction of her friend, shuffling her paws nervously.

No matter how strong she knew she was, she was no match for any Grand Royal. At least, not yet she was.

"Stormclan is thriving as we also prepare for the upcoming Leaf-bare. Our rivers are still running faster than ever, our apprentices are training hard to become the mightiest of warriors-"

"Cloudstar."

"I believe it isn't your turn to speak quite yet, Redstar. Please, be patient and respect the rules."

Redstar opened his mouth to snap back at the haughty Grand Royal, but a simple shake of Leafstar's head made him reconsider as he sat back in his place. The three Grand Royals of the clans were often compared to as siblings to one another; with Redstar and Cloudstar constantly fighting and Leafstar stopping them.

"Our current Artisan queen, Redpool, has given birth to three healthy kits; Blizzardkit, Mistkit, and Maplekit. Another Artisan queen, Silverspirit, has moved to the nursery. Last but certainly not least, Royal Splashstorm has moved to her own nursery as well."

The clans below the Grand Royals cheered, though some with slight reluctance. Flarepaw couldn't find it in herself to cheer, still disturbed by the glare Cloudstar had given her. If Berrypaw noticed, she did nothing about it.

"Blazeclan is standing taller than ever from our recent… disagreements… with Stormclan. While I no longer want this unnecessary bloodshed to continue, since Leaf-bare is fast approaching, I will _not_ hesitate to defend my clan or my land with my life. Do not trifle with me or my clan, because we are a group you don't want to make an enemy out of."

The Blazeclan warriors and apprentices began cheering, louder than the clans had before them. Flarepaw didn't cheer, but she felt a sense of pride from her leader's words.

"Such worthless commentary, empty words that hold no promise."

"I believe it isn't your turn to speak, Cloudstar. Be quiet and respect the rules."

Redstar turned half-way around to face the Stormclan leader, mocking him with a low growl escaping his lips. Cloudstar narrowed his eyes as made a step forward, but Leafstar stepped between the two, sending each of them a warning glare. Flarepaw glanced around her, watching as the Royals and Nobles of her clan were mocking the warriors of Stormclan.

"Quiet!"

The synchronized yowl from the three Grand Royals immediately made everyone quiet down, some of them flinching as they bowed their heads. Redstar remained on his spot as he cleared his throat, letting out a small sigh before raising his head once more, speaking in a clear tone.

"We, too, have new queens. Two Nobles, Brightfoot and Dawnspot, have moved to the nursery."

Flarepaw herself was surprised, but considering she never really spoke to anyone outside of the Royal apprentices and Sagepaw, it made sense. Frowning slightly, she cheered for the new queens of her clan, ashamed at herself for not knowing sooner.

"Hmm…"

"What is it?"

"So many kits… so close to Leaf-bare…"

"You're worried?"

"Aren't you?"

Berrypaw turned her head to look at Flarepaw, a small frown on her face. Even though the possibility of having kits themselves was low, considering they were both training to become a Grand Royal- a rank that wasn't allowed to have a mate, let alone kits- they could still enjoy the imagination of the thought of having them. They both knew how dangerous it was for a queen to give birth during Leaf-Bare.

"Our Medicine Cat's are skilled, I'm sure they could deal with whatever happens. There's no need to worry too much."

"You're right… if anything, they'll be stronger than we've ever been."

Flarepaw let out a small chuckle as they tried to settle each other's worries. The she-cat's let out their own sighs as the Grand Royal's announced that the Gathering was now over. Berrypaw stood up first, turning to Flarepaw with a small frown before she put on a smile.

"It was great seeing you again."

"Don't get attacked by a fox again."

"I'll send the rascal running, you don't need to worry about me. See you later, little spitfire."

The blue-grey she-cat stepped forward, briefly touching her nose to Flarepaw's cheek before moving away to join her clan. The Blazeclan apprentice allowed her smile to remain on her face before deciding to turn around, padding to the slowly gathering group of Blazeclan Nobles and Royals.

Only to be stopped by someone roughly pushing her with their shoulder.

Letting out a hiss, the she-cat whipped around and narrowed her eyes, coming face-to-face with the copper colored eyes of Windpaw. The Stormclan Grand Royal apprentice stood close by, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at Flarepaw.

"If you're done with your kit-ish behavior, I would really like to get to my clan."

"You should be cautious of your actions, _Flarepaw_. I have not forgotten what you did to my clan."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, this is merely a warning. Watch your back, because I'm coming after you. One way or another, I will avenge my clan."

With those words, the grey furred she-cat began padding away, her tail lashing behind her and her ears flat against her head. Flarepaw narrowed her own eyes as she watched Windpaw leave. _I will defend my clan, no matter my opponent._

 _You're messing with the wrong cat, Windpaw…_

"Ah, I see you're making friends."

"Bite me, Whiteshadow."

Flarepaw hissed at the increasingly annoying, sarcastic Royal. Whiteshadow always seemed to appear out of nowhere, so quietly as well. It annoyed her more that she couldn't seem to sense him whenever he appeared, only when he spoke. The white furred tom chuckled as he walked beside her casually, his tail playfully flicking against her just to annoy her.

"Could you stop. I don't want your scent all over me again. One time was enough."

"Oh? But you didn't seem to care when that Commoner's scent was on you."

Flattening her ears, the she-cat stifled a snarl in his direction, only stopping long enough to send him a glare. He didn't seem frightened by her deadly glare, it only seemed to deepen his mischievous smile.

"Listen here you worthless excuse of a Royal, stay out of my business and leave me alone, or you won't like what happens next."

"You don't scare me at all, _Grand Royal_ Flarepaw. And I would be careful with your insults, less someone calls you something worse than you could ever come up with."

"Like what?"

"How about hypocrite?"

"What-"

"You called me a worthless excuse of a Royal. What would you call yourself then?"

The two stopped walking, now standing at the edge of the clearing and in front of the passageway the other Blazeclan warriors walked through. Whiteshadow's mischievous expression was long gone, replaced with an ominous glow of eery calm in his eyes. His smile was gone, replaced with a thin line that was his lips.

"If you truly want to see someone who is a worthless excuse of something… you should go look at your reflection by the lake."

Flarepaw, too stunned by his words to response, could only stare as he made a move to follow the rest of the clan. He only stopped, his body halfway in the passageway, halfway in the clearing. Turning his head to look at her, he spoke in a clear tone that made her shiver more than the cold winds.

"Have a nice night… _little one_."

Flarepaw's eyes widened, a gasp escaping her lips as he said the nickname her mother had given her. The name her mother always called to ease her worries and purge her fears. Nobody but Willowflame called her that. Yet, here was Whiteshadow, the mysterious and icy tom.

"What did you call me?"

But he was already walking away, disappearing in a matter of seconds as he padded through the passageway, merging with the undergrowth. Flarepaw growled to herself as she quickly raced forward, bursting through the tunnel opening and looking around. Almost as if he was never there in the first place, Whiteshadow was nowhere to be found.

Flarepaw could only stand in the middle of the path, her body shaking. _Little one… he called me little one… nobody but my mother called me that, so where did he hear that from?_

 _Little one…_

 _Worthless..._

 _Worthless…_

 _Worthless…_

 _Little one..._

 ** _..._**

 _ **A/N: I'll put updated allegiances in the next chapter, but yeah! Here is the first Gathering of many to come. In case you didn't notice the Gathering is an event only for High Ranks, so anything below a Noble isn't allowed to go. Only on special occasions, but this one wasn't one of them. What did you guys think?**_

 _ **...**_

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **What are some questions you have about the structure/hierarchy of the clans? Or any question in general (a majority of questions, I imagine, I can't answer since they'll be spoilers, but some maybe aren't. Feel free to ask me any questions!)**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have**_ _time_ : _**please check out my other story:**_ _Renegades._

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, feel free to let me know!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	20. Chapter 19: Strong

_**A/N: Ciao everybody! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this chapter, but nevertheless, it is finally here. So, enjoy!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Liliana Dragonshard_ _ **,**_ _Diamondglitter2007_ _ **,**_ _Kangh_ _ **, and**_ _bricktrashguy_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ Whiteshadow is Whiteshadow… enough said. But yeah, he is a really mysterious character that I hope you guys grow to love. Thank you, I didn't really know how a gathering would work what with all the ranks and stuff, but I'm glad how it turned out. The tension between Blazeclan and Stormclan, specifically between Cloudstar and Redstar, is a major part of this story, so I hope you enjoy it. Windpaw is really the only one targeting Flarepaw; Bramblepaw just dislikes her because she belongs to Blazeclan, and because Blazeclan "stole his home". Thanks for the kit, I'll make sure to find a spot for him.

 _ **Key of Ice and Snow-**_ Thank you, hope you have a wonderful day as well.

 _ **Guest-**_ Aye sir! Lol, don't know if you get that reference, but your review made me think of that. Anyways… who would I say is the strongest GR apprentice? Hmm… that's a tough question. When comparing to ALL of the clans, it's hard to choose just one. Each Grand Royal apprentice have their own strengths and their own weaknesses. Let me just break it down by clans first. _Forestclan_ : Let's just say that Cherrypaw is very _very_ strong, both emotionally and physically. Bramblepaw is a bit more physically strong, but in a fight, Cherrypaw would win. Berrypaw is good, yeah, but she is falling behind because- as it is stated in the last chapter- how she was ordered to stay in the Med den after being attacked by a fox. _Stormclan:_ Windpaw is the fastest and, in a sense, the wildest. She doesn't really care about who gets hurt, including herself, and is seen as reckless in a fight. Bluepaw, in a way, holds himself back since he doesn't really like the feeling of hurting someone else. Rainpaw is… different. While I won't say how specifically, just know she is stronger than the average Royal (which you have to be to remain in the top three), but nowhere near as strong as the other two. _Blazeclan:_ Flarepaw speaks for herself, as do the other two since I've shown their fighting skills, albeit slightly. Emberpaw can be compared to Windpaw, though she isn't as fast. Gingerpaw is well-balanced and level-headed, but he also has his own weaknesses. Flarepaw… is Flarepaw. Lol, she's strong yeah, but there are those who are stronger than her (which she also acknowledges when thinking about going up against a true Grand Royal). That took a while, did that answer your question?

 _ **FalconwingTheWarrior-**_ Ah, just you wait, just you wait. The rogues are a major part of the story and they shall make their appearances in due time. Sure, just tell me their description and all that fun stuff!

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Yes, yes they are. Whiteshadow is the epitome of mysteriousness. Alas, you shall see soon enough why he knows her nickname. And no, Berrypaw's nickname for Flarepaw is not related to that book. Yes, you are hilarious lol. I'll make sure to add more scenes with Windpaw lol. A punishment for the Grand Royal… well, there never really has been a GR who has broken the rules before. And if they did, they would never tell the clan since they technically don't have to. _Second Review:_ Hmm, I thought for sure I was looking at Leafstar instead of Leafheart. I'll have to check myself. Winter Break is in about a month… that feels like forever from now.

 _ **Kangh-**_ Thank you for joining the ride and I will!

 _ **bearsRbad (guest)-**_ Thank you and yeah, the plot kind of needs to be slow. I have so many things I want to add and I don't want any information to be placed awkwardly because I rushed it. But hey, in the end, you guys get more stuff to read. I think it's a win-win.

 _ **KyubiMaster9-**_ And I have answers: yes, the lower ranks can work their way up to Noble, but not any higher. They do this by going through a series of tests, which will be explained later on. On the other side, yes, someone does run the risk of losing their rank. If that is the case, the worst thing you become is a servant, but most often, you just get bumped down a rank lower or two ranks lower. Whiteshadow and Wildfire glare back at you btw. Hope that answered your questions!

 _ **Hailstrike-**_ Everybody seems to enjoy Whiteshadow and that honestly makes me glad. I didn't know how you guys would react to him… and there is still so much you guys don't know about him. Even if Blazeclan and Stormclan are constantly at each other's throats, they would never ever fight at a Gathering as they both honor and respect the code of their ancestors. _Second Review:_ there currently aren't any elders at the moment in the clans. The way elders would work would be pretty similar to the normal structure of the clan. Point simple, Royal elders would get better treatment than, let's say, a Commoner elder. As for the Grand Royal passing on thingy, they wait until they die or "receive a sign" that it's their time to pass on the torch to the chosen Grand Royal apprentice. They can't necessarily retire since- as the same thing to a normal clan's leader- they have nine lives as well. Most of the time, the chosen apprentice becomes Grand Royal once the current one dies.

 _ **deadlikeAghost (Guest)-**_ Maayybbee. You'll have to wait and see!

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Hey Sharp; yes, since I upload on this story every other week, the week i don't upload on it is because I will be- more often than not- updating on Renegades instead. I will be doing that in the future quite a bit, but really, my updates are kind of all over the place. Wow, slowly but surely getting closer to page 1. I know right, even Flarepaw can have a friend.

 _ **Guest-**_ Glad you asked! I have explained, briefly of course, in a previous chapter that the High Ranks were about seven moons into their training, while the Low Ranks were only about five. Also, the High ranks training for a total of about ten moons, while the Low Ranks only need around seven or eight. So in a sense, they start earlier, but end later than the Low Ranks. More time to train equals more experience, which of course makes the High Ranks that much stronger than the Low Ranks. And because of this extra time, those that are High Ranks get to explore their own battle preferences and their own strengths and weaknesses, as well as counters to them and the opportunity to go up against a variety of different opponents… the Low Ranks don't really have this option. Hope that answered your question.

 _ **SpottedQuail (Guest)-**_ That's a very interesting theory, but I can tell you right now that that isn't the case lol. What a plot twist that would be haha.

 _ **A Warrior at Heart-**_ Thank you, thank you. I believe we all should keep an eye on Whiteshadow *hint hint wink wink*. In a sense, I chose the title because of the summary about everything falls to those two. Originally, Flarepaw was supposed to be called Emberpaw and Sootpaw was supposed to be Ashpaw. But after much thought, I considered that it would be better that they'd be named something similar to embers and ashes (which, yes: Soot is the same thing as Ash and because embers "flare" up.). Awesome observation, I didn't think anybody would find that out. So, yes, you are one hundred percent correct.

 _ **bricktrashguy-**_ Thank you! Hope you stick around until the very end!

 _ **catspats31-**_ Hello and sorry about that. I'll make sure to fix it as soon as possible, next Friday at the latest since I have school to focus on and I can only write on Friday's. But, thanks for letting me know and that part completely slipped my mind. I'll be sure to be more cautious of that in the future.

 _ **Whoo! That took forever. Thanks to everybody who took the time to review, follow, and/or add this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **P.S: If you have fanart you want me to see, look to my profile for more information!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

The rays of silver light casted from the full moon bled through the thick foliage of leaves and clusters of branches and twigs. The white warrior was nothing more but a ghost, an apparition that represented the epitome of skills every lead Royal possessed. His pale fur flashed through the undergrowth, appearing one second and disappearing the next as he sprinted away from the clearing that held the Gathering of that night. The tom moved at a quicksilver pace, his paws barely skimming the earth underneath him as he flew through the forest. The black coloration of his underbelly and flanks appeared to blend into the shadows that he was named for. The light blue of his eyes appeared pale in the moonlight, an almost sullen but nevertheless expressionless glow making them chilling to look at directly.

" _If you truly want to see someone who is a worthless excuse of something… you should go look at your reflection by the lake…"_

" _Have a nice night… little one…"_

The Royal knew his words hit the young Grand Royal apprentice hard… he knew she would forever find any chance to interrogate him on how he knew. She would be irritated, mostly due to the fact that he seemed to know everything about her, when she knew next-to-nothing about him.

"You're a mouse-brain, Whiteshadow."

The lead Royal scoffed to himself as he muttered words of repent. The overwhelming chill in his chest made his guilt bubble forth like bile. Stopping from his quick escape, he eventually slowed to a stop. Whiteshadow felt his paws aching, his legs trembling from his run and his breaths coming in short and sharp pants. Normally, a run like that would never tire him out, but considering he was more focused on getting away from Flarepaw more so than anything else, he had forgotten the most important thing when it came to running.

You always need to breathe.

 _It's fine… I'm here anyways…_

With a sharp glance to his surroundings, the tom blew out a breath to steady himself as he shook out his pelt, standing mere tail-lengths from the only dead tree in the luscious forest. He appeared to halt in hesitation, the guilt from before rising to the point of spilling before he swallowed thickly. The shadows casted from the wilted willow tree added an ominous darkness to the already black night.

A few seconds after his pause, the tom continued the rest of the way to the raised patch of earth. As he now stood in front of a heartbreakingly familiar space, Whiteshadow couldn't help but replay the events of the night. What made him snap at the young she-cat was beyond him. He was fine dealing with cat's with worse attitudes than her, so he couldn't even blame it on his relatively placid temper. There was just something about her…

Whiteshadow paused in his internal battle with a deep breath. The scent that filtered through his senses and the soft sound of paws crushing the undergrowth made him realize he wasn't alone. With a flick of his ear, the tom tossed a glance behind his shoulder. Sure enough, a figure emerged from the darkness of the night casted by the forest.

"Ah… I thought I caught the foul stench of a traitor. I'm not surprised in the slightest to see you emerge, Wildfire."

"Who are you calling a traitor, _rogue_?"

"It appears that this traitor in particular is getting even bolder. Bold enough to leave during the middle of a Gathering, I suppose."

The dark amber eyes of Wildfire widened at Whiteshadow's realization. The white Royal let out a chuckle at the grey tom's expression. _It shouldn't be that surprising for you, traitor. I already told you I would be keeping an eye on you_.

"I guess you really are as formidable of an opponent as I think you are. Sometimes, I forget who I'm up against."

"I'm so flattered."

There was no lightness in either of their voices. The tension between the two hung heavily in the air, the looks they shared were nothing but heated glares. While Wildfire's dark amber glare held a burning flame, a fire that burned everything in its wake, Whiteshadow's icy blue glare was different. A white-hot iciness that burned the grey tom's insides and made him squirm in place, a low growl emitted from deep within his chest as he begrudgingly backed down. He was the first to look away, an expression of pure disappointment crossing his features. _Disappointed at himself I see… for realizing just how big of a coward he truly is_.

"I must say I-"

Whiteshadow froze, having stopped a few paces away from the dark grey tom. The lead Royal's gaze was directed down to the ground, his eyes going wide for a few seconds. Wildfire blinked in confusion, his ears flattening at the uneasiness that glittered in the seemingly pale eyes of the white tom. Whiteshadow flattened his ears before a scowl crossed his features. _So,_ he's _back…_

"That scent… I see…" The tom's scowl deepened as a low growl went through his lips. "So, you're working with _him_ too, huh? Just how much of a fool can you be? You have _no idea_ what you're getting yourself into by siding with him as well."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Wildfire, not expecting Whiteshadow to react this intensely, wasn't prepared for him to suddenly lunge forward. Claws flashed in front of his eyes, and for a moment, all of his training disappeared- running away from the frightening look in Whiteshadow's deadly glare and retreating to the back of the dark grey Royal's mind. All Wildfire was capable of was flinching back a step, a hiss of surprise and pain escaping his lips as pain blossomed from the cut running along the bridge of his nose now.

"Stop acting oblivious and stop behaving like a fool! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"Like I said," Wildfire spat as he shoved the white tom back a step, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The silence following his words was overwhelming. The only sound heard was the near panic breathing of Whiteshadow, the grumble of pain and annoyance from Wildfire, and the cold breeze savagely brushing through the clearing. The lead Royal blew out a short breath, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. _Relax… I dealt with him once, I can do it again…_

With a sigh, his stressed posture changed once more to his slouch of nonchalance. A smirk graced his features, his eyes narrowing in simple amusement as he let out a low chuckle. To Wildfire, it appeared as though the white tom did a complete personality shift.

"It appears that this little game of ours has gotten even more interesting."

"Yes. It has. And believe me when I say, I'm going to do whatever it takes to emerge victorious."

"Clearly," Whiteshadow scowled again with a disappointed shake of his head, "but don't get ahead of yourself, Wildfire. Do not make any hasty moves like you did tonight. Your strength is nothing more but a mere illusion, and I'm disheartened to say that the only one you're fooling here is yourself."

"Hush _rogue_ , clearly even you fear someone. You have no idea what I'm capable of, so don't act like you do."

"I can say the same to you, Wildfire. Don't start whining now when you're losing. Do me a favor… say hello to King for me, would you?"

Wildfire blew out a growl, one that shifted into a snarl that took everything in his power not to launch himself at the white Royal. Sniffing haughtily, the grey furred tom lashed his tail as he began padding away, his muscles rippling underneath his pelt with every movement. _My strength is_ not _an illusion…_

"Oh, and, cover your scent. Next thing you know, the clan will be mistaking _you_ for a rogue."

Wildfire's response was nothing more than a snarl of disdain. Whiteshadow allowed another cocky chuckle to escape his lips as his fellow Royal disappeared from view. Almost immediately, the smirk that pulled at the tom's lips dropped into a frown of worry.

 _He's getting bolder… He's getting even more dangerous…_

"And you say not to dispose of him Redstar," the tom grumbled as he slowly began padding back to his place below the branches of the dead willow tree, "everything would be so much more simpler if you just let me kill him now. Then, we wouldn't have to worry about anything."

Sitting heavily with a disgruntled sigh, the tom lowered his chin to his chest. Hidden behind a thin layer of his white fur was a pale scar that reminded him of his past. _My sinful past… my life that was only saved because of her…_ Oh how he longed to return to those moments where he could freely be by her side, without the code of the clans getting in the way.

 _And then Redstar took me in afterwards… and_ you _were the one that made the shadows of this clan disappear, you gave me a friend…_

"Oh Willowflame," Whiteshadow blew out a melancholic sigh, his frown returning to his face as he eyed the grave before him, "if only you were still alive, my friend. Then none of this would be happening."

 _Then none of us would be suffering… none of us would be as weak as we are now…_

 _Our strength is nothing more but an illusion that we hope is reality, a lie we wish is true…_

 _And because of your death… many of us are going to suffer… many more are going to lose their lives… But I promise you now like I promised you then…_

 _I will protect Flarepaw. With my life if I have to._

…

"Wake up Commoners! You have ten seconds to get up and report to the camp entrance. Time starts now!"

Sootpaw blinked the drowsiness from his eyes at the call of the red brown Royal, Foxear. The High Rank's yellow eyes appeared sickly and unappealing to the young Commoner. Regardless, his bushy and long fur appeared regal when compared to his own messed up pelt. The Royal narrowed his eyes, noticing that none of the apprentices moved a muscle. All were still in their nests, staring at Foxear with wide-eyes and perked ears.

"Well? Do you have bugs in your ears? Get up!"

At his roar this time, the Commoners jumped out of their nests, some even forgetting to groom their pelts and nearly running over the High Rank in the process of leaving the den. Sootpaw chuckled softly at the excitement emitted from Bluepaw, Mousepaw, and Shrewpaw. Adderpaw was the only one who remained, a weary expression still bordering his amber eyes.

"Hey," the grey furred Commoner murmured, "everything is going to be fine."

Adderpaw- with his amber eyes narrowing, light brown fur bristling, and black-tipped ears flattening- let out a nervous chuckle as he hastily groomed his pelt, saying nothing more. Sootpaw stretched out his limbs, tenderly rolling his shoulder in an arc. The pain it emitted today wasn't as severe as the night before, considering what happened. He was still surprised that Flarepaw did nothing more but pin him and toss him around.

He was certain that he would emerge from her den with a new scar or too. Instead, she had saved _him_ from having to face the gathered patrol of High Ranks. Sootpaw could still remember how much he feigned his struggle to leave. In reality, he wished he could've stayed longer with her.

"Come on or we're going to be late and they're going to yell at us."

Blinking his thoughts away, his pelt seemed to burn at the conflicting emotions he felt towards the Grand Royal she-cat. Swiftly, he groomed his pelt half-heartedly, not even caring that more than half of it was messed up or pressed down from his rolling around in his sleep. Instead, he grumbled under his breath as he walked side-by-side with his friend and fellow Commoner.

"We're Commoners… they're always going to find an excuse to yell at us."

"About time! Are all Commoners as slow as you, slimy slug?"

 _See what I mean…_

Sootpaw blinked, finding simple amusement from Rowanpaw's creative insults. _At least he's getting better at that…_ It appeared as though the other apprentices were also gathering by the entrance of camp. The Commoners waited with belated breaths and with the nervous telltale shuffling of their paws. The Artisans were talking amicably with each other, each with excited expressions painting their features into exhilarated grins.

Sagepaw sat relatively alone, floating somewhere between the Low Ranking Artisans and High Ranking Royals. He normally talked with Sootpaw or Flarepaw, and even that wasn't very often. The distinctive grey furred tom seemed so out of place in the midst of the apprentices, being the only Noble apprentice had plenty of perks, but also equal downfalls. Sootpaw couldn't even imagine what it was like sleeping by himself.

At last, the Grand Royal apprentices appeared. Gingerpaw was the first to appear, his colored fur that he was named after was fluffed out against the cold wind of Leaf-fall. Sootpaw always felt intimidated by him. Gingerpaw just had an air of dominance surrounding him, a presence of regalness that demanded everybody's attention. He was mature, often settling disputes without having to unsheathe his claws, and that was something the Commoner couldn't help but admire about him.

Emberpaw was the second to appear, her own pelt fluffed out against the cold and a scowl of discomfort on her face. Similarly to her brother, Sootpaw felt daunted whenever she was around. Unlike Gingerpaw, there was a certain air of danger only she seemed to possess. It reminded the Commoner, unsettlingly, of Windpaw- the Stormclan Grand Royal apprentice that tortured him and Sagepaw when they were prisoners of her clan. She was quick to fight, always ready to tear through anybody's pelt and shred their hopes. Still, that bravery that bled into recklessness was something worth admiring.

Lastly, there was Flarepaw.

Unlike the other two, she didn't seemed at all disturbed by the cold wind that made everybody else shiver in place. Sootpaw was always confused as to why she appeared to welcome the wind rather than resent it. That's what she appeared to be doing now. Her silver eyes were shut peacefully, her head tilting back ever-so-slightly with a serene expression of relaxation. Even if she didn't mean to, her stance and gait were as elegant as ever, revealing the smooth muscles underneath her pelt.

Strong…

 _That's the only word that can describe all three of them…_

"Good morning, apprentices of Blazeclan."

Flicking his ear, Sootpaw turned his head in the direction of an animated voice. Standing as tall as he could to see over the heads of the other apprentices, the grey Commoner was able to see none other than the lead Royal standing by the camp's entrance.

"Could you please line up shoulder-to-shoulder? It would be easier to describe what it is we're doing today if I can see you all."

Without a word, the Commoner found his place among the others of his rank. His curiosity soared through the sky, the familiar jovial bubbling making a home in his chest. He sat between Bluepaw- his best friend- and Mousepaw- the smallest of the Commoners, but one he would do anything for. The other Ranks did the same, lining up with their shoulders brushing. All but the Grand Royal apprentices, they chose to stand beside the lead Royal.

It seemed that they had a better understanding of what they were about to do than the others.

"Alright. Our Grand Royal believes that the strength expressed from this generation is rather… lacking. Whether it is caused because of a mentor's ignorance or a mentee's indolence and lack of willingness to learn, I do not know or care. Especially with Leaf-bare fast approaching, the last thing we want is to be struggling to compete with the other clans. As such, starting now and until the end of Leaf-bare… we will be doing a series of training sessions and exercises to enhance the individual skill level of each of you."

The lead Royal paused a few moments, allowing his words to sink into the minds of the apprentices. Sootpaw blinked, more so out of shock than anything else. _We will be training… with everyone else? But… doesn't that mean-_

"I see your confusion Rowanpaw. Do you have a question?"

"Um… yes sir. You see… skill is one of the things that distinguishes a High Rank from a Low Rank. Won't doing this… practically be breaking rank?"

"Are you scared that a Low Rank can beat you?"

"No! N-No, not at all."

"I sure hope not. Or your mentor is definitely lacking in skill if you can be beaten by a Commoner."

If anybody wanted to laugh, they held it in. All but Shadepaw of course, he let out a few light-hearted chuckles as he nudged Rowanpaw's shoulder playfully. Sootpaw bit his tongue, holding back his laughter. _The last thing I need is Rowanpaw hunting me down…_

"I appreciate your concern. But if the Grand Royal allows it, I guarantee you that it's fine." Whiteshadow brushed off Rowanpaw's question with a simple shrug as he turned, glancing at the Grand Royal apprentices with a mere glimpse. "Grand Royal apprentices… this is also the perfect opportunity to learn and improve on your leadership skills. It is a Grand Royal's duty to be able to teach and guide the next generation, this is your chance to show us what you're made of."

"Now, today, we're starting off simple. High Ranks, if you remember the Gathering at all last night, you should be able to recall Forestclan's report. They recently been dealing with a bout of fox attacks and, apparently, have found a family."

"The Grand Royal is concerned?"

Sootpaw couldn't help but lower his head at Gingerpaw's voice. It was deep, demanding attention and respect from everyone. Much like Flarepaw, his tone was strictly professional.

"I say his concern is pretty valid. No matter what rank you are, no matter how skilled you are in battle… a fox knows no bounds. They bring nothing but trouble and destruction, and we are blessed to have escaped from their attacks, but that may soon change once Forestclan issues their assault on them. We must be prepared, in case any of them wander into our territory. As such, today's exercise would be a simple border patrol. I will separate you into three teams, with the Grand Royal apprentices as your leader. Grand Royal Gingerpaw, step forward please."

The embodiment of strength and professionalism now stood in front of the apprentices. The plain ginger fur of the tom rustled in the wind, a deep sigh escaping his lips as he glanced behind his shoulder, waiting further directions.

"Those who will be on Gingerpaw's team, step forward when you name is called; Shadepaw, Sagepaw, Stripepaw, and Bluepaw. You five will be traveling to the Stormclan border and renewing our markers. Do not engage in combat. Gingerpaw, I entrust them with you."

"Leave it to me, lead Royal Whiteshadow."

Sootpaw watched anxiously, exchanging a nervous glance with his friend as the blue-grey tom padded away. He trailed behind the Artisan, his ears flattened uncomfortably as his patrol set off at a trot. Whiteshadow nodded, waiting for the sound of their receding pawsteps to disappear before he turned back around.

"Grand Royal Emberpaw, step forward."

The red and black fur of the feisty she-cat bristled against the wind as she padded forward. Her look of discomfort was still evident by her furrowed brows, but other than that, she awaited orders patiently.

"Once again, step forward if your name is called; Amberpaw, Icepaw, Shrewpaw, and Adderpaw. Your group will be traveling to the border of our old territory. I recently have scented some.. rogues... and I would like to show them who is in charge. If you find any rogues, feel free to either chase them away or bring them back prisoner. I leave this to you Emberpaw."

"Understood, Royal Whiteshadow. I'll show those rogues exactly who they're messing with."

It seemed as though Sootpaw was the only one to notice Whiteshadow's distant expression that had appeared on his face. It lasted only a second, so brief that the Commoner didn't know if it really was there in the first place. Emberpaw excitedly trotted out of camp, not caring if her group followed or not, probably due to the mere thought of slashing her claws through the pelt of a rogue.

"Last but not least, Grand Royal Flarepaw, please step forward."

The shaded amber fur flashed by Sootpaw's vision, calling his attention to it. Her eyes were now open as she looked at the remaining apprentices. Sootpaw, too, took this time to glance at the others. _So, this is her team…_

 _Wait…_

It occurred to him that _both_ Rowanpaw and Yellowpaw were there, along with him an Mousepaw.

 _Oh great…_

"You will be traveling to Forestclan's border. Do take greater care there, since the foxes are most likely to come from that direction. I leave this to you."

"Understood."

Flarepaw said nothing more as she turned around, walking away briskly and around without calling her patrol together. The four other apprentices remained there until Rowanpaw was the first to react, scrambling to his paws and rushing after her. The others followed his actions, speeding up as the Grand Royal apprentice appeared to shift from her regular trot to a slow sprint.

 _This should be fun…_

…

"Grand Royal Flarepaw…"

No response.

"Grand Royal Flarepaw!"

Silence.

"Flarepaw! Are you listening?"

"What?"

The shaded amber furred she-cat skidded to a stop, whipping around to face Rowanpaw. Sootpaw, Yellowpaw, and Mousepaw each slowed to a stop, all three of them panting heavily and gasping for air. Flarepaw, too, was breathing heavier than normal.

"You need to slow down! This isn't a race and the others are falling behind."

"They should speed up."

"Your the leader of this patrol. A leader doesn't rush off without their followers, and they definitely should take into consideration their physical endurance."

Flarepaw lowered her head, her fur bristling as the wind blew from behind her. Rowanpaw finally caught his breath, taking in deep inhales and exhales. Sootpaw lifted his head, panting heavily and clearing his parched throat. His shoulder was aching now, due to the sudden run through the territory.

"I don't know what's going on with you today, but figure it out."

"Know your place, Royal."

Flarepaw let out a low growl as she whipped back around, about to take another step, before suddenly freezing. Her gaze lifted from the ground to the trees across the way, a different forest than the oak one they now walked.

"Flarepaw…"

"I know. Keep the Low Ranks behind you." Her ears flattened as her lips lifted to reveal her fangs. "Show yourself!"

"I can tell _someone_ has no patience today. What's wrong? Woke up on the wrong side of the nest?"

Sootpaw tilted his head in confusion, the voice seemingly appearing out of nowhere. The Commoner let out a huff, still trying to catch his breath, as he tried to step forward and join Flarepaw's side.

"Did you not just hear her, Commoner? Stay back."

Rowanpaw's voice was low, but effective. His lips pulled back enough to reveal his teeth, an uncharastically nervous expression entering his eyes. Fright… and admiration.

Because standing on the other side of the border were the three Grand Royal apprentices of Forestclan.

 _Oh please… please don't let there be a confrontation…_

But looking at Bramblepaw's taunting tilt of his head, Cherrypaw's annoyingly passive expression, and Flarepaw's snarling face… Sootpaw wasn't so sure. The Commoner looked at the Grand Royal apprentice of his clan, awashed with disbelief.

 _No matter how strong you are… you're no match for three… or even two Grand Royal apprentices at once…_

 _Please Flarepaw…_

 _Don't do this..._

…

 _ **Allegiances**_

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

 _ **Grand Royal:**_ **Redstar-** red brown furred tom with black speckles on back and chest, white chest, golden yellow eyes

 _ **Grand Royal Apprentices:**_ **Flarepaw-** shaded amber fur with black ear tips and tail tip, white stripe between eyes and down muzzle, white paws and chest, silver blue eyes

 **Emberpaw-** red and black furred tabby she-cat, white on her ears tips and til tip, dark green eyes

 **Gingerpaw-** plain ginger brown furred tom with pale yellow eyes, white stripes on cheeks

(Mentors for Grand Royal Apprentices: _**Wildfire, Tigergaze, Whiteshadow, Redstar**_ )

 _ **Medicine Cats:**_ **Roseberry-** amber furred she-cat with white underbelly, paws, and muzzle, very dark blue eyes

 **Hollypaw-** black furred she-cat with a dark grey tail tip and light grey paws and speckles, dark amber eyes

…

 _ **Royals:**_

 **Tigergaze-** ginger brown tom with a black patch on back, amber eyes

 **Foxear-** red brown tom with ginger paws and a ginger stripe along spine, yellow eyes

 **Russetclaw-** russet brown tom with black paws and a black stripe down its back, copper colored eyes

 **Whiteshadow-** white furred tom with a black underbelly and flanks, black on paws and face, light blue eyes

 **Goldencloud-** golden furred she-cat with a white furred underbelly and speckles on her back, dark blue eyes

 **Wildfire-** dark grey tabby tom with fur sticking out all over the place, dark amber eyes

…

 _ **Nobles**_ _ **:**_

 **Cloudeye-** fluffy white furred tom with one eye permanentely closed, light grey paws and tail tip, light blue eyes

 **Ashtail-** ashy grey furred tom with black ear tips and underbelly, black tail and ear tips, dark green eyes

…

 _ **Artisans**_ :

 **Redflame-** ginger brown tom, black stripes on legs, fiery amber eyes

 **Silverlight-** silver furred she-cat with white patches, white tail and ear tips, blue eyes with a hint of yellow

 **Scarletfur-** dark ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes, dark green eyes

 **Smoketail-** dark grey furred tom with a lighter tail, darker spots on back, face, and chest, yellow eyes

 **Blazefang-** dark ginger tom with a black muzzle and ears, light grey stripes running down back, light green eyes

…

 _ **Commoners**_ :

 **Brightstreak-** pale ginger she-cat with two white streaks on both sides, golden colored paws, ear tips, and tail tip, light blue eyes

 **Ravenflight-** black furred she-cat with dark grey flanks and underbelly, dark green eyes

 **Feathersong-** white furred she-cat with a darker muzzle, paws, and tail, dark blue eyes

 **Owlpelt-** dark brown furred tom with black speckles on back and sides, wide amber eyes

 **Swiftleaf-** light grey furred she-cat with darker patches on back and chest, light green eyes

 **Thornblaze-** dark brown tom with white speckles on lower back, black tabby stripes, dark amber eyes

…

 _ **Apprentices**_ :

 **Rowanpaw (Royal)-** dark brown tom with black speckles, white paws, amber eyes (Mentors: _**Wildfire**_ and _**Cloudeye**_ )

 **Amberpaw (Royal)-** dappled golden brown she-cat with white paws, ear tips, and tail tip, stormy blue eyes (Mentors: _**Goldencloud**_ and _**Dawnspot**_ )

 **Shadepaw (Royal)-** light grey tom with black stripes and speckles, light amber eyes (Mentors: _**Tigergaze**_ and _**Russetclaw**_ )

 **Sagepaw (Noble)-** grey furred tom with differing shades of grey to black, one black paw and one white tipped ear, sage green eyes (Mentors: _**Cloudeye**_ and _**Wildfire**_ )

 _ **Yellowpaw (Artisan)-**_ scruffy ginger tabby tom with greyish stripes, one yellow-green and one blue-green eyes (Mentor: _**Redflame**_ )

 _ **Stripepaw (Artisan)-**_ dark grey furred tom with black and white stripes on tail and running down back, light blue eyes (Mentor: _**Blazefang**_ )

 _ **Icepaw (Artisan)-**_ white furred she-cat with a grey underbelly and paws, dark blue eyes (Mentor: _**Smoketail**_ )

 _ **Shrewpaw (Commoner)-**_ brown furred she-cat with darker tabby markings, light amber eyes (Mentor: _**Brightstreak**_ )

 _ **Mousepaw (Commoner)-**_ light grey she-cat with small black nose, amber eyes (Mentor: _**Feathersong**_ )

 _ **Adderpaw (Commoner)-**_ light brown tom with darker brown tail tip and black ear tips, amber eyes (Mentor: _**Owlpelt**_ )

 _ **Bluepaw (Commoner)-**_ blue-grey tom with darker underbelly, light grey (almost white) splash on left shoulder, dark blue eyes (Mentor: _**Ravenflight**_ )

 _ **Sootpaw (Commoner)-**_ light grey classic tabby tom with black stripes, dark grey tail tip and black toes, golden-yellow eyes (Mentor: _**Thornblaze**_ )

…

 _ **Queens**_

 _ **Brightfoot (Noble)-**_ golden furred she-cat with one lighter paw, three white paws, light green eyes _(expecting kits with_ _ **Cloudeye**_ _)_

 _ **Dawnspot (Noble)-**_ cream furred she-cat with a golden spot in between her ears, amber eyes _(expecting kits with_ _ **Unknown**_ _)_

…

 _ **Servants**_ :

 **Patchstorm-** grey furred tom with white patch on back, stormy blue eyes (Servant to: _**Redstar**_ )

 **Darkpaw-** black furred tom with dark grey paws, dark green eyes (Servant to: _**Wildfire**_ )

 **Mistpaw-** white furred she-cat with blue-grey patches, light blue eyes (Servant to: _**Redstar**_ )

 **Otterflash-** dark brown furred tom with black stripes on face, back, and chest, bright yellow eyes (Servant to: _**Tigergaze**_ )

 **Flashpaw-** light golden furred tom with white patches on shoulders and back, light amber eyes (Servant to: _**Foxear**_ )

…

 _ **Prisoners:**_

 **Smoke-** dark grey furred tom, black tabby stripes, dark amber eyes

 **Vixen-** russet brown she-cat with darker muzzle, paws, underbelly, and tail, dark green eyes

 **Turbo-** blue-grey furred tom with black spots on body, yellow eyes

…

…

 _ **Stormclan**_

 _ **Grand Royal:**_ **Cloudstar-** white furred tom with darker underbelly and chest, light grey ear tips and tail tip, dark blue eyes

 _ **Grand Royal Apprentices:**_ **Bluepaw-** blue-grey furred tom with black stripes down back and chest, white ear tips and toes, dark green eyes

 **Windpaw-** grey furred she-cat with black paws, copper colored eyes

 **Rainpaw-** blue-grey furred she-cat with white underbelly, ears, and tail tip, light blue eyes

(Mentors to Grand Royal Apprentices: _**Sagesplash, Fernclaw, Maplepond, Cloudstar**_ )

 _ **Medicine Cats:**_ **Ripplewave-** dark brown tom with blue-grey stripes across on back and down sides, white paws and ear tips, dark green eyes

…

 _ **Royals**_ :

 **Riverspiral-** dark grey she-cat with white spiral stripes on sides, dark blue eyes

 **Maplepond-** dark brown furred she-cat with a white patch on back and chest, deep blue eyes

 **Sagesplash-** dark grey furred tom with a white splash on chest, black paws and tail tip, light blue eyes

 **Fernclaw-** light grey furred she-cat with two white paws and two black paws, light green eyes

 **Streamrunner-** blue-grey furred tom with light grey speckles on chest and legs, dark green eyes

…

 _ **Nobles**_ :

 **Troutstripe-** dark brown furred tom with a white stripes from nose to tail tip, black ear tips, dark green eyes

 **Pikeheart-** blue-grey furred tom with traces of black, specifically on chest, light green eyes

 **Carpshadow-** dark grey furred tom with black underbelly, chest, legs, and paws, darker grey ear tips and tail tip, dark green eyes

 **Duskpetal-** dark grey furred she-cat with light grey ear tips, muzzle, and paws, dark green eyes

…

 _ **Artisans**_

 **Ravenstrike-** black furred tom with dark grey paws and muzzle, dark amber eyes

 **Sandclaw-** pale ginger she-cat with dark grey paws and ear tips, light amber eyes

…

 _ **Commoners**_ :

 **Spiderfang-** black furred tom with a dark grey muzzle, light amber eyes

 **Stonescar-** dark grey furred tom with a long scar from tip of ear down left eye and to the chin, light grey muzzle and paws, light green eyes

 **Emberlily-** amber brown furred she-cat with black tabby stripes, dark green eyes

 **Lakeshadow-** light grey furred she-cat with black stripes and underbelly, dark green eyes

 **Spottedriver-** dark grey furred she-cat with blue-grey spots on back and chest, light green eyes

 **Dewstep-** blue-grey she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes

…

 _ **Apprentices**_ :

 _ **Specklepaw (Royal)-**_ speckled white furred she-cat with black speckles, dark blue eyes (Mentors: _**Sagesplash**_ and _**Carpshadow**_ )

 _ **Cloverpaw (Royal)-**_ dark brown furred she-cat with lighter brown tail and ear tips, dark amber eyes (Mentors: _**Streamrunner**_ and _**Troutstripe**_ )

 _ **Creekpaw (Noble)-**_ small, grey she-cat with black tabby stripes, green eyes (Mentors: _**Pikeheart**_ and _**Silverspirit**_ )

 _ **Swanpaw (Artisan)-**_ white furred she-cat with black tail tip, light blue eyes (Mentor: _**Ravenstrike**_ )

 _ **Mistpaw (Artisan)-**_ white furred she-cat with light grey tabby stripes, pale blue eyes (Mentor: _**Sandclaw**_ )

 _ **Bubblepaw (Commoner)-**_ white furred she-cat with light grey patches on back, light blue eyes (Mentor: _**Dewstep**_ )

 _ **Pricklepaw (Commoner)-**_ dark brown furred tom with spiky fur, black stripes from muzzle down to lower back, dark green eyes (Mentor: _**Spiderfang**_ )

…

 _ **Queens**_

 _ **Redpool**_ _**(Artisan) -**_ red brown furred she-cat with white paws and spots on underbelly, light blue eyes _{kits with_ _ **Ravenstrike:**_

 _ **Blizzardkit-**_ light grey tom with white muzzle, paws, and tail tip, yellow-green eyes

 _ **Mistkit-**_ light grey she-kit with darker grey tabby stripes, yellow eyes

 _ **Maplekit-**_ pale red furred she-kit with darker paws, fiery amber eyes _}_

 _ **Silverspirit (Artisan) -**_ silver grey furred she-cat with traces of white, light blue eyes _{expecting kits with_ _ **Unknown**_ _}_

 _ **Splashstorm (Royal) -**_ white she-cat with a black splash on chest, stormy blue eyes _{expecting kits with_ _ **Sagesplash**_ _}_

…

 _ **Servants**_ :

 **Thorncloud-** fluffy dark brown furred tom with white patches and white ear tips, light blue eyes (Servant to: _**Cloudstar**_ )

 **Harepaw-** white and light grey she-cat with black tabby stripes, black on ear tips, dark green eyes (Servant to: _**Streamrunner**_ )

 **Shrewpaw-** dark brown furred she-cat with black underbelly and spots above eyes, dark amber eyes (Servant to: _**Carpshadow**_ )

 **Meadowstep-** dark grey and dark brown she-cat with white underbelly and white tail tip, dark green eyes (Servant to: _**Pikeheart**_ )

…

 _ **Prisoners**_ :

 **None**

…

…

 _ **Forestclan**_

 _ **Grand Royal:**_ **Leafstar-** light grey and light brown furred she-cat with white tabby stripes, light green eyes

 _ **Grand Royal Apprentices:**_ **Bramblepaw-** light brown tom with black streaks, green eyes

 **Cherrypaw-** black and grey she-cat with white spots between ears, icy blue eyes

 **Berrypaw-** blue-grey she-cat with black splash on chest, dark green eyes

(Mentors to Grand Royal Apprentices: _**Robinwing, Rosewind, Addermask, Leafstar**_ )

 _ **Medicine Cats:**_ **Blossomleaf-** dark grey furred she-cat with dark brown paws and tail tip, white speckles on sides, light green eyes

…

 _ **Royals**_ :

 **Robinwing-** red brown tom with white flanks, black stripes on sides, green eyes

 **Rosewind-** red brown furred she-cat with silver grey stripes on body, dark green eyes

 **Addermask-** dark brown furred tom, black muzzle and patches around eyes, black speckles on back, yellow eyes

…

 _ **Nobles**_ :

 **Featherfall-** white furred she-cat with light grey stripes on sides, black paws and chest, blue-green eyes

 **Ashleap-** ashy grey furred tom with long, black legs, white ear tips and toes, amber eyes

…

 _ **Artisans**_ :

 **Leafheart-** white she-cat with black speckles near chest and neck, leafy green eyes

 **Spottednose-** light grey tom with black spots on nose, brown speckles on shoulders, yellow eyes

 **Silverfeather-** silver grey furred she-cat with small white stripes down back and tail, black tail tip and ear tips, dark blue eyes

 **Sparrowfoot-** dark brown tom with white patch on back, on darker brown paw and one black paw, dark green eyes

 **Dapplewind-** white and black dappled she-cat with silver grey spots on chest and lower back, dark blue eyes

…

 _ **Commoners**_ :

 **Whitestone-** white furred tom with dark grey patches on body, light grey spots around eyes, light blue eyes

…

 _ **Apprentices**_ _ **:**_

 **Mothpaw (Royal)-** light grey furred tom with white speckles on face and chest, light blue eyes (Mentors: _**Robinwing**_ and _**Featherfall**_ )

 **Thornpaw (Royal)-** dark brown furred tom with black tabby stripes, dark green eyes (Mentors: _**Rosewind**_ and _**Ashleap**_ )

 **Heatherpaw (Royal)-** cream colored she-cat with a light brown muzzle and paws, dark blue eyes (Mentors: _**Addermask**_ and _**Brightclaw**_ )

 **Swiftpaw (Royal)-** light grey furred she-cat with black tabby stripes, dark green eyes (Shares Mentors with _**Heatherpaw**_ )

 **Ashpaw (Noble)-** dark grey furred tom with black spots on back and chest, light green eyes (Mentors: _**Featherfall**_ and _**Spottednose**_ )

 **Hawkpaw (Noble)-** dark brown and black tabby tom, white paws and muzzle, dark blue eyes (Mentors: _**Ashleap**_ and _**Silverfeather**_ )

 **Birdpaw (Noble)-** dark brown she-cat with white paws and muzzle, light blue eyes (Mentors: _**Brightclaw**_ and _**Dapplewind**_ )

 **Copperpaw (Noble)-** copper brown tom with black paws and white tail tip, dark green eyes (Shares Mentors with _**Birdpaw**_ )

 **Coalpaw (Artisan)-** sleek, black furred tom with red brown patches on chest, yellow eyes (Mentor: _**Sparrowfoot**_ )

 **Foxpaw (Commoner)-** russet brown furred tom with black speckles on cheeks and neck, bushy tail, dark amber eyes (Mentor: _**Whitestone**_ )

 **Rowanpaw (Commoner)-** dark brown furred tom with black stripes and speckles on back and underbelly, light amber eyes (Mentor: _**Hazelcloud**_ )

 **Nightpaw (Commoner)-** black furred tom with dark grey paws and tail tip, light amber eyes (Shares Mentor with _**Foxpaw**_ )

…

 _ **Queens**_

 _ **Brightclaw (Noble) -**_ golden and white calico she-cat with light brown speckles on neck and chest, light blue eyes _{expecting kits with_ _ **Ashleap**_ _}_

 _ **Hazelcloud (Commoner) -**_ light brown furred she-cat with white speckles on sides and back, light amber eyes _{expecting kits with_ _ **Whitestone**_ _}_

…

 _ **Servants**_ :

 _ **Fogcloud-**_ light grey fluffy she-cat with small white spots, light blue eyes (Servant to: _**Leafstar**_ )

 _ **Blackpaw-**_ black furred tom with dark ginger paws and ear tips, dark green eyes (Servant to: _**Addermask**_ )

 _ **...**_

 _ **Prisoners**_ :

 _ **Shadow-**_ black furred tom dark grey paws and tail, dark amber eyes

 _ **Shade-**_ black furred she-cat with light grey ear tips and toes, light amber eyes

 _ **Poppy-**_ black and grey she-cat with light brown paws and muzzle, light green eyes

…

…

 _ **A/N: Wow, that took forever. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**_

…

 _Question of the day_

 _ **What do you think was Whiteshadow's past? What Wildfire is up to?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have**_ _time_ _ **: please check out my other story:**_ _Renegades_ _ **.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, feel free to let me know!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	21. Chapter 20: Fragile

_**A/N: Bonjour everybody, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. Thanks for your patience, as always. In other news, we've hit the official chapter 20 everybody! Give yourself a pat on the back and strap yourselves in for a very**_ **very** _**bumpy ride. Enjoy!**_

 _ **P.S: In case you haven't checked, I did add a prologue, mostly because I had to. Not pointing fingers or anything, but it's there if you'd like to check it out. Is it important to the overall story? Yes, maybe. Depending on how you see it at least. Just for good measures, go back and read it, and then come back and read this chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _KuraiTamashii_ _ **,**_ _LoneroftheWolves_ _ **,**_ _Larkfur_ _ **, and**_ _Starrykins_ _**for following and/or adding this story as a favorite. Welcome aboard our train!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Depression (Guest)-**_ Sorry about that lol, I wish I can write more often too, but, you know, senior year and all that stuff. I hate school, but oh well, it needs to be done. Leaving it on a cliffhanger wasn't my intention btw, it sort of just happened lol.

 _ **Guest-**_ Are you sure? He could be secretly helping others for whatever the heck they need to do. Not so convincing, but still haha.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ That's a very… interesting theory lol. I'll leave it up to the story to explain all that haha. Yes, Wildfire does in fact know King (as does Whiteshadow, but why? Only I know the answer muahaha). You are correct, Flarepaw is still going over her conversation with the white Royal. Close, the chapter is called Fragile (weak just sounded so generic, idk, my thoughts). As for Renegades, its whenever. As you can see, I have a lot of things to take care of to write this one, let alone another one. _Second Review:_ Hmm, that's a good question. Demotion is hardly seen throughout the history of the clans (since the mere thought of it is sickening to most cats, so they do everything to avoid it). If it does happen, however, the crime itself would have to be _very_ serious. Some simple things could be like not paying attention, disobeying the rules, and one other thing that you guys will find out in a later chapter (No spoilers). I normally don't read other fanfics about characters from the original Warriors series, but Dawn Frost is too perfect not to read it. I strive for my writing to be like that one day, and yes, I am sad that it is almost over. My favorite character is probably between Flarepaw, Sootpaw, and Sagepaw. I do enjoy writing in Whiteshadow's perspective though. Ah, yes, Hollypaw. Tbh, I kind of forgot she was a major part of the story, but because the plot is very slow, it will be a little while until she makes an appearance again. _Third Review:_ yeah, sorry about that. Though, I just put that so it is somewhat of a schedule. Truth is, if I have time/energy to write on Friday, I'll do it. So, I can update every week if it comes down to it. Yes, it is the same system for all the ranks. Whiteshadow is the lead Royal, Thornblaze is the lead Commoner, and the other "leads" will be revealed later. _Fourth Review:_ No, there isn't any significance to his name. I named him Blazefang because the clan name was originally supposed to be Fireclan or Flameclan, but I thought those weren't creative enough. Though, nobody really seems to care if there is a cat named after the clan. In fact, it is oftentimes encouraged, especially for High Ranking kits. A short story, sounds interesting… don't know if I'll go through with it. Who knows. The tests to the next rank shall be revealed in later chapters, just you wait. Yes, anyone can take the tests, though the highest rank you can rise to is only Noble. I've stated that to be a Royal, you must be born into the rank (though, there might be some exceptions to this rule, explained later). _Fifth review:_ Thanks for reading the prologue btw, I spent like two days wondering what should be included in the prologue, and that was the best I could come up with.

 _ **Guest-**_ Um… I guess? Yeah, sure.

 _ **FalconwingTheWarrior-**_ Awesome, that character sounds cool. I'll just have to find a spot in the story to place him in… which might prove to be difficult, but damn it I'll get it done. My story is far from perfect in my eyes, but thanks a lot. I do love writing this story a lot, I'm glad so many people enjoy it.

 _ **Hailstrike-**_ Thank you, I try to make each chapter as interesting and impactful as story. Thus far, I only have one filler chapter. Bramblepaw, as you're about to find out, can be very annoying.

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ Thanks! Ever since I came up with his backstory, I am dying to write more about it, but for story purposes, it will be a while before I get back to it. I like how when I try to write a cliffhanger, it comes out stupid, but when I don't try to, it comes out decent. Oh well.

 _ **Key Storms-**_ Nice, good guess, and you're very close to what really happened in his past. I'll try to give more hints here and there, see if you can pick it up. It's fine, I love reading everybody's review, no matter how long or short (or important or not). Hope you have a wonderful day as well.

 _ **Clear Water (Guest)-**_ Thank you, glad you enjoyed it so far! You welcome, and I hope you continue to return in the future. You'll definitely be seeing a lot more of the two main characters (duh), but also some of the others as well. Hope you stick around until the end!

 _ **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan-**_ Flarepaw does whatever she wants, whenever she wants (not really but still lol).

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Hey Sharp, here is the next chapter. Good guess/theory, you'll find out later about Whiteshadow's affiliation to King and everybody else. Wow, page 17… getting closer and closer to page 1. I'll just have to keep it up until we get there. _Second_ _Review:_ I was wondering why it was signatured Sharp lol. It's fine, all's well that ends well. _Third Review:_ Yup, here's todays update. It can happen, yes, but normally the clan they originally belong in would fight for them. So, in reality, prisoners that belonged to other clans aren't prisoners for very long. _Fourth Review:_ We are getting so close! Just gotta keep on keeping on

 _ **Larkfur-**_ Greetings! Glad you caught that… yes, he did hesitate before saying "rogues." Thank you, and we'll have to see about Renegades. I am mainly focusing on this story, so I'll update on Renegades whenever I get the chance (which, clearly, isn't very often).

 _ **WolfFang (Guest)-**_ Love your name btw, thank you so much for joining the ride. Here is a seventh chapter of posted contact lol. _Second Review:_ Nice cat btw, and I'll see what I can do about those perspectives.

 _ **Whoo… I feel like I take forever doing review responses. Does that bother anybody, or is that fine?**_

 _ **Anyways… thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _Hold onto it…_

 _Hold onto your temper…_

 _Don't fall to his levels…_

 _Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it…_

"Are you as deaf as you are impatient?"

 _Screw this!_

A snarl echoed throughout the edge of both forests; behind the forest of oak trees, shadows loomed and stretched over the patrol of apprentices, behind the aspen forest, leaves were already beginning to litter the ground. Two figures stood face-to-face; one with a mocking smirk, the other with a ferocious snarl.

"What's wrong Blazeclan scum? Did I hurt your feelings?"

 _I'm going to rip you to shreds when I get the chance…_

"Flarepaw… we should avoid confrontation."

Rowanpaw, the usual confident and overbearing tom, let out a fearful squeak as Flarepaw directed her glare at him. The she-cat narrowed her eyes, daring him to step forward, to repeat himself. Instead, the dark brown Royal, lowered his amber eyes to the ground, taking a step back.

"I'm impressed with how mature you're handling this, Flarepaw. Perhaps, you _did_ grow after-"

"Don't even say it."

Flarepaw's growl rumbled deep within her chest, her voice lowering in a deadly and daring snarl. Cherrypaw, the other Grand Royal apprentice of Forestclan, merely sent a goading smile. The intolerable, albeit breathtaking, she-cat always held herself comfortably, an air of confidence surrounding her wherever she went. The icy blue eyes of the Forestclan apprentice glimmered playfully, a darker glow than that emitted from the eyes of an innocent kit.

 _At one point, we were friends…_

 _And now, we are nothing but foes…_

"If it's a fight you're looking for, I'm going to have to respectfully decline. I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of my patrol, as tempting as that sounds. So, please, step away from the border."

For a moment, Cherrypaw seemed genuinely surprised. Flarepaw, too, was shocked at her own words. She wanted nothing more than to charge forward and teach Bramblepaw a lesson, tear through anybody that got it her way. Glancing up momentarily, the amber furred she-cat shared a single nod with Berrypaw. Her friend from the opposing clan stayed a few steps away from all of them. They were probably out there in the first place to catch her up on what she missed during her absence. Even from where she was standing, Flarepaw could see the scar that she noticed the night before, but didn't say anything about it. It stretched down the side of her flank, stretching from her haunches to the front side of her shoulder, getting dangerously close to her neck and throat.

Flarepaw could only imagine how much pain her friend had felt during those moments against the fox.

"I guess you're too scared. I would attack you, but I wouldn't want to break the fragile gem of Blazeclan, now would I?"

Both of the she-cat's turned their heads in Bramblepaw's direction. The light brown tom no longer held the taunting smirk that was there moments ago. He spoke matter-of-factly, an arrogant mask of nonchalance painting his features into a mischievous smile. His words echoed in Flarepaw's mind, repeating the one of many words she was trained to despise.

 _Fragile… fragile… fragile…_

 _Fragile means you're capable of being broken…_

 _Fragile means you aren't strong…_

 _Fragile means you aren't worthy…_

" _Fragile_ ," Flarepaw spat the word, as if it was poison on her tongue. Her lips curled into a snarl, a look that made everybody around her flinch. This look meant she was out for blood. This look meant she didn't care who got hurt in the process. This was a look that all, eventually, would grow to fear. "I'll show you fragile!"

Her movements were slow, a general feeling of impending doom descending upon both patrols. Her eyes were narrowed, a silver storm on a background of a fiery blaze that craved nothing but destruction. Flashing in the light that seeped through the canopy of leaves were her claws, unsheathing further with each step and seemingly without end. Her sharp teeth were bared, gritting together as if she imagined she had already bitten down on the throat of her her opponent.

All could do nothing but watch, shivering in the place they stood and praying to the heavens and their ancestors above that they wouldn't be the victim.

Only one held the courage, however small, to move.

Flarepaw stopped moving, her fur bristling as a growl tore through her throat. Cherrypaw cleared her throat unevenly, her icy blue eyes narrowed in concentration and worry. Her voice was shaky as she spoke, but gradually steadied the more she talked.

"H-Hold on, didn't you say you didn't want a fight? You must've been lying then, after all, your actions now speak louder than those words."

A foolish soul that held a fragile mask of courage stepped forward, the light brown Grand Royal apprentice that had started it all. Bramblepaw opened his mouth, looking over Cherrypaw's shoulder as he stood behind her. The elegant she-cat glanced behind her shoulder at him, a warning glare entering those chilling eyes.

"That's enough, Oak."

Bramblepaw scowled, but turned away nonetheless with shaking paws. Flarepaw, under all her anger, felt a glimmer of satisfaction.

 _They fear me…_

Still, as satisfying as it felt, something didn't feel right about it.

"Get away from my border."

Flarepaw turned away then and there, her ears still flat as she began moving down the border. Her amber fur remained bristled, her ears remained flattened, but her claws had sheathed. In the back of her mind, she knew she was missing something, but what, she didn't know. With her back turned on her opponents, she failed to see the unsettled look on Cherrypaw's face before she spoke.

"How are the nightmares, Flarepaw?"

Once more, the Blazeclan Grand Royal apprentice paused in her movements. Cherrypaw's knowledge of her weaknesses was another reason Flarepaw disliked the former friend. Her nightmares, she saw, was the only weakness she could never get away from.

 _You must have a death wish, bringing it up all of a sudden…_

"What did you say?"

 _I'm giving you a chance to correct yourself, to take back what you said. I recommend you take it, Cherrypaw._

"I'm assuming you're still having some. After all, you can't possibly forget about _them_ -"

"That's enough!"

Flarepaw was slightly surprised that her voice wasn't the only one that filtered through the air. Berrypaw had also snapped this, moving swiftly to stand in front of a rampaging Flarepaw and foolish Cherrypaw. The blue furred she-cat had seen her friend's claws unsheathe as she charged forward. If she didn't move now, blood would most definitely be shed.

"Hold on, little spitfire. I got this."

For a split second, Berrypaw wasn't sure if she could soothe the ferocious fire that was Flarepaw. For a second, she felt the same fear everybody felt and wore on their face. But only for a second, because in the next, Flarepaw had begrudgingly moved back and turned away. Letting out a sigh of relief, the Forestclan apprentice turned to her fellow clan mates.

"Oh? Berrypaw? Are you being friendly with a Blazeclanner?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Have you forgotten where your loyalties lie?"

"I'm loyal to my friend more so than both of you combined. It's a little sad that I can only find trust in someone who isn't from my home, makes me almost want to join her clan instead."

Flarepaw felt a chuckle bubbling in her chest, a feeling of joy that caused her lips to tilt in a small smile. _Oh how I wish Berrypaw would actually do this… but that would cause so much trouble, for both of our clans. It's best we stay as we are, friends from across the border._

"What would Leafstar say if she heard this?"

"What would she say if she heard that you two were trying to start unnecessary conflict between us and Blazeclan? Not to mention, the disrespectful misuse of her name?"

Both of the remaining Forestclan Grand Royal apprentices flinched at her words. Flarepaw stood alongside her friend, both of them imposing sights to all who dared to look. They were a polar opposite yet perfect blend of blue and red, with one holding a devious smile and the other with an almost bored frown. Flarepaw couldn't imagine a world without her friend. Nobody could stand against them, not even Cherrypaw and Bramblepaw.

"Let's go, Oak."

"Tch, whatever."

Feigning boredom, the two Grand Royal apprentices turned into the forest, disappearing in a matter of seconds as they made a swift escape. Flarepaw and Berrypaw looked at each other, both of them letting out a sigh of relief in unison. Whatever battle that had occurred, they emerged victorious.

"Only downfall is that now, I got to keep an eye on those two nuisances." Berrypaw turned to face her friend. A look of concern crossed her features, the sharp expression in her eyes softening as she spoke softly. "Are you okay?"

Flarepaw glanced at her before looking away, her smile from before dropping as she looked in the direction the other two left. That encounter alone drained all her energy, and she had hoped to confront Whiteshadow later that day.

 _I guess that's going to have to wait…_

"I've been better." Flarepaw sighed softly as she glanced at Berrypaw. "Thank you… for doing that."

"Nothing to it."

"You need to be careful now."

"Please, it's not like they're going to do something. They're a bunch a cowards when it comes to it."

"Still, it's better to be safe than sorry."

Berrypaw nodded, shrugging off Flarepaw's worry before sighing.

"You go take a nap, you look like you need it."

"When don't I need one."

"True. Finish what you're doing here, little spitfire."

The Forestclan Grand Royal apprentice smiled, the usual bright and mischievous smile she always wore that made Flarepaw happy. Touching her nose briefly to the amber furred she-cat's cheek, Berrypaw turned and followed down the path the previous two had gone down. As soon as she was out of sight, Flarepaw sighed heavily, her shoulders dropping in exhaustion and eyes closing.

 _I'm so glad that's over… Now to finish this patrol…_

 _Wait…_

"Um… G-Grand Royal Flarepaw, are you okay?"

Flarepaw quickly righted her position, her shoulders being thrown back and head raising quickly. _Not quick enough… they saw me tired… Oh well…_

With a quick glance behind her shoulder, Flarepaw's silver blue eyes bore into Sootpaw's golden yellow ones. She had been wondering why it had been so quiet with him around. She was half hoping he would've done something, just to make the whole ordeal a bit more interesting. Sootpaw shuffled the weight on his paws under her stare. The others on her patrol looked at anything but her, even Rowanpaw was unusually passive and submissive.

The hopeful and concerned expression in his eyes made her smile involuntarily, but she turned it into a frown quickly as she whipped around. Hoping he didn't see, the she-cat lashed her tail as she spoke over her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Commoner. Let's get this ridiculous training over with already."

 _I have more important things to do than lead a patrol with an overstepping Commoner and obnoxious Royal. The other two are simply too quiet…_

As she began walking away, she failed to see Sootpaw open his mouth to say something else, but was quickly quieted by Rowanpaw's stern glare as he swiftly padded after her.

Flarepaw paused momentarily; not to give them time to catch up, but to take in a deep breath of the cold air. She reveled in the feelings of the wind entering her lungs, expanding them to their limit before she exhaled heavily.

"Keep up this time, all of you. I'm in no mood to deal with stragglers."

Taking off at a run, Flarepaw ignored the quiet sounds of complaint from her patrol as they followed along.

…

 _How did it come to this?_

She didn't know how they ended up in this situation.

One second, here Windpaw was, enjoying a simple hunting patrol with Rainpaw. The two Grand Royal apprentices did their duties in peaceful silence. It was nice, not as oppressive as it normally was. The grey furred she-cat had left the blue one alone for a second, just a second. A second too long, apparently.

Because in the next second, both of them were running for their lives. Windpaw heard nothing but the rush of the cold air and the thrumming of her own heart and rapid pawsteps. More accurately, Windpaw was running, while Rainpaw hung limply from her back. She focused all of her attention on two things: the motion of running, and the faint movement coming from Rainpaw's flank.

The smaller cat's blue fur was now painted red. Windpaw could hear the barks and snarls coming from the fox that had attacked them. The moment she heard Rainpaw's warning yowl of the vile creature, all Windpaw could think about was Leafstar's- Forestclan's Grand Royal- report of the foxes on her territory as of late. She announced it as a warning for both Stormclan and Blazeclan.

 _We should've taken her warning to heart…_

 _Now, Rainpaw might die because of this vile fox…_

The mere thought of the she-cat dying brought tears to her eyes, which she quickly blinked away to clear her vision. _I can't afford to be distracted…_

"Wind...paw…"

"Shh, save your strength, Rainpaw. We're almost there, we're almost home. Don't worry, okay?"

"It… it hurts... It hurts so much Windpaw…"

Rainpaw's voice was soft, shaky, and very hard to hear over the sound of the wind and her own pounding heart. It sounded as small as she was, as innocent as she was. As fragile as she was…

"I know. I know it hurts, Rainpaw. We're almost there. Just be patient, okay? Can you do that?"

"I-I think so…"

The fox behind them let out a yip, sounding almost as though it was enjoying itself. _You disgusting creature… I swear, I'm going to kill you and rip you to shreds when I get the chance for what you did to her!_

At last, the she-cat's copper colored eyes flashed in relief when she saw the waters that surrounded the main camp. Without missing a beat, Windpaw sharply turned in her direction, almost too quickly that it nearly sent Rainpaw flying off of her. Stumbling slightly, the grey furred she-cat quickly caught her footing as she hurried along.

The land-bridge that connected the camp to the rest of the territory was the only option she had to cross. Rainpaw would be to much at risk of falling into the water if she had chosen to swim. With the fox making its presence known behind her, the she-cat charged across the bridge.

"Grand Royal Windpaw!"

The she-cat merely flicked an ear in the direction of the shout, not wasting time in stopping to turn and look. Whoever it was, she could only hope they weren't alone.

"You go on ahead! The Dawn Patrol shall deal with this creature!"

 _The Dawn Patrol… Thank the stars…_

Now without having to worry about leading the fox directly into camp, Windpaw swiftly ran the rest of the way across and barged in.

"Ripplewave! Rainpaw needs help!" The she-cat shouted as she ran through the length of camp to the den. Ignoring the stares of her clan mates, Windpaw ducked through the moss overhang that was at the entrance of the den.

"Ripplewave!"

"I heard you the first time, Grand Royal Windpaw! Bring her here."

With no time to argue, Windpaw merely followed the orders of the medicine cat, carefully nudging Rainpaw off of her back and onto the nest. The smaller cat whimpered, groaning in pain as she gritted her teeth against it.

"We need to clean her so I can locate the source of this bleeding."

The Grand Royal apprentice went to work without needing to be told twice, surprising the medicine cat at how willing she was to clean someone else's pelt.

 _Well… this_ is _Rainpaw we're talking about…_

Together, the two Stormclan members worked in silence, the only sound coming from Rainpaw murmurs of pain. Windpaw flinched every time she tasted the blood on Rainpaw's pelt. _Her blood… This is her blood…_ Feeling utterly useless, the she-cat simply continued to work in heavy silence.

"W-Wind...paw…"

The Grand Royal apprentice snapped her head up, her teeth clenching together as she saw tears running from Rainpaw's light blue eyes. The innocent expression that was always there was gone, disappearing with her stream of tears and replaced with a look of pain. Ripplewave continued to work in silence as Windpaw stepped closer to the injured she-cat, pressing their foreheads together.

"It hurts… so much…"

"Don't you dare leave me, you here? Everything is going to be fine, it has to be. Tell me everything is going to be fine."

Windpaw couldn't stop her own tears from falling. To think that the small and irritatingly innocent she-cat that had managed to catch her heart was so close to death… and she was useless to do anything. She didn't know how to heal her wounds, she didn't know how to comfort her, she didn't even know how to put on a brave face when Rainpaw was so scared.

 _I'm useless… I'm completely and utterly useless…_

"E-Everything… is going to be… fine…"

"Promise me, promise me that we'll always be together. Promise me you won't leave my side. Please don't leave me, Rainpaw."

"I-I… promise…"

"Grand Royal Windpaw… I need you to leave this den so I can work on her properly. You're in the way."

"What happened?"

Bluepaw- Rainpaw's brother and fellow Grand Royal apprentice- rushed into the den at the same moment Windpaw was about to leave. As soon as he saw the redness on his sister's blue pelt, the look of panic on his face turned to anger. Turning to see the tears running down Windpaw's face, Bluepaw let out a snarl.

"What did you do to her?"

"Both of you, if you're going to behave like that, then get out!"

The two Grand Royal apprentices were shoved out of the den by the medicine cat, the dark brown tom narrowing his eyes as he turned back to his patient. Bluepaw and Windpaw stood by the entrance, with the former standing directly in front of it. Barricading it as he faced the latter.

"What happened?" Bluepaw's fury was evident in each word as he spat them out, his fur bristling and eyes narrowing.

"Blue-"

"You promised me! You promised me that nothing, _nothing_ would happen to her if she was with you. And yet, _this_ happens!"

"Bluepaw-"

"I don't want you anywhere near her anymore!"

"I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know that a fox would come out of nowhere?"

"You heard me, Windpaw. Stay away from her from now on."

"Please, you don't understand!"

To those watching, this scenario was entirely new to them. Normally, it would be Windpaw who was the one that was on top and Bluepaw was always the one apologizing. Now, their positions were switched perfectly; Bluepaw's normally docile dark green eyes were now deadly serious, while Windpaw was being the submissive one, begging him.

"I'm done here."

"Bluepaw… please, y-you don't understand-"

"Stay away from her!"

Windpaw, with a sob hitting her throat abruptly, tried moving around Bluepaw's body. The tom only shoved her back, a low growl escaping his lips. He would never harm the she-cat, but his actions spoke volumes.

"Please…"

"Rainpaw's suffered enough in her past already, she doesn't need _you_ around to bring her any more pain. As her brother, I'm going to protect her. Even if that means getting rid of you."

Windpaw was silenced, her eyes searching his for any sign of remorse. Bluepaw did nothing more but stare back, his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed.

"Stay away from her from now on. You have no right to talk to her, to look at her, to even think of her. I mean it Windpaw, stay away."

With those words, the tom turned back to face the den, only showing the slightest hesitation before he padded inside. Windpaw gritted her teeth together, taking one step forward before pausing.

 _He's right…_

 _I couldn't even protect her… so what right do I have to be near her?_

The she-cat turned in the direction of her den, entering it more so to be alone than anything else.

 _I couldn't even protect my fragile gem. I'm useless…_

Only now did exhaustion finally catch up to her, the she-cat collapsed in her nest. Achingly slow, Windpaw moved her paw to cover her face, her head turning to bury in the surface below her. Sobs racked her body, reducing the once fearsome she-cat to a shivering mass of tears and fur.

 _I'm sorry Rainpaw… I'm sorry for being so useless._

 _I'll make it up to you… someday._

…

 _ **A/N: Whoo… well, that happened. I am very excited for what is going to come up. These next two chapters that are about to come are what makes the ball start rolling. It's only gonna get more exciting, more emotional, and a heck of a lot sadder from now on. So, enjoy!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Do you think Bluepaw was being fair? Also, what do you think happened in Rainpaw's past to make her brother so protective?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have**_ _time_ _ **: please check out my other story:**_ _Renegades_ _ **.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	22. Chapter 21: Calm

_**A/N: Aloha everybody! I got some great news. We've hit 200 reviews! *Celebration dance* You guys have no idea how happy that makes me. Anyways, I don't know what to give you guys in return. Last time, I allowed you to submit a character, and I can't really do that again (unfortunately). If you have any ideas, I'm all ears.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _DawnBlazeAbigail99_ _ **,**_ _Cobrastar_ _ **, and**_ _A Warrior at Heart_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Key Storms-**_ So, he was being fair, but unfair? Maybe, perhaps, most likely. Like I said earlier, if there is a cliffhanger, I don't normally plan that. And if I do, it's all the more enjoyable I hope. Thanks and have a nice day too.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Thank you thank you, and hooray for use of big words. Bramblepaw and Cherrypaw just need to learn to get alone with everyone else. They mean no harm (or do they?) Cherrypaw is just the kind of cat that loves to do whatever it takes to point out someone's weakness. As for Bramblepaw, he didn't just lose a part of his home. Forestclan _completely_ gave away their home to Blazeclan when the fire happened. So, really, he just holds a grudge about it (and as you'll see later, so do many others.) Finally someone has noticed; yes, Windpaw does in fact have romantic interests to Rainpaw, though she never really admits it out loud or even to herself. I'll see what I can do about Bluepaw and all of the apprentices of the other clans. Tbh, my least favorite character hasn't even been introduced. And my other least favorite character hasn't done the thing that makes them my least favorite. Hooray for planning ahead of time. It really just depends on the cat; most prisoners are normally killed ("accidentally") by one of the Royals within the first week or two. Once a "pair" of chapters is done, a new "pair" comes out. This one is Tame, can you guess it's partner? _Second review:_ Just wait and see my friend, just wait and see. Don't you worry, Yellowpaw shall be making an appearance sooner rather than later (and you just might hate him again). To be honest, I already have everybody's warrior names written down. I wonder how you'll guys feel about Sootpaw's and Flarepaw's names. _Third Review:_ Lead Warriors of a rank are chosen differently per rank. Royals fight to see who stands out on top, Nobles mainly focus on who is the most "level-headed" in battle (or can come up with the best battle plan in any situation), Artisans do a series of competitions for their speed and stamina, and Commoners are just chosen by who is the most looked up to. As for the cover art, I have no clue. Probably Soot and Flare standing side-by-side with a forest fire behind them? I have no idea.

 _ **Hailstrike-**_ Yeah, I would probably react in a similar way as well. And you're absolutely correct on the "aftereffects" of this incident. _Second Review:_ I understood what you meant, and you are correct.

 _ **Depression (Guest)-**_ Yup, I really didn't want everything to end in a fight (because there will be plenty more of that to come later on). I totally get it, High School sucks. Trust me, senior year can be very easy, very hard, or somewhere in-between depending on your classes and stuff.

 _ **FalconwingTheWarrior-**_ I probably would to. No problem, all of your guys oc's shall be introduced when the time comes. Thank goodness, my biggest fear is always having a story surrounding a Mary Sue character. I try to make them as realistic as possible in order to avoid this. Thank you.

 _ **Guest-**_ I know right? Lol, maybe the medicine cat is the strongest in all of the clans.

 _ **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan-**_ I guess, but then again, when one of your siblings comes in close to death, all rational thoughts are typically tossed aside. Yes, something very traumatic (and maybe even the reason why Rainpaw acts so… mellow).

 _ **Slytherin butter (Guest)-**_ I guess yeah, but Bluepaw is just trying to protect his sister. Sorry about that, I couldn't really find a place to just add in more of Sootpaw. Really though, he gets his own chapter, so I guess it is only fair. _Second Review:_ Hmm, what do you think? Wildfire is just doing what he thinks is best for the clan (while acting a bit childish as well)

 _ **WolfFang (Guest)-**_ Of course I'll accept your character and I love the attention to detail. _Second Review_ : Lol, it happens to the best of us. English is hard. _Third review:_ And Whiteshadow loves you too lol. I would love to see anybody's fanart, so feel free. _Fourth Review:_ Your review had me laughing for a clean five minutes or so lol. I'll see what I can do about updates, I am notorious for doing it slowly. Just keep in mind about this story: Most of the things a character says is important, and everybody, _everybody_ has a difficult past. Hugs for everyone!

 _ **A Warrior at Heart-**_ And the plot shall continue to thicken until it is sliced with my butter knife. Flarepaw does what she wants! _Second Review:_ Yes, Rainpaw is one of the sweetest characters I have written so far (and you guys haven't even seen much of her).

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Heya Sharp and yes, the last chapter was pretty emotional. Gotta love Berrypaw. We're getting closer, page 1 is getting closer in sight. _Second Review:_ But is he in the wrong though? How would you have reacted if you were in his situation? Yes, not all parents are like that (and really, neither are Sootpaw's lol). Yup, there is also two other 'paws with the same first part of their names. Can you find them? _Third Review:_ Thank you, I didn't know how the prologue would work out. I just needed to write one really so people could stop bugging me about it lol.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who took the time to review, follow, and/or add this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

Despite the contrasting color of her blue pelt, the apprentice managed to find a way to hunt with ease in her natural home of the aspen forest. Her dark green eyes swept through the undergrowth as she settled down comfortably on a branch, her tail just touching the base of the tree trunk behind her. The wind blew from her side, sweeping through her fur and bringing forth a variety of scents. Wrinkling her nose, the she-cat could just pick up the faint and slowly disappearing scent of a fox.

 _I'm glad we chased them out…_

It had been two days since Forestclan issued their attack on the foxes in their territory, scattering them and even managing to kill one. Where they went, Berrypaw didn't know. She was just happy they were gone. Now, the forest regained its peaceful and calm atmosphere once more.

 _Now all that's left to deal with is those two…_

Cherrypaw and Bramblepaw- the other two Grand Royal apprentices and her rivals- had proven to be much more than simple nuisances. Ever since their small scuffle with her little spitfire- which happened the morning before their attack on the foxes- they had taken every chance to show their disdain towards her. It didn't help matters that she had to rely on them to catch her up one what she missed during her absence.

 _And everything ties back to those forsaken foxes…_

Now only bearing a long scar on her side, Berrypaw could still remember every aching moment during her fight with the creature. How she had managed to not only keep fighting, but run away afterwards was beyond her. Never before had she been so close to death. She could never wish that kind of pain on anybody.

 _I'm getting too distracted, focus._

Blinking her eyes and shaking her head to clear away the memories that gave her nightmares, the she-cat allowed herself to submerge in her senses. Mentally preparing herself, Berrypaw knew that now- with the leaves beginning to fall en masse- she would need to rely on speed to hunt. Another breeze blew by, and with it, the pungent scent of a squirrel. Not her first choice when it came to hunting, but better than coming back with nothing at all.

Flicking her ears, Berrypaw walked carefully along the branch she was on, focusing on any sound that gave away the position of her prey. The branch itself bent dangerously, close to the point where it could snap if she took another step. Ignoring her natural sense of panic, the she-cat leapt flawlessly from one branch to the next, repeating these movements until she practically flew through the canopy.

 _There…_

The she-cat suddenly came to a halt when she caught, out of the corner of her eye, the twitch of a squirrel's bushy tail. With her whiskers twitching and tail curling, Berrypaw blew out a short breath as she steadied herself more, lowering her body against the branch. She was far too high up, and the squirrel was near the roots of the large tree. She would need to get lower if she wanted this hunt to succeed.

Carefully and ever-so slowly, the blue furred apprentice stepped down to the branch below, her weight causing the branch to bend gently. It had been far too long since she was out in the forest of her home, her heart thrummed noisily in her chest at the thrill of it all. With precarious and leisurely movements, Berrypaw blew out a short breath as she hovered over the squirrel.

 _Carefully now…_

 _Three…_

 _Two…_

 _One…_

Narrowing her eyes, the huntress leapt down from her perch. To her surprise, she didn't land on top of the squirrel like she had planned, but instead, slammed down to the ground right beside it. Her momentary shock was washed away as the squirrel began sprinting, making haste to the next tree over. Gritting her teeth, Berrypaw silently ran after it, her eyes focusing on the brown blur of color. The squirrel was fast, but she managed to keep up right behind it. With her so close by, the small prey couldn't risk jumping to the tree.

Instead, it continued its path through the undergrowth, with Berrypaw right behind it. Each step brought her closer to the small creature, her claws itching to unsheathe as she tried tripping the squirrel. Her side, the one that carried the scar from the fox, ached with her swift movements and sent a sharp pain through her with each step.

Alas, whether by luck or skill, her claws hooked into the skin of the brown squirrel. The small creature let out a squeal as it twisted, turning in every which way to escape, but was useless to do anything as her teeth met the nape of its neck. Lifting her head with the squirrel still putting up a bit of a fight, only now was she aware of her sharp inhales.

Her flanks rose and fell quickly with each deep breath, her legs shook with the exertion it took from running. Still, Berrypaw didn't know whether to feel happy or disappointed.

 _I struggled this much catching a squirrel…_

 _Just how far behind have I fallen?_

A loud thud and a sharp curse made Berrypaw jump as she looked ahead of her. Only now was she aware of the slow trickling of the river in front of her, the water rolling lazily over the rocks below it. This river marked Forestclan's border with Stormclan, and on the other side, was Windpaw.

The Stormclan Grand Royal apprentice hung her head as she looked around, her ears flicking as she appeared to be waiting for something that wouldn't come. Even from the distance she was at, Berrypaw could practically see the exhaustion rolling off of the other she-cat. Dropping her prey to the ground, the Forestclan apprentice called out in a friendly voice.

"Grand Royal Windpaw!"

With her ears turning in the blue furred she-cat's direction, the grey apprentice with copper colored eyes lifted their head. Berrypaw stood in her place, not approaching the border in case Windpaw reacted in a similar form of hostility her little spitfire had.

"Hey."

She wasn't trying to be rude, Berrypaw could tell from her short response. The normally abrasive and overbearing she-cat appeared to be looking for something, her eyes flicking around to survey the land beside the river. The Forestclan apprentice chuckled slightly as she sat down, pawing at the squirrel in front of her absentmindedly.

"What are you looking for?"

"A water vole."

"Water vole?

"Yes."

"But you hate water voles."

Windpaw stopped in her almost frantic search as she lifted her head once more. For a few seconds, neither of them spoke. The wind that blew was fresh, not cold as it had previously been. Today was probably the best day to hunt, most cats seemed to notice this. With the weather calm and the sun high in the sky, one could almost forget about the approaching Leaf-bare season. The Stormclan apprentice let out a sigh, clearing her throat as she looked away almost bashfully.

"Yes, but... Rainpaw likes them."

Berrypaw let out a gentle hum in response. To those who bothered to look, it was obvious how much the callous she-cat cared for the gentle one. The Forestclan apprentice just hoped nothing bad would come from Windpaw's emotions toward Rainpaw.

"And how is she?"

Asking this question must've been a mistake, Berrypaw could see Windpaw's eyes flash with a mixture of emotions. It only lasted a second, because in the next, the grey apprentice turned away. Even with her face turned, Berrypaw could see the start of a deep frown etch its way onto Windpaw's face.

"She's… fine… I don't really know."

 _I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to hear that last part…_

 _Something must be wrong with her then. I've never seen Windpaw act so… distant…_

"Well, I hope your search proves successful. Until we meet again, Grand Royal Windpaw."

"Farewell, Grand Royal Berrypaw."

Picking up the squirrel, the blue furred apprentice turned away from the border as the grey one continued along it, her ears perked to find what she was looking for. Berrypaw tightened her grip on the squirrel, another refreshing breeze making its way through the forest. Glancing in the direction where she knew the Blazeclan border was, the she-cat could only let out a heavy sigh as she continued along in her trek back to camp.

 _Please be safe, my little spitfire._

 _Because whenever it is as calm as it is now…_

 _Something bad is always bound to happen._

…

"Soot…"

"...paw…"

"Sootpaw."

"Hey! Get up already."

The grey furred Commoner let out a groan as he peeked open one of his golden colored eyes. Standing overhead and casting a shadow over the apprentice was Sagepaw, the Noble that had slowly become Sootpaw's close friend. The tom's distinctive grey fur blew with a fresh breeze, his sage green eyes lit with amusement as the Commoner luxuriously stretched against the ground.

"What is so important that you had to wake me up from a wonderful nap? Unless someone is dying, I'm not getting up."

"Nobody is dying, but _you_ probably will be if a Royal catches you snoozing outside your den. What are you doing sleeping outside anyway?"

"The weather is wonderful, it's the best we've had in a while. You sure know I'm going to take advantage of every second of it."

"By sleeping?"

"What better way to do it? Besides, I'm so exhausted from all this new training it's ridiculous."

"Do you regret it?"

Sootpaw yawned as he sat up correctly, shaking out his pelt and reveling in the feeling of his sore body. With a lazy and wide grin that could match the sun's warmth, the Commoner chirped happily.

"Nope. I love it."

Sagepaw merely hummed his agreement, lifting one of his paws and licking it. All of the apprentices benefited from the new training system, what with all of them training together. As far as they knew, it was going smoothly and would no doubt produce successful results. In a span of two days, Sootpaw learn things he never thought he would. For one, he understood how far off in terms of skill he was when compared to the High Ranks, especially the Grand Royal apprentices.

Only once did they participate, but it was more than enough for him. Even being from the same clan, all three of them had their own, unique way of fighting. As great as he knew Flarepaw was, he was greatly impressed when both Emberpaw and Gingerpaw matched her. Sootpaw could only imagine what it would be like when the final assessments came around and the three of them would truly test themselves to find who was worthy enough to gain the title of Blazeclan's next Grand Royal.

"You really have a habit of getting lost in thought, don't you?"

"Hmm? What?"

Sagepaw let out an easy chuckle, pausing only to breathe in the cool wind that swept through the clearing. Sootpaw, too, felt its calming effects. Most of his fellow clan members were splayed around camp as well, with the Royals huddled in their own corner and all the others taking up their usual place.

"I asked if you wanted to go for a walk and, you know, _actually_ enjoy today's weather."

"Hey! I take offense to that."

The two differing ranks said nothing more, sharing an easy smile and Sagepaw letting out a simple chuckle. They only stopped when Sagepaw did, his eyes casting off to the side momentarily before he glanced back at the Commoner.

"Do you want to invite Darkpaw?"

"Darkpaw! Come here!"

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

Sootpaw merely sent the other tom a smirk before padding in the servant's direction. The black furred tom walked with his head lowered slightly, his body appearing closer to the ground in a sign of submission. It had been a while since the Commoner spoke with the servant, but Darkpaw always appeared happy to see him.

"Would you like to go on a walk with Sagepaw and I?"

"Noble Sagepaw?"

The timid servant glanced hesitantly behind Sootpaw's shoulder, looking in the direction where Sagepaw waited for them. The Commoner flicked his tail, tilting his head as the servant's nervous expression hardened.

"I would have to ask my master, can you wait?"

Without waiting for a response, the servant turned and trotted in the direction where Wildfire lounged with the other Royals. Sootpaw, being too far away, couldn't hear anything as Darkpaw spoke, gaining the Royal's attention.

"I completely forget sometimes that he's a servant."

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Sootpaw blew out a breath, trying to steady the rapid beating of his heart that came from Sagepaw suddenly appearing right beside him. The fruit of his training, Sagepaw now seemed to walk in nearly complete silence. No matter how long it took, Sootpaw wasn't sure he could catch up to the Noble.

"I sometimes wish the Grand Royal would make it so servants have a chance to become something more than simple slaves."

"But, doesn't he also have servants? I doubt he would ever get rid of them."

"Yes, but if you look at all of the servants, whose is the happiest?"

The grey furred Commoner blinked before following the Noble's gaze. The Grand Royal, having come out from his den of solitude, sat with Whiteshadow off by his den. His servants, a grey tom named Patchstorm and a white she-cat named Mistpaw, hovered around him. They appeared as relax as everyone else, something uncommon when it came to servants. They even appeared healthier, none of them bearing scars like some of the others.

"He's coming."

Sootpaw only glanced at Sagepaw before looking in the direction Darkpaw was. The black furred tom now walked with a skip in his step, the tension in his shoulders disappearing the further he walked from Wildfire and closer to them.

"I'm surprised he said yes. Best not to question him. Let's go!"

Sootpaw purred gently as the servant walked past them, excitement shining in his dark green eyes and making him appear like a kit. Sharing an amused glanced with the Noble, the two chased after the black furred tom.

As soon as they reached the entrance of camp, however, Darkpaw suddenly came to a stop, resulting in Sootpaw crashing into him and Sagepaw having to leap out of the way to avoid falling. The grey furred apprentice was about to playfully snap at the servant, but stopped short when someone else spoke up.

"You three heading out?"

"Hollypaw! How are you?"

"It's a surprise to see you, Sootpaw. This is the longest you've gone without getting severely injured."

"Tch, whatever. Be grateful."

Sootpaw dislodged himself from Darkpaw, bouncing slightly as he found his footing and sending a smile in Hollypaw's direction. The Medicine cat returned his smile with a small one of her own, a pleasant hum passing through her lips. Her fleeting smile disappeared seconds later as she glanced at the three of them, letting out a small sigh.

"Just… be careful."

"I'm always careful."

"I'm serious Sootpaw. I just feel like… somethings going to happen."

The Commoner blinked at her, watching as her dark amber eyes became distant, almost as if she could see something, but couldn't quite make out what it was. The next breeze that blew by didn't seem as refreshing, but the tom brushed it off and instead, bumped his shoulder against hers.

"You're always worrying about something, aren't you. We'll be fine."

"You promise?"

"I promise! Come on you two."

With that, the three toms of differing ranks head out into their oak forest, the calm atmosphere from before returning as they brushed off the medicine cat's worry.

…

"How come we don't hang out more often?"

"Because you two are always training, and I'm a servant."

"So? Even though we're from different ranks, we somehow managed to become friends, didn't we?"

Sootpaw sent a smile to the two toms. They wandered through a majority of Blazeclan's territory, only stopping now by the small lake. The wind from before was just strong enough to rustle the top of the water's surface, small waves rippling closer to land. The grey furred apprentice crouched down, lapping at the water and disturbing his reflection further. Sagepaw and Darkpaw copied his movements, the latter of which letting out a sigh of relief.

"It feels like forever since I've been here."

"By the lake?"

"Out in the forest in general."

Sootpaw looked at Darkpaw, shock widening his eyes. He opened his mouth, but closed it immediately as a frown appeared on his face.

 _I guess that's the sad life of a servant…_

 _Maybe being a Commoner isn't so bad?_

"Well, then let's enjoy every second of it."

Sootpaw allowed his smile to grow as he rushed into the water, inviting the two other apprentices into the lake. The sun was just warm enough to make the freshness of the water relaxing instead of chilling. The Commoner splashed around, sending up a spray of droplets every which way. His jovial attitude was returned evenly by the servant. The usually timid tom let out a playful yowl as he leapt into the water, splashing around until he reached the Commoner.

The two wrestled around, their heads oftentimes submerging in the water, but nonetheless making them laugh.

"Come on, Sagepaw!"

The two kit-like apprentices called out to the High Ranking Noble. The tom had stayed out of the water the entire time, watching over the two like a father to his kits. He politely shook his head with an amused smile. Sootpaw growled playfully, sharing a look with Darkpaw before they both simultaneously charged at the tom. The water rippled almost violently, waves being formed as the two ran through it. The Noble, startled, did nothing but stand there before he tried escaping their paws.

A bout of chasing around the lake followed, with the Noble yelling at them to stop, but smiling nevertheless. Darkpaw threw his head back with laughter, Sootpaw snarled mischievously as the two slowly caught up, managing to tackle the grey Noble into the water.

As wild as their behavior was, the sense of calm never eased from the clearing as the three- for once- completely forgot about their worries in the clan.

…

"Do you know how long it's going to take to dry my pelt?"

"Oh come on; you can't deny that you didn't have fun, Sagepaw."

"... That isn't the point."

Sootpaw chuckled, lying on his back by the lakeside and glancing to his sides to the two apprentices. Darkpaw was resting on his side, the droplets of water reflecting on his pelt. Sagepaw was the only one sitting as he tried licking the water off of his pelt. The three combined dampened the earth of the lakeside, all of them wearing the same smile of happiness.

The Commoner let out a sigh, his gaze searching through the clouds. The silence that followed was peaceful, only further adding to his state of relaxation.

 _If only there could be more of this…_

 _This is a once in a lifetime event._

"Hey… can you two smell that?"

Sootpaw tilted his head to the side Darkpaw was on, the servant now resting on his stomach with his head lifted. The tip of his nose twitched as he inhaled deeply, his tail tip flicking and ears swiveling. Sootpaw rolled onto his stomach, mimicking the tom's movements. The scent that came with the wind was… strange. It was definitely something he had never scented before, but all of his instincts told him one thing as the fur on his body stood on end.

 _Run…_

"You two, get up… slowly…"

Sootpaw blinked, glancing at Sagepaw with a confused frown. The Noble's voice shook as he stiffly stood up, his head turned away from the others as he stared at something in the distance. The Commoner lifted his head higher, trying to see what the Noble saw. All that he was able to see was a splash of a russet color.

 _One of the Royals maybe?_

As he followed Sagepaw's directions in standing, the creature before them only appeared to grow in size. The Commoner held his breath as the four-legged, russet furred animal sniffed around the edge of the clearing. It's head appeared massive to correlate with its unfathomably large size, a pair of pricked ears sitting at the top of it. Far beyond, Sootpaw could see the beginnings of a bushy tail.

"Back… away…"

Sagepaw was visibly shaking, his ears flattening against his head as he lowered his body more, almost as if he tried to make himself appear invisible. Sootpaw, not understanding what was happening, simply followed. _If Sagepaw is scared… so should I, right?_

The grey furred Commoner took a small step back, trying to be as quiet as he could. Which he did, but apparently, he wasn't quiet enough as he stepped on the grass. The creature's ears flicked in their direction, and before long, Sootpaw could only see a blazing red-brown pair of eyes. The muzzle of this creature was long, its lips pulling back to reveal unbelievably sharp teeth. It let out a strange noise, a sound that made the three apprentices flinch before it began moving towards them. Its long legs carried it above the grass, and in a few moments, it would reach them.

"Run… run!"

Sagepaw yowled as he turned around, shoving the other two back and waiting for them to begin sprinting. He ran in the back as Sootpaw ran in the front, trying to glance behind his shoulder, only to see the creature chase after them.

"What is that thing?"

"Fox!"

Sagepaw yowled as they continued running. Sootpaw's heart stopped for a second- a cold chill passing through him. He only ever heard of stories about foxes, creatures so strong and deadly, nobody was safe from them. It was said that not even the High Ranks could escape from them unscathed. To come across a fox was equivalent to coming across death itself.

And now, one was chasing them.

The Commoner's breaths quickly turned rapid, his body screaming in exertion and heart pounding. Behind him, Darkpaw ran as fast as he could, oftentimes tripping over the undergrowth because of his inexperience to his surroundings. Sagepaw ran at the back, terrified but still thinking about their safety instead of his. Sootpaw let out a yowl as he suddenly began to fall, having tripped over a divet in the ground and biting his tongue in the process. The metallic taste of his own blood blossomed in his mouth, but he did nothing as he tried getting back up.

"Sootpaw!"

The grey furred apprentice could only lift his head, his eyes widening when he saw the fox- who seemed to appear out of nowhere- wrap its sharp teeth around Sagepaw's haunches. The Noble let out a yowl of agony, which was soon silence as he was tossed to a nearby tree. The impact itself shook the branches, a few loose leaves floating down to the ground where the tom now lay. Sootpaw could only pray that the Noble was unconscious instead of dead.

Darkpaw stood at Sootpaw's side, his eyes wide with terror and ears flattened against his head. The grey Commoner kept his eyes on the creature in front of them. The fox's tongue lolled out of its mouth as it panted, its lips appearing to form a devious grin as it trotted to them. Without realizing it, the two apprentices were now cornered against a tree.

 _I've learned many things from my training… but climbing is not one of them…_

The fox charged at them, its muzzle opening as it lunged forward. Sootpaw moved without thinking, his eyes squeezing shut as he stood in front of Darkpaw, shielding the tom from the fox with his back turned against it. Time seemed to slow down in the Commoner's mind as he counted the seconds, waiting for unimaginable pain to blossom.

Instead, what reached his senses was not pain, but an enraged snarl.

Opening his eyes with a gasp, the Commoner met Darkpaw's eyes. The dark green of them glittered hopefully and with relief, but what was also there was worry. Intense worry. Sootpaw quickly turned around, his breath catching in his throat at what he saw.

"I swear, Commoner… one of these days, I'm going to die saving you."

"Flarepaw…"

"Of course, you just so happen to be with those two. How do you always get yourself in these kinds of situations?"

The Grand Royal apprentice stood in between Sootpaw and the fox. The creature let out a growl, its teeth snapping together and fur bristling to make it appear bigger. Flarepaw did the same, her tail lashing behind her as she hissed, keeping the fox at bay long enough for her to speak.

"I guess you're just lucky I'm always here to save you."

"Flarepaw… you can't fight this thing on your own. You'll get killed!"

The amber furred she-cat remained in her stance, her face concealed since she had her back turned to Sootpaw. The Commoner felt tears beginning to prick at his eyes, but for what reason, he didn't know.

"I know." That's all the she-cat said, risking a glance behind her shoulder. "Trust me, I know my own limitations better than anyone."

"Flare-"

"Just get my brothers out of here! Go as far away as you can and report back to camp."

When the fox attempted to lock its jaws around her, the she-cat moved swiftly around it, leaping back just far enough to avoid those teeth and being able to lash her claws against its muzzle. The fox let out a low whimper as it recoiled back, its snarl increasing and eyes narrowing. The window of opportunity to leave unscathed was slowly closing, all of them seemed to realize that.

 _I can't leave her here to die…_

 _But I have no choice with Sagepaw unconscious and Darkpaw inexperienced…_

"Please, be careful."

Sagepaw flicked his tail, ordering a silent Darkpaw as the two rushed over to Sagepaw's side. They could hear the fox trying to attack them, but its growl turned into another whimper as Flarepaw blocked its path with her claws.

"Hey! I'm your opponent, not them. Focus on me you vile creature."

With Sagepaw carefully hoisted on their shoulders, Sootpaw only glanced back before beginning to leave the area. Darkpaw remained quiet, mumbling under his breath almost incoherently.

"She considers me a brother… she considers me a _brother_ , Sootpaw. Do you know what that means?"

Sootpaw could only shake his head, flinching as he heard the fox snarl and Flarepaw's hiss of pain. Seconds after, it was the fox's turn to yowl in pain.

"It means she'll do whatever it takes to protect me… even… even if that means she has to risk her life to do it."

"You should feel honored."

"That's not a good thing! She's going to die because of us!"

"Not if we hurry back to camp, come on!"

 _What happened to the peaceful moments from before? Why did this fox have to come now of all times?_

 _Flarepaw… please be careful._

Only now did Sootpaw realize something. It was something that seemed so obvious now that he figured it out, something that would forever scar him for the rest of his life.

Every calm hides a storm.

…

 _ **A/N: Eh, this chapter seemed pretty iffy to me, but I blame it all on my indecisiveness to the beginning of the chapter. Oh well, I'm**_ **very** _**excited for the next chapter. Spoiler: pain, pain, and more pain. Hooray! Anyways, thanks again for 200 reviews, guys! You're all awesome!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **What, so far, has been your favorite scene from the whole story?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story:**_ _Renegades_ _ **.**_

 _ **Also, if you have**_ _fanart_ _ **of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	23. Chapter 22: Chaos

_**A/N: Hallo everybody! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this chapter, considering how last chapter ended. A few more months guys and senior year is over, can't wait. In case anyone forgot for whatever reason, Flare is about to fight against a wild fox that nearly killed Sage, Soot, and Dark. So, yeah, this is that chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _B5007898_ _ **,**_ _peacegamer21_ _ **, and**_ _eirikurr_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan-**_ Aww, thank you!

 _ **Key Storms-**_ I can't pick a favorite scene personally, but if it had to be one, I would probably choose the time Flarepaw and Darkpaw had that emotional conversation (Right before she finds out that Sage and Soot have been taken prisoner by Stormclan).

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ Same, I thoroughly enjoying writing scenes with Wind and Rain, I should probably do more. Yeah, her little spitfire is Flarepaw. Lol, I loved writing how he took advantage of the weather. I actually struggle writing fight scenes, so much so that- in my previous Fanfictions- I tried to avoid doing direct battles in general. But, for this story, fighting is necessary XD.

 _ **FalconwingTheWarrior-**_ Yup, rip. Thank you and there are so many things I need to add, so little time. *Spoiler alert: I actually have everything from here on out relatively planned (like all the chapter names and what is going to happen during that chapter)* Just wait and see.

 _ **StormTheGreat-**_ Alrighty, point taken: don't kill Sagepaw lol. Thank you and we shall see how she does this.

 _ **Peacegamer21-**_ Yeah, sorry about that. I used to be so good at writing every week, but I realized that for this story to produce lengthy chapters that I do (or, at least chapters that are longer for me than any of my previous works) I need necessary breaks. I hope that changes during the Summer, but oh well.

 _ **Depression (Guest)-**_ Hooray, and don't you worry, if you haven't noticed a pattern, for a set of chapters: it is Flare's turn to fight everything, and for the next set, it is Soot's turn to cause trouble. Just you wait, Soot will be fighting soon enough. Lol, I didn't know how I felt about that scene when I was planning it, but I liked how it turned out.

 _ **Dark hart (Guest)-**_ Sure, people haven't been submitting rogues (even though they are a key point as well, just not so much now). I would gladly accept Sting and I look forward to writing with him.

 _ **Gavinus1000-**_ Hello, you're right, it has been a while. *Nervous laughter* Yeah, freedom screech… not sure if it'll be that happy of an ending, but hey, that isn't until a long time from now.

 _ **Hailstrike-**_ Yup, fox strikes again. Foxes are the clans enemies right now, but don't worry, this is probably the last time they'll cause trouble.

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Hey Sharp! Yup, I have a habit of having characters with the same names and stuff, oh well. They're suffixes will be different though! I loved all of those scenes, it's hard for me to pick just one. Thank you, and yeah, Sootpaw deserved a break (even if it was only for a couple lines in the chapter). _Second Review:_ Thank you and hooray! At this rate, this story will surpass one of my most successful ones out there!

 _ **WolfFang (Guest)-**_ Kiko… I like that name lol. Don't worry, Flarepaw's got this (maybe). Why? Because I'm evil to my babies lol. Everybody seems to be falling in love with Whiteshadow (what would've happened if I made him be the rude and evil cat I intended for him to be, but changed before starting the story?) Lol, I honestly love him a lot more now too.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Yeah, everybody's got to suffer before they are in the clear XD. Just so you know: everybody's got a tough backstory. Sorry, not sorry. Don't worry, I use yay a lot too. Yeah, I thought it would be best to bring back Dark, I intend a lot for him as well. Wildfire just has very different and critical thoughts about everything and everyone. For a High Rank to get a Servant, there are two different ways. The first is; if the Servant is older than 12 moons, the High Rank would need to ask the Grand Royal for permission. If the Servant they want to request is a kit, they would need to ask the mother, as well as the Grand Royal. Also, and something that I don't like, but is necessary, an "easy" way to become a rank higher is if you sort of "sell" your future kits to the life of a Servant. For example, if an Artisan Queen wants to become a Noble, they would need to "sell" one of their kits into servitude- all of course has to be agreed upon by the Grand Royal. I love all of my characters (all my little babies lol). Lol, I get it. Don't worry! Flarepaw's got this… maybe. The Target Practice scene, that's a first, nobody has said that one yet. Don't worry, I love reading long reviews. _Second Review:_ Yeah, Bramblepaw has also had it rough. I thought it would be cute to have Wind and Rain be together. Hmm, no and no. I actually look forward to writing more about both King and Yellowpaw. Oh yeah, that chapter was originally supposed to be called Tame, but I changed it to Calm instead. And it's partner is Chaos. I always think that brains wins over brawn. Having both is just a plus. I can't wait to see what you've done with the cover art, thanks again for taking time out of your day to do it! Yeah, I actually enjoy that too, is that weird to want to see your favorite characters suffer? Idk, and oh don't you worry, Sootpaw's suffering will start soon. Just you wait, just you wait. _Third Review:_ I was thinking about that, but it would absolutely ruin the schedule that I have. We'll see. Yeah, the thing about summaries, I only write one with the intention of that happening, but 9 times out of 10, I end up changing the outcome of the story. I might go back and revise that summary, but just wait, their ancestors will appear sooner or later. Thank you!

 _ **Nightsky of FlameClan-**_ Thank you, and I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this chapter!

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _All she remembered was the crispness of the cool breeze that contrasted the warmth of the sun that bore down on her amber colored back. The skin on her flattened ears was warm, her silver eyes directed down to the ground as she bit her lip painfully, almost to the point of drawing blood. With a nervous disposition, her paws kneaded and shuffled against the ground, a rhythm that only came from someone who had a lot on their mind._

" _Alright, what's wrong?"_

" _What makes you say something wrong?"_

 _The near complete tri-colored eyes of her brother glittered with laughter in the morning son as he gave her a dumbfounded look. Her emotions, for once, shown clearly in her movements and painted her face with a frown. His amber eyes, those of which held a tinge of green and grey, softened as she remained quiet, her head lowered, and her attitude nothing like it was when around her clanmates._

" _Flarepaw… are you nervous?"_

" _Why would I be?"_

" _Because, I don't know, we're going up against some of the clan's best warriors? Father included?"_

" _...I don't want to disappoint him, Flamepaw. I've already done that more than enough times."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _...Nothing…"_

 _Flarepaw turned away from her brother, her fellow Grand Royal apprentice and rival. Flamepaw wouldn't understand. Wildfire only ever saw the good in him, and he only ever saw the flaws in her._

" _No, you're not nervous… you're scared right?"_

 _His voice dropped to below a whisper, his neck leaning forward as he kept his eyes on her. His words flew with the wind, a hushed secret that was only shared between them, the uttering of a word that was forbidden to be spoken. Flarepaw's eyes widened as her head snapped up, floundering for a coherent sentence that wouldn't form._

" _I'm not… you just… We aren't-"_

" _I don't care." Flamepaw said with a grunt as he shook his head, his eyes soft, trusting. They told her everything was going to be okay. She could tell him all of her secrets and he would hold them for eternity. She could show him vulnerability, and he would comfort her instead of take advantage of it. "Well? Are you?"_

 _Flarepaw stared at him for a few seconds longer, unsure of whether or not to admit just yet. The forbidden word replayed in her mind as she mulled over it, trying it out quietly on her tongue._

" _Scared… I'm… scared?"_

" _Whew, I thought I was the only one."_

 _Once more- and certainly not for the first time- Flamepaw surprised her. Flarepaw's silver eyes focused on the figure in front of her. Her brother gave her a soft smile, accompanied with a nonchalant shrug as he sat back on his haunches. It was her turn to stare at him in disbelief._

" _Flamepaw… y-you're…" she leaned in to whisper the words. "You're scared?"_

" _Tch, I wouldn't be in my right mind if I wasn't scared. I have to spar with Whiteshadow for crying out loud! You got off easy by getting paired with Foxear, he always goes easy on the she-cats."_

" _Foxear is still a force to be reckoned, especially if father tells him to be serious."_

" _You're right. So, you see? It's okay for us to be scared. We're both fighting formidable opponents, we're both fighting with our ranks on the line."_

 _Flarepaw blinked at him, considering his words carefully. If he really was scared, he certainly didn't look like he was._

" _Do you want to know a secret? Of what I do to appear brave?"_

" _What?"_

 _Her eyes were alight with interest, a look that reminded her brother painfully of the innocent times they had when they were kits. Before both of them remained as a Grand Royal apprentice. Before both of them had to fight to keep up with Wildfire's continuously rising expectations. Flamepaw purred quietly before his carefree smirk reappeared on his face, his chest puffing out as he threw his shoulders back, rising to his paws._

" _When you are scared about who you have to fight, just look at whatever it is you're scared of… whatever it is that makes you nervous. And repeat after me."_

…

Flarepaw felt her heart ache at the memories of her brother. Shaking her head quickly, she barely had enough time to blink before the large paw of the fox came swiping in her vision. Stepping back swiftly and staying light on her paws, the she-cat let out a hiss as she dove out of the way of the creature's assault. She had distracted it long enough to buy some time for the Commoner to escape with her brothers.

 _Now, it is time to fight seriously._

Taking in a deep breath, the she-cat held the air in her lungs for a beat longer before releasing it in a heavy sigh, her shoulders and flanks rising and falling with the action. All her thoughts washed away as she narrowed her eyes at the fox in front of her. It was large, not the largest she had seen, but definitely young and swift. If the fox was hungry, it would normally try to catch something easier than a cat that would fight back. But it appeared healthy enough as it was, so the question remained as to why it chose to stay and fight, even as her claws tore at its pelt.

Flarepaw let out a short and bitter chuckle, eyeing the fox's pelt once more. _Who am I kidding? The attacks I did barely even reached its skin, let alone be enough to cause serious harm._ Only once, she had participated in a battle against a fox, so many moons ago- even before Blazeclan left their old territory. The fox then was old, with grey around its muzzle and held many battle scars. It was easy to chase away. But there was one blaring difference between then and now.

Before, she fought the fox with a patrol of all the Royals and Grand Royal apprentices. Even the Grand Royal himself made an appearance during that fight.

Now, she was alone.

Even if the Commoner chose to stay and fight, the difference between their skills and the fox's was obvious. The fox was more of a threat to them and they were to it. And it clearly knew this.

Flarepaw clenched her teeth, feeling her shoulder aching and throbbing in sync with her heartbeat. The fox had managed to claw her in her attempt to stop its attack on the Commoner and her brothers. Taking in another breath, the Grand Royal apprentice stood in front of the fox, watching carefully as it stepped lightly around, looking for an opportunity to attack her. No matter how brave she made herself out to be, her body still shuddered in the presence of the deadly creature. Her ears flattened against her head, her body refusing to stop shivering no matter how much attention she put to it.

 _I'm scared…_

Letting out a shaky breath, Flarepaw could only raise her head. A spark of determination lit up her silver-blue eyes, a flurry of storms that begged to be released from their chains. Clenching her jaw, the she-cat met the eyes of the fox. Out loud, she repeated the incantation her brother told her to say whenever in the midst of a creature that caused her to cower in fear.

"I am Flarepaw," the she-cat spoke in a stern, clear voice, repeating the words her brother told her to say in these situations. "The greatest Grand Royal apprentice the clans have ever seen. I have a duty to serve and protect my clan, and so, I will not be defeated by the likes of _you_!"

The fox let out a snarl in response, yipping as though it was laughing at her words before it lunged towards her.

 _So begins our dance of death…_

The she-cat hissed ignoring her instinct to run away, and instead, charged forward as well. Since the fox was much taller than her, she found it simple to run underneath it, sliding against the ground and lashing her claws out at the sensitive skin of its stomach. The fox let out a yip, twisting and turning to jump out of the way. Still on her back, Flarepaw's eyes widened slightly as the front paws of the predator came barreling towards her, threatening to slam down on her chest. Swiftly, she made a desperate attempt to roll away, succeeding but just barely. She could feel the thick nails of the fox directly at her back as she laid on her side.

Pushing herself to her paws, she decided it was her turn to issue an attack. Leaning back to gain the momentum necessary, the she-cat launched herself, aiming to land at least on the fox's shoulder. Only to meet empty air.

Her eyes widened as time seemed to slow, her throat tightening in anticipation. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the fox at a safe distance at her side, lunging forward with its mouth wide open to reveal its incredibly sharp teeth. The seconds ticked by, the chaos of the fight pausing momentarily before she felt pain at her back, near her scruff. The fox's teeth, now secure around the skin of her scruff, tightened to an unbelievable pressure, tears instantly shooting to her closed eyes. A yowl of pain reverabated from her chest, and before she knew it, she was airborne- having been tossed to the side and sent flying.

Flarepaw could only blink, all thoughts disappearing as she felt the wind rush through her and the forest canopy fly by in a blur of color. A cry of pain sounded from her as she landed on the ground, rolling across it before coming to a stop- having collided with the trunk of a tree. All the wind escaped her lungs, her mouth opening to yowl, but no sound coming out. She hung in the air for a few seconds before gravity took its course, the she-cat falling to the ground limply and her body screaming in the agony she felt.

The loose leaves from the tree fluttered down from the impact as she curled up against the roots of the tree, the tears from before falling from her eyes. The Grand Royal apprentice could feel the back of her neck slick with her blood, the skin exposed since the fox tore off the fur. Flarepaw buried her face into the ground, panting heavily and blinking the approaching darkness form her vision as her ears rang.

 _I can't give up… not now…_

Once the ringing ceased, the sound of heavy pawsteps urged her to lift her head. Through her blurry, tear-filled vision, she could see the russet fur of the fox. Her stomach twisted in fear, her heart beating frantically at the deadly glow of the fox's blazing red-brown eyes. Its long legs allowed it took take lengthy strides towards her as it skipped in her direction; appearing as though it was floating through the forest and having fun while doing it.

 _I can't give up. The Commoner should've made it back by now, a patrol should be coming by now._

 _Stand up damn it!_

Trembling, the she-cat pressed her forehead harshly against the ground, her fur staining with the loose dirt as she shakily moved one of her paws. Flarepaw coughed, panting as she lifted her head. The fox would reach her soon, she needed to act quickly. Baring her teeth, the amber furred apprentice found the strength to push herself up. Her back and shoulder ached from the impact against the ground, there were no doubt bruises already forming. She couldn't afford to get hit like that again.

The fox charged, barreling towards her at a frightening speed. Letting out a snarl, the apprentice hissed as she moved out of the way, side stepping out of the way in a wide arch. The fox was close, so close that its foul scent consumed her. With her claws flexing, the she-cat lashed her paw at the fox's face. Hitting her mark, the she-cat dug her claws into the side of its muzzle, quickly pulling back and creating a wicked and angry looking wound.

The fox's response was immediate; it backed up in an instant and let out a howl of pain. Blood spilled from the wound, staining its muzzle, its maw opening in a deadly snarl. Feeling a flick of satisfaction, Flarepaw dodged the fox's paws as it tried swiping at her again, barely having enough time to back up as its muzzle closed in the open air where her head was previously.

Quickly, she lashed her paw out once more, managing to hit the fox's nose this time and producing the same results. It was growing irritated, she could see the impatience in its blazing red eyes. A loud, enraged snarl echoed through the forest, shaking her to the bones as it charged once more, tilting its head and opening its mouth.

There was no time to think, no time to plan ahead. Both creatures acted purely on instinct; the fox snapping and chasing the cat as it dodged, twisting and turning just enough to escape death. The fox was fast, but the cat was just a bit faster. She needed to be, or else she would have surely been bleeding to death by now. Chaos, it was the only word that could describe everything that was happening in these moments.

Flarepaw let out a growl of pain, feeling the fox's canines snap down on her left ear. She was tiring herself out, the result of that was this. She was getting slower, and the fox didn't even appear to be out of breath. Its teeth smoothly tore the skin of her ear, creating a deep vee and beginning to bleed heavily as she ran to create distance between them. She felt as though she had been fighting forever, and she still didn't know why there wasn't a patrol around. In reality, it was only for a few short moments.

The two stood a short distance apart, the fox with its front legs spread as it lowered its head towards the ground, looking up at her. _Maybe it_ is _getting tired._ Flarepaw could see its chest moving heavily as it took in deep inhales of air. On the other side, she was panting quickly. The blood on her ear matted down the side of her head, the wound itself burning as if it were on fire. Black spots danced dangerously at the corner of her vision.

At this rate, she would pass out before she could finish the job.

Gritting her teeth, Flarepaw charged forward once more, feigning an attack to the right. Instead of doing what she planned for it to do, the fox backed up a step before lunging forward, its head down. Once more, she was sent flying as the fox headbutted her, letting out a guttural growl and pacing after her. Winded and out of breath, the she-cat lay on her back, raising her head just enough to see the fox approaching her, its tongue lolling out of its mouth. Its eyes screamed the words it couldn't speak.

 **I win**

Flarepaw couldn't feel her body anymore, her lungs refusing to work and her vision darkening once more. Closing her eyes, the she-cat lay her head against the ground, tears falling from the corners.

 _So, this is it…_

The sound of the fox's snarl appeared to echo from far away.

 _Is it really my time to join you two?_

 _No…_

"Flarepaw!"

Peeking open her eyes, the she-cat's breath caught in her throat as she saw a mass of ginger fur. It leapt over her, landing on the fox's head as it clawed at its eyes and ears viciously.

"Get up, Flarepaw!"

The she-cat's eyes snapped open, the pain returning to her body as her sensation of touch returned. _That voice…_

"Gingerpaw…"

Rolling onto her side, Flarepaw coughed as she lifted her head. A splitting headache made home there, but she ignored it as she narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better view of the tom that had saved her. Sure enough, there he was; standing face-to-face with the fox that nearly killed her.

"You need to get up, Flarepaw!"

"Gingerpaw," her voice was quiet before she cleared her throat, the idea that someone was there to help her giving her a newfound strength. "Thank you."

"You can thank me later, after we get rid of this creature."

Ignoring her pain, Flarepaw stood by his side, facing the fox once more. _Fighting head on isn't going to get us far, we can't afford to get injured before the patrol arrives._

 _What can we do?_

"It is going to be impossible for us to simply kill it. This fox is very young, and apparently, very strong."

"What should we do?"

"We need to buy time for someone else to come."

"You mean, you aren't being followed by a patrol?"

"I just ran into the Commoner, I was going to go on a solo-hunt. The nerve of that tom- he yelled at me to find you, ordering me around like he was the Grand Royal. He seemed very concerned for you. I told him to go on ahead and warn the clan. I thought, I should at least help you out, so you aren't facing this thing on your own."

 _The Commoner… is concerned for me?_

"Do you remember the protocol the Grand Royal set for dealing with foxes?"

Their conversation paused just enough to avoid an attack from said creature, its russet fur bristling and lips revealing sharp teeth as it tried catching either of them in its jaws. The duo worked as a team, both of them attacking on either side. When the fox tried lunging towards one of them, the other would gain its attention.

They circled back, regrouping to their original spot. Flarepaw spared a glance at the tom beside her. If Gingerpaw was scared, he didn't show it. His pelt for which he was named for bristled, his pale yellow eyes narrowed in determination and holding the flame of ferocity.

"We have one of two choices; kill it or chase it away."

"So, it seems we're stuck with option two."

"We need to have it chase us off the territory."

"Yes, but… where to is the question. We shouldn't chase it into another clan's territory and-"

"Our old territory."

Gingerpaw's focus shifted from the fox to her. Flarepaw kept her gaze on the fox, watching carefully as it moved delicately- looking for an opening. Gingerpaw looked back ahead of him, biting his lip slightly as his ears flattened.

"I… I don't-"

"I know you don't want to go there, but we don't have a choice. Trust me, that's the last place I want to see again. I wouldn't suggest it if there was any other option."

The tom clenched his teeth, his pale eyes narrowing. Ever since the fire, nobody went to Blazeclan's old territory willingly. Flarepaw only went a few times, but none of them were recent. The place held too many lost memories of what had been, and what could've been. Gingerpaw let out a low growl before spitting.

"Fine, we need to work as a team. You run on ahead and stop at a certain point. I will have it chase me while you rest for a little, then we'll switch off."

"Be careful."

"Goes without saying."

Flarepaw nodded to him before running off, the sound of enraged snarls and annoyed hisses disappearing behind her as she ran. Her paws thrummed against the ground, swiftly avoiding bushes and large tree trunks. Once she was a good distance away, she allowed herself a moment's rest. Her body ached, her blood matting on her fur and darkening it. She remained standing as her eyes closed, her tail swaying to keep her awake. If there was ever a time she wanted to sleep, it was now.

The sound of heavy and rapid pawsteps urged her eyes to open once more. Turning around to face the direction she came from, she took in a deep breath, her lips forming a thin line as her eyes narrowed in concentration. Flarepaw only needed to fight the fox by herself once more for a few moments, just long enough to allow Gingerpaw to make it a good distance away.

The tom was the first to appear, leaping into the clearing and running past her. Their eyes met as he ran by, the concern in his pale yellow eyes written clearly, but he gave her a single nod. He trusted her, he knew how capable she was.

The fox was the next to show, a snarl echoing regularly from deep within its chest. It focused its attention on her, just like she wanted it to. Its annoyance radiated from it in waves, the intense bloodlust making her dizzy as she allowed her lips to pull back in a smirk.

"It looks like I'm your opponent again, foul beast."

In response, the fox let out a cross between a growl and a howl, charging at her without missing a beat. Flarepaw ran forward as well, her ears flattening as she slid underneath it once more. Finding her balance, she ran the rest of the way, appearing behind it as she swiftly twisted around; her claws meeting the back of its leg, right above its paw. The fox tried turning, but not before she clawed her way onto it. Her claws hooked into the thick fur of the creature, her fur bristling as she began slicing at its skin. The fox howled in pain, turning sharply in an attempt to throw her off.

Leaping off of it, she nearly lost her footing and fell, but quickly caught herself as she began running in the direction she had seen Gingerpaw running off. _I gave him enough time already_. With the fox chasing after her, a new sense of fear caused her heart to beat rapidly. The sounds the creature emitted from behind her sounded as though it was slowly getting closer, even as she pushed herself to her limits.

Flarepaw kept her eyes in front of her, focusing on nothing else but running. With the fox yipping behind her, she sprinted through the undergrowth, her eyes shifting around until she spotted the ginger fur of the tom. They were close, the trees were beginning to spread farther apart, and the ground was beginning to produce more grass. Gingerpaw noticed it too, because instead of waiting there like before, he ran at her side.

"We're almost there."

Flarepaw merely grunted in response, breathing too heavily to be able to speak. They both stopped at the edge of their territory, nothing but the sound of their panting reaching their ears. _Nothing… Wait._

"Where did it go?"

"I swore it was right behind me."

"I… thought I saw it behind you."

They met each other's gazes, pale yellow meeting silver. Turning around, the she-cat scented the air, in their frenzy to run and the midst of the chase, they both failed to notice one thing.

"Behind you!"

Flarepaw didn't need to be told twice as she turned around swiftly, her vision being greeted by nothing but the open mouth and sharp teeth of the fox. Her eyes widened, feebly attempting to step back. _It tricked us… It must've ran ahead as well…_

 _Clever fox…_

Luckily for her, Gingerpaw was faster at reacting. Instead of pulling her back, which she would've done or tried to do, he pushed her out of the way, taking her place as the fox's mouth snapped close. Its teeth pierced through his skin easily, the force of his bite nearly strong enough to snap his bones then and there. The fox had bit down near the tom's shoulders, the area right below his scruff. It pulled harshly as it tossed him aside, its tongue lolling out playfully. As if this was nothing but a game.

"Gingerpaw!"

Flarepaw finally found her voice, watching in shock as her fellow Grand Royal apprentice collided roughly with a low branch. The impact itself was strong enough to snap the branch, both it and the tom went tumbling down to the forest floor, landing roughly. Gingerpaw lay limply, his body sagging and his back turned in her direction. She couldn't tell if he was still breathing, she didn't want to know what she would do if he wasn't.

Letting out a snarl, the she-cat ran forward, leaping onto the fox's face. It let out a yelp, mostly out of surprise more so than pain. She clawed wildly, lashing at anything she could reach. Its eyes, its ears, its nose. The fox's momentary confusion dissipated, one of its paws lifted, tossing her off and onto the ground. Flarepaw growled as she stood up, her vision darkening and making her momentarily blind. This moment of distraction was more than enough time for the fox to lock its jaws around her flanks.

Flarepaw squeezed her eyes shut, a white hot pain searing through the wounds the fox's teeth created. At least three different gashes on both of her sides, the fox squeezed harder, its grip tightening to an unfathomable pressure. Her stomach twisted, tears rolling down her cheeks as she choked. The pain was more than enough to make her lungs stop working, her heart beating frantically in panic. The agony was unlike any other, she thought she could hear something breaking.

 _Please… stop…_

 _Someone… anyone…_

 _Please… please save me…_

All at once, as if answered by her silent words, the pain itself stopped. She fell to the ground, gasping for air. Breathing in general still hurt, and she could feel blood dripping from her new wounds. She found that she couldn't move, but she didn't need to. The sound of something fighting the fox came from her side.

"Flarepaw! Grand Royal Flarepaw! Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

A tom that was named for the creature she had been fighting appeared in front of her; a blur of red brown with yellow eyes. _Foxear…_ Turning her head was a much more tiring task than she remembered it being. She tilted it just enough to see out of the corner of her eye.

She could see the white figure that was Whiteshadow, the lead Royal that appeared untouchable to all. Foxear stood in front of her, asking her questions that she didn't answer and couldn't understand. Tigergaze and Russetclaw fought on either side of Whiteshadow, darting in when the white Royal dodged an attack. Somewhere behind the fox, she could see Emberpaw circling the outskirts, waiting for the opportunity to attack. There were tears in her dark green eyes, the color appearing darker with the deadly glint they held. She must've seen Gingerpaw by now. There were two other figures as well, one of which was the Commoner.

Sootpaw seemed so out of place standing beside the Royals of the clan, but the fierce determination in his eyes was the one thing that outmatched them. At his side, there was someone else, but not one that she recognized. Through all the chaos, there was one thing that was blatantly obvious.

One thing that was blaringly noticeable to her as she allowed her eyes to close, succumbing to the darkness and claws of sleep.

Her father had not come to save her.

…

 _ **A/N: ...Please don't kill me, it had to be done. How was that? Painful enough? Lol, it's only getting started. *Evil laughter***_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **If you didn't know, all of these chapters come in "pairs" (e.g. last chapter was Calm, and this one is Chaos). If you could name a "pair" of chapters, what would they be called?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story:**_ _Renegades_ _ **.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	24. Chapter 23: Never

_**A/N: How's it going everybody? Daylight savings is currently kicking me in the butt, nevertheless, I am here, offering a freshly written chapter. You're welcome.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _FuturisticVampire_ _ **,**_ _PheonixRune_ _ **, and**_ _Tikkathehamster_ _**for following and/or adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan-**_ Yup, poor them. And yes, you can submit a rogue Oc if you'd like, I think I forgot to mention that lol. Sorry.

 _ **Key Storms-**_ Tbh, I spent a clean twenty minutes trying to come up with a question lol. Those are some good ones, thank you, and have a nice day too!

 _ **StormTheGreat-**_ Yes, Gingerpaw.

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ Yes, very bad Wildfire. Hmm, we'll see, we'll see. Those are some good suggestions, and yeah not many people noticed it.

 _ **FalconwingTheWarrior-**_ Did I take longer? I try to stay on schedule of updating every other Friday. Don't you worry, I have everything planned out. Does Wildfire die by the end of this story? That's for me to know and for you to find out later XD.

 _ **A Warrior at Heart-**_ Was it good? Idk, fighting scenes have always been a struggle for me to write, I hope to improve that with this story. That last line just sort of happened, that wasn't intentionally planned, but I'm glad it worked out the way I wanted it to. Thank you! Darkpaw is just a servant to Flarepaw's father, Wildfire. He's been a servant his whole life and has watched Flarepaw grow, and the two are close. Close enough for Flarepaw to consider him a brother (though they're not actually related by any means).

 _ **WolfFang (Guest)-**_ LOL XD, I'm sorry? (P.S: I love Dr. Pepper). Thank you! Note to self: don't kill Gingerpaw, lol. Thank you, thank you. Yes, Wildfire deserves the award of the worst dad ever. That works too, the chapter titles don't exactly have to be opposites (like red and blue or silver and gold were just two things that are often compared to one another). _Second Review:_ The little ninjas are cutting onions again? Lol. _Third Review:_ Don't worry, it still makes sense to me. You're not stupid at all!

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Heya Sharp! Trust me, it was hard for me to write it as well (I'm hurting my little babies DX). But hey, it was necessary. The pain isn't over just yet, now it's Sootpaw's turn *cheers*. Lol, that always happens to me. You guys are coming up with better chapter titles than I have haha. It will kind of explain? Idk, you'll see. Gingerpaw… maybe is alive? Muahaha.

 _ **Nightsky of FlameClan-**_ It's all good! Yeah… I'm very sorry I couldn't upload a chapter on your birthday. I tried, trust me, but my teachers were being jerks and decided to give me homework that day (when, for the rest of the week, they didn't give me anything). Happy late Birthday!

 _ **Guest-**_ Those are some good suggestions!

 _ **Hailstrike-**_ Thank you! Yup, Sootpaw gonna do everything to save Flarepaw. I mean, they weren't in the original area where Flarepaw first started fighting it (Gingerpaw and her had it chase them close to the border of the old territory, while that one area was by the lake) I sure wish I can draw a map… oh well. Here's the next chapter.

 _ **Guest-**_ Don't know if it's the same one. Anyways, thank you and I hope you stick around for the whole story!

 _ **Shadowmist Of ShadowClan-**_ Hello! Thank you and don't you worry, I will keep on writing until this story is finished (which is _very_ far from). Those are nice suggestions!

 _ **PheonixRune-**_ Awesome, thanks and I'll see when I can included your character (I need to start doing that for everybody).

 _ **Shademist (Guest)-**_ Thanks for the suggestion. And you'd have to click on the "sign up" button, fill all that information out. Once you have your account all set up, to make a story, you would already need to have at least on document ready already. Click on the "publish" tab, and then on the one that says "doc manager." There, you can see all the documents you have submitted to the website, but these aren't visible for everybody. To publish it, you would have to click on "publish" and then "new story." Click on the blue words the say "guidelines," and it should take you there. Read it, and click the button at the bottom, then click the blue words the says "new story" at the top of that. Once you've clicked that, it should take you to where you can choose "crossover" or "Regular," as well as the category. There, you just fill out all the information necessary, click the button at the bottom that says "publish new story" and congratulations, your story is now submitted.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ It's alright! You have a whole week in between chapters to review, lol. Anyways, yes, one of the tests is fighting the Royals. They just have to put up a good fight, unless it is expected of them to win (as for Flamepaw vs. Whiteshadow, the apprentice just needed to put up a good fight). Close, Wildfire's view on certain things will be revealed when the times comes. Same, I wouldn't have had the courage to do what she did. Yes, she is a very stubborn kitty. I have always planned for her to lose that fight. I'm just making it harder for you guys to hate some characters and love some others lol. Yes, foxes are super smart critters (I feel bad for the two of them). Yup, Foxear is sort of a lackey to Wildfire. In fact, Wildfire has so many lackeys (simply because not many can accept Whiteshadow as a lead Royal… for various reasons which haven't been said yet XD). As for why Wildfire didn't show up… proceed to the chapter lol. Don't worry, I love long reviews. _Second review:_ Thank you! Yes, Queens can "sell" their kits, but this is only if the GR allows it. Maybe and no, a Noble cannot "buy" their way into a Royal. One can only be born in that rank to be it (though, there have been a few exceptions throughout the history of the clan… not gonna say anything yet though). Hmm… it really depends on whose opinion matters the most to you. A lot of High Ranks don't really care about the opinions of Low Ranks and only about those that are higher than them. In a way, it kind of is like cheating, I'll agree with that. The other servants aren't as important, mainly just Darkpaw, but I can give brief perspectives of them if you'd like. I actually kind of like Yellowpaw (as annoying as he is now) and I look forward to writing more about King (spoiler alert, it's gonna be very… exciting? Idk, I'm excited to know your reactions.) The fox attack was Flarepaw's final moment of pain, from here on out, it's gonna be Sootpaw that gets the short end of the stick. _Third review:_ Nice nice, very good idea. Those two chapter titles are some that I actually plan to use, but as for the order they go, that is for me to know and you to find out. I think, I hope, it is surprising who was fighting next to Sootpaw. Hmm.. close? It does include that, but it sort of runs a little deeper than just a sort of jealousy. They… hmm, how do I say this without spoiling? Well, they _do_ get a warrior name (temporarily) and _then_ they receive the "star" part of their name. They don't take over until it is that Grand Royal's time to "leave" (so, yes, until they die). There are many tests/assessments given. In the beginning, when every Royal kit has the opportunity to compete, it is simple elimination rounds (like what Flamepaw was talking about). It normally starts out with around ten at the most, then it goes down to five, and then to the top three. The final tests (spoiler) come in a set of skills (each assessment surveying certain qualities like speed, strength, hunting abilities, etc.) I actually have the whole test planned for the current top three, and I am very excited for when that time comes. Thanks for the rogue! Nope, it is called Never. I wish Spring Break came a little faster.

 _ **Guest-**_ Yes, I think everybody can agree that Wildfire is a bad cat. I mean… she kind of did? If there was a Jurassic Park reference, then it wasn't intentional lol.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

"Ouch! That hurts, that hurts!"

"Stop it!"

"Let go of my sister!"

The hisses were heard over the slow bubbling of the cold stream that made its home in the middle of camp. A haughty cackle and amused chuckle were louder, a small squeal and whimper following soon after. The sun overhead was hiding behind the grey-white clouds, the sky being engulfed in the gloomy color. Three small kits, the only kits currently living in Stormclan, were seemingly cornered at one side of the camp.

The young Low Ranks, too young and naive to understand the order of the rank system, had been running around the camp that appeared too large to explore all in one day when they ran into two Royals. The two apprentices, Specklepaw and Cloverpaw, scowled at the young Artisans, showing their disgust with the way they spat venomous words of malice.

One snappy kit, the haughty young Maplekit with the fur and temper of a Blazeclan cat and the ambition of a Royal, had spat back. All three of them were quick to learn the reality and cruel world they lived in when Cloverpaw lashed out at them.

"These three, thinking they can stand up against us? Filthy low ranks such as yourselves don't deserve to breathe around us."

Specklepaw, a naturally quiet apprentice and unnaturally modest Royal, simply watched as her fellow High Rank "disciplined" the kits. Even still, though she wasn't harming the kits, she wasn't doing anything to stop it. And apparently, neither were any of the other High Ranks present in the area.

Cloverpaw's sharp claws pricked at the skin of the growing pale red kit. The kit's siblings, the protective light grey Blizzardkit and timid light grey Mistkit, watched with panic on their faces. They had not been allowed out of the den, their mother would surely punish them if she found out. And if Maplekit had any wounds, it would be even harder for them to hide it.

The pale red kit tried twisting and turning, doing anything to escape the sharp claws that pressed threateningly against her flanks. Cloverpaw never dug her claws into the kit, just pressing them down hard enough for it to hurt. She wouldn't be able to physically draw blood against them until they were apprentices at least. Maplekit turned, panic drawing in when the Royal didn't let go.

Her fiery amber eyes narrowed at the dark brown apprentice, her temper flaring as she turned once more. Maplekit let out a low growl before leaning to her side, her sharp teeth closing down on the Royal's paw. The sharp pain was immediate, the Royal letting out a gasp as she pulled away. Maplekit, now free from her captor's grip, ran the short distance to huddle beside her siblings. Blizzardkit placed himself in front of his sister, while Mistkit gently checked for any sign of blood.

"What the- did you bite me?"

Cloverpaw's look of disbelief soon turned into one of anger, her lips pulling back in annoyance. Specklepaw looked more concerned now, a nervous disposition that caused her to look around to see if there was anybody watching them. Thankfully for them, but not the kits, camp was nearly deserted since everyone went on a patrol, to sleep, or train. The dark brown Royal let out a growl, crouching down as she stalked forward menacingly. The kits, as brave as they tried to be, cowered back.

"I'm going to teach you not to mess with us you little-"

"Cloverpaw."

The dark brown she-cat paused in her movements, the snarl dying at the edge of her tongue as she hesitantly glanced to her side. It took a few moments for the apprentice to realize there was a figure in the shadows of the den. There was slight movement before the figure appeared, the dull sunlight illuminating the blue-grey fur and light blue eyes of one of the Grand Royal apprentices. Cloverpaw clenched her teeth, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Grand Royal Rainpaw?"

Specklepaw bowed her head immediately, glancing up at her friend with a frown. Rainpaw sat in her place, her head tilted to the side almost innocently. There was still cobwebs evident on her body, and the wounds that weren't covered had scarred over and were now exposed for all to see. One savage scar stretched down the length of her chest, disappearing towards her underbelly. There were smaller scratches and bite marks spreading down her flanks and on her shoulders, though most were now being covered with her fur.

"What are you doing with those kits?"

"One of them bit me."

"Certainly there was a reason for it, no?"

Cloverpaw opened her mouth, a snarl at the tip of her tongue, but a shake from Specklepaw's head caused her to stop. The brown apprentice gritted her teeth as she sent a glare to the three Artisan kits. With a reluctant bow of her head, the Royal apprentice padded past Rainpaw. The Grand Royal apprentice let out a sigh, glancing after the apprentices as they left to the other side of camp. Turning around, Rainpaw sent the young kits a closed smile.

At the other side of camp, by the shadows of her den, the grey fur and copper colored eyes of Windpaw were visible. She had watched everything, from the moment Rainpaw wandered in their direction, to now as she began playing with the young kits. The grey apprentice let out a sigh as she stepped out of the shadows, glancing up towards the bleak sky with a frown, her gaze soon wandering back over to the she-cat that had intruded her every thought.

Rainpaw, even though she wasn't supposed to be running around, did just that as the kits pursued her, now no longer worried about a possible punishment from their mother. Windpaw felt her lips pull back in a smile as she watched how well the Grand Royal apprentice behaved with the kits. She was happy to see her smile, even if she wasn't the source of it. Blinking once, only now did she realize that she was staring.

Letting out another sigh, the grey furred apprentice looked away with her frown returning.

 _I'm doing it again…_

She didn't know how long it had been since she last spoke with Rainpaw. The blue apprentice had survived from the fox attack, waking up half a day later. True to his promise, Bluepaw did everything to protect her, including pushing away Windpaw whenever he saw her approach them. The only reason he wasn't with her now was because he was still asleep.

 _I don't deserve Rainpaw… I shouldn't even be thinking of her…_

Clearing her throat, Windpaw began making her way towards the fresh-kill pile, only to pause when she heard the Royal apprentice from before growling under her breath. The Grand Royal was about to walk by them, ignoring them for pointless gossip. Only when she heard Rainpaw's name being hissed did she stop and turn in their direction.

"Seriously, who does she think she is, questioning us like that? I wish she was never found all those moons ago."

Windpaw's eyes narrowed dangerously as she approached the two she-cat's from behind, her jaw clenching and ears falling flat.

"I _sure_ hope I didn't hear that correctly."

Cloverpaw, the one who had spoken so fouly of Rainpaw, stiffened visibly before turning around. Specklepaw glanced behind her shoulder at the Grand Royal apprentice, her eyes wide and body shivering. The grey furred she-cat stood over them, appearing taller than ever. An imposing and intimidating force that was not to be reckoned with.

"Wind… Grand Royal Windpaw."

"Tell me, Cloverpaw. Did I hear you say that correctly?"

"Hear… hear what?"

"You know what I meant. Whether you lie now or not, it doesn't matter. I heard you."

"I… I'm sorry."

Windpaw let out a chuckle, lashing her tail back and forth and acting in the same way she always did. A demeanor that made those around her nervous simply by looking in her direction.

"I don't want you to ever speak of her again. Do you understand me?"

Windpaw turned, lashing her tail as she took a step to leave, only to stop as Cloverpaw spoke up indignantly.

"W-Why do you always favor her side over everybody else's?"

The Grand Royal apprentice blew out a breath, flattening her ears briefly before settling her face into a frown. Without turning her body, the she-cat looked behind her shoulder, looking into Cloverpaw's dark amber eyes. The grey she-cat's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'm a little bored, Cloverpaw. Do you want to… entertain me for a while?"

Turning completely, the she-cat unsheathed her wicked claws, flexing them against the ground and scraping a thin trail against it. Cloverpaw flinched slightly, taking a step back and lowering her head in submission. Specklepaw kept her head bowed entirely, her body poised to run away. Everyone knew that Windpaw's idea of "fun" involved someone getting hurt.

"You have five seconds to get out of my sight before I claw you right here and now."

The two Royal apprentices didn't need to be told twice to leave. They scrambled to their paws, tripping over them in the process as they raced out of camp. Windpaw blew out a heavy breath, trying to control her rising anger before anybody saw. The sensation of someone watching her was what urged her to open her eyes. There was something she had failed to notice while speaking with the Royals.

The kits had already gone inside their den.

Which meant, Rainpaw was now standing mere pawsteps away from her. And from the hidden smile on her face, Windpaw knew that she had seen, and possibly heard, everything. The two stood in silence, copper briefly meeting blue. The grey apprentice was the first to look away, a frown making its home on her face as she remembered what Bluepaw told her.

Without a whisper shared between them, Windpaw began walking away. There was no sway of her hips that was normally there, no skip in her step that showed her sardonic joy and humor, no smirk on her face. She padded quickly, she could here Rainpaw's light pawsteps following her.

Windpaw didn't know where she was going, didn't even know where she _should_ go. All she knew was that Rainpaw was still following her, even as they traversed through most of the territory. She only stopped when she heard Rainpaw let out a huff of breath, the only thing that indicated how tired she was getting.

Stopping in the middle of nowhere, Windpaw kept her back turned to the blue she-cat. The tip of her tail twitched as she closed her eyes. _She doesn't give up, does she?_

"Why are you still following me?"

"It's been about six days already Windpaw… and you haven't talked to me once. I was expecting that you would be happy, or something."

"Sorry to disappoint."

The two were quiet once more, Rainpaw staying where she was a few strides away and Windpaw remaining with her back turned to her. _If Bluepaw found out I was talking to her… who knows what he'll do._

"Windpaw-"

"Just leave me alone."

The grey she-cat said it harsher than she intended to, but didn't turn around to apologize. On a normal day, she would never snap at Rainpaw, never even think about hurting her in any way.

 _I failed at protecting her… I failed at doing the one thing I said I would. I don't deserve her._

"Is that what you want?"

The blue Grand Royal apprentice spoke softly, though Windpaw didn't turn to look at her expression. The palpable tension in the air was enough to make her heart beat quickly, her throat tightening. All she wanted to do was turn around, to look at Rainpaw and speak with her like she used to do. The grey apprentice bit her tongue, her paws itching to do just that, but her eyes squeezed shut when she remembered what Bluepaw had said.

" _Stay away from her from now on. You have no right to talk to her, to look at her, to even think of her. I mean it Windpaw, stay away."_

With her heart and mind having an internal battle, Windpaw turned her head slightly, just getting a glimpse of Rainpaw's scarred blue-grey pelt. As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't. Her voice came out in a quiet whisper, just loud enough to reach Rainpaw's ears, and very uncommon for the usually boisterous Grand Royal apprentice.

"Yes…"

 _No…_

"I want you to leave me alone."

 _Please, please don't go…_

There was a brief moment of silence, Windpaw thought she heard Rainpaw's sharp inhale of breath. For a few seconds nobody moved; not the wind, not the water, not the clouds, not Windpaw nor Rainpaw. But only for a few seconds…

"If that is your decision, I will respect it."

Windpaw blinked in surprise and confusion. Her mind repeated the she-cat's words in an endless loop. Finally, they seemed to register, and the she-cat quickly whipped around to stop the other from leaving.

"Rain-"

But it was already too late. Her name died on the tip of Windpaw's tongue. The she-cat looked around quickly, her eyes meeting nothing but the trees of the forest around them. There was no sign of the she-cat's white tipped ears or tail, no sign of the blue-grey of her fur or the light blue of her eyes. There was no sign of her.

"Rainpaw…"

The Grand Royal apprentice took a shaky step forward, falling to her haunches until she was sitting down, a dumbfounded expression on her face.

 _She left… she really left…_

 _I never thought… she would actually leave me…_

 _I never thought… I would lose her…_

Windpaw sat alone in one place, in a clearing all by herself until someone would come to her to take her to training. Even still, one thought kept repeating itself in her mind for the rest of the day. It would take over her mind, leaving her restless until she could catch a glimpse of the she-cat once more.

 _I lost her… I lost Rainpaw…_

 _And I'm never getting her back…_

…

"Sootpaw, watch out!"

The grey furred tom could only blink before he was suddenly under a pile of fur, bones, and muscle. The Commoner let out a low growl, his vision returning to meet the dazed amber eyes of Adderpaw. Holding back another growl, the grey furred tom pushed against the light brown one.

"Get off of me you big oaf."

The two successfully untangled themselves from each other, Sootpaw shaking his fur out soon after and letting out an annoyed huff of air. He was standing in one of the many training areas, the one that belonged to the Nobles, with all of the other apprentices. Another special training that included all of the apprentices, no matter the rank. Currently, they were trying to knock each other down and whoever pins the other wins.

Apparently, Yellowpaw was _not_ going to be beat by a Commoner, and had proceeded on kicking Adderpaw off of him. The light brown tom winced, his underbelly screaming in pain from the kick itself, and his back aching from trying to land away from Sootpaw.

The grey Commoner was supposed to be training with Bluepaw, but his friend had seen how distracted he was to even try to force Sootpaw to participate. Apparently, too distracted, since he couldn't even see Adderpaw flying through the air towards them.

"Commoner Sootpaw, it appears that your mind is elsewhere. Do you need to sit out?"

The one-eyed Noble, Cloudeye, was the closest one to them. Currently, the High Ranks watching over the training were Cloudeye, Whiteshadow, Wildfire, Foxear, and Russetclaw. The lead Royal, the white tom that was normally walking around, was sitting near the middle of the clearing. One of his shoulders bore cobwebs, the result of the fox fight.

Sootpaw let out a heavy sigh, feeling his side hurting now more than ever. He didn't escape from that fight unscathed either; he had landed incorrectly once, which resulted in a temporary limp due to pain on his side. But that wasn't what was bothering him.

It had been three days since the fox attack. Three days since all of them scrambled to save Flarepaw.

Three days since Flarepaw last opened her eyes.

She remained asleep in the Medicine Cat's den, with both of the Medicine Cats watching over her closely. According to Roseberry, everything was fine with her. The bleeding from all of her wounds had stopped, and the two had successfully prevented infection from setting in. The tom didn't know if it was normal for her to remain asleep for so long, and it didn't help that Hollypaw couldn't tell him anything about it either. It also didn't help when Gingerpaw and Sagepaw both woke up and she didn't.

"If a weakling like you needs to step out, it's completely understandable, _Commoner_."

Sootpaw blinked his thoughts away as a scowl made its way to his face, his golden yellow gaze lifting to meet the dark amber eyes of Wildfire. His distaste for the cocky Royal only grew the day of the fox attack, when he refused to follow the Commoner and save his daughter.

" _If she can't defend herself against it, then someone like that isn't worth saving. It'll be a waste of my time and energy to attempt a rescue, when she could already be dead."_

Fury bubbled inside the Commoner's chest the longer he stared at Flarepaw's father. Sootpaw reluctantly turned away, his brows furrowed and a frown settled on his face as he heard Wildfire let out a small chuckle.

 _Some father he is… can't even care enough to pretend to want to save his daughter…_

"Sootpaw… are you sure you don't want to step out?"

"I'm fine, Bluepaw. Just… worried."

"About Grand Royal Flarepaw?"

Sootpaw couldn't, or rather, wouldn't admit it to himself. The pure, unadulterated fear he felt for her in those moments would always remain in his mind. Nothing else mattered in those moments but getting her out of there safely. His heart had practically stopped when he came with the patrol, only to find her so close to death in the jaws of the fox.

"It… It wouldn't hurt… to visit her, right?"

Sootpaw refocused his gaze on his friend. Bluepaw's dark blue eyes gave away just how nervous he was, even just thinking about the High Ranks had him cowering. The grey Commoner let out a sigh as he looked away.

"Nobody is allowed to visit her but Wildfire and Sagepaw, and only the High Ranks can know of her condition. Like always, we're kept in the dark."

"It never hurts to try, right?"

"I'll practically be asking for death. I've disobeyed the rules enough."

"Exactly, breaking the rules once more wouldn't hurt."

Sootpaw blinked in surprise, a light hearted chuckle escaping his lips and a smile appearing on his face. Bluepaw hesitantly smiled back.

"Since when have you been a little instigator?"

Bluepaw opened his mouth to respond, but a snarl from his least favorite tom caused him to stop midway.

"Get back to work or get out of here. We have no time to waste on stragglers!"

"Royal Whiteshadow, do I have permission to step out?"

Completely ignoring Wildfire's glare, Sootpaw padded over to the lead Royal. The white furred tom hid a smile as an amused chuckle escaped his lips. Whiteshadow hardly seemed to care about Sootpaw's rebellious antics, in fact, he seemed to welcome them more than anything.

"Of course," the tom said before leaning forward slightly, a more serious expression crossing his face as he spoke quietly, "let me know if anything has changed with Flarepaw, alright?"

Sootpaw nodded quickly, leaving the clearing as swiftly as he could and avoiding Wildfire's glare along the way.

The way back to camp wasn't very far, since the clearing itself was down a path directly to the left of camp. Sootpaw let out a sigh as soon as he was alone with his thoughts, which involved nothing but shaded amber flame that was Flarepaw.

 _She knew what she was doing… she knew how dangerous it was… she knew the cost of fighting by herself…_

 _Yet, she still did._

Try as he might, he would never understand just how brave one cat could be. She fought with everything she had, she fought with no regard for her own safety and focused primarily on getting her brothers out of there. Sootpaw didn't know if she was brave, or just downright reckless.

"Commoner Sootpaw."

The tom stopped, now noticing that he was right outside of camp. Roseberry was the one who had called him, standing just at the entrance of the camp. She stretched luxuriously against the ground, looking far more tired than ever before. _It only makes sense, she has to constantly keep an eye on everybody's health._

"I hope you don't plan on breaking the rules once more." The she-cat mewed as she began walking past him, her tail gently swaying as she glanced behind her shoulder to look at him. "Though, if you are going to, could you perhaps take Hollypaw's place on watching over her? My apprentice hasn't gotten the rest she needs, which is why I'm out here collecting herbs instead."

"Are… are you giving me permission to see her?"

"Merely saying that if you plan on breaking the rules, now would be the perfect time, since nobody is around to see it."

Roseberry let out a soft purr before she continued along the way, taking the path Hollypaw had taken many times before to hunt for herbs. Sootpaw blinked in confusion before he hastily entered camp, passing through the barrier and practically sprinting across camp.

Since the apprentices were out of camp, some warriors with them, and a few patrols had left, camp was practically deserted. As soon as he entered the Medicine Cat's den, his pawsteps grew weary. Sagepaw was fast asleep, curled up in a ball with his tail covering his face as he snoozed off.

Padding quietly passed him, the Commoner blew out a breath, walking down the path he remembered from so long ago. Sure enough, he arrived to Flarepaw's specific area in the Medicine Cat's den. For a moment, he just stood there, not knowing whether or not he _should_ actually step in.

"Sootpaw, what are you doing here?"

"Roseberry sent me. She told me to take your place so you could rest."

"Did she?"

"Would I lie?"

"Hmm, knowing you, yeah."

Sootpaw let out a soft chuckle, pressing his cheek gently against Hollypaw's shoulder. He could see how tired she was, her eyes being half-lidded and her footing unstable as she walked. Even if she had her suspicion, she was probably too tired and delirious to deny it. She left the den without another word, yawning as she walked.

Sootpaw laughed quietly before he sat where she had been. A dull light from the cloud-covered sun made its way into the room. Flarepaw was in the middle of the light, her flanks moving gently as she slept. Now that he was here, he didn't know what to do.

His frown deepened at the cobwebs on her. A majority of them were on her flanks, apparently where the fox's teeth punctured her skin. There would no doubt be scars there, the same size as the teeth itself. The scruff of her neck was also covered with the scars, and there was a deep vee on her left ear.

 _What did she have to go through because of us?_

Darkpaw had expressed his concerns the entire way back to camp that day, telling the tom to go back while he went by himself back to camp. Looking at her now, Sootpaw couldn't help but feel guilty for not staying with her.

"Even if I stayed, what could I have done? I'm… weak. Nothing like she is, no matter how hard I try. But… I guess you're not invincible either, huh? I never… I never thought… I would see you like this…"

"I never… said I was invincible, Commoner…"

Sootpaw let out a gasp, his head raising quickly from its previously lowered state. His golden yellow eyes widened, tears filling them, though he didn't know exactly why he felt like crying. He never thought he would be so glad to see those silver blue eyes of her. He never thought he would ever be so glad to hear her voice.

"Flarepaw…"

The she-cat blinked at him, flinching slightly as she moved. Her amber fur bristled slightly as she let out a yawn, stretching her legs out as much as she could. Flarepaw let out a groan, glancing down at her cobwebs.

"Geesh, that hurts."

"Flarepaw…"

"Hmm?"

She turned in his direction, a questioning look in her eyes. Sootpaw didn't know what to say now that he was under her intense gaze. Flarepaw blinked at him, doing something that he never thought she would do in front of him.

She smiled.

And he immediately knew that no matter what happened now, he would never forget that smile from her.

…

 _ **A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I kind of like how it turned out. What do you guys think? Hope you liked it!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **We're gonna be doing this for a while, alright; in your opinion, which Grand Royal apprentice from Blazeclan is the weakest?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story:**_ _Renegades_ _ **.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	25. Chapter 24: Always

_**A/N: Hilo everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _ **. I am gratefully now officially on Spring Break. *Mini celebration* The thing I'm looking forward to the most is sleep tbh. Now, back to Flarepaw's perspective.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Celtic Silver_ _ **and**_ _Emberflame1706_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ Thank you, I didn't really know how I felt about that beginning portion, but I'm glad it worked out in the end. I'm rooting for everybody too lol. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

 _ **Key Storms-**_ Don't worry, more of all the other apprentices would come sooner than you think. Hope you have a nice day too!

 _ **FalconwingTheWarrior-**_ Yup, if there is one thing I'm good at, it's writing emotional scenes. You'll just have to wait and see. Thank you!

 _ **Emberflame1706-**_ Thanks for joining us on this wild ride! I am a dudette, and my favorite character is probably either Flarepaw (go figure) or Sagepaw. Maybe also Darkpaw? I have lots of favorites. More of Whiteshadow's past will be revealed in a couple of chapters from now, so hang tight. I never make it known, but Yellowpaw's parents are actually Scarletfur and Blazefang. Thank you and you will find out their warrior names when that time comes (not for a while from now).

 _ **Shadowmist of ShadowClan-**_ Hello Shadowmist! Is it possible to add people as friends on here? If there is, I don't know how haha. Thank you!

 _ **WolfFang (Guest)-**_ Hooray, they're alive! *Throws confetti* Really? I felt like it was lacking something, idk that's just me I guess. Lol, Whiteshadow has a lot of fans. Don't worry, he'll be making reappearances here and there for a while now. Yeah, that's where I didn't like it, that most of the chapter wasn't even about the main character. I didn't even intend for Windpaw and Rainpaw's part to be that long, it just sort of happened. Hmm, your hunch might be correct there. I am not offended at all! Everybody is entitled to their own opinion on these matters. This is actually the first couple I have in every single one of my stories that is LGBTQ. I was so close to excluding it, but I felt it was very necessary, especially for Windpaw's backstory. But anyways, there would not be _too_ much about them. This story is, after all, revolving around Sootpaw and Flarepaw. Yes, there may be instances where, like last chapter, I write in other character's perspectives, but that's to show everybody what is happening there. Anyways, point is, there won't be a lot about them in general. Hope that works out for you! (I am also socially awkward and sensitive, so we're in the same boat lol)

 _ **PheonixRune-**_ Thank you! And you are correct! This chapter is called "Always."

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Heya Sharp! It's totally fine, you can take as much time as you need reviewing lol. Anyways, thank you! Lol, I just realized that I'm very evil. When one pair of characters is having a good time/progressing in terms of a relationship, the other is suffering XD. Sorry not sorry. Aha, so somebody actually thought about strength in other terms besides strength. You are completely correct. Page 9? Holy cow! We've reached the single digits! We're getting closer to page 1. Can't wait to see the day when we are there.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Oi I think. Thankfully, I'm able to see it this morning. I just started Spring Break, so hooray. Yes, Rainpaw is very sweet. And yes, there is a rule against harming kits. It is usually enforced by the Grand Royal, but it is just common courtesy I guess. Since kits aren't mature enough to understand, they would wait until they are apprentices before they usually start… attacking them I guess. Is that what you think? Hmm, guess again. Rainpaw is clanborn. Yup, it was Sootpaw's chapter after all. I feel like everybody might hate me after what I make him go through in these upcoming chapters. Don't hate me please! I will gladly accept your rogues, thank you! There ancestors train him? Or maybe just Flarepaw trains him? We'll see, we'll see. Thank you!

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

The pain she felt was indescribable.

It was accompanied by sore muscles that screamed whenever she moved even the slightest in her nest. The den itself felt stuffy, her mouth dry- presumably from being asleep for a while. She didn't know how long it had been, it just felt more than a day since the fox attack. All she craved for in this moment was to feel the crisp, cool air of the approaching Leaf-bare wind.

Her cravings and unpleasant emotions that followed her pain were all washed away when she opened her eyes to see none other than the Commoner sitting in front of her nest. Her heart thrummed noisily in her chest, settling her into a surprisingly relaxed demeanor when he looked up at her, tears shining in his eyes.

She couldn't quite place what it was that brought her this joy, but then again, she didn't question it as she sent him a warm smile.

Any normal day, she wouldn't seem so inviting. Any normal day, she would never smile in a way that was so… real. Flarepaw never thought the day would come where she _didn't_ feel the need to wear her mask of serious stillness.

 _But this isn't some normal day._

"Y-You're… you're awake…"

His voice was shaky and breathless, as if he was scared this was all just a dream. As if she wasn't really awake in this moment. Flarepaw felt her lips quirk more, as if begging her smile to grow. It was flattering how he seemed to look at her as if she was the most mystifyingly beautiful being in the world. Her silver-blue eyes glimmered in jovial amusement, flashing in pain only when she tried pushing herself up and her covered-up wounds disagreed with her. She succeeded in sitting up, grimacing in pain the whole way.

"You're awake…"

"Yes, you've said that already."

She didn't understand why her statement made him laugh, but she would always remember the pure joy it emitted as it reverabted in the den. Flarepaw blinked once, and the next thing she knew, he was much closer than before, his forehead gently placed on her shoulder and his muzzle tilted towards her neck. She inhaled sharply, her body tensing slightly from the contact of another. For a few moments, all she could do was sit there, listening to the sound of him breathing and feeling his breaths against the fur of her neck.

Slowly, she- too- leaned forward to place her forehead against his shoulder. Flarepaw finally found the breath she had been holding, her eyes closing gently. She could feel his shoulders shaking, his whole body in fact was shivering, and she knew it wasn't because of the temperature of the moderately warm den. It was almost as if he was laughing, almost as if he was crying…

"Please…"

Her ears quirked and her eyes opened again as she turned her head slightly, barely able to see his face hidden against her shoulder. Flarepaw could only stare at him in confusion, waiting for him to finish his sentence. _Maybe he was just talking out loud? Was I not supposed to hear that?_ She had never felt her curiosity grow to such extreme levels before. Her silent question was answered when he suddenly pulled back, just enough so he could meet her gaze. The sheer intensity in his eyes made the golden-yellow color of them swirl. It reminded her, then and there, of the colors that appeared during a sunset.

It took her breath away without her realizing it.

"Please… don't you _ever_ do that again."

"You-"

"Please. Please promise me you won't do that again."

Flarepaw could only stare back at him. The sunset in his eyes was blurring with unshed tears. It only occurred to her now that he wasn't trying to boss her around. He was _scared_ of this happening to her again. She felt the smile from before threatening to show up once more.

"Don't run into trouble anymore, then I won't need to save you."

"Me?" The Commoner blinked at her in confusion before he looked directly at her once more. "You did that… for me?"

"I don't need you thinking that I try to put myself into situations where I am practically throwing my life away. I fight every battle for a reason. I had many reasons to fight that fox alone… you were just one of them."

"But… you said-"

"I know what I said. I _did_ do it for my brothers too. But really, when comparing all three of you, all of you are similar."

"How? I'm not a Noble nor a Servant. It's like you said… I'm a Commoner."

"I'm not talking about ranks. All three of you… saved me… one way or another."

"What?"

Flarepaw couldn't look at him as she spoke. This specific conversation was long overdue, and if he hadn't avoided her, she would've been able to thank him sooner.

"Do you remember Target Practice?"

At the mere mention of it, he flinched; his gaze wandered to his shoulder that still bore the scar left behind by her father.

"You stood up for me when nobody else could. You've surprised me many times over. I hate not knowing whether you're the bravest tom to walk this earth or the most idiotic. I keep making assumptions about you, but time and time again you prove me wrong. You were there by my side, even though you didn't have to be."

Flarepaw lifted her gaze to meet his, her smile returning smaller than before, but just as genuine. She couldn't understand why it was simply so easy to smile when around him, she gave up questioning it at this point. Something in her mind seemed to click as she looked at him with nothing but sincerity and gratitude.

"Thank you… Sootpaw."

It was amusing how he drew in a breath when she said these words, his eyes wide with disbelief. His name felt strange on the Grand Royal apprentice's tongue. Gold met silver for a brief moment, and the tom merely looked at her in an understanding matter. As if he knew how difficult it was for her to deal with her emotions and wear them so freely on her face. As if he knew how much it really meant to her to finally call him by his name.

Despite all the pain they've been through thus far, the two would always remember these moments shared between them.

"You welcome… though, really, I should be the one thanking you. You were the one that got injured for us."

"Speaking of which, how is… everybody else."

Sootpaw allowed them to easily slip into conversation, but the almost shy smile on his face never left as he spoke with Flarepaw. They both acted as if their entire conversation prior to this one didn't happen, never occurred. But the two of them would always remember it.

"The only ones that were severely injured were you, Sagepaw, and Grand Royal Gingerpaw. They woke up relatively early, suffering no long-last injuries I think, but I don't really know. They'll also have to stay in here a while longer."

"How long has it been?"

"What?"

"How long has it been since the fox attack?"

He was silent for a beat longer than normal, his voice coming out in a quiet murmur that she was barely able to hear.

"Three days."

"Three days? Is that why you looked so surprised when I woke up?"

"I just… I thought you were never going to wake up…"

"Oh come on," Flarepaw felt a playful smirk make a home on her muzzle. "This world can't get rid of me _that_ easily, not without a fight."

Sootpaw chuckled softly, grateful that she was comfortable enough to relax around him. His own smile never left his face, and it felt as though a weight was lifted off his shoulders now that she was awake. Only a few moments later did his mood become foul, his eyes narrowing slightly at the mere thought of her father.

"Wildfire didn't come with us… when we went to go save you."

Flarepaw stiffened slightly, but only for a few moments. _So, I was right. He never showed up after all._

"I knew he wouldn't… he doesn't like wasting energy on those he believes don't stand a chance."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

His voice was one of disbelief, his fur bristling slightly. Flarepaw could only shrug in response, not trusting her voice enough to remain still. _Of course it bothers me, my own father thought I was too weak to survive._ Her smile disappeared from her face, her brows scrunching slightly as she tried to hide her disappointment.

"That's just… not right. He doesn't deserve to be called a father if he behaves like that."

"Why does it bother you so much? It's not a big deal-"

"Of course it's a big deal! You didn't see him, Flarepaw. He didn't even care enough to even _pretend_ to want to come with us. He wasn't even doing anything! He was just… sitting there."

"If it doesn't bother me, it shouldn't bother you."

"You can't look me in the face and honestly say that it doesn't bother you that your own _father_ didn't care whether you died or not."

The two sat in silence, fury bubbling in Sootpaw's golden yellow eyes and Flarepaw's silver blue ones as hard as stone. She gritted her teeth slightly before exhaling heavily, turning away from him as best as she could without flinching from her sore body.

"You… just don't know him like I do. Please, let's just… stop talking about him… please?"

Sootpaw opened his mouth before blowing out small sigh, frowning slightly at the pleading expression on her face.

"Fine."

"Look who decided to finally wake up."

Both apprentices turned towards the entrance of the den where the medicine cat now stood, having appeared without either of them noticing. Roseberry's unfathomably dark blue eyes were shining with a mischievous and relieved light. Without another word, she padded forward, greeting the Grand Royal apprentice by licking the top of her head. Flarepaw felt her eyes close instinctively, a purr threatening to rumble in her chest and tears forming slightly. The aging medicine cat would always do this, silently telling the apprentice that there was still a motherly figure there when her own mother couldn't be.

"I thought I told you to be more careful?"

"I guess I never learn."

Roseberry sniffed in agreement, licking the top of Flarepaw's head once more and gently pressing her nose against the newly created vee on her left ear.

"No, you never learn."

Stepping back slightly, the medicine cat's eyes hardened as she inspected Flarepaw's wounds, looking for any that might've reopened or worsened while she was gone. _Classic Roseberry…_

"Commoner Sootpaw, will you please go notify the Grand Royal that Flarepaw is now awake. Bring him to me."

"M-Me? You… you want _me_ to go get the Grand Royal?"

"Your name is Sootpaw, is it not?"

"Yeah, yeah, but I… I'm just a Commoner."

"So?"

"What makes you think he would even _consider_ listening to me? Let alone, talk to me?"

"Sootpaw, just go tell him Roseberry asks for him. He'll figure out the rest on his own."

The Commoner glanced at Flarepaw when she spoke, looking back at the medicine cat before nodding slightly. He was clearly nervous about speaking with the Grand Royal. Nodding his head once more, the tom stood up and left the room. _He has no problem bad-mouthing a Royal, but he suddenly becomes a blubbering mess of words when thinking about the Grand Royal?_

"It's certainly surprising seeing you be friends with a Low Rank."

"You're not going to scold me like how a normal High Rank would if they found out I even consider talking to a Low Rank?"

"I don't care _who_ you choose to be with. As long as they can make you smile as much as you are now."

Flarepaw blinked at the medicine cat, only now realizing that she was indeed smiling without knowing it. Roseberry chuckled slightly, immediately getting into the normal routine of replacing the cobwebs on her wounds. The apprentice let out a relaxed sigh as a comfortable and familiar silence fell between the two of them. With the cobwebs now gone from her body, the medicine cat took a step back to look at her. A frown was on her face.

"I'm afraid I couldn't stop it from scarring."

Flarepaw looked down at the large scars at her sides, in the same places where the fox's teeth had punctured her skin. Some of her fur grew around it, but a majority of it would never grow back. The skin was pink, a fresh scar. They formed a U-shape, from where the fox's muzzle wrapped around them. They would remain there forever, no matter how much she tried to fix it. The she-cat blew out a soft breath as she looked back to the medicine cat.

"I'm still alive. That's all that matters."

"Yes, but those scars will always make it that much harder to forget."

"These scars are proof that I was strong enough to beat this ordeal. It means, I survived."

Roseberry cleared her throat silently, most likely trying to hold back tears as she stepped forward once more, pressing her forehead gently against Flarepaw's.

"You've grown faster than you were supposed to… all because of the hardships you've gone through. If I could take your place, I would make it so you will never have to feel any kind of pain ever again."

"You don't need to worry about me anymore, Roseberry. If I can get through all the pain the world has thrown at me so far, then I can get through anything and everything."

The two sat in peaceful silence once more, their foreheads touching gently and both of them holding in tears. Their moment was only disturbed by someone clearing their throat at the entrance of her den.

Roseberry was the first to pull away, glancing behind her shoulder to see none other than the Grand Royal. The golden yellow of his eyes appeared exponentially dull when compared to the bright colored eyes that belong to Sootpaw. The Commoner stood beside the leader, looking very out of place and exceedingly nervous.

"Greetings, Grand Royal."

Flarepaw remembered to bow her head, lifting it only when her leader responded in a similar manner. Roseberry glanced at the Commoner, who simply stood in his place; appearing as though he wanted to look at the leader, but chose not to.

"Thank you, Commoner Sootpaw. You are dismissed now."

"But-"

The Commoner stopped himself, glancing at the Grand Royal out of the corner of his eye and sending an almost desperate look to Flarepaw. The she-cat bit back a chuckle before he let out a sigh, turning to walk away, but not forgetting to bow his head as he dismissed himself.

"I am glad to see you awake now, Grand Royal Flarepaw. How do you feel?"

"Like I've just been attack by a fox, Grand Royal."

This, surprisingly, elicited a small laugh from him. It was closer to a snort or a chuckle, the air releasing from his lips as they quirked into a small smile before it disappeared.

"I'm assuming you called me to discuss her training?"

"Not only hers, but Noble Sagepaw and Grand Royal Gingerpaw's as well."

"I will allow the special trainings to continue to those who want to do it, lead Royal Whiteshadow will supervise it. As for the Grand Royal apprentices, training will resume; I am not allowed to stop Grand Royal Emberpaw from working with her mentors. Once Flarepaw and Gingerpaw feel better, they will need to catch up."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"I may be the Grand Royal, but even I cannot change tradition when it comes to the Grand Royal apprentices. I apologize, Grand Royal Flarepaw."

"No need to apologize. I've fallen behind before and caught up once, I can do it again."

"You shouldn't have to do it again."

Roseberry muttered underneath her breath, letting out a heavy sigh of disdain as she worked on wrapping her wounds in a thin layer of cobwebs again. Clearly, she was against the Grand Royal's decision, but she did nothing else. The Grand Royal shuffled the weight on his paws, clearly uncomfortable.

"You hate my decision."

"I just think she shouldn't have to go through this again."

"She's not alone, Gingerpaw will also have to catch up when the time comes."

"Gingerpaw doesn't have to be here as long, and he also doesn't have to worry about catching up again. Flarepaw does."

"Perhaps you're showing favor?"

"Perhaps you're too scared of what the others will say to make the decision you want."

Flarepaw remained quiet, even though all she wanted to do was speak up, listening closely to their conversation and holding her breath. Roseberry was never one to hold her tongue when speaking the truth, no matter who she was talking to. The Grand Royal was already used to her attitude, having worked with her his entire life as the leader and often having to consult with her. He respected her decisions as the two held a mutual friendship. The two often buttheads, but their arguments were seen as simple conversations to some. Neither broke out yelling or clawing at each other, they were mature with all of their disagreements and respected each others wishes, but also pointed out the flaws in the others arguments and kept each other in their place. It was a mystery who really was the higher rank in situations like these.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I'm also not going to simply stand around and watch you make the wrong decisions just to please others. Think carefully, Redstar, and consider all of your possibilities. I will notify you consistently when either of their conditions change."

"You have my thanks, Roseberry. Get well soon, Grand Royal Flarepaw."

Flarepaw mumbled a "goodbye" as she glanced at the medicine cat. She, too, appeared to be lost in thought. The two remained quiet as the elder she-cat worked. Once she was finished, Roseberry stepped back to look at her once more before cleaning up any excess cobwebs.

"I will send an apprentice to get you some prey and water, as well as something to soothe your pain a bit."

"Thank you, Roseberry. For everything."

"You don't need to thank me. This is what I do." The she-cat, once again, licked the top of Flarepaw's head before whispering. "I watch over my family."

Flarepaw purred quietly as the medicine cat left and she was alone with her thoughts once more. Standing in her current state wouldn't be the wisest decision, even so, it didn't hurt to try. Dull pain spread through her body as she stood on her shaky paws, blowing out a breath to mask her discomfort.

 _It does hurt to try._

Sitting back down, the she-cat slowly went back to laying down on her stomach. Resting her head on her paws, Flarepaw let out a heavy sigh, reveling in the silence of her den. All of the conversations she had would remain in her mind forever.

She will always remember the words she heard and the ones she spoke.

…

"She's being ridiculous!"

The sound of bark snapping echoed around the empty clearing, save for two figures there. One was closest to the source of the breaking sound, a log that served the purpose of a training dummy was now split in uneven pieces of two. His light brown fur was bristled, both with anger and to shield from the cold breeze that blew by as violently and furiously as his anger was flaring. The other was a calmer figure of black and grey, her icy blue eyes silently watching the rage the other swam through.

"So stupid!"

The tom tore his claws through the branch, managing to get a small splinter in the pads of his paws and causing his growl to deepen. His breaths came out in a pants as he tried to control himself; though, he wasn't doing a very good job at doing so. The she-cat sniffed suddenly, her tail flicking gently against the grassy ground and her gaze focusing on the tom.

"Are you done throwing a temper tantrum, Oak? Or are you going to keep assaulting that poor log and pretending it's our _glorious_ leader?"

"Shut it, Cherrypaw!"

Said she-cat simply shrugged in response, a yawn splitting her jaw as she scrunched her eyes in boredom.

"First she even _considers_ pausing our training just so that _weakling_ can recover, now she wants us to train with her every day! Do you know how much time that's going to take away from our own training?!"

"I know, I know; you've expressed your… opinions on this predicament already. Calm down, Oak. Yelling about it isn't going to get us anywhere."

"How can you be okay with this?"

Cherrypaw scowled slightly, looking away from him as she dug her sharp claws into the ground.

"I'm not _okay_ with it. I just do a better job than you at hiding my distaste."

It was Bramblepaw's turn to scowl at her, relaxing only slightly to pull the splinter from his paw with his teeth. The two settled into a tense silence that weighed the air down around them. Cherrypaw blew out a sigh soon after, glancing at him once more with a more relaxed manor.

"It's not so bad. If she's leaving Berrypaw's training to us, it actually works in our favor."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you be so clueless, Oak? Not only will we be able to supervise what she knows, we can also learn how she fights, how she moves, how she _thinks_ in a fight. Leafstar has given us the perfect opportunity to knock Berrypaw from the top three. By the time assessments come around, she will be severely undertrained… and she'll have no one else to blame but our _wonderful_ leader."

The two were silent once more, Bramblepaw allowing her words to sink into his mind and Cherrypaw giving him the time to do so. Only a few moments later did he chuckle, sending her a devious smile.

"When did you become so smart?"

"I'm offended. I've _always_ been smart. You just haven't given me the time of day to prove it."

"I feel like I missed out on many great plans."

"Well? There's plenty of more plans that I have in mind, if you're willing to listen to them."

"As long as those plans give us our home back in the future, I'll listen to whatever you say and do whatever you order."

Cherrypaw smiled, her icy blue eyes glittering triumphantly as she teasingly flicked his nose. Bramblepaw blinked at her, his eyes shining as they met hers.

"Oh, Oak. I always knew you'd come around someday."

Cherrypaw stood, brushing her muzzle across his coyly. As she turned away from him, she glanced behind her shoulder at the dazed tom.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

Bramblepaw blinked at her before his smile returned, following her as she led him out of the clearing and to the place where Berrypaw waited for them.

 _Everyone will always remember…_

 _Forestclan_ will _return home one day._

…

 _ **A/N: Hooray! I finished this chapter a lot faster than I thought. Good or bad? I hope its good.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **So, sooner or later I'm going to be doing some special "episodes" or chapters that reveal the backstory of some of the side characters**_ _(characters like Stormclan's Grand Royal apprentices, Forestclan's Grand Royal apprentices, characters like Yellowpaw and Rowanpaw, etc…)_

 _ **My question to you is this;**_ _Whose backstory do you want to learn about the most?_

 _ **Some characters**_ _(like Whiteshadow, Redstar, Sootpaw, Flarepaw, etc…)_ _**will have their backstory revealed as part of the story, so it will happen naturally at one point or another. As such, I will not be counting requests for any of theirs.**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story:**_ _Renegades_ _ **.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	26. Chapter 25: Simple

_**A/N: How's it going everybody? I am so glad that school is almost over, though I'm pretty sad since its my senior year. It only gets harder from here on out. Anyways, back to Sootpaw's perspective. Oh also, p.s; I "updated" the summary if you would like to go back and take a peek at it. This does not change the outcome of the story, just follows it more closely.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _A Warrior at Heart_ _ **,**_ _Pebblewish_ _ **, and**_ _Roaring Lioness_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Emberflame1706-**_ Thank you and yes that not-so-subtle hint at Flare and Soot was intended lol. Hmm, I will definitely consider doing theirs.

 _ **PheonixRune-**_ You must be a wizard XD

 _ **Key Storms-**_ Good point, I should look into that. Or, you know, just include her more often idk, whatever works best. Happy (late) Easter!

 _ **FalconwingTheWarrior-**_ Thank you and thanks for understanding. He won't be introduced for a little bit, and I definitely like the name Scorchpaw (never thought of that).

 _ **A Warrior at Heart-**_ Thank you! Really, I'm glad it had such an impact! As for who Roseberry is to Flarepaw, that shall be revealed later. It is intended for you guys not to know much about Redstar yet, but don't worry, this story isn't ending anytime soon, so there will be plenty of time. And his name is Bramblepaw, not Oakpaw. Cherrypaw just calls him Oak because… well, that will also be revealed in one (or both) of their backstories. They aren't siblings, but they do find comfort in each other. (And Cherrypaw may or may not like him romantically)

 _ **Hailstrike-**_ Thank you and I will look into their backstories for the future.

 _ **Shadowmist of ShadowClan-**_ I would love to share story tips and stuff, just pm me if and whenever you have a question about anything! Thank you and he is added to the list of those who should have their backstories revealed.

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ Wind and Rain or Soot and Flare? Lol, and yeah, I thought for the next few chapters at least, they both deserve a break (and then pain happens once more XD) Thanks for loving all my characters haha. Whiteshadow's will be revealed rather shortly actually and don't worry, I plan on doing most, if not all of, the Grand Royal apprentices.

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Heya Sharp! Thank you and yes, Cherrypaw is a very smart kitty. I can imagine that someone like her would have a hard time expressing her emotions, especially her sentimental ones. I gotchu, all of the GR apprentices' backstories will be revealed whenever I decide to do it lol.

 _ **SpottedQuail-**_ Gotcha

 _ **Nightsky of FlameClan-**_ Yeah… I don't know. Renegades was a spur in the moment update. Just letting you know that when summer starts, I definitely will be doing that! Sorry for the excessively long wait for that.

 _ **kfudaman3-**_ Hi and thank you! Aww, thank you so much and thank your friends for me! Don't worry, there will be plenty of future Soot and Flare fluffiness.

 _ **Pebblewish-**_ I never told you this, but I love your name lol. Thank you and it's such an honor.

 _ **WolfFang (Guest)-**_ Kinda-sorta, yeah they did lol. I will definitely reveal Wildfire's story later on. You welcome I guess lol. Thank you!

 _ **Depression (Guest)-**_ I am assuming you were the first guest review, so I'll add them both together, sorry if you aren't. I hope my story made your day better! Just so you know, I do plan for _some_ characters to die, but I hope none of them are unceremonious. Are either of the main two gonna die? Maybe, maybe not. Redstar's backstory will definitely be added later on. See ya next time!

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Don't worry, I saw it. Yup, she is going to be saying his name more often now (probably only when it's them two though). Roseberry's relationship to her will be revealed later on. In a way, yes they are mirrored. Don't worry, I'm not very nice either lol. You shall see her plans when they come. Guess again! Rainpaw is clanborn and she is from Stormclan. Sootpaw's suffering won't start for a little bit, I figured they deserve a small break before it begins. I'll answer every question someone has, unless it contains spoilers lol. Even then, I'll just say wait and see. I will add everybody to the growing list of backstories lol. And for the cover art, it would be cool if they're either facing each other, or facing the "audience" if that makes sense lol. Or maybe turned away from each other, just back-to-back. Whatever you do, I'm sure it'll be awesome. Here's the next chapter!

 _ **Thanks for everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

"Alright, apprentices, stop what you're doing and come to me!"

Sootpaw paused in what he was doing, standing in front of a reluctant and rather annoyed Icepaw. He was out of breath, panting and already feeling the soreness from his muscles. Much like always, the exercise Whiteshadow had them do was strenuous and intense. Even the Royals seemed to have a hard time catching their breath during these trainings.

This time, the lead Royal had paired them off- almost randomly- and sent them off to practice sparring. One had to focus on defense, and the other, offense. At his command, the two partners switched tactics, often resulting in clouds of dust to rise into the air from all the rapids movements of apprentices who didn't want to lose.

Whoever lost ended up doing sprints around the territory for the remainder of the day until the last rays of the golden sunset faded from the sky.

The Artisan he had been sparring with had a much different tactic than the others from her same rank. From all the new training, Sootpaw noticed that not only did those from the same rank fight differently, but _everybody_ had their own unique style.

From his rank, Sootpaw knew that Adderpaw relied on his large size for heavy attacks, while Shrewpaw relied on her small size for quick movements. Mousepaw was fast and precise, while Bluepaw thought ahead. Sootpaw didn't know where he belonged in the mix.

From the Artisans, Stripepaw was clever and often feigned attacks before issuing a real one. Yellowpaw, much like his attitude, was explosive- charging forward with aggressive swipes that often resulted in him tiring himself out first, or knocking his opponent down with the force of his hit. Icepaw had appeared slow at first, moving cautiously before lunging forward with nothing but speed and precision. Most of the time, Sootpaw was too tired to dodge her hit and ended up taking the brunt of the damage.

He had yet to spar Sagepaw, but from what he had seen, he was a dangerous mix of power, agility, and defense. Admittedly, Sootpaw dreaded the day it would be his turn to face the Noble. As for the Royals, from the multiple times of having faced him, Sootpaw already knew how Rowanpaw fought. Quick, calculating, and aggressive. He never gave his opponent the time to recover, nor did he wait for his own breath to come back. He kept attacking, even if he was also receiving massive damage in the process.

Shadepaw was smarter than that. Sootpaw knew how Shadepaw fought, merely from watching him multiple times. The tom enjoyed toying with his opponent's mind and temper, often spitting insults or sarcastic remarks while waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. It was as hilarious to watch as it was nerve-wracking. From what the Commoner saw, Shadepaw almost always won his battles. The low rank had yet to watch Amberpaw fight.

"Sootpaw, come on!"

Blinking his thoughts away, the Commoner sent a tired smile to his friend, Bluepaw. The blue-grey tom had an almost smug smile on his face as he waited for Sootpaw to approach. The grey Commoner felt a chuckle slip through his lips as he saw the rather annoyed look written on Adderpaw's face. The large tom was stood beside Bluepaw, his expression almost forming a pout.

 _I'm guessing Bluepaw won their fight._

As soon as he reached them, the blue furred tom rambled about his and Adderpaw's sparring match, with the latter of which adding in a few sentences here and there. Sootpaw nodded along, half-listening as he was too preoccupied with his joy of seeing Bluepaw smile so much. Even Adderpaw looked relatively relaxed, even if he was upset about losing. He wished they could always be as open with their joy as they were now.

 _If only things were that simple…_

His thoughts halted once more when he noticed that someone had joined lead Royal Whiteshadow's side. A group of someone's actually. The medicine cat, Roseberry, was the closest to the High Rank, her body turned to speak with whoever was behind her. Sootpaw had to stretch his neck to see through the bodies of those in front of him.

 _Sagepaw… Gingerpaw… Flarepaw?_

 _Why are they here?_

His eyes stopped on Flarepaw; the she-cat wasn't paying attention to them, but was listening closely to whatever Roseberry was saying to the three injured apprentices. It had been three days since Flarepaw woke up. Much to his begging and constant bothering, Sootpaw learned from Hollypaw that all three of them were recovering nicely. The day before, the Commoner had watched from afar as the three of them took their first step outside of the den.

Now that they were all there, Sootpaw didn't know why he was suddenly nervous. He felt his body twitch, almost as if he were ready to catch one of them if they so much as stumbled slightly. _Well, maybe just Flarepaw and Sagepaw…_

"Roseberry has informed me that these three are allowed to be out here, overseeing your training, and volunteering to assist verbally. And _only_ assist. I don't want any of you to re-open your wounds simply because you wanted to fight."

Whiteshadow had started out talking to the group of apprentices, only to turn around and speak specifically to Sagepaw, Gingerpaw, and Flarepaw. His near-pale blue eyes lingered on Flarepaw a beat longer, giving her a pointed expression to which she responded with a simple shrug. Sootpaw wouldn't have noticed her eyes narrow at the lead Royal if he wasn't looking at her already.

"Anyways, because of this, we are going to do something else instead of sparring. The line between a warrior confident in their skills and a warrior arrogant of them is rather thin. Being a warrior isn't about just being strong enough to fight for your clan. It is about upholding your clan's honor, in every way possible. When you choose to pick a fight with an opposing clan just because you want to, that is _not_ upholding our honor. Our Grand Royal has tasked me to make each and every one of you the best warrior you can be, regardless of rank."

Whiteshadow had somehow managed to walk directly into the middle of the group, causing them to spread out until the apprentices made a wide circle around him. All of them clung to his every word, listening closely with perked ears.

"We will continue to practice honing your battle skills every so often. For now, I wish to focus on a different matter. I have a question for all of you. What do you believe is the thing that every single one of us relies on the most? For all intents and purposes, let's just say you're in the middle of a battle. Since so many of you seem to _love_ those."

A few apprentices chuckled, but said nothing nonetheless. A few moments of silence passed before Whiteshadow added, "the answer is simple. You don't even realize you're doing it most of the time."

"Breathing?"

"Very funny, Royal Shadepaw. But, no."

The light grey Royal shrugged, a mischievous grin painted on his face, his light amber eyes gleaming in amusement. Sootpaw's lips quirked into a small smile before he focused on the question. _I do it without even realizing it?_

"Grand Royals, what is the first thing we teach you? Or rather, the first thing I taught you."

All eyes turned to the three gathered Grand Royals. Emberpaw's body appeared to stiffen before she sat straighter than before. Gingerpaw's pale yellow eyes looked almost hollow, Sootpaw had to look away from them, less he was swallowed in their depths as the High Rank became lost in thought. Flarepaw simply tilted her head, glancing down at her paws before raising them again.

Gingerpaw was the first to speak.

"The first thing you did was surprise attack us from out of nowhere, appearing and disappearing without a trace for some time before stepping out into our line of sight."

Emberpaw was next.

"By that time, all of us were on the ground. We looked around everywhere before finally spotting you before that. You said…" The she-cat paused, her eyes going distant as she tried remembering the rest of it.

"You told us that if that were a real battle, all of us would be dead. You left afterwards, telling us to hone our senses, so that next time, we can know when and where you were approaching from."

Flarepaw finished her sentence, glancing up at Whiteshadow with a stony expression. The lead Royal blinked at them before his lips formed a grin. Turning in his place, the white furred tom addressed the rest of the apprentices.

"The answer to my question: your senses. Your sight, your smell, your hearing. Taste, touch. All of those are the key factors that keep us alive, in and out of battle. Today, and until I change my mind, we will be practicing honing those senses. Grand Royal Gingerpaw, will you please step to the center of the clearing. The rest of you, go as far away from him as possible, by the tree line."

With those words, everybody moved accordingly. Sootpaw found himself sitting with the other Commoners, directly behind the Grand Royal as he sat a good distance away. The tom settled in, letting out a sigh, almost as if he was bored. His posture was still as professional as it always was, but there was a certain relaxing feature added to it. His tail curled around his paws as he shook out his pelt, waiting for further instructions.

"Grand Royal Emberpaw, will you please be the one he needs to find?"

The red and black furred she-cat nodded once before padding forward standing directly in front of her brother. Sootpaw watched in curiosity, his head tilted slightly to the side. Whiteshadow could be heard from off to the side, but it was almost as if the tom was everywhere all at once.

"In this exercise, your goal is to be able to pinpoint exactly where one of the three Grand Royal apprentices are. Your eyes must be closed, however, and you will be forced to rely on your other senses to find them. This won't be as easy as some of you may think. Well… this demonstration shall prove that. Grand Royal Gingerpaw, please close your eyes whenever you are ready. Grand Royal Emberpaw, begin walking when he does so."

It only took a few seconds before the tabby she-cat was walking. Sootpaw blinked, watching silently as she walked in a wide arch around the tom. Even as she passed by the Commoners, Sootpaw clearly understood why it would be so difficult.

Even as she walked by him, he could not hear her pawsteps.

She had positioned herself downwind, a little off to the side of him, but not directly behind him. Emberpaw stopped when Whiteshadow called out to her.

"Alright, Grand Royal Gingerpaw… where is she?"

The tom's shoulders rose as he took in a deep breath, his eyes remaining closed as he tilted his head back. Sootpaw glanced to where Emberpaw was sitting, now grooming one of her paws and drawing it over her ears almost casually. The remaining apprentices watched apprehensively, all of them wondering just how skilled the Grand Royal apprentice was.

"She's at my side, neither in front of me nor behind me."

"Which side?"

"...Left."

"How far?"

"Give or take, two fox-lengths."

Sootpaw's jaw dropped, marveling at the precision of Gingerpaw's answers. Indeed, the she-cat was off to his left side, sitting closer to the crowd than him who was sat in the center of the clearing. A few of the apprentices gasped, mouthing incoherent words in awe. Whiteshadow appeared in front of the Grand Royal apprentice, his lips quirked into an almost mischievous smile. Still, even from how far the Commoner was from them, he could see the glimmer of pride shining in the tom's light blue eyes.

"You've been practicing, I see."

"Merely following orders, lead Royal."

Gingerpaw dipped his head towards the white furred tom, bowing in respect. Whiteshadow nodded in response, leaning forward to whisper something in the apprentice's ear before dismissing him with a flick of his tail. Now, the tom was looking all around at the gathered apprentices, a relaxed smile on his face.

"I don't expect all of you to get it right today. I do, however, expect you to try and make an effort. The Grand Royal apprentices are trained much more strictly than all of you put together, so it is not surprising Grand Royal Gingerpaw managed to do this. Now, we will begin with the Commoners first. Adderpaw, please step to the center of the clearing.

As all eyes turned to the large tom, the apprentice cowered down slightly before trudging forward, his body lowered to show his submission to the High Ranks all around him. Whiteshadow remained standing in front of him, whispering something to him before padding back to join the other apprentices. Once more, only his voice was heard as he ordered for Gingerpaw to walk around.

The plain ginger tom had remained standing off to the side, so it wasn't difficult for him to begin moving. Unlike Emberpaw, this Grand Royal apprentice was much closer to the one in the center. And, whether it was due to his larger size or still-recovering body, he _did_ make some noise as he walked. The noise of pawsteps was sporadic as Gingerpaw circled the light brown Commoner.

Sootpaw shuffled his paws uneasily, trying to make as little noise as possible so he wouldn't interfere with Adderpaw's concentration. It was unsettling to say the least, having one of the Grand Royal apprentices circle his friend like that. He could fool himself to believe that there was an almost predatory gleam in Gingerpaw's pale yellow eyes, an almost threatening way in how he walked.

"Alright Grand Royal Gingerpaw, freeze."

Said tom's last pawsteps was heavy, almost slamming against the ground. He was position at Adderpaw's right side, nearly a tail-length away from the latter. The grey furred Commoner let out a steady breath, his mind mentally cheering on his friend.

 _Come on, Adderpaw. You can do this. You can do this. You can do this!_

"Commoner Adderpaw… where is he?"

In a hesitant voice, the tom spoke. "H-He's… at my… side?"

"Alright, which side?"

"R-Right? No, left!"

"Good try. That's enough."

Adderpaw's stiff body visibly relaxed as he let out a heavy sigh, turning his head in Gingerpaw's direction with a frown. Whiteshadow appeared once more, talking to both of them quietly before both were dismissed.

"In my opinion, it is fine to second-guess yourself, but never overthink. That's when you lose. Be confident in your answers, go with your gut. Next, Sootpaw."

Whiteshadow turned in the grey tom's direction, a gleam in his eyes.

"You're up."

The Commoner swallowed before standing up, walking forward and passing a disappointed Adderpaw along the way. _I just have to follow along on their pawsteps… easy enough. It should be simple…_

 _I hope…_

"Flarepaw, it is your turn to walk."

 _Nevermind…_

The Commoner glanced around before he saw her moving out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, the tom felt nervousness climb through his throat, a shiver of apprehension racking through his whole body. Still, there was a certain, comforting thought that he was paired up with Flarepaw. _Or maybe it's just because she's the last one. Either way, I've lucked out._

 _Maybe._

"Good luck, Sootpaw. Grand Royal Flarepaw, go easy on him, will you?"

"We'll see."

Flarepaw's silver blue eyes had always been darkened with the storm she carried, but now, they appeared to glimmer in the low sunlight as the sun began to slowly set. There was something about them that made his heart race. It only increased when Whiteshadow ordered him to close his eyes. There was only a short pause before Flarepaw was given the order to move.

 _Alright… focus!_

The tom clenched his teeth slightly, his ears straining to try and pick up any sound she might have made. He couldn't quite shake off the uncomfortable feeling of having his eyes closed around the High Ranks. It was difficult to explain, but without his sight, Sootpaw suddenly felt vulnerable. Nervous. Exposed.

He heard some stray twigs snapping, though he thought for sure it was the High Ranks trying to mess him up rather than Flarepaw's movements. _She wouldn't be so careless… everything she does is carefully planned._

Try as he might, his efforts of trying to find the sound of her pawsteps were vain. She was simply too difficult to find. Swallowing once more, the tom took in a deep breath, hoping to catch her scent. In the mix of all the different scents, it was nearly impossible to pinpoint hers.

Before he knew it, Whiteshadow was ordering for her to stop, and asking for him to find her.

"She's…"

Sootpaw bit his tongue slightly, his fur bristling when he heard someone- most likely Rowanpaw no doubt- snicker and bite back a laugh. _Does seeing me struggle really bring someone such joy?_ The tom let out a small breath, figuring it would be simpler to guess rather than admit he didn't know.

"She's behind me."

"Guess again, Sootpaw…"

The fur near his neck bristled pleasantly, a shudder rolling through his body at the sound of her voice beside him. Flarepaw had spoken in a whisper, now sounding much closer than what he previously thought. _She said my name again…_ _so it wasn't just a one time thing._ It was confusing as to why that made his lips pull in a giddy smile, but he chose not to question it.

"Good try, Commoner Sootpaw. We'll continue this in tomorrow's lesson. For now, it's time for running."

A chorus of groans followed Whiteshadow's words, an amused chuckle escaping the lead Royal's lips. Sootpaw was much too happy to feel the reluctance to run that normally came when the main training was over.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm going to be running with you all."

"That doesn't change the fact that we still have to run, lead Royal."

Whiteshadow could only let out a laugh as he and Royal Shadepaw entered a friendly conversation, the other Royals joining in. Roseberry must have ordered the three recovering apprentices back to camp once the main training was over, because instead of following the group, Flarepaw and the others went in the direction back to camp.

Sootpaw was half-tempted to skip out on the run, eager to talk more to the Grand Royal she-cat about their newfound friendship.

 _Is that really what this is though? A friendship?_

 _Or are we just acquaintances?_

The Commoner let out a heavy sigh, trotting after the main group as they slowly but surely left the clearing altogether.

He only wished that things were simpler…

…

It was the next morning when the only Noble apprentice opened his eyes, a yawn splitting his jaw as he stretched his body against his nest in the medicine cat's den. The trip to the training area yesterday was more than tiring enough for him and the others, its just that none of them really wanted to admit it.

Sagepaw sighed gently, settling in even more into the soft moss of his nest. He could only imagine how tired Flarepaw was. On the way back to camp, he and Gingerpaw practically had to carry her the rest of the way.

And because of that, they couldn't leave today.

"Hey Sagepaw!"

The tom lifted his head quickly, a soft smile crossing his face when he saw Sootpaw enter the den. The grey Commoner, as well as Darkpaw, had visited both him and Flarepaw everyday- catching them up on information about the clan while they were absent. The energetic tom began speaking, but Sagepaw could only nod along in thought.

 _I'm glad Flarepaw's finally opening up to him._

He was glad that his sister was slowly coming out of her shell. Even if he wasn't the cause of it. His happy grin morphed into a sad smile. No matter how hard he tried, he always said something wrong to his sister. Something that struck a nerve in her that caused her to raise her defenses around him, after he spent so long trying to bring them down.

Sagepaw simply didn't know how to talk to her.

He had grown up alone, fed by an Artisan Queen and raised by a Noble she-cat. Never around his _real_ family. Even as he transitioned from a kit to an apprentice, he was always alone.

His real mother had tried nurturing him from afar, but she could never risk the safety of her remaining kits. In a sense, Sagepaw was always jealous of Flarepaw and Flamepaw. To him, they were always so pampered, always something he could look up to. Even as he admired them like everybody else did, he couldn't help but feel as though they were _too_ perfect. Too pristine and sophisticated. Too _fake_.

When the fire tore him and everyone else from their home, it was the first time he saw _real_ emotions from his sister. The first time he saw her as just another apprentice, as just another cat that was trying to live up to expectations. It was difficult gaining her trust, and even to this day, he didn't know whether she trusted him completely or not.

"Hello? Sagepaw?"

The Noble blinked his eyes, focusing back on the tom in front of him. The friendly smile that was there before still remained. It was a wonder how a Commoner could smile so much like that. Sagepaw found the familiar sense of envy claw at him as he regarded the friendly tom.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Do you know if Flarepaw is awake?"

"Not really sure. You can check if you'd like."

"Alright, I'll see you later then, Sagepaw."

With that, the Commoner dismissed himself easily, slipping past the tom with what appeared to be a skip in his step as he padded into the tunnels that led to the other dens. Alone with his thoughts, Sagepaw could only let out a melancholic sigh. The feeling of relief also mingled within his breath.

 _At least, if something ever happens to me, she has_ somebody _to turn to._

 _Don't let me down Sootpaw._

"Glad to see you're awake, Noble Sagepaw. Tell me, was that Commoner Sootpaw I just heard?"

"Yes, Roseberry."

"That tom, doesn't know where his boundaries should lie."

Sagepaw found himself chuckling in agreement to the medicine cat's words as she padded over to him, checking over his closed wounds with a careful expression. He didn't know how long he was supposed to stay here, he just hope it wasn't extensive. His back still ached slightly from having been thrown against a tree, and the small bite marks on his haunches had scarred over. _These wounds aren't as bad as Flarepaw's though._

"You're recovering quite nicely. You should be back to training before you know it."

"I hope."

"I'll do everything in my power to make that happen. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must check on Grand Royal Gingerpaw."

"Thank you, Roseberry."

Sagepaw settled down once more in his nest, prepared for a day of nothing but sleeping in and relaxation. Yet, even before those plans could start, the presence of a particular had to ruin it. Almost immediately, the distinctive grey fur of the Noble bristled, his sage green eyes narrowing dangerously at the tom that had appeared in front of him.

"Wildfire…"

The dark grey Royal merely glanced in his direction, barely even acknowledging the Noble as he began padding towards the tunnels. Sagepaw clenched his jaw, whipping around- far too quickly in his injured state, but that didn't matter.

"Don't take another step. You should just leave her alone, Wildfire."

"And why, do tell, should I do that?"

Regardless of his words, the Royal did indeed stop walking, just near the entrance of the tunnels. The abrasive tom looked behind his shoulder, just enough for the Noble to see the dark amber of his eyes. The chilling look in them sent a shiver down Sagepaw's spine.

No matter how brave he claimed to be, how brave he wished he was, facing off against Wildfire was always a bone-chilling encounter that left the Noble shivering in fear by the end of it. Now that he was closer to Flarepaw, the chances of these standoffs rose all the more.

"Don't you think she's had enough of you?"

The Noble gritted his teeth, the fur along his shoulders bristling as he willed his body to stop from shaking. He cheered silently that his voice was as stable as it always was. Wildfire could only chuckle in response.

"I don't expect a _Noble_ to understand the things I do."

"I don't even think _you_ understand the things you do."

Wildfire's purr was a dangerous one, a dark glimmer appearing in those amber eyes of his. He arched an eyebrow, his head tilting to the side in a wicked manner.

"Oh? You've learned to talk back? How amusing."

"Just stay away from her, Wildfire."

"And who is going to stop me from doing what I want?"

"I am."

"You?" Wildfire let out a genuine laugh. "You, the dispensable excuse of a Noble. An apprentice who craves for the love he didn't receive as a kit, because I refused to waste my time on you?"

Sagepaw's lungs seemed to stop working, a cold sweat running through his body as Wildfire approached him in a slow manner. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the claws of the tom he was supposed to call his father unsheathe.

"There's a _reason_ we didn't want you, Noble. You weren't good enough then and you aren't good enough now."

Wildfire leaned in, the fire formed from his eyes burning everything around him until all Sagepaw could see was him. His voice was low, dangerous.

"Things haven't changed, Sagepaw. You are still as powerless as you were back then. And nothing… _nothing_ … is going to change that. Get that through your head."

With those parting words, Sagepaw could only watch in silence as Wildfire disappeared into the tunnels, no doubt heading towards Flarepaw's den. The noble felt his body shaking as he looked down at his paws, his fur bristling and ears flattened against his head. His exhales were uneven as his heart raced, his teeth gritting tighter than ever. Even with the Royal gone, it was almost as if his presence was still over him.

 _You are still as powerless as you were back then._

Never before had Sagepaw craved for those simpler times as kit.

How he wished to go back in time…

…

 _ **A/N: So… yeah… that happened lol. I'm just making you guys hate Wildfire more and more. Tbh, I quite enjoy writing scenes where Wildfire is a jerk lol.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **In a battle, what do you believe is the most important skill of a warrior? (Strength, speed, defense, etc.)**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story:**_ _Renegades_ _ **.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	27. Chapter 26: Difficult

_**A/N: *Sigh* I wish time could go faster so I can get out of school now. Anywho, hello guys! The only thing that has made this week worth it was the fact that we hit 300 reviews! This is the most reviews I have ever gotten on any of my stories, and I feel so honored to reach it. It's always been my dream and main goal, so thank you everybody for making it come true. Here's another chapter, enjoy!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _ **,**_ _Arcticatskill_ _ **, and**_ _UnknownMoonlight_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **FalconwingTheWarrior-**_ Thank you! Don't worry, he only gets worse from he on out XD.

 _ **Shadowmist Of ShadowClan-**_ That's a great answer and it is completely true. Thank you!

 _ **Hailstrike-**_ Those are good choices, and thank you!

 _ **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan-**_ Same, and those decisions are great. If I had to choose one, it would probably be courage. You need the courage to fight the battle, but you also need the courage to know when to quite.

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ Difficult works just fine haha. Is it too simple of a chapter name? Yup, here comes the beef. Great choices, and just wait a bit longer. Flarepaw still needs to talk to him, remember? Whiteshadow will make small appearances here and there for a little before that comes up.

 _ **Key Storms-**_ You are completely correct, and also, the end of school can't come soon enough.

 _ **CloverBudgie-**_ Me too, lol. You're not alone, I'll help you guys build the ship slowly but surely XD. Strategy would probably be my second choice to the question, courage is the first, but yeah, you need to know how to get out of any sticky situation.

 _ **A Warrior at Heart-**_ Right? I try to make it as clear as possible how much better and much more trained the GR apprentices are, as opposed to the Commoners. Precision is also very important.

 _ **Depression (Guest)-**_ Thank you for clearing that up. Every skill is important in battle, I find it interesting that some can be stronger in one skill than others.

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Heya Sharp! Hmm, both? I mean, after all, Flarepaw _is_ a High Rank. I gotchu, but who do you recommend should be the therapist for him? Lol. Don't worry, I get plenty of rest throughout the weekend. I actually stay up later than 11 most weekend nights. Throughout the weekday, though, I sleep a lot earlier. Thank you for concerning yourself over my sleep, but rest assured, I sleep enough. Intellect is also very important! Ooh, I like your analizations on the GR apprentices; could you do the rest? I thought it was about time I show a bit more of Sage's sarcastic side lol. Hmm, nice theory, and very close actually. Although, a few pieces are missing, and some pieces shouldn't be there. Very close though! Nope, just called "difficult".

 _ **kfudaman3-**_ Hello! Thank you for taking the time to review on it! I hope I don't keep you guys waiting too long for the next chapters, I'll see if I can upload more frequently once summer comes around.

 _ **WolfFang (Guest)-**_ Yeah! And we get another chapter in her perspective! I've recently been showing more of her emotional sides as she deals with inner turmoils, that's going to switch off to Soot soon, hope you're ready! (I don't think you guys are ready *shrugs* oh well, I never said this story was gonna be all happy-go-lucky). Hmm, how would you suggest they train their eyesight? I never thought about that actually. Sagepaw is the sweetest brother, yes. I'm really tall in real life, about 5'9". Yup, I'm a giant.

 _ **Hopetear (Guest)-**_ Welcome aboard! It's great of you to join us! Your wish to see more of Berrypaw shall be granted later. Enjoy!

 _ **UnknownMoonlight-**_ Thanks for reviewing! I have nothing to offer you but my gratitude, and I guess another chapter.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Thanks, I didn't really know how I should change it, or if I should change it at all. Their ancestors role is now very limited, and not as important as everything else. If anything, they will now only make a brief appearance once. Hope that doesn't bother anybody. Let's just keep it simple: all the High Ranks either hate him, ignore him, or- a very small number- think he's funny/amusing. I agree, I hate not being able to see what I'm going up against. Right! I hate miles, thankfully I never have to do them again for the rest of my life XD. Hmm… jealous is not exactly the right word. Envious probably fits him better. Yup, we're definitely about to see her reaction. Don't worry, his backstory will also be revealed over time. Just a few more weeks, its the home stretch; then I can do whatever I want for the rest of my life (which is even more terrifying to think about, but eh… oh well). Little Rainpaw's backstory will be revealed in due time. Just so you know, all the questions everybody has shall be answered when the time comes (which may be a long time from now, so bare with me por favor). I don't want to rush everything in this story like I have with my other stories. I just want everything to flow smoothly and let it ends when it wants to end. Don't worry, I'm a huge procrastinator as well. You quoting Nothing but a Beast brought a smile to my face. It also reminded me that I need to pick up where I left off on my discontinued stories someday. Don't worry, the day will come when I finish all of my stories. Yeah, I'm a bit upset about it ending, but hey- all good things must come to an end.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Because it is!"

"Can't your energy wait until later? I just woke up, Sootpaw."

"But I want to know what your favorite color is!"

"How is that important?"

"Because it is!"

Sootpaw's wide grin nearly looked like it was about to split his face, the sunset in his eyes shining with mirth and a youthful enthusiasm that was nearly too much for the half-awake Grand Royal apprentice. She let out a heavy sigh, wondering where exactly all of his energy came from. It seemed boundless, but very expectant of the rebellious and mischievous tom. He sat directly at her side, his fur occasionally brushing against hers as he sat halfway in the nest. She found it strange that she didn't seem to mind his trespassing of her personal space.

Her gaze focused back on his face when the mischievousness in his eyes increased, a playful pout appearing as he placed a paw against her shoulder, shaking her lightly- but in her tired state, it made her dizzy nonetheless- as he spoke in an energetic voice.

"Flarepaw, come on!"

"Fine," the she-cat ultimately said, an impulse causing her to push him back gently. Biting the inside of her cheek, Flarepaw thought about his question. It was difficult finding a clear answer inside the muddled variety of decisions, but once she released a breath, her lips molded into a gentle and nostalgic smile.

"Grey-green."

"Why?"

Flarepaw held the sunset of his eyes for a few moments before bashfully looking away, answering under her breath. If he hadn't been beside her, he most likely wouldn't have heard her.

"My mother… her eyes were grey-green. I guess… it just comforts me, reminds me of her."

"Oh," came his simple response as he finally grew quiet.

Their conversation came to a halt, the silence nearly overwhelming. Flarepaw held in another sigh, finding frustration in herself. Something… someone always had to ruin her good mood, whether it be her or an outside force. A thoughtful expression crossed Sootpaw's previously smiling face, a sight that felt strange to the she-cat. Flarepaw could only sit there and watch him quietly, trying desperately to find something else to talk about and avoid another heavy conversation.

To her surprise, he was the first to speak up.

He spoke in a soft voice, a complete contrast to his near, excited yelling of earlier. It was a pitch higher than a whisper, his words as steady as his intense gaze on her as he lifted his eyes to match hers. Despite this, Sootpaw was also hesitant. His eyes flashed with uneasiness, his body poised to flinch back, as if preparing for her predicted anger.

"Do you… miss her?"

It wasn't very often that Flarepaw found herself be dumbfounded and speechless, but in this moment, she found it difficult to find words. Comprehendible thoughts went to the wind, vocabulary just wouldn't take shape. All she could do was stare at him. It was a simple question, she didn't understand why it was so hard for her to understand it.

Mistaking her silence for something else- presumably anger- the Commoner found himself leaning away from her slightly, creating space once more between them as his ears flattened against his head. The open air between them left her shivering without his warmth beside her. His voice came out in a tone that could be interpreted as borderline panic.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Dumb question, I know. You don't-"

"Of course."

"What?"

"Of course, I miss her… I miss him too."

It was his turn to look dumbfounded. He gave a simple blink of his sunset eyes, his expression shocked. It appeared that he made the mental effort to physically keep his jaw from dropping, his ears flattening slightly before he blew out a small breath, looking unsure as to where to go to from now. Flarepaw simply stayed where she was, resting on her stomach and glancing at him out of the corner of her silver eyes. The familiar frown she always wore flickered across her face as she watched his gaze drop down.

It disappeared a second later when he raised his head, nodding to himself as he stepped closer to her, pressing once more against her side.

Her body froze, unfamiliar with the contact of another, but the simple action made it impossible not to smile. Sootpaw truly was a mystery; a strange curiosity burned her, drove her to want to learn more about him. She had to admit she found joy talking to him, just waiting for the smooth transitions from a heavy topic to light hearted banter.

He spoke with his actions just as much as he spoke with his words.

His touch was comforting, taking the place of the words he couldn't- or didn't know how to- speak. Flarepaw blew out another breath, her lips twitching into a hidden smile as she rested her head against her paws, keeping him in the corner of her eyes. There was silence once more, their conversation coming to a halt, but it was strange that she found it comforting instead of overbearing.

Sootpaw stretched out luxuriously against her, snuggling more into the softness of her nest as he let out a delightful and hearty sigh. She could feel his flanks move lightly against hers with each inhale and exhale he took, another smile taking residence on his face. Flarepaw cleared her throat quietly, her gaze traveling down to where their flanks met before looking back at him. More so for the need to pursue another conversation than to voice her minimal discomfort to the touch of another- although, she found herself not minding his closeness- she spoke in a playful tone.

"Sootpaw… you're a bit too close, don't you think?"

Just as before, he easily picked up on the conversation, his grin widening as he stretched leisurely once more.

"It's much more comfortable here, I have never been allowed to rest on moss that is _this_ soft and relaxing."

"What about your nest?"

"...I'm a Commoner, Flarepaw." He glanced at her as he spoke matter-of-factly, shrugging slightly. "Our nests are made from the leftover scraps of everybody else's nests."

For a second, she found it difficult to breath when the casual look in his sunset colored eyes shifted to a more mischievous light. Sootpaw's grin turned into a small smirk to match his playful demeanor.

"Besides, I'm finding it quite enjoyable sitting close to someone else."

As if to prove his point, he leaned against her heavily, nearly causing her to lose her balance before she quickly caught herself. Succumbing to her amusement, Flarepaw allowed herself to let out a light laugh, the simple sound ringing momentarily in the secluded den at his antics. Hearing her laughter made the spark in his eyes brighten, though she didn't exactly know why.

"Don't test your luck."

This remark earned her the chance to hear his own unrestricted laughter. It was softer than she had envisioned it- though she would never admit to herself that she was imagining it from time to time. Flarepaw found herself smiling along- it was too difficult not to, his amiable attitude was contagious- and staring. The smile on his face was beginning to become a signature feature of his. There was something that threw her off, though, about his smile.

 _He's always smiling… it's difficult to find him so open about his negativity._

The question escaped her lips before she knew what she was saying.

"How can you do that?"

"Hmm?" He hummed in question, his glittering eyes directed at her as a simple tilt of confusion took hold of his head. "Do what?"

Her ears burned slightly, but she continued with her question regardless.

"...Smile… Why… How can you always have a smile on your face. Considering…"

Flarepaw grew quiet once more, fumbling with her words and not knowing how to finish her sentence without hurting his feelings. It annoyed her slightly that it seemed she couldn't finish a sentence properly when speaking with him. Sootpaw nodded his head slightly in understanding, his smile faltering before growing once more- though, it didn't quite reach his ears anymore. He finished the sentence for her.

"Considering I'm a Commoner?"

Her ears threatened to flatten, her voice failing her once more. Flarepaw glanced away almost guiltily before nodding in response. She only looked back when he nudged her gently, his paw pressed gently against her shoulder to catch her attention. The grin that was once there morphed into a sad, nearly melancholic smile.

"Well," he started off, looking unsure as to how to continue before he seemingly forced himself to keep speaking. "That's… just it. I'm a Commoner… a Low Rank. My life was destined to be miserable from the moment I was born. Why should I make it worse by frowning all the time and giving in to the sorrow?"

 _Well, that isn't something I expected from him._

All she could do was take his words into consideration. Sootpaw spoke in a way that could be perceived as casual, but Flarepaw could see the stiffness in his shoulders, even as he gave a lopsided shrug. The Grand Royal apprentice frowned, quickly trying to come up with ways to help him like he had helped her.

Once more, he beat her to it.

"Besides," the look in his eyes shifted from gloomy to mischievous as he winked at her, but the light itself wasn't as bright as before, "I quite enjoy proving others wrong. Everybody expects me to be all sad and depressed, why should I follow what they perceive as normal?"

Flarepaw considered not letting their conversation drop, not wanting to simply brush off his ordeals, but thought that it would simply be better to do as he wished and drop it. The apprentice hummed soothingly, sending a gentle smile of her own in return. The tom wore his emotions on his face, the mirth from before coming back slowly but surely. The continuously shifted without stopping, it was nearly impossible keeping up with the intensity of it all.

The silence from before dominated once more.

The tom let out a heavy yawn, stretching again and purring gently at the soreness of his muscles. He could feel himself getting stronger as the days went on, soreness was the only downfall of it all. Sootpaw glanced at her, staring at her for a few seconds before he turned his head back down, uncharacteristically shy. She watched this all from the corner of her eyes, her lips tilting upwards as he spoke in a timorous voice.

"N-Now, can I ask you a question?"

"It's only fair."

Flarepaw licked her paws, only stopping when he didn't respond right away. Curiously, she lifted her head up to meet his, pausing when she noticed the magnitude of his emotions in the sunset. She almost didn't hear him speaking, too transfixed in the striking color of his eyes.

"Why… Why are you always hiding behind a mask?"

The Grand Royal apprentice stared for a few seconds, stunned, before she quickly turned away from him, hiding her expression as a frown appeared on her face. He, sensing her discomfort, immediately began apologizing. Despite this, Sootpaw didn't dare scoot closer to her, choosing to stay frozen in his spot as he desperately tried to look at her face. Flarepaw bit her lip, her ears flat before she slowly turned back around, taking note of the slightly relieved breath that escaped him as she did so. She decided to cut him off before he could make it worse without realizing.

 _He answered my question, it's only fair if I answered his._

"It's impossible to give you one clear answer. There are… countless reasons that all pile up. I've lost track of how many there are."

"Well… I think that you shouldn't have to wear it all the time. You should be able to relax and have fun."

"I don't have the luxury of being able to relax and have fun. It's part of being a Grand Royal apprentice. I've learned to live with it."

He remained quiet for a few seconds before glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, his lips quirking up slightly. Sootpaw turned his head towards her, holding her gaze with his own as he spoke sincerely.

"Well… for the record…" his small smile grew wider, "I feel sorry for everybody who hasn't seen… you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Your smile, your laugh. They're really missing out."

"Hmm," the small smile on her face threatened to spread as she tried to push down the purr that desperately wanted to escape from her chest. "What makes you think you've seen all of me?"

"Oh, I know I haven't. From here on out, I'm going to do whatever it takes to see it all. Just you wait."

No matter how hard she tried, the purr she felt insistently escaped her lips. Flarepaw readied a retort, a certain mischievous spark appearing in her silver eyes, an emotion that felt strange and made her heart thrum against her chest. The sound of a low growl made her body tense up as she whipped her head to the side, her lightheartedness being replaced with nervousness.

"Wildfire?" "Wildfire!"

Sootpaw and Flarepaw spoke at the same time, but with different tones. She was confused, an unsettling trickle of trepidation coursing through her body. It chilled her to the bones, something that was uncommon and troubling to her. He was angry, his emotions flaring brightly with aggressiveness. His teeth were gritted, his ears flattened as he looked just about ready to fight the Royal then and there. Sootpaw was now standing as Flarepaw remained in her nest, her brows furrowed slightly at Wildfire's presence. The sunset in his eyes morphed into a burning flame, matching the glowing amber of her father.

The tom's dark amber eyes narrowed as they glanced between the Commoner and his daughter. The three remained quiet, the only sound coming from Sootpaw's near-silent growl. Wildfire finally chose to settle his glare on the tom first.

"I think it's time for you to leave, _Low Rank_."

"I think that's _her_ decision to make, not yours."

Wildfire's eyes darkened, his patience clearly thinned. For a fleeting second, Flarepaw was sure that her father would attack Sootpaw, not hesitating to kill him. Her breaths froze in her lungs painfully, a burning sensation that made her heart race at the possibilities of how the Commoner could be injured. _I need to protect him._ Gritting her teeth, she did the only possible thing she could do in this situation.

Push him away.

"Sootpaw… you should go."

Either the tom chose to ignore her, or he simply couldn't hear her hushed whisper. Whatever the case, the Commoner remained where he was, the sunset in his eyes bright and melting the tom in front of him. Flarepaw cleared her throat before speaking again, a bit louder than before.

"Sootpaw…"

Once more, he couldn't hear her, or he simply feigned deafness. Flarepaw gritted her teeth, her ears flattening as she let out a low hiss.

" _Commoner_."

That certainly caught his attention. He spun around to face her, his eyes widened in surprise. A flash of hurt flickered in those golden yellow eyes of his, most likely due to the fact that she didn't use his name. Letting out a small sigh, the she-cat glanced away from him.

"...I think you should go."

"A-Are… are you sure?"

"Yes." She leaned towards him slightly, whispering just loud enough for him to hear. "Please."

Sootpaw clenched his jaw slightly, looking between the she-cat and her father. His smile was long gone now, replaced instead with a deep frown. After debating with himself in his head, the tom let out a very heavy sigh, grumbling slightly as he padded away from her, shoving past the Royal without looking back at them. Flarepaw felt her bristled fur relax slightly, now that he was relatively out of harm's way.

Wildfire's gaze followed after the tom, his dark amber eyes burning with their own flame as he spoke his thoughts aloud.

"That tom… doesn't understand the meaning of the word boundaries, does he?" His fiery eyes turned to her in a heated glare. "Which raises the question; what in the world is a _Commoner_ doing in here with you?"

"I don't feel the need to answer that question."

"I demand to know."

"Who are _you_ to demand _me_?"

"You're father-"

"Oh? Now you're my father? Please, don't make me laugh. You weren't my father when I almost got killed by a fox!"

Her short outburst made him silent. He blinked at her, his eyes hard as his glare remained. Wildfire scoffed slightly, his tail lashing behind him as he took a step forward, into the den. Subconsciously, she pushed herself up to her paws and backed up slightly. Still, Flarepaw pushed on with her words.

"I've been in here for how many days and you have the _audacity_ to come here and _demand_ me? Did you get lost trying to find Gingerpaw's den? If that's the case, he's the next one over."

"I came here to speak to you about your training, Flarepaw."

"I don't want to hear it, I already know I have to catch up again."

"Flare-"

"Save it."

Wildfire sighed heavily, the sound making it seem as if he was dealing with a disobedient kit. Flarepaw's teeth gritted harshly as she barred them at him, her mask of anger making an appearance once more. He spoke in a soft tone, but the words he said were nothing but condescending.

"I'm only doing what's best for you."

"What's best for me?" Her patience snapped, her voice raising as she snarled and her eyes narrowing dangerously. Her disbelief and anger were visible with each word she spat. Anybody who had a sense of danger would've backed away from her. But Wildfire wasn't just anybody.

" _Now_ you want to do what's best for me? Where were you when I needed you? You weren't there! You were never there for me! Not when I began my training, not when I made it to the top three, not when the fire happened, not when I lost _everything_!"

"You act like you're the only one who lost something!"

Not expecting his shout, the she-cat couldn't help but flinch as soon as he raised his voice. Stunned, she took another step back, her eyes wide. For a brief second, just a second, she thought she could see the pain Wildfire had held in all this time. She could see the suffering he went through on his own as well. Could see his sorrow, his regret, his _heartbreak_ as clear as day.

But only for a second.

"If it was my choice," his snarl turned malicious, his eyes glowing with a certain crazed expression as he stepped closer to her, backing her up against the wall behind her, "I would go back and use my time to save your brother instead of _wasting_ my time looking for you. You _worthless_ little-"

"Wildfire!"

Standing at the entrance was Roseberry, the medicine cat whose dark blue eyes now burned violently as they glared at the dark grey Royal. This particular expression was very uncommon on the medicine cat's face. Flarepaw remembered the last time she held this expression- when she stopped the Grand Royal apprentice from running back into the fire to search for her brother. It was a serious intensity, a glare that seeped with anger and authority. It made everybody flinch, including Flarepaw and Wildfire.

Roseberry glanced briefly from the tom to her, her expression softening slightly before going back to the Royal. Her eyes narrowed even more, her head tilting back slightly as she spoke in a clear tone.

"Leave."

"E-Excuse me?"

"What was so difficult to comprehend about what I said?" Roseberry stepped forward, her eyes darkening in anger. "Get. Out."

For a few moments, nobody dared to move. Wildfire recovered quicker than Flarepaw did, his lips forming a sneer as he scoffed at her.

"And just who do you think you-"

"Your superior."

The tension in the air was palpable if one tried hard enough to grab it. Flarepaw felt as though the walls of the cave-like den were compressing down on them, the air heavy and hot. Wildfire's fiery gaze was matched with Roseberry's dark blue eyes, a level headedness and an air of confidence that only medicine cat's like her seemed to possess. Wildfire couldn't possibly hope to match it, no matter how hard he tried.

"Fine."

The Royal lifted his head, his nose turning up as he began padding towards the exit where the medicine cat stood. Before he could pass by her, however, she stepped in the way. It was so abrupt, it nearly caused the tom to collide with her. Now a mere whisker-length away, he couldn't help but shudder uncomfortably at the darkness of her blue eyes. Wildfire could feel himself cowering, even though he tried hard not to.

"I don't _ever_ want to hear you talking to her in such a way. Do you understand?"

The Royal swallowed thickly, his fear trickling down his throat, but he refused to simply nod along.

"And how are you going to stop me? By ratting me out to our _wonderful_ Grand Royal? Then, do tell, what is he going to do to me?"

It was Roseberry's turn to remain quiet, her eyes narrowing once more. No matter how much she didn't want to admit it, they both knew he was right. Physically, she was powerless against him. Even the threat of the Grand Royal didn't shake him away. Acknowledging that he had won this battle, Wildfire's fear disappeared and was replaced with a smirk.

"We have a training session tomorrow, Flarepaw. You don't want to fall behind again, do you?"

With those parting words, the Royal padded past Roseberry, dramatically bowing his head to her as he walked by and left the den. The two remaining she-cat's remained in their places, neither of them moving.

The silence that followed was a far cry from the comforting silence she felt when Sootpaw was around.

 _Worthless… waste of time…_

 _I'm worthless… I'm worthless…_

"Flarepaw…"

"Why?"

Her voice was hollow, sounding very far away to her own ears. It was quiet, sensitive, shaky… nothing like how she normally sounded. Flarepaw was half-convinced it wasn't even her voice to begin with. No matter how had she tried to ignore his words, she couldn't get them out of her mind. His biting remarks had done their purpose, engraving themselves deep into her heart and stabbing her in the process. It was a pain unlike any other, a pain that was damn near unbearable.

She would rather take the pain of being bitten by a fox over and over again when compared to this.

Because unlike physical pain, it took twice as long to recover from emotional pain. It was difficult, a complex type of pain that could come back at any point, as long as her memories of the event remained.

Flarepaw didn't know she was crying until she felt the tears fall onto her paws.

"Why? Why is he… why can't I… why is _nothing_ I do good enough for him?"

Roseberry was beside her in an instant, pressing against her side just like Sootpaw had not so long ago. She suddenly found herself craving his touch as she nearly collapsed against the medicine cat. Roseberry whispered soothing words to her, her tail draping over Flarepaw's back in a comforting manner.

Once the tears began, she was powerless to do anything from stopping them. She succumbed to the pain in her heart, the pain that now spread through her whole body, leaning heavily against Roseberry, all the strength in her limbs disappearing in an instant.

It was difficult to breathe, it was difficult to sit up, it was difficult to speak.

The only thing she could do… was cry.

And cry she did, in the confinement and solitude of her den, with nobody but Roseberry at her side.

…

 _ **A/N: And here comes Wildfire, ruining yet another good time for her. Yeah… we've seen a lot of emotional Flarepaw as of late. Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Not to worry guys, it'll be Sootpaw's turn to suffer very shortly. Again, is that good or bad? Who knows? (Thanks again for 300 reviews everybody!)**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Here's a lighthearted question from Sootpaw!**_

 _ **What is your favorite color?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story:**_ _Renegades_ _ **.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	28. Chapter 27: Despair

_**A/N: You already know a set of chapters is going to be worrisome when the first pair starts out with "Despair." Hey, I promised pain for Sootpaw, this is the very beginning of it. (Things don't start getting crazy until a tiny bit later, but this is where it all begins.) I'm very excited for these next two chapters.**_

 _ **Keep in mind, there is a mini-timeskip of about two weeks. Point simple; Flarepaw and the others have been given the "okay" to continue their physical trainings.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Shadowmist Of ShadowClan_ _**and**_ _Lightningfirestar_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **FalconwingTheWarrior-**_ Sorry about that lol, and I believe it would be better for Flarepaw to do that haha.

 _ **Shadowmist Of ShadowClan-**_ That is probably my third favorite color, my first being pretty much any shade of blue. Second being a golden-amber color (like cat eyes or something).

 _ **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan-**_ Those are nice colors.

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Heya Sharp! I hope the transition between the two chapters was smooth instead of random. Yes, in that way, Flarepaw and Wildfire are the same with the idea of pushing every emotion away. Hmm, those are nice colors. I wish I had colored eyes lol, I have brown. Is Roseberry Flarepaw's aunt? You'll find out later XD. Slowly but surely, yeah, Flarepaw is coming out of her shell.

 _ **Key Storms (Guest)-**_ Eh, you'll just have to wait and see about that. I only have about two weeks left. Very exciting stuff, very exciting stuff.

 _ **Guest-**_ Nice.

 _ **FifiTheB-29 (Guest)-**_ Heya, thanks for joining the ride. Thanks, I'll keep that note about collarbones lol. Those are very nice colors. Hmm… I'll think about that fox thingy haha. Thank you!

 _ **WolfFang (Guest)-**_ XD All your yelling is falling on his deaf ears lol. That's a good idea about the eyesight training, I'll have to do more research about it. You welcome? I kinda like the idea of a fierce Medicine Cat, idk maybe just me. I have a very long list of nice colors that I like lol. Huh, guess I'm not the only one whose tall.

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ Yes, he is indeed a rat. I'm glad they're finally getting to the "friends" part of their relationship (especially for what's gonna happen shortly) Same, I like mostly all the shades of blue. Lol, I get it.

 _ **Hailstrike-**_ Ah, so Flarepaw's eyes? They're a mix of light blue and silver (silver-blue).

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Thank you, thank you. (I wouldn't say it's the best, but thank you XD). Her backstory shall appear relatively soon. Yes, all good things must come to an end, but this story is not anywhere near the end (close to the middle, but even then is a good chunk of chapters until that point). I don't normally read stories about the main series characters, I stumbled across Dawn Frost and even then, I didn't even know they were from the main series. I never read the main series itself. Hmm… Sootflare? I like it lol. He was confused more so for the fact that she is beginning to open up to him, speaking about her past is definitely a huge step for her, and Sootpaw was aware of that tidbit of information. That's why he was confused as to why she said it so quickly to him. Yes, Sootpaw is a big ray of sunshine to Flarepaw (as seen with the brightness of the "sunset" of his eyes *hint hint*) As for Wildfire's backstory… it's… interesting? Idk how you'll guys react to it lol. You definitely make a bunch of excellent observations as to why he acts the way he does around her. No, as of now, Sootpaw has no idea that Flarepaw even cried that day. I'm similar to you in that I love cool colors rather than warm colors (although I love a few shades of red and orange and stuff like that, but mostly blue's and purples are my favorite and I'm also a huge fan of silver). Basically the colors of Flarepaw's and Sootpaw's eyes are some of my favorites (gold, yellow, silver, blue). Nope, today's chapter is called Despair.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

In all his time in this world, Sootpaw had never felt such an intensity and bitter combination of anxiety and excitement hanging in a cloud above everybody's head before.

The High Ranks of his clan talked animatedly with one another, still buzzing from the recent birth of two new Nobles. The cream furred Queen, Dawnspot, had subtly refused to name the father and disregarded the question whenever someone came up to her. The two new bundles of fur had received visitors daily, though Sootpaw was only able to catch a brief glimpse of both of them.

From eavesdropping on the loud conversations of the Nobles and Royals, Sootpaw knew the kits were both toms. One was suitably named Crimsonkit, presumably for his dark red fur that sported streaks of white across his tiny back. The other was a slightly smaller tom named Applekit, the little kit having chestnut brown fur and a darker underbelly.

Sootpaw couldn't help but purr at his thoughts.

Newborn kits meant the clan was strong, the clan was growing. _Who knows… maybe these kits will spark the change this clan needs if I fail…_

The dark grey Commoner stretched luxuriously, a yawn splitting his jaw as he watched with quiet curiosity at the High Ranks gathering outside the nursery once more. The remaining queen, the Noble Brightfoot, was currently going through her own process of introducing new members to the clan. The apprentice had seen Hollypaw and Roseberry move swiftly and proficiently from one corner of the camp- where the Medicine Den was- to the other corner- were the Nursery of the Nobles lay.

"Alright apprentices, come here."

Ashtail's dark green eyes looked around at the gathered apprentices with an obvious disinterest, his eyes wandering to the crowd before they returned to their original spot with a bored sigh. It was written as clear as day on the Noble's face, he would rather be anywhere else than with the Low Ranks.

Sootpaw glanced once more in the direction of the Nursery as another pained cry came from the Queen. _I'll have to ask Hollypaw how it went later._ Just like with Dawnspot's birthing, the apprentices were whisked away to train out of camp, far away from the cries of a soon-to-be mother. What was different this time, however, was that the High Ranking apprentices weren't with them.

The Commoner had noticed their absence when he rose this morning, it was safe to assume they had left during the early rays of dawn. Now, the Sunhigh light would've been bright, had the heavy and thick clouds not been there. Sootpaw could feel a shiver take hold of his body as a gentle breeze blew by, the wind much colder than the day before.

"The High Ranks have gone to do their second of three assessments for the day, the Grand Royal apprentices are there supervising as well. Hence, why I'm here ordering you around instead of lead Royal Whiteshadow. I was tasked with letting you all know that today, _you_ are in charge of our Sunhigh border patrols. The Artisans shall lead Commoners. If you hear your name, step forward."

Sootpaw could only flatten his ears, his eyes narrowing at the insipid tone of Ashtail's voice. His eyes repeatedly wandered away from the apprentices, and unlike Whiteshadow, the tom remained sitting in one spot instead of walking back and forth to address everyone. At first, the Commoner though the tom was simply tired, but the uninterested look in his eyes told him much more.

 _He must think it's beneath him… talking to Low Ranks like us._

"Yellowpaw… go ahead and take Adderpaw and Shrewpaw to the Forestclan border. Icepaw... take Bluepaw and Mousepaw to the Stormclan border."

 _Oh no…_

"That just leaves a patrol of two; Stripepaw… you are in charge of the border of our old territory with Sootpaw."

The Commoner kept his gaze on Ashtail's face, feeling the scorching glare coming from Stripepaw's light blue eyes at his side. Sootpaw bit his lip nervously, his paws shuffling slightly as he completely blocked off everything the Noble was saying. _Why did it have to be Stripepaw? Even Yellowpaw is a bit easier on me now… but Stripepaw?_ Ever since the night the Commoner was ambushed by the three Artisan apprentices ended with Yellowpaw heavily injured by Sootpaw's claws, Stripepaw had pursued every opportunity to remind him of what he did. Even as Yellowpaw grew less bitter around Sootpaw- ever since they both spent the day watching over the Prisoner's due to their injuries- Stripepaw, if anything, became even more resentful towards the lower rank.

It was only a matter of time before he actually began attacking Sootpaw daily.

 _And what better way to start than a patrol where nobody else is around?_

"Hey Commoner!" Stripepaw's growl tore the tom out of his thoughts. "Let's go already. You better not slow me down anymore than you already have."

The grey furred tom let out a heavy sigh, grumbling incoherently under his breath as he reluctantly padded after the dark grey Artisan with light blue eyes that burned hotter than any flame.

 _This is going to be great…_

…

 _This is anything but great…_

Sure, the Artisan hadn't exactly done anything to him, but Sootpaw could see the glares directed at him out of the corners of his eyes. The tension that hung over them was suffocating, even the chill of the wind wasn't even close to refreshing. The grey Commoner prepared himself at every instance to flinch away, his body stiffening and getting ready for the pain that just wouldn't come.

The constant look of disdain thrown in his direction made him almost wish Stripepaw would do something to him, anything to physically show his anger towards Sootpaw.

The Commoner frowned, the silence overwhelming, as he racked his brain for any sort of conversation starter. There was nothing he hated more than being paranoid of an attack that might never come. As another look of contempt flickered over him, Sootpaw let out a low growl.

Stopping suddenly, he whipped to his side to face the Artisan. Stripepaw did nothing more but stop in his place, looking at him out of the corner of his eyes as though he expected this to happen.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Just say something! I know you want to!"

"Not a fan of silence?"

"Not when someone who is constantly trying to hurt me is the one suddenly being silent."

For some strange reason, Stripepaw seemed to find amusement in Sootpaw's words. He let out a small sound from the back of his throat, not exactly a huff, but not exactly a chuckle. The Artisan turned his head to face the Commoner, his light blue eyes turning into icy pits of fire.

"I'm just wondering how exactly a coward of a Commoner plans to make a difference in this clan."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Everybody in this world is here for a reason, to make a change, to make an impact. I'm just wondering how someone like _you_ is able to make such an impact. You're nothing more than a nuisance and a coward with a facade of courage."

 _I'm no coward!_

Sootpaw gritted his teeth harshly. _That tone… it's just like Rowanpaw's. Scornful and fake._ The smirk of amusement, the glittering and condescending glow of his eyes, the haughty way he held his head… Sootpaw hated it all. Stripepaw let out a chuckle this time before continuing, accepting Sootpaw's bitter silence as a victory.

"I'm someone who follows the rules. I'm someone who will make a difference in this world by repeating the tradition of hierarchy that is the very foundation of our clan."

"So you're just another blind follower? Our ranks provide structure, but they shouldn't hold us back."

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand something so important. When an enigma is found, everybody in their power will do whatever it takes to either cure it, or get rid of it. They're impure, they're unwanted, they're an imperfection to our quintessential clan. An anomaly such as yourself isn't going to survive for long. Me and everybody else shall see to it."

Stripepaw began walking again, but at a much slower pace, leaving a stunned Sootpaw to trail behind. The Commoner flattened his ears, his glare directed at nothing and everything. Of all the arguments they could've had, this was definitely not one of them. He knew what he was up against the moment he decided to try and break free of the restraints of his rank, but having it spoken aloud made the task itself all the more daunting. A sudden wave of despair took over him, his shoulders sagging and untorn ear drooping as his glare turned into a melancholic stare.

"I don't understand why you try so hard to be something you have no hope of becoming. It's pointless, really. All you're doing by defying us is shortening your lifespan by making the High Ranks angry and wasting energy. My advice… just follow the rules, and obey the system. It's not so hard, _Commoner_."

Sootpaw closed his eyes, Stripepaw's words echoing in his mind. His jaw clenched at the intruding thoughts as he tried so desperately to push them away.

 _Maybe… maybe it_ is _pointless…_

He had said before that he was doing it for his fellow Commoners, but was he really? Where was the line that marked being selfless for his friends and being selfish for himself? What difference had he achieved? If everybody thought similarly to Stripepaw, then what was the _point_ of going against order?

A sudden gasp escaped his lips, his eyes flying open and ears perking up, as if he suddenly remembered something.

 _Sagepaw doesn't act that way. Hollypaw is always there for me when I need her. Even Flarepaw is starting to…_

Sootpaw felt his lips quirk once more, his head raising to its previous state, images of his friends flashing through his mind and giving him the strength to straighten his shoulders again. _That's right… I am making a difference._

"It's saddening, Stripepaw."

The Artisan glanced behind his shoulder, his head tilting to the side in confusion as Sootpaw stood up again. The Commoner rose his head with newfound strength.

"It's saddening to think that you have no sense of self. If you really believe in your own words, then that means all you are is a puppet. You can't even think for yourself because all you're thinking about is what everybody else thinks. Tell me, is the opinions of others so important to you that you throw away who you are just to please them?"

Sootpaw padded towards him, standing a near whisker-length apart. It was Stripepaw's turn to get lost in thought, silent as he listened carefully to the Commoner's words. The tom's golden-yellow eyes burned brighter than the light blue fire from the Artisan's eyes.

"It takes courage and strength to stand alone and apart from everybody else. It doesn't require much to join a crowd. Yeah… I'm scared… I'm struggling… and I stumble, a lot. But I haven't fallen, and until I do, I'm okay with being an anomaly. I'm okay with being an outcast, I'm okay with being a reject. Because that is who I choose to be… that is who I'm going to continue being until my last breath, and even… even to the next life."

For a heartbeat, the world went silent.

The wind that had been so adamantly making its presence known before now grew silent. The sounds of songbirds and buzzing insects halted, as if listening to Sootpaw's words as well. Even their breaths paused momentarily.

Stripepaw was the first to break out of his trance.

"Sootpaw-"

"Well, well, well. Would you guys look at what I found? A couple of grey worms."

Almost simultaneously, Sootpaw and Stripepaw were tackled- or, more like thrown- aside. With his heartbeat in his throat, the Commoner let out a cross of a groan and a yowl as he hit the back of his head against a tree nearby. Stripepaw, he was aware, also reacted in a similar manner. That single hit alone left his flank throbbing, a thin trail of blood dripping from a cut. The tom only had a small moment to peek open his eyes, briefly catching a variety of color before a paw soar across his vision as the stranger smacked the side of his head, sending him stumbling once more.

This time, he collided with a mass of warmth that he could only assume was Stripepaw. In a desperate attempt to back away from whoever was hitting him, the Commoner pushed himself off the ground and leaping back, landing awkwardly on a tree root. His eyes opened quickly, only to widen seconds later as he ducked underneath a paw that held sharp claws.

His attacker was unfamiliar to him, though he could fool himself that they belonged to his clan, what with their striking red fur that was tinged with black and adorned with black ear tips. Sootpaw scrambled to his paws as he dodged another flurry of unsheathed claws, his eyes wide and all his training going to the wind. It was a she-cat, he noticed immediately as she spoke once more.

"Say… this is rather fun. Entertain me more, grey worm."

The gleaming light green eyes of his attacker were bright with sick amusement as he cried out, her claws tearing the skin on his face. Sootpaw swallowed heavily as he countered her next hit with his own, ducking underneath her other hit, but hissing in pain as teeth suddenly bit into his untorn ear. With a brief sense of panic, the tom was sent back to his fight with the blue furred prisoner. That tom was the reason his left ear was torn, and this she-cat was now trying to do the same with his right.

Instead of tearing himself away like he had done last time, the Commoner lashed his claws out near the she-cat's neck, anything to cause her to loosen her grip. Gratefully, he succeeded and quickly backed away from her. Sparing a glance in Stripepaw's direction, Sootpaw felt his heart begin to beat faster at their situation. They were surrounded, with at least four other cats waiting on the outskirts and one attacking each of them.

The one going after Stripepaw was similar to the one attacking him, with red fur that wasn't as striking as the one in front of Sootpaw. It held dashes of brown and an underbelly of white, a pair of yellow eyes completed the appearance. Regardless, the Artisan also appeared to be struggling quite a bit.

"Hey little worm, over here."

Sootpaw's response to this was another yowl of pain as her claws scoured across his chest, leaving deep wounds that immediately began dripping with his blood. They began burning with pain as he gritted his teeth, sidestepping her and attempting to claw at her hind leg. If he could get the upper hand, if he could just pin her down or get her off her paws, then he would have a chance of winning- however slim.

He did manage to hit her, but the wounds on her were miniscule and mere scratches in comparison to his. He didn't know how long they fought. Every time they met in a flurry of claws and teeth, he always pulled back with a new savage wound. She was merciless, attacking everywhere and anywhere to make him bleed. Her taunts had paused, but the sick smile never left her face and her eyes brightened in joy with each of his cries of pain.

Sootpaw felt the wind escape his lungs as he landed roughly on his back. A brief moment passed where he felt as though he couldn't breathe, as if he was submerged underwater. His wounds were throbbing, his sore muscles were screaming, his lungs burned as they tried desperately to gain their rhythm back. All he could do was watch as the she-cat stood a few pawsteps away, mouthing words that he had no hope of hearing in his state.

A familiar sense of dread passed him as she suddenly leapt at him, pain sprouting from the places her claws pierced through his skin near his belly and chest.

The Commoner couldn't find the breath to yowl anymore.

The pain suddenly disappeared moments later when the stranger was suddenly pushed aside. Blinking open his previously shut eyes, the grey apprentice glanced to his side, his eyes widening in surprise. Stripepaw stood beside him, his glare directed at the she-cat he had thrown off of the Commoner. The striking red fur of his attacker moved as she padded to where the other rogues were.

"Are you okay?"

"That's not something I expected from you."

"Shut up and stand. Our fight isn't finished yet."

The Artisan's growl rumbled through his chest, his gaze remaining wearily on the strangers as Sootpaw pushed himself up, gasping in pain the whole way. He could barely stand, and when he did, his vision darkened dangerously as his body swayed. Stripepaw bit his lip as his eyes narrowed. A shared glanced with the Commoner told him they were both thinking the same thing.

They needed to come with a plan quickly if either had a hope of escaping with their lives.

"I'm getting a little bored now, worms. How about we finish this off so we can continue?"

"Who are you? Why are you attacking us?"

Sootpaw glanced at the Artisan, frowning slightly. He could only guess that Stripepaw was asking questions in order to buy them time to recuperate. The Commoner made another attempt to stand from his sitting position, but he found himself physically incapable of doing so. His vision was beginning to blur, black spots swam at the corner of his eyes.

 _I'm going to pass out before we could do anything, there's no way I can go back to fighting like this. Think damnit! Think!_

"I don't feel the need to answer to someone who is about to die. It would be a waste of breath."

Stripepaw hissed, his claws flexing against the ground as he looked at the other rogues. The two they had fought stood closer to them than the four others. Those four seemed as bored and disinterested as Ashtail had while ordering patrols. He could hear Sootpaw struggling to catch his breath, wheezing as he continuously tried to stand up and finally succeeding to stand still after many failed attempts. It appeared as though he would fall over if a strong enough breeze came by, but nonetheless, his voice was strong as he spoke to the Artisan.

"Stripepaw… we're not going to make it out of here in one piece…"

"I know-"

"But I know for sure that at least one of us can leave."

Stripepaw whipped to his side in surprise, his eyes widening at the Commoner's words. Sootpaw was panting, as if talking was taking all the effort it needed to simply breathe.

"Y-You don't mean-"

"One of us stays behind… to provide time for the other to run back to camp."

"I… I don't-"

"I sure hope you're a fast runner, Stripepaw."

"What?"

Sootpaw turned his gaze to the Artisan, the golden-yellow flame burning with determination. His voice was steady, sincere… a complete contrast to how the tom looked currently. His body swayed gently with the wind like the dying leaves that clung to the branches above their heads.

And just like them… it was only a matter of time before he fell.

"You- I… Are you mouse-brain?"

"You're clearly in a better state than I am. I can barely even remain standing, Stripepaw. It's the only smart decision to have you go instead of me. At least this way, we have a better chance of warning the clan."

"But I… why would you do this?"

"It's not for you. If it was up to me, I would be the one to leave. I'm thinking about the clan. Who knows what these rogues are doing here, but it clearly isn't just to say hello."

"How noble of you, little worm. Sacrificing yourself for the greater good. It brings tears to my eyes."

The she-cat with the striking red fur chastised, using her tail to flick an imaginary tear from the corner of one of her eyes. The rogues behind her let out light chuckles, while the one beside her remained silent. Her yellow eyes were ominously free of emotion as they stared at the two clan cats. Sootpaw gritted his teeth, blinking rapidly to clear the darkness from them.

"Go, Stripepaw."

"You're such a reckless idiot."

"Yeah… I guess I am a reckless idiot. But at least I'm no coward, that's the good thing, right?"

Stripepaw let out a heavy sigh, exhausted from both the fight and this conversation itself. Sometimes he wondered just how clueless Sootpaw really was. Clenching his teeth, he nodded more to himself than to the other tom. The Artisan left the Commoner's side, backing up while keeping his gaze on the rogues in front of him.

"I don't recall giving you permission to leave, little worm."

"We don't receive orders from you, rogue."

The she-cat turned her gaze to Sootpaw as he spat his words, his eyes narrowing in hostility as he flexed his claws against the ground, preparing himself for another fight. It was clear he was in no condition to do so, but she couldn't help but admire his willingness to fight a battle he clearly could not win. Her admiration turned into malicious joy as a smirk crossed her features.

"This grey worm has some guts, I'll admit." Her claws flexed as a yowl tore through her throat, her sharp teeth displayed with her crazed smirk. "Let's see how brave he is when I tear them out of him!"

The rogue sprinted towards him, her claws outstretched as she lunged forward. In that moment, Sootpaw felt his world spin as his legs finally gave out from underneath him. The feeling of falling awoke a certain fear within him, a fear he didn't know he had. His vision blurred, rending him blind as his eyes closed briefly.

 _How useless can I be? I couldn't even fight a little longer for Stripepaw to escape._

 _Perhaps… I do deserve this._

The despair from earlier returned full force, twice as strong if anything else. He suddenly found himself not caring what happened to him. He suddenly found himself wishing to fall asleep, to forever spend the rest of eternity in the world of dreams. In his dreams, nothing could hurt him, nothing could come close to it. In his dreams, he was important… he was wanted and loved rather than seen as a nuisance and scorned.

In his dream, the idea of despair never existed.

A soft gasp escaped his lips as he the sensation of falling disappeared instantly. His head collided with a steady figure of warmth, a certain silkiness that he couldn't help but purr at. The subtle scent of roses filled his senses; it was as comforting as it was exhilarating. It held a distinct wildness… like the wind, it was free. It made his despair be demolished by hope. It made him feel as though everything was now going to be alright.

It made him feel at home.

"Your ability to attract trouble never ceases to amaze me, _clueless flea-brain_."

Despite his eyelids feeling heavier than before, the tom managed to peek open his eyes. It was a small crack, just big enough for him to see through a haze of blurriness. Just big enough for him to see a blaze of white across a backdrop of fire that came in the form of shaded amber fur. He found his voice after a few moments, his words tired and raspy.

"Flarepaw…"

He tilted his head back just enough to see her silver-blue eyes looking down at him. It only now occurred to him that he was leaning heavily against her chest, almost as if they were embracing. Her eyes glittered almost playfully, her face was so close to his as he gazed up at her. For a few moments, he could forget about his physical pain. He could forget about his emotional turmoils. Everything was going to be alright, because Flarepaw was here now.

 _Wait…_

In a flash, his mind abruptly made him remember the last time she had saved him. It brought memories he had stubbornly pushed down and trapped in the depths of his mind. It made his worry stir in his chest uncomfortably.

 _The last time she saved me… was when she almost died because of that fox…_

"You took quite a beating, I see. Did you forget your training, Sootpaw?"

"Flarepaw…"

"Remind me to nag to you about it later. For now, let me take care of the rest."

"Flarepaw, no!"

She had made a move to pull away from him once he was steady, but she stopped when he wrapped one of his paws around her leg. His pull was gentle, but urgent. Worry flashed in his eyes, brightening the sunset for a few seconds as she looked back at him in slight confusion.

Sootpaw spared a glance in front of him, taking note that Flarepaw wasn't the only one that had arrived. A rather irritated looking Emberpaw was also there; she must've been the one to stop the rogue from reaching the Commoner. Flarepaw must have immediately gone to him. He clenched his teeth, looking back at the she-cat he had increasingly grown close to. The she-cat he had grown to care for. His fear spiked at the thought of her getting injured again for his sake.

"Please…" he spoke in a soft voice, mirroring how he spoke when she had first awoken from the fox attack. "Please… don't do this."

"You don't think I can handle myself?"

"I just… I don't want anything to happen to you again. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Sootpaw."

No matter how many times he heard it, he could never get used to the soft tone of her voice. Normally, she only ever spoke in this manner when it was just the two of them. It was a tone, he realized, that she preserved for him and him alone. Despite this, it wasn't enough to wash away his worries. Flarepaw let out a small sigh as she took a small step closer, just enough for their eyes to be level. Just enough to be sure he could hear her every word.

"Do you trust me?"

"I…"

She tilted her head to the side, repeating herself as a kind smile made a home on her muzzle.

"Do you trust me?"

Sootpaw remained quiet for a few more seconds before swallowing, responding with sincerity dripping from his words. They left no room for doubt.

"Of course, I do."

"Then, let me do this."

The Commoner frowned once more, but gave a nod nonetheless as he stumbled backwards. She and the others had received the permission from Roseberry to continue training only three days ago. All of their wounds were now closed- Flarepaw's being the only noticeably scarred one out of the three- and they were back in good condition. _But still… training and fighting a real battle are two entirely different things._

All Sootpaw could do was hope she would be okay.

"I thought I smelled rotting crowfood. Lo and behold, I find a couple of rogues… on _my_ territory."

Flarepaw padded forward as she spoke in her tone of authority, joining Emberpaw's side as the two Grand Royal apprentices faced the rogues. The one that had so ruthlessly attacked Sootpaw earlier stood the closest to them, the other red she-cat standing at her side. Flarepaw glanced momentarily at Emberpaw, catching the she-cat's dark green eyes with a nod.

"Look it, Rose. We have even more little worms to fight. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"I'm ready when you are."

The striking red fur of the first she-cat bristled as she sent a smirk to Flarepaw. The Grand Royal apprentice kept a steady mask on her face, her eyes wandering to the rogues behind the two in front of her.

"Emberpaw, I know it's been a while since we fought side-by-side," Flarepaw's silver-blue eyes glittered almost playfully as she turned her gaze to her competition. An almost mischievous smile crossed her features. "Don't get in the way."

"Funny, I was about to say the same to you."

The two Grand Royal apprentices sent the other a taunting smirk. It arose within them their competitive natures, and now, this fight was nothing more but a game to them. In the past, whenever they competed against each other for whatever reason, they both brought nothing but their best. They both pushed the other to do better, they both taunted the other that they were better. They clawed their way to the top, pushing everybody and anything aside or just simply tearing through their own personal barriers.

And it was all done with smiles on their faces.

Together, they created a fire that burned everything in their paths. Together, they brought destruction everywhere they walked. Together, they were unstoppable.

And now, it was time for the rogues to learn about the true meaning of despair.

…

 _ **A/N: I don't really know how I feel about this chapter, sorry if it felt a bit rushed or not as great as my normal writing. Next chapter features the fight of the two rogue she-cats vs the team of Emberpaw and Flarepaw. To say I'm excited would be an understatement.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Here's a question from our favorite servant: Darkpaw!**_

 _ **What is your idea of the "perfect" weather?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story:**_ _Renegades_ _ **.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	29. Chapter 28: Hope

_**A/N: The time has finally come! I am now officially graduated from High School! *Throws confetti in the air* As much as I've complained about school, I'm definitely going to miss it now going into college.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _PerfectBlondie_ _**and**_ _Brightstar678_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **FalconwingTheWarrior-**_ All of your questions shall be answered when the time is right XD Here's the next chapter!

 _ **Shadowmist Of ShadowClan-**_ That's nice weather, though I'm not a huge fan of warm weather, sometimes it's nice.

 _ **Flurry of Keys-**_ Thank you and I love it when it is pouring rain. I just find the sound so relaxing.

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ Yeah, I hate it when the sun is unbearable. And you are completely correct on the chapter name.

 _ **Jaguarstar (Guest)-**_ Hehe, sorry. Here's more.

 _ **WolfFang (Guest)-**_ Please, that's not even the start of his pain yet XD. Just you wait, just you wait. Yes, yes they are in for a beating. Thank you and I the plan is for me is to continue writing Fanfiction for as long as I can. Um… hehe I'm actually not great with relationship advice. I won't say to keep it a secret and just get into a relationship behind your parent's back (since that can never end well for anybody). I guess all I can say is ask him to wait until you turn 18? Sorry, I'm not sure. _Second Review:_ I actually love the cold as well, I prefer it way more than the heat that's for sure. P.S: I love horses btw.

 _ **RandomPerson (Guest)-**_ That's nice, I've only ever been in the snow once when I was a little girl. Thank you! And I've actually never read any of the main story series.

 _ **A Warrior at Heart-**_ I'm so proud of how much my babies have grown lol. I prefer cold weather rather than warm weather.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Hope. They're only described to be like a sunset when in Flarepaw's perspective, or how Flarepaw views it to be bright as a sunset (this is _very_ important btw). I guess I would have to agree with you, I love looking at the sky when there is a sunset (or sunrise, they're both pretty nice). I have actually not read any of the Harry Potter series, I've been meaning to for a very long time, just never found the right opportunity to actually do it though. Yes yes, babies can be very annoying, I agree. The assessment for their warrior names. You'll find out more about the rogues shortly. Hmm… that is a very good idea, but my mouth shall remain shut. Mhm, they're very strong ladies lol. I wish I lived somewhere where it snowed sometimes, living in the bay area kind of sucks. I only like when the sun is out if there is a refreshing breeze and clouds in the sky, otherwise, I much prefer rain over it. _Second Review:_ You'll have to wait and see about Stripepaw. About Yellowpaw and Sootpaw, I will show their relationship later on. And as for Rowanpaw… yeah no. I don't see him bonding with Sootpaw anytime soon (or anytime at all). Ding ding ding… emotional pain inbound.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _I think I've bitten off more than I can chew…_

The constant reminder of her fight with the fox was ever so prominent the more she moved around… which, in this situation, was often. The sudden movements and twist and turns to avoid an attack only added strain to her sides, making her flinch involuntarily. Nonetheless, the amber furred she-cat kept a mask of serious stillness on her face, her silver blue eyes burning with a grey flame. The rogues themselves were surprisingly excellent fighters, as well as respectable warriors. The only ones fighting were the two original ones- which she learned were named Scarlet and Rose- and the remaining ones stayed in the sidelines.

Scarlet, the one she was fighting, was fierce. Her fighting style was foreign to the apprentice, but there was a strange sense of familiarity surrounding it. _I've fought someone like this before… I've seen someone use a similar fighting style before…_

 _Who was it?_

Her moment of distraction was more than enough for the claws of her opponent to slice at her cheek. Her quick reflexes, gratefully, were enough to avoid any serious injury. It was more so a blow to her ego than anything else as the small cut began stinging against her face. The apprentice gritted her teeth as she took a few steps back, creating a respectable amount of distance between the two.

"Where is all your talk from earlier? Are you realizing that you're out of your league here?"

"Just focus, Flarepaw!"

The Grand Royal apprentice glanced briefly off to her side where Sootpaw sat, his wounds still bleeding as he leaned quite heavily against a rather annoyed looking Stripepaw. Nonetheless, the Artisan did nothing to voice his discomfort, and instead, kept his eyes on the two fighting apprentices. The sunset in Sootpaw's eyes emitted a soft glow of hope, worry lacing his tone as a frown took residence where a smile normally was. It was strange; seeing the tom without his signature grin sent an unnerving feeling through her spine, but she couldn't understand why.

"Flarepaw!"

"You should focus on your battle, red worm!"

Flarepaw turned her head at the last minute, her instincts screaming at her to lower herself to the ground. Following along, the she-cat blinked in mild surprise as Scarlet soared over her head, landing just behind her. The rogue was swift at twisting around, but Flarepaw was faster. Granted, it did nothing more but add strain to her recently recovered wounds, but it also allowed the she-cat to deliver a strike first. Scarlet was sent stumbling away with a pain-filled snarl, blood dripping from the now open wound at the side of her face.

"If your going to surprise attack me, I recommend not screaming at the top of your lungs, rat."

The striking red fur of the rogue bristled at her words as she charged forward once more, her fighting style changing to one that fought merely off of anger more so than skill. It was much easier to dodge, at least. Flarepaw kept a smirk on her face in the midst of such rage, her eyes focused on the muscle movements of her opponent. Every swipe and lunge forward was dodged at the last second, her body moving the slightest bit to avoid being hit, but still close enough to feel the air move around her.

This was a game she enjoyed playing with an opponent who clearly didn't know how to keep a level-head in battle. It was only used to add to their frustration. And add it did. Scarlet's growl tore through her throat, her body pausing momentarily as she regained her breath. Flarepaw blinked, remaining the rather short distance away as she tilted her head to the side casually.

"Are you finished with your temper tantrum?"

"Shut up!"

The rippling movement of the she-cat's muscles didn't go unnoticed by Flarepaw's careful gaze, her body instinctively ducking underneath it. Now in the range she wanted to be originally, Flarepaw's grin only grew as she lunged forward, her sharp teeth finding their mark on her opponent's shoulder. The taste of blood was nearly revolting enough for her to back away, but instead, the she-cat brought her claws savagely down the front of Scarlet's chest. Almost immediately, the Grand Royal apprentice used her momentum to toss the rogue to the ground, their back landing roughly against the grainy sand.

Without allowing a moment for either of them to catch their breaths, Flarepaw was upon the rogue, her curved claws finding their mark against the delicate skin of her opponent's underside. Scarlet immediately let out a call of alarm, tears shooting to her light green eyes instantly. The feeling of another's blood against her paws washed away the anger the Grand Royal apprentice felt before towards the she-cat.

 _She was the one that attacked Sootpaw… she was the one that nearly killed him. This is what she deserves… This is what she asked for when she touched him…_

Another cry came from the struggling she-cat below her, Flarepaw blinked back into focus as her grin disappeared, being replaced with a frown. The simple sounds of desperation and the sickening scent of blood was more than enough to make the amber furred she-cat loosen her grip and step away.

"You'll bleed out if we continue, this match is decided. See to it that you leave my home and never return."

With that, Flarepaw bit her lip as she turned around, her eyes wandering down to her blood-stained paws. She never did like fighting in such a manner. Sparring was fun, but when it came down to drawing blood against another cat, it was nothing more but disconcerting to her. After so long of not fighting another warrior, her body was left shaking as she tried walking away.

"Where… where do you think you're going?"

Flarepaw stopped walking, her ears angling backwards as she let out a heavy sigh. _She's getting back up… of course she's getting back up._ She could faintly hear Scarlet struggling to stand, if her gasps and sharp inhales were any indication of the amount of pain she was in. The Grand Royal apprentice could only blow out another soft breath as she turned back around to face her opponent.

 _She won't stop until she absolutely needs to._

Setting her jaw, the amber furred she-cat rose her head higher, her silver blue eyes narrowing dangerously as she beckoned Scarlet forward with a nod of her head. Her own words were laced with frustration that was directed at none other than the rogue.

"You must have a death wish. I'm giving you the chance to stand down. If you wish to continue this, you have no hope of getting out of here alive. Tell me, are you that desperate to throw your life away?"

The rogue did nothing more but stumble forward, panting heavily as she gritted her teeth. Flarepaw stared at her with an unreadable expression, her lips forming a line as she watched the rogue limp forward. Scarlet's claws flexed against the ground as she walked, her body swaying from side-to-side. She seemed determined to fight, determined to cause some sort of damage to the Grand Royal apprentice. Even if it killed her, which was highly likely now, she was going to do whatever it takes.

"Scarlet, don't-"

Whatever the other she-cat was going to say, it was cut off by a yowl of pain as Emberpaw's teeth made their mark around one of her ears. They sliced the skin easily as Rose attempted to tear herself away, her breaths coming in rapid succession as she desperately tried to make it to Scarlet.

 _I wonder what she is to her… Sisters? Friends? Mates?_

Flarepaw looked back at the stumbling she-cat as she approached. A few more steps and she would be close enough to swipe at the apprentice. The amber furred she-cat spoke, not with her words, but with her eyes. Scarlet kept her gaze aligned with Flarepaw's, but whether or not she understood the she-cat, neither of them knew.

 _Don't you see what you're doing? Can't you see the pain your bringing to others by fighting? Can't you see they care about you?_

 _Tell me… what is so important that you have to throw your life away for it? Are you searching for the hope needed to live every day?_

 _Tell me… who are you fighting for?_

Scarlet let out a low, guttural growl as she took another step forward. Raising one of her paws, she brought it sluggishly down the right side of Flarepaw's face. The Grand Royal apprentice did nothing, she remained standing and took the hit with a frown on her face. She had been hoping for… she didn't even know. Answers? What was so important about the questions she had asked in her mind? The cut on her face was deep enough to draw blood, and it began to sting immediately, but nothing more than that. The two remained face-to-face, close enough for Scarlet's ragged breathing to brush against her whiskers as Flarepaw blew out a steadying breath.

"I'm sorry…"

Her voice was nothing more but a whisper in the air shared between them, but it was loud enough for the rogue to hear. Flarepaw's movements appeared too quick for the naked eye. One moment, the two were standing close to each other. The next, Scarlet was sent spiraling backwards with a screech of unadulterated agony. To the onlookers of both sides, the time between the two moments happened only in the blink of an eye.

Flarepaw remained standing in her spot, her head turning to the side as her eyes closed, her ears flattening in an attempt to block out the cries of pain. The claws of one of her paws were unsheathed, the tips of them glistening red. There was nothing but precision in her strike; it needed to be precise, or else it wouldn't have been as painful.

Scarlet desperately attempted scooting back, one of her paws immediately going to one of her closed eyes. She had never felt something more agonizing before than a claw strike to her open eye. Tears flowed from her untouched eye, her body shivering as she tried curling up into a ball.

"Scarlet!"

Rose managed to tear herself away from Emberpaw, or perhaps the Grand Royal apprentice let her go. Either way, the rogue sprinted quickly to the she-cat's side, despite the many wounds that littered her body.

Emberpaw spat out something- most likely a patch of fur and skin- before wandering over to Flarepaw's side. The two shared a momentary glance, which soon turned into a glaring contest as they held a silent argument. Ultimately, the amber furred she-cat won. The opposing Grand Royal apprentice simply rolled her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh of disappointment as she shook her head slightly.

"The victor of this match is clear. Take your friend and get out of here so you can lick your wounds."

"You're… you're letting us go?"

"Did I not make myself clear?

The rising glimmer of hope in the yellow eyes of Rose dimmed as soon as Scarlet struggled to sit up, a snarl spilling from her throat.

"We don't need your pity. We began our match, so we must finish it."

"Scarlet… please…"

"Rose! Running away does nothing for us, it just proves that we are weak. We can do this! You and me, we-"

"Look at yourself Scarlet!" Rose snapped, something that seemed surprising to the other rogues. "You can barely even stand. Please… please just stop. It's over."

Flarepaw watched the interaction between the two with a frown. It was clear that the two shared an emotional relationship. What could drive Scarlet to want to fight so badly to the point of no return? The two rogues held each other's gazes before the one with the striking red fur looked away first.

"Fine…" Scarlet mumbled in defeat, her voice coming out small and timid- a blaring difference to how it was earlier. Rose breathed out a sigh of relief, standing up and motioning for some of the onlooker rogues to assist Scarlet in walking. As they began turning, Rose looked back in Flarepaw's direction, mouthing the words 'thank you'.

"Don't mistake my kindness for weakness." Flarepaw spoke up before they were out of earshot. "The next time I see you and your ragtag group of half-starved rats on my territory, I won't be as merciful. An eye won't be the only thing that you lose."

This statement was more than enough to cause the rogues to speed-walk away. As soon as they were out of sight, Flarepaw allowed her shoulders to drop and her body to sag in exhaustion. It definitely took a lot more energy than she thought it would to defeat them. Emberpaw kept her dark green gaze on the amber furred she-cat, looking at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Stripepaw," the red and black she-cat spoke, "go ahead and take the Commoner back to camp to patch you two up. Report to the lead Royal what happened here afterwards."

"What about you and Grand Royal Flarepaw?"

"We're fine. Now, go."

"Flarepaw."

The amber furred she-cat's ears perked at the Commoner's tired voice. She turned her head in his direction, her eyes holding his for a few moments. The sunset glimmered in concern and worry, his eyes wandering to the most noticeable of blood marks on her. His frown still remained as he waited for her response to his silent question. _Are you really fine?_

"I'm fine, Sootpaw. Take care of yourself first. I'll be back shortly."

The Low Rank heaved out a pained breath as he began following Stripepaw, still leaning against him as he struggled to keep a straight face. Flarepaw remained sitting, her breaths shaky as she looked down at her paws. They were still stained in red, the fur slightly matted. Emberpaw spoke in a mildly annoyed tone.

"Must you be so over-the-top and reckless?"

"I beat her, didn't I?"

"You just recovered from that fox attack. Fighting someone like you did is only going to make you permanently crippled, Flarepaw."

Flarepaw felt a growl rise in her throat, but she kept a sarcastic light to her tone.

"Now who is over-the-top? I know what I'm doing and I know my own limits more than anyone else. Yes, I may be choosing to ignore my pain, but I am not ignorant to it. I don't need you of all cats badgering me about it. Besides, it looked like you were having fun as well?"

"That's not the point." Emberpaw's tone took more of a growl.

"Then what is?"

"What happened to you?"

Flarepaw flinched back slightly, not expecting the sudden outburst from the red and black she-cat. She knew something had been troubling Emberpaw's mind, it was the only reason they were out together in the first place. From the training area where they supervised the second assessment of the High Ranks, Emberpaw had tried leaving on her own. She had been unusually quiet and seemingly much more distant than usual, only taking the time to look in Flarepaw's direction before turning away.

"What?"

"What happened to you? What happened to the Flarepaw who didn't care about a little bit of blood in a fight? What happened to the Flarepaw who took her training seriously and didn't waste her time screwing around with a couple of Low Ranks? What happened to the Flarepaw that I used to look up to?" Emberpaw began, seemingly in a rage as she paced in front of the amber furred she-cat.

"You were always the one to look towards when it came to training, you and your brother both. You were both prodigies of most of the skills we had to learn, and the skills we had yet to learn, both of you were quick learners. Everybody in the clan whispered about how great you two were, even those _outside_ of the clan talked. Some even rumored that you two would be the first pair of Grand Royals in the history of the clans since no one could decide who was better. You were always loved by everybody no matter what you did. Every single one of us dreamed of being like you two. I… I dreamed of being like you. You were so… cool. You let nothing faze you no matter the situation, especially when it came down to a real fight. You were my hero, you were the one I strived to be. So, I'm asking… what happened to that Flarepaw?"

By the time she had finished yelling, Emberpaw stopped in front of the amber furred she-cat, panting slightly from not allowing herself to pause and take a breath. Flarepaw could only blink, dumbfounded. The red and black she-cat looked on the verge of tears, a look in her eyes that could only be described as someone who was desperately searching for their long lost hero. _Perhaps… she is…_

"Emberpaw… do we really need to talk about this now?"

"Answer the question."

"I don't-"

"Answer the question!"

"You want to know what happened to that Flarepaw?" Her silver eyes narrowed dangerously as her voice dropped in volume, a great contrast to Emberpaw's shouts.

"She died in the fire… alongside the other prodigy."

Emberpaw took in a sharp inhale as her ears flattened against her head, her body instinctively taking a small step away from Flarepaw. The amber furred she-cat blew out a shaky breath, her eyes closing before she made the attempt to stand. Her body disagreed with her, but she managed nonetheless. A sad smile made its way onto her face.

"And perhaps… it's for the best that she did."

"Flarepaw… do you even know what you're doing anymore?"

"Excuse me?"

"A Commoner?" Emberpaw's tone was one of disbelief. Flarepaw bit the inside of her cheek, her eyes narrowing even more.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She spoke in a tone that said only one thing: _drop it_.

"Oh please. I heard the way you two talk to each other, the way you two look at each other. Flarepaw, what are you doing?"

Flarepaw silenced her with a low snarl, her tail lashing behind her as she took a shaky step forward. Emberpaw, with great reluctance, stopped speaking.

"I'm tired of doing everything to make others happy, I'm tired of thinking about how others view me. From now on, I'm only going to do what makes _me_ happy. Yes, it may be bad for my image as a Grand Royal apprentice, but quite frankly, I don't care anymore. I'm going to make the decisions _I_ want to make. This is my business, not yours. Go stick your nose in someone else's business, because it is unwelcomed here."

With those words, Flarepaw stumbled past the opposing Grand Royal apprentice, her ears flat against her head. The hope that the old Flarepaw was still in her was all but destroyed in Emberpaw's eyes. The amber furred she-cat found herself not caring anymore.

Her ears perked up when Emberpaw moved beside her, hoisting Flarepaw's weight against her shoulder as the she-cat nearly fell over. Her body felt sore with exertion, her muscles screaming in disagreement to her movements and the scars on her sides causing her enough pain to draw in a sharp inhale with each step she took. The red and black furred she-cat stood beside her silently before tilting her head in her direction with what looked like a sad smile.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Flarepaw."

"You and me both, Emberpaw."

"Let's get you back to camp so Roseberry can yell at us for allowing you to fight."

"Can't wait."

The two let out soft chuckles as they walked side-by-side, pushing the other to keep going. Supporting each other, urging the other to surpass them.

And it was all done with a smile on their faces.

…

A loud yowl split the otherwise silent air, a blue mass of fur falling the rather far distance from the treetops to the forest floor. The collision was rough, the wind immediately escaping the she-cat's lungs and a dull echo sounded from the ground. Tears shot to her dark green eyes, her lips pulling back as she bared her teeth in pain, trying in vain to make a sound to show her agony. For a few seconds, she couldn't breathe, and the sheer burning need in her lungs caused her to roll to her side in a coughing fit.

A certain kind of peaceful silence followed her hoarse coughs as she rested on her side, her body throbbing from pain in various places and her breaths shallow. The rays of the sun never kissed the earth, the dark clouds overhead stopping any light from shining through. The peace coaxed her to close her eyes, begged her to take a rest from the intense training she currently put herself through. A sigh of alleviation escaped her lips unknowingly. The unwelcome noise of the bare branches rustling cause her to tilt her head to the side, just enough to see whoever it was out of the corner of her dark green eyes.

"Sloppy. What ever happened to the oh-so-elegant Berrypaw?"

"Oh I'm sorry for fighting a fox by myself and getting injured in the process."

"You know, you could've just escaped. Besides, Forestclan warriors don't fight on the ground. Do you recall? Or have you forgotten that as well?"

Cherrypaw's chiding remarks caused a scowl to form on her face. The breathtaking black and grey she-cat sat casually, almost lazily on the branches above. Her tail flicked slothfully in the open air below her, her icy blue eyes mere glinting shards against the darkness surrounding her. Berrypaw let out a huff of breath as she made an attempt to sit up, but resulted in nothing more but collapsing once more against the dry ground.

"We've been training together for days, Berrypaw, and you haven't improved at all. Are you really trying or am I just wasting my time here? Time that I could be using to train for myself."

"I am trying. It doesn't help that you seem to forget the fact that I was _attacked_ by a _fox_."

"If I go easy on you, it isn't going to help anyone, least of all you."

Berrypaw merely let out another sigh, this time of frustration as she did nothing more but rest her cheek against the ground again, choosing to ignore Cherrypaw's condescending words. The black and grey she-cat let out a heavy sigh of her own, her head shaking in mock sorrow. Her lips pulled back into a scowl as she lashed her tail.

"If we continue down this pathway… you have no hope of ever becoming the Grand Royal. All I'm doing is looking out for you."

"Since when did you care about me?"

"Since I was ordered to care about you from our _lovely_ Grand Royal."

Berrypaw glanced up at the she-cat, her eyes narrowing slightly as a smirk crossed Cherrypaw's features. The opposing she-cat tipped her head in a single nod as she stood up elegantly.

"I'm done for today. Take care, Berrypaw."

The blue fur of the she-cat bristled as Cherrypaw swiftly left, bounding across the branches overhead almost casually. Berrypaw could only move her gaze forward, her cheek resting against the ground as she frowned, reveling in the peace and silence once more.

" _...You have no hope of ever becoming the Grand Royal…"_

"Maybe… I don't want to be it anymore…"

Her voice was a whisper, hushed as she spoke her secret to herself. Ever since she returned to her official training, the drive she had felt before the fox attack was completely diminished. The praise she had wanted to receive didn't matter anymore. The awe she had wanted to spark seemed pointless. The hope she woke up to everyday was gone.

 _What's the point of fighting for this spot anymore?_

Her ears perked suddenly at her own thoughts, her frown deepening as she shook her head as best as she could against the ground. Berrypaw gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes in determination.

 _No… I shouldn't think like that. I have to remain in the running. I have to keep fighting to stay a Grand Royal apprentice._

 _How else will I be able to stand beside my little spitfire?_

Berrypaw felt her lips quirk ever-so-slightly, thoughts of the shaded amber flame of Blazeclan filling her with the hope she thought she lost.

 _My little spitfire wouldn't give up… even when she lost two of the most important beings to her… she kept fighting. I can't disappoint her now._

"Blue? Is that you?"

Berrypaw's ears flicked at the calling of her nickname. Her head tilted back, the tips of her ears brushing against the ground as a smile made its way onto her face. The only one who called her that was-

"Hey Spike."

The sight of the dark brown Royal apprentice with black tabby stripes made her smile grow. Thornpaw's own dark green eyes glittered in amusement as he padded forward, abandoning a shrew he had caught earlier on the ground as he went to her side.

"You're on the ground."

"My, aren't you observant?"

"Sorry, it's just rare seeing _you_ on the ground. Did you fall out of the tree, Blue?"

"Not at all, I just decided to rest for a few moments."

"Your sarcasm is annoying sometimes, you know?"

"That's what I'm here for."

Berrypaw let out a pained chuckle as Thornpaw helped her up, flinching slightly from her disagreeing body. The observant tom noticed her discomfort immediately, a frown flashing across his features as he glanced up to the branches overhead. He let out a heavy sigh as he looked away, taking a step back from her. Creating distance so they wouldn't touch. Berrypaw frowned at this, but said nothing as he began speaking.

"You were training again?"

"Mhm."

"With Grand Royal Cherrypaw?"

"How else would I have fallen out of the tree?"

"You believe she pushed you?"

"What else would you call it when someone shoves their paws against your chest and makes you trip?"

Thornpaw remained silent, sending the she-cat a sad smile as he gently nudged her with his nose against her forehead. Berrypaw sent him a sad smile of her own. This was their silent way of asking the other if they were fine. For so long, Berrypaw was forced to isolate herself for the sake of her training as a Grand Royal apprentice. Having been casted out from the running in the very beginning, Thornpaw was instead a perfect example of what a Royal apprentice should be. As such, he had his own image to uphold in the eyes of his clan. It was rare for the both of them to spend time together, much as they wished.

 _How I wish we could be kits again… always at each other's side through everything._

The two shared a silent conversation with their eyes glimmering in longing, the smiles replaced with frowns of yearning. The only thing they held onto from their time as kits were the silly nicknames they gave each other; Blue for Berrypaw and Spike for Thornpaw.

 _Tell me… do you miss me as much as I miss you?_

 _Because I miss my best friend more than anything in this world._

"I guess I should get going… have to return my catch to camp and probably go on a patrol afterwards. You should probably check in with Blossomleaf to make sure none of your previous injuries have been damaged any further. Take care, Blue."

With that, the dark brown Royal reluctantly turned away, his ears flattening slightly against his head as he padded towards the shrew he had placed on the ground earlier. Berrypaw remained sitting as she gritted her teeth, speaking through them in a sense of panic.

"Spike, wait!"

Immediately, Thornpaw turned towards her, his ears perking slightly as he tilted his head in question. The shrew dangled from his mouth heavily as he awaited her response. She could see the hopeful expression glimmering in his dark green eyes, the color of which always seemed to calm her down and ease her concerns. She opened her mouth to request him to stay with her a little longer, to talk with her for a few seconds more about anything and everything that came to their minds. Just like before.

 _But… this isn't like before. This is now… and now, we can't waste our time with each other._

"Blue?"

"Nothing, nevermind. I'll see you later, Spike."

The light shining in his eyes dimmed as he gave a single nod, bowing his head to her in respect as he began padding away, disappearing within seconds into the forest. Berrypaw let out a heavy sigh, once again, alone with nothing but her thoughts and throbbing muscles to keep her company.

Berrypaw was never one to get her hopes up, she could only dream that one day, they would be able to look at each other without the restraint of their images holding back. They would be able to be happy again. They wouldn't have to worry about what the clan thought, or maybe, they themselves just wouldn't care.

 _One could only hope…_

 _One could only hope for a better life…_

…

 _ **A/N: Hooray, new character introduction! What did you guys think of Thornpaw? I hope it didn't seem so out of nowhere, and if it did, sorry. Anyways, I am now officially on Summer break, so my hope (hehehe, get it?) is that I will be able to write at least twice a week or every week. Cross your fingers guys.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Here's a question from Sagepaw!**_

 _ **Do you prefer to wake up early or go to sleep late?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story:**_ _Renegades_ _ **.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	30. Chapter 29: Night

_**A/N: How's it going everybody? First week of Summer break is gone and I'm already pretty bored, oh well. Now I can really focus on my writing from now on! Anyways, there is a special perspective this chapter, hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _WolfFang-Of-Windclan_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Flurry of Keys-**_ Thank you, though, it still doesn't feel like I've graduated. Thank you and yeah, I'm a night owl myself. I hate waking up early in the morning, it should be illegal or something cause that's just crazy.

 _ **Depression (Guest)-**_ Same, I hate waking up early and if I don't pay attention to the time, I usually stay up to like 3 or 4. One time I slept at 5, that was bad. I'm staying at home for a little while longer and going to Community College, but yeah I am also going to the miss the people that have decided to leave.

 _ **Shadowmist Of ShadowClan-**_ Same!

 _ **WolfFang-Of-Windclan:**_ I so sowwy, please don't throw anything at me. *Hides behind wall* But the pain is only beginning, hold on tight because everything goes downhill from here on out XD Why'd I do it? Cause it is necessary. I never promised a happy-go-lucky story. Hooray, we should throw a party for the fact you got an account. I'm a night owl too.

 _ **Somerandomperson (Guest)-**_ I'm going to Foothill Community College, don't know if you ever heard of it. Thank you and yes, Sootpaw is a little ray of sunshine. Scarlet and Rose are… you'll find out shortly XD. Yeah… Sootpaw just has very bad luck (or like Flarepaw says "he attracts trouble"). Damn, I hate waking up very early. Thank you and here's the next chapter for you!

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ Thank you, I feel like I'm getting better bit-by-bit doing fight scenes. Yes, yes we will find out. I didn't know how to go about that Ember-Flare conversation, but I'm happy with how it turned out. As for our friends over in Forestclan, I thought it was about time to show Berrypaw's struggles with her wounds, as well as her other friends. Let's just put it this way; all the current Royals and the Grand Royal are generally around the same (or similar) age. The current Royals were the other apprentices that were in the running when the current Grand Royal was an apprentice. Get it? I love sleeping late, I guess it's just routine more than anything now.

 _ **Pebblewish-**_ Thank you! It means the absolute world to me that you took the time to say that.

 _ **Hailstrike-**_ Thank you and yes, I like sleeping late as opposed to waking up early.

 _ **Guest-**_ Thank you and I'll keep that in mind from here on out. Foxes won't be so prominent anymore from now, but just in case for my future stories. Won't happen again.

 _ **Chi (Guest)-**_ Thank you for the feedback about different perspectives. I'm always cautious when doing it, seeing as some people just want to read about the main story. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story, hope you stick around till the end (which is still a good distance from now. I can't do that, it has to be one or the other. I would much rather stay up late and wake up late XD.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ I just found out a while ago that I can fast-approve reviews, so don't worry, I'll be able to see it. Relationships between ranks are discouraged, but a Grand Royal is forbidden from being in a relationship. So, Berry and Thorn wouldn't be able to be together because Berrypaw is a Grand Royal apprentice. And Cherrypaw doesn't romantically like Bramblepaw, she just cares for him. Bramblepaw, however, does indeed like her, but it's mostly infatuation more than actual love. Hmm… maybe? On all of your guesses? Teehee, I'm going to keep my lips sealed from here on out. You'll find out Rose and Scarlet's relationship shortly. Yup, poor Emberpaw. Good questions about whether or not the "old" Flarepaw was really her. Most of, if not all of, your questions will be answered later. I personally love going to sleep late, I'm so glad I'm out of school now cause I hated waking up early. This chapter is named Night, I'm sure you can guess its obvious partner.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

"Are you okay, Scarlet?"

"I'm fine, Rose!"

The rumbling of her aggravated growl only showed a sliver of her true annoyance. The striking red fur of the rogue bristled against the cold wind, a chill that seeped to the bone to whoever wandered outside. Despite her harsh words and scathing tone, Rose stood loyal by Scarlet's side. The only family they had was each other after all. The more fiery of the two stumbled, limping quite heavily from the wounds scattered across her body, but primarily, from the wounds on her stomach. Even after visiting their local Healer, the sparse herbs used did nothing more but cause the ache to become more and more noticeable.

Their breaths came out in clouds, the frosty winds wisping them away. The soft murmur of pawsteps behind them was the only sounds made from the rest of their patrol, the uneven pitter-patter of four other cats the only indication to how exhausted they were. The two sisters led their patrol through empty alleyways and past crumbling buildings that served nothing more as partial dens for the residents of their pack. The group traversed through the twists and turns of the maze-like layout of their home, already committing every possible pathway to memory. One would need to memorize their way around here, lest they become hopelessly loss.

"What…. What do you think he's going to say to us?"

"What do you think? We've disgraced our pack's name by running away. I'd be surprised if we even walk out of the Meeting Grounds alive."

"Don't say that!"

The first hesitant voice came from the smallest of the patrol; a white furred she-cat named Echo. The second, more abrasive toned voice was from none other than Fox, a truly caustic tom who never knew how to hold his tongue. Rose was surprised he was still alive, considering all the times he talked back to their Superiors. The she-cat let out a sigh, gently nudging Scarlet a bit more to the side to avoid running into stray debris. Her sister did nothing to show her thanks, but a small flick of her tail against her sister's flank was all she did.

Rose frowned, ignoring the bickering from the four behind her as she eyed the covered wound on Scarlet's face. The yellow-eyed she-cat could only hope to imagine the sheer agony her sister had felt at the claws of the clan cat. The echoes of her sister's screams still lingered in the back of her mind. Quickly, the she-cat shook those thoughts away from her mind. She needed to focus on the now; because now they were standing just outside of the Meeting Grounds and facing the Guards.

"State your purpose."

"You know why we're here, Wasp. Quit being annoying and get out of our way."

Rose glanced hesitantly at her sister, agitation clear from her scowl and flattened ears. Everyone knew the names of each Guard; cats- mostly toms- chosen specifically for their large and intimidating statures and undying loyalty to their King. They were respected amongst those who weren't from their position, and every single one of them played a critical role in the safety of their King.

The black and light brown tom narrowed his sickly colored yellow eyes, the sparse grey fur around his muzzle and tired expression showing just how long he held his position as Guard. His expression never changed, neither did his routine of questioning everybody who dared step closer in King's direction. Once more, he cleared his throat before speaking in his gruff tone.

"State your purpose."

"Wow Scarlet, whoever you fought sure did a number on you."

Rose reacted swiftly, stepping around her sister and standing between the she-cat and the other Guard that stood beside Wasp. It was a long-legged, grey and black tipped tom named Wolf. His green eyes appeared to glow in the twilight, a cocky smirk evident on his face and his tone taunting. The she-cat with the striking red fur let out a hiss, turning her head to see him since he stood in her blind spot. Rose gently pushed her back, even as Scarlet attempted to shove past her. She needed to do something before this escalated, and quick.

"We're here to share the results of our Scouting Mission to clan territory."

"Mission number?"

"24th Scout Mission; led by Rose, myself, and Scarlet, my sister."

"...Proceed."

Rose blew out a silent sigh of relief, coaxing her sister forward by placing her tail across her backside. For a few fleeting moments, Scarlet practically ignored her before scoffing, turning away from the potential fight and motioning for Rose to proceed first. The yellow-eyed rogue swallowed nervously, padding forward hesitantly through the first of three tunnels. The pathways zigzagged, seemingly never-ending before abruptly coming to a stop.

Rose felt her body instinctively pause at the edge of the path, Scarlet bumping into her from behind. Her heart thrummed noisily in her chest as she swallowed lightly, taking in a deep breath before stepping out into the Meeting Grounds. It was a rather wide, empty clearing, with the only structure at the very far end of the area. The structure itself was made out of debris, a rising cobblestone formation with jutting ledges; those acted as platforms where the Superiors sat. It is where they sat currently.

A total of twelve cats held their positions, from lowest to the highest point. Three of them sat at the very bottom, the rather self-proclaimed "leaders" of the Guards. Every single one after that was just a bit higher than the last. Superiors. 'Loyals'. Higher-ups. No matter the name, everyone in the pack knew who was more important than just the average rogue. Rose took noticed that the very top of the cobblestone structure was empty. That spot was only preserved for one, and only one cat.

 _King…_

The red furred she-cat led her patrol forward, standing near the middle of the Grounds for all to see. The Grounds were used for a variety of reasons, both private and public. Occasions that called for more of a private meeting; personal matters regarding kits, one-on-one issues with King himself, or- in her case- briefings about the results of scouting missions.

Public occasions were always more severe; prisoner executions, public humiliation, open trials, communal tortures. All of which resulted in the death of somebody; most often, captured prisoners.

Scarlet stood by her sister's side, both of which took a position a few pawsteps in front of their patrol. The tension in the air was suffocating, causing their fur to stand on edge as Rose eyed each and every Superior. The three at the bottom sat rigid, postures as straight as can be. The one at the right was a lithe, blue-grey furred tom that sported white speckles on his back and chest, his eyes a beautiful sky blue. At his side, standing in the middle of the three, was a battle-scarred black furred tom with a white chest and underbelly, his light green eyes placid and free of emotion. The last of the three was a bulky dark brown and black tabby, the tom also had dark grey shading near his underbelly and dark green eyes to match.

Right above their heads were two cats that sat on equal ground; a large, golden furred tom with ginger tips and bright yellow eyes. At his side was a pale golden tom, presumably the former's sibling, with pale yellow eyes. A step above them was a silver furred she-cat, the first she-cat of the twelve, with both light and dark grey stripes. Her light blue eyes were only outclassed in beauty with the white furred tom sitting by her side, his icy blue eyes causing her to shudder with their frigidness.

Two more sat above them; one tom and a she-cat. The tom was rather large, in both size and stature. The sister's could clearly see the sheer power rippling in his muscles as he let out a heavy sigh, his dark brown fur speckled with light brown and his dark amber eyes stern. The she-cat at his side was much smaller; sporting dark blue-grey fur that was paired with matching dark blue eyes. Her face held a facile frown, an expressionless emotion shining through those dark eyes.

A twinge of curiosity passed through Rose's mind at the sight of only one cat above their heads. Unlike the others, who held themselves with rigid postures, this one looked relaxed and even a bit bored. His bright green eyes were slightly lidded as he fought off the urge to fall asleep right then and there, his ginger brown fur holding the lightest traces of black and grey. When he saw their nervous expression, his bored frown morphed into a sadistic smirk, a chuckle flowing through his lips.

"All rise, our King has arrived."

Rose flicked her ears, having to tilt her head back to see the remaining two of the twelve near the very top. These two, unlike the others, she knew the names of. They were King's henchmen, his sort of second and third-in-command. The she-cat sat just an inch lower than the tom, both having white fur. The she-cat's pale blue eyes were unique in a way, sending a shiver down everyone's spine wherever she looked. _Spirit._ The tom, with his dark golden eyes, demanded attention and respect wherever he walked. He was almost always found at King's side, protecting the tom and upholding his order. _Phantom._ It was he he normally did all of the dirty work.

The twelve on the structure stood up, bowing their heads deeply in the show of utmost respect. Rose and Scarlet hastily did the same, their curiosity getting the better of them as they each tried to glance up without moving their heads. The soft sound of pawsteps was very faint, and if she hadn't strained her ears, Rose would've never heard him; let alone, see him as he wandered through the shadows of the structure. Wherever he stepped, the light from the moon never reached him, try as it might. The red furred sisters shuddered in their place, never before having been in the mere presence of their leader.

Their leader leapt effortlessly and oh-so-gracefully up the structure, landing on the platforms as the twelve made room for him, even if they appeared to almost fall off the edge of it entirely. Once he arrived at the top, the tom turned to face the patrol, ordering everyone to sit with a simple flick of his tail and nodding to Phantom below him. The white furred tom gave a single nod before he began to speak.

"We are here tonight to receive the reports from the 24th scout mission, led by sisters Scarlet and Rose. The area they were sent to supervise: the territory that belongs to one of the three clans- Blazeclan. Is this correct?"

"Yes." Scarlet and Rose spoke in unison, each one giving the other courage with that single word.

"Proceed with your report."

Nervously, Rose took the role of leader, speaking on behalf of her sister and her patrol. Her voice shook, and she cursed herself in her mind for stuttering, but she continued nonetheless.

"W-Well… we were there for about two… almost three days. There are only two entrances in their territory that don't overlap with any of the other clans. The one we decided to take was right beside the Burned Forest. The other… well, we never had the opportunity to explore it. Yesterday, we unfortunately came across a pair of clan cats and were forced to engage in combat. They were both inexperienced, and we almost succeeded in taking both prisoner… but, then _they_ appeared."

Rose forced the shudder away as she continued speaking, swallowing lightly and forcing herself to recall the events of the fight.

"Two she-cats. At first, the match was even. We held our own against them, and might've even had the advantage. But… looking back at it… they must have just been holding back and observing both of us. It only took a few seconds for the shift to happen… we were suddenly backed into a corner by their power and skill. We were both rendered injured and incapable of fighting back."

"It sounds to me that they were about to kill you. Why is it that you're still alive?"

"T-They… they let us escape, sir. Sending us off with a warning not to return."

"So… you ran away?"

"Y-Yes." Rose flinched, cowering slightly as she spoke, already expecting the retaliation. "We're so sor-"

" _Sorry_ doesn't protect our family. _Sorry_ doesn't fight for us. _Sorry_ doesn't help us survive. Do you understand?"

The urge to apologize once more was incessantly strong, it almost slipped off her tongue before she caught it. Scarlet glanced at her with her good eye, frowning as Rose bowed her head timidly.

"...Yes sir."

"My King… what do you think?"

His question was met by a silence that wasn't quite as eerie, but wasn't peaceful either. All eyes turned upwards, towards the top of the cobblestones where King sat. Rose held her breath, head tilted back to see him clearly. She could only catch the faintest traces of dark ginger brown fur near his shoulder, his own head tilted upwards as he gazed upon the sky with a sudden interest.

"My King?"

"The sky…"

"Pardon?" Phantom's dark golden eyes were wide in confusion, his head tilting to the side as he eyed the leader.

"Look. The sky… it's beginning to snow…"

His observation caused everyone to tilt their heads upwards once more, their eyes catching the slowly falling snowflakes as they flitted lazily downwards. Light grey clouds clung to the night sky, become more and more clustered by the second and swallowing what little moonlight they had in their depths. The cold was apparent now more than ever, as the listlessly falling snow marked the beginning of the frost that was about to come. Despite the impending feeling of apprehension for the approaching harsh times, the snow itself seemed to have a calming effect on everyone present in the Grounds. Phantom was the first to break from the spell, clearing his throat to catch King's attention.

"My King… the report…"

"Hmm?" The leader who had focused all of his attention to the sky now tilted his head downward. For the first time, Rose was able to see his eyes, a faint glimmer of color that was hard to distinguish from where she sat far below. If only he was closer, she would able to know for sure whether it was amber or grey or green, or a mixture of all three. She was all too aware of how young he truly seemed, both physically and through the glimmer in his eyes. She had expected him to be old, with greying due to time, but here he was, probably even younger than her. When he didn't speak for a few fleeting moments, everyone suddenly became aware of one thing.

 _Was he even paying attention at all?_

 _Some King he is…_

"Their names…"

"What?" Her voice came out in the form of an unprofessional squeak, a sound of surprise coming from the back of her throat as the curious tone he gave off earlier was replaced with one of danger. Her professional posture dropped for a few seconds before she caught herself, her shoulders throwing back once more and her ears flat. From up above, his eyes narrowed in a deadly sort of quiet rage as they looked down at her.

"What were the names of the cats that brought both of you harm?"

"Oh! Well… from what we heard… one was named Ember… Emberpaw? And the other, if I heard correctly, was named… Flarepaw?"

Rose looked at her sister for confirmation, but was only greeted with a deep scowl at the mere mention of the cats that beat them. The quieter of the sisters could only flick her tail across the striking red fur of the she-cat, a simple attempt at calming her down. Whether she it was effective or not, she would never know.

"Flarepaw and Emberpaw…" King repeated the names, testing them out on his tongue almost as his gaze grew distant for a brief second. As soon as he blinked, the dazed look was gone so quickly that Rose was unsure whether it was there in the first place or not. She didn't have time to ponder for much more, because he immediately began speaking again. "Very well. The information you have brought us is most valuable. Please take the time to rest for now."

"Wait!"

Scarlet's sudden step forward sent a ripple of tension through the air, as suddenly, all twelve previously passive cats stood up in unison, hissing as one force of power and causing the patrol to cower back. King, who had been turning around to leave over the opposite edge of the structure, paused with a tilt of his head. Rose bit her lip, worriedly glancing at her sister as the itch in her paws to run away from the obvious danger nearly became too much to withstand.

"Wait… um… w-what should I do now, my King?" Scarlet spoke hesitantly, barely gaining enough courage to speak despite the suspicious glares given to her by the twelve. King merely blinked his eyes in confusion, a gentle glimmer making them soft. He said nothing more as he nodded for her to continue.

"The Healers said… I will never be able to see out of my injured eye anymore."

"Hmm, that is rather vexing. Very well, I will give you three options to choose from."

As soon as King faced forward, the stiff shoulders from the twelve dropped as they sat down once more, some of them glancing worriedly up at their leader. The tom stood at the edge of his platform, almost precariously so. Rose held her breath as he spoke.

"Option number one: you train to become a Healer yourself. Option number two: you become a mother for the next generation and live the rest of your life in the comfort of the dens. Option number three: death."

"C-Can't I just stay at the front lines? I-I will learn how to fight! Even with this disability, nothing will hold me back from protecting our name, my King."

"You wish to continue fighting?"

"Yes! I pledged my loyalty to always fight for you, my King!"

Rose looked at her sister in desperation, her eyes wide with the silent plea to just accept a peaceful life from now on. Scarlet had always been battle-hungry, always itching for a fight wherever she went. Her hot-headed temperament often got her in trouble that the peacemaking sister had to get her out of. Rose only fought when it was for the sake of her sister. _But… to fight King? I'll be a corpse in seconds_. Rose turned her yellow eyes to her leader, giving him the same desperate look. Begging him with her eyes to never allow Scarlet back to the front lines. Her silent pleas fell on equally deaf ears, as a gentle smile graced King's face.

"If that is what you want, then so be it. Have a nice night. You are all dismissed."

Rose blinked, her heart beating rapidly as she quickly trailed after her sister, who was excited at the mere thought of returning back to the battlefield. The twelve and King remained in the Grounds, watching the patrol leave in silence. The snow fell slowly, light and almost playfully tugging at their pelts with the wind. King's smile disappeared as soon as they were out of sight, a frown taking its place.

"Rook."

The dark brown and black tabby at the very bottom of the cobblestones stood at attention, his dark green eyes glancing up at King in question.

"Yes, my King?"

"Are your claws sharpened, my friend?"

Rook unsheathed his claws in response, all of them curved wickedly as they scraped against the stone. The sound it produced rose the fur on the other's shoulders, some of them flattening their ears to block out the obnoxious, high-pitched squeal from the stones.

"I am always prepared to fight for you, my King."

"Scarlet doesn't deserve to suffer from fighting with a disability. She doesn't deserve to go through that kind of agony."

"I agree, my King. You are never wrong."

King's eyes flickered to the sky, his gaze trailing a single snowflake amongst the crowd as it slowly flitted towards the ground, swaying to and fro. He blew out a short breath ocne his eyes met with Rook's once more.

"Take care of her. And leave no witnesses."

The dark brown tom flexed his claws in response, bowing his head in parting as he stalked off after the patrol that left, his tail lashing and disrupting the path of many small snowflakes. The remaining rogues watched Rook leave with an almost solemn silence, but it was quickly disrupted by the sound of a devious chuckle escaping from the lips of the ginger tom with bright green eyes. Those eyes trailed upwards until they met King's own colored ones.

"Have you always been so sinister, King?"

"I gave her three choices, Ignis. She simply picked the last one."

"What are we going to about the clans, my King. Their power only seems to be growing the longer we wait."

Spirit, the ghostly colored she-cat closest to King, spoke up in a strict tone. Her pale blue eyes flickered to Phantom, but not a sound was shared between the two.

"Hmm… what indeed, what indeed."

"I believe you need your rest, my King. Should we save this conversation for another day? When we all have had the time to digest this new fact?" It was Phantom's turn to speak, concern lacing his words into a soft tone.

"You are right, I believe that is also the best course of action. Everybody, dismissed until further notice. Proceed with your duties as usual, but think through this carefully."

"Yes, my King."

With those parting words, everyone remaining in the Grounds disappeared in a matter of seconds, all except King. The leader stayed in his place, his gaze flicking back up towards the sky as a heavy exhale passed through his lips.

"You only know how to get stronger, huh? I better act quickly before not even _I_ am able to stop you, little ball of flame."

King let out a melancholic chuckle; a look of brief, wistful longing entering his eyes before he turned away from the Grounds, disappearing into the night without a sound coming from him.

…

A strangled gasp barely escaped from the lips of the grey furred Commoner as he lunged forward, one paw outstretched- as if he was reaching for something in his dream before he was awoken. _No, not dream… nightmare._ His back ached from having slept on it unmovingly most of the night. His body trembled, a cold sweat against his skin that left an uncomfortable itch as he rolled to his paws. His throat burned, almost as if he had been screaming for a while. His breaths came in short, painful gasps as he attempted taking mouthfuls of air. _Air… I need air…_ The subtle scent of herbs lingered in the suffocating den, his body aching from his newly covered-up wounds.

Lifting himself to his paws, he found his gaze wandering to the entrance of the den, where a shadow moved across the wall as something- someone- walked outside. Sootpaw flattened his ears, taking in another deep breath as he slowly but surely followed after the shadow. His paws froze mid-step, his golden-yellow eyes widening as he saw specks of white floating from the sky and littering the ground in a thin layer.

He stared, marveling in the beauty of the sheer whiteness coming from the sky, before his gaze moved to a figure- a figure that rivaled in beauty to the sky- sitting in the overhang just outside of the Medicine Den. Try as he might, his eyes just couldn't seem to leave her. The shaded amber fur that only she possessed was a stark contrast to the white on the ground mere whisker-lengths in front of her, a blinding difference to the black shadows casted by the den. He felt his chest tighten, his heart swelling in relief.

In his dream- nightmare- the she-cat in front of him didn't survive the fox attack, the attack that felt like so long ago, but was only a few days in the past. In his dream, he had been forced to watch the brutality of it all, the image of her hanging from the creature's jaws sending another shiver down his spine. Over and over again, it repeated in an endless loop until it was imprinted into his mind. In his dream, he was powerless to do anything to help her. To save her like she saved him so many times already.

"You know, it's very impolite to stare at someone, _clueless flea-brain_."

Before his nightmare could return to drown him in the depths of his own mind, her voice was the one to pull him back. Granted, she spoke without turning to him, but Sootpaw couldn't stop the sigh of relief from escaping him. _This isn't a dream… she's still alive. She's still okay._

 _She's safe._

"S-Sorry, Flarepaw," his voice dropped to an uncharacteristically low volume for him as he mumbled, turning away almost bashfully. His voice dropped yet again as he whispered into the air, more so for himself than to her. "I guess I couldn't help myself."

Her ear, the one that held a deep vee- another reminder of the fox attack- flicked in his direction, her head turning ever-so-slightly until she could comfortably glance at him out of the corner of her eye. She remained quiet for a few seconds, and in those moments, Sootpaw swore she had heard his whisper. But if she did, she said nothing about it as the corner of her lip quirked up in a small smile, a hum escaping them before she spoke in a teasing tone.

"Remind me to teach you about proper etiquette sometime."

His nearly breathless chuckle was his only response as he turned his gaze towards the falling white specks. Flarepaw's smile grew slightly before she too looked away from him. Her attention was cut short, however, as she soon found herself turning her gaze to where it previously was. There was a troubled look dulling the sunset, but it was still bright with curiosity as he looked at the falling specks. The Grand Royal apprentice blinked at him, her head tilting to the side.

"Have you never seen snow before?"

"Snow…" Sootpaw tested the word on his tongue as his usual grin appeared, the look on his face reminding her of a curioust kit. "Only once, but it was so long ago, I hardly remembered what it looks like."

"This marks the beginning of Leaf-bare, you know? Not everyone is as happy to see it as you."

"Well, how do you feel about it?"

Despite herself, Flarepaw found it quite difficult to stifle the purr that threatened to escape her chest. She noticed rather quickly in their conversations that he always asked about her opinions on things, how _she_ felt about it. Whether or not he was doing it to learn more about her, she couldn't deny the warmth it made her feel.

"Personally, I love times like this. I much prefer the cold over the heat, and everything just looks more beautiful."

"I'm starting to understand what you mean." His gaze flickered across the camp once more before turning to her, his smile growing briefly before the shyness returned to his features. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Sootpaw held his breath slightly, watching her expressions carefully in case she appeared uncomfortable with the request. To his surprise, she simply let out a hum in response, her tail flicking against the ground beside her. It was all the indication he needed to join her side, sitting just close enough for his warmth to barely reach her. He was content with simply sitting there, by her side in a blissful peace, but he certainly wasn't complaining when she began to speak.

"I could use the company."

"Couldn't sleep?" Sootpaw asked hesitantly, turning his head to look at her and see the simple nod of confirmation. He bit his lip, his thoughts mulling over whether or not he should follow his curiosity. Before he could overthink it, the question- or, more like guess- left his lips. "Nightmares?"

Her nod this time was smaller, but he was pleased to know that there was no hesitation this time around. Sootpaw blew out a small breath, looking back out at the snow covering the ground.

"I know how you feel."

"Do you now?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. I never used to get them when I was a kit, or maybe I did but I don't remember. But... lately, I've been getting them every night or every other night. It's always the same thing, over and over again. It's driving me crazy."

"I know the feeling."

"You do?" His surprise was written clearly on his face, and for a few seconds, he truly felt like a clueless flea-brain. _Of course she does, I've seen her have one before._

"Like you wouldn't believe." Her response was coupled with a slight purr of amusement. Sootpaw smiled in return, chuckling softly as he continued watching the snow fall from the sky. Flarepaw did the same, but once again, her eyes went back to him after a few short moments. Her voice took a soft and mildly curious tone as she kept her gaze on him. "Tell me, Sootpaw. What terrors keep you awake at night?"

"You… want me to talk about my nightmares?"

"Only if you're comfortable enough to do so."

"I-" The tom cut himself off, looking away slightly and sighing softly. He could feel the words at the tip of his tongue, desperately begging him to release them into the air. He knew he wanted to, but there was something in his mind stopping him. Sensing his discomfort, Flarepaw blew out a small breath, hiding her disappointment with understanding words from her own experiences.

"It's alright if you don't want to. But if I learned anything about nightmares, they're easier to deal with if you talk to someone about them. Sure, it will be difficult, and you wouldn't want to relive it so soon, but trust me, it does make a difference. You don't have to share it with me, but make sure you do talk with someone."

"Sound like you know a lot about dealing with nightmares."

"More than I want to, quite frankly." The frown on her face was apparent now, her words holding the weight of the world as she let out a heavy sigh, her shoulders losing their rigid posture.

"How… How many nights do you get them?"

"I've lost count. All the time, it seems." Her silver-blue gaze bore into him, a brow raising as she looked at him pointedly. "But that's not what we're talking about right now, is it?"

A puff of breath escaped his lips as he looked away once more, shuffling his weight on his paws as he avoided her gaze. His teeth clenched slightly before he exhaled heavily.

"My nightmares… are about… someone I care for." Something in him stopped him from saying her name specifically, and for that, he was grateful. "They're about someone I care about… dying… right in front of me. I… I can never do anything about it. All I could do is… _watch_."

Flarepaw remained quiet, but her gaze remained on him. A certain softness entered those silver eyes, but he never got the chance to look at them as he gazed down at his own paws. He clenched his teeth loosely, scowling slightly at his own powerlessness.

"I guess I'm just as useless in my dream as I am awake."

"Are you just as mindless there as you are here?"

"Wha-"

"I would appreciate if you didn't speak that way about yourself." She stepped closer to him then, catching him by surprise when she pressed her forehead against his, meeting his gaze with a serious intensity. The tone of her voice, however, was softer than he ever heard, the words holding an irrefutable sincerity. "You're stronger than you believe you are, Sootpaw."

"I… I don't _feel_ strong."

"Strength isn't always determined by physical prowess. Remember that."

With those words, Flarepaw pulled away then, sitting back down and looking away. Sootpaw felt the sudden cold from her absence of presence, and a shiver racked through his body before he settled more comfortably as well. It didn't take long, however, for his paws to begin kneading the ground below him; his fur bristling slightly before he turned to her, blurting out his next words.

"Teach me."

"What?"

"Can you… can you teach me how to fight?"

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"I know! I know… but, I don't want to ever be in a position like that if I can help it. The only way I can do it is if I learn how to fight properly. Training with the others is too slow, and they hardly care about what the Low Ranks learn."

Flarepaw could only stare at him, a slightly dumbfounded expression on her face before those silver eyes narrowed slightly. Sootpaw returned the look with a hopeful one of his own, his jaw slightly clenched and his body poised to run if needed.

"Do you honestly know what you're asking of me right now?"

"Yeah, I'm asking if you could-"

"Agree to train with you, which would mean, we will both be breaking rank. Do you even realize what would happen if one of the High Ranks found out?"

"Um…"

"Both of us will suffer."

"I'm a Commoner, Flarepaw. What could they possibly do to me?"

"Make you a prisoner of your own clan, force you to become a servant, chase you out so you become an Outcast. There are plenty things they can do."

Flarepaw was standing by now, her eyes narrowed and ears flattened. She spoke in a harsh tone, but the undeniable glimmer of worry was shining in her silver eyes. Sootpaw could only stare at her in response, his ears drooping slightly. He knew it was an impossibility, but he needed to at least try.

"What would they do to you?"

"Demote me from my rank of Grand Royal apprentice, make me a prisoner of the clan, chase me away, possibly kill me?. Anything to get rid of the mere fact that someone like me existed."

"How could they do that? _Why_ would they do that?"

"A Grand Royal apprentice who breaks rank is an impurity in the flawless world of a High Rank. An imperfection isn't wanted- isn't welcomed, and therefore, they are erased. They do that to protect the name of the clan."

Flarepaw sat back down afterwards, sighing heavily as the tom looked down at his paws in sheer disappointment. He knew it was probably a bad thing for a High Rank to train a Low Rank without permission of the Grand Royal, but he never knew how bad it could really be.

"I'm sorry I asked then. I'm going to try and get some sleep again. Have a nice night, Flarepaw."

The Commoner pushed himself to his paws, stretching out his legs slightly and letting out a heavy yawn, feigning his nonchalance and acting as though they never had this discussion. Flarepaw blinked at him, eyeing him momentarily as he turned to walk back into the den. She let out a soft groan under her breath, turning away with a huff and her shoulders raising again. He could hear her grumble something underneath her breath, but by then, he was too far away to catch her words.

"Sootpaw."

But he was still close enough to hear that.

His body immediately froze, mistaking her tone for the one she used to use before when around him. Even if she did say his name, the stern and professional air she gave off made his pelt bristle with uneasiness. Sootpaw's ears flicked back, letting her know he was listening, even if he didn't turn to look at her. _Go on, yell at me for making myself look like a fool._

"I'll think about it."

"Wait, what?"

"I'll think about it. Training you. But you'll have to give me a bit of time before I can give you my answer."

"Seriously?" His excitement was obvious, but he didn't even both to hide it as this point as he whipped around to look at her clearly. Flarepaw had her head turned to the side, her gaze on him as she let out a small laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Flarepaw!" The smile on his face then was bright, the sunset in his eyes shining with mirth at the mere thought that she would actually consider it.

She knew it was dangerous. She knew what it would cost them if they were found out. She knew the consequences in store for them.

 _Would she really risk that for me?_

"Sweet dreams, Sootpaw."

Flarepaw turned away from him, glancing upwards towards the night sky with a gentle smile on his face, hearing the joyful purr coming from the tom before he bounded away into the den.

The Grand Royal apprentice sat there for the rest of the night, watching in peaceful silence as the snow fell slowly from the sky.

 _And so… Leaf-bare begins…_

…

 _ **A/N: And we're done with this chapter. We got a lotta bit more about King and the rogues, what did you guys think of it? Also, hooray for being a day early!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Here's a question from our fiery Flarepaw!**_

 _ **Are you a leader or a follower?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	31. Chapter 30: Day

_**A/N: I just gotta say; with the new trailers of KH3, the release of the RWBY volume 5 soundtrack, and great episodes of the anime I watch… this weekend has been one of the best so far. Lol, enough of my random rambles, welcome back to another chapter of**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _ **. Back to our ever-so-lovable spitfire, Flarepaw, as well a special perspective.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Warriors27-**_ I think I'm a bit of both. Like you, I prefer to follow (or in the best of situations, be alone) but I can be an excellent leader. Thank you and you'll find out more about King's affiliation to the clans and Flare later on. No spoilers from me!

 _ **CloverBudgie-**_ Lol, right? That would be awesome. More about King and the rogues shall be revealed later. As for Sootpaw's parents, you'll learn about them later, what he knows so far is what you guys know so far. Same, I'm not a people's person. It's not that I can't socialize though, it's just I think I'm too lazy to do so. Like, why talk to strangers when I can read a Fanfiction on my phone?

 _ **Flurry of Keys-**_ Thank you and that's interesting. I prefer following, but I can lead if the situation calls for it.

 _ **Shadowmist Of ShadowClan-**_ I only take charge when I need to, or mostly like in school projects, I end up doing a majority of the work myself. Yeah, thanks for the tip, though since I've been using 'clan' instead of 'Clan' from the very beginning, I think I'll stick with it instead of randomly switch over.

 _ **FalconwingTheWarrior-**_ Hahaha, yeah, soon. I just have to find a good spot to place him so he doesn't seem so random and out of nowhere. It has to flow with the story as well.

 _ **PoppyStripe (Guest)-**_ Yeah, that happens to me a lot too. Although, I more often than not end up being a leader in a majority of cases, even though I don't want to.

 _ **Chi (Guest)-**_ Who knows, maybe your sneaking suspicion could be right? Lol, no spoilers though, so for know, its a who knows.

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ Don't worry, I use interesting a lot too, and thank you. Must protect. I'm pretty much the same, though I end up as leader most of the time, even though I am definitely not a person with a big personality. Don't worry, the foxes have been dealt with. I won't let them go through the same pain twice (or will I?)

 _ **Depression (Guest)-**_ Perhaps, Flarepaw needs to think about it. And yes, if she agrees, he will be able to fight back in no time (I think). I just kind of go with whatever my small group of friends decide to do, but most of the time and if I could help it, I prefer to be in my own personal little bubble.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Yeah, I've read and watched Romeo and Juliet before. I love a wintry night scene (you'll be seeing a lot more of those now that Leaf-bare has come into the story). Yup, they both have a ranking system. Yes and yes, the clans also do 'public tortures'. Muahaha, I shall say nothing about that. I feel like I'll make an allegiances later on down the road, but only for the more important of rogues and not just some of the footsoldiers. My lips shall also remain sealed, even if I really want to answer all your great speculations. Moving on before the temptation is too great. Yes, yes they are very cute together. Enjoy it while it lasts XD. That would also be very convenient, but alas, impossible. I'm both a leader and a follower at times, as well as a loner most of the time. Those were the **second of three** warrior assessments for the High Ranks, so sadly, not yet. We'll get new warriors later on. I'm actually working on getting these out earlier from now on, hooray for free time and summer break. Thank you btw.

 _ **Hailstrike-**_ I know I can be a leader if I try, but I'm usually too lazy and let others make decisions for me. Most of the time at least.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**_

 _ **Let's get started**_

…

"...I'm back."

The world around her was a barren white; a result of two days of endless snowfall since the beginning of Leaf-bare. It was relentless and continued without pause, but it was gentle; playful, almost. The flakes were small but numerous. Pretty to look at, but cold to the touch. The trees that have long since lost their green leaves now extended bare branches towards the skies above. The sun and the moon stood at a standoff, neither in the sky as night slowly seeped into day in the form of a sunrise.

The clearing she found herself in was oh-so-familiar, but even the usually haunting willow tree was graced with the beauty of the pale snow. The winds were as gentle and chilling as the falling flakes, they never failed to send a shiver through her body with their infrequent breezes. It amazed her, how quickly the world became white around her in two short days. Her fiery colored fur was a great contrast, and it wasn't difficult to spot her where she stood.

Her heavy exhale crystallized in the air, drifting away as another chilling breeze brushed by. The silver of her eyes were jaded as she recalled her most recent of nightmares. It wasn't anything she wasn't already used to, but that observation alone made it all the more obvious just _how_ many times she was forced to succumb to her nightly terrors. Closing her eyes briefly, she was all too aware of the slight stinging that came from them, her shoulders having lost their professional posture long since she left camp and replaced with an exhausted dip.

"I'm sorry. I just… I need to say it again. I'm sorry."

The words escaped her lips before she could register what she was saying, already used to this song and dance. It was habitual more than anything as she stood there. Clenching her teeth, Flarepaw willed the tears not to form as she let out a steadying breath. Exhaustion from countless of restless nights coaxed her into sitting down today, normally she would stand during her 'rituals'. The graves in front of her were slowly being covered in snow that she had tried so hard to scrape away just moments earlier. A dry chuckle escaped her lips.

"I guess you wouldn't be excited to know that it's now Leaf-bare, Flamepaw. And yes, mom, everything is beautiful here when it is covered in snow. Though, nothing beats our home."

Her voice wavered slightly as she forced herself to stop, the sorrowful storms threatening to spill from her silver eyes before she moved on to the next topic. Despite how many times she came here- the same story, different day- she could never usher all her tears into hiding.

"It's been a while, since I've been here. At least, it feels like it. So much has happened since the last time I was here. I sparred against a Stormclan apprentice and won. They kidnapped Sagepaw, but I got him back. You'll be glad to know that Berrypaw is just fine, brother. Um… I fought a fox. Not my smartest decision, but… hey, I'm still alive. The Grand Royal has implemented a new system of training apprentices. It's… different. Oh! I made a new… friend."

Her mindless rambles came to a sudden halt with those words, thoughts of the grey furred tom consuming her mind and chasing away her most recent nightmare. The corners of her lips pulled up slightly, unbeknownst to her, as she continued speaking about him.

"He's… a Commoner. And before anything else, yes; I know what I'm doing, Flamepaw. Perhaps neither of you would really care _who_ I choose to makes friends with, as long as they make me happy. To be completely honest, I found him to be very infuriating. He always has a smile and he always fights for others before he fights for himself. He's hopelessly optimistic, stupidly stubborn, and dangerously rebellious… but… he's brave. And even if he can't see it, he's strong. Probably stronger than me."

Flarepaw chuckled again, already imagining her brother's response to what she just said.

" _A strong Commoner? Talk about an oxymoron."_

"He always gets in trouble and he thinks it's important to know what my favorite color is. And… he worries about me whenever I fight. It's… sweet. But, in the best of times, he is such a fool." A small laugh escaped her lips, a purr threatening to escape from her chest. "He makes me smile… he makes me laugh. And quite honestly… he makes me forget I'm even a Grand Royal apprentice. I hope… I hope I can bring him here sometime."

Her mind suddenly shifted to the question he asked her. She knew he wouldn't have asked if he didn't already know about the consequences; from everything she learned about him, he would never willingly put someone else in the way of harm. Sootpaw, in every sense of the world, was selfless and considerate. He put whatever he wanted last and what others wanted first. In her world full of nothing but selfish High Ranks who only thought of themselves and their image, it was refreshing to say the least.

He was an anomaly in this world, yet, he didn't seem deterred by that thought. If anything, it was almost as if he found it endearing. He clung to the word with everything he had and embraced it wholeheartedly. He _accepted_ that part of himself.

The confidence he had to stand apart from others was admirable, and she found herself wishing she had even a sliver of it.

She was envious to say the least. If a Commoner of all things could stand apart from everyone else, why couldn't she? If he could be brave (or reckless) enough to break the rules placed on him, why couldn't she do the same? A short chuckle escaped her lips.

"The flea-brain wants me to train him in private. I guess… I'm also the flea-brain by actually considering it. I just- I want to help him achieve his dreams. I honestly can't tell you why. I'm… not so sure myself. I don't… I don't know what to do anymore…"

Flarepaw looked down at the prints in the snow created by her paws, a troubled frown making its way to her face as her thoughts dragged from one heavy topic to the next. _I told Emberpaw that I would start doing what makes me happy…_

 _But… what_ does _make me happy?_

For a few moments, the sudden emptiness of viable answers at her own question left her hopelessly clinging to the images of the Commoner. _How can I not know what makes me happy?_ Her own questions left a desperation in her, her paws itching to get up and physically search for those answers that didn't seem to exist in the moment. The apprentice let out a sharp breath, gasping when a particularly cold breeze pushed her back a step. Her ears flattened slightly and her eyes closed as the wind swept by, her fur dancing on end.

Looking back down at the two graves, the she-cat allowed a melancholic smile to pull at her lips. The answers she wanted to find couldn't possibly be here. Despite how much she wished to hear their voices again, despite how much she dreamed for their return, she knew that's all it was- hopeful wishing. Flarepaw closed her eyes, bowing her head to signal the end of her unfortunate one-sided conversation.

 _One day, I'll get over this. One day._

 _But not today…_

…

The trip back to camp wasn't nearly long enough for her to find the answers she was searching for in her thoughts. Before she knew it, she was standing just at the entrance of her den. Her ears flattened almost instinctively, swallowing lightly. She could already picture how cold the inside would be; her den of solitude almost never seemed to be warm. _Just another reminder of what I've lost…_

With a sudden shake of her head, the impending dark thoughts disappeared in a cloud of mist as she turned away from her den entrance. Her eyes wandered over the snow-covered camp, taking the few seconds necessary to admire it once more before the rest of her clanmates inevitably ruined the image of stillness. Glancing skyward, the pale yellow of dawn lit the sky with a soft glow.

In a few hours, the clan's warriors would set out for their daily tasks. But for now, she was content with the quiet settling over camp. As much as her body reminded her how much she needed to sleep, she ignored those natural instincts, and instead, stood in the middle of camp. The snow underneath crinkled with each of her soft steps, shifting under her weight no matter how much she tried to lighten herself. It was a constant challenge she put on herself; to walk on the top of the snow banks without so much as a sound. Try as she might, there was always a subtle shift and crunch of the snow.

Now too awake to care about the need for sleep, the she-cat fleetingly looked around, a bored frown settled on her face. Everyone would no doubt be asleep, and even if they were awake, they were most likely trying to salvage the warmth they had in their dens. Before she knew it, she found that her gaze had stopped lazily trailing over each and every den before stopping on the smallest one.

It was a pitiful looking excuse of a den to say the least. The material used to build the walls all but collapsed under the weight of the snow on top. The white frost at the entrance was mixed with the grainy dirt from the inside, creating a swirl of unappealing colors. There were patches near the top that was hastily draped with planks of bark that seemed too small and oddly shaped to cover it all. Flarepaw was convinced that if she could squint hard enough, she would be able to see everyone inside of it with how thinned the walls were. She could imagine the entire structure collapsing one of these days, and it honestly baffled her how long it remained intact for.

 _Just another thing a Commoner has to deal with_.

Flarepaw bit her lip in thought, her paws shuffling underneath her- if only to regain the feeling in them. Gratefully, Sootpaw did abide by her wishes, not even bringing up the general topic of training in their conversations anymore. He wasn't bugging her about it, he wasn't reminding her or checking if she actually _was_ thinking about it. Despite that, she could see the question and concern shining in the sunset every time their eyes locked. He was being patient, but she could tell it was slowly eating away at him. Haunting him.

And that knowledge was why she found herself padding in the direction of the bound-to-collapse den.

She walked with a determined gait, her breath mingling with the cold air before she loosely clenched her teeth. Her ears flattened ever-so-slightly, her body instinctively forcing her to look around in case anyone saw her slip into this particular den. She could already imagine the rumors that would begin if anyone saw.

Flarepaw's silver eyes easily adjusted to the change in light once she was inside, the air here much more suffocating than she initially thought it would be. It immediately made her crave the cold winds just outside. Her eyes flickered from one resting body to the next, finally finding the nest that held the sleeping ball of light grey fur she was searching for. In all honesty, he wasn't one to go unnoticed- no matter if he was awake or asleep. The way he slept sent a smile to her face; unbidden and carefree. Despite how uncomfortable his posture seemed, his light snoring said otherwise.

For a few seconds, she didn't know whether or not she _should_ disturb him so early in the morning. He seemed so peaceful, so comfortable. How dare someone- anyone for that matter- disturb him now? Before she could second-guess herself too much and leave the den, she took the last remaining steps forward and gently shook him by his shoulder. For a few seconds, he didn't move from her light attempt at waking him.

But as soon as her eyes met the brilliant golden-yellow color of his- albeit clouded in drowsiness- she found herself lost in the sunset. He blinked a few times, stretching groggily as a small groan escaped his lips. She found the entire display quite amusing, adorable even, if the smile etched onto her face was any indication.

"Flarepaw? Wha-"

He stopped speaking entirely when she pressed her paw against his muzzle, successfully shushing him. The confusion in his eyes made her purr slightly before she decided to speak in a whisper.

"I'm sorry for waking you so early. But I need to know if there is any way for you to leave camp without getting caught?"

"Yeah…" His confusion only grew as he dragged out the word, outclassed by the sudden curiosity as they both brightened the sunset.

"Then meet me by the lake," was all she said before swiftly turning around, padding towards the exit just as quietly as she came in. Before she could leave, however, she spared a glance behind her shoulder to see him slowly sitting up. A small smirk made its way to her face. "And don't make me wait."

With those parting words, she set off at a brisk pace, crossing camp in a matter of seconds before she was back out in the forest. Sparing a glance to the sky, she nodded to herself before setting off once more.

Time was running out, she needed to speak with him before dawn could shift into day. Before the chances of getting caught were too great of a risk to ignore.

…

Flarepaw's scarred ear flicked as the sound of shifting snow steadily grew louder, signaling his arrival. Her gaze remained on the partially frozen water. There were already areas where ice covered the surface, but there were a few stray patches left untouched. Her reflection in front of her was blurred slightly by the texture of ice. A simple breeze made the fur on her shoulders bristle as the sound of chattering teeth accompanied the crunching snow.

The she-cat turned around just enough to see the light grey fur of the Commoner puffed out against the wind. Despite the chills that racked her body, the unrestricted grin that appeared on Sootpaw's face as soon as he saw her left a certain warmth within her. There was always something about his smile that made her own grow in response. He stood near the center of the clearing, much too far from where she sat, simply looking at her. She was content with standing there in his presence, but she knew that every second counted now.

"I see you still haven't learned that starring is impolite."

She couldn't stop the teasing tone that dipped into her voice, her smile taking on the form of a small smirk. For some reason, her statement made him burst out in a laugh. Just like his smile, his laugh was equally contagious. She found herself chuckling along, but it was much quieter than his chortle. The sunset in his eyes blazed with merriment, his signature grin stretching with glee as he took a few steps forward- gradually getting closer.

"Sorry." He spoke in a tone that said otherwise, and it only took a matter of seconds for his happy features to be replaced with mischief. "Can you really blame me though? I mean, look at you."

"Flattery gets you nowhere."

"I was just being honest."

"We're getting off topic." The she-cat sighed, shaking her head with a smile on her face at the triumphant look in his eyes. The smile on his face never left as he let out a soft chuckle, taking a few more steps forward before the curiosity from earlier burned brighter.

"So… what did you want to talk about that it couldn't wait until I woke up naturally?"

Flarepaw let out a heavy sigh, shuffling the weight on her paws as she looked away from him, her eyes tracing over the bare trees covered in snow. Anything but at him directly.

"Two days ago… you asked me if I could train you. To be completely honest, I still haven't reached my answer."

"Oh…" his crestfallen tone was more than enough for her to turn those silver eyes to him, frowning at an equally crestfallen expression before it disappeared with a smile. The nonchalant tone he took up sounded forced to her trained ears. "It's fine. I think it would be better if we pretend that I just never asked you. I don't want you to do something that you're either uncomfortable with, or something that is an even greater risk to your safety. So, let's just… forget I even asked before I feel like a bigger fool, okay?"

"Prove it to me."

"Sorry?"

Flarepaw took a step closer, making it so he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. The gentle smile on her face made his heart race. Her words only further increased it until he was sure she could hear the sporadic and rapid beating.

"You told me that you wanted me to train you so you can become stronger. So you're never put in a situation where you can't protect those you care about. Prove to me how determined you are to do just that."

"And… _how_ exactly do I do that?"

"...Catch me."

Sootpaw blinked, his head tilting to the side as he raised a brow. Flarepaw found herself smiling in amusement at his utterly lost expression.

"You want me to do what now?"

"I'm giving you three days to catch me. What I mean is; you would need to have pinned me at some point before three days have passed. During sunrise and sunset, I will be here- whether you're also here is up to you. From sunrise to Sunhigh and from sunset to Moonhigh, I will be giving you the time to attempt to do this."

"All I have to do is pin you?"

"You make it sound as though it's a simple task."

"I know it won't 're a lot faster than I am- you're a lot better at everything than I am..."

"Glad to know you understand how difficult this would be. Sneak attacks also count, but try not to attempt them when I'm around others, or in camp in general. Remember, this is supposed to be a secret. As such, we can't tell anyone. Any questions?"

"Can I try right now?"

Flarepaw let out a small sound of amusement, her gaze turning momentarily towards the sky. The sun was almost high enough for the first patrol of the day to leave camp. Flicking her tail, the she-cat stood up in her spot and gave a single nod in his direction. His radiant smile was more than enough to make her own grow, unrestricted as much as his. The world around them disappeared, the thoughts of their duties and responsibilities thrown to the wind as they only had eyes for each other. _One time can't hurt…_

She stood as relaxed as possible, standing near the middle of the clearing with just enough room to avoid accidentally slipping into the icy lake. The Commoner took up a simple stance- one paw forward and body slightly lowered, the smile remaining on his face, but a look of concentration burning within the sunset. Flarepaw blew out a short breath, her calculating eyes watching his every movement as he walked carefully- almost cautiously around her. He circled her in a slow manner, his own eyes looking for any sign of an opening.

As he disappeared from her view when he stepped just behind her head, the she-cat didn't turn around to keep him in her sight. Focusing solely on her sense of hearing, it wasn't very difficult to perceive his movements against the snow as he launched at her. Flarepaw's ears swiveled slightly, tilting back as she smoothly stepped to the side, just far enough to avoid the collision, but still close enough to feel the air around her stir with his sudden movements.

The tom let out a small grunt, landing heavily against the snow and swiftly turning to face her. The adamant, burning flame in his eyes nearly took her breath away with its intensity as she came face-to-face with the Commoner. In a split second, he changed his tactics of simply lunging at her. Instead, he attempted to trip her. Flarepaw kept the smile on her face, taking note how swiftly he changed his strategy mid-battle. _Definitely a skill worth looking into._

As interesting as his ability to adapt was, she too was formidable at such a method.

Each and every step he took forward, she took one backwards. It was becoming apparent how much faster she was compared to him, her sudden and spontaneous jerks of movement causing him to stumble over his own paws. A new flame of frustration was beginning to enter the sunset in his eyes. Before his newfound annoyance could reach its peak, Flarepaw decided it was her turn to attack.

Side-stepping his next attack, the spark that glimmered in her silver eyes made him gasp before he suddenly found himself falling. Sootpaw landed on the ground, an 'oomph' escaping his lips as he blinked rapidly. As regained his bearings, she couldn't help but stand over him, a smirk directed downwards.

"You attacked me."

"That I did."

"I thought _I_ was supposed to try and pin you?"

"I never said I wouldn't reciprocate your attacks. Treat this like a real battle. Your opponent would take every opportunity to go on the offensive if they see an opening. On the other end, if they feel pressured enough, they would go on the defensive- and if you've caused sufficient damage, maybe even the evasive."

"I think I get it."

"Then stand up and try again."

Flarepaw took a few steps back, creating just enough room for the tom to raise to his paws. His unkempt fur bristled against the cold wind, a shiver racking through his body. Only now was the Grand Royal apprentice taking notice just how much more aggressive the wind became during the small scuffle. If she was bothered by it, it didn't show from the unreserved smile on her face and the happy glimmer in her silver eyes. Standing there in front of her, the wind sending both of their pelts into disarray, her shining eyes and brilliant smile- everything was worth the chills he received from the unforgiving winds.

The tom chuckled as he lunged once more, his paws colliding with nothing but air again as she seemingly disappeared from sight. The only indication he had that she was behind him was the crunching of the snow. He whipped around quickly, but not before she leapt forward, her own paws colliding with his chest and sending the both of them tumbling in the snowbank. Once more, he found his back against the cold ground, looking up into her shining silver eyes. They were bright; a soft silver that was a vast contrast to how dark they normally appeared to be when she wore her mask.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that, Sootpaw."

He only smiled in response, his eyes glimmering as they gazed up at her. Flarepaw let out a puff of a breath, the air around her muzzle crystallizing as she moved off of him, her gaze directing towards the sky.

"But we don't have time to continue this right now, I recommend you make it back to camp before one of the High Ranks question you."

"W-What about you?"

"I'll think of something. Though, I doubt anybody would dare to question me."

Sootpaw nodded in understanding, a small frown appearing on his face at the fact that he had to leave her alone now. She gave a single shake of her pelt, taking up her spot by the lake to gaze down at her reflection. Upon seeing her slightly blurred image, her usual frown found its way to her face. Her reflection stared back at her, the light of laughter in her eyes dimming to an emotionless stare. It, too, wore a deep frown.

No matter how much had changed, no matter how much she improved, this image- this ghost always stared back at her. The fleeting moments of happiness she felt always disappeared upon looking at herself. _What does Sootpaw see when he looks at me?_

"Flarepaw?"

"Hmm?" She blinked out of her momentary daze, glancing behind her shoulder to find the Commoner standing there, almost nervously. She had forgotten that he was still there, despite her telling him to return to camp.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You don't need to ask for permission every time you want to ask me a question, you know?"

"Sorry… force of habit I guess." The tom gave a timid chuckle, padding forward until he stood beside her. His own blurred reflection appeared beside hers, the golden-yellow of his eyes looking eerily familiar. Before she could delve into those thoughts, his voice caught her attention. "Why are you always looking at your reflection? I've noticed you do it quite a bit whenever we're here."

Flarepaw blinked once, her gaze moving from her own eyes on the surface of the ice to the tom sitting beside her. Sootpaw only stared at his own reflection, his head tilting to the side and trying to find the interesting part of this that made Flarepaw do it all the time. All he could see was himself, what was so interesting about that?

"...I'm…" Flarepaw looked back down at herself, her frown deepening slightly. She couldn't understand what was restricting her from telling him. She would usually answer his questions with the truth, his genuine concern and soothing curiosity always calming her nerves. However vague, he knew her past wasn't exactly perfect. The need to tell him everything- how much she truly suffered from her lost, how much she wished things were different, how she viewed herself- was strong, but the need to keep it locked away in her heart was even greater. A heavy sigh escaped her lips, finally finding the nerve to meet his soft gaze. He was concerned for her, she could clearly see it in his eyes. He wanted to help.

But she couldn't allow him to do that. This was something she needed to do alone.

"I'm sorry… I can't answer you right now. Perhaps, one day? When I make sense of my own thoughts, maybe then I'll tell you. I'm sorry."

"...You don't need to apologize." His tone was soft, sincere, as he stood up from his spot, turning his body to face her. Flarepaw found herself face-to-face once more with his intense gaze. "I'm not the most patient cat you'll find, but I will wait for when you're ready. You're already doing so much for me, I want to return the favor. I'll wait for that day to come, whenever it is. So, don't feel like you need to rush, take your time. Relax a little."

The calming smile on his face, the radiant glow of the sunset in his eyes, his caring tone- everything left her speechless. She failed to find her voice, failed to find the proper words to respond with. _How does one respond to that?_ Without words, all she could do to express even a sliver of her gratitude was return his smile with one of her own.

"Oh and thanks... for giving me a chance. I'll do my best not to waste it."

At the sound of his receding pawsteps and the crunching of snow, all she could do was stare at him. His tail flicked against the air, a gentle hum coming from him as he left the clearing, no doubt with a smile on his face. As soon as his light grey fur disappeared from her sight, she nodded to herself in confirmation to her thoughts.

 _One day…_

 _One day I'll tell him everything…_

…

"Watch out."

The blue furred she-cat let out a huff, her small body being gently manuearved to the side. Her light blue eyes glanced over at her overbearingly cautious brother. His dark green eyes glared almost menacingly at the sheet of ice she would've slipped on if he didn't react fast enough. His matching blue fur bristled against the chilling breeze that made its presence known throughout the spaced-out forest they called home. As oppressive his concern for her was, she knew he was only doing it out of the kindness in his heart.

"It's just an innocent sheet of ice, Bluepaw. It's not a fox or anything."

The tom flinched at her choice of words, but his sister shrugged it off like nothing. The scar that stretched down the length of her chest was far more noticeable when she stretched her neck, a yawn escaping her lips without a care in the world. The tom frowned, his eyes unmoving from the savage scar despite how much he didn't want to see it. Rainpaw glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, her own frown appearing on her face.

"Bluepaw, I'm fine. Really, I am. See? I can jump now without any pain."

To prove her point, the she-cat hopped around him, circling the tom with an unimpeachable grin. Bluepaw turned his body around, keeping his eyes on her and his body poised to dive in her direction in case she slipped or stumbled. Still, her youthful attitude was more than enough to make his own smile flicker across his face, albeit momentarily.

"There it is. I've missed your smile, brother. You should do it more often, you're always frowning nowadays that you're making wrinkles appear on your face."

"I have every reason to frown nowadays. You were-"

"Attacked by a fox, everyone knows that. You're still the only one who insists on making it a problem when it's been solved already."

"The only problem is that you still insist on seeing Windpaw."

Rainpaw stopped hopping then, her breaths only a tad heavier from her movements. The smile on her face instantly dropped, a frown- more like a pout- appeared instead. Her ears drooped slightly, an obvious display of her emotions.

"What is so bad about Windpaw?"

"Tch, what isn't bad about Windpaw?"

"Brother-"

"She promised me, Rainpaw. She promised she would always protect you no matter what. And what happens? A fox manages to nearly kill you. I almost lost you again. You almost died!"

"It wouldn't be the first time, and it certainly isn't the last."

Bluepaw flinched at those words, his teeth gritting slightly as his ears flattened. He looked away from her then, willing the unwanted memories to stay away. Rainpaw let out a sigh, shaking her head slightly as she looked at him.

"Windpaw tried her best. We both did. You can't keep putting the blame on her for this."

"...Her best wasn't good enough…"

"Oh? And things would've been different if you were there? You didn't see the fox, Bluepaw. Say all you want, but the fact of the matter is, you weren't there."

"I just… I want you to be safe… I want you to be happy." Bluepaw let out a sigh of defeat, nearly collapsing in his spot as he sat down heavily. Rainpaw gave a sad smile, padding forward until she could rest her forehead against his shoulder. She took in the familiar comfort of his scent. It was a safe haven, a beacon of light in the midst of her dark memories.

"I am safe. And I can't be completely happy without Windpaw by my side. So, I need you to stop being the protective older brother for a few days and let me talk to her."

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore. You've already suffered so much, too much for someone as young as you were to handle."

"You can't protect me from everything you know? And… there has to come a time where _I_ should be able to protect myself."

"I know… I just don't want history to repeat itself."

"It won't. I'm stronger now than I was back then." Rainpaw pulled back enough to send him a reassuring smile. Bluepaw let out a reluctant huff as he pressed his cheek against the top of her head, his tone disinclined as he grumbled his words.

"I'll hear her out… and if I'm okay with what she says… I guess I'll be okay with having you talk to her again."

"Thank you, brother."

The two siblings stood by each other, reveling in the comfort the other gave. They were the only family they had left after all. Even if their father was still alive and in the clan with them, Bluepaw and Rainpaw decided to 'exclude' him from their inner circle of family after he all but abandoned the she-cat. Their father disgraced her, called her undeserving of the title of 'his daughter'. So now, all they had was each other.

 _All because of one day…_

 _It's funny… just how much can change in a day…_

…

 _ **A/N: I can't stress enough how fabulous this weekend was. Anyways, enough of that, next chapter is going to be a bit… special. We're getting the first character backstory chapter. Keep in mind these backstory chapters are rather important, if only to let you guys see more into what makes the character who they are.**_

 _ **Next chapter is going to be Rainpaw's backstory, as I've been continuously bringing it up without any general context. So, I hope you guys are excited for that.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **What do you think happened to Rainpaw in her past?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	32. Rainpaw's Backstory- Selfish

_**A/N: Boy am I sure having a blast writing as much chapters as I can before college starts and I am forced into the world of an adult. I'm in denial, I know. Anyways! Like I said last time, this chapter is a bit different than normal. For a while I've said that I would be doing chapters like these that portrays a character's backstory, and this is the first of those.**_

 _ **The character we will be looking into today is Rainpaw, our lovable little sensitive ball of energy from Stormclan. As such, we will not be seeing Flarepaw or Sootpaw this chapter, since it revolves around Rain instead. Just thought it would be nice to look into what makes her the way she is (and answer the question as to**_ **why** _**she is still a Grand Royal apprentice, considering she hasn't really shown an interest in fighting). Oh and another thing, these special chapters do not follow the main storyline (so how this chapter is named Selfish, the next chapter will not be named Selfless) In a sense, it's a sort of spin-off? Idk, I hope you understand and it doesn't make it confusing.**_

 _ **Also, for a majority of these backstories, they aren't, what you would call, "happy." Some deal with heavier topics than others, so this is just a bit of warning to those sensitive to these topics.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Starflower6_ _ **for adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Shadowmist Of ShadowClan-**_ Sowwy about that, I didn't realize I already did that once. Thank you and I totally will keep writing.

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ I love my babies too lol. Must protect. Anyways, thank you and I've always felt that I have had a problem with either writing too much to paint a picture, or too little that it's vague. Thanks for reassuring me. Yes, Soot/Flare is beautiful, and yes, Wind/Rain is precious. Rainpaw is Stormclan's ray of sunshine, much like Sootpaw is Blazeclan's.

 _ **Key Steps-**_ Mindblown, 100% correct lol, her past happened in her past. To be completely honest, you're not _that_ far off from the answer, very good! Your review made me smile, thank you!

 _ **Twilightshine (Guest)-**_ Thank you, hope you stick around until the end.

 _ **WolfFang-Of-Windclan:**_ _Review One;_ Yeah… I hope I portrayed that correctly. But if you look at it from Scarlet's perspective… fighting is all she ever knew. The mere idea of being crippled like she was made her miserable. And also, the Healers would've told King eventually, as they're supposed to report to him. Ooh, aside from wolves, horses are my favorite animals. Flarepaw is just a bit scared about opening up. I'm a mix of follower, leader, and loner. _Review Two;_ Yup, though she won't realize what makes her happy until later… won't say anything more than that. Ehehe, sorry about this but Flare and Soot aren't in this chapter. Backstory time. Next chapter though. Ooh, good job, parts of your little theory about her past are correct. Though, probably only one part, but still good.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Hooray, time to party (and by party, I mean stay up until two in the morning every day and sleep in until noon XD that's what I've been doing with my break so far). I'm lucky, I never get allergies. Thank you, I have to say I had no idea how I wanted to start the last chapter. I mulled over a few ideas before settling for that one, and I'm glad I did. It shows that no matter how much she has improved, their deaths still are a big part to who she is. Lol, Flarekitty. Somehow, I understood your rambling. Great minds think alike, or something like that haha. Yup, she is very ambitious. Sootpaw is a bit of a loose cannon and his opinions on things is basically the opposite of the rest of the Commoners. He wants to change the rules, while they simply wish to follow it and live a semi-peaceful life. Yes, it is very dangerous (but Flare also said she still hasn't decided. She is giving him time to prove himself to her, that's true, but she is also buying herself more time in the process. Smart little kitty.) That is a big IF. It's fine, I've never received art for any of my stories before, so for someone to take time out of their days to do one, that alone makes me happy. With the proper training, anybody can be a formidable fighter. I don't know- I do know- what do you think she would do? Flarepaw has never been shown to go easy on anybody. In a way, what happened to Rainpaw could reflect what happened to Flarepaw, depending on how you look at it. Hmm… one of those things is right lol. Guess you'll just have to read and find out. _Second Review:_ Hmm… just think about more of a cream color that has hints of red/amber in it, that's all I can really say. In a sense, yes like a pointed cat. She has two black on her ear tips and white stripes going down her muzzle from between her eyes, as well as a white blaze on her chest and white paws. You can still have a forest fire in the back, but maybe behind that, incorporate some mountains if you can. I think that's really all there is. Thank you so much for taking time to make some art for my story, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed and added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

She is two moons old.

Her light blue eyes shine with a youthful innocence as the entirety of the clan fawns over the newest generation of future warriors. All eyes are on the Royal kits and their parents, even the only Noble kit. With only four Royal kits this generation, it was safe to assume- almost certain that the Grand Royal would include the Noble kit into the running. She never found the excessive attention annoying; in fact, after growing accustomed to the daily task of getting pampered to look pretty, she found comfort in the routine. She indulged herself in it at her best, and craved it at her worst..

Her brother, on the other hand, found it very, _very_ annoying.

"I can hardly have a moment of peace with everyone breathing down my neck."

"It's not so bad."

"You have it easy! All you have to do is sit there and look pretty, Rainkit; I have to prove my strength with impossible, meaningless tasks."

The lively giggle that escaped her lips always succeeded in bringing a smile to his face. Rolling his eyes, the young Bluekit pressed his cheek against hers for a fraction of a second, looking around immediately afterwards. Displays of affections towards a sibling just like that were discouraged by the clan, considering they would one day be rivals. Despite this, the bond they formed in hiding from the clan's all-seeing eyes was unbreakable.

They stood in the shadows of one of the dens, taking a break from the coddling of the rest of the clan, in a rare moment of peace. At the moment, they stared- almost sympathetically- in the direction where a few of the Royals stood around the copper-colored eyed kit, Windkit. The grey she-kit's black paws shuffled uncomfortably, her tail flicking in irritation against the ground as she tried her best answering whatever questions were thrown in her direction. When compared to the other Royal kits, Windkit was the one that struggled the most when dealing with the social part of being a High Rank. The image she needed to uphold was just out of her grasp no matter how much she tried reaching for it.

Her posture was all wrong, her responses to the questions were improper, the tone she used was unacceptable.

"I almost feel bad for her."

"Why? She's supposed to be our rival."

"I know… but still… it's sad to watch her struggle like this."

"We're not supposed to make friends, Rainkit."

"I know. I know."

"Rainkit! Bluekit! Come out from there, you're going to ruin your pelts."

The two siblings turned their heads, eyes wide at the scolding tone of their mother. Still, despite the chiding color of her voice, the expression on her face was soft, warm. Snowstrike was the opposite of her namesake, a loving mother that wore her heart on her sleeve. The warmth she shared with everyone and anyone was always something Rainkit admired the most; no matter the situation, she would always find the good in someone. She wanted everyone to know the love that came from Snowstrike, to have their deepest fears soothed and worst wounds mollified by her presence alone.

But, she also wanted to be selfish; to keep her mother's love for herself and her brother.

She was very conflicted.

…

She is four moons old.

The two moon transition from then and now changed her immensely. The attention she received from the clan was all the more overbearing; a tiring oppression that danced on the border of suffocation when surrounded by the many eyes. The smiles she freely threw around all but disappeared, the act becoming more and more of a permanent mask that she herself didn't know if she could afford to drop.

The few moments of peace she once knew became a deep craving in her chest. The yearning to be alone was almost as overbearing as the image she needed to uphold. Her cravings led her here most nights, a small clearing a short travel from camp that guaranteed her solitude. As small as the clearing was, it was comforting. Just the simple knowledge that nobody knew where she was, that the eyes that hovered over her like a cloud were now gone, made a sigh of relief escape her lips. The light blue of her eyes disappeared behind their lids as she reveled in the peaceful atmosphere of the night around her.

The songs of crickets nearby lulled her senses, coaxing her with their lullaby to fall asleep then and there. The cool moisture that clung to the vegetation around her brought a smile to her face. It was a sweet relief from the burning heat she was supposed to stand in during the day. Opening her eyes, the small kit took in a deep breath, her lungs expanding to their tiny limits before she exhaled heavily. She repeated the process as many times as she needed; once, twice, thrice.

 _I should really show Bluekit this place… I'm sure he'd enjoy it just as much as I do._

The image of her brother's expression upon seeing this place brought a smile to her face and a giggle from her lips. Standing up elegantly was second-nature to her now, muscle memory more than anything. With a smooth shake of her pelt, the kit turned around, prepared to head back to camp to get the rest she needed.

Only to come across an unfamiliar face.

Light amber eyes across a background of white tinged with light grey stood before her, a cat much larger in stature and size. One ear was tipped with black, the other, in white. Behind their head, a long, swishing black striped tail made its presence known by rustling the greenery nearby.

For a moment that felt like eternity, neither of them said a word. Rainkit found her voice, squeaky and unsure. Frightened.

"H-Hello…"

"Hello."

It was a tom, the tone of his voice soothing and- in a sense- rather friendly. Nothing in it told her he was dangerous.

"You're… not from here…"

"I know."

"What are- who are you?"

"The name's Haze. What's yours little kit?"

Rainkit shuffled her paws uncomfortably, inching backwards as discreetly as she could. The tom's paws shifted against the undergrowth, but he made no move to step closer as she stepped back.

"I'm… not supposed to talk to strangers."

"A stranger is someone you don't know the name of. I already introduced myself, and you have yet to do the same, little kit."

"I'm… Rainkit." Her voice grew increasingly weary as she took another step back. Haze simply twitched his tail in response, an amiable expression on his face.

"Rainkit? You clan cats and your strange names. Anyways, raindrop, what are you doing out here alone?"

Her lips formed a thin line at his words, her ears flattening slightly as she took another cautious step back. A small scowl formed on her face at the insult to the clan and the misuse of her name, but she did nothing more. The tom- Haze apparently- opened his mouth to speak again, but the abrupt movement of the vegetation around them caused both of them to stop. Rainkit prayed in her head that the clan was finally out here, looking for her, and she would be safe. She hoped, she begged her ancestors in her mind, she mentally bargained with them.

But all that emerged from the bushes was another unfamiliar figure.

This one had a pelt as black as the night, no traces of color appearing on the velvet fur. Their yellow eyes glowed almost unnaturally as they trailed over the small kit, lazily turning to the tom with a satirical glare. Their tone was deep, critical; undoubtedly a tom.

"Really? This is all you managed to find? It's hardly the size of one of my paws."

"It's not her fault your paws are all unnatural in size. Besides, I don't see _you_ with anything."

The new intruder flattened his ears, his lips curling at the hidden insult behind Haze's words before turning his harsh gaze to the young kit. Rainkit cowered back more, taking yet another step back. If she were to run now, would she be able to escape? The only advantage she had- however slight- was that the path she took every night was committed to her memory. She could walk through it with her eyes closed if she dare try.

"Whatever, we're running out of time. Gravel is a fool for insisting on entering their camp. Won't be long until we have to make a quick escape."

As if on cue, the sudden warning call of one of her clan mates caused her to jump. The noises following were nothing more but snarls and cries of anger as the sound of many pawsteps filtered through her ears. _Now! Now it's my time to go!_ As quickly as her small paws allowed her, the kit turned around and dashed through the vegetation.

At least, that was the plan.

"Sorry raindrop, can't allow you to do that."

Haze had moved far too quickly and far too silently for her to notice, not until she was suspended in the air by her scruff that is. Her body instinctively fell limp, frozen in place as her eyes went wide when the tom turned around, motioning to the other tom with a flick of his tail. Wordlessly, the two began running; Rainkit could only stare at the ground, her eyes widened in shock. _They're taking me away from here… Where are we going? Who are these two?_

 _Why hasn't anyone noticed?_

As the two took off running in an unknown direction, the noises from the clan rapidly depleted the farther they ran. The faint sound of pawsteps followed them and all Rainkit could do was hope to get a glance of whoever was the one pursuing them. She curled against herself as best as she could, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. All she wanted to do in this moment was to be beside her mother, encased in her warmth and her scent with her brother by her side. She wanted to hear her mother's voice, reassuring her that everything was alright, or all of this was just a horrible, _horrible_ nightmare. She wished-

"You're not getting away!"

 _Mother?_

"Damn it, Gravel that fool."

Even with her jostling vision due to Haze's rapid movements, she was able to spot the telltale white fur of her mother in pursuit of a slate grey figure. Rainkit had never seen her mother so vicious, so furious before. The midnight tom beside Haze let out a stream of curses as Gravel charged noisily through the thickets. Even if he didn't carry another kit in his jaws, Rainkit had to assume that her mother knew something was wrong when she noticed her daughter's absence.

"Mom!" The young kit finally found her voice amidst her frightened thoughts, her neck straining to catch another glimpse of her hero. Or, soon to be hero at least, she hoped.

"Quiet you. Haze, keep on going-"

"What are you going to do?"

The gleaming yellow eyes of the tom stared back for a few seconds as they slowed to a stop. If they stayed any longer, Gravel and her mother would reach them. With the position Haze stood, Rainkit was able to get a complete look at her mother. Her normally soft blue eyes glowed with a deadly blue flame, threatening to consume all those who dare touch her daughter.

"What else?"

"Onyx!"

Haze's warning tone wasn't enough to stop the black tom from turning, rushing in the direction he just came and passing Gravel along the way. Rainkit felt her heart threatening to stop once the black tom collided with her mother in a flurry of teeth and claws. The slate grey tom skidded to a stop, kicking up loose vegetation in his wake before turning as well, joining Onyx in the fight against the mother desperately trying to retrieve her blue furred daughter.

The sounds from this fight itself shook Rainkit to the bones, each noise made reverberating through her body as all she did was stare. Her mother was an excellent warrior, sure, but was built more for battles in the water- much like every Stormclan member. In the middle of the forest, she was at a clear disadvantage. Despite Onyx's words to keep going, Haze stood in his place; doing nothing more but staring at the massacre. Out of everyone in his group, Onyx and Gravel were damn near unstoppable when paired together.

They never held back, no matter the situation.

Haze suddenly became aware of the weight dangling from his jaws, his ears flattening slightly as he turned his body, which in turn, moved Rainkit's range of sight. The tom spoke in a gentle voice, almost sympathetic over the voices of the angry growls.

"You don't want to look at that, raindrop."

Rainkit flinched as the sounds of the battle morphed into a suffocating silence. Her body went limp, all of her previous energy escaping her with the shaky breath that escaped her lips. The only sound that followed the silence was her near-panicked inhalations and the pawsteps of Gravel and Onyx.

"We need to keep moving, Haze."

"Did you really have to do that?"

"Your soft heart is going to get us all killed." Gravel's voice was rough, a chiding tone that gave a glimpse of his smugness.

Haze blew out a soft breath, standing up and moving gently, now fully aware of the kit hanging from his jaws. Rainkit lifted her gaze slowly, her body shaking and head heavy. Taking in a deep breath, she prepared herself to see the truth. She hoped and begged and prayed in her mind to her ancestors. _Certainly not, certainly she isn't…_

The only sound that came from her was a sharp gasp, tears dripping from her eyes at the sight before her. Nothing prepared her for this. Nothing could have prepared her for this.

How does one prepare themselves to see the body of their dead mother?

…

"Alright raindrop. I'm sure you have a couple of questions for us, but for now, I'd like you to meet a few cats."

"...I want to go home…"

Haze frowned at that, glancing down at the kit walking beside him. She didn't know where they were or how far they walked. From the unfamiliar setting and scents, she knew in her mind that Stormclan territory was far behind them. All she could focus on was the neverending ache in her paws and the eternal pain in her heart. Her smile was now long gone, a deep-seated frown settled on her muzzle.

Onyx and Gravel had gone on ahead of them. Haze had allowed her to walk as soon as they entered an expanse of grassland. The trees and luscious vegetation that she had grown up with were long gone. The sunlight overhead drained her energy far quicker than the others as she struggled on ahead.

"There are five other kits that are going to be with you. You'll meet each and every one soon enough. Just be warned, some may seem intimidating at first, but they'll warm up to you… eventually."

"Kits like me… does that mean you stole them, too?"

"Raindrop-"

"And stop calling me that!" The blue kit hissed, eyes shining in frustration as she stopped walking. Haze did the same, his near-grey fur bristling with the swift winds. His light amber eyes gave a soft glow of what could only be called pity.

"You're no longer Rainkit. Abandon that mindset. Now, you're with us."

"Us?"

"As your clan calls us; rogues. Our home is quite far from here in a place called a city. The travel will be long and tiring… and to be completely honest… I'm not sure if you'll survive it. We're on a mission that we can't afford to mess up on, so, you have my deepest apologies in advance."

"...If you're really as sorry as you say you are, then you'll take me back home."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. This is your home now… we...we are your home now."

If her heart had somehow survived the damage of everything thus far, those words only served to solidify how shattered it was now.

…

"...And last but not least, this is Soot."

Rainkit's eyes landed on the last kit. The tom was small, smaller than the other two toms, but still larger than the blue furred she-kit. His fur was a shade of grey that lingered between light and dark, dancing in the middle of white and black. His eyes were a soft amber, contrasting greatly with the sharp looks the other kits gave her.

"What's your name _pipsqueak_?"

Rainkit felt her ears flatten at the insulting tone, her light blue eyes flaring to life in a glare directed at the largest of the kits. Sun, was his name, and he was undoubtedly named for his bright golden-orange fur. His green eyes were equally as bright, burning with a challenge that accompanied his curling lips.

"My _name_ is Rainkit."

"Rainkit?"

"That's so weird." This came from the last of three toms. Cobalt had blue fur as well, though it was much darker than Rainkit's. And unlike Rainkit, his eyes were a shade of dark blue instead of light.

This comment only made the remaining kits, excluding Soot, to burst into a fit of giggles. The other two she-kits stood side-by-side, wearing nearly identical condescending smiles. The smaller of the two, Ruby, had fur that was similar to that of a dark scarlet. Her eyes were two dark specks of green. The other was named Dawn, and similar to Sun, she also had a shade of golden fur- though it was more cream than anything. Her yellow eyes were quite odd to Rainkit, and it sent an uncomfortable shiver down her spine.

"Haze, I thought you told her to forget about those silly ideas."

Rainkit found her teeth baring at the large she-cat that was supposed to replace her mother. She was even told to call this stranger "mother," and her name was strictly discouraged to come from their mouths. Her fur was russet, resembling that of a fox, and even her eyes were of a similar shade; red-brown.

"Give her a break, Vulpine. It's only been less than a full day, she isn't going to drop that way of thinking that fast."

"She'll need to if she wants to survive with us."

"And she will. For now, just give her time."

The russet she-cat did nothing more but scoff, motioning for the kits to join her as the sun faded into night. Rainkit could only glance up to the sky in desperation. They had been walking non-stop since her capture, she hadn't even noticed the sun rise earlier. Sun and Cobalt were the closest to the fox-like she-cat, snuggling in the warmest parts of her fur and letting out sighs of contentment as the chills of the wind failed to breach their barrier. Ruby and Dawn were after, cuddled close together to share each other's warmth. Soot glanced at Rainkit, his eyes boring into hers before he shrugged. Whatever he was going to say, he decided against it as he tried to salvage what little warmth he would obtain from his spot.

Rainkit watched them for a few moments, the cold breeze making her shiver as a flicker of envy fluttered in her chest. From the smug expression on Vulpine's face, the fox of a cat must've seen the jealousy on the young kit's face. The blue she-kit scoffed, turning away and choosing the spot farthest away from them.

Curling up into a ball, the kit could only close her eyes and hope, wish, pray that tomorrow would be better.

…

She is six moons old.

Ruby died a moon ago, buried in an avalanche of rocks by the mountainside. Her death made all the kits nervous, Rainkit included. If it had any effect on the grown rogues, they never showed it. Gravel had been the one to tell them, and it was as stated as simply as if he was discussing the weather.

"Hey, raindrop. Something on your mind?"

"What makes you say that?"

Rainkit was surprised at how much her voice changed in the span of two moons. It was beginning to lose its happy color, a gleam that was gone from now until forever. Her words beginning to lose their innocence, a certain sharpness that was beginning to form in her claws as well. It wasn't only her. Sun was losing his chiding tone, now it was more about his pride whenever he picked on her. Cobalt was far quieter, growing farther from the golden tom and giving them all untrusting glares. Dawn was practically mute, only speaking when asked. Soot… was growing deadly. By far, he was the one most acute in his skills of fighting. He sparred against any of them and all of them fearlessly, his face settled into a perfect mask of stillness.

It was unnerving to look at.

"Considering you're glaring at the poor grass in front of you, I'd say that's a big give away."

"How I feel doesn't matter. Now, are you going to teach me that move you told me about, or are you going to waste all of our precious time."

"That's harsh, raindrop. What if I just wanted to talk?"

"Then talk to someone else. I was busy-"

"Trying to find a way to beat Sun for a meal, so you don't get left with just scraps like you always do?"

Rainkit remained silent at that, her lack of words being the answer Haze needed. The tom chuckled, his grey tinged fur moving with the wind. His tail swayed, almost happily, behind him as he gazed at the slightly embarrassed expression on her face.

"Has Onyx or Gravel taught you about the four vital skills we must learn?"

"What skills?"

"Guess I found my answer." Haze chuckled again, his eyes shining with mirth before he continued in a more serious tone. "I guess skills isn't the correct word to use here. It's more of a code every one of us must follow if we wish to fight another day."

"What is it?" Rainkit eagerly turned in his direction, her paws practically itching in anticipation. As much as she wished to be home, as much as she begged for her normal life to return, learning about fighting and other skills was a pleasant distraction to her reality.

"Everyone must know these if they wish to do any sort of damage on the battlefield. The art of deception, the power of imitation, the beauty of perception, and the grace of memorization. Learn all four, and you become the deadliest being alive."

"Really?"

"I said so, didn't I?"

"Teach me!"

The joy in Haze's eyes faltered momentarily, and he gave her a sad smile in response.

"You sure? Once you learn the code by heart and it is instilled into your brain, you can never return to who you once were."

"It's a little too late to be concerned about who I once was."

Rainkit's ecstatic look turned into a glare of contempt, pointedly directed at the tom. Haze frowned once more before he blew out a sigh. It sounded like one of defeat.

"Alright then. Be ready to become as deadly as you can be."

…

She is seven moons.

Soot was drowning.

 _Soot_ was _drowning_.

 _Soot was drowning._

Rainkit didn't remember how they all ended up here, standing in a lake full of too-deep water and too-fast currents. Her time in the water was a sore reminder of what she had lost, but the familiarity of it brought a smile on her face for the first time since she was taken.

That is… until one of them began yelling for help.

Haze and Onyx were their trainers for the day, ordering each of them out of the water as quick as possible. Rainkit was the first one out, being the closest to the land after all. Sun was next, his thick fur hanging heavily from his body. Dawn was right behind him, with Cobalt struggling the most to make it back to dry land.

Looking at each of them, Rainkit felt her heart stop at who exactly was absent from their line. When she looked back at the water, her eyes widened at the splashing and panicked movements coming from the remaining kit in the lake. Her first instinct was to jump right back into the lake and rescue the struggling tom.

She only stopped when Haze placed his tail in front of her, effectively stopping any advances she would've made.

Her gaze shifted to his in disbelief. The tom never looked down at her, simply keeping his own eyes on the drowning kit. _Surely not… surely we're going to save him…_

 _Right?_

"Haze?"

"This is another code we must follow, raindrop."

"He's… He's drowning, Haze! We need to do something! We need to-"

When the tom finally looked at her, the sorrow in his eyes was more than enough to make her stop. As much as she knew he wanted to, they both knew one thing. Nobody could- nobody was allowed to save another.

"Only the strongest can live, only the selfish can survive. Remember that, raindrop."

Rainkit did nothing more but sit back down. Despite how loud the screams coming from Soot were, how ear-splitting the cries of help were- they were nothing compared to the quiet, solemn tone of Haze's near whisper.

 _Only the strongest can live, only the selfish can survive…_

…

She is eight moons.

Memories of her clan were long gone, only appearing in the briefest of glimpses, flashes of images in her head. Dawn died of sickness a quarter-moon ago. Cobalt was riddled with the very same sickness- he was asleep now more often than not. Both Sun and Rainkit knew it was only a matter of time before Cobalt joined the others.

"What's on your mind, raindrop?"

"What makes you say something is on my mind?"

Her voice was strikingly unfamiliar, even to her own ears. Her tone was serious forevermore. Long gone was the innocent glimmer, her guileless smile and carefree laugh. She could only imagine how she looked, she had yet to see her own reflection ever since Soot…

"You remembering them? Ruby? Soot?"

"...Only the strongest can live, only the selfish can survive. You taught me that, remember?"

"That still doesn't mean you don't deserve time to grieve."

"Grieve? Why would I possibly waste my time grieving for them? They were nothing but rivals, always pushing my limits and temper-"

"And they were also your siblings."

"Tch, siblings. Some _family_ we are."

Haze did nothing more but hum in response, his gaze directing up towards the stars above. Rainkit found herself doing the same, her light blue eyes flicking from one shining light to the next. She found herself searching for… what, exactly? Something within her told her that the stars were important… but, why? What was the significance they held? Why were they important?

All she saw before her was an expanse of black littered with pinpricks of white.

"Hey, raindrop?"

"What is it?"

"...Would… would you mourn for me if I were to die?"

"Hmm… depends, do you plan on dying anytime soon?"

"No, but-"

"Then we don't need to talk about this."

Rainkit stood up, meeting the tom's gaze for a few moments before walking in the direction where their makeshift camp was. She craved to be alone sometimes, but she was secretly grateful for whenever Haze stood by her side. He was always defending her, always talking to her, making sure she was eating properly. How _would_ she feel if he were to die?

 _Only the strongest can live, only the selfish can survive…_

 _Would I be selfish enough to leave him to die?_

…

She is ten moons old.

In the back of her mind, she knew that this day was supposed to be meaningful. It was a lingering feeling, more annoying than anything as she tried to set about her daily routine- only to have the unfamiliar flicker of emotion cross her mind and ultimately stop her. Growling in annoyance, the blue furred she-cat let out a small purr soon after as she stretched, relishing the warmth the sunlight provided.

They had walked for a while, but stayed in a general location now. If she stared off into the distance far enough, she was sure that the expanse of trees were familiar. For a fleeting second of foolish wishing, she made herself laugh at her own thoughts that perhaps they were close to her original home.

She certainly would know that, wouldn't she?

Wherever they were, it definitely made the others move with a stiffness in their shoulders. With Cobalt now dead, it was only her and the golden tom left. Sun was almost tall enough that she had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye. Still, despite how much time had passed or how much they both changed, nothing was enough to get rid of his testy attitude.

"Ugh, what's taking them so long?"

"Must you be so impatient? They said they were on their way. I'm sure they just stopped for a quick hunt."

"Why did I have to be stuck with you of all cats, _pipsqueak_?"

"Only the strongest can live-"

"Only the selfish can survive. Yeah, I know."

Sun grunted in response, cutting off her usual retort and turning away in irritation. The blue furred she-cat merely shrugged, expecting his usual short-tempered attitude and unfazed by his words. Still, he did have a point. Vulpine, Onyx, Gravel, and Haze were many things, but late was never one of them. Well, maybe Gravel was always late but-

"Is that them?"

Rainkit blinked her pointless thoughts away, merely glancing in the direction Sun was looking at. Indeed, she could see their caretakers heading in their direction, but something was… different. Her light blue eyes that had lost their shine suddenly glimmered in concern as they trailed over the figures approaching. _One...two...three…Where's the fourth?_

 _One of them is missing…_

Rainkit shared a brief look with Sun before the two suddenly raced forward, worry lacing their features and their brows furrowed in curiosity. As the two parties approached one another, the blue furred she-cat skidded to a sudden stop, her eyes widening. Onyx was there… as was Gravel, with Vulpine limping close behind them…

But, where was Haze?

"Where is he?"

She didn't need to say his name,they all knew who she was talking about. Her throat felt as though it was tightening as she looked at each of the panting cats in turn, expecting an answer from any of them- one of them.

"Rain-"

"Where. Is. He?"

"Mission failed. Our objective now is to travel back to the city."

"Onyx!"

Never before had the small cat stood up against the largest of the group. The midnight tom blinked in mild surprise before his lips curled in anger, standing over her in a form of intimidation. She didn't back down, even as she was forced to tilt her head back to look him in the eye. Yellow met blue in a battle of tension, the bystanders backing up slightly. If she had turned to look at Sun, she would've laughed at the frightened expression he wore on his face.

"Haze fell behind. Too injured to move. We came across a patrol of clan cats. Aren't you _so_ happy to be back home? Look at what your _blood_ did to him, he is most likely dead now because of them!"

Rainkit backed away then, a multitude of questions rising to the forefront of her mind, but all of them washed away at his accusing tone, at his choice of words. _Home? I'm… close to home?_

 _And Haze is dying…_

She didn't need much time to mull over her own thoughts before she found herself dashing in the direction the group just came from. Even as Onyx and Gravel shouted at her to stop, even as _Sun_ begged her to return, she kept running.

 _Haze… you're strong enough to live right? Are you selfish enough to survive?_

 _Right?_

…

Rainkit prided herself in the fact that no matter how scared she was, how daunting a task presented itself to be, she never faltered in her steps. If anything, her pace always sped up.

So it came as an uncomfortable surprise to her when she immediately found herself stopping right at the border of the willow forest in front of her.

The emotions that had flickered earlier now blazed within her chest, a burning flame that consumed her whole. The scents of the forest brought a strong sense of nostalgia, so much so that it nearly swept her off her paws. A wistful longing pinched her mind in the form of a pounding headache.

 _Haze…_

Swallowing thickly, the she-cat stepped forward, engulfing herself in the wispy forest. The loose hanging leaves brushed by her, the lowest of them brushing against the tips of her ears. There was an undeniable beauty to the vegetation around her, though it was quite haunting as well.

"Where are you, Haze?" Rainkit whispered to herself, taking in the nostalgic scents as she tried to find his. A needle in a haystack. Biting her lip gently, the she-cat resorted to drastic measures. "Haze! Where are you?!"

The she-cat walked in a straight line, hoping that somehow she would bump into him, if only by accident. Her ears remained perked, twitching at every small sound from the greenery around her. Her paws sped up instinctively at every rustle of the grass or the movement of the leaves above.

"Haze!"

"...Raindrop…"

The blue she-cat immediately froze, her head turning in the direction of the faint voice. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she trotted forward, stepping out of the tall grass and into a small clearing. Sure enough, the tom was there, leaning quite heavily against a willow tree. His breaths came in heavy and pained, his exhales shaky and wheezy.

"Haze. Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright? What… what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you-"

"And put yourself in danger. All for my sake? You are such a fool sometimes."

Rainkit felt her eyes water the longer she stared at him. From what she could see, he had savage wounds starting from his flank, disappearing to his underbelly and appearing once more on his chest. Small scratches and bite marks littered around the backdrop of white tinged with grey, but other than that, his only serious wound was the one on his stomach. But it was deep, so much so that the white fur around it became a stark scarlet.

"You're bleeding."

"Thanks for pointing that out, as if being in a world of pain isn't enough."

"Let's go. Vulpine can find a way to heal you and-"

"They're not going to want me back, raindrop. They probably left already, anyways."

"What?"

"I'm wounded. None of us have any great knowledge on dealing with wounds like these. I'm expendable, I'll bleed out at this point."

"Maybe I can-"

"You can't do anything, raindrop. It's my time to go."

The blue furred she-cat flinched at his words, stopping in her advance towards him and staring at him with widened eyes. She felt an ache in her chest that threatened to pull at the pieces of her heart, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. With every passing second, Haze leaned more and more of his weight against the tree, his breaths becoming heavier and more pained. For a few moments, the two just stood there; Haze struggling to catch his breath and Rainkit trying to fight back the forming tears.

"You're back home, raindrop. Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Why did you bring me back here?"

"So, you're _not_ happy?"

"I...I don't know. Did you really do all this for me?"

"Maybe… but most likely not. You see, we never further explained this to you, but Onyx, Gravel, Vulpine and I are part of a much larger group of rogues. Our home isn't that far from here, actually, but the reason we haven't returned yet is because we were assigned to bring back kits. To steal them from the clans or from other wandering cats, train them to fight for us."

"Why do you need kits to fight for you?"

"You know… I'm not quite sure. We don't question our leader. The seventh scouting mission, that's us, was tasked with infiltrating into the enemy territory to take hostages- mainly just the young. When we first found you all those moons ago, we _were_ heading back home… but then, you kits started to die on us. One by one, until we were left with just you two. None of us wanted to return with a meager amount… hence why we're back here. We were forced to backtrack and try again. But… I guess we bit off more than we can chew this time around. We never realized how lucky we were to escape back then."

Rainkit remained silent, listening to his words carefully. Her panic rose when he began coughing, the sound hoarse and quite dry as well. His breaths grew all the more heavier, his body slouching even more. It was only a matter of time now before he…

"Why are you crying for me, raindrop? I took… everything from you that night… I'm not a good cat by any means. Tell me, why waste tears on a tom like me?"

"...I don't know...I guess- I really am just a fool."

Haze exhaled raggedly, frowning slightly before turning his gaze back to her.

"Do you… remember our code?"

"Only the strongest can live...only the selfish can survive."

"Exactly, this is happening to me now because I wasn't strong enough. Don't waste your time mourning for someone like me, raindrop."

"I know it's strange, but I can't help it." Her tears fell, even as she willed herself not to cry. "You are the reason I came into this mess in the first place, you are the reason my entire life was taken away from me. But… you were always there for me. Tell me, Haze. Do you regret what you did to me?"

The two locked eyes, Rainkit's tears more bitter than sorrowful. Haze blinked his eyes rapidly, almost as if he was trying to clear them, before his lips stretched into a pain-filled smile.

"With every fibre of my being. I won't say sorry, though. Those who say sorry only seek for forgiveness. What I did… it can't be forgiven. And I don't want you to forgive me for it. I want you to hate me… I want you to live your life now, here with your clan, and say my name only with a curse following it. Forget about me, raindrop, and your life will be all the more happier."

"You're asking for too much, Haze."

"Eh, I've always been a bit selfish." The tom chuckled tiredly at his own joke, the smile pulling at his lips a bit more. The conviction in his eyes made them bright for a few moments. "It's time for you to be selfish, raindrop. Go be with your family- your _real_ family. You're finally home…"

Rainkit lifted her gaze from her paws as his words trailed off, his breaths now becoming shallow as he peacefully closed his eyes, the smile remaining on his face. Sniffling, the small blue cat turned away, murmuring a farewell to the tom before leaving the clearing.

If she wandered long enough, someone from the clan was bound to find her.

"Rainkit?"

 _Well, that was faster than I thought…_

…

"We finally found her! Rainkit's home! She has returned!"

The small cat restrained herself from hissing as a multitude of bodies and scents pressed against her, the overwhelming desire to run burning at her paws the second she walked into camp. The amount of eyes on her caused her to cower down, her ears flattening more and more against her head.

"Grand Royal! Grand Royal, we found her!"

The warrior in front of her ushered her forward, lightly pushing the small cat a couple of steps so she was out in the open. As the warriors dispersed, they encircled her instead. The amount of joyous laughter, relieved purrs, and tearful looks made her heart quicken with glee. The faces around her were slowly becoming familiar once more, though she couldn't exactly remember who was named who.

"Rainkit!"

Except for him.

No matter how much time came and went, no matter how apart they were; she would never forget her brother's voice, his face, his smile and eyes. He came rushing forward, leaving the crowd behind as he sprinted as fast as he could. He had grown tall, and she could see the beginning of what could only be muscle shaping his shoulders. As soon as he began training, she could already imagine how powerful he would become.

She didn't know when she started running, but in a matter of seconds, the two siblings collided. Everything else didn't matter in this moment but them two. After so long, his warmth and his achingly familiar scent melted the iciness that had grown in her heart, the tears spilling from her eyes as she sobbed with laughter. Her forehead rested heavily against his shoulder, his nose pressed lightly against the top of her head as they breathed in each other's scents.

Nothing else mattered, because now, she was finally home.

…

She is twelve moons old.

Her and the other Grand Royal apprentice's have been training for two moons already, and now, they sat in the shadows to watch the Low Ranks and their quiet ceremonies as mentors were assigned. It was quite difficult, growing accustomed to her life in the clan once more, but Bluekit- Bluepaw now- was always at her side. Ever since she returned, the two were inseparable, only found apart when they slept since they had separate dens.

Bluepaw shared his with the one named Cloverpaw, while she was assigned to share with Windpaw. It had been more of a convenience than anything. Windpaw's den was the only one with an extra space, the other Grand Royal apprentice's already sharing with someone else.

There had been a meeting the day she was found, discussing whether or not the stolen kit was actually _allowed_ to be given the remarkable chance of being a Grand Royal apprentice. Well, discussing was putting it lightly. It was her father, Streamrunner, that had adamantly refused; yelling profanities and calling her a murderer for what happened to her mother. He even insisted on making her a prisoner of the clan. Gratefully the Grand Royal had dismissed the lead Royal's words, giving Rainpaw only one chance to prove her worth.

And prove her worth she did.

It was the first and only time she thanked Onyx in her mind for teaching her how to fight. _Onyx…_

She hated thinking about the midnight tom, mostly because she ended up thinking about Haze, and that's when the nightmares began.

"You okay, sis?"

The smile that grew on her lips already gave Bluepaw his answer, but she nodded in confirmation nonetheless. His presence, albeit a bit overbearing at times, always calmed her down. He was fiercely protective of her, but the two were now able to have playful banters where one would throw insults at the other, insults that they never meant of course. With their father disowning her and ignoring the fact that she even existed, all they had was each other.

"Yeah, just thinking."

Her tone had changed once more, but in a positive way. The glimmer in her eyes was almost always that of a youthful curiosity to everyday things, her voice had taken a lively color, she found it easier to laugh and giggle. The relationship she had with her brother was unbreakable once more, and she could even see what could be described as friendship beginning to bloom with her den-mate, Windpaw. It was only a matter of time before she would find herself opening up and relying on the she-cat more and more. Not that Windpaw seemed to mind, not at all.

Rainpaw's smile took on a more wistful form. She was nowhere near better, she could never replace the moons she had lost. Memories of her time with the rogues came only in the forms of nightmares that left her trembling and wailing until Windpaw calmed her down. She struggled everyday to fit into the mold the clan gave her as a Grand Royal apprentice. She strived to stay in the running, just so she could stand side-by-side by Bluepaw and Windpaw.

But that didn't matter. She had all the time in the world now. Instead of looking at her past, at what she lost and what could've been- she decided to look towards the future. None of the pain she went through mattered anymore.

Because she was finally happy.

And this emotion, she would selfishly hold on to for as long as she could.

…

 _ **A/N: Wow… I really didn't expect that to be so long. Eh, the more the merrier, doubt you guys would complain. Considering this is the first time I ever did a backstory chapter, I hope I did it well enough for you guys to enjoy. This is everything- or mostly everything- that happened in Rainpaw's past. If you have any questions regarding anything about our lovable little raindrop, do not hesitate to ask.**_

 _ **Next chapter will pick up on the actual story, back in Sootpaw's perspective. (Spoilers: have a box of tissues ready XD)**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Would you have forgiven Haze if you were in Rainpaw's position?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	33. Chapter 31: Denial

_**A/N: Oh boy, have I been waiting for this chapter for so long. Which isn't always a good thing because sometimes it means epic fight scenes… or stuff like this. Enjoy! (I hope you have a box of tissues nearby, just in case) Commence the suffering! Back to Sootpaw's perspective we go!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Sedgefrost of Riverclan_ _**and**_ _SnowflakeFoxy_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Shadowmist Of ShadowClan-**_ Hope you ready to continue crying, I have no regrets. Thank you!

 _ **Cloverbudgie (Guest)-**_ It's cool, I could mostly read what you wrote lol. And yep, one of them was named Soot. Do you remember when she first met Sootpaw? How she acted? Yup, it was cause of that. (And, how she kept saying 'I'm sorry', well, she wasn't apologizing to her brother. In her mind, she was apologizing to the Soot that drowned because she couldn't save him. Makes sense?) I don't know, I don't think I would've forgiven Haze. Yeah, he did help her when she was with them, but in reality, it was his fault she was even there to begin with. I'm trying to write as fast as possible before college starts, now with almost nothing holding me back, I'm having a blast lol. It is pretty tiring though. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 _ **Warriors27-**_ Yup, she- like everybody else- has a bad history. Same, I'm still not sure whether or not I would've forgiven him. And I never stated either whether or not Rainpaw forgave him or not.

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ Thank you! I put a lot of effort into it, and I really didn't expect it to be that long. I haven't really stated whether or not those morals have stayed with her, guess you'll have to wait and find out. Same, I don't know if I would have forgiven him. I'd say… pretty bad I think.

 _ **Key Steps-**_ Alrighty then lol. I don't think I would've forgiven him, I'm still unsure about that one. Thank you!

 _ **Depression (Guest)-**_ Thank you! And yes, my updating schedule has changed with summer break now. I write whenever I can and upload whenever I can. Mostly, it will be once a week now, twice a week if you guys are lucky and I don't feel lazy.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Wow, your review is very long, lol. Like I say, the more the merrier. I'm not complaining. Anyways, I know how you feel; I use to have to share the laptop I use to write on (it was my mother's and it was the only laptop in the house, a house full of people going to High School and me going to Middle School. Wasn't very fun). Thankfully, I managed to convince my parents to buy me my own laptop, so I don't have to deal with that anymore. Yup, kind of right. No, sorry if that made it confusing, Rainpaw was born a Royal. The Noble kit I was talking about is the current Noble apprentice of Stormclan: Creekpaw. You can guess as to why she is back to being a Noble apprentice (she didn't make it in the running). Bingo, Windpaw is a sadistic little kitty lol. I know I know, looking back at it, I probably shouldn't have used that expression since cat's don't have sleeves. Stranger danger didn't really help Rainkit in this situation lol. Yeah, nothing is more traumatizing than watching one of your parents die in front of you, I could imagine. From the little snippets I've included, yes, it is safe to assume that they are part of King's group. Or were. It is in fact very similar to the clan; you are born to one rank and fight to rise to the next rank. Or, you know, being friends with King can also get you higher up. Nope; I hate stories that deal with time travel. They're not all bad and some stories actually do a really good job with it, but as the writer, I don't think I would be able to keep track of everything lol. So, no time travel in this story, sorry. And no, Soot is not Sootpaw. The two are completely unrelated. They just happen to share the same name. If you recall when I first introduced the Stormclan Grand Royal apprentices and Rainpaw seemed to recognize him? Yeah, she was remembering the Soot from her time being kidnapped. And when she was apologizing… well, you can make your own conclusions lol (in her head, she was apologizing to the dead Soot, the one she couldn't save). I guess I could tell you now: Sun is not part of the twelve. Is he still alive? Stay tuned to find out. Tons, the answer is tons. A majority of the rouge group are stolen kits. Yes, High Ranks begin training at ten moons while Low Ranks begin at the usual twelve. Bluepaw is mad at Windpaw because of the fox attack, not for when she was kidnapped. I never showed it in the backstory because Rainpaw doesn't know, but after she returned, Blue and Wind had a private conversation where they promised each other to protect Rain, no matter the cost. Yeah, I guess you can say Wind failed in keeping her promise. Nope, this chapter is called Denial. _Second Review:_ Aww, thanks for the support. I hope it's similar to high school, but hey, I've never been to college before so idk. I do actually plan on becoming an author some day. Fanfiction is only the beginning of my very long journey.

 _ **Hailstrike-**_ Have I ever told you that I love your username btw? If I didn't, then let it be known that I do haha. Thank you so much and please don't hate me for what is about to happen.

 _ **WolfFang-Of-Windclan:**_ Lol, my apologies XD. I don't think you're emotionally prepared for this chapter then, it really is the turning point for the story (or, at least for good ol' Sootpaw). Yeah, I enjoyed coming up with Haze's character. Really wish I hadn't killed him. Oh well, what can you do? Lol. Yeah, I didn't really know how I should approach the whole backstory for Rainpaw. I never even intended to write such a big one in the first place. But… yeah, there it is. And I'm glad I did. I always have trouble coming up with reasons why characters act a certain way, and writing their backstory like I did with Rainpaw really maps out where I want them to progress as a character. Bluepaw is really being a bit whiny now, Windpaw couldn't have predicted the fox to be there. Oh well, let him be the protective brother for a little bit lol. I don't know if I would've forgiven him; part of me says yes and the other says no. So, maybe?

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed and added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

"I gotcha!"

The overeager yowl was immediately silenced when his paws met with nothing but empty air. The momentum of his leap sent him tumbling headfirst into a pile of ever-increasing snow, falling deep enough for it to cover his shoulders and head. With a shiver racking through his body from the unforgiving temperatures, the Commoner hastily pushed himself up and out of the snow pile, shaking his pelt to rid himself of the white specks that were slowly beginning to melt from his warmth. An amused purr from behind him caused Sootpaw to turn in its direction, not wanting to miss the mischievous glimmer in those silver eyes he has grown to adore.

"I believe you're supposed to say that after you… you know… _actually_ catch me."

Grumbling under his breath, the tom turned away from the amber she-cat, his ears burning with embarrassment. He lifted his paw past his muzzle, brushing any loose flakes of snow off the top of his head. A frown settled on his face, an almost desperate and hopeless expression dimming the light in his eyes. Seeing this, the she-cat let out a short sigh, turning away slightly as she spoke. Throughout their time together, she always tried to help him improve- in her own scolding type of way.

"Repeating the same moves isn't going to get you anywhere, Sootpaw."

"Well, I don't know what to do anymore! I'm running out of ideas here."

 _And out of time…_

Turning around to face her, he could practically feel his frustration flowing through his body, keeping it warm amidst the cold environment and taking the place of adrenaline. It was this flame of annoyance- borderline anger- that kept him going, convinced him to keep on trying. The Grand Royal apprentice turned back to him, eyeing him slightly with what could only be described as pity to his mind. She spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, her head tilted almost innocently.

"Hopelessly repeating the same move isn't going to help you."

"I'm not _hopelessly repeating_ anything."

"Being in denial isn't helping you either. You've been at this for two days already with the same results. Look, you're reaching your limits here, Sootpaw. Why don't we take a break so you can clear your head and-"

"No!" The tom finally found the strength in his exhausted muscles to stand, taking a few unsteady steps forward. "I don't need a break. I'm perfectly fine. I need to do this, I'm running out of time."

Flarepaw's lips twitched into her usual frown, her ears flattening slightly for being cut off, but said nothing more and simply watched as he approached her. His exhaustion was clear to anyone who saw. With this challenge of having to pin her, regular training and patrols to attend to, she couldn't remember the last time the tom simply sat down and relaxed. Yet, he insisted he wasn't tired. The she-cat let out another sigh, deciding to act now before he could make it worse.

"We're taking a break, Sootpaw."

"I said I wasn't tired."

"And what if _I_ am?" Try as she might, Flarepaw couldn't hide the small smirk that appeared on her face, turning to him with a questioning tilt of her head. Sootpaw scoffed slightly, his lips curling into a smirk.

"Oh please, you're not tired."

"I'm not?"

"Of course you aren't. I can tell."

"Oh? Would you care to enlighten me?" Flarepaw's smile was reciprocated with one of his own, biting at the chance to show her how much he improved- even if he still wasn't capable of catching her. Sootpaw took a step closer to her, the mischievousness returning to his eyes and his frustration long forgotten as the sunset burned to life.

"Easy. All the steps and movements you made took little to no effort. You do it all the time in a fight, sparring or not. This time isn't any different."

"Commoner Sootpaw," Flarepaw spoke in a teasing tone, her own eyes alight with a mischief all her own. She had to tilt her her head back slightly to meet his gaze, not that she seemed to mind. It made his smile grow, despite the use of his rank with his name. Ever since she began using his name, that was it. She never referred to him as anything else (except clueless flea-brain, but that was beside the point). He quite liked hearing his name from her. "Have you been watching me every time I fight?"

"You can't blame me, you're very hard not to look at."

Flarepaw simply responded with a small chuckle, reluctantly stepping away from him as she walked back to the center of the clearing. Sootpaw purred to himself, an almost triumphant smile on his face. He enjoyed their playful banter and light teasing, the smile that somehow always managed to break through her mask. It was almost as if he was seeing glimpses of the real Flarepaw, the one that was carefully and comfortably hidden behind that mask of hers. But that's all he got, that's all she allowed him to see.

Glimpses.

He mentally made it his mission to _see_ her, all of her- not just the glimpses he was blessed with. To make an environment comfortable enough for her to take off the mask, a place where she felt safe and protected. A place where neither of them cared about the opinions of the clans or the risks that came with being a part of one.

"Very well then, if you are so insistent, let's continue."

Sootpaw blinked out of his thoughts, momentarily forgetting why they were even out there in the first place. Wherever they were, it didn't matter, as long as he got to see the smile on her face. The tom nodded once, shaking his pelt once more in preparation and inhaling the frosty air. He held his breath for a beat longer before exhaling, his eyes opening and sparking with determination. _I will do this… I_ can _do this…_

 _I need to do this…_

As soon as she gave a single nod, the signal that marked the beginning of their match, he raced forward. The piles of snow underneath him didn't help his progress by any means, but as much as it hindered him, it also did the same to her. Granted, she was still very light on her paws, not sinking nearly as much as he was. When he kicked up waves of the white snow, she merely disturbed the top of it. He never gave himself a moment's rest, always keeping her within his reach even as she tried to step away from it.

As relentless as he was, she was the same.

When he paused for a second, just a second, the glimmer that sparked in her eyes made him nearly gasp as he suddenly found himself desperately dodging her paws. Flarepaw was a flurry of movements as he stumbled backwards, only succeeding in evading a few of the many strikes she made. It was blaringly noticeable wherever her paws managed to touch him. The tips of his ears as he made an attempt to duck down, his muzzle, his shoulders, chest, sides, legs, neck. She wasn't very gentle either, every hit left the area with a dull throbbing that would no doubt leave him sore the next day.

Growling in irritation, the tom gritted his teeth. Deciding that enough was enough, he made a risky attempt at headbutting her shoulder, anything to get her to stop and create enough time for him to turn this around again. Sootpaw huffed as she finally reeled backwards, breathing heavily to catch his breath as she merely hopped away a few steps. The clearing around them was a mess of kicked-up snow, but neither found it in themselves to care much about it. They kept their eyes on each other, silver meeting gold in a steely glare of concentration. Her lips formed a thin line, the rest of her face expressionless as she tilted her head ever-so-slightly. She always looked so calm in their spars, he was convinced it was because she was sure she would win.

With his lungs cooperating with him again, the tom charged forward once more. A frontal assault never worked for him before, but neither did an attack from behind. Or the sides. Or above. No matter which direction he took, Flarepaw always dodged or countered. She was always three steps ahead of him, having already mapped the course of the battle before it even began. Even with his spontaneous and capricious movements, her plans always adjusted in accordance to it. Flarepaw was on a whole other level than he was when it came to experience in a fight. He was fast, but she was faster. With every hit he did manage to land on her, she made twice or even three times as many. While he struggled to catch his breath, she barely seemed winded.

He had no hope of winning- both of them knew this- but that didn't mean he wouldn't try and give it his all.

As soon as he was in reach, Sootpaw lashed out with his paw, aiming for her head like she had before him. Not surprisingly, her fluid movements allowed her to duck underneath. What _was_ surprising was that she didn't back away, but instead, lunged forward. Her head was beside his for a second before he felt himself being pushed backwards, her shoulder ramming into his chest and sending him sprawling onto his back. He landed roughly- or, as roughly as he could against snow. The impact itself wasn't very painful, nor did it knock the wind out of him, but the sheer burning of shame made its presence known as she hovered over him yet again.

Once again, she was the victor.

Flarepaw kept her paws on either side of his head, pressing against the frosty snow, her expression unwavering. Sootpaw exhaled softly, turning his head away from her steely gaze. The disappointment came off of him in waves as his usual smile disappeared. The hope that gave him the energy to repeatedly fail for two days now left him empty. He was trying his hardest, trying to prove to her that he was worthy enough to train with the she-cat. Trying to prove to himself that he was capable of doing the impossible.

But the sting of constant defeat hurt worse than the soreness, worse than the exhaustion and the sheer willpower it took to keep his eyes open.

He always believed that if you tried your hardest, anything could be achieved. But, here he was, trying his hardest… and received nothing but the same results of failure and a sore body. Sootpaw was trying his best- but clearly, his best wasn't good enough. So what was even the point of trying anymore?

"Get up."

The tom didn't move from his spot, choosing to remain on his back instead of standing to fail again. He was fighting a losing battle as his hope and bright optimism began to slip from his grasp. Flarepaw stepped off of him, standing to the side as she waited patiently for him to move. After a few moments where neither of them moved, the tom let out a tired sigh before pushing himself up. His shoulders remained slouched as he sat, his tail curling around his paws in an effort to make himself warm- as well as make himself smaller. Sootpaw suddenly felt all of the built-up exhaustion of the past two days crash through him, his ears drooping.

"Raise your head."

"Flarepaw…"

"Raise your head, Sootpaw."

Letting out a heavy sigh, the tom slowly did as he was told. "I don't see why-"

His breath caught in his throat and his words tossed themselves to the wind, effectively stopping any of his complaints as Flarepaw gently, oh-so gently pressed her forehead against his. It was a wonder to him how she always knew how to catch him by surprise. Her eyes were closed, much to his disappointment, so he couldn't see the storms he associated them with. To Sootpaw, Flarepaw's eyes always held a storm, multiple of them. They brewed with lightning whenever she was angry, they darkened when she felt sorrow, they sparked to life when she was annoyed. He found himself mystified with them, a beautiful and dangerous storm. He loved it the most when she was happy; the storm never disappeared, but it was lighter, like a snowstorm.

"You're overthinking too much, Sootpaw. Take a breath."

He found it quite difficult to do just that when her eyes opened. Nonetheless, he nodded his head gently, keeping in mind the contact they shared to not disturb her with sudden movements. Her tone was soft, a whisper in the cold air. The warmth she emitted was just within his grasp. He was helpless to do anything but meet her gaze. All he did was stare as another glimpse of her revealed itself from behind her carefully placed mask. She had a caring heart, he could tell, and her past hardships made it easy for her to be empathetic. With the pain she went through, it wasn't very hard for her to understand other's suffering.

A small, almost hesitant, smile made its way to his face. The reassuring one she gave in return melted the cold of his environment, coaxing a pleased purr out of him. It made her his heart soar when her own purr made its presence known, soft and unsure and nearly drowned by his. But he heard it, and it made his smile grow all the more. The storm before him shifted as a teasing light appeared in her eyes, her mouth opening slightly.

But whatever she was going to say never reached the air as she suddenly froze, her body stiffening slightly and the purr rumbling in her throat halting. Sootpaw blinked, his smile faltering when just like that, her mask slowly made its way back onto her face. Flarepaw stepped back, her ears swiveling slightly before she closed her eyes. His body immediately missed her warmth, but he did nothing more but voice his confusion.

"Flarepaw?"

"Someone is coming."

It amazed him how quickly her tone could change. Gone was the smile from her face, the soft color of her voice shifted into a more professional light. His ears flattened in disappointment as she turned away from him, padding towards the lakeside, ignoring him like he was a lowly tom. _Well, I guess I am_. It was all an act- at least, he hope it was- but she was great at it. She needed to be, lest they get caught.

The tom blew out a heavy sigh, stretching his legs and his ears perking as he finally heard the telltale shifting of snow. Whoever it was, they were running- or trying to at least. Sootpaw kept the she-cat in the corner of his eye as he stretched, his muscles screaming at him in disagreement. _Yep, I'm going to be sore tomorrow._

The Commoner tilted his head back when the figure left the forestline. The tom blew out a slight sigh of relief. It was only Sagepaw after all. But his relief was short-lived as he met the tom's green eyes. They were darkened with worry, the beginning of what could only be tears clouding them slightly. But that wasn't the worst part.

No, the worst part was that the worry wasn't directed at Flarepaw like it normally was. Sagepaw was looking directly at the Commoner.

"Sagepaw? What's up?"

He tried to keep his tone nonchalant, but the troubled look in those sage green eyes was very difficult to ignore. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Grand Royal apprentice turn in their direction, her own eyes light with confusion. The Noble, out of breath, took a moment to compose himself. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by another figure running into the clearing. This one, Sootpaw knew all too well.

"Adderpaw?" The Commoner blinked in bewilderment. With it being dawn, he never expected any of the other Low Ranks to be awake, let alone running through the forest. His friend panted heavily, more out of breath than Sagepaw had been. The tears in his amber eyes were more noticeable as well. Sootpaw cleared his throat, suddenly finding it very difficult to swallow. The apprehension in the air was tangible, and it made his grey fur bristle and skin tingle. "What… what is it?"

"It's Shrewpaw… and… and Bluepaw…"

The dread that filled him then nearly consumed him whole. His heart began to race as a sob escaped Adderpaw, his head tilting down slightly and the tears merging with the snow below him. His throat tightened with fear; fear that chilled him to his very bones in a way that the snow could never do. Adderpaw never cried, he never sobbed. What could've happened to bring him to this state?

"Sootpaw-"

"Take me to them. Take me to them, now!"

…

The distance they ran, realistically, wasn't too far from camp or the lake. But to Sootpaw and his overactive mind, it felt like forever. He could hear voices filtering from a clearing just ahead; some panicked, some sympathetic, and most of them upset. The grey tom was the first into the clearing. Any other day, he would've been proud of himself with how fast he ran- even out matching Flarepaw for once.

But this wasn't any other day… that was clear when he burst into the clearing, only to find half of Bluepaw's body underneath a pile of snow-covered rocks.

"Bluepaw!"

The tom didn't look around at the other faces, all he needed to do right now was get his friend away from here. As fast as he was, he still felt like he took too long to join his friend's side. The blue-grey tom slowly lifted his head, his face holding an expression of pure agony with tears shining in those blue eyes of his. Immediately, the grey Commoner desperately shoveled the snow right beside Bluepaw so it didn't threaten to drown him. He was too slow, much too slow.

"Adderpaw, help me!"

"But-"

"Help me!"

Sootpaw's sharp cry of desperation was enough to make anybody flinch back, his golden eyes burning with panicked flames. Turning back, the tom grunted as he tried pushing the largest of rocks off of his friend. Bluepaw remained quiet, focused on breathing more so than anything else. The grey Commoner blinked back his tears quickly, a growl tearing through his throat when the boulder didn't budge.

Flarepaw skidded to a stop as soon as she stepped inside the clearing, her eyes immediately drawn to the desperate tom and the pile of much-too-large boulders. For a second, her mask threatened to crack as horrible, _very_ unwanted memories flashed to the forefront of her mind. Images of her mother, trapped underneath the tree, appeared before for- she nearly cried out in shock and stumbled backwards. Swallowing thickly, she gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut in a weak attempt to push the memories away. She needed to be here for him, Sootpaw shouldn't go through this alone. She needed to stay to support him. She needed to stay.

But she couldn't.

With her fur bristling, the she-cat turned away from the sight of Sootpaw attempting to push the boulders away, the action oh-so-similar to how she had reacted when it was her mother trapped. Sagepaw, who was still at her side, turned to her as she tried walking away.

"Flarepaw? Where are you going?" The Noble stepped closer to her, speaking in a hushed tone, all too aware of the other High Ranks in the clearing. One could only imagine what the rumors would be like if _any_ of the High Ranks saw the Grand Royal apprentice break. Still, if Flarepaw saw them, she didn't seem to care.

"I can't… I can't be here right now. I can't-" Flarepaw bit her lip, her ears flattening as the battle to push the images away slowly became a losing one.

"Flare-"

"Just… stay with him. I can't be here. You need to stay with him, someone needs to be with him. I'm fine, I'll be okay. I'm fine."

"I can't leave you alone. You shouldn't be by yourself when you're like this."

"You're right, she shouldn't. Which is why I'll go with her."

Brother and sister turned at the sound of a familiar voice. The lead Royal stood beside them, a frown taking place of his usual smirk. His white fur blended perfectly with their surroundings, his light blue eyes holding nothing but sympathy. Whiteshadow glanced at the Noble before moving to Flarepaw.

"Noble Sagepaw… you stay here with your Commoner friend. I'll watch over Grand Royal Flarepaw."

"Whiteshadow…"

The Noble grunted softly, looking between Flarepaw and Sootpaw. Both of them needed him, but he could only be with one of them. His sister did nothing more but stare at the ground, willing the memories to go away. His friend cried out in anger, clawing at the boulder trapping Bluepaw, as if attempting to break it to smaller pieces. Sagepaw felt his body sag as he exhaled heavily, sending one more look in Flarepaw's direction before walking past the lead Royal.

"Alright. I'm trusting you to take care of her."

With him gone, Flarepaw began moving forward once more. Whiteshadow hastily walked beside her, glancing around with an air of nonchalance. She gritted her teeth, speaking through them. Much to Sagepaw's worry, all she wanted to be was alone right now.

"Whiteshadow, I said I'm fine. I'm fine."

"I know, but… let's just take a walk. Come on. What better time to go for a walk than now, huh?"

The lead Royal motioned around at the frost-covered world surrounding them, an almost wistful smile appearing on his face. For once, Flarepaw felt grateful for his presence.

Back in the clearing, the remaining High Ranks did nothing more but watch as the Commoner began shouting at the rocks, as if yelling at them enough would make them move. The Grand Royal stood beside the Medicine Cat, a troubled frown on his face as he watched in silence. Redstar glanced at Roseberry just long enough to catch the regretful look in her dark eyes.

"What do you think?"

"Well… unless you can miraculously lift that boulder and free him, I can't tend to him. And even if you manage to do just that, the chance that he would bleed out right away is too high. If anything, the rock is the only thing keeping him from dying right away, but he _is_ still bleeding out. Just… slowly."

"So… what is your prognosis?"

Roseberry's deep frown was more than enough of an answer.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything to save him at this point. I apologize, Redstar."

The leader merely let out a heavy sigh, his yellow eyes looking towards the Commoner. He was the only one still struggling to free his friend. The only one still trying, still refusing to accept faith.

"S-Soot...paw…"

Bluepaw's words were strained, his voice hoarse as he struggled to keep his breathing steady. The grey furred Commoner let out a hiss in response. He knew the blue tom would insist him to stop, to let him die. There was no way Sootpaw could simply allow that to happen, not on his watch.

"Don't you say it, Bluepaw! I'm gonna get you out of here! Everything is going to be okay."

"Soot...paw…"

"Adderpaw, where's Shrewpaw? You said her name earlier too, where is she?" Sootpaw whirled to his other friend, directing his anger away from the rocks momentarily. The large tom stood off to the side, his tears falling when he tilted his head down. He remained silent as the anger in Sootpaw's eyes grew. _The one time I need you to speak and you stay quiet, thanks a lot._

"Sh-She's…" Bluepaw let out a whimper, both of pain and sorrow. His voice dropped to a whisper, not wanting to say the words out loud. If Sootpaw wasn't right beside him, he probably wouldn't have heard it. But he did, he did hear it, and it nearly broke his heart. "She was… behind me…"

The weight of the words was enough of an impact to knock the grey tom back a step. His breath caught in his throat, strangling him for a few moments as he stared, wide-eyed at the entire boulder. It felt like a mountain standing so close to it, unreachable, unmovable. A mountain he had no hope in scaling. His shock morphed into a blinding rage as he let out a feral snarled, his claws scraping against the stone once more as he repeatedly swiped at it.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Sootpaw yowled with each swipe, his tears threatening to spill as he hurriedly blinked them away. Panting heavily, the tom sent a deadly glare to the imposing mass, slowly moving his glare down to his friend. His lips curled into an vexed scowl, his body shivering with the rage the coursed through his body. "What were you doing out here in the first place?!"

Bluepaw flinched from the accusatory tone, or perhaps from the pain he felt from being crushed by the boulder. Looking away, the blue furred tom whimpered pitifully, almost guiltily. The Grand Royal, surprisingly, was the one to speak for him.

"He was… participating in the tests… to rise to the next rank."

Sootpaw's eyes widened once more in disbelief, his astonished look directing back down to the blue Commoner. He stared at his friend in incredulity, shaking his head slightly. His anger was now fused with shock.

"You were doing the tests? Why were you doing the tests?! We all agreed never to take the tests!"

"I… just wanted t-to become stronger… s-so you won't have to…. worry about me… anymore. So I-I wouldn't… have to be… scared…" Bluepaw pressed his head against the snow beneath him, sobbing and barely being able to speak. "I'm… s-such an idiot…"

Sootpaw stared at him, his nostrils flaring and his eyes narrowing slightly. "Yeah… yeah you're an idiot. I already told you… when you're too scared, or when you've reached your limit… _I'll_ be brave for you. For all of us."

"I'm sorry…" Bluepaw glanced up at his friend, his gaze blurry as he exhaled heavily. Sootpaw sniffed, furiously wiping the tears from his eyes as he gritted his teeth once more. He needed to be angry, he needed to feel furious. If not, he would be consumed by his sorrow.

"Don't say that, I'm gonna get you out of here. I promise, Bluepaw. You know me, I never break my promises!" The tom went back to pushing the boulder, grunting in effort as it refused to budge even the slightest. Once again, that hopeless feeling came back to him as he found himself in a similar situation; trying his hardest with the same results- absolute failure. This was why he wanted to be stronger, this was why he wanted to improve. To avoid situations like these where he was completely powerless. Where he was _forced_ to do nothing but watch. Where he was _useless_.

"S-stop it… stop it, Sootpaw…" Bluepaw could see it in his friend's eyes. Even if the grey tom didn't want to admit it, there was absolutely nothing he could do. There was absolutely nothing anyone could do. The sooner he stopped denying it, the sooner he could get better.

But Sootpaw simply couldn't accept it.

The tears that began blurring his vision spilled slowly, a few drops falling to the ground as he fumed in silence. If only he had been here sooner. If only he had talked more with Bluepaw. If only he had noticed that his friend felt the need to do such a test. _If only… If only… If only…_ He stopped in his desperate and fruitless attempts of a rescue. He stopped trying to shove the boulder off. He stopped resisting the tears that inevitably fell.

"Don't… don't be..sad-"

"How can I not be?" Sootpaw snapped at him, his voice rising in anger, only to drop below a whisper in defeat as he pressed his forehead against Bluepaw's exposed shoulder. "My best friend is dying right in front of me, and I can't do anything but watch. Tell me… how can I not be sad?"

"I'll… b-be happy… with our ancestors…" Neither wanted to point out how Bluepaw's breathing grew increasingly shallower. "I will be.. a star… in the night sky…"

 _You were already a star to begin with, Bluepaw._

"We were supposed to be brothers forever… we were supposed to receive our names together… this wasn't… this wasn't what was supposed to happen. This wasn't how things were supposed to be."

Sootpaw's mumbles were barely audible, even to Bluepaw. His tears fell faster as the rise and fall of his friend's shoulders gradually decreased as the seconds went by. Bluepaw's inhales became ragged, wheezy, his vision blurring, but not because of the tears. If he was scared in any way of his fate, he didn't show it.

"Until… until we meet again… my brother…"

"Please," Sootpaw's voice had never sounded so small before, a broken whisper amidst his tears. He didn't care. All he could do was hope and pray, pleading with his ancestors that they wouldn't take his friend away. "Please… don't leave me…"

At the sound of Bluepaw's shuddering exhale, Sootpaw inhaled sharply as his friend went limp. He bit back the sob that was threatening to escape him, attempting to swallow past his tightened throat. The adrenaline and rage and sorrow that had been coursing through him stopped, leaving him empty and numb.

He thought he could hear his own heart break.

"Damn it…" his voice shook, the sunset blurred with sorrow as he slowly stood up from his crouched position. He took a small step forward, just enough to allow him to rest his forehead against the part of the boulder above his friend. "Damn it… Damn it… damn it…"

His words faded as his tears fell. The others in the clearing held their breaths, watching in a suffocating silence. His body shook with his silent sobs. Despite all the yelling from earlier, Sootpaw would never allow himself to cry loudly. If he was going to feel pain, he was content with doing it alone.

He didn't want to accept this. It was all a lie, this was all a dream- a nightmare. He would wake up tomorrow and Bluepaw and Shrewpaw will be there, waiting for him to go to training. They would tease him for waking up late and race him to the entrance of the den, a race that Bluepaw always won despite him being the farthest from it. They would share a meal together and complain about the High Ranks. Anything but this...

 _Everything is okay…_

 _Everything is okay…_

 _Everything is okay…_

Except… it wasn't. As much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't escape the truth.

His friends were dead… and once again… he was useless.

He was weak.

And he would always be weak.

…

 _ **A/N: ...please don't kill me. I never said this was a happy story. And Sootpaw's suffering has only just begun. Still though, I feel like it could've been a bit better, but that's just me. Prepare yourselves people, we're in for one bumpy ride from here on out.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **What has been your favorite conversation between two characters or saying made by a character?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	34. Chapter 32: Acceptance

_**A/N: I think I took a long enough mini-break, resulting in a very boring weekend, but I needed the small break from writing. I felt as though as I was rushing a bit last time, so I'm just gonna relax and take my time. Chapters will probably still be once or twice a week though.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Mad Hat Dragon_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Key Steps-**_ Yes Bluepaw. Thank you and I hope you have a nice day too!

 _ **CloverBudgie-**_ It would've yes, but kind of cliche a bit. Yes, he's going to have to train hard if he ever wants to be great. Yes, yes they are the cutest together. I have no regrets. I hate having to blink multiple times so I won't cry, it's the worst feeling in the world. Yeah… you'll see soon how it affects him. I suck at drawing personally, so anything is better than my own art lol. Hmm… one quote I'm specifically proud of? I think the one conversation that sticks out to me the most is the convo between Hollypaw and Sootpaw near the very beginning of the story, when he asks if it would be better if he was dead? Idk, why but that one is the one I like. Another convo I really enjoyed writing was the one between Flarepaw and Darkpaw, when she confesses to him that she isn't fine. That was fun. (I just noticed I really like hurting my characters emotionally, oh well. They have to deal with it.

 _ **WolfFang-Of-Windclan:**_ Same. Yeah, I don't like crying in front of other people too, so I usually hide out in my room if I'm going to read something I know is going to be emotional or begins to get emotional mid-way. Why? Idk… cause I'm a masochist maybe? Besides, I like to make my stories and characters as realistic as possible. Nobody lives a life full of happiness, there are always some roadblocks and bumps they have to cross. I never said this story was going to be a happy one XD. Yeah, I enjoyed the light teasing between the two lol. And yes, it has already been established that Whiteshadow is hands-down the best character in here haha.

 _ **Warriors27-**_ Yup, one can only imagine how much pain he went through, I don't think my words did him justice. It's very difficult for me to choose one as well. Though my favorite _favorite_ convo hasn't even occurred yet, so oh well.

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ I think we're all in denial. Yeah, I feel bad for putting my babies through this, but it must be done. Well, if you think about it, Flarepaw is more used to those memories and it's more like an old wound acting up again, Sootpaw's is still very fresh. I love angst almost as much as I love romance in a story, I feel like they sort of go hand-in-hand. Yes, this chapter is called Acceptance. Hmm… maybe. Yes, you might still want your box of tissues nearby.

 _ **Hailstrike-**_ Thank you! Hooray, everybody suffers. And you are absolutely correct, this is going to be a major turning point for our two main characters, mostly Sootpaw. You'll see why sooner rather than later. I hope I do not fail in meeting your expectations.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Yep, he's dead. Yeah, the fact that she is a GR apprentice is the one fact he always overlooks a bit lol. Sootflare all the way. To answer your question: no. The only one she kind of takes her mask off for is Roseberry (also Willowflame), and even still, she only does so for a very short period at a time. Yeah, I hate getting frustrated as well, some things I have the patience for, but others… not so much. Yeah, if only he could be in two places at once. Yep, sadness and sorrow and pain all around. They were just doing simple sparring matches there when the avalanche of rocks started. Well, this is really the first time he had to watch someone he loves die in front of him, I'd be petty too. In his mind, why should his friends feel any pain if he can take it away and shoulder it for them? Not the best way of thinking, but that's Sootpaw's way of thinking. It is ironic, and that is one thing Sootpaw needs to learn; no matter how hard you try, some things you just can't change or do. That is a lot of choices lol. I enjoy each and every conversation I had to write, well mostly. One that really sticks out to me the most would either have to be the convo between Holly and Soot (Friend) and the convo between Flare and Dark (Remember). Not gonna answer any of your theories, just gonna say that maybe they're true lol, no spoilers here. That's just how Sootpaw saw her, the combination of gold and orange. And it's closer to cream than it is to amber, but it does have hints of red and amber yes. Thanks! _Second Review:_ I did, Embers and Ashes is probably my ninth attempt at a story? The only ones that I actually completed were "Mismatched Curse" (my second story) and "Nothing but a Monster" (my third story). "Stolen" was my fourth story that I never finished and eventually deleted. "Heart of the Moon" was my first story and I still cringe just thinking about it. "Darkness in our Hearts" was the sequel to that in which I only wrote like one chapter and stopped cause… no, it was a bad story lol. "A Silver Curse" was intended to be a sequel for Mismatched Curse, but I hit a wall there and decided to stop. I then went on to "Armageddon", which was my first ever story written in third person, all my stories prior were written in first person. I then began "Nothing but a Beast", sequel to "Nothing but a Monster". There was also another story called "Wildfire", but that never really took off. In the end, I began "Embers and Ashes" and ultimately stuck to it, the others I ended up stopping. I also began "Renegades" but updates for that are sporadic. I could go into detail about each and every story, but I'll do that next time.

 _ **Depression (Guest)-**_ Yes, yes that was dark. That's what I was aiming for. Yeah, it's very hard choosing one convo out of all of them. Thank you!

 _ **Pebblewish-**_ Sorry about that? And thank you haha.

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ Sowwy. The Bluepaw that died last chapter is not the Bluepaw that is Rainpaw's brother, they're in two entirely different clans. The one that died was a Commoner in Blazeclan, the one still alive is a GR apprentice in Stormclan. Sorry if that confused you, I have a bad habit of having the same names on some characters.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

"We are gathered here today to take the time to mourn for those we have lost. You have my sincerest condolences; it is always disheartening to lose those who are so young…"

Flarepaw tried- she really did- to pay attention to the rehearsed lines of her leader. The Grand Royal's red fur stood out brightly against the white of the snow covering every inch of the clearing. Huddled in a semi-circle a few tail-lengths away from the tom were the saddened faces of the Commoners, both apprentices and warriors. A few Artisans sat on the outskirts of the melancholic huddle, still in the general area of the clearing, to give what little sympathy they had in them. Not that it mattered. The area was evidently empty, with only the small numbers of the Low Ranks there.

No High Rank attended the burials of a Low Rank.

Five days came and went since the deaths of the two Commoner apprentices; Bluepaw and Shrewpaw- the sorrowful ceremony and honorary grievances that were to be given was forced to be put on hold. Less than a day after the tragic deaths, a blizzard tore through all the territories and ravaged the land day and night. The sudden storm caused everyone to retreat into the safety of their dens. For the most part.

It was the day after their deaths- the second day of the ongoing blizzard- that someone found Sootpaw out of camp, alone and freezing, stuck in inches of snow but still very much alive. Or, as alive as he can be.

He had been adamant on burying the two of them, so much so that he did it alone in the middle of a snowstorm.

The image of Sootpaw being carried across the backs of Yellowpaw and Adderpaw, the sunset in his eyes dull and body limp, brought a shiver down her spine that had nothing to do with the frosty weather.

With the clouds parting overhead, the Grand Royal had announced it was only appropriate that they followed through with the tradition. Flarepaw found herself hidden in the shadows cast by the treeline rather than by Sootpaw's side, no matter how much she wanted to be in that very spot. It wasn't forbidden, but it was strictly discouraged for any High Rank to attend the burial of a Low Rank- especially the Grand Royal apprentice's. Her teeth gritted in disappointment at herself.

 _Even after everything, I still can't bring myself to break the rules. When will I be brave enough?_

A breath of frustration left between her teeth, her silver eyes once more roaming over Sootpaw's figure. The Commoner sat closest to the site where he had buried his deceased friends, his body rigid and ears flattened. His tail flicked against the layers of snow he sat on, a sporadic twitch that was almost absent-minded. Flarepaw felt her familiar frown make its presence known on her face. In the days that passed, she hadn't seen the tom break down. It was almost as if he wasn't _allowing_ himself to.

She herself knew how dangerous that was.

"In honor of their courage for attempting the trials to rise to the next rank, they shall join our ancestors in the sky with brand new names. Commoners, let us send two honorable warriors and beloved friends to the stars above. Let us all remember their new names; Bluewing and Shrewtail!"

"Bluewing! Shrewtail!"

Flarepaw remained silent, watching with little knowledge as to how events like these were supposed to be. This was vastly different than the ones with the High Ranks. Everything was quieter, everyone was less energetic. Whenever a High Rank passed away, the ceremony held to honor their memory was always filled with loud cheers and the bright callings of their names as each and every clan member chanted to the sky above them. Here, there was none of that. Much like always, the Low Ranks were reserved. Their voices, even combined, barely reached the outskirts of the clearing as the minimal amount of noise hit the trees surrounding them. In their chants, it was a truly sorrowful tone that was supposed to be expected whenever one grieved for another. Flarepaw didn't belong here. She held no ties with either of the two, only the knowledge that Sootpaw was friends with them. As such, she held no grief for either of them. All she could do in this out-of-place moment was sit back and watch.

And since she was watching, she was the first to notice when Sootpaw's twitching tail abruptly stopped when the chants began. His already rigid posture became even stiffer, the fur along his shoulders bristling and his previously lowered gaze raising to the Grand Royal. Adderpaw and Mousepaw, the other two Commoner apprentices, watched him nervously as he growled under his breath. Since Flarepaw was sitting in a position where she was only able to see the back of his head, she couldn't exactly tell what emotions could've possibly gone through his eyes.

All the she-cat knew was that when the tom suddenly stood up and raced out of the clearing- as if all of this was too much for him- she needed to follow.

And follow she did.

…

She didn't know how far he intended to run for, but she pursued without missing a beat, hidden in the shadows of the trees.

Flarepaw kept the Commoner in her line of vision, always glancing briefly ahead of him to make sure he wouldn't accidentally slam into anything. She trusted in her speed that she would be fast enough to make sure no harm came to him. Considering the state he must have been in, she held her doubts on whether or not the tom actually saw what was in front of him. From what she could tell, he ran blindly through the repetition of white snow and brown trees, all of which streaked past them in a blur.

She could hear his sharp, nearly panicked, inhales of breath. It heart her own chest just listening to it. His paws appeared heavy as they sank into the snow with each step. He stumbled with every step, grunting with the effort it took for him to raise his paws just a bit higher to get himself out of the small hole they created. Even from where she was, the shivers that brought turmoil to his body were evidently noticeable.

Just when she was about to speed up to stop him in his desperate race away from the clearing, he stopped running. The momentum of his sprint and the abrupt stop caused him to fall over, his muzzle landing and breaking through the surface of the snow. Flarepaw gradually slowed to a stop, panting ever-so-slightly and still hidden in the shadows. Sootpaw remained in his hunched over position, his muzzle buried in the snow, before his shoulders rose and fell in what she presumed to be a sigh. He moved one of his paws achingly slow in a place where he could push himself up, raising himself just enough for his whiskers to still brush against the particles of white.

He took a few moments to gather himself, a shaky sigh escaping his lips and crystallizing in the space in front of him. Flarepaw moved hesitantly so she was able to see the side of his face. One of his golden eyes was visible, his head lowered once more and almost to the point where his chin touched his chest. His gaze was distant- lost in his own mind as he slowly raised his head once more. The downward tilt of his lips replaced his usual smile. This image of him made her fur bristle uneasily.

It was odd. To see Sootpaw, the tom that always wore a grin, frown this much.

A flare of what could only be something similar to panic flickered in her chest when he began moving once more. This time, he didn't run. He walked in the gait of defeat, his ears flattened. Flarepaw felt her paws itch to follow him, her voice threatening to call out to him so they could talk. But whatever words she was going to say suddenly caught in her throat when a figure suddenly appeared in front of the worn out tom.

"Oh, would you look who it is? The tom who always insists on being a thorn in my side."

For reasons she couldn't understand, she didn't like the tone Rowanpaw used against Sootpaw. The normally cocky smirk that she was used to seeing on the Royal's face was there, but when directed at the Commoner, it took on a whole different manner. The taunting tilt of his head, the casual posture of his body-

"Aww, what's wrong? You look _so_ upset."

That fake tone of pity. She heard it all before, but now, it just made her blood boil beneath her skin, her eyes narrowing. The only thing that stopped her from going out there and shoving his face into the snow was the one thing that made her want to do that in the first place: Sootpaw. If she went out there and acted defensively on his behalf, only her ancestors knew what Rowanpaw would tell the rest of the clan. The frustration she felt earlier returned full force, her teeth gritting on their own accord.

All she could do- like earlier- was sit back and watch.

"What's wrong? Got nothing to say to me, rat?"

"...Leave me alone…"

This was another thing she noticed. Whenever the High Ranks taunted the tom, he would still respond with his usual attitude, but at a slower reaction time. Where before, he would spit insult at them faster than they could think, now, it almost seemed as though he needed _time_ to think of what to say.

"Leave you alone? I just wanted to check on how my _dearest_ friend has been coping. What? Don't tell me you're through feeling sorry for those pathetic friends of yours-"

"Shut up! Just leave me alone!"

"Still can't get it through that thick skull of yours, huh? Bad things happen, Commoner, and there is nothing you can do about it. Just accept it already, it's getting boring without you around to pick on."

"Bad things just don't happen. They just don't. And if they do, I can get strong enough to protect them. I could've protected them!"

"You think _you_ can protect them? _You_?"

Rowanpaw laughed at his own words, taking a brief pause from speaking. His deep guffaws were loud, his head throwing back as if he heard the funniest joke known in the world. Sootpaw simply stood there, staring at the tom through narrowed eyes. At least, Flarepaw reasoned with herself, there was some sort of spark returning in the sunset. Whatever light that was beginning to show, however, was soon vanquished with Rowanpaw's next words.

"You keep boasting about how you're _such_ a guardian to your pathetic friends… yet, in reality, you failed at protecting them when the situation called for it. Tell me, if you failed to protect them once, what makes the next time something like this happens any different?"

The tom's words caused both Sootpaw and Flarepaw to flinch, the she-cat could only hope to imagine what the Commoner was thinking. He backed up hesitantly when the dark brown Royal took a few steps forward, his lips pulling back in a scowl and his amber eyes burning- daring Sootpaw to say any different. To see the rebellious and sharp-tongued apprentice cowering as he was now sent a jolt through her. Rowanpaw's words came out in a whisper, the weight of them clinging to the Commoner more so than any condescending shout could.

"You're no guardian. You are, and always have been, just a lowly, weak little _Commoner_."

Flarepaw heard herself gasp, her eyes immediately drawn to the tom in question. His own eyes had gone wide, his mouth dropping slightly. Seconds of silence stretched to a minute. Rowanpaw remained in his spot, waiting for the tom to respond, either verbally or physically. One look at Sootpaw's face made the small spark in her chest from earlier become an almost overwhelming inferno. It was clear he was holding back the tears that threatened to spill over. The shivering that had taken over his body from earlier returned stronger than ever, his breathing became ragged with the effort it took him to _hold back_.

Even now, he was _still_ trying to hold back.

It was seeing this- seeing Sootpaw so close to tears that sparked something akin to hyper protectiveness in her mind. Whatever the case, this tom, the one that always smiled and made sure everyone else was happy, should _never_ be so close to tears. Those golden eyes of his should never be anything but sparkling with mischief or shining with joy.

It was seeing this that made the decision to finally walk out of hiding very simply.

Her pawsteps were light, shifting the snow underneath. In this moment, she didn't care about her personal challenge to walk silently on top of snow. She just needed to be there, by his side. Her sudden presence was easily noticed by the Royal, who turned his head in question before relaxing slightly. If Sootpaw heard her, he did nothing to show it. His body curled against itself slightly, his eyes wide and unblinking, and it seemed that any sort of sudden action or words would cause him to sprint away like before.

The she-cat moved at an even pace, neither fast enough to run nor slow enough to walk. Her gait was determined, the silver of her eyes burning with a devoted flame. The worries she held earlier all seemed like miniscule problems when compared to the concern she had for the tom in this moment.

"Grand Royal Flarepaw, it's nice to see you. I was just on my way back to camp."

Rowanpaw shared pleasantries just like any other day, his smirk shifting to an easy smile. His amber eyes remained on the other High Rank, almost as if he was acting that Sootpaw wasn't even there. There was a certain kind of curiosity in those eyes, though he knew better than to outright question as to why she was there. Flarepaw ignored him, standing just beside the Commoner and facing him. She tried meeting his gaze, though even as she did, she couldn't tell if he was actually looking at her. He seemed so… lost.

He so strongly denied being as weak as everyone thought he was. The whole purpose as to why he continuously went against the rules placed on him was to prove he was more than just his name, more than just a Commoner. It was in the hopes that one day, someday, someone _else_ will believe him and accept his way of thinking. That they wouldn't be scared to go against the rules like he did. To hear he was nothing but the one thing he refused to accept, even coming from someone like Rowanpaw, was unimaginable.

She could practically see the hopelessness in his eyes as he actually considered if the Royal's words held truth or not.

To see this level of despair in the normally bright sunset made her heart race in alarm. It was a worrying thought. What would happen if Sootpaw believed the Royal? What if the bright tom turned dull? What if the sunset disappeared behind clouds of sorrow and never returned?

 _I won't accept that. I won't allow that to happen. Not now, not ever._

"Leave."

It was surprising how difficult it was for her to speak, even just a simple word. Flarepaw's blood continued to boil beneath her skin, a prickling that made her fur bristle along her spine and shoulders. Her claws itched to unsheathe and unleashe some of the wrath she restrained within her. The shaking of her voice was a side effect of her muted rage, the storm in her eyes brewing dangerously. The muscles of her body constricted, clenched in an effort to hold herself back from lunging at the one who caused Sootpaw to feel this much pain.

Rowanpaw was unaware that he was the one to provoke the turmoil of fury within her.

"What?" The tom sounded bemused, his face scrunching in confusion. Nonetheless, he could sense the irritation in her voice, causing him to take a cautious step back as he tilted his head.

Flarepaw moved her gaze from Sootpaw to the ignorant Royal, the subtle shift from concern to deadly darkening the silver of her eyes. Her body turned stiffly to better face the tom. The corners of her lips pulled back in a scowl, her fangs glinting in the low light and sending a shudder down Rowanpaw's spine. The urge to tear at him was getting all the more difficult to resist, and for a second, she felt herself take a step forward.

"Leave."

"What do you… are you-"

"If you say another word, Rowanpaw, so help me I will tear you apart where you stand."

The Royal flinched, his eyes flickering over the she-cat for a brief second before his eyes widened. From her posture and the slow unsheathing of her claws, he would be a fool to ignore a threat like that. The tom bit his lip, holding back on whatever he was going to say and instead decided that now was a good time as any to leave. The questions swirling in his amber eyes was obvious as he hesitantly began padding away, consistently looking back to where she was standing and his gaze flicking over the Commoner every once in a while. Flarepaw remained where she was with a glare following the Royal's every movement. Only when he was out of her line of vision did she turn back to Sootpaw.

The tom's body was still tormented with quivers, his breaths ragged and eyes blinking rapidly. His head was shaking from side-to-side and his teeth were clenched in the effort it took not to break. His tail was covering his paws, tightening around one of his legs and claws digging into the snow.

"Oh Sootpaw…"

All her anger dissipated in a matter of seconds upon seeing him like this, replaced with the chill of concern and leaving her shivering at the sudden loss of heat. The words that had been so hard to say earlier came out in the breath of a whisper, a soft exhalation that gently brushed over him as she stepped closer to him. Instinctually, she tenderly placed her forehead against one of his shoulders. For a brief second, she could feel him stiffening, his body freezing completely. He had done something like this to her once, when she had finally opened her eyes for the first time after the fox attack. She had reacted similarly to him, unprepared for the sudden source of contact.

It took him a few moments before he gradually accepted it, the stiffness releasing from his body as he leaned forward to place his own forehead against her shoulder. The breath he released was shaky, his body still shivering as he shuffled closer to seek her warmth.

"...I can't do this, Flarepaw…"

His voice sounded so small, so timid, it made her heart ache for him. A small whimper sounded form the back of his throat; and it was that sound that made him press himself closer to her. Sootpaw was so close to cracking, she could practically feel it in the way his body shivered almost violently against her. The fur on her shoulder where his head rested became damp as his tears began to fall unbidden from his eyes.

If only there was a way for her to take his pain away. Someone like him shouldn't be this close to breaking, shouldn't be _allowed_ to feel pain like this. It was simply unacceptable.

"You've been so adamant about carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. It's perfectly acceptable for you to be vulnerable right now, but that doesn't make you weak. You need _time_ to mourn for those you have lost. Time you're not giving yourself, Sootpaw."

"I can't. They need me, Flarepaw. Mousepaw… Adderpaw… do you know how much they cry at night? How much they're missing them? I can't let myself break… they need me to be strong. I need to be strong for them."

"They're not around to see. Nobody else, only me. You need this time, Sootpaw."

"I can't do it… I can't keep pretending that everything is okay. It's not. Nothing is okay anymore."

"So... stop pretending. You don't need to pretend around me."

Flarepaw kept her tone soft, almost encouraging. If he kept it up any longer, the emotions he held in would eventually begin to destroy him. She knew how that felt, and she would never wish it on anybody else. Especially the tom. It took her far too long to come to terms with her emotions, she didn't want the same thing happening to him. His words were muffled, almost as if it was difficult for him to speak through his impending sobs.

"I can't- I feel like… like I'm going to collapse. I can't allow myself to do that. If I fall… it'll be the end of me. I don't know if I could ever- if I could ever get back up."

She felt foolish for worrying about anything else before now. It was clear he needed _someone_ beside him. He needed someone there, even as he insisted that he didn't need help from others. He had dismissed his mentor's worries, pushed away Sagepaw's concerns with a smile that could almost rival how bright it used to be. The tom found any excuse to avoid Hollypaw, always staying by Mousepaw's and Adderpaw's sides. Because of this, nobody was there for him.

From this moment on, Flarepaw would be there. She would be the friend he needed, the support he required in situations like this. She would protect him in any way possible. That's what friends did for each other, right?

"...Let yourself fall… and I'll be there to catch you. I'm always here for you, Sootpaw. So, give me all your pain; put all your weight on me. You're safe here with me… I'm not going anywhere…"

It was these words that finally got to the tom. The shuddering sobs he had held back finally released all at once, his voice cracking with his cries and his tears flowing freely and dampening her shoulder. Sootpaw attempted to form words, but they were both muffled and incoherent. She could catch simple words; the names of his deceased friends, his consistent and shaky 'sorry', and his overall questioning as to _why_ this had happened.

It broke her heart just listening to him, her paws settled in a way to support his quivering body. The anguish in his mumbles coaxed her into raising her head slightly, just enough for her to whisper soothing words of reassurance directly into his untorn ear. Occasionally, she found herself softly nuzzling the top of his head or his neck, her tongue gently swiping across his ear.

It was unknown as to whether or not the tom fully accepted their deaths yet, but this was definitely a start.

Though, it wasn't an easy one.

…

It was difficult, damn near impossible to tell how long they sat there. All she knew that when his sobs had finally ceased and they made their way back to camp, it was night.

They walked side-by-side; Flarepaw's tail gently draped over his back as she walked slightly ahead of him, giving him a bit of time to himself. She could hear his occasional sniffles, and when she glanced back at him, the tired look in his eyes was clear. His face was expressionless, but in a passive sort of way. The soft crunching of the snow underneath was the only sound shared between them. The chilliness of the cool night air brushed through their fur, but when compared to the frost during the blizzards, this was easy to handle.

She only stopped because he did.

Her tail pulled gently away from him as she turned around to face him, tilting her head slightly in a silent question. A troubled look began to spark in his golden eyes, and he refused to meet her gaze- choosing instead to look at the path ahead of them that would lead to the camp entrance.

"I-" he paused briefly to clear his throat, his voice scratchy before he swallowed lightly. "I don't think it's a good idea if I walk in… with you."

For a few seconds, she could only blink at him in confusion. Flarepaw opened her mouth to voice her question, but stopped right before she could.

 _Right… he's a Commoner. Who knows what everyone would say about us._

Instead of a frown, a warm smile appeared on her face and a soft purr sounded from the back of her throat. He never ceased to astound her. Even with everything he was feeling, no matter how much pain he was in… he was still concerned about _her_. He was worried about what the clan would say about her.

"I-I'll just find a way in… I know a way in so the clan won't-"

He paused in his fumbling over words when she stepped closer, her head having to tilt slightly back to look him in the eyes. The sunset was still dull when compared to before the tragedy, but it wasn't as lifeless as when they found him alone in the blizzard. Flarepaw met his gaze with a stern one of her own that left no room for doubt when she spoke.

"I don't care."

"Wha- you don't… care?"

"I don't care what the clan thinks anymore… I told myself that from now on, I'll only do things that make _me_ happy. I've only just learned that… what makes me the happiest… is being around you- seeing you happy. _That's_ what makes me happy."

Sootpaw could only blink in response, utterly dumbfounded. The sudden and bashful need to look away almost caused her to do just that, but instead, Flarepaw sent the tom another warm smile. The corners of his lips quirked in response before a shaky smile of his own appeared. Giving a single nod, the tom let her lead them the rest of the way down the path.

Those on guard for the night were the Noble Ashtail and Artisan Blazefang. When they saw Flarepaw, they immediately nodded their heads in respect. Their reaction for when they saw the Commoner was completely different. For a few seconds, neither of them moved, seemingly frozen from the cold. But after those seconds passed, they both wore a similar expression of haughty disgust. Sootpaw's ears flattened ever-so-slightly when the two guards began approaching him, desperately glancing in Flarepaw's direction with wide, worried eyes.

The Grand Royal apprentice simply continued walking, the Commoner hastily following a step behind her. The Noble warrior was the first to reach them, his claws unsheathing in a matter of seconds and his paw raising as soon as he was in reach of the Low Rank.

Those sharp claws of his never reached Sootpaw, though, because Flarepaw was quick to intercept.

As soon as the amber furred she-cat stepped in the way, Ashtail's paw froze mid-swipe. The Grand Royal apprentice stood casually, glancing at Sootpaw to see his surprised expression before doing the same to the Noble. Blazefang, who was a step behind the High Rank, froze as well.

"G-Grand Royal Flarepaw?"

"Why don't you continue that attack, Noble?"

The glimmer in her eyes and the subtle smirk on her face taunted him, daring him to do anything against her. Ashtail could only stare at her, his mouth open but no words coming out. Flarepaw allowed a chuckle to escape her lips, dismissively nodding to the tom and motioning for Sootpaw to continue walking. The Commoner wordlessly padded ahead, the she-cat doing the same seconds after. Ashtail and Blazefang stood side-by-side, glancing at each other in utter confusion.

As the grey furred Commoner began moving through the tunnelway, Flarepaw paused. Glancing behind her shoulder, the dangerous glint appeared once more in the storm.

"Oh and Noble? Just get back to your duty, and stay out of my business. You didn't see anything tonight, did you?"

"...N-No… Grand Royal Flarepaw."

"Good. That's what I like to hear."

Flarepaw turned her head forward, swiftly passing through the tunnelway and joining Sootpaw on the inside of the camp. The Commoner blinked as he looked around, a breath of relief escaping him in a sigh at the sight of emptiness. Everyone was most likely asleep or seeking shelter from the bitter night. Once the she-cat joined his side, he turned his head in her direction, briefly nodding it back in the direction they came from.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?"

The Grand Royal apprentice merely shrugged, humming in response as she lightly nudged her shoulder against his and causing his lips to quirk up. For a few moments, they just stood there- relishing in the rare silence of an always bustling and noisy camp. Sootpaw's shaky exhale caused her to move her gaze away from the serene atmosphere. The longer she stared at him, the more she noticed the nervous tick he developed over the days. He consistently bit the inside of his cheek. His eyes flickered from one area of the camp before going to the next rapidly, back and forth. That lost expression from earlier returned to his face, and the small smile she had managed to coax out of him slowly began to disappear.

Before it could fully vanish from view, she stood up from her spot- stepping forward a few steps. Her tail loosely pulled at his leg to get his attention. With barely any hesitation, she motioned her head in the direction of her solitude den. The tom followed the motion with his eyes, those of which went wide only seconds after before looking back at her.

"I don't… I don't think I should, Flarepaw. What if someone finds out I spent the night in your den? You've already done so much for me… and risked so much for me just by walking into camp together."

"I already said I don't care. Just know the offer is there if you wish to accept. Goodnight, Sootpaw."

With a simple shrug, the she-cat began padding in the direction of her den. Flarepaw could briefly here the shuffling of his paws against the snow, deep in contemplation before she entered her den. The sudden change in temperature from the bitter cold and the warmth of her den sent a tingling through her skin, a heavy sigh escaping her lips and an easy smile present. She repeated the events of the day in her mind, proud at herself that _she_ was the one to help Sootpaw, even if it was only a little bit.

" _I don't care…"_

A weight was lifted off her shoulders simply repeating those words in her mind. Settling in her nest, the she-cat blew out a soft breath and closed her eyes. It wasn't going to be easy to make everyone else accept her for who she really was, the one behind the mask. Even she found it difficult to remove it.

But it didn't matter. In the end, it was her happiness that mattered, and it was this happiness that she would fight for no matter what came around.

When a familiar presence hesitantly settled beside her, bringing along a comforting scent of cold winds and ivy and a soothing warmth, it only served to make her smile grow. The sound of his hesitant purr made her own make an appearance, and it only grew louder when he began grooming the fur along her shoulders.

"Thank you, Flarepaw… for everything… I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Don't worry about it."

Regardless, Sootpaw continued with his gentle grooming, smoothing down the fur on the back of her neck and by her ears. Flarepaw found her eyes drifting shut on their own accord, a relaxed purr that almost never occurred creating a peaceful symphony in the spacious den. It didn't take long for her to drift away into the world of dreams.

But not before she vowed that she would accept any challenge that dare step in her way.

…

 _ **A/N: Whoo… I didn't realize how difficult it is to write a non-happy Sootpaw. Still content with it, though. Here's hoping we get a happy Sootpaw back soon.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **What, in your opinion, is the scariest natural disaster?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	35. Chapter 33: Better

_**A/N: You know, it is getting very difficult to figure out what to say when I reach certain goals. I feel like a simple "thank you" is not nearly enough to express my gratitude to you guys. We hit 400 reviews and… I honestly have no words to show how happy I am. Ever since I joined this website and began writing, it was always my dream to get as many reviews as possible. Once a story hit 100, I aimed for 200, once 200 then 300 and so on and so forth. I never imagined that this story would reach 400, and that number is only increasing. I know it's not much, but each and every one of you has my gratitude and I will continue doing my best with these chapters.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Iatchkeyo_ _ **,**_ _Mdfgjsxf_ _ **and**_ _Lunessa Mysteria_ _ **for following this story and/or adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Queens and Snakes-**_ Since I live in San Jose, we only get earthquakes here and it's been _years_ since I remember feeling one so vividly. There have been a couple of tremors here and there, but nothing as scary as a real one. So, yeah it is scary and unpredictable, but I feel like they're not very common (as are most natural disasters I think).

 _ **Shadowmist Of ShadowClan-**_ In my opinion, I feel like tornadoes and tsunamis are the scariest. I think they sort of relate to my fears? I'm scared of heights and tornadoes- if you can survive the wind pressure- can send you flying into the air, while tsunamis are self-explanatory. I don't know how to swim, so I honestly don't think I could ever survive one. Eh, that's just me though.

 _ **Nightsky of FlameClan-**_ I know right? They're just so adorable lol. I agree with you, though I've never experienced one in my life (and I hope I never have to). Here's the next chapter!

 _ **Warriors27-**_ Every natural disaster is scary, there are some that are just a bit scarier though haha. Yes, they are cute together, even if it is against the rules.

 _ **CloverBudgie-**_ Yes, yes it is. And yes, they are very cute together haha. Sootpaw is a very devoted friend, that's one of the characteristics I like about him. Yeah, Rowanpaw is a jerk. I get it and I agree, volcanic eruptions are pretty scary.

 _ **Key Steps-**_ Well, Sootpaw didn't shut Rowanpaw up, Flarepaw did. Yeah it's true; any natural disaster can be devastating, hence the name I guess.

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ Yeah, natural disasters are terrifying, each in their own way. Sorry, as of now, all the character submissions are ordered to appear some time soon. If you'd like though, you can submit just one.

 _ **Jaguarstar (Guest)-**_ That's… yeah that is pretty scary haha. I never thought about it that way.

 _ **GreyWhisker (Guest)-**_ I think a tornado is slightly scarier than a volcanic eruption, mostly because tornadoes are a bit more common than an eruption.

 _ **Pebblewish-**_ That's a good thing, it means I did a good job at writing that chapter lol.

 _ **Depression (Guest)-**_ Sorry about that, let's hope we get a happy Sootpaw sometime soon. Thank you. Any natural disaster that has the word "super" or something similar to it in front of it is terrible.

 _ **Purplesheets (Guest)-**_ I would have to agree with you on that, that is pretty scary to think about. Thank you for joining along for the ride!

 _ **A Warrior at Heart-**_ I wish we can all give our little Sootpaw a hug right now. I hold no regrets for what I'm making him go through… okay, maybe I have some regrets. It is very hard to write him upset like this, but I guess I'll have to get used to it. Thank you! Sootflare for life.

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ Mhm, I agree. They are good for each other, although I can name a handful of those who disagree. Thank you! Everybody loves Sootflare XD. I know, if there is one thing I want to make obvious, it is that their hierarchical society is very unfair. Yes, Low Ranks are required to attend a High Ranks funeral. To put it simply, the funeral of a low rank is held where they are buried (normally in the middle of nowhere), while the funeral of a high rank is in the middle of camp. I think it would be very surprising if there were no repercussions for her actions, you'll just have to wait and see. That is true: earthquakes can cause other natural disasters, so I guess they are very harmful as well.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ I don't mind long reviews, lol. I love reading what everybody writes. Yeah… worth it? I don't think so. Thank you and yes, bright sunset is definitely better than dull sunset because that means a happy Sootpaw. We'll see more about what he feels in this chapter. Rowanpaw is a mini-Wildfire. I guess yeah, Rowanpaw doesn't really know any better since he wasn't taught any better. Here she comes to save the day! It _is_ hard to stop yourself from breaking down, and it is _very_ unhealthy, which is why Flarepaw wanted to encourage him to do it. Eventually, one would start breaking from the inside… much like Flarepaw did. I'm glad someone noticed that small connection I wanted to make; the only difference with their situations (yes, Rainwind forever) is that Windpaw doesn't scare her clanmates for her own reasons… she does it to protect Rainpaw (in more ways than one, and this'll be explained later). On the other hand, Flarepaw does it only to protect what makes her happy (a.k.a… Sootpaw). I'd… have to agree with you on that. The possibility of getting hurt in any scenario is terrifying. Have fun wherever you're going! It's fine if you don't get time to review. Thank you! And aww, thanks for thinking this is perfection. I'm always trying to find ways to improve until I personally think I've reached perfection, got a long way to go until then.

 _ **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan-**_ I'm scared of tsunamis simply for the fact that if I were to ever be in one, I would be powerless since I have no idea how to swim. I want a happy Sootpaw back too, let's hope we get him back soon. But yes, it is nice to see Flarepaw standing up for the both of them.

 _ **WolfFang-Of-Windclan:**_ Sorry? Lol thank you! It's been my dream to be a real author of my own books… maybe someday? Our little girl is growing up and finally doing what she wants, I'm so proud haha. SAME, I have to have that fear too. Mostly for the fact that I can't swim. Very fun.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **And thank you so much for 400 reviews!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

" _Don't say it Bluepaw!"_

" _I'm gonna get you out of here!"_

" _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"_

" _Please… please don't leave me…"_

" _...I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sor-"_

A choking gasp tore through his throat as he opened his eyes, the sunset burning with petrified shock. The repeated apology danced at the tip of his tongue, begging for release before it was replaced with a small whimper. He didn't know if he had been speaking in his sleep, crying out to the world with a sorrowful fright tainting his voice. His chest ached with the painful and desperate wheezing as he attempted to catch his breath. Unbeknownst to him, his body shivered against the nest; quivering with the need to run. Run to his friends in need. Run away from this pain that clung to his heart. Run away from everything.

The wound on his soul, his very being, still made him curl against himself in agony. The pieces of himself that left with his deceased friends made their presence known all the more in his delicate state of mind, a hollow sort of emptiness that grew bigger the longer they were gone.

Wasn't he supposed to feel better after crying?

Even now, as he lay quivering, he could feel his tears trailing from his eyes, unrestrained now that he initially released his hold on them. The images of his friends flashed repeatedly in front of him, torturing him with their replication of their deaths. The final words Bluewing shared with him. The last time he ever saw Shrewtail smile.

 _Bluewing...Shrewtail…_

How _dare_ the Grand Royal have the audacity to ruin their names? How _dare_ he give them what they longed for at the cost of their lives? To the tom, it seemed simply disrespectful to give them Warrior names when they weren't around to wear them with what little pride a Commoner could have.

His ache and sorrow momentarily shifted to pure rage, much like it had when he lashed out at the boulder during those moments. Anger he could deal with. Anger was manageable and could be acted on. Anger replaced the tears he loathed. Yes, Sootpaw prefered to feel rage rather than sorrow.

But the fear he felt from waking up from that nightmare mixed unpleasantly with it, a frothing concoction that made his insides twist and turn.. So when he felt something press against his back, all he could do was flinch before his previous anger took over- forcing him to whip around in an attempt to defend himself from whoever was there. His unsheathed claws barely nicked across the smooth surface of skin, but it was more than enough for him as he scrambled backwards in his fright.

The grey fur of the Commoner bristled as he sat at the opposite edge of the nest he was in, his shoulders stiff and pants painfully audible. His blurred vision filled with tears and exhaustion of restless nights slowly cleared up as he blinked, finally finding it much easier to breathe now that he was sitting rather than on his side. Only now, having calmed down a miniscule amount, could he actually _hear_ the soothing voice that spoke to him.

"Sootpaw, you're okay. You're okay, it was just a nightmare. You're safe…. You're safe here, with me. I'm not going anywhere, you're safe."

 _Why does that sound so familiar?_

His head, that had somehow lowered in his panting state, rose slowly. A gasp escaped his lips, but for an entirely different reason this time. A figure of shaded amber was there, a blaze of white spreading across their chest, and somewhere in the mix of color, a silver that glimmered with concern stared back at him.

The one standing a few pawsteps away from him was none other than Flarepaw.

And spreading across her left cheek was a small cut that held small droplets of blood.

Everything came rushing back to him in an instant, the resulting clash of emotions causing him to flinch and stumble if he were to stand. Flarepaw was comforting him, trying to create an environment where he felt secure, where the thoughts of his nightmares could never reach him. Here she was, risking everything just to make him feel better; her rank, her reputation, perhaps even her life. And in the midst of his panic, he had lashed out at her. Her quick reflexes must have been enough for her to avoid a more painful wound, but it must of been her surprise that caused her to be hit in the first place. As grateful as he was for the fact that she avoided a greater injury, it still didn't change one thing.

 _He_ was the one he hurt her.

"Flarepaw… I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I-"

The Grand Royal apprentice said nothing as she stepped forward, swiftly closing the distance before he could pull away in panic. Ashamed at what he had done, he apologized repeatedly- pressing his forehead against her shoulder and reluctantly leaning against her for support when his body suddenly felt heavier. Sootpaw's form began to shiver once more, but her warmth was there to combat the chills that suddenly overtook him. His breaths began taking on their more panicked state, but her unique scent of wild roses was quick to calm his nerves. As he voiced his fear, his pain, his _apologies_ , she was there to listen- tenderly nuzzling the top of his head in the same way she did the day before and reassuring him that everything was okay. He didn't even know he was crying until the tears stopped.

As he quieted down and cleared his parched throat, they remained in their comforting embrace. Sootpaw sought out her warmth, breathing her scent in deeply- almost desperately. In the midst of the sudden darkness that took over his life, she was the beacon of light there to secure him, to shelter him. She was the flame that brightened the path before him, known both for its destructive nature and mollifying warmth. She was the spark- the ember of hope within the ashes of despair. And he had _hurt_ her.

"I'm sorry…" He repeated weakly, trying and failing to raise his head to look her in the eyes. His head resting on her shoulder rose and fell when it did as she sighed heavily, giving his torn ear a gentle lick before whispering.

"It's fine. I'm okay… and so are you."

The tom nodded gently, barely moving his head against her as he let out another shuddering breath. Flarepaw gave another soft lick to his ear, content with sitting there for however long Sootpaw needed to. She didn't question him about his nightmare or his thoughts, never pushing him to speak about it unless he initiated that conversation. For now, she just wanted him to _breathe_.

The tom did just that, closing his eyes and taking in another deep breath. His shuddering slowly ceased the more he took in her scent, the small whimpers that had escaped his lips quieting down before disappearing altogether. The fresh memories of the nightmare dwindled, wisping away from the forefront of his mind and disappearing to the back of it. When the tom found it easier to relax, he slowly found the strength to lift his head from her shoulder. Sootpaw was reluctant to meet her gaze, still shamefaced about having struck out at her.

"Better?"

"...I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to apologize anymore, Sootpaw. I hardly even notice it, you just… surprised me."

The tom lifted his gaze from his paws to those silver-blue eyes of hers. The caring heart she possessed- but so desperately tried to hide- was visible through the way she looked at him. There was something… different. For a few moments, all he could do was stare, trying desperately to decipher what it was that was unfamiliar. But, when a gentle grin suddenly found its way onto her face, his own lips quirked at what he was seeing.

The _real_ Flarepaw. The one hidden underneath her mask of stoic expressions and haughty scowls. The one he previously only received glimpses of, revealing that there was indeed someone underneath it. The one that he had made it his mission to see.

A warm sense of accomplishment momentarily replaced his heartache the longer her grin remained.

Even as she turned away to grab something behind her, Sootpaw felt his own smile threaten to show when she still remained. The _real_ one. It made his heart soar as he looked at the peaceful expression on her face, the grin gone but still showing signs of having been there. He didn't know that she said something until she was suddenly looking back at him. A teasing smile took the place of her tranquil grin, a mischievous spark brightening the storm.

"Whenever you're done staring," a small chuckle escaped her lips as she motioned down to her paws, a thin squirrel that was plump when compared to what the Hunting Patrols had been bringing in. Aside from the blizzards and freezing nights, Leaf-bare was all the more noticeable with the ever-decreasing pile of fresh-kill. What was in front of him now was rare to find and even harder to catch during this season. "I figured you would have some sort of appetite when you woke up. Since I was already out there, I thought it would be a waste to not spend time hunting."

"You… caught this?"

"It wasn't easy. I almost lost it twice. Hunting has never been one of my strongest skills."

"You caught this… for me?"

Flarepaw blinked at him momentarily before her smile grew, a casual tilt to her head. "I'm giving it to you, aren't I?"

Sootpaw found it difficult to imagine; the fiery Grand Royal apprentice dutifully hunting an elusive squirrel… for him. As his stomach growled, making him aware of his hunger, all he could do was send her a bashful smile and a quiet thank you before accepting the squirrel. As he began to eat in silence, she busied herself by grooming her paws- most likely brushing off the last stray pieces of snow from her hunt.

"What time is it?"

"Almost Sunhigh. Don't worry, I spoke with Whiteshadow and he says you and the other Commoners are excused from training for however long you need it."

"Does… anybody know I'm here?"

"Not that I know of. If they do, they're not doing anything about it, so I doubt it. Ashtail and Blazefang have chosen to remain quiet."

"Thanks to your not-so-subtle threats."

"...They deserve it."

Sootpaw couldn't help but let a chuckle escape at that. Flarepaw's actions of defending him against the Noble was surprising, even to him. It was reckless, even for him, but that didn't mean he was any less grateful for it. It was very clear how much power the she-cat had over them, their fear of her strength and wrath overpowering their want to tell the Grand Royal. Even if they did tell someone, it would be her word- the word of a Grand Royal apprentice- against theirs. It was obvious who they would believe. At least, Sootpaw hoped, they were safe- as long as nobody else caught sight of them.

What would be the worst that could happen to them? According to Flarepaw, the possibilities were endless. Demotion, imprisonment, exile, execution. All of it was left up to the Grand Royal; but, considering how easily he was forced when it came time to punish them so long ago with Target Practice, Sootpaw knew the clan- or more specifically, the High Ranks- had much more of a say to it than he did. The Commoner could only shudder at the thought of Flarepaw's father being the one to order for her execution.

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"You're overthinking too much," Flarepaw replied casually, speaking as though it was the most obvious thing. Sootpaw blinked at her before looking down at the half-eaten squirrel in his paws, blowing out a heavy sigh.

"I just… I'm worried."

"About?"

"About you." He lifted his gaze, a smoldering sincerity burning within them as he voiced his concerns. "Flarepaw, I appreciate everything you're doing for me, I really do. But what's going to happen to you if someone finds out you're friends with someone like me? You said it yourself- there are plenty of things they can do. Aren't you worried about what everybody would think?"

"Hmm… nope." She shrugged casually, resting on her side and yawning as if she were bored.

" _Flarepaw_." His tone was exasperated, almost disbelieving. How could she not worry? He _already_ felt guilty for what could happen. The she-cat opened one of her silver eyes to look at him.

"I already told you last night… I don't care. I don't care what the clan will do to me. I don't care what the clan thinks of me anymore. I don't care about my father's opinions or what _he_ will do to me. I don't care about ruining my image." With each sentence, her voice grew stronger, almost bitter as she sat up again. Staring down at her paws, Sootpaw felt his panic rise again when the pieces of her mask tried putting itself back together.

Another apology was at the tip of his tongue, waiting to burst out. _Please don't put your mask back on, anything is better than that. I don't want you to put your mask back on, you deserve better than that._

Almost as if she heard him, Flarepaw quickly shook her head- dispelling any pieces that already made their way on her face. In an instant, her soft smile returned as she looked back at him. She was _trying_ , trying so very hard to take off her mask. Only now could he see the hesitance lingering within her eyes, the small spark of fear. She was _scared_ , scared of being rejected for _who_ she was rather than _what_ she was. How long had she been forced to put on that mask? It was almost as if she herself didn't know who was the one behind that mask.

"I just want you to be okay… I don't want anything happening to you because of me."

"And it won't be because of you. If anything happens, just know it was because of a decision _I_ made. Now, stop fretting about me and focus on getting better. You can stay here for the rest of the day, but I have to go training so you'll be alone. There's also a Gathering tomorrow night, so I won't be here."

Sootpaw nodded absentmindedly, listening to her words as he finished the squirrel. He hadn't expected her to stay with him the entire time, but it still left him slightly disappointed. She had other responsibilities as a Grand Royal apprentice, responsibilities that he could never understand- but would never ask her to avoid.

When she licked the top of his head, he rose his gaze to hers in surprise. In response, the she-cat sent him another grin before turning away and padding to the entrance of her den. Sootpaw could only stare after her.

"Get better soon, Sootpaw. Take all the time you need."

Without him realizing it, a smile wormed its way onto his face- a miniscule version to how it used to be. But it was a start. He didn't know how long it would take for him to feel better. But this was a start. Every journey had a beginning, and this was his.

 _Tomorrow is going to be even better than today, I've decided that right now._

 _Tomorrow is going to be better._

…

While the occupants of Blazeclan's oak forest were spared of the chillier winds, the spaced out willow trees in Stormclan's territory were less forgiving. The simplest of breezes brought along the chills of the snow, forcing everybody inside the warmth of their dens. Warriors that had previously spaced themselves apart from the others now shuffled their nests close to the middle of the group, close enough for their fur to brush their fellow clan mates.

Those who had solitary dens weren't so lucky.

Windpaw's body curled into a tight ball, trying to block out any stray winds that wisped through the barrier of her den. It was a restless sleep, her nest having been pulled towards the back of her den, farthest from the entrance. None of it helped. The cold breezes that found their way inside sent shivers down her spine, forcing her to twist and turn to find a more comfortable position of rest. If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn she was still outside. A sudden warmth seemed to envelop her, and a drowsy purr made its presence known from within her chest.

The she-cat felt herself startled awake from her restless sleep, a gentle prodding and shaking of her shoulder forcing her to lift her head from where it was hidden underneath her tail. The Grand Royal apprentice blinked the daze from her eyes, squinting into the darkness before seeing an all-too-familiar pair of playful blue eyes. With her vision slowly clearing up from its blurry state, only now was Windpaw able to see the other she-cat's blue-grey fur as she settled beside her. _That's why it became warm._ Her copper colored eyes blinked in confusion, her brows furrowing slightly as she bit back a yawn.

"Rainpaw?" Her voice was raspy with exhaustion, the yawn she had tried holding in escaping as she stretched against her nest slightly. The other she-cat did nothing more but blink down at her. "What are you-"

"Go on a walk with me."

"What?" Windpaw's brows furrowed even more. Had she just heard that correctly? Surely not even Rainpaw would go out into the freezing temperatures-

"Go on a walk with me." The she-cat's light blue eyes glimmered with a youthful innocence, her tone light as she spoke with a smile.

"Rainpaw, it's the middle of the night. Go back to sleep."

"Okay~ If you don't want to come, I guess I'll just go by myself then."

With those parting words, Rainpaw stood up from her spot and turned- leaving the den and taking her warmth with her. Windpaw sighed softly, settling back down and closing her eyes in an attempt to fall back into a restless sleep. _Rainpaw wouldn't do that, she's just bluffing… Wait…_ Sleep was just within her grasp before her copper eyes shot open, her body acting in a similar manner as she sat up suddenly. Her eyes were wide for a few seconds before she scrambled to her paws, nearly tripping in the process of her race to catch up with Rainpaw. _This wouldn't be the first time she would do something like this out of nowhere._

As soon as she made it out, it was to be greeted with the chilly winds and the sight of Rainpaw already half-way across camp on her trek outside. No guards were stationed at the front, the clan trusting enough that their natural water barrier and the cold winds to keep any trespassers away. Racing forward, the drowsy apprentice called out to the blue furred she-cat.

"Hold up!"

"Oh? You're coming?" Rainpaw's eyes glimmered with unsuppressed joy, a knowing smile on her face. _She knew I would come after her… the little jerk..._

A scowl found its way onto Windpaw's face. "You're insane if you think I'm letting you go out of camp alone in the middle of night."

"Well, thank you for joining me."

"Don't remind me."

Rainpaw giggled happily as she turned, leading the way out of camp and across the land-bridge, into the frozen willow forest. The cold was much more prominent now that they were out of camp, forcing Windpaw to shuffle close to the smaller she-cat as she hummed a happy tune, a lively skip in her step. Those light blue eyes were directed towards the twinkling stars, those of which were uncovered from the clouds tonight. The grey furred she-cat looked away only when she realized she was staring, clearing her throat lightly as she surveyed the land.

"Tell me again why you decided to go on a walk _now_ of all times."

A moment of silence passed between the two before Rainpaw spoke up, a certain hesitance to her otherwise happy tone. That, along with the words, made Windpaw's worry spike.

"I needed to get out of my den."

The grey furred apprentice eyed Rainpaw as she continued walking, feigning nonchalance as she continued humming. Windpaw couldn't remember the last time the blue she-cat suddenly felt the need to escape from the confinements of her den. Whenever Rainpaw ran away with such a panic, Windpaw and Bluepaw were always there at her side before she could do something reckless. Her panic attacks were few and far between- them having been more common when she was first found all those moons ago- but whenever they did happened, the grey apprentice always made sure she was there.

 _Even after all this time, we simply can't escape your dark past, can we?_

Windpaw was brought out of her thoughts when they entered an enclosed meadow. To her surprised, with the way the trees were positioned, it was warmer than most other areas, the sky right above their heads and an open area just for them to see. The copper-eyed she-cat remained near the treeline, watching with a small frown as Rainpaw continued walking- finally coming to a stop. The blue furred apprentice planted her paws on the ground, standing in the middle of the area and looking around with a smile. Raising an eyebrow, Windpaw spoke uncertainly.

"And… you're okay now?"

Her breath hitched, catching in her throat as Rainpaw twirled around in her spot- rendering her dumbstruck as she gave her a brilliant smile. The blue apprentice spoke in a truthful tone that left little to no room for doubt in her words.

"Definitely, now that you're here."

After her lungs began to properly respond to her, the she-cat let out a heavy exhale before turning away bashfully. Rainpaw's animated giggles reached her ears, finding clear amusement at her reaction. Still, despite the joyous tone she used, Windpaw couldn't help but feel as though there was another meaning to her words. _I haven't been there for her… not until now._ Only just recently did the two begin talking again- their relationship fragile ever since the fox attack. A few days ago, Bluepaw had attempted to talk to Windpaw again. Key word: attempted.

The result of what was supposed to be a simple conversation- a screaming match between the two that only stopped because of the stares of their clan mates.

Despite not knowing if Windpaw would ever be able to speak normally with the blue tom, she was surprised to know that Rainpaw was once again allowed to speak with the grey she-cat. The apprentice was grateful for the opportunity to prove to Bluepaw that she would protect his sister, but it wasn't very easy picking up right where they left off. Windpaw still held guilt for the attack, even if Rainpaw didn't blame her. _It's going to take a while before things are better between all three of us._

"Come here."

Rainpaw, having seen the sudden conflicted expression on her partner's face, called out to her in a gentle tone. Windpaw remained where she was, the frown remaining on her face before she let out a heavy sigh. After a few seconds, her body began moving towards the other she-cat. She could never say no to Rainpaw. Joining her side, the copper-eyed apprentice took a while before meeting her light blue eyes.

"Now what?"

"What else?" Rainpaw's brilliant smile appeared once more. "We look at the stars."

Flopping onto her back, the blue apprentice giggled at the dumbfounded expression on Windpaw's face, staring at her expectantly. The grey she-cat sighed heavily, laying down much more gracefully than Rainpaw had. Their heads remained parallel, their bodies spreading out in opposite directions. A comfortable silence brushed over them as their eyes searched the stars. Windpaw was the first to break the silence.

"Tell me again why we're here?"

"I just wanted to look at the stars."

"And you couldn't do this at camp?"

"It's not as clear there as it is out here."

"You _do_ realize it's freezing right now, right?"

"Nope." Rainpaw tilted her head to the side, just enough to see Windpaw's face. "I have you here. It's never cold with you around."

Windpaw stubbornly kept her eyes on the stars despite how much she wanted to meet her partner's gaze. Her pelt heated up at her words, but a frown still made its way onto her face. _There she goes again… making me realize how much I'm never by her side._ Once more, the silence became dominant as the winds blew slowly. At one point, Rainpaw moved her eyes back up towards the sky, her own frown flickering across her face. Light blue eyes fluttering from one light to the next, searching with no clue as to what it was she was looking for. Her voice was soft as she breathed out a sigh.

"I'm tired, Windpaw."

"You're the one who wanted to go on a walk in the middle of the night. Let's go back to camp where you can sleep-"

"Not in that way… I'm not sleepy tired."

Windpaw, who had sat up while she spoke, blinked down at her curiously. "Then, what do you mean?"

"I'm tired… of not being able to make decisions of my own. I'm tired of everyone else making decisions for me."

"Rainpaw, you have the power to make your own choices."

"But I don't." Rainpaw sat up as well, a desperate look appearing in her eyes. "All my life, there was always someone making decisions for me. Bluepaw, the Grand Royal, my father… Haze…"

"Rainpaw-"

"They always made decisions that suited them, telling me that it was for my own good. They _never_ asked about what _I_ wanted. They never cared if I was happy or not, if I want to do it or not."

Windpaw shuffled the weight on her paws, stepping just a bit closer in an attempt to comfort the she-cat that was close to tears from her desperation. The copper-eyed apprentice was never good at comforting someone, even if it felt as though she was doing it all the time with Rainpaw. No matter how many times she was there to calm the she-cat's hysterics, she felt as though it had nothing to do with her presence. She could offer no words to brush away her worries, choosing to remain silent. Even if she did speak, she almost always made it worse.

"From now on, I'm going to make decisions that _I_ want to make. It's my turn to do what I want."

The smaller she-cat met Windpaw's gaze, a nervous smile making its way onto her face.

"Starting with this."

Without another word, the blue apprentice leaned forward, giving Windpaw a gentle, affectionate lick to her muzzle. The grey apprentice could do nothing more but widen her eyes, frozen to her spot as Rainpaw hovered close by, gauging her reaction. How long? How long had Windpaw wanted her to do that? Spluttering, the she-cat attempted to form her words.

"R-Rainpaw."

"Yes?"

"Did you just…?"

"Yes."

There was still hesitation present within her as Windpaw searched her eyes. Kindling within her was an age-long fear the grey apprentice had when she first started falling for the guileless she-cat. Fear that she would be rejected, fear that Rainpaw was just humoring her, fear that she wasn't good enough for the blue apprentice. All her fears were trampled by the gentle, affectionate look in Rainpaw's eyes.

Slowly, uncertainly, Windpaw leaned forward, gently nuzzling Rainpaw as a delighted purr made its presence known when the blue apprentice pressed closer to her. Their purrs filtered through the air, creating a symphony of soft sighs. All too soon, the two pulled away from each other, Rainpaw sitting back down in her spot with a gentle smile on her face. Neither said anything; Windpaw too busy trying to calm her rapidly beating heart and Rainpaw shifting to lay on her side, her head raised as she glanced at the she-cat.

"I had to do that. At least once."

"Mmm…"

The peaceful silence that followed suit gave Windpaw the time to repeat what just transpired in her mind. The smile that threatened to appear on her face caused her lips to quirk slightly. Rainpaw let out a content hum, glancing up towards the stars again.

"Hey, Windpaw?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go on a journey with me?"

"What?" Windpaw blinked, a different kind of panic taking over her as she nearly shouted. "You're telling me you want to leave the clan?"

"No! No, by all the stars, no." Rainpaw let out a loose laughter, rolling onto her back with a few giggles. Windpaw pouted slightly, grumbling under her breath and trying not to curl up in embarrassment from her outburst.

"Then what's this about a journey?"

Rainpaw's giggles were always quick to calm her nerves, the she-cat sending a warm smile up at Windpaw- who remained sitting.

"You were scared I was going to leave?"

"...Of course…" Windpaw mumbled, turning away slightly with a frown on her face. She wouldn't be able to survive if Rainpaw suddenly left without warning. It hurt the first time she disappeared, suddenly taken away by rogues. It would kill her if Rainpaw left by choice.

"Don't worry. I could never leave you."

"Then… what did you mean?"

The blue she-cat sighed softly, moving her gaze away from Windpaw and back to the stars. She bit her lip nervously, her brows furrowing slightly before she spoke in a quiet voice. Windpaw was close enough to hear, and what she said made her freeze.

"Do you remember… when I was taken as a kit?" If Rainpaw saw the way Windpaw's shoulders stiffen, she didn't comment on it. "By those rogues?"

"How could I forget?" Windpaw felt a growl mix with her words, her fur bristling slightly and claws unsheathing. If those rogues were in front of her, she would be fine with tearing them apart limb-by-limb. What they did to Rainpaw… what they did to a little kit… it was simply unforgivable.

"Well, it wasn't _that_ bad. I'm fine now."

"Sure… it just left you-" Windpaw was the one to cut herself off this time. But Rainpaw heard. Moving her eyes away from the stars, the smaller apprentice spoke in a soft tone, feigning nonchalance once more.

"It just left me a bit crazy, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't use the word _crazy_. It… it just left you… different?"

"Different." Rainpaw tried out the word, chuckling soon after. "That's a nice way of putting it."

"...I'm sorry…" Windpaw looked away awkwardly, her ears flattening.

"Don't be, it's just the truth."

"Yes, well, we're all a little crazy in our own way."

Rainpaw chuckled again, seemingly pleased at how Windpaw was trying to make her feel better. Yes, the experience she went through left her different. It wasn't normal with how she couldn't stand being alone, her memories and thoughts threatening to consume her at every possible chance. It wasn't normal with how she suddenly felt the urges to run- run far away from everything before she could be harmed again.

"Anyways. The tom that took me… Haze… he taught me a lot about many different things. One thing I remember… he told me that… life is a journey. A journey that is full of hardships and obstacles, bad times, good times. He told me that in order to make myself feel better about a bad situation, I just have to look at it and say 'it could've been worse.' Every situation could've turned out worse than what the outcome was. I could've died in that fox attack, but here I am. We are always going to hit a wall, many walls in our journey. But those walls should never completely stop the journey altogether."

Windpaw remained quiet, eyeing the she-cat before Rainpaw turned to meet her gaze once more. There was a wistful spark in those light blue eyes, causing the grey she-cat to flinch slightly. Windpaw would never understand the emotions the she-cat felt towards the rogues that took her, specifically Haze. According to her, Haze was the one to kidnap her, but he was always there to protect her. Of all of the rogues, Rainpaw always dreamed about him the most.

"So, Windpaw. Will you go on this journey with me?"

"Rainpaw… we could never- the clan will never accept… us. I mean, we're training to become the Grand Royal. That alone makes it impossible. Your brother hates me-"

"He doesn't hate you."

Windpaw blinked at her, giving her an incredulous look with a raised brow. Rainpaw chuckled almost nervously, looking away.

"He just… doesn't particularly like you."

"And another word for that is hate. We have a responsibility to the clan, we must always put if before what we want. And, my parents-"

Once more, Windpaw cut herself off, closing her eyes briefly with a light shake of her head. Rainpaw frowned, sitting back up. The grey apprentice almost never talked about her mother or her father, avoiding them at all costs when they were in camp. Her mother in particular was the one she avoided the most. Neither of them accepted their daughter for who she was, simply because she spoke to them about her feelings towards Rainpaw. The blue apprentice always felt guilty for the rift between Windpaw and her parents, but if Windpaw herself blamed her, she certainly didn't show it. She had said before that she didn't care about what her parents thought of her, choosing to ignore their entire existence rather than talk with them. But clearly, she missed them.

"You… still want their acceptance?"

"...Yeah. Unfortunately, I do. And if being a Grand Royal is finally going to make them proud enough to call me their daughter, then I'm going to do everything I can to get there. I don't have a choice."

Rainpaw stared at her for a few seconds before shuffling closer to her, sending Windpaw another grin that made her breath hitch. Just her presence alone was enough to bring a smile to the grey apprentice's face, make all her worries wisp away with the winds.

"You always have a choice. Besides, I'm not about to ask you to choose your dream of being a Grand Royal over me. I just… want to know that you'll always be there. So, I'll ask again, Windpaw- this time, I would like a yes or no." Rainpaw spoke in a light and playful tone, winking at her before taking in a deep breath to steady herself. "As long as be both shall live, will you stay by my side on this journey?"

Rainpaw gave the grey she-cat a few moments to think over her request. Windpaw stared at her, searching those light blue eyes for any sign of hesitance or regret. Finding none, it was easy for her to breathe out a sigh of relief before her signature smirk pulled at the corner of her lips. Leaning forward, Windpaw answered by brushing her muzzle across Rainpaw's again, whispering into her ear.

"That shouldn't even be a question coming from your lips," she pulled back enough to look into those light blue eyes, a playful spark lighting up her own copper color. "And why should I stop being by your side when we die? No no, Rainpaw. You're stuck with me even when we join our ancestors, and even to the next life."

"Woe is me," Rainpaw purred joyously, nuzzling Windpaw once more and letting out a shaky breath. "Thank you, Windpaw."

"No, thank you, Rainpaw." Windpaw licked the she-cat's muzzle before standing up, purring gently. "Now, let's go back to camp before we freeze to death and end our journey early."

"That wouldn't be much fun."

Rainpaw quickly stood up, padding by the grey she-cat's side and hesitantly twining their tails together as they made their way out of the clearing. The duo took off at a leisurely pace back in the direction of camp, neither of them rushing and simply reveling in the closeness of the other.

Yes, things between the two could've definitely turned out worse than now. Who knows what she would've done had Rainpaw died from the fox? Would she still be smiling like she was now? Purring and nuzzling the one she had fallen for?

 _It's going to take a while for everything to settle down and become normal, before everything is better._

 _But this, this is a great start._

…

 _ **A/N: Daww… hooray for some Sootflare and Rainwind moments. Lol, I figured they deserved some kind of a break after all the heartache. Hope you guys enjoyed! And don't worry, for those of you who have missed Berrypaw, she'll be in the next chapter XD.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **What is your favorite inspirational quote?**_

 _ **(Mine is "Stars can't shine without Darkness")**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	36. Chapter 34: Worse

_**A/N: Bonjour! Hope everybody is having a wonderful day! And I hope everybody is having an even more wonderful summer break. Also sorry for not uploading last week, I needed a break lol.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Iatchkeyo_ _ **,**_ _Kfudaman_ _ **,**_ _Shining Song_ _ **,**_ _StarSky15_ _ **,**_ _astrilius_ _**and**_ _atthaphanhirunyapuck_ _**for following and/or adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Depression (Guest)-**_ Lol, Flarepaw is really good at not caring. Thank you! Your math skills are very impressive. It is very tiring having to come up with new stuff for a chapter, but it is very rewarding.

 _ **Tesla424-**_ I think you mean Sootpaw and Flarepaw moments lol. Oh, those aren't their warrior names lol, SootFlare and RainWind are just their ship names lol. I do have everybody's warrior names planned though, if you'd like to guess them. I hope you guys enjoy them.

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ Yes, they do deserve to be happy after everything. And yes, in some ways, if there were to be the same gender couples, it would be as bad as a low-high rank couple. It's more so of the fact that most of the time, these couples wouldn't be able to produce the next generation- which is a big deal in everyone's eyes. So, not only do Rain and Wind have to deal with that, there is also the fact that since they are training to be Grand Royal apprentices, the Grand Royal isn't allowed to have a mate for whatever reason. No, Redstar didn't mean it maliciously whatsoever, but of course Sootpaw doesn't believe that. Love all around lol. Trust me… the hardships will come, so savor these moments while they last. Thank you!

 _ **WolfFang-Of-Windclan:**_ Don't you worry, I'm going to give Soot and Flare a small break of hardships. This chapter and next chapter mainly focuses on a certain Forestclan apprentice. Lol, they needed their happiness, everybody did. Thank you, I tried making it as cute as possible haha. That would be strange if you had a fear of cats and read this series lol. Hmm… those are nice quotes. I'll have to check out that song later.

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ You should write inspirational quotes and sell them, or something like that lol. I'll see what I can do with your character, just keep in mind that most of (all of the ones submitted) might only have small roles as side characters.

 _ **Hailstrike-**_ Yes, they are cute, but the question is, who is cuter? SootxFlare or WindxRain? Character growth is one thing I always worry about, I try my hardest doing something that makes sense.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ I got it, I could just fast-accept guest reviews. It is still weird having to write a sad Sootpaw, but it's refreshing to write a supportive Flarepaw. Fancy words lol. When will we see King again? Hehehe. Yeah… the parents suck lol. Those are great quotes. Yup, this chapter is called Worse.

 _ **thatsjustpeachy-**_ That's cool, I never heard that one before.

 _ **SnowflakeFoxy-**_ I know, aren't they adorable? Hmm… never heard of Shelter before. Gotta add that to my to-do list lol. Who is the artist? Love your name btw.

 _ **Key Storms-**_ XD Very nice very nice lol.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

"You know… we really shouldn't make it a habit to be attacked by foxes, my little spitfire."

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?"

The purr that she normally held back erupted from within her chest as she touched cheeks with her friend. Berrypaw chuckled in response, returning the friendly gesture before eyeing the scars left behind by the fox. The Forestclan apprentice frowned momentarily, meeting Flarepaw's silver eyes with her own dark green. As she spoke, there was a small quiver to her words.

"I wouldn't be able to fathom the thought of losing you."

"I'm not going to die that easily." A playful smirk appeared on the amber she-cat's face as she nudged Berrypaw forward, the duo heading in the direction they always went. The thin trail they walked was a wonderland of snow-covered vegetation and bare branches of bushes. Flarepaw took a moment to survey the area, an awed glimmer in her eye as she tilted her head around to look everywhere.

Berrypaw let out a huff as they entered the small clearing, shivering where she stood and her teeth chattering as a particularly cold breeze shifted through the area. Looking back at the amber furred apprentice, the Forestclan she-cat spoke through her chills.

"How are you not cold?"

"Oh I am, I just don't mind it. I quite enjoy this weather."

"You're insane little spitfire."

Flarepaw chuckled gently as she settled a bit closer to the shivering apprentice, tilting her head at Berrypaw as she offered to share her warmth. The Forestclan apprentice blinked at her in stunned silence, a mischievous smile spreading across her face soon after. As comfortable as the Blazeclan apprentice was with anyone, never had she offered someone to press close to her. Not even Berrypaw.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is the almighty _Flarepaw_ offering to snuggle close to little ol' me?"

"You know, I was being considerate. Now I'm thinking you deserve to freeze."

"Aww don't be like that. I was only playing little spitfire."

Berrypaw practically lunged at the other apprentice, their pelts pressing against each other. With her so close, Flarepaw could feel the shivers that racked through the blue apprentice's body. The Blazeclan Grand Royal apprentice curled her tail across Berrypaw's back, resting her head on her paws as she let out a content sigh. The small smile that pulled at the corners of her lips didn't go unnoticed by the other she-cat. The blue apprentice felt her own gentle smile appear; never before had she seen Flarepaw so relaxed. So carefree. So happy.

"How has my little spitfire been?"

"Hmm… aside from getting attacked by a fox… there was also a stray group of rogues that I had to fight off. Not to mention having to catch up in training. Two of my clan's Commoners died recently-"

"I'm starting to regret asking that question."

"It's fine Berrypaw. I'm alright. I'm more than alright actually. Sure… it's been tough… but I haven't been alone. I'm happy."

Berrypaw blinked at her, shifting slightly to get a better look at Flarepaw's face. Searching her eyes for any sign that what she said was false, the blue apprentice was both surprised and pleased to find nothing. She was telling the truth.

"Whoever helped you through this, I must thank them."

"That _may_ be difficult."

"How come?"

"Well… he-"

"He?"

"Yes, he. He's… a Commoner."

The two stared at each other in silence. Flarepaw held an almost nervous expression on her face as she watched Berrypaw's stunned reaction. She had debated whether or not to be truthful with her Forestclan friend. _There was probably an easier way of saying this, now she might-_

"A Commoner, huh? Still, I'd like to see him."

"Wait, what?"

"I would still like to express my gratitude; he was there for you when I couldn't be."

"You're… you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Berrypaw blinked in confusion, her head tilting slightly as she gave a gentle smile. It was Flarepaw's turn to look stunned.

"W-Well… he's a Commoner. You know, a Low Rank?"

"Mhm and your point is?"

"I just thought- I don't know. You would say I'm crazy for becoming friends with a Commoner."

"Well, I think we've already established that you're insane-"

"Hey!" Flarepaw playfully cuffed the other she-cat's ears with her exclamation.

"I'm joking. It doesn't matter to me what Rank he is. He could be a Servant for all I care, maybe even a rogue. As long as whoever they are can make you happy, I'm okay with it. If you're happy, I'm happy. End of story."

Flarepaw forgot why she was nervous in the first place. Instead of responding verbally- since she had no words- she pressed her muzzle against the side of Berrypaw's neck, purring slightly. A wave of relief washed over her as she repeated her friend's words in her mind. This revealing could have gone so much worse. _If you're happy, I'm happy._

"Is he the reason you're so touchy-feely now?"

Regardless of her words, Berrypaw returned the gesture by pressing her nose to the top of Flarepaw's slightly bowed head, chuckling gently beside her. The amber apprentice growled playfully in response before pulling back- nudging Berrypaw's shoulder with her paw as the two settled into a comfortable silence. The Forestclan apprentice shifted onto her side, her back pressing against Flarepaw's flank as she breathed out a content sigh. The Blazeclan apprentice rested her head back on her paws, closing her eyes with a smile. _That could've gone so much worse…_

"Just be careful little spitfire."

"Hmm?"

"Well, not everyone is as carefree to the topic of a High Rank-Low Rank friendship as I am. There are still those who absolutely despise the idea, some may even be in your clan."

"I know. Believe me, I know."

"And don't forget your rank, Flarepaw. It's easy to forget the finer details when it comes to being a Grand Royal. I only say this, should your friendship become something… more."

"Berrypaw-"

"I'm just saying. Maybe you don't intend for that to happen, but if it does, just know that you can't allow it. It'll only make things worse."

Flarepaw frowned down at her friend as the other she-cat grumbled, her voice dropping in volume towards the end. With Berrypaw facing away from her, she couldn't quite see the expression on her face, but she didn't need to. The way her ears flattened against her skull, the way her tail curled against her body in an attempt to make her smaller, the way her voice shook towards the end; all of it screamed that something was wrong. In the past, Berrypaw was always there for Flarepaw- especially after the deaths of her brother and sister. She never left, she was always a shoulder she could lean on. A best friend.

Now it was time for Flarepaw to be the same.

Gently resting her head against Berrypaw's shoulder, Flarepaw silently look down at her, trying to meet her gaze. Like most others, the blue apprentice's initial reaction was the stiffening of her shoulders. Her jaw clenched slightly and her paws twitched- almost as if she wanted to run away. The amber apprentice said nothing, waiting patiently for her friend to begin speaking, if she so wished. And wish she did. After a shaky exhale, Berrypaw begin speaking in an uncharacteristically small voice.

"It's been hard, Flarepaw. And things only seem to be getting worse."

The amber she-cat hummed in question, her tail resting against Berrypaw's flank in a subtle embrace. Despite how many times she seemed to be doing it recently, Flarepaw didn't know if she actually helped in these kinds of situations. Did her presence alone make Sootpaw comfortable enough to break in front of her? Would her words of both sympathy and empathy coax Berrypaw to do the same now?

"You may have gained a friend, and I'm happy for you. But I… I feel like… I lost mine."

Berrypaw sniffed slightly as she turned her head against the snow beneath her muffling her next words as she spoke. Flarepaw strained her ears and leaned closer to catch them.

"We've always been distant with each other ever since we became apprentices, but recently it's only getting more and more noticeable. We're getting farther and farther apart, and whenever I try to help, I only make it worse. I just… I don't know what to do anymore."

"Have you tried talking to them?"

"I can't even do that. Spike and I… we both have images we have to uphold. Add to the extra training I have to partake in order to catch up to the other two nuisances. There's nothing I _can_ do."

The muffled desperation in voice made the amber apprentice's frown deepen as she gently began licking the she-cat's head, stopping only when Berrypaw finally turned towards her- if only to bury her face against Flarepaw's shoulder. She didn't cry, simply teetered at the very edge of submitting to tears. Her voice was quiet, so soft- a whisper against Flarepaw's shoulder. Frightened words that she didn't know she should share.

"Sometimes… sometimes I wish I wasn't a Grand Royal apprentice anymore."

Flarepaw's gentle nuzzling against Berrypaw's head halted, freezing once she understood the she-cat's words. There was a tense silence that followed Berrypaw's hushed words, almost as if the very world itself was shocked at the admittance. Instead of being met with disdain, Berrypaw was greeted with understanding from the amber apprentice.

"I know how you feel."

"Y-You do?" Berrypaw pulled away from her spot, just far enough to meet Flarepaw's sincere silver gaze. Her dark green eyes were wide. "You really do, little spitfire?"

"Everyone has this… romanticized idea of what being a Grand Royal really means. I'm sure neither of us fully understands it yet, but what we're seeing now, it's not what we dreamed about- not for me at least. It only seems to be getting worse the longer we're here."

"Have you ever thought about… quitting?"

Flarepaw drew in a steady breath, exhaling slowly soon after. If a Grand Royal apprentice chose to quit from the running, they didn't go without punishment. Oftentimes, the leader simply wouldn't allow them to quit, forcing them to complete their training until the final assessments came around. This was the easiest punishment- the apprentice, if they still wished it, could simply make themselves fail every test.

Other forms of punishment were more critical. The apprentice would be subjected to grueling physical and mental torture, torture that was even harsher than what they did to the prisoners. Any member of the clan could participate if they wanted. They could be forced into the life of an Outcast, unwanted by all for being an Impurity. The imperfection would be erased, permanently, one way or another. Anything to keep the world of a High Rank flawless.

"Perhaps once or twice, but we can't. It's too dangerous, too much of a risk."

"Wouldn't it be worth it? Just so we can be who we want to be?"

"There are safer ways of doing that, ways that don't involve us getting killed in the process."

"When have I ever been known for doing anything _safe_ , my little spitfire?"

Berrypaw's tone became playful, her sorrow momentarily forgotten, disappearing within her gaze. Flarepaw simply rolled her eyes, bumping her nose against Berrypaw's cheek.

"You've never done anything the safe way. My point is, while it may not be what we want to do, we have already committed to this. We made it this far, why not see it to the end?"

"...You might have a point."

"Just find reasons as to why you still want this."

"And if I can't find anything?"

"Then make a reason. I'm always here for you, Berrypaw. For now, let's go before we're late."

Flarepaw slowly pushed herself to her paws, standing with a slight stretch as she shook out her pelt. She padded forward a few steps, glancing back at her friend with a gentle smile. Berrypaw huffed before doing the same, stopping by Flarepaw's side in order to press her forehead against her shoulder.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, do not hesitate to ask."

"Thanks little spitfire."

"Anything for you."

…

Flarepaw didn't want to leave the Gathering, but alas, her wishes weren't granted. Upon returning back to camp, the three Grand Royal apprentices were pulled off to the side by the lead Royal. Whiteshadow waited patiently while the High Ranks from the patrol retreated to their nests in a hurry- each of them swiftly trying to escape the cold.

Emberpaw scowled as another cold wind swept through the territory, Gingerpaw shuffled his paws uncomfortably as his fur bristled. Flarepaw kept her gaze on the Royal, her eyes narrowing slightly. Whiteshadow remained oblivious to their discomfort- or hidden anger in Flarepaw's case- until they were completely alone. Turning to them, he began to speak in a professional tone.

"Alright. Now that we're alone, the Grand Royal has asked me to inform you about tomorrow's event."

"What event?"

"The final trial of your second assessment. The Grand Royal believes it is time to… slim the running even more. Based on tomorrow's results- one of you will no longer be a Grand Royal apprentice. You will be demoted to the rank of Royal."

His words were met with belated breaths, a silence overwhelmed with tension. The three apprentices hesitantly looked at each other. _Why now? In the middle of Leaf-bare and so out of the blue?_ Gingerpaw was the first to recover from the stunned silence, voicing the questions Flarepaw asked silently in her mind.

"Why… why out of nowhere? Before, we had a bit of time to prepare, if only a few days."

"You should not question the Grand Royal. If he believes that tomorrow is the time for the trial, then tomorrow is the time for the trial. Is that difficult to understand?"

"What will be the trial?"

Flarepaw cleared her throat, confused as to why her voice was suddenly shaky. Emberpaw remained quiet, simply letting the other two talk as she processed everything. Gingerpaw suddenly found the ground underneath his paws very interesting, his normally calm gaze turning to a worried glare. Whiteshadow looked at each of them in turn, his pale eyes gleaming with mischief- only a tad bit of sympathy present in those blue eyes of his.

"Your favorite; Master of the Arena. Do you recall?"

Flarepaw felt as though the wind was knocked out of her, the two siblings wearing identical expressions of hidden horror. They all knew the name of the event, having participated only once. It was the second trial of their first assessment- and it was by far the most grueling one.

The arena circled by stones in the middle of camp- where prisoners fought for their freedom- served a similar purpose in this trial. In it, each of the apprentices took turns at the center of it. Their opponents were the Royal warriors. In the past, they only needed to face one- trying in vain to remain in the center while simultaneously trying to knock the warrior out of the arena.

"How-How is it going to be different this time?"

"This time, you will not only face two Royals simultaneously- but also one of the Royal apprentices. It will be a three-on-one battle. The rules will remain the same; knock your opponents out of the ring before they knock you out, claws sheathed, no killing blows, etcetera. However, there are also a variety of handicaps that your Grand Royal will decide to place against you."

Flarepaw felt her heart racing inside her chest, her lungs momentarily forgetting how to function. Emberpaw was shivering, not from the cold this time. Gingerpaw could only stare at the ground- his eyes wide as his thoughts ran wild. The lead Royal chuckled gently, sending the frightened apprentices each a charming smile.

"I'm sure you three will have nothing to worry about. I look forward to watching tomorrow's event. It will begin at Sunhigh, so you have plenty of time to rest and prepare yourself. You are to check in with me before the event starts. Failure to show on time means automatic disqualification and demotion of rank. So… whatever you do, don't be late."

"Wait, lead Royal Whiteshadow. Do you know who we're facing?"

"Hmm… nope. The Grand Royal will choose randomly tomorrow. Be prepared to fight whoever. We may all be from the same clan, but surely you know that _everyone_ has their own way of fighting. Make sure to get a good night's rest. I wish each of you nothing but the best of luck."

With those parting words, the lead Royal turned around, heading towards the largest den in the camp- the Royal's den. The three Grand Royal apprentices remained in their spot, staring at nothing. _Tomorrow… I will fight for my rank once more._

 _But… do I still want it?_

"Good luck you two."

This was all Gingerpaw said in a whisper as he was the first to stand up, walking stiffly towards his den. Emberpaw stared after him, a frown appearing and taking the place of a normally mischievous smirk. She swallowed thickly before glancing at Flarepaw.

"Best of luck, Flarepaw."

"Yeah. You too."

The two stood up, meeting each other's gazes for a few moments before ultimately turning away from each other- both of them walking down separate paths to their respective dens. Frantic thoughts churned within her mind, each one trying desperately to claim her attention before flicking away. Immediately, she began thinking about worst-case scenarios. As soon as she entered her den, however, her thoughts suddenly came to a halt.

"Sootpaw?"

"You're here!"

The tom, who was currently on his back, stopped batting at the mossball he was playing with. Without him hitting it, the medium-sized ball fell onto his face, bouncing off of his nose as he shook his head. He rubbed one of his paws against his nose as he shifted around to sit up. Flarepaw remained by the entrance of her den, blinking in astonishment. The Commoner sent her a smile, still not as wide as his usual grin, but larger than previous attempts. The sunset was still not as bright as before, but it was now clouded in drowsiness instead of sorrow.

"How was it? Did you have fun?"

"I… What are you still doing awake?"

"Umm… _not_ waiting for you to come back?" Sootpaw responded, his smile morphing into a sheepish grin as his shoulders rose in a shrug. Flarepaw blinked at him again before letting out a heavy sigh, shaking her head as she walked forward.

"I told you to just go to sleep."

"Yeah, well, I figured it would be nice if someone was here to greet you when you came back. Your den is always lonely without someone here, right?"

"You didn't have to."

"I'm sorry. I feel like I'm making you feel worse. D-Do you want me to leave?"

As the tom spoke, Flarepaw settled beside him, leaning against him with a sigh as she took in his comforting scent of cold winds and ivy. He shuffled his paws slightly, keeping them upright as she leaned heavily against his chest. She remained quiet, her eyes closing peacefully as all other thoughts and worries erased from her mind. All she did was breathe, hearing his heart beating rather quickly in his chest.

"...No. Stay, please."

Sootpaw cleared his throat quietly before nodding slightly, slowly maneuvering so they were lying down. Flarepaw kept her head against his chest, her eyes lidded as she began thinking about the trial. Regardless of whether or not she wanted to remain in the running, she was going to do her best no matter what.

What she was worried about was the possibility of her _father_ being one of her opponents.

"You alright?"

"Just worried."

"About?"

Flarepaw sighed, her response muffled since she pressed closer to him. Sootpaw strained his ears to pick up the single word, a frown appearing on his face soon after.

"Everything."

…

The moon was bright, uncovered from the dark clouds that plagued them recently. The large, towering stone structures of the city. The silver streams of light brightened the otherwise dark shadows casted by the collapsing buildings. Every resident of the city remained sheltered in their partial dens, some having to share with at least ten other rogues. In times of frost, nobody seemed to mind sharing.

A few guards were littered here and there, keeping an eye out for both strangers to there home and any stragglers outside of the dens. Anybody found outside of the dens were immediately sent to Sora, Sabre, and Rook; the three self-proclaimed leaders of the Guards, the lowest of the twelve. What happened to them, nobody really knew. Some that came back were… changed. Some simply never came back.

Regardless, with the recent killing of the entirety of the 24th scout patrol, everyone was simply too terrified to remain outside in the night.

Except those in the Meeting Grounds.

The wide clearing was mostly empty, except for two figures standing in the center of it- and eleven of the twelve on the rising structure. The top where King sat was also empty, and the spot where Ignis rested was equally deserted.

"Is this really necessary, Ignis?"

The tom in question stood in the center of the Grounds, his usual cocky smirk gone and replaced with a thin line. Standing across from him, mere tail-lengths apart, was King himself. Phantom stood in his place near the top, a frown etched onto his face as he stood near the edge of his platform.

"King promised me a sparring match once it stopped snowing. Would you look at that? It's stopped snowing."

"It'll be fine Phantom. It's… been a while since I fought. Apologies if I'm a bit rusty."

"All the more easier for me to beat you, ready ol' King?"

The fiery tom with bright green eyes dropped into his stance, his body leaned slightly back and the muscles in his hind legs coiling- immediately prepared to leap. King remained standing still, his head tilting ever-so-slightly to the side. His calculating eyes trailed up and down the ginger tom, a small breath escaping him in the form of a bored sigh.

"Begin." Phantom called with slight reluctance, his frown returning.

Immediately, the fiery tom leapt into action- launching himself and kicking up a pile of snow behind him as a growl escaped his throat. His smirk was now apparent, spreading across his face with maniacal joy. King's movements were light as he simply re-positioned himself, turning slightly on one of his paws and watching quietly as Ignis soared by him.

The fiery tom huffed, his paws landing heavily and slipping on the snow as he twisted around with a snarl on his face. King remained staring at nothing in particular, his gaze shifting slightly to look at Ignis out of the corner of his eye. A subtle, satisfied smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

Ignis scowled and charged forward, his claws itching to unsheathe and wipe the smirk off his face. Instead, the tom aggressively began swiping at the tom- attempting to trip him or make him stumble on the ground. His movements were slow, each blow holding his utmost strength as the air quivered around each swipe. King calmly evaded each one, his lips forming a thin line of concentration. Ignis snarled in annoyance as he leapt once more, one of his paws stretching to its limit to reach the leader.

Instead of dodging this one, however, King lunged upwards, his shoulders roughly meeting the fiery tom's stomach and knocking the wind out of him. The leader then maneuvered around, tossing the breathless tom aside carelessly. Ignis landed limply against the snow, groaning and wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. The tom still managed to shoot a glare up at King, the anger only intensifying when King winked down at him.

"Guess I still got it."

"Lucky… hit…"

As the fiery tom attempted to stand up, he groaned once more and collapsed against the ground. As he tried again, Phantom called from the top.

"You should probably stay down, Ignis. You'll only make it worse. The victor of this match is clear."

As the other Superiors called out their congratulations to King, Ignis pushed himself to his paws with a huff- finally able to breathe easier. His leader remained beside him, taking a step back to keep some space between them.

"Seems I'm still no match for you, King."

"You're getting faster though, even with all this snow."

"You flatter me."

"Don't you still want a reward for your efforts?"

At this, Ignis could only blink in confusion as King began walking towards the structure. Immediately, those on the structure made room for their leader as he began effortlessly leaping up to his spot. The fiery tom remained in the center of the clearing, his head tilted in curiosity.

"Reward? What kind of reward?"

King let out a steadying breath as he arrived at the very top, twisting in his spot to look down at his friend. The others of the twelve equally looked up at King in curiosity.

"If you recall, our last scout mission was the 24th. The next would be the 25th. Every five scouting missions, one of my twelve will lead it. I was considering maybe having you-"

"Yes! Yes! About damn time! When do I go? Can I go now?"

The fiery tom mirrored an excited kit in this moment, his bright green eyes glimmering a shade brighter and his smirk replaced with an eager smile. Everyone strived to be the next leader of a scout mission, simply because they could finally leave the city for however long they wanted to. King chuckled at his enthusiasm, glancing at Phantom momentarily. The ghostly colored tom sighed slightly, shrugging nonchalantly.

"You can leave whenever you're ready. You can even take _your_ personal patrol, Ignis."

"This is a dream come true. You're too kind, King!"

"But wait, Ignis."

The tom that had begun sprinting out of the Grounds skidded to a halt, looking behind his shoulder in question. King stared back at him, his eyes losing their playful gleam and replaced with a more serious one.

"I don't expect this to be an ordinary scouting mission. Go to each of the three clans and do whatever it is you want. Just promise me… do not kill excessively. The next stage of our plan is nearly upon us. Show them that we must not be taken lightly. Can you do that for me?"

"With pleasure. See you all whenever I return."

"And if you get caught?" It was Phantom who spoke this time, his eyes as hard as stone.

"Please, you act like I'll actually get caught by those pathetic kittens."

"Ignis."

"Yeah yeah, don't say anything no matter what, kill as many as you can before you die. I know, whatever. Can I go now?"

With a nod of confirmation from King, Ignis sprinted out of the clearing, his laughter ringing in the otherwise silent air. For a while, nobody else made a sound, some glancing curiously up at King. It was Aqua- the dark blue-grey she-cat with equally dark blue eyes- who spoke up from her spot, a platform below Ignis's place.

"Are you sure it was wise to let _Ignis_ of all of us go, my King?"

"Do you think I was wrong in my decision?" King directed his gaze down at her, blinking innocently with a tilt of his head. Aqua respectfully looked away from his gaze, bowing her head.

"We all know how… over-the-top Ignis can be after his first kill." The pale golden tom known as Lux spoke, his pale yellow eyes emitting a worried glow.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Nobody else is perfect for this job. Any other questions or concerns?"

Silence was all he was met with.

"In that case, you're all dismissed until further notice. Stay safe my friends and await my next call patiently."

"Yes, my King."

With those words, the twelve- minus Ignis of course- disappeared from the Grounds swiftly. King stood in his place, reveling in the silence but scowling in distaste to the cold breeze.

He never did like the cold.

As he glanced up towards the sky, a gentle sigh escaped his lips this time. A small, sad smile appeared on his face as he directed his eyes to the moon above.

"Sorry, little ball of flame. I'm afraid things are only about to get worse for you."

A humorless chuckle escaped his lips.

"My deepest apologies."

…

 _ **Allegiances**_

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

 _ **Grand Royal:**_ **Redstar-** red brown furred tom with black speckles on back and chest, white chest, golden yellow eyes

 _ **Grand Royal Apprentices:**_ **Flarepaw-** shaded amber fur with black ear tips and tail tip, white stripe between eyes and down muzzle, white paws and chest, silver blue eyes

 **Emberpaw-** red and black furred tabby she-cat, white on her ears tips and til tip, dark green eyes

 **Gingerpaw-** plain ginger brown furred tom with pale yellow eyes, white stripes on cheeks

(Mentors for Grand Royal Apprentices: _**Wildfire, Tigergaze, Whiteshadow, Redstar**_ )

 _ **Medicine Cats:**_ **Roseberry-** amber furred she-cat with white underbelly, paws, and muzzle, very dark blue eyes

 **Hollypaw-** black furred she-cat with a dark grey tail tip and light grey paws and speckles, dark amber eyes

…

 _ **Royals:**_

 **Tigergaze-** ginger brown tom with a black patch on back, amber eyes

 **Foxear-** red brown tom with ginger paws and a ginger stripe along spine, yellow eyes

 **Russetclaw-** russet brown tom with black paws and a black stripe down its back, copper colored eyes

 **Whiteshadow-** white furred tom with a black underbelly and flanks, black on paws and face, light blue eyes

 **Goldencloud-** golden furred she-cat with a white furred underbelly and speckles on her back, dark blue eyes

 **Wildfire-** dark grey tabby tom with fur sticking out all over the place, dark amber eyes

…

 _ **Nobles**_ _ **:**_

 **Cloudeye-** fluffy white furred tom with one eye permanentely closed, light grey paws and tail tip, light blue eyes

 **Ashtail-** ashy grey furred tom with black ear tips and underbelly, black tail and ear tips, dark green eyes

…

 _ **Artisans**_ :

 **Redflame-** ginger brown tom, black stripes on legs, fiery amber eyes

 **Silverlight-** silver furred she-cat with white patches, white tail and ear tips, blue eyes with a hint of yellow

 **Scarletfur-** dark ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes, dark green eyes

 **Smoketail-** dark grey furred tom with a lighter tail, darker spots on back, face, and chest, yellow eyes

 **Blazefang-** dark ginger tom with a black muzzle and ears, light grey stripes running down back, light green eyes

…

 _ **Commoners**_ :

 **Brightstreak-** pale ginger she-cat with two white streaks on both sides, golden colored paws, ear tips, and tail tip, light blue eyes

 **Ravenflight-** black furred she-cat with dark grey flanks and underbelly, dark green eyes

 **Feathersong-** white furred she-cat with a darker muzzle, paws, and tail, dark blue eyes

 **Owlpelt-** dark brown furred tom with black speckles on back and sides, wide amber eyes

 **Swiftleaf-** light grey furred she-cat with darker patches on back and chest, light green eyes

 **Thornblaze-** dark brown tom with white speckles on lower back, black tabby stripes, dark amber eyes

…

 _ **Apprentices**_

 **Rowanpaw (Royal)-** dark brown tom with black speckles, white paws, amber eyes (Mentors: _**Wildfire**_ and _**Cloudeye**_ )

 **Amberpaw (Royal)-** dappled golden brown she-cat with white paws, ear tips, and tail tip, stormy blue eyes (Mentors: _**Goldencloud**_ and _**Dawnspot**_ )

 **Shadepaw (Royal)-** light grey tom with black stripes and speckles, light amber eyes (Mentors: _**Tigergaze**_ and _**Russetclaw**_ )

 **Sagepaw (Noble)-** grey furred tom with differing shades of grey to black, one black paw and one white tipped ear, sage green eyes (Mentors: _**Cloudeye**_ and _**Wildfire**_ )

 _ **Yellowpaw (Artisan)-**_ scruffy ginger tabby tom with greyish stripes, one yellow-green and one blue-green eyes (Mentor: _**Redflame**_ )

 _ **Stripepaw (Artisan)-**_ dark grey furred tom with black and white stripes on tail and running down back, light blue eyes (Mentor: _**Blazefang**_ )

 _ **Icepaw (Artisan)-**_ white furred she-cat with a grey underbelly and paws, dark blue eyes (Mentor: _**Smoketail**_ )

 _ **Mousepaw (Commoner)-**_ light grey she-cat with small black nose, amber eyes (Mentor: _**Feathersong**_ )

 _ **Adderpaw (Commoner)-**_ light brown tom with darker brown tail tip and black ear tips, amber eyes (Mentor: _**Owlpelt**_ )

 _ **Sootpaw (Commoner)-**_ light grey classic tabby tom with black stripes, dark grey tail tip and black toes, golden-yellow eyes (Mentor: _**Thornblaze**_ )

…

 _ **Queens**_

 _ **Brightfoot (Noble)-**_ golden furred she-cat with one lighter paw, three white paws, light green eyes ( _kits with_ _ **Cloudeye;**_

 _ **Breezekit-**_ golden furred she-kit with darker golden stripes, amber eyes

 _ **Thrushkit-**_ sandy yellow furred she-kit, blue eyes)

 _ **Dawnspot (Noble)-**_ cream furred she-cat with a golden spot in between her ears, amber eyes ( _kits with_ _ **Unknown;**_

 _ **Crimsonkit-**_ dark red furred tom, white streaks on back, amber eyes

 _ **Applekit-**_ chestnut brown furred tom, dark brown underbelly, light green eyes)

…

 _ **Servants**_ :

 **Patchstorm-** grey furred tom with white patch on back, stormy blue eyes (Servant to: _**Redstar**_ )

 **Darkpaw-** black furred tom with dark grey paws, dark green eyes (Servant to: _**Wildfire**_ )

 **Mistpaw-** white furred she-cat with blue-grey patches, light blue eyes (Servant to: _**Redstar**_ )

 **Otterflash-** dark brown furred tom with black stripes on face, back, and chest, bright yellow eyes (Servant to: _**Tigergaze**_ )

 **Flashpaw-** light golden furred tom with white patches on shoulders and back, light amber eyes (Servant to: _**Foxear**_ )

…

 _ **Prisoners:**_

 **Smoke-** dark grey furred tom, black tabby stripes, dark amber eyes

 **Vixen-** russet brown she-cat with darker muzzle, paws, underbelly, and tail, dark green eyes

 **Turbo-** blue-grey furred tom with black spots on body, yellow eyes

…

…

 _ **Stormclan**_

 _ **Grand Royal:**_ **Cloudstar-** white furred tom with darker underbelly and chest, light grey ear tips and tail tip, dark blue eyes

 _ **Grand Royal Apprentices:**_ **Bluepaw-** blue-grey furred tom with black stripes down back and chest, white ear tips and toes, dark green eyes

 **Windpaw-** grey furred she-cat with black paws, copper colored eyes

 **Rainpaw-** blue-grey furred she-cat with white underbelly, ears, and tail tip, light blue eyes

(Mentors to Grand Royal Apprentices: _**Sagesplash, Fernclaw, Maplepond, Cloudstar**_ )

 _ **Medicine Cats:**_ **Ripplewave-** dark brown tom with blue-grey stripes across on back and down sides, white paws and ear tips, dark green eyes

…

 _ **Royals**_ :

 **Riverspiral-** dark grey she-cat with white spiral stripes on sides, dark blue eyes

 **Maplepond-** dark brown furred she-cat with a white patch on back and chest, deep blue eyes

 **Sagesplash-** dark grey furred tom with a white splash on chest, black paws and tail tip, light blue eyes

 **Fernclaw-** light grey furred she-cat with two white paws and two black paws, light green eyes

 **Streamrunner-** blue-grey furred tom with light grey speckles on chest and legs, dark green eyes

…

 _ **Nobles**_ :

 **Troutstripe-** dark brown furred tom with a white stripes from nose to tail tip, black ear tips, dark green eyes

 **Pikeheart-** blue-grey furred tom with traces of black, specifically on chest, light green eyes

 **Carpshadow-** dark grey furred tom with black underbelly, chest, legs, and paws, darker grey ear tips and tail tip, dark green eyes

 **Duskpetal-** dark grey furred she-cat with light grey ear tips, muzzle, and paws, dark green eyes

…

 _ **Artisans**_

 **Ravenstrike-** black furred tom with dark grey paws and muzzle, dark amber eyes

 **Sandclaw-** pale ginger she-cat with dark grey paws and ear tips, light amber eyes

…

 _ **Commoners**_ :

 **Spiderfang-** black furred tom with a dark grey muzzle, light amber eyes

 **Stonescar-** dark grey furred tom with a long scar from tip of ear down left eye and to the chin, light grey muzzle and paws, light green eyes

 **Emberlily-** amber brown furred she-cat with black tabby stripes, dark green eyes

 **Lakeshadow-** light grey furred she-cat with black stripes and underbelly, dark green eyes

 **Spottedriver-** dark grey furred she-cat with blue-grey spots on back and chest, light green eyes

 **Dewstep-** blue-grey she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes

…

 _ **Apprentices**_ :

 _ **Specklepaw (Royal)-**_ speckled white furred she-cat with black speckles, dark blue eyes (Mentors: _**Sagesplash**_ and _**Carpshadow**_ )

 _ **Cloverpaw (Royal)-**_ dark brown furred she-cat with lighter brown tail and ear tips, dark amber eyes (Mentors: _**Streamrunner**_ and _**Troutstripe**_ )

 _ **Creekpaw (Noble)-**_ small, grey she-cat with black tabby stripes, green eyes (Mentors: _**Pikeheart**_ and _**Silverspirit**_ )

 _ **Swanpaw (Artisan)-**_ white furred she-cat with black tail tip, light blue eyes (Mentor: _**Ravenstrike**_ )

 _ **Mistpaw (Artisan)-**_ white furred she-cat with light grey tabby stripes, pale blue eyes (Mentor: _**Sandclaw**_ )

 _ **Bubblepaw (Commoner)-**_ white furred she-cat with light grey patches on back, light blue eyes (Mentor: _**Dewstep**_ )

 _ **Pricklepaw (Commoner)-**_ dark brown furred tom with spiky fur, black stripes from muzzle down to lower back, dark green eyes (Mentor: _**Spiderfang**_ )

…

 _ **Queens**_

 _ **Redpool**_ _**(Artisan) -**_ red brown furred she-cat with white paws and spots on underbelly, light blue eyes _{kits with_ _ **Ravenstrike:**_

 _ **Blizzardkit-**_ light grey tom with white muzzle, paws, and tail tip, yellow-green eyes

 _ **Mistkit-**_ light grey she-kit with darker grey tabby stripes, yellow eyes

 _ **Maplekit-**_ pale red furred she-kit with darker paws, fiery amber eyes _}_

 _ **Silverspirit (Artisan) -**_ silver grey furred she-cat with traces of white, light blue eyes ( _kits with_ _ **Unknown;**_

 _ **Icekit-**_ white furred she-kit with silver tabby stripes, pale green eyes

 _ **Ripplekit-**_ white furred she-kit with faint brown tabby markings, icy blue eyes)

 _ **Splashstorm (Royal) -**_ white she-cat with a black splash on chest, stormy blue eyes ( _kits with_ _ **Sagesplash;**_

 _ **Drippingkit-**_ calico she-kit with white stomach, black streaks running under eyes and mouth, dark blue eyes)

…

 _ **Servants**_ :

 **Thorncloud-** fluffy dark brown furred tom with white patches and white ear tips, light blue eyes (Servant to: _**Cloudstar**_ )

 **Harepaw-** white and light grey she-cat with black tabby stripes, black on ear tips, dark green eyes (Servant to: _**Streamrunner**_ )

 **Shrewpaw-** dark brown furred she-cat with black underbelly and spots above eyes, dark amber eyes (Servant to: _**Carpshadow**_ )

 **Meadowstep-** dark grey and dark brown she-cat with white underbelly and white tail tip, dark green eyes (Servant to: _**Pikeheart**_ )

…

 _ **Prisoners**_ :

 **None**

…

…

 _ **Forestclan**_

 _ **Grand Royal:**_ **Leafstar-** light grey and light brown furred she-cat with white tabby stripes, light green eyes

 _ **Grand Royal Apprentices:**_ **Bramblepaw-** light brown tom with black streaks, green eyes

 **Cherrypaw-** black and grey she-cat with white spots between ears, icy blue eyes

 **Berrypaw-** blue-grey she-cat with black splash on chest, dark green eyes

(Mentors to Grand Royal Apprentices: _**Robinwing, Rosewind, Addermask, Leafstar**_ )

 _ **Medicine Cats:**_ **Blossomleaf-** dark grey furred she-cat with dark brown paws and tail tip, white speckles on sides, light green eyes

…

 _ **Royals**_ :

 **Robinwing-** red brown tom with white flanks, black stripes on sides, green eyes

 **Rosewind-** red brown furred she-cat with silver grey stripes on body, dark green eyes

 **Addermask-** dark brown furred tom, black muzzle and patches around eyes, black speckles on back, yellow eyes

…

 _ **Nobles**_ :

 **Featherfall-** white furred she-cat with light grey stripes on sides, black paws and chest, blue-green eyes

 **Ashleap-** ashy grey furred tom with long, black legs, white ear tips and toes, amber eyes

…

 _ **Artisans**_ :

 **Leafheart-** white she-cat with black speckles near chest and neck, leafy green eyes

 **Spottednose-** light grey tom with black spots on nose, brown speckles on shoulders, yellow eyes

 **Silverfeather-** silver grey furred she-cat with small white stripes down back and tail, black tail tip and ear tips, dark blue eyes

 **Sparrowfoot-** dark brown tom with white patch on back, on darker brown paw and one black paw, dark green eyes

 **Dapplewind-** white and black dappled she-cat with silver grey spots on chest and lower back, dark blue eyes

…

 _ **Commoners**_ :

 **Whitestone-** white furred tom with dark grey patches on body, light grey spots around eyes, light blue eyes

…

 _ **Apprentices**_ _ **:**_

 **Mothpaw (Royal)-** light grey furred tom with white speckles on face and chest, light blue eyes (Mentors: _**Robinwing**_ and _**Featherfall**_ )

 **Thornpaw (Royal)-** dark brown furred tom with black tabby stripes, dark green eyes (Mentors: _**Rosewind**_ and _**Ashleap**_ )

 **Heatherpaw (Royal)-** cream colored she-cat with a light brown muzzle and paws, dark blue eyes (Mentors: _**Addermask**_ and _**Brightclaw**_ )

 **Swiftpaw (Royal)-** light grey furred she-cat with black tabby stripes, dark green eyes (Shares Mentors with _**Heatherpaw**_ )

 **Ashpaw (Noble)-** dark grey furred tom with black spots on back and chest, light green eyes (Mentors: _**Featherfall**_ and _**Spottednose**_ )

 **Hawkpaw (Noble)-** dark brown and black tabby tom, white paws and muzzle, dark blue eyes (Mentors: _**Ashleap**_ and _**Silverfeather**_ )

 **Birdpaw (Noble)-** dark brown she-cat with white paws and muzzle, light blue eyes (Mentors: _**Brightclaw**_ and _**Dapplewind**_ )

 **Copperpaw (Noble)-** copper brown tom with black paws and white tail tip, dark green eyes (Shares Mentors with _**Birdpaw**_ )

 **Coalpaw (Artisan)-** sleek, black furred tom with red brown patches on chest, yellow eyes (Mentor: _**Sparrowfoot**_ )

 **Foxpaw (Commoner)-** russet brown furred tom with black speckles on cheeks and neck, bushy tail, dark amber eyes (Mentor: _**Whitestone**_ )

 **Rowanpaw (Commoner)-** dark brown furred tom with black stripes and speckles on back and underbelly, light amber eyes (Mentor: _**Hazelcloud**_ )

 **Nightpaw (Commoner)-** black furred tom with dark grey paws and tail tip, light amber eyes (Shares Mentor with _**Foxpaw**_ )

…

 _ **Queens**_

 _ **Brightclaw (Noble) -**_ golden and white calico she-cat with light brown speckles on neck and chest, light blue eyes ( _kits with_ _ **Ashleap;**_

 _ **Birchkit-**_ light brown tabby she-kit, amber eyes

 _ **Fogkit-**_ grey, silver and white furred tom, pale blue eyes)

 _ **Hazelcloud (Commoner) -**_ light brown furred she-cat with white speckles on sides and back, light amber eyes ( _kits with_ _ **Whitestone;**_

 _ **Hawkkit-**_ mottled brown she-kit, black tail and ear, amber eyes)

…

 _ **Servants**_ :

 _ **Fogcloud-**_ light grey fluffy she-cat with small white spots, light blue eyes (Servant to: _**Leafstar**_ )

 _ **Blackpaw-**_ black furred tom with dark ginger paws and ear tips, dark green eyes (Servant to: _**Addermask**_ )

 _ **...**_

 _ **Prisoners**_ :

 _ **Shadow-**_ black furred tom dark grey paws and tail, dark amber eyes

…

…

 _ **A/N: That didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would, lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I cannot wait to write the next two chapters *rubbing my hands together* I'm so excited.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **What would be some "handicaps" you would put against the Grand Royal apprentices? (For example; no blocking, no dodging, eyes closed, etc etc.)**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	37. Chapter 35: Anguish

_**A/N: Howdy everybody! Hope you're having a wonderful day, and if not, I hope I can make it a little better by bringing you a chapter to read (and enjoy). On a side note, how is everybody's Summer going for them? Personally, I- and everybody else- am starved for more RWBY information lol. I shall survive this famine.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Darkmoon2018_ _ **and**_ _WolfsBanedBlade_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Key Storms-**_ I'll definitely have one of them with their eyes closed, the extra snowy arena sounds cool too, but that would also affect their opponents so probably not. Thank you!

 _ **Mdfgifsx-**_ That would be interesting, though I'm not sure how excited the Medicine Cat's would be to having to use up their low stock of herbs in Leaf-bare just for a test.

 _ **The Leaning Willow-**_ It honestly makes my whole day when I receive reviews like this, thank you so much for taking the time to write it- as well as using your time to read my story out of all of them out there haha. I'm honored to have inspired you to get back into writing, I'd love to check out your stories. That's a lovely quote btw and that is also a great idea for a handicap. Cancel the usage of their signature move. Thank you so much for joining this wild ride Willow, hope you stick around until the very end!

 _ **Tesla424-**_ Haha sorry for the confusion, though on a side note, I do have their warrior names already chosen. Thank you!

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ You welcome and I'd definitely have to see where I can put your character.

 _ **Hailstrike-**_ Yes they are both very adorable. I look forward to writing these chapters, gonna have a lot of fight scenes coming up. Hope I do a good job. Yes, each apprentice is going to get their own handicap (the question is, who is going to get what?)

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Wow, hope you're having fun wherever you are lol. Bonding time, hooray! Enjoy it while it lasts XD. Yup, it is a very serious thing and a big no-no for High Ranks. Sometimes the one who is willing to stick to the end isn't the one who is the best (morally at least, since the tests they go through mainly focuses on their physical abilities). There are a total of three assessments, and each assessment has three trials (each trial is different, some are repeated from previous ones, but much much harder) Hmm… guess you'll just have to wait and find out (I lowkey wanna write a Whiteshadow vs King now lol). Yep, totally normal. Lol purple squirrel XD. Guess you'll just have to wait and see (don't you love waiting?) Glad somebody has been reading the allegiances; the reason they are Unknown is cause the Queen chose not to tell anyone… which is actually suspicious and a big no-no for some. Nah, each of them will have different handicaps.

 _ **WolfFang-Of-Windclan:**_ XD I'm so sowwy. They'll get their break… someday? Just goes to show that their life is very unpredictable, and they need to be prepared for whatever the world has to throw at them (like a random three-on-one battle). I do enjoy their friendship as well. That's awesome, hope you have fun! That's cool, I already have the handicaps planned, just wanted to see what you guys could come up with. Have a wonderful day!

 _ **Slytherin Buttercat-**_ Right? I thoroughly enjoy writing their friendship. Sorry if there was any confusion, but I did mention the Gathering last chapter lol. I am very excited to write these next two chapters, I think I'm getting the hang of spontaneous fight scenes (at least, I hope. Fighting scenes were never my forte, but this story requires it).

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

It was a strange feeling- being woken up by somebody else having a nightmare.

At first, the undeniable flame of irritation burned through him, causing him to raise his head sharply with a scowl on his face. Blinking his bleary eyes, the tom pushed himself up on his side, prepared to snap at whoever disturbed his peaceful slumber. Whatever sharp words that were at the tip of his tongue instantly disappeared without a trace at the sight before him. It wasn't just _anybody_ who had woken him up.

It was _Flarepaw_.

Her body shivered uncontrollably against him, her ears were flattened roughly against her head, her heavy breaths were coupled with sharp inhales of what could be assumed to be pain. The Grand Royal apprentice curled against herself, twisting and turning sharply- almost as if she was trying to escape from someone's grasp. Sootpaw could only stare, his body frozen for a few heartbeats as he simply watched her battle the nightmare taking her mind hostage. She whispered broken words underneath her breath, a tone that gave insight to her anguish.

"Please stop… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

For a brief second, the tom's mind sent him back to the time before they would even speak to each other, when he first found out that she had nightmares. The apologies she whispered then were similar, but more broken than pained as they were now. Before, the tom had rushed out of the den, leaving her behind to fight alone.

Now, he had every intent to help her- just like she has been helping him.

Shakily, Sootpaw reached out towards her. His ears flattened against his head, but before he could even come in contact with her, the she-cat woke with a startled scream, bolting up from her spot. The amber fur that she possessed bristled, every strand standing on edge and her eyes wide. For a split second, all she could do was look around the darkened room with untrusting eyes. When the quivering silver met the sunset of his golden gaze, his breath hitched at what he saw in them.

Fear. Pure, unadulterated fear. Full on terror.

Flarepaw flinched backwards, tripping over herself gracelessly in her attempt to create space between the two. He was too shocked to react fast enough to stop her from falling onto her side. As he pushed himself into a sitting position, the she-cat desperately pushed herself backwards, her paws shaking too much for her to stand up by herself. Sootpaw felt his heart aching the longer she stared at him like that; the terror in her eyes causing a tear to fall without her command. The raggedness of her breathing caused him to frown as he slowly- as to show he meant no harm- took a step forward.

A whimper escaped her lips as she finally found the strength the stand up, forcing herself back a few more steps.

"Flarepaw. It's me, you're okay. You're okay, Flarepaw. It's just me."

He ignored the shaking of his voice, every instinct in his body begging him to go to her and provide comfort. Instead, he forced himself to remain where he was, crouching down until she was able to stand over him. A way of showing her that she had the higher ground, that she was stronger than him and had the advantage if it came down to a fight.

For a few moments that felt like hours, the tom kept his gaze on his paws, his head bowed and body lowered. When he finally found the courage to look up, a small breath of relief escaped his lips. Flarepaw had her eyes closed, body stiff and fur still bristling, but trying desperately to catch her breath. She took in deep inhales, holding it for a second longer than usual before exhaling raggedly.

It was strange, seeing the brave and powerful she-cat struggle to do something as natural as breathing. Sootpaw slowly pushed himself back up until he could sit comfortably, still choosing to remain on the nest rather than go up to her. The last thing he wanted was to send her running and ruin what little progress he had managed to make.

"Flarepaw," he tried reaching her again with his voice, "you're safe. You're going to be fine."

His breath hitched again when she opened her eyes for the first time, her gaze flicking as she searched his face. What she was looking for, he didn't know, but he felt his own panic rising when the familiar features of her mask slowly pieced together on her face. Even if she was still breathing noticeably heavier, her lips formed a thin line as her jaw clenched slightly. Flarepaw attempted to raise her head higher; but before the mask could reach her eyes, it suddenly broke apart as she lowered her gaze to the ground.

A single, heartbreaking sob escaped her lips before she could stop herself.

Before he could do anything, she was suddenly turning away from him and padding quickly towards the entrance of her den. The streams of moonlight that filtered in indicated that it was still sometime in the night, even if it was just a bit before dawn. His eyes widened slightly as he scrambled forward.

"Flarepaw, wait! Please, you're not well enough to be out there alone. Just talk to me! I know you've been focusing on me lately, a-and I appreciate that, but you need to know that I'm here for you too! I'm here, I'll always be here for you; so please, just… just talk to me."

The desperation in his voice made it slightly louder than he intended, but still not loud enough to disturb anybody's rest (at least, he hoped). Any other time, he would have scolded himself for begging- pleading hopelessly for anything from a High Rank. But here, with the sounds of her anguished whimpers and panicked breathing, he couldn't care less how distraught he sounded.

To his surprise, she did stop before she could reach the entrance of her den. Her ears angled back towards him, silently letting him know that she did hear him. Sootpaw cautiously took another step forward. He couldn't quite shake the image of her fearful gaze from his mind, especially so when it was directed at him.

Like she had feared _him_.

He knew this was the byproduct of her nightmare, the lingering traces that made anybody hallucinate momentarily as they danced on the border between the dream world and this reality. He knew he shouldn't take it personally, that never in any lifetime would Flarepaw be scared of him. But still, the fact that in those few moments she did, it hurt him in a way he didn't know it could.

Her next words only deepened the wound she unintentionally imprinted into his heart.

"...There's nothing _you_ can do. I just… I need to be alone for a little bit. I've dealt with this before, I can do it again."

"Flarepaw-"

"Can you just listen to me for once?!" The she-cat snapped, her ears flattened as she refused to face him. Even from where he was sitting, the shaking of her shoulders was visible. "Please, just stay here. I'll be fine, I always am."

Before he could speak in protest, she was already gone. He stumbled backwards, leaning heavily on his back paws as he let out a heavy exhale that only gave a glimpse of his disappointment. _Fine… If she wants her space for a little bit, I'll give it to her_. Even if the urge to follow her regardless was nearly overpowering, the tom grumbled under his breath as he reluctantly shifted back onto his side. Resting his cheek against the moss-nest, his golden gaze remained on the entrance of the den. Even if he couldn't follow her to… wherever it is she went, the least he could do is be there for her when she came back.

Still, no matter how hard he tried, he could not shake away the image of her fearful gaze. Just one question pestered his mind repeatedly, refusing to back down and give him rest.

 _What_ in the world could make Flarepaw look so scared?

…

He fell asleep.

He tried his hardest not to, even going so far as to pacing around the large den, but in the end, he collapsed in exhaustion- encased in the comfort and sheer softness of the moss-nest. The nightmares that plagued his own mind were surprisingly quiet, and for that, he was grateful for the deep sleep he was granted.

Sootpaw felt himself slowly waking up, groaning in contentment and letting out a hearty yawn. As he licked his lips and blinked open his eyes, he could see just the slightest trace of sunlight seeping through the entrance of the den. For a few seconds, all he could do was stare as he recovered from his daze before the memories of last night came rushing to him.

 _Flarepaw's ragged breathing, panicked expressions and anguished whimpers._ _The way she left so abruptly, ordering him to stay._

"Has someone ever told you that you have a very bad habit of overthinking?"

His head snapped up expectantly, only to be replaced with a frown. It wasn't Flarepaw.

"Oh, hey Sagepaw."

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"Sorry to disappoint then," the Noble let out a small chuckle. "I just decided to stop by to talk to Flarepaw. And since I'm here, I can help you out of here, though it might be quite difficult since it's almost Sunhigh-"

"It's almost Sunhigh? How come nobody woke me up?"

"Cause nobody is allowed in here without Flarepaw's permission. She already gave me permission long ago. Besides, what would you have done if I was a different High Rank? Not everyone is as accepting as I am you know."

Sootpaw sighed heavily at the Noble's words. The Commoner had told Sagepaw about his friendship with the she-cat the day before, and he had been surprisingly accepting. Even going as far as to offering his help to keep it a secret to the rest of the clan.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know," Sootpaw grumbled admittedly. "She ran off last night. She... she had a nightmare."

"Did she tell you what it was about?"

"No," the Commoner sighed in defeat, unknowingly biting the inside of his cheek. A nervous tick he had adopted recently. Sagepaw let out an equally heavy exhale, glancing down momentarily at his paws and speaking in a tone that took just a hint of bitterness.

"Not surprising there… she hasn't told anyone and just brushes off our concern. Some things never change I guess."

The grey furred Commoner let out a small sigh as he stood up, stretching his legs while stifling another yawn. It concerned him that she wasn't back yet, especially if it was nearly Sunhigh now. It would probably be wise to search for her now-

"All ranks alike, report to the center of camp immediately!"

Both the Commoner and Noble glanced at each other as the echo of Whiteshadow's yowl permeated the air, ringing momentarily in the large den. Sagepaw frowned as he met the Low Rank's eyes, the worry in his own colored eyes glimmering brightly.

"Guess we'll just have to find her later, come on."

Sootpaw grunted in agreement as he quickly ran after the tom, holding his breath as he emerged from the safety of the den. Squinting against the sudden change in light, the tom could only stand close to Sagepaw's differing shaded pelt as the Noble moved through the sudden crowd that began to form. For a few fleeting moments, all the two friends of differing ranks could do was move with the masses. By the order of the lead Royal, the entire clan began circling around the stone-circled arena in the middle of camp.

The snow that had built up had been shoveled out, with only the thinnest of layers flattened down neatly. The stones were now larger, the small ones from before replaced with sharper and- quite frankly- better to look at. It now looked like a formal arena rather than a makeshift one. Sootpaw felt his curiosity rise the longer he stared, his gaze drifting around.

As he expected, the High Ranks sat closest to where the lead Royal was, while the Low Ranks sat the farthest. Sagepaw and Sootpaw sat somewhere in the middle, off to the side and near the shadows.

"It's not very often all of us get to enjoy a calling from our Grand Royal. Consider it a blessing, Low Ranks. Today, we will take a part in this clan's future, if only by a little. Today, we will see for ourselves how far our Grand Royal apprentices have come. Today, we will also lose one of them. Heed my words, this is still a competition. As a part of the audience, your job is to encourage them to do their best, to go past their absolute limits and achieve the impossible."

As he spoke, Sootpaw couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the figures standing just a step behind him. His ears perked as a wave of relief passed through him. _She's here… she's safe…_ Still, the almost distant look in her eyes muted his comfort. Even the careful placing of her mask wasn't enough to chase away the clear exhaustion she held.

"The trial we will hold today is a little something we like to call Master of the Arena. To those familiar with it, I assure you it will not be as easy as last time. It will be a three-on-one battle; claws sheathed. Both sides have the same goal, to knock your opponent out of the ring before they can do the same to you. Handicaps will be put in place to add just a bit more of a challenge. Grand Royal apprentices, if you don't abide by the rules of your specific handicap, or if you are knocked out of the ring, you will move down a rank."

Sootpaw could only blink as he slowly processed the idea of such a daunting task. To fight more than one High Rank in a limited space? And failure means automatic demotion? The tom felt himself take in a shuddering breath, swallowing audibly. With a quick glance at the three Grand Royal apprentices, he could only stare in awe. If they were frightened by the mere thought of this task, they certainly didn't show it. Nothing in their posture nor their expression gave it away.

"Flarepaw seems to be alright."

"I don't… I don't even think she's listening right now." Sagepaw mumbled to him, his green eyes directed at his sister.

"Grand Royal apprentices, please report to your dens until it is your turn."

The three stood in unison, and with a quick bow of their heads, they set off to their respective places. A chorus of encouraging cheers and playful taunts followed them as they padded past, and Sootpaw wished they had sat closer to the dens. The urge to follow the she-cat tickled at his paws.

"We are just going to have to talk to her afterwards. It's too much of a risk to go in there right now."

"But what about when one of them starts fighting? Everybody's attention will be on them, we can sneak into her den at that time."

Sagepaw sighed slightly, shaking his head a bit and staring off in the direction his sister went. For a few moments, the pained look of longing in his eyes made them glimmer with sorrow, before he blinked and it was gone. With a heavy sigh, the tom relented.

"Fine, but I'll keep a lookout for you instead."

"Don't you want to speak with her too?"

"...I don't think Flarepaw wants to speak with me right now. It's been a while since we last talked, but I see she's doing fine with you around. I must thank you for that by the way."

Sootpaw glanced away awkwardly, shuffling his paws as the Noble momentarily glanced up towards the sky. Even if he said it so casually, the weight behind his gratitude was tremendous. As soon as the Commoner opened his mouth to respond, the lead Royal's voice broke through the small chatter.

"All rise for our Grand Royal!"

The two did as they were told, watching almost nervously as their red leader appeared beside the lead Royal. Sootpaw held his breath as the Grand Royal's dull golden eyes swept throughout the area, blessing some of the clan members with his brief attention.

"Lead Royal Whiteshadow, please bring the first one out."

"With pleasure, Grand Royal."

The Commoner let out a small sigh of relief, seeing the white furred tom padding towards Emberpaw's den. Sootpaw and Sagepaw exchanged a simple glance as the two silently made their way on the outskirts of the crowd, flinching only when the cheers began again. As per usual, the High Ranks were the loudest- their taunts taking a sharper tone.

Sootpaw glanced briefly through the spaces between his clanmates as he slowed to a stop, enamored by the sheer confidence Emberpaw radiated as she took her place in the center of the arena. Her dark green eyes flickered around dangerously, her red and black fur bristled and sending a sense of intimidation through anybody and everybody who watched.

"Grand Royal Emberpaw… are you prepared to face your opponents?"

"I'm always prepared, lead Royal Whiteshadow."

"That's the spirit. Grand Royal, the handicaps?"

A brief moment of silence passed as the leader closed his eyes, opening them seconds later with a small glimmer in the dull color.

"Grand Royal Emberpaw, you are prohibited from issuing an attack. You may only use grapples or reversals to knock your opponents out. Furthermore, you mustn't allow yourself to be pinned. Do you have any questions?"

"...No, Grand Royal." Emberpaw briefly closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she shook her head in assurance.

"Very well. Your opponents will be Amberpaw, Russetclaw, and Goldencloud. With those whose names have been called, proceed forward into the ring."

"Let's go, Sootpaw."

The Commoner blinked momentarily at the Noble, sparing another glance in the direction of the battle that began with a sudden burst of speed from Goldencloud. The last thing the Low Rank managed to see was Emberpaw easily jumping onto his shoulders, wrestling with the tom and bringing him down to his side in a matter of seconds.

The two grey furred toms held their breaths every time one of their clan mates snuck a glance in their direction, but most of them- as they predicted- kept their eyes glued to the match. The snow underneath their paws shifted, and at one point, it was deep enough for Sootpaw to oh so gracefully slip onto his side. Sagepaw immediately hushed him, sending a worried look in the direction of the match before all but shoving the Commoner into the low shadows casted by the den.

"Go, I'll keep watch."

"Thank you Sagepaw."

The Commoner mumbled underneath his breath before ducking into the den, a pleasant shiver now that he was out of the cold. The warmth of the den- albeit a bit stuffy- wrapped around him immediately, almost as if it was welcoming him back inside. As he took a few steps inside, the lone figure immediately caught his attention. For a few seconds, the tom could only stand and watch- a bit shocked.

Flarepaw was pacing.

He had never seen the she-cat pace before, a sign her body gave that she was indeed nervous. Her ears were flattened against her head, her shoulders slouched just the tiniest bit. Her flame-colored fur bristled and swayed with each of her heavy steps as she moved in a straight line, pausing only long enough to turn the way she just came. Despite how lost in thought she seemed, his presence did not go unnoticed by her.

Immediately, she shifted her concentrated gaze from the ground to the tom. The sheer burning intensity and borderline panic in them sent another shiver through his body as he looked away seconds later. The silence that hung in the air was heavy with tension, so much so that the tom had second thoughts about coming in here. Flarepaw was the first to speak.

"You shouldn't be in here right now."

 _Right now…_

"I know, I just… are you okay?"

Flarepaw blinked at him; the look in her eyes giving away just how much she wanted to tell him. Her mouth opened slightly, the words of admission dancing at the tip of her tongue, but she instead let out a small huff of breath. Once more, the silver storm dropped down to her paws, if only momentarily.

"I need to be okay."

"Are you nervous?"

"What do you think? Not only do I have to fight for my rank, I have to do it in front of everyone. What happens if I mess up? What happens if I fail? This test has already set us up for failure, and it's up to us to drag ourselves out of it, but… but what if I'm not strong enough? What if I can't? What if-"

Sootpaw effectively cut her off by placing his forehead against hers, having moved forward when she began in her tirade. An audible gasp escaped her lips. The tom met her gaze evenly, resting his forehead lightly against hers, and purring slightly when she pressed closer. The storm in her eyes disappeared behind her lids, a heavier sigh escaping her this time. It was comforting how this position brought both of them a moments of peace, how it silently let the other know that they weren't alone. That it was okay for them to relax without the worry that others were watching.

"Stop worrying about the what ifs," the tom mumbled, refusing to further disturb the peaceful silence that enveloped them in a tight cocoon. "You're going to do great regardless."

"Sootpaw… I…" an almost pained expression crossed her face. She pulled away, if only a little bit, before opening her eyes with a frown on her face. The grey apprentice gave her a few moments to compose herself, coaxing her to speak her mind with a gentle look. Flarepaw began kneading the ground, her paws shuffling in an anxious rhythm as her gaze shifted to the ground. Blowing out a steadying breath, her eyes returned to his face, her tone soft.

"I'm… scared…"

The way she spoke… it seemed as if she was terrified simply to say the word. As if it was forbidden, as if the word should never even cross her mind. He became aware that this moment, that her admitting this to _him_ , should remain a secret- locked deep inside his heart to serve nothing more but a special memory in the future. Doing this showed how much she trusted him, nothing but a Commoner of all things. It made a brief smile appear on his face at this knowledge.

"You have every right to be scared. It's not a crime, especially not now. Whatever you need from me, I'll provide it for you. I meant what I said, Flarepaw, I'll always be here for you. If you want me to go, I'll go. If you want me to stay, I'll stay. But please… don't shut me out again."

"I'm sorry…"

"I am too, that you still have nightmares in the first place. I want to help you, Flarepaw, but I can't be there for you if you don't let me. I just need to know that you're safe, wherever you go."

"I was safe. There are times where I just need to be alone."

"I understand. And hey, don't worry about your match too much. Just try your hardest. Even if you don't win- which I'm sure you will- at least you did your best."

The tom gave her the brightest grin he could muster, an almost mischievous glimmer appearing in the sunset. Flarepaw looked at him slightly unconvinced, giving him a miniscule smile and glancing down at her paws. Sootpaw puffed out one of his cheeks, pouting that his attempt at making her feel better didn't seem to work. For a few seconds, neither of them said anything. Only when the mischievousness in his eyes increase did the tom make a move.

Leaning forward, the Commoner gave a gentle lick to her cheek- the same one he had accidently scratched the day before in his own nightmarish haze.

The she-cat blinked at him in surprise, replacing the concern in her eyes that was there merely moments ago. Sootpaw leaned back before taking a step away.

"You're going to do great, Flarepaw. That I have no doubt about it. Don't hurt anybody too badly."

With a playful wink, the tom slipped out of the den as quickly as he came, leaving a flustered Flarepaw behind. Sootpaw chuckled to himself, a gentle smile on his face as he joined Sagepaw's side again, only getting a glance of the ending of the fight.

Emberpaw won.

The chorus of cheers was nearly deafening as the Noble turned his head in Sootpaw's direction. There was a curious glimmer in his eyes, but he never voiced his questions as the two began making their way back to their original spot. Emberpaw left the arena, padding in the direction of her den.

"How is she?"

"Nervous, but I think she'll be fine." _I hope she'll be fine…_

"Lead Royal Whiteshadow, please bring out the next one."

The Grand Royal's voice echoed above the ongoing cheers, the joyful voices rising in volume as the lead Royal went in the direction of Gingerpaw's den. _Looks like she's going last then._ The only male Grand Royal apprentice stood tall, surprisingly not sinking into the snow with each of his steps. With his stern yellow gaze facing forward, the ginger furred tom moved with a powerful gait. As intimidating as he appeared to be, Sootpaw was quick to notice the way his tail twitched sporadically behind him.

"Grand Royal Gingerpaw, are you prepared to face your opponents?"

"Of course, lead Royal Whiteshadow."

"Excellent. Grand Royal, what are the handicaps?"

Their leader was quick to speak this time. "I have heard that you've improved fighting with your eyes closed, I would like to see that for myself. Throughout the duration of this match, you must only rely on your other senses- sight is not an option. Adding to this, you are not allowed to block any of your opponent's strikes. You must only rely on evasion. Is this clear?"

"Yes, Grand Royal."

"Marvelous. If your name is called, enter the ring. Shadepaw, Foxear, and Whiteshadow."

The sound of sharp inhales and biting taunts filled the air as the lead Royal entered the ring, sending a wink at the petrified expression that crossed Gingerpaw's face. It disappeared as quickly as it came, but the fact that it even had a presence showed how even the most sophisticated of the Grand Royal apprentices feared the white tom. Nobody ever wants to be stuck face-to-face against the enigmatic and superbly skilled Royal.

"Oh no…" Sagepaw barely breathed out, his jaw clenching slightly.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for him too."

"No, not that. By process of elimination… I've figured out who Flarepaw has to face."

"Alright, but, why the 'oh no'?"

Sootpaw flinched slightly at the sharp look in the Noble's sage green eyes, a slight shade darker than normal. This is something that always happened, whenever he was angry. Or nervous. The sounds of the beginning of the match- and the immediate symphony of enthusiastic yowls drowned out any sound coming from the arena as Whiteshadow raced forward, Gingerpaw ducking in vain with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Because… Flarepaw is going to have to face… _him_."

The deadly growl that rumbled in Sagepaw's chest sent a nervous tremor through Sootpaw, who only stared at him in confusion before the Noble motioned with his chin to who he was referring to. Immediately, the Commoner's heart began racing in worry, the blood roaring in his eyes with his sudden, kindling rage.

 _Wildfire… Flarepaw is going to have to fight Wildfire in there…_

 _Oh no…_

…

" _Rogues! Rogues by the border!"_

" _Calm down Artisan!" the lead Royal of Stormclan snapped at the Low Rank, "where is the rest of your patrol?"_

" _T-They were t-taken, lead Royal Streamrunner. They're being h-held hostage."_

" _Being held hostage by a couple of Rogues? Typical of a useless bunch, why am I not surprised? Grand Royal, would you like me to send the Royals to rescue our inept Low Ranks?"_

 _The leader of Stormclan blinked, seemingly unaffected by the disturbance. The three Grand Royal apprentices at his side remained poised, backs straight and eyes facing forward. Cloudstar let out a languid yawn, stretching out his paws and shaking out his pelt elegantly before moving his dark blue eyes lazily to his apprentices._

" _Bluepaw, Rainpaw, Windpaw... Go get rid of those pests for me. There is no need to send an entire patrol. Make them regret ever consider taking a step on our territory. Understood?"_

" _Yes, Grand Royal."_

Rainpaw sighed heavily as she glanced between a hotheaded Windpaw and raging Bluepaw, the two of them speaking in irritated tones and avoiding a full-on shout, if only barely. Slouching her shoulders, the she-cat shrank back as the two stepped towards each other, spitting insults- mostly Bluepaw- and taunting jibes- mostly Windpaw. _How did I end up in this mess?_

"Why do we even have to split up in the first place? The Grand Royal simply told us to go teach them a lesson. They're just rogues, Bluepaw, what's the worse they can do?"

"Don't even say that around my sister, you know _exactly_ what they're capable of. Even if they are just rogues, we shouldn't just mindlessly rush into battle like you do all the time, Windpaw!"

"At least I'm not a frail coward, always wanting to hide and ambush. If they're waiting for us, they're not going to be moving away from their hostages. Besides, it's the Artisans fault in the first place for getting caught. Now we have to come and clean up the mess the made."

"As someone running to be the future Grand Royal, I must say I'm disappointed that you think so little of our Artisans. Regardless of who they are, they are still a part of Stormclan. As a leader, you should defend all equally."

"Alright oh holy Bluepaw, why don't _you_ go and rescue them while we hold off the rogues. It was your idea in the first place."

"Like I'll let you be alone with my sister again!"

Rainpaw let out another heavy sigh, dramatic as it was to try and catch their attention. Her attempts were futile again as this comment set off a whole different argument, one in which caused all of them to come to a halt and momentarily forget the reason they were out here in the first place.

"Nothing is going to happen to her! You'll still be nearby, but I'm more than capable of protecting her on my own."

"You sure showed that _very_ clearly in the fox attack. The only one who could protect her is me."

"I'm right here you know?" Rainpaw mumbled under her breath without expecting either of them to hear her, her ears flattening slightly. "I'm more than capable of protecting myself anyways."

Windpaw and Bluepaw continued to glare at each other, the very air around them quivering under their heated stares. The blue furred she-cat glanced at each of them and took a hesitant step forward.

"What if _I_ go and rescue the hostages?"

"No!" Both of shouted in unison, their ears going flat against their heads.

"Glad you two can finally agree on something," Rainpaw grumbled underneath her breath before speaking louder. "Look, you two can argue to your heart's content _after_ we rescue our clanmates. Bluepaw, you are the best at tracking, I'm sure Windpaw isn't sending you off just to spite you. We have the greatest chance of rescuing them safely if you find them as quick as you can. And Windpaw, it is _because_ they are rogues that we need a plan. They're unpredictable, and therefore, they are dangerous. They don't follow the rules the clans follow. Bluepaw has a point there. Now, can we get going, or am I going to have to do this mission alone?"

The copper-eyed she-cat and the blue furred tom stared at Rainpaw for a few seconds before reluctantly meeting each other's gazes, both of them sighing simultaneously and nodding their heads in agreement. Her brother turned to her, stepping closer until he could rest his head comfortably on top of hers. The blue she-cat huffed in annoyance, but didn't push him away.

"Be safe, Rainpaw. I can't bear it if something happens to you… again."

"I'll be fine. Now go find our Artisans. We'll come in at a frontal assault and hopefully lessen the number surrounding the hostages. You be safe too, alright?"

Bluepaw grunted once before turning to run away, one of his paws in the air in hesitation. Turning his head just enough to see Windpaw out of the corner of his eye, the tom spoke in a stern voice.

"You better keep her out of harms way this time. I swear if I even see so much as a scratch on her, I'm coming after you. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, now go." Windpaw nodded once, a serious expression on her face. In a matter of seconds, the tom disappeared in a flurry of shuffling snow. Rainpaw sighed softly in relief before nodding to her partner, both of them taking off at a run in the direction they were pointed to by the Artisan.

"See, your brother hates me."

"And you don't make it any easier."

Windpaw grumbled underneath her breath and the two remained silent as they ran, their ears perked and eyes flicking around for any sign of the rogues. Rainpaw blew out a steadying breath as she slowly took the lead, her pace quickening slightly and her ears twitching in agitation from the cold. Her tail flicked anxiously as she deepened her breaths in an attempt to calm down her rising nerves.

 _They're just rogues… they won't be the same ones… they're just rogues…_

"Rainpaw." The blue furred she-cat skidded to a stop, turning around to face her companion, only to find her a few paces back. Windpaw's copper eyes were directed at the ground, her ears flattening against her head. Rainpaw's breathing was noticeably heavier, but she brushed it off as she joined her partner, a sharp inhale rendering her speechless for a few seconds.

 _Blood… a trail of it…_

The small spots were just large enough to be noticeable- a dark red against a backdrop of stark white snow. There were small indentations scattered around, and a closer look at it revealed them to be pawprints.

"Guess we know where we have to go. Come on, and be on your guard."

 _Something isn't right…_

Regardless, the shivering apprentice followed behind Windpaw, trying in vain to calm her breathing. Her eyes squeezed shut momentarily, turning just enough to hide her visible anguish. The trail of blood became more spaced apart, the splotches getting bigger and bigger the more they walked so they were noticeable even from a distance.

 _Where have I seen this before?_

The two found themselves near a small clearing, a willow tree bending nearby from the weight of snow on it. The blood suddenly came to a stop, the pawprints long forgotten behind them. Windpaw blew out a slow breath, the air crystallizing before joining the wind as she walked forward. Rainpaw remained near the edge of the clearing, her eyes closed and teeth gritting loosely.

 _The blood trail was too obvious… the pawprints too random… and the sudden stop? I've seen this before…_

 _I've seen this…_

Light blue suddenly appeared, her eyes snapping open at the sudden realization. Rainpaw forced herself to step forward as she found her voice a second later.

"Windpaw get out of there!"

A second too late.

Before her eyes, the grey furred apprentice was suddenly sent flying to the side, a cry of pain escaping her lips and crimson staining her flank. The figure that charged at her had white fur, their fur camouflaging them earlier and went unnoticed by both she-cat's. From the treelines at Rainpaw's left came two more cats- one a large brown tabby with a body littered with smooth scars, and the other a pale furred lilac tabby. From her right, a bulky tan figure approached.

 _Stormclan warriors can't fight well on land… we're at a disadvantage in our own home._

The blue she-cat narrowed her eyes, hissing through her teeth and recklessly sprinting forwards in an attempt to reach Windpaw- who was barely able to stand without flinching. The white cat that had attacked her knew exactly where to hit in a place that would hurt the most. Unbeknownst to the copper-eyed apprentice, a figure of ginger brown fur and bright green eyes charged her- a wicked grin on his face.

"Wind-"

The small she-cat was sent flying, a hiss escaping her lips as her back collided with the bent willow tree, the force enough to cause some of the snow to fall around her. Dazed, Rainpaw narrowed her eyes to see a lone figure in front of her, the other rogues either occupied with a raging Windpaw or standing on the outskirts to keep guard. The figure in front of her stood a few pawsteps away, their head tilted to the side as they stared back at the she-cat.

Her vision focused seconds later, her eyes widening as she scrambled to stand up- the beating of her heart increasing tenfold. _No… no it-it can't be…_

The one in front of her was a tom; the green of his eyes causing horrible memories of anguished times to resurface to the forefront of her mind. His bright golden-orange fur contrasted greatly with the white world around her, a concentrated look in his eyes. Rainpaw's breaths took on a panicked rhythm.

It only took a few seconds for an all-too-familiar smirk to spread across his face, his insulting tone sending tremors through her body.

"It's been too long… _pipsqueak_."

"S-Sun?"

 _Oh no…_

…

 _ **A/N: Looks who's back, good ol' Sun. Excited? Cause I am.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Do you have a nervous tick? (nail biting, leg shaking, etc.)**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	38. Chapter 36: Joy

_**A/N: Whoosh, early chapter! Welcome back and I hope you enjoy! Also, if for some reason I upload on Saturdays or Sundays from now on, just know it's because recently, I've started working out and that schedule throws off everything else.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Tocotoucan_ _ **,**_ _IronDirewolf_ _ **,**_ _the Key of Endless Winters_ _ **,**_ _Taurus The Dragon_ _**and**_ _Another-Tragedy_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **CloverBudgie-**_ Yes, it is a big 'oh no' situation. We shall see if she will. Thank you, I try I try. My leg bounces a lot, and very rarely will I begin tapping with one of my fingers, but those are the only nervous ticks I've noticed I do. I might have more.

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ When I used to bite my nails, my mom threatened that she would put tapatio sauce or earwax on them… she never did but hey, it got me to stop lol. Thank you and sorry if it seemed as if I threw him in there out of nowhere. To answer your question… keep reading this story and you'll find out eventually XD.

 _ **the Key of Endless Winters-**_ Honestly, same. And I also have a bad habit of clicking pens, but thankfully I've grown out of the whole biting nails phase.

 _ **A Warrior at Heart-**_ Thank you! I always worry about whether or not I overdue the emotional scenes, so thank you for reassuring me that I'm doing it right. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

 _ **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan-**_ Thanks for the tip, I'll make sure to notify you guys when I shift pov's mid-chapter. Wait no more.

 _ **Mallowsong (Guest)-**_ What's wrong with nicknames? I like the nicknames lol.

 _ **WolfFang-Of-Windclan:**_ Yeah… her suffering isn't finished quite yet XD. A lot of you guys seem to think Ember isn't cut out for the job as a GR… I'd have to agree with you lol. Haha, I like how you went from 'yay' to 'no'. My bad? I like to make my characters suffer, I'm sorry XD. Ah, to be young and in love (lol jk, I'm only 18 myself what I'm I talking about). I can't really play with my hair since I always have it in a ponytail and I can't exactly bite my lip because braces makes it next to impossible (I want them off already DX).

 _ **Hailstrike-**_ The wait is over, enjoy. I don't normally pace, very rarely. I do tap my fingers more often though.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Don't worry, I got your reviews lol. I mean, it's never been stated that she ever stopped having nightmares. When Sootpaw began getting them and they had that one talk about their training, it was mentioned that she had one then. Just, I guess it's been a while since they've been this bad. Well, sometimes he has them about Flarepaw dying from that fox instead of surviving, but now it is mostly about the death of Shrewtail and Bluewing (especially Bluewing). Don't you worry, Darkpaw is still around, just being kept busy by everybody's least favorite warrior. It is meant for them to show off a bit, but also to have that level of challenge that it makes them nervous. Keep in mind, just because they win doesn't mean they don't still run the risk of being demoted. If, for example, all three were to win- the two with the most impressive of victories will remain in the running while the third goes down. Same, I thoroughly enjoy writing the Stormclan GRs, even more so when they're all together lol. That's basically every single chapter; happy then sad or sad then happy… strap yourselves in for our emotional rollercoaster people. Yes and yes, Sun made it back and he is part of Ignis's patrol. Keep in mind… I've never shown you guys how Rainpaw fights, right? There is a reason for that. Thank you and yes this chapter will be hectic. I have mentioned briefly in the past that Whiteshadow is said to be strong enough to go against Redstar… without going into too much detail, I guess you can say he's just rusty. Nope, this chapter is named Joy (whether that's a good thing, stay tuned to find out). RWBY is an animated web series created by Rooster Teeth. It's available to watch on YouTube for free. I for one adore the show so much, and it would take way too long for me to explain it all. And yeah, I usually get inspiration from my past characters for new characters.

 _ **Guest-**_ Thanks!

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

 _ **...**_

" _Please, please! I'm sorry, father, I'm sorry!" The young she-cat was helpless to do anything but struggle in vain against the vice-like grip of her father's sharp claws. They smoothly pierced the sensitive skin of her underbelly. Never deep enough to kill her, no, just deep enough to bring forth the most excruciating of pains. A pain she could never escape from unless he allowed her to._

" _Father, please let her go! It's not her fault, she didn't know!" The kit-blue eyes of her brother, Flamekit, flashed in worry as he stood off to the side of them. His eyes were owlish in size- laughable in any other situation but this one, his lips formed into a frightened grimace. Despite how much he wanted, how much her pained cries of terror called out towards him, he did nothing more but watch. This was one of the rare times he actually spoke in her favor._

 _He could be such a coward sometimes._

" _She knows the rules. Never speak to the other kits. Right now, they may seem like they want to be your friend, but I warn you, they will become nothing more but your competition._ Any _moment of weakness you show them, they will take advantage of it. Understand, Flarekit?"_

 _With tears creating a path on her cheeks similar to that of the blood near his claws, the shivering she-kit nodded against the ground. Biting back the bile that rose in her mouth, the kit turned on her side as soon as Wildfire stepped away from her, flicking the remaining droplets of blood off his claws in one fluid motion. It was strange how easily, how naturally he seemed to do it, but she never questioned it as she drowned in the flames dancing in his eyes. Flarekit could only stare at him, mouth parted slightly as she took in steadying breaths, grimacing in pain from the wounds near her belly._

" _I need to hear you say it, little kit."_

" _...Yes father, I understand." How she managed to speak without stuttering was beyond her, donning her mask perfectly as her lips formed a thin line. It was always safer to wear the mask around her father… he was always more lenient that way. And just like so many times before, and so many times in the future, it seemed to work as he gave her a simple nod of approval._

" _Good. Now, clean yourself off and practice walking without that limp before your mother finds you. Flamekit, make sure she stays away from the eyes of others. We don't need her disappointing our family any more than she already has."_

 _Her mother… this only ever happened when Willowflame was treated to stretch her legs out of camp with a simple hunt. The longer the punishment was postponed- should Willowflame decline the offer- the harsher it eventually became. It was to the point where Flarekit herself encouraged her mother to leave them alone for a bit._

 _Leave them alone for her father to hurt her._

" _Yes father."_

 _Without a farewell nod to his daughter and only his son, the Royal turned and began padding away, leaving his two kits in the small clearing out of camp. They would find their way back before anybody noticed they were gone, they always did. If they didn't, Wildfire would punish them. Well, at least, he would punish Flarekit._

" _A-Are you okay, Flarekit?"_

 _The young Flamekit ran to his sister's side as soon as their father was out of sight, festering over her and gently trying to get her to speak. His eyes momentarily shifted to the wounds near her belly, the marks they would leave behind would forever scar. Before long, more of them would appear en masse the more Wildfire found an excuse to harm her. Always on the belly, nobody could see it just by glancing at her that way. Flarekit glanced at her brother, the churning of what could only be described as envy burning in her stomach._

He _was never punished,_ he _was never yelled at. Father never raised his paw against Flamekit._

 _Only her._

 _Yet, she couldn't find it in herself to be mad at him. Despite his cowardice, he truly cared about her like any brother would- or should- for their sibling. But it was this envy, this burning jealousy and pure want, that made it so easy to lie to his face as she wore her mask of stillness- never blinking away as she met his gaze._

 _The two simple little words slipped out of her mouth before she could register what she was saying, but they would forever become her mantra._

" _I'm fine."_

…

"Grand Royal Flarepaw?"

The apprentice blinked away her overbearing thought, lifting her gaze from her paws. She had stopped pacing, thanks to Sootpaw's unexpected- but not unwelcome- appearance, but had found herself lost in the memories of her nightmare instead. It was strange, she couldn't remember the last time she thought about the punishments she would receive as a kit. She couldn't remember the last time she had nightmares about them either.

The lead Royal stood at the entrance of her den, a few strides away from where she was. His light blue eyes bore into her silver ones, the near-pale color alight with curiosity. She hadn't heard him enter, but then again, she almost never did. Whiteshadow truly was the master of stealth, the most likely reason behind his name. Even with his white fur, he was as silent as the shadows.

"Is it my turn?"

Her voice was strangely unprofessional, but if he minded, he certainly didn't show it. Instead of scolding her, the enigmatic tom merely sent her a friendly grin.

"Yep. You're the last to go."

"Will I be facing you?"

"Nope," the tom chuckled, rolling one of his shoulders with a bored yawn. "I already fought with Gingerpaw."

"And how did that go?"

"Oh, that? He won."

"...I'm sorry… What?"

"He won," Whiteshadow shrugged. "Of course, I may have been holding back just a tad bit."

Flarepaw couldn't prevent the scowl from forming. "So you let him win? Even though we're supposed to be fighting with our rank on the line, you gave him a free win?"

"Nothing ever comes free. The conditions I made were met. He knocked the others out and it was just him and I. Trust me, if I gave it my all in a real duel, not even the three of you combined can take me down. And I'm not exaggerating, as much as I want to. Now, do you want to go out there and show the clan what you're made of, or do you want to gossip some more and share tongues? I have a lot of great stories."

Whiteshadow gave her a cheeky grin, Flarepaw simply returned it with another scowl as she rolled her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, the amber furred apprentice found the willpower to force her paws into motion. Each step she took felt heavy and labored, and it must have shown since the white Royal stopped her just before she can leave the den.

"You'll be fine, Flarepaw. If anything goes awry… I'll be there. You have nothing to worry about."

Before she could question what he meant, the tom nudged her outside and into the view of the others. Immediately, the she-cat was met with the joyful cheers from her clanmates. She only had time to hastily put on her mask, a strange source of comfort amidst the chaos of celebration around her. Still, it managed to get the job done as she suddenly found herself standing in the middle of the arena. Flarepaw glanced down at her paws for a brief second, kneading the snow beneath them and feeling every particle shift.

 _Focus… now is the time to focus. Nothing else matters but this._

She took a moment to let her gaze wander around, the silver storm jumping from one face to the next as they searched in borderline desperation, brewing with worry and bolts of lightning. This was it, this was where she made her stand, where she showed the clan exactly how much she learned. Where she proved how worthy she was. _There…_

Sootpaw's nervous expression was easily distinguishable amongst the crowd of overeager faces, the sunset burning with a shade of unease. Still, in his cloud of concern, he managed to give her the brightest smile he could muster.

It both confused and relieved her how much his smile alone calmed her nerves.

"Grand Royal Flarepaw," the professional tone of Whiteshadow's voice caught her attention, "are you prepared to face your opponents?"

 _No… no I'm definitely not ready, and I'll never be ready_.

"Indeed I am, lead Royal Whiteshadow."

"Wonderful. Grand Royal, what will be the handicaps?"

Flarepaw found herself looking in the direction of her leader, lips forming a thin line and head tilting ever-so-slightly in question. The Grand Royal blinked at her for a few moments, the dull golden of his eyes trailing over her body before moving to where the Royals sat and back again.

"You are a formidable opponent on the battlefield, this I am certain of, young Flarepaw. The fighting style you have adopted and mastered is one even the most skilled of us has little patience or determination to attempt. It relies heavily on your ability to remain elusive whilst in combat. It is made up entirely on your skill of evasion." The Grand Royal paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. Flarepaw felt her throat tighten, already knowing exactly where this was going and not liking it one bit. The dull golden of his eyes narrowed the tiniest amount as he continued.

"In this match, there will be none of that. Throughout the duration of this battle, you are forbidden from dodging your opponents. You must rely on nothing more but defense. Aside from this, you are also required to pin each of your opponents once before knocking them out of the arena. Do you understand?"

"I do, Grand Royal." She was surprised at her own lack of hesitation, her eyes losing their focus briefly as she mentally mapped out the course of the battle already. She needed to be prepared for anything.

"Very well. Enter the arena if your name is called. Rowanpaw, Tigergaze, and Wildfire."

All of her planning came to a screeching halt at the sound of her father's name, leaving her momentarily dizzy.

 _Oh no…_

The sound of shifting snow urged her to turn her head to the side, her throat tightening as she met the dark amber eyes of Wildfire. The dark grey tom marched forward, the muscles in his body rippling with each of his steps as he positioned himself between his apprentice and Tigergaze. Rowanpaw refused to meet Flarepaw's gaze, only briefly glancing at her and sending her a frown before looking away again. Tigergaze was the only one who appeared friendly, but even the joyful grin he sent her appeared sadistic in a way.

 _Focus. You can do this… you can do this…_

"Begin!"

 _I can't do this…_

Still, despite how much she didn't want it to, the match began with Rowanpaw charging forward first. The other two remained in their spots, a fair distance away as they conversed quietly. With the brute of a tom racing towards her, Flarepaw didn't have time to even consider stopping their planning.

 _Focus._

Blowing out a steadying breath, the she-cat took a second to glance towards the cloud-covered sky. This was it.

 _Watch over me, Flamepaw, Willowflame. I need your guidance to take down these opponents._

As soon as those words left her mind, the she-cat lowered her gaze once more and rushed forward. Unlike before, in their sparring sessions a few moons ago, she didn't hide her speed this time. Rowanpaw would've expected that. Instead, the she-cat allowed her natural pace to shine- a pace that effortlessly outmatched even the limits of Rowanpaw's own speed. Every strike she sent in his direction met its mark- legs, shoulders, chest, forehead, muzzle. The tom growled in frustration as he was forced to backup, never finding the time to return the favor with his own attacks.

The cheers around her were deafening; so loud, in fact, that she almost missed the sound of the crunching snow behind her. After leaving a strike that was sure to daze the Royal apprentice, Flarepaw huffed as she twisted around- just in time for one of her paws to meet a blow from Tigergaze. The tom was undoubtedly stronger, the single hit leaving her paw aching as she retreated back a few steps- giving herself just enough room to leap onto his back.

The large tom merely grunted, giving his body a shake in an attempt to throw her off- but she was faster at leaping off of him. Using his body like a catapult, the she-cat found herself airborne for a few moments. She used this free time to quickly glance around, finding out exactly where each of her targets were. Rowanpaw was where she left him, only now recovering from his daze, with Tigergaze a few pawsteps in front of him. Wildfire… was waiting for her to land.

His amber eyes gleamed in what could only be amusement as she found herself suddenly in front of him. Silver-blue met dark amber for a breath of a moment before he lunged towards her. The urge to dodge coursed through her body, her instincts begging her to do just that. The thought of facing the tom in battle nearly overpowered the need to abide by the rules of her handicap.

 _No… I can't let him have this power over me. I won't allow him to control me anymore. He's hurt me for far too long…_

 _Now it's my turn… It's my turn to prove to him how strong I am._

With a newfound fire burning within her, Flarepaw narrowed her silver eyes. Instead of rushing backwards like she normally would have, the amber furred apprentice charged forward. Her smaller size allowed her to slip through his open paws, her shoulder ramming directly into his chest. The force of the hit sent the tom backwards, tumbling onto his back and coughing heavily. Without missing a beat, the Grand Royal apprentice ran forward- successfully pinning him down.

Her scarred ear flicked, the snarl approaching her from the side momentarily catching her attention. Narrowing her eyes, Flarepaw used Wildfire's body to propel herself in the direction of the sound, her own paws outstretched and trusting in her instincts. Rowanpaw was the unfortunate one to collide with her. The momentum she carried was far greater than his, the force of the collision causing him to slip in the snow and allowing her to pin him as well.

She only had a few seconds to catch her breath before she stepped off of him, rolling him to his side so she could reach his scruff. With a strength she didn't know she possessed, Flarepaw tossed a semi-limp Rowanpaw into Wildfire's path. Her father growled in annoyance, shoving his apprentice aside and continuing his charge forward, his lips pulled in a scowl.

Tigergaze beat him to her, the bulky tom unleashing a combination of strikes. Each one she blocked sent a jolt through her body, the feeling similar to that of hitting a tree trunk with all her might. One of his hits managed to slip through her defenses, the sheer strength behind the blunt force leaving her breathless. She was painfully aware of how many steps she was forced to take backwards as the tom pressed forward. Growling in frustration more so than pain, the she-cat lunged forward on his next strike.

Sure, he still managed to hit her, but she was now close enough for one of her paws to quickly snap against his throat, choking him for a few seconds and giving her more than enough time to trip him onto his back. Her paws rested against his shoulders for a few seconds- both of them now aware that she had him pinned- before she suddenly found herself flying over his head. A well-placed kick to her stomach sent her into the air once more, this time out of breath and dizzy.

 _Focus…_

This time around, Wildfire wasn't keen on waiting for her to land. The tom leaned back on his haunches before springing upwards, meeting her halfway on her descent back down to earth. A hasty block to his downward strike saved her from further damage as she twisted just enough for the ground to meet her paws instead of back. Flarepaw used this momentum to leap in Rowanpaw's direction- who had been charging towards her as she landed. The tom skidded to a sudden stop, lifting himself onto his hind paws as he practically caught her. The two tumbled against the snowtop- the blankets of white tossed into the air with their movements and obscuring everyone's vision- each attempting to kick the other away.

It was Flarepaw who won their little battle as the tom flew over the rocks that bordered the arena and into a group of gathered Commoners. The Low Ranks hastily retreated aside as the Royal apprentice landed on the ground with an 'oomph'.

"Rowanpaw is out!"

The cheers of elated joy from the High Ranks was drowned out by the hiss that echoed just a step behind her. Tigergaze was there once more, the tom's amber eyes burning with the intensity of any fight. His attempt at shoving her failed, she was faster at leaping onto his shoulders once more. The she-cat slid off him, landing just at his side and knocking his paws out from under him. Swiftly, while he fell, the she-cat let out a snarl as her paws met his body- the strength behind her shove pushing him just far enough out of the ring. Only barely, but still valid.

"Tigergaze is out!"

Flarepaw was vaguely aware how much she was panting, her body aching and legs shaking in exertion. _Almost done… almost done just one more. You can do this!_ As soon as she turned around, prepared to face her father head-on, a paw swept across her vision and sent her stumbling to the side. A breathless hiss of pain escaped her lips as she continued stepping backwards, blinking the sudden blur from her vision and meeting the dark amber of Wildfire. A throbbing at her temple sent a jolt through her as she became aware of the thin trickle of blood there.

 _Of course… of course he would unsheathe his claws…_

Father and daughter stood a mere leap apart, silver meeting amber once more. Wildfire's eyes were narrowed, his lips curling in frustration just enough to reveal his deadly fangs. Flarepaw took the time to catch her breath, each one deeper than the last. The energy in the air emitted by her clanmates caused the winds to stir, an almost suffocating cloud of pride and excitement. Unbeknownst to her, many have always wanted to see the duel between the two.

The gleam in Wildfire's eyes became that of sick joy, his scowl turning to a smirk. Flarepaw narrowed her eyes this time. _Let's give them what they want to watch then._

With a lash of his tail, the dark grey Royal closed the distance between them in a single bound, landing just in front of her. The fire in his eyes burned with an intensity that left her breathless, a brief moment of distraction earning her a cuff to the ears. The sharp pinpricks of his claws urged her to flatten the scarred ear as she hissed, her shoulder rolling as she swiped at his muzzle. He was just fast enough to block it, a gleam appearing in his eyes as he pulled her forward.

The sudden tug sent her barreling to him, their heads colliding roughly and causing a splitting headache to appear instantly. Flarepaw was quick to block a sudden paw flying towards her, another one forcing her to back up as the two danced around the battlefield. The one on the offense switched every now and then, their speed and defenses equal. Oh how she wished she could fight how she normally did, but the handicap crippled her immensely.

"I thought you were supposed to be better than this."

Her father's sudden words surprised her, the moment of shock allowing him to strike her across the chest and send her tumbling to the side. _Get back on your paws!_ Before she could push herself up, Wildfire's large paws slammed against her shoulders, the force causing her to grunt in pain. The cheers of the others- and the worried call from Sootpaw, wherever he was now- suddenly became mute as she met his gaze. As he loomed over her, the sudden chill of fear took her breath away. How many times had she been in this position? How many times had she felt his claws dig into the same area over and over again?

How many times was she forced to 'walk it off'?

"Pathetic. You think you'd actually pass this silly test? No, Flarepaw. Only those _destined_ for greatness can achieve greatness. You… you are nothing. Flamepaw… how disappointed would he be of you? To know that you tried so hard to be like him, only to fail oh so miserably?"

The sudden piercing of his claws on her shoulders caused her breath the hitch, her body frozen to the ground. If the clan was suspicious of anything, they did nothing about it. His words rang in her ears, each one dripping with malicious joy at her pain- both emotional and physical. The spiteful glimmer in his eyes sparked to life as his malevolent grin returned.

"You're not like Flamepaw. You are not worthy. You. Are. Nothing."

Her eyes squeezed shut, fighting back the sudden tears from his words as the pain of his claws only increased. She didn't know how long they remained that way, perhaps too long in her mind, but it was really only a handful of seconds. Not long enough to raise any type of concern from onlookers.

 _I'm not like Flamepaw… he was always better than me. He was always stronger, faster, smarter in battle. He always received nothing but the highest of praise._

 _I'm not like Flamepaw…_

Flarepaw found her eyes opening, the fire of her father's gaze scorching her as a greeting. The silver storms darkened with resolve. Swallowing lightly, the she-cat found her voice, speaking through gritted teeth.

"You're right. I'm not like Flamepaw... because I am _Flarepaw_." As she spoke, she slowly lifted her upper body, pushing against his claws and causing them to sink deeper. "I'm done trying to live up to your expectations. I'm tired of trying to gain your approval. You _don't_ own me anymore, Wildfire."

"Why you little-" The sheer rage in his voice was suddenly cut off, the force of her sudden kick to his stomach causing him to fly over her head. He had dropped his guard, his claws loosening as he blinked down at her in shock, and he was much too late to realize it. Flarepaw swiftly re-positioned herself, her paws shifting against the snow as she remained crouched for a few seconds before picking herself up. She stood tall as the tom grunted, finding his balance quickly as he rushed to stand. The fire in his eyes threatened to consume her as they blazed to life, his mask long gone and replaced with nothing but contempt.

"Wildfire is out!"

Of course, he wasn't expecting that. The rage on his face morphed into confusion as he glanced down to the ground. Sure enough, he was outside of the ring, a simple pawstep away from the rocks. She had managed to toss him out, if only barely. Flarepaw watched silently as he glanced from the rocks back up to her, and then down again. Whilst the clan cheered loudly, the Royal's face twisted with fury. Wildfire made a move to enter the ring again, to go up to her and physically harm her- if his unsheathed claws were any indication.

But like he had promised earlier, Whiteshadow was there.

He appeared as silently as he always did, suddenly popping up at her side and standing just a step in front of her- his body turned in a way to act as her own, personal barricade from her father. Flarepaw couldn't see the look on his face.

"Grand Royal Flarepaw wins!"

At the Grand Royal's calls, the cheering grew in intensity- if possible. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Shadepaw jumping up and down- possibly screaming his head off for her along with the others. The she-cat did a full circle, her careful gaze flicking from one joyous expression to the next.

Still, none of the other's joy compared to the glee present on Sootpaw's face.

The sunshine practically glowed with mirth, his smile radiant once more and his paws shuffling- almost as if he had to fight off the urge to run up to her to congratulate her. She felt her own shaky smile appear before Whiteshadow caught her attention once more.

"You should go see Roseberry while the Grand Royal talks with the High Ranks. All three of you won, now we would be putting it to a vote." Whiteshadow turned to her, speaking with his usual professional air before dropping the mask. He gave her a grin that left no doubt in his next words. "I'm proud of you, Flarepaw. I'm sure your mother would be as well. Smile, if only for her."

As the lead Royal predicted, Redstar called for his Royal warriors to converse in private about the three. The event would be put on hold while they talked, and they would only appear once they come to a universal decision. Everyone else was free to do what they wanted, but it was stressed that they needed to remain in camp.

The amber furred apprentice swiftly found her way to the Medicine Cat's den. Roseberry, who had been sitting just outside the den and keeping watch, scowled in annoyance as she ushered Flarepaw inside and away from prying eyes. The apprentice found herself sitting on the smooth stone ground, her gaze distant as the elder Medicine Cat fussed over her.

"I knew something like this would happen, but Redstar just _had_ to put him up against you. I swear he's never going to hear the end of it from me, I'll make sure of it. The nerve of that tom."

It was almost amusing how much Roseberry grumbled underneath her breath, whispering hushed threats directed to the Grand Royal and Wildfire. For a moment, Flarepaw didn't know if she actually meant them or not. The simple poultice she slathered onto the small wounds stung only for a few seconds, the dark blue eyes of the Medicine Cat carefully roamed over the apprentice's body. The undeniable glimmer of concern present in them was only outmatched by her soft tone.

"Are you okay, Flarepaw?"

The amber furred she-cat glanced down at her paws. She knew she was going to receive backlash for her actions. Wildfire was never one to simply let things like this go, especially if it came from her. But… this was her first step to the freedom she craved. The power of her declaration stirred a fire within her that only intended to grow from here on out.

A bright smile slowly appeared on her face, the joy evident on her expression.

"Yes, Roseberry. I'm fine."

And for once in her life, she believed it.

…

 _ **Stormclan**_

…

The small she-cat's cry of pain was cut short, a golden-orange paw pressed roughly against her throat oh so suddenly. The blue apprentice struggled against the weight of the tom as he placed his other paw against her chest, slamming her smaller body roughly against the snow-covered ground.

His wicked grin of cruel joy was the only thing she was able to see beyond the blur that came across her vision.

"Aww come on! You're telling me that _this_ is how you fight now? Talk about pathetic, pipsqueak."

Rainpaw gritted her teeth together, her paws trying in vain to push his leg away so she could breathe again. Somewhere behind him, she could hear Windpaw's enraged snarls and threats- but she couldn't quite understand what she was saying. The sudden pressure on her throat disappeared, a sharp inhale that sent her into a coughing fit forcing her onto her side. Tears shot to her light blue eyes, her gaze slowly lifting to the tom before her.

Sun was pacing around her- like a predator that had finally found its prey. The gleam in his bright green eyes making them brighter. His smirk- that sickeningly sweet excuse of a smile- remained frozen on his face. His claws remained sheathed as he walked, no blood evident on her blue pelt.

He was simply toying with her. By the look on his face, he was thoroughly enjoying it too.

"You can't be serious, can you? After all this time, I finally get the chance to see how much you've grown, and _this_ is what you're capable of? You're worse than when we first found you!"

"I won't fight you, Sun. I'm not like that anymore."

Rainpaw's voice was small, a certain sense of desperation causing her to whimper as she struggled to stand. It was difficult to breathe, her body battered from the blunt strikes he sent her way and she refused to block.

 _No, no I'm not going to fight him. I won't._

 _I can't…_

Still, to her horror, she could feel her claws practically itching to unsheathe. Feel every nerve on her body beg her to tear him apart, to leave him begging for the mercy she wouldn't give.

The longer she refused to quench the thirst to spill blood, the more appealing it seemed to make itself appear.

"What a shame, truly a shame. Do you know where little Rain has gone? I really would like to fight her right now instead of…" he motioned to her with one of his paws, "whatever this is."

Rainpaw took a second to glance around, her mind racing with the possibility of escape. She could do it. She could run away from him until he grew tired of the chase. If she was alone, that is.

Windpaw was being forced to watch the golden brute assault her, the leader of the rogues pinning her down securely. Ignis was his name, according to Sun at least. The ginger brown tom had allowed the golden one to play with her, a grin of sick joy spreading across his face as he and the others simply watched. How anybody could watch someone else hurt without a care in the world was beyond her, it made the bile rise in her throat just thinking about it.

Rainpaw didn't know how long they were there for, but at some point, the remaining group appeared with the Artisan hostages. She could see them now, each of them held down by one of the rogues. Ravenstrike, the black furred tom, and Sandclaw, the pale ginger she-cat, both stared at her with wide, terrified eyes. The one who had warned the clan had been Sandclaw's apprentice, Mistpaw. Her sister- Swanpaw- was there as well, held down by the large brown tabby.

 _Where is Bluepaw?_

Surely her brother would be able to find them. Had he gone back to the clan to request reinforcements? Or was he somewhere out there, watching the whole ordeal with barely restrained rage?

"Hey, pipsqueak." Sun's voice caused her to flinch involuntarily, her fur bristling as she moved her gaze over to him. He had stopped in his circling, merely choosing to stand between her and the others. The message he intended to send her was clear.

If she wanted to save the others, she would have to fight him.

"Tell me, do you remember that time when we found those three loners? You know, the one pregnant she-cat and those two toms. One was… her brother right? Yeah, nice cats they were."

Rainpaw clenched her teeth together, her eyes narrowing as she blew out a shaky breath. She knew all too well where this story would end, and the memories they would bring churned in the back of her mind- just waiting for their moment to strike. Sun padded forward a few steps, urging her to take an equal amount backwards. Still, his grin remained as he retold the story.

"Onyx wanted us to steal the she-cat since mothers were valuable as well. Remember how we all waited until dawn to strike, when the brother left in order to hunt." He paused to let out a chuckle. "You and I were ordered to go and kill him, it was our first mission together."

It _had_ been there first mission together. A few days after Dawn had died from sickness, they stumbled across a trio of loners. All three had given them nothing but hospitality, telling them directions to the river and even the best hunting places of the area. When Onyx had seen the she-cat's belly, it was easily decided that they would take the mother with them. By force if it was necessary.

Haze had been the only one against the plan.

"We found him by the river, remember? Foolish old tom offered to teach us how to fish. Out of nowhere, you decided to try and drown him. What happened next, pipsqueak?"

"Please… stop…"

"My memory is a bit hazy after that, and it's pretty boring if I tell it. Come on, I want to hear the rest from you"

Sun had somehow gotten closer to her, now standing only a whisker-length away. The eager glimmer in his eyes could rival that of a kit's, his tail twitching in anticipation and his joyous smile remaining. Rainpaw could feel the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Still, as she spoke, her voice was steady.

"He was stronger than I had anticipated. You had to stop him from drowning me instead. As soon as I got back up…"

Rainpaw hesitated, closing her eyes and her body stiffening. _Please… please stop…_ Sun smacked his paw against the side of her head, causing her to stumble where she stood and bite back a whimper. He was growing impatient, but he still seemed content with letting her finish the story. He knew her too well, how much she claimed to hate the idea of fighting. But in the heat of the moment, nothing else had given her that much joy.

The joy of the kill is what Haze had called it. It was addicting to those who weren't careful, and it only became an obsession to the stolen kits after their first taste.

"You and I tore open his stomach. He died instantly… and the river was stained in red. His body was swept away with the currents and we never saw him again."

The silence that followed her words was deafening. Rainpaw's light blue eyes hesitantly found Windpaw's copper ones. The tears she had been holding back began to spill as the mix of shock and fright met her gaze.

 _I'm a monster…_

"Do you remember how much you loved it when we found other loners or rogues?" Sun began speaking again, turning around to pad in the direction of the others. His back was turned to her, and it would've been all too easy to run away.

But she didn't.

"Sun… please…"

"It was funny seeing the joy in your eyes as soon as we found another group of stragglers. Onyx almost always ordered us to kill them, to practice what he and the others taught us. It was the best form of training we ever had. We didn't need to hold back, we didn't care if we accidently killed strangers. It was their fault for being so weak. Remember what you used to say after each of your kills?"

"...Only the strongest can live-"

"Only the selfish can survive!" Sun let out a bout of laughter, also causing the other rogues to chuckle in response. The golden tom stopped in front of her clan mates, giving each of them a wicked smirk at the horror he saw in their faces. Windpaw was no longer struggling against Ignis.

 _He's painting me as a monster… no, he's merely telling them who I truly was._

 _Who I truly am..._

"Let me ask you again, pipsqueak. Where has the little Rain I used to know gone? Where is the Rain that craved the feeling of delivering the death blow? Where is the Rain who preferred it when her blue fur was red in blood that wasn't hers? Where is the pipsqueak who actually gave me a challenge in a fight?"

"She's gone, Sun. I'm not like her anymore."

"Oh I think she's still there. You've locked her away inside of you, in the hopes of making her disappear. For a while, it's actually been working. But let me tell you one thing, pipsqueak, you shouldn't deny her such joy. You can keep running for the rest of your life, but you can't outrun who you truly are. You're just like us."

"Shut up!" Rainpaw growled suddenly, her eyes flashing as she pulled her lips back. She felt herself take a threatening step forward, her tail lashing behind her. "You don't know me! I'm nothing like you, I belong in Stormclan. _This_ is my home. _This_ is where I belong. _This_ is who I am."

"Really? Would your beloved clan still accept you after knowing how much blood is on your paws?"

The growl that had been rumbling in her chest suddenly halted. Sun allowed his smirk to grow at the hesitant look in her eyes, even more so as she refused to look in the general direction of her fellow clan members. He had been pushing her closer and closer to the edge of snapping, the resistance she initially put up was weakened.

Now was the time to strike.

"Ignis, permission to prove a point." Sun turned to his leader, motioning with his head to Ravenstrike. The ginger brown tom blinked at his follower, glancing at the Artisan before shrugging.

"Sure, do whatever you want. Keep in mind we're on a tight schedule though."

"This won't take long."

Rainpaw felt her throat tightening as the black furred Artisan was forced to his paws, the rogues shoving him forward so he fell flat on his face. Sun winked at her as he leaned down, gripping the other tom's scruff and dragging him closer to the apprentice. Ravenstrike struggled weakly, the other wounds on his body weakening him tremendously.

"Will they still protect you once they realize how many lives you stole? How many innocents you sent to the afterlife with a smile on your face?"

"Stop it." Rainpaw answered weakly, her voice shaky and rough. Her tone was as sharp as her nails. Her ears were flattened against her head, her light blue eyes glancing briefly down at the terrified expression on Ravenstrike's face.

"Will you fight me seriously now?"

"No… no I'm not going to fight you, Sun. I refuse."

The golden-orange tom sent her an unamused expression, his lips forming a thin line and brows furrowing slightly. For a few moments, neither of them said a word. The tension in the air was damn near suffocating, the wind whistling through the trees almost eerily. He was the first to move- placing one of his paws against Ravenstrike's chest, pinning him down effectively as he lifted his other paw. His sharp claws gleamed in the light.

"Then, this death is on you."

"No-" the cry coming from her throat was cut short, Sun's claws coming down and digging into the Artisan's throat. As the Low Rank struggled weakly to push him off, the golden tom simply glared in the she-cat's direction. All too soon, Ravenstrike's movements came to a stop.

Rainpaw lowered her head, hearing the cries of anger coming from Sandclaw and the sorrowful yowl of Swanpaw. Windpaw, once again, was completely silent. Closing her eyes, the she-cat felt a growl rising in her throat.

 _His death is on me. This is my fault… no. It's his._

"Whoops, my paw slipped. Oh well."

 _Make him pay… Make him suffer… Make him beg for mercy…_

 _What are you going to do raindrop?_

"What's wrong _pipsqueak_? Did I do something to upset you?"

 _Make him suffer…_

 _Make him cry in agony…_

 _Make him beg for mercy…_

Light blue eyes opened slowly, now no longer shedding any tears. Gone was her smile, replaced instead with a deep-seated frown. The light that had glimmered in her eyes was gone, leaving behind a hollow shell. Lifting her head, the pure joy that lit up Sun's face was amusing in its own right.

"It's been far too long, Rain." He nodded his head in greeting, Sun's eyes burning as brightly as his namesake.

 _What are you going to do raindrop?_

"I'm going to kill you."

Joy… it was all she felt as she spoke those words.

…

 _ **A/N: Uh oh… Rainpaw's gone crazy everybody! Run away before it's too late! Lol, on another note, three cheers for Flarepaw. I'm so proud of her.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **How would you have reacted when hearing about Rainpaw's murderous past? (If you were in Windpaw's position, and keep in mind, she never told anybody)**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	39. Chapter 37: Beauty

_**A/N: How's it going everybody? I'm a little upset since some of my High School friends recently left for college, but I'm happy for them. So, to distract myself, I shall whip up a chapter for you guys. How does that sound? Good? Good.**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Mallowsong (Guest)-**_ Yes. Yes it did.

 _ **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan-**_ Good, I left some of you speechless. Mission accomplished. And yeah, I'm proud of how far Flarepaw has come.

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ I would… Idk how I would react if I found out someone I love was a murderer. It's difficult to imagine (boy am I gonna have fun finding a reaction that is suitable for Windpaw's character). All submitted characters won't get a lot of spotlight, but I _will_ be mentioning their names and they _will_ have some interactions with some of the main characters. And, some of them I have yet to find a place to add them in that would make the most logical sense. Please be patient with me lol, I wanna add everybody's character, but I have to find the right place to put them in. Thank you!

 _ **Warrios27-**_ I would be shocked as well, maybe even a bit frightened? I'm not entirely sure myself. And yes, poor Rainpaw. I hope I portrayed her mental struggle smoothly? Or that it was noticeable at least. And yes, I'm gonna have fun messing with Sun (lol the rhymes)

 _ **SnowflakeFoxy-**_ Muahaha, yeah no lol. The happy moments they have are only brief lol. Oh well, you signed up for this ride haha. (Don't worry though, there will be some more happy times in there… but also a _lot_ of not-so-happy times. Hurray!) Thank you and you are honestly the first to say they used to hate Whiteshadow lol. All I have to say is poor Rainpaw… I've put her through so much. Then again, the same could be said for all of them by the time this story is over so whatever XD. Tough it out little raindrop, make me proud.

 _ **A Warrior at Heart-**_ Thank you! Tbh, it took me a while to come up with the names for the last duo of chapters (Anguish-Joy). But I also thoroughly enjoyed writing those two so it was worth it. I can't describe how proud I am of Flarepaw, my baby is growing up DX. Your wait will soon be over, don't worry. Ay, join the "don't like Sun" club. We give out free cookies on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

 _ **CloverBudgie-**_ Yes, Wildfire does deserve a lot more, but this was a good start. To be honest, it's very hard not loving Sootpaw haha. We shall see how the others react to Rainpaw's snapping. Hmm… conflicting. To kill or not to kill Sun. I would give her a hug afterwards… probably not but still.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Thank you, it was definitely a 'Joy' writing it XD. Yes, his defeat was very crucial indeed. Any type of abuse is traumatizing, whether physical, mental, or emotional. Flarekit had to go through all three basically. I would be scared too if I was in Flamekit's position. Wildfire is… I cannot tell you without spoiling lol. Your theory is interesting btw. Don't worry, I do plan to have a backstory for both Wildfire and Whiteshadow (hint hint, a certain enigmatic tom might come after this set of chapters) The conditions he set were basically just for Gingerpaw to knock the other two out while also dealing with him. I thoroughly enjoy reading your theories btw. And… perhaps… You shall wait until I give you guys his backstory (hint hint, it will come sooner rather than later). Thank you! And idk what it is, but I've always struggled writing fight scenes. It's difficult keeping it as realistic as possible, incorporating moves that aren't just repeated (which I have the most trouble with), and I have to limit my creativity when it comes to it. In the end, I settle for an almost half-half: keep it realistic, but also have fun while writing it. And yes, if it is a group fight with more than one opponent, it can get a bit hectic. What I tend to do is re-read what I just wrote before writing the next paragraph, and going back and forth and making changes here and there. If that still doesn't work for me, I'll have to resort to making little notes off to the side just to keep track of where every character is and what they are doing. I tend to find it easier to write in the perspective of the one fighting: that way you can focus sometimes more on their inner thoughts rather than the actual fight, and put metaphors where you see fit just to spice things up. If it is written in the perspective of somebody simply watching (which tends to be Sootpaw in this case), I tend to feel like the fight itself comes out a bit flat. One thing I can also add is to have fun with it, don't be afraid to make mistakes sometimes and make sure to re-read it more than once, sometimes reading it out loud is even better. Moving on: yes Sun is a jerk. Yeah, every single time she fought she always held herself back. Nobody- not even Bluepaw or Windpaw- have ever seen her fight at 100% with no restraints. More or less, a majority of the rogues are trained by a set group of trainers. Some specialize in certain aspects- like speed or strength- but in the end, they all become ruthless. Lol, imagine if the sun was green instead of gold. That'd be weird. Bluepaw's just chillin, lol jk but you'll see this chapter. I'm not sure how I would react… I would definitely be nervous from there on out, constantly worried about what would make them snap again. Geesh everybody wants Emberpaw to be demoted haha. Don't worry, you'll find out this chapter. Don't worry, Berrypaw is still alive and fighting the nuisances. We'll check in with them later (cause remember, Ignis and his group were ordered to go to all three clans and stir up trouble) Thank you! And nope, this chapter is called Beauty.

 _ **KyubiMaster9-**_ VICTORY SCREECH! Lol, I enjoyed writing the fight between her and Wildfire. Too late, Rainpaw's fallen. No, only one of them will be eliminated from the running. In the end, there will still be two of them left. And no, the highest rank you could rise to is Noble, you can't go past that (unless given permission for whatever reason from the Grand Royal.) One can only be a Royal if they are born into the rank. Nice questions (and Bluepaw was named Bluewing and Shrewpaw was named Shrewtail).

 _ **WolfFang-Of-Windclan:**_ Nice, I would love to see them. Lol, nobody likes Emberpaw haha. Yeah, I just love making Rainpaw suffer, don't I? Roseberry is the best, she doesn't care lol. Cool, September 24th is my first day in college. I don't know how I would feel upon learning about her past. Have a nice day!

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Stormclan**_

…

" _Why am I not surprised to find you out here alone, little raindrop?"_

" _I thought I told you to stop calling me little."_

 _The blue furred kit sat by a river's edge, her eyes meeting the light blue casted by her reflection. This was the first time since Soot drowned that she built up the courage to look at herself. All she could do was stare, a small part of her in disbelief, but mostly in disappointment._

 _She couldn't recognize herself._

 _A frown replaced the smile she had once known, the spark of life in her eyes that had always been there was missing. To her, she appeared far more mature and battle-ridden than a kit should look. The kit she once was wasn't there. Not a single trace._

" _Too stunned by your beauty to speak, raindrop?"_

 _Haze's voice was playful, a gentle smile evident on his face. His reflection joined hers on the water, both of them rippling with the smooth movements of the river. Rainkit scowled immediately, her reflection mimicking her motions of bitterness._

" _Beauty? You must be getting blind with old age, Haze. There's not a single thing beautiful about someone like me."_

" _There is beauty inside everybody."_

" _More lies, why am I not surprised?"_

 _The blue furred kit glanced at the larger tom out of the corner of her eye, watching as his smile dropped to a frown. Haze shifted his weight from one paw to the next, his head tilting as his lips formed a thin line. For a few seconds, neither of them uttered a sound, both listening quietly to the water rolling over the stones at the bottom of the river. Rainkit found the eyes of her reflection once more, a sigh of defeat escaping her lips._

 _This is who she was now… this… thing with eyes that froze others in their place. This thing that only looked alive when ceasing the existence of another. A beast that craved nothing but the scent of blood and fear emitted from her prey._

 _A monster…_

 _She was a monster… so how could a monster be beautiful?_

" _You want to know something?"_

" _No, but you're going to tell me anyway, aren't you?"_

" _Precisely." Haze replied smoothly with a simple shrug before turning to face the small she-kit. His head tilted downward, his eyes sparking in the same way it always did when he wanted her to not just hear, but_ listen _to what he had to say._

 _Rainkit turned to him, tilting her head in curiosity._

" _Throughout my travels, I've learned many things. Rules, codes, skills… all of which I have been teaching you and the others, but primarily you." He looked away at that point, a sad expression crossing his face and a distant look in his eyes. "I've learned that… there are two beings inside of everybody. One is beauty; someone who only seeks to help others. To heal wounds and scars that cannot be seen by the naked eye, because sometimes those are the ones that hurt the most. One that shares love freely and expects nothing in return. Beauty knows which battles are meant to be fought, and those that aren't."_

 _Haze turned to look at her then, his expression hardening. "The other is the beast; someone whose only wish is to hurt. They are the one that inflicts the wounds healed by the beauty. They are the embodiment of greed, of hate and anger. The Beast never knows when to_ stop _fighting."_

 _Rainkit blinked at him as the tom stepped closer to her, gently pressing his muzzle between her ears. The blue kit froze at the gentle gesture. She couldn't remember the last time someone shared physical contact with her that didn't end with one of them bleeding._

 _It was… comforting…_

 _But his words were far from calming..._

" _The beauty inside of you is fighting for its life. Don't let the beast win, raindrop."_

…

A dark scarlet stained the once gentle white of the snow around them.

The larger golden furred tom hissed as he hopped backwards, an attempt to create space between him and the faster she-cat. The smaller blue furred apprentice was relentless in her assault, allowing only a miniscule pawstep of space between them at all times. Claws flashed in the sunlight as they scoured across skin.

While the tom let out a variety of noises- from pained yowls to enraged snarls and annoyed hisses- the she-cat was deathly silent. Donning an emotionless expression, she slid through his feeble defenses effortlessly whilst ducking and turning away from his powerful strikes. The very air around her shuddered and bent to his will, his bright green eyes burning brighter in fury.

A claw flew much too close to her face for her liking, forcing her to give him the space he had been desperately trying to create for himself.

Rainpaw skidded to a stop, disturbing the surface of the snowbank and standing from her crouched position. Her sharp claws dug into the crystals below her, washing and freeing them from their red, blood-stained hue. Sun stood in his place, panting heavily and favoring his right leg more so than his left. The wounds that littered his body were devastating. The wounds on her…

Were nonexistent.

There she stood, with her lips forming a thin line and light blue eyes void of any spark, free from even the tiniest of scratches. The blood that discolored her blue pelt clearly didn't belong to her. She looked as beautiful as she did terrifying.

A smile graced her features, chilling in its own right.

"What's wrong, Sun? You look a bit scared."

Her devilishly amused tone sent a shiver down his spine, ears flattening as he took a step back. It felt like a lifetime ago since he heard that voice, that frightening lilt followed most often by a sensuous purr. He only ever heard it right before she killed someone.

"Shut up! I'm not scared of you."

"Well, aren't you convincing?" Rainpaw let out a soft chuckle, as she began walking forward with a tilt of her head. "What is it you used to say you were? Hmm. _Invincible_ was the word… right?"

Sun let out a steady growl as he lunged forward, one of his paws outstretched and claws ready to slice at her approaching face. The smile on her face grew at his desperation to inflict some sort of damage to her. Leaning on her back paws, Rainpaw lifted herself slightly, her claws meeting the inside of his paw before she pulled him forward with a simple twitch of her muscles. The tom stumbled, off-balanced, and let out a yowl as her teeth pierced where his neck and right shoulder met. He shoved her then, immediately regretting it as she practically tore his skin along with her.

The blue furred apprentice calmly stepped backwards, spitting out his fur from her mouth and letting out another laugh of merriment. Blood dripped from his open wound- another wound- staining the snow below him in small droplets that quickly grew bigger. Licking her lips, a part of Rainpaw flinched at the metallic taste that sprouted across her tongue, while another part of her made a purr erupt in her chest.

"Where's all your false bravado? Surely you can do better than this."

"I-I admit, Rain. I underestimated you. You were always so ruthless no matter who you faced. It's admirable."

"I'm flattered. Now, are you done talking? Your voice is _really_ getting on my nerves."

Sun swallowed thickly, his breathing ragged as he hesitantly glanced behind his shoulder, wincing in pain. Ignis and the others remained in their spots, their smiles gone. Well… except Ignis's. His grin had grown wider, and the golden tom could practically see the leader jumping in excitement.

"You know, you really shouldn't take your eyes off of me. I get jealous easily."

Her claws slashed down his face, opening a cut on his cheek that would no doubt leave a scar. Sluggishly, the tom tried backing up, but once again, she didn't let him. Rainpaw's next target was his chest, her claws meeting their mark and staining the snow around them even more in red. Sun didn't even have the energy to yowl in pain as he stumbled onto his side, a shaky breath escaping him. Each of the cuts and bites she inflicted throbbed painfully, most of them still bleeding and some only stinging in annoyance.

Rainpaw took a moment to glance around them, her eyes trailing over the random splatters of red against a backdrop of white. A gleam entered her light blue eyes as she turned to face Sun once more, sitting casually at his side and letting out a breathy sigh.

"Beautiful, isn't it? We've created a masterpiece, you should be proud."

"...You've bested me, Rain. I underestimated you."

"Giving up? That's no fun, and here I thought you would put up more of a challenge. It wouldn't be satisfying to kill you if you don't even fight for your life."

Rainpaw tilted her head down, a frown crossing her face when the once cocky tom bowed his head to her- crowning her the victor. It was disgusting, downright disgraceful, when someone gave up as easily as Sun did. As much as he flaunted his power, once the going got tough, he was always the first to flee. A true coward at heart. Through all their training, Onyx and the others drilled into their minds that admitting defeat against an opponent was a fate worse than death itself. It ruined the pride of the group, the pride of their family.

Onyx always told them that if they were going to die, they would go down fighting until their last breath.

But here was Sun… simply _allowing_ her to kill him.

A growl of disgust tore through her throat, along with the snarls and hisses from the other rogues. If she had looked towards them, she would've been able to seen how furious Ignis glared at a defeated Sun, how revolted the others appeared from his actions.

"Have you no pride?" Rainpaw snapped at the tom, her fur bristling and smile replaced with a scowl as she bared her teeth at him. She was about to step forward, to end his pathetic life quickly with a bite to the back of the neck.

But the sudden sound of pawsteps fast approaching forced her to glance away. One of the rogues that wasn't busy pinning her clanmates- which she had dutifully ignored up until now- charged forward with a yowl of anger tearing through their throat. The other rogues looked over in surprise, the leader's smile disappearing instantaneously. _Of course he would be disappointed, this one's defending a coward._

"Leo…"

Sun's breathy exhale was lost to her ears as a grin tugged at her lips, her heart beating rapidly at the idea of a new opponent. The tom, Leo apparently, was clearly built for strength and nothing more- a brutish force of yellow and amber that charged in without planning ahead.

 _This will be your downfall…_

Whatever sounds Sun created- a panicked yowl of concern, a shrill warning that would ultimately come too little, too late- were drowned out by the blue apprentice as she deftly moved forward. Claws itched to dig into skin, teeth gnashed together threateningly as she sent the tom a menacing smirk.

 _Make them suffer… Make them pay…_

 _What are you going to do, raindrop?_

 _...I'm going to kill them…_

Within the few seconds that the two cats of differing sizes met, the battle was over before it even began. The only indication that any movement was made was the sudden tumbling forward of Leo, his amber eyes widened and breath hitched. Rainpaw stood at the tom's flank, looking at one of her paws with a strange sense of calm.

Blood covered the tips of her claws.

Leo fell to his side, his legs twitching as spasms racked through his body. A clean cut of deadly precision spread across his throat, and it only took a few moments for the brute to stop moving. Onlookers watched with bated breaths; the rogues with a sudden sense of growing concern and the clan members stricken with horror. The only sound made following the overbearing silence was an amused laugh.

"One would think the bigger ones would put up more of a challenge. Oh well."

Rainpaw sent one final, bored expression before turning away from the body, brushing it away like it was nothing. Sun, having been much too transfixed with just how quickly Leo took his final breath, flinched as soon as she stopped right in front of him.

"Now… where was I? Ah, yes. Ridding this world of the weak."

The blue furred apprentice frowned to herself, her eyes narrowing as she stepped forward, body prepared to lunge and wrap her teeth around his throat- her favorite way of delivering the final blow. She couldn't quite do it though. A gasp escaped her lips, pausing her movements mid-strike as she came face-to-face with a fearful bright green.

 _Fear… Sun never used to fear me… He admired me, he argued with me about anything and everything, he picked on me and pushed me to my limits._

 _But he was never scared of me…_

The sudden realization forced the she-cat to flinch back, taking a few cautious steps away from him. Unfortunately for her, this allowed her to get a full view of just how much damage she truly caused. Rainpaw felt bile rise in her throat once more at the sight of a battered Sun.

Wicked claw marks ran across his back, his sides, his chest. His tail was bent at the tip, most likely broken from where she bit it, and one of his ears was hanging limply. The bite to his right shoulder had yet to heal and the puncture on his left leg was slowly beginning to dry. The cut on his cheek had gotten too close to his eye, a mere hairbreadth away and she would've damaged it. Then there was Leo's body...

 _I did this… I did this to them..._

 _They deserved it, right? They have no one else to blame but themselves. Sun pushed me too far and this is their consequence…_

 _So, why do I feel so sorry for them?_

She failed to see the beauty she had mentioned earlier as she looked around the battlefield, the dark splotches of red ever so prominent against the white background, the unmoving mass of yellow. Rainpaw glanced back at the golden tom, her mouth opening and closing slightly.

 _I did this… I'm sorry Haze, I let the beast win._

"Well, isn't this disappointing. And here I thought Sun and Leo were some of my best fighters."

A voice off to her side caused her to flinch, forcing her to retreat a few steps back. Ignis had somehow gotten closer, the she-cat too lost in thought to hear his pawsteps against the snow. But his own bright green eyes weren't directed at her.

He was glaring at Sun.

The golden tom flinched, closing his eyes and bowing his head almost to the point where his chin could touch the surface of the snow. Ignis stood in front of him, outraged and with a glare that could scorch whatever he wanted. Rainpaw blinked, the last of her bloodthirst quenched and the need to fight trickling out of her.

She felt tired… oh so tired.

"You disappoint me, coward." Ignis spat before turning to the small she-cat, a charming smile making its way to his face. "On the contrary, _you_ have peaked my interest, love. Tell me, were you once a part of this coward's group?"

"That was a lifetime ago." Rainpaw did her best to keep her voice even and free of stutters, her body prepared to leap away in case the leader decided to attack her. He was quick to notice her stiff posture, an amused chuckle escaping him.

"No need to be scared, love. It's just been _far_ too long since I've met someone who used to belong to the seventh scouting patrol. Sorry to say that all four of your caretakers have vanished."

 _Vanished… that means all of them are dead. Haze, Onyx, Gravel, Vulpine…_

"Good riddance." The she-cat found herself saying, blinking in surprise at her own words and frowning in confusion.

"Such a shame however, after today, I'm sure you will be all that's left. I've heard stories of you, Rain. I have to say, though, _none_ of them live up to what I just witnessed. It would be an honor if you'd allow me to experience for myself how strong you are, love."

Rainpaw flinched again, shaking her head even as she spoke immediately. "I don't want to fight you."

Ignis frowned, more of a pout than anything. "Come on, love. You can't tell me that you've retreated to your shell again. I've always wanted to meet her. Pretty please? Or am I gonna have to kill another one of your clanmates just to get you to snap?"

"You wouldn't dare!" The apprentice hissed instantly, stepping towards him instead of away. The spark inside of his eyes burned brighter as he shrugged innocently. A smirk pulled at his lips in an all-too-knowing way.

"Whatever works, right? What do you say?"

"I…" Rainpaw paused again, closing her eyes tightly and shaking her head roughly. "I don't want to fight you… please, don't make me."

"Look at me, beautiful." Ignis spoke in a gentle tone, coaxing the she-cat to do just that. Tears blurred her vision once more, but they quickly disappeared as he spoke softly- even as his words were sinister. "Why do you deny yourself of this? Tell me, how did it make you feel when your claws tore open his skin, when you made him bleed?"

"I… It was wrong of me to do that."

"I didn't ask you if it was right or wrong," Ignis snapped before purring. "I asked you how it made you feel."

Rainpaw hesitantly moved her gaze over to Sun, her eyes trailing once more over the wounds created by her claws and her fangs. Her panicked breathing began to steady, slowly but surely before she moved her gaze down to her paws, mumbling under her breath.

"You need to speak up so I can hear your beautiful voice, love."

"I said… it felt good."

"Exactly. You and I both know the beauty of bloodshed. The more you try to deny yourself of this masterpiece, the more only you will suffer. Release yourself, love. Fight me."

"I can't. I-I shouldn't."

"But you want to, don't you?"

"Yes…" A sharp inhale followed her simple confession, her jaw snapping shut as she shook her head again. It was a losing battle, trying to reign herself in. It was a battle, she realized, she didn't mind losing. Not one bit.

"Tell you what," Ignis suddenly spoke, stepping a few steps away from her before continuing. "We'll fight for… thirty seconds."

"Thirty seconds?"

"If you can survive against me for thirty seconds, then we will take our leave. We won't cause any more trouble, and we'll leave quietly."

"You'll leave… just like that?"

"Just like that. I promise."

The blue furred apprentice cautiously looked at him, her eyes trailing up and down the leader's body and searching his gaze. All she found was sincerity. Blowing out a short breath, the she-cat glanced back down at her paws. Her claws flexed experimentally against the snow, the all-too-familiar itch returning the longer she stared.

 _I can do this…_

"Thirty seconds is more than enough time to kill you." Rainpaw lifted her head, sending the tom a coy smile. Ignis purred loud enough for her to hear, his tail lashing behind him and eyes shining in excitement.

"Try not to die, love. It would be a shame for a beauty like you to go down so easily."

 _Thirty seconds… that's all.._

The two stood a leap apart, Ignis leaning back slightly and Rainpaw dropping into a familiar crouch. The she-cat blew out a steadying breath, mostly in an attempt to calm the need to strike. Both of their smiles dropped, replaced instead with concentrated glares.

 _No holding back… aim for the kill…_

"Begin!"

As soon as the single word left the mouth of one of his rogues, Ignis lunged forward with an explosive speed. Rainpaw clenched her teeth, choosing to dive out of the way instead of towards him. Her own movements were swift, but the beating she withstood from Sun and the fight against him drained her energy drastically.

A sharp and blinding pain ran across one of her shoulders as she found herself flying through the air.

The snowbank she landed on shifted under her weight, the world spinning around her before she scrambled to her paws. A heavy breath escaped her lips.

 _Ten seconds…_

Ignis was still charging at her, his eyes glowing with mirth and a smile slowly spreading across his face. Rainpaw hissed as he barreled into her, his shoulder crashing into her chest before she had time to react. Her claws slashed futilely, only managing to nick his ears as he shoved her away.

The tom took a second to prepare himself to leap again. The she-cat growled lowly, her eyes flashing around quickly. _I can't win with brute force alone… he's faster than me as well and more adapted to fighting on the snow…_

 _Am I outmatched here?_

As the tom lunged forward again, the she-cat immediately tossed the snow underneath her paws into his approaching figure- succeeding only in blinding him for a few moments. It was more than enough for her to land a direct hit against his chest. A growl of both confusion and mild pain escaped his lips as he took a step back, his own claws flashing in the light and bringing out a yowl from her. The scar that the fox had created down her chest was where his claws landed, ripping open the delicate skin instantly.

 _Twenty seconds…_

The sheer amount of burning agony that throbbed through her body immediately put her on the defensive. Ignis continued charging forward, his movements oddly familiar as she blocked each of his hits. Gritting her teeth through the pain, one of her paws thrust forward in an attempt to claw at his face, but the tom smoothly evaded it at the last second. A glint appeared in his eyes, a sense of dread filling her as he broke through the drop in her defenses.

His fangs pierced dangerously close to her neck, a sudden twist on her part making it miss their mark. Still, even if it didn't land where it would've killed her, it was excruciatingly painful. With him this close, Rainpaw dug her claws wherever she could find purchase- which happened to be his shoulders. A sharp kick from her hind legs to his stomach loosened his hold against her neck, just enough to push him away to a distance where she could slip away.

Rainpaw hastily backed away, her breaths coming out heavily as she panted for air. The fur around her open wounds darkened with her blood, a scowl on her face even as she fought down the urge to run away. Ignis turned to her from where he stood, the deadly glimmer from before returning as he charged forward- quickly approaching her. A sigh escaped her lips, her body relaxing instantly as she spoke.

"Thirty seconds."

To her surprise, the tom did indeed stop-skidding across the snow and sending a barrage of white into the air. The apprentice refused to flinch with how close he suddenly was, nothing more but a whisker-length between them. With what little distance between them, the she-cat found herself drowning in the bright green of his eyes. There was a certain intensity in them that made her nervous, a hidden promise of the sheer malice he was capable of. The smile on his face was small, a simple tug at the corners of his lips as he spoke in a whisper.

"Would you look at that? Thirty seconds indeed."

Ignis backed away then, turning without a second thought and signaling for his rogues to leave. The ones pinning her clan mates were the last to move- their grips remaining true until Ignis himself was ready to go. The fiery tom moved farther from her, not sparing a glance in Sun's direction as he walked by.

"I have to say, love. I'm pleasantly surprised. You are one of the few to actually survive, nice job."

"...You're… actually leaving?" To say she was stunned he would stick to his word would be an understatement.

Ignis turned to her, his gaze flicking momentarily behind her as an almost sad smile crossed his face.

"Personally, _I_ would love to stay and talk some more… but I believe we've overstayed our welcome now, haven't we?"

Once more, his simple glance shifted to something behind her. Rainpaw followed his gaze, her breath hitching as she caught sight of a strikingly familiar dark blue gaze. The realization sent a jolt through her body, even more so when more figures stood at attention beside the one with dark blue eyes.

 _Cloudstar…_

 _The Grand Royal… How long has he been standing there?_

 _How much did he witness?_

"Don't think about it too much, love. Now, we'll be on our way."

"What about Sun?"

"Tch, your clan can have the coward. As far as I'm concerned, he's dead to me. Until we meet again, little Rain."

With a flourished bow of his head, Ignis took off in the direction he came from. His followers immediately ran behind him, abandoning their posts on top of the other clan cats and disappearing even before the Stormclan patrol could pad into the clearing. Rainpaw remained in her spot, only turning her head when one of the Royals secured a tight grip on an injured Sun. His eyes appeared clouded, but whether it was due to his tears or his thoughts, she didn't care to find out.

A heartbreaking cry came from Swanpaw, the apprentice of Ravenstrike, as she rushed forward to his limp body. Sandclaw moved over to her side, being the shoulder she needed to lean on. The world around Rainpaw grew blurier by the second as she looked around, too many colors and too many bodies moving all at once as some of the Royals took chase after the rogues. The few Nobles that were there began dragging Leo's body away as well. In the midst of the sudden chaos around her, Rainpaw's light blue gaze landed on two figures that cautiously approached her.

Bluepaw and Windpaw stood side-by-side, concern written on her brother's face. Windpaw… wouldn't even look her in the eye.

"Rainpaw… you okay?"

His voice was shaky, and something inside of her told her that he didn't trust her. That he was _scared_ of her. Surely he was the one who went back to gather a patrol, the story he must have spun together extravagant enough if the Grand Royal himself appeared as well.

 _They all saw… They all saw me fighting like… like a monster…_

 _I'm a monster…_

 _I'm a monster…_

"Rainpaw."

The blue furred apprentice didn't realize how badly her body was shivering until she glanced down at her own paws. Her pained breaths soon turned into panicked ones as she took a hesitant step away from their approaching figures.

"Rainpaw, you're injured. Come on."

"...No…"

"Rainpaw-"

"No!" She snapped, her muscles tensed and body prepared to run as she looked up for just a second. Only a second. But it was more than enough to see not one, but _both_ Bluepaw and Windpaw flinch away from her. All movements around her came to a halt, her clanmates watching her. In her panicked daze, all she could see was their distrusting glimmer and guarded glares.

 _I'm a monster… they're all scared of me…_

"I'm sorry…" Rainpaw managed to whisper through her sudden sobs as she turned away from them, no longer resisting the urge to run away as she sprinted out of the clearing. To where? She had no clue. Anywhere but there.

She needed to leave… she needed to get as far away as possible…

 _I'm a monster who let the Beast win… And now the Beauty is dead…_

 _I'm so sorry, Haze._

 _I failed…_

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

 _ **...**_

"I'm going to kill him when I get the chance!" An enraged snarl- albeit quiet when compared to the noise outside- tore through the semi-empty Medicine den.

"You can't kill him." A calmer voice spoke. "I've already called dibs."

All three figures turned to the Medicine Cat, Roseberry, as she began rambling underneath her breath- her dark blue eyes narrowed and a growl threatening to tear through her throat as she cursed Wildfire. The grey furred Commoner blinked in surprise, his previous anger momentarily forgotten. The only Noble there held a glimmer of amusement in his sage green eyes, while Flarepaw allowed a chuckle to escape her and a smile to spread across her lips.

Turning to Sagepaw, the amber furred apprentice spoke in a mollifying tone.

"While I'm flattered you would go to that extent for me, I doubt murdering my father is going to fix anything. I wouldn't want you to spend the rest of eternity as a Prisoner in your own clan, Sootpaw."

"It would make me feel better."

Sootpaw grumbled underneath his breath as he sat down heavily, his ears flattening and the beginnings of what could only be a pout forming on his face. Sagepaw's laughter was quiet as he shook his head, his shoulders moving in a jovial pattern before he moved over to the Medicine Cat to offer his help.

The sunset in the Commoner's eyes were fixed on the covered wounds on Flarepaw's shoulders, the milky white of the cobwebs ever-present against a backdrop of amber. _I'm such an idiot… I knew something like this would happen…_

 _But what could I have possibly done to prevent it?_

"Sootpaw."

Her gentle tone pulled him from his inner tirade against himself before it could spiral further down. Moving his gaze from her shoulders to her face, his throat tightened. Her genuine smile, however small, was brighter than the sun with a warmth that outclassed it. The silver of her eyes no longer appeared like a storm- deadly power waiting to strike. No, now it was even more beautiful than the gentle silver casted by the moon. Sootpaw didn't know which he preferred; the warmth radiated by her smile or the jovial beauty emitted by her eyes.

"I'm happy… I'm glad you're here." Flarepaw spoke in a whisper, an almost timid type of nervousness seeping into her body. "Words can't express my gratitude. Thank you."

He stepped closer, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes for the briefest of moments. Almost as if by instinct, Flarepaw pushed her head more against his, the start of a purr beginning at the back of her throat. As he spoke, he did so in a whisper- seeing as these were words for her and her alone.

"I'll always be here for you, Flarepaw." No matter how many times he needed to repeat it, he would do so with nothing but sincerity. These would gladly be the only words he would choose to speak, so long as it widened the smile on her face, as it did now.

"Why is it that I'm always the misfortunate one to drop in on you two being so touchy-feely?"

Sootpaw was the first to pull away- partly in concern that someone (aside from Sagepaw and Roseberry) caught them so close to each other, and also due to sudden bashfulness on his part. Swiftly turning around, a heavy breath of relief escaped him at the sight of Whiteshadow. The white furred Royal stood at the entrance of the den, an impish grin on his face and amused glimmer in his pale eyes.

"Are the results in?" Roseberry spoke up, turning away from her half-hearted counting of herbs. Sagepaw stood beside her, a nervous spark appearing in his green eyes.

"Yep, the Grand Royal is calling for her and the others." Whiteshadow said, merely sending a glance to Flarepaw before exiting the den.

Sootpaw blinked, bemused at his cryptic nature and slightly disappointed that the Royal didn't give anything away. _Of course he would keep it hidden…_ If Flarepaw was nervous, she certainly didn't show it as she stood up- steadying herself within seconds and blowing out a small huff of breath. The Commoner glanced at her, a frown forming on his face.

"You seem more nervous than I am." The amber furred she-cat purred gently, bumping her head against his shoulder and urging him to start walking. Sootpaw let out a small chuckle, neither agreeing nor disproving her observation.

Much too soon, the two were separated once more as the eyes of their clan mates swarmed over to the she-cat. Sootpaw gave her only a small smile before she disappeared behind a wall of color that came in the shape of the High Ranks. The Royal and Nobles flocked around her, even more so when both Emberpaw and Gingerpaw joined her. The three silently made their way to stand in front of the Grand Royal, neither of their expressions giving off any sort of inner turmoil.

"Guess this is it." Sagepaw appeared at his side once more, his eyes momentarily roaming over the faces of his clan mates. A curious hum emitted from his chest, his eyes stopping on a figure nearby. "Well someone certainly doesn't look very happy."

Sootpaw followed the Noble's gaze, his ears flattening immediately at the muted rage shining in Wildfire's eyes. Flarepaw's father sat a respectable distance between the three Grand Royal apprentices, an elegant mask of calm present there. Still, there were chips in it- cracks and crevices that showed just how angry he truly was. The inconsistent flick of his tail, the subtle clenching of his jaw, the smooth bristling of fur along his shoulders. One would need to look closely to see it all, but Sootpaw felt as though it was becoming second-nature to look through the masks of the High Ranks.

"I am pleased to say that Blazeclan truly has been blessed this generation; the amount of skill and determination the three of you have shown continues to exceeds my expectations. If it were truly up to me, the three of you would rank in a class all of your own. The rank of Royal do none of you justice. As disheartening as it is, I must please our ancestors by following tradition."

The Grand Royal's voice was quiet in its own right, but still managed to capture the attention of everyone in the clearing. Each member stared up, enamored by the leader's very being and clinging to each of his words like a lifeline. Sootpaw glanced up only briefly, his mind quickly losing focus and returning to the three below him.

They sat side-by-side, their flanks almost touching, with Flarepaw in-between Emberpaw and Gingerpaw. Their postures were rigid, shoulders stiff and straight, with heads tilted upwards and held high. The Commoner wondered- if only a moment- what it would feel like to be there; truly adored and praised by everyone, but bending over backwards simply to remain there. Donning masks and wearing fake smiles, hiding simple fears and disregarding moments of weakness. Simply _destroying_ who you are to please others. Some called it beautiful; but whether he was blind or simply ignorant, he couldn't see this so called "beauty."

What was the beauty in gaining the world if you lost yourself?

"After careful consideration, the High Ranks and I have come to a mutual agreement. While all three of you are more than capable of leading this clan one day, only two of you can continue along this path. Just like before, if your name is called, please step forward and await for my further instructions. If you are to remain a Grand Royal apprentice, you will stand at my side. If not, you will join the rest of the Royal apprentices until this meeting is over. Do the three of you understand?"

"Yes, Grand Royal." Their voices mixed together beautifully, none of them yielding to the pressure.

Sootpaw felt his breath hitch as the leader stood up, inhaling deeply- almost tiredly. _This is it…_

"Gingerpaw, please step forward."

The tom's pale yellow eyes remained passive as he did as he was told, his pawsteps heavy against the snow. Sootpaw shuffled the weight in his paws, taking a moment to look around. The sudden contrast between loud cheers and suspenseful silence left his ears twitching, trying in vain to find the noise that was there merely seconds ago. The rest of the clan stared on quietly, some with widened eyes and others nervously biting their lips.

Even if the High Ranks casted their votes, it truly came down to the opinion of the Grand Royal. Because of this, nobody but the leader knew who he would choose.

"Your ability to remain level-headed in the midst of chaos is admirable. Not many can do what you are capable of achieving. Even as outmatched as you were, not once did you falter. This is one of the reasons why you will keep the name of Grand Royal and continue with your training. To my side, Gingerpaw, you've earned it."

As quickly as the silence vanished before, it appeared in a unified roar of rejoice as the ginger tom bowed his head before taking his place beside the leader. The apprentice allowed a flicker of a smile to appear on his face, the relief in his pale eyes muted and his shoulders dropping in a sigh for only a second. The Commoner found himself cheering with the others, mostly not to get lost in the chaos. He was one of the first few to quiet down so the ceremony could continue.

The Grand Royal turned to the two she-cats, dull golden eyes flicking from one to the other and back again. For a second that felt like an eternity, the tom seemingly nodded to himself before continuing, his lips quirking slightly.

"Flarepaw, please step forward."

Sootpaw blew out a steadying breath as he watched her move forward, her tail flicking once as she stood up tall. Sagepaw shuffled his paws against the snow, the only sign that he was as nervous as the Commoner felt. The grey furred Low Rank didn't know why he was scared for her. A majority of who Flarepaw was had to do with her rank, even if she recently began losing interest in the idea of being the Grand Royal. She would have more of the freedom she was beginning to crave. Quite frankly, there wasn't a reason _why_ Flarepaw was still fighting for her rank.

It was more so of a _who_. She wasn't fighting for herself, that much was clear the moment the two became friends. So it begged the question, _who_ was she still fighting for?

"You have proven so many of us wrong, Flarepaw. The hardships you've endured have strengthened you. Not only are you one to learn from your mistakes, but you use your pain- both emotional and physical- to grow stronger than ever. Many of us bend to the will of the world, you choose to push against it. Your ability to adapt to the changes around you is unparalleled. This match alone has shown just how capable you are of modifying to a style that will crown you the victor."

The tom paused briefly, if only to egg on the clan before smiling.

"This is why I believe you rightfully deserve to stand by my side and keep the name of Grand Royal. To my side, Flarepaw."

This time around, Sootpaw's cheer was genuine. He liked to believe he was the loudest as Flarepaw stood on the Grand Royal's other side, turning to face the clan. Her face remained impassive for a while as she looked around, her eyes finally landing in his direction. The smile that appeared across her face at that point took his breath away, and he was all too happy to struggle for air for a few seconds as he smiled back. He suddenly wished he was closer to the front, so he could be able to see how bright her eyes would have appeared due to her happiness.

The Grand Royal was speaking to Emberpaw, but the Commoner was too busy trying to communicate telepathically with Flarepaw to care enough to attempt to listen. Sootpaw felt every muscle in his body urging him to charge through the crowd as soon as the meeting was adjourned with Emberpaw joining the Royal apprentices.

Much to his bitter disappointment, however, the High Ranks- as always- were the ones to run forward and crowd around the victors. Gingerpaw and Flarepaw were both easily lost within the masses. Even a few of the Low Ranks floated around the outskirts of the sudden crowd, cheering along with the rest of the clan. A few condolences were given to Emberpaw, but if she was bothered by it, it certainly didn't show as she pushed through the crowd to congratulate the other two.

Sootpaw found himself- along with Sagepaw- isolated once more, with both of them hovering back and waiting for their opportunity to give their praise. Still, amidst the happiness he felt for her, a frown formed on his face.

This was nothing more but a sharp and unwanted reminder of how different their worlds were. Flarepaw would always be adored by the clan simply because her rank called for it, even if she herself didn't want the attention. Sootpaw was forced to remain alone, scorned by the very beings that loved her.

The clan made it very clear that they should- and in their power, would- remain separate. They walked on two entirely different paths, and the Commoner was so foolishly trying to walk alongside her.

No matter what the two did, one thing was clear; they could never stand side-by-side. She was destined to climb higher and higher, only stopping once she reached the very top of the clan's social standing. While he was to remain at the bottom, destined to only watch her progress from afar.

"Sootpaw? You alright?"

Sagepaw's concern was evident in his voice as he turned to his friend, seeing the deepened frown and saddened expression. The sunset in his eyes no longer matched the sunset in the sky as he kept his eyes on the she-cat. The smile on her face was breathtaking; free and sincere without whatever restraints she normally placed on herself.

 _Well… if I am destined to remain here without you-_

"Yeah," he breathed gently, not even sure if he was loud enough to be heard. "I'm fine."

 _Then I will gladly watch from afar, if only to keep that smile on your face._

…

 _ **A/N: Hmm… sounds like Flarepaw needs to reassure him yet again. Lol, congratulations to Gingerpaw and Flarepaw for winning (sorry Ember, you tried). Also, somebody needs to give Sootpaw and Rainpaw a hug.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **If you can describe any of the characters in one or two words, what would it be? (Example: Flarepaw could be determined, Sootpaw could be joy, etc. etc.)**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	40. Chapter 38: Beast

_**A/N: You know what's funny? In my old stories, I used to cap them off at chapter 40, so all my stories would end there. This one? Maybe almost halfway at this point? This will definitely be my longest story thus far. Whatever, the more the merrier, right? Right!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Heetert456_ _ **,**_ _Fawnfur000DETHKA_ _ **,**_ _A Simple Deer_ _ **, and**_ _YoungMarineSgt_ _**for following and/or adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Mallowsong-**_ Beautifully said, I couldn't have said it better.

 _ **the Key of Endless Winters-**_ Yep, congratulations to her. Group hug, hooray! I mean, I know they can carry a lot of diseases. I'm not sure if cats like me though lol, I prefer dogs anyway (don't tell Flare and Soot I said that). The words you chose for Whiteshadow made me laugh, it fits so perfectly lol. Thank you and it's fine, I enjoy reading people's ramblings.

 _ **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan-**_ Hugs all around, especially for those two. Watched one clanmate be killed, she killed one of the rogues. Still, it was enough for her to snap.

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ All three of those fit. Definitely, I'll do that when I have time in my schedule and I would love to leave some tips, though I do realize that everybody's writing style is different from each other. Thank you!

 _ **Guest-**_ Thank you! And yeah… looking back, I could've named them differently to something that is more understandable in the realm of these cats. Oh well, if I ever make another story with some sort of hierarchical system, I'd definitely make it more realistic for them to understand. Thank you and yes I have used up a lot of my time on this story, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Thanks!

 _ **A Warrior at Heart-**_ Three cheers for Flarepaw! Hip hip hooray! At this point, yes, she needs to be a GR apprentice for the story to progress. Will that change in the future? Possibly… Yeah I was always setting up for Emberpaw to be demoted at some point. Everyone deserves a hug (except Wildfire and others cause reasons) Is that really healthy though? For you to give up so much just so you can be with one person? I think so, only if the person is willing to do the same. Future tension is always nice to play around with lol. I'm hoping I can portray the split in Rainpaw's personality correctly and clearly, and you'll see later that this does play a major part in the part of the story that focuses on the Stormclan apprentices.

 _ **Fawnfur000DETHKA-**_ Those words fit them nicely. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read it. Hope you stick around for the long run (cause this is gonna be a very long run) Here is the next chapter, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. That's… disturbing? Lol I don't know what to say, it is a big difference and would be rather strange to put real world implications into the Warriors realm. Very interesting though, I love learning about literally anything that has to do with animals.

 _ **Hailstrike-**_ Interesting in a good way, I hope?

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Ah, I start school (college) soon so… wish me luck XD. Don't worry, I love reading long reviews lol. Yeah, I feel sorry for her too. I will always miss writing Haze, he was a fun character. But it is also fun writing in crazy-Rainpaw's perspective. To be completely honest, I do have the backstory for a few important rogues (Ignis, King, Aqua, Phantom, Spirit, some more I have yet to introduce). Though I doubt I would dedicate a whole chapter to them, probably just a few flashbacks here and there or something. Are you excited to know that Whiteshadow's backstory is coming next chapter? Anyways, you shall see what the rest of Stormclan thinks of her now. Roseberry says you can join in, but she gets first hit XD. Tbh, Sootpaw's view of High Ranks is close to my personal view of certain celebrities/famous people out there. Lol, Flarekitty. Sorry to say that Sootpaw will never take the tests, like he says, he always keeps his promises (and all the Commoner apprentices promised each other never to take the tests… and we saw what happened with Bluepaw and Shrewpaw). Those words fit each of them, and thank you! And to answer your question if Whiteshadow was to turn crazy… everybody would die! Jk, but yeah a lot would die and even more would get hurt. This chapter is named Beast. (You know, Beauty and the Beast. I'm smart).

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Stormclan**_

…

"Do you think the rumors are true?"

"About Rainpaw? Of course they're true. Why else would she run away?"

"The patrols haven't found any trace of her either, it's been three days already. Do you think she's really gone?"

"Good riddance, the little murderer. Better for all of us, lest she kill us too…"

Bluepaw was angry.

Correction; Bluepaw was _livid_.

He had forgotten simply how rage-inducing being around camp could be. The gossip filled the air more than the cold did, keeping the tom warm despite the natural chill of Leaf-bare. His ears remained in a permanent flat state, showing his anger despite the uninterested expression on his face. The mask he found himself wearing held a neutral expression; a worn-out disguise that held more cracks than ever before. The blue furred tom found himself in the shadows of the dens, his dark green eyes glowing almost ominously to those who looked in his general direction. They burned with his held-in furosity, sending a glare to all those who dared to look more than once.

The Royals and Nobles sat in a gathered group- a few missing for the newest patrol to look for the absent apprentice. _All they are good for is sitting around wasting oxygen and spreading fruitless lies…_

"You know, you're going to set them on fire with that look of yours one of these days."

Bluepaw scowled, directing his glare away from the useless warriors to an even more useless apprentice. Windpaw stood off to his side, having approached him in his internal tirade against the High Ranks. The copper-eyed she-cat stood almost awkwardly, shuffling the weight on her paws and only briefly meeting the tom's eyes before glancing away. On the ground in front of her was a thin water vole- hardly big enough to feed even the smallest of apprentices.

It was a peace-offering.

The three days that the clan had been searching, Windpaw and Bluepaw continued to buttheads regardless of their missing companion. The tom insisted on conducting his searches alone, while she persuaded on simply waiting until Rainpaw felt like returning. To the blue apprentice, it was almost as if Windpaw didn't _want_ to look for his sister.

The conflicted look in her copper eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"Good. Maybe then they'll get the hint and go actually do something for once in their lives."

The grey she-cat simply hummed in agreement before nosing the water vole forward, a frown appearing on her face soon afterwards. Bluepaw bit back the immediate refusal whenever it came to something given to him by Windpaw. A heavy, tired sigh escaped his lips as he accepted the vole, mumbling a quiet thanks before digging into the meal like a starved beast. The only reason he wasn't out of camp- searching in vain for a scent he couldn't even hope to find- was his exhaustion. Restlessly, the tom had patrolled through the entire territory multiple times- both by himself and with a few others.

After the second night, Bluepaw was quick to succumb to his sleep deprivation.

"You know she wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself like this."

" _Don't_ talk as if she's dead."

The possibility was there, both of them knew that. Not many were able to survive alone during a Leaf-bare night, especially if they were as injured and troubled as Rainpaw had been. Some of their clan members even believed it wholeheartedly and had refused to go searching after the first day. _It's been three days; and the nights have been even colder than before…_

A sigh escaped Windpaw's lips.

"I'm not looking for an argument, Bluepaw. I'm done arguing with you."

"For now at least, not until Rainpaw comes back. Then everything can go back to normal."

"You and I both know that things can never be normal again."

Windpaw's somber words surprised the tom, his head whipping to the side as he blinked at her in surprise. The she-cat would normally jump at the chance to participate in their normal banter; a light teasing that would normally escalate to another screaming match at one point or another. Despite their differences, Rainpaw's absence affected them equally.

With their sudden silence, the tom became all too aware of the tension in the air- replacing the gossip from earlier with its own form of stillness. Windpaw's sharp inhale drew his attention, his eyes following her gaze to the entrance of camp. He found himself scrambling to his paws- his body numb from sitting for so long that it caused him to stumble.

 _Rainpaw!_

There she was, standing by the entrance of camp. The patrol from earlier wasn't behind her, a sign that Rainpaw had _chosen_ to return on her own accord. There was a distinct fatigue evident in her body- if her sagged shoulders and lowered head was any indication. From where he was, Bluepaw could see the bare minimum of what could only be cobwebs pressed haphazardly and sloppily to her wounds. They were surprisingly clean and didn't appear infected, but the tom knew it was better to be safe than sorry.

Bluepaw stood in his place, confusion lacing his features together and a frown appearing on his face. His sister was back, alive and standing a few feet in front of him.

So… why wasn't he bursting with joy? Why didn't he run towards her, calling her name in glee?

Why couldn't he recognize her?

Despite the obvious exhaustion in her figure, the clouded look in her bloodshot eyes was caused by anything but fatigue. It was almost as if she wasn't all there, Rainpaw's gaze lazily flicking around before she froze. Even from where he stood, Bluepaw could see every muscle in her body tense- a burning fire appearing in those light blue eyes and replacing the cloudiness. Nervously, the tom followed her gaze.

She was glaring at Sun.

The rogue that she had fought, the one she didn't kill.

Correction: the rogue she had been _forced_ to fight, and the one she didn't get a _chance_ to kill.

The golden rogue shuffled the weight on his paws, standing in the center of the small island in the middle of camp- the place designated for prisoners of Stormclan. The once-cocky tom cowered underneath her withering gaze, his bright green eyes falling to his paws.

Rainpaw's jaw clenched as she began walking forward, seemingly heading in the rogue's direction. The fire in her eyes kindled with a growing rage- a type of hate Bluepaw had never seen before in his sister's gaze. The rest of the clan, himself included, flinched back as she sped up slightly- just a bit short of a trot. All wanted to steer clear of this newfound beast.

All except one apparently.

The lead Royal- Streamrunner, father of both Rainpaw and Bluepaw- appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. His own dark green eyes, eyes that were identical to Bluepaw's, glowed with a sense of authority. Without his words, the High Rank was telling her to stop moving as he stood in her pathway.

Rainpaw kept walking.

She was only forced to stop when she came face-to-face with Streamrunner. Her eyes flashed dangerously, and for a second, Bluepaw believed that she would attack the Royal. This thought alone forced the blue furred tom into action, his paws seamlessly moving him forward and in their direction. Only Streamrunner's words caused him to stop.

"Maplepond, Sagesplash, Fernclaw; escort Rainpaw to the Medicine Den. Afterwards, take her to the Grand Royal."

 _He didn't say her rank before her name..._

Everyone in the clearing froze, some in shock and others in confusion. Bluepaw felt a bitter mixture of everything, with just a touch of renewed anger as well. _Escort… escort her? But the only ones we escort around camp are-_

"You're… You're treating her like a prisoner…"

Bluepaw's words were soft, a gentle exhale as he tried making sense of it all. The three Royals stood around Rainpaw, each of them keeping a nervous distance away from her. The she-cat was now surrounded, with Streamrunner directly in front of her. The clouded look from earlier returned, followed with a deep-seated frown forming on her lips.

"It's a precaution." Streamrunner spoke in a clear tone, his eyes never leaving his daughter's. "We all saw exactly what she is capable of."

"But she… she was defending herself!" Bluepaw finally found his voice, a growl rising with his words. "She was doing exactly what anybody else would've done for our honor."

"A true warrior doesn't need to kill to win a battle. Haven't you learned that, Grand Royal Bluepaw? We see how she killed that rogue without a second thought… for all we know, she could also be responsible for the death of Artisan Ravenstrike. Who knows? She could even be the reason this whole mess began in the first place!"

Bluepaw flinched, his eyes widening slightly as the other warriors clung to this new rumor with every fibre of their being. The three Royals surrounding her took another cautious step away, the remaining clan members murmured under hushed breaths and sent her weary glances. It was almost amusing how quickly they feared her. And Rainpaw…

Rainpaw was staring blankly at her father.

Her lips formed a thin line of indifference, the light blue of her eyes glimmering gently with an almost bored expression. The she-cat even yawned before shaking out her pelt, flinching in the process. Streamrunner scowled at her, growling out his next words.

"Got nothing to say to defend yourself, murderer?"

Bluepaw held his breath as one corner of her lip pulled upwards. A gentle smile that was anything but comforting appeared, a threat evident in her tone.

"You're in my way. Step aside."

"Or what? You'll kill me too?" Streamrunner spat back without missing a beat, content with poking this beast.

"You're beginning to make it sound oh-so tempting." Rainpaw sighed dreamily before her smile disappeared in a flash, replaced with a frown as she shook her head stiffly. An almost sad expression entered her light blue gaze. "All I want is to get my wounds healed. I haven't slept, I haven't ate, and my body aches. _Sorry_ if I'm a little irritated, but right now, you're the one preventing me from getting what I want. I'm not going to say it again; step aside."

As the lead Royal opened his mouth, another retort just at the tip of his tongue, a new voice filtered through the air- this one evidently just as annoyed as Rainpaw seemed.

"What have I told you about aggravating the wounded, Streamrunner? Do as the Grand Royal apprentice says and leave her be."

 _Ripplewave…_

Bluepaw let out a breath of relief, as did Rainpaw. With only a moment's hesitation, the lead Royal stepped away from the apprentice. His gaze traveled to the three Royals he had called earlier.

"You three do your duty as well."

The High Ranks quickly bowed their heads before rushing after Rainpaw, who was already reaching the outskirts of the Medicine Den. She went inside without another glance around, her ears flattening and head lowering as she disappeared from view. Bluepaw felt another frown appear on his face, his mind and heart clashing together in a silent battle.

His mind told him to stay where he was, to avoid any confrontations, at least for now. His mind wanted him to stay safe- as of right now, it saw Rainpaw as a potential threat.

His heart wanted him to follow her, to make sure she was okay- courtesy to his instinct as a brother. His heart told him that Rainpaw did nothing wrong, that the rogues are the reason for all of this happening. That the rogues are the reason she was forced to fight, forced to kill.

 _But she had a choice… we all have choices…_

 _Rainpaw would never hurt anybody like that… but she did…_

 _Rainpaw would never talk back to our father… but she did…_

 _Rainpaw would never find joy in killing…_

 _But she did…_

Bluepaw felt tears in his eyes, his gaze on the Medicine Den. Whoever was in there, it wasn't his sister. The she-cat who always went out of her way to make others smile, the one who cared about everyone and was too friendly for her own good. The innocent little ball of sunshine that brightened the world around him.

But the one in there… it was nothing but a monster. A beast waiting for its next opportunity to kill, to hurt. The one who held no remorse for what she did, one who found bringing pain to others a temptation she made no effort to resist.

 _Rainpaw…_

 _Who are you?_

…

The blue furred she-cat flinched as the last of the poultice was placed on her wounds, the poppy seeds she had eaten not working at all in reducing her pain. She didn't ask for more though… she didn't want to be a burden any more than she already was.

"Luckily, you kept your wounds clean enough. You managed to escape infection this time, but don't ever do this again, alright? The last thing I want is for you to be crippled with an illness that should've been prevented."

Ripplewave's voice was stern yet gentle, a combination she never thought could exist in anybody but a mother. Rainpaw kept her gaze on her paws.

"Sorry Ripplewave. And… thank you. I apologize for being a burden."

"A burden? Nonsense. It's my job to take care of everyone. If I am able to heal others, nothing is wasted."

Rainpaw smiled gently and stifled a tired yawn, her eyes blinking drowsily. The tom stood in front of her, his own gentle expression shifting into one of concern. As he spoke, it was with just a hint of scolding.

"You've been keeping something from me ever since you got back all those moons ago. You… you're hurt in a way that can't be seen. The scars you bear are hidden. Am I correct?"

"...Yeah…" Rainpaw found herself mumbling, a heavy sigh escaping her lips with a gentle shake of her head. "But I don't think you can fix this, Ripplewave. This… This is who I am. This is who I always was, and this is who I always will be. I-I can hide it all I want, but that won't make it disappear."

The tom merely let out a breath before moving forward, causing the she-cat to stiffen as he licked the top of her head. That simple gesture… it brought so many memories of the past she simply couldn't escape from no matter how hard she tried. Memories of her mother, of when her father actually saw her as his daughter, of Haze.

"Heed my words, Rainpaw. Your past does _not_ define you. The mistakes you've made, the actions you were forced to take… all of them guide you to a better future. Your past is a part of you, it is not _all_ of you." The tom pulled away then, a determined look in his aging eyes. "Remember that."

Rainpaw nodded absently, neither indicating whether she agreed with his words or not. _My past does not define me…_

"Grand Royal Rainpaw… are you finished?" One of her Royal escorts, Maplepond, asked nervously- sticking her head into the den and refusing to step any closer. Rainpaw frowned at that, but nodded nonetheless as she stood up.

"Thank you, Ripplewave. Is… is it okay if I talk to you later?"

"You can talk to me whenever you need or want to, Rainpaw. I could use the company." A gentle purr followed his words as he bowed his head in closing, turning away from the others and journeying farther into the den. The apprentice watched him go, a short breath of relief escaping her as she followed after the Royals.

 _Everyone is looking at me…_

The remaining High Ranks outright stared at her, never tearing their eyes away as they conversed in hushed whispers. The Low Ranks were a bit more respectable, trying and failing to hide their interest in her. The Commoners would look her way for a few seconds at most before turning away, only to return a few moments after. She didn't remember it being this quiet before, the newfound peace from the silence only ruined by the fact it was caused because of her.

Rainpaw let out a sigh as she walked, not even caring to raise her head higher in a blatant display of her rank. _My rank… by the end of today… what will I be?_

 _A Grand Royal apprentice? A Prisoner? An Outcast?_

 _What do I want to be?_

Before she found herself being ushered inside the Grand Royal's den, her light blue gaze found the two she was looking for. Windpaw and Bluepaw were sitting in the shadows of the dens, neither of them looking as though they wanted to leave any time soon. Her brother appeared very distressed; his steady stream of desperate growls reverberating throughout the air. Windpaw was unusually quiet, her eyes focused on her paws- and for a moment- Rainpaw wondered if she was really listening to whatever her brother was saying.

 _Do I deserve to stand by their sides? To be a part of their lives?_

 _Do they still_ want _me around?_

"Ah, Rainpaw. I see you've returned. Safe and sound, I presume?"

"Safe and sound… I guess that's up to you, Grand Royal."

"We're skipping the pleasantries, I see."

"With all due respect, all I want to do is sleep." _And never wake up…_

Rainpaw sat in front of the tom, briefly glancing around the spacious den. No matter how many times she was in here- which wasn't often- she always wanted to leave immediately. Despite its large size, it was downright suffocating. Despite the sound of the lake just outside, nothing about this place had a calming effect.

"It's been three days since the rogue attack. You disappeared immediately afterwards, and no matter how many patrols I sent, none of them could find a trace of you. You left in the direction those rogues did as well. What does that tell me?"

"That your warriors should have more training when it comes to tracking."

Rainpaw couldn't help herself, he made it too easy. The restraint she placed on herself was feeble, a fragile hold on the side of her that simply wanted to fight- whether with words or with her claws. She had never felt so tired before, the idea of sleep sounded heavenly. The Grand Royal was unamused.

"Many are questioning your loyalty to the clan, myself included. I would advise you not to speak so carelessly, Rainpaw." Cloudstar's dark blue gaze glimmered dangerously. A hidden challenge, a clear sign of a threat. "Or… would you prefer it if I called you Rain? Maybe little Rain? Perhaps raindrop-"

" _Don't_ call me that." Her body moved forward on its own accord, her eyes narrowing and teeth gritting. It was instinctual more than anything, and it surprised even herself how aggressively she reacted to that simple nickname. _Raindrop… only Haze can call me that… no one else…_

"Do you realize what you just did?" Cloudstar spoke, unfazed by her actions. He sat comfortably, his shoulders relaxed and his tail twitching against the ground by his paws. His dark blue gaze never left her light blue eyes. "Not only did you raise your voice against your leader, but your body language was clearly threatening. Now, if we're going to throw around threats here, you are bound to lose, Rainpaw I suggest we don't play that game."

The she-cat glared at the tom for a few moments before closing her eyes, calming her frayed nerves just enough for her to back off. Her jaw remained clenched and her claws remained unsheathed, but she forced her shoulders to relax. The Grand Royal hummed in approval.

"You're walking on very thin ice, rogue. If I were you, I'd take great caution."

"I'm not a rogue, Grand Royal."

"Well, you haven't given me a reason to believe otherwise."

"If you _are_ so suspicious of me, why not order me to be exiled right away? Or arrange for my execution right now?"

"Because, you utter fool, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. Or do you not want it? I will gladly arrange for your execution if you so wish."

Rainpaw took another deep breath in, holding it for a beat longer before exhaling. The urge to slash her claws across his face was oh-so pleasing. _Be careful… calm down… Right now, your life is in his paws._

"Why did you run away, Rainpaw?"

The she-cat turned her head away, only to look back once he ordered her to. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't read the expression on his face. _Is that understanding… or pity? Anger… or pride?_ When she spoke again, it wasn't with bold anger. It was with defeat.

"I… I was scared."

"That we saw you kill without a moment's hesitation?"

"That I would accidently kill my clan mates too."

She had felt it; amidst all her panic and fear, all her pain and sorrow- the urge to continue attacking someone… anyone at all. It was overpowering. The beast within her was raging, an endless bloodthirst that craved to be quenched by any means necessary. It still chilled her how enticing the thought of it was in those moments.

"I spoke with the Royals, Rainpaw, and all of them have their concerns about you. I know you aren't normal… nobody would be after you went through. But no matter how many times I say that, I still don't know what exactly it _is_ you went through. I have respectively abided by your wishes to keep it a secret, but when we're in this situation- with one of my warriors dead and the rogues conversing so easily with you- I'm afraid I can no longer grant you what you want."

"You… want me to tell you what happened to me?"

"Everything that happened when you were a kit, to the best of your abilities of course. I need to know who exactly we are dealing with, and you need to answer any and all of my questions if you wish to prove your loyalty. Do you understand me? Today, in this moment, _I_ determine whether you live or you die, whether you remain in this clan or leave as our enemy."

"Yes, Grand Royal. I understand."

"Very well-"

"If it's not too much trouble," Rainpaw cut him off. "I only have one request."

"If you are proven innocent? Very well, I shall hear your request. Whether or not I will grant it would be up to me to decide."

The blue furred apprentice let out a steadying breath, her eyes on her paws and silence taking over the den for a moment. A new type of fear enveloped her, calming the waking beast and hiding it once more. A request like this was not made lightly, and certainly not now. _But… what other moment other than now?_

With a burning resolve, the she-cat lifted her eyes to the Grand Royal, speaking in a clear tone.

"Once this is over, and if I remain in the clan… demote me from the rank of Grand Royal apprentice."

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

"You're okay, Flarepaw. Just breathe, I'm right here. Nothing is going to hurt you."

 _I need to leave… I need to leave… I need to leave…_

Ignoring her instincts to flee, the amber furred apprentice did her best to follow the Commoner's orders. Sootpaw was at her side the moment she woke up thrashing, the byproduct of the most recurring nightmare of the fire causing her senses to go haywire.

 _The scents… the sounds… the heat… the smoke…_

No matter how many times she fell victim to this nightmare, she could never get used to the after effects. The intrusive scent of smoke was stifled by his comforting scent of cold winds and ivy, a combination she found quite pleasant- especially in cases like this. Flarepaw kept her silver eyes shut, her muzzle pressed against his shoulder with just enough space for her to breathe comfortably as he instructed. The usually unbearable heat the nightmare re-created was muted by his soothing warmth.

"You're okay."

Her mind clung to his voice desperately, using it as an anchor to pull herself out of the ocean of despair. Normally, she was surprised just how mollifying his presence alone was for her, but in this moment, she was too grateful to question it. Flarepaw let out a heavy, shaky exhale- lifting her head slightly. The tears that had welled in her eyes didn't fall, and she was sure they wouldn't fall now, but they left an obvious cloud over the silver.

"You alright?"

Sootpaw spoke in a hesitant tone, his shoulders tensing slightly and words quivering. Confused, the she-cat glanced up at him, only to see a hidden panic in the sunset of his eyes. The longer she simply stared at him, the more nervous he appeared to be. He was biting the inside of his cheek, his ears drooping and tail twitching against the ground.

"I… I need to go on a walk." The words left her mouth before she registered what she was saying. The regular routine she was accustomed to urged her to leave the den still, despite having calmed down now. She wanted- no, needed to visit their graves. She needed to talk to them. She needed to leave.

His crestfallen expression only deepened, a frown appearing on his lips before he looked away. "Oh. A-Alright. I'll just… stay here then…"

Flarepaw finally understood what made him so sad. The last time she had a nightmare- the night before the event- she stormed out of the den, snapping at him to stay put. He had expressed his concerns to her of how worried he was that day. He didn't know where she was, didn't know what she was doing, didn't even know if she was safe.

Sootpaw had wanted to be there for her… but she was the one who simply didn't let him.

"Would you… like to come with me?"

The shocked expression on his face was almost priceless. Flarepaw's jaw clenched nervously, a feeling of uncertainty forcing her to look down at her paws. Was this the right thing to do? She had always wanted to take him along when she visited their graves, but something always restricted her from doing so.

As if sensing how uncomfortable she seemed, Sootpaw spoke in a softer tone.

"You don't need to do that, Flarepaw. I understand if you need to be alone. Don't force yourself to do something you're not sure of for my sake."

"You're right, I don't _need_ to do this." Her silver eyes found his golden ones, a reassuring glimmer appearing in them- both for herself and for him. "But I _want_ to do this. So, I will… if you want to."

Sootpaw stared at her for a moment longer, his frown slowly replaced with a nervous but grateful smile. There was a certain relief in his eyes, though she couldn't understand why. She didn't question it for long though, since he stood up from his spot before suddenly leaning forward to give her cheek a gentle lick. Before she could comprehend what just happened the tom was already walking to the entrance of the den, briefly telling her that he would meet her out of camp- seeing as they wouldn't be able to walk out together, running the risk of being caught.

Unbeknownst to her, a gentle purr made its presence known from her chest before she stood up, leaving the den and camp with a smile on her face.

…

The smile that was there didn't last long, however, as she soon found herself walking the same trail she always did after her nightmares.

This time though, she wasn't alone; the shifting of snow a few pawsteps behind her made it all the more obvious. Flarepaw didn't understand why she suddenly felt so nervous, an innate fear- an immortal and wicked beast- making itself known within her heart. What she was about to do… showing Sootpaw the graves of the two she loved most… it was simply monumental. To her, this was something not to be taken lightly, an importance far greater than anything else.

And he seemed to understand that, what with how respectfully quiet he was.

"Flarepaw… are you sure about this? I already told you, if you aren't ready, I'll wait. This can wait for another day."

"And I already told you… I want to do this. No, this is something I need to do- for myself, for you, for us."

"...There's an us?" She almost laughed at how innocently hopeful he sounded, his voice light and a bit nervous as well.

Flarepaw stopped walking, turning just enough to face him correctly. He immediately stopped as well, the sunset glimmering timidly and his eyes widened. Sootpaw's tail twitched behind him. The she-cat spoke with an almost teasing lilt to her words.

"Do you want there to be an us?"

"I-I mean… I… wouldn't be opposed to it?"

She couldn't help the amused chuckle from escaping her lips, a gentle smile on her face- and for a few moments- she forgot exactly why they were out there in the first place. It was still a wonder to her that only he seemed to have that effect.

"I'll let you think about that. Come on."

The only response that she earned was a huff, and she could already imagine the pout on his face as they continued walking. Once again, the smile present on her face didn't last much longer, and before long, Flarepaw could see the treeline just ahead. Her pawsteps faltered a bit, almost to the point where Sootpaw actually had to catch her before she fell, but she continued regardless.

All too soon, they arrived in the clearing- the dead willow tree extending its branches out towards them in a haunting welcome of their arrival. The snow in the clearing, despite its beauty, did nothing to calm her nerves as she shakily moved closer to their destination. A frown pulled her lips down as she dutifully swept whatever snow that managed to pile atop the graves off. Sootpaw was uncharacteristically quiet, standing stock-still a tail-length away from her.

Glancing back at him, she could see the frown on his own face. There was a glimmer of understanding in the sunset, a burning realization that forced him to close his eyes seconds later. But he wasn't surprised to see this place.

Her jaw clenched slightly, a muted type of anger appearing within her.

"Sagepaw told you already, didn't he?"

"...Y-Yeah… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It just…" A sigh escaped her lips, her voice quiet. "It wasn't his place to tell."

The silence in the clearing was dominant for a few moments, neither of them knowing what to say. Flarepaw swallowed thickly, her eyes closing shut before he hesitantly began speaking.

"Sagepaw… he told me that you… that you blame yourself. You need to know that none of this was your fault-"

"Yes. It is, Sootpaw. It is my fault."

"Flarepaw…"

"Because of _my_ pettiness, I didn't go on that patrol with my brother. Because of _my_ anger, I ran away from camp when I should've stayed. Because of _my_ stupidity, I was trapped in the fire and they came to my rescue. Because of _my_ fear, my mother had to carry me- she was too focused on me that we didn't realize Flamepaw wasn't following us anymore. Because of _my_ uselessness, I couldn't push that branch off of her. And because of _my_ weakness, I left her there to die."

Flarepaw whirled on him, her lips pulling back to reveal her fangs and eyes glossing with tears of desperation. She couldn't stop her anger from exploding, she couldn't stop herself from snapping. She wanted answers, she needed answers. She was a beast backed into a corner, threatening anyone and everyone around her. All her anger was directed on the only other presence there- because despite how much she wished and begged and hoped, Flamepaw and Willowflame weren't there to hear her words.

" _Tell me_ , Sootpaw… tell me _how_ this isn't my fault!"

Her voice cracked and quivered, despite how much she didn't want it to. Hot tears of frustration and sorrow rolled slowly down her cheeks, despite how much she didn't want it to. Her breaths came in shaky and ragged- a result of her speaking without rest and trying to hold back a breakdown. _What can't he understand? All of this is my fault, I'm the reason they're not here right now…_

" _You_ didn't force them to go after you." Sootpaw's soft voice made her gasp. " _You_ didn't make them run back into the fire after they saw that you weren't with the rest of the clan. They made that decision on their own because they knew that no matter the risk, they were going to save you one way or another. They went back in knowing that there was a possibility of never coming back out because they loved you. They made that decision on their own. And I'm certain that they don't regret it."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because if it had been me that went back to rescue you, I wouldn't regret it."

Flarepaw felt more tears falling now. _Darkpaw said the same thing, so did Roseberry and Sagepaw…_

" _Why?_ " She whispered, her head lowering in defeat. "I don't deserve this-"

"You don't deserve to be truly cared for and genuinely loved by others?" Sootpaw gently cut her off, stepping closer and lowering his voice. "You're wrong, Flarepaw."

The Grand Royal apprentice nearly collapsed against him, burying her face against his chest. He was steady on his paws, already prepared to catch her when she began crying, trying in vain to stifle it. Whether he sensed it or not was beyond her, but his whispered words were more than enough for her to stop resisting to the pain.

"Don't worry about anything else right now. Right now, you aren't Grand Royal Flarepaw. You're just Flarepaw, and I'm just Sootpaw. I wish I can take all your pain and sorrow from you, but for now, all I can offer is my shoulder to lean on. Whenever you feel tired, I'll be there to comfort you. Whenever you need protection, I'll be your shield. I will cover you from anything bad and everything you can't escape from. Whatever emotion you go through, I'll be there to endure it with you. Whatever battle you face, I will stand by your side. You don't have to be alone ever again, Flarepaw. I'm here for you, and I always will be... if you'll have me."

Flarepaw was speechless. How does one possibly respond to that? All she could do was press herself closer to him, her heart aching from her sorrows, but warming with the realization that she wasn't _alone_. He was here for her, someone was here for her. He looked past the walls she placed, the masks she wore. It honestly scared her knowing how much she found herself relying on him, how much she cared for him.

Any second, any moment, he could simply decide to walk away from her.

But here he was…

"Thank you…" Through her shuddering sobs, the she-cat repeated those two words endlessly, her body shivering against his as she pressed closer to him. Sootpaw's gentle murmurs of sweet nothings, his coaxing and reassuring purr, the warmth he willingly shared with her without a second thought…

The beast that was the embodiment of her past regrets was now quiet…

And it will remain quiet… as long as he was there…

…

 _Good job little Commoner._

The near-pale blue eyes of the white furred tom disappeared as he walked away from his spot hidden in the shadows of the trees. Whiteshadow moved quietly through the snow, only a light crunch every now and again sounded when he became careless.

He had made it routine, his personal mission, to check on Flarepaw whenever she left at night. True to his promise of so long ago, the lead Royal did so without complaint. After all, it was the least he could do for the daughter of Willowflame.

Plagued by his own night terrors, the tom had originally gone out to visit the same graves she always did. But seeing as it was… occupied… the white warrior decided to wander through the snow.

It pained him to see, to simply know, how much Flarepaw struggled with their deaths. He had wished for so long to be able to relieve it, one way or another. But he never achieved the results he wanted.

He failed where Sootpaw succeeded.

A gentle sigh escaped his lips as he rose his pale eyes to the moon above. The silver hue of the light painted the world around him, a pacifying color that made his mind stop racing.

 _She's grown so much Willowflame… you'd be so proud of her._

Regret and guilt brought him to a stop, two emotions he was often visited with daily. They were no strangers to him. A bitter chuckle escaped his lips.

 _I remember when I didn't know the meaning of the word regret… when I was a newcomer to guilt…_

 _What happened to those times?_

His own beast followed behind him, hidden in his shadow and rearing its hideous face at every opportunity. Tonight was no different…

 _Oh yeah…_

 _I remember…_

…

 _ **A/N: You know, I feel like these chapters are just getting longer. Is that a bad thing? Definitely not. As I always say, the more the merrier. Anyways, enough rambling. I hope you guys are prepared to finally learn more about everyone's favorite enigmatic tom: Whiteshadow.**_

 _ **Next chapter is going to be Whiteshadow's backstory, excited?**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **What is one thing you like about each of the characters and one thing you hate?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	41. Whiteshadow's Backstory- Colors

_**A/N: After this update, I will have officially started my first week of college. Three cheers for me? I don't know, I'm excited for it, but of course, I'm nervous as well. Wish me luck! (And cross your fingers that my updating schedule isn't further ruined).**_

 _ **Anyways, as I said at the end of last chapter, this chapter features the backstory of the ever-so-loved enigmatic lead Royal of Blazeclan: Whiteshadow. Again, this does not follow the main story line and is can be seen as a sort of spin-off chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Wolfjem_ _ **,**_ _Tiny-Scourge-1112_ _ **, and**_ _ShapeshiftersandFire_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ I so sowwy! Lol, hope you didn't wait too long. XD That's not what I mean with the question but I'll accept it nonetheless. Thank you and that's awesome! I don't know I've ever inspired someone in such a way, so I'm honored.

 _ **Guest-**_ Hehe… yeah about those. I wrote them with the intention of having their ancestors/Starclan play a major role in the story, but somewhere down the road, I've decided to completely omit them from it. The dreams they had still hold some importance, but not majorly so like before. Sorry if this upsets you.

 _ **the Key of Endless Winters-**_ Hooray! Yeah… yeah I'm an evil person lol. I feel bad for how sad I made their lives, but hey, they'll come out stronger for it.

 _ **Silverheart (Guest)-**_ Your wish is my command: here's more.

 _ **Guest-**_ I don't really plan the length of a chapter, some of them are going to be longer, some of them are going to be shorter, but with how much I have planned… I think they'll be relatively longer than before.

 _ **CloverBudgie-**_ Poor Rainpaw… that's all I can say for now lol. You know, sometimes I don't even plan for their to be SootFlare fluff… it just happens haha. I have to say that Sootpaw's determination- borderline stubborness- is something I admire from my characters. Sowwy, he has to work hard if he wants to defend himself better (with a little help from our favorite Flarekitty of course *hint hint*) I really thought about making him secretly strong, but in the end, yeah it would've been pretty cliche. I think his determination makes up for his lack of strength. Our Flarekitty is a perfect ball of fluff and should be protected at all costs. Best cat in the world of Fanfiction, I think Sootpaw appreciates that title XD, we should make it official or something.

 _ **Nightsky of FlameClan-**_ All valid points, I'd have to agree with you (especially the part about Wildfire). How would you feel if I told you that I have Wildfire's backstory currently being planned?

 _ **WolfFang-Of-Windclan:**_ Cloudstar don't care, he does what he wants XD. You shall find out what happens to Rainpaw after we get through this mess that is Whiteshadow's life lol. Hmm… we'll see about that lol, I don't think Rainpaw's quite done with her suffering yet. Anyways, yes: Flare and Soot are so cute (that rhymes lol). Not sure if his backstory is very tear-inducing… that's just me though since I came up with it (and considering what everyone in my story has gone through… well yeah. Maybe you will need tissues ready.) Welp, all I gotta say is that you are in for one hell of a surprise. All nice answers, all so true. It's all good! Don't feel like you need to review on every chapter, especially if life gets in the way. Just hope my story brightens up your day (even if it makes you cry as well sometimes).

 _ **Guest-**_ Well, here it is. Enjoy! Did Whiteshadow like Willowflame?… he was very fond of her and that's all I can say for now lol. Just read to find out more. (And yes, it is purely coincidence that their names all start with W lol… when I first came up with Whiteshadow, he wasn't really meant to play a major part in the story, but then I started thinking about him more and more and well… here we are.)

 _ **Tiny-Scourge-1112:**_ Aww thank you! Glad you're enjoying it so far, and I too am also fond about stories about hierarchy stuff. Nice cat btw.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ I really hope you enjoy it (I might or might not have spent 8 hours working on it) I would still love to read your theories, even if they are proven incorrect. They are kind of making up? Lol, it's a long process for them. I quite enjoy writing crazy-Rainpaw. Yes, he is like Wildfire, but I personally feel like he's a bit more cowardice than that (plus he actually listens to his GR, unlike everybody's _favorite_ father). I like my Medicine Cats lol. There _may_ be something behind that expression. I mean… he kind of went through something like that. You'll see a teensy bit more about Leafstar and Redstar this chapter… no spoilers though. Thank you; I was always a bit hesitant giving the limelight to some of the other characters, but this story is not just about Flare and Soot- but the entirety of the clans. So, it only makes sense for me to include all, or most, of them, right? Don't worry, Flare will soon learn to understand that- it's really just survivor's guilt that she has. My lips are sealed so I don't spoil anything before you get a chance to read it. Well this is 10k words, is that long enough? And also, I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to review on every chapter, so don't worry if you can't review XD. Surprise, this chapter is called Colors.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _Everything is…_ _ **white**_ …

 _Art of Deception… Power of Imitation… Beauty of Perception… Grace of… of..._

"Father's coming! I repeat, Father's coming!"

A pair of panicked, newly colored, dark golden eyes flashed in the low light casted by the white moon. For a few moments, a majority of the gathered younglings simply stared at their brother. Well, that's what they had to call each other at least, according to Father- they were all a family, and as such, they should treat each other that way.

Nobody _dared_ question Father.

"Ghost! Are you deaf? Line up already!"

The white furred tom blinked his near-pale blue eyes, the black fur of his underbelly a stark contrast to the rest of his pelt. The black on his face merely accentuated the sheer light blue of his gaze, making them a marvel to look at to those who passed by- or those daring enough to meet him head-on. The young tom shook the thoughts from his head, quickly racing to his brother's side. Phantom's own white fur held just a tint of grey, a shade darker than the pure white Father normally chose his kits for. Looking around, Ghost felt a typical frown appear on his face at the sheer lack of color.

He didn't enjoy the night very much, simply because everything appeared to be one of two colors; white or black. The shadows around him, dancing around the younglings and engulfing them in an ominous embrace, was the black he saw. The pelt color of everyone around him, while very few did have some colored markings- predominantly black, like his own- was primarily white.

"Stand at attention."

Ghost felt his body stiffen immediately, doing as he was told and mimicking the movements of the others as each of the kits stood as straight as possible. Father was somewhere off to his side, farther down the line, but Ghost wouldn't dare turn his head to look at him. The last time someone did that…

The young tom could still remember the screams of agony emitted by that young kit who stepped out of line, he could still remember the last time he saw a shade of red staining the ground around him.

Before long, Father was passing directly in front of him.

It always amazed Ghost how silently the rather large tom could walk, he could fool himself to believe that Father didn't even step on the ground- merely floating along them. The young tom held his breath as Father's steps seemed to falter in front of him, almost as if the tom was sparing a second glance in his direction.

 _I screwed up… am I not standing straight enough? Is my fur not groomed down enough? Am I ruining the symmetry of the line? Am I…_

"At ease."

A collective sigh filtered through the mouths of the younglings as they sat down, some slouching their shoulders immediately, and others- the smarter ones- still appearing presentable with their backs straightened. Ghost was one of the smarter ones, at least he hoped he was. At his side, Phantom's jaw was clenched in worry, his dark golden eyes flashing in agitation as he stared at something just behind Father.

It was the first 'kit' of Father, the only youngling with pure black fur; Shard.

He was Father's true trainee, his sort of second-in-command. He was Father's legacy, the heir that would take over the reigns of the family. While the rest of his sons and daughters trained just as hard, sometimes even more; Father would train Shard, and only Shard. For the others, he would simply delegate the role of trainer to the Lesser- a collective group of fighters that were normally the first to go in a battle. But that didn't mean training was easy.

Should the younglings survive the first round of instructions by the Lesser, then Father would assign them to the Greater. Afterwards, it would be- what the kits called- the Three. The most powerful of the mercenary group they belonged to, the only ones who stood even the slightest chance against Father. Even if that chance was slim, it was a chance nonetheless.

"Is my little Ghost deaf?"

The tom-kit let out a sharp gasp, his pale eyes coming across an equally pale color of amber. _Father's eyes…_ The large tom towered over the kit, nothing more but an intimidating mass of pure white fur and muscle. Scars of all shapes and sizes littered the tom's body- the smallest nothing more but a scratch mark and the largest appearing as though someone had repeatedly bit into his right shoulder. But there was something glaringly obvious about these noticeable scars.

 _All of them are old… all of these he got a long time ago…_

 _None of them are new… even though he's been in so many fights…_

"Would you like to share what is so important that it is taking away your concentration with the rest of your siblings?"

"I… I am just observing your scars, Father. Admiring how none of them are new. I'm sor-"

Ghost clenched his teeth, his head practically tossed off his body with the amount of force Father put in his swipe. The young tom felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, threatening to drip in the same way blood now dripped from a laceration above his left eye. But he didn't cry… he couldn't. He wouldn't dare, not with Father still standing in front of him. The large tom stared down at Ghost, his own body casting a shadow that consumed the smaller figure.

" _Sorry_ doesn't protect our family. _Sorry_ doesn't fight for us. _Sorry_ doesn't help us survive. Do you understand, Ghost?"

"I understand, Father." Another apology was at the tip of his tongue, but it wisely chose to remain there.

"Good, now pay attention. Shard, if you will."

"Of course, Father Zero."

 _Zero… Father's true name… And only Shard is allowed to use it._

Not even the Three, Father's most trusted, were allowed to whisper his name. Everyone else in the group called him one thing, and one thing only.

 _King…_

"Please, please! I said I was sorry, this is all a mistake! It's nothing but a misunder-"

The small figure struggling in vain against Shard's grip landed before him with an _oomph_ , the unmistakable white fur belonging to Father's 'offspring' now stained brown with dust and red with blood. Ghost and the other younglings could only stare in shock, some of them bewildered. The figure in front of them was one of their brother's, Soul was his name. The copper-eyed kit had gone missing just three days before, some of his siblings rumored that the tom had ran away.

 _Clearly… his escape mission was a failure…_

"What have I told _each_ and _every_ one of you about roaming around at night without my permission?"

Father was pacing in front of them, his long legs carrying him back and forth effortlessly and repeatedly. After a few moments of silence, the large tom stopped walking, snapping out a name. Even if it wasn't their name in specific, all of the kits stiffened at the sheer intensity of his voice.

"Phantom!"

"Y-You told us… not to…" The golden-eyed tom managed to stutter out his words, caught off guard and barely holding in a squeal of surprise.

"And why is that?"

Phantom's eyes fell to the ground as he spoke, loud enough for all to hear. "B-Because only those who are looking to oppose you, Father, roam around at night. The darkness only hides a traitor. Any and all who threaten the name of our family in any way is a traitor, and should be dealt with accordingly."

"Precisely. Now, filth, tell me _why_ I found you out of your den."

Soul grunted, struggling momentarily against Shard as the black furred tom firmly pinned him to the ground- his stomach pressing harshly against a few loose rocks as they dug into the delicate skin. His voice quivered as he spoke, trying in vain to sound as elegant as Father expected them to be.

"You misunderstood, Father. I was merely looking for prey to bring you."

"So, not only did you deliberately disobey me, but now you're trying to gain favor by bringing me prey I never asked for in the first place. Perhaps you should be my slave instead if you're going to do that."

"But I… I just… I don't get it!" Soul snapped, his teeth barring in both pain and anger, his copper eyes flashing with rage. "How come the Survey patrols are allowed to do whatever they want? How come they get more freedom than-"

Soul's tirade was cut short by a yowl of pain, Shard's claws digging into the skin at the back of his head and pulling it back harshly, revealing the smaller tom's throat. The black furred tom spat viciously, a smirk apparent on his face as he growled into the tom's ear.

"I recommend you stop talking; perhaps if I break your jaw, it'll help matters!"

Ghost was forced to look away, his head turning to the side slightly and his pale eyes squeezing shut once Shard began bashing Soul's head against the ground. If he had them open, he would've been able to see the look that was both parts horror and revulsion that crossed the faces of the others. Some appeared mystified, watching with widened eyes, while others appeared as though they were mere seconds away from vomiting. By the time the screams stopped, the young tom hesitantly faced forward once more.

Shard was dragging the limp body of Soul away, a disappointed pout on his face at the fact the traitor had died before he could have any more fun. Father watched it all with a neutral expression, his pale amber eyes clouded with just a hint of boredom.

"Let this be lesson. Do not even _think_ about betraying this family. This family is all you'll ever know. This family is the reason for your survival. You are _nothing_ without this family, you are _powerless_ without this family. We keep each other alive, we keep each other growing. By betraying this family, you will have no purpose for living. _Do not… betray… this family_." Father's words morphed into a snarl near the end, his lips pulling back to reveal his sharp fangs. His pale amber eyes flashed dangerously, looking at each of the younglings- _daring_ any of them to speak in opposition. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father!" Somehow, each of them spoke. Somehow, Ghost found his voice again.

"Good, now all of you… off to sleep. Now!"

The younglings stayed where they were, each of them bowing their heads as Father began padding away from them. The den for the kits loomed behind them, awaiting for their entrance, but none of them made the first move. They were all lost in thought, all of them frightened at the realization that another one of them was dead.

 _That's another one of us… gone in the span of two moons…_

 _Twelve of us… just… gone…_

On the opposite side of Phantom sat Ghost's youngest 'sister', Spirit. The she-cat with equally pale blue eyes sniffed, blinking rapidly to clear the forming tears away. While a majority of the 'siblings' weren't related by blood… Spirit and Soul had been true kin.

Phantom was the first to move, standing up from his spot slowly- almost unthinkingly. He cleared his throat, tilting his head back and raising his golden gaze to the stars. Closing his eyes, the tom blew out a long, shaky breath before bowing his head once more. His voice was trembling, but his words held the strength of the world.

"Farewell, my brother. No matter what mistakes you made that caused this to happen… you deserve peace. I hope you achieve it wherever you go. Until we meet again."

After Phantom disappeared into the den, some of the other younglings did the same, copying the tom's words and actions before they too found comfort in their nests. Ghost stood up after a while, his body aching and brand new laceration mark still throbbing.

 _Farewell, my brother. Until we meet again..._

…

 _Everything is…_ _ **yellow**_ …

 _Art of Deception… Power of Imitation...Beauty of Perception… Grace..._

"Is _that_ all of you are capable of achieving? I've fought rats stronger than the lot of you!"

Ghost let out a pained exhale, his ribs aching from having collided with the stone structure in the training room. This was one of the many areas Father's younglings fought against their teachers; each area different in size, shape, and the quantity of obstacles in the way. In this particular one, the partially collapsed building held within it a multitude of strangely shaped structures- each of them jagged or very rigid. The white furred tom hissed underneath his breath as he pushed himself to his paws, facing his Greater trainer and keeping the other younglings in the corners of his vision.

Out of the twenty or so kits that were training alongside him, only eight managed to pass the tests given by their Lesser trainers. Now a moon later, Ghost and the others found themselves struggling desperately to meet and exceed the expectations of their Greater mentors.

"Get going, all of you! Your time to get to the roof starts now. Last one there will have to face all of us at once."

The eight youngling didn't need any further incentive before each of them trampled over the other to find the pathway. The path itself was made of twists and turns, with one step higher than the other. Ghost was fortunately one of the closer ones to the path, but Phantom was almost always faster than him. No matter how tired each of them were, no matter how much they exerted themselves that day, Ghost and Phantom made a game out of the daily races. Both lost count how many times they raced down the now-familiar path, but both knew that Phantom won most of the time.

"You're slacking, Ghost! Now's not the time to be lost in thought. You're not going to simply _let_ me win, are you?"

"Never in this lifetime or the next!"

Pushing himself, Ghost found himself dashing behind Phantom. His brother's tail was just within reach, and within seconds, they were running shoulder-to-shoulder. With the top of the pathway within sight, the two toms pushed themselves harder, gritting their teeth as a growl tore through their chests.

 _Just a little further… I can beat him this time! I can beat him this-_

Ghost let out a pathetic squeak as he suddenly found himself falling, his shoulder colliding with the ground and head hitting the next step up. A splitting headache sprouted immediately, and for a few seconds, the young tom could only see darkness. _Stand up… you need to stand up…_

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Ghost managed to find purchase against the ground as he slowly pushed himself up. His eyes narrowed against the yellow rays of the morning sun, blinding him once more before his vision grew used to the sudden light. Somewhere behind him, he could hear the approaching sound of rapid pawsteps.

The race was still on.

Pushing himself up, the tom wobbled with each step as he unceremoniously made it past the finish line, the open sky and rising sun greeting him excitedly. Phantom appeared in front of him, a concerned expression in his golden gaze.

"Are you okay?"

The longer Ghost stared into his brother's eyes, the more he could see the rising emotion of guilt within them. _He… he tripped me… He tripped me just so he could win. The little cheater._ The white furred tom clenched his jaw, his shoulder throbbing as he walked with a limp in his gait.

"Just fine." _No thanks to you._

"Well… wasn't that a spectacular fall. Are you feeling alright, my youngling?"

The young tom felt every one of his muscles tighten at the sound of Father's voice, his eyes snapping upwards to see the mighty leader sitting on top of a raised stone piece. In the yellow rays of the early morning light, Father's white fur was nearly blinding.

"I… I'm feeling just fine Father. I apologize if I concerned you."

"Hmm… perhaps you should stop by the Healers sometime soon. Better to be safe than sorry, my youngling."

Ghost stiffened even more, his fur bristling along his shoulders. Those who visited the Healers were almost always disposed of if they had an injury; those who were incapable of fighting for Father were a waste of space and valuable prey.

"I assure you, Father. I am just fine. Nothing I can't simply walk off."

Father erupted into laughter at that, a bright smile appearing on his face and outshining the yellow rays of the sun. Ghost could only flatten his ears in embarrassment, his pale eyes trailing to where Phantom sat alone. The other younglings soon began to appear, each of them hesitating at the entrance to the roof once they saw Father laughing.

Their Greater mentors sat in a row behind the leader, their heads respectfully bowed. The younglings, once all eight were accounted for, stood in a similar manner- waiting for Father to let them relax.

"At ease, all of you."

The mentors raised their heads seconds later, their eyes immediately drawn to Father in admiration. The younglings took longer to relax, each of them unsure of whether or not they were allowed to sit down. So instead, the eight of them continued standing- their eyes staring straight ahead and shoulders thrown back.

"I am sure each of you have been hearing the rumors lately brought by the Survey patrols. I am here today to announce that they are indeed true. The groups of cats that live a fair distance from our home- the groups that call themselves, the clans- have begun to take notice of us. One of the clans in particular, I believe they call themselves Forestclan, have been requesting to speak with me. I have no purpose for leaving our home, so instead, I will be sending a small patrol of three in my place."

Father wasn't speaking to the Greater, but instead, to the younglings. His pale amber eyes swept over each and every one of them, pausing between each one and taking a few seconds to look over them individually. Ghost shivered when Father's gaze passed over him, and for a second, the young tom almost didn't realize the leader was still speaking.

"The three I choose will be acting as not only a representative of me, but also, of our home… of our family. As such, I will not tolerate any misbehavior. This will be our family's first Scouting Mission, so make it worthwhile. Shard will be acting as leader in my place, and the two I pick to follow him will do so without complaint. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Father."

"Excellent; Shard, to my side."

The black furred tom seemed to materialize out of nowhere, appearing from behind the group of gathered Greater and quickly standing a step below Father. His dark yellow eyes scanned over the younglings, a scowl forming on his face. Clearly, he wasn't very excited to be leading a group of inferior beings.

"Yes, Father Zero?"

"Would you like the opportunity to choose one?"

"I trust in your judgement Father Zero, whoever you decide is best for the job… they are the ones best for the job." Shard turned his yellow eyes away from the younglings as he spoke, his eyes flicking back to them afterwards and a mischievous glimmer appearing. "But if it really is my choice… then I'd like to choose Ghost."

The young tom stood stock still as all eyes turned to him; some with obvious envy, others with muted sympathy. From beside him, there was something closer to jealousy that appeared in Phantom's eyes.

"M-Me?" Ghost suddenly didn't know why he used to consider himself smart.

Father began laughing once more, a discerning sound that made everyone nervous- well, except Shard. The black furred tom continued on, practically ignoring the leader's actions.

"Tch, your name is Ghost, is it not?" Shard chuckled as he stepped forward, standing in front of the stuttering tom with a smirk on his face. "You've been peaking my interest as of late, I want to see what the deal is about you… and what better way to do that then by going on a journey with you? What do you say?"

Ghost found himself trapped within the smoldering yellow gaze of Shard, a sense of dread filling his body that made it suddenly difficult to breathe. His head felt dizzy, and for a few seconds, he wasn't sure if it was because of his fall earlier. Gritting his teeth, the tom stubbornly refused to look away.

 _I've embarrassed myself in front of Father twice today…_

 _This will make him proud of me… this will show him what I'm capable of…_

 _This will make me worthy._

"I say bring it on."

…

 _Everything is…_ _ **green**_ …

 _Art of Deception… Power of Imitation… Beauty of… of..._

Ghost had never understood the excitement everybody had that urged them to practically kill themselves to be in the next Survey patrol. The stories the survivors of the patrols spun were much too extravagant to imagine; puddles of water that were even bigger than the Meeting Grounds, water that ran down the sides of massive rocks- they called them Mountains, trees so big you couldn't even see the top when you tilted your head back, massive clusters of trees and vegetation that spanned farther than the eye can see. Stuff like that… it was simply impossible.

But after being out here for a moon, almost two now- Ghost never wanted to leave.

The first few days they- Shard, him, and Phantom; his brother was chosen by Father to accompany them- arrived at their destination, the three spent every minute of their time simply looking around. The sheer amount of colors the wild world had to offer nearly caused a headache, each of them as vibrant as the last.

The beauty of the world around him easily made him forget the brutality of their mission.

As it turned out, the leader of this strangely named Forestclan- who had an even stranger name in Ghost's opinion; Leopardstar- was even more sinister than she let others believe. From what the rogue gathered, there were two other clans out there: Blazeclan and Stormclan. And according to what he learned, Forestclan was supposed to be the peacemakers.

But Ghost knew all-too-well: under the right ruler, under the right circumstances… anybody can be violent.

For whatever reason, Leopardstar wanted the three of them to do her the favor of getting rid of the competition. To kill the next generation of Grand Royal apprentices from the opposing clans. If this was done, Ghost and his family would be compensated with prey and rights to Forestclan's territory whenever they wished.

With the opportunity to expand their family, Shard decided this was an offer they couldn't refuse.

They had a total of twelve targets: six from each clan. And they had already managed to kill three- two from Blazeclan and one from Stormclan. Ghost frowned as he rolled his shoulders, the area between them on his back aching from his recent failure against a Blazeclan apprentice.

These apprentices were strong, each of them skilled in a way that Ghost had never seen before. He knew now more than ever that this was no simple job. In the back of his mind, the young tom knew the only reason they managed to kill those three was because they were ambushed.

The sound of pawsteps brushing against the undergrowth caused him to whirl around, his claws instinctively unsheathing and ears flattening against his head. No matter how long he and his brothers stayed in the clan, he could never shake off the idea that it would be so easy for them to turn on the rogues. Leopardstar had made it very clear that her clan would never attack them, but one could never be too sure.

"Ah, so this is where you've been hiding? Nice place to look at the sunrise, though there _are_ better options."

Ghost frowned in confusion, the pawsteps having stopped without him noticing, but the voice sounding oh-so close to him. A small sense of panic made him spin in a circle, his eyes narrowing in concentration as he tried in vain to see past the greenery. A lighthearted laugh filtered through the air around him.

"Up here, silly."

 _Up? What do they mean by-_

Tilting his head back, the young tom was greeted with the sight of someone sitting lazily on a tree branch. All he could do was blink in bewilderment, his head tilting to the side in a rare display of his emotions. The she-cat sitting there was one of Forestclan's Grand Royal apprentices; Leafpaw. The apprentice's light brown and light grey fur was only marred by her white tabby stripes, her light green eyes glimmering playfully as they stared down at the tom.

"You're… in a tree…"

"I knew you had a brain in there."

"Of course I have a brain, everyone does. But… may I ask _why_ you're in a tree?"

"It's called sarcasm, and it's because it is much easier to follow others from up here."

A mischievous grin appeared on the she-cat's face as she stood up, balancing perfectly despite how much Ghost thought she would surely fall. His eyes narrowed at her words, his fur bristling just the tiniest amount.

"And may I ask why you're following me?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions, you know that?"

"And you clearly enjoy wasting my time-"

"Last I checked, watching the sun rise isn't a priority."

Ghost scowled at the she-cat, even more so when she simply chuckled at him before leaning forward- surprising him once again as she leapt off of the branch. Landing directly in front of him, the rogue couldn't help but flinch at how close she was. Another laugh came from her lips at that, her playful smile growing.

"What's got _you_ so jumpy this early?"

The young tom grit his teeth as he growled. "Why were you following me?"

It surprised him how quickly the amusement disappeared from her face as she spoke. "You know why."

 _Because they don't trust us… Because they can't trust us…_ The tom scoffed at that, turning away from her then with the full intention of walking away to have his privacy.

"I assure you, I don't plan on doing anything unethical while I'm here."

" _Anything_ _unethical_ , huh? So… willingly killing others is ethical to you?"

Ghost paused in his movements then and there, his eyes widening for a fraction of a second and ears flattening before he whipped around with a snarl. He took a step closer to her, too close for him in any normal circumstance. His light blue eyes blazed with anger, a threatening sight to anyone. But to his shock and amazement, she remained calm- staring back at him with a frown.

"Don't even start with me on that, I'm simply following orders. I'm not the one with the leader who wanted that in the first place."

Leafpaw opened her mouth, eyes burning with rage for a few seconds before she blinked, choosing to let out a heavy sigh instead. Shaking her head, the she-cat took a small step away from him. When she spoke, it sounded almost tired to his ears.

"I'm not looking for an argument, but I am also not going to let you wander around alone. I was assigned to watch you, because _shockingly_ , my clan still does not trust you." More of that sarcasm, Ghost was beginning to hate it. "And while I don't agree with what the Grand Royal is doing, I can't do much about it."

"Why can't you? Too scared?"

Leafpaw met his gaze at that point, a glimmer of understanding in her eyes. "Wouldn't _you_ know?"

"If you hate your leader so much, why do you still decide to follow her?"

"I can ask you the same thing, but we both know the answer to that; survival. I may not be strong enough now, but one day- the day it'll really count- I will be. Then, I'll be the one to make this clan better, I'll be the one who makes it so we don't have to _kill_ others to get what we need. But until that day comes, all I can do is stand back and follow orders."

Leafpaw's gaze turned distant at that point, an intensity that Ghost had never truly seen before. It was admirable, and for a few seconds, the rogue could also believe that he'd be strong enough to face Shard and Father- to finally be free of his so-called family, and live a life that was truly his.

It was foolish thinking, true, but the glimmer of hope never faded.

"Anyways, since I have to keep an eye on you, would you like to go somewhere with me? I can show you my favorite place to see the sunrise, this area doesn't even begin to compare to it. Oh! But remember to keep it a secret, I wouldn't want anybody to find out about it."

"So if you want to keep it to yourself, why show me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because you're my friend, silly. Now, hurry up before the sun fully rises!"

With that, the she-cat began trotting in a different direction, Ghost following just a step behind- lost in thought.

 _Friend, huh?_

 _I can get used to that…_

 _My first friend..._

…

 _Everything is…_ _**red**_ …

 _Art of Deception… Power of Imitation… Beauty..._

 _I'm such an idiot…. I'm such an idiot… I'm such an idiot…_

"Ghost! Look out!"

Leafpaw's voice barely reached his ears before he suddenly found himself with his back against the ground, a heavy paw pressing against his throat in a death grip. He immediately began struggling for air, his paws pushing against the figure on top of him, but he couldn't loosen that grip.

"How does that feel, huh? To feel your life slipping away. Tell me how it feels you filthy traitor!"

Shard's yellow eyes were a mere blur, Ghost's vision darkening dangerously before the weight was suddenly lifted from him. The young tom inhaled harshly, his throat burning as he began coughing immediately. Nevertheless, he forced himself to stand up on shaky paws. Standing at his side was Leafpaw, the Grand Royal apprentice sporting vicious claw marks on her body. Ghost wasn't in a better state; a majority of his white fur stained red with his own blood.

Standing a few pawsteps away were Shard and Phantom, the former holding a look of pure rage and the latter appearing somewhat conflicted.

The four of them found themselves in an area outside of Forestclan's home, an expanse of land that was free of any greenery and instead filled with rugged rocks. To their right was a gorge, the land split apart and the very bottom unseeable from where they were. Falling into it meant certain death.

It was the place where Shard had attempted to kill Leafpaw, and had succeeded in killing the other two Grand Royal apprentices of Forestclan.

Ghost couldn't remember how it happened, it was all too fast. Leopardstar had suddenly become too restricting on the three of them, ordering them around more so than usual, and even threatening them in more ways than one. The breaking point for Shard was when the Forestclan leader threatened Father's life.

The young tom had suddenly found himself ordered by Shard to start bringing the Forestclan Grand Royal apprentices to the gorge, and from there, the black tom would be the one to do the dirty work of throwing them over. With only three remaining Grand Royal apprentices- the others having been demoted a moon ago- it was all too quick for Ghost. The first time had been easy, he never really liked the boisterous tom. The second time was more difficult, he had been growing fond of the quiet tom and even came to enjoy his company every now and than.

But now with Leafpaw…

It was simply impossible.

Which is why Ghost, acting purely on instinct, not only warned Leafpaw of all of this- but even went as far as attacking Shard when he tried grabbing her, completely forgetting how simply outmatched he was compared to Father's first kit.

"You know, I always thought you were too soft-hearted for all of this. You were never fit to be in our family, I don't know why Father Zero even wasted his breath on you. And here you are trying to be the hero? All for what, a typical she-cat who is too fragile to protect herself?"

Leafpaw growled at that, her light green eyes flashing with rage Ghost had never seen in them before. The white furred tom knew the she-cat was far from fragile; the two had recently began sparring together, and with their numerous matches, he only remembered winning one of them. And that was because she let him win.

The wounds present on Shard were caused more-so by her claws than Ghost's. But both Leafpaw and Ghost had received enough grevious wounds to make fighting difficult. Phantom was more of a distraction than anything, only attacking when they least expected it and moving faster than either of them could keep up with. If Ghost hadn't been so injured, he was sure he would be able to take on Phantom by himself. But then there was Shard…

"Now's not the time to get lost in thought, silly."

Ghost blinked the cloud from his eyes, his gaze turning to the she-cat beside him for a few seconds. In those seconds, he was able to see the calculating gleam in her eyes, a sort of distance entering them that only appeared when she planned for a battle. Not only was she strong, but she was also a quick-thinker; often coming up with battle strategies during a fight and executing them flawlessly, her mind the only thing faster than her body. It was what made her so formidable. It was what made her so dangerous.

If they wanted to win, Ghost needed to give her a few more seconds to think.

 _Distraction time. And what better way to distract Shard than talking about the family?_

"I'm not going to be just another family member for you any longer, Shard. I refuse to stand back and simply follow orders. From here on out, I make my own choices. I'm stronger now than I was back then."

"You're a fool is what you are. You honestly believe you can get out of here alive, that I'd _let_ you get out of here alive? Keep dreaming, Ghost. As Father always says, without the family, you are nothing. Tell me, how does _nothing_ stand a chance against our family?"

"I am _not_ nothing! I am my own being. I never was the strongest; but right here, right now, I have to be strong. So, I will be."

"Don't make me laugh, Ghost. Father knows best, everything he orders us to do, it's because he cares about you, it's because he loves you. Isn't that what you always wanted? For Father to love you-"

"If keeping me trapped and forcing me to kill is Father's way of showing affection…" Ghost snarled, his claws itching with his desire for the freedom from his 'family', "...then I don't want it!"

Shard flinched at the sheer intensity behind Ghost's words, his shock quickly morphing into anger once more as he charged forward. Before the white furred tom could do the same, Leafpaw's mere whisper at his side caught his attention.

"If you can't find a way to detain him, throw him off the side of the gorge. He'll kill you if you don't try to do the same, Ghost."

 _I was afraid of that…_

 _One more kill…_

 _One more kill is all I need to do…_

 _And then… I'll be free..._

…

 _Everything is…_ _ **blue**_ …

 _Art of Deception… Power of… of..._

Ghost was never used to the nightmares of that day, even if it was three moons after; he could still remember the look of full on terror that entered Shard's eyes the moment he knew he was falling into the gorge. He could still remember Phantom's vow to return one day; not to avenge Shard, but to fulfill his duty on killing any and all traitors to Father. Ghost would never understand his brother's loyalty to the leader.

Some of his nightmares were different, a morphed reality of that very day; his least favorite would be the one where he decided _not_ to tell Leafpaw- now Leafstar- and _he_ would be the one to kill her. It was his least favorite because when he woke up and she wasn't at his side like she normally was, he would truly believe his dream was a reality.

The tom found himself by that very gorge, his near-pale eyes directed downwards, narrowed as if he was searching for Shard's body. His life now wasn't easy; no matter how much Leafstar insisted, he would never have a rightful place in her clan. The relationship they had, from friends to lovers, was kept secret from the rest of the world. With her new position as Grand Royal, she was forbidden from taking a mate. For what reason, he would never understand, but he respected her wishes.

"I would think by now you would pick the best place to see the sun rise instead of… this one…"

The tom blinked his eyes as he glanced behind his shoulder, a small smile pulling at his lips once he caught sight of that light green gaze. The Grand Royal walked forward with an elegance he tried copying one time, only to fail miserably and cause her to tease him about it for a few days. Once she was close enough, the white furred tom gently bumped their foreheads together, leaving his pressed against hers for a few moments as he relished in the sight of her eyes. Green had quickly become his new favorite color.

"And I think you're trying to distract me from the fact that you weren't here yesterday."

Leafstar's gentle smile tilted down, a glimmer of guilt entering her eyes as she let out a soft sigh. Ghost wasn't mad, he could never be mad at her. He was just trying to ignore the inevitable.

"I'm sorry… there was another fight between Stormclan and Blazeclan… I had to interfere before it became too destructive."

"Being the peacemaker isn't going as you expected?"

"It's very difficult when Cloudstar looks for any excuse to fight Blazeclan, even more so when Redstar is forced to counter those attacks. I swear, if I wasn't around, those two would tear themselves into extinction."

"Oh the woes of being the only one with a reasonable mind."

"Tell me about it."

Ghost chuckled gently, purring quietly when Leafstar pressed against his side. The two sat in silence afterwards, their eyes tilting towards the expanse of clear blue skies above them. Even with the gorge before them, the rogue found it easy to relax and push his nightmare to the back of his mind with her by his side. He often found himself thinking, too much thinking according to her, about many different possibilities. What would've happened if he had chosen to follow orders that day? Where would he be now? Would the three of them have been killed by Leopardstar, or would they have gone back to Father?

Was Father even still alive? If not, who was the King now?

"Hey, Ghost?"

"Hmm?" The tom hummed in acknowledgement, briefly shaking his head to clear his darkening thoughts. Leafstar wasn't looking at the sky now, but instead, she was resting her head against his shoulder- her eyes closed peacefully.

"That day… why did you save me?"

"You want the short version?"

"And here I thought you'd tell me a _wonderful_ story." Leafstar purred teasingly, her tail finding his as they twined together.

"Maybe next time," Ghost sighed, turning his eyes to the blue sky. "Well, to put it simply… you… you were my first friend. I couldn't imagine… I didn't want to imagine the thought of you dying. I want to be someone who protects their friends."

Leafstar was quiet afterwards, but Ghost could feel her pressing closer to his side. Her head tilted slightly, just enough for her to give the side of his cheek a gentle lick. The white furred tom closed his eyes, blowing out a heavy breath. _We're avoiding the inevitable…_

 _And the inevitable is…_

"This won't last forever… will it?" The glimmer of hope that had been growing steadily began to dim, a frown settling on his face. From where their pelts touched, he could feel her body stiffen against his, but all she did was sigh.

"One would think… that since I'm leader… I could change the rules whenever I wanted. Even if I could, and as much as I want, most of my clan wouldn't accept a rogue."

"Hmm, I doubt they'd be very fond of me. And as far as rules go, your ancestors were no fun."

His words managed to draw out a chuckle from her, but nothing more. When she lifted her head from his shoulder, he wanted nothing more than to take away the sadness glimmering in her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm strong, you know that. If worst comes to worst, just say the word and I'll be gone from here."

"Don't say that, I can never ask you to leave." Her voice was a mere whisper, her head shaking slightly.

"Then… would it be easier if I made that decision for you?" He spoke in a mumble, not wanting to accept that option either. He could never make the choice to leave her willingly, but if she couldn't ask him to leave, he would have to.

"Ghost…" Leafstar sighed again, turning her body to face his. A familiar glimmer appeared in her eyes, that same calculating look that always made its presence known when she was planning. It made him as nervous as it made him excited. "Just give me some time. I'll figure something out."

"...Alright. I'll stay. But if it ever comes down to you having to choose your clan over me, promise me you'll choose your clan."

"Selfless even when you can be selfish," Leafstar bumped her forehead against his, closing her eyes as she spoke. "What in the world did I do to deserve someone like you?"

 _I ask myself that all the time, my love..._

…

 _Everything is…_ _ **gold**_ _.._

 _Art of Deception… Power..._

"Is that him?"

"...Yeah…"

Her voice quivered before she cleared her throat, her head raising higher as she blew out a steadying breath. Ghost glanced over at Leafstar, another frown appearing on his face at the expression that only seemed to grow more and more downcast by the second.

"Leafstar, it's great to see you again."

"Likewise, Redstar. Thank you for agreeing to this."

Ghost took this time to look over the new tom, the leader of Blazeclan. For a brief second, the white furred tom felt a sense of panic when Redstar's golden yellow eyes looked over him as well. It reminded him all-too-much of Phantom's eyes, but the longer he looked at them, the more at ease he felt. Whilst Phantom's eyes were simply a darkened gold, Redstar's reminded him of the last few rays of a sunset. It was calming to say the least. The leader's red brown fur was illuminated by the moonlight, the white of his chest prominent against the red background.

"I need to know he'll be safe, Redstar."

"I can't guarantee what the rest of my clan will say about this, Leafstar. All of us have our doubts with rogues after the massacres. If I recall, he was a part of that, wasn't he?"

"If I may interrupt," Ghost spoke up before Leafstar could snap, "I can assure you that if I could go back in time to fix my mistakes, I most certainly would. I can apologize for it all I want, but that won't change anything. The choices I made… I will regret it for the rest of my life. But instead of doing nothing about it, I'm hoping you'd give me a chance to redeem myself? Nothing I do and nothing I say will replace those lives that I took, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it. If you'll allow me, of course."

Both Redstar and Leafstar were silent afterwards, so much so that Ghost began to worry he said something wrong. Only when the Blazeclan leader spoke did he let out the breath he had unknowingly been holding.

"What's your name?"

"Ghost."

Redstar shook his head, a gentle smile on his face. "No, I meant your clan name. If I am to take you in as a part of my clan, you'll need a Warrior's name. Granted, you might end up as my servant, but still. Is this alright with you, Ghost?"

"Y-Yeah… it makes sense… but… I don't know what would be a good name for me."

"Hmm, Leafstar?" The Blazeclan tom turned to the Forestclan leader, his smile remaining. "Would you like to do the honors? One last thing before I take him in?"

Ghost turned to the she-cat, light blue meeting his favorite shade of light green. There was still sadness evident in them, a certain longing he knew was in his as well, but between it all- there was pride. The Grand Royal stepped forward, bumping her forehead against his and keeping it there for a beat longer than usual. He knew, in the back of his mind he knew, that this would be the last time he ever did this with her. He closed his eyes to relish in the moment, and she did the same.

When she spoke, her voice was shaky and tight- a sign that she was holding back tears. But he could hear the power in it, could hear just how proud she was of him.

"From this day forward, you will forever be known… as Whiteshadow… warrior of Blazeclan."

…

 _Everything is…_ _ **silver**_ …

 _Art of… of..._

"Whiteshadow, hurry up! Come on, come on, I gotta show you something."

The white furred tom let out an exasperated breath, trying and failing to hide a smile as he followed after Willowflame, his only friend- outside of Redstar of course- in Blazeclan. Two moons came and went, seemingly in the blink of an eye.

It quickly became the second most difficult moment of his life. (The first being all of his time with Father and the other rogues, of course.)

As far as rules went, those were easy to learn. Personally, he believed the structure of the clans to be a bit unfair, but it wasn't surprising. Even Father was a stickler for social structure.

Time and time again, the tom was forced to prove his loyalty to the clan. At first, it was pretty simple. A majority of the High Ranks approved of him after a few short days, what with how respectable and kind he was to everyone. The Low Ranks were even easier to win over, since he treated- or tried to least- everybody the same. No, they weren't the problem.

The lead Royal named Wildfire was the problem.

Any and every opportunity the warrior was given, he'd taunt the tom into retaliating. As clearly as Wildfire showed that he wanted to fight Whiteshadow, he could never be the one to start it. Since he was the lead Royal, Whiteshadow would need to challenge him before they could do that- victor would gain the title of lead Royal, something the tom didn't really care for. If it wasn't for Redstar showing up every time, Whiteshadow was sure he would've done something to the Royal by now. The day he arrived, a meeting was held by the Grand Royal. In it, the leader told everyone that the once-rogue _would_ be a part of the clan, not as a prisoner, but as one of them. At first, some thought it'd be best for him to be a simple servant.

It was the lead Royal himself that suggested- 'for fun' he claimed- that he'd be given one shot and one shot only to prove his worth: in a battle against three of the Royals- Tigergaze, Foxear, and Russetclaw. Should he win, Whiteshadow would be allowed to join their rank. Even if this did go against tradition, many simply didn't want to go against Wildfire's words. For some reason that was beyond his understanding, a majority of the clan absolutely adored the despicable tom.

It hadn't been easy- and he still had a scar on his chest to prove it- but he did win.

Aside from having to prove his worth, with the rank of Royal came the image of a Royal. There was always a certain air of arrogance surrounding the High Ranks, but Whiteshadow simply did what he wanted. Sure, it earned him strange and confused looks from everyone- especially the Low Ranks- but he felt comfortable knowing he wasn't going out of his way to do what others wanted.

He had enough of that with Father.

The white furred Royal was brought out of his thoughts when something hit his nose, moving too quickly for him to see and causing more surprise than anything. The she-cat standing in front of him grinned mischievously, a playful glimmer in her eyes that reminded him- painfully- of Leafstar. The last time he saw the Forestclan leader was from afar at a Gathering.

"Why'd you hit me?"

"Cause you weren't paying attention, look it!"

"I don't see-"

Whiteshadow felt a gasp escape his lips, his eyes widening as they took in the sheer beauty of the moon above them. Willowflame let out a giggle before sitting a few steps away from him, her gaze tilting back and admiring the silver light casted by the moon. The once-rogue suddenly couldn't remember why he used to hate the night.

"You've been looking sad… these past few days. Looking at the moon always makes me feel better, so I thought it'd help you too." The amber and brown furred she-cat smiled happily before it quickly turned into a nervous expression, her grey-green eyes perturbed. "This is helping you right? Cause if not we can-"

"Willowflame," the tom cut off her usual rambling with a gentle laugh, his eyes flicking to her before going back to the moon. "Yes, this is helping. Thank you."

"Anything for a friend."

A wistful expression appeared on his face at that point. He knew this option of joining an opposing clan wouldn't be easy, but he was positive it was better than any of his other choices. _This decision kept me the safest, and it also kept me the closest to her._

"Hey, Willowflame?"

"Yep?"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"What do you mean? You never did anything wrong."

A frown appeared on his face, his eyes dropping to the ground. "I did, though. I did do something wrong."

Willowflame was silent for a few moments before she suddenly spun around, facing him with a serious expression. "Whatever it is you did, it's in the past now. If I judge everybody for the decisions they made in the past, well, then everybody would be bad. We all make mistakes, some more than others, and some make mistakes that are more serious than others. But, as long as you don't repeat those mistakes, and you prevent them from happening ever again… well, I have no reason to hate you for trying, now do I?"

Somehow, Willowflame always manage to shock him into silence. It amused him just as much as it confused him. The tom let out a small chuckle, a smile appearing once more.

"You always try to find the good in others, don't you?"

"Well, if _I_ don't, then who will?"

"Is that why you-"

Whiteshadow stopped himself then, but Willowflame knew immediately what he was talking about. A strange mixture of fondness and sadness appeared in her eyes as she sat back down, her grey-green eyes going distant.

"Is that why… I decided to have kits with Wildfire, of all cats? Is that what you wanted to say?"

"Well, when you put it like that, you make me sound terrible."

"You _are_ terrible, haven't we agreed to that already?" Her teasing smile returned before it dropped as quickly as it came. The bulge of her belly was noticeable only if he stared. Willowflame's tail gently brushed against it as she spoke. "It's just… I _know_ there's some good in him. I've seen it… he wasn't always… like that. I'm not stupid Whiteshadow, I know how he treats you and the Low Ranks. Whenever it's just me and him… I see the real him. I can't just give up on him. Believe me or not, I do love him."

"Oh, I believe you. I just… don't understand _why_. But…" Whiteshadow shrugged, exhaling heavily, "maybe that's just me. You may be right, there could be some good in him. Hopefully, your kits will help you bring that side of him out."

Willowflame hummed in agreement, a peaceful smile forming on her lips as she briefly glanced down at her belly. It didn't take long for that smile to grow.

"Hey, if something were to happen to me… you'd watch over my kits in my place, right?"

"Of course," Whiteshadow spoke without hesitation, a frown flickering across his face, "though I hope it never comes to that point. You don't plan on something happening, do you?"

"Psh, no. You're stuck with me for life. It's just… better to be safe than sorry, you know? Just… promise me, please?"

"I promise, Willowflame."

 _But please… don't make me have to keep that promise._

…

 _Everything is…_ _ **orange**_ …

 _Art…_

Everything… everything was happening too fast. The lightning storm, the random bursts tearing the sky apart, the fire that began, the thunderclaps.

Nothing could ever compare to the fear he felt in those moments.

Except, maybe the fear he felt when Willowflame announced she was going to go back into the fire. She was going back to save her little one, Flarepaw.

"Get out of my way, Whiteshadow!"

The terror in her eyes… he would always remember them for as long as he lived. But even just looking at her, he knew she wasn't scared of the possibility of dying, she wasn't scared of facing the fire head-on after just barely escaping it unscathed.

She was scared of losing her daughter.

But Whiteshadow was scared of losing his only friend.

"I can't let you do that-"

"You can and you will, now move. Please! She's still in there, I have to find her!"

"Willowflame, she's smart, alright. S-She is going to find a way out, she's going to be fine."

"You're insane if you honestly believe I'm going to just stand here and _wait_."

"The Grand Royal said-"

"I don't care what he said! My little one is still in there, and I'm going to go get her."

Whiteshadow felt tears form in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He couldn't afford to cry right now. Gritting his teeth, the tom blew out a heavy breath.

"I'll go with you."

"No, no you need to stay."

" _Willowflame_." He spoke in exasperation, borderline desperation.

"Sagepaw and Flamepaw are right here. You promised me you would watch them if something happened to me. Look, the longer you stand in my way, the longer the fire goes on and the harder it'll be to look for her… and the higher the possibility of something happening. I'm not going to ask again, Whiteshadow. Move… please…"

The tears in Willowflame's eyes did begin to fall, a certain desperation in them as she glanced behind the tom's shoulder. Whiteshadow cursed under his breath, his claws digging into the ground beneath him. The rest of the clan stood safely across the border between Blazeclan and Forestclan; Leafstar having noticed the fire almost immediately and allowing them to cross freely. Whiteshadow was too caught up in trying to stop Willowflame to seek the leader out for comfort.

" _Fine_ … but you better promise me…" Whiteshadow cleared his throat when his voice broke, a few stray tears slipping against his will. "You better promise me you'll come back to us, Willowflame."

"Whiteshadow-"

"Promise me!"

"I promise!" The she-cat yowled in vexation, sending him a shaky smile afterwards. "I always keep my promises."

With those words, the amber and brown furred queen rushed past him, entering the burning forest and disappearing in a matter of seconds. Even if he decided to suddenly follow, she was gone before he could even think about it.

 _You better come back to us, Willowflame…_

 _You better not break your promise..._

…

 _Everything is…_ _ **black**_ …

 _...You…_

 _...You broke your promise..._

What was once a mighty forest of beech trees was now an empty expanse of land covered in ash and soot. Even after the passing of one moon, the conditions weren't any better. As much as the winds began to blow, it seemed as though there were still layers upon layers of this star-forsaken dust.

Whiteshadow stood close to the border of their new home. Leafstar had given them the oak forest, a place that held just as many memories for the once-rogue as the empty land in front of him now. He didn't even get to speak with her before Forestclan moved into the aspen forest, giving Blazeclan time to mourn.

Mourn for the only two lives they lost.

Whiteshadow, in those moments, didn't even realize Flamepaw had followed after his mother. Wildfire had spread the news with a strange sense of calm, suddenly announcing it after the clan situated themselves enough to realize three of them were still missing.

Even after losing half of his family, Wildfire didn't really seemed to mind.

This is what was making the idea of challenging him for his rank sound oh-so pleasing to the white furred tom.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Redstar's voice came from behind him, but Whiteshadow didn't even both turning around. The calming color of the sunset that was there was gone, replaced instead with a dullness that reflected in his own eyes. The once-rogue never realized when it appeared, but he knew it was sometime before the fire.

"Have you cried yet, Whiteshadow?"

"...No…"

"And why is that?"

"...Because I don't deserve to… Someone like me, they don't deserve time to grieve. They deserve to feel it all."

Redstar was silent at that, sitting a few pawsteps beside the tom and blowing out a heavy breath. A far-too tired glaze clouded his golden yellow eyes as he looked around the area that was once his home.

"Perhaps you're right. There are those that do deserve all the pain the world throws at them, they don't deserve sympathy and they don't deserve time. But I can assure you, my friend, _you_ are not one of them."

"How could you know that?"

"Because _I_ am one of them."

Whiteshadow blinked in confusion before tearing away his gaze from the soot-covered ground to the red furred tom beside him. Redstar was still looking around, his frown deepening as the seconds went by.

"The mistakes you've made can be redeemable, for the simple fact that you no longer make them anymore."

"And what about you?"

"Me… I'm a coward still making the same mistake everyday. But, enough about me. If you aren't willing to cry for yourself, then do it for her. The friendship you shared, the friendship you lost, it deserves to be grieved for. All I ask is for you to let it all out… it pains me seeing you like this, my friend. Afterwards, you can start fresh with ignoring the problem again… or you can figure out ways to fix it."

Even as Whiteshadow felt his tears begin to fall, even as he needed to lean against the Grand Royal for support, he began thinking of ways to fix it.

 _I promised you then, Willowflame, and I promise you now._

 _I will protect Flarepaw, I will protect Sagepaw._

 _With my life if I have to…_

…

 _ **A/N: Hmm… 10k words? That's not too long is it? Lol, I never expected it to turn out like this, but I'm content. Granted, there is still a lot more I would've wanted to include, but I figured it would fit better in the backstories of someone else rather than our enigmatic tom. So… yeah… I really hope you guys enjoyed it and it wasn't too confusing to follow! Of course, if you have any questions about our favorite mysterious tom, do not hesitate to ask.**_

 _ **Next chapter will pick back up on the actual story, back to Sootpaw's perspective we go! (and the final installment of Stormclan's mini-arc I found myself doing lol)**_

 _ **I'm so tired XD… Worth it!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **In case you couldn't tell, the colors at the beginning of every section were, in a way, a reflection of Whiteshadow's mood during that specific event. (Red being defiance and anger, yellow being anxious, blue is sadness, etc. etc.) I don't know, get creative. So, this may sound strange but…**_

 _ **What color do you feel today (or, after reading this chapter)?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	42. Chapter 39: Scared

_**A/N: And so we return to the mess that is everyone's lives. Lol, hope you guys enjoyed that backstory last chapter, but now we must return to the original storyline. Also, College is kind of fun? Don't know how I feel about it still, but it's nice to have something keeping me busy again. Kinda sucks though that I already had to drop a class due to transportation issues, but hey, there's always next quarter. Also, hooray for being a day early!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **the Key of Endless Winters-**_ Thank you thank you, it's definitely the longest chapter I've ever written. Aww, sorry you have so much homework. Give me a few weeks and I'll probably be in the same boat as you.

 _ **Depression (Guest)-**_ Thank you. And to answer your question; Whiteshadow spent his time training while he was in a secret relationship with Leafstar, and once he joined Blazeclan, he began training with Redstar. It's rumored that he can beat Redstar, but if the GR fought seriously, well… nobody really knows since they'll never fight on purpose. Also, his training was definitely harsher in term of punishment. Yeah.

 _ **WolfFang-Of-Windclan:**_ I so sowwy, I almost never intentionally try to make you guys cry. I swear. Yeah, Zero had a few screws loose in his time. Because… I like torturing my characters? Idk, it's probably just me being sadistic. Redstar is best leader confirmed? Hmm… I should consider writing one for her. Thanks for the idea. I think everybody wants one of her. See that part, that was intentional XD. Aww… sorry about that if I made you remember that.

 _ **A Warrior at Heart-**_ Thank you! For now, I guess you can just call the rogue group The Family? I haven't mentioned an official name, since they don't really have one. Yes, Zero was a bad kitty. Well, Phantom did say he would get his revenge one day… so the possibility of his return is rather likely. Yes, they were cute, and they can't be together because GR rules/tradition. That was intentional, I do have a Redstar backstory planned (and a Wildfire one as well). Thanks for taking the time to do a long review.

 _ **Mad hat Dragon-**_ Mission accomplished, thank you! And I don't know, I just write how I envision they would react to certain things. If they end up being hateable, then oh well lol. Well… Phantom did say he is going to get his revenge one day. So, you never know (but you are correct, I am the only one who knows XD).

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Stormclan**_

…

Sun was dead.

To be completely honest, Windpaw wasn't exactly surprised when the Dawn Patrol returned merely seconds after leaving camp to report the dead prisoner. The untrusting eyes immediately went to her blue furred companion- and even the copper-eyed she-cat was questioning her innocence as well. Merely a day had gone by since Rainpaw's return before they found the dead rogue, but what an eventful day it was. After her talk with the Grand Royal, Rainpaw was once again placed in the center of attention. Calling for a meeting, Cloudstar announced that the she-cat in question would remain as a part of the clan- not as a prisoner, but as a Royal apprentice.

This was what surprised Windpaw, and quite frankly, everybody else as well.

For the better part of the next few moons, Cloudstar announced that Rainpaw would be assigned an escort wherever she went. But, since she was still technically a vital part of the clan, she would still resume her trainings with the rest of the Royal apprentices. She would no longer be in the running for Grand Royal. And the next morning, they found Sun's body by the edge of the land-bridge: eyes glossed over and stomach torn open. A fitting end for the brutish tom. When a few brave Royals approached Rainpaw on this matter, she merely sent them a mischievous grin.

" _It was you, wasn't it you filthy murderer?"_

" _Wouldn't you like to know?"_

That night, everyone went to sleep with a chill that had nothing to do with the weather.

The copper-eyed apprentice let out a heavy sigh as she glanced up towards the darkening sky, the sunset casting an orange hue to the pale sky above- lost in though as she recalled the recent events. It was near the end of the third day since Rainpaw's return, and not once did Windpaw find the strength to speak with her. The Grand Royal apprentice found any excuse to remain out of camp, losing herself to the routine of training now more so than ever. Bluepaw found himself doing the same. Whenever the two so much as caught a glimpse of the small she-cat, they turned tail and ran.

It hurt, but she didn't know what hurt more; forcing herself to avoid Rainpaw, or seeing the downcast expression on Rainpaw's face every time she saw them run from her.

"Grand- I mean… Royal Rainpaw, you aren't permitted from leaving camp at this time alone. Where is your escort?"

The Grand Royal apprentice found her eyes turning to the entrance of camp, where the blue furred figure she had been trying to avoid now stood face-to-face with the guards. Duskpetal and Pikeheart sat uncomfortably, their paws shuffling against the loose snow and looking at anything but the she-cat in front of them. Most of the clan had already retreated back to their dens, with the rare few still out training and clinging to the last rays of the sun. Windpaw found herself approaching the small group, but she froze once she realized exactly what it was she was doing. The urge to be at Rainpaw's side, to protect her from anything and everything, was still there. Her recent absence from the she-cat only made it achingly noticeable. But the distance she created between the two wasn't like Bluepaw's, who was- strictly put- scared of his sister's hidden side. No, Windpaw wasn't exactly scared.

She was confused. She had so many questions that melded together in an endless loop of words, and she had no idea where to start asking.

"Relax, what Fernclaw doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, what am I going to do, kill someone?"

The two Nobles didn't know how they should answer that question, Windpaw could see the unamused expression Rainpaw sent them before shaking her head. And just like that, the mischievous glimmer in her light blue eyes disappeared, replaced instead with a tired expression.

"Sorry. Please, just let me through. You can tell my escort and the Grand Royal about it, I'll accept the punishments after. I just… I need to go on a walk, I need to get out of camp."

The hesitance in her voice was oh-so familiar. Windpaw knew exactly what those words entitled, and it explained why Rainpaw seemed so tired. If she had been attempting to sleep, the nightmares that plagued her mind must have sent her into panic mode- urging her to leave the den's confinements. The Grand Royal apprentice frowned at this, but she wasn't surprised. It didn't take much for Rainpaw's own mind to scare her more than anything else.

"A-Alright, Royal. But do make sure you return quickly."

"Yes sir."

The guards, most likely having fallen for the fragile look in Rainpaw's eyes- a look that urged everyone around her to want to protect her- stepped out of her way. The blue furred apprentice didn't waste any time as she bolted past them, disappearing from Windpaw's view within seconds. Her own sense of panic forced the copper-eyed she-cat into action as she began following, bypassing the guards without sparing a glance in their direction.

Like so many times before, Windpaw stared at the back of Rainpaw as she followed. The two she-cat's walked on in silence, the only sound coming from their paws shuffling the snow and the occasional sound of prey. Unlike before, there was no happy skip to Rainpaw's gait, no jovial humming of pure innocence. She was deathly quiet, and that scared Windpaw more than anything. When the blue furred apprentice was first found all those moons ago, she was always quiet. There was always an eerie tone to her voice whenever she did speak, those moments few and far between.

It nearly took Windpaw's breath away to realize how quickly they fell back into old habits, how quickly Rainpaw came undone. As if all the progress she made since her return as a kit meant nothing.

Finally, Rainpaw was the first to stop walking- an abrupt stop that made the Grand Royal apprentice behind her flinch suddenly. Windpaw knew that the she-cat was aware of her presence- if her angled ears were any indication. The grey furred apprentice didn't know what to do now that they were here, her eyes burning a hole at the back of the head of the other apprentice. They needed to talk, that much she knew, but neither seemed to want to break the safety of the silence around them.

If they started talking, Windpaw didn't know how it would end up. If they started talking, would one of them walk away? Would they avoid each other for the rest of eternity, or would they go back to being partners? Would Rainpaw grow to hate Windpaw, just like her brother did, or would the guilt she held force her away on her own terms?

With the silence, they knew where they stood with each other. As fragile as it was, the relationship they shared still lingered in the air between them.

But to both of their surprises, it wasn't Windpaw that spoke first- much like she always did. It was Rainpaw.

"Oh? Are _you_ my next assigned escort? Did I scare off another? Pity... and here I thought I could be friends with Fernclaw, I was beginning to like her. Oh well."

That tone… that detached, sarcastic tone… Rainpaw was never meant to use it. Rainpaw was only ever meant to be happy, with words so bright they could match the sun's rays. Her eyes were only ever meant to be glimmering with joy, never with the wicked mischief they held now. Everything about her… it simply wasn't her. For a few terrifying seconds, Windpaw could fool herself into believing she was talking to a stranger.

But this was no stranger, this was Rainpaw.

She found it very hard to believe.

"Do you scare them on purpose?" Windpaw forced herself to walk forward, she forced herself to stand in front of the unfamiliar presence. She forced herself to look into those light blue eyes that was free of its usual joy. Rainpaw scoffed before speaking.

"If I scare them, it certainly isn't my intention, Windpaw." For a brief second, only a second, her light blue eyes flashed with a dangerous gleam. A challenge. "Or would you prefer it if I called you Grand Royal Windpaw?"

"Please, don't." The copper-eyed she-cat found it increasingly difficult to continue looking into those eyes. Every instinct, every nerve in her body told her to leave. _This isn't Rainpaw… this is nothing like Rainpaw…_

"Why not? It's in the rules isn't it? You're technically a higher rank than I am now."

"And Cloudstar is a fool for doing that."

"If _he_ is a fool, then what does that make me- if I'm the one who asked him to do it?"

Windpaw flinched, though she didn't exactly know why. Stunned, all she could do was stare at the frown that took place of the smirk on Rainpaw's face. The mischief was growing dimmer, the tired expression from before slowly returning. _She's going back to normal…_ Shaking her head, Windpaw could barely keep her voice below a shout.

"What?! You did _what_?"

"I asked him to demote me." Rainpaw lowered her head, all of her previous exhaustion taking hold of her body. The sad glimmer in her light blue eyes wasn't unfamiliar to Windpaw, but it was strange how she found it even comforting. There was still a part of the Rainpaw she knew in there… somewhere. "And it's clear he and I both agree that the clan wouldn't exactly be thrilled with the possibility of someone like me leading them one day. So, why bother wasting precious time to train a defect?"

"Someone like you… you mean someone who has been nothing but nice to those around her?"

Even as Windpaw finished speaking, she knew those words were a mistake. Just like that, in the blink of an eye, Rainpaw's gaze became distant… blank. A thin line replaced the sorrowful grimace that was there.

"Nice… did I seem nice when I killed Leo? When I tore Sun's stomach open and watched his blood stain the water. Tell me, Windpaw… is that your definition of _nice_."

"You…" Windpaw felt a frown form on her face. "You remember their names?"

It was unnerving how quickly the emotions in Rainpaw's eyes switched. They now burned with guilt, a steady flame of sorrow and something close to desperation making them brighter. There was a certain sense of despair coupled with exasperation that entered her tone, an irritation in her words that Windpaw couldn't begin to understand as she listened. But behind it all, the thing that struck the copper-eyed she-cat the most, was her slouched posture. Defeat… it was a posture of defeat.

"I remember everything… the names of _everyone_ I ever killed… the way I did it, the look on their faces. I…" Rainpaw shook her head vehemently, tears springing to the corners of her eyes as her voice dropped close to a whisper. Fear was beginning to trickle into her body, and it hurt Windpaw the most to know that Rainpaw was scared of _herself_. "I'm not normal. I can never… I don't _deserve_ to be normal after what I've done. Why is that so hard for everyone to understand? I've taken so many lives… lives of cats that are so much better than me. It should have been _me_ taking a final breath, not them. I don't-"

Windpaw did the only thing she knew how to do whenever Rainpaw fell into a panic attack. Stepping closer, the copper-eyed she-cat pulled the smaller apprentice against her in an almost aggressive embrace. The blue furred she-cat let out a breathless gasp, her eyes widening as she immediately reveled in the warmth coming from Windpaw's body. Her body was stiff, her fur bristling and ears flattened as she breathed in the scent of the grey she-cat. From where she was, she could hear the unsteady beating of Windpaw's heart- though it still managed to comfort her nonetheless.

It brought tears to her eyes when the Grand Royal apprentice began humming a soothing lullaby she created specifically for moments like this- moments where all of Rainpaw's demons came out to toy with her conscience, where the inner monster she was turned against _her_ instead of the world.

"Windpaw," her voice was small, terrified and bemused. "W-why are… aren't you… you should be scared of me."

"...I'm not scared of you." And it was true. No matter how much Windpaw knew she should be, even if everyone else was, she couldn't bring herself to fear the she-cat. How could she?

"You should be… you've seen what I'm capable of-"

"And I'm capable of the same. Everyone has the ability to kill others. Even if I was scared, I'll still be here. Now, just breathe for me… and sheathe your claws."

Rainpaw wordlessly followed her gentle commands, pressing her head closer to Windpaw's. The copper-eyed apprentice let out a gentle sigh, taking in a deep breath before continuing in her humming. The stiffness in Rainpaw's body seeped out as she relaxed against her partner. _Bluepaw was wrong… she's no monster… a monster would never care to learn the names of those she killed… a monster would never feel guilty for doing what she did…_

 _A monster would never wish to take the place of the dead…_

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Cause it's not something you tell so casually!" Rainpaw bristled, taking a step back to look at Windpaw with the same desperation as before. "What was I supposed to say? Oh, by the way, I have taken so many innocents lives- from defective kits to mothers to elders to crippled- and I'm scared that that side of me still thinks about how good it will feel to do it again?"

Windpaw remained quiet, her humming ceased as she looked at Rainpaw with a frown. They both knew that was an excuse… it was not the sole reason for her to hide it away. The momentary silence was filled with tension as the two stared at each other- borderline glaring. Here and now, it was up to Rainpaw to decide whether or not she would choose to make the effort to keep their relationship. Should she lie again, nothing good would ever come from it. Understanding the gravity of the situation, the blue furred apprentice let out a sigh as she looked down at her paws. It took a few moments before she spoke in a hesitant voice.

"I was scared," she mumbled. "I still am. I didn't… I don't want to lose you too. I was going to tell you, I wanted to tell you… but I didn't want you looking at me like the monster I am. I didn't want you to fear me. I never… I never wanted you to find out this way. I didn't want you to leave me."

"Oh, but it's okay for _you_ to leave _me_ whenever you want?" Windpaw growled, making Rainpaw flinch at the truth behind her words. "How is that fair?"

"I thought… I was just trying to protect you."

"You ran away, Rainpaw. You ran away without a second thought of what I wanted. How could I be there for you if you don't let me? What if I needed you there for me?"

Rainpaw could only stare, dumbfounded. With the assumptions made from a scared mind, she had believed that running was her only option. That nobody would want her around, that they would leave her for what she did. So, she chose to abandon them before they could do the same.

Windpaw let out a heavy sigh where she stood, her emotions running wild and the foreign urge to simply burst into tears sending an uncomfortable tremor through her body. She was never good with tender emotions- anger she could deal with. Anger, jealousy, hate… pride, arrogance, fear; all of those she could act on. They were simple enough, at least to her. But sorrow, guilt, love; those were always more difficult. They made her act in ways she never thought she would, made her whole outlook of the world change.

It was unsettling, and she hated it.

"I won't leave you, Rainpaw. No matter what you do, no matter who you become… I won't leave you. But, I need to know that you'll do the same. No more running away, no more half-truths, no more hiding." Windpaw took the few steps forward to close the distance between them, gently tapping her nose against Rainpaw's. The intensity in her copper eyes took the blue apprentice's breath away. "We have a journey to go on, remember? And I would like it if _you_ were the one to walk by my side."

It brought tears to her eyes once more, to think that someone would actually still want her. Rainpaw bit back a sob of relief, closing her eyes tightly as Windpaw gently, affectionately gave a lick to her muzzle.

Rainpaw had left by choice, that much knowledge tore Windpaw's heart to pieces.

But she also returned by choice.

And that…

That made her all the more terrified.

Because if Rainpaw willingly left once… who is to say she wouldn't do it again?

But as they sat there, whispering sweet nothings to each other and completely forgetting about Rainpaw's new curfew, Windpaw was able to push all her fears away, for now.

After all, there would be plenty of time for them to talk from now on.

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

"I'm expecting kits."

Sootpaw blinked in surprise as he stared at his mentor. Thornblaze stood in front of the grey Commoner, a certain sense of nervousness evident in the tom's eyes- an unusual thing to see, to say the least. The two stood in the large clearing that was quickly becoming familiar to them, what with how often all of the ranks trained with one another now. The lead Royal was nowhere to be seen, however, since he was off instead training with the two Grand Royal apprentices- the rest were stuck with the next best choice. Unfortunately, this of course meant Wildfire.

The bitter Royal- who couldn't care less about the Commoners- merely sent them to train with their mentors around the clearing. It only took a few seconds before Thornblaze spoke.

A mischievous glimmer appeared in the sunset.

"I didn't know that was physically possible, who's the father?" The grey furred Commoner sent his mentor a cheeky smirk, letting out a chuckle at the confused expression that crossed Thornblaze's face before the mentor laughed as well.

"Aren't you funny?"

"Well, if I'm not, then who will be?"

"Someone with a better sense of humor."

Sootpaw felt his smile grow as he ducked underneath the lazy swipe from Thornblaze, the two sharing a grin. He knew his mentor could be just as mischievous as he was- even more at times. The lead Commoner became the father Sootpaw never had the chance to have- intentionally or not. His smile became more fond than mischievous as he nodded.

"Who is the lucky she-cat?"

"Feathersong; she'll be moving into the Nursery soon. Mousepaw would probably be joining either us or Adderpaw and Owlpelt for training."

"That's fine with me, the more the merrier. And speaking of training, I call first dibs on being a mentor to one of them, Mousepaw can have the other."

At this, Thornblaze's smile faltered a bit. There was a sadness in his tone as he spoke. "Sootpaw… there can _only_ be one kit."

For a few seconds, Sootpaw could only blink in confusion. "Why would- oh…"

 _The rules… all Commoner Queens are only allowed to have one kit. The rest become Servants… or worse, they're killed._

The Commoner felt his teeth gritting together tightly, almost painfully as he moved his gaze down to his paws. Yet another rule that alienated those of his rank from the others. They were the weakest, they were the worst at hunting, their dens were the smallest even though they had the most numbers. To lessen the number of the weak, his ancestors had placed this rule against them.

 _Another harsh reminder…_

"Anyways, you might have to fight Mousepaw on this matter, but I'm certainly not against having you as their mentor. Though, I'm not sure if you are that great at teaching…"

"What do you mean? I'll be a wonderful teacher! Just you wait, I'm going to show the little tom or she-kit everything I know. They'll be just like me."

"Yeah… that's what I'm afraid of."

Sootpaw let out a playful growl, Thornblaze's eyes shining with a happiness that outclassed all others. Mentor and apprentice shared another lighthearted laugh, but apparently, one was more than enough.

"Did I tell you to gossip with one another, or did I tell you rats to train?"

Wildfire's voice came from across the clearing, but it was sharp enough to cause all of the Low Ranks to flinch. Halting in his own training with Rowanpaw, the Royal abandoned his apprentice as he walked with all the power one could muster in a gait. Sootpaw scowled as the tom approached him, Wildfire's head held high and tail lashing behind him in a display of intimidation. It never worked on the Commoner, but it did work against the others- who bowed their heads as he passed by.

"Commoner Sootpaw, why am I not surprised it's you of all these filthy rats that's slacking off?"

"We're not rats, Wildfire. If you really want to see a rat, why not go look at your reflection in the river?"

As predicted, the Royal was quick in his punishment. Sootpaw suddenly found his chin pressed against the ground, a heavy paw placed just behind his ears. The tom struggled momentarily, but his efforts were ultimately futile. They were always futile.

"You should learn to watch your tongue, lest someone cut it out for you."

"Oh yeah, and who will that someone be? You? Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot… you don't like getting your paws dirty over someone like me, right?"

Wildfire stepped away then, roughly pressing Sootpaw's head further against the ground before releasing him. The Commoner grunted as he pushed himself up. His glare followed the Royal as he walked to the center of the clearing, glancing around briefly before turning back around. He wore a mask of calm, but Sootpaw was able to see and feel the annoyance radiating off of him in waves.

"I say it is time for a little sparring match. What do you say?" Wildfire's eyes burned like his namesake. "Rowanpaw, Commoner Sootpaw… to the center."

A groan escaped the Commoner's mouth as Rowanpaw easily stood at his mentor's side, wearing his usual smirk. Sootpaw spared a glance at his nervous mentor before letting out a huff, walking forward reluctantly. The rest of the apprentices in the clearing stood near the tree-lines, giving the two opponents of differing ranks more than enough space for their match. This was routine, this was nothing new.

 _But I don't plan on losing…_

It was hopeless thinking, but determination burned within the tom from within as he took his place. Rowanpaw remained in a casual stance, his head tilting to the side as he spoke.

"Funny, when I woke up this morning… beating up a worthless Commoner wasn't exactly on my agenda."

"You should check that agenda again, Rowanpaw." Sootpaw sent the tom a taunting smirk. "It still isn't."

The Low Rank bowed his head extravagantly in a flourish, meeting the Royal's gaze and inviting him forward. Rowanpaw scowled in annoyance, charging forward the moment Wildfire called for the match to begin.

 _He's fast… but Flarepaw is faster… much faster..._

Sootpaw, his body seasoned with his countless matches against the arrogant tom, already knew where the Royal would begin with his assault. _A swipe from his left paw to my head_ … The tom ducked quickly and leapt backwards, creating space between the two. The fire within him was evident through the burning of the sunset, his heart racing with adrenaline that made it difficult to hide his smile. The two moved around the clearing, Rowanpaw issuing all the attacks and Sootpaw dodging each and every one of them. It wasn't as flawless as Flarepaw's evasion, and he was beginning to tire, but it worked nonetheless.

"What's wrong Rowanpaw? You would have already pinned me by now. Is somebody losing their touch?"

The frustration that appeared in the Royal's amber eyes was only outclassed by his sudden hiss, barreling forward and catching the Commoner by surprise. His bulky shoulder collided roughly with the Low Rank's chest, sending the tom skidding backwards before he could escape from the tom's grasp. The momentary pause on Sootpaw's behalf gave Rowanpaw more than enough time for his large paw to bash against the Commoner's head.

Sootpaw grunted, landing roughly against the snow, but he was quick to recover and succeeded on avoiding the Royal's pounce.

 _He's strong… but Flarepaw is stronger…_

This time, Sootpaw met the tom head-on. The Commoner was nowhere near strong enough to wrestle with the Royal, but he did manage to land a few hits before darting away. Of course, he didn't leave unscathed- his right shoulder now throbbed from receiving a blunt strike directly. Unlike before, Rowanpaw didn't allow Sootpaw to get very far. Closing the distance between the two, the Royal managed to get the Commoner on his back.

 _Oh no…_

The grey furred tom was left breathless at the impact of the Royal's paws against his stomach. A strangled cry came from his lips, but he was silenced almost immediately from a hit to his jaw. Sootpaw could feel the small trickling of blood on his lower jaw, a factor that didn't surprise him at this point.

"You've gotten bold, Sootpaw. Or, bold isn't the right word. Your recklessness never ceases to amaze me."

The Commoner huffed, attempting to roll away, but was once against subjected to a slam to the stomach. Rowanpaw loomed over him threateningly, his claws just scraping the surface of Sootpaw's underbelly. It was clear who held the power here- should the Royal choose, it would be all too easy to sink his claws in to watch the Commoner squirm.

"I've always been reckless."

"No, not this much. Is it because Grand Royal Flarepaw has taken a liking to you recently?"

"Don't you dare-"

"Don't I dare what? Talk about her? Who are _you_ to tell me what to do? You honestly believe you're special? Please, don't make me laugh Commoner."

Somehow, someway, Sootpaw managed to kick Rowanpaw back a few steps- more than enough space for him to stand up. The Royal walked forward, his smirk still apparent now more than ever. It irritated Sootpaw to no end.

"I honestly have no idea what's going through her head to choose someone like you to be around with. Perhaps, she's doing it for fun? Toying with you until she gets sick of you."

 _Stop it… you don't know her… she isn't like that…_

He recalled all the times she ever broke down around him, all the times she was there to listen to his own strife and provide comfort. All the times she refused to wear her mask around him, where she actually smiled and laughed and cried with sincerity.

But… what if Rowanpaw was right? What if all of this… whatever this was… was just a game to her? What if she found a new mask to wear around him, one that only seemed genuine on the surface?

 _No! She would never do that… Rowanpaw is just messing with me…_

It scared him how, even with his denial, there was a small part of him- the same part that reminded him painfully of where they stood in the hierarchy of the clan- that believed Rowanpaw.

"Someone like her deserves so much better than someone who will forever be at the bottom."

 _He's right… she does deserve better than someone like me…_

 _But she chose me…_

"You know what I think, Rowanpaw." Sootpaw spoke softly, just loud enough for the two of them. The Royal raised his brow, stopping in his advance momentarily. "I think you're just jealous."

"Don't be ridiculous, why would I be jealous of you?"

"I think you're just jealous that Flarepaw chose me, a filthy _Low-Rank_ , over you to spend her time with. So, even if she is playing with me, which I highly doubt… she's giving me more attention than she ever given you."

Rowanpaw was frozen where he stood, his face losing its arrogant facade and shoulders dropping slightly. The two ignored the hiss from Wildfire that told them to continue, his glare specifically on his apprentice. The rest of the apprentices and mentors mumbled in confusion, looking between the two as they stared at each other. Sootpaw clenched his teeth, his eyes narrowing and voice low in mockery.

"How does it feel to finally lose against a Commoner?"

The split second it took for the fury in Rowanpaw's eyes to reignite seemed to crawl at a snail's pace; Sootpaw felt a chill roll down his spine at the sheer enraged, near murderous intent burning in that gaze. As soon as the Royal broke into a run, time rushed forward dizzyingly.

 _Okay… focus…_

" _If you really want that move to work, you need to roll your shoulder more."_

 _Thank you for the tip, Flarepaw._

Just like before, the tom steeled his nerves as the Royal rapidly approached him. Sootpaw flattened his ears as he loosened his shoulder, his eyes narrowing in concentration. Once Rowanpaw was close enough, the Commoner went into action.

Lashing his paw out, the grey furred tom mimicked Flarepaw's signature move. The momentum of his swing, the amount of force he put behind the hit- it was more than enough to send Rowanpaw flying to the side once the Commoner's paw connected with his muzzle. For a moment, Sootpaw could only stand in place, too stunned at the fact that it actually worked.

Quickly shaking his head and taking advantage of a dazed Rowanpaw, the grey furred apprentice rushed forward- leaping against the Royal's side and pinning him against the ground. It was the first time Sootpaw managed to pin Rowanpaw in their sparring matches.

Even if it was only for a few seconds, at most.

A look that was close to fear appeared in Rowanpaw's gaze as soon as he realized the Commoner was above him, forcing him into action despite his vertigo. Rolling sharply onto his back, this caused the Low Rank to lose his footing, and within seconds, he was flying through the air from a kick to his stomach. The feeling of weightlessness sent an uncomfortable mixture of fear and bliss through his body. Bliss, mostly for the fact that right now, he felt like he was flying. Like he could do anything in the world. Like he was free.

Fear… mostly because no matter how many times he flew, he would always crash into the ground. Painfully.

It was almost instantaneous; Sootpaw landed on the ground, sparing a few seconds to catch his breath and attempting to roll over- only succeeding on moving to his side before Rowanpaw was on him. The Royal's large paw slammed against the side of his head, pressing half of his face into the snow. His claws pierced the skin here and there, one on his forehead, above his brow, the top of his head, behind his ears. Each one began stinging immediately, even more when Rowanpaw hooked his claws and pulled Sootpaw's head up from the ground harshly.

"Listen to me you waste of space, I-"

"That's enough, Rowanpaw."

Wildfire's voice held the power Sootpaw wished he had right now. Glancing up out of the corner of his eye, the Commoner was able to see the fear from earlier return to the Royal's amber eyes before he lifted his head in the direction of his mentor. The ripple of silence was overbearing before Rowanpaw reluctantly backed off, dropping Sootpaw's head roughly.

"We're not done here, Commoner. Just you wait. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her."

 _Not going to happen…_

Sootpaw grunted as he pushed himself into a sitting position, his ear flicking as he heard Wildfire call for the end of training. Mentor and apprentice left rather abruptly, the former with his head held high and the latter with his head bowed. The Commoner couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for the tom that would clearly receive a punishment for almost losing to a Low Rank.

"Sootpaw, are you okay?"

Thornblaze stood off to his side, immediately looking over any open wounds and frowning at the small amount of blood trickling down Sootpaw's face. The Commoner remained quiet for a few moments, staring down at his paws.

 _...Flarepaw would never play around with someone's emotions like that…_

 _Right?_

He was scared that he was questioning his own mind. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that Rowanpaw was lying, the little voice in his head told him to believe the Royal.

"Hey… Thornblaze?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe you're right… it would be horrible for your kit to end up like me…"

…

 _ **A/N: Oof, I don't know why this chapter was so difficult to write. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! This chapter also marks the ends of the small little Stormclan-arc I had going on, so it's gonna be awhile until we see Rainpaw, Windpaw, and Bluepaw again.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Here's a question from Rainpaw!**_

 _ **What is your biggest fear? (You don't have to answer if you feel uncomfortable.)**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	43. Chapter 40: Brave

_**A/N: Welcome to the official chapter 40! I'm kind of blown away that we're already so far into the story… and there's still so much left for us to experience. Well… for the characters to experience and for you to cry at XD. Anyways, hooray for 40 chapters everybody!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _son458_ _ **,**_ _Aersolace_ _ **, and**_ _Depression Evolved_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Nightsky of FlameClan-**_ Ehehe, no he isn't, lol. Sorry about that, it was more of a homage to the original Zero from Nothing but a Beast. The one from there and the one from here are two entirely different characters (e.g. the one from NbaB had black fur while this one had white fur) The same thing with Shard's name (I had a character from Nothing but a Monster named Shard). I like paying respect in these small ways to my previous stories, sorry if it confused you a bit XD. For future reference, just know that all my stories are in different universes/timelines than the others. So, if you ever see a character with the same name across multiple of my stories, just know they aren't the same ones- I just like doing those small easter eggs for people who've read my previous stories. Again, sorry if it confused you.

 _ **the Key of Endless Winters-**_ Yeaahhh… being a Commoner in this world sucks XD. I'm not sorry though (ok, maybe I'm a little sorry). As for Thornblaze… it's best for you guys to keep an eye on him (wink wink) I'm not sorry.

 _ **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan-**_ I hate spiders, but I don't think I have a general fear for them. Or, I might. I certainly wouldn't want to be stuck in a room full of them. Aww, don't worry, you're good enough for me (and my characters) and we love you *hugs*.

 _ **CloverBudgie-**_ You don't know how long I've been wanting to write Sootpaw kind of getting back at Rowanpaw. Our little Sooty is growing up so fast (I promised I wouldn't cry). Don't know if that's a good thing though. Yeah… someday he might be able to. Who knows (I do). I think I also have a fear of failure, or a general fear of not being good enough (with everything really, especially my writing). I actually like the dark, but even I get a bit spooked sometimes. I was cursed (and blessed) with an overactive imagination and a creative mind.

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ Thank you! Don't worry, we'll see her and Windpaw and Bluepaw again, but for now, we'll be going to Blazeclan for a bit (and remember, Ignis and his group of rascals are still out there… and they still need to target Forestclan and Blazeclan. Muahaha). I don't think it's a weird fear, but I can't really relate. I prefer being alone, but even I get sick of it sometimes.

 _ **Depression Evolved-**_ Hooray for you for making an account. As for Sootpaw, don't worry he's still learning. Someday, someday he'll be able to shove Rowanpaw's face into the ground. But not today. I don't think I'm scared of needles, I just really dislike them. I do hate having blood drawn- I actually cried when I first had it drawn when I was younger- though I think it's because I just hate seeing my own blood like that. My biggest fear would probably be heights and drowning- both I simply can't get over.

 _ **A Warrior At Heart-**_ I was a little concerned that they're conversation wouldn't be good, I think that's why last chapter was so hard for me to write. You see, Windpaw struggles with her emotions (and Rainpaw does as well to an extent) so to write in a way that shows that (coming from an emotional person like me) was very difficult and I hope I portrayed that well. I actually had to scrap the original conversation from last chapter and rewrite it… I guess that also left me pretty frustrated. But hey, in the end, it all worked out. Three cheers for Sootpaw for doing that to Rowanpaw, and yes our little Sooty will have to talk to Flarekitty about that. That should be fun. And remember, Flarepaw never really trained Sootpaw (cause he never caught her and then Bluepaw died and… yeah). I have that fear as well, though it's not as big as my fear that I'll accidently push someone I care about away for good. I know right? It's so hard to make the least action packed filler chapters still interesting and important. Hopefully I don't run into that again, but knowing me, I will (seeing as there is a bit of filler coming up again… they're important but not important, you get it?).

 _ **Tiny-Scourge-1112:**_ Can't, Roseberry already called dibs on that. You can join in though XD. Eh don't worry, you have more than enough time to catch up to the rest of us. Thank you so much! Those are all pretty colors btw.

 _ **WolfFang-Of-Windclan:**_ No don't chuck your phone, you'll break it and then you won't get to read. Don't worry, the next time someone yells at Rainpaw, she won't hold back anymore (or Windpaw will certainly have a problem with them). Rainpaw isn't like Flarepaw and Sootpaw- where the other two are too damn stubborn to accept help from others. She'll accept the help if it's offered, but she certainly would not be the one to actively search for it. Thornblaze huh… you should keep an eye out for him. And I will be putting a bit more interactions of him with Sootpaw, though I doubt he would ever interact with Flarepaw. Three cheers for good old Sooty. I am sorry to hear about that and someday you'll be able to receive the help you deserve. I used to suffer from depression myself a few years back, and it was… it was bad. Really bad. Some days I do fall back into that cycle, but I always look for things to help me keep going. I know everybody says this, but it really does get better. What I always say, just take it one day at a time. Happy late birthday then, and lucky you. I'm 18 I still have braces on, almost three years now? I should be getting them off soon though, but most likely not before I turn 19 next month.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ I'm a psychic XD. Thank you and I quite enjoy responding to your ramblings as well haha. I really appreciate you taking the time not only to read my story, considering there are so many out there in the first place, but to also review on them. Yeah, I always planned for Sun to die, and for Rainpaw to be the one to do it, but I'm still not sure if I did it justice- or if it was just random. Oh well. To answer your question, no; most of the rogues who were taken don't remember their real families since they were stolen as kits. Yes, our raindrop is very scary indeed. Don't worry, while their relationships are fragile, they are still there. Cloudstar is… clever. You'll see what I mean later. It did thin the running a bit, but Cloud and Red aren't heartless- it did hurt to lose their competition a bit, since some of them were close enough to be considered friends. To answer your question; the target Whiteshadow failed to kill died anyways. I never stated it cause Ghost never knew, but Phantom cleaned up his mess. I want to hug her too XD, all my kittens deserve hugs (except Wildfire). Yeah, sadly our mini-arc for Stormclan is over, for now at least. You'll see more of them later in another mini-arc for them. As for the Forestclan GRs… you'll have to wait and see. I wish I had the time- and the ideas- to make a great backstory for everybody. I'll have to take the time to really think about them, but we will be seeing more backstories later. Phantom did promise he will get his revenge against the traitor, so yes, the possibility of him coming back and meeting Whiteshadow is very _very_ high. To answer your question, Whiteshadow does have the capability of beating Redstar in a fight. In terms of strength and skill, I'd have to honestly say that Leafstar is the strongest of the three GRs- as well as the smartest. As of now, for the living characters, Leafstar claims the title of being the strongest (which is what annoys Bramblepaw because she chooses to be a peacemaker and _avoid_ fights, even though she can easily win). Phantom and Whiteshadow were tied in terms of strength when they were both young… as to who would win if they were to meet now… spoilers XD. King isn't physically that strong- nowhere near the current Grand Royals, but he is smart and he has the numbers. Moving on… yeah being a Commoner sucks, especially for the queens. Happy Sootback is slowly coming back, he's not there yet completely, but he will be (maybe). Well, with the proper training, anybody can be amazing. But yes, Sootpaw is a very efficient learner. Sadly not this chapter, but his concerns will be brought up later with her. No, the current King cannot beat Zero, and he did die of old age. As of now, the current King is the third cat to hold that title (kind of like the 'star' in a leader's name, it is passed down to the next one to step up as leader). Let's just say… Phantom is lucky to be alive. You'll just have to wait and see if Spirit and Phantom ever meet Whiteshadow again. She's my favorite GR too lol. At first, I was going to have Redstar be the one to name him that, but I thought it would be more special if Leafstar were the one to do it. Ghost probably wouldn't have been happy with a name if it wasn't from Leafstar regardless. I'm honestly sad that I killed off Willowflame as well… but it was necessary DX. Hmm… you could be right about their deaths affecting Wildfire. Just know that you can't take everything at face value. I love your theories, and I wish I could answer, but my lips are sealed for now. You shall find out in his backstory. Yes, somebody noticed! It is in fact meant to symbolize Whiteshadow forgetting- or trying to forget- his roots as a rogue. Those are all very valid fears, and I can already picture that color lol. It's nice. I enjoy your long reviews XD, and I enjoy answering them as well. Thank you!

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

 _The duo of brother and sister each let out their own breaths of disdain as they tried- and failed more often than not- to dodge the swift but gentle pawstrike of their mother. With every second passing, all they felt was the soft tapping of Willowflame's paw against their noses. The amber and brown furred Royal moved far faster than either of them could keep up. They failed to catch the blinding blur using their eyes, their vision growing blurry and making them dizzy as they stumbled over their own paws._

 _Eventually, Willowflame came to an abrupt stop, sitting almost casually a few pawsteps in front of them and barely out of breath. Whereas, her two kits were panting quite heavily with their shoulders slumped. Flarepaw cleared her throat as her lungs burned- doing everything in its power to do the one thing it was designed to do. Flamepaw wasn't bearing any better, his panting harsh and quite ragged as he collapsed into a sitting position at her side._

" _Mom… I…" the tom paused momentarily to clear his throat, "I know you want us to learn this fighting style, but… what's the point? All we're doing is dodging like a coward."_

" _I'll forgive you for calling me a coward, seeing as my entire fighting style is solely based on dodging- but don't say that again. But, anyways… you're asking what the point is? Well, the point is that this fighting style tends to throw everybody else off. Used correctly and efficiently, you're virtually untouchable. At least, it'll seem that way."_

 _Willowflame padded up to them, pausing only briefly to give each of them a loving lick to the top of their heads. Despite how out of breath she was, Flarepaw couldn't stifle the purr that erupted from her chest. Not that she made any attempt to stop it though. She took a step closer, brushing her cheek against her mother's and letting out a lively giggle when Willowflame playfully nipped her ear in return. Flamepaw was more reserved with his affection to his mother, but the glimmer in his tri-colored eyes gave away just how happy he was to be pampered by her._

" _I want you two to learn this fighting style because, as of now, ever since I adopted it as my own, nobody in the clan has been able to beat me."_

" _No way… not even father?!"_

 _Flarepaw almost couldn't hide the flinch at the mere mention of the patriarch. She gave an incredulous glance to her brother- his adoration for their father shining clearly in his eyes. Try as she might, the young she-cat couldn't begin to fathom why her brother looked up to the abusive tom. Then again, he was only ever abusive to her and not the tom._

" _Especially not your father."_

" _No, I don't believe it. How could anybody beat father?"_

 _Willowflame let out a loose laughter, the soothing one-sound symphony that always brought a smile to Flarepaw's face. It was a sound she could listen to for eternity and never grow tired of, the single resonance that told her everything was fine. It was almost as pleasing to hear as Willowflame's purring- a gentle lullaby that never failed to lull her daughter to sleep. The smile on her face was brighter than any ray the sun could produce; it simply put it to shame._

" _Believe what you want, but the fact of the matter is… he's too much of a hothead to remain patient. He'll grow frustrated, and with this fighting style, when your opponent begins attacking out of anger… it's a guaranteed victory on your part. I'm not going to force you to learn this technique; I know more than anyone how frustrating it can be to master. It's not for everyone, but I do hope you at least try. Understand?"_

" _Mother…"_

" _Yes, my little one?"_

 _Another purr from Flarepaw filtered through the air before she swallowed it down, nervously meeting Willowflame's grey-green eyes._

" _Can you… can you give us some hints to make it a bit easier? What did your mentor tell you?"_

" _Hmm…" Willowflame blinked down at her before lifting her gaze towards the treetops, a breath escaping her lips. "Well, my mentor was_ my _mother. It's tradition, at this point, for our family line to teach this fighting style to our kin. Or try to teach, in most cases. The simplest way I can explain it: you need to keep moving, and you need to keep breathing. Once you lose your momentum, it is very difficult, time-consuming, and just downright tiring to pick it back up. But… you also need to be brave. For this technique to work, you rely quite heavily on evasion at the very last second. Your opponent must always attack first. Everyone's first instinct when greeted with a strike to the head is to dodge it immediately, but you need to wait. It's dangerous, and if you don't learn how to evade correctly… well… once you get injured in a fight, your chances of winning drop significantly."_

 _Willowflame's grey green eyes met the curious silver gaze of Flarepaw, her little one. A playful smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she gently tapped her nose against her daughter's. Her voice was gentle, almost a whisper, but Flarepaw would always remember her words._

" _So, you want my advice? Keep moving, keep breathing… and whatever you do, don't get hit. Okay?"_

…

The amber furred Grand Royal apprentice panted heavily where she stood, her legs quivering and threatening to give out at any second- should her training continue for much longer. Somewhere off to her side, she could hear the harsh breathing of her rival- Gingerpaw wasn't faring any better in the training session. If anything, he was taking it much worse than she was. The tom- built for nothing but strength and defense- was renowned for his damn near impenetrable guards, but not his stamina if he was forced to keep moving. Much like Flarepaw, his own fighting style relied on his opponent issuing the first strike.

Fortunately for both of them, Whiteshadow was always one to attack first.

Unfortunately for them, his own fighting style was impossible to comprehend, and therefore, difficult to keep up with.

The lead Royal was unpredictable, combining a massive amount of different techniques neither of the apprentice's had ever even dreamed about. Some of them were recognizable; the ghostly tom held all the powerful swipes that was mostly seen in Tigergaze, his own defenses were as impossible to get through as Gingerpaw's was, his evasion was achingly familiar to Willowflame's and Flarepaw's.

Then there were the ones they never saw before; a few times, he would feint a series of attacks before doing nothing but tripping them. Once, he had sprinted up to them, stopping abruptly directly in front of them before leaping backwards. The sheer amount of times he had leapt around the clearing, practically bouncing off the trees as he used them as platforms, was dizzying.

He was a white whirlwind of unforgiving skill and impossible power- and both Flarepaw and Gingerpaw were swiftly swept away.

The only fortunate side to his rapid changes in techniques was that he was almost as tired as the apprentices were. His chest moved with each of his deep inhales and shaky exhales as he did everything to control his breathing. There was a certain air of fatigue surrounding him as he moved now- and he had been relying on defense for quite a while.

If she weren't so tired and desperately trying to regain her breath, Flarepaw could believe they might have actually had a chance at beating the enigmatic tom.

 _Keep moving… keep breathing…_

Clenching her teeth, the amber furred apprentice took a few hesitant steps forward- steadily closing the distance between the two. Whiteshadow glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, an almost blank expression of pale blue that made her shiver as it swept over her. The almost silent sound of pawsteps from behind her instinctively made her crouch down a bit. Gingerpaw's figure soared overhead, a grunt escaping his lips as he leapt. The lead Royal was quick to react, seamingly moving with just a twitch of his muscles as he stood on his hind legs.

His front paws reached out to the Grand Royal apprentice, looking as though he was going to catch him, but was Gingerpaw wordlessly tossed to the side with a hiss escaping his lips. With his back now turned to her, Flarepaw blew out a short breath before rushing forward. Cursing the snow below her for slowing her movements, the she-cat dove with the intention of tackling the tom down. If she could pin him, if only for a second, this training would be over for the day.

But to her disappointment and unsurprise, all she met was empty air.

Whiteshadow had leapt upwards, just out of range of her attack as he twisted mid-air. His pale eyes gleamed with amusement, an almost arrogant smirk pulling at his lips.

 _Gotcha._

As gravity took its course, the tom turned just enough to slam his paws downward, using the momentum of his fall to assist him. Flarepaw's shoulders tightened as she desperately pushed herself back a step- successfully moving just out of range of the attack. A dull thud sounded from the impact of his paw against the snowbanks. She flinched at the idea of how much pain she would've been in, had the hit landed.

But she didn't have time to think about that, because suddenly, his paw rotated against the snow- and his other paw was now flying towards her head. Gritting her teeth, the she-cat let out a grunt of effort as she feebly tried to block his attack.

 _Too slow…_

A hiss of pain escaped her lips as she was knocked aside, her body collapsing against the snow and an immediate throbbing making a home on her head. The she-cat opened her bleary eyes, tilting them upward as Whiteshadow stood over her. The blank expression on his face swiftly disappeared- replaced instead with an almost playful glimmer. She found herself breathing easier, now that it didn't feel as though she was facing a stranger.

"That'll be all for today. You two did great, far better than I anticipated. You got me a few times, I'm definitely going to feel it tomorrow."

Whiteshadow let out a hearty chuckle, rolling his shoulder dramatically and stretching his neck. Flarepaw exhaled heavily, remaining in her position against the ground and tilting her head towards the mass of ginger fur above her somewhere. Gingerpaw remained on his back, pale yellow eyes directed up towards the cloud-covered sky. The tom seemed content with simply staying there for the rest of the day. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he rolled onto his paws, grunting as he steadied himself into a standing position.

"How long are we going to be doing this for, lead Royal Whiteshadow?"

"Hmm, not sure. The Grand Royal really wants to push both of your training's even more since it's just the two of you. Some days we'll be doing this, some days we might incorporate the other apprentices with us as well. I'll let you know the day before though."

A worried expression crossed Gingerpaw's face, but nodded nonetheless as he bowed his head. The tom dismissed himself quickly, stumbling out of the clearing just when Flarepaw managed to sit up without a wave of vertigo. A shaky breath escaped her lips as she stared down at her paws, a frown beginning to pull at them. _Now is as good as time as any to ask him…_

"Whiteshadow-"

"I know." The lead Royal cut her off, facing away from her and lifting his head. "You want answers. I'll admit, I've been avoiding you for quite a while now. But… I guess now is a good time as any. Come on."

"You're going to have to give me a second." Flarepaw chuckled breathlessly before adding, "you weren't exactly gentle."

"My apologies. I thought the little prodigy could handle it."

"...Please don't call me that." The amber furred she-cat found herself mumbling, a certain sense of bashful irritation embracing her suffocatingly. Once she was sure she wouldn't fall, Flarepaw pushed herself up until she was standing steadily.

"What? Prodigy?"

"I'm no prodigy. Or rather, I don't deserve to be called one."

"Well, like it or not, by definition you are one. Now, let's go, I have a plethora of stories to tell you. Quite frankly, here isn't the right place to tell them." Whiteshadow paused for a moment, looking around the clearing with a critical eye before padding wordlessly away from her in a different direction.

The Grand Royal apprentice was quick to follow, soon falling in step with the mysterious tom as he silently moved ahead of her. _Too silently…_ A brief glance down to his paws made a scowl form on her face.

"How are you doing that?"

"Hmm?" The tom stopped, his paws gliding across the snowtop with little disturbance. He followed her gaze to his own paws before glancing back up at her curiously. "Um… I'm walking?"

"I can see that, but how are you doing it so quietly?"

"I'm being quiet? I always thought I was much too loud. I can never get as silent as I want to be."

"Now you're just being a show off." A playful scowl crossed her face, the silver of her eyes alight with a curiosity she hadn't felt in a while. It was… comforting, in a way. It was the same interest that Sootpaw always showed when learning about something from her.

"That's what I'm best at." A cheeky smirk crossed his lips momentarily. "But, I guess I can give you some tips. You want to crouch a bit, but not overly so like in a hunting crouch. It may take a while to get used to, but eventually it'll become second-nature. Also, don't lift your paws too high. Treat it as if you're dragging your paws through the snow rather than stepping directly on it. Now, if you're quite done with the questions, we aren't too far."

Flarepaw nodded absentmindedly as she watched him move forward a bit, copying his stance and attempting to mimic his movements. It felt strange, and a bit uncomfortable, but there was a noticeable difference in the volume of her pawsteps- if only slight. _I guess I'll just have to practice on my own…_

 _Now..._

"Who said I was done asking questions? I doubt there's even enough daylight to get through half of them, let alone touch the surface."

"Fair enough. I am stating this though, I reserve the right to avoid answering your questions."

"What, scared I'll find out all of your dark little secrets, Whiteshadow?"

"More like scared that you'll be either angry or fearful of me." The tom grumbled, though if she was supposed to hear it, he didn't show as he continued speaking. "But I guess that works too."

"Hmm… and here I thought you were the bravest out of all of us."

"I'm as brave as a mouse when it's trapped underneath a cat's claws."

It was unusual how their banter and light teasing brought a smile to her face. It put her mind momentarily at ease, and from the look on his face, it did the same for him too. Whiteshadow glanced back at her briefly, the contentment disappearing within seconds- a maelstrom of emotions making them unusually pale once more. It made her nerves stand on end, but she said nothing more as they traversed in near silence. Neither felt the need for conversation as they walked.

It was unnerving how quickly the route before her became familiar.

And just as quickly as it became familiar, she halted in her steps- the snow crunching loudly underneath her with her abruptness. Directly in front of her was nothing but a wide expanse of empty land that seemed to stretch on for miles. Their old territory, her first home. Flarepaw felt the ever so familiar panic surge through her body. Her breath was ragged, though she could never remember why it always became like this. Perhaps her mind was trying to re-create how it felt the mere moments after she escaped the fire, with smoke filling her lungs more so than air. Her memories of the dreaded disaster never ceased to fill her with the same terror she felt in those moments. They never failed to claim her victim, binding her to their will and torturing her with their reenactment.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"What better place to talk about old memories than our old home?"

"This isn't funny, Whiteshadow."

The lead Royal, who had already been padding down the small decline down to the valley of open fields, paused as he looked back at her. The teasing smile that had been there immediately dropped upon seeing the reluctant and tentative grimace on her face. The silver of her eyes scoured across the open field, her eyes clouding over- as though she were imagining the very forest itself in all its glory. The older tom hummed sympathetically as he looked out to the land before them. Biting his lip in contemplation, Whiteshadow nodded to himself as he stepped in her direction.

"We don't have to be here if you can't right now. I know it took me a while before I could even glance in this direction."

"...No… I'm fine, Whiteshadow. I was just… startled."

"Flarepaw-"

"If I'm not brave enough to just walk over here again… what right do I have to the answers I want?"

Whiteshadow stared down at her for a few seconds before he let out an amused chuckle. With a shrug of his shoulders, he turned once more as he continued down the hill- effectively crossing the border that marked the edge of their new home. In a playful display of mischief, the tom appeared as though he was skipping- skidding across the snow as he slid down the hill. It was almost as he was taunting her, urging her to follow him.

 _I need to be brave… I need to stay strong…_

 _I've done this before, I can do it again…_

 _Stay strong… be brave..._

Clenching her jaw, she made her way down the slope, following the trail Whiteshadow left behind. She found comfort in the fact that she wasn't _alone_.

 _Not anymore… not ever again…_

 _I won't be alone anymore…_

The two traversed through their old territory, silver and near-pale blue roaming around and flashing with images that was only understandable to them. Flarepaw's breath came out in a steady stream of mist, ragged still with lingering panic. Her memories of the past appeared in an endless loop; she could almost convince herself that she was seeing the ghostly apparitions moving around the territory.

Before she could turn and flee back to the forest behind her, the two came to a stop seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Flarepaw glanced at Whiteshadow's form; the black of his underbelly a stark contrast to the rest of his pelt and the rest of the world. His light blue eyes appeared pale once more as they lazily looked around. The she-cat, finding nothing better to do, sat beside him. The snow underneath her shifted in sync with her shuffling paws, the only nervous habit of agitation she could never get rid of no matter how much she trained herself to stop.

She would have found the silence comforting, if not for the fact that she was on edge the entire time.

"You know… it's bad for me to say this but," Whiteshadow broke the quiet, his words hushed and unwilling, "I used to blame you."

Flarepaw's ears perked up at those words as she flinched, her eyes immediately snapping towards the tom beside her. There was a somber frown on his face, his eyes pale against the light reflected by the snow.

"I used to blame you for her death. Perhaps, I was just jealous that she cared more about you than me, but I expected as much."

" _Used_ to…?"

Whiteshadow turned his gaze to her then, a sad smile pulling at one corner of his lips. "Used to," he confirmed, "I don't anymore. I honestly feel ashamed of myself for even feeling that in the first place."

"W-What changed?" She couldn't understand why she felt a certain relief knowing that he no longer condemned her for the death of her mother and brother. Somewhere inside of her, Flarepaw knew there was a part of her that wanted the strange tom's approval. For what reason, she didn't know, but it was damn near overbearing at this point.

"Nothing really changed… I just realized that… Wil-," he cut himself off, closing his eyes briefly before continuing, " _she_ made a choice that night. A choice to save you, a choice to sacrifice herself for your sake. She found you more important than her own _life_ , Flarepaw. How could I blame you for how much she loved you?"

The Grand Royal apprentice felt the familiar constriction of her throat, one that always appeared right before she cried, but she managed to swallow it down before it could come to that point. It was far too early to break down right now.

"I blamed myself too." She found herself murmuring in truth. Her voice was a mere whisper against the haunting sound of the wind, but the flicker of melancholy that flashed in those pale eyes was just as evocative.

"Do you still do?" Whiteshadow's voice was just as soft, she had to strain her ears to pick up on it. Flarepaw avoided his gaze then, her eyes flicking down to her paws and the snow beneath them. The particles of frost slid under her paws as she moved them to keep warm, but also to give her some time to think of her answer.

If anybody had asked her a quarter-moon ago, she would've responded with an immediate 'yes'. But now… now she wasn't so sure…

 _Thanks, Sootpaw._

"I'm… learning not to." Flarepaw settled with these words, an uncomfortable mix of confusion and dismay churning within her. The lead Royal remained silent, mulling over her answer for a few seconds before a certain sense of mischief entered his eyes.

"He's right you know?" The tom said with an underlying hint of teasing. "The Commoner is smarter than he portrays himself to be. Had me convinced with what he said, I'm almost jealous he said it to you and not me."

"You… wait, how do you know what he said?" The amber furred apprentice furrowed her brows.

His eyes were burning with an impish glee as he sent her a playful wink. "I have my ways."

"You were following us?!" Flarepaw didn't know whether to be angry, annoyed, or mortified.

"You said it, not me. Besides, I thought it was cute."

 _Mortified… definitely mortified..._

"I don't believe you!" The apprentice felt her ears burning in embarrassment as she sent him the best glare she could muster in her flustered state, standing up with her exclamation. The lead Royal broke out in hearty laughter, his head tossing back at her expense. The she-cat let out a huff as she sat back down, grumbling curses to the tom beside her underneath her breath. As embarrassed as she was, she couldn't stop the corner of her lips from pulling upwards in a hidden smile.

"I wasn't kidding though," Whiteshadow spoke once he sobered from his laughter, "he was right. They made the decision to go back for you on their own. So, tell me Flarepaw. What good does it do you to constantly fret about the what ifs or could have beens? Why try to change the past when the future's right in front of you, when the here and now is here and now?"

The tom turned to her again, a reflective light appearing in his eyes as he seemingly found himself lost in his memories again. "So many mistakes were made that night… too many to count. But… we can't keep looking back on them and doing nothing. Mistakes are made with the intention to learn from them. And as long as you're trying… well, I can't possibly blame you any more than I can blame myself."

"Those mistakes should have been avoided though…"

"Yeah, maybe they should have. But they weren't. Now all we can do is live with them and hope to be better next time. Stars forbid there be a next time."

Flarepaw let out a shuddering breath as she lifted her gaze to the sky, the silver disappearing behind lids as she found comfort in the cold breeze that greeted them. Whiteshadow returned to looking around, his own pale blue vanishing as he closed his eyes. It took a while before he spoke again.

"I know you still have questions. So, what do you wish to know?"

"I want to know more about my mother."

"And you didn't learn enough by being her daughter?" There was legitimate confusion in Whiteshadow's voice as he turned to look at her again. Flarepaw remained with her head tilted back a few seconds longer, her lungs expanding as she took in a deep breath before releasing the tension in her body with her exhale. She shook her head lightly.

"I only knew her as that; my mother. I never knew her as the warrior everyone else did. I only ever heard stories, and even those were very rare. I want to know what she was like when she was an apprentice, how she acted and why she acted the way she did, her strengths and weaknesses… everything. I don't want to know her as just _my mother_ … I want to know her as Willowflame, too."

"Well… if it's any consolation… I didn't entirely know her either. I only ever heard rumors of what she was like as an apprentice and-"

"What do you mean? Shouldn't you know what she was like if you were her rival?"

"..." Whiteshadow avoided her gaze at that point, a certain stiffness entering his shoulders as a contemplative expression crossed his face. His words were but a whisper against the chilling breeze. But she heard it. "I was never her rival because I simply wasn't here at the time. I didn't meet her until after I joined this clan."

"Whiteshadow… are you saying-"

"Yes, Flarepaw. I am." The tom whirled to face her. Instead of the furious look she had been expecting with his sudden action, there was nothing but quiet sorrow and timid anxiety. "I… I was hoping to avoid this conversation for as long as possible, to be completely honest, but I guess now is as good as time as any."

Whiteshadow took in a deep breath to steady and prepare himself. He needed to be brave. "I am not from Blazeclan, Flarepaw. I wasn't even born a clan cat. I… I don't remember my _real_ family, but I was raised in a makeshift one with other rogues. It was more of a mercenary group in a place not too far from here, actually. That _family_ ; they did anything for food and territory, anything to expand itself. We were hired by those with vile mind and wicked intentions. We stole, we kidnapped, we tortured, we violated… we killed… I… _I_ killed…"

Flarepaw kept her silver gaze on the tom's face, watching with a frown as he swiftly shook away the memories before they could cloud his vision. An almost sheepish smile appeared on his face as he spoke in a slightly apologetic tone.

"Too much stuff happened that it would take an eternity explaining it all in intricate detail. We eventually found our way into clan territory, and we were ordered to massacre the generation of Grand Royal apprentices at the time- Redstar's generation. In the end… I ended up betraying the family. It wasn't for myself though, and for the sake of anonymity, I won't say who I did it for. I wasn't in Blazeclan at that time, but I was close by. She helped me adapt to her territory. She helped me hide my scent when I was no longer welcomed there. She rescued me from a life that was far from normal, and for that, I am forever grateful. When the stress of hiding simply became too much for either of us to handle, we eventually decided to go our separate ways. This was when Redstar took me in."

Whiteshadow paused for a breath as he tilted his head to look around somberly. A bitter chuckle escaped his lips. "It was vastly different back then, yet nothing seems to have changed at all. As I expected, I was an outcast. I wasn't given a rank upon my arrival, since Redstar didn't want to name me a prisoner, nor a servant. Wildfire was actually the one who came up with the _splendid_ idea for me to prove myself in a match. It certainly wasn't easy, but I emerged victorious… and here I am."

"That…" Flarepaw breathed out before looking away from him. She remained quiet for a few moments before clearing her throat. "That still doesn't explain how you knew my mother."

"I was getting there." Whiteshadow let a wistful smile appear on his face. "Even if I did prove myself and joined the clan, even as I held the title of a Royal, I was still an outcast. Your mother… she was the only one who accepted me straight away. No questions asked; one day she just came up to me and decided I would be her friend." A plaintive chuckle escaped him. "She was the only one who made this outcast feel welcomed. Your mother made everyone feel wanted, made everyone feel _loved_. And she asked for absolutely nothing in return."

"Did you… love her?"

Whiteshadow turned his gaze to her, his sad smile returning. "As much as one could love a friend. Was I ever romantically involved with her? No; she was adamant of her devotion to your brute of a father- who knows why… and my heart belonged to the one who saved me. It still does."

Flarepaw nodded numbly, her mind racing with the most recent pandemonium of information. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, though he allowed a smirk on his face through his mental and physical exhaustion.

"Still keeping up?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Surprisingly?"

"Well, it's not every day the most powerful warrior in the clan says he was once a rogue who was pulled from a destructive path and found his way to the clans to be friends with their mother."

"Most powerful warrior… you flatter me."

She gave him a deadpan expression, raising a brow. "Whiteshadow, nobody who has challenged you has been able to beat you for as long as I can remember."

"Will it surprise you if I said that your mother managed to beat me on our first day of beings friends?"

"...What…?"

"Yeah, her bright idea of making our friendship official was a sparring match. It ended with both of us sore the next day, me more so than her and I limped for about a quarter-moon after that, but it was fun. She was always sporadic with her thoughts, even more so with her actions. But, her strength was undeniable, her skill unfathomable, and her bravery unbreakable. Don't let any _fool_ tell you otherwise."

"If she was so strong, then… why wasn't _she_ the lead Royal? Or Grand Royal for that matter?"

Whiteshadow blinked at her before another smile pulled at his lips. There was a certain warmth in his eyes as he looked at her, a certain happiness appearing in them as he recalled more about his old friend. His voice was soft.

"Because she wanted a family more than anything else in the world."

The breath of the Grand Royal apprentice hitched as she inhaled sharply, her eyes watering slightly at those words, though she couldn't understand why. Whiteshadow's smile remained as he sat closer, his tail draping slightly over her shoulders before he continued.

"She always talked so highly of you, both of you for that matter. She always dreamed of having a daughter though, so I can see why she favored you just a teensy bit more. You were the light of her life, her little ball of flame that made everything brighter… her little one." Whiteshadow's voice shook slightly as he continued. "You have _no idea_ how undoubtedly _proud_ she would be of you now. You are everything she wanted you to be and so, _so_ much more. You are _strong_ , Flarepaw, just like she was. You are _beautiful_ , Flarepaw, just like she was. You are _brave_ , Flarepaw… just like she was. Don't let _anyone_ tell you otherwise; not me, not the clan, and _especially_ not your sorry excuse of a father. Do you understand me?"

The tears that fell from her eyes weren't new to her, but what _was_ new was the emotion behind them. They weren't tears brought forth from sorrow, they weren't tears of released pain that had been held-in for so long, they weren't tears that showed just a glimpse of her aching loneliness.

They were tears of happiness. Tears of joy.

All she could do was nod in confirmation that she heard him, pressing her forehead against his shoulder when he offered it. The bright smile on her face was a strange thing to see with her tears, but it only grew when Whiteshadow rested his muzzle against the top of her head, his own tears falling without his accord.

"Stay strong, little one. If not for you, then for her. For them."

"...I will…"

And she knew she would.

 _I'm strong… just like she was…_

 _I'm brave… just like she was…_

 _I'll make you proud, mother…_

 _I promise._

…

 _ **The City**_

…

The silver light of the moon was dull, covered by the dark clouds of the night that brought along the threat of snow and yet another cold dusk. To the residents of the city, this only brought along a sense of dread as they huddled together in desperation to salvage even an iota of warmth.

To the Superiors in the Meeting Grounds, nights like these were usually paired with an intensive training session.

Chaos enveloped the middle of the Grounds, the places of the twelve vacated as they instead filled the center. At first glance, it appeared as though everyone was fighting everyone else. The battles spread across the entire clearing, intertwining more often than not and resulting in a massive blur of moving colors. Upon closer inspection, one would be able to see that the same cats fought the same opponents. Even as one battle merged with another, the Superior never lost sight of their rival in this nightly frenzy. It was a strict rule, one followed for nights like these; never interfere with another battle, never face a different opponent for the duration of the battle.

The only one exempt to these rules was King himself- the bravest of all.

Usually, King would join the battle in random intervals, purposefully interrupting the matches that were the least interesting to him. Sometimes, just for his enjoyment, he would simply knock down one cat and leave right away- giving the advantage to the other, if only for a moment. Rarely, he would join the most intense of these matches- facing not one, but both participants at the same time and managing to scrape a victory, or leaving before he could lose.

Whatever the case, King was always in the center of Grounds.

But never did he simply _not_ join in the fight.

It was unnerving to all those participating, as such was the case on this night. While what remained of the twelve flew around the clearing in a whirlwind of action, King was notably sitting on the outskirts of the matches. His eyes- those of which always mystified everyone with the three colors they possessed- remained slightly lidded in an almost bored expression.

"Your mind is elsewhere tonight, my King. May I ask why?"

Phantom, the one who stood at the pinnacle of the twelve, stood off to his side- a concerned glimmer taking over the dark golden color of his eyes. The grey-tinted white of his fur bristled with the chilling breeze that swept through the area, a sigh escaping his lips. He wasn't concerned for being reprimanded at blatantly breaking the rules and leaving in the middle of a fight. King always extended the exemptions to the rules that applied to him to Phantom as well. His second-in-command.

King blew out a heavy breath, his eyes roaming lazily around the writhing masses once more before returning to his friend with a frown. There was a noticeable glimmer of sadness and longing in them.

"...I just… I'm feeling homesick tonight is all. It'll past, it always does."

"Concerned for your family?" It was a genuine question, King never spoke much of his past.

"Only one… Ignis doesn't know how to hold back. She's more than capable of defending herself, but I'm not so sure if she can hold her own against an enraged Ignis."

" _She_ …?" Phantom sat beside him idly, tilting his head in curiosity. "Did you have a mate?"

An amused chuckled sounded from the leader. "I'm much too young and much too busy to think about that, you know this, Phantom."

"You are right, my apologies for my ignorance. Then… a mother?"

A certain darkness clouded King's eyes then. The silence that followed was filled with the tension that suffocated all in the clearing, a chill that the cold winds couldn't hope to match. When he spoke, his voice was void of emotion.

It needed to be.

"My mother is dead." A warning glow appeared in the tri-colored eyes.

Phantom would not waver under the glare sent his way, telling him to stop. "Your sister, then. Why are you concerned over her? Wouldn't it be better if Ignis were to kill her?"

King was silent once more before he let out a heavy, contemplative sigh. A shrug came with his response. "Yes, it would probably be better. A war is coming, Phantom, and we're going to be the start of it. I don't want my sister to suffer through it on her own."

"You hardly speak of her, but I can see you care for her greatly."

The leader felt a strange twinge of remorse flutter in his chest, but it was gone as quickly as it came. A wistful smile appeared on his face then.

"Everything I'm doing I'm doing for her, Phantom. When we win this war, we'll restore everything to its previous glory. We will rewrite history itself and create a life better for all. For her especially. But…" he paused with another sigh, "I can't help thinking if it would be better for the little ball of flame to be dead… to avoid all the pain we must go through before we can achieve that peace we crave."

The white furred second-in-command shuffled his paws at that point, his dark golden gaze shrouding with a sense of worry as he looked his leader up and down. A frown pulled at his features, his heart in his throat.

"...If you were to meet her in battle-"

"If it ever came down to it, as much as it pains me, I _will_ kill her. I will only allow for her death if it is by my claws alone. I want to protect her, true… but I also made a promise to all of you. You all deserve a better home, better lives. I have the ability to grant both. I will do everything in my power to keep that promise… for you and the rest of the family, Phantom. This, I swear."

Phantom blew out a breath of relief, a hidden smile on his face at the determination that took place of the longing in King's tri-colored eyes.

"You are brave, my King. You have my thanks." The two friends bowed to each other before the white furred tom spoke once more. "Now, do you wish to participate in this training? If only to keep your mind off of _her_." He couldn't help but spit the last word in disdain.

Nobody should be keeping King's mind away from his goals, least of all a familial figure. Least of all a sister. Perhaps King wouldn't mind if he were the one to dispose of her…

"Yes, I think I'd like that. Let us go while the night is still young, my friend."

"After you, my King."

…

 _ **A/N: Whoo, finally done with that. Again, not much progress in terms of actual story (kind of) but still a pivotal chapter. I quite enjoyed the convo between White and Flare (and we also get a bit more of Willowflame, what do you know?).**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **If you were in this world, what would your fighting style be like? (Defense based, evasion based, speed based, a mix of two or more, etc. etc.)**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	44. Chapter 41: Love

_**A/N: Greetings amigos, Wolfie here with another chapter. Unfortunately Sootpaw is stuck with another filler chapter this week, but worry not, after this pair of chapters, the ball starts rolling again for everybody (I just wanted to do a bit of calmer chapters before it gets crazy again… unfortunately crazy). In other news, my whole body is sore from my workouts so… yeah. Working out sucks, don't do it (jk). And RWBY volume 6 started last Saturday and I am crying already from everything (happy and sad tears, but mostly happy for it being back), and I got a brand new bike!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Nightsky of FlameClan-**_ Whiteshadow is overpowered lol. But I feel like his particular fighting style- since it really is just a mix of every style you can possibly think of- is mostly stamina-based, since using all of those different styles requires a lot of switching tactics. I really like speed-based fighting styles those (like Flarepaw's rely heavily on evasion and speed… not so much defense and endurance. She can't take many heavy hits before dropping).

 _ **the Key of Endless Winters-**_ Maaaayyyybbeee. As for King's fur color, it's never explicitly mentioned (not that I remember mentioning it) cause Rose only saw a glimpse of it. But yes, he is younger than Scarlet (when she was alive). In the history of the family of rogues, he's the youngest King to date. Nice theory btw. Ooh, so a counter-based defense. Nice.

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ I'm holding up! Lol, conspiracy theory indeed. Nice nice, I've always prefered the small-size advantages (mostly cause I can never personally have it cause I'm almost 6 feet tall so… woe is me).

 _ **Guest-**_ Possibly.

 _ **Jaguarstar (Guest)-**_ Well well well, glad to have you back person lol. Aww, you're lovely too. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long haha and thank you. Nice fighting style. I haven't ran (like really ran) in like almost four years now so… yeah I don't know but I know I'm not a fast runner and I hate it lol.

 _ **Guest-**_ Sorry for the confusion. In the olden times (let's call it that for now) the Commoners _were_ large in number, so much so that there was approximately two-three and maybe even up to four Commoners for every one Royal. About three generations ago, so before Redstar, Leafstar, and Cloudstar were born, the Grand Royals of that time decided to implement this new system. Thus, the rank of Servant was born for those that thought killing kits- regardless of rank- was still immoral. Of course, some didn't really care since they were Low Ranks. As to the mortality rate for Low Ranks, to be completely honest, they aren't as high now as they were before. Since they had so much to spare, the Grand Royals of that time practically fought whenever they felt like it (even Forestclan joined in as well). The excess of Commoners allowed them to fight without risking their stronger warriors. Now, though, with the numbers much _much_ lower… well I ain't gonna spoil anything, but this specific rule is open for change. Will the change happen this generation? Who knows? (I do, but that is beside the point). Again, sorry if it confused you.

 _ **WolfFang-Of-Windclan:**_ I love writing for Willowflame as well, and we'll definitely see some more of her in the future (well… in flashbacks and all cause… yeah). I know right? It was about damn time I have them talk again (since I've been focusing on nothing but Flare and Soot's interactions with each other, these last few chapters has been more about their individual interactions with other characters now that they are both different from the beginning of the story). What to heck, lol. Yeah, we're gonna be seeing little small snippets of King every now and again. Thank you, my birthday is in two weeks though. When you see my username change (from 18 to 19), then you'll know when it passed. Aww, that's a nice little idea for Flare's name. As of now, I do have every apprentice's name already planned (and I personally _really_ like the one I chose for Flarepaw), but hey, I'm open for changes. I think I rely quite heavily on defense, since I'm too big to be very fast and I don't necessarily like attacking first. So, yeah, defense for me.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

"Where is she, Royal Shadepaw?"

"She's… behind… me?"

"Come on, Shadepaw. It's like you're not even trying!"

"Well, you're asking for the impossible here, considering I can't even _hear_ you walking! It's ridiculous."

A bout of laughter followed the playful Royal's outburst as he swiftly opened his eyes with a pout on his lips, turning his head and flinching at how close Flarepaw was sitting at his right side. The amber apprentice sent him a quick wink as she began heading towards the lead Royal's side, Sootpaw's golden gaze following the rippling of the muscles beneath her pelt. For a second- he only allowed a second, and not for the first time- he felt a twinge of envy, borderline jealousy. The amount of skill Flarepaw displayed effortlessly was something he could never hope to attain. He could only hope and try.

 _And fail…_

The harsh words Rowanpaw had spoken to him, during their sparring match three days ago, clung to the forefront of his mind whenever the Commoner interacted with her. Try as he might, he couldn't stop his thoughts from fooling him with their imagery. Surely, the sincere smiles she shared with him and him only were fake- according to his mind. Surely, the light laughter she emitted more willingly now was not because of him- his thoughts scolded him for thinking otherwise. Surely, the moon reflected in her silver eyes that showed nothing but pure, unadulterated happiness was yet another mask.

He hated his thoughts sometimes.

"Commoner Sootpaw, whenever you're done daydreaming, would you care to step into the center?"

"With all due respect, lead Royal… having a Commoner in the center is nothing but a waste of time for the rest of us. We all know he's going to fail anyways."

Rowanpaw, however, he hated all the time.

Gritting his teeth, Sootpaw physically restrained himself from snapping at the loathsome Royal apprentice as he trudged through the ever-growing pile of snow. Dutifully choosing to ignore whatever Whiteshadow said in return, the Commoner found himself in the center of the clearing- and infinitely closer to Flarepaw. His body froze instinctually when the silver he loved so much found his golden gaze. A shiver that had nothing to do with the cold rolled down his spine before he forced himself to look away.

Admittedly, with all of his confusion lately, Sootpaw found himself avoiding her- even going as far as returning to his _own_ nest at night. His recent fatigue was a direct result of this, since he found it next to impossible not only to get used to his thin nest again, but simply staying in the same den Bluepaw and Shrewpaw had been in. The nightmares he had returned with a vengeance. And now, standing here with Flarepaw a few leaps away, this was the closest he's been around her in the past two days.

"Alright, Sootpaw. You will be the last one before we try something a little different. Grand Royal Flarepaw… you aren't too tired to go again, are you? After all, practice makes perfect- you have yet to master what I taught you about walking silently."

"Oh please, you said so yourself that I've exceeded your expectations in only three days. No need to hide how impressed you are, Whiteshadow~"

A playful smile was on her face as she responded, something that Sootpaw had found himself yearning to see. This was something he noticed- since he began avoiding her- from afar, Flarepaw was more open to expressing her mischievous side, regardless of who was around. Specifically when talking with Whiteshadow.

The lead Royal shook his head with an amused grin. "Guilty as charged."

Sootpaw held his breath as the Grand Royal apprentice chuckled in response, gradually approaching him until she was only a little less than a fox-length away. As soon as she stopped walking, standing in front of him, the smile on her face slowly fell into a familiar frown. There was a glimmer of confusion in her eyes, and he could only imagine how many questions she had for him. But beyond that, beyond her incertitude, there was a spark of… what could only be described as _hurt_. Hurt because he wasn't around her anymore, because he was avoiding her. Because, for all intents and purposes, he left her _alone_. Just like he promised he wouldn't.

And suddenly, Sootpaw felt like the biggest jerk in the world.

He opened his mouth, an apology dancing at the very tip of his tongue, but Whiteshadow called for him to close his eyes and focus. For a second, the Commoner considered snapping at the lead Royal, to ignore the tom and go up to her and _apologize_. The more logical side of his mind won the battle, considering that they were- quite literally- surrounded by the other apprentices. He was certain Flarepaw wouldn't be happy, even if he did start talking to her again, if he were to reveal their friendship- relationship?- to the others when they were supposed to keep it a secret.

Letting out a disgruntled huff, Sootpaw squeezed his eyes shut, his pelt prickling uncomfortably as he remembered he was surrounded by the others without his vision. A short pause passed in absolute silence before Whiteshadow ordered for her to start moving. Immediately, a sense of hopelessness entered him, accompanied by muffled awe.

He couldn't hear her… at all.

He knew he wasn't able to before, but at least then, there were moments where he could. Moments where she wasn't perfectly silent, moments where- perhaps- she _wanted_ him to find her. Or maybe just moments where she messed up, because his mind was telling him that she would never willingly let him find her and he was a flea-brain for thinking otherwise.

 _Focus._

The sound of his own breathing was a distraction in and of itself, and Sootpaw strained his ears to pick up on something. Anything. Anything at all.

Nothing.

 _This is pointless… Rowanpaw's right._

 _No!_

With renewed vigor, the tom blew out a short breath angrily. The last thing he wanted to do was admit the brute of a tom was right about anything. The grey furred Commoner forced his body to relax, taking in a deep, steadying breath. For a brief second, his heart sped up when the achingly familiar scent of wild roses lingered in the air around him, blown in his direction by a stray wind from his side. He knew, in the back of his mind he knew, she was there- her presence just out of his reach no matter how hard he tried focusing. Just like that, her scent was gone, along with whatever faint spark of hope he had managed to kindle.

 _I can find her… I can do this! She's just…_

"Alright Flarepaw, that's enough."

 _No! I almost had her._

"Commoner Sootpaw, where is she?"

"She's…" the tom paused momentarily, biting the inside of his cheek in contemplation. Just like before, Rowanpaw was quick to bite back a laugh and hide his amusement at his suffering. _Ignore him… Focus on her…_

 _Flarepaw…_

Sootpaw's shoulders rose with his deep inhale, the cold stinging his lungs and distracting him momentarily, but his eyes almost shot open when he found her scent again. It was faint, so faint the tom thought he was just imagining it, but he would recognize it anywhere. It was wild, free… everything she craved for and everything he strived for. Because of the frosted winds, it was slightly muted, but it was a beacon. It brought him a sense of comfort, but filled him with just as much exhilaration. It made him feel at home.

Without a doubt, she was his home… and he was a fool for letting the words of others make him think otherwise.

He always did love roses.

"She's in front of me."

A collective mix of gasps filled the tense silence; some were excited and encouraging, some were riddled with disbelief… but all were equal parts surprised. He swore he thought he heard a faint, sharp inhale in front of him. Whiteshadow let out a chuckle from wherever he was in the crowd, his voice faded in the background as Sootpaw focused all of his attention to her scent.

"Good, good. How far is she?"

This he didn't know precisely, but he was more than content with guessing now. "A tail-length?"

"Close, more like a rabbit length away, but details details. Congratulations, Commoner Sootpaw. You are the one who answered the closest today, nice job."

Hesitantly, the tom opened his eyes and was greeted with the beautiful sight of her proud smile. Despite the hurt he had seen earlier, and though it still lingered, it was stifled by the happiness she had for him. Flarepaw searched his gaze momentarily before she spoke in a breath of a whisper.

"You found me."

"I…" Sootpaw didn't know what caused his hesitation. Perhaps it was his concern for ruining the fragile moment between them? Perhaps it was due to the fact that no other words could form in his mind as long as she smiled at him like that. Or maybe, it was his conscience, yet again, telling him that this wasn't real.

It was most likely because Whiteshadow called for everyone to sit in a line, rudely bringing him out of his thoughts and ruining the moment for him.

As soon as the other apprentices began moving, the Commoner was lost to the colors around him as Mousepaw and Adderpaw sat on either side of him. The two were talking to him in earnest, congratulating him and stating how proud they were and slightly jealous, but he remained quiet. Flarepaw moved to Whiteshadow's side, sitting in the same spot even as the lead Royal began pacing in front of the gathered apprentices to address them.

"Alright, now that that's over, I figured it would be time to shift our focus from you all to our lovely Grand Royal apprentice with us today. Unfortunately, Grand Royal Gingerpaw will not be joining us, seeing as he is training with the other mentors for the day. Every quarter-moon, the apprentice who will be training with us will switch. This time, we have Flarepaw along with us."

The tom paused as he sent the amber furred apprentice a mischievous smirk. In response, the she-cat rolled her eyes, a hidden smile at the corner of her lips.

"As you know, the race for Grand Royal is at its most intense. It is required from the rest of you to participate and assist in the plethora of different training exercises specifically made for the Grand Royal apprentices. Today, we'll do something that I like to simply call, circle training. Flarepaw, stand in the center… the rest of you create a circle around her. Each of you must be about a fox-length away."

The apprentices moved accordingly, the Grand Royal she-cat standing in the middle and stretching her limbs. Sootpaw had to force himself to look away when he became aware he was staring. Instead, the Commoner moved his golden gaze to the white furred tom, who now stood on the outskirts of the circle.

"Any of you are permitted to attack at any point. The maximum amount that could attack at the _same_ time is three. You will all be circling her as well, so keep moving. You can use any technique you wish, as long as one of you manages to pin her. Flarepaw, your goal is to _not_ get pinned, for as long as you can. This will test your endurance, stamina, as well as your awareness to your surroundings. As for the rest of you, this will teach you how to collaborate with the others as a single team. You all may be a part of a different rank, but you all belong to the same clan. This will teach you how important it is to remember that."

"Whiteshadow… how long will we be doing this for?" Flarepaw's gaze wasn't on the white Royal, but instead, directed towards the sky above. The sun was just reaching its highest point. When he didn't speak immediately, all eyes turned to the enigmatic tom. A smirk pulled at his features again, an all-too-familiar glimmer of impishness that made the others look around in worry.

"You will keep going until Flarepaw _physically_ cannot go on anymore. No matter how long that takes."

"Great." Said she-cat sighed heavily with a shake of her head, shaking out her limbs and rolling her head on her shoulders. Sootpaw watched in wonderment as she closed her eyes with a steadying breath, tilting her head back with her lips moving in silent words. He always wondered what she said to herself, considering she did it before any sort of fight. Flarepaw stood as relaxed as possible, her eyes flickering between each of them and ears angled back.

With their positioning, Sootpaw found himself standing between Stripepaw and Amberpaw. The two higher ranks glanced at him with hidden disdain before focusing their attention back on the she-cat in the middle.

"Very well, if there aren't any questions, you may begin."

Immediately, Shadepaw was the first to leap into action from his place directly in front of the she-cat. On his face was a playful smile, an eager expression present as he raced forward before lunging. Without a moment's hesitation, the she-cat simply rotated on her paws, watching with an indifferent expression as Shadepaw's momentum sent him flying past her. The amber furred apprentice didn't have time to do anything against him, her focus shifting immediately to Sagepaw- who was sprinting at her from behind.

Sootpaw couldn't help but flinch when Flarepaw spun around, using the added momentum to send the Noble flying with a lash of her paw. Briefly, the tom bit the inside of his cheek before steeling his nerves and racing towards her from her left side, just as Shadepaw rejoined the circle and Sagepaw scrambled to his paws. Regardless of the fact that her brother was still in the center, meaning he was most likely still going to attack her, the Grand Royal apprentice turned her attention solely on the Commoner. Her body faced him, her head raised slightly higher as he charged straight up to her.

When he began releasing a barrage of paw swipes to her, she smoothly dodged each and every one of them. A sudden sense of remembrance entered his mind, a memory he had tried burying resurfacing against his will. The day Bluepaw and Shrewpaw (he refused to call them anything but that) died, the final chance he had to try and 'catch' her so she would agree to train him in private. He never did succeed. But he did, more or less, learn the basics of her fighting style.

The only thing that worked for him back then was feinting an attack, and even still, she never always fell for it.

 _It's my only chance._

The tom did just that, faking a strike with one of his paws before issuing a real one with his other paw. She did fall for it, but the tom was much too slow to take advantage of it. He did, however, manage to brush the tips of her ears- he counted that as a victory. From how close he was, Sootpaw could see a glimmer of surprise sparking in her silver eyes at the contact- a frown pulling at her features immediately before her face hardened. _Uh oh._

The breath was knocked out of him as, suddenly, Flarepaw's shoulder rammed into his chest with just enough force to send him sprawling backwards. Directly into the path of of the Royal that absolutely _loved_ him. Rowanpaw let out a snarl as they collided, the two rolling against the snow briefly.

"What are you doing you useless piece of crow-food? You always ruin everything!"

Sootpaw would've snapped back, if not for the fact he could hardly catch his breath. His only response was a subtle wheeze for air as he pushed himself to his paws, the sunset finding Flarepaw's figure once more. Sagepaw was now engaging her, his green eyes guarded as he moved cautiously. Out of all of them, her brother was probably the only one who knew the in's and out's of her fighting style, if only sparse details.

But that still didn't help him from being tossed onto his back and used as a platform for her next leap.

"Get back in line and let the real warriors do the rest, rat." Rowanpaw hissed down at him as he stood up, swiftly turning and rushing the she-cat while she was distracted with Adderpaw. Of course, as soon as he was close enough, Flarepaw shifted her focus to him- using yet another Commoner to block his approach as she shoved Adderpaw his way.

Even as the apprentices went back into line, there was always someone else there to take their place. Yellowpaw was now teaming up with Sagepaw, the two taking turns in trying to at least touch her- to no avail of course. Shadepaw was back, the first that managed to land a direct hit on her that sent her stumbling, but nothing more. The three surrounded her: Yellowpaw at her left flank, Sagepaw at her right, and Shadepaw directly in front of her. The three simultaneously ran at her in a momentary ignorance to each other.

Flarepaw, somehow, managed to use this to her advantage. Sootpaw watched quietly as she crouched slightly, the muscles in her body tightening all at once before she leapt straight up and out of reach of the three as they ran into each other. The Commoner blew out a bated breath, his eyes wide as he saw the concentrated look in her silver eyes. Gravity took its course, her paw slamming down on the back of Yellowpaw's head. Without wasting her adrenaline, the she-cat pushed herself away from the small cluster and gave herself just enough space to breathe as Sagepaw and Shadepaw recovered from their collision.

With Yellowpaw out of commission, Sootpaw's eyes flickered to Rowanpaw once more as the tom leapt towards the amber apprentice. Without missing a beat, Flarepaw ran to him as well, ducking underneath his strike before hitting the bottom of his chin with an upward swipe. The force of it sent his head reeling back, his body shoved a few steps away by her sudden push against his chest.

The apprentices that had attacked her groaned and grimaced as they stood up, some limping or stumbling back to the circle with their heads bowed. Flarepaw returned to the middle, her chest moving with each breath as she spun in a slow circle. Her eyes were a silver flame as they passed over each and every one of them, taunting them. As they settled on the grey Commoner, a smirk pulled on her lips as she stood up straight once more.

"You're going to have to try a lot harder than that."

Sootpaw swallowed nervously, nodding in acknowledgement.

 _This is_ not _going to be easy._

…

The Commoner felt about ready to collapse in his place.

And judging by the exhausted looks on the others, they weren't faring any better. Even Rowanpaw, who was usually one to hide any form of weakness with a smirk and cocky words, lowered his head in exhaustion. The apprentices had all but stopped circling around Flarepaw, each of them saving their energy for when they would attack. _Speaking of Flarepaw…_

Sootpaw couldn't help but feel sorry for her as she stood in her spot, her legs visibly shaking even from where he stood. Her mouth parted slightly with each of her exhales, closing when she took in a deep breath through her nose in an attempt to control her panting. Her evasion had dropped drastically with her sluggish movements, her paws moving purely on muscle memory and instinct. This was the slowest the Commoner had seen her move, each step she took wobbly with fatigue.

Even with how tired everyone physically appeared, the Royal apprentices approached her each time more and more desperately. All of them wanted to be the one to pin her, to win that title of momentary victory over the Grand Royal apprentice. But clearly, Flarepaw wasn't letting them. The Commoner stifled a groan as he rolled his shoulders. His body ached more so than ever before. He felt like sleeping for a moon.

The sound of slow pawsteps brought his attention back to the center, where Rowanpaw was once again walking up to her. As soon as he was close enough to reach her, Sootpaw moved away from the circle as well. The Grand Royal apprentice hissed breathlessly, just barely dodging and countering Rowanpaw's strikes. Both were slow, both were tired, but in the end, it was Rowanpaw who managed to land a direct hit. Even with his strength dramatically weakened and nothing compared to his normal power, it was more than enough to cause an exhausted Flarepaw to stumble and fall a tail-length away from him.

The Commoner gritted his teeth, willing his paws into motion as he leapt at her with what little energy he had left. To his disappointment and complete surprise, the Grand Royal apprentice managed to avoid him by twisting away. Sootpaw turned his golden gaze to his side where she stood, an exasperated look on his face. _Still! She can_ still _dodge me?!_

Fortunately for everyone, Sagepaw had approached her as well, standing directly behind her as he gripped her scruff in a sudden jerk of movement. Using what could only be the rest of his energy, her Noble brother tossed her roughly onto her back against the ground. Flarepaw cried out briefly, her voice raspy and breathless, before the Noble _finally_ pinned her.

Sootpaw blew out a breath of relief, as did everyone else, when Whiteshadow announced immediately that this was over. Sagepaw was swift on backing away from her, padding- stumbling mostly- back to the circle of apprentices as they each collapsed against the ground in exhaustion. Flarepaw remained on back where she was pinned, her eyes closed as she took a moment to control her breathing.

"Wasn't that fun, everyone?" Whiteshadow's sickeningly sweet words was accompanied with his typical smirk of mischief.

"...Whiteshadow…" Flarepaw's tired voice filtered in the air, a mere murmur against the wind.

"Yes?"

The Grand Royal apprentice peeked open one of her eyes, her head tilting against the snow to look at the tom more clearly. She spoke in monotone, though the playful glimmer in her eyes gave her away. "I really hate you sometimes."

"Aww, I love you too." Whiteshadow chuckled with a wink. "Now! Who is ready to run?"

A collective groan from the apprentices was his only response, and the lead Royal burst out laughing as an easy smile pulled at his lips.

"Alright, alright. I'll cut you some slack this time. You all did wonderfully, and Flarepaw, you did great for lasting as long as you did. Now, all of you, make sure to go get some rest. You deserve it. Everyone, dismissed."

Some of the apprentices were all too eager to leave, their paces just short of a run due to their exhaustion. Some congratulated Flarepaw, gushing over her skill and the moves she used during the training, while others congratulated Sagepaw simply because he was the one to pin her. Whiteshadow announced, mostly to himself, that he was going to go hunting. In the end, Sootpaw found himself alone with the Grand Royal apprentice who remained on her back. He cleared his throat quietly, shuffling his paws against the snow before pushing himself up once he found the strength to do so.

The tom stumbled in his place, his muscles twitching and screaming in exertion, but he managed to walk up to her nonetheless. If she was aware of his presence, she certainly didn't show it as her eyes remained closed. _Now or never…_

"D-Do you need help?" He cursed himself for stuttering even as he stood a short distance away from her. For a few seconds, she did nothing to show that she actually heard him. Just when he was about to repeat himself, one of her eyes opened to look at him.

"Oh? Look who decided to talk to me again." Even as she said this with a teasing smile, the silver moon held none of the warmth it normally did.

Sootpaw looked guiltily away from her with a frown. "I… I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Flarepaw said as she pushed herself up, grimacing slightly but hiding it with a frown. The Commoner gritted his teeth at that, turning to face her once again. He could see it in her eyes- she knew exactly what he was apologizing for. She just wanted him to say it.

"For… avoiding you… these past couple of days. It hasn't even been a moon and I've already broken my promise." A frown pulled at his features. "Guess that's been a running theme for me, huh? I'm terrible at keeping promises."

She remained quiet at that, a sigh escaping her lips as she looked down at her paws to avoid the sunset of his eyes. Sootpaw took her silence as agreement to his last statement. Of course, he was terrible at keeping his promises. He promised Bluepaw he would find a way to save them… but he didn't. When they died, he promised Adderpaw he would be there to help Mousepaw cope with their losses… he hasn't. He promised Flarepaw he wouldn't leave her alone… but he did.

 _And I dare call myself a friend to them… some friend I am…_

"Why?"

"Huh…?"

"Why did you suddenly start avoiding me?" Flarepaw spoke just above a whisper, her eyes carefully guarded- but face void of the mask she always wore. He could see the struggle she went through to keep it off though.

 _Because I'm a horrible cat who can't trust a High Rank, even if they are the one I... like a lot._

"Because… you deserve someone better than me."

"I deserve someone better…" Flarepaw repeated slowly, a spark of what could only be anger kindling within her silver eyes. Her voice was incredulous as she refrained from snapping at him. "And who told you that? _Rowanpaw_?"

Upon his silence, the kindling anger in her eyes grew into an overpowering inferno. Her lips pulled back in a scowl of disbelief.

" _Seriously_? You actually believe what someone like him, a pompous fox-face, says?"

"Well… he was right! You do deserve better-"

" _You_ don't get to decide what I do and do not deserve. _You_ don't get dictate what choices I make." He flinched at her response, his action causing the anger in her eyes to diminish as her voice dropped to a whisper. The hostility in her tone waned to defeat. "I had enough of that with Wildfire. And I'm _tired_ of everyone deciding what's best for me. Only I get to do that."

The look on her face, the sheer vulnerability she was willingly showing him, he had seen it so many times before. But this time… this time it made his heart ache at the look in her eyes. Her eyes alone said the words she didn't, or rather, couldn't.

" _I thought you were different."_

"Flarepaw… why… why do you still want me around? Aren't you supposed to hate me?"

"Why? Because you're a Low Rank? Sootpaw, I thought you said you didn't care about that."

"Well it's very hard not to care when everyone and everything is reminding me all the damn time!" It was his turn to be angry, a certain sense of desperation entering him. He felt his innate fear of confinement taking hold of him. He was helpless to do anything but to submit to this fear, his rank calling for him to be compliant. "My den, the apprentices, the Royals and Nobles, the rules, my own skill, and even you at one point- they're all reminding me. I'm just a Commoner, Flarepaw. Being with me, especially for someone like you… there will only be consequences."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care-"

"Well, I do!" Sootpaw hissed out, his eyes burning with tears. "I _do_ care about the consequences. And I know you told me not to worry about them, but I can't lose you too. I can't… If things go bad… you'll hate me forever."

The silence that followed was deafening, the winds halting in their place to listen. The Commoner kept his gaze on the ground, knowing that if he so much as looked into the silver he loved, he would break down. When he had first made it his mission to antagonize the High Ranks, he did everything short of breaking the rules to show the world that he was more than his rank. That he was more than just a simple Commoner. His dreams were filled of a place where ranks didn't exist, where everyone of various skill and blood mingled together in peace. But time and time again, his reality reminded him of the truth.

He was _nothing_ but a Commoner.

But here Flarepaw was… telling him without explicitly saying that he was so much more. Telling him that she did, indeed, care about him. It scared him more than anything that this was yet another one of his dreams, a cruel imagination, and that he would wake up one day and she would be just like every other High Rank who put him in his place.

"I could never hate you."

"Don't say that, Flarepaw… please don't." Sootpaw could feel a few stray tears falling against his will. "Don't say what you don't mean."

 _Don't make this dream even more impossible to wake up from._

"Sootpaw, could you _please_ look at me?"

He bit back a whimper as he blinked the tears from his eyes, taking a few moments to collect himself before he lifted his head. A sunset clouded with the mist of tears met a calm pool of silver. Flarepaw stared at him for a few more seconds before stepping forward, resting her forehead against his without breaking eye contact. When she spoke, it was in a whisper, but the sincerity in it sent the demons and doubts in his mind running.

"I could never hate you, Sootpaw."

"Why?"

A small glimmer of timidness accompanied a slightly teasing smile. "Because for some star-forsaken reason, I really care about you." A seriously sincere expression appeared on her face. "You mean the world to me, Sootpaw… please don't let anyone make you believe otherwise. No one else matters to me but you. And if you're worried about the consequences, don't be. You're worth more than any pain I'll receive."

She pulled away then, a sad look appearing in her eyes as she gave him a gentle smile. "I just wish there was something I could tell you to make you trust me."

Sootpaw felt the air in his lungs leave all at once, his eyes shimmering once more with tears. _She knew… this entire time she knew I still can't trust her. I still can't trust a High Rank._ He felt angry at himself for being this way. He felt angry at Rowanpaw for making his worst fears and darkest thoughts come to life again.

"I'm sorry…" He didn't know what else to say, his tears falling again.

"Don't be," she shook her head gently, the sadness lingering on her face. "The world raised you to be distrusting of us, just like it raised every High Rank to be cruel towards you."

Sootpaw suddenly felt very tired, today's training and this barrage of emotions taking its toll on him, but he stubbornly stayed where he was. Flarepaw looked even more worn out than he felt, a heavy sigh escaping her lips as she finally looked away from him.

"I would really like for this- for us- to work, Sootpaw. But in order for that to happen, you can't just keep hiding your thoughts and emotions from me because you think I'd get offended. And I can't keep putting my own problems before yours, and for that, I'm sorry. But we need to try."

"I…" Sootpaw mumbled, clearing his throat. "I can't promise that I'll tell you everything. I'm… I'm terrible at keeping promises, remember?"

Flarepaw let out a gentle, mollifying hum as she stepped closer to him, her forehead resting against his shoulder this time and her nose pressing against the side of his neck. A relaxed breath escaped him as the scent of wild roses surrounded him with her so close by.

He always did love roses.

"Lucky for you, I'm getting better at keeping promises. And I already promised you that I would never leave your side. So, you're stuck with me."

Or maybe, it was just _her_ that he loved.

…

 _ **A/N: You know, I was so**_ _so_ _**close on making Flare say those three words to him this chapter, but I decided against it. Anyways, this is the result of what Rowanpaw said to good ol Sooty a few chapters ago. I hope you guys enjoyed!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Someone gave me this idea:**_

 _ **What would be the warrior names you would give to the apprentices? (Could be all the ones from Blazeclan, Stormclan, or Forestclan, or just your favorites)**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	45. Chapter 42: Hate

_**A/N: Guess who is now 19 years old? This girl! I honestly don't feel any different but whatever. You know what's even more exciting?**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _**has reached 500 reviews! It never ceases to amaze me how much support this story has received, and for that, I must thank you again. I hate (lol, get it) not being able to give something in return, but for now, I am currently in the planning process of another backstory (which will hopefully be long). Anywho, I love each and every one of you, here's to our future!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Guest-**_ Ooh those are nice names for them.

 _ **the Key to Endless Winters-**_ Muahahaha (that means yes for the stuff in this chapter). Those names are cool btw. Lol, no, Wildfire is most definitely not Ignis. For one, Ignis is younger than Wildfire, and they look completely different. Fun fact though, I did originally plan for Wildfire to somehow be related to Ignis (like, perhaps he had kits in secret with a rogue) but I ultimately scrapped that idea since I couldn't find a way to make it fit.

 _ **Feathershade-**_ Ooh, Flarewhisper, never heard that one before. It sounds awesome. A lot of people are saying Sootheart lol. Thank you!

 _ **Silent Shiver-**_ I know right? Bout damn time I do more serious fluff lol. But yes, Soot and Flare still have a lot to talk about (since they've never had a serious talk about where they stand with each other). And hey, we get to see more insight on what Soot secretly thinks/believes. Thank you and I hope you continue reading.

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ Thank you thank you, and I try with the fluff. But hey, gotta balance it out with the angst somehow XD. Rowanface sounds like a great name for him lol. And Rainfeather sounds very nice.

 _ **WolfFang-Of-Windclan:**_ Yas, go Soot! I am always in the background of his fights waving a flag with his face on it. Don't worry, the day shall come (maybe). Yes, yes she does and I love her fighting style as well. Now, just imagine what Flarepaw does, and make it even better. That's what Willowflame was capable of. Hmm… I'll see what I can do on having an entire chapter dedicated to White-Flare banter. Don't go flipping tables on me yet, we still have a lot more in store for us. Damn, I look at the names you guys made and I want to change the ones I cam up with XD. Love that idea, Flarefern.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Nah, school is pretty much everybody's worst enemy lol. I understand. And like I said, I love long reviews. _Brave:_ Aww thank you, yes it does make sense. I keep trying to find ways to make everybody miss Willowflame, even though we never had her in the story lol. Both of them are lovely ladies (she-cat's?) and they are, in fact, the strongest of all the clans. Well… let's just say that it all comes down to perspective. The way Flare and Soot see Wild is nothing but a villain… whereas Willow could have seen him as a hero (or something along those lines). Who knows, maybe Willow was a little messed up in the head as much as Wild is (you shall find out more in both of their backstories). But yes, in a way, Wild saw Willow as a sort of "worthy back-up plan," though he did love her as much as she loved him. Just… things happened, and that's all I'll say for now regarding their past. Ding ding ding- Wild is sexist to an extent (he only sees tom's worthy enough of the more powerful titles, legacies, and destinies. While he know that she-cat's are strong in terms of physical prowess- Willow showed him that- he doesn't think they're 'worthy' enough for the bigger titles- like Grand Royal for example.) And also, he just doesn't like Flare (more of that revealed in his backstory). Anyways, who indeed will Flarepaw pass that fighting style down to? Stay tuned lol. With Soot, it's tricky. He has these set of beliefs that he revolves his life around, so to suddenly break away from them, it'll be like betraying who he is as a person. As we saw last chapter and will continue to see for a long time, even though he wants to be comfortable and trust Flarepaw- the fact that she is a High-Rank changes everything. If he wants to change this about himself, he'd have to go against everything he is- his instincts, his beliefs, everything. The only thing stopping him is fear at this point (I will probably bring this up at some point in the story, but Soot has a fear of the unknown.) Moving on, yes, Whiteshadow learned to use the trees from Leafstar, and he doesn't have a set fighting style (well, he does, but he never uses it cause it was the one Zero taught him He wants to forget it). As White said, Willow was the strongest in Blazeclan- and in a serious fight- the chances of her beating Leaf are very high. Thing is, it's sort of a 50/50 scenario- one fight, Leaf could win, the other, Willow could. It depends on a lot of factors mostly. As for Leaf vs King… Leaf beats King any day of the week lol. King isn't really all too powerful when compared to the Grand Royals, but he is deadly smart and cunning- and he has numbers on his side. Now, White stands a better chance against Leaf, but if she was serious (which she almost never is when around him) he would most definitely lose. Gingerpaw not wanting to get up is my mood after my workouts lol. Yeah, Whiteshadow is best dad for Flarekitty lol. I hope the switch between serious stuff and humor isn't awkward? Oh yeah, Willow and White sparred continuously, almost like every other day (and Willow won all the time). Phantom can also beat King, yes. Answering your questions would be answering the question of is King Flamepaw lol. So, I shall keep my mouth shut. Easy, King was the only one to step up to receive the title when the last King died. And yes, Zero was the first. The second will only briefly be mentioned, seeing as he isn't very important (though, he is the reason the conditions in The City are as they are now). _Love:_ Yep, I thought I should bring it back again. I mentioned it before, I think in Hope or Despair? One of the two, Flare smells like wild roses. Yes, Ginger will also have to go through the Circle Training as well lol, Whiteshadow is an evil little kitty. Whiteshadow, while he has proven to be an excellent fighter, is not great on endurance since he constantly switches his fighting style. His main focus in battle is to disarm, knock-out, or kill his opponent as quickly as he can. Lol, no, White wasn't spying on them (maybe). Thank you! From what you gave me, I would have to say a mix of things as well- probably focus on evasion a bit if you're flexible? Personally, I would probably be built for defense- since I'm not fast nor am I strong or gutsy enough to attack first. I can take hits though, if my few years in karate are anything to go by. I love all of those names, no they don't sound awkward lol. For me, if a name kind of makes sense and it has a good meaning behind it, then it passes. If it sounds cool, then that's a plus. Thanks, though my bike almost fell apart when I was riding it. But alas, I live and so does it lol. No, thank you guys for giving me those 500 reviews, and thanks for the birthday wishes.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

For as long as she could remember, Flarepaw always hated when it was warm.

Even as a kit, it wasn't uncommon for her to be found outside of the nest in the Nursery at night. Her mother had often scolded her, telling her that she ran the risk of becoming ill, but her warnings fell on mostly deaf ears. The only warmth she truly tolerated- at her worst- and reveled in- at her best- was the heat given off by Willowflame. This was why she enjoyed the cold more so than anything, it gave her an excuse to get closer to Willowflame at night and stay there for a majority of the day. Leaf-bare was her favorite season. She loved the cold.

The heat reminded her of the fire blazing in her father's eyes every time she received punishment. The heat reminded her of each time Wildfire's claws scoured across her underbelly, leaving behind marks that burned with even the subtlest of movements for days on end. The heat reminded her of the fire that took everything from her.

It reminded her of the warmth she would never receive from her mother again.

This distaste- or rather, this fear- of the heat transferred over to her intolerance for physical touch. Outside of training, she forbade anyone from getting close enough to brush against her for as long as she could remember. She even went as far as snapping at whoever dare go against her silent thoughts.

It surprised her, as much as it mildly amused her, how quickly this distaste was tossed to the wind whenever Sootpaw was around.

The amber furred apprentice let out a relaxed groan as her body stretched slowly against her nest, her eyes remaining shut as she tried to salvage the last remnants of sleep. The soreness of her muscles left an ache that made it nearly impossible for her to move even the slightest bit. Yesterday's training, as fun as it was, took everything out of her. She reminded herself to find someway to get back at Whiteshadow for not warning her ahead of time.

But not right now, no, now was the time to relish in the pleasant heat given off by the tom sharing her nest.

A gentle purr rumbled in her chest as her body unconsciously moved closer to the warmth beside her, the scent of cold winds and ivy encasing her in a comforting embrace as she selfishly and shamelessly took in a deep breath. A drowsy chuckle filtered through the air from her actions, the simple sound most likely accompanied with the smile she loved. The owner of the pleasant melody and addicting warmth playfully moved just far enough out of reach for the natural chill of her den to wash over her, a tired whine escaping her lips and eyelids fluttering open to glare at the impish tom.

"Who knew the mighty Flarepaw could make such an adorable sound?"

His voice was rough, indicating that he had only woken up mere moments before her. The teasing lilt of his words was partnered with an equally teasing smile. The gentle glimmer of the sunset sent a chill down her spine, simultaneously being the catalyst for an unfurling warmth in her chest. The rays of the sun at his back, entering the den through the cave opening, outlined his silhouette with a gentle gold that could never hope to match the beauty of his eyes.

For a fleeting second, her heart froze momentarily at the idea that _someone_ was seeing her in such a state of vulnerability. The lessons her father had engraved into her mind, so much so that it became second nature, haunted her with their whisperings of her weakness. Any sign of weakness would be taken advantage of. She hated how, no matter how hard she tried, the lessons she learned would never disappear.

But that uncomfortable feeling only lasted a few seconds longer, the warmth he shared chasing the icy chill from both her mind and body. She allowed another whine to escape her lips as she moved closer to him, Sootpaw making no effort to move away this time.

"I hate you," she mumbled tiredly against his chest, her ears attuned to the steady rhythm of his heart. It was a symphony, she realized, she would hate if it stopped.

"Do you?" His voice was gentle as he spoke. Even as she listened to his heart, Flarepaw could still hear the hesitance in his voice- a fragility in it that she couldn't believe she had missed before. It was always there, and now that she was aware of it, she felt like a fool for missing something so obvious. Their conversation after training remained fresh in her mind, and she admitted that she was surprise to still find him here when she woke up.

Pulling back just enough to meet his gaze, Flarepaw was able to see the frown on his face. The sunset of his eyes searched the silver of hers, a desperation in them hidden by a feeble mask of nonchalance. She loathed the idea that, despite him being a Commoner, he wore a mask almost as much as she did. Sootpaw needed her reassurance, he needed to hear those words.

"No. I could never hate you, Sootpaw." She spoke with as much sincerity as she could- and with a gentle smile, she realized it didn't take much effort. The Grand Royal apprentice believed in her words; to her, it was an indisputable truth.

A shaky breath escaped his lips as he nodded slowly, swallowing nervously and sending her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry-"

"You don't need to apologize."

The amber furred apprentice pressed her forehead against his, only allowing for her eyes to close after his did. The two remained in that position, on their sides and facing each other. Flarepaw swallowed lightly before she spoke.

"What's going on in your head?"

"I… I honestly don't know. It's all… It's all so confusing." His brows furrowed slightly in contemplation. "I _want_ to trust you. I _want_ to be able to ignore everything else and just live happily. I _want_ to believe that you'll never lie to me or do anything to intentionally hurt me."

Flarepaw felt tears threatening to make an appearance, but she stubbornly pushed them away. It wasn't her turn to cry anymore. Right now, and for however long he needed, it was his turn. She would be the shoulder he needed to cry on, she would be his shield against the world. She would be everything he asked for and more.

"But… I can't. And I _hate_ that I can't. I can't, and I wish I could. Someday... I keep telling myself that someday I will." The panic in his voice was almost tangible in the air, visible only through the shifting light in his eyes. "But if that day doesn't come fast enough, then you might-"

"I'm not going anywhere, Sootpaw. Don't rush for my sake, please. Just take it one day at a time. I promise I'm not going away."

Silence reigned after her words, an almost unnerving quiet that made her heart steadily beat faster the longer it was there. Once more, she found herself lost in the sunset of his eyes as he searched her gaze for… what, exactly? What was he looking for? Reassurance? The glimmer of falsity? Whatever it was, he found it- a single nod for himself the only indication.

A sound of surprise escaped her lips when he suddenly, out of nowhere, pulled her along as he rolled onto his back so she was draped over him. It wasn't often someone caught her off guard- it was another weakness her father had warned her against. She was always to remain vigilant of her surroundings; if not, someone would hurt her (that _someone_ was always Wildfire).

"Thank you, Flarepaw."

But this was Sootpaw, she reminded herself, he would never take advantage of her revealed weaknesses. Instead of feeling panicked for being caught unaware, Flarepaw instead felt bashful as he held her closely. The tips of her ears warmed unpleasantly, but she made no move to distance herself. He smiled up at her gently, the warmth returning to his eyes. It was alarming to realize, just by the way he held her, that Sootpaw was just as starved from physical contact as she was. But while hers was self-imposed, his was required.

"As much as I would like to let you two rest," a new presence made itself known, "Sootpaw, we have a patrol to go on. And training afterwards."

It took everything within her to not abruptly push herself away from the tom beneath her. Even still, if she had wanted to, his grip on her made it impossible as it tightened when her brother spoke. Sagepaw stood just at the entrance of her den, shuffling his paws almost awkwardly and seeming as though he didn't know whether to glare at Sootpaw or look away from the two. For his sake, Flarepaw willed for him to keep his eyes on the ground.

The she-cat remained quiet, hiding her disappointment by turning her head the other way, before attempting to stand up. Sootpaw's grip only tightened, causing her to stumble and fall back against him. Another surprised sound escaped her lips before she could stop herself, her eyes immediately drawn to his face. A smile appeared on her lips at the mischievous light in his eyes. For a few moments, she could forget their unwanted company- allowing a soft chuckle to escape her lips.

"Let go," the smile on her face grew despite herself, "you have to be somewhere."

"But I don't want to!" The tom whined playfully, lifting his head to nuzzle against the side of her neck as he pulled her closer. "You're so warm and I'm comfortable~"

"Believe me, if it were up to me, I wouldn't let you go either. As much as I hate being the bearer of bad news, we both have responsibilities we can't ignore."

"You're no fun." Sootpaw sighed in faux exasperation before relenting, removing his grip from her. His gaze remained trained on her, ignoring Sagepaw's presence entirely as she stepped away from him. The she-cat let out a sigh as she stretched, the warmth he had shared with her still lingering against her pelt.

"I never said I was. I'm the responsible one, remember?" Flarepaw spoke offhandedly as she shook out her pelt.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What _responsibilities_ are you taking care of today, hmm?" The tom said teasingly as he stood up, briefly grooming his fur so it was somewhat presentable to the rest of the clan. She preferred to see it in its natural ruffled state of disarray, but she would never say that to him.

At this, Flarepaw remained quiet for a few moments, the smile on her face dropping immediately. Thankfully for her, she was turned away from him, so he couldn't see her face. _I'm going to have a little conversation with Rowanpaw._

"I'll probably go hunting, or take another nap. I have a free day anyways."

"Lucky you," Sootpaw chuckle before moving to her side, nuzzling against her shoulder briefly. "Don't take a nap without me, I'll be back as soon as the patrol and training is over."

"No promises." Flarepaw turned to him then, pressing her forehead against his shoulder and glancing off to the side. Sagepaw's gaze was still flickering around, but as soon as he caught her eye, a certain sadness entered the green he was named for. The indecision on his face was frustrating even for her to see. She couldn't remember the last time she talked with her brother alone, but clearly even he wasn't making the effort to reconcile with her. Or, maybe he didn't know where to start.

Regardless, Flarepaw would hate to be the one to apologize first. Perhaps she was just being petty at this point. She didn't care.

"See you later!"

Sootpaw was quick to run out of the den, stumbling ahead of Sagepaw in his enthusiasm. A smile pulled at her lips again; it always amused her how quickly the Commoner could go from lazy to energetic. Where he found that energy, she wished she knew.

A sigh escaped her lips as she stretched once more, closing her eyes and waiting for a few moments in the silence. A part of her, a small part, felt the slightest bit of guilt for telling a lie so easily- no matter how small it was. How would Sootpaw react if he found out she confronted Rowanpaw alone? _Would he think I'm pitying him?_ She wasn't, not that she was aware of.

Shaking her thoughts away, Flarepaw blew out a steadying breath before raising her head. Her shoulders took on their ridgid, professional posture. With a start, she became all too aware of how uncomfortable this posture was beginning to feel. It was obvious just how much Sootpaw's company was changing her.

She hated to think of how she would've been had the Commoner not managed to break down her walls.

…

Finding Rowanpaw turned out to be a lot harder than she initially wanted. Almost as if he was aware she was looking for him, the tom covered his traces wherever he went and nobody in camp bothered to pretend to care. Finally, _finally_ , she found him after hearing a stray grunt of effort.

The dark brown Royal stood alone in a small clearing, amber eyes burning with an intense flame of concentration. The tom breathed heavily as he performed a complex series of strikes against an invisible opponent, a training they used when focusing on placement and balance. If she didn't feel like clawing his face at the sight of him, she might've been the tiniest bit impressed.

But no, the fact of the matter was, she was angry- furious even. And the cause of her overbearing hate was right in front of her now. She moved quietly against the snow, but not as carefully as she thought since he turned almost immediately.

"Oh! H-Hey, Grand Royal Flarepaw. It's nice to see you, I was just-"

"Let's save us some time and skip the pleasantries, _Rowanpaw_." She spat his name like a curse, the silver of her eyes a brewing storm once more. The Royal, at least, had the decency to flinch and stood in a defensive stance- prepared to flee at the first sign of trouble. A cautious look entered his eyes as he bit his lip nervously. He was never a fan of being on the receiving end of Flarepaw's anger.

The Grand Royal apprentice stopped walking when she was a tail-length in front of him, closing her eyes briefly and trying to calm herself down enough to speak. _He caused Sootpaw so much pain… pain that isn't going to go away any time soon. He deserves to bleed…_

But no, no matter how angry she was, she would hate herself if she let her temper control her.

"I'm just going to get straight to the point," Flarepaw spoke slowly, both for him to hear each and every word, and to give herself some more time. "If you have any value for whatever friendship we have, if you have _any_ respect for me… you will stay away from him."

"...I do value our friendship, if you can call it that," the Royal said after a sigh, his teeth gritting, "which is why you have to understand that I only want what's best for you-"

"Don't give me that!" Flarepaw spat, taking a threatening step forward. A small part of her was pleased to see him taking an equal step back. " _What's best for me_? The only one who can decide what's best for me is me. I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him: only _I_ get to dictate the choices I make, only _I_ get to decide what I do and do not deserve."

"With all due respect, _Flarepaw_ ," he growled her name tauntingly, "the choices you're making now are below you. You're acting like a fool. Being friends with a Commoner of all things? Do you know bad that makes you look? How bad it makes the rest of _us_ look?"

It was his turn to step forward, but unlike when their positions were reversed, she held her ground stubbornly. Flarepaw narrowed her eyes, ears flat.

"What do you think is going to happen when everyone else finds out about your little affair with that Low-Rank? You think you're safe because you're a Grand Royal apprentice?" Rowanpaw continued moving forward until he was directly in front of her. "You want me to start treating you like a Grand Royal apprentice? Then _act_ like one. Stop wasting your time with him; we have ranks for a reason, Flarepaw. Sootpaw clearly doesn't understand that no matter how many times I put his face into the ground… at least you have the common sense to understand what I'm saying. Or, am I wrong about _that_ too?"

It was almost too easy to give into her temper at that point. Her claws flew too quickly for either of them to react, the sharp points creating three parallel marks as they tore smoothly across his face. Time moved at a snail's pace as his blood immediately began dripping from the open wounds, his face contorting in pain before a cry of equal agony escaped his lips. The Royal stumbled backwards to create space between the two, but she made no move to continue her attack. A steely glare emitted from her eyes, the silver a deadly shade of dark grey. Rowanpaw tilted his head downward, a pained breath leaving his chest as his blood fell in heavy droplets against the white snow- staining it in red.

Gritting his teeth, the tom raised his head, speaking in disbelief.

"You'll raise your claws against your own rank? All for the sake of a worthless _Commoner_? You've truly gone insane." A scoff escaped his lips. "You're not the Flarepaw I remember."

She didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed that she missed his eyes- if only barely. Currently, they blinked in rapid succession to shake off the blood obscuring their vision. Flarepaw's lips formed a scowl.

"You're right, I'm not. That Flarepaw is long gone."

"I'm not sure I like this new one."

"Well, get used to it. She isn't going anywhere." The amber furred apprentice took another step closer, watching him make a feeble attempt to hide his flinch and failing miserably. A pained grimace remained on his lips, his jaw clenched almost bruisingly. "You're going to stay away from him."

"And if I don't?" Rowanpaw was pushing his luck, but he remained ignorant to this fact as he foolishly raised his head defiantly. A glimmer appeared in her eyes, almost crazed in a way. Her voice dripped with a malevolence she didn't know she could have.

"Would you care to find out?"

Fear, true fear entered his eyes at that point- his face losing all of its pain and signs of rebellion. She could see his throat moving as he swallowed inaudibly, the fire in his amber eyes fading into ashes. Flarepaw was too busy watching this- his palpable fear of her- with hidden satisfaction; she failed to notice the emergence of another being she hated.

"I come back from my spontaneous hunting trip… and I expect to find my apprentice making a _valiant_ effort to prove his worth to me after his near-failure against a Low-Rank."

The anger, the rage in her body vanished instantaneously as soon his voice filtered in the air. The sudden loss of heat left her with a chill that sent tremors through her body, her sore muscles clenching with the desire to run away. Now she knew how Rowanpaw felt.

"So, imagine my surprise when I find him in the middle of a screaming match instead and shouting declarations of someone so blatantly breaking Rank. Picture my astonishment when that _someone_ is none other than _my daughter_."

Wildfire stood off to their side, half his body still hidden in the treelines of the small clearing. Flarepaw felt like a fool for not noticing him earlier- his dizzying scent of Leaf-fall leaves dominating the air. To some, her mother at least, found it pleasant.

She hated it.

The Royal warrior stood in his place, the three of them at a stand still. Rowanpaw was immediately bowing his head, his body angled so it seemed as if it was directed at both of them. His body was shaking violently, she almost pitied him. Even with the cold claws of fear threatening to drag her to despair, Flarepaw glared defiantly back at her father. His amber eyes, darker than Rowanpaw's own, kindled with a hidden flame she knew would burst into an inferno the moment they were alone. The moment where there would be no witnesses.

As he turned to his apprentice, an almost caring look entered those eyes as he stepped forward- prompting the tom to lift his head and show the damage she caused. Wildfire tilted his head as he examined the wound, Rowanpaw staring straight ahead and turning his head when directed. The silence in the air was deafening.

"She missed your eyes, lucky for you. The wounds are deep and are most likely to scar. Drop by the Medicine Cat's den before it gets worse. Do not tell them about any of this- they'd be wise not to press the issue if I have any say in it."

"Y-Yes, Royal Wildfire."

"Oh, and Rowanpaw?" Said tom immediately froze from his hasty attempt to leave the clearing. When her father didn't speak, the dark brown Royal apprentice turned to face him yet again. Flarepaw kept her gaze on Wildfire, knowing better than to glance away, but she could see- out of the corner of her eye- the terrified look in Rowanpaw's eyes.

"Yes, Royal Wildfire?"

"Was it true?"

"I'm sorry?"

The Grand Royal she-cat felt her throat tighten when the dark amber eyes of her nightmares turned to face her head on. The burning anger within them sent another tremor down her spine- she hated how weak it made her feel.

"Everything you said about Flarepaw and her relationship with that… _pest_." The grey tom lifted his head higher. "And I advise you not to tell a lie, Rowanpaw."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her fellow apprentice trying to meet her gaze. There was an almost sorrowful expression on his face, and for a second, she felt bad for attacking him. No matter how annoying he was about this, he never wanted to spill her secret in such a manner- if at all.

But if Wildfire punished him in the same way he punished her, she understood why he told the truth.

"Yes, Wildfire. It was true."

"...Thank you. You are dismissed."

"I-If I may-"

" _You are dismissed_ , Rowanpaw."

The anger he tried so hard to conceal slipped into his voice, his words barely escaping through his gritted teeth. Flarepaw chose to remain silent, her eyes darting to the other tom for the fraction of a second. The fear in his eyes was twice as intense as when he looked at her- but now, it was directed to her father. And Wildfire only managed to use nothing but a few words, whereas she had to claw him first.

She hated feeling a sliver of sympathy for the brute.

The sound of his receding pawsteps disappeared in a matter of seconds, leaving father and daughter in a tense silence. Flarepaw watched him carefully, muscles twitching as he suddenly turned away from her and began to pace. _Maybe with his back turned, I can run away._

"This ends now."

Despite herself, the she-cat jerked in surprise when he spoke. She remained in a confused sense of silence for a few seconds, his words mulling over her mind before they registered.

"What-"

"Whatever you and that… _rat_ … have," the ferocity of his snarl caused her to flinch instinctively, "it ends now. I don't want you interacting with someone of his kind. I don't want you speaking with him, I don't want you _looking_ at him, and I forbid you from even thinking of him. Do you understand me, Flarepaw? This. Ends. Now."

Wildfire whipped around to face her, ending his words with a low growl of warning before beginning to stalk away. Leaving no room for argument, the tom intended to end the conversation before it could even begin. This wasn't the first time- Flarepaw was used to listening to his angry speeches that left no room for her own thoughts. Left no room for her own opinions. Absolute dominance on his part.

 _Not today… never again…_

"No."

It was almost comical how quickly Wildfire stopped moving, her voice just above a whisper. His ears angled back towards her, flicking ever so slightly before his shoulders moved in a heavy breath. Flarepaw felt her heart in her throat, every instinct in her telling her- begging her to run away now. _No… I will make my stand as many times as it takes to gain my freedom._

Wildfire's head turned to the side, just enough to glance at her.

"I beg your pardon?" A warning.

It fell on deaf ears.

"You heard me the first time, I have no need to repeat myself."

Wildfire turned to her then, his eyes blazing like the clan they lived in. "You will stand down and obey-"

"I already told you, or have you forgotten?" Flarepaw growled in return, fur bristling against her shoulders and tail lashing. "You don't own me anymore, Wildfire. I am not yours to order around. I will do what I want, when I want. You have _no say_ in my life from now on."

"I am your father-"

"Only when it's convenient." She spat in return, a scowl forming on her face. "You've never cared about me, and I'm not foolish enough to believe you'll start now."

Wildfire let out a bitter chuckle of amusement. "Is that is what has been troubling you? I never gave you the love you craved?"

Flarepaw let out her own sharp laugh, her eyes narrowing in a challenge. "I didn't need it. My mother gave me all the love I ever wanted and so much more. The same cannot be said about you. Hate me for finally finding someone who cares about me, and that I care for in return. Your opinions don't matter to me."

The two stared at each other in silence once more; Flarepaw with her eyes narrowed and Wildfire with his eyes closed. He tilted his head skywards, his lips slowly curling into an amused smirk before he suddenly began laughing. For a few seconds, the she-cat didn't know whether to be confused or run away. Her indecision forced her to stay in place, her expression remaining the same even as his laugh slowly began to fade. When it was finished, Wildfire looked directly at her. The malevolence she had felt earlier… it was only a miniscule fragment of what was shown in his eyes.

"Like mother like daughter," a tired sigh escaped his lips, "a foolish she-cat with so much potential, _wasted_ on something _so_ trivial."

Flarepaw felt herself take in a sharp inhale, her body freezing and eyes going wide. Wildfire remained where he was, a smirk on his face and eyes burning with the challenge. She searched his face, looking for a sign- any sign at all- of regret for what he just said. She found none. Seconds of silence stretched on for what seemed like forever.

That's when she noticed her body was trembling.

But not out of fear, no. This was rage, this was hate.

This was _fury_.

" _Don't_ you _dare_ talk about my mother." Flarepaw's blood boiled dangerously beneath her skin, red crossing her vision the longer she stared at Wildfire. It was getting difficult to breathe, let alone speak. Every nerve in her body sang with a pleasant melody, screaming at her to attack him. To make him suffer for speaking ill against her mother. " _Don't you dare_!"

"You truly are a disappointment, Flarepaw." The Royal continued with a shake of his head, immune to her barely restrained wrath. "You're right, I'm not your father. No daughter of mine could ever be so _weak_."

"Say whatever you want about me," The apprentice hissed in response. "I can handle it. You've already put me through so much pain… what's a little more, right? You can't hurt me anymore."

"Perhaps you're right. Nothing would be gained by punishing you. You, as you say, are already used to the pain." Wildfire stepped closer, a glint appearing in his eyes once more. "The same, however, cannot be said about _him_."

Her seething rage came to a sudden halt at his words, fur bristling with anxiety instead of anger. Flarepaw took a step back, fear returning to her eyes once more. _No…_

 _Sootpaw..._

"Y-You can't. You wouldn't dare-"

"Wouldn't I? If I can't convince you to end it, perhaps I could convince him." Her _father_ let out a dark chuckle, his smirk remaining. "If you wish to chase your fruitless endeavor for freedom with him, then so be it. Only _you_ will be held accountable for the consequences."

 _No… He's going to go after Sootpaw instead of me…_

 _This is my fault…_

 _This is my fault…_

There was disappointment in his fading voice as he began to walk away. "You've backed yourself into a corner, Flarepaw. There will only be one victor in our little game. And I can assure you, it most certainly will not be you."

She could practically hear the victorious smirk in his tone.

"Enjoy it, while it lasts. Because it won't last long."

Once more, like so many times before, Wildfire left before she could speak up. Even if he had given her time, she doubted she could even form a single word. Her heart beat quickly in her chest, the claws of panic digging deep within her very soul. For a few seconds, she didn't know if she could breathe- her lungs burned within, her muscles itching to do something to get away from this situation.

Even after all this time, Wildfire _still_ managed to find a way to defeat her.

When she was a kit, her father taught her lessons that engraved themselves into her very mind. Weaknesses were always exploited- this was his biggest lesson. Everything she learned, everything she did was to find a way to get rid of her weaknesses- both big and small. For the most part, she was successful; her flaws were so carefully covered up, they were damn near invisible, even to her. Her faults became nothing more but a memory, but in return, she also lost pieces of herself. Pieces that would never come back.

While she was so focused on ridding herself of her personal defects, she failed to notice the most significant one.

Her greatest weakness, her worst enemy: Wildfire.

She was raised to despise her weaknesses. And, just like she knew that she could _never_ hate Sootpaw, she knew that she would _always_ hate Wildfire.

 _I messed up… I messed up…_

 _Sootpaw is going to get hurt because of_ me…

As she stood there, still in shock and mind racing, the only one she hated the most... was herself.

…

 _ **Forestclan**_

…

"I can't do this anymore, Cherrypaw."

"Oh please, it's not as tedious as I thought it would be."

"Well, unlike you, I can't go on _pretending_ that I care about her training. I _hate_ her. Every time I see her, I just want to-"

"Yes, yes, I know. Save me from the gory details of you're infamous temper."

"How are you okay with this?!"

Icy blue eyes narrowed into a green gaze.

"I'm _not_ , I already told you." The black and grey she-cat huffed as she continued on through the snow, paws numb from the cold and ears flattened distastefully. She could never understand how some could enjoy Leaf-bare weather. "Look, I heard rumors that someday soon, Leafstar is going to hold our final trial of the second assessment- both Blazeclan and Stormclan are already down to the top two. If we continue with supervising her training, everything will work out in our favor."

Bramblepaw let out a frustrated sigh, purposefully tossing a large pile of snow off to his side with a grunt. The two currently found themselves trudging through their territory on a faux border patrol. Of course, they did walk the set path for these missions, but neither of them bothered to stop and re-mark the borders. Cherrypaw blew out a steady breath, her exhale crystallizing with the frost she hated. For a brief second, she could remember just how much a certain Blazeclan apprentice adored this weather. Her teeth gritted instinctively whenever she was victim to flashbacks of the past, when Flarepaw's brother was still around and they were all friends.

 _Friends… She was never my friend. We are from opposing clans, we were always destined to be enemies._

 _Nothing good ever comes from being friends with outsiders._

She hated how much her own thoughts sounded like she was trying to convince no one but herself.

"Cherrypaw?"

"What is it, Oak?"

"I asked you what we should do about Thornpaw."

"Thornpaw?" The she-cat stopped walking then, brows furrowed in confusion. "Why do we need to do something to Thornpaw?"

"Wow, you really weren't listening to me?" Bramblepaw rolled his eyes as he glanced at the breathtaking apprentice. "He's also been training with her; the two think they're so sneaky, and he offers to randomly train someone else to avoid suspicion."

Cherrypaw's eyes narrowed then, her icy blue eyes mere specks across a backdrop of black. It sent a shiver down his spine the longer she looked at him with the anger she held now.

"How long have you noticed this?"

"Not long, I just noticed it a few days ago. Though, I suspect they've been training together for much longer."

"And you didn't think you should share this information with me?"

"I thought you knew! I didn't think it was that important if you weren't doing anything about it."

"Oh, so I must be asking these questions for my well-being?" Cherrypaw growled then, the tom clenching his jaw as she stepped closer to him. There was a dangerous gleam in her eyes, a look that made him equal parts nervous and excited. He hated that look almost as much as he loved it. "I didn't know, Oak."

Bramblepaw blew out a steadying breath, mostly because he didn't know if he could speak past his titillation. "Alright, I'm sorry. Do you think something needs to be done?"

Cherrypaw remained quiet at that point, her head shifting away from the tom as she continued walking down the path set for them. The light brown apprentice scrambled after her, following just a step behind nervously. Nothing good ever came from her being so quiet. Silence on her part meant she was thinking, silence meant she was plotting.

Silence meant _someone_ was going to get hurt.

He loved it.

"Leave him to me. Thornpaw and Berrypaw have always been close since they were kits, but there's been a rift between them ever since she made it to the top three. I believe I can open it more."

"How?"

"Oh, Oak. No offense to you, but tom's are easily swayed when something... _desirable_ crosses their path. Isn't that right?" The black and grey apprentice suddenly turned to him, brushing her muzzle across his coyly while brushing her pelt against his amorously. The tom stood stock-still, his own eyes darkening as they followed her movements. A subtle smirk crossed his features. _She's dangerous… so dangerous… I love it._

"Alright, you made your point." He huffed and nearly found himself pouting when she chuckled gently, moving away from him and continuing down the path. Bramblepaw found himself rushing after her again.

"And what-"

The two came to a sudden halt, their instincts immediately going on high alert when an unfamiliar scent glided along with the incoming breeze. Cherrypaw's roguish expression shifted into a more thoughtful one, a hum sounding from within her chest. Her voice was free of any emotion he could recognize.

"That scent… doesn't appear to be too close."

"Rogues?"

"Most definitely," her mouth parted slightly, failing to find the scent again. "They're off of our territory, for now. Either they're just passing by, or…"

"Or, they're waiting for an opportunity to strike."

"Exactly," Cherrypaw shrugged casually as she stretched. "Anyways, I'm over this walk, it's too cold. Let's go back."

The she-cat turned abruptly, walking away from the tom once more and forcing him to catch up again. He was beginning to hate it. Bramblepaw glanced briefly behind his shoulder as they went in the direction they just came from.

"Are we going to tell anyone about it?"

"I would like to believe our warriors are competent enough to find the scent on their own… the rogues made no effort on hiding it. Someone else will find it."

"Yeah, but-"

"Oak, listen." Cherrypaw stopped again, turning to him. The gleam in her eyes from earlier returned. "Whoever they are, they're not only looking for the perfect opportunity, but also the perfect _target_."

The tom stared at her, her words mulling over his mind for a few seconds. Cherrypaw, gratefully, gave him the time to think it over. She found it amusing when his eyes widened merely moments later.

"Are you saying…?"

"We can use this to our advantage." Cherrypaw chuckled nonchalantly, shrugging before walking away again with him at her side. His own smile was beginning to spread across his face. "You said you hated her, didn't you?"

 _Berrypaw…_

"Let's give them the perfect target."

…

 _ **A/N: Hmm… not the ending I had in mind, but I like it. Uh oh, both Wildfire and Cherrypaw are plotting some not-so-good things (well, not good for our main characters). And would you look at that, Ignis and his gang of hoodlums are once again up to no good. So begins our Forestclan mini-arc, hope you enjoy it. Compared to the Stormclan mini-arc, this one is equally devastating (at least to me, I could be exaggerating). Enjoy!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **What is your biggest pet peeve?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	46. Willowflame's Backstory- Promises

_**A/N: Oof, to think I had this sitting in my documents for a little over 13 days now lol. Anyways, this is a special chapter because not only is it another backstory chapter (you guys seem to like those, not to mention it is**_ **Willowflame's** _**backstory), but this is a sort of thank you for the 500 reviews. So, yeah. Hope you enjoy! Sorry if it is out of the blue too, I had originally planned to finish it and upload the same day as the last chapter but… yeah that never happened.**_

 _ **Also, Happy Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it)! I'll see if I can do chapters during the Holiday weekends for you guys, special gift from me to you.**_

 _ **As always, backstory chapters do not follow the main storyline, seeing as most if not all of these events are in the past. It can be seen as a spin-off chapter.**_

 _ **Anyways, onward to the oh-so-missed mother of Flarepaw: Willowflame!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Olivefur of DawnClan_ _ **for adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ Haha, I try to make my chapters as long as possible, but it still has to have a nice flow to it. I'll see what I can do about longer chapters (cause some just end up longer than others). Hope you enjoy! And yes, that annoys me a lot (to the point where I've yelled at my sister and others so many times, they always check with me if I want it open or closed).

 _ **the Key of Endless Winters-**_ Well… today you're going to see the Wildfire that Willowflame loved. And also a teensy bit into why he is the way he is. Enjoy! And yes, I am excited for the mini-arc as well, but for now, it shall wait until after this chapter. Ah yes, people that give me homework… my archenemy.

 _ **Warriors27-**_ Thank you! As for your pet peeve, I also find it very, _very_ rude when people talk while a teacher is trying to teach. Like… come on guys, have some respect for someone you'll only see for an hour or something.

 _ **Guest-**_ Thank you! Umm… I'm not entirely sure? Lol, I'm sorry; I'm an animal lover, but I hardly know anything about cat breeds. I'm mostly a dog person myself. So, if you wanna do fanart (please do, I really wanna see) go ahead and do them how you picture them (if it helps, I've always pictured Flarepaw to have longer fur than Sootpaw, and she's also kind of small as well.)

 _ **A Warrior At Heart-**_ It's all good! You don't have to review on every chapter, but thank you for doing so! Yeah, I enjoyed the whole yelling scene as well… well, before Wildfire appeared. Yes, she will be blaming herself, and we'll have to wait and see what happens to Sootpaw. The Forestclan mini-arc will most likely be jumping from Cherrypaw's and Berrypaw's perspective, I don't know, we'll see. And Bramblepaw is more of a follower than a friend to Cherry, lol. He just doesn't see it yet.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed and added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

Dawn was her favorite time of the day.

At least, that's what she told herself every morning as she roused from a peaceful- or, peacefully restless- slumber to trail after her mother's scent into the forest she loved unconditionally. In her daze, the amber and brown furred she-cat was always genuinely surprised that she never ran into any trees or tripped over her own paws (she did do this when training first began, but not anymore). Moons of endless and strict conditioning made her instincts ever-so-reliable, they never failed her when she needed them the most. She could walk through the entirety of Blazeclan's forest half-asleep and never falter in her steps.

It certainly felt like that's what she was doing now.

"You are late, Willowpaw. Again."

The voice of her mother, usually warm with the love she gave to her daughters, was now cold, strict. Professional. The voice of a lead Royal. The apprentice flinched immediately, her drowsy stupor vanishing into thin air. The heat from her nest that had lingered on her pelt disappeared as well, leaving her with nothing but a shiver crawling across her skin, and her instincts immediately came to life with a warning to duck. Willowpaw did just that without question, her body dropping into a crouch that made her muscles scream in protest from the sudden strain on them, and only had time to let out a short breath of relief when she saw the dark amber pelt of her mother at her side.

 _Dive, dive, dive!_

Not one to question her instincts, the Grand Royal apprentice dove to the side, landing awkwardly and resulting in her falling into a roll. Gratefully, her mother didn't chase after her, choosing to stand in the place Willowpaw did mere seconds ago. The amber and brown furred apprentice pushed herself to her paws, muscles twitching eagerly and prepared to continue the impromptu spar. The distinctive dark blue eyes of her mother- eyes that her sister, Rosepaw, inherited- casted a critical glance up and down her body. Willowpaw held her tongue, knowing better than to speak without permission.

"Explain to me why you are late again."

"...I'm sorry mother. But it was father's turn to train the Grand Royal apprentices, and he prefers to do night training. I wasn't permitted to my nest until past Moonhigh."

For a few solid seconds, her mother simply stared at her unblinkingly, the darkness of her blue eyes causing Willowpaw's heart to race. Eventually, the lead Royal let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head- but there, on her lips, was the hint of a smile.

"That Nightfang," his name was said fondly with a chuckle, "always keeping the lot of you up for his misadventures." The restricted smile grew unchecked, and the professional air clouding her mother was replaced by the warmth once more as she walked up to the apprentice. "One of these days, one of you will oversleep and they will have no one to blame but him."

Willowpaw felt the tension seep from her muscles, her shoulders losing their prepared posture and dropping as a purr rumbled in her chest. Her mother, in a rare display of open affection, licked the top of her head tenderly.

"Are you well enough to train right now, or do you wish to go and get some rest before training with the others? Violetblaze is your instructor for the day, you know how she runs her drills." An amused glimmer appeared in the dark blue gaze, the color of them tinged with light sympathy for the strict mentor of the day.

"I think I'll be fine. I've had less sleep before," Willowpaw shrugged her shoulders in nonchalance, her grey-green eyes lighting with a spark of determination. "I wish to see how much I've improved since last time."

"You have been practicing?"

"With the other apprentices of all ranks. The only two who still put up challenges are Swiftpaw and Wildpaw." The she-cat frowned with the thoughts that always came with the two brothers. One with light grey fur, the other a dark grey. One built for speed, the other for strength. _One loved by his father, the other despised_.

"Very well, we will just do a simple spar for the day. I do not wish for you to burn out before your official training even begins." Just like that, the warmth in those eyes was disappearing again- Willowpaw felt a brief moment of panic before she forced herself to breathe. Her mother nodded once, indicating for the two of them to separate a respectable distance in the clearing. The Grand Royal apprentice took the few seconds she had to compose herself, shaking all of her thoughts away and focusing on her opponent.

At first, this tactic of concentration always left a haunting feeling in her chest. It wasn't that it was hard, quite the opposite in actuality. It was effortless, casting aside her emotions and thoughts with just a small command. In the blink of an eye, Willowpaw went from the endless bundle of jovial energy to a being of pure destruction. The fighting style she was learning, the one passed down through each generation of her kin, was nearly perfected.

From the apprentices, she was the strongest. She was the fastest. She was _untouchable_. She didn't know who started calling her that at first- Willowpaw was all too aware that this _wasn't_ true, if her aching muscles had any say in it- but it was all everybody referred to her as. Untouchable, invincible.

Those titles didn't belong to her, her mother should be holding them instead.

"Oh, and Willowpaw?" Her mother spoke, driving away her useless thoughts, "when we are out here, I am your mentor- nothing more, nothing less. You will refer to me by name or by title, not by relation. Understood?"

"Yes, Junipercloud." Willowpaw always felt strange calling her mother by name; to her, it was a blatant display of disrespect. But, if her mother encouraged it, who was she to question her?

"Very well, you may begin whenever you are ready."

Just like that, the last traces of her benevolent mother disappeared. The figure that now stood in front of her was Junipercloud, lead Royal of Blazeclan and her mentor. She was unforgiving, she was merciless, she was powerful. _She_ was untouchable, not Willowpaw. The apprentice already predicted how this would end- with her face on the ground and Junipercloud pointing out each of her mistakes. She already knew she was going to lose.

But that didn't mean she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Every day, every time they sparred, Willowpaw always came closer and closer to winning. Progress was slow, but it was progress nonetheless. _Slow and steady… slow and steady Willowpaw._

 _Let's get started._

With a burst of speed that was definitely _not_ slow, the apprentice was in front of the lead Royal in a fraction of a second. Grey-green eyes darkened to the same extent of the blue in her mentor's gaze, lips pinched together in concentration as she barreled her shoulder into her mentor's chest. Or, tried to at least- all she was met with was empty air. Before the usual disappointment and unsurprise could course through her, the fur along her spine stood on end. Every single nerve in her body screamed at her, ordering her to move. Following along, Willowpaw could only catch the end of Junipercloud's strike to the head- her paw moving as fast as the apprentice had.

The Grand Royal she-cat clenched her jaw slightly, the muscles of her shoulder tightening the slightest bit before her own paw flew in her mentor's direction. Again, she missed, and again, Willowpaw reacted just in time to avoid another hit. Mother and daughter, mentor and apprentice moved as one- both switching between offense and evasion in quick succession, bouncing off of the other's skill and taking advantage of even the smallest of missteps.

Together, they created beauty. Mother and daughter twirled around each other, a deadly dance of precision and skill that anyone watching easily lost track of where one began and the other ended. Mentor and apprentice created a whirlwind of power and elegance in constant motion, neither gave the other a chance to rest, to think, to _breathe_. Together, they created art.

The world consisted of nothing but the other; mother and daughter, mentor and apprentice. Grey-green eyes evenly met dark blue in a bold challenge, never daring enough to flick away for even the briefest of seconds. The duo was deathly silent, at least when it came to sounds normally produced in a fight. There were no growls of agitation, no hisses of anger or pained breaths of agony. No taunting words of meaningless conversation. The world outside of them was alive with noises created only by their rapid movements- paws thudding against the ground as they moved around each other with leaps and bounds, the soil shifting under their bodies when one of them rolled away, the occasional dry undergrowth crunching beneath their weight.

Fatigue was quickly catching up to them, both of them, but mostly to Willowpaw. Her stamina was not something one simply brushed aside- to the other apprentices, they honestly believed she could fight without rest from dawn until Sunhigh and still go for a run around the whole forest afterward. But here, she wasn't facing the other apprentices where she could show-off and feed their rumors. She wasn't proving her worth to the other mentors, or even to Grand Royal Lionstar. No, here she was sparring her mother, her greatest mentor, the lead Royal. Junipercloud.

She was destined to lose from the very beginning.

And just like so many times before, Junipercloud was quick to capitalize on Willowpaw's slightest mistake- an incorrect and hasty sidestep where she placed too much weight on one paw. Unbalanced, the apprentice could only clench her teeth and silently berate herself before her cheek was against the ground. A small _oomph_ escaped her lips, the dust in the clearing slowly beginning to settle and her lids closing- finally losing eye contact. Blue remained open, signalling the owners victory.

 _Another failure… wonderful._

"You are tired," her mentor said bluntly, body slowly relaxing, "you normally would not have made the simple mistake of putting too much weight on one of your paws, at least not when you are dodging like that. I want you to get some proper rest before your training with the other apprentices today, understood?"

"Yes, lead Royal." The Grand Royal apprentice blew out a steadying breath, grey-green eyes opening and glancing sideways before she was allowed to sit up. With a silent grunt, the amber and brown furred she-cat pushed herself up, shoulders rolling away in an attempt to dispel the oncoming soreness. It was a futile effort, she could already feel a new ache between her shoulder blades. With a shake of her head, Willowpaw turned to her mentor, only to find the familiar warmth of her mother in those dark blue eyes.

"You are improving much faster than I expected, Willowpaw. It is only a matter of time before you surpass me."

"Not soon enough, though." She was being mildly petulant; but now that her mother was back, she, too, could return to her usual self. And that included pouting.

"Patience, Willowpaw. The best things come to those who wait. Slow and steady, remember?" Junipercloud stepped closer, giving another tender lick to the top of her daughter's head. Willowpaw allowed herself to purr when she heard the same sound rumbling in her mother's chest. With a single nod, the amber and brown furred apprentice pulled back just enough from her mother's embrace to tap their noses together.

"Soon, Willowpaw. Soon you will be strong enough to beat me. Until then, we will continue with your training." Her mother gave a final lick against her daughter's cheek before turning away, a gentle smile pulling at her lips. Willowpaw blew out a steadying breath, her own smile appearing as she rushed after her mother, skipping alongside her and giggling when Junipercloud playfully bumped against her.

 _I promise, I'll get better mom. One day, I will surpass you._

 _And when that day comes, I promise I will protect you and everyone else from harm._

…

Dawn was her favorite time of the day… it was getting harder trying to convince herself that this was true.

Case in point; dawn was the time Lionstar, Grand Royal of Blazeclan, ordered an attack against Stormclan, their greatest enemy and most prominent nuisance. What began as a small scuffle with the two Border Patrols quickly became a full-on battle, with both sides sending nothing but their strongest High Ranks in the direction of the river that divided them.

Willowpaw was in the middle of a _wonderful_ dream when Goldenpaw, her fellow Grand Royal apprentice, rudely woke her up (even if the kind, golden furred she-cat only shook her shoulder once). The amber and brown furred apprentice was always a light sleeper. With a huff of agitation, the normally bright apprentice let out a stream of curses as she trotted after her companion- quickly joining another patrol prepared to leave.

Now that she was more awake, and with her nerves buzzing with the energy in the air, the she-cat quickly looked around for her parents. Her mother was nowhere in sight, the lead Royal was most likely already putting up a fight against a majority of the Stormclan warriors. Nightfang, her father, was speaking to her sister and Oatwhisker- the two Medicine Cat's drowsily being fed all of the information on what to expect upon Blazeclan's victory (or defeat, but nobody liked to think about that possibility). Rosepaw appeared more aware than her aging mentor, the tawny brown tom lazily nodding along to her father's words. She needed to say goodbye to her sister, it was tradition whenever Willowpaw was forced to go into battle.

 _No, not goodbye. A promise to return unharmed._

The amber and brown furred apprentice always kept her promise, only returning from one battle with a wicked scratch along her flank that had stopped bleeding by the time she was sitting in the Medicine Den. Willowpaw blew out a steadying breath, waking herself up more by bouncing on her toes before beginning to walk in her sister's direction.

"Where do you think you're going? We're about to leave as soon as Featherash returns!"

Grey-green eyes glanced briefly to the side, refraining herself from sighing at the sight of the battle-hungry Tigerpaw. At his side were the two brothers; now only Swiftpaw put of a challenge against her still after three moons. The light grey tom was as stony faced as his brother, Wildpaw's amber eyes burning with an unknown desire that left her curious. All three of them were looking at her, the ginger one abashed by her inclination to leave the patrol, if only for a moment. She was going to ignore them, she honestly was, but Swiftpaw's voice forced her to freeze in her tracks.

"Let her go, Willowpaw always says goodbye to her disgrace of a sister. Let her mingle with the Medicine Cat, while the true warriors fight for the honor of Blazeclan."

Willowpaw prided herself in the fact that she was never quick to anger, unlike a majority of Blazeclan who held an infamously short temper. The things said about her were the easiest to brush aside- rumors that her fighting style, despite proving to be one of the most deadly on the battlefield, was created by cowards not wanting to feel pain and bear scars- for the simple fact that it was directed at nobody but herself. She was by no means a coward, she wasn't pretending to be friends with the others to gain favor, she was never verbally boasting about her skill whenever she got the chance.

But when somebody said something about her family, her sister more often than not, that was when her personal code to only see the good in others vanished. Rosepaw was the target of most harsh and untrue rumors simply because she was a Royal who willingly chose to become a Medicine Cat, a rank known primarily for Nobles. She chose to pursue a more peaceful life, to be a healer instead of a fighter- to save others instead of hurt them. Everyone, the apprentices of their generation at least, saw her as a spineless coward unworthy of the Blazeclan name. An Outcast, a nobody. Whenever her fellow apprentices said such things about her sister in front of her, or when she found out through their not-so-quiet whisperings, Willowpaw was always quick in reprimanding them. With her sharp claws or equally sharp tongue, she would stomp all over them- figuratively or literally.

She prepared to do that now, a burning in her chest that only appeared whenever she was angry, but somebody beat her to it.

"Last I checked, _she_ is the one who heals you. When you come back with wounds, brother, she is the one to close them. Remember when you accidently had a thorn stuck in your paw and you were crying a river? Who was the one to take it out?"

Tigerpaw, Swiftpaw, and even Willowpaw blinked in surprise when the dark grey tom- who was either broodily quiet or ragingly angry, there was no in between- spoke in a calm, condescending voice. Wildpaw, who stood opposite of his brother, directed his fiery gaze to the light grey tom. It wasn't often the amber and brown furred she-cat heard the dark grey tom speak, she mentally made it her mission to get him to talk more from here on out. It also wasn't often she saw him standing up against his brother. Swiftpaw, whenever Wildpaw got on his nerves, always reported to their father.

Willowpaw never knew what happened when Wolfstorm took his son out in the middle of the day, though she can make a guess from the scars creeping up his chest and flanks. Something akin to protectiveness burned within her whenever she saw those scars, but she never really knew how to talk to the tom that always wore a frown.

Presently, Swiftpaw's ears flattened against his head, his green eyes narrowing and darkening to a deadly shade. His lips curled in agitation, lifting his nose higher and sniffing as he spoke.

"You'll regret that, brother."

With that, the lighter grey of the two brothers turned on his heel, marching away to the head of the patrol as they began forming two straight lines. Willowpaw scoffed to herself with a shake of her head, turning to Wildpaw with a thankful smile. The tom was staring in the direction his brother left, a sigh escaping his lips and a despondent expression dulling the fire in his eyes. The amber and brown furred apprentice couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of guilt. She could only imagine the punishment he would receive for speaking out against Wolfstorm's favorite tom. And it was all caused because of her.

"I-"

"You should go do… whatever you were going to do. Featherash is on her way."

With that, the tom turned away from her before she could express her gratitude (or contrite). She never got the chance to thank him before he was gone in the masses of excited, battle-hungry warriors. _I can do it later…_

With a shake of her head, and with a burst of speed that was only half of how fast she could go, Willowpaw sprinted in her sister's direction. Running was one of her favorite things to do, it made her feel truly alive, more so than fighting did. It gave her the chance to test just how fast she was capable of going, to reach her limits and go beyond them. The only downside, however, was that it was very difficult for her to stop- resulting in her bumping into someone else or trees more often than not.

Like now, she didn't have time to stop before barreling into her father, sending both of them sprawling on the ground in front of the Medicine Cat's.

An _oomph_ escaped both of their lip's, a small grunt escaping her throat as she pushed herself up against Nightfang's chest. Her father, with burning yellow eyes, simply let out a loose chuckle as he looked up at her.

"You know my little willow tree," his tone was breathless and accompanied with a groan, "I would like to be in one piece before heading out to battle. I think you broke one of my ribs just now."

"Hey!" Willowpaw proclaimed in indignation, bolting upright and glaring down at her father accusingly, "are you calling me fat?"

"If you were fat, Willowpaw, you wouldn't be able to run as fast as you do."

The Grand Royal apprentice allowed a bright smile to pull at her lips as she stepped away from Nightfang, turning her attention to her amber furred sister. Rosepaw's dark blue eyes, eyes that were now darker than Junipercloud's, glimmered with amusement- but hidden underneath it was a spark of anxiety. It was common knowledge between the sister's just how much Rosepaw hated- borderline feared- battles against Stormclan. Someone always returned worse for wear and unconscious from blood-loss, and everyone involved always bore a new scar at the end of the day.

She loathed the day it would be Willowpaw returning strewn across someone's back, eyes closed and blood staining her brilliant amber and brown fur.

"Everything is going to be fine, Rosepaw." Willowpaw stepped closer to her sister, tapping their noses together before allowing for their foreheads to touch. "I promise everything is going to be fine."

"Yep," her father playfully leaned heavily against the two of them, a grin on his face. It wasn't difficult to tell where Willowpaw got her bright attitude and jovial smile from. "I'll be sure to keep the little runt safe."

"More like I'll have to keep an eye out for you," a smirk crossed her face, "you _are_ getting quite old. I could practically see grey around your muzzle now."

"If I'm getting old, then you're getting blind my little willow tree." Nightfang reached out one of his paws, ruffling the top of her head quickly before she could react and leaping away from her playful swipe. Rosepaw could only sit back and watch in amusement as the more spirited duo of her family began bickering, her hate and fear of the battle momentarily forgotten.

"All High-Ranks, report to your patrol immediately. We will be leaving now!"

The lively squabble between father and daughter came to an end with the Grand Royal's words, a quiet sense of dread shrouding both of them as they shared a frown with each other. If _Lionstar_ was joining the battle, and if the Stormclan Grand Royal- Tigerstar- wasn't already there, then it would only end with _someone_ dead. Shaking away her thoughts, Willowpaw turned to her sister one more time- attempting to put on her brightest smile to hide her unease. It wouldn't help anyone if they knew she was scared. If Rosepaw noticed how fake her smile was, she certainly didn't say anything about it before giving a single, firm nod.

"Go fight for Blazeclan's honor… but for the love of our ancestors, please be careful."

"I promise, Rosepaw. Everything is going to be fine."

With a final touch of their foreheads, Willowpaw whipped around and raced to her patrol, giving a brief good-bye to her father as he joined a separate group. Calming her racing heart, the she-cat blew out a steadying breath as the clan began leaving.

 _I promise, everything is going to be fine. We're going to be fine, Rosepaw._

 _I won't let anyone get hurt._

…

It was official, she hated dawn. Her new favorite time of the day was Sunhigh.

A few moons had passed since the first battle against Stormclan by the border, and every quarter-moon, there seemed to be a new reason to fight their neighbors. Lionstar and Tigerstar were always at each other's throats, and Leopardstar was doing nothing about it. _Some peacekeepers they are_.

She was grateful that she was capable of keeping her promise to Rosepaw; neither her, Nightfang, nor Junipercloud were severely injured in battle. The closest they came was when her father was trapped fighting more warriors than he could handle. Luckily for him, he came out with only a wicked scar across his face (the claws had missed his eyes as well). As for her, Willowpaw could only complain about the soreness of her muscles and the exhaustion of little to no rest.

Gratefully, with Leaf-bare fast approaching, the number of border skirmishes was beginning to lessen, and whatever quarrels that did happen, they were usually solved with words rather than claws. She had always enjoyed Leaf-bare weather, the snow made everything in the forest come to life with beauty, but now she was looking forward to it more so than ever before. Lionstar and Tigerstar would be forced to save their valuable stash of herbs for the harsh times to come, meaning they no longer had any excuses to force their warriors to fight all the time.

"That's enough, you insolent fool. How much did you practice on your own? And do _not_ lie to me!"

"...Oatwhisker has advised me not to strain my wounds with training. I haven't been able to practice as much as I would've liked, father."

"To the crows with what his kind says, you only follow orders from me. Understood?"

"But, father-"

An abrupt cry of pain caused Willowpaw to flinch, her ears flattening slightly as she moved silently through the undergrowth to find the source of the arguing toms. With her heart in her throat, the amber and brown apprentice froze in her steps when she saw father and son alone in a secluded clearing. The sight before her caused her jaw to instinctively clench bruisingly, her grey-green eyes narrowing and chest burning with an anger she only felt whenever someone insulted her sister.

Wolfstorm, the tall and broad-shouldered salt and pepper tabby tom, stood over his son threateningly- the Royal's dark grey gaze burning a hole into the apprentice's head. Wildpaw kept his ears flat, blood rolling down the side of his head from one of them. A set of claw marks was present there, red and angry, but his ear wasn't torn. A flame kindled in his fiery amber eyes, but it was outmatched by the fear directed at his father.

Willowpaw was moving before she could stop herself, her presence immediately being noticed by the two toms. Wolfstorm glanced in her direction, a scowl forming on his face, but he said and did nothing. Wildpaw, however, could only widen his eyes and take a hesitant step back. The fear in his eyes only began to grow, and the nervous glance in his father's direction didn't go unnoticed by the she-cat.

"Grand Royal Willowpaw… I advise you to return to your own business," the father of Wildpaw glared down at her, his jaw clenching.

"If I don't, will you raise your claws against me too? Or is that reserved only for your son?"

"Do _not_ test my patience, daughter of Nightfang. What I do with my family does not concern you or anyone else in the slightest."

"It does when you're hurting my friend and fellow apprentice. What will Grand Royal Lionstar say when he finds out you scar your own son?"

Wolfstorm moved towards her then, his long legs closing the distance between them in a few strides. Willowpaw, with her defiance flaring, clenched her jaw and tilted her head back to meet his dark grey eyes. She knew she was being too daring, but all she could think about was getting Wildpaw _away_ from here. He didn't deserve this treatment.

"He isn't going to find out," Wolfstorm managed to speak through his clenched teeth, "because you _will_ keep this to yourself. Do I make myself clear, daughter of Nightfang?"

The Grand Royal apprentice took a brief second to glance in Wildpaw's direction. His eyes were still wide, almost comical in any other situation but this one. The hidden flame of hatred that was there earlier was now gone, extinguished by the sheer terror in them. She could barely see his body shivering where he stood, his fur- which was normally always in a state of disarray and the source of his namesake- stood on end. _He doesn't deserve to be hurt._

"Loud and clear, Wolfstorm." Willowpaw finally found her voice, her eyes narrowing in a challenge. "But I will only do as you say, if you promise never to hurt him again."

"You _dare_ give me an order, she-cat?"

"I'm giving you a choice. I will keep this to myself, just as long as I never see another scar caused by you on him. If not… well, the Grand Royal will decide what to do with you." Her eyes glimmered dangerously. "Or maybe _I_ will no longer hold any regrets for what comes next."

"Is that a threat? From an ignorant she-cat such as yourself," a harsh chuckle escaped his lips, "you do not want to cross me, daughter of Nightfang."

"Not a threat, Wolfstorm, but a promise." The grey-green of her eyes burned with a deadly flame, the true look of a Blazeclan warrior. "And I can assure you, I don't break my promises."

For a second, she could see the taller tom recoil from her, his head jerking back slightly before he scowled. An amused and downright lethal smirk pulled at his lips, his sharp teeth on full display.

"What could you, a foolish little she-cat apprentice, possibly do to me?"

The fire in her chest turned cold with the malice in her voice, the danger in her tone. A vicious and unnervingly mischievous grin pulled at her lips, eyes glimmering almost playfully as she tilted her head in a faux display of innocence.

"Would you care to find out?"

If he was intimidated by her display of passive danger, Wolfstorm certainly did an excellent job at hiding it. Instead of running in fear, the warrior blinked at her slowly. The aggressive storm in his eyes became shallow, dim. He turned to his son, he had remained quiet this entire time with an anxious aura clouding him.

"Wildpaw," his voice caused said tom to flinch instinctively, "clean yourself up. We're done here. And for the sake of the stars, actually make an effort this time to walk without a limp." He turned back to Willowpaw. "I promise… so keep your mouth _shut_ , daughter of Nightfang."

With those parting words, the abusive tom began leaving, his long legs carrying him out of the clearing in a matter of seconds. Willowpaw kept her glare on him the entire time, muscles still prepared for a fight if it came down to it. Only when he was truly out of sight did she begin to relax, a heavy sigh escaping her lips before she turned to her companion.

"Are you-"

"Why… _Why_ in the name of our ancestors did you _do_ that?" Wildpaw exploded with barely suppressed rage, his teeth bared and body quivering with fury. Willowpaw furrowed her brows, a frown pulling at her lips and eyes narrowing slightly.

"You know, a thank you would suffice."

"Thank you?" Wildpaw's voice shook, "You want me to thank you for screwing everything up? You want me to thank you for making my life even more miserable from now on? In that case, thank you- you just made everything worse."

"I was just trying to help," Willowpaw spat in return, nose wrinkling, "besides, he said he's going to leave you alone from now on."

"I never thought someone could be so naive," Wildpaw sighed heavily with a firm shake of his head. "He _lied_ , Willowpaw. You think you're the first one to find out about this? There's a _reason_ it still happens- but all of you in this clan full of ignorant fools believe him when he says he'll stop. He'll _never_ stop! It only gets worse and worse!"

Willowpaw's ears flattened even more against her skull, if possible. The anger she had felt slowly began to diminish, the scowl on her face dropping into a deep-seated frown as the wounded tom began pacing. There was noticeable limp in his steps, and the longer he continued walking, the worse it appeared to be. A snarled curse left his lips as he screamed in frustration, breath coming in short gasps when he finally stopped moving.

"I was just trying to help," she found herself mumbling uselessly. Her ears dropped as she looked down at her paws. The more his words mulled over in her head, the more dejected she felt. _I only made it worse for him…_ "I didn't want you getting hurt anymore, nobody deserves that kind of treatment."

He was quiet for a few seconds before he scoffed, but his words were more tired now than angry. Wildpaw stopped pacing in front of her, a mere tail-length away as his shoulders dropped in exhaustion. His ear, the one that had been bleeding, was now coated with red- but at least it had stopped.

"...I don't need your pity, nor do I need your protection." The tom's voice was just above a mumble. "I just need to get stronger and I can do it myself."

Willowpaw's ears perked up at that, her mood shifting immediately to her normal bubbly personality.

"Then let me help you with that."

"You… what?"

"You said you want to become stronger… so, let's train together. You and me. What do you say?"

"Thanks, but in case you've forgotten, I'm not a big fan of your particular fighting style."

"No, I… I'm not teaching you my fighting style." Willowpaw shook her head with a smile, practically bouncing on her toes. "I'm going to help you solidify your own."

In response to her wide smile, the tom could only blink at her dumbfoundedly. For a few moments, neither of them spoke, his jaw partially open in shock before he shook himself out of his stupor. His posture became defensive again as he looked at her through narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you want to help me so much?" Wildpaw lifted his head higher until he could look down at her, if only barely. "Why do you insist on giving me an opportunity to become stronger?"

"Because… I'm your friend?" Willowpaw shrugged one shoulder, her smile remaining and turning sheepish.

"We hardly talk." He pointed out bluntly.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe I'm doing this to help you?"

"Because nowadays, nobody ever just does anything to be _nice_ ," Wildpaw scowled at her, but there was no heat behind his words. Only the chilling tone of defeat. "Everybody has an ulterior motive."

"Hmm… then you haven't met me."

"You're impossible."

"I take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't meant to be one."

A short laugh escaped her as she shook her head in amusement. Willowpaw definitely wanted to talk to him more from now on.

"Well, I don't have an ulterior motive… but if you want one, hmm… oh!" The she-cat trailed off before exclaiming abruptly, catching the tom by surprise and causing him to flinch at the sudden shifts of her volume- from mumbling to an excited near-shout. "Consider this a display of my gratitude."

"For what?"

"For defending my sister, even if she doesn't relatively like you."

"I… I don't what you mean." Wildpaw looked away bashfully, his ears flattening in embarrassment and his newest cut aggravating him.

"When the battles first began against Stormclan, you know, that dawn skirmish? Swiftpaw said some nasty things about her… I was ready to give him a piece of my mind, or maybe a piece of my claw? Anyways, you stepped in… I can only imagine what happened to you afterwards, so I'm sorry that happened, but thank you for doing it in the first place."

For some reason, her ramblings made a smile appear on his face, though it was close to an amused smirk than anything (she still counted it as a personal victory). Willowpaw felt a warm sense of accomplishment unfurling in her chest as he nodded in understanding.

"I really just did it cause Swiftpaw was annoying," somehow, she didn't believe this, "but you welcome, I guess. Are you sure you still want to do this though? My father is only going to get even stricter with me, not even considering our training and your personal training with your mother… I doubt we'll find a suitable time."

"Ah, I never really thought about that." Willowpaw shrugged in nonchalance, waving one of her paws casually. "But, I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"Last chance, Willowpaw," Wildpaw met her gaze evenly, the burning desire that was a normal look on his face returning. "Are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

Willowpaw's gaze never wavered, her smile smaller but just as honest and warm. It was coaxing his own lips to pull upwards.

"I promise, I'm going to help you get stronger so you can stand up against your father." She nodded once. "I don't break my promises, Wildpaw."

"...Thank you then."

"Now, if you have time, we can get started." Willowpaw bounced on her toes in excitement, chest puffed out eagerly. "Our mission: make you the second strongest High-Rank of our generation."

"Second strongest?" Wildpaw's nose wrinkled in confusion as he blinked at her. His head tilted to the side in curiosity. "Who is the first then?"

"Me, obviously," Willowpaw's smile turned to a smirk, "unless you think you can beat me?"

He was quiet for a few seconds, much longer than she preferred. The amber and brown furred apprentice was just about to apologize, cursing her over excited attitude.

But then he began laughing, and suddenly, she felt like a fool for wanting to break the silence with her own voice.

His smile in itself was an accomplishment, but hearing the hearty laugh from the normally aloof tom made her feel like she just won the title of Grand Royal. It sent a warmth through her body, her own smile growing again, and she was greedy for more as soon as he finished.

"Challenge accepted," he winked playfully, "now then, shall we begin?"

"Yep!"

 _I promise… I will help you get stronger. If you don't want me protecting you, then I'll help you do it yourself._

 _And I promise that I will make it so you can smile and laugh more freely._

…

Okay… maybe she hated Sunhigh as well.

Leaf-bare came and went, seemingly in the blink of an eye, and she was grateful that Stormclan and Blazeclan didn't pick up their juvenile bickering where it had left off. For a moon after the snow melted, there was peace. Well, between the clans at least.

Nobody knew where they came from, the trio of rogues that seemingly targeted the Grand Royal apprentices. They were skilled, Willowpaw had to admit; skilled enough to kill Swiftpaw- Wildpaw's brother who was favored by Wolfstorm- and Wasppaw- brother of Tigerpaw. When she first found out about their death's, a part of her didn't believe it. Swiftpaw was the only one who even remotely stood a slim chance against her, he was the only one who gave her a challenge. Despite their differences regarding Wildpaw, they thoroughly enjoyed sparring one another. Even after a moon since it happened, a part of her still didn't believe it.

Wolfstorm had seemingly shut down- either spending a majority of his time asleep or brutally training with either the apprentices or his remaining son (there was no in between). The amount of scars Wildpaw had received were hidden along his underbelly, but a few were littered across his shoulders and down his back. It still revolted her at the mere idea that _anyone_ could hurt their own blood in such a way.

Stormclan was dealing with a similar issue with rogues, and Willowpaw thoroughly believed that they were the same rogues. Of course, she couldn't prove her theory to be true, and instead followed the new protocol to stay alert when out of camp. Mostly. Everyone was urged not to go into the forest alone, but a majority of the clan ignored this part (part of the 'Blazeclan pride'.) Willowpaw felt confident enough that she would be able to protect herself, should she encounter these rogues when out alone.

Evidently, however, perhaps she had underestimated her opponents.

The rogue that had attacked her- a black brute of a tom with yellow eyes- managed to catch her by surprise while she was lost in thought (a bad habit she had picked up from Wildpaw). The wound he had inflicted upon her side stung with each of her movements- which was plenty- and slowed her down tremendously.

 _Rule number one with our fighting style: keep breathing._

 _Rule number two: keep moving._

 _Rule number three: do_ _ **not**_ _get hit._

The three simple rules that had instilled itself into her mind flashed repeatedly in her head as she stumbled to get away from the tom. The rogue was relentless, his wickedly curved claws opening more and more cuts along her body. Shoulder, chest, flank, back, leg. Each new cut made her slower and slower, each new cut made her all the more aware that her chances of winning dropped dramatically. _If only he hadn't caught me by surprise… I could've taken him easily._ It was true, while his fighting style was aggressive, it was also predictable- similar to Wildpaw's and Tigerpaw's.

Before she knew it, she was being pinned on her back, the rogue looming over her threateningly with one paw against her throat, the other firmly planted on her chest. His yellow eyes gleamed with malicious joy as she struggled against him, her legs failing to push him away and lacking the power to send him flying. The adrenaline she had been running on came to a screeching halt with her movements ceased, the pain blossomed from each of her wounds and throbbed in sync with her rapidly beating heart. It wasn't everyday an opponent figure out the flaws in her fighting style- while effective, if she were to gain a grievous enough wound, even just one, the pain would overpower the elegance required for such evasive and capricious movements.

 _Keep moving, keep breathing, and whatever you do… do not get hit._

 _Sorry, mom. I got hit._

"You know," his voice was smooth, deep. His warm breath washed over her face, and she resisted the urge to flinch from the smell. "It would be _such_ _a shame_ for a she-cat as beautiful as yourself to just die here." His mischievous grin became rancorous as he winked down at her. "What do you think, _sweetheart_ … what if I take you back home with me instead of killing you here? I think it's a fair trade, what do you say?"

"I say," Willowpaw managed to say, gathering the saliva in her mouth before spitting on his face. He scowled at her, but his grip was unmoving. She sent him a sickeningly sweet smile. " _Don't_ call me sweetheart."

"The pretty ones always have the worst attitudes," the rogue sighed before his claws unsheathed, pressing threateningly against her throat. Willowpaw's heart continued to race, but she kept the smile on her face. If she was going to die, she was going to do it with a smile. "You sure you don't want to drop your act and start begging me to spare you?"

"I don't need to beg to get what I want," she did her best to shrug. A glimmer appeared in her eyes. "I can just take it. Anyways, if you're going to kill me, can you go ahead and do it? At this rate, you'll bore me to death first."

"Cheeky, aren't you?" The rogue glowered down at her, his claws flexing as he raised it, prepared to lash down and take her life. "You asked for it."

The smile remained on her face, but not because she accepted her demise.

Because she heard the sound of rapid pawsteps fast approaching their direction, and in a matter of seconds, the weight on top of her was removed and she could breathe comfortably. Willowpaw felt like she could cry in relief when she saw Redpaw and Wildpaw positively tearing the rogue apart. A breath of pain escaped her as she tried to sit up, but a dizzy spell forced her back down. Each beat of her heart made the wounds do the same, pain spreading through her constantly and without rest. Darkness lingered at the corners of her eyes, but she tried her best to blink it away. _Huh… maybe I lost more blood than I expected._

"Willowpaw? Willowpaw, stay down, you'll only make it worse!"

The she-cat blinked her eyes repeatedly before Wildpaw and Redpaw came into focus, the rogue seemingly gone. Perhaps they chased him away, or maybe they killed him while she was fighting her dizziness. She hoped for the latter. The dark grey tom was circling her hesitantly, looking at each and every one of her wounds and cursing under his breath repeatedly. An amused and tired chuckle escaped her lips.

"You're panicking more than I am, Wildpaw." A smile pulled at her lips. "Relax, I'm fine."

"This is the first time I've seen you this injured, Willowpaw. I have a right to panic."

"What?" She chuckled in disbelief. "What're you talking about? I'm perfectly fine, see?"

Somehow, the she-cat had managed to balance herself on her paws, despite the vertigo causing her stomach to clench as she took a single step forward. A cry of pain escaped her lips before she could even think about trying to hide it, and the next thing she knew, she was falling again.

Instead of slamming against the earth, Willowpaw was met with a mass of comforting warmth and muscle. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was being carried across Wildpaw's back.

"Don't do that!" He growled at her beratingly, "you're going to make your wounds bleed even more. Redpaw, run ahead and tell Rosepaw and Oatwhisker to expect us."

"But… what if the rouge-"

"He's long gone, he'll be a fool for trying to return with his wounds bleeding like that. Now, go!"

Willowpaw had never heard this much trepidation in Wildpaw's voice before. She would've been flattered, if she wasn't trying so hard not to vomit on him. Within seconds, the sound of Redpaw's running faded into silence. The dark grey tom beneath her blew out a steadying breath before he began walking, stumbling only once before finding a good rhythm that didn't send her tilting dangerously to one side or the other. Another heavy sigh escaped her lips as she rested her cheek between his shoulder blades, her eyes drooping heavily as she tried to fight off the sudden fatigue. The two were silent for a while, and more than once, she had to force her eyes open again.

"How're you holding up?" He suddenly spoke, his voice tight with worry- she could imagine the frown on his face.

"Oh you know," Willowpaw's voice was jaded, "I'm getting a bit light-headed, my body feels like it's been crushed by a tree, and I'm getting blood all over your back. I'm perfectly fine, and you?"

Her attempt to lighten the mood went unappreciated as he grunted.

"It's not funny, Willowpaw."

"Well then," she lifted her head slightly, "why don't you run back?"

"It's not easy carrying someone, you know?"

"Grand Royal Wildpaw," her tone became dangerous, but there was a glimmer of amusement in her half-lidded eyes. "Are you implying that I'm fat?"

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, "you weigh more than a badger." She scoffed, playfully hitting his shoulder with one of her paws as he snorted in mirth. He was quiet once more, but after a while, his voice filtered through the air again- this time, quieter and more serious.

"I don't want to disturb your wounds more by rushing." He bit his lip. "Slow and steady, right?"

"Slow and steady… yeah… sure…" Her words trailed off as she rested her head against his shoulder. Exhaustion was taking its toll on her, the battle to stay awake was quickly becoming a losing one.

"Don't fall asleep, Willowpaw."

"But-"

"Promise me," his tone was panicked again, "promise me you won't fall asleep. _Please_?"

Aside from his pleading tone, she could easily interpret the hidden meaning of his words. _Promise me you won't die._

 _That's unfair…_

"Fine…" she mumbled after a few moments, "I promise…" _I never break my promises._

Willowpaw's eyes blinked repeatedly when the rays of the sunset momentarily blinded her, forcing her to shift her head so her other cheek was against his shoulder. The rays of the dying sun casted an orange glow on the forest around them, a gentle hum escaping her lips. Maybe sunset was her new favorite time…

"I'm sorry about your brother, Wildpaw."

She needed to keep talking, if she even had a slim chance of keeping her promise of staying awake. For a few seconds, he was silent, and she could feel his steps falter a bit before he shook his head and continued forward with renewed vigor.

Still, his tone was quiet, a mumble. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Compromise Wildpaw," Willowpaw smiled against his shoulder, "I won't go to sleep, but in return, you talk to me about whatever I want. If not, you're back is surprisingly comfortable…"

"Fine, fine!" He sighed in slight annoyance. "Stars, you're impossible."

"But you love me!" Her smile became bright once more.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Wildpaw mumbled, but his voice regarded her fondly. He bit his lip nervously before sighing, shaking his head slowly as he spoke. "I don't how to feel… about Swiftpaw. All my life, I've always been competing with him for my father's attention. I was fine… no, not fine. I accepted the fact that no matter what, I would never beat him; in both the running for Grand Royal, and for my father's love… But now that he's gone… am I terrible, Willowpaw? That there's a part of me that is… not happy, per se, but… relieved? That he's gone? And now-"

"Now you have a chance of winning, right?"

"...It does make me terrible…"

"Not in my eyes, Wildpaw," she shook her head against his shoulder, eyes roaming over the sunset-colored trees. "To me, you're-"

"Perfect? No, Willowpaw, I'm not."

"Nobody is, you didn't let me finish, you jerk." She playfully hit his shoulder again, warmth lacing her words together in amusement as she continued. "To me, you're misunderstood. I know you aren't deaf to the rumors about you. They don't know the truth, but I do. I see you for you, Wildpaw."

Willowpaw lifted her head at that point, leaning forward slightly so she could whisper sweetly in his ear. "And I love _you_."

"...Flaws and all?"

"Everything, Wildpaw. I always will, I promise."

"...Thank you…"

She hummed in response, a melancholic frown appearing on her face. Neither of them spoke about how, should one of them become a Grand Royal, nothing would- and could- come out of the feelings they had for each other. Willowpaw never knew when it began, these emotions. She was half-convinced they were always there, lingering in the back of her mind, and the time they spent together only further solidified them. She hated thinking about what they would inevitably miss out on if either of them gained the title they were destined for.

 _Don't think about that… focus on the here and now._

"You don't need to thank me." Willowpaw settled with saying, boldy giving his ear an affectionate lick before nuzzling into his shoulder again. "Now, hurry up, I'm getting really tired and I think we've kept Rosepaw waiting far too long."

"She doesn't like me, does she?" His lips pulled into a small scowl as he briefly glanced over his shoulder to look at her.

"Nope!" She smiled sunnily, "but I do, so she'll have to get over it."

"You really are impossible."

 _I promise that will never change… and no matter what happens, I promise to love you for the rest of eternity._

…

Sunsets were beautiful, she told herself, but after a while- it became a bit lackluster.

Willowpaw blew out a short breath as she sat up in her temporary nest in the Medicine Den. A quarter-moon ago, everybody regarded her as untouchable. The day she arrived carried across Wildpaw's back and barely retaining consciousness, everyone took the rogues a bit more seriously. Now that everyone knew the truth, the amount of respect the others showed her slowly shifted into condescending words the longer she remained in the den. She didn't mind, now she could half a peaceful mind with everyone looking away from her with uninterest.

A tense silence filled the Medicine Den as she sat in place, her sister quietly moving around her and removing the cobwebs on her body to inspect the progress of her wounds. Willowpaw had stopped trying to strike a conversation when Rosepaw made it a point to ignore her words. There was a guarded look in her sister's eyes, a heavy frown on her face that normally wasn't there.

With the cobwebs gone, Rosepaw let out a short breath as she took a step back, eyeing the wounds for any sign of re-opening. Willowpaw remained quiet, looking anywhere but at her own body and her sister. The silence was awkward, but even the amber and brown furred she-cat knew when her sister needed the peace to mull over her own thoughts.

"We couldn't stop the scarring."

Willowpaw felt her heart waver at the amount of guilt in Rosepaw's voice, the Medicine Cat apprentice turning her dark eyes downwards. The Grand Royal apprentice bit her lip before doing what she did best: lifting the mood. As best as she could with as little movement, she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Eh, it's fine. I always thought scars were cool." This wasn't true, she hated seeing scars on others. Not because they were ugly, no, but because it meant the one bearing them one through unimaginable pain- pain she never wanted anybody to go through. But if saying this helped her sister, the Willowpaw would fool herself into believing she thought scars were cool.

"Doesn't that defeat the whole notion of being untouchable?"

"You know, I still don't know who came up with that."

"It's not funny, Willowpaw." Rosepaw, in a rare display of her temper, snapped. Said she-cat flinched slightly, but did nothing more but stare as her sister seemingly struggled to form words. Her eyes grew distant, as if she was seeing something that simply wasn't there. The darkness of her blue eyes only deepened, even the shine of unshed tears couldn't make it brighter.

"There was so much blood on you… I wanted to ignore it, but everywhere I looked…" a shuddering breath escaped the amber apprentice's lips. She closed her eyes and set her jaw before failing to continue. Willowpaw could only stare in silence, it wasn't often her sister couldn't reign her emotions in. Rosepaw was always the mature one, Rosepaw was always the level-headed one. She never struggled with speaking. But, yet, here she was… barely able to formulate a single word through the constriction in her throat and building tears. "This was the life I chose… I knew that when I decided to train under Oatwhisker. I thought I was prepared for it all… but, seeing you like that- and knowing that if I made even the slightest mistake, you could-"

Willowpaw blinked in surprise when her sister's words ended in a whimper, her head tilting downward and eyes desperately squeezing shut to keep the tears from falling. She decided, then and there, she _never_ wanted to see Rosepaw cry- not if she could help it.

"Hey, hey Rosepaw," the Grand Royal apprentice grunted in discomfort as she pushed herself up, stepping out of her nest until she could press against her sister in reassurance. Rosepaw didn't hesitate on burying her face within her sister's shoulder. Willowpaw clenched her teeth to keep her own whimper from slipping, wanting nothing more than to take her sister's pain away and destroy it. With her voice shaking, she spoke.

"I'm right here, alright? I'm not going anywhere… not now, not ever. That rogue… he just caught me by surprise, so, that was my fault, but it won't happen again. You won't lose me, and I won't get seriously injured anymore, I promise. I'm untouchable, remember?"

"You and I both know that isn't true." Rosepaw's voice was small, sparking the protectiveness within Willowpaw's chest until it grew into a raging inferno.

"Yeah, well, I'm close to it. We're _sisters_ , Rosepaw. You're going to be stuck with me, forever and always."

"...It's selfish of me to ask you for the impossible, Willowpaw. Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Stop being a downer!" Willowpaw exclaimed, licking the top of her sister's head before leaning back just far enough to meet her dark blue gaze. When she spoke, she did it slowly- sincerity accentuating each and every word. "I won't ever get seriously injured again. I promise," she licked Rosepaw's cheek, "I always keep my promises, sis."

"You better," Rosepaw mumbled against her before sniffing, pulling back and sending her a smile. Just like that, the professional Rosepaw was back. "You don't need anymore cobwebs, I'll let Oatwhisker know and inform you on whether or not you are permitted to train."

"Aye, aye!" Willowpaw beamed at her sister, the smile on her face out matching the sun's warmth. Her own purr began to rumble in her chest when Rosepaw chuckled in response.

 _I promise, Rosepaw, I won't let anything happen to me again._

…

Dusk was her new favorite time; the moment where neither the sun nor the moon was in the sky and darkness reigned over the world. Where the beginnings of twinkling stars began to appear overhead.

Dusk was the time she received her Warrior name… and denied the title of Grand Royal.

The amount of shock that filtered through the clan in that moment, normally, would have made her burst into laughter. Lionstar's face was priceless: nobody in the history of the clans ever denied being the Grand Royal during the ceremonies. If an apprentice decided they didn't want to be it anymore, they simply made themselves fail the final assessment.

The newly named Willowflame let out a bored yawn as she stretched from her nest in the Royal's den. A quarter-moon had passed since the ceremonies, Redpaw- temporarily named Redheart- went to the mystical Path to the Stars (rumors proclaimed this was where warriors could speak directly to their ancestors). He was accepted as a suitable Grand Royal, it was only a matter of time before he took over as leader.

And Wildpaw- now named Wildfire- was avoiding her.

It annoyed her when he did it so blatantly in the middle of the day, a small part of her was hurt. Willowflame pushed her thoughts away as she followed his faint trail, the stars overhead just beginning to faze into existence. It was only a matter of time before night took over.

It was a lot easier than she expected to find him, he was making quite a bit of noise in the clearing just ahead. _For someone who wants to be alone, he certainly isn't making an effort to hide himself_. Then again, he never was one to back away into the shadows. The amber and brown furred warrior stood at the edge of the treeline, a frown pulling at her lips momentarily when she saw him sparring an invisible opponent.

"I thought I'd find you out here."

He was quiet for a few moments, panting as he tried to regain his breath before grunting. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"Doing… what, exactly?" Willowflame stepped into the clearing, padding closer to him. "Our training is over and I don't know how efficient practicing by yourself is when you could have asked literally anyone to come with you."

Wildfire remained quiet, his head turned away from her, but she could see his jaw clenching and unclenching as he controlled his breathing. She didn't need to see his dark amber eyes to come to a conclusion.

"You're mad."

"I'm not."

"And I'm assuming you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad!" His voice rose in contradiction to his words. He didn't turn around to face her. A scowl formed on her face at that.

"You know, that would be a whole lot more convincing if you actually looked at me."

Wildfire grunted in response again before a dangerous growl rumbled from his chest, his growl turning into a snarl as he began a complex series of strikes against the air- effectively shutting her out again. Willowflame watched in silent annoyance and mild amazement. His fighting style, while much more aggressive than hers, was intriguing to her. Every time they sparred and she barely dodged, she could practically feel the air around her quivering against his power, his raw strength. It was admirable… just as much as it was dangerous.

"Wildfire-"

"You won, Willowflame! Lionstar chose you in the end you-" the tom cut himself off with another low growl, whipping around to face her. The gleam in his amber eyes, the sheer amount of disbelief and anger made her breathless, but she didn't look away. She never backed down when someone challenged her in such a way. "And you _denied_ being the _Grand Royal?_ The thing we've been training for for, I don't know, our entire lives!"

"...Well, when you put it like that, you make me sound like a flea-brain."

"And you are!" He snapped and shook his head again, teeth gnashed together. "Willowflame, I just don't understand _why_? You finally reached your dream after so long and you, you just set it aside for- for what?"

"First off," her tone dropped dangerously, "I'll forgive you for calling me a flea-brain, but don't you _dare_ do it again." Willowflame's eyes narrowed at him, a small part of her was pleased when he identified the threat and flinched in response. "And secondly, being the Grand Royal isn't my dream anymore."

"Yeah, cause you ruined your chance."

"No," she let out a tired sigh, her voice dropping to just above a whisper, "because I now want something more than just being a Grand Royal."

"And being a Grand Royal interfered with that how? You would have been leader, you could have quite literally obtained anything you wanted."

"...Not everything…" Willowflame looked down at her paws nervously before raising her eyes back up to him. "Do you remember… some of the restrictions placed against a Grand Royal? I know we hardly learned about them, but we were expected to remember regardless."

Wildfire scoffed in response, shaking his head slightly. "Of course I remember; a Grand Royal isn't allowed to change the rules unless it is universally agreed upon by the leaders of the other clans, they aren't allowed to favor individuals, they are forbidden from-" He paused then, blinking to himself before looking up at her. She nodded for him to continue, nervously biting her lip. He finished in a whisper. "They are forbidden from having a mate… or kits."

"Precisely, I knew you were smart."

"You… want a family?" He spoke almost cautiously, the look in his eyes unreadable.

"More than anything." Willowflame found herself admitting, the tips of her ears burning as she looked away again.

"You gave up being the Grand Royal… for wanting a family with…" Wildfire looked at her questioningly, waiting for her to finish his sentence. The slightest bit of hope was lingering inside his amber eyes.

"With you, hopefully." She chuckled bashfully, her grey-green eyes perturbed before she fell into an inevitable ramble. "But I can understand if you don't want to. I know your parents and especially your father arranged for you to be mates with Goldencloud… and I know your family is very, _very_ strict in following tradition and you look like you kind of liked her, not that I'm jealous… maybe I am… and… and I'm rambling and you're smiling. Why are you smiling? You better not be laughing at me, Wildfire, or so help me I _will_ kill you."

"No you won't," the dark grey tom chuckled gently as he walked up to her, playfully nipping at her ear once he was close enough. She instinctively rested her forehead against his shoulder- hiding from the world as her pelt burned with embarrassment. This was _not_ how she planned on asking him. Willowflame remained quiet as she took in his comforting scent, body clenched nervously and prepared to flee from the rejection. He whispered in her ear seconds later. "Cause if you kill me, then we won't be able to make a family."

She pulled away immediately, eyes going wide. "So… is that a yes?"

"It's a yes, Willowflame." Wildfire chuckled gently as he nipped her ear again. "But let's give it some time; we did just become warriors after all, and I'd like to be proper and ask for Roseberry's blessing to be your mate."

"Aren't you chivalrous?"

"You expected less? I'm hurt," the tom playfully nuzzled her with a smile. Willowflame felt as though she could cry with joy.

"Guess chivalry isn't dead. Good luck with Roseberry though, she _really_ doesn't like you."

"Are you saying you won't help me? I thought you said you wanted a family."

"And face Roseberry?" Willowflame feigned a look of horror as a mischievous purr rumbled through her chest, her muzzle nudging his. "Nope, sorry… but you're on your own with that one."

"She'll _actually_ kill me."

"Then I guess my dream ends as well." Willowflame sighed dramatically, looking up towards the night sky and the billions of stars in the distance. A smile pulled at her lips. When she looked back at him, she could see his own smile on his face as he blinked at her.

"You're saying you won't find another tom?"

"Nah, too much work. I am quite lazy after all." The amber and brown furred Royal chuckled before leaning forward, licking his cheek lovingly before standing up. "And I only want a family with you."

" _Only_ me?" The vulnerability in his voice sent a jolt through her heart as she smiled warmly at him.

"It will always only be you, Wildfire. I promise."

…

Okay, it was final… Moonhigh was her favorite time of the day.

"You're doing great, Willowflame. Just keep breathing."

"If you tell me to 'just breathe' one more time Roseberry, I swear you will not be allowed to visit."

"Well, considering I'm the Medicine Cat, it's kind of my job to check in on you."

Willowflame opened her mouth, a retort at the ready, but another painful spasm caused her to whimper instead. Her teeth clenched shut, as did her grey-green eyes. Roseberry was beside her, giving her encouraging licks on her shoulder and neck. Having her sister there, filling the time with playful and familiar banter, definitely helped from the excruciatingly painful process. Who knew starting a family could be this painful?

"Just breathe~" Roseberry spoke playfully, winking at her sister when the Royal sent her a glare in response- too pained to speak. A serious expression crossed the Medicine Cat's face, and it only took a few moments longer for the second bundle of fur to slide out. She kept her face neutral as they continued, a third kit waiting to join the world.

After more excruciating spasms, Willowflame felt as though she could finally breathe again. Her head rested against the nest in exhaustion, but she forced herself to raise it. A frown on her sister's face met her gaze, her own horrors confirmed.

"There's three, Willowflame." Roseberry's voice was a whisper, shaking slightly as she looked down at the three bundles of fur before glancing back up at the look on her sister's face. It was simply heartbreaking.

Royal Queens were only allowed to have two. Any extra kits were taken away and either given to a Queen of another rank… or killed.

"Don't." Willowflame found the strength to mumble, squeezing her eyes shut. "Please, not right now. Just… Just g-give me some time. _Please_ , Roseberry, _please_."

Roseberry sighed heavily, letting out a near-silent "okay" before looking down at the three squirming kits. Two toms and a she-kit. One of the toms and the she-kit shared the same amber of their mother, while the remaining tom had a distinctive grey pelt. It was moments like these where the Medicine Cat wished she could change the rules. The sisters sat in silence, both of them watching with frown and teary eyes as the three kits began to feed. Roseberry cleared her throat, blinking away any stray tears before standing up from her spot.

"Time's up," her voice was soft as she gentlly- almost sympathetically- licked the top of Willowflame's head. The Medicine Cat left the den, a sniffle sounding from her before she was gone. The Royal knew it was Roseberry's job to report to the Grand Royal… and Redstar would make the decision on what to do with the remaining kit.

"Willowflame…" Her tears began to fall when Wildfire's hesitant voice sounded from the entrance of the den. She kept her eyes closed, but she could hear him padding forward until his warmth was right beside her. As she looked at him, she could see a soft expression in his gaze, but a frown on his face. "...There's three."

"Not right now, Wildfire. Please."

"I know, I know." The tom mumbled as he buried his muzzle against her head, his face disappearing in her face, but he peeked over her head at his kits. He took in a shaky breath before speaking. "But it has to be now."

"You can't…" her voice broke, "you can't tell me to choose between my kits. I-It's not fair."

"It isn't. But rules are rules." There was a pause from him as he took in another deep breath. "What are their genders?"

"She-kit," Willowflame could barely find the strength- both physical and emotional- to flick her tail in the kit's direction. "Toms."

The new family sat in solemn silence, the kits making the occasional squeak as they suckled. The mother felt her heart threatening to break in half, if it wasn't already broken.

"Do you want to choose first?" Wildfire spoke in hesitation.

"I don't want to choose, Wildfire. Please don't make me."

"I'm sorry." And he was, she could hear it when his voice broke near the end, but he carefully cleared his throat and wisely chose not to speak again.

A burning sense of panic set her chest on fire from within when Redstar and her sister entered the down, the smiles expectant from a proud leader replaced instead with a sorrowful frown. The golden-yellow of his eyes, a burning sunset she had often seeked out for comfort, was slowly dulling from before. She cursed herself for not seeing it sooner, but right now wasn't the time to worry about the well-being of her leader.

Right now, she was going to be forced to choose between her kits.

"Grand Royal, _please_ … please you can't make me choose." She didn't care how desperate she sounded. Willowflame didn't want to lose a member of her family, just when it only begun.

"My apologies, Willowflame." Redstar sighed heavily, shoulders moving with his exhale. "But it has to be done. If you don't, then I will be forced to. I believe this should be something the parents decide."

Roseberry, while the leader was speaking, moved to sit behind her sister. She didn't bother looking at Wildfire, she could show her obvious distaste for him later. Right now, Willowflame needed her. It pained her, seeing the normally bright she-cat so distressed, so saddened. She felt like a failure; it was her job to heal the pain of others… but she was useless here. The Medicine Cat did her best to comfort the Royal, soothingly stroking her tail across her sister's flank.

"...I…" Willowflame didn't bother wasting the energy to stop her tears. "I choose… I choose her." The she-cat looked desperately at her mate. "Please choose the other one, I can't… I-"

"Okay," Wildfire mumbled, pressing his muzzle against the top of her head and giving it a gentle lick. "Okay."

His amber eyes roamed over the three figures, his brows furrowed and head tilting to the side. His face was carefully guarded, the only sign of his sorrow the unshed tears threatening to spill. A few moments later, Wildfire's tail gently hovered over the amber furred tom-kit. "I choose him."

"Very well, I will take the remaining tom to our Noble Queen. He will remain as a part of the clan, but as of now, you are forbidden from viewing him as family."

"You are reducing him to the rank of _Noble_?" Wildfire's eyes burned with a newfound rage, but Willowflame couldn't understand why. She would talk to him about it later.

Redstar returned his look evenly. "Would you prefer if I killed him?"

"NO!" Willowflame shouted vehemently, startling the dark grey tom and causing him to flinch in his place. "Please," her voice dropped again, "he deserves to live. He just came into this world, Redstar… don't take him out of it."

"I agree, Willowflame. You have my condolences." The Grand Royal padded forward gently, delicately nosing the grey furred kit away from the other two until he could grab it without hurting him. As soon as the tom-kit was lifted into the air, he let out a squeal that sent every nerve in Willowflame's body on high alert. Every instinct in her body was urging her, screaming at her to retrieve her kit and harm whoever dared to touch him.

For the first time ever, Willowflame forced herself to ignore her instincts.

As Redstar turned to leave the den, with the kit still squealing between his jaws, the Royal Queen began sobbing. She turned her face into Wildfire's leg, her chest heaving with the air aggressively leaving her lungs. Her head ached from the force of crying, but she could do nothing about it. She thought she could hear her heart breaking within her chest.

"What are their names, Willowflame?" Roseberry tried talking to her, tried distracting her from the pain of losing one of her kits by reminding her that she still had these two.

When it became clear Willowflame wasn't going to answer, Wildfire spoke up instead.

"His name will be Flamekit," the Queen pulled away slightly, tears obscuring her vision, but she could just barely see the hint of a smile on his face. She nodded gently, moving her grey-green eyes over to her remaining kits. _Flamekit_ … a suitable name for the fiery colored tom. His sister looked very similar, possessing an equally fiery colored pelt. She was smaller than him, that much was noticeable. _If he is a flame… then she shall be the flaring embers._

"Sh-She will be… Flarekit."

 _I will love you all… all three of you… forever and always._

 _I promise._

…

"I'm sorry, Willowflame. I'm _so sorry_."

"Don't be, little one."

" _I love you_."

With those choking words said through a sob, Willowflame watched with a heavy heart as her daughter- her little one- began racing away from where she was trapped beneath the tree. Clenching her teeth, the Royal could do nothing but watch as the sight of Flarepaw disappeared from view.

"I love you too!" She called out as loud as she could, hoping and praying to her ancestors that Flarepaw heard her before her voice dropped to a whisper that was easily drowned out by the roaring of the fire around her. "Forever and always. I promise."

The once untouchable she-cat let out a grunt of pain, glancing behind her shoulder as best as she could and seeing the tree trunk crushing her lower half. She couldn't feel her lower body anymore… if by some miracle she managed to get out, Willowflame doubted she would've been able to walk anymore.

The heat from the fire burned her lungs more so than the smoke filtering around did.

 _They're going to be fine,_ she reminded herself, _Whiteshadow and Wildfire will take care of them._

Unbidden, her tears began to fall from her face. She did nothing to try and stop them anymore, accepting her fate. Willowflame forced a smile onto her face, broken as it was. If she was going to die, she was going to die with a smile on her face.

 _Looks like I'm breaking all my promises._

Her smile turned bitter.

 _Wildfire…. I guess forever wasn't as long as wished it was to be together._

 _Whiteshadow… I won't be coming back._

 _Roseberry… I'm injured beyond repair this time._

 _Sagepaw… I won't be able to be your mother anymore._

 _Flamepaw… I couldn't keep you safe._

 _Flarepaw… little one… I have to leave you alone…_

 _I'm sorry…_

Willowflame's vision blurred, but not with tears this time. Her body was numb now, the pain long gone, but she could still feel the distant heat of the fire licking at her body now, burning her amber and brown pelt. Her eyelids drooped and her vision darkened dangerously.

The she-cat had once prided herself in the fact that she always kept her promises. Even the more impossible ones, she made it happen. Everyone could rely on her to uphold her vows, no matter how inane they were.

But right here, right now… she was breaking all of the most important ones.

Before her eyes closed, the she-cat casted one last look up towards the sky. Amidst the black smoke and burning orange flames, she could just make out the silver of the moon overhead, indicating Moonhigh. This… this was her favorite time of day, without a doubt- when the moon was at its highest peak and reminded her of her little one's silver eyes.

The eyes she would never get to see again.

 _I'm so sorry everyone…_

 _I'm so sorry…_

…

 _ **A/N: Oof… my heart… why do I do this to myself? DX I feel so bad, but it had to be done. No matter how many times I write that scene of her death, no matter how many different perspectives I go in, it never gets any easier. So… yeah… this was Willowflame's backstory, lotta stuff revealed (Redstar's temporary warrior name, the fact that Roseberry was her sister, a bit into Wildfire's past, etc etc.). What did you guys think? (also 13,000 words...new record? XD)**_

 _ **I just miss her a lot more now, tbh.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Who do you think is the worse father: Wolfstorm**_ _(Wildfire's father)_ _**or Wildfire**_ _(Flarepaw's father)_ _ **? XD**_

 _ **And the award for the "Worst dad of the year" goes to...**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	47. Chapter 43: Nothing

_**A/N: *Sigh* College finals aren't fun guys, why do they exist DX. Anyways, after the heartbreak of last chapter, let us return once more to our good-old buddy Sootpaw and see what shenanigans he could get into XD.**_

 _ **Oh yeah, and the award for "Worst dad of the year," as voted by you guys is: Wolfstorm (up by two votes I believe). Congratulations?**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Appledawn_ _**for adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Warriors27-**_ True, and you guys have yet to see the full extent of what he did to Wildfire (that will be shown in Wild's backstory)

 _ **donkyhonkey-**_ The good feels or the bad feels? Lol, cause that's important lol. Yeah, yeah I love her too now that I wrote more about her (I never originally planned to write a backstory for her, it just kind of… happened). There are some key characteristics I wanted to show that Flarepaw has as well from her mother (like being a powerful lady and intimidating all these dudes lol). In any case, I just always pictured Willowflame a more free (does that make sense?) version of Flarepaw; unlike her daughter, Willow never truly cared about anything but her family, ignoring her image as a High Rank almost entirely cause of it. Kind of like Whiteshadow now, how the High Ranks still respect him, but he never follows the stereotypical attitude. Every backstory is going to be following a structure like that, with noticeable timeskips, and to be honest- I didn't know how I should do it for Willow. I ultimately settled for that. Thank you! In a way, yes Wildfire does know it's something you shouldn't do- but to an extent, he likes control, he likes feeling powerful because of how weak he used to feel in those moments. What better way to feel powerful other than stomping over everybody else (even if it's your own kit)?

 _ **Shadowdapple of Thunderclan-**_ They both suck, I agree lol. That's true, but the way I see it in my head, Wildfire hates feeling weak now because of how weak he was in those moments (I mean, he had to have help from Willow- a she-cat- because of it *his words not mine lol*). He wants to feel power, he wants to be in control. The best way for him to feel it is by exerting his dominance- both physically against Flare and through his hierarchical power as a High Rank.

 _ **the Key of Endless Winters-**_ Oh no, bad notifications for not getting to you lol. Yeah, my heart was angry at me for a while after writing the last two sections of last chapter lol. I really miss Willow now, curse you past self for killing her before we even had a chance to know her. One word: power. Wildfire likes power, he likes total control. Is he past redemption at this point? Or is there a chance he could redeem himself? (In my humblest opinion, cause I know how this story ends, he doesn't.) As for Wolfstorm, you'll have to see the full extent of his damage to Wild in Wild's backstory.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Thank you! And yeah… I should probably stick to uploading every other weekend lol. It is so mentally draining and time consuming, but hey, it's worth it in the end. You had a feeling… can you see the future?! Quick, tell us how this story ends, cause I have no idea XD (Jk, I do, but hey I want your prediction… even if we haven't reached the main conflict of the story yet). _Hate:_ Yep, some good Sootflare fluff to kick off a chapter. Yes, it is because he is a Commoner that he is starved from physical contact (also cause his parents are… yeah… gone). It's fine if you forgot, lol, they haven't talked one-on-one since chapter 2 (damn). Basically, this was before Flare became friends with Soot, she didn't want Sage defending the Low Ranks, and he told her that she let her rank get to her head. In the end, Sage forced Flare to order him around- she never liked doing that to him. And… yeah, they never really talked about it anymore since they avoided each other. But now that she is friends with Soot, that might change? Angry Flarepaw is a scary Flarepaw. No, Wildfire is calling wanting a family trivial- especially since Willow had the opportunity to be leader. A part of him, a small part that eventually grew in size, believes that Willow chose him because she pitied him or felt sorry for him. That part made him believe that she never truly loved him, despite what she said and did to prove it. So, yes, he felt like he was holding her back. It wasn't like that at first, he _was_ happy they became mates. But it only got worse when Willow decided to give the position of Lead Royal (which was originally going to go to her) to him instead. In his head, it still felt like he was second best (cause in a way he was). Oho, you're smart… yes, Soot is also used to physical pain. Tell me, what's the best way to hurt him? (Hint hint: hurting his friends). And Wild knows this. Eh he… I never planned what they smelled like, it just sort of happened lol. I'll get back to you on what the others scents are later. Yes, I like writing Cherrypaw cause of how devious she is. Sorry? Lol, I'm just trying to make them as realistic as possible, and every person in the world is complex in their own way. Ignis is always up to no good, and yes his next target is Forestclan. I've always enjoyed writing mini-arcs for the other characters and flushing them out more, cause like, a story isn't complete without secondary-characters. They are just as important, sometimes even more important, than the main characters in my opinion. _Promises:_ I never even planned to write a Willow backstory tbh, I'm glad I did though. Yes, every backstory is going to follow that repetitive theme in its own way (as of now, Willow's was probably the hardest since it was so last minute). Yep, her mother was lead Royal… and I'd imagine it was very hard and scary for Willow to watch and have to go through her mother's personality shifts during training. Yes, Willow eventually surpasses her mother (that's the goal of the whole "passing the torch" thing of their training. The daughter is meant to surpass the mother, making the whole fighting style all the more stronger each generation. The "end goal" is to have this fighting style in particular be as close to as unbeatable as possible). Basically, High Ranks fall into one of three categories when it comes to their interactions and opinions of Low Ranks: they hate them and do everything in their power to prove they're better, they pity them and wish to make their lives a bit easy to live by being nice, or they simply don't think about them at all. Nightfang fell into the last one, he never really cared about them- so he wasn't going to defend them, but he also wasn't going to attack them for no good reason. Makes sense? Ah yes: Lion, Tiger, and Leopard… it really just follows a theme for each generation (as of now, Red, Leaf, and Cloud are part of the 8th generation? Something like that). Willow did find out that White was a part of the rogue massacres… but seeing him and interacting with him ultimately made it easy for her to trust him (since he did feel guilty about it). No, Red and Wild were never friends, more about that in Wild's backstory. I've always wanted to write the interactions between Rose and Willow, what better way than to show it rather than have Rose simply talk about it? Haha, now you're getting it. I'll try my best to answer all the questions regarding both Red and Wild in their individual backstories. Wild is insecure yes, that is also part of the reason he is the way he is. Wildfire has a very… strict… way of thinking when it comes to Ranks, courtesy of his father. No, Wild never abused Sage like he did Flare. He just pretended Sage never _existed_. _QOTD:_ Ugh I hate when people do that to. My biggest pet peeve… hmm… probably people chewing with their mouths open? Or people cutting me off before I can finish speaking? Good question: yes, Wolf was also abused. In a way… I guess you can say that while Willow's fighting style was passed down through each generation of her family… Wild's abuse was also passed down through each generation. Bingo! Wild likes feeling in control, feeling powerful. As for how Willow was messed up… hmm. I did fail to show that, didn't I? Oh well, it's not really as obvious as how Wild is messed up. Just think about it: she had to go through training with her mother's personality shift every single day, and she was also one to take the blame for everything. Every problem that happened, even if it didn't regard her in any way, she felt at fault for it (it's just how she began thinking, and also cause she was unintentionally the reason Rose was bullied so much). Thank you and here is the next chapter! Aww, thanks for re-reading parts of the story. I honestly had a blast writing about Wind and Rain: very tempted to make a sidestory just for them lol. We'll see. And yeah, some of the people's rouge submissions are part of Ignis's group, their names will be revealed sometime soon. As for how Blazeclan will deal with it… you'll just have to wait and find out XD. I'm hoping they get answered eventually, I might have to reread everybody's reviews and write down all the questions I find to see where I can find a place to answer them.

 _ **WolfFang-Of-Windclan:**_ I so sowwy DX, to be completely honest, it should've been expected since it's Willowflame after all (and she's dead so… yeah. It was going to end that way no matter how happy her life was). I was originally going to have it be the opposite, with Junipercloud being the hyper one and Nightfang being the strict one, but decide against it. Those were last minute names btw, lol. For Junipercloud, I wanted to follow along with the tree-like name, consider Willowflame is named after a tree as well. And I had no idea what my thought process for Nightfang was, but it turned out like that. Yep, it is now confirmed that Rose was Willow's sister. Oh heck yeah, if Wolfstorm hadn't abused Wild, then Wild wouldn't have abused Flare and been a horrible cat. In the words of Willowflame: "I'll forgive you for calling me an idiot, but don't you dare do it again." She was confident in herself lol, and if Shard hadn't caught her by surprise, she would've been fine. While it's true that maybe she could've changed the rules, it would've been too big of a risk: she didn't know how the other GR's would've reacted if she had asked them. This was simply the safest option. I enjoyed writing the interactions between Willow and Wild, especially that "you didn't let me finish you jerk" part. Finally somebody noticed that both of their initials are W.F. Aww thank you, though I'm sorry for making you cry. By all means, go ahead and use their names, I won't mind haha. Aww stop it, you're making me blush lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ I… I so sowwy XD. You guys signed up for this emotional rollercoaster, I'm just the captain here lol. I mean, I never mentioned if Wildfire abused Flarepaw less, _nobody_ has found out about that yet. (until now). Anyways, enjoy!

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed and added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

" _You said you'd never leave me… y-you promised!"_

" _I'm sorry! Please, I'll do anything… Just.. Just come back to me."_

" _...Please… Please… Don't leave me."_

" _Don't-"_

Wide, petrified eyes shot open as the tom struggled to breath- the very constriction on his throat a physical barrier between him and the air he needed. The sunset blurred together with the tears that he stubbornly refused to shed, choosing instead to keep his eyes open until they began to burn unpleasantly. He would choose discomfort over sorrow. The grey stone ceiling of Flarepaw's den appeared black with the shadows of his nightmare, each figure melding together with monstrous recreations of his horrid dreams. His chest felt hollow where his heart should've been, and for a chilling moment, all Sootpaw could do was look up with a vacant stare at the stone. His more dreary thoughts created by the cruel words he heard and listened to on a daily basis encased him in a suffocatingly tight embrace.

He felt nothing, he was nothing. He would always be nothing.

And maybe that was for the best, because whenever he felt any bit of emotion that went against what was considered the norm as a Commoner, he was always hurt.

 _Why fight against fate? Why try to change your destiny? You are nothing but a worthless Commoner… another useless mouth to feed that could easily be replaced by someone else._

 _Why even_ try _to be different?_

A stray whimper that definitely didn't come from his lips caught his attention before his mind could further spiral into the depths of despair. No, not despair… into nothing. His head turned briefly to the side, finally allowing his eyes to blink and reveling in the stinging it caused in them for a few seconds. Discomfort, physical pain… it meant he was alive. _I'm awake… I'm alive… As long as I draw breath, I can make a difference_. He found that he had to remind himself constantly of this. Pushing away his thoughts with a sigh, or trying to at least, the Commoner felt his lips form into a frown when they saw the trembling figure of the she-cat at his side. Her back was turned to him, having moved in her sleep, and from the moonlight barely managing to trickle in through the entrance of the den, the outline of her body was just visible enough for him to see her shivering.

She was having another nightmare.

A tired breath escaped his lips, and for a few moments, the apathetic voices from his nightmare questioned _why_ he should rescue her from her night terrors again. It was with startling realization how similar that voice sounded like his own. A jolt of surprise coursed through him as soon as that thought left his mind, a surge of guilt taking place immediately after as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. Sootpaw scolded himself for even thinking about leaving her to fend off her fears alone. _Keep your promises, dammit… don't fail her now._

With the familiar and comforting burn of resolve filling the vacant space in his chest, the grey furred tom gently slid closer to her, hesitating only slightly before leaning over her and drawing his tongue across her cheek, then her muzzle. His strokes were gentle, accompanied every now and then with the butterfly touch of his nose against her ear, her neck and shoulder. He whispered sweet nothings into the air, promises that everything would be okay- even if it felt empty, since he didn't _know_ if it was going to be. He was definitely going to try. That's all it seemed he was ever good at nowadays: trying… and failing.

His soothing actions and patient effort was quickly rewarded when she maneuvered just the slightest bit, seeking his warmth. Flarepaw's eyes squeezed lightly before they fluttered open; dazed as they were, the silver appeared almost white in the darkness of the den. For a few seconds, Sootpaw could only stare with an equally drowsy stare. It was obvious, painfully obvious in this moment how often they were used to waking up in the middle of the night. Well, not used to… how _tired_ they were of having nightmares. The expressions in their eyes were mirror images, reflected both in the sunset of his eyes and the silver moon of hers; vulnerability, fear… pleading. A cry for the reassurance that could only be found in each other, a plea to not be left alone after finally finding solace in another being. With gold meeting silver, Sootpaw felt as though his heart, his very soul, was reaching out to hers- doing anything to give and receive comfort. He felt like this moment could go on forever.

Of course, nothing ever lasts forever- the only emotion he could see in her eyes now was panic.

"Sootpaw…" she mumbled before taking in a sharp inhale, alarm clearing the remnants of sleep from her gaze as she turned to face him better. "Are you okay?"

He blinked in confusion for a few seconds as the dismay only grew in her eyes the longer he remained quiet, her gaze darting around and searching his body for… what? Did she expect to find him bleeding? Did she expect him to be hurt?... Sootpaw's frown deepened when it clicked in his mind, the fear in the silver moon of her eyes wasn't directed at him. Or, rather, she wasn't scared of him like before… she was scared _for_ him. He absentmindedly bit the inside of his cheek before blowing out a heavy breath, letting out a strained chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Am _I_ okay? You woke up from a nightmare and you're concerned about me? I'm flattered."

Flarepaw remained quiet at his words, eyes still roaming his body as they tried to find any trace of red to ruin the grey she loved. The tom sighed gently before stepping closer, his careful gaze not missing the way she flinched at his slightest movements, and settling next to her until their pelts brushed. Her head was immediately placed against his chest, ears perked and angled forward to listen to his heartbeat. A shaky breath escaped her lips, her vision growing distant as she focused on his heart.

A day had passed since he returned from training, only to find her huddled in her den and eyes rimmed with red- a clear indication she had been crying. He didn't say a word about it, and instead, acted as normal as he could when he described how boring training was that day with everyone tired. Still, as they settled for a nap together, she had clung to him desperately, almost possessively- even as sleep claimed her before him. He was conflicted; he had wanted to help and talk about what was clearly bothering her, but he also didn't want to push her so soon after their reconciliation.

But now, he clearly could not just sit back and do nothing.

Sootpaw cleared his throat quietly before deciding to speak.

"You know… a beautiful and stubborn she-cat once told me it's better to talk about your nightmares to someone instead of keeping it to yourself."

Flarepaw remained silent, listening to his heart beating steadily in his chest. A breath of relief escaped her lips before she turned her head to the side, just enough for her words to reach the air rather than his chest. The expression in her voice was difficult to decipher.

"She sounds like a clueless flea-brain."

The corner of his lips twitched at that, a saddened smile taking the place of his frown. "She's a lot smarter than she gives herself credit for."

Once more, she was silent, and once more, he was left scrambling his brain to find something else to say. Before he could register what was happening, a stream of words began tumbling out of his mouth- quiet and rushed at first before growing confident… because he knew they were true.

"She's… intimidating, in the best way possible. Everyone looks at her with admiration and maybe even a bit of jealousy. She carries herself like she knows exactly what she wants and knows exactly how to get it. She never lets anyone or anything get in her way, and if they do, they don't stay there for long. She isn't cruel though, when she cares about you… you know immediately. She'll fight for you, even if you don't want her to… no, _especially_ if you don't want her to. The way she fights is equal parts captivating as it is nerve-wracking to watch. I find myself watching all the time whenever she is on the battlefield… I have to force myself to look away most times. Every time I think she is going to get hit, she doesn't. Every time I think her opponent is going to win, she snatches the victory from them in a heartbeat. Everybody calls her… what was it?... Invincible. Untouchable. It very well might just be true. She never ceases to amaze me… and she's saved me more times than I could count. She still does."

He paused for a breath before continuing. "She refuses to take off her mask… one would be lucky just to get a glimpse of the _real_ her. I feel... nothing but blessed knowing that I'm one of the few who gets to truly see her. She's… not scared per say… more like… cautious. About everything. About letting others in, letting others care about her in the way she cares about them. She… she's been hurt in ways I don't know about because she refuses to talk about it… but I do know that that pain is there. It's there and I wish it wasn't, because she doesn't deserve it. It's there and it isn't going away… the pain just changes; even as old wounds are healed, new ones take its place. And I hate that I could do nothing but _watch_ as it destroys her from the inside."

Nothing more was said on his part as he pulled her closer, silently still letting her know that he was _there_. He was there now, and no matter what his thoughts and insecurities told him, nothing would take him away from her. He would try at least. It confused him, these conflicting emotions. Sootpaw wanted nothing more than to be by her side, that he needed her just as much as it seemed she needed him. But the other part of him, the part he found difficult to fight off, wanted to push her away before she could do the same. To hurt her before she could hut him, to make her pay for all the harm the other High Ranks inflicted on him- simply because she was a High Rank herself. He knew it was wrong… but that part of him insisted that it would feel so right.

Flarepaw remained silent, so silent that the Commoner believed she fell asleep- lulled by his words and tender voice. He glanced down as best as he could, but her face was hidden against his chest. Sootpaw frowned at that, resting his head against the nest and glancing back up at the stone ceiling overhead. In any case, they could finally get some sleep.

He was just about to close his eyes when her voice filtered into the den, the emotions behind them making his heart clench in worry. She sounded scared, vulnerable… uncertain. She didn't know if she should talk… but she was forcing herself to. Guilt returned to his mind knowing that she was doing it for him.

But he did nothing to stop her from speaking.

"...She has nightmares every night… some nights are worse than others." Flarepaw paused, her shoulders stiffening under his touch when he pulled her closer. For a second, Sootpaw thought she was going to push him away. But she stayed. "Those are the nights where she wakes up the tom with a heart of gold that is just as broken as hers. Those are the nights where she opens her eyes and cannot tell the difference between dream and reality. Most of the time… she dreams of the fire that took her mother and brother away from her."

His breath hitched when she curled closer against him, the words spilling out of her mouth now that she allowed them to.

"She remembers the blistering heat… the red and orange and yellow, even the blue and white of the lightning… the suffocating scent of smoke and burning wood. She remembers being carried by her mother because she was too scared to move on her own. She remembers losing track of her brother in the midst of it all… cursing his pelt color because it was the same as the fire. She remembers when the tree fell… and the moment her mother all but tossed her and collapsed underneath one of the branches. She remembers how powerless she was and how she couldn't push the branch herself. She left her mother there to-" Flarepaw's throat cut her off, forcing her to swallow heavily before continuing. "She left her mother and ran."

Her ears flattened against her skull, head turning to the side until her cheek rested against his chest instead. "She regrets not going back for her brother. She regrets not telling her mother how much she loved her every single day, she regrets ever fighting with her brother. She wishes she could hear their voices outside of her nightmares; wishes she could hear her brother's funny laugh and her mother's soothing purr. Some nights, when this nightmare wakes her, she wishes she could join them in the stars."

Sootpaw didn't know he was crying until he felt the dampness on his cheeks, but for the most part, he was quiet. He never knew… Flarepaw never told anybody what exactly _happened_ in those moments. Nobody ever bothered to ask… nobody cared enough to ask. Or perhaps, just like he was, they were _scared_ to ask. The tom felt his heart breaking for her, but- he supposed- this was what he always wanted: for her to fully open up to him. He wished he could go back to doing nothing instead.

And she wasn't finished speaking.

"Other nights," Flarepaw continued, her tone becoming more and more detached, speaking as if she was an outsider to her personal thoughts. Acting like she wasn't talking about herself… like all of this meant nothing. He supposed this was her way of coping. "Other nights, the nightmares are different… but scary in its own way. They are… memories. Memories of when she was a kit… of when her brute of a _father_ would-"

She paused again, and only now was Sootpaw aware of how much she was trembling against him. The tom rolled onto his side, taking her with him until she was curled on her side facing him. Just like the day before, she clung to him desperately. The Commoner bit the inside of his cheek before drawing his tongue across the top of her head, allowing for her to get closer until it physically became impossible.

"You can stop… you don't need to tell me. Please, Flarepaw." It would be selfish of him to not give her the opportunity to end the conversation… to end the cruel memories. He wanted to know, more than anything he wanted to know… but not if it caused her this much pain.

"Just… give me a minute…" Flarepaw managed to breathe out, eyes squeezing shut in an attempt to push the tears that threatened to spill away. She was scared… scared that Sootpaw would realize just how damaged she was and turn away from her. She was nothing but a burden despite how often she reminded herself she wasn't. The tom could only frown, ignorant of her terrified thoughts and letting his own tears fall because she wouldn't let hers do the same. He swallowed thickly, holding her close and distracting himself by tenderly licking the top of her head.

He wasn't prepared for when she decided to speak again, the minute vanishing quicker than he could blink.

"Those nightmares are memories of when her father would punish her for every little thing he didn't like."

And he definitely wasn't prepared for the words themselves.

Sootpaw froze, his motions ceasing and thoughts coming to a screeching halt. _Wait… He… Wildfire_ punished _her… That means he-_

"She remembers how… powerless… how useless he made her feel in those moments. How he would lean over her with a fire in his eyes that is somehow scarier than the fire that took everything from her. How he would… how his claws felt as they dug into her underbelly. It was always the underbelly… she realizes now it wasn't because it's where it hurt the most… but because it was the easiest place to hide the scars. Now, only she has ever seen those scars. She remembers how, after he finished talking and let her stand up, he would flick the blood away with practiced ease. She remembers that he would be more lenient if she obeyed… so she did. She wore her mask to protect herself… but it never always worked. Somehow, he saw right through her- and some days, he would increase the punishment because she was wearing a lie. She remembers the taste of her own blood as she cleaned herself up… and how he always warned her to practice walking without a limp so nobody else would notice. She remembers her brother sometimes being there… just as powerless as she was. He was never punished, and she regrets ever feeling envious of it."

Sootpaw… was speechless. He didn't know what to say… he didn't know what he _should_ say. A sigh escaped her lips, partly what could only be relief, but still shaky.

"She remembers everything… and she wishes that she could remember nothing."

"Flarepaw… I… I don't… I never… I didn't-"

"You didn't know?" An almost bitter chuckle escaped her lips, but he didn't miss the way her grip on him tightened. "Of course you didn't… I never told anyone. Who would I tell? A majority of the clan either adores or fears Wildfire; either they wouldn't believe me, or they would be too scared to do anything about it. Even if they did do something… he would always find a way to win. He always does. As for the minority… Roseberry and Whiteshadow have enough to deal with to even consider adding my own problems to the list. Darkpaw is powerless as Wildfire's servant, and if he told others, nobody would believe him. Sagepaw… I could never forgive myself if something happened to him because of me."

She paused again before leaning away from him, just enough to finally meet Sootpaw's eyes. The silver of her eyes reminded him once more of a storm instead of the moon; darkened by sorrow and past regrets instead of shining with the freedom she only received in limited ounces. It was never enough. Nothing ever was.

"Which leaves you, Sootpaw." The Grand Royal apprentice let out a heavy sigh, struggling to keep her gaze on him and words coming out in a quieter tone. "I didn't know how to tell you… I messed up, Sootpaw."

"What?" The tom found himself mumbling stupidly.

"I messed up." She repeated, ears drooping. "Wildfire… he found out… about us. He told me to end it." Sootpaw felt his heart stop, jaw clenching immediately. _No… please no… Please don't listen to him_. The breath he didn't know he was holding released with her next words.

"I told him no. And he… Sootpaw… he's going to go after you from now on."

"Tch, he already does. That isn't your fault." The tom felt his lips curl into a bitter smile.

"No," she shook her head, "it will be different from now on. Before, he just saw you as a nuisance at best, but now… now he sees you as a target. He's going to hurt you, Sootpaw; physically, emotionally, mentally. In every way he hurt me before, he's going to do to you from now on. Not unless-"

"Not unless we stop talking, stop interacting, stop being together… right?" Sootpaw felt a familiar burning in his chest as his teeth gnashed together. "Fat chance, Flarepaw. I quite like being with you."

"Sootpaw-"

"The only way I'll leave your side is when _you_ want me to leave. Not him, I don't _care_ about what he wants. Even less now, knowing what he did. Don't worry about me, Flarepaw, I'm tough, remember?"

"You don't know him, Sootpaw." Her tone was bordering on desperate now, the look in her eyes the most vulnerable he has ever seen it. "He _always_ wins."

Sootpaw sighed against her, sitting up slightly and nuzzling the side of her neck. He felt hidden delight at the shiver than ran through her body, a different tremble from the frightful shudders of earlier. She remained on her side, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. When he spoke, it was nothing but a whisper.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"I…" Flarepaw sighed, drowning in the sunset of his eyes. She never wanted to surface. "If it'll keep you safe, then it's better that you do."

"That's not what I asked." He was a distraction, a successful one, as he gently nipped her shoulder. His tail draped over her flank, a delicate touch now that he had the knowledge that- if she allowed him to- he could see the scars littering her underbelly. "Even if we listen to him or not, I'm always going to get hurt. I'm a Commoner, Flarepaw. Nobody needs an excuse to hurt me."

"...Flea-brain," she murmured against him, causing him to collapse on top of her as she rolled onto her back and dragged him along. The tom let out a muffled sound of surprise, but did his best not to squish her with his larger stature. "Of course I don't _want_ you to leave, but it doesn't depend on whether or not I want you to. Even if I did… I _can't_. I _can't_ let you go, even if I wanted to. I meant what I said… you mean the world to me. Which is why I don't want anything to happen to you, not if there is something I can do about it."

 _Lies…_ The unwanted part of his mind spat viciously against her words, and he only allowed a fraction of a second to doubt her before he pushed those thoughts away. _She'll never lie… she's not going to hurt me._

"Forget about him for now and look at me," the tom hovered over her, a gentle tilt to his head and honey dripping from his words. "What do _you_ want?"

There was nothing in the world- not even the distasteful thoughts in his mind- that could make him doubt the sincerity in her words.

"I want _you_."

A grin spread across his lips unknowingly, the sunset in his eyes glimmering with the sudden surge of delight he felt. The look in her eyes reminded him of both the gentle moon and unforgiving storm, the steely determination and unveiled desire to simply be around him shining in the silver. He returned the expression, the grin on his face becoming gentler.

"I want you too," he spoke and gave a single nod, "which is why I'm not leaving. Nothing he does to me is going to change that. Nothing _anyone_ does is going to change that. I'm still here, Flarepaw. I always will be."

The hesitance in her eyes returned, her lips twitching into a frown. For a moment, Sootpaw scolded himself for wording it the way he did. _Her mother and Flamepaw must have said something similar before they-_

"Promise?"

He blinked down at her, hesitating only for a second before speaking.

"Yeah…" he whispered, leaning down to place his forehead against hers. "I promise. And I'm going to try my hardest to keep this one."

"You better," Flarepaw mumbled as she closed her eyes, a tired sigh escaping her lips and reminding Sootpaw of his own exhaustion. Tonight was eventful, much like always. "I can't lose you too."

 _I can't lose you either, Flarepaw._

"Nothing's going to happen to me, I'll be fine."

…

 _Wow… Wildfire is_ seriously _out to get me._

The tom hissed under his breath as Hollypaw finished dabbing the last of the poultice on the newest cuts stretching down his back. The wickedly curved claws of both Blazefang and Redflame had raked across his skin during a training exercise that Wildfire was _supposed_ to be overseeing. The two Artisans had hesitated for only a pawful of seconds before injuring the Commoner, stopping only when the blood became too obvious to hide from the other mentors. The rage in Thornblaze's eyes that had appeared the moment he saw his apprentice injured was not an uncommon sight, it still surprised Sootpaw how angry his mentor got over it.

 _Still, as much as this hurts, it's not anything new. Is he just playing with me?_

"They're going to scar," Hollypaw murmured from behind him before letting out a heavy sigh. "What have I told you about antagonizing the High Ranks?"

 _They weren't High Ranks… just Wildfire worshippers. For some reason, those exist._

"Guess I never learn," Sootpaw chose to play along, not wanting to stress the Medicine Cat apprentice out with the new danger he was exposed to. It was with a sudden realization when the silence came that he didn't know how to fill it. With Hollypaw, he never had a problem starting a conversation, and the same was said about her. The two could talk about anything and everything under the sun, no topic truly left untouched.

But he was the one to push her away when Bluepaw and Shrewpaw died, he was the one to turn away her concerns as she tried consoling him.

He gained a friendship with Flarepaw, but in return, the one he had with Hollypaw was left ignored.

"Hollypaw-"

"You don't need to say anything," she spoke quickly to cut him off. "You've been dealing with a lot, we all have. I'm honestly glad you haven't been finding your way in here, cause it meant you were relatively okay."

"...I can still be sorry for ignoring you."

"Apology accepted," she said, if only to rid him of his guilt. As she stood in front of him, a gentle smile spread across her face. A spark of mischief entered her eyes. "Now, why don't we talk about your poor choice of friends, hmm?"

"What?" Sootpaw blinked before scowling. "What do you mean _poor choice_?"

"Flarepaw?" The black furred apprentice shrugged. "Never thought you'd be so ambitious to be friends with a Grand Royal apprentice."

"What makes her a _poor choice_? I think she's great!"

"Must be my personal bias," the Medicine Cat scoffed, smiling almost sheepishly as she turned away. "She and I were never on good terms, though she does have her moments. Don't tell her I said that. She's… different… a good different. But I still don't trust her."

"She's just… misunderstood. If you give her a chance, then you'll see that she has a very caring heart."

"I'll just have to take your word for it. Be careful, Sootpaw. Associating yourself with a High Rank of her caliber is bound to have some sort of consequence."

 _You have no idea…_

"I will be. She's worth it, Hollypaw, I know she is. Please, be happy for me."

"I _am_ happy for you," the she-cat sighed after a while, "but I can also be worried for you too."

Before the tom was given the time to respond, the familiar scent of roses that he loved entered the den- a pleasant contrast to the stifling smell of herbs. The amber of her fur appeared out of the corner of his eye, instantly catching his attention as he turned to face her. The look in the silver of her eyes… it rivaled the amount of panic she had when she woke from her nightmare last night. The nightmare in which, he assumed, Sootpaw was hurt in some way (if her searching his pelt for blood was any indication).

Only now… this was reality.

"Soot-"

"I'm alright!" The Commoner cut her off quickly, only remaining in his place because Hollypaw told him not to make any sudden movement.

There was a noticeable shine of held in tears, her teeth gritting together as she barred them at Sootpaw. When she spoke, her voice was quivering- both with anger and fear.

"I _told_ you," she snapped at him as she approached, " _I told you_ something would happen."

"Nothing happened!"

"Oh, so I suppose Sagepaw telling me you were injured and in the Medicine Cat's den was a lie?"

"I uh… hey, you said Sagepaw! Are you talking to him again? That's great!"

"Don't change the subject."

Flarepaw only stopped when she was standing directly in front of him, eyes burning with a flame that caused him to flinch slightly. He looked away guiltily, blowing out a heavy breath and glancing towards Hollypaw for help. Unfortunately, or fortunately, she was busying herself with cleaning up the excess herbs. The Grand Royal apprentice bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly, blowing out a harsh breath before sending him a steely glare.

"Who did this to you?"

"Flarepaw, I'm fine really-"

" _Who_ did _this_ to you?" She repeated more harshly, teeth gritting once more and the fire in her eyes only outmatched by the brewing storm. A tensed silence filled the room, the air charged with the anger radiating from the she-cat. Sootpaw blew out a sigh to delay the inevitable before glancing down at his paws, grumbling.

"Blazefang and Redflame."

Instantly, the Grand Royal apprentice- the embodiment of the fire they were named for- whirled around, storming out of the den before Sootpaw could even think about trying to stop her. The last thing he saw was her lashing tail, and a few seconds later, her scent followed after its owner. The Commoner was left sitting in silence, a quiet that was only broken when Hollypaw sighed off to his side.

"Let's hope she actually keeps her claws sheathed this time. If not, she'd only be wasting more of our dwindling supplies."

"This time?" Sootpaw blinked in astonishment before turning to his friend, a tilt to his head in confusion. "What do you mean this time?"

Hollypaw scoffed before speaking. "Rowanpaw came in yesterday, claw marks down his face. They just missed his eyes too, a little higher and he would've gone blind. I'm surprised you haven't seen him- it's very hard not to miss it."

"He… wasn't at training today." The Commoner mumbled before shaking his head. "How do you know Flarepaw did it?"

"Who else could injure him to that extent?" Hollypaw was silent for a beat longer before speaking again. "Besides, you'd have to be blind to miss how terrified he is when he looks at her now."

A frown pulled his lips down, his eyes going distant. He should've known she would do something to the Royal for what he said to Sootpaw. It wasn't that he pitied Rowanpaw, far from it- the Commoner didn't want others fighting his battles for him. He didn't want someone to burden themselves with his problems.

 _I don't want her to pity me… I don't need pity. Is that part of the reason why she wants to be with me still?_

The unwanted side of him said yes: that she saw him as nothing but a weak Commoner that needed protecting. Why else would she protect him so many times? Why else would she fight his battles for him?

"Sootpaw?" The voice of Hollypaw sounded far away as he stared down at his paws, his eyes narrowed in irritation at his own thoughts. Irritated at Flarepaw for pitying him. _You're just a weak little nobody that needs to be protected._ "Something wrong?"

 _If I can't even protect myself, how could I possibly protect others?_

 _I can't…_

 _I can't protect others if I can't protect myself._

"Nothing," Sootpaw found himself mumbling. "Nothing's wrong."

 _You are nothing…_

 _You will always be nothing…_

…

 _ **Forestclan**_

…

"What do you mean I have to go on a patrol by myself?"

"It's just like it sounds like; our _wonderful_ Grand Royal wants us practicing this for whatever reason. One doesn't question the Grand Royal, Berrypaw, or have you learned nothing?"

The blue-grey fur of the Grand Royal apprentice bristled as she bit back a hiss of annoyance. Cherrypaw was always adding small jibes at the end of her phrases, purposefully trying to get her rival to snap. Berrypaw wanted nothing more than to rake her claws across her face. _Let's see how pretty she is after I introduce her to my claws._ Alas, no, the blue furred apprentice couldn't do as she wished. Instead, she was left in the same way she always was after speaking with the breathtaking apprentice- angry and annoyed.

 _And I was just about to go train with Spike…_

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her friend interacting with the Royal and Noble warriors- perfectly fitting amidst all the other High Ranks. His dark green eyes glimmered in amusement at whatever lead Royal Addermask said, bursting out in laughter as soon as the others did as well. By all intents and purposes, the group of High Ranks was overly loud and annoyingly boisterous- Berrypaw could practically hear every single word said by the pompous Royals. The Nobles were a bit more reserved, but there wasn't much of a noticeable difference when the attention shifted to one of them instead.

All of the Royal apprentices were there as well, sitting within the circle and mostly looking out of place. Mothpaw and Swiftpaw were having their own conversation, cutting it off whenever the others began to laugh and quickly joining along. Heatherpaw was trying- and failing- to catch Thornpaw's attention, even going as far as brushing up against his flank. It was with hidden satisfaction that Berrypaw watched as her friend surreptitiously tried to get away from the other she-cat.

While the others appeared out of place, Thornpaw did not. He was attentive, following along with whatever conversation was going on and even sparking new ones. He wore a charming smile, the dark green of his eyes glimmering with an inner light of confidence. He was playful, joking with the Nobles whenever they were too quiet and responding to any sarcastic taunts with an equally caustic gibe. Thornpaw was nothing, if not the perfect image of what a Royal should be.

"Whenever you're done ogling your little friend over there, I recommend you go as soon as possible before it gets dark." Cherrypaw's roguish voice brought her out of her thoughts, an equally mischievous smirk on her face. "Unless you _want_ to disobey our Grand Royal."

"I'm going, I'm going." Berrypaw sighed heavily as she turned to leave, pausing only to snap at the she-cat behind her shoulder. "And I wasn't ogling him."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Cherrypaw called out after her, "and do take care of yourself. Wouldn't want something like the fox incident to happen again."

"Glad to see you care about me," Berrypaw grumbled underneath her breath, rolling her eyes as she set off at a trot towards the entrance to camp. Just before she entered the familiar aspen forest that was her home, the blue furred apprentice glanced behind her shoulder once more.

A frown pulled at her lips when she saw those dark green eyes on her. Thornpaw always seemed to be aware of where she was, having noticed instantly when she walked away from where Cherrypaw was. But before she could send the tom a reassuring smile to ease the hidden concern there, the black and grey Grand Royal apprentice stepped in the way- sliding in beside him and effortlessly forcing Heatherpaw away from the tom.

Berrypaw forced herself to look away when Cherrypaw playfully nipped at Thornpaw's ear to catch his attention, causing him to jump slightly and turn her way.

 _Well… there's nothing I could do about that…_

 _Focus on your objective, finish this stupid patrol…_

 _Don't think about Spike._

…

 _Damn…_

 _I miss him._

A harsh breath escaped her lips as she slowed down her pace, from a near-sprint to a casual stroll. The colds winds of Leaf-bare burned unpleasantly within her chest, but she pushed those thoughts away as she looked at the snow-covered forest around her. It really was remarkable how much the seasons changed her home.

 _I wonder how my little spitfire is doing… The next Gathering feels so far from now._

She had already passed by the Blazeclan border earlier, her paws numb from the cold frost she was forced to traverse through. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in her nest (preferably with her friend there to keep her warm). Shaking her head vigorously to erase her thoughts, Berrypaw forced herself to move faster until she was nearly running again.

The past few days felt like a blessing in itself, what with Thornpaw approaching her first and offering to train her in private. She had wanted to ask him for help, ever since she recovered from the fox incident, but both her pride and her image wouldn't allow it. A Grand Royal apprentice never asked for help, they only received it when others offered first. Asking for help was equivalent to revealing weakness.

Any and all weaknesses were taken advantage of.

 _Spike is risking everything for me…_ And she was doing the same for him.

Regardless, even if it was for training purposes only, Berrypaw was glad to finally have the excuse to talk with her friend once more.

The she-cat skidded to a sudden stop when, on her inhale, an unfamiliar scent followed closely with the stinging of the cold. Instantaneously, her instincts flared to life with their warning that _this wasn't normal_. The Grand Royal apprentice took in a few deep breaths, each one making the scent all the more noticeable. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully, but her paws remained frozen in place.

 _I'm just one cat… this scent could be more than one._

She was never that great at tracking, that was more Bramblepaw's virtue, it was one of her weakest skills. Accompanied with the cold winds, it was difficult to decipher what was natural and what wasn't. Berrypaw found herself biting her lip.

 _If I go back to camp and report this, the others would no doubt be disappointed in me that I couldn't deal with it alone._

Cherrypaw and Bramblepaw always dealt with outsiders on their own, Berrypaw found herself struggling to compete with them as well. It seemed as though everything she accomplished was all for naught when compared to the other two nuisances.

 _I can do this on my own._

 _I need to do this on my own, if I have any hope of proving myself to the clan._

With that uncertain thought, Berrypaw blew out a heavy sigh before steeling her nerves and walking in the direction the scent was coming from. Her ears remained perked on her head, whiskers twitching almost anxiously and paws causing the slightest shift of the snowtop below her. The frosted trees of her home blurred around her, reminding her persistently just what it was she was doing this for.

 _I need to do this on my own…_

 _I need to prove I'm just as strong as those two._

The blue furred apprentice came to another halt, her nose wrinkling at the overpowering stench. Her ears swiveled, prepared to warn her at the moment anything sounded strange around her. The clearing was more like a narrow pathway, the trees of her home tall and imposing to anyone who wasn't used to it.

But she was, this was her home after all.

So she knew exactly what to do when her instincts warned her of the danger, sensing it before she could actually see it. Her ears immediately flicked in the direction the snow began shifting, too quickly and all at once for it to be normal.

With practiced movements, the muscles in Berrypaw's legs tightened before she leapt straight up into the air- clearing an impressive distance upwards to any outsider watching. Her head tilted downward, the breath leaving her lungs momentarily at the feeling of weightlessness, and her own dark green eyes immediately zeroed in on the figure below her. Whoever it was, their pure white pelt was nearly impossible to see in the snow- but Berrypaw could see their pale blue eyes and strangely red pupils. _An albino… never seen one before… only heard of them in stories…_

 _Right, focus!_

Twisting her body in the air, Berrypaw managed to land a respectable distance away from the rogue. The Grand Royal apprentice let out a short breath, body in a crouch and prepared to take another leap in any direction. Her eyes remained on the white she-cat, even as another voice filtered into the pathway-like clearing.

"Huh… I think you're the first ever cat to dodge Sylph's attack. Maybe King did have a point when he said to be careful with you clan cats. I'm intrigued~"

Berrypaw turned her head just enough to keep the white cat- now named Sylph- in the corner of her eye. Her throat suddenly felt dry when she saw not one new cat, but seven others entering the clearing. _Eight… you have_ got _to be joking._ Cursing her luck, the Grand Royal apprentice shuffled the weight on her paws, now considering her option to run away.

 _If I run now, then this would've all been for nothing._

"What's your name, darling? I would love to know before we have to kill such a pretty face. Such a shame, maybe King would consider letting me take a prisoner?"

The- what she assumed- leader of the rogues continued walking forward, the others settling somewhere behind him and one of them slinking off into the shadows- presumably to find a way to catch her from behind. _I'm going to be surrounded._

 _Great._

"I've been told not to talk to strangers, sorry mister." Berrypaw feigned nonchalance, even going as far as to shrug her shoulders. The leader stopped walking when he was somewhere between her and his pack of rogues- his ginger brown fur holding traces of black and light grey speckles that marred his chest, face, and down his front legs. It was a blaringly stark contrast when compared to the white of the snow around them, she didn't know how she missed it earlier. His bright green eyes burned with a kind of mischief that promised pain, a wicked grin on his face.

It was unsettling to look at him, but she persevered.

"A stranger is someone you don't know the name of."

"Exactly."

"Name's Ignis, love. Now, can I have yours?"

Berrypaw swiftly glanced around, paws shuffling once more and muscles twitching to do _something_ other than stay there. _Run away, fight, jump into the trees… do something!_

She did nothing.

"Berrypaw."

"Berrypaw… I'll remember that. Now, how are we going to do this? Will you go down peacefully, knowing you're outnumbered, and just accept your fate? Or, will you give us a challenge and try to fight for your life... knowing you're outnumbered?" Ignis smirked at her, taking a few steps closer. As he spoke, he sent her a wink that would've been playful if the situation didn't call for it to be threatening. "I take it you're the latter kind of beauty."

With that, the leader of the rogue group charged forward, kicking up snow and showering those behind him in particles of white. The grin remained on his face, even as he dove, his paws meeting…

Nothing… because Berrypaw leapt once more into the air, only this time, she aimed for the trees. Her claws instantly hooked into the frost-covered bark, the snow on the trees making them slippery even for her. Her muscles screamed at the sudden exertion, but this is what she was used to. The scar along her side twinged uncomfortably, but the Grand Royal apprentice simply grit her teeth as she climbed to the nearest branch; granted, it wasn't very high up, but still better than nothing.

In the span of a few seconds, Berrypaw now had the higher ground, with the rogues blinking in momentary confusion at her sudden disappearance. Unfortunately for her, the nearest branches were much too far away for her to jump- especially considering the slippery surface. Instead, the she-cat could only hope and pray that _someone_ else would come to help her.

But here, sitting comfortably and nonchalantly against the branch above the rogues, she allowed a smile to pull at her lips. They were in _her_ home, this was _her_ territory. She may have been outnumbered, but in this place, she was not outskilled.

"How's it going down there Ignis? Weren't you going to kill me?"

Instead of snarling in anger, the leader of the rogues instead let out a delightful, sharp laugh. His head tossed back slightly, the grin on his face losing its maniacal features and replaced with genuine giddiness.

"You're like a squirrel!"

Despite herself, her own lips twitched at the rogue's laughter. Berrypaw rolled her eyes before standing up, getting as close to the edge as she dared and leaning down.

"I'm waiting. You pests seemed so confident earlier, but let me remind you, this is _my_ home you're trespassing. If _anyone_ is going to kill someone, it most certainly will not be you."

"Daring words for someone with a death wish. Let's get started, shall we?"

"It's your move, Ignis~"

Even as she feigned her confidence, even as Ignis charged the tree as if to tackle it, Berrypaw could do nothing but wish to be curled up in her nest.

 _Preferably with Spike._

…

 _ **A/N: Well… this chapter… Was very hard to write for some reason lol. Hugs for Flarepaw for finally telling someone about her nightmares… and hugs for Sootpaw for dealing with those unwanted thoughts. And uh oh, Blue Berry (I'm calling her that) is in trouble now. Let's hope she can get herself out of it.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **I honestly have no idea lol:**_

 _ **What's your favorite ship? (Or, which pairing would you think would be cute if I made it happen?) (Low-key like WindXRain a bit more than SootXFlare... maybe...)**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	48. Chapter 44: Everything

_**A/N: Hooray for finishing Final's, Winter Break commences. Life has… not been so great this month (*sigh* and here I thought it was supposed to be the Holiday season) but alas here I am with another chapter. We're really getting into the thick of things here… especially after our Forestclan mini-arc. I'm so excited. (P.S: I'm working on an original novel, man is that stressful haha. Never fear though, updates will still be frequent, or as frequent as they are now. Hopefully.) Enjoy!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Nightsky of FlameClan-**_ I mean… even as a Commoner, Sootpaw still holds onto his pride like everybody else. (Hint hint, this may be something they talk about). Still though, this is all those bad thoughts and stuff that has built up over his lifetime that is coming back with a vengeance now. I want to make it a point that while Flarepaw is becoming more and more emotionally stable, somewhat, Sootpaw is regressing to an extent. But true, if she _did_ pity him, Flarepaw would never waste her time defending him. In her eyes, this is her way of helping him. All she wants to do is protect him.

 _ **the Key of Endless Winters-**_ Oh no, that's a problem. I wonder what's going on with FFN for you, my apologies. Hmm… that'll be impossible. Willowflame never found out what Wildfire did to Flarepaw (because Wild, Flare, and even Flame kept it hidden). She may have had her suspicions, but she never found herself in a position to rightfully confront and accuse him. If Flare had shown her the scars, then things would've been different. But… she did not. BerryxThorn is cute, in my opinion, but I personally see them as friends. Not to fear though, my personal biases will not be shown in the story- most of the time. (For example, I won't kill a character who is vital for story progression simply because I don't like them. Make sense?) Yeah… fingers crossed for Berrypaw.

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ Ooh, I love long reviews lol, thank you. I don't know why it was so difficult for me to write the angsty fluff. Lol, Spike is just the nickname Berrypaw uses for Thornpaw (and he calls her Blue). Thank you, while I have a loose outline of what I want my characters to experience and how I want them to change, I'm going into this semi-blind lol. My biggest fear is unintentionally creating a Mary/Gary-sue character, let me know if you see one, ok? It's reassuring to read that I'm doing these characters justice. *Flarepaw literally tells him about her nightmares, something she's never told to _anyone_ before ever* How much more do you want her to open up to him?! Lol, but in all seriousness, I am trying to get her to open up to him completely. But to be honest, it's scary- both for her and for me. On the other side, I personally believe it's Sootpaw's turn to open up, especially now since he is thinking as negatively as he is. In order for a GR to change a rule, the other GR's of the other clans would need to agree with her as well. It has to be unanimous. So, the likelihood of her getting a chance to change the rules is slim to none. Huh… that's the first time somebody's said they hate someone else more than Wildfire. As for Bluepaw, I feel like I'm indifferent to him. I enjoy his loyalty, but his overprotectiveness is an issue that would need to be addressed (*Cough Cough* Another Stormclan mini-arc anybody? Teehee… just wait until you see what I have in stored for our friends of Stormclan. Please don't hate me afterwards). As for if there is going to be a sequel… as of now, the answer is no. When I envision the future for this story, I don't see myself writing a sequel for it. Now, will I write little novellas or side stories (or one-shots) revolving around this world? Maybe, and that is a big maybe, seeing as I've never done that before. I would like for this to be the one and only story, I plan for it to be the one and only story with this world. But, who knows, things may change in the future. As of now though, it is a firm no (sowwy). I agree, I adore RainxWind more than FlarexSoot, just a teensy bit. Next thing on the agenda: have more RainxWind fluff XD.

 _ **bluesilver (Guest)-**_ The thing with Flare vs the fox was… tricky, I guess is the word I'm looking for. I know my portrayal of the behavior of a fox was off, and a fox would never in nature do the things it did in my story, but that's just what it was- _my_ portrayal of a dangerous being the clan sometimes faces. I'm no expert on fox behavior, but I do know that most animals- especially foxes- would not waste their energy fighting a battle where they could truly get hurt and potentially ruin their chances of surviving for longer. In a sense, it was that torture aspect I wanted to show- since I wanted it to be shown how that was truly the start of the physical pain Flarepaw would be going through from now on. It was more of a transitional scenario in my head, and I'm sorry if I didn't portray it the way you wanted it to. Should I write another fox attack scene in this story or in a future story, rest assured I will try to make it as realistic as possible. Thank you! Side note, I just want to thank you for not only taking the time to read my story, but also review on a lot of the chapters. Nobody told you to do this, but you have nothing but my utmost gratitude. I won't answer some of the reviews where you just answer the question of the day, but just know that I have read each and every one of them. As for the one about if I took offense, just know that none was taken whatsoever. I have a very open mind to other people's opinions, all I ask is you do the same and express your opinions in a calm and collected manner. I always make it a point to answer everybody's review, so as long as you leave one, I'll make sure to answer it okay? (And I think you have the longest, if not, the second longest review? XD Holy cow). From here on out, I look forward to reading your ideas of the chapter. Thanks for joining along for the ride.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Yay for Winter Break! Yep, I'm a sucker for angsty character development. He's gonna be getting the short end of the stick for a while. I do miss happy Sootpaw… will he be back? Maybeee. One thing for sure though, he won't turn cold and emotionless (he's definitely gonna have emotions… whether or not those are happy ones, you need to wait and see). Muahahaha (don't worry, both Soot and Flare are perfectly safe… for now). I guess he's always had a sort of cynical side to him, but it was always drowned out by his optimistic self because he had the others with him. Now though, with two of his friends dead, that side is becoming more and more… awake? Idk, it's hard to explain. I love me vulnerable Flarekitty just as much as I love our strong Flarekitty. Yeah, Wildfire was great at making sure nobody found out. I mean, I said the friendship between Soot and Holly was left ignored, I never said it's gone out haha. But yeah, it has been a long time since I had Soot and Holly interactions… it was kind of a reminder to myself too lol. They're still friend don't worry, they just haven't talked as much. Angry Flarepaw is Scary Flarepaw. You shall wait and see, and nice observation about Soot-Wild similarities. Berrypaw won't admit it lol. Hmm… as of now, I like to believe that Thorn sees their relationship more platonic than anything, with Berry having inklings of romantic emotions. But, hey, that may change. Ignis and his group of rascals was the perfect opportunity to add some of your guys's rouge OC's. Read the chapter and find out. I'll explore more of the rogue's backstory (specifically King and the Twelve) at a later time, but yes, Ignis is a… fun character. Yes, Berry is in a pickle. WhitexLeaf is cute too, how could I forget that? Whiteshadow did say that his heart still belongs to "the one who saved him" (aka, yes, Whiteshadow still loves Leafstar). Love your predictions, and to avoid spoilers, I won't say anything (besides this: some are closer to the truth than you think, seeing as I have the entire story planned out already XD). I like sticking to my schedule (even though I technically claim I upload every Sunday, when I upload almost every Saturday now. Oh well, too lazy to change it, and it gives me an extra day anyways lol). Yep, this chapter is called Everything. And Berry… is in a lot of trouble, let's leave it at that. Enjoy!

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

She was being reckless, much too reckless. Her mind kept telling her to _stop_ lifting her paw and flashing her ivory claws, screaming at her to show the two Artisan warriors a sliver of the mercy they didn't give Sootpaw. They didn't deserve this, they were nothing but mere puppets to the cat who was _supposed_ to be her father. They acted on the blind admiration that bred their desperation to be positively noticed by the High Ranks, nothing more.

But to Flarepaw, that meant everything.

"P-Please Grand Royal Flarepaw, w-we didn't-"

"I _highly_ suggest for you to _stop talking_."

Her tone… it was foreign, even to her own ears. She didn't know she could speak in such a chilling voice, but here she was. Her blood unmistakably boiled as it ran beneath her skin, red crossing her vision almost as much as it stained the white snow. Her teeth clenched bruisingly, the muscles in her jaw twitching as she physically had to restrain herself from sinking her fangs into the skin of the two Artisans. Still, despite the anger she felt, Flarepaw's demeanor was everything but friendly. The silver of her eyes appeared dark grey with the storm she carried, an unforgiving power and impending danger that was even more terrifying than the bristling fire of her pelt. Her voice was cold to the point of burning the Artisans. Along with the stinging pain of her sharp claws, the blunt damage they received on her sheathed strikes left bruises ready to form on their skin.

Flarepaw stood between the two; Redflame and Blazefang cowered as they remained splayed out on their bellies. Angry claw marks scoured across both of their backs, branding them with the same injury they inflicted on the Commoner. Blood ran in rivulets from the wounds, a dark red staining the pure white world beneath them as it fell from their sides. The Grand Royal apprentice remained in her place, hovering in front of them until she towered over the two, despite her naturally smaller stature. Taking a small step forward, Flarepaw watched the two flinched, and she could've sworn a whimper came from Blazefang's throat. A flicker of satisfaction found its way to her chest, joining the adrenaline that ran through her to make her heart beat excitedly.

She was still angry, despite having reached the extent of the damage she told herself she would cause. The desire for vengeance on the ones who caused Sootpaw harm was long gone, and now, only her temper was fueling her. She was frustrated; at the two in front of her, at her father for starting all of this, at herself for being so powerless. She was angry at the clan, at the structure of hierarchy she herself had been preaching the necessity of not so long ago.

" _That's just how it's supposed to be. There are ranks for a reason."_

It was sickening to think this was what she used to believe, what she had scolded Sagepaw about and what they often argued over. These words… they weren't a reason. They were an excuse.

Flarepaw blew out a heavy, steadying breath- the stiffness of her shoulders dropping as she mentally commanded her fur to flatten from its bristled state. It took a few tries for her body to actually obey. Her ears remained flat, jaw still clenched and claws itching to unsheathe. Oh how she wanted to release all her anger and frustrations, to use the two unnecessary Artisans as a means of unleashing her wrath for cathartic purposes. She was tired of feeling this kind of rage, tired of stifling it every time. She was tired of everything.

"I'm only going to say this once… so, you better listen _carefully_." Flarepaw watched, both with satisfaction and with a frown, when the two flinched as she began speaking. It was almost too easy imagining herself in their place, receiving punishment from Wildfire without ever truly knowing the reason. The immediate emotion of guilt and revulsion was forcefully shoved aside as she continued speaking. "I know Wildfire told you to attack him… and I know you foolishly worship that monster for whatever _star-forsaken reason_ … but if I _ever_ see Sootpaw injured like that again, and find out you're the cause of it… then you have only yourselves to blame for everything that happens next."

"A-Are… Are you threatening us?"

 _Fool._

"No," her voice was powerful as she shook her head once, forcing the two to flinch again. The storm in her eyes brewed dangerously. "It's not a threat… it's a promise. Do I make myself clear?"

"You," Blazefang paused to cough once, "you realize what you're doing right? This is treason of the highest regard, this is breaking rank. When someone finds out-"

"They're not going to." Her eyes burned and claws created deep grooves against the snowtop. " _Nobody_ is going to find out about this. Will they, Blazefang? Redflame?"

"You w-won't do anything to us," Redflame spoke up again, fiery amber eyes flashing in uncertainty even as he spoke. A flicker of pain molded his features into a grimace as he tried moving, the cuts along his back screaming in protest. "You're just bluffing. You won't risk everything… will you?"

Flarepaw let her head tip to the side, tilting almost innocently. The smirk that appeared on her lips was anything but innocent, vicious in its threatening display of her fangs. Lightning bolts of unnerving playfulness flashed across the darkening storm in her eyes, her tone just above a whisper.

"Would you care to find out?"

It was almost too amusing how terrified the two older toms appeared at her voice, their expressions blanching as if they came across death itself. It certainly felt like it. Right now, if she so chose, the two would cease to exist. She could make them beg, make them cry for mercy as their life force slips out from their bodies. She could do anything she wanted… and they would not be able to tell a single soul about it. Flarepaw remained standing where she was, the silver storm in her eyes softening and smirk twisting into a frown. Try as she might to stifle it, the gut-wrenching flicker of guilt drowned out her seething rage.

 _Was this how Wildfire felt whenever I was in their place? Did he find this kind of dominance desirable?_

 _I certainly do..._

 _Am I… just like him?_

"Leave."

A simple command; the tone of her voice was entirely different from before. It took everything within her not to run away from her recent revelation, throat tightening as if trying to choke her. The storm disappeared behind lids as darkness greeted her, the heat of anger seeping gradually from her body with each of her breaths and replaced with a chilling cold to match the air around her. Flarepaw never remembered feeling this tired before.

Keeping her eyes closed, she could hear the hasty retreat of the Artisans as they scrambled to their paws, one of them tripping over themself. As she blinked open the storm turned sorrowful, she could see their red-stained backs… the gashes spreading across skin like rivers splitting the earth. They could barely keep themselves upright as they stumbled, Redflame supporting Blazefang's larger bulk against his side.

Flarepaw remained where she was, a thoughtful frown on her face as she took in a deep breath of the oncoming wind. It stung, the cold always did, but she relished it nonetheless. It took her a few seconds to realize her body was shivering. And it wasn't because of the wind. The feeling of momentary power she had felt was as revolting as it was addicting, her distaste of spilling blood mixing uncomfortably with the high of being in control. Her throat remained constricted, tightening when she felt like screaming, snarling, hissing… anything to rid Flarepaw of everything she hated about herself.

Gratefully, or strangely, no tears were forming in her vision. Flarepaw knew her threats could only take her so far… perhaps they would keep the Artisans quiet for a while, but what would happen with the next warrior who harmed Sootpaw? How far _would_ she go to protect him? If it came down to it, how many more of her clanmates would she purposefully wound? With every strike just now, she could feel pieces of herself falling from her true face- was her true self just another mask? Would she be willing to lose herself more to save him? _Or, perhaps I've already been lost… and he found me?_

A low growl escaped her lips, nothing but a sliver of her inner turmoil and confusion, and her temper boiled within her once more as she took her anger out on the nearest tree. _I'm doing this for Sootpaw… they started it, they are the ones who chose to listen to Wildfire. Sootpaw has nobody to help protect him. We can't let Wildfire win…_

"That's a scary face you have," a voice that was equal parts mischievous and somehow gentle filtered through the air. Turning her head to the side, the scowl on her face dropped at Whiteshadow's presence. The lead Royal was standing just a few fox-lengths away, just at the edge of the small circular clearing with a tilt of his head. Flarepaw blew out a steadying breath to force her anger down again. Her voice was melancholically honest, her shoulders slouching in obvious defeat. Still, his presence was comforting.

"Scary face to match scary thoughts."

"May I offer a freshly caught squirrel for those thoughts?" Whiteshadow flourishly presented the silvery gray body of the prey he managed to snag on his walk, the squirrel thin and barely seeming large enough to feed a kit. Despite herself, Flarepaw found it easy for her lips to curl into a smile, however small. The lead Royal's habit for showy theatrics was always a comfort, especially now.

"Looks more like a mouse to me."

"My stars! Are you going blind? Quick, how many tails do I have?"

For a moment, Flarepaw could forget her gloom and suffocating thoughts, allowing a sharp laugh to escape her lips as Whiteshadow put on a show of practically shoving the tip of his tail to her face. Smoothly, the she-cat batted the intruding appendage aside with her paw, a gentle smile on her face.

"I can assure you, my vision is perfectly fine." A smirk crossed her lips. "Perfectly fine enough to see how… underwhelming that squirrel is."

"Hey!" Whiteshadow barked in a faux display of offense. "It wasn't easy catching this thing, I had to use all my tricks and everything just to get close to it."

"I'm sure it put of quite the challenge."

"It was the toughest battle I've ever been a part of… almost didn't make it out alive. My story would be spread throughout the ages for all to hear and marvel at my bravery."

"Yes; the almighty lead Royal of Blazeclan… falling to flimsy squirrel. What a story."

Whiteshadow's easy-going chuckle escaped his lips as he stood in front of her, tossing the fresh-kill on the ground at her paws before sitting in his place. Flarepaw kept her soft smile on her face for a few more moments before following in his steps, sitting down and bringing the squirrel closer to her with sharp claws. At the sight of them, her usual frown returned and her relaxed demeanor vanished. She ate in silence and kept her gaze on the snow in front of her, only glancing up at the tom to offer to share.

With a shake of his head, Whiteshadow's near-pale blue eyes sparked with concern, the playful glimmer replaced by a more serious light.

"Seriously though, may I ask why you're out here alone abusing the trees?" Flarepaw couldn't hide her flinch at his choice of words.

"You saw that?"

"Don't change the subject."

Licking her lips, and with her appetite suddenly gone, the she-cat pushed the half-eaten squirrel away from her with a sigh. She could only meet his gaze for a few seconds before looking away, voice small and guilty. Whiteshadow practically had to lean forward to hear her properly, ears straining and angled towards her.

"It wasn't the trees I was abusing."

"Care to explain? Or do you want me to guess?"

"I…" Flarepaw sighed and stood up, beginning to pace to rid herself of her sudden restlessness. It was dangerous; she knew she broke rank, she knew she did something so obvious that proved it. Being around Sootpaw, nobody could prove it to others even if they saw. It could just be another rumor. But now… there wasn't just one, but two pieces of evidence. Witnesses to confirm it, should anybody ask to see proof. The panic was only now beginning to set in, regret bubbling with relief at knowing she did _something_ to protect Sootpaw somehow. She must have been close to hyperventilating, since Whiteshadow called out to her in a gentle voice, reigning in her thoughts before they could suffocate her further.

"You can tell me, Flarepaw. I promised your mother I would protect you, and I intend to do so. From everything, if need be. Just… breathe. If you aren't ready to tell me, then-"

"I did something stupid."

"Well, there we go, that's a start." In his usual attempt to lighten the mood, the tom sent her a charmingly sweet smile. It did nothing to soothe her nerves.

"Whiteshadow," she lifted her silver gaze to his blue one, her eyes shining with alarm, "I… you know about me and Sootpaw, right?"

"Yes, you two are very adorable together." The tom blinked before scoffing slightly. "And if I'm being honest, you aren't that great at hiding the obvious. I'm surprised others haven't found out already."

"They did- well… someone did." Flarepaw tilted her head back, pausing only briefly to allow the chilling winds to calm her down, if only minimally. "Wildfire found out, and before him, Rowanpaw did as well. I… It was my fault, both times. If I had just _stayed quiet_ , none of this would be happening."

"And, what is _this_ exactly, what's happening."

"...Wildfire is trying to separate us." A scowl form on her face. "He doesn't want me mingling with _someone of his kind_. I swear, he makes it seem like Commoners and Royals are two entirely different species. We're both cats."

"What did he do?" A burning fire entered the lead Royal's light blue gaze, his teeth clenching together and eyes narrowing as the fur along his shoulders bristled in concern. "Did he do something to you? Where is he, I'll kill him right now."

"No… not that I would mind if you did that, but he didn't do anything to _me_. He's… he's going after Sootpaw instead. Indirectly, at least. For now, I'm guessing he is just going to have the warriors that worship Wildfire for whatever reason attack him. It's only just started, and already Sootpaw is in the Medicine Cat's Den."

"Okay," Whiteshadow nodded slowly, "so your monster of a father is going after your cuddle buddy-"

"Sootpaw's my friend, not my cuddle buddy." Flarepaw felt the tips of her ears burning, her scowl directed at the tom in front of her.

"Whatever, same difference." The lead Royal shrugged in nonchalance before continuing, smirking at the flustered expression on her face for a brief second. "So Wildfire is having others do his dirty work for him, typical. Sootpaw is with the Medicine Cats… and you are out here instead of with him. I'm still waiting for you to tell me what you did that's so stupid."

"...Well…"

"Please," a serious expression crossed his features, eyes narrowed into slits. "Please tell me it's not what I think it is."

"I… _may have_ … attacked the Artisans that hurt him." Her words left in a rush, so quickly that she wasn't sure if Whiteshadow understood her. But from the expression on his face and widened eyes, Flarepaw was sure that he did hear her correctly.

A beat of silence passed before a sigh escaped his lips, his eyes closing as he spoke in a tired voice.

"Flarepaw-"

"I didn't know what else to do!" She hissed before continuing to pace in front of him, her long-time habit never fading no matter how much she tried stopping herself. "All I knew was that Sootpaw was hurt, and they were the reason for it. I wanted to-"

"Make them suffer like they made your little mate suffer?"

"He's not my mate, and no, I wanted to prove a point. To… to warn them not to do it again."

"And you couldn't have done it with _words_ instead of your claws?"

"Couldn't they have done the same with Sootpaw? They made a choice to follow that fox-hearted fiend, they attacked a Commoner and _nobody_ cares. But if _I_ defend him and do the same, suddenly it's a problem? How is that fair?"

"It isn't," Whiteshadow kept his voice calm, even, but firm. It wouldn't help either of them if he rose his voice with hers, it would only result in a screaming match. "But that's just how it is; complain about it all you want, but at the end of the day, you can't change that simply by spilling their blood. Violence only breeds more violence, Flarepaw; it doesn't excuse it."

Flarepaw hissed underneath her breath, eyes wandering and looking at everything but the tom in front of her. She felt like clawing something again, and it wouldn't do anyone any good if she attacked Whiteshadow. For his part, the tom kept his gaze on her, near-pale eyes a shade of blue following her every movements as she wandered to the tree she had clawed- resting her forehead against the rough bark gently.

"You can't keep attacking and threatening everybody who hurts Sootpaw." A sad frown appeared on the white warrior's face. "It's only going to get you so far."

"...What am I supposed to do, then?" She wasn't yelling anymore, but her words spoke volumes regardless. "Wildfire isn't going to stop until he gets what he wants. I already warned Sootpaw… and we've both decided to fight against him."

"Sootpaw was never known for his brilliant ideas."

"I don't want to stop being with him, especially if Wildfire is the one ordering it. I can't let him go, Whiteshadow, I don't want to. I need him."

The lead Royal stood up from his spot, walking silently to her until he was at her shoulder. Gently, he draped his tail across her back, still far enough so their fur didn't brush. As he spoke, it was in a soft voice. He wasn't looking for an argument, he almost never was with her.

"Are _you_ what _he_ needs, though?"

Silence followed his words, the wind whistling through the bare branches of the trees with enough force to knock the stray snow off of some. The pelts of the two High Ranks swayed as it was buffeted with the cold air, Whiteshadow shivering in place and Flarepaw desperately trying to draw some sense of solace from it. She failed.

"I…" The silver of her eyes appeared like the moon, beautiful even in sorrow. Flarepaw pressed her forehead harder against the rough bark until it was painful, distracting her from her internal ache with external discomfort. "I want to believe I am."

The Grand Royal apprentice blew out a sigh as she tilted her head back, nose bumping against the bark before she could look up comfortably at the branch-covered sky. The frown on her face was her signature, the corners of her eyes appeared to droop like her ears did now. The apprentice swallowed thickly before closing her eyes again.

"Now, I'm not so sure." Her teeth clenched tightly, muscles coiling before relaxing once more. She could never fool herself with her false bravado anymore. This was one of the downfalls of taking off her mask; she couldn't even convince herself of anything, not like she used to. "I'm not so sure of anything anymore. I only seem to be making everything worse."

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit," a sigh escaped the tom's lips, "so much has happened that you're evidently drowning in it all. Just breathe, Flarepaw… you'll find a way out of this."

"You won't tell me what I can do?"

"Well, if I just give you the answers, then you won't learn, will you?" Whiteshadow gave her a wink before gently licking the top of her head, a comforting and reassuring smile on his face. "I may not give you the answers, but I _will_ be by your side through it all. I'll keep a closer eye out for the Commoner during training, but there's only so much _I_ can do… and the same goes for you. For the sake of the stars, don't ever do this again, it's too reckless."

"I don't know what else to do."

"You can't keep defending Sootpaw in this way that is so obvious. So, find another approach."

"Which is?..."

"If I give you the answers, you won't learn, will you?" A playful glimmer appeared in Whiteshadow's pale eyes. He gave her another reassuring smile. "You'll figure it out. And get help from anyone else you can trust, perhaps Sagepaw? If you are really going to fight this battle against your father, he must intend for it to be a long one. I'm going to help in any way I can… but I won't fight this battle _for you_."

"I understand, Whiteshadow. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he turned away from her, motioning for her to follow him, "I think right now, you should be with him before he starts freaking out."

A gentle chuckle escaped her lips before she began trailing after him, stiffly at first before finding her spot at his side. Whiteshadow hummed a happy tune as he walked, head bobbing in sync with his noise. Flarepaw kept her gaze in front of her, eyes traveling occasionally up towards the sky. She could not take back what she did to the two Artisans, the damage was done and now she would have to suffer the consequences, should any arise. _I made my nest, now I have to lay in it._

Still, despite accepting this, she could not shake away the uncomfortable feeling of the thrill she felt when attacking the two Artisans. The power to completely make them submit, the knowledge of knowing nobody was planned to save them. The complete dominance she felt at the fact that, in those moments, _she_ was in charge. _She_ could make the choice to stop, or keep going. To make them suffer more, or give them the mercy they begged for. It gave her an idea of what Wildfire felt like in moments where she was the one who was pleading.

It was as sickening as it was delightful.

"That Commoner…"

"Hmm?"

Whiteshadow stopped walking, a thoughtful expression on his face as he turned his head in her direction. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

There was only a small moment of hesitation before she answered, but not because she was second-guessing herself. Because she couldn't find the right word to fully express her feelings.

"Everything…" Flarepaw murmured, a gentle smile on her face and a sad glimmer in the silver moon of her eyes.

"He means everything to me."

…

 _ **Forestclan**_

…

Out of everything, Berrypaw was not betting on the possibility that she would make it out of this situation alive… but somehow, she wasn't only holding her own, she was _winning_.

"Had enough yet?"

"Why don't you come on down from your little perch and fight like a real cat, sweetheart?"

The Grand Royal apprentice allowed her smile to grow, the muscles in her legs coiling before she launched herself from the branch. Ignis- the tom had been panting heavily, and the other rogues weren't faring any better- could barely let out a squeak of surprise as the blue blur of muscle and fur collided with him, sending him sprawling against the ground yet again. He could feel her claws against his skin, sharp pin pricks of pain blossoming across his pelt and blood spilling easily as she leapt away _again_. The tom was growing impatient with her fighting style.

Forestclan warriors were nothing, if not masters of their environment. Berrypaw utilized her surroundings to their very limits and beyond, her body in constant motion as she leapt from tree to tree, from body to body, from tree to body and body to tree. Her paws barely touched the snow-covered ground, but even if they did, she would kick up snow whenever she leapt away again. If the situation called for it, and she had enough energy, she would use the rouge's own momentum to throw them to the nearest tree, the collision most times knocking the breath out of them.

With her constant leaping, the rogues scrambled to try and catch her. She tallied three times when she saw one of the rogues accidentally run into another- one poor soul had simply bumped into Ignis with their shoulder… and now she could see their body somewhere in the area they just left. Berrypaw shuddered as she remembered just how quickly the leader of the group turned on his own in a fit of rage, smashing the poor tom's head against a tree and burying his claws in their throat. The Grand Royal apprentice hated to imagine what the ginger tom would do if he caught her.

 _Focus!_

The she-cat's dark green eyes narrowed in concentration as she leapt high into the air, avoiding yet another desperate tackle from one of the toms. She had heard some of their names, quickly matching faces to them. Sylph was the albino one that had started it all, bursting from the snow and near-perfect camouflage. Ignis, of course, was difficult to miss. The dead body in the clearing before belonged to someone named Flint, a greyish-black furred tom with eyes that had once been yellow-amber before they glossed over.

The tom that Berrypaw had dodged just now was named Sting, a dark brown tabby with smooth scars marring his pelt. The Grand Royal apprentice twisted mid-air, positioning herself to land on her paws a few steps away. As soon as she landed, a pale she-cat, which she believed was named Frost, was in front of her, and someone else was at her side. Behind Frost was Ignis, charging forward and appearing as though he would take down one of his own again to get his claws on her.

A breath escaped her lips as she backpedaled, ears flat against her head and tail tip twitching. One of her paws swept the loose snow into the air, momentarily blinding her opponents, but also herself. It didn't matter, all she needed was to give herself some time as she darted to the nearest tree, taking a running leap to it and scaling it in a matter of seconds. The Grand Royal apprentice took a second to catch her breath on the low-hanging branch, the limb of the tree bending at a dangerous angle and creaking underneath the sudden weight. Frost, Sting, and Ignis were slowly approaching her from the front… somewhere behind them, two other toms were attempting to climb a different tree- assumingly in an attempt to catch her from a different angle- with a third clinging precariously on one of the thicker branches with a terrified expression.

 _I'm missing one… Where is Sylph?_

The albino she-cat that had first startled her was seemingly nowhere to be found. A curse left Berrypaw's lips at that, teeth gritting together as she re-focused on the three approaching her. The other three attempting to climb the trees wouldn't be a problem, so long as they were occupied with their task. _Rule number one; never lose sight of your opponents._

"Getting tired yet, sweetheart?"

Berrypaw wanted to snap back at the tom… if she wasn't so busy trying to catch her breath. She knew she was reaching the end of her energy reserves, Forestclan warriors were always advised with finishing a battle as quickly as possible to avoid this situation. Every muscle in her body screamed in exertion, a soreness already forming in her shoulders and paws aching from the constant motion and different textures. The scar along her side twinged noticeably and throbbed in sync with her heartbeat, a noticeable annoyance that was getting more and more difficult to ignore- and it made it even more difficult to try and continue fighting. It was slowing her down, that much she knew. A fresh wound along the side of her face was an obvious reminder of that, Ignis had gotten close enough to catch her off-guard.

And the rogues were getting smarter. They positioned themselves in such a way, sometimes, where they were never alone. If the apprentice leapt at one of them, the other was right beside them. Even if Berrypaw was fast enough, that split second pause would be more than enough time for the other to catch her. And they were beginning to time her as well, making it easier to predict _where_ she would jump to next. They had intercepted her leap once, and she got away unscathed, but it was only a matter of time before they truly caught her.

Everything in her fighting style required her momentum and a steady rhythm of movement, interrupting or changing that rhythm ruined her more than it helped her. Berrypaw was at her wits' end. _I could always just stay up here… but not for long. The three buffoons are quickly learning over there._ Indeed, the three toms were all finding ways to balance themselves on the branches, slowly but surely making their way to her through the trees. _And where in the name of my ancestors is that albino cat._

The white furred cat was nowhere to be seen. A grunt from below her caused her to lean closer to the edge, the branch beneath her threatening to snap and she watched quietly as Sting began scaling the tree she was on. She didn't know how long she had been fighting… and she didn't know how long she could _continue_ to fight.

 _I have to find a way out of here. Staying is no longer an option for me._

Berrypaw blew out a steadying breath, quickly glancing around once more. The three toms were still making their way to her from the trees, one of them almost falling when a loose branch broke from underneath them. Ignis and Frost stood side-by-side, she would be unable to attack one of them and leave unscathed. Sting was coming directly at her, the muscles in his shoulders clenching as he pulled himself closer and closer to her- forcing her to think _quickly_.

 _And I still can't see Sylph._

 _Damn it._

Her tongue drew gently across her teeth, mouth parting slightly in thought before she swallowed thickly. _Now or never I guess._ She had only one opportunity; if it was ruined, the only way she would get out of this would be if she died. Sending a silent prayer to her ancestors, and an even quieter goodbye- in case something went wrong- to her little spitfire and Spike, the Grand Royal apprentice turned just enough to leap off of the branch so she would land on the opposite side of the tree. The trunk would provide a physical barrier between her and the rogues, giving her a few seconds, but it did hinder her as well. Camp was in the direction they were currently approaching her from, she would have to run around them if she had any hope of escaping.

As soon as her paws touched the ground, Berrypaw used the last of her energy to begin sprinting. Behind her, she could hear Ignis yowling at the others to _get her_. A heavy thump, followed by three more, made her aware that the rogues in the trees and Sting leapt off of their perches to run after her. The rapid pawsteps behind her urged her to go faster, her mind screaming at her muscles to speed up. She didn't dare risk a glance behind her, it would only slow her down. _Run like a fox is on your tail… you know what that feels like._

This wasn't the first time she was forced to run away… this thought alone almost made her stop and fight them instead. The Grand Royal apprentice gritted her teeth, just about to reach the opposite treeline of the clearing. If only she could just make it to the trees, then it would be easier to lose them in her maze-like territory. If only…

A figure emerged from the shadows… or more precisely, from the snow at her side. The sudden movement caught her eye, head turning just in time to see the outstretched paws of the white she-cat. _Damn it… I forgot about Sylph._

 _I guess I found her..._

A breathless yowl escaped her lips, the two she-cats flying into the clearing and rolling over each other before coming to a halt, Berrypaw pinned to the ground. The pale blue eyes and strangely red pupils of the albino glared down at her, an almost victorious glimmer in her gaze. There was a brief moment of silence before the Grand Royal apprentice hissed out in pain, the claws of Sylph digging into her shoulders with a firm grip. The apprentice tried kicking her away, but failed miserably. Even if she had succeeded, it wasn't hard to tell that she was swiftly surrounded by the other rogues- the group forming a loose circle around her and blocking off all possible exits.

"Don't touch her!" Ignis managed to snarl out, voice coming from her side. "Only I get to hurt her!"

Immediately, Sylph released her, stepping away and joining the others in a circle. Berrypaw huffed as she stood up, body aching and blood dripping from her shoulders. That simple movement alone sent an agonizing wave of burning pain through her, a yowl sounding from her lips as she stumbled in place. Her dark green eyes blinked repeatedly to dispel the pain before focusing on the ginger figure walking straight at her.

In a few strides, Ignis was in front of her, but it wasn't long before she was suddenly on the ground again with his clawed smack to her cheek. Pain blossomed along her face, and soon, her body became a forest of agony with each swipe of his paw. A part of the long scar along her side reopened with his ivory tips, and as he pressed her face against the ground with his other paw, she knew this was only done to torture her. He would make her death as painful as possible for annoying him.

Berrypaw was close to blacking out from the pain when it suddenly stopped, eyes fluttering open from their previously shut state and glancing around. The pressure on her head was still there, and evidently, the weight of Ignis was still above her as well. Faintly, she could hear something happening, could hear _someone_ other than herself snarling and hissing.

"Would you look at that, darling?" Ignis's voice filtered in through the haze, his muzzle right beside her ear and the pressure of his paw moving down to the side of her neck. His voice was sickeningly sweet. "Looks like one of your little clanmates _does_ care about you, I thought for sure they abandoned you since, you know, nobody was coming. Color me surprised."

 _Huh?_

Even as her thoughts began questioning him, a cold chill of dread swept through her, heart beating quickly in panic. _Please… please don't let it be-_

"Spike…"

Her voice was hoarse from her earlier cries, just loud enough for Ignis himself to hear. The rogue tilted his head in confusion. Of course, she wasn't looking at him. Her dark green eyes, the vision in them growing clearer as she returned to her senses, were solely focused on Thornpaw as the Royal put up a valiant effort against three of the rogues. His fighting style was different than hers, utilizing the ground more so than the trees. He was a powerful fighter, but not very fast.

"Spike? Is he a rogue too? I thought you clan cats had funny names."

"Don't touch him, don't you-"

"You're not in any position to make commands, sweetheart."

If she had the energy to struggle against Ignis, she would. But she couldn't. It didn't take long for the rogues to use their numbers on their side to pin the tom down, though it was with hidden satisfaction watching Thornpaw claw one of the unnamed toms in the eye. Berrypaw gritted her teeth, head turning just enough to look away from her friend. Ignis stared down at her with a wicked grin. He was waiting for her to start talking… waiting for her to _beg_.

"Please…" _Only for Spike… Only for Spike will I beg the enemy for something._ "Please, let him go. Do whatever you want with me, but please, just let him go."

Ignis tilted his head back in thought, letting out an exaggerated hum of contemplation before looking back down at her. The smile on his face told her that everything she did was for nothing.

"I'd rather not, sweetheart. You see… I like seeing you in pain," his paw pressed threateningly against her throat, choking her slightly. "I don't care what sort of bond the two of you share. But, if seeing him in pain manages to hurt you as well, then why wouldn't I do what I want?"

 _No… no please!_

"Your little friend over there clawed one of my fighters in the eye, such a shame too. You know what they say, love," Ignis forced her to look in Thornpaw's direction, their gazes meeting briefly and equal in panic. The rogue leaned down, his muzzle brushing against one of her ears as he whispered. "An eye for an eye."

It wasn't long before Thornpaw's cry of agony filtered into the air, Berrypaw squeezing her eyes shut as she saw one of Sting's paws hovering over her friend's eye. Two of the other tom rogues had to keep the Royal apprentice pinned as he struggled desperately to escape. Ignis hissed against her ear, his teeth meeting the delicate skin and forcing a groan from her mouth.

"Aww, you closed your eyes, sweetheart. You missed the whole thing." The rogue above her cackled in amusement, claws digging into the side of her face and forcing her to look once more. "Because of that, we'll take the other one too. And this time, you better _watch_ … because if you don't, it'll be his life next. Understand, love?"

Thornpaw was still desperately trying to escape from his prison, open eye dripping with tears as his other eye dripped with blood. The claw marks over them were red and angry. His groans and pained breaths didn't go unnoticed by Berrypaw as she weakly attempted to struggle against Ignis. The leader was relentless, his grip firm against her. The dark green gaze of her friend met hers briefly, Berrypaw could only hope she could express how _sorry_ she was that this was happening to him. He would lose both of his eyes, simply because she refused to watch it the first time. And if he was here alone, then that only meant he came searching for her because he was worried. _Everything that happens to you is my fault…_

 _I'm so sorry…_

"Better get a good look at her, _Spike_ ," Ignis said his nickname, the name only she was allowed to use on Thornpaw, tauntingly. His smirk grew at the growl that escaped both of their lips. "This is the last time you'll ever see her. Beautiful, isn't she, even with all this blood on her?"

"I'm going to feed you to the crows, you mange-ridden rats."

"That's not very nice~"

With a single nod of his head, Ignis gave the order to Sting once more. It took everything within Berrypaw to keep her eyes open, tears beginning to fall from them. Her throat constricted to keep in the cry of pain, panic, and sorrow at what was happening to Thornpaw. Red stained the ground around him, stained the claws of Sting, stained the dark brown fur around Thornpaw's face. On the outside, Berrypaw's expression appeared blank. As soon as Sting was finished, the remaining rogues stepped away from the writhing form of the Royal apprentice- a few of them letting out harsh laughter at his agonized figure.

"Thank you for watching, my dearest. Now, because you were _so_ obedient, how about I don't kill you, hmm? I'm pretty sure King wanted me to give a proper warning, and I don't know how much more proper a dead body can be, but… I guess a dead body can only send so much of a message." Ignis chuckled, his other paw tracing the outline of her body with his sharp claws- leaving behind deep grooves of red amongst the blue. "You shouldn't underestimate us, it's only a matter of time before we take what we want."

His lips found her ears again, teeth meeting skin briefly and sending a sharp twinge of pain through her once more. "And we _always_ get what we want, one way or another."

With that, the tom released his grip on her as he walked away. Berrypaw remained on her side, watching through lidded eyes as the leader of the rogues rallied the others, discussing briefly before traveling in a seemingly random direction. She willed her body to move, but she found it next to impossible. Thornpaw was still stumbling in his place, groaning and gasping in pain as his head whipped from side to side.

"B-Blue?... Blue, where are you?" The panic in his voice sent her own heart thrumming against her chest, a breath escaping her lips. He must have thought she was dead.

"...Here…" She cleared her throat, gritting her teeth as she slowly maneuvered to attempt to stand up. "I'm right here, don't worry."

The tom nodded slightly as he took shaky steps towards her, head angled downward. Only Berrypaw could see the blood rolling off of his face in droplets, ruining the pure white snow around him with red. _Everything is my fault._

"I'm sorry..."

"What?" Thornpaw breathed out as he finally found his way to her side, hesitantly tapping her body with one of his paws and letting out a small sound of relief. "Blue?"

"I'm sorry…"

 _I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight them off. I'm sorry I wasn't smart enough to come up with a better plan. I'm sorry I made them take both of your eyes._

"For what?"

"...Everything…"

She couldn't hear his response as she closed her eyes, finally finding solace in the darkness.

 _I'm sorry for everything..._

…

 _ **A/N: Whoo… wasn't that fun guys? In case I'm unable to upload next week, cause I think I said I'll try to do extra chapters during the Holidays, Merry (early) Christmas and Happy (early) New Years. Fingers crossed I can do one next week, but I don't know. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **If you could tell/ask any of the characters one (or two, or three) thing/question, what would you say/ask?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	49. Chapter 45: Shame

_**A/N: Before anything, I just wanna say Happy New Years everybody! Starting 2019 with a chapter for you all, hope you enjoy it! Hope everybody had a wonderful Christmas (I got a new laptop, bunch of RWBY merch, and a Barnes and Noble gift card to name a few things, lol). In other news, the Winter Quarter for my college is going to be starting soon, so that should be fun. I'm so excited, as much as I love going on breaks and stuff, I need to constantly be doing something productive (yeah, I could write, but it eventually becomes more draining than fun). Five chapters away from 50… damn, this is definitely going to be the longest story I've ever written lol.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _hannah111190_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Nightsky of FlameClan-**_ Yep, every chapters are opposites, or things that you can compare/contrast to one another. I did this specifically to show the two opposites that are Soot and Flare, and how they each go through their own struggles no matter what rank they are. And, of course, how the perspective of each switches between the two chapters.

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ I so sowwy! Yeah… removing Spike's eyes was a last minute thing. I was _originally_ going to have him either completely killed, or taken as prisoner. But, seeing as Ignis and his rascals still need to go to Blazeclan, I had to cut out that prisoner part. And… to be honest, I didn't have the heart to kill Spike (yet). Oh no, Ignis and the others are still going to be relevant (at least Ignis is). They still have Blazeclan next so… XD. Unfortunately can't have fluff every single chapter, considering all the fluff-heavy content recently lol. Enjoy it whenever I write it, cause it won't last forever people. No offense taken! The "real" goal of the rogues has not been revealed yet, all that's been said is that they're targeting the clans and are going to be starting the "next phase" soon. Thank you! _Rainpaw:_ "I… really _really_ care about her. Don't tell her I said that, I wanna be the one to do it!" Does that answer it? And hmm… Ignis and Berry? I could see it tbh XD. Merry Christmas~

 _ **the Key of Endless Winters-**_ Three cheers for you! Yeah… poor Thornpaw. _King:_ "That is none of your concern." (You'll find out later~) _Flamepaw:_ (No answer) _Wildfire:_ "What's wrong with me? How dare you imply that something is wrong with me!?" _Ignis:_ "I do know… that I really want to hurt you for saying that." _Cherrypaw:_ "You must be confused, dear~ What rogues?" Hope you enjoy the chapter (sorry if that was confusing lol).

 _ **Feathershade (Guest)-**_ Yeah Flare, damnit Flare. You were supposed to protect everybody! (She's just one cat lol, she can't be in multiple places at once). She'll try harder, don't worry

 _ **bluesilver (Guest)-**_ Wolfstorm got his cruelty from his own experiences with parental abuse… it sort of runs in Wildfire's family. That… will be revealed in his backstory, I'm actually looking forward to writing that scene now. From his view, Wildfire values perfection and strength more so than empathy and anything else. If Flarepaw had followed his rules more carefully (which appears impossible, cause it kind of is) or even had beaten him in a battle, he _probably_ would've stopped. Or if Willowflame found out and beat him up, then he definitely would've stopped. Wildfire values Flamepaw above everybody else, he hates Sagepaw. For Wildfire, picking favorites definitely had to do with gender (since he doesn't believe she-cat's deserve the more honorable titles). As for Wolfstorm… it had to do with who was born first (Wildfire was second, Swiftpaw was first). Interesting theory, but no; Flarepaw and Sootpaw are definitely **not** related in any way. Well… I haven't shown Sootpaw's parents yet (spoiler spoiler, keeping my mouth shut lol). So just… wait and see I guess haha. I… don't know anything about cats to be completely honest. I know the basics, like basic patterns and eye colors and such, but breeds and everything else, yeah no. I've always pictured Flarepaw like a very light amber- sort of creamish color more so than anything else, but that's just me. I had originally planned for her to have amber eyes as well, but ultimately scrapped that idea (I like the idea of her having silver eyes better). Sootpaw was- originally- going to be a black tom with a white speckling down his back and golden eyes (Fun Fact: Sootpaw's warrior name, if I had gone with his original design, would have been Sootfall. Now, it's completely different, but I still like it). You guys can imagine them in anyway you want to help you visualize the story, I just set the actual appearances as more like a guideline and stuff.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Merry Christmas! I guess Sootpaw's reckless behavior is rubbing off on her? Yes, very scary Flarekitty. Fear doesn't always keep people/cats silent for long, no. In Flare's case, it was more like a she didn't want to be a bother type of thing more so than a fearful thing to stay silent about Wild's abuse. Take what Flarepaw felt- the good part at least- in those moments and multiply it by like 10, that's how good it felt for Wildfire. You shall see the first time he ever abused her in his backstory- that will come sometime in the future lol. Wolfstorm was originally worse in the fact that he didn't really care where he scarred Wildfire, but I feel like Wildfire was definitely a bit more restrained than Wolfstorm was. Whiteshadow was referring to his own experiences with violence, he doesn't know about Wildfire's past (just vague details given by Willow). White would be an excellent father… but the only she-cat he would want to have kits with would be Leafstar so… guess he can never be one. I want everybody to keep Flarepaw's realization about abusing others in their heads for the times to come lol. When I first came up with the idea to have their eyes be described as something in the physical world, I had no idea what to do for Flare. Soot was easy, his eyes are the color of the sunset (and Flare loves sunsets). But with Flare, I needed to think a bit more; the "storm" part of it came from how Soot always used to view them, as well as her- dangerous, powerful, unforgiving. The "moon" portion came up later, after they came closer together, to show the 'other side' of Flarepaw- calm, mysterious, and beautiful. Idk, I just always though they were pretty (*clears throat* this also means that there will be 'another side' to Soot's eyes that will be revealed later). Yeah… yeah the end of the chapter was unexpected, but I hope not in a strangely abrupt/rushed kind of way. I'm mad at Berry too, but hey, what could you do now? She felt like she needed to prove herself after the fox incident. Ignis is a more twisted version of Windpaw lol. You shall find out… when the time comes. Well, Gingerpaw and Thornpaw fight in two very different ways, considering they are also from two different clans who specialize in different tactics. I believe it would be a lot harder for a Forestclan cat to learn how to fight blind. Yup, Ignis and his group of rascals are heading to Blazeclan next. You shall wait and see after this Forestclan mini-arc lol. _Wildfire:_ "I'm doing what's best for my ungrateful excuse of a daughter. She should be thanking me." _Ignis:_ "Wouldn't you like to know~ I knew I was popular. And also, an eye for an eye, it was his fault." _King:_ "...I have no reason to answer to you. Begone." _Phantom:_ "Whiteshadow? I've never heard this name before. Is it someone I know?" _Redstar:_ "I do not wish to share my story yet, please understand… as for my relation with Sootpaw, I cannot say." _Cloudstar:_ "No. And that is none of your concern, it is business with my clan alone." _Leafstar:_ "Aren't you sweet~ You're my favorite too." _Whiteshadow:_ "Of course I'm your favorite, everybody loves me… thank you for saying that though. And yes, I do have nightmares." And Zero's fighting style for him was very… aggressive, let's just say. Every strike's sole purpose was to kill right away. _Cherrypaw:_ "What do you mean? What did I cause? I have no idea what you're insinuating~" _Bramblepaw:_ "It is my dream, but if I have to give it to anybody, it would be Cherrypaw. She's… very pretty. Don't tell her I said that." _Willowflame:_ "I'm ashamed at myself for not noticing… and if I was still there, I might just have to give Wildfire a piece of my claws." _Wild-worshippers:_ "Wildfire is the strongest! How dare you not see that?" _Thornpaw:_ "..." _Thornblaze:_ "I'm excited! But nervous… what if I don't raise them right?" _Yellowpaw:_ "Tch, that Commoner would be blessed to have my respect… but I guess he's not the worst cat there is." _Rowanpaw:_ "I-I'm not scared! How dare you? And it only makes sense, Sootpaw is a Commoner. Why wouldn't I hate him?" His treatment by Wild is definitely not as bad as Flarepaw's. _Turbo:_ "Who is King? I learned to fight from my parents… wherever they are." That was fun lol. Nope, this chapter is called Shame. My winter break was fun I guess, I spent most of it sore from my workouts with my cousin. Can't wait to start the next quarter. Enjoy!

 _ **Fawnfur000DETHKA-**_ Thank you! It does get a bit challenging when you have more than one idea in mind- I know I'm terrible with that cause all I do is start both anyways (PS: Definitely don't do two stories at a time unless you have the time and energy, cause writing one story is mentally exhausting enough as it is.) When it comes to writer's block, I'm not exactly the best source of advice lol. All I do is wait for it to go by, or push through it. Problem with pushing through is that you tend to be more critical about yourself and/or you simply have mediocre chapters. If I get the time, I'll make sure to check out your story. If you're looking for writing long stories, it is best to keep both your audience interested for the long run, as well as make sure to constantly have the story progress. For example, if your story is an adventure/traveling type of story, then don't have your characters stay in one place doing absolutely nothing for long. Or, even if the heroes aren't doing much in terms of progress (like my story right now) have the villains working behind-the-scenes/on-the-side. It is very helpful to have an outline as well, even if it's just one event that happens that chapter. Hope this helps, and I'm happy to share any more advice I can think about.

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Hiya Sharp, long time no see lol. Oof, definitely don't let Fanfiction get in the way of life duties. Of course I remember you, how could I forget? Oh WOW, page 3? I haven't checked lol. I'm surprised tbh, but thanks you guys. Ah… Windpaw's parents, I haven't introduced them have I? (Looks like something for the next Stormclan mini-arc… whenever that is XD). To answer that question in their place, it's both; they don't like same-gender couples, and also because Windpaw and Rainpaw are (or… were actually, Rain is no longer a GR apprentice) both running for Grand Royal. _Emberpaw:_ "Eh… Flarepaw and my brother both deserve it. If the Grand Royal believes they are the better choice, then who am I to disagree?" Yeah, Ignis and his rascals are pretty strong, as are the other City Dwellers (let's call them that for now). I mean… she was technically doing a good job, she just ran out of steam lol. And also, she wasn't killing them- Berrypaw had many opportunities to do so, but of course, the Warrior Code forbids it. Glad to have you back again Sharp!

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Forestclan**_

…

 _Pain…_

 _Blood…_

 _Regret…_

 _The burning ginger pelt of her attacker… his sickeningly sweet and viciously mischievous smirk… his bright green eyes that were a stark contrast to Spike's dark green ones- eyes that he would never see out of because of_ her…

The first thing the blue furred apprentice registered upon waking up wasn't the pain, but the revolting and stomach-churning feeling of regret and shame. The overwhelming guilt made it difficult to swallow, and the parchness of her throat certainly didn't help matters either. Berrypaw took in a deep, shaky breath as her dark green gaze filtered around the familiar moss-covered walls of the Medicine Den. She wasn't a stranger to this place- the fox incident made sure of it. Her body ached in all the wrong places, bringing upon waves of agony that forced her to remain as motionless as possible.

 _Spike…_

Worry for her friend seemed to be her only motivator… besides the fact that it was followed closely behind by guilt. After all, she was the reason he was so injured in the first place. _If only I had ran directly back to camp when I first smelled them… none of this would've happened._ The Grand Royal apprentice allowed herself a few moments of rest before attempting to sit up, her paws moving mechanically underneath her as she, somehow, found the strength to push against the nest. Berrypaw's teeth clenched together as she breathed through the pain, each cobweb-covered scar on her body making its presence known with the subtlest shift of her muscles. _This pain is nothing to Spike losing his eyes because of me._ This was only a fraction of what he probably went through.

"Oh!" A surprised voice gasped out from somewhere ahead of her. "You're awake, wonderful."

A dark brown paw was placed in her line of sight, and within seconds, it was suddenly easier to sit up with the help of Blossomleaf- the Medicine Cat. Berrypaw blew out a tired sigh as she glanced up gratefully at the grey furred she-cat with light green eyes that were always so amiable. If she weren't so tired from that simple action, the Grand Royal apprentice would've sent the young healer a smile.

"You've been resting for two days now… you lost quite a bit of blood when Cherrypaw brought you back, I was beginning to get worried."

"Cherry...paw?" The blue furred apprentice frowned in confusion, brows pinching together. "She was there?"

"Not sure; as much as I am aware, she was out hunting when she found you passed out from your injuries and Royal Thornpaw trying to carry you back." Blossomleaf went to work while she spoke, a careful eye wandering over each of Berrypaw's covered wounds as she placed a dripping ball of moss at the base of the nest. With a gentle nod, the Medicine Cat urged the Grand Royal apprentice to drink _something_ , even if it was only the smallest of water droplets. "After she brought you two back here safely, she took a patrol and set out to find whoever did this, but they couldn't find anything."

 _So… Cherrypaw is the hero again after all._ Berrypaw had to swallow down the bile in her throat along with the water. _Once more, I was saved by someone else._

"And what has the Grand Royal done about this?

"Leafstar has been sending out more and more patrols to scout the area, without any progress though. That's all we can really do for now without any leads."

 _Any leads…_ She suddenly remembered the warning Ignis had given her before disappearing… leaving her alive, if only barely. The Medicine Cat was quick to notice the shift in her expression. Taking a step back, Blossomleaf blinked at her before tilting her head with a gentle angle.

"From what I can tell, Grand Royal Berrypaw, for you to come out of this alive was intentional. Before I make my own assumptions, I wish to know what _happened_ exactly." A frown crossed the friendly she-cat's face. "Even with your previous injuries, there was no reason for you to lose against anyone in your own home."

"There were seven of them, Blossomleaf. I… I was doing just fine, but I underestimated them and overestimated my own prowess. The only reason I'm alive is because the rogues had a message for us." Berrypaw's gaze shifted down to her nest, ears drooping as she shrugged as nonchalantly as she could. "You're right; in our home, there was no reason for me to lose against anyone, regardless of number."

A sigh sounded from the Medicine Cat before Blossomleaf licked the top of the she-cat's head, coaxing her to raise it and greeting her with a gentle, if sad, smile. As usual, her cordial green gaze had a calming effect on anyone who looked at it. Berrypaw was no different.

"I don't mean to make you feel shame. Even if I do not step onto the battlefield, I do know how strenuous it is to face on multiple opponents in any situation. I'm just glad you are lucky enough to still be alive." Another sigh escaped her lips, her expression shifting to thoughtful glimmer instead. "Our High Ranking warriors may not see it that way, however. They will hold no pity for you simply because you lost in your homeland. As Grand Royal apprentice, I'm sure you above all others know just how prideful our warriors carry themselves."

Berrypaw nodded in understanding, knowing full well just what the Medicine Cat was implying. Warriors of Forestclan were prideful, much like every other High Rank, of their home. Losing a battle on their territory was seen as disgraceful, the greatest form of shame someone could bring back to the clan. By any and all means, a Forestclan warrior was destined to always win a battle on their own turf.

And now, Berrypaw was the only one of her generation to lose not one, but two battles. She was still receiving negativity from losing against the fox so long ago, and now…

"You mentioned a message?" Blossomleaf pulled her back to reality and from the depths of her own thoughts, just when she was beginning to drown in them. The Medicine Cat was busying herself by gently peeling the old cobwebs off of the blue furred apprentice to replace them with fresh ones. "Should I call for the Grand Royal?"

"Oh, right. Sure." Berrypaw nodded with a frown, her dark green gaze traveling to the entrance of her personal den in here. _Spike must be here still… I have to find him._

"I will get her then, you just rest for now, alright?"

"Okay…" Her voice was small as she looked back down to her paws, guilt and remorse threatening to swallow her whole. As the sound of Blossomleaf's footfalls began to retreat, Berrypaw was content with being submerged by her emotions.

"Grand Royal Berrypaw? Do you… Do you wish to hear about Thornpaw's condition?"

It was almost amusing how quickly the she-cat looked upwards, head whipping back as she found Blossomleaf hovering by the exitway. The Medicine Cat held a gentle expression, a tinge of nervousness in it as well. Nobody aside from mentors, family, and the Grand Royal were allowed to know about the condition of a High Rank in the Medicine Den. For her to offer this to Berrypaw…

"If… If it's not too much trouble." Even as she said it, Berrypaw knew it would be bring nothing but that if the other High Ranks found out. The only reason no actual harm would come to Blossomleaf was because she was the only Medicine Cat of Forestclan. She was safe, only because of her title.

"None at all." A lie. "He's been… trying to adjust to his… situation. It isn't easy for him."

"So… that means…" Berrypaw knew it was true, that Spike was completely blind, but a side of her- the side that fought against her guilt- wanted to believe there was a _chance_ to save him. She wished beyond the stars that Blossomleaf would deny the truth.

"Unfortunately," but she wasn't going to- kind as she was, Blossomleaf never lied for the sake of lying, "Thornpaw is blind in both eyes now. There is nothing I could do to help heal them, all I could do is help him with the pain. We can only hope that maybe his vision could return after some rest."

The light green gaze of the Medicine Cat dropped down to her paws, in the way they always did when she knew there was nothing she could do to save someone. "But with the way it's looking, I'm not so optimistic."

 _I knew it… I knew this was what was going to happen, but… it doesn't hurt any less after hearing it._

"Is… Is he awake?" Berrypaw mumbled out the words, the shadow of guilt overtaking her figure against the natural brightness of the den. Blossomleaf cleared her throat as she looked back up, glancing behind her shoulder for only the briefest of moments.

"He is," it was a shame Blossomleaf was still frowning, she was always seen with a warm smile instead. "Although, I'm not sure if he is open to having visitors right now. I can check if you'd like?"

"N-No, it's fine." Another lie, this time by the Grand Royal apprentice. "I just… I just wanted to know how he's doing. Thank you, Blossomleaf. My apologies for the trouble."

With a bow of her head, the Medicine Cat turned away from the apprentice.

"I will bring the Grand Royal shortly to discuss this message you wished to share. I will return shortly." With those parting words, the friendly she-cat disappeared from Berrypaw's view.

Coupled with her exhaustion, the blue furred apprentice felt like collapsing back into her nest. Behind lidded eyes, she could still see the wicked grin across Ignis's face, the darkness made it all too easy to remember Thornpaw's screams of agony. All she wanted to do was force her body to move out there, wherever he was, and _apologize_ until she couldn't speak anymore. Without his vision, the High Ranking mentors would refuse to train a cripple. Everyone would view the once prodigal Royal apprentice as nothing but a disgrace. Because, by all intents and purposes, he, too, lost the fight. Just like she did.

 _Just like me…_

 _I'm a disgrace to the Forestclan name…_

In her few moments of silence and solitude, nothing stopped the shame from eating away at Berrypaw's mind. And she made no effort of fighting against it.

 _A disgrace is what I am… maybe it's what I've always been._

…

"And… that's all I remember him saying to me." Berrypaw took in a deep breath after her quick explanation, speaking as swiftly as possible to escape from the horrid contents of her memories. If it were up to her, she would rather forget everything that happened. _But I can never forget… because there will be a constant reminder everytime I look at Spike._

"It seems no matter how much time has passed, rogues still pose a problem to us." A sigh escaped the lips of the Grand Royal, who was sitting just outside of Berrypaw's nest. The white striped tabby with light brown and grey fur always appeared professional when in the presence of her clan- at least the High Ranks. Now, however, Leafstar sat with an air of comfort and relaxation. Her back had a slight slouch to it, tail twitching against her paws. Still, her expression was as alert and attentive as it always was, light green eyes burning in thought and glimmering with a sense of calculation. It wasn't difficult to tell when Leafstar was planning something, she always had the same look. But Berrypaw was confused by her words.

"Grand Royal?"

"I can only assume they're from the same group as before," Leafstar sighed with a shake of her head, "and here I thought we were done with them."

"You mean, you've dealt with them before?" To say Berrypaw was intrigued would be an understatement, not much was shared about the previous running for Grand Royal.

"Not the exact same ones; but I believe the ones you faced are from the original group as before. From what I can see, they've definitely grown in numbers." The Grand Royal eyed Berrypaw's covered scars with a sense of melancholy. A second later, just a second, the apprentice could've sworn she saw a damn near murderous glimmer in those light green eyes. "It's a shame I wasn't there."

It was no secret just how protective Leafstar was of every member of her clan, she went above and beyond to make sure everybody was safe from harm. But, there was only so much one cat could do. Whenever her warriors, or anybody in her clan for that matter, was injured, Leafstar carried the blame upon her shoulders so nobody else would.

"What do we do now, Grand Royal?" Blossomleaf spoke up, eyes clouded as she was apparently deep in thought. "From what I can tell, it's only a matter of time before something like this happens again."

"Now, all we could do is increase our patrols and training, to make everybody prepared so this doesn't happen again. I will personally foresee the training of all our apprentices, can't have anyone slacking off now." The Grand Royal of Forestclan stood up with an almost excited bounce in her step, giving a thankful nod to Berrypaw before turning around to leave. "I want you to focus on recovery, Grand Royal Berrypaw. It'll help no one if you try to rush it. After Blossomleaf clears you, you will resume with your training."

"Y-You mean, I'm still a Grand Royal apprentice?" Berrypaw blurted out before she could stop herself, and it was followed by a failed attempt at subtly clearing her throat that left her in a coughing fit.

Leafstar paused halfway out of the den, glancing behind her shoulder at the apprentice with a confused glimmer in her eyes. Berrypaw could only stare back at her, ears burning in embarrassment towards herself. Thankfully, the Grand Royal only chuckled at her slip-up.

"You are a Grand Royal apprentice until I say otherwise," the light brown and grey she-cat winked almost playfully, "and I haven't said otherwise."

Berrypaw couldn't help but chuckle at the mischievous, matter-of-fact tone of Leafstar. Even Blossomleaf allowed an amused smile on her face, despite the impending severity of their situation. For a few seconds, the only emotions allowed in the den were happy ones.

But then, Leafstar turned back around, and the moment was over. Blossomleaf was the first to recover.

"What will you do, Leafstar?" Once more, the Grand Royal paused in her journey to the exit, head tilted back as she pondered the question presented to her. A gentle hum sounded from her chest as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"I think it's time I pay my friend across the border a visit. It's long overdue now."

"You mean… You're going to one of the other clans… alone?"

"Yes, Blazeclan specifically, and yes, alone." The Grand Royal rolled her shoulders, as if preparing for a sprint directly to the other clan in this moment. "It wouldn't do me any good if I bring a patrol with me, anybody would freak out if they saw an opposing clan member, much less the leader, entering their land without warning. It's safer if I go by myself."

"Will you be alright?" Blossomleaf couldn't help but worry; Berrypaw, too, began feeling concern for her leader. And, though she wouldn't admit it, even a bit of jealousy. _If only I can go to another clan whenever I wanted, I could speak with my little spitfire whenever I wished._

"I assure you, I'll be fine. As long as there is a forest, I will be protected." The Grand Royal remained quiet for a heartbeat before chuckling. "And, have you forgotten? Their land used to be ours. I know my way around."

"Will you be leaving immediately?"

The rest of the conversation was lost to Berrypaw's ears as Leafstar and Blossomleaf, leader and Medicine Cat, left the den behind. The silence was deafening, and she shuffled her paws against the nest just to make even the simplest of noise to keep her busy.

 _I'm still a Grand Royal apprentice._ She thought for sure she would be demoted for dishonoring the Forestclan name… again. It was a surprise, though she still didn't know if it was a pleasant one.

 _Spike is alive… crippled, but alive._ She still felt the lingering traces of guilt and shame shrouding over her, threatening to take her down any second now.

 _The rogues will be back someday._

Berrypaw, underneath the shame of her defeat and the guilt of letting Thornpaw get hurt, could feel the beginning of a burning flame of vengeance kindling within her chest. It was urging for her to prepare, to get out of this den already and resume her training. It reminded her of the drive she used to have when it came to remaining in the running for Grand Royal. It was comforting, in a strange way.

 _Let them come back…_

 _I'll show them all…_

These thoughts; it was all Berrypaw could do to avoid being drowned by the shame she felt.

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

The one thing Sootpaw hated the most about being injured was his incapability to train with the others. The long gashes spreading across his back was slowly healing, the skin stitching together in a thin layer that threatened to re-open with even the smallest of his movements.

Adding to his shame, it wasn't hard to know what exactly Flarepaw did to the two that attacked him. It was awkward, to say the least, sitting in the same area as them in the Medicine Cat's Den. Instead of glaring at him, however, Blazefang and Redflame looked at everything _but_ him. Whatever message the Grand Royal apprentice was sending to them, they heard it loud and clear. Sootpaw almost felt pity seeing similar claw marks on their backs. Two days had passed since the incident with the warriors, and Wildfire was very quiet indeed. It was unnerving, to say the least… because it meant the Royal was plotting something terrible.

"Head in the clouds again, Sootpaw?"

A sigh escaped his lips as his vision refocused on the leader of his patrol, Whiteshadow. This was another thing the Commoner noticed upon being allowed back into the training grounds- the lead Royal appeared to be hovering over him all the time. He knew this was Flarepaw's doing, and a part of him was flattered that she would go out of her way just for him.

The cynical side of him, however, taunted him for needing the help of a High Rank. It told him that she was only doing this out of pity, not because she cared about him like she claimed.

It was all so confusing to him.

"Sorry, Whiteshadow."

"It's alright," the white furred tom cleared his throat, shaking out his pelt with a skip in his step, "nothing exciting ever happens when I lead a patrol. Such a bummer."

The rest of the makeshift patrol- made up of Sagepaw, Yellowpaw, and a scarred Rowanpaw- followed close behind the two as Sootpaw walked near the front with Whiteshadow at his side. His nerves were continuously grated the longer Rowanpaw walked at his back, his instincts had always warned him against doing just that. It was shameful to admit that not having sight of the brutish tom that always seemed out to get him terrified the Commoner.

A swift glance behind his shoulder to the Royal apprentice was met with a smoldering glare. If looks could kill, Sootpaw knew he would be torn limb from limb by the expression on Rowanpaw's face. The scarring along his face, a majority of it still covered with a thin layer of cobwebs, only increased this intimidation- Sootpaw was ashamed to say that it was working too well.

When the patrol came to a sudden halt, the Commoner was spared from the damn near murderous glare sent in his direction as everyone looked towards their leader. Whiteshadow had freezed so suddenly, it was almost as if time itself stopped for him. Sootpaw turned to face him, eyes scrunching in confusion.

"What is it, lead Royal?" Yellowpaw, ever the impatient one, was the first to voice the question on everyone's mind. The other three stood in a line on either side of the Artisan apprentice, with Rowanpaw just a step ahead of the others. Sootpaw chose to remain by Whiteshadow's side, and so, he was the only one to see a hidden smile pull at the corners of the tom's lips.

"On second thought," the lead Royal breathed out a chuckle, head tilting back and light blue eyes appearing pale in the morning sun, "I stand corrected. _Sometimes_ exciting stuff happens when I lead."

This only served to further increase the apprentices' confusion as they glanced at each other. Sootpaw blinked a few times before taking in a deep breath, mouth parted to taste the air. Perhaps Whiteshadow noticed something they didn't? The Commoner swore he was on to something, but not before the lead Royal spoke again.

"Still following me through the trees I see, doesn't that get old?"

For a heartbeat, nobody made a sound. For that amount of time, they were all convinced Whiteshadow was crazy.

But then the branches behind them shifted and croaked underneath the weight of another figure, and all of the apprentices were left speechless when someone appeared. By the look on Rowanpaw's and Sagepaw's face, it must've been someone important, but to Sootpaw, all he could see was a pretty she-cat. The spark of recognition and even the tiniest bit of fondness in Whiteshadow's near-pale eyes was hard to miss if one didn't look close enough.

"Even after all this time, you still can't seem to locate me when I'm up here. Such a shame."

"I'd be surprised if even your own clan could find you when you're up there."

A second passed before the figure dropped from the trees, landing oh-so elegantly a few steps away from the white furred tom. How she made it to their front so quietly and so quickly through the leafless trees, the Commoner would never understand. Sootpaw stared at the she-cat in curiosity, held tilting to the side as he examined her. When compared to Whiteshadow, the she-cat was only a bit shorter than him. Her pelt was a combination of light brown and light grey, marred only with her white tabby stripes. The light green of her eyes glimmered with a playful youth that would shine no matter how much time had passed.

"What brings you here, Grand Royal Leafstar?" Whiteshadow spoke in a formal tone, but to Sootpaw, it almost appeared as if there was a hint of teasing hidden carefully within his words. The she-cat was quick to pick up on it, eyes brightening as a smile threatened to pull at her lips. A careful glance at the apprentices, however, ruined the building image of happiness as a professional mask appeared on her face. The grey furred tom would've been paying attention to this, if he wasn't internally freaking out over seeing the last remaining Grand Royal of the three clans. Seeing as he was a Low Rank, he was never permitted on going to the Gatherings- he only ever heard stories of the other clans, as well as the leaders.

"I need to speak personally with Redstar," a teasing spark appeared in her light green eyes, "will you be so kind as to escort me there?"

"And lead an enemy clan leader straight to our camp?" Rowanpaw's throaty growl sounded from behind Sootpaw, causing the Commoner to flinch and whip around- bringing about a fresh wave of pain from the sudden strain on his body. The scarred tom took a few more steps forward until he was somewhere between the other three and beside Whiteshadow. "That's insane."

A heavy silence followed the Royal's snarl, but if Leafstar was offended by his outburst, it certainly didn't show on her face. Instead of narrowed eyes and a scowl, the she-cat stared back at the tom evenly with a mollifying smile. Though visible to all, there was a hidden sense of danger in her light green eyes behind the open friendliness.

Whiteshadow, on the other hand, was the very definition of danger as he turned to face the apprentice. Sootpaw felt a shiver run down his spine at the menacing glare given off by the lead Royal. The Commoner wasn't ashamed to admit that he took a step back to avoid the suddenly deadly tom.

"You are speaking with a superior, it would be in your _best_ interest to treat her with respect. No matter what clan she leads, she is still a Grand Royal… and you will treat her as such. Do I make myself clear, Rowanpaw?"

The Royal apprentice stared at the incarnation of danger for a few seconds longer before shakily nodding his head, glancing down to his paws in shame. With a mumbled response, the tom fell back in-line with the others and chose to avoid looking directly at Whiteshadow anymore. Sootpaw felt a hidden sense of satisfaction watching Rowanpaw cower down, even if it wasn't because of him.

"Come now, don't be so harsh to the young one," Leafstar spoke up in a light tone. "It seems to me he is still learning after all."

"L-Learning… what?" Yellowpaw stuttered out, glancing nervously at Rowanpaw before looking at Whiteshadow. The Forestclan Grand Royal chuckled, glancing at the lead Royal of Blazeclan before looking back at the Artisan.

"Why exactly it is in our best interest to be on good terms with the strongest Grand Royal of our generation," Whiteshadow chuckled, glancing briefly at the she-cat who joined his side.

"Really!" Sootpaw couldn't help but blurt out in excitement, bouncing up to the Grand Royal. "Are you really the strongest?"

"I wish I was exaggerating," the Commoner heard Whiteshadow grumble underneath his breath, rolling his shoulders as if to dispel an aching muscle before shaking out his pelt again. The breeze that blew by them sent shivers down everyone's spine, and Leafstar lifted her head to better listen to the rustling of the bare branches. A fond smile was on her face at the familiar noise.

"We'll cut our patrol short for now and finish later," Whiteshadow spoke in a louder voice, sending the she-cat at his side a smile as he bowed his head. "Though, I doubt you need an escort here. This was _your_ home after all."

"And it belongs to _you_ now," Leafstar said matter-of-factly, nodding her head for the tom to move first, "which is why you should lead me."

As the patrol began walking back the way they came, Sootpaw couldn't help but let his excitement get the better of him as he began asking a multitude of questions. He wanted to know everything about the Forestclan Grand Royal… but not for malicious reasons. The clan would be ashamed of him to know he only did it because he was genuinely curious.

His drive to want to learn everything and anything about the other clans put everyone else's desire to overpower them to shame.

And this drive was something the tom was truly proud of in himself.

…

It was amusing how quickly the members in camp became silent upon seeing the patrol walk-in with the Grand Royal of Forestclan. Sootpaw could've sworn he saw multiple jaws drop when they saw her face, and instantly, everybody was standing up in alert. Multiple, cautious glares were sent her way, but if she was bothered by them, it certainly didn't show. The Commoner found it admirable how surely she held herself in a camp full of enemy warriors.

"Whiteshadow, _what_ is the meaning of this?" Wildfire… of course. "Leading an enemy leader straight to our camp, have you gone mad?"

"Sorry to say that the only one going _mad_ around here is you, Wildfire."

Sootpaw felt his lips pull into a smirk at Whiteshadow's words, watching with the sunset glimmering in awe. If anybody could stand up to Wildfire, it was the lead Royal himself. The Commoner almost wished he could be the white furred tom.

"Now you're defending her as well?" The Royal snapped, lips curling in a scowl. "I bet-"

"That's enough, Wildfire."

All eyes turned instantly to the reverberating voice of Redstar as he stood at the entrance of his den, the cavern-like entrance blocked by his red furred body. The High Ranks of Blazeclan immediately bowed their heads, stepping aside to provide a pathway for the leader. Wildfire stood in his place defiantly before rolling his eyes, moving away from the middle of the path and disappearing within the crowd of warriors.

Sootpaw could only stare at everything going on, eyes flicking from one side to the other. Leafstar held a gentle smile on her face as she sent an almost playful wink to the apprentices of the patrol before walking with Whiteshadow to the leader. Even now, as she was inevitably surrounded by Blazeclan warriors, there was not an ounce of hesitance in her step. Her stride was true, powerful and displaying an authority she was born with.

He couldn't help but be reminded of Flarepaw as he watched the opposing leader meet with his own.

In an instant, the crowd of warriors closed off, blocking off her exit in a way that was noticeable to all who bothered to look. They also blocked off Sootpaw's view of the leader, but he was content with what he learned.

Leafstar sported little to no wounds, because with her fighting style- "It's a secret," she had winked at him before telling him anyways- she utilized her surroundings. On their walk back, Whiteshadow had added in comments every now and then, and even if he happened to cut her off, the Grand Royal was content with simply listening to him. It was clear to the Commoner they had some sort of friendship together, but he was unsure as to how far it exactly went.

One thing Whiteshadow had told the Commoner; Leafstar's ability to plan in the middle of battle put everybody else to shame. Nobody could match to her quick-thinking and calculating mind. She could come up with a plan to win any battle, even the ones that seemed hopeless, as long as she was given the time and the resources to do so. She was a true tactician at heart, and this is what made her so formidable.

Sootpaw wasn't ashamed to say he wished to be like her one day.

"Will you be going back to the Medicine Den?" Sagepaw's voice dragged him out of his thoughts, the Noble standing a few pawsteps away and body angled to head to the fresh-kill pile in the distance. His distinctive green eyes watched almost nervously as Sootpaw stood in place, seemingly prepared to leap and catch him if the tom stumbled. _Maybe Flarepaw asked him to watch over me too…_

"I…" He trailed off when he saw the familiar shaded amber pelt and silver-blue eyes that belonged only to Flarepaw appear from the crowd. She paused only for a second, carefully glancing around before her eyes landed on him- and he was subjected to the beauty of the silver moon only she possessed. Sagepaw followed his gaze before nodding in understanding, saying a quiet farewell to the Commoner before walking away.

As the she-cat began to approach him, the tom couldn't help but feel conflicted. He hadn't spoken about how her defending him made him feel, but with the way he was seemingly closing off from her, he was making it very clear. Sootpaw hadn't been avoiding her, but their conversations definitely became tensed. It didn't help that she seemed almost guilty every time she looked at the wounds on his back. The tom felt shame for almost giving into the action of walking away as she approached, but no, he held his ground instead. She brushed past him, their pelts barely touching, and her voice was a whisper against his ear as she walked by.

"I need to speak with you."

He was expecting that, and all he could do was nod as she continued walking, acting as though she never said anything as she walked out of camp. Ever the actress she was. The Commoner remained standing in place for a few seconds longer, the sunset of his eyes dulled in the morning light as he glanced in the direction of the cavern-like den of Redstar.

He was ashamed to admit he almost chose to ignore Flarepaw.

 _Keep your promise, damn it…_

 _It's all you're good for now anyways…_

 _Because without her, you're nothing…_

Sootpaw had no argument against his own thoughts.

 _I even lose the battle in my own head… wonderful..._

…

 _ **A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit fillery, I really needed a set-up for the events to come. Hope you enjoyed anyways! Anyways, I start school again, so here's hoping my schedule doesn't get ruined by it.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **What would be your best trait as a warrior? (Like how Leafstar's is quick-thinking, Flarepaw's is evasion, Gingerpaw's is defense, etc.)**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	50. Chapter 46: Pride

_**A/N: My next quarter of college has finally started once again for me, a week in and I'm very excited about it. I have an online writing class though, so for any reason if I don't upload on the exact same days, it's because of that. Please bare with me XD. Anyways, aside from me freaking out over RWBY (as usual), my week has been pretty great! Feels good getting back into the swing of things. Speaking of, let's get into this chapter lol.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Nightstorm2018_ _ **and**_ _Goldey9058_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Heya Sharp! To answer your question, _parts_ of the Warrior Code from the original story is valid in this story. For example; defend your clan, prey is killed only to be eaten, the Gathering happens, etc. There are a few noticeable exceptions; the Grand Royal of Forestclan (and _only_ Forestclan) can go into the other lands whenever they want, so long as they are alone. The age at which High Rank apprentices start training is ten instead of twelve, a silent vigil isn't necessarily required for the new apprentices/warriors to hold- but it is a sign of respect, so most do it anyways. All High Ranks need to eat before a Low Rank can. Prisoners _can_ be killed for sport, though this practice is greatly discouraged and almost forgotten now. But, yeah. Great question! And also great fighting style, I enjoyed coming up with the way Forestclan fights. I always envisioned that each one fights differently; Stormclan takes advantage of the water, but are weak on land (even in their own home). Forestclan utilizes their terrain in a similar way, but it is not as hindering as Stormclan's. And Blazeclan, mostly, is meant to be the aggressive ones, taking hits but still moving regardless. This is why Willowflame's and Flarepaw's way of fighting is seen as cowardly, since it goes against the universal fighting style that Blazeclan was based off of (they're also really great at, like, wrestling opponents down. So if you're fighting a Blazeclan cat, you do _not_ want to get pinned down- cause then you're in for a world of hurt). Theoretically, yes, Rowanpaw could've been a jerk and get out of the ring on purpose to make her lose, but he would never do that. Despite everything, he still respects Flarepaw's rank, and will never tarnish it intentionally (revealing her relationship with Soot to her father was an accident, he was never going to go around spreading rumors about them).

 _ **the Key of Endless Winters-**_ That's a good point lol, common sense isn't so common to Berry (sorry Berry lol). She is still awesome though, Berry will always hold a special place in mine and Flarepaw's hearts.

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ Thank you! It's great that somebody noticed his depressed state, it was my intention. Sootpaw has a lot to learn before he could even attempt to go back to his happy-go-lucky state (but that also shows that perhaps, his "happy" state was his own mask he was wearing?). I would totally give him a hug, him and Flarepaw both. I definitely miss happy Sootpaw though. I _love_ Leafstar, I just love writing her character lol (hint hint, she's in this chapter too). When I was thinking about Whiteshadow's backstory, I knew I wanted the Grand Royal of Forestclan to play an essential role in it, considering Cloudstar has a semi-important role, as does Redstar. It was the perfect opportunity, and making them a couple just seemed natural. Hmm… I don't think that would turn out good for any of them. Rain and Wind, Wind especially, still holds a vendetta against Flare… and Soot is just there as emotional support for Flare lol. But, who knows, maybe they will all fight together someday. Muahaha. I'm a slow runner, always have been, always will be lol.

 _ **Warriors27-**_ Ah, then you could be a healer. There's a place in this world for everybody lol.

 _ **WolfFang-Of-Windclan:**_ Hiya! I don't recommend procrastinating on either of those things, but I am flattered that you said I was your favorite author lol. Just get your homework done as quickly as possible so you can read this story. *Berrypaw, lol. But yes, Berry is great, I enjoyed writing another Medicine Cat, and I am very sorry for Thornpaw. But then again, him being blind was better than the other option of killing him off so… yeah. Sootpaw is going to have to just accept the fact that he has a protection squad lol. But yes, Wildfire is scheming and I don't like it. I always get so excited when planning for Leaf-White interactions lol. Any interaction involving Whiteshadow is fun to do. Don't worry, she's gonna talk to him soon. I'm proud and happy for you, but please be careful if you plan on coming out to them. I know my mom was okay with me coming out, but I know other people's parents aren't as understanding. Just make sure to stay safe is all. As for the Wind/Rain interactions, don't worry, there will be more to come later when the next Stormclan mini-arc begins. As of now, they are the only LGBT characters I have here, but I'm thinking about adding more. Don't know, we'll 's a unique skill that others haven't said, very smart. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 _ **Goldey9058-**_ That's a wonderful skill to have that so many people seem to lack. Thank you! And wow, 8 hours? I think that's a new record that I've seen lol. Either you read too fast, or I write too little XD. Thank you for joining the adventure though, and I hope you stick around!

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Forestclan**_

…

The amount of prideful nostalgia she felt while sitting in Redstar's den was overwhelming. There was a small part of her that still pictured being in this cave-like area, this was supposed to be her den.

Leafstar blew out a steadying sigh as she glanced around the open space, her light green eyes settling on the leader of Blazeclan sitting across from her. The two sat almost casually, facing each other; had she been a lower rank than he, she would be forced to bow the entire time. But no, they were equals. The same.

And they both had a love for this home.

"What a pleasant surprise," Redstar spoke, his baritone voice bouncing off the walls of the cave and surrounding her, "I apologize for any troubles my warriors may have caused you."

"Each time he opens his mouth, I get closer and closer to wailing on him, Redstar," Whiteshadow spoke off from her side, an annoyed expression on his usually passive face, "one of these days, I swear I-"

"Threatening to beat up one of your own clanmates for my honor," a cheeky smirk spread across her lips, it was almost too easy to fall back into their normal banter. "Aren't you chivalrous?"

The white furred warrior blinked at her before the annoyance melted away, replaced instead with a small smile reserved only for her. Leafstar couldn't help but feel a pang in her chest at the sight of it. The sneaky glances and passing conversations during the Gatherings weren't nearly enough for her. She wanted to tell him just how much she missed having him around, missed talking with him, missed simply _being_ with him. She remembered multiple times where all they would do is sit next to each other, one leaning against the other, breathing in sync with their hearts beating as one. They would stare at the stars if it were night, or stare at each other and get lost in the presence of the other.

Leafstar wondered if she was willing to throw everything away just for one more moment with him.

"As pleasant as that would be to watch, I can't condone it, Whiteshadow." Redstar's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I won't do anything serious! I'll just knock his pride down a bit, no harm done."

"While you make a plan of attack, why don't you go be useful and stand guard so nobody will eavesdrop on us?" Leafstar almost forgot that Redstar could have a mischievous side to him if he tried hard enough. As she turned back to face the other leader, a frown threatened to pull at her lips at the sight of how dim his eyes were. They were nowhere near as bright as she remember them being so long ago, and everytime she looked at them, they only appeared to regress more and more. It hurt more knowing the reason _why_.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." With a final glance shared between the two, Leafstar watched quietly as Whiteshadow left the den with a parting bow of his head. Her body urged her to turn around and follow him, just to remain at her side, but her mind knew there were more important matters that needed to be attended to.

 _He looked healthy, no major scars or wounds. Skinnier than before, but that's most likely from the Leaf-bare season. He seemed… happy. And if not happy, then content._

 _Does he miss me just as much as I miss him?_

Leafstar was almost willing to abandon this spontaneous meeting just for another moment with Whiteshadow, pride be damned.

Redstar's pointed clearing of his throat caught her attention, her light green eyes finding their way back to the front where he was watching her quietly. Apparently, she had been staring after the lead Royal for a minute too long. The Grand Royal of Forestclan took in a deep breath to compose herself. Whatever progress she had made with this, the leader of Blazeclan ruined it with his next words.

"I would be careful if I were you, Leafstar." There was no threat in his words, only a hidden sadness. A type of sadness he seemed to understand all too well.

"Pardon?"

His lips formed a thin line as he shook his head gently, his presence ever mollifying even as his words weren't.

"You still love him."

Her fur bristled at that, ears flattening against her head, but she couldn't deny those words. _Of course_ , she still loved him. How couldn't she? But if others were to find out, if _anybody_ was able to discover this by simply looking at her, then everything would be ruined and Whiteshadow would bare all the guilt. She was willing to give up her rank, her clan, anything if need be… but he didn't want her to. He knew she was happy where she was, she was right where she belonged. He could never ask her to choose him over her clan.

 _You still love him_.

Of course she did, not even her pride as a leader could deny it. But it was this pride that made her eyes narrow, made it all too easy to throw these words back at Redstar.

"You still love Cinderfrost."

Even before she finished speaking, she was quick to regret those words. Her rising pride-filled anger was quickly washed away watching the tom in front of her noticeably flinch at her words, at that name. The frown that pulled at his lips seemingly pulled at his eyes as well as the corners of them appeared to droop in sadness. The Blazeclan leader looked away from her then, but she caught only a glimpse of the sorrow in his golden eyes.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled in shame, a sigh escaping her lips and the stiffness in her shoulders disappearing, "I shouldn't have said that."

"You're not normally quick to get so defensive," Redstar spoke up moments later, but he still refused to meet her gaze. Even from where she sat, she could see the fur along his shoulders slowly rising, his paws shuffling against the ground and tail tip twitching. "Why are you so on edge?"

She wanted to apologize again, but Leafstar knew this was Redstar's way of trying to push that entire conversation away and out of reach. Her light green eyes found their way to her paws, deciding it would be best to comply with his wishes to forget the exchange ever happened in the first place. _Right… important matters._ This only brought along a fresh wave of emotions and anxiety. A tired and weary breath escaped her lips before she spoke.

"It's happening again, Redstar."

This peaked his interest, his ears perking up and head raising. As she glanced back up at him, she could see a curious spark lighting up the dimness just a bit. It wasn't enough to bring it back to its former glory, it would never be enough. But this was better than nothing.

"What is?"

She stood up to pace, her body itching to do _something_ other than sit there. "The rogues, they're back. I… I thought we were done with this."

"Relax for a second, Leafstar," the tom stood up, taking a step closer and meeting her gaze sternly. "How can you be so sure? What happened?"

"They attacked two of my apprentices, a small group of perhaps seven? One of them is blind in both eyes, and the other is just as crippled with the amount of guilt she carried when I talked to her."

"Are you sure they weren't… someone else?"

"They left them a message and… how-how much do you know about Whiteshadow's past?"

"I know enough; his home, his training, his adventures."

"Did he mention a King?"

Redstar blinked at her then, a serious expression crossing his features and a burning in his eyes that replaced his previous sorrow. What he learned about the cruel leader of the rogues was more than what he wanted to find out, he admired Whiteshadow's strength for finding a way out of those toxic situations. 'King' was just one way he referred to the leader… the most common was 'Father.' Either way, both names were said with clear disdain, and even the slightest hint of fear.

"The rogues mentioned him?"

"Yes… though, I don't think it's the same one. King is most likely a title given to the leader, I'm assuming."

"A name passed down to the next leader," Redstar murmured, "sounds just like the honorary title of Grand Royal."

"Precisely," Leafstar stopped in her pacing momentarily, tail flicking just behind her. "It couldn't be the same one as before, he would've died of old age."

"No matter how strong you are, everyone is susceptible to time."

Leafstar nodded along to his words, a frown pulling at her lips. Time had no favorites; no matter who you were, hero or villain, time would always be your worst enemy. Time was patient, and at moments, time could be quick. When you needed minutes, you were given seconds. When you needed seasons, it gave you moons. Time didn't care about pride, or shame or sorrow or anger. Everything, in the end, gave in to time.

"And these new rogues," Redstar spoke up after a few moments of pondering, "are they gone now?"

"From my territory," a bitter tone entered her voice as she shook her head, "either they're great at hiding their trail… or my warriors are simply incompetent."

"...Have faith in your clan, Leafstar."

"I do," the she-cat's light green eyes narrowed, teeth gritting together as she looked back up at him, "though, I can't say that they have faith in me."

For this, the leader of Blazeclan had no words, but he only nodded in regretful agreement. It was clear to both of them that a majority of their own clan members didn't see them as a leader, only when drastic measures were taken did the Grand Royals prove their worth. While the leaders had pride for their clan, the clan did not have pride for their leaders. _One would think we would have to stop striving to be at the top once we reached it… yet, here we are._

"What do you suppose we do? With the rogues gone, we can't necessarily do anything besides increase the intensity of our training. It is difficult, however, since we have no idea what we are even preparing for. It'd be too drastic to call this a war."

"What better word for it?"

"There is none, but we haven't reached that point yet. We will keep this knowledge to ourselves, and to our most trusted warriors. At the next Gathering, we will also need to discuss this with Cloudstar."

"How thoughtful. That's surprising, coming from you." Leafstar couldn't hide her smirk. "Is this the beginning of a friendship between the two opposing clans?"

"It all depends on what Cloudstar says. He is… difficult, sure, but he isn't a fool. If these rogues pose a bigger threat in the future, he will come to his senses."

Leafstar snorted but didn't say anything else. She always dreamed of the day Stormclan and Blazeclan united in peace. If they were to come together at times of war, it was nothing more but a reluctant alliance. It was amusing as it was amazing, how one common enemy could bring two unlikely partners together.

"I will keep an eye on my own borders, and if they are to attack again, hopefully we will be able to take one as prisoner. All we could do for now is prepare and not panic."

The leader of Forestclan nodded in agreement; they had no idea to know for sure just exactly _who_ they were facing. Was this new King more of a monster than the last? Were they as strong, or more strategic? _Who_ were they? If only they could find the true identity of this leader, maybe then could they have some sort of advantage.

"Well," a familiar voice bounced off the walls of the den, "there is… _one_ thing we can do."

Despite the situation, a playful smile pulled at her lips as she turned her head to the side. Whiteshadow was standing near the entrance way. A thoughtful expression on his face, ears flat against his head. Even after so long, it wasn't difficult to tell that he was nervous. The tom was almost always too good at hiding it, but Leafstar was adept at digging underneath his well-placed masks.

"I thought I told you to stand guard? How did I know you would be eavesdropping?" Redstar chuckled gently, a small shake to his head. Only Whiteshadow seemed to have such a calming effect on others. The lead Royal allowed a smirk on his own lips, nerves momentarily forgotten.

"Eh, eavesdropping, listening… same difference. I was curious, you can't fault me for that." A pause. "Besides, you two aren't exactly very quiet. Anybody standing guard could hear the echoes."

Leafstar rolled her eyes, but allowed herself to sit close to him when he meandered his way to the front of Redstar. "So, I'm assuming you heard everything."

Only then did he meet her gaze, near-pale eyes glimmering with the same nervous expression as before. A sheepish smile followed with a shrug was his response, and for a second, it appeared as though he was going to scoot closer to her. But he didn't, and her pride was drowned with disappointment.

"What do you propose we do?" Redstar tilted his head to the side, the same curious glimmer lighting up his eyes. Leafstar missed how bright and calming they used to be, like the last few rays of the sunset clinging to the sky.

She definitely needed his calming presence when Whiteshadow spoke up again, hesitant voice and all.

"Well…" the white furred tom stretched out the word, refusing to even so much as glance in her direction. His paws shuffled anxiously against the ground, his tail curling against them in an attempt to make himself smaller. "It would be best if we knew exactly who we are dealing with… and what better way to do that than… send me to find out for myself."

For a few heartbeats, nobody in the den made a sound. Redstar blinked in surprise, Leafstar could only stare at the tom beside her, even while he did everything to avoid her gaze. Her light green eyes narrowed almost dangerously, mentally urging the tom to look at her.

"What do you mean by that?" She knew exactly what he meant, she just wished he would prove her wrong.

To her greatest sorrow, he didn't.

"Send me to the City." Whiteshadow lifted his head again, glancing at her out of the corner of his pale eyes before looking back at his leader. "I should still know my way around, and even if I don't make it to this new King himself… I could still get a sense of their numbers and more."

"No," Leafstar found her voice, her head shaking without her knowing, "no! Whiteshadow, you can't just… waltz back in their and expect everything to be fine. There could still be others alive looking for you, waiting for you to return just so they could kill you. This… this is suicide."

"Don't be so dramatic," Whiteshadow grumbled, shuffling his weight on his paws again and turning his head in her direction. "I'm more than capable of defending myself against them."

"Don't be so prideful!" she snapped back, ears flat against her head and fur bristling. This was a terrible, _terrible_ idea. "You have no way of knowing just how different they could be."

"And they could be exactly the same, all the more reason that I'll be okay."

"This is stupid," a hiss escaped her lips, "you can't just go with the _hopes_ that they haven't improved since you've last been there. It's been seasons, Whiteshadow. _You_ have gotten stronger, who is to say they haven't?"

"You said it yourself that there is no way Father could be alive," she flinched at that title, and so did he, but he continued nonetheless. Neither of them were spared of the memories. Redstar was unnervingly silent, more so than usual. "All the others who were training with me as a kit could be just as dead as he is, or gone. I was a nobody there, Leafstar; the only reason someone bothered to train me was because Father said so. Nobody is going to recognize me."

"What about Phantom?" Leafstar's voice was dangerously low, an unforgiving glare emitting from her light green eyes. Hearing that name alone caused Whiteshadow to grimace, almost as if he was in pain, and a shadow passed over his face before he looked away from her. Her biggest regret of that day so long ago was letting that one rogue escape. She could only wish that he was no longer a threat.

"Phantom was too prideful to hold onto a petty grudge for so long, I'm sure he's forgotten about me now." Even as he said, it was clear to her that even Whiteshadow didn't believe his own words. One thing the once-rogue had told her so long ago was that Phantom always kept his vows. This time would be no different.

And if Phantom _were_ alive, and if he were to find Whiteshadow all alone…

"I'll go with you."

The words left her mouth before she even registered what she was saying. The Grand Royal of Forestclan frowned immediately, already knowing that this was simply impossible. She couldn't leave her clan for so long, especially not with the possibility of something going horribly wrong. Whiteshadow was quick to point this out.

"And what is your clan going to do when their Grand Royal is suddenly nowhere to be found?"

She wasn't about to give up so easily.

"What will your clan say when their lead Royal is missing?"

"I'm easily replaceable, Leafstar," the tom chuckled at his own expense, "a Grand Royal isn't."

"Don't say that," her voice was a mere whisper, all her anger seemingly draining all at once. Pride be damned, she cared too much about him. "Nobody could replace you."

The expression on his face softened at her words as he let out a heavy sigh. His ears were flat against his head, standing his ground against her no matter what. He was as stubborn as she was. Another moment of silence settled into the den, and this time, it was only interrupted by the tom that was quiet this entire time.

"If I may," Redstar spoke up, slowly and sternly, "it is not my intention to be rude, Leafstar… but the truth is, this isn't your decision to make."

The she-cat let out a low growl, her pacing continuing once more, and a scowl on her face. Because, she knew he was right. This wasn't her decision to make, this wasn't her place to speak. Whiteshadow belonged to Blazeclan now, he would take orders from Redstar and no one else. As the leader of Forestclan, she had no right to try and stop him.

"Then what are your orders, Redstar?" The light grey and light brown Grand Royal stopped her pacing in front of the opposing leader, body poised as if prepared to run away or attack him. She would do neither, but the desire was evident. Her pride wouldn't allow her to do either.

"I don't like this as much as you do, Leafstar. I agree that this plan isn't exactly your smartest, Whiteshadow. But, I also know that it's better than just sitting and waiting for them to make the first move. If we really are preparing for the worst, a war against them, then it would be invaluable to know exactly who we are up against."

"So… is that a yes?" The lead Royal stood up tall, a frown on his face. He never liked arguing with Leafstar, no matter the situation. This time was no different.

"It is a yes," Redstar spoke once more, his own ears falling flat, "though you will leave at the next Gathering in a few days time. I wish to discuss this with Cloudstar before making a final decision. Perhaps, he could think of something we haven't yet."

The two toms looked towards the Forestclan leader, sharing a frown before Redstar found his voice.

"Is this alright with you, Leafstar?"

Her light green eyes found Whiteshadow's near-pale blue ones. The tom wanted nothing more than to ease her concerns with a gentle touch.

"What does it matter?" Her gaze never left his, "he'll go anyways. I will have to be okay with it."

"I'm sorry," Redstar spoke with a tone that was truly apologetic.

At least in Blazeclan, Leafstar knew exactly where Whiteshadow was at all times. She knew he would be safe, she knew he would be protected. If not by his own skills, then by the clan's. But out there, in the middle of nowhere as far as she was concerned, she had no way of knowing he was fine. That he was safe. That he was _alive_.

He could die out there, and she wouldn't find out until it was too late.

"The Gathering is in a quarter-moon, you have until then to prepare, Whiteshadow."

"Very well," the lead Royal bowed his head again, "and if I don't return within a moon, maybe two, then-"

"We'll come to that when we get there," Redstar cut him off, "do no assume the worst."

It was damn near impossible not to assume the worst in this situation. She was so close to losing him so many times in the past, and now, here she was again. The only difference was that she couldn't- no matter how much she dreamed, begged, and prayed to her ancestors- stand by his side this time.

"Are we finished here, Leafstar?" The Blazeclan leader spoke up hesitantly, trying to convey just how sorry he was for allowing the once-rogue to leave. The leader of Forestclan blew out a heavy sigh before shaking out her pelt, meeting Redstar's gaze with a single nod.

"We're finished here," she spoke in a stern tone, "if anything else comes up, I'll be sure to let you know."

"I'll escort her back to her border." Whiteshadow immediately volunteered, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye and trying desperately to meet her gaze.

"Will that be necessary, Leafstar?" Normally, Redstar would do anything to keep the two away from each other. Not because he was cruel, but because he knew how much it would make the distance between them worse when they were forced to separate again. But now, it was clear that both of them needed comfort. And they would only find it in each other.

She turned her head to Whiteshadow once more with a frown. Her pride and pettiness were telling her to deny the offer, but a larger part of her knew times like these were few and far between. It was better to take advantage of them whenever they came.

"It would be appreciated," she settled on saying, bowing her head in parting to the Blazeclan leader before turning around, leaving the den without another word.

Whiteshadow followed her swiftly, almost forgetting to bow his head before chasing after her. Nobody in the clearing bothered them, and within moments, they were entering the forest she had once called home.

If only things were simpler, then she could do whatever she wanted with the tom walking at her side. She could protect him from the world, from whatever dangers presented to them, and he would do the same to her. They could love each other freely and without the eyes of their clans hovering over them expectantly.

 _If only…_

…

"I _am_ sorry, you know?"

"..."

"Leafstar, please talk to me."

"..."

"Do you want me to beg? Cause I could beg if you want."

A sigh escaped her lips before she slowed her all-too-fast pace to a leisurely stroll, her ears flicking to the sound of the wind whistling across the bare branches. At first, she had given him the cold shoulder as a way to voice her anger, but then after a while, she became distracted with the scenery. She missed this place almost as much as she missed Whiteshadow. Both of them, whether it be the oak forest or at his side, were home to her.

As they slowed to a stop, the white furred tom was doing anything to meet her light green gaze, crouching down when she turned her gaze to her paws. He almost fell over with how imbalanced he was, a smile spreading across his face. It was too difficult ignoring him for long.

A playful smile pulled at her lips as a single brow rose. "Well? I'm waiting for you to beg."

"Oh, wow, you're serious? Okay, well, here goes-" as he took in a deep breath, she quickly cut him off by brushing her muzzle against his.

"I'm kidding," Leafstar purred gently, choosing to close her eyes and revel in the moment of simply being close to him again. It had been far, _far_ too long. The lead Royal's own purr joined hers to create a symphony of content. He only moved away to press his forehead gently against hers, remaining there with his own eyes closed and a wistful smile on his face.

As the cold winds blew by, neither of them felt it as they shared their own warmth with the other. They remained there with their eyes closed, tails curling forward to twine together near the tips. If she wasn't currently hearing his heartbeat, she would've thought she was dreaming. But no, he was here. This was happening.

"I missed this," he spoke up first, voice quiet in refusal to break the peaceful silence. As she opened her eyes, light green met light blue that bordered pale in the dim rays of the sun. It took her breath away. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said, pulling away just a bit to eye him almost playfully, "I see Blazeclan has been treating you well."

"Eh," the lead Royal shrugged nonchalantly. "It could be worse, it could be better. Redstar's not so bad I guess. Granted, I only have, like, two friends… but hey, better than nothing, right?"

"Right," she murmured in agreement, leaning forward and nuzzling into his shoulder, taking in his familiar scent. It was as addicting as it was distracting. She almost missed him speaking again.

"How has your clan been?"

"You go to Gatherings," she couldn't help but chuckle, "that's all you should know."

"Aww…" he whined, "I don't get any special treatment?"

"Aren't I enough?"

"You're more than I ever dreamed of," The way he looked at her made her heart skip a beat, the easy smile on her face remaining. "Sometimes I don't think that I deserve you."

A gentle hum sounded from her chest as she pressed closer to him, another purr sounding when gently nuzzled the top of her head with a sigh of content. Leafstar wished she could just fall asleep in his embrace, surrounded by his warmth and his scent. Perhaps, in a different life, this would've been possible. In a different life, they could've even had a family together.

In a different life, they could love each other without needing to hide it.

But in this life, they couldn't do that.

"You really don't want me going, do you?"

"What gave it away?"

Whiteshadow pulled away then, a frown pulling at his lips, but the fond glimmer still shining in his eyes. Leafstar avoided his gaze for a few moments before succumbing to her desire to meet his gaze. The paleness of his light blue eyes was always a pleasure to look at, they never failed to dispel her greatest worries.

"Nothing's going to happen to me."

"You don't know that."

"Where's the hope?"

"Gone with my pride." Leafstar blew out a heavy breath before burying her muzzle back against his shoulder, hiding herself from the world, if only for a moment. Whiteshadow sighed as well, the movement of his exhale disturbing her and causing her to pull away again. Her voice was hesitant as she spoke, small, and entirely not _her._ "I can't lose you, Whiteshadow."

"And you won't," the tom pressed their foreheads together again. "I promise you won't. I'll be back in a moon, and everything is going to be fine."

"You know if you die, I will kill you."

"Knowing you, you'd find a way to make that possible."

He chuckled soothingly, relishing the moment for a beat longer before reluctantly pulling away. The longing in his eyes was almost as bright as hers, it made her heart ache and she leaned forward to lick his cheek to alleviate it. It didn't help, but it brought a smile to his face nonetheless.

"We should get you to your clan, Grand Royal~"

"Lead the way, Whiteshadow."

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

"You're mad at me… aren't you?"

The two had been silent for a while, both standing in the clearing with Blazeclan's frozen lake expanding in front of them. The grey furred tom was looking at everything but her, the glimpses she managed to achieve of his eyes left an unnerving beating to her heart. She hated imagining what the sunset would look like if it were ever dulled… and now, standing here, she realized it was something she never wanted to see again. To her greatest dismay, his back was turned to her as he absentmindedly swiped at the ice on the surface of the water.

The scars spreading down his back forced a frown onto her face, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pull her gaze away from it. Flarepaw could only imagine just how _painful_ it would've been. It had taken quite a bit of effort to mimic those wounds onto the Artisans, the amount of force she exerted had been straining. It was a branding, if one looked at it that way. This was a warning, she realized, a direct warning to her more so than Sootpaw. She could almost imagine Wildfire's taunting words and prideful smirk: " _This is only the beginning, Flarepaw. I'm giving you one last chance to stop this silly affair. The choice is yours."_

It was no wonder as to why Wildfire hadn't done anything recently. He was giving her an out, an opportunity to abandon the fight before it even began. This would be the start of Sootpaw's suffering, this would be the start of his pain.

And it would all be because of _her…_

 _This is my fault… This is my fault… This is my fault-_

"Stop that."

She flinched at his voice when he spoke unexpectedly, though she didn't exactly know why. It was alarming how… different Sootpaw sounded. Gone was the boisterous tom wearing what little pride a Commoner could hold on his mischievous grin and glimmering eyes. Gone was the playful apprentice who did just about anything to get others to laugh, and did everything to protect them from the hardships of the world. The one standing in front of her was _not_ the Sootpaw she first interacted with.

She had chipped away his mask unintentionally, and he was too busy trying to take hers off to notice before it was too late.

As he turned to face her, her eyes searched desperately for the smile that was too far gone. In its place was a deep-seated frown, the sunset of his eyes dim without the glimmer of joviality it normally had. He was tired, tired of everything it seemed.

"Stop… what?" Flarepaw managed to mumble out, though how she did it, she didn't know. His eyes flashed in annoyance for a brief second before he blew out a sigh, an apathetic gleam dulled the sunset.

"Stop… feeling guilty, or whatever." A conflicted expression crossed his face, sculpting his features into something close to a scowl. "And don't say you aren't, I can see it on your face, Flarepaw. You do it everytime you look at my scars now."

"How can I not?" She could feel her temper threatening to rise as her own lips formed a scowl. "Those scars-"

"Were not caused by your claws!" The tom turned fully to face her then with a shout, teeth gritting together and eyes now burning like… like the flames that always appeared in Wildfire's eyes whenever he was angry. It was all too easy to imagine the gentle golden-yellow she had grown to love as the terrifying amber instead. The scream of surprise and fright lodged itself in her throat, but she did stumble backwards, even if he made no move forward.

A gasp sounded from his lips, the anger from his eyes vanishing in an instant the moment he saw the sudden fear in her eyes. Silence ruled over them once more, Flarepaw trying in vain to stop the rapid beating of her heart and Sootpaw staring at her with a mixed expression of shock and sadness. He had seen her like this before, if only once… the time she had awaken from her nightmare with the same fear directed at him now. Of course, back then, it was only the byproduct of her dream. She hadn't truly feared him at that point.

But now…

"Flarepaw?"

"I…" She didn't know how to respond. What went through her head? Was she truly _afraid_ of Sootpaw? _No… that's crazy._ It was uncommon hearing the tom raise his voice in any situation, especially against her. Her body had just reacted on instinct. The fire in his eyes… it was nothing like the sunset she was used to seeing. She would even take the dullness of nothing in them rather than anger.

"I'm sorry." She found herself saying, ears falling flat as she looked away.

"It… it wasn't your fault." Sootpaw mumbled, hesitating slightly before stepping closer to her. He was wary, watching for any sign that she would flinch away. This… this was not what she had intended to happen. She wanted to apologize to him, if she somehow made it seem that she pitied him. She wanted to apologize for fighting his battles for him. Nothing more was said as he sat at her side, their pelts brushing against each other and the tom hesitating before curling his tail around her.

Flarepaw refused to meet his gaze, lost in her own thoughts.

As his comforting scent surrounded her, and the cold breeze of Leaf-bare winds tore through the forest around them, she could not shake away the image of Sootpaw's angry glare that appeared so similar to her father's. Yes… she _had_ been scared in those moments, the lingering traces of fear still sent her heart racing in her chest. Flarepaw felt like running away the more she leaned against him, every instinct in her body begging her to leave the proximity of the tom. Her pride was conflicted, not knowing whether to be ashamed at herself for being scared of a Low-Rank… or to be pleased that she was forcing herself to stay there no matter how much she wanted to run away.

" _It wasn't your fault."_

 _Oh, Sootpaw…_

 _If only this was true…_

…

 _ **A/N: A bit on the shorter side for our lovely duo of Soot-Flare, but hey, I wanted this focus to be on White and Leaf a bit. Don't you worry, next chapters will go back to the main characters lol, cause I realize I've been putting more focus on the side characters a bit more. Let me know if this is a problem, okay? I enjoyed the interactions between the two Grand Royals, I hope you did too!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **(Question from my little cousin, don't ask XD)**_

 _What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	51. Chapter 47: Irrelevant

_**A/N: *Sigh* Makes me sad that RWBY is over, for now, volume 6 was so good DX. I don't know what to do with my life now XD (guess I can try to focus on my writing, hooray!). I apologize for not uploading last week, Kingdom Hearts 3 just came out and my brother and I have been marathoning it all weekend lol. Anywho, hope you enjoy this (late) chapter. *Fair warning* This chapter features a bit heavier thoughts that are weighing down Sootpaw, having some tissues ready?**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _demonicfelidae_ _ **,**_ _puq_ _ **, and**_ _SomeoneI'mSure_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Goldey9058-**_ Technical difficulties with Soot-Flare, standby for repair (I'll fix it eventually, don't worry XD). But yes, White-Leaf is cute and I wish I can include them more. Oh well. Hmm, never had coffee ice cream before. Perhaps I should try it someday. I'm technically not allowed to eat ice cream, I'm lactose intolerant lol. But I still do!

 _ **Jaguarstar (Guest)-**_ Thank you! Vanilla's nice, I prefer it over chocolate most days. Ehhe… about that XD. Yeah. I really want to get back to Renegades soon, but I only ever have time to do one or the other, not both at the same time (blame college and my lazy brain). I'll try to get back to it soon, but for now, it's safe to assume it won't come back until Embers and Ashes is over. So uh… please be patient? XD (I so sowwy).

 _ **the Key of Endless Winters-**_ Interesting choice lol, I personally don't like mint in general. Still, I'll try it someday, maybe. I… cannot say anything. My lips are sealed (but in other news, I really like the name Cinderfrost for some reason. Perhaps, if Soot and Flare were gender-swapped, Soot would be named Cinder and Flare would probably be Flame. Fun fact.) Well, whenever you have the time, I would love to read further evidence for your theory XD. Thank you!

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Heya Sharp! You'll have to wait and find out who Cinderfrost is later XD. Just know that her name might be mentioned more and more now. Thanks, I enjoy writing for side characters as well. Leafstar is one of my personal favorites, right up with Willow and Flare. But yes, Berry does admire Leafstar as well. Thank you for reading!

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ Hello! Nah, you should definitely be proud of being sarcastic. It proves you have fast wit XD. Hmm… what even is a human? Lol, imagine if we were all cats. It'd make it harder to type, that's for sure. Thank you! Welp, let me scrap that building idea right then and there lol. Redstar cares about both Leaf and White (both for different reasons) but he doesn't love either of them romantically. Aww, thank you, but all I can say is start writing or keep writing. You can't improve if you don't train yourself in a sense lol. I'm not a huge fan of the fruity flavors, but hey, maybe I haven't tried the right one yet.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Lol it's all good. Don't stress yourself in thinking that you _need_ to review every chapter. I don't want you worrying about that XD _Shame:_ Nah don't worry lol, Berry was pretty foolish for staying when she should've run. I love my Medicine Cats, I enjoy writing all of them (Roseberry is still my favorite). Guess you'll have to wait and find out about Cherry later. Rainpaw's mother was named Snowstrike. Poor everybody, they all need a hug. Leafstar is the best Grand Royal XD. Soot has a lot to deal with, but yeah I am getting frustrated with him too (and so might Flarekitty). White-Leaf is adorable and very fun to write. Yeah, Wildfire will eventually get his own backstory chapter, but the moment needs to be right to introduce it. I do have it in planning though. Hmm… I never considered a backstory for Leaf. Who knows, maybe I'll come up with something. Oof… why you do this? XD I love all three of them for different reasons; Leaf for her sarcasm and confidence, Flare for her strength (both physical and emotional), and Willow for her willingness to see the good in others. I'd say… Willowflame. Just by a margin. _Pride:_ White-Leaf for the win! No, it's not a secret to everyone. If anything, the only ones who know the reason behind Redstar's decline are Leafstar and Roseberry. All High Ranks have a prideful streak, but Forestclan's pride is more so of their home rather than themselves if that makes sense. As before, my lips are sealed regarding any theories XD You'll have to wait and see. Aww thanks, I always worry that it might feel awkward adding in little poetic moments like that, since writing it feels like I'm just rambling. Eh, it's more like a majority of Stormclan members are scared of Cloudstar more than anything. Now we gotta start worrying about Whiteshadow… but let's wait a bit yeah? (I might raise the stakes even more, please don't kill me XD.) For a while, Soot-Flare were the happy ones or at least the more stable ones. Now… they _really_ need to sit down and talk. You want to see how far Wild will go? *Cracks knuckles and begins typing furiously* Let me show you, yeah? Yes yes, and yes, one of the things I wanted people to notice was that as Flare becomes the more stable happy one, Soot deteriorates (whereas, in the beginning, Soot was the stable one). Yep, you called it. Either you are a prodigy at predicting things for stories, or I'm terrible at foreshadowing XD. I think it's confirmed that everybody needs a hug at this point (and we're about halfway through the story? Almost halfway). Hmm… I recently started boxing with my cousin, and he says that I'm getting better at countering, but that's just about it. I can take a few hits as well though, but I'm mostly defensive and counter-based. I don't really like too extravagant flavors, mostly just simple vanilla and chocolate. But mostly, anything that goes really good with caramel (I love caramel). Nope, this chapter is called Irrelevant (recently came up with it, had to squeeze it into the outline cause I think it's important). Can you guess the next one? _Second review:_ In a way, yes, Rainpaw is stronger than Flarepaw in her 'bloodthirsty' mode. And I only say that because, at that point, Rain will kill without a second thought (completely ignoring the Warrior Code) and Flare will be mentally holding herself back from doing that. (hint hint, there may be a moment where this becomes a reality? Rain vs Flare). No need to apologize, I never had somebody spend their own time creating cover art for me, so I don't care if you bother me about it. Hmm… I would prefer it to be night time, and yes, if at all possible, the mountains are important. The picture itself is just fine for me. Sorry for the late update, lol. Kingdom Hearts 3 has taken over my life (and filled the void of RWBY for now). _Third Review:_ By cat standards, Flarepaw is beautiful, though Soot is probably more aware of it than others (since others mostly focus on physical strength and skills and stuff). Soot would definitely be above average if he took more care of himself (grooming regularly, no scars and stuff). There are some that definitely favor outward beauty, but for the most part, it is about skill and strength.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

 _This is stupid…_

 _I'm stupid…_

 _Why am I here?_

No matter how berating his thoughts were, the grey-furred tom could not find the strength- or the willpower- to leave this dreaded place. Snow crystals dotted the immovable boulders, looming over him and taunting him with their superior size. His breath escaped his lips in short, painful gasps, misting over in the frosty air of the night. He was numb to the shivers racking through his body, the cold causing the scars along his back to ache unpleasantly with each of his breaths. The Commoner stood perhaps a fox-length away from the boulders, not daring enough to take even the smallest step closer.

The graves of his two friends were nestled just at the bottom of the theoretical mountains, the same graves he had painstakingly dug himself.

He could still remember that night like it happened yesterday. The blizzard that had raged after their deaths forcing everybody into the warm dens and hoping the structures could hold against the unforgiving storm. It left a bitter taste in his mouth; no matter how strong you were, nature always had the upper hand in the end. It never failed to make one feel small, worthless. An irrelevant being whose only hope was weathering the storm.

 _This is stupid…_

Sootpaw let out a heavy sigh in an attempt to control his breathing, shuffling the weight on his paws to bring back the feeling within them. It was pointless, he was too cold to feel anything. He didn't know how long it took just for him to simply _step_ into the unfortunately familiar clearing. The boulders in front of him were beautiful in their own right, crystal clear and so smooth- he could see his reflection glimmering off the surface of them. A bitter, sharp laugh escaped his lips, though he couldn't really call it that with how poor his attempt was.

 _How could something so beautiful be so brutal?_

 _This is stupid…_

With that final thought, the tom let out a disgruntled huff before forcing his body to turn away from the graves, ears flattened against his head and just as numb as the rest of his body. _This was a stupid idea… Why did I even come out here in the first place? It's not like they can even hear me if I talk to them. Doesn't Flarepaw know that?_

 _This…_

 _This is just torturing yourself…_

" _Coward…"_

He thought he could hear the wind whispering in his ears, the single word forcing what little air he held in his lungs from his near-panicked breathing out in the form of a gasp. For a few seconds, he reveled in the burning of his lungs, the only warmth he could feel in that moment before tucking his chin to his chest. Of course… of course, he was a coward. He couldn't even bring himself to stand directly in front of the graves without falling into a panic attack.

 _This was a stupid idea… I should go back to camp…_

" _Try again…"_

 _Why should I?_ Sootpaw clenched his teeth, accidentally biting his tongue to the point where he could taste the metallic flavor of his own blood.

" _They deserve better..."_

He had no rebuttal for the truth because _of course,_ they deserve better. They deserve to be remembered, living on through the memories shared by the tom himself. Instead, he had shelled himself up and pushed everyone away. Shrewpaw and Bluepaw would've wanted him to continue to smile. His eyes narrowed, body buffeted by the harsh breeze threatening to freeze him where he stood. _They deserve better… so do better dammit._

The Commoner whipped back around, practically rushing forward with his gaze glued to the clear stone of the boulders. His reflection grew in size the closer he approached it, only stopping when he felt the edge of the hastily-made graves. With the position of the boulders, new snowfall hardly piled above them. Sootpaw kept his gaze on his reflection stubbornly, the golden-yellow eyes staring back at him with a lifelessness that sent a shiver down his spine. Is this what he looked like now?

 _This is stupid… This is stupid… This is-_

"I hate you two."

For a few seconds, he blinked in confusion, wondering who was the one who had spoken before realizing it was himself. Sootpaw swallowed lightly, the action doing nothing to loosen the lump of emotion settling within his throat. He took a steadying breath before his gaze dropped to the two graves in front of him, naught but a paw step in between them. Shrewpaw and Bluepaw were always the closest amongst the group, Sootpaw had often teased them that they spent _too_ much time together. Secretly though, he was happy that- despite their horrible lives- they found happiness in each other.

It only made sense to bury them close to each other too.

"I really… really hate you two." Another broken laugh escaped his lips. "I hate you for not telling me you were going to take those _stupid_ tests, didn't we agree that we would never take those tests? I hate you two for thinking you needed to do this so I wouldn't worry… I was your best friend, you two were my best friends, I am _always_ going to worry about you. I hate you for…" _For dying?_

"I hate you for leaving me alone." His near-shouts were reduced to a mere whisper, tears running down his face and freezing in the winds. He didn't care… he didn't care about a lot of things now. "We were supposed to receive our names together, didn't we agree on that? We were going to sneak away from our first guard duty; Bluepaw, you were going to be my partner-in-crime, and… and Shrewpaw, you were going to do your best to keep us out of trouble.

"You two were supposed to end up as the happy couple first, Adderpaw and Mousepaw were and still are too oblivious to each other's feelings. I was supposed to be the first one to visit your kits and beg you to name one after me. I was supposed to be the cool uncle, we were supposed to be brothers forever Bluepaw…"

The tom paused in his tangent, taking in multiple deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. His heart was aching more so than the scars on his back, the grief he had been drowning in the last few days holding his heart in a death grip. Was it possible to die from crying? _Nobody would miss me… Adderpaw and Mousepaw are better off together, they'll be fine without me. I'm just a burden… a useless, pathetic nothing…_

"I hate feeling like this." The tom mumbled, his gaze moving from the graves back to his reflection and its apathetic gaze. "I… I can't even find the strength to smile anymore… but I don't _care_. I don't care what happens to me. I _want_ to care, I _want_ to but I can't. I don't deserve to stand here while you two are in the stars, I don't deserve to go on living because I couldn't protect you enough to avoid those _stupid tests_!"

He was yelling again, but this was fine. Sootpaw much preferred to be angry rather than sad. Anger could be acted upon, sadness forced him to come to a halt.

"Is that why you two took the tests? Because I wasn't strong enough to protect you? I'm trying! I'm _trying_ and I'm _failing_ and I can't do anything right! _I'm sorry_ , is that what you want me to say? I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to get you to stay happy. I'm sorry I didn't notice when you two started feeling like this, why didn't you _talk_ to me? Why… Why did you leave-"

The tom collapsed against his haunches, shoulders stiffening in an attempt to stop the sobs racking through his body. He was shivering violently, immune to the cold but not the pain in his heart. _This was a stupid idea…_

He didn't feel better.

He snuck out of Flarepaw's den to wander through the night, he didn't wake her up. He didn't want to add more of his burdens to her worries. Every nerve in his body knew he belonged at her side, they knew he craved being near her more than anything else. But his mind and his thoughts were unforgiving, taunting him with the foolish idea that he deserved to stand by her. It was an annoying contradiction.

He got the idea (this _stupid_ idea) to visit his friend's graves after passing by the graves of Willowflame and Flamepaw. Sootpaw thought it would make him feel better, it seemed to work for Flarepaw to "talk" to them and air her grief. It made the memories easier to carry, at least that's what she told him when he asked. Admittedly, it is what saved her from that grief that made joining them in death so enticing.

 _It's not working…_

"I don't even know why I'm here," another bitter chuckle slipped past his lips, head shaking slightly as he mumbled. "It's not like you two can hear me."

 _Perhaps I just have to live like this… however long that is._

"I thought I heard the petulant whining of a kit… lo and behold, I find _you_ here."

Sootpaw's tears continued running streams down his face as he lifted his gaze to the stone in front of him, his vision blurred. An unmistakable figure approached from behind him, the reflection of the stone giving the tom full view of his tormentor. Wildfire's amber eyes glittered in the silver moonlight, his gaze momentarily flicking towards the sky as he let out an almost dreamy sigh.

"Beautiful night, is it not?"

"...What do you want?" His voice came out in a mumble, hardly loud enough for the Royal to hear. Would Wildfire kill him here and now? _I guess the question is… would I bother to fight back?_

"Those are some nasty scars there. Tell me, do they still hurt, Commoner?"

Sootpaw let out a guttural growl as he whipped around, standing in front of the graves and barricading them from the approaching tom with his own body. A wave of vicious anger tore through his body, heating up his frozen muscles as he unsheathed his claws instinctively.

"Stay away!"

"Must you be so hostile? I just wanted to have a conversation." A sickeningly sweet smirk appeared across the tom's muzzle, amber eyes staring down at the Commoner threateningly. A scowl formed on Sootpaw's face in response.

"You here to hurt me more on your little quest to tear me away from Flarepaw?"

"Don't tempt me, rat," Wildfire's own claws flashed against the white snow, ivory curves creating grooves against the crystals. "I am simply here to give _you_ one final chance to back down. Flarepaw continues to be a fool and ignored my message, so here I am giving you the same opportunity."

"How considerate of you." The Commoner spat, muscles coiling as he readied himself for an attack, even if Wildfire gave no sign he would strike now. "My answer is no. The only one who decides if I leave Flarepaw is her."

Wildfire blinked at the tom, remaining quiet for a few moments before letting out a gentle chuckle. "Only she gets to decide? Which means you have no say in this? My, how sad, Commoner. If I knew you were only her plaything, I wouldn't have to go through all this trouble."

"She's my friend, and I'm not her plaything."

"Are you certain of this?"

"I'm done listening to you." Sootpaw snarled out, refusing to let another High Rank's words waver his conviction. He had enough of that with Rowanpaw. _All they do is tell lies, don't listen to them. Flarepaw sees me as a friend._ As the tom attempted to leave the clearing, anger and desperation to escape momentarily making him forget about his previous grief, it was only a breath of a second before he was roughly tossed onto his back- the scars screaming out in pain and the same shout escaping his lips. His scream was cut short when a paw was pressed against his throat, not completely cutting off his breathing, but the implication was there. The weigh on top of him increased as Wildfire pressed down further, an unamused expression on his face.

"You don't get to decide to turn your back on me, Commoner." Wildfire spat his rank like a curse, reminding him again and again what he was. This wasn't new for the apprentice, he had lost count how many times he was pinned down by a High Rank. "You should know that your place will always be underneath my paws."

Sootpaw struggled feebly, eyes focusing on the tom above him even as his vision threatened to darken. _Will he kill me now? Just to get it over with?_

"Tell me, are you afraid of death, Commoner?" Wildfire continued speaking, leaning over the tom and putting more pressure against the apprentice's throat. A wicked grin was on his face. "I could do it now; nobody would miss an irrelevant Low Rank. In fact, the clan would _thank me_ for disposing of a nuisance. I could stain the world in red, no one would notice. Flarepaw would get over it, she has better things to concern her mind with besides a little rat. Answer me, are you scared of dying?"

Another strangled scream tried to escape his lips as the tom felt claws pierce into his underbelly, a burning pain reflecting off the fire in the Royal's eyes. His thoughts ran wild as panic set in, the tom above him as immovable as the boulders of that day. No matter how much he struggled, Wildfire's grip was merciless, and more movement caused the claws to sink in deeper. Sootpaw bit his tongue, hoping that the pain he caused to himself would lessen the pain caused by Wildfire. It didn't work. He settled for glaring at the tom, even as tears of agony pricked at the corner of his eyes.

"Now… This feels familiar," a dreamy sigh escaped Wildfire's lips, his grin growing crooked with its wickedness. "Flarepaw used to give me that same exact look the first few times," his claws sunk deeper, causing a yelp to escape Sootpaw, "but it always eventually turns to fear. Will it be the same with you?"

"I'm not… scared of you," Sootpaw managed to growl out, biting back a whimper to hide how much pain he was actually in. "And I'm not scared of dying either. As you said, I'm nothing but a nuisance, right? I'm irrelevant, I don't matter. But if I can make someone else's life easier, if I can make their life happier, then I serve a purpose. I don't matter, but they do. And I'd rather _die_ than let them suffer. So, go ahead. Kill me, Wildfire, you'd be doing everyone a favor, right?" One would say the smirk that came across the Commoner's face was crazed. "But, do you even have it in you?"

A beat of silence passed between the two, Wildfire staring down at the tom and digesting his words, and Sootpaw returning the glare with a fiery one of his own. If he could see his own gaze on a reflection, it would haunt him to know it was no different than Wildfire's glare. Ignorance was bliss.

"I'm looking forward to our little game, Sootpaw. When it tears you apart from the inside and out, come to me so I can say _I told you so_." The Royal spoke in a dangerously calm voice, putting more weight against him before stepping away, red staining one of his paws as he fluidly flicked the droplets of blood away. As he turned away from the Commoner, who was trying and failing to hide a flinch of pain as he shakily sat up, the wounds on his underbelly causing a twinge of burning agony with each movement, Wildfire spoke over his shoulder. Sootpaw could hear the smirk in his voice. "Oh, and, you might want to practice walking without a limp. Wouldn't want to worry anyone now, would you?"

Sootpaw felt a snarl building up in his throat, knowing those words served no other purpose other than to taunt him. Those words… Flarepaw had told him that this was what Wildfire always said to her after punishments. Those few short moments had been nothing but painful, he could only imagine what it was like for extended periods of time. How many scars were littered on Flarepaw's underbelly?

Within moments, the Commoner was alone with his thoughts once more. The wounds on his underbelly were still bleeding, an uncomforting experience to feel his fur becoming slick with his own blood. The snow around him, and where Wildfire had flicked his paw, was dotted in red. _It's official, this clearing is cursed._

"I knew it was a stupid idea coming here…" As he chose to ignore looking back at the graves and the blood staining the snow, the tom struggled to hide his limp on the way back to camp. "Such a stupid idea."

…

He knew Flarepaw was still awake, even if her back was facing him as he walked into the den. She always slept facing towards the exit, a defense mechanism she had developed, in case someone tried attacking her while she slept. The tom walked in near-silence, the limp from his wounds noticeable in his uneven gait.

Her scarred ear flicked as he approached, her shoulder stiffening slightly before she blew out a heavy sigh.

"You're hurt." Flarepaw's voice was soft, a gentle whisper in the den. The Commoner blinked in surprise, his lips twitching into a frown and ears flattening slightly.

"How did you…?"

"I can smell your blood," she said with a tired, somewhat disappointed sigh, "it's ruining your scent."

A few seconds passed before the she-cat shifted around, finally facing him as she rested on her other side. Her silver eyes were dark, both with exhaustion and concern as they traveled up and down his body, trying to find the wounds and brows furrowing when she didn't see any immediately. Neither said a word as he took a few hesitant steps forward, avoiding her gaze by looking at the gradually reducing space between himself and the nest.

"You're limping…"

"I… Yeah, I am." He sounded almost guilty as he stood just outside the nest, ears perpetually flattened against his head. He didn't know what hurt more, the fact that she was clearly avoiding his gaze, or because something close to pity- at least to his eyes- was appearing in the silver.

"Do you want to tell me why?" Flarepaw slowly pushed herself up, her gaze flicking to his for a fraction of a second before looking away again. "Or do you just want to sleep?"

"I'd prefer to sleep," Sootpaw murmured, just loud enough for her to hear, "but you won't leave it at that, will you?"

His words caused her to flinch, but she said nothing as she sat there, eyes still roaming his body to find the wound. Though, from the look on her face, Sootpaw knew she already guessed what happened. A tensed silence passed between the two, and for a short moment, the tom was wondering how they ended up like this. Flarepaw refusing to look him in the eye, an uncharacteristically timid demeanor taking hold of her body, and the Commoner doing nothing to comfort her. The despondent look on her face told him that she was thinking the same thing.

"I think… I'm going to go to my nest for tonight." Sootpaw found himself mumbling after a while, eyes turning away from her once again. He knew he should talk to her, he knew that they _needed_ to talk to each other, to clear the air and share their personal grievances about everything. They needed to talk if they planned on taking on Wildfire together, if they were going to support each other through it all. If he left now…

Wildfire would be getting what he wanted. He would win before the "game" even began.

Sootpaw, right now, couldn't find it within himself to care. Right now, he just wanted to forget today ever happened. To sleep and never wake up, to spend the rest of eternity in his dreams where nothing could hurt him. Where he was safe. Where his pain could finally end.

"If that's what you want," Flarepaw finally responded, voice clipped with what could only be described as melancholy, perhaps a bit of frustration. Sootpaw didn't know what was more disappointing; the fact that she wasn't going to try and convince him to stay, or the fact that she _still_ couldn't look him in the eye. He found himself missing the nights where they stayed awake, whether from a night terror or simply because they wanted to, and getting lost in the other's gaze.

He stood there for a few moments longer before finally turning away, ears drooping as he limped towards the exit. He swore he could hear her sniffle behind him, though his thoughts made him believe he was just imagining it. Before he completely left, he whispered into the air of the den, hoping his voice reached her. "I'm sorry."

Sootpaw could feel his breath hitch when Flarepaw spoke up behind him.

"I'm sorry too."

…

 _ **Forestclan**_

…

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"I am completely serious."

"She _survived_?! I thought you said they would kill her!"

"No need to shout, Oak, I'm standing right in front of you."

Cherrypaw let out a heavy sigh, trying to roll away the pain in her shoulders from her training. Bramblepaw was snarling underneath his breath, a few curses slipping past his lips as he paced around the clearing like a trapped fox. This was the first time the two could speak to each other since the rogue attack… and the failed murder of their rival.

"I should've predicted this, we're fools for leaving this in the paws of filthy _rogues_. Irrelevant pieces of-"

"Easy now, Oak. Save your anger for something more important."

"How could you possibly be okay with this? And to top it all off, Leafstar wants us to continue wasting our time giving her additional training? Who does she think we are?"

"Well, we are supposed to be her friend, remember?"

Bramblepaw let a scowl cross his features at her response before turning away again, claws itching to swipe at something, _anything_ to release some of his anger. He knew he should've done it himself. If it were up to him, Berrypaw would cease to exist in the blink of an eye. It would be so easy too, not only was she injured, but he was always physically stronger than her. _I could do it… I could sneak into her den while she sleeps and-_

"Ooh, that's a scary look you got there," the tom blinked in surprise, flinching back when Cherrypaw invaded his personal space, their noses almost touching with how close she was. An amused glimmer was sparkling in her icy blue eyes as they searched his face.

"I could do it, Cherrypaw. I want to do it."

"Kill her? No, Oak," the breathtaking apprentice let out a chuckle, a smile on her face that was anything but innocent appearing. "You're far too messy."

Bramblepaw grunted in response, rolling his eyes with a shake of his head. He hated not doing anything, Cherrypaw might've been okay with letting the pieces fall into place, but he preferred to _make_ those pieces move. If only he could find some way to dispel his anger, then maybe he wouldn't daydream about killing Berrypaw whenever he so much as caught a glimpse of her.

"It's not all bad," Cherrypaw spoke up after a moment of thinking, "we wanted Thornpaw out of the way. Sure, he isn't dead, but he might as well be. A crippled warrior has no place in Forestclan. He would be lucky if the other High Ranks left him alone."

"And it's going to be tough for Berrypaw to catch up to us, she was already lagging behind from the fox attack, this just set her back completely to the bottom," Bramblepaw added in his own thoughts, earning a hum of approval from the she-cat in front of him.

"Exactly, see, I knew you had a brain in there," Cherrypaw playfully tapped her paw against his forehead, his nose wrinkling in distaste, "somewhere."

"Whatever," he grumbled before finally settling down, tail flicking in the air, "so, what do we do now?"

The black and grey she-cat sighed in response, head tilting back to look at the shimmering moonlight. The cold wind was unforgiving to all who dared to step out of a den. She was over this weather, if only because it made her feel weak. She _hated_ feeling weak.

"Most of the warriors look up to you more, you know, brute strength and all," Cherrypaw shrugged indifferently, her eyes focusing on him with a serious glimmer, "make them agree that none of them should train Thornpaw. If you could also make them start disliking Berrypaw, it would be much appreciated."

" _That's_ what you want me to do?" Bramblepaw's scowl was becoming a permanent feature on his face, teeth gritting in frustration. "Spread rumors?"

"Yes, Oak. That's what I want you to do. If you can get the warriors to turn against both of them, the clan will have no one else to turn to besides us. Leafstar would be forced to demote Berrypaw simply by the clan's vote. As for our _friend_ ," Cherrypaw's smile returned to her face. "Leave her to me. I have a few… words I want to share with her. It's been a while since we talked."

"No fair, you always get the fun parts. When can I get a moment alone with her?"

"All in due time, Oak. All in due time."

…

 _ **A/N: Again, sowwy for the long wait. My life took a short pause for KH3 lol. Man, I'm just making everybody's life more and more miserable. Does that make me evil? DX I love my characters, I swear. Our Forestclan mini-arc is almost over guys (just two more chapters I think? Maybe three, we'll see if I can sneak in one more). Man, I wish I can give Sootpaw a hug (my poor baby DX). Hope you enjoyed (even if this was kind of sad)!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **(Ironic question from an angry Bramblepaw)**_

 _What do you do to relieve stress/anger?_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	52. Chapter 48: Important

_**A/N: I just… I've come to the conclusion that all my characters need a hug. Who wants in on the group hug? Also, rip to my dog who passed away on February 21st, you'll be missed.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _NewsieHamWho_ _ **and**_ _SomeoneI'mSure_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it (even though it was depressing). I quite like Cherry, Bramble could use some work. I take it everyone is eagerly waiting for the return of Ignis (don't you worry, he'll show his face soon enough XD). If I am to be completely honest, I never intended for there to be a "closure" scene with Soot, it wasn't part of my outline. But, I felt that it was necessary as it plays a big part as to why he isn't his happy-self anymore. It wasn't completely closure, but he tried (maybe he'll try again). I should consider writing an Angst-genre story one of these days, perhaps a random one-shot. I still cringe looking back at my previous work (*cough cough* Mismatched Curse *cough cough* Nothing but a Monster *cough cough*). I do plan on creating a revised version of those old stories, just to see if I can make it even better and do my old characters justice. Yeah sorry, KH3 stole my life for a week, I'm back on track now, don't worry! Thank you! Since I started my workouts, one routine I always do to finish them off is punching the bag. It's fun and very stress relieving, I recommend (just make sure you are punching correctly, or else you can hurt yourself and that's no good). If I can't punch the bag for whatever reason, then I go walking while listening to music.

 _ **Jaguarstar (Guest)-**_ Thanks for understanding, I really really want to get back to Renegades, but with my online writing class, this story, and an original story I'm working on, I simply don't have the time or creative energy to get back to it. This story is one of my biggest projects, so it may take a while to be over, but I figure I might take a month or two break before jumping back into Renegades (I'll be sure to let you know in advance though!) Music is a great way to relieve stress, and I would sing if I could, but I do it anyways so oh well. People will have to suffer from my screeching.

 _ **A Warrior At Heart-**_ Poor poor Sootpaw, I am so sorry I am the one in charge of your life XD. I'll make it up to him, I promise (maybe). He'll get there, it's just gonna take a while. Wildfire is evil incarnate. Hmm… in the simplest way of explaining it, it is to protect his personal pride. The decisions Flarepaw ends up making reflects back on him (especially if she becomes the Grand Royal). If others find out about Flare and Soot's relationship, then the negativity will also spread to him as well. Yes and no, Wild does want control of the clan through her, but he also wants her to make the decisions _he_ wants to make, but she believes it is her own decisions. Make sense? He's just trying to mold her into a puppet so he could pull the strings, but she is fighting back against him now. White-Leaf is the most functional couple in this story… and considering that they hardly see each other, that's not saying a lot XD.

 _ **the Key of Falling Skies-**_ Huh, you changed your name? Nice, I like it. Lol, why you gotta do that? Now I have to fortify the fourth wall. Join in the group hug, the defense squad is struggling. That's probably my personal go-to for dealing with issues, ignore it. If I don't see it, it doesn't exist. But yeah, not a healthy way of dealing with problems, I don't recommend.

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Hi Sharp! I recommend listening to music or reading a good book, a kind of escape from stress, but in my opinion, a healthy escape from it. Or naps, naps are good (or so I heard, I can't take naps. My mind won't allow me unless I have a cold). Yeahhh… Soot should get some help. Don't worry, he'll receive it soon (can't say if his energetic fuzz ball self will ever come back, but he definitely won't be as depressed as he is now). Bramble is the brawns, and Cherry is the brains (but also the brawns, she's a tough lil kitty cat). I do kind of enjoy the duo, though it spells nothing but bad news for Berry in the long run. We'll see how she deals with them (at least one of them) soon enough. I don't like my characters feeling like this, especially Soot, but sometimes life just throws nothing but pain your way and I wanted to make that clear with him and Flare. Sometimes you bend, sometimes you fall, but in the end, what matters is if you refuse to break and choose stand up again to continue the fight. So, while I don't like these sadder chapters, I do hold a special place in my heart for them, and I glad you enjoy them too.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Forestclan**_

…

"Keep up, Berrypaw."

"...I'm starting to believe you're blind, Cherrypaw."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I obviously can't keep up with you because I'm _covered in cobwebs_ from, you know, being attacked by a group of rogues."

The black and grey she-cat in front of her came to a sudden halt, turning around and eyeing her critically. Berrypaw skidded to a standstill in front of her, scars twitching at the strain of stopping so abruptly. She felt uncomfortable, to say the least, being looked up and down by the breathtaking she-cat. Cherrypaw was beautiful, everyone knew this, and Berrypaw felt mediocre at best standing next to her. With a quick shake of her head, the blue-furred apprentice scowled at her own thoughts. _That's not important, training is._

"Can I ask you a serious question?" Those icy blue eyes narrowed at her, an unreadable expression on her face. It sent a shiver down Berrypaw's spine, Cherrypaw always had a smirk on her face. She smiled mischievously to hide the uneasiness that made her heart beat quicker.

"You? Serious? Since when Cherrypaw?"

"I have my moments," a rolling purr spilled from the black and grey apprentice as she stepped closer, Berrypaw holding her ground and jaw clenching subtly. It was always unnerving being around the other she-cat like this, even more so when she knew she was at a disadvantage, should it come down to a fight for whatever reason. "Why do you still insist on being in the running?"

"Don't be stupid," Berrypaw scoffed, her own eyes narrowing, "I deserve to be in this running just as much as you do."

Cherrypaw hummed gently, head lifting higher so she could look at the blue-furred apprentice from over her nose. "Are you sure about that?"

Berrypaw felt a growl begin to rumble in her chest as her fellow apprentice continued walking forward, a bite to her words. "I'm not going to let you psyche me out, Cherrypaw. You've done it Swiftpaw when we first started, you're not doing it to me now. I know all of your tricks."

A grin that reminded the blue-furred apprentice of the fox appeared on Cherrypaw's lips, head tilting downwards in a faux display of innocence. Her eyes twinkled like the snow around them, just as icy and just as cold. Her voice dripped with the sweetness of honey, a purr accentuating each word as she spoke in the breath of a whisper.

"Is that so?"

"It is," Berrypaw snapped, refusing to second-guess herself. "Nobody enjoys your games, especially not me. So, just stop, and let's get this stupid session over with."

With those words, the blue-furred apprentice pushed past the source of her irritation, shoulders bumping rough enough to knock Cherrypaw back a step. The grey and black she-cat merely let her grin grow, watching with the ice in her eyes turning as hard as stone.

"You're wrong, sweet little Blue." Berrypaw had forgotten Cherrypaw was the one that had given her that nickname, Thornpaw had just continued calling her that past kithood. It sounded… wrong coming from her mouth, even if her tone was soft. Dangerously so.

The scarred apprentice stopped walking, hissing over her shoulder, " _don't_ call me that."

"Very well," Cherrypaw shrugged simply, a smirk spreading across her face, "you're still wrong."

 _Oh for the love of-_ "What are you talking about?"

When she didn't answer right away, Berrypaw turned around to face the other apprentice with narrowed eyes. She didn't like the look in those blue eyes, eyes that she once found so beautiful, but were now nothing but a nightmare. Her black and grey fur was a stark contrast to the white world surrounding them- even if she didn't blend into the forest, Cherrypaw was still a better hunter than most. A lithe figure of lean muscle carried her lightly across the surface of the snow as Cherrypaw walked closer to her, an imminent danger approaching that she had no hope on avoiding. Berrypaw would be lying if she said she was never once attracted to the breathtaking apprentice.

"You said _nobody_ likes my games," those lips twisted into an almost mocking smile, "I can name quite a few who do."

"Like who?" The growl that had been reverberating in her chest was slowly dying out, ears flattening. She didn't like where this was going, a part of her told her- screamed at her to run away before it could get worse.

"Thornpaw _enjoys_ my games." A pause, a smirk. "Oh, I'm sorry, you like to call him Spike, right?"

A breath of silence passed between them before her words registered in Berrypaw's mind. The world held its breath as a shadow passed over them, a wave of anger pulsing from the blue-furred apprentice. _I can't be surprised… anybody would trample over themselves for just a sliver of Cherrypaw's time. But Spike… Would he do that?_

"You're lying," her voice was weak, shaky. Cherrypaw sent a sickeningly sweet smile in her direction.

"Am I?" Berrypaw wanted to slash that smile off of her face. Her rival continued speaking, ignorant to how much the blue apprentice wanted to harm her. "I know you believe me, Blue. I only say this for your own good."

"My own good?" Her lips curled as she bared her fangs, "how is knowing you've been toying with my best friend for my own good?"

Cherrypaw let out a sigh, shaking her head and acting as though she was dealing with a petulant kit. If Berrypaw wasn't still recovering, she would've already attacked her.

"We both know that now that he's blind-" Cherrypaw ignored how those simple words made the other apprentice flinch, "the rest of the clan is going to outright refuse to accept him as a valuable member. They'll ignore his existence if he's lucky, or they'll make his life torture if he isn't. I… don't want the same thing happening to you. You've gotten off easy, considering you're still a Grand Royal apprentice. The clan _can't_ ignore you, even if they wanted to. Leafstar wouldn't allow it."

"Since when have you cared about me?" Berrypaw snapped, taking a step forward and reveling in the fact that she caught the stunning apprentice off guard. Cherrypaw flinched before her smile dropped to a frown. The blue she-cat couldn't tell if it was sincere or not.

"I've always cared about you Berrypaw," those icy blue eyes watered, reminiscent to unshed tears. If this was an act, it was a good one. "You're like the sister I never had, I've missed you."

"I can't say the same to you," she found herself grumbling, though a part of her knew this wasn't true. That part, deep inside of her, missed being around Cherrypaw. The black and grey she-cat sighed with a disheartened expression.

"You're important to me Berrypaw, which is why I think you should separate yourself from him."

"Don't tell me what to do," she hissed, "and don't waste your time telling me lies either. If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have to tell me this because I would just know. Do you want to know who really cares about me? Spike does, you want to know who else? Flarepaw-"

"Must you bring up the enemy?" Cherrypaw's face shifted to annoyance, a scowl curling her lips. "The only ones you claim that cares are a crippled fool and a disgraceful outsider?"

"And that 'fool' and 'outsider' have done more for me than you ever could."

Cherrypaw remained silent at that, the Grand Royal apprentice dropping her icy gaze down to her paws as she blew out a tired sigh. Berrypaw kept her glare on the she-cat before sharply turning away.

"I'm leaving," she spoke over her shoulder, "and don't ever bring this up to me again. If you aren't going to train me, I'll find someone who would."

"Good luck with that," there was bitterness in Cherrypaw's voice, and if the blue apprentice looked at her, she would be able to see the smirk on her face. Her whiskers twitched with a pleased expression as Berrypaw began walking away, grumbling under her breath as she went.

Cherrypaw let out a short laugh, low enough for only herself to hear as she turned to walk back to camp. _Sister… don't make yourself laugh. Berrypaw has only ever been my rival, and now, we just have to be patient._

 _Berrypaw's own mind and doubts will kill her before I could._

"Mission accomplished."

 _ **...**_

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

"You're not paying attention to me, are you?"

Silver eyes re-focused from their far away state once she realized her Noble brother was speaking to her. The amber furred apprentice blinked a few times before turning her head in his direction, a subtle frown pulling at her lips and an apologetic grimace twisting her features.

"Sorry," she mumbled, scolding herself for getting lost in thought, especially when talking with Sagepaw. The two were slowly growing accustomed to one another again, olive branches spreading on both sides. All they both wanted was their sibling back, and they would do their damnedest to do just that.

If the tom was offended by her wandering thoughts, it certainly didn't show with the gentle smile appearing on his lips. "It's fine, Flarepaw. Really."

The two siblings walked side-by-side, flanks nearly brushing. For Flarepaw, the Noble's presence alone was more than enough to comfort her and chase away the chill of the leaf-bare winds. She had forgotten how much she missed him just _being there_ , silent or otherwise.

"You thinking about Sootpaw?"

For some reason, mention of the Commoner made her fur bristle and teeth clench.

"I do think about other things besides him, Sagepaw."

"You neither confirmed nor denied my question, so I'll just take it as a yes," the tom's distinctive green eyes glimmered with a hidden light of amusement. Flarepaw scowled at him, taking a step closer and nudging him off-balanced. Sagepaw let out a gentle chuckle, his laughs were always so soft. Everything about him was so peaceful, docile. A humble High Rank- no wonder why Wildfire and the other Royals looked down on him. Flarepaw used to be one of them, but no more. She wished she could be more like him from time-to-time.

"Wildfire's winning, Sagepaw, and he didn't even need to try that hard."

Sagepaw hummed in acknowledgment while she let out a troubled sigh. Flarepaw had filled in her brother on everything regarding their monster of a father. He had offered his assistance on keeping an eye on the Commoner, practically gluing himself to the Low Rank's side during training and watching his interactions with others like a hawk. Sootpaw was greatly protected, what with Sagepaw, Flarepaw, and even Whiteshadow hovering over him. Physically, at least.

Wildfire was a master of mind games, and so far, Sootpaw was letting him win. And it appeared as though he wasn't even putting on a fight in the first place.

It frustrated Flarepaw to no end, but she just couldn't _force_ Sootpaw to ignore the tom's words. Having others watch over him was essentially coddling him, and the Commoner had voiced his complaints about being treated like a weak kit. Forcing him to stop thinking a certain way would be like…

Like trapping him in a cage, the same way Wildfire had done to her so long ago.

"I'm not sure what we can do, Flarepaw," Sagepaw's voice brought her out of her thoughts, gentle as to not scare her away with the truth, "Sootpaw has been living under prejudice his whole life. Up until now, he's been good at ignoring it, or rather… he's been holding it all inside and it's been slowly tearing him apart from within. There's only so much negativity you could hear until it begins to eat away at you... until you start to believe it too."

"I know Sagepaw," the she-cat let out a tired sigh, "Sootpaw's been damaged this entire time." _And I haven't noticed it… none of us have._

 _He's better at wearing a mask than I ever was._

"It's going to take _time_ for him to heal, his kind of mindset just doesn't go away overnight. I'm afraid, it's time he doesn't have."

"So what can we do?" Flarepaw felt the telltale signs of her temper beginning to kindle within her, warming up her skin more than the heat given off by Sagepaw himself. "What can _I_ do? I can't give him what he needs, I don't _know_ what he needs. He's making it harder and harder to stay by his side because he keeps trying to push me away and that-" _It hurts… It hurts so much I can barely breathe..._

The two stopped walking, though Flarepaw appeared as though she was prepared to begin sprinting through the territory just to rid herself off her growing frustrations. Sagepaw, as calm as ever, simply watched with a composed glance. He was the calm in the storm, and she was the storm itself. The Grand Royal apprentice refused to look him in the eyes, she didn't want to see how calm he was compared to her. Whenever they argued before- or rather, whenever she let her temper win over and he just sat there and listened- he would always be the tranquil one. It had annoyed her before and she was positive it would annoy her now- she didn't want to be calm.

She wanted to tear the world apart for harming Sootpaw in a way that could never truly heal.

"I don't know how to help him, Sagepaw," her voice was small as she spoke, anger waning into a fraction of her sorrow, "I want to help him. He helped me, I want to return the favor. Not because I feel like I need to, but because I want to show him that I care. I care about him… and that scares me, because I know I can't protect him from everything. Just like-"

" _Don't_ go blaming yourself again for what happened with Willowflame and Flamepaw."

Sagepaw's voice was hidden anger masked with a fragile level of calmness. It almost sounded like he had snapped at her, but his tone was much too soft for it to be scolding. Still, as she glanced up to finally meet his gaze, she was pleasantly surprised to see the intensity burning within them. Flarepaw opened her mouth to spit back at him, but she bit her tongue instead and gave a simple nod. It wouldn't help anything if they started arguing about _that_ now. They had plenty of time for that later. _Now is about Sootpaw, not me._

"I don't know how much longer I can keep letting him push me away, Sagepaw," she took in a shaky breath before sighing in admittance, "it hurts more than anything Wildfire has ever done to me."

Sagepaw blinked at her, mostly in surprise before his eyes softened. The Noble stepped closer to her, hesitating only a moment before closing the distance with a comforting embrace. Flarepaw fell against him willingly, the fight drained out of her and body admitting defeat against her fatigue. She could hardly sleep last night without Sootpaw there to keep her warm. She felt like crying but decided against it. She cried enough, she could cry later.

"I didn't know he was so important to you," Sagepaw murmured, his warm breath hitting the tip of her knicked ear, the deep vee another permanent reminder of her encounter with the fox. It felt like so long ago now. She almost felt herself scoff against his chest.

"I didn't know he would become so important to me either," an almost bitter smile appeared on her lips but there was a fondness in her voice that softened it, "the clueless flea-brain wormed his way in somehow."

"Do you regret it?" Sagepaw still spoke in a whisper, refusing to break the soothing atmosphere he was trying to create for her with his voice. "Letting him in? Standing up against Wildfire for him?"

A long time ago, it would've been all too easy to say _yes_. Now though, her answer was instantaneous.

"No," her voice was sharp, not allowing for even an ounce of doubt. Flarepaw's silver eyes grew distant again, but she was still aware of her brother speaking.

"I'm not trying to sway your mind in any way when I ask this, Flarepaw, I just want to know your opinion," the Noble cleared his throat, pausing briefly to let his words set in before asking, "do you truly believe he is worth it? All of this pain, all of the trouble it's bringing you? Is he worth it?"

Flarepaw took a moment to think about this. _Is he worth it?_ She had asked herself this question when Wildfire had first threatened them, before she had a chance to speak to Sootpaw. Due to her rank, there was a part of her- the part Wildfire had so carefully molded- that immediately said no. No Commoner was worth any kind of pain, no Low Rank should ever be able to harm her in any way. He wasn't worth the time, wasn't worth the suffering.

But that part was small and lessening every day. The sculpture that made up the old Flarepaw had been damaged when she lost her brother and mother, pieces scattered here and there and showing up when she felt like she needed it most. Now, those pieces were vanishing- and she felt strangely sad about it.

She would never be like she was before… and that was for the best, as well as the worst.

She didn't know who this new Flarepaw was, she was a stranger to herself like she was to so many others. The old Flarepaw was as comforting as it was restricting. She had found a life in the routine Wildfire set for her with no desire or need to strip herself away from that. Her path was chosen for her, she just had to walk on it. That life was never her own, that life belonged to her father to control as he saw fit. This new Flarepaw had the one thing the old Flarepaw could only ever dream about.

Freedom.

Wildfire, even though he was still certainly trying, could no longer order her around. She would not bend to his will nor his patriarchal prison. Flarepaw could do what she wanted without having to worry about the consequences he would place upon her. She could choose whoever she wanted to bring into her life without wondering if Wildfire approved of them. This life was hers and hers alone.

And that freedom scared her as much as it enticed her.

This new Flarepaw could choose what she wanted… and she wanted Sootpaw. Whether that was a mistake or not, she was still figuring that out. As of now, though, she would accept everything- the good and the bad- and keep walking down the path that _she_ wanted to.

"Yes," the Grand Royal apprentice breathed, a small smile pulling at her lips, "he is. He's worth everything and so much more."

"Good," Sagepaw spoke with a smile in his voice, "then let's go find him so you can tell him that. Maybe it'll help."

The smile that had been appearing on her face instantly vanished as she flinched slightly, ears perking up and body shivering as if she had just jumped into the frozen lake. The she-cat took half a step backward, ears flattening against her head and looking at her brother incredulously.

"Wha- Now?" Her eyes widened when he simply smirked in response, nodding his head and taking off in the direction they had just come from. Flarepaw hesitated only a moment before scrambling after him. "Why now? Sagepaw, he's probably training or-"

"What better time than now?" If anybody else had cut her off, she would've clawed their ears. "Sootpaw needs to hear this. And knowing you, you'll find any way to avoid having this conversation with him."

"Sagepaw, I can't."

"Why not? This is important. If it can help him-"

"I can't look him in the eyes!"

The tom stopped walking so abruptly, Flarepaw would've crashed into him if her body wasn't so accustomed to dodging at the last second. She could feel his gaze on her, confused and concerned, but she was determined to melt the snow at her paws with her stare. Shame made bile rise in her throat, but she swallowed it down as she refused to meet her brother's gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't… look at him. I can't look at his eyes."

"Why?" Sagepaw blinked, his eyes narrowing slightly. If he wasn't so calm with his demeanor, he might've snarled. Still, she could practically feel the anger radiating from him. Even if Sagepaw was Sootpaw's friend, he was Flarepaw's brother first. And a brother always protected their sister. "Did he do something to you?"

"No!" Flarepaw shook her head swiftly, finally looking up at the gentle- yet somehow deadly- green eyes of Sagepaw. "He didn't."

"Really? Because the last time you couldn't look someone in the eyes-"

"It was Wildfire, I know," she snapped before taking in a steadying breath, "Sootpaw didn't hurt me. That's not who he is, he doesn't hurt the ones he cares about intentionally."

"Then, why?" The tom's differing shaded grey fur slowly began to flatten from its bristled state, a breath of relief escaping him. Flarepaw remained quiet for a beat longer than normal, Sagepaw's ears flattening in concern at the distant look in her eye before she turned her head away.

"I…" she shook her head briefly, dispelling the images of the enraged flame burning in Sootpaw's golden-yellow eyes, "I don't really know. It's just… I was trying to talk to him a few days ago, and I said something that made him angry. His eyes… stars Sagepaw, they were exactly like… like Wildfire's whenever he was mad at me."

Sagepaw nodded in understanding, a frown pulling at his lips as he lost himself to his thoughts. Flarepaw closed her eyes, shame still coursing through her as she lifted her head in greeting to the cold winds. The more troubled she was, the less comforting the winds seemed to her. That was something she missed about her old self, finding peace within the cold.

"Have you told him about this?"

"Of course I didn't," Flarepaw looked back at her brother, eyes narrowing and teeth gritting together, "do you know how it would make him feel if I compared him to Wildfire in any way? Do you know how much it _kills_ me just comparing them like that? I can't tell him, Sagepaw… it would only hurt him more."

"Okay," her brother nodded gently, ending the argument before it could hope to begin, "okay. Don't tell him. But Flarepaw, you need to talk to him. He's important to you, right?"

"Yes, he is. We discussed that."

"Then tell him that."

"I already did," she chuckled bitterly, "and he didn't believe me then. What would make this time any different?"

Sagepaw narrowed his eyes then, his own temper threatening to break his calm demeanor. "Remember what Willowflame used to tell you?"

Flarepaw's breath hitched before her jaw clenched painfully, " _don't_ bring her up."

"When you fail, try again," Sagepaw continued on, ignoring her. "When you fall, stand back up. When you lose, play one more round. Try, try, and try again. Cause the moment you admit defeat, the moment you stay down, the moment you stop _trying_ , it's all over. You never truly lose if you keep on trying."

Flarepaw was shivering, though whether it was because of the cold or because she was hearing the words of her mother, she'll never know. Sagepaw stood in front of her, naught but a step in between them as his taller form cast a shadow over her petite figure. His rising anger wisped away with the oncoming breeze as he sniffled, probably fighting back tears like she was.

"You have to keep trying, Flarepaw. If not for your sake, then Sootpaw's."

"Why am I the only one that has to do it?" She hated how whiny her voice sounded, how selfish it seemed.

"Because admittedly… Sootpaw has stopped trying. And whether you see it or not, whether he himself admits it or not, you're just as important to him as he is to you. No matter what I would say to him, he won't listen. He's pushed Adderpaw and Mousepaw so far away they're practically strangers now, and he's trying to do the same with Hollypaw. Sootpaw's alone… and I don't know how much longer he could be alone before it kills him."

 _Try, try, and try again… You never truly lose if you keep on trying._

 _Fine._

"Let's go find him."

…

Finding Sootpaw wasn't that difficult, he was training with the other Low Ranks in their mundane clearing. Even the beauty of the snow wasn't enough to make the area appealing to the eye. The white snow blended unflatteringly with the gritty sand, the pebbles and boulders were iced over and dangerous to step on, lest you risked slipping.

Sagepaw and Flarepaw's appearance- specifically Flarepaw's- made all of the Low Ranks stand on edge, stiff and uncomfortable. The mentors were suddenly stricter, praising their apprentices when they performed a technique correctly and scolding them when they made the simplest of missteps. Yellowpaw had nearly gotten punished for slipping on his leap from one of the iced boulders to the next. The only one who didn't react any differently when they arrived was Sootpaw himself.

The Commoner turned his eyes in her direction. Dull as they were, Flarepaw still gave in to the need to look away first. Sagepaw frowned as he noticed, tail briefly tapping against her side as he gave her an encouraging nod. She would need to pull him out of training if she wanted to talk to him, knowing the Commoner, he would run away the moment he was given the chance. Blowing out a heavy sigh, Flarepaw walked to the tom's mentor, posture stiff and she hoped that her body wasn't visibly shaking while her heart raced. _Try, try, and try again._

"Commoner Thornblaze."

In another life, she might've found the fact that her presence alone made the bulkier tom jump funny. Now, all she could do was frown as the mentor stiffly turned in her direction, dark amber eyes wide as he swiftly dropped into a bow. The remaining Commoner apprentices, Adderpaw and Mousepaw, did the same- going so far as to take a step back as well.

"Grand Royal Flarepaw," she ignored the shaking of his voice, just for his sake and hers, "what an honor. To what do we owe this visit for?"

"I need… I would like to speak with your apprentice," her eyes darted to him briefly, Sootpaw was already looking at her. His expression was noticeably vacant, empty except for the small sparks of wariness. She knew how much he cared for the rest of the Commoners, even more so his own mentor.

"May I ask why? Is he in trouble?"

"Thornblaze!" The only other Commoner mentor, the wide-eyed Owlpelt, nearly shouted in his panic, snapping at the other tom. "We aren't allowed to ask questions. I apologize on his behalf, Grand Royal Flarepaw."

The fidgety dark brown tom dropped into another bow, bumping Thornblaze with his shoulder and urging him to do the same. With a deep-seated frown, Sootpaw's mentor did the same, bowing at her paws and the back of his neck exposed.

"My apologies, Grand Royal Flarepaw. Do as you wish."

"It-It's fine," Flarepaw didn't know why she stuttered, or why the sight of the two Commoners bowing before her- seeking forgiveness for simply asking a question bothered her so much. She used to enjoy this, it made her feel important, superior. Now, it only made her stomach clench sickeningly. She felt like throwing up. "And to answer your question, no, he isn't in trouble. I just need to speak with him."

"Very well," Thornblaze had still not risen, voice muffled with his lips so close to the snow-packed ground, even as he addressed his apprentice, "Sootpaw."

The grey-furred Commoner bit the inside of his cheek as his eyes wandered over to his mentor. He clenched his teeth before moving forward, trying to meet her gaze even as she looked away from him. The other Low Ranks in the clearing were trying- and failing- to hide their interest in what was happening. Every single one of them had their ears turned in their direction, movements slow as they listened intently.

"Lead the way, Grand Royal Flarepaw," she inhaled sharply as she turned to look at him again, only to find him bowing his head to her as he spoke in a quiet voice. He had never been so submissive to her, not like this. Sootpaw was much too important to her to expect him to be like this. It just felt so… wrong. The tom was never one to keep up appearances for the High Ranks, he was simply outright defiant with them. And now… now it felt like another part of him was slipping away. Where was that rebellious tom who refused to bow in the face of a superior?

If the old Sootpaw was disappearing, what would the new Sootpaw be like? If this was a sign for what it would be like, she didn't like it. She really felt like throwing up now.

Sagepaw was quick to notice just how jarring it was to her, so much so it rendered her speechless. The Noble nudged her shoulder gently, knocking her out of her stunned state as she quickly turned away, walking away without looking at either of them. The Noble waited for Sootpaw to lift his head and follow, meeting the Commoner's gaze briefly with a frown and a shaking of his head. If Sootpaw noticed, he didn't care as he fell in step behind Flarepaw.

 _Sootpaw is too important for me to let him disappear like this._

 _He's too important._

…

"Do you want me to stay?" Sagepaw's voice was nothing but a whisper in the wind, low enough for the Commoner behind them not to hear. Flarepaw's breathing was slowly becoming more and more panicked. Her brother was like an anchor, holding her steady from the torrent that was her thoughts. Of course, she wanted him to stay; she didn't feel like she would be able to go through with it without an outside force encouraging her, pushing her. _It doesn't matter what I want._

"I need to do this alone."

"...Will you be able to?"

"We're certainly about to find out," Flarepaw tried joking, but her heart simply wasn't in it. Nothing could dispel the sickening feeling in her chest. "I need to do this."

With those words, the trio came to a slow stop, Sootpaw just a few steps behind them. If he heard their hushed whispers, he didn't make any indication that he did. Instead, the tom was staring with glazed eyes down at his paws. Flarepaw kept her back turned to him for a few more seconds, her eyes on Sagepaw's concerned face before her brother let out a worrisome breath.

"Alright, I'll be in camp if you need me. Promise me you'll talk to me later."

"I promise." It was an easy one to make.

With a final glance at the Commoner, Sagepaw turned in a different direction, seemingly at random, before wandering away. The sound of his pawsteps slowly receded into the wind, and with nothing to distract her from the conversation, Flarepaw could practically hear her heart trying to beat out of her chest. _Try, try, and try again._

 _You never truly lose if you keep on trying._

"Can I leave?"

His question was simple and unexpected, she flinched before finding the strength to turn to face him. He wasn't looking at her, his gaze still on his paws as he shuffled them against the snow. Flarepaw swallowed down the building emotions within her chest.

"I need to speak with you."

"Is that an order?"

Her breath hitched, body freezing before she began to shiver. She could feel the familiar sting of tears, but she stubbornly pushed them away. Flarepaw's voice came out in the breath of a whisper, she wasn't even sure he could hear her. "What?"

Sootpaw finally, _finally_ , lifted his gaze to her. She had to force herself to stop flinching, she had to force herself to hold his stare with her own. The blank look from before was gone, replaced with the embers of anger that were threatening to become an all-consuming inferno. His lips pulled into an annoyed sneer.

"Are you ordering me to stay here and talk, Grand Royal Flarepaw?" She hated hearing her rank slip from his tongue before her name, everything about it was wrong. "Or do I have permission to leave?"

"I'm… I'm not _ordering_ you to do anything," Flarepaw spoke, voice bordering desperation as she took a few steps in his direction. The embers in his eyes received their wish, his lips curling as he bared his teeth. The burning anger in the golden-yellow nearly made her scream in panic, but she held her ground.

"Oh, but you have no problem ordering my mentor around, huh?"

"I didn't order him to do anything either," Flarepaw felt her pelt warm with her own blazing temper, "I _asked_ him if I could speak with you."

"As if he can refuse _you_ , Grand Royal!" The tom snapped at her, a growl edging his words and making his voice just a bit higher. Sootpaw held his ground, grey fur bristling and tail lashing behind him. She tried, she tried so hard to not flinch away from his gaze. She failed. But the fire… it was simply too familiar to her father's anger to ignore. The growl that had begun rumbling in his throat was quick to die down, just like before. However, the anger wasn't immediately washed away, traces of sadness softening his glare as he let out a heavy chuckle.

"You did it again," his breath misted in the cold air as he closed his eyes. Flarepaw's jaw quivered as she kept it clenched, ears flat against her head as she forced herself to look back at him. "You're scared of me?"

"I… That is _not_ what I want to talk to you about."

A scoff escaped his lips before he shook his head, fur flattening. "If you're not ordering me to stay, then I'm leaving."

As he began suddenly walking away, there was a part of Flarepaw that simply wanted to let him. And she almost did, but the haunting voice of her brother echoed in her ears and forced her to walk forward and try to stop him. _Try, try, and try again._

 _You have to keep trying, Flarepaw._

"Please," any other time, she would've scolded herself for sounding so desperate. She didn't care now. "Stop walking away from me Sootpaw, stop trying to push me away."

"It hurts doesn't it, Grand Royal Flarepaw," he stopped walking, speaking over his shoulder, "to be pushed away when all you want to do is help. You used to do it to me, remember?"

"You're doing it intentionally?" Flarepaw continued walking forward until she was just a step behind him, close enough to capture his scent of ivy and cold winds. It did little to bring her comfort now. "You want to hurt me?"

It was a disturbing concept, to think the tom would _want_ to hurt her in any way. _Well, it's not like I don't deserve it._ That thought didn't make it any easier to stomach.

"No," she could barely hear him mumble, his back still turned to her and scars on full display. Flarepaw swallowed the guilt that always rose up whenever she saw them. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to be alone, Grand Royal Flarepaw."

Her ears flattened against her head. "Stop that."

Sootpaw remained quiet for a few seconds, his body turning just so, just enough to see her out of the corner of his eye. He didn't even have the energy, or he simply didn't deem it important enough, to pretend to act innocent. "Stop what?"

"Stop using my title," Flarepaw felt a growl threatening to drown her words, "stop it. You never used to do that."

"Things have changed," Sootpaw shrugged simply before turning around to face her. If she was a fool, she would have been able to ignore the burning challenge in his eyes as he addressed her, "Grand Royal."

She expected for her anger to rise, expected her temper to take over and claw him like she had clawed Rowanpaw. Instead, all she felt was heartache. Flarepaw was tired, tired of constantly being pushed away from him. _He's worth it_ , she reminded herself, _he's worth it_.

"If you really want to walk away," Flarepaw spoke after taking in a deep breath, words slow, "I will let you, after this. Please," her breath hitched, "just give me a chance to talk to you. After this, if you want to be alone, I won't bother you anymore. _Please_ , Sootpaw, just one chance."

Sootpaw stared at her for a few seconds, the embers of anger flickering away to nothingness as he eyed her almost warily. He bit his lip in contemplation, eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

"Is that an order?" He asked again, voice detached, almost as if he wasn't entirely there.

"No," she responded immediately, "it isn't. I'm _asking_ you, as your friend." _Friend_ didn't sound right, it wasn't a strong enough title for him.

"Is that true?" His voice was suddenly small, vulnerable. "Do you really see me as a friend?"

"More than that," she found herself admitting, knowing better than to lie. There was no time for lying now, only truth. "I don't know what else to call you though."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Sootpaw was still mumbling, she had to step closer and closer to hear him better. She could feel his natural warmth, calling to her.

"Why do you believe I'm lying?"

"I don't know," he turned his eyes away again.

"Sootpaw."

"I just… don't understand why someone like you would want to be around me. I'm… useless, I'm nothing. I can't offer you anything someone else can do better. I'm weak, I couldn't even protect-" he cut himself off before continuing, "I'm just a Commoner, my place is beneath the paws of a High Rank. I'm irrelevant, nobody will notice if I'm gone. You're all better off without me."

Flarepaw didn't hesitate as she rushed forward, practically tackling him down as she pressed her forehead against his. He inhaled sharply, body twitching as though he was deciding whether or not to remain there or step away. She prayed to her ancestors that he would stay, and when he finally accepted the contact, only then did she let out a breath of relief. Taking a few moments to prepare herself, Flarepaw finally opened her eyes to meet his. There was confusion in the golden-yellow of his gaze, confusion, and wariness. He looked… lost.

"I can deny everything you just said until my tongue falls off," she spoke in a whisper, ears flat against her head, "but you won't believe me, would you?"

"...Probably not, no," the tom admitted, trying to glance away but she wouldn't let him. It took everything within her not to look away from his eyes, nerves on edge, waiting for when the anger would return so she could leap away. Flarepaw remained silent for a few seconds, watching as his eyes shifted back and forth, searching her gaze for something she didn't know.

"Repeat after me," she murmured instead, "I am important."

"Flarepaw-"

"Please, Sootpaw. Say it."

"I am important," he grumbled, eyes flashing in annoyance.

"I am useful."

"I am useful," his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I am loved."

"This is stupid-"

" _Please_ ," Flarepaw ignored the wavering in her voice, "just give it a chance. The more you repeat it to yourself, the more you'll start to believe it."

"Sounds like I'll just be trying to fool myself," the Commoner scowled at her, head retreating. "I'm tired of failing, I only fail."

"Keep trying," the Grand Royal apprentice shuffled forward, still close enough for their foreheads to barely touch now. "The moment you give up, it's all over."

"I just don't have the energy to do it, Flarepaw," Sootpaw closed his eyes, shoulders sagging as he blew out a heavy breath. "I'm tired."

"I know you are," she shuffled closer yet again, muzzle brushing against his hesitantly. "Please, just try one more time."

Sootpaw remained with his eyes closed, jaw twitching as he clenched his teeth together. When he spoke, the rawness in his throat made his voice crack. His eyes were watery with held-in tears as they looked at her almost desperately.

"I don't want to be like this anymore," his voice shook with the emotions he had been trying to hide. She brushed her muzzle against his again, silently encouraging him to continue. "My thoughts just keep… they keep telling me that I'm useless and you're only with me because of pity and if only I had tried harder… then maybe Shrewpaw and Bluepaw would still be here."

He paused for a beat before scoffing to himself, "stars, I sound crazy."

"No, you don't," her nose tapped against his cheek, eyes closing briefly, "it's part of the process of grief. I know how it feels."

"How could you?" Even as he finished speaking, he immediately regretted his words. The glimmer in his eyes was apologetic, but she merely sent him a sad smile.

"For the longest time, I thought that all I was ever good at was following orders. That my only purpose was to listen to what Wildfire said, because the one time I _did_ have control of my life, my brother and my mother ended up dead. All that crossed my mind was the what-ifs and if only's, that everything was my fault… My thoughts told me I was a disappointment, I was a failure… I was better off dead," she met his gaze evenly, heart racing when the glimmer of a sad sunset began to appear. "Only recently, I've been thinking that I deserve better, that this life is mine and not my father's. And I have a clueless flea-brain to thank for that… so, thank you."

"Flarepaw…"

"You're not nothing, Sootpaw, not to me. To me, you are my safe place. You are my best friend, you are my everything. You are my _home_ , Sootpaw."

The tom let out a shuddering breath, eyes wide. The urge to look away was a great one, but she persevered, a timidness entering her features.

"I guess what I want to say is… I can be your home, Sootpaw. I _want_ to be your home. I will be your sanctuary, I will be the shoulder you need to cry on, I will stand by your side no matter what. I don't know what tomorrow will bring, I don't have all the answers, but what I do know is that I'll never leave your side- _nobody_ , not even you, can keep me away. I… I can never dream about replacing the friends you lost, but I will be there for you in their place.

"You have… _no idea_ just how important you are to me and that… and that scares me, Sootpaw. It scares me because I don't know what I will do if I lost you, and it scares me because it feels like I _am_ losing you. But I'm not giving up, not on you, not on us. Nothing is going to stop me from being there."

The world was silent after Flarepaw finished speaking, the tears Sootpaw had been trying to hold in now gently slipping from the corners of his eyes. His breath was shaky with each exhale, body shivering and not with the cold. She could barely hear him as he spoke, and she was right in front of him.

"You're not lying." It was more of an observation than a question, eyes sparkling with hope even as they spilled with tears.

"I'm not lying," she breathed out, her own eyes watering with unshed tears. _Please, please believe me, just this once, Sootpaw, please-_

"I am… useful?" It was more of a cautious question than a statement.

Flarepaw nodded, "you are."

"I… am important," he tested the words on his tongue, voice hesitant.

"So very important," her voice shook as a few tears fell, "so very important, Sootpaw."

The tom searched her gaze silently, pausing briefly before his head gave a subtle tilt.

"I am loved?"

"You are."

"By who?" Sootpaw was shivering, his breath trembling as it brushed over her. The hope lingering in his golden-yellow eyes made them burn brighter than the sunset. Flarepaw felt a flash of uncertainty, of fear course through her for a second. Was she ready to bare her soul to him? To admit this to him, to give him everything she was and let him decide whether he wanted her or not.

A gentle, sincere smile pulled at her lips.

Of course, she was ready.

"By me, Sootpaw. You are loved by me."

"...You are loved too, Flarepaw."

"Oh yeah?" Her voice was gentle, with just the hint of a challenge. Anything to hide how scared she was. "By who?"

The smile that appeared on his face then chased away the shadows of doubt with how bright it was, how warm it was. How _real_ it was.

"By me."

…

 _ **A/N: Well then… that happened XD. I swear it wasn't my intention to have them confess like this, but hey, what can you do? Hope you enjoyed! (Also, poor Berry)**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **(Another random question from my little cousin XD)**_

 _ **What is your favorite song/singer/kind of music?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations18**_


	53. Chapter 49: Flawed

_**A/N: I… I wish I could give each and every one of you a hug. 600 reviews?! That's wild! Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review, if you follow or favorite, or simply just read my story, thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much. You guys never cease to amaze me, and I hope my story does the same to you. Here's a surprise early update. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Cat-toast_ _ **for adding this story as a favorite and**_ _tiger4474_ _ **for following! (And thank you**_ _X-Shadowheart_ _ **for doing both!)**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ My emotions! Lol, but you're right. They can't give up, they shouldn't give up. And after their confessions, I think Soot is slowly going to start coming back to his old self, or a semi-healed version of himself. I have been in his position as well, and it hurts having to put myself back in those shoes in order to write for him. It's critical for his recovery that he learns he is important and everything else Flare said. All my protagonists need a firm pep talk, Berry especially haha. It's cool, they needed it. I had a meh week, but it was just made a whole lot better after discovering I have 600 reviews. Anyways, I never heard any of those musicals, and it's fine, I asked the question XD. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 _ **Warriors27-**_ They are, they are very adorable. I'm kind of jealous tbh (I want someone to love me the way Flare does to Soot and Soot does to Flare DX). I've… never heard either of those songs (sounds like I gotta take my way to Youtube).

 _ **. -**_ Very late response, but hey, if you catch up and remember your question, here's your answer; there are three clans because that is how they ended up in this world. To avoid spoilers, I won't say anything else regarding the beginning of the clans, but as of now, there are three because that's how it's been. Forestclan is meant to be a peaceful clan because that's how Leafstar is, peaceful. She wants to maintain peace amongst all three clans so they don't end up dying out by fighting each other. Stormclan and Blazeclan have always been at each other's throats, mostly because of their ancestors and petty pride. All of those bad things have carried over through each generation, even if it's only from one side now (Cloudstar still wishes to continue 'tradition,' Redstar wishes to get away from it).

 _ **Jaguarstar (Guest)-**_ I… I've been really wanting to write for Renegades now that you've brought it up and I went back to read the chapters I do have DX What to do, what to do. If I randomly upload it in the future, just know that I couldn't resist XD. Screech tactic! We'll be the greatest duet in the world. Hmm… I also listen to a wide variety of music (mainly alternative I think? I don't even know XD If I like it, I like it, the genre doesn't matter to me much). I think my favorite songs are This life is mine by Jeff Williams (from RWBY, yes) and Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko.

 _ **Feathershade-**_ Oh dear, I'm so sorry XD. I wasn't crying or tearing up, it takes a _lot_ for a story to actually make me cry, but it did hit me in the feels. I'll make it up to you somehow (before absolutely tearing your heart apart again in the future).

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ Kudos points for me for making you stressed out over their confessions XD. It was a very unorthodox way for me to write a confession like that, I only ever wrote confessions like just person A outright telling person B they love them. Never like the way I did it, but I had fun writing it. Thank you! I do really want to rewrite my old stories, specifically Mismatched Curse. Someday, maybe instead of making a brand new story, I rewrite it instead. I'll just have to re-familiarise myself with the world and the characters. It's all good, any review is welcomed no matter the length. I don't look at the genres of music, to be honest, if I like a song then I like it.

 _ **Nightsky of FlameClan-**_ Time to set sail on the open seas mateys, ready or not, we are going. I've heard of K-pop, but never actually listened to any before. Perhaps one day.

 _ **the Key of Falling Skies-**_ Thanks, I was running out of bricks and cement paste for the wall. I like Cherry too, but she's a jerk, a lovable jerk but still a jerk. Soot-Flare is always awesome (except when they're fighting, that's no good). Same? I don't know music genres DX, I think most of my music is alternative though… maybe?

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **And thanks once again for making us reach 600 reviews!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Forestclan**_

…

She felt like she shouldn't be here.

"Who's there?"

The blue furred apprentice let out a ragged breath, shadow stretching wide with the rising sun as she stood at the entrance of the Medicine Den. Her body and her heart were at war the longer she remained there, bouncing on the tips of her toes and debating whether or not to leave. Her nervous rhythm was flawed by the occasional freezing of her muscles; it was almost as if her body was sending her the message to _stay_. If she left, it's not like he would notice anyway, and _stars-_ she felt awful for even thinking like that.

"Hey… Spike."

The cobwebs wrapping around his eyes and his head were thick and so out of place on his dark brown pelt. His ears perked up sharply before they flattened ever-so-slightly. Berrypaw immediately flinched at that, because Spike never flattened his ears in her presence.

"Glad to know I still exist to you," his voice was quiet, gentle to an outsider, but with the undertone of bitterness- anger even. "I was starting to think you would never stop by, Blue."

 _Blue_ … It brought some comfort- however slight- to her when he still used the nickname. Berrypaw blew out a steadying breath, though it failed to calm her down, and walked forward regardless. Thornpaw shifted his weight, legs curled up underneath him, as he turned in her direction. His head was tilted slightly downwards, chin seeking contact with his chest, and ears swiveling at every twitch of the grass and shifting of the loose earth underneath the Grand Royal apprentice's paws.

Berrypaw stopped a step away from his nest, a frown pulling at her lips as she glanced away from him. She couldn't stand looking at him, and she hated that she couldn't.

"Am I unwelcomed?"

Thornpaw paused for a heavy moment, the world around them silent and the distant sound of their clanmates nothing but white noise in the background. A frown ticked at the corner of his lips, lopsided in appearance as he took in a slow breath. Berrypaw glanced at him out of the corner of her dark green eyes, she missed looking at his eyes. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he spoke.

"Unexpected," a sigh, "but not unwelcome."

The amount of relief that washed over her was almost pathetic, but she didn't care. The Grand Royal apprentice took a step closer, the tips of her toes brushing gently against the nest. Since it was Leaf-bare, the nests weren't made out of leaves anymore, but instead, with a weaved together mass of branches. It was uncomfortable to outsiders, and even a few elder warriors, but Forestclan was used to it. They needed to be, they loved their home regardless of the season.

"Blue… tell me, were you injured?" Thornpaw paused, a grimace appearing on his face before he shook his head quickly, "dumb question, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," Berrypaw allowed a chuckle to slip into her voice, the tension slowly melting away.

"What I meant was; are you okay now? Does it still hurt? Or, what was the extent of your injuries?"

"Too many questions at once Spike," a smile pulled at her lips. This was good, this was familiar to her. If he kept being a worrywart like always, maybe then she could forget about the cobwebs around his eyes. "I'm fine, I just have to take it easy for a few days. Apparently, I lost a lot of blood," she shrugged nonchalantly before remembering he couldn't see her, "it'll just leave… scars."

"That's too bad," Thornpaw's tail was twitching, his shoulder muscles mimicking the spontaneous action and making him appear as though he was on edge. Without his sight, maybe he was. "Scars aren't very attractive, or so everyone tells me."

"Scars are the least of my concern."

"I forgot, you were never one to care about stuff like that."

A moment of silence passed between the two with Berrypaw suddenly becoming aware of not knowing how to end it. Churning jealousy made its way to the pit of her stomach as she recalled her conversation with the bewitching nuisance known as Cherrypaw the day prior. She had skipped out on a day of training entirely to calm herself down and reign in her dark thoughts.

" _Thornpaw enjoys my games."_

"Blue?"

"What?" She blinked in astonishment at the anger in her own voice, she had to clear her throat and calm herself down by counting to ten. Berrypaw's habit of shoving her anger aside was one of her many flaws, a direct result in her holding on to many past grudges.

"What was his name?"

"What?" She was confused now, both by the seemingly random question and by the drop in Thornpaw's volume. He spoke quietly, almost dangerously so. His ears were pinned back against his head, the fur beginning to bristle along his neck.

"His name, the name of that mange-ridden excuse of a leader," a growl rumbled in his throat, teeth baring at an imaginary enemy, though to Berrypaw, it looked as though he was directing his anger at her. The Grand Royal apprentice flinched, even knowing it wasn't for her.

"Why does it matter?"

"I need to know."

"No, Spike," she frowned at him. Thornpaw was almost never angry in her presence, but when he was, he was unforgiving. His rage blazed like the namesake of their rival clan across the border. She needed to tread carefully, lest she be burned by the so-called peacekeeper. "You don't need to know that. He's gone and so are the others, it's better if we just-"

"Forget about it?" Thornpaw cut her off, pausing briefly and turning his head in her direction. When he bared his teeth, she knew it was directed at her this time. "You want me to forget? It's easier said than done, cause in case _you've_ clearly forgotten, I am blind now because of them!"

"I was going to say, it's better if we just keep moving forward and move on," her voice was tired, soft and quiet compared to his loud anger. She shook her head to herself, "but apparently I'm asking for too much, aren't I?"

"Don't give me that," Thornpaw hissed, "move on? Look at me, Berrypaw," she gasped at the use of her name from his lips, but he ignored her and continued speaking, "look at me. Tell me, who here in Forestclan is going to waste their time on a cripple? All of our warriors, even the Low Ranks, will turn me down. They'll want me gone. Stars, I wouldn't even be surprised if they chased me away from here."

"I won't let them do that."

"As if you'd be able to stop them, many want you gone just as much as they want me gone. You've lost twice, Berrypaw. Twice! In your own territory no less, do you realize how badly that reflects on you and the rest of the clan?"

Berrypaw stood up abruptly, the sudden sound causing the tom to flinch in nothing but surprise. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she couldn't deny the tears beginning to sting in them. "I didn't come in here for a lecture, Spike. If I wanted to hear this, I would've gone to the Royals and said hi. I came to check on you because I care about you damn it, and clearly, you're well enough to scold me, so everything's fine."

"Everything's not fine!" He growled in return, shifting around so he could finally stand up. He was wobbly in place, but there was conviction in his stance alone. "We're both now considered flaws in the eyes of the High Ranks. And they can't do anything to you since you're a Grand Royal apprentice, but guess what? I don't get the same free pass, Berrypaw."

The blue furred apprentice turned her back on him, emotions choking her and leaving her speechless. Thornpaw was breathing noticeably heavier from the intensity of his voice, settling back down until he was sitting. His jaw was clenched and the fur along his tail bristled as it flicked. She couldn't bring herself to look at his face.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Berry-"

"Why do you need to know his name?"

"Why are you being so defensive of him?" She imagined his eyes narrowing at her, lips curling distastefully. "He's a rogue."

"I'm not defending him," she shook her head again, "I'm protecting you. What does knowing his name do for you besides remind you constantly of what happened?"

"I already have a permanent reminder of it," Thornpaw scowled, grumbling underneath his breath before blowing out a heavy sigh. Berrypaw felt a flicker of relief; whenever he sighed, it was a signal for him trying to calm down. It meant he was done yelling. "It gives me someone besides myself to blame for this."

"You can blame me," she hated the words as soon as they left her mouth, a sour and bitter taste remaining on her tongue. It was true though, Thornpaw had every right to blame her for this. She certainly did. _If only I was faster… If only I had run back to camp from the very beginning… If only I was stronger…_

 _If only I was better…_

Thornpaw's face was void of his previous anger, a certain kind of bitterness creeping into his features and making his lips curl slightly.

"I've tried," his words sent a jolt through her, making her gasp and causing her ears to flatten instinctively, "I'm trying. I'm trying to be mad at you, I'm trying to hate you, but it's a lot harder than I thought. I haven't decided yet if I do, but so far I can't hate you. I can't fault you for wanting to prove yourself to the clan, I'm assuming that's why you stayed and fought so outnumbered. I'd say you're very brave, or very reckless for doing that. Anybody else would've called for help or simply turned the other way.

"But that's one of your biggest flaws, Blue. You always bend-over-backward trying to please others, trying to prove yourself to others. And you're always comparing yourself to Cherrypaw and Bramblepaw. They are what drives you to do better. They are who you want to beat."

"I don't need you analyzing me, Spike," Berrypaw grumbled in annoyance, "I did what I thought I had to do. I wasn't strong enough, clearly. I just need to get better. If I was better, then none of this would've happened, and you would still be able to see me right now."

"This is why I can't blame you," a frown crossed his lips as he shook his head sadly, "you already do it to yourself, enough for the both of us."

"And I deserve it!" Berrypaw snapped back at him.

Thornpaw was still for a few moments before letting out another sigh, shaking his head. It was almost as if he was disappointed in her, but he would never say that. Not explicitly at least, and definitely not to her face. The blue furred apprentice stared at him for a few seconds longer before turning away, intent on leaving. This conversation didn't go the way she had planned, but then again, none of her plans went the way she hoped nowadays.

"Blue-"

"Ah, Grand Royal Berrypaw," the tom was interrupted by the friendly Medicine Cat, "I wasn't expecting you here. Were your wounds causing you trouble again?"

Blossomleaf's sunny disposition always brought a smile to Berrypaw's face, and it certainly didn't fail now. It was but a subtle twitching of her lips, but it was better than nothing. She couldn't quite hide her flinch though, glancing nervously back at Thornpaw. She hadn't told him how the cold made each of her movements painful for the scars caused by the rogues. If he was aware of this, he certainly didn't show it as he rested his legs underneath him once more.

"No, I'm fine, Blossomleaf," she glanced back at the flawed Royal apprentice before turning back to the Medicine Cat. "I was just leaving."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" the dark grey she-cat lowered her voice, glancing behind her shoulder to the den entrance. "I was just about to take off Thornpaw's cobwebs to see how he is recovering."

Her face blanched immediately before she could catch herself, but she was swift to shake her head. Berrypaw wasn't ready to see the claw marks, she could barely handle the cobwebs covering them. Blossomleaf wasn't allowed to tell her this, the condition of a High Rank in recovery was strictly only for the ears of kin, mentors, and the leader. Berrypaw was none of those, just a friend. _Just a friend…_

"Thank you, but I can't."

"I see," Blossomleaf nodded, "good luck in your training, Grand Royal Berrypaw. I heard rumors that the final trial of your second assessment is coming up soon. I'm not allowed to have favorites, but I do wish you succeed."

"Thank you, Blossomleaf…" Her voice trailed off, eyes going distant. _Grand Royal… My second assessment is almost over…_

 _Do I truly want to stay a Grand Royal?_

"Blue?"

Before she could leave, Thornpaw's voice called to her from behind. Berrypaw looked over her shoulder at the tom, watching quietly as Blossomleaf busied herself with taking a quick stock on the piles of herbs she pulled out. Their supply was running low, the once mighty piles now diminished to a pawful each.

"The name."

It was an ultimatum wrapped in nothing but two little words. Berrypaw was quick to detect it; he would never forgive her if she didn't tell him the name. She would lose her best friend if she kept the name to herself, to protect him from constantly thinking about the rogue. Could she live with that?

 _No…_

"His name was Ignis."

She hated the name almost as much as she hated the tom himself, but Berrypaw forced the rising bile down as she turned away again. This time, she didn't stop from leaving, even when she heard a quiet _thank you_ from Thornpaw. A few Royals lounging outside all sent her looks of disdain as she walked by them, but she paid them no heed.

They could hate her all they want, she was better at it than they were.

She hated herself, hated the situation she put them in. Hated Ignis for existing in the first place and showing up to ruin everything she was working hard on building. Hated the flawed nature of her clan and their warped sense of vehement pride. Hated that she wanted to give up and let Cherrypaw and Bramblepaw win.

But she learned to live with it.

And maybe, if Thornpaw ended up hating her too, she would live with it as well.

She would have to.

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

Flarepaw looked so peaceful while she slept… and Sootpaw felt like the biggest creep for watching her sleep.

The rays of dawn peeked in through the opening of the cave-like den that had slowly become his permanent area of rest. Whenever he didn't sleep with her at his side, he was always so restless and cold. He doesn't remember how he used to sleep alone, but he found comfort in the fact that he may not have to sleep alone ever again.

The gentle glow of the early morning light illuminated her figure ethereally, shaded amber fur appearing like a gentle flame. He almost gave in to the temptation of touching her, but that would definitely be weird. She was facing towards him, laying on her side. Sootpaw's eyes roamed her face, taking in her features in the quiet of the den. He saw her practically every day, yet somehow, he missed the white stripe slashing down from between her eyes and towards the tip of her nose. Her ear, that didn't have a deep vee, was black-tipped and flicking ever-so-delicately with each of his exhales. There was no tension on her face, no sign of there being a nightmare like always, no sadness or anger or frustration. Just peace.

Stars, she was so beautiful.

The tom swallowed lightly as his eyes traveled across her body, leaving her face momentarily, and frowning as they landed on the scars staining her amber fur with dashes of raised white skin. Memories of the fox attack, it seemed like so long ago, were few and far between- he hated remembering it and did everything to simply avoid those thoughts. The fur along her scruff had covered the nasty bite there, but the marks on either side of her flanks- from when the fox carried her in its mouth and nearly crushed her ribs clean in half- would forever remain prominent. The fur would no longer grow there.

Her tail was curled inward, resting lightly on one of her back legs and wedged between their bodies and shared heat. Her front white colored paws were curled upward as well, held in front of her white-blazed chest almost protectively. The whispers in his mind, those taunting voices that spat nothing but cruel words and crueler imaginations, were strangely quiet in moments like this.

 _She is my safe place, she is my home._

 _And I am hers._

A goofy grin wormed its way onto his face, the first in a while, and he felt an unfurling warmth in his chest. Their conversation yesterday, really more of an argument, ended in a way he could never predict. He had spoken harshly to her, tried pushing her away when all she wanted to do was help. But, just like when their positions were reversed, she persevered.

 _I am important. I am useful._

 _I am loved… by her._

Flarepaw _loves me._

He thought he was going crazy when he first heard her. He had wanted to ask her _how_? How could someone like her love him of all cats? A Grand Royal apprentice… falling for a Commoner? Sootpaw thought for sure the harsh whispers would have a field day with that information… but just like now, they had gone quiet. All the fear and uncertainty and elation were his own emotions, not fabrications crafted by those voices.

There was no doubt in his mind that she was telling the truth.

The fear of opening up, the uncertainty of knowing whether or not it was the right time, and even the tears of joy that had appeared in her eyes when he said it back was all real. No amount of suspicion or blackened thoughts could change that. He wasn't questioning if she was telling the truth or not, because she was, he was questioning why?

Sootpaw carried many more flaws than virtues, that much was becoming more and more apparent and she was aware of it all; there was nothing he could offer her that someone else could do better. He made her happy, but someone else could make her smile more. He made her feel safe, but someone else could create a world where safe was all she ever felt.

He made her feel loved… but someone else could love her better than he can.

He didn't know what he was doing, but she didn't either, much to his knowledge, so this was fine. Sootpaw was content with this and left his insecure thoughts to melt away as he leaned back and took her in with his eyes.

Flarepaw wasn't very muscular, he noted, yet she was somehow capable of fighting off bulky warriors like Tigergaze with little to no effort. She was slender, she needed to be with her fighting style. His heart was always in his throat whenever he watched her fight, watched her move, dodging everything at the very last second.

But he knew, unlike others, that her fighting style was flawed. It wasn't perfect, but damn did she make it seem like it was. He didn't know whether to feel guilty or not for feeling solace in the fact that she wasn't perfect.

She was flawed and scarred and cracked in places she didn't let others see. But that was fine, that was what made her a living being. If he didn't know she was capable of breaking, he would've thought she was as fake as the rest of the clan.

"Sootpaw?" His silent admirations were cut short, eyes flicking back to her face. A gentle smile pulled at the corner of his lips, content with forgetting how to breathe as he took in the sight of the clouded silver moon of her eyes. Her voice had rasped with drowsiness, a yawn splitting her mouth wide and revealing her sharp, white teeth. As she settled back down, scooting just the tiniest bit closer to him, affection filled the silver of her eyes and made them brighter.

"Good morning," Sootpaw mumbled, breath above a whisper, absolutely refusing to break the peaceful silence in the air around them. A low purr began rumbling in his chest as he leaned over, nose tapping the tip of her ear in a feather-light touch before he pressed his muzzle underneath the side of her jaw. She hummed in appreciation for the contact, the gentle sound vibrating against his muzzle.

He always forgot just how starved for intimate and gentle physical contact she was. After the death of her mother, even before that growing up, the only physical contact she received was harmful. He imagined that her mother was the only one who gave her gentle touches full of warmth and pure love, and he suddenly felt a longing for wanting to thank the deceased she-cat.

Flarepaw pressed herself closer to him, head resting against his shoulder and giving it a lick. The tip of his tail traced a lazy pattern against the scars of her flank, a delicate touch. For a few moments, filled with warmth and gentle purring from both sides, all they did was revel in their shared contact.

Sootpaw was the first to break the silence, with hushed shaky words.

"Can you say it again?"

He didn't know if he was overstepping his newfound boundaries, he didn't want her to suddenly push him out again. Sootpaw never wanted to make her feel forced, even if it was accidental. But he was cursed with the flaw of a disbelieving mind, and if something wasn't repeated to him on a frequent occasion, he was quick to assume the worst.

Flarepaw understood this without him needing to explain it.

The she-cat pulled back from her place at his shoulder, slowly retreating and tail twining against his, making him stop his tracing of her scars. She snagged his full attention with but a few movements. An uneasy sunset met the calm silver moon, and the corners of her eyes crinkled slightly as a smile pulled at her lips.

"I love you, Sootpaw."

A ragged, heavy and relieved breath escaped his lips, passing over her face before he leaned over once more, muzzle pressing against the junction of her shoulder. A burning flash of delight passed through him as a pleasant shudder traveled through her body. The purr escaping her lips grew almost playful before, quicker than he could process so early in the morning, she rolled onto her back and dragged him along as well. A small squeak of surprise was his only response before he did his best to try not to squish her with his larger size.

"Nope," Flarepaw's smile- the kind of smile he wished he could always see- grew as she pulled him back down against her. He grunted as he practically fell on her, finding his footing once more even as she held him close. "You're not going anywhere, you're warm."

"But I don't want to squish you!" He cried out indignantly, but she merely smiled in response.

"You're not that heavy."

"Still, you're smaller than me."

"And I can handle it," a challenging glint entered her eyes then as she rested the back of her head against the nest, raising a brow and smile turning to a smirk. Her eyes were, once again, a beautiful combination of the gentle moon and unforgiving storm. Sootpaw was quickly growing to love that look. A shiver passed through him, and with how they were pressed together, he knew for sure that she could feel it. By the delighted twitch of her ear, he knew she did. Her head tilted, with feigned innocence, as she spoke, "don't you agree?"

"...Fine," Sootpaw mumbled bashfully, glancing away from her eyes and feeling the tips of his ears burn at the soft chuckle of amusement came from her lips. Another bout of silence passed, with her humming contentedly and him shyly avoiding her gaze. When he did look back at her, she still had a smile on her face, he leaned his head down and, almost nervously, ran his tongue on her jaw, her neck, her cheek. Sootpaw pressed his nose against her forehead, eyes closing as he breathed against her skin. "I love you."

She was quiet for a few moments before speaking up uncertainly, "flaws and all?"

Sootpaw almost laughed; _he_ should be the one asking that question, not her. Nevertheless, he was quick to dispel her fears.

"Everything… as much as you're willing to give me, Flarepaw."

"I'll scare you away if I show you all of me."

Her grip on his shoulders tightened as she pulled him just a bit closer, as if scared he would run away then and there. Sootpaw would be crazy if he ran away now. He purred, leaning his head down and burying his muzzle against her collarbone. It brought a smile to his face when she licked the top of his head.

"Try me."

Even if she was broken, Sootpaw would never turn away. He was just as flawed as her after all, if not, more so. And that was fine. They were two beings cracked and chipped away by hardships and expectations of their life in the clan. They were destined to never cross paths, yet, here they were, embracing in a way they should never solely because of their ranks. Because, while the clan tried tearing them away from each other, destiny had other plans. Together, they would replace the pieces they lost so long ago and still continue losing to this day with each other.

 _I am important. I am useful. I am loved._

 _I am broken. I am damaged. I am flawed._

"I'm not leaving Flarepaw, and I'll try not to push you away anymore," he whispered against her skin. "I promise."

 _But so is she… and that's okay._

"Thank you."

…

 _ **Allegiances (cause it's been too damn long since I've updated this XD)**_

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

 _ **Grand Royal:**_ **Redstar-** red-brown furred tom with black speckles on back and chest, white chest, golden-yellow eyes

 _ **Grand Royal Apprentices:**_ **Flarepaw-** shaded amber furred she-cat with black ear tips and tail tip, white stripe between eyes and down muzzle, white paws and chest, silver-blue eyes

 **Gingerpaw-** plain ginger brown furred tom with pale yellow eyes, white stripes on cheeks

(Mentors of Grand Royal Apprentices: _**Wildfire, Tigergaze, Whiteshadow, Redstar**_ )

 _ **Medicine Cats:**_ **Roseberry-** amber furred she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, and muzzle, very dark blue eyes

 **Hollypaw-** black furred she-cat with a dark grey tail tip and light grey paws and speckles, dark amber eyes

…

 _ **Royals:**_

 _ **Tigergaze-**_ ginger brown furred tom with a black patch on back, amber eyes

 _ **Foxear-**_ red-brown furred tom with ginger paws and a ginger stripe along spine, yellow eyes

 _ **Russetclaw-**_ russet brown furred tom with black paws and a black stripe down back, copper colored eyes

 _ **Whiteshadow-**_ white furred tom with a black underbelly and flanks, black on paws and face, light blue eyes

 _ **Goldencloud-**_ golden furred she-cat with a white-furred underbelly and speckles on back, dark blue eyes

 _ **Wildfire-**_ dark grey tabby tom with fur sticking out all over the place, dark amber eyes

…

 _ **Nobles:**_

 _ **Cloudeye-**_ fluffy white furred tom with one eye permanently closed, light grey paws and tail tip, light blue eyes

 _ **Ashtail-**_ ashy grey-furred tom with black ear tips and underbelly, black tail and ear tips, dark green eyes

…

 _ **Artisans:**_

 _ **Redflame-**_ ginger brown furred tom, black stripes on legs, fiery amber eyes

 _ **Silverlight-**_ silver furred she-cat with white patches, white tail, and white ear tips, blue eyes with a hint of yellow

 _ **Smoketail-**_ dark grey-furred tom with a lighter tail, darker spots on back, face, and chest, yellow eyes

 _ **Blazefang-**_ dark ginger-furred tom with a black muzzle and ears, light grey stripes running down back, light green eyes

…

 _ **Commoners:**_

 _ **Brightstreak-**_ pale ginger-furred she-cat with two white streaks on both sides, golden colored paws, ears tips, and tail tip, light blue eyes

 _ **Ravenflight-**_ black furred she-cat with dark grey flanks and underbelly, dark green eyes

 _ **Owlpelt-**_ dark brown furred tom with black speckles on back and sides, wide amber eyes

 _ **Swiftleaf-**_ light grey-furred she-cat with darker patches on back and chest, light green eyes

 _ **Thornblaze-**_ dark brown furred tom with white speckles on lower back, black tabby stripes, dark amber eyes

 _ **...**_

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 _ **Emberpaw (Royal)-**_ red and black furred tabby she-cat, white ear tips and tail tip, dark green eyes (Mentors: _**Whiteshadow**_ and _**Dawnspot**_ )

 _ **Rowanpaw (Royal)-**_ dark brown furred tom with black speckles, white paws, amber eyes, slash-like scars down face (Mentors: _**Wildfire**_ and _**Cloudeye**_ )

 _ **Amberpaw (Royal)-**_ dappled golden brown furred she-cat with white paws, ears tips, and tail tip, stormy blue eyes (Mentors: _**Goldencloud**_ and _**Dawnspot**_ )

 _ **Shadepaw (Royal)-**_ light grey-furred tom with black stripes and speckles, light amber eyes (Mentors: _**Cloudeye**_ and _**Wildfire**_ )

 _ **Sagepaw (Noble)-**_ grey-furred tom with differing shades of grey to black, one black paw and one white tipped ear, sage green eyes (Mentors: _**Cloudeye**_ and _**Wildfire**_ )

 _ **Yellowpaw (Artisan)-**_ scruffy ginger-furred tom with greyish stripes, one yellow-green eye and one blue-green eye (Mentor: _**Redflame**_ )

 _ **Stripepaw (Artisan)-**_ dark grey-furred tom with black and white stripes on tail and running down back, light blue eyes (Mentor: _**Blazefang**_ )

 _ **Icepaw (Artisan)-**_ white furred she-cat with a grey underbelly and paws, dark blue eyes (Mentor: _**Smoketail**_ )

 _ **Mousepaw (Commoner)-**_ light grey-furred she-cat with a small black nose, amber eyes (Mentor: _**Feathersong**_ )

 _ **Adderpaw (Commoner)-**_ light brown furred tom with darker brown tail tip and black ear tips, amber eyes (Mentor: _**Owlpelt**_ )

 _ **Sootpaw (Commoner)-**_ light grey classic tabby tom with black stripes, dark grey tail tip, and black toes, golden-yellow eyes (Mentor: _**Thornblaze**_ )

…

 _ **Queens:**_

 _ **Brightfoot (Noble)-**_ golden furred she-cat with one lighter paw, three white paws, light green eyes _(kits with_ _ **Cloudeye;**_

 _ **Breezekit-**_ golden furred she-kit with darker golden stripes, amber eyes

 _ **Thrushkit-**_ sandy yellow furred she-kit, blue eyes _)_

 _ **Dawnspot (Noble)-**_ cream furred she-cat with a golden spot between her ears, amber eyes _(kits with_ _ **Unknown;**_

 _ **Crimsonkit-**_ dark red furred tom, white streaks on back, amber eyes

 _ **Applekit-**_ chestnut brown furred tom, dark brown underbelly, light green eyes _)_

 _ **Scarletfur (Artisan)-**_ dark ginger-furred she-cat with black tabby stripes, dark green eyes _(expecting kits with_ _ **Smoketail**_ _)_

 _ **Feathersong (Commoner)-**_ white furred she-cat with a darker muzzle, paws, and tail, dark blue eyes _(expecting kits with_ _ **Thornblaze**_ _)_

…

 _ **Servants:**_

 _ **Patchstorm-**_ grey-furred tom with a white patch on back, stormy blue eyes (Servant to _**Redstar**_ )

 _ **Darkpaw-**_ black furred tom with dark grey paws, dark green eyes (Servant to _**Wildfire**_ )

 _ **Otterflash-**_ dark brown furred tom with black stripes on face, back, and chest, bright yellow eyes (Servant to _**Tigergaze**_ )

 _ **Flashpaw-**_ light golden furred tom with white patches on shoulders and back, light amber eyes (Servant to _**Foxear**_ )

…

 _ **Prisoners:**_

 _ **Turbo-**_ blue-grey furred tom with black spots on body, yellow eyes

…

…

 _ **Stormclan**_

 _ **Grand Royal:**_ **Cloudstar-** white furred tom with darker underbelly and chest, light grey ear tips and tail tip, dark blue eyes

 _ **Grand Royal Apprentices:**_ **Bluepaw-** blue-grey furred tom with black stripes down back and chest, white ear tips and toes, dark green eyes

 **Windpaw-** grey-furred she-cat with black paws, copper colored eyes

(Mentors to Grand Royal Apprentices: _**Sagesplash, Fernclaw, Maplepond, Cloudstar**_ )

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_ **Ripplewave-** dark brown furred tom with blue-grey stripes across back and down flanks, white paws and ear tips, dark green eyes

…

 _ **Royals:**_

 _ **Riverspiral-**_ dark grey-furred she-cat with white spiral stripes on sides, dark blue eyes

 _ **Maplepond-**_ dark brown furred she-cat with a white patch on black paws and tail tip, light blue eyes

 _ **Sagesplash-**_ dark grey-furred tom with a white splash on chest, black paws and tail tip, light blue eyes

 _ **Fernclaw-**_ light grey-furred she-cat with two white paws and two black paws, light green eyes

 _ **Streamrunner-**_ blue-grey furred tom with light grey speckles on chest and legs, dark green eyes

…

 _ **Nobles:**_

 _ **Troutstripe-**_ dark brown furred tom with white stripes from nose to tail tip, black ear tips, dark green eyes

 _ **Pikeheart-**_ blue-grey furred tom with traces of black, specifically on chest, light green eyes

 _ **Carpshadow-**_ dark grey-furred tom with black underbelly, chest, legs, and paws, darker grey ear tips and tips, dark green eyes

 _ **Duskpetal-**_ dark grey-furred she-cat with light grey ear tips, muzzle, and paws, dark green eyes

…

 _ **Artisans:**_

 _ **Sandclaw-**_ pale ginger-furred she-cat with dark grey paws and ear tips, light amber eyes

 _ **Redpool-**_ red-brown furred she-cat with white paws and spots on underbelly, light blue eyes

 _ **Stonescar-**_ dark grey-furred tom with a long scar from the tip of the ear down left eye and to the chin, light grey muzzle and paws, light green eyes

…

 _ **Commoners:**_

 _ **Spiderfang-**_ black furred tom with a dark grey muzzle, light amber eyes

 _ **Emberlily-**_ amber brown furred she-cat with black tabby stripes, dark green eyes

 _ **Lakeshadow-**_ light grey-furred she-cat with black stripes and underbelly, dark green eyes

 _ **Spottedriver-**_ dark grey-furred she-cat with blue-grey spots on back and chest, light green eyes

 _ **Dewstep-**_ blue-grey furred she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes

…

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 _ **Rainpaw (Royal)-**_ blue-grey furred she-cat with a white underbelly, ears, and tail tip, light blue eyes (Mentors: _**Streamrunner**_ and _**Pikeheart**_ _{unofficial}_ )

 _ **Specklepaw (Royal)-**_ white furred she-cat with black speckles, dark blue eyes (Mentors: _**Sagesplash**_ and _**Carpshadow**_ )

 _ **Cloverpaw (Royal)-**_ dark brown furred she-cat with a lighter brown tail and ear tips, dark amber eyes (Mentors: _**Steamrunner**_ and _**Troutstripe**_ )

 _ **Creekpaw (Noble)-**_ small, grey-furred she-cat with black tabby stripes, green eyes (Mentors: _**Pikeheart**_ and _**Silverspirit**_ )

 _ **Swanpaw (Artisan)-**_ white furred she-cat with black tail tip, light blue eyes (Mentor: _**Redpool**_ )

 _ **Mistpaw (Artisan)-**_ white furred she-cat with light grey tabby stripes, pale blue eyes (Mentor: _**Sandclaw**_ )

 _ **Blizzardpaw (Artisan)-**_ light grey tom with a white muzzle, paws, and tail tip, yellow-green eyes (Mentor: _**Stonescar**_ )

 _ **Mistpaw (Artisan)-**_ light grey-furred she-cat with darker grey tabby stripes, yellow eyes (Mentor: Shares mentor with _**Swanpaw**_ )

 _ **Maplepaw (Artisan)-**_ pale red furred she-cat with darker paws, fiery amber eyes (Mentor: Shares mentor _**Blizzardpaw**_ )

 _ **Bubblepaw (Commoner)-**_ white furred she-cat with light grey patches on back, light blue eyes (Mentor: _**Dewstep**_ )

 _ **Pricklepaw (Commoner)-**_ dark brown furred tom with spiky fur, black stripes from muzzle down to lower back, dark green eyes (Mentor: _**Spiderfang**_ )

…

 _ **Queens:**_

 _ **Silverspirit (Artisan)-**_ silver grey-furred she-cat with traces of white, light blue eyes _(kits with_ _ **Unknown;**_

 _ **Icekit-**_ white furred she-kit with silver tabby stripes, pale green eyes

 _ **Ripplekit-**_ white furred she-kit with faint brown tabby markings, icy blue eyes _)_

 _ **Splashstorm (Royal)-**_ white furred she-cat with a black splash on chest, stormy blue eyes _(kits with_ _ **Sagesplash;**_

 _ **Drippingkit-**_ calico she-kit with white stomach, black streaks running under eyes and mouth, dark blue eyes _)_

…

 _ **Servants:**_

 _ **Thorncloud-**_ fluffy dark brown furred tom with white patches and white ear tips, light blue eyes (Servant to _**Cloudstar**_ )

 _ **Harepaw-**_ white and light grey-furred she-cat with black tabby stripes, black on ear tips, dark green eyes (Servant to _**Streamrunner**_ )

 _ **Shrewpaw-**_ dark brown furred she-cat with black underbelly and spots above eyes, dark amber eyes (Servant to _**Carpshadow**_ )

 _ **Meadowstep-**_ dark grey and dark brown she-cat with a white underbelly and white tail tip, dark green eyes (Servant to _**Pikeheart**_ )

…

 _ **Prisoners:**_

 _ **None**_

…

…

 _ **Forestclan**_

 _ **Grand Royal:**_ **Leafstar-** light grey and light brown furred she-cat with white tabby stripes, light green eyes

 _ **Grand Royal Apprentices:**_ **Bramblepaw-** light brown furred tom with black streaks, green eyes

 **Berrypaw-** blue-grey furred she-cat with a black splash on chest, dark green eyes

 **Cherrypaw-** black and grey-furred she-cat with white spots between ears, icy blue eyes

(Mentors to Grand Royal Apprentices: _**Robinwing, Rosewind, Addermask, Leafstar**_ )

 _ **Medicine Cats:**_ **Blossomleaf-** dark grey-furred she-cat with dark brown paws and tail tip, white speckles on sides, light green eyes

…

 _ **Royals:**_

 _ **Robinwing-**_ red-brown furred tom with white flanks, black stripes on sides, green eyes

 _ **Rosewind-**_ red-brown furred she-cat with silver grey stripes on body, dark green eyes

 _ **Addermask-**_ dark brown furred tom, black muzzle, and black patches around eyes, black speckles on back, yellow eyes

…

 _ **Nobles:**_

 _ **Featherfall-**_ white furred she-cat with black speckles near chest and neck, leafy green eyes

 _ **Ashleap-**_ ashy grey-furred tom with long, black legs, white ear tips, and toes, amber eyes

…

 _ **Artisans:**_

 _ **Leafheart-**_ white furred she-cat with black speckles near chest and neck, leafy green eyes

 _ **Spottednose-**_ light grey-furred tom with black spots on nose, brown speckles on shoulders, yellow eyes

 _ **Silverfeather-**_ silver grey-furred she-cat with small white stripes down back and tail, black tail tip and ear tips, dark blue eyes

 _ **Sparrowfoot-**_ dark brown tom with a white patch on back, one darker brown paw and one black paw, dark green eyes

 _ **Dapplewind-**_ white and black dappled she-cat with silver grey spots on chest and lower back, dark blue eyes

…

 _ **Commoners:**_

 _ **Whitestone-**_ white furred tom with dark grey patches on body, light grey spots around eyes, light blue eyes

…

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 _ **Mothpaw (Royal)-**_ light grey-furred tom with white speckles on face and chest, light blue eyes (Mentors: _**Robinwing**_ and _**Featherfall**_ )

 _ **Thornpaw (Royal)-**_ dark brown furred tom with black tabby stripes, dark green eyes (Mentors: _**Rosewind**_ and _**Ashleap**_ )

 _ **Heatherpaw (Royal)-**_ cream colored she-cat with a light brown muzzle and paws, dark blue eyes (Mentors: _**Addermask**_ and _**Brightclaw**_ )

 _ **Swiftpaw (Royal)-**_ light grey-furred she-cat with black tabby stripes, dark green eyes (Shares Mentors with _**Heatherpaw**_ )

 _ **Ashpaw (Noble)-**_ dark grey-furred tom with black spots on back and chest, light green eyes (Mentors: _**Featherfall**_ and _**Spottednose**_ )

 _ **Hawkpaw (Noble)-**_ dark brown and black tabby tom, white paws and muzzle, dark blue eyes (Mentors: _**Ashleap**_ and _**Silverfeather**_ )

 _ **Birdpaw (Noble)-**_ dark brown furred she-cat with white paws and muzzle, light blue eyes (Mentors: _**Brightclaw**_ and _**Dapplewind**_ )

 _ **Copperpaw (Noble)-**_ copper brown furred tom with black paws and white tail tip, dark green eyes (Shares Mentors with _**Birdpaw**_ )

 _ **Coalpaw (Artisan)-**_ sleek, black furred tom with red-brown patches on chest, yellow eyes (Mentor: _**Sparrowfoot**_ )

 _ **Foxpaw (Commoner)-**_ russet brown furred tom with black speckles on cheeks and neck, bushy tail, dark amber eyes (Mentor: _**Whitestone**_ )

 _ **Rowanpaw (Commoner)-**_ dark brown furred tom with black stripes and speckles on back and underbelly, light amber eyes (Mentor: _**Hazelcloud**_ )

 _ **Nightpaw (Commoner)-**_ black furred tom with dark grey paws and tail tip, light amber eyes (Shares Mentor with _**Foxpaw**_ )

…

 _ **Queens:**_

 _ **Brightclaw (Noble)-**_ golden and white calico she-cat with light brown speckles on neck and chest, light blue eyes _(kits with_ _ **Ashleap;**_

 _ **Birchkit-**_ light brown tabby she-kit, amber eyes

 _ **Fogkit-**_ grey, silver, and white furred tom, pale blue eyes _)_

 _ **Hazelcloud (Commoner)-**_ light brown furred she-cat with white speckles on sides and back, light amber eyes _(kits with_ _ **Whitestone;**_

 _ **Hawkkit-**_ mottled brown she-kit, black tail and ear, amber eyes _)_

…

 _ **Servants:**_

 _ **Fogcloud-**_ light grey fluffy she-cat with small white spots, light blue eyes (Servant to _**Leafstar**_ )

 _ **Blackpaw-**_ black furred tom with dark ginger paws and ear tips, dark green eyes (Servant to _**Addermask**_ )

…

 _ **Prisoners:**_

 _ **None**_

…

…

 _ **A/N: Well damn… lol, that always takes forever, but it's about time I updated it a bit. Anyways, if you see some characters- that were never mentioned in the story- missing or some characters in a different rank, it either means they died off-screen (off-page) or did the Rising Rank Test to move up to the next rank (just Stonescar from Stormclan).**_

 _ **And so ends our Forestclan mini-arc… geesh, I'm so sorry Blue Berry. Anyways, I already have the next mini-arc planned… I wonder how our buddies over in Stormclan are doing XD. As for our cute little Soot-Flare couple… to be honest, they need a little break from everything. Early morning cuddles and kisses are cute. (Enjoy the fluff while it lasts… cause it ain't gonna last forever XD).**_

 _ **Thank you once again for 600 reviews, everybody!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Here's a question from a bashful Sootpaw!**_

 _ **What is your biggest flaw? (You don't need to answer if you don't feel like sharing)**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations19**_


	54. Chapter 50: Perfect

_**A/N: I don't know if this is a good or a bad thing (probably a good thing), but I've been really working on the outline for this story… and I gotta say, you guys are not ready for what I have in store for the characters. And this is going to be the longest story I've ever written (as of now, I counted up to… 140 chapters? I'll probably take some away, but um, yeah. Hope you're in it for the long run?). As always, these plans are open for change, so some arcs might be taken away or replaced with others.**_

 _ **Anyways, hooray for reaching chapter 50!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Mistyberry_ _**for adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Goldey9058 (Guest)-**_ Same, I think the fear of failure is my biggest flaw (no matter how much praise or attention this story gets, I will always be afraid, in the back of my mind, that it isn't good).

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Hiya Sharp, and nah you don't sound repetitive. I love having two sets of characters (working with the side characters have _really_ given me the opportunity to do this) because one pair can be happy and relaxed, while the other could be fighting for their life. Isn't that fun? Let's just assume that everybody in my story needs a therapy session… and they ain't getting it from me. I normally hate telling people that I used to have depression (and some not so good tendencies) because yeah, they do always show pity or just look at me like I'm weird or that I had no _reason_ to go through it (even though they have no idea what I went through). I learned to work with my emotions and channel them into things I love to do, I can proudly say that writing itself has saved my life, and writing fanfiction changed me for the better. Sorry for getting all sappy, and thank you for your understanding. Feelings are annoying, but without feelings, we wouldn't be human I guess. I used to be obsessed with reading other fanfictions, I still do but I read it a lot less since I write it no instead- that's actually how I got into fanfiction, just reading it at first. I eventually got inspired enough to upload my garbage of a story so long ago (I still cringe thinking about my first ever story, god that was horrible). Nah that's fine, I love reading about people's thoughts and rants about things XD, story-related or not. It's gonna be a while for our Forestclan-perspectives to come back, but they might make appearances here and there. As for our Stormclan kitties… let's just say that Windpaw is the one who's going to be the most emotionally changed/attacked (cause last time it was our lovable Raindrop).

 _ **the Key of Falling Skies-**_ Fluff-filled chapters is refreshing for me since I never get a chance to write just fluff. But yeah, definitely enjoy it when I do write fluff for them, cause it never lasts long (*ominous music gets louder*) I have no regrets XD. Those are two valid flaws that I sometimes have, but I don't have the luxury to give in to them all the time.

 _ **Warriors27-**_ Okay, I will. I just haven't yet gotten around to it XD. That's a good mindset to have! Your biggest flaw is your greatest strength, that's an interesting concept. (Soot is also proud of you, he says "that's great")

 _ **Guest-**_ I'm working on it DX. It's gonna be a little while longer before any apprentices get their names, or before you see a ceremony in this world. (I mean we've _technically_ already seen a ceremony where they choose who to kick out of the running for Grand Royal, but if you don't wanna count that…) Hmm… well in the very beginning of the story, it was at the end of Summer, we've gone through Fall and now we're in the middle of Winter. In reality, the story has been going on for about… 5 to 6 months (so, about half a year?). I'll fact check myself by going back and counting all the time-skips (cause I tend to show subtly if a couple of days or weeks have passed in the story), but yeah, half a year I have to say for now. Thank you! Second Grand Royal? Who is the second Blazeclan Grand Royal? (Do you mean Gingerpaw? Or Emberpaw?)

 _ **Nightsky of FlameClan-**_ Ah, I'm the opposite. I _usually_ don't fall for tricks like that… but if I do, I make sure to get the person back twice as much XD.

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ Do it! I'd love to see some fan art for my story XD. No pressure though. It was a bit on the shorter side, but I tend to do that after such a heavy chapter to give me, and you guys, a mental break and give us a chance to breathe (before I throw more heavy stuff out there). That's going to be fun from now on, writing them being flirtatious and touchy and all shy and stuff XD. Won't happen _that_ often, since reasons, but yeah. Don't you worry, Rain and Wind will come eventually (this chapter maybe? XD). No pressure felt, I absolutely love writing Rain-Wind, and I miss them too. I always want to be right, never always happens though DX, oh well.

 _ **A Warrior At Heart-**_ Thank you! And I know, Sagepaw wins the award for best big brother in this series (as of now, sorry Bluepaw). Thanks, I always feel like I unintentionally make Mary/Gary-sue characters and I'm glad Flare and Soot aren't one. Aww, don't cry please XD. _Second Review:_ I hope so too… but with the way things are going, you have to think realistically. The clan will never vote for someone who lost in their territory and soiled the prideful name of Forestclan (twice!). It all really depends on her motivation too. Yeah, it's gonna be tough deciding between Flare and Ginger, for you guys at least cause I already know who wins (*smiles innocently*). They are adorable.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed! (Also, don't get used to updates twice a week… I just found the time and inspiration for once XD)**_

 _ **Let's get started**_

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

"I'm… going to a Gathering?"

"That's what I said," Flarepaw paused in her grooming to glance up at the grey-furred Commoner, who had the most adorably confused expression she had ever seen. Before she could get caught up staring at him, she busied herself with her pelt once more.

Sootpaw shuffled the weight on his paws before questioning, "is that even allowed? I thought Low Ranks aren't permitted to go."

"Normally, yes. But every once in a while, the Grand Royals of each clan will allow for them to join. To show unity, I believe."

At this, the tom scrunched his nose in what she assumed was bitterness. "If it's to show unity, why not just let us go all the time?"

"I don't make the rules," she sighed as she finished grooming her pelt, stretching out her muscles and letting out a breath. The Grand Royal apprentice smiled to herself as she caught him staring out of the corner of her eye.

Sootpaw huffed as he tore his gaze away from her, licking one of his paws and drawing it over his torn ear. He mumbled under his breath, but she chose to ignore him, "not yet at least."

She couldn't tell if he sounded disappointed at that fact or not. Flarepaw padded over to him, standing in front of him and tilting her head slightly when he finally looked back at her. The sunset of his eyes glowed healthily, it brought a jolt of joy through her heart at the brightness it was returning to. It would never truly be the same as it was before, but maybe that was for the best. After all, if she and Sagepaw were right, the happy-go-lucky Sootpaw she knew was nothing but a mask he wore unintentionally- fooling even himself in its authenticity.

"Do you not want to go?"

"I do, it's just-" he sighed, grumbling afterward, "why is the only other Low Rank apprentice that gets to go is Yellowpaw?"

"They needed one Commoner apprentice and one Artisan apprentice."

"He hates me."

"And you know that already; besides, there will be more Low Ranks from the other clans as well. You don't even need to speak with Yellowpaw tonight," she paused before chuckling gently, "but that's not the reason you're being grumpy, is it?"

Sootpaw blinked at her, turning his eyes away from her bashfully and murmuring.

"I won't get to stand next to you."

Flarepaw's gaze softened as she looked at him, ears drooping slightly with a sad smile on her face. He was right, as much as she wanted to be the one to show him everything about the customs of a Gathering and the other clans, they would never be able to even glance in each other's direction. A Commoner was nothing to a Grand Royal apprentice, they were undeserving of even the simplest of thoughts. With a shake of her head to dispel her own disappointment, she spoke quietly.

"No... you won't. And I wish I can be by your side tonight too, but I can't."

Sootpaw looked back at her with a small frown, opening his mouth to say something before deciding against it. Instead, the tom stood up from his place, walking up to her and hesitating slightly- looking into her eyes, almost as if asking for permission- before pressing his muzzle against her neck, nuzzling gently. Flarepaw allowed a quiet purr to rumble from her chest, returning the gesture by licking his shoulder before pulling away.

"Make sure to have some fun, Sootpaw. That's what tonight is for, after all."

"Okay," was his simple response before he began grooming his pelt half-heartedly. Sootpaw's fur was never in order, but Flarepaw thought it was perfect all the same. She preferred it that way- natural and unkempt. Two words she would use to define the Commoner himself.

She turned away from him then, reminding him to wait for Sagepaw to come and retrieve him from her den while the eyes of the clan were turned away. With only a moment's hesitation, the she-cat took in a deep breath to steady herself before taking on her professional posture and stepping out into the cold. A quick glance to the sky was more than enough to take her breath away, a gentle blue aurora lighting the inky darkness of the world above. The moon was shining brightly as well, as if making up for countless nights covered in clouds. It almost appeared white to the untrained eye.

Just when she was forgetting what she loved most about Leaf-bare, nature always had the habit of snatching her attention when she least expected it to. It flaunted it's beauty to every creature in sight, the snow on the ground clean and perfectly smooth- if not for the pawsteps littering here and there the closer she approached the gathered group.

As expected a majority of the High Ranks were seen with scowls on their faces, noses wrinkled distastefully as they complained about having to wait for the Low Ranks that received their invitation only earlier that day. It ruined their perfected routine they always followed on nights of a Gathering- with the Grand Royal apprentices being the last expected to arrive on the scene.

If the Grand Royal wasn't standing so close, physically guarding the entrance to camp with his thin body, some might have even left already.

"There you go staring off into space again," a voice she once thought she would never enjoy hearing sounded from her side, "I'm just waiting for the day where you trip so I can laugh at you."

"When are you just going to admit that you worry about me, Emberpaw?"

"Only in your dreams."

"You act as if I dream of you."

"Who wouldn't?" The red and black tabby she-cat tossed her head back, sending Flarepaw a charming smile, "I mean, look at me."

Flarepaw couldn't quite stifle her laughter, but then again, it's not like she tried that hard to hide it in the first place. Emberpaw's smile was more mischievous- some might say devious- than carefree, but it was a smile nonetheless. Once in her lifetime, the amber furred she-cat hated her rival with all her heart. Emberpaw had taunted her on a daily basis, cruelly reminding her of the fire and her losses. The scar on Emberpaw's jaw, created by Flarepaw's own claws, would always be a physical reminder of those times.

Now, her once-rival's troublesome and conceited attitude was strangely refreshing. In a world full of change- some good, mostly bad- Emberpaw remained the same. She could always count on the other she-cat to be brutally honest because the red and black tabby hardly cared if her words hurt somebody's feelings. Sometimes, that's what Flarepaw needed- she was tired of being coddled all the time.

And if she was being honest, she quite enjoyed their banter.

"Never change, Emberpaw."

"Of course not. Why change perfection?" Emberpaw smiled as sharply as her claws, a feigned tilt of curious innocence shifting her head to the side. Flarepaw shook her own head amusedly, the other she-cat could be a wonderful actress if she didn't already know most of her quirks.

The two settled in a comfortable silence, Flarepaw going back to watching her clan members complaining and Emberpaw joining her side with an almost bored sag to her shoulders. That was one thing Flarepaw envied of her- Emberpaw never did anything just to keep up appearances. If anybody came up to her to scold her of her "improper" posture, they would end up with their tail tucked between their legs as they ran the other way.

"Are you worried?"

"Me? Worried? You've got the wrong cat, Flarepaw, I'm never worried."

"I'm serious," Flarepaw turned her head to look directly at her… _friend_? Would she consider her once-rival a friend? Over the course of her life, she had given Emberpaw many titles: nuisance, rival, enemy, and only recently, an acquaintance. Never a friend. Then again, she never considered anybody- minus Berrypaw- a friend before meeting Sootpaw. _And even that title didn't last long, now he's something more._ The more she thought about it, the happier she was with calling Emberpaw a friend.

So as a friend, she had every right to worry about her. This would the first Gathering she attended after being demoted from Grand Royal apprentice. It wasn't uncommon for High Ranks of the other clans to give those demoted a hard time for losing- even more so now with it being so close to the end. Now as a Royal apprentice, Emberpaw was expected to follow rules that being a Grand Royal apprentice gave her the freedom to ignore.

Knowing Emberpaw, she wouldn't care and would continue to ignore those rules anyway.

"As am I," her friend spoke, looking at her with a raised brow and confidence sparking in her dark green eyes, "I'm not worried. So, you shouldn't be either."

"But-"

"The only one we _should_ be worried about is my brother if he doesn't hurry up," just like that, Emberpaw was quick to end that conversation. The Grand Royal apprentice felt a frown tick at the corners of her lips, but she granted Emberpaw's wish of moving on. Playing along, Flarepaw let out a breath of a chuckle.

"Has he always been this slow?"

"You know, I'm starting to think he has."

"What is he even doing? He always looks the same regardless."

"Oh, don't you know?" Emberpaw's smirk turned mischievous once more, eyes glittering impishly, "he has to look all handsome for his little fan club."

"Gingerpaw has fans?" It was easy to forget about her problems speaking with the devilish she-cat. It was the perfect opportunity to tap into her own playful self.

"Of course, he has all of the apprentices of Forestclan swooning at his paws, even a few from Stormclan. Forbidden romances, you gotta love what you can't have."

"I heard that," the two she-cat's turned to Gingerpaw's baritone voice behind them, an amused expression on his face for once. Flarepaw never remembered seeing the tom smile before. "When are you going to stop spreading rumors, Emberpaw?"

His sister shrugged nonchalantly, "they aren't rumors if they're true."

"Which, they aren't."

Flarepaw chuckled, looking between the two fondly. It was in moments like these where she missed Flamepaw most. Sure, Sagepaw was a wonderful brother, and she wouldn't trade him for the world, but she _grew_ _up_ with Flamepaw. He was always there, ever since they were kits. He might've been blinded by their father's sweet words and quicksilver tongue, but he didn't love _her_ any less for it. He was far from the perfect brother… but she was far from the perfect sister, so that was fine.

A paw flashing across her vision caught her attention, her quick reflexes and screaming nerves forcing her to step to the side and avoid it. Flarepaw blinked in surprise, body still tensed to move out of the way, but relaxed when she saw the laughter in Emberpaw's eyes.

"Good to know you're still aware of your surroundings," the tabby winked at her before licking at her paw. Her nose wrinkled as she added, almost as an afterthought, "though it might just mean _I'm_ too slow."

"Everyone's too slow compared to her, don't feel so bad," Gingerpaw added, though, with his serious tone, it was difficult to tell if he was joking or not. The only sign of mischief was a twinkle in his pale yellow eyes.

Emberpaw let out a bark of laughter in response, rolling her eyes the other way. Flarepaw shared a smile with the two before her attention wandered to the approaching group of Low Ranks. There was only four; Thornblaze and Sootpaw representing the Commoners, and Redflame and Yellowpaw representing the Artisans. The Artisan apprentice's mismatching eyes gleamed in unbidden excitement, while Sootpaw appeared more guarded and concerned. That observation alone made the Grand Royal apprentice frown in worry, she was hoping the tom would at least be eager to be going.

Instead, he looked perfectly troubled by the mere thought of it.

"Now that we are all ready," the Grand Royal's voice caught her and everyone else's attention in a matter of seconds. The thin tom glanced at the lead Royal at his side, Whiteshadow looking deep in thought and shuffling the weight on his paws absentmindedly. Flarepaw would have to find time to talk to him later. Redstar's dull golden-yellow eyes flashed as they surveyed his clan, roaming across each face and stopping in the Low Rank's direction for the breadth of a second.

"Let us go."

Flarepaw could only hope that tonight would be perfect.

…

They had just arrived at the Gathering… and already Flarepaw hated everyone here.

The only other clan was Stormclan, a heavy moment of silence passing between the two rival groups before the tension was cut by unexpected laughter from a Stormclan Low Rank. All eyes turned in their direction, and immediately, the Grand Royal apprentice felt anger burning in her chest.

Of course, it had been Sootpaw who was the one to make the Low Ranking she-cat laugh. The Blazeclan Commoner looked… happy. Ecstatic even, being around a stranger who would no doubt want to be his friend by the end of the night. The Low Ranks, as predicted, created their own little group away from the center of the Gathering, but they were by no means quiet. The Low Ranks from Stormclan were both white furred she-cats, one might have thought they were sisters. The only distinction was that one- the one that (annoyingly) laughed at whatever Sootpaw said- had light grey patches on her back, while the other quieter one had simply a black tail tip.

Flarepaw took a moment to stare at them, burning holes into the back of the she-cat's heads, before forcing herself to look away. This is what she wanted, for Sootpaw to be relaxed and happy in a new environment. So, why was she angry? _No, not angry_. This unfamiliar burning in her pelt was an emotion she wasn't used to, but it made perfect sense now. Jealousy.

Her, Flarepaw, jealous of a she-cat from a different clan, a Low Rank at that. She would have laughed if she didn't feel like snarling. Pushing aside her emotion, Flarepaw began making her way to the pathway she was familiar with, the same pathway that led to the clearing she always went to with Berrypaw. She would have to wait for her friend to arrive later, and normally she would wait in the center of the Gathering, but now it didn't sound so appealing.

"Grand Royal Flarepaw!"

A familiar, smooth voice caught her attention, forcing her to stop before she could enter the passageway and turn away from it. Only after sending it a forlorn look and a sigh, of course. Her silver eyes stopped narrowing in annoyance immediately when she saw the friendly face of Bluepaw- one of Stormclan's Grand Royal apprentices. A smile ticked at the corner of her lips, though it was weighed down with a hidden sadness. She remembered when the blue-furred tom always used to hang out with her and Flamepaw, back when things were easy because her brother was still alive.

The Stormclan apprentice only ever spoke to her in passing now, he would always spend his time by his sister, Rainpaw. She was confused… because she could see the small she-cat roaming around the clearing, never too far from Windpaw- who was trailing a step behind her. So, why was Bluepaw going up to her instead of his sister?

"Long time no see, stranger," Bluepaw sent her a friendly smile, one that she felt obligated to return as he approached her. Flarepaw let out a small chuckle, head tilting to add to her exaggeration as she squinted her eyes.

"A very long time… who are you again?"

The tom merely shook his head in amusement, his smile twitching as he nodded down the pathway.

"Do you mind if I join you? I'd really like to catch up with Berrypaw as well."

She could tell this was a lie immediately, Bluepaw was never a good liar. With the way he refused to even look in the general direction of his sister and his rival apprentice, it was clear that talking with Flarepaw was a last resort. She couldn't understand why he didn't just go speak with Gingerpaw instead, the two probably had more to talk about than she and Bluepaw did, but she shrugged anyways.

"If you want, though it seems that Forestclan is lagging behind tonight."

She ignored the way his sigh of agreement sounded like a sigh of relief, but the two walked down the pathway regardless. Flarepaw only spared another glance in Sootpaw's direction, immediately fighting back a scowl when something one of the other she-cat's said made him laugh. He looked perfectly fine where he was, and if someone gave him a hard time, Sagepaw was close by.

"How are you? I think the last time I saw you was when…" the tom grimaced slightly, glancing at her apologetically, "when we took your brother as a prisoner."

His voice wavered off near the end, dark green eyes flashing away awkwardly. The two didn't take long to enter the secluded clearing, Flarepaw taking a moment to revel in the familiarity of it all. She let the silence stretch a few seconds longer than necessary before deciding to spare him.

"I'm fine," she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "and I don't blame _you_ for that, Bluepaw. I haven't forgotten it, and I certainly haven't forgotten how… friendly… Windpaw was."

"That's Windpaw for you," he grumbled with a roll of his eyes, lips curling in annoyance but saying nothing else.

"How are you though, Bluepaw?" Flarepaw paused a beat and smiled almost sheepishly, "I feel like I never ask anybody in return."

Bluepaw remained silent, eyes going distant as he turned away from her. Flarepaw frowned at that, sitting down and curling her tail over her paws. The beautiful aurora in the sky lit up the white snow in a pale blue glow, perfectly fragile and ethereal in look. It was almost forbidden to feel down in this kind of beauty.

"Not good," the tom finally chuckled sadly after a while, gaze remaining on the aurora overhead and breath misting in the cold air. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, a melancholic smile pulling at them. "It's… not easy admitting that."

"I know what you mean," she mumbled in response, motioning for him to continue with a flick of her tail and a sympathetic glimmer in her silver eyes. She would do anything to avoid admitting she wasn't _okay_ or _fine_.

"You'll hear about it tonight," he continued quietly, "but my clan was recently attacked by a group of rogues. We don't know where they are now, but Cloudstar is going to send a warning to the others." Flarepaw nodded slowly in response. "Anyways, they managed to kill one of our Artisans… and my sister was there and she…"

"You don't need to tell me more."

It wasn't anything she didn't already know. All of the High Ranks from each clan, especially the warriors, knew what happened to the small apprentice. Flarepaw had remembered just how paranoid her own mother was after hearing the news of Rainpaw being abducted in the middle of the night. Even Wildfire had shown the slightest bit of concern, though looking back at it, he probably was only ever worried about losing Flamepaw and not her.

Once Flarepaw was made an apprentice and officially began going to Gatherings, she was quick to notice how… off… Rainpaw had seemed. Especially in the beginning. The blue she-cat had been distant from the others, flinching whenever someone spoke or laughed just a bit louder than normal, murmuring under her breath with a distant look in her eyes. She was quiet too, never speaking anything above a whisper with their little group of new Grand Royal apprentices.

She didn't know how long it took for Rainpaw to start behaving normally; eventually transitioning to this bubbly, if a bit naive, carefree cat that was always trying to get others to smile with her. Looking back at it, Flarepaw felt like a fool for falling for such a perfect mask of innocence. She didn't feel that bad though, Rainpaw most likely _needed_ that mask to live as normally as one could after experiencing what she did.

"I don't know what to do, Flarepaw," his voice brought her back from her thoughts, "I'm her brother, I'm supposed to love her regardless of what she does. But she's… I don't even know her anymore."

It was vague, but Flarepaw didn't press for more details. If Bluepaw wasn't ready to share it, because there _was_ something as too much information when speaking with someone- even a friend- from another clan, then she wouldn't force him to. The Blazeclan apprentice blew out a slow sigh, stepping closer to the blue-furred tom and draping her tail across his back.

"Have you… talked to her?"

"I can't," he mumbled, head hanging in disappointment. Whether it was at himself or not, Flarepaw didn't have the heart to guess. She suddenly longed for Flamepaw to be here, he was always better at talking with the Stormclan apprentice than she was. "I can't… I can't even look her in the eyes."

The amber furred she-cat inhaled sharply, teeth gritting to push her own problems away. She had yet to tell Sootpaw about why _she_ could hardly stand looking into his eyes for too long anymore. But gratefully, when he wasn't angry, it was tolerable. And she did miss staring into the sunset.

"Then don't look at her eyes, pretend that she isn't there. Have her turn away if you need to, but Bluepaw, you can't solve any of your problems if you don't communicate with the one causing them."

"She'll hate me…"

"Do _you_ hate _her_?"

"No!" Bluepaw immediately snapped, but Flarepaw didn't flinch. She was expecting that. The tom may have been a terrible liar and an even worse example of a friend, but his love and loyalty for his sister were undeniable. Even if he feared her, even if she was hated by the rest of the world- which Flarepaw had trouble imagining- Bluepaw would always love her.

"Then I can assure you she feels the same."

"How?"

"Because for as many faults as Flamepaw used to have, even if we argued or gave each other the cold shoulder every now and then, I never hated him. He was my brother, he will always be my brother. And Rainpaw will always be your sister, and you, her brother. Even if she gets mad at you, it will never last long."

"...I… think I understand," Bluepaw nodded slowly, dark green eyes growing distant. He remained in that state for a few seconds before turning to her, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "Thank you, Flarepaw. And I'm sorry I haven't been the best of friends in a while."

"You welcome," Flarepaw shrugged nonchalantly, "and it's fine. I haven't made the effort either, so really, we're both at fault."

"Well, we can talk now? If you want?"

"Hmm… nope," she shook her head with an almost mischievous glimmer in her eyes, " _now_ you need to go talk to your sister."

"What?" The tom barked in surprise, eyes rounding in shock as his head tilted to the side, "now? Why now?"

"Because even though we haven't talked in a long time, Bluepaw, I still know you. If you don't do it now, you will never do it."

"But-" The Stormclan apprentice stuttered before cutting himself off with a heavy sigh, ears flat against his head. It was like the tom to leave everything until the last minute, giving perfect excuse after perfect excuse to avoid dealing with whatever issue he had head-on. At least, issues regarding himself. If those problems revolved around Rainpaw, then he would be the first to charge into any kind of battle- whether verbal or physical. He grumbled under his breath, "you're not wrong, but… but I don't think I _can_ do it now."

"You'll never know until you try," Flarepaw stood up and headbutted the tom's shoulder, causing him to stumble and catch his balance. "Now, off you go to talk with Rainpaw."

"Are you kicking me out of here?" He eyed her incredulously, eyes narrowing in feign suspicion. Still, a smile was evident on his face. Flarepaw returned the look with a playful one of her own, headbutting him again and making him stand up.

"Fine, fine," he relented, letting out another sigh to dispel his growing nerves. Flarepaw let out a breath of a chuckle as he spoke behind his shoulder, "I'll see you later then… and, thank you."

"Stop wasting time and go talk to her."

Bluepaw stuck out his tongue at her before disappearing down the pathway, leaving her alone in the secluded clearing with nothing but her own thoughts. Flarepaw's smile dropped as she watched him go, silver eyes flicking up to the aurora above. The tom was lucky… he could still talk with his sister and apologize for whatever he did wrong. Flarepaw knew that was an opportunity she would never get again, the way she and her brother parted before the fire will always leave a bitter taste on her tongue. That was the first time ever where she rose her voice at her brother.

 _And we were arguing because of Wildfire…_

"My… isn't that a scary face you have, little spitfire."

Flarepaw's brows furrowed in confusion because the words and the voice didn't match like she was used to. Moreso, it came from off to her side rather than from the pathway she was facing. Turning her body in that direction, the Grand Royal apprentice felt her fur bristling in anticipation, but as soon as she saw who it was, her lips curled in annoyance.

"Go away, Cherrypaw."

The black and grey she-cat leaped down from her perch in the trees, a perfect example of a Forestclan apprentice. Flarepaw pivoted herself to face the opposing nuisance even better, body relaxing from its fight-or-flight state, but claws still itching to unsheathe in her presence. Cherrypaw stopped a few strides away from her, scoffing as she put on a hurt expression.

"That's harsh, Flarepaw. And here I wanted to talk to an old friend-"

"We aren't friends," Flarepaw immediately snapped, ears flattening against her head, "where is Berrypaw?"

"Didn't you hear? She ran away because she couldn't deal with the pressure of clan life."

"That's not funny."

A sinister grin appeared on the so-called peacekeeper's face, "I beg to differ. I found it hilarious."

The amber furred apprentice bit back the growl threatening to rise in her throat, heart beating excitedly as she wanted nothing more than to give in to the idea of attacking Cherrypaw. The Forestclan she-cat had always been difficult to deal with, but when Flamepaw was still around and they had their own group, Flarepaw had once enjoyed her presence. Even if Cherrypaw thought she was perfect in every way, she did have some perks. Or, Flarepaw _thought_ she had perks. Looking at it now, she could never understand why she enjoyed being around the enemy she-cat.

Cherrypaw let out a dreamy sigh as she tilted her icy blue eyes skyward.

"One can dream, I guess."

"What are you doing here? Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"As if I'd ever stand to be at a Gathering with some Low Ranking pests," Cherrypaw scowled, teeth baring at the mere thought alone.

"Are you jealous that they're getting a lot of the attention right now?" Flarepaw curled her lip mockingly, "poor you."

"I get plenty of attention, thank you very much," the Blazeclan she-cat did not like the way Cherrypaw's eyes glinted in the light of the blue aurora, two shards of ice prepared to stab Flarepaw into submission. "I have countless fools wishing to play my game, all lined up and ripe for the picking."

"As if anybody actually enjoys your games," Flarepaw hissed before turning away, prepared to leave through the pathway and find Berrypaw. Her friend was probably looking for her in the clearing of the Gathering- it wasn't often that Flarepaw came to their personal area without her. Her pawsteps faltered when her words only caused Cherrypaw to let out a peal of delighted laughter- a sound that many would probably trample over others just to hear the end of it.

"Oh, you and Berrypaw are so alike, it's adorable," she drawled, lifting her paw to lick it before lazily drawing it over her ear. "I'll tell you the same thing I told her, I can name quite a few who _do_ like them."

"Bramblepaw doesn't count," Flarepaw spoke over her shoulder, so close to the pathway. If she ran now, she would be gone before Cherrypaw could even register her words. But Flarepaw still had her dignity, and she wouldn't allow the other she-cat to even think she was scared of her. Again, her words only induced laughter from the breathtaking apprentice.

"Fair enough, but I wasn't talking about him."

"Then who is the imbecile that you claim enjoys your games?"

If Flarepaw had looked in her direction, she would've been able to see the grin of victory that appeared on Cherrypaw's face. Almost as if she was waiting for those words alone. She looked like she had found the perfect opportunity to catch her prey, and she was ready to devour them whole.

"Flamepaw does," a pause before, "or… did."

Flarepaw was so close to the pathway, so close to leaving the troublesome apprentice alone. She didn't leave though, not now. No, the Blazeclan she-cat completely froze upon hearing the name of her deceased brother come from the fox-hearted apprentice. It was almost as if she was frozen in time itself, a perfect stillness coming over her body. If she thought about it, which she couldn't, she might have even believed her heart stopped beating at this moment. Her lungs certainly ceased to work, breath catching in her throat and choking her for the pawful of seconds she stood there.

Then, ever so slowly, the storm of fire incarnate shifted to look at her impending target.

"What did you just say?"

Her voice was soft, a whisper against the slow-moving wind of Leaf-bare. It entered the air like how the snow touched the ground- a gentleness that could grow devastating and holding the catalyst of danger. There was a warning in her tone, and it was clear that Cherrypaw heard it with the way her body twitched nervously. Her paws were positioned in a ready stance. Flarepaw was giving her a chance to correct herself.

Cherrypaw was either unafraid of Flarepaw or simply too idiotic to take the offer.

The black and grey she-cat leaned her head forward, icy blue eyes narrowed in response to the challenge and a smirk pulling to reveal her sharp fangs.

"Flamepaw enjoyed my games," a short chuckle escaped her lips, "and I loved playing them with him. Your brother was a joy to toy with, you know? Smart enough to hold a challenge, yet still foolish enough to fall for them anyway."

Then, as an afterthought, to deepen the wound her words attempted to create on Flarepaw's heart, she added in a sad sigh, "Stars, I miss him."

The world was frozen for a heavy moment once more, the distant sound of those waiting for the Gathering to start fading to Flarepaw's ears. Her entire body went stiff before the growl she had been holding back released into the night air, temper boiling over and red crossing her vision in the shape of the black and grey she-cat. In the breadth of a second, the Blazeclan apprentice charged forward, claws unsheathing as she sprinted and leaped at Cherrypaw.

But clearly, Cherrypaw had been expecting that reaction, because the moment she saw Flarepaw take off in her direction running, she turned her body just enough to leap to the trees edging the secluded area.

The amber furred apprentice huffed, landing incorrectly in the place Cherrypaw had been in just seconds ago and a twinge of pain shooting up her legs. Her heavy exhale of rage crystallized in the cool air, blowing back against her body as a strong breeze shook the bare-branched trees around them. Flarepaw's eyes, a deadly silver flame threatening to burn everything she looked at, narrowed as she tilted her head back to look at the she-cat. Cherrypaw clung tightly to the bark she stood on, heart beating in her throat even as she sent a cheeky smirk.

"Grand Royal Flarepaw, I am _appalled_ by your behavior," she leaned daringly forward on the bending branch, "attempting to attack someone on the night of peace. What would the Grand Royals say about this?"

"Keep his name out of your mouth!" Flarepaw snarled up at her, eyeing the tree and wondering whether or not she would be able to climb it.

"Or what?"

"Would you care to come down here and find out?"

Cherrypaw blinked down at her, biting her lip and choosing to settle more comfortably on the branch she was perched on. Flarepaw felt a flicker of satisfaction burn in her chest, even the "perfect" she-cat above felt fear towards her.

The worst part of it all was… Flarepaw knew she was telling the truth. It had sparked more than a few arguments between the siblings, how Flamepaw so-obviously favored the Forestclan apprentice. The looks during Gatherings, the more-than-friendly conversations they shared whenever they "conveniently" met each other at the border, how Flamepaw _never stopped_ talking about her. Flarepaw had even caught him sneaking out a few times at night.

"You're never going to say his name ever again," Flarepaw's eyes burned dangerously, "do you understand me?"

"I don't follow your orders, little spitfire."

"And don't call me that," Flarepaw hissed, claws scratching deep grooves into the snow-covered ground.

"Why not?" Cherrypaw wrinkled her nose, "everyone else called you that."

 _Everyone else_ … Everyone that was once part of their group of Grand Royal apprentices.

"Only I get to call her that now."

Both she-cats turned to the new voice, an annoyed scowl crossing Cherrypaw's face and a relieved sigh passing through Flarepaw's lips. Berrypaw was there, gratefully, and she looked just as angry as the Blazeclan apprentice felt. Her silver eyes immediately darted to the new scars littering her pelt, a flash of panic jolting through her and causing her ears to perk. But she was alive, Berrypaw was here and breathing and _fine_ , she could worry about whatever happened to her later.

"Were you just waiting for your perfect moment to arrive, sweet little Blue?"

"You know, Flarepaw may not be able to attack you, but I'd be more than happy to do it for her."

As if to prove her point, Berrypaw walked to the tree Cherrypaw was perched on without hesitation, claws sliding out as she stepped up to the trunk. Standing on her hind legs, the blue-furred apprentice breathed heavily through her nose as she dug her sharp claws into the bark.

The black and grey apprentice chuckled smoothly, head tilting to the side.

"You and I both know you're no match for me."

"If I need to, I will be," Berrypaw's dark green eyes narrowed seriously, "I will find a way to beat you, one way or another."

There was a tense moment of silence, and Flarepaw immediately knew her friend's words didn't imply for just now. No, whatever animosity Berrypaw felt towards her rival, it extended past just wanting to protect Flarepaw. Fighting in Flarepaw's place just gave Berrypaw the perfect opportunity to do it.

"Is that so?" Cherrypaw hummed, a distant look entering her icy blue eyes before she scoffed. "We'll have to wait and see then."

Without so much as a farewell, the source of their recent plight disappeared through the branches, heading in the direction of the Gathering. Flarepaw let out a heavy sigh of relief, padding over to Berrypaw and practically barreling into her before her friend could even utter a single sound. The sudden, ferocious embrace caught Berrypaw off guard, but she eventually sighed out all of her worries. It would take a while for her to get used to a touchy-feely Flarepaw, but she wasn't complaining. And neither was Flarepaw.

"How has your night been so far, my little spitfire?"

"Far from perfect…" Flarepaw hummed against her shoulder, refusing to break the now-peaceful silence surrounding them with Cherrypaw gone. "But I'll survive."

"That's all we _can_ do, I guess."

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

Whiteshadow had to constantly remind himself not to run over to Leafstar and shower her with affectionate licks and nuzzles. As much as he wanted to…

 _Not the time._

He shook his head, almost comically, as he stood a step behind his leader near the Forestclan leader, with Redstar directly in front of him. On Leafstar's other side was her own lead Royal, Addermask. The dark brown tom, with black on his muzzle and colored patches over his eyes, appeared more threatening than the lithe leader at his side. The group stood off to the side of the inclined hill used to address the gathered clans.

"Is there a reason for this spontaneous meeting?"

The Grand Royal of Stormclan, with all of his glossy white furred glory, stood in front of them with an irritated expression. It was common knowledge that the only reason Cloudstar even attended Gatherings was to obey tradition. If it were truly up to him, he would keep all of the information of his clan to himself.

His own lead Royal was at his side, Streamrunner's irked face matching his leader's. Whiteshadow would've laughed, but ultimately decided it would be deemed as unprofessional. The white-furred tom blew out a heavy breath as he shuffled the weight on his paws.

"We certainly aren't wasting your time, Cloudstar," the only she-cat there spoke, light green eyes flashing in the light of the blue aurora overhead. Whiteshadow wished he could look up at the sky peacefully, if only to calm himself down. The more he had time to think about it, the less he wanted to follow through with the plan. Maybe it was him overthinking, but he didn't feel quite ready to go back to that place.

"Then, get on with it."

"Two of Forestclan's apprentices has recently been attacked by a group of rogues, and according to one of them, the leader of this assemblage goes by the name of Ignis," Leafstar pause to glance at Whiteshadow- or maybe, he hoped she looked at him- out of the corner of her eye before continuing. The Blazeclan lead Royal noted how she ignored the disgruntled scowl on Addermask's face. "They also left us a message, and in short, they state that this was not the last time we will see them. I assume what they want is our territory, though, for what, I'm unsure of."

It was almost concerning how quiet Cloudstar was as he listened, and for a second, Whiteshadow thought he was secretly planning to use this sudden rogue attack as a cover for his own assault on Forestclan… for whatever reason. The lead Royal didn't trust Cloudstar.

Eventually, the tom did speak, but it was clearly with a great bit of reluctance.

"Stormclan… was also attacked… by the same group of rogues, it seems."

The other Grand Royals both looked at each in worry. If Stormclan was attacked as well, then it only made sense that this Ignis and his group would target Blazeclan next. _Going after the clans one at a time… things haven't changed I guess._ Whiteshadow shook those thoughts away, sickened at how his own mind remembered how those from the City worked. If Phantom was there…

 _Focus!_

"They killed one of my Artisans," Cloudstar continued with a tired sigh, closing his eyes and shaking his head displeasingly, "do you know how troubling that is for me?"

"It is safe to assume that they will be after Blazeclan next," Leafstar cut in, turning her head to face Redstar. He simply nodded along, a frown edging at his lips and ears slowly beginning to flatten. She turned back to face Cloudstar, her own eyes narrowing. "But we're not doing this just to warn you of a potential attack. Cloudstar, we believe that they are the same group of rogues from… before."

As she trailed off, Whiteshadow was certain she glanced at him then. Much to his displeasure, all of the gathered eyes turned to him at that point. _Of course… just perfect…_

 _I can't escape my past no matter how far I run, it seems._

"It may not be the exact same cats from before, but we'll still be dealing with the same structure of enemy. Ignis mentioned a King, according to my apprentice and-"

"King was the name given to the leader," Whiteshadow felt it necessary to speak up now, all he could hope for was that his voice wasn't as shaky as his quivering heartbeat. "It's not possible," _I hope it's not possible_ , "for it to be the same leader as before, so King is a title given to whoever this new leader is."

"What we don't know is everything else; their numbers, their combat skills, their ranks if they have any. We're at an immediate disadvantage since, from what Ignis and his group's actions told me, they _know_ our numbers. They know our ranks, they know our clan's skills and weaknesses. Why else would they send such a deadly group if all they wanted to do was scout around?"

Cloudstar was, once again, unnervingly quiet as he nodded along to their words, glancing at each of them in turn. There was a cold, calculating look in his dark blue eyes. Whiteshadow almost shivered when those eyes passed over him, but thankfully, he held it in. He hoped he did, at least.

"It was wishful thinking we were finished with all of this," The Stormclan leader finally spoke, eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "what do you propose we do?"

This question gave Leafstar and Redstar a moment's pause. Whiteshadow could see them nervously looking at each other, a silent conversation passing between the two, before the Blazeclan leader spoke up hesitantly. As he did begin speaking, the Forestclan leader fought the urge to voice her complaints about the plan itself.

"I… We need to know what we're dealing with, and in order to do that, we need our _own_ eyes in their territory. And as of now, the only one who knows their way around the area there is…"

Redstar trailed off as he motioned to Whiteshadow, the Blazeclan Royal bowing his head and hiding his nervousness with a nod he hoped was confident. If things went according to how they planned, the white-furred tom will be out of clan territory and on his way to the City by dawn.

Of course, things never perfectly went according to plan.

Cloudstar's lips curled in the tell-tale signs of disapproval, dark blue eyes growing darker with restrained anger. His pride would never allow him to scream and shout, but he sure could fit his bite into a few choice words.

"So, the future safety of our clans revolves around the once-rogue?" The white-furred leader spat, teeth gnashing together as he let out a hoarse, unamused laugh. "How do we know this hasn't been _their_ plan all along? To have one of their kind infiltrate the clans for so long to learn the particulars of our way of life."

Whiteshadow frowned at that, head shaking gently, "you're going to have to trust me, Grand Royal Cloudstar. I can only offer you my word-"

"That isn't enough for me, I'm afraid," the Grand Royal clenched his jaw, looking down at Whiteshadow with his head tilted higher. "The word of a rogue means nothing to me."

"You said so yourself that your clan was attacked, Cloudstar," the lead Royal was surprised Leafstar was the one to defend this plan, "and from what we know, this is _not_ the last time it will happen. Isn't that enough of an incentive?"

"Unlike you, Stormclan is prepared for the worst. It doesn't help matters to spend our days paranoid of it either."

"Your clan sure proved that, didn't they?"

They were harsh words from the peacekeeper, and if somebody didn't step in to diffuse the situation, Whiteshadow was certain the night would end with the peace treaty broken. Luckily, Redstar stepped between the two before Cloudstar could spit back at her.

"Cloudstar," he spoke urgently, "this isn't just about our clans separately… This is about our entire future as a whole. If we don't have the knowledge they do about us, we are sure to lose. We don't know what we're up against."

"And like _I_ said," the Stormclan leader hissed, looking directly at Whiteshadow again, "we don't know if this tom has been a part of this the entire time."

Whiteshadow felt like hissing in frustration at the difficult leader, but to his and everyone else's surprise, Leafstar was the one to hiss first. The role of peacekeeper was not in her paw's tonight, apparently.

"He hasn't!"

"What evidence do you have that proves his innocence?"

"What evidence do you have that proves he's guilty?"

"He is a rogue," Cloudstar sniffed, "taking a clan name doesn't change that. It only tarnishes _our_ heritage. He is a rogue, always has been, always will be. And rogues _cannot_ be trusted."

Another heavy silence followed his words, heated glares coming from the three leaders and the lead Royals at their respective sides looking so awkward and out-of-place for once. Streamrunner glanced around worriedly, and Addermask looked just about ready to join the other warriors instead. Whiteshadow swallowed thickly, near-pale blue eyes glancing down at his paws. Cloudstar was right… he would always be a rogue. He would always carry the blood of those he killed on his paws. He would always bare the scars Father left on him, even if they were well hidden.

He wanted to live the perfect life as a clan cat… but apparently, that life was simply too far out of his reach.

Cloudstar turned his glare directly to Redstar, a growl edging his words as he spoke deeply.

"I am refusing your proposal, Redstar," the Grand Royal of Stormclan raised his head a bit higher, "and by clan law, if you are to do as you wish against my decision, then I have every right to issue an attack on Blazeclan."

Redstar's normally dull golden-yellow eyes burned brightly with vexation.

"Is that really necessary?

"It is part of the laws we Grand Royals have to follow, surely you learned this?" Cloudstar chided before reciting, from his memory alone, "any and all proposals to change a rule or a clan code, any and all projects or expeditions that affect all three clans, whether in the present or the future, must be approved unanimously. If it is done regardless, without absolute approval from all three Grand Royals, then the one who rejected the proposal is allowed to issue an attack on the perpetrator for breaking the code."

"Cloudstar-"

"Which is why I am suggesting _my own_ proposal."

Redstar, having been cut off by the other leader, closed his mouth and blinked in confusion. Once again, he shared a brief glance with Leafstar, even turning his golden-yellow gaze to Whiteshadow himself. After a few seconds of contemplative silence, the Blazeclan leader nodded for Cloudstar to continue. The Stormclan leader took in a deep breath, almost as if for nothing but dramatic effects. He was the perfect actor.

"I will allow this rogue to go-"

"I have a name you know."

Normally, Whiteshadow would bite his tongue and accept the hidden insults thrown at him, but not anymore. Not when Cloudstar made it clear he would never trust him. The white-furred leader stared at the lead Royal before scoffing.

"I will allow for _Whiteshadow_ ," the way he said his name was almost tauntingly, "to go investigate our enemy… but _only_ if a representative of Stormclan goes with him."

"This is no time for a petty rivalry between our clans, Cloudstar," the Blazeclan leader growled in annoyance, eyes narrowed threateningly. The white-furred leader chose to ignore the threat, shrugging nonchalantly- almost bored- and nodding in agreement.

"It isn't, you're right," Cloudstar nodded for added measure, "but this isn't because of our rivalry, Redstar."

"Then, why?"

"Because if it _is_ the same rogues that have been plaguing our clans for the past two generations, then there is someone in my clan who deserves to go just as much as he does."

At this, Whiteshadow couldn't help but glower. "I'm not going there for vengeance."

 _It is the last place I want to be at, but you don't care._

"That has yet to be seen," Cloudstar chuckled before narrowing his eyes seriously, "but even so, my words still hold true."

"Who, Cloudstar?" The Forestclan leader stepped forward abruptly, an abrasive tone of annoyance in her voice as she physically restrained herself from outright hissing. "Who are you volunteering?"

"Rainpaw."

A breath of silence. Whiteshadow, Leafstar, and Redstar all blinked at the Stormclan leader with widened, disbelieving eyes. _Nothing ever goes perfectly to plan._

"No," the lead Royal of Blazeclan viciously shook his head, teeth gritting together, "absolutely not."

"Your refusal has no power here, rogue."

"Then I am refusing in his place," Redstar stepped forward, glancing at his lead Royal with a frown before turning back to face Cloudstar. "He will not be taking one of your Grand Royal apprentices-"

"Rainpaw is no longer in the running for Grand Royal."

Redstar wrinkled his nose, grimacing, "you can't just decide that right now."

"Believe it or not, Redstar," Cloudstar sighed, as if he was dealing with a petulant kit instead of the future of the clans, "I _do_ make decisions not just to spite you. I demoted her nearly a moon ago, I was going to announce it tonight."

"Still!" Whiteshadow hissed, just a tad bit too loudly and garnering the attention of those nearby. A glare from the Grand Royals sent those cats running the other way. "Still, Cloudstar. Do you realize what you're going to put her through? If the rogues that abducted her back then belonged to the same group, how do you think it's going to affect her seeing even more of them?"

"I can ask you the same thing," the Stormclan leader responded smoothly, a glimmer in his dark eyes, "how does going back home make you feel if you _are_ as traumatized as you are claimed to be?"

Before Whiteshadow can snarl at him, Redstar stepped forward again.

"Rainpaw is just an apprentice, Cloudstar. Won't this hinder her training as well?"

"Believe me, she is more than capable of holding her own as a warrior already. If it were not for formalities, I might have already named her a warrior for her combat skills alone," there was a heavy moment pause before Cloudstar narrowed his eyes, "you need not worry about _my_ apprentices, Redstar. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" Whiteshadow spoke in a low tone of anger, pale blue eyes brewing with a blizzard, "because I don't think you do."

"Oh, I know what I'm asking of her… I simply don't find her _feelings_ on the matter important. She will do as I command for the sake of her clan."

"At least give her the choice, Cloudstar," Redstar mumbled almost sadly, eyes reflecting his sudden sorrow on the matter. He, personally, hated forcing something on his clan members. Especially, not without a warning in advance.

"I am her leader," Cloudstar hissed in turn, "she will make the choices I wish for her to make for _my_ clan."

Leafstar blew out a heavy sigh in her place, and Redstar was quick to mimic her. They both knew this was how Cloudstar was. He would sacrifice any of his clan members for the "sake of his clan." It was how every Stormclan Grand Royal was, the white-furred tom was a perfect example of that. The gathered group took a moment to look in the direction where said apprentice was, her small figure difficult to spot in the masses. But there she was, speaking with the group of Low Ranks and sending, Whiteshadow noted, Sootpaw weary glances. Grand Royal Windpaw was hovering a few paces behind her, pretending to listen to whatever the Royals of Blazeclan and Stormclan were talking to her about.

"This is my proposal, Redstar," Cloudstar brought their attention back to him, but his eyes were only on the rival leader. "If you do not agree to it, very well; but I also reject _your_ proposal. If you still wish to send Whiteshadow, it will only be allowed with Rainpaw at his side. The choice is yours."

Cloudstar took a moment to eye Leafstar before adding, "unless Forestclan wishes to send their own representative as well?"

Whiteshadow hid his flinch perfectly, the same could not be said about the she-cat. Her light green eyes flashed with disappointment and sorrow and even the slightest bit of anger. Whiteshadow knew why- Leafstar would volunteer herself to go if she could. But she couldn't. As Grand Royal, she was stuck behind to lead her clan.

"No," she spoke quietly, the fight out of her, "that won't be necessary. I will leave this up for you two to decide."

"Aren't you proud of us, Leafstar?" A glimmer of amusement entered Cloudstar's eyes, "Stormclan and Blazeclan potentially joining forces. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"...Yes… It is."

Leafstar turned her head away from all of them at that point, ears flat against her head. Whiteshadow wished he could take her emotional pain away and destroy it. But he couldn't.

It took a moment for him to realize that his leader was staring at him now.

 _He's leaving it up to me…_

 _Of course, he's leaving it up to me._

Redstar would do this often, making Whiteshadow make decisions for him when he was offered with a difficult choice. The white-furred tom expected to be angry at his leader, but no amount of agitation was found within him. The lead Royal turned his head to look at Rainpaw again, a frown pulling his lips downwards.

He didn't know the intimate details of what happened to her, not many did. He didn't know if he _wanted_ to know those details. Was what she went through just as bad as what he went through? Was it worse? Or was she just as scarred and damaged as he was?

Did she get nightmares of those times as he did?

Did she have to deal with learning to adjust, or in her case, re-adjust, to clan life as he did?

This burning curiosity was what made him open his mouth and speak, though not before apologizing profusely to the young she-cat in his mind.

 _I'm sorry… I'm sorry I'm going to put you through this…_

"Fine… I will take Rainpaw with me."

 _I'm so sorry…_

…

 _ **A/N: *Clears throat* Well then… this is happening now XD. Please don't kill me. So, not only is Whiteshadow going to the City but so is our lovable ray of deadly sunshine: Rainpaw. What shenanigans can they get up to? I wonder. And also, a jealous Flarepaw is adorable in her own way. (Who else hates Cherrypaw even more? Just me? Okay.)**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 **(Here's another question from my little cousin XD Hope this doesn't bother you)**

 _ **What is your favorite video game?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations19**_


	55. Chapter 51: Luck

_**A/N: I am on fire lately with these chapters, I don't know why XD. I've just been planning future scenes in the outline and really extending details for every chapter to come (cause before, on some of them, I just had one or two sentences on what would happen. Now, I have full conversations and specifics I want to happen). It's just got me super excited for what's to come and I honestly can't wait for more.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Lightgiver_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Lightgiver-**_ Thank you! Sorry if you don't like how Forestclan and Stormclan get their own little mini-arcs, but that's just how it's gonna be for, maybe, the rest of the story. Rest assured though, Soot and Flare will still be in every chapter respectively. Yeah, this story is gonna be long, the longest one I've ever written that's for sure (it's already going on longer than my others… and we have _so much_ left to discover)

 _ **Warriors27-**_ You welcome! Yeah, she definitely isn't a nice cat, but she is important so we have to deal with her. Ooh, I love that game too! (In case you haven't noticed, my favorite animals are wolves XD). I used to play it all the time, but now I don't necessarily have the time to. Maybe someday I could again.

 _ **Ranger (Guest)-**_ Cool, those games sound like fun. I'm not much of a gamer personally (though I do play primarily mobile games and games on the DS, and my brother and I are going to split the money to get a Switch in the future). _Second Review:_ I think somebody did ask that, but so long ago. My answer: find out later (sorry XD). It does play a pivotal scene in the future, so please be patient. Any questions everybody has asked will be answered by the end of the story (to the best of my ability, there might be one or two left unanswered). Although, a fight to the death does sound very extreme… but it fits in this kind of world.

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Heya Sharp! Thank you, and I know you didn't mean that in a patronizing way. I don't really feel condescended when people tell me that, I just honestly want to move on I guess. It's in my past where it belongs, and I'm a stronger person for it. Thank! I always enjoy writing a White POV. Reading for the fluffies is always a good excuse to read a chapter again XD. Don't quote me on that. Lol, trying to steal my children are ya? White and Rain are gonna be fine… maybe. Probably not, but hey, development. With what Windpaw is going to deal with… well… I'm just gonna say it has something to do with her parents. For Wind, what she deals with was going to be in her backstory, but I ultimately decided to scrap the idea of her having a backstory altogether, at least for now. Sorry Windpaw, I don't have time to do one for everybody XD. This is revolutionary, interclan bonding time commence. I only play mobile games (some that I play consistently are KHUx and King's Raid for the iPhone). I think I only ever played one of the .io games, it was pretty fun though. Thank you and here's the next one!

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ I hate her too, it's okay XD. I… I don't know who that is DX. Jealous Flare is cute, I agree. (Hmm… I wonder what Jealous Soot would be like?) Rain's one of my favorites too, probably like number three or four; it goes Willow as one, Leaf as two, Flare as three, and fourth and fifth spot bounces between Soot and Rain a lot.

 _ **A Warrior At Heart-**_ Emberpaw is going to quickly become one of my favorites to write for, gotta love her sass. Yes, I agree. Flarepaw needs more friends. I should make Jealous Flare pop up every now and then XD. I enjoy whenever I get a chance to have Flare reflect on her brother and mother since she never talks about it to anybody. Hmm… well between Bluepaw and Windpaw, yeah I have to say Bluepaw should be it more. I have a love-hate relationship with Cherry XD I like writing her mischievous and devilish attitude, but I hate her cause she hurts my other babies. The next _few_ chapters you mean, the Stormclan mini-arc is gonna go on for a bit (and it's not like they'll make it there in less than a day and come back just as quickly… cause you know, what if they run into trouble?) They have, yes, so I think it's going to be interesting writing their interactions, especially since they went down two different paths when thinking about their outcome (Rain gave into the blood-thirsty side, White chose to stray away from it to correct his mistakes).

 _ **Depression (Guest)-**_ It's all good, that's why I never log out XD. I will get too lazy to log back in. Yep, White and Rain are going on an adventure where nothing is going to go wrong (everything's gonna go wrong, I so sorry). Sootpaw is wonderful at making friends, I wish I had his extrovert-ness. I used to play Halo with my brother, so I do find those games enjoyable. And I still sometimes play Minecraft with my little cousin (the same one who has been asking those questions XD). Congrats on getting close to graduating! I don't know if I miss High School since it hasn't even been a year, but I definitely miss the structure of it I guess, surprisingly enough.

 _ **Jaguarstar (Guest)-**_ Thank you! Yeah, I don't know what it is, but I've been getting a lot of inspiration to write more for this story. Oh well, better for you guys, let's see how long I can keep this up for before I burn out XD. Thank you and I hope I don't disappoint! Hmm, never played FIFA, but I was always a fan of the Sims.

 _ **Mossyheart-**_ I just want to say thank you for reviewing on most of the chapters, nobody asked you to and you definitely didn't need to, but thank you! I won't respond to some of the very old ones, so just the last two reviews. I don't think reading too much is a flaw, it's good for you! (Except when it kind of sort of takes over your life, then I agree you should take a break). I never played Ark, but I have watched my brother play it and it looks kind of fun. Minecraft I still sometimes play with my little cousin, but it does tend to get boring and repetitive for me (plus, my phone loses battery VERY quickly when playing it, so I can't do it for long). Once again, thank you for reviewing so much and joining us on this adventure!

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Stormclan**_

…

" _You… want me to do_ what _?"_

 _Rainpaw could barely believe her ears. The Grand Royal had immediately ordered her to his den the moment the patrol returned to camp from the Gathering. She had dreaded every step, grumbling the whole way, and immediately cursing her luck when Cloudstar told her the 'top secret mission' he wanted her to go on._

" _You are to travel with the Blazeclan lead Royal and find out what information you can from the rogues that still seem to be causing us problems. He's expecting you tomorrow at dawn by the border, so if I were you, I'd get some rest now."_

 _It was impossible to hold her tongue and temper._

" _Well, you're_ not _me, Grand Royal. And no, I'm not going anywhere, least of all with a_ Blazeclan _warrior. If you'll excuse me, I much rather be looking at someone else right now instead of you."_

 _She wanted to go to Windpaw's den. The two had developed the habit of sleeping together, and depending on how Rainpaw felt, she would either leave before everyone else woke up, or simply not care who walked in on them. The she-cat was happy, thanking her ancestors and beyond that Windpaw still cared about her, still_ wanted _her, despite everything that happened._

 _Streamrunner, who was standing guard, stepped in her way, blocking the exit of the Grand Royal's den with his body. The side of her that craved for violence tingled beneath her skin, light blue eyes darkening as a scowl formed on her lips._

" _Move."_

" _You have not been excused to leave by the Grand Royal, return to your spot, rogue."_

" _Why don't you try and make me?"_

 _The dangerous undertone of her voice melded itself into her purr, a smirk pulling at her lips at the faint flicker of fear in her father's dark green eyes. The lead Royal of Stormclan hesitated, eyes glancing back at Cloudstar as if asking him for help._ Coward _, she thought; Streamrunner, try as he might, was obvious of his fear towards her._

 _She didn't know whether it felt good or not being feared by her father._

" _Do not test my patience, rogue," she hated how Cloudstar still insisted on calling her that, "I wasn't_ asking _you to do this. I'm_ telling _you to."_

" _And why should I?"_

" _Because it is part of our agreement for you staying here in Stormclan," Cloudstar's dark blue eyes carried the clan's namesake, a deadly glimmer that would sweep her away no doubt. Or maybe she could take him? A part of her always wondered what his glossy white fur would look like covered in red with his own blood._

 _She shook those thoughts away quickly, smirk disappearing as a frown tugged at her lips now. He was right. On the premise that she would do whatever he directly ordered to her, Rainpaw was allowed to stay in the clan. If he asked her to spend an entire day hunting or running around the territory, she would have to do it. If he asked her to fetch his meals for him, she would have to do it. If he asked her to kill someone, she would have to do it._

 _If he asked her to go who knows where with the lead Royal of their rival clan…_

 _She had no choice._

 _She was a servant with the title of Royal, but a servant nonetheless. No, not a servant, that was too soft a word._

 _She was a slave._

" _By the border at dawn?"_

" _Precisely."_

" _What if I die out there?"_

" _Then I have a story to tell in the future," Cloudstar thought he was funny, Rainpaw thought he was just lucky she didn't have the confidence to attack him. Someday._

" _As you order, Grand Royal."_

…

Rainpaw didn't want to leave.

With the first rays of dawn beginning to find their way in just at the lip of Windpaw's den entrance, she was cursing the Grand Royal in her mind with every colorful word she could muster. A relaxed sigh escaped her lips, body stretching to dispel the soreness and throat clearing to try and chase away the roughness.

After spending the night with Windpaw, she definitely didn't want to leave now.

 _Not that I have much of a choice in the first place._

Just like before, just like when she was taken by the rogues that started her misfortune, she didn't have a choice. She was powerless, and the Grand Royal would have her no other way. The beginnings of a scowl twisted at her lips, ears falling flat and eyes narrowing at the ceiling. She was supposed to be powerful, merciless. If guilt didn't manifest itself into the side of her that hated bloodshed, Rainpaw would have no problem fighting Cloudstar- or die trying. Most likely, she'd die trying. Or maybe she'd get lucky for once.

"Windpaw?"

"Hmm?" The Grand Royal apprentice was curled at her side, tail idly tracing aimless patterns along Rainpaw's belly- sometimes dipping temptingly low- and slow, even and relaxed breath ruffling the fur along the Royal's neck. Rainpaw used those simple, lazy actions as an anchor against the desire to go and attack the Grand Royal.

Rainpaw, in the back of her messed-up mind, knew she wasn't normal, that this monster inside of her that found its way out on occasion was never meant to be there. But, she was learning to accept that, not that she had much of a choice. That monster wasn't going anywhere anytime soon…

That monster was her after all.

"What is it?"

Apparently, the blue-furred she-cat was quiet for just a second too long to cause Windpaw to lift her head in concern, slow movements coming to a halt as her copper-colored eyes began to glimmer anxiously. She was all too aware that when Rainpaw was quiet, that only meant trouble. That a quiet Rainpaw meant she was thinking, and when she was thinking, it was often a losing mental battle against that monster in her head.

When Rainpaw was quiet, it meant she was letting that monster win.

Luckily, Windpaw was growing skilled at detecting moments like these. She was the only one to care enough to take the time to learn all of Rainpaw's ticks and tells.

"How different do you think things would be if I…" she didn't know why she was asking this, Rainpaw already had an idea of what Windpaw would say, "wasn't taken?"

"That's… a random question," Windpaw took a few moments before lifting herself into a more comfortable position to look down at Rainpaw beneath her. Those copper eyes that scared the violent side of the monster into hiding met her light blue gaze.

The blue-furred apprentice did a full body shrug, enjoying the way her pelt pressed against Windpaw's grey one.

"I have random thoughts."

 _Random_ wasn't the word either of them would use. _Dangerous_ was more like it. _Scary_ if they were being considerate. Never _random_ though.

But if Rainpaw wanted to use the word random now to describe them, then Windpaw would accept that. The Grand Royal she-cat blinked down at her, eyes narrowing thoughtfully and a gentle tilt of her head shifting it to the side. She was quiet for a few seconds, searching Rainpaw's open gaze for something the Royal didn't know.

"What brought this on?" Rainpaw felt blessed being the only one to be able to hear Windpaw's soft, zephyr-like tone. Everyone always expected her to be as callous as she pretended to be; why Windpaw decided to wear a mask of harshness in front of others was beyond Rainpaw's comprehension, but who was she to question the grey she-cat's methods of coping?

After all, Windpaw only _pretended_ to be cruel… Rainpaw didn't need to pretend.

She _was_ cruel.

The two were opposites, even the masks they chose to wear for appearances alter-egos to the other. Windpaw's mask was hostile, while Rainpaw's was friendly and welcoming. Rainpaw's true self was a murderer that gave into the joy of the kill, while Wildpaw was calm and understanding and compassionate to the ones she loved.

Rainpaw thought that this was what made them perfect for each other, and luckily enough, Windpaw seemed to feel the same way.

Rainpaw's gentle smile ticked at the corner of her lips as she blew out a slow sigh, eyes closing briefly.

"I was… just thinking about how lucky I am." Incorrect, Rainpaw had been thinking about what Cloudstar would look like if he was bleeding out, but Windpaw didn't need to know that. If the Royal said it enough times, maybe she would start believing- like everybody else- that her thoughts were nothing but peaceful. How wrong they were, but luckily- before Sun and Ignis and the others showed up and ruined all the progress she made with their presence alone- her mask of innocence and naivety was enough to fool them. She hoped it would continue to fool Windpaw too, she felt guilty for thinking that way. The she-cat continued speaking, motioning around her, "to be here, with you. In this den, in _your_ nest."

The shifting of the glint in Rainpaw's light blue eyes- from gentle to sultry- was just as subtle as the change from a smile to a smirk on her lips. Windpaw noticed both of them a second too late, a gasp escaping her lips when the blue-furred apprentice reversed their positions- with the Grand Royal apprentice on her back and the Royal hovering over her. Those copper eyes might have scared away the violent nature of the monster, but they almost always left behind the assertive confidence it took to behave in any way it chose to.

Rainpaw leaned over her, anticipation making Windpaw's heart race as the damn near dangerous glimmer in those blue eyes intensified.

"To be the only one to touch you. Just… like… this," the Royal apprentice finished her sentence by sensuously licking the other she-cat's neck, her tail sneaking down to find Windpaw's and twining together as she did so. With them so close to each other, it was impossible not to notice the way the Grand Royal apprentice shivered in gratification. Those copper eyes closed as a purr rumbled from her chest, quiet and without awareness from the she-cat.

Rainpaw smiled in self-satisfaction, a small chuckle escaping her lips. The monster loved many things Rainpaw didn't agree with- like killing, for example- but it seemed to love Windpaw just as much as she did. If anything, it enjoyed leaving the high-and-mighty Grand Royal apprentice quiver and making her hers to mold.

Windpaw's eyes opened slowly, the beginning of what Rainpaw thought was an adorable pout on her lips as she grumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"Your mood shifts can be very annoying, you know?"

They both knew she was joking, Rainpaw never took offense when Windpaw sometimes said things that would spite the beast, unintentionally more often than not. Luckily for them, the monster never took offense either, in fact, it seemed to enjoy hearing words like that. It gave her an excuse to hurt the cat saying them, after all. It was a win-win. But with Windpaw, it was strangely quiet, and if not that, then reserved.

"I know!" Rainpaw chirped, leaning up to give an affectionate lick to Windpaw's cheek before settling down at her side, head resting against the grey she-cat's shoulder. "You love me anyway."

For a brief second, before Windpaw could even have a chance to respond, panic settled in Rainpaw's chest. She knew, in her ruined mind she knew, that no matter how many times Windpaw said it, she would always doubt the sincerity of those words. She always waited to hear the Grand Royal apprentice deny it.

But Windpaw never did.

"I do," the grey she-cat said with a soothing purr, chasing away the shadows of doubt from Rainpaw's mind and forcing the monster into hiding altogether. "But you have it all wrong, Rainpaw. I'm the lucky one."

"Doubtful, I already called dibs," the joyous and playful glimmer in her light blue eyes faded, smile tilting into a frown before she spoke in a soft, almost hesitant voice, "but you haven't answered my question."

Windpaw blew out a sigh, head resting heavily against the nest as Rainpaw lifted her own head from Windpaw's shoulder. Her light blue gaze stared down at the she-cat at her side, searching her face as the copper eyes rested behind lids.

"I don't know, Rainpaw," Windpaw blinked open her eyes, copper meeting blue and both searching for something the other couldn't figure out, "I don't know how different it would be. How different _you_ would be… Maybe our lives would be easier, or maybe it would be just the same. Maybe worse." Somehow, the Royal doubted that, but let her continue anyways. "It doesn't help us to think about what could have been or what _should_ have been… because this is who we are now."

A hum of agreement sounded from Rainpaw's chest, her head nodding slowly as she considered those words before her insecurities and the monster turned against _her_ with its doubts.

"Would you hate me less?"

Her words were soft, terrified. If she spoke it into existence, then she would rather die by the claws of the Grand Royal. _There's that thought again… I'm not fighting him, get over it._

 _Not now at least… Someday I will._

"I don't hate you _now_ ," Windpaw's jaw clenched slightly, eyes narrowing as she stared into Rainpaw's eyes. Her kindling anger wasn't directed at her, it was directed at the monster- trying to chase it away before it could consume Rainpaw in her mind.

"Everybody hates me," the monster was relentless, its grip on Rainpaw's conscious and mind overpowering as it tried eating her alive. "Even if it's just the teensiest bit."

" _I_ don't."

"Prove it," there was a glimmer of a challenge within the overall sadness in those light blue eyes. Windpaw blinked at her before moving onto her side, leaning over gently and tracing her nose on the outside of Rainpaw's ear with a feather-light touch, from base to tip and it took everything in the Royal to not flick her ear. It tickled. The Grand Royal apprentice moved them slowly, and it amazed Rainpaw how gentle Windpaw always was with her. Well, when the situation called for it at least. Her words were a heated whisper against the skin of her ear.

"Wasn't the reason we stayed up all night enough proof?"

Rainpaw's pelt warmed immediately at those words, a mischievous curl to her lips as she spoke in an equally quiet whisper, "I can always use more convincing."

"For the record," she didn't know how it happened, but once more, Windpaw was leaning over her, and her back was to the nest. The grey she-cat paused from speaking momentarily, breath brushing against Rainpaw's skin as her head moved down, nipping her shoulder before trailing a series of nibbles up her neck. Rainpaw was too distracted that she almost missed when Windpaw continued speaking, "if I hated you, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. If I hated you, you would have never even seen the inside of this den."

"Harsh."

"I'm a harsh cat," Windpaw's eyes glimmered amusedly, her smile beginning to turn into a smirk, "though, you already know that."

"Yep," Rainpaw said, "and I love you for it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"I think I need more convincing."

A flare of desire sparked in Rainpaw's light blue eyes, a purr rumbling in her chest and the monster churning in excitement. Damn, she- they, the monster corrected- was lucky to have Windpaw.

She hoped Windpaw felt just as lucky having her.

"Did you have something in mind?"

"A few things," Windpaw lowered her head again, nipping at Rainpaw's jaw and purring against her skin. _Definitely lucky…_ The blue-furred apprentice curled her tail loosely, happily around one of Windpaw's hind legs, doing everything but pulling the other she-cat closer with her paws.

"Just a few?"

"Well, more than a few," Windpaw breathed out through her nose, muzzle pressing against Rainpaw's, "perhaps when you get back, I can share them with you."

"Why not now?" Rainpaw didn't care how whiny she sounded, "I have time now."

"Yes, but I'm tired," Windpaw laughed gently, a sound nobody but Rainpaw got to hear. "And you should be too. I think we should've at least gotten some sleep."

"What was stopping you?"

" _You_ were. With your voice, your touch, your-"

The two froze when a third source of sound came in the form of an exaggerated clearing of someone's throat. Windpaw's copper eyes, unfortunately, lifted to see the new presence, narrowed to chase them away before widening in mortification.

"Father-" Her voice caught in her throat, rendering her speechless as she stared at Sagesplash, the tom with which she inherited her grey fur. Rainpaw blinked up at her, head lolling to the side to see the Royal before rolling her eyes the other way. As she predicted, a cross of rage and revulsion entered his face as his light blue eyes flicked from his daughter to the she-cat beneath her.

The monster in her head made her skin prickle at the idea of slashing her claws across his disgusted face. The warrior narrowed his eyes, jaw clenched bruisingly before he spoke in a gruff tone.

"The Grand Royal is expecting you, Rainpaw, meet him by-"

"He can wait," she cut him off if only to spite him. If Windpaw wasn't going to, nothing was stopping Rainpaw. Or, more precisely, nothing was stopping the monster. Sagesplash was one of the unlucky ones to be on the receiving end of her temper.

"Excuse me?" The Royal warrior looked completely dumbfounded, it amused Rainpaw. A smirk flashed across her face, head turned in his direction while she kept her paws on Windpaw's shoulders. Holding his daughter above her.

"You're excused," a cheeky smirk appeared on her lips, but he was too baffled by her statement to notice it.

"You expect to make the _Grand Royal_ wait for you?" Sagesplash scoffed at her, nose wrinkled indignantly, "it doesn't work like that. If you don't go out right now-"

"What? You'll drag me out?" Rainpaw's teeth were bared in a smirk, a challenge burning in her light blue eyes that appeared just a bit darker, just a bit more devious. "I'd _love_ to see you try~"

The monster sure was having fun with this, and if Rainpaw was being honest, so was she.

"Rainpaw…" Windpaw's voice filtered from her side, a hidden warning and the beginning of a scolding tone entering her words. Rainpaw was quick to detect it, but chose to ignore it. Windpaw would forgive her, and if she was lucky, Windpaw would be alright with Rainpaw sassing her father. The smirk on the blue apprentice's face turned to a scowl as she continued.

" _He's_ not the one that has to go on a quest to who knows where with the lead Royal of Blazeclan," her nose wrinkled in disdain, " _I_ am. While I'm out there in the wild- in the middle of Leaf-bare, may I remind you- the Grand Royal gets to be all cozy in his warm den. _Kill me_ for wanting to be warm for just a few moments longer." She paused again before snorting, "not that you'd be able to, but you're welcome to come here and try."

There was silence following her words, filled with Windpaw scooting just a bit closer and leaning against her. There was a frown on her face from hearing those words. She didn't want Rainpaw to leave just as much as Rainpaw did. Maybe even more.

"So, yes," the Royal she-cat sighed, eyes closing as she rested her head heavily against the nest, "I do expect him to wait. Tell him that for me, will you?"

"He's by the entrance of the camp, rogue," Sagesplash finally spoke up, twirling around to leave, "don't be late."

"Carry on, little messenger."

Rainpaw loved having the final word in things. As Windpaw's father left with an annoyed grunt, grumbling under his breath the whole way, the blue apprentice took a few moments to revel in the warmth like she said she would be sighing and finally beginning to pull away from the Grand Royal apprentice.

"Sometimes they just don't get the hint," Rainpaw spoke innocently before she began to stretch out her limbs, waking herself up with a few bounces and shaking her head to dispel her fatigue. She definitely should've gotten some sleep… oh well. Being with Windpaw was more fun than that anyways, Rainpaw had plenty of time to sleep later.

"You really have a death wish, don't you?"

"It would appear so," the Royal spoke smoothly before luxuriously falling into a stretch, back arching as she let out a yawn. She could feel Windpaw's copper gaze on her, eyeing her with a hidden hunger and without shame. That was normal, around her, Windpaw never knew the meaning of shame. It made a pleased smile pull at her lips at the thought.

"Will you be alright?" Rainpaw turned to her then, sitting a short distance away and her fur smoothing out underneath her tongue. When Windpaw didn't answer her right away, the she-cat lifted her light blue gaze to the grey apprentice who was holding a sour expression on her face.

"I have to be, don't I?" Windpaw grumbled before letting out a silent chuckle, "though I should be asking _you_ that, don't you think?"

"Eh, we'll see," Rainpaw hesitated before her face turned serious, a gentleness coming to her words as she tilted her head to the side. "Just say the word though, Windpaw, and I'll figure out a way to stay."

"I can't make you do that," what could be taken as a pout appeared on Windpaw's face, "the Grand Royal has already made up his mind."

"If I'm lucky enough to make it back alive, I'm going to have a few choice words with him."

A harsh silence followed her attempt at lightening the mood, a certain chill entering the air of the stuffy den as Windpaw narrowed her eyes. Rainpaw grimaced slightly, figuring out her mistake a second too late.

"Don't say that."

"Don't say what?" Perhaps if she played the innocent card, it could make Windpaw's sudden anger disappear.

She wasn't so lucky this time.

"If… _If_ you make it back?" There was a heated determination in those copper eyes, though to Rainpaw, they looked almost desperate. Her tone mirrored this, "you _are_ making it back to us, Rainpaw. So, _don't_ say _if_."

"Windpaw, we don't know what's out there," Rainpaw sighed gently, though with exhaustion lacing her breath. She had already accepted the fact that the possibility of her returning was next to impossible. She would be blessed to return with only a few new scars. Knowing her luck, though, her death was a guarantee.

Windpaw was less inclined to believe this.

"You need to promise me."

 _Damn it…_ "That's a bit unfair."

"I'm a selfish cat," Windpaw shrugged, feigning casualness, but Rainpaw could see the shine of tears in her eyes. Luckily for both of them, she was holding them back. If Windpaw started crying now, Rainpaw didn't know if she would be able to find the willpower to leave. The Grand Royal himself would have to drag her out of the den (not without a fight from her of course). "Promise me."

"Alright," Rainpaw relented if only to ease her concerns and make it easier to leave, stepping closer to her, "I promise." _Please don't be mad when I break it though._

"I swear in the name of our ancestors, Rainpaw, if you don't make it back-"

"I already promised didn't I?" The blue apprentice leaned closer, just close enough to give an affectionate lick to Windpaw's cheek before brushing their muzzles together. "You have my word that I won't go down without a fight," _I'll take the rat down with me_. "I'll drag myself back if I have to."

"Good, because if you don't, then I'd have to go find you and drag you back myself."

"See, aren't I lucky to have you?"

"You are," Windpaw's arrogant posture bled into a soft expression, smile turning calm, "and I'm lucky to have you. Now, don't keep our leader waiting any longer."

"Get some sleep, Windpaw," Rainpaw gave a final lick to her cheek, a mischievous and self-satisfied glimmer in her light blue eyes as she added, "you need it."

"And what about you?"

"I'll manage," the blue-furred apprentice shrugged as she turned away, speaking over her shoulder, "and if the lead Royal is nice, maybe he'll let me have a quick nap before we leave."

"Be careful."

"I will, I love you," Rainpaw sighed as she reached the entrance of the den, mumbling below her breath, "goodbye."

 _And I'm sorry if I don't come back…_

 _Please don't be so mad._

…

"Ah! There you are," the lead Royal of Blazeclan was suspiciously more awake than one would expect so early in the morning, or maybe it was just Rainpaw being tired. The Stormclan apprentice stood by the border, the world around her covered in ice and the river at her back frozen and non-moving. She wished she could hear the trickling of the water, it always calmed her down.

"Rainpaw, correct?" The white-furred tom would've blended into his surroundings, if not for the black on his underbelly and flanks. His light blue eyes appeared pale in the first rays of dawn, a shiver passing through Rainpaw when they looked over her inspectingly. As if he was trying to see right through her with them, as if he was trying to figure out all her secrets and dark thoughts she kept hidden away in her mind.

Wearing her mask of innocence would be useless here, considering what they were about to do.

"No, it's the Grand Royal," Rainpaw didn't know why she felt it necessary to be so hostile to the friendly tom, but the monster didn't care. The monster was hostile to anybody that wasn't Windpaw apparently.

"I must say, it's great to meet you," Whiteshadow continued as if she didn't speak, turning away from her and unintentionally causing a spark of irritation to burn in the pit of her stomach. _Never turn your back on the enemy… Don't you know that, lead Royal?_ She felt her claws slowly begin to unsheathe without her consent.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I think time is of the essence for us."

"Why?" Rainpaw narrowed her eyes, the light blue flame attempting to burn the Blazeclan tom with sight alone. The Grand Royal had told her of the tom's difficult past, how he was once a rogue. All Cloudstar knew was that the tom was involved in the fabled massacre of the last generation of Grand Royal apprentices, and he had every right to believe Whiteshadow came from the place where they were going. How else would he be so comfortable going back? "Excited to go back home?"

"The quicker we can get in-and-out of there," Whiteshadow's seemingly pale eyes looked over her again, causing her to flatten her ears, "the quicker we can come back."

"The Grand Royal told me I shouldn't trust anything that comes out of your mouth."

For some reason, this sentence caused him to let out a bark of laughter, a cool smile pulling at his lips as she scrambled to walk by his side. They were walking along the border in a direction Rainpaw hardly bothered going. Whiteshadow walked as if he was going on a casual stroll with an apprentice from a rival clan.

"I expected as much," once again, those eyes looked over at her unnervingly, "but what do _you_ think you should do?"

"I think you should tell me exactly what we're up against."

"We're going to figure that out, aren't we?"

"As if you don't already know."

Her words brought him to a stop as he blew out a heavy sigh, breath misting in the cold air as he turned to face her with an almost sad expression. Rainpaw halted as well, fur slowly beginning to bristle as she debated whether or not to run away now or attack. Whiteshadow remained quiet for a few seconds longer than she was comfortable with before speaking.

"You and I… we have a personal connection to these rogues because of what we experienced with them. Because of that, everyone else looks down on us."

"So… what?"

"So," Whiteshadow raised his head higher, lips forming a thin line as his eyes narrowed in determination, "it's time for us to redeem ourselves, don't you think?"

The monster in her head recoiled at his words before spitting harshly, breaking through her feeble barricade against it in one fell swoop as she spoke in a low growl.

"What if I don't _want_ to be redeemed?" There was a hint of a challenge in her words, light blue eyes narrowed into slits. Whiteshadow blinked at her before his gaze softened, an almost sad flicker taking hold of his expression.

"I know you do."

"As if you know anything about me," she spat back, taking a daring step forward. She doubted she could hold her own against the tom, but who knows, maybe if she got lucky, she could leave him a new scar or two.

"I don't need to," those pale eyes froze her in place, but they weren't angry. They were sad, sorrowful and full of regrets she could hardly comprehend. "I can see it on your face, in the way you carry yourself. Your guilt is as obvious as the monster you wish to hide."

"H-How?"

"Because I went through the same thing, with the monster," Whiteshadow's eyes grew distant as he looked around at the frozen forest, "I'm still dealing with the guilt, however."

Rainpaw was silent after that, the wind whistling through the bare branches and causing a shiver to roll down her spine. The two remained standing there before Whiteshadow turned in her direction again, smiling serenely before walking away from her. If she stared hard enough, she thought she could see a skip in his step. The she-cat scrambled after him, claws sheathing and fur bristling only because of the cold now.

When she spoke, her voice was hesitant, "how did you deal with it?"

"Hmm?"

"With the monster," her eyes flicked to him for a second before turning bashfully away, "how did you deal with the monster?"

When she looked back, she could see a mysterious smile on his face, pale eyes shining in the low morning light. An almost playful purr entered his voice.

"I killed it before it could do the same to me."

Rainpaw found that funny, but she could tell that he wasn't joking. The monster in her mind was strangely quiet, chased away by those pale blue eyes. Almost as if it were scared...

"Well, we're not going to get there at this pace, think you can keep up?" Whiteshadow turned his head in her direction, the enigmatic smile remaining on his face. Rainpaw was determined to figure out what that smile meant, and since they were quite literally going to spend a lot of time together, maybe she'd be able to.

Perhaps her luck was finally starting to turn around.

Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it would...

"Let's find out."

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

"What were the other apprentices like?"

"You already asked that, Adderpaw."

"No I didn't, Mousepaw did."

"And if you were listening, you would know."

"Sootpaw, this is Adderpaw you're talking to. If you don't repeat yourself more than once, he's bound to forget what you said."

"Hey!"

The trio of Commoner apprentices- the _only_ remaining Commoner apprentices, his mind corrected him- each held relaxed smiles on their faces, and Sootpaw and Mousepaw were laughing at the pout of disdain on Adderpaw's face. A pout of any kind looked so out-of-place on a rugged tom like Adderpaw, but there it was. The three were currently in the clearing designated for the Low Ranks to train at, with all the gritty sand-mixed snow and frost-covered boulders, waiting for Owlpelt and Thornblaze to arrive.

As Sootpaw expected, Adderpaw and Mousepaw were enthusiastic- if a bit jealous- to learn everything that happened at the Gathering- from the way the other clans looked, down to how they talked. Their envy was obvious, but the smiles on their faces held nothing but happiness. Of course, they were happy that at least one of them was able to go to a Gathering. The rules made it impossible for this to happen, and they would be lucky if they could even hear the ending of a conversation that happened there.

"Did they speak funny?" Mousepaw asked, genuine curiosity blossoming in her amber eyes, "I heard a rumor that those from Stormclan spoke with a funny accent."

"No, Swanpaw and Bubblepaw spoke normally."

"You remembered their names?"

Sootpaw shrugged in response. Of course, he remembered their names, it was his first Gathering! Even the whispers in his head couldn't faze his excitement once he was _actually_ there. Being around so many unfamiliar scents and sights were a tad bit overwhelming at first, but as he grew used to it, he found himself not wanting to leave at all. The Stormclan she-cats were nice enough; the Commoner- Bubblepaw- a stuttering, nervous mess at first. He found it kind of adorable, not that he was any better. Even the Artisan she-cat, Swanpaw, was friendly if a bit quiet.

And the Forestclan toms, the Artisan named Coalpaw and the Commoner named…

"Did you know that they have a Commoner in Forestclan named Rowanpaw?"

"What?!" Adderpaw and Mousepaw exclaimed in unison, causing a purr of amusement to rumble in Sootpaw's chest.

When the nervous Commoner from Forestclan- who feigned confidence and attempted being suave with the she-cats and failing miserably- introduced himself, Sootpaw could hardly believe him. A tom named _Rowan_ paw, a Commoner? It was laughable, the grey-furred apprentice couldn't see someone with that name as anything less than a Royal. And he was friendly too! Who knew?

"Hey Sootpaw," Adderpaw spoke up with a tone of hidden mischief that he was quick to detect. After all, Sootpaw had taught Adderpaw how to be troublesome and even pull off a prank or two. As the bulky light brown tom turned in his direction, amber eyes gleaming, he spoke, "were there any pretty she-cats?"

The flicking of those amber eyes from him to Mousepaw and back again did not go unnoticed by Sootpaw. _Uh oh…_ It was obvious Adderpaw was trying to make the Commoner she-cat jealous (or finally do something to explicitly prove she liked the tom). With luck, and a little assistance from Sootpaw himself, it might actually happen.

But Sootpaw hesitated. _Pretty?_ Bubblepaw had been cute, sure, but in a lively sort of way that Sootpaw would compare to the adorableness of a curious kit. Swanpaw he would describe as pretty, not beautiful, but pretty. He suspected, though, that he wouldn't like her regardless- if only because she had appeared as though she was only spending time with the other Low Ranks because she had to. Even still, Sootpaw hardly cared about what they looked like.

 _Nobody compares to Flarepaw…_

"Yeah, Sootpaw," Mousepaw's voice caught his attention, noticing his hesitance and turning her eyes on him as well. There was a certain intimidating glimmer in her eyes, causing him to chuckle nervously. Out of all of them, besides Shrewpaw maybe, Mousepaw wasn't quick to anger. But once she _was_ angry… "Were there?"

"Umm…" the grey-furred Commoner looked between his two friends, biting the inside of his cheek and shuffling the weight on his paws. If this had been before- before Shrewpaw and Bluepaw died and Sootpaw was still his jolly old self- he might've played along with Adderpaw before throwing in his own comment about how none of them compared to Mousepaw if only to tick off the light brown tom. Oh how he missed those times, everything was so much easier. He was lucky if he could even get a moment's peace nowadays. "Maybe?"

"Come on! That isn't an answer…"

Sootpaw had stopped listening to Adderpaw cry out when the cold winds brought along the scent of roses, heavy with how close it was. It was an all-too-familiar smell that made his heart race immediately as he whirled around in that direction. The subtle crunch of snow tickled at his ears as his head turned, and before he knew it, he spotted the shaded amber fur that the white pelts of both Swanpaw and Bubblepaw could never hope to compare to in beauty.

Flarepaw's silver eyes were damn near white in the reflected light of the sun, a paleness that twinkled with the beginning of mischief. When they had returned from the Gathering, it had surprised him how… forward she was. Usually, her touches were hesitant, restricted, nervous. Whenever their muzzles brushed, it was often he who had to press them closer together. Whenever she licked his ear or his cheek of his neck, it was a feather-light touch that he didn't notice until it was already gone. But no, when they had settled down to get some rest, it was almost as if Flarepaw was trying to imprint her scent of roses onto him with her touch alone.

Not that he minded. Not at all.

"Grand Royal Flarepaw!"

Adderpaw and Mousepaw immediately stood at attention on either side of Sootpaw, who was still staring at her in silent admiration. He didn't know his eyes had begun to wander until she cleared her throat and made them flick quickly back to her face. A smirk twitched at the corner of her lips, but she wouldn't allow it to grow. Not with his two friends there… at least, he hoped not. It would be easy to make him embarrassed by fumbling over his words around her, she didn't need to try hard. He just hoped he could hold himself together while the other two were still around.

"At ease, you two," he was silently grateful that Flarepaw never treated his friends harshly. She was kind to them if she needed to interact with them, but overall, she mostly ignored them. _At least she's not treating them like the others do…_

It was wishful thinking that Flarepaw could be friends with Adderpaw and Mousepaw, but he hoped it would be possible someday.

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking about your experience at the Gathering."

 _Uh oh… that smile… that's not good._

It was positively roguish, an impishness that usually appeared before she unintentionally- or intentionally, he was starting to believe- did something to fluster him. He was just lucky she wasn't closer, or else he wasn't sure if he could control the sudden impulse to brush his pelt against hers.

"How did you hear that?" It was a stupid question, one he realized a little too late.

"You three aren't very quiet," she began walking closer and Sootpaw began cursing his luck. He wanted to make a comment of her being nosy, but he found that he couldn't speak when the scent of roses wrapped around him as it did.

"So," Flarepaw's voice dripped with honey, "how was it? Being around the other apprentices."

"I mean… it was fun, I guess."

"Just fun?"

"Well, we were all pretty nervous, but excited. They were kind of funny too."

"So I heard," the Grand Royal apprentice chuckled softly, a playful smile pulling at her lips. "You laughed pretty loudly at what one of those apprentices said."

The tom flinched and _oh_ … that's what she was doing. Had she been… jealous? Sootpaw almost laughed at that, because why would she? The tom only had eyes for her, everyone else was pleasant at best. But he hardly cared about what someone looked like; if they had a good personality, it didn't _matter_ what they looked like.

 _Sootpaw_ had been the jealous one, or, more nervous than anything. Especially when he had caught sight of her leaving the clearing with another tom, Bluepaw of Stormclan if he remembered. The desire to follow them and be by her side had been quite difficult to ignore.

"I had a good time," the tom settled for saying, a sincere smile pulling at his lips and the sunset beginning to shine with the joy it once had before. It had been far too long since he felt like this, even if it was just a sliver of what he once felt. It was better than nothing, and if anything, it was _progress_. The deaths of his friends would always bring him down, but recently, he found it a bit easier to carry the weight. Sootpaw didn't need to pretend to be happy right now like he had at the Gathering when all he wanted to do was trail after Flarepaw, he _was_ happy.

And Flarepaw noticed this because the mischievousness and playful atmosphere around her dissipated into one of content. A hum sounded from her chest as she nodded slowly, and he knew immediately that she would bring this up later when she glanced briefly at Adderpaw and Mousepaw. She must have thought he was still keeping up appearances, but for now, the deceitful whispers in his head were quiet. He felt lucky.

"That's great," the Grand Royal apprentice nodded once more before beginning to turn away. "I heard rumors that there are some advocating for the allowance of Low Ranks at Gatherings. Surprisingly, many High Ranks agree with them. Perhaps, I should cast my own vote."

"You'd allow us to go?" Mousepaw squealed at Sootpaw's side, though the tom was too busy beaming at Flarepaw to notice her. The amber furred Grand Royal apprentice let out another soft laugh as she responded behind her shoulder.

"I don't see why not," she quickly glanced at Sootpaw, "if it can make you all happy. I'm sure the Low Ranks are more eager to go than most of the Royals anyway."

"Thank you!" Adderpaw blurted out, amber eyes rounded in disbelief. Sootpaw couldn't find the right words to express his gratitude, so he settled for remaining silent. He could express his gratitude to her later when they were alone by showering her in affection.

"No need to thank me, I'd say this has been a long time coming," she shrugged, "if you're lucky, maybe _all_ of you would be able to go soon."

"That's wonderful."

As Adderpaw and Mousepaw began speaking with each other in hushed, excited whispers, Sootpaw was still staring at Flarepaw's retreating figure. She stopped just at the treeline, body turned sideways to look at him better. The silver in her eyes was the moon once more, a gentle look that she could never show him around the company of others. Perhaps one day…

With a smile and another nod, she was gone. Sootpaw held-in the impulse to run after her, if only for now. He could talk to her personally later, right now, Owlpelt and Thornblaze were walking into the clearing from a different direction and ordering for them to prepare for light sparring.

He wanted to show Flarepaw that she didn't need to be jealous… because he felt truly blessed having someone like her.

Sootpaw hoped that she felt just as lucky to have him.

Because she would _always_ have him.

And, if his luck was finally turning around, he would always have her.

One could hope… and Sootpaw did nothing but hope.

…

 _ **A/N: Whoosh, another chapter done. A bit on the short side for good ol' Sooty, but I wanted the focus to be on Rainpaw's thoughts before, you know, stuff happens. And a little on the aftermath of Jealous Flare. Last bit of peace for everyone before chaos once more, hooray!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **If you were to rank them, who are your top three favorite characters? (or top five if you need five)**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations19**_


	56. Chapter 52: Fate

_**A/N: Whoo! Greetings from someone recovering from food poisoning, wonderful. It was annoying, but I feel much much better now. And so, we return to our lovable (and deadly) little ball of flame, Flarepaw. Wonder how she's doing now that Whiteshadow isn't around?**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _AtlierSky_ _ **and**_ _The Bunny That Haunts You_ _ **for following and/or adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Warriors27-**_ I agree, they _are_ amazing. Which is why I put them as my username (they just sound so noble and majestic… two things I wish I was XD). Yeah, if only there was only more time of the day, maybe then I could start playing again. For me, I've said this already but I'm saying it again, I'd say Willowflame takes the first spot, Leafstar takes second, and Flarepaw takes third. Gotta love my female characters (and Soot and Rain are there too XD)

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Hey Sharp! Hmph, I guess that means _you_ have to write the story now. Good luck! XD You'd probably take nicer care of them than I do, oh well. They'll have to continue suffering with me. Whiteshadow knows all, he's a god XD. You can't have "all the other characters" as a choice haha. Thank you!

 _ **Lightgiver-**_ Thank you! And how do you think he did it? Hmm… I hear your prayers and hopes loud and clear XD. Don't worry, Whiteshadow is a survivor, remember?

 _ **Feathershade (Guest)-**_ Nice nice, great choices. Yep, Jelly Flare XD.

 _ **KyubiMaster9-**_ XD, he is ice cold. On a side note, Cloudfrost is a really cool name, nice! Eh, I don't think he cares too much. It's okay, Rainpaw has Windpaw and Bluepaw and all of you guys to worry for her (and me too, I guess XD). Ah, interesting question that I can answer without spoiling things: it depends on the stage of the running they are at. If it is in the very beginning with brand new GR apprentices, then if anything, the lead Royal will just take over. But, if it is at the very end with only the Top Three or Top Two, then yes, the remaining GR apprentices will fight each other with the Royals acting as judges. In the end, the lead Royal still has the most say in it all, but they get to vote on who they believe deserves it more (typically the one who wins the match, or if it is a tie, the one that was the smartest or quick-witted). Moving on; yeah, the more I write for Rainpaw, the more in love with her I am XD. She might one day surpass Flare in terms of me ranking them as a favorite, who knows. A lot of people liked Whiteshadow from the very beginning… good thing I changed him to be this way ( _originally_ , Whiteshadow was meant to be a real jerk, probably even more so than Wildfire, to be honest. And he was never meant to be a rogue, but hey, I changed his backstory and it changed him completely. Good thing I did). As of now, no, I do not plan to make Windpaw a backstory (sorry Wind). If anything, the turmoil she has to face in these upcoming chapters for the Stormclan mini-arc was meant to be her backstory, but I ultimately decided to extend it like this and put it in the story. Perhaps one day I will officially write one for her, but as of now, no. Never fear, Sootpaw's parents _will_ be looked into, but not for a little bit. It's coming up, don't you worry.

 _ **Mossyheart-**_ Nice nice, they're turning out to be on everyone's favorites. I can see why XD. And no problem! As long as you leave a review, I will respond (no matter how short it is).

 _ **Nightsky of FlameClan-**_ Okay okay, you're list is a bit different than others, I like it. Ah, it's okay, if anybody gets mad at you for that, send them my way XD. Yeah, you're right. Without Wildfire, a very big part of the plot wouldn't have been possible. I need to include more Darkpaw… hmmm… time to change the outline XD.

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ Yes, they want kittens XD. Sorry if that was a bit much, I didn't know if I should include it when I was writing, but I decided yes. Oh yeah, that's completely fine. Reviewing and responding to reviews is where we can be informal, so I oftentimes just use the first part of their names. Nice nice.

 _ **Sir Nut-**_ Damn, you finished it all in one day? Wow, you read fast… or I write too little. Before I answer your question, I want to say thank you very much for the constructive criticism (and for not being a jerk about it XD). Let's start at the beginning: Sootpaw is going to get his time to shine soon. Keep in mind, from my outline alone, I do plan for this story to be very long. At this point, we're almost reaching the halfway point. There's still plenty that both Sootpaw and Flarepaw (and, to an extent, everybody) needs to learn. There will be more angsty, depressed parts, this was just Sootpaw's most major one. As for Flarepaw's dream, it no longer plays a pivotal role in the story (sorry about that). I had originally planned for- the premise of this story- their ancestors (aka Starclan) to train both of them. But after much consideration, and the direction this story was going in, I decided to scrap that idea because it was simply too much to play around with. Now that Soot has more or less come out of his depressed state, he is going to get more into the action. It'll be a slow start, but a start nonetheless. I agree with you that there were points where _I_ was writing and felt like it was simply dragging out for too long, which is why we're going to continue forward at a steady pace now. I can only learn from my mistakes as a writer if I make them and become aware of them. I can promise you that everything you wish for (regarding Sootpaw standing up and fighting again) will come true, but eventually. As for the Wildfire threat, that's nowhere near gone. Wildfire plays a very major part of this story, especially to Sootpaw's and Flarepaw's individual lives, so he will be coming back and forth many times. It's like a mind game, he wants to create the illusion of "peace" before coming back to strike out of nowhere. Sootpaw will get to beat someone soon, don't you worry. This story is a long and wild ride, and I hope this doesn't discourage you to stop reading it. If it does, I apologize for not realizing it sooner. But I will fix it- for lack of a better term- eventually before the story ends. Thank you for reviewing!

 _ **For Lack of a Better Username-**_ Ehhe, don't you worry. Nobody's dying! (Maybe…) Keep in mind that Ignis is not in the City, so they're safe on that end. I hope she can fight off her monster too… but this isn't nearly the end of it all.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Hey, glad to know you're not dead XD. Just kidding, in all seriousness, welcome back! _Irrelevant:_ Yeah, poor Sooty, I feel bad for putting him through that (but he must). I… I think you're just reading too deep XD. If I've been doing that, I certainly haven't noticed. Yep, they are opposites and Flare's method of coping doesn't always work for everyone. Hmm… I can't say for sure. Wildfire's way of showing love was through favoritism. In a way, he _does_ want Flarepaw to become the very best he knows she can be; his methods of doing that aren't the best though. I wonder I wonder indeed, how will Soot react if he were to find out? (Sounds like an interesting thing that is yet to come XD you didn't hear that from me though). Bramble hates Berry for the simple fact that she follows the "mindset" that Leafstar has (of peace before violence). He is always one to attack first, ask questions later. A backstory for Cherrypaw? Hmm… I should look into that. _Important:_ It's okay, I do miss him, but I was never super duper close with him. Berry's sarcasm is always fun to write XD She pretty much just psyched her out, convinced Swiftpaw to fail the tests because Cherry made her believe she wasn't worthy or good enough to be the Grand Royal. Lol, imagine that. Cherry and Wild being siblings in a different life. Yep, Berry did like Cherrypaw once. I live for Flare-Sage bonding, I should do it more often. Yes, Wolfstorm did use to do mind games to Wild, but Wild definitely does it a lot more than his father did. I am proud of Flare too! She's grown up so much (and still has a lot more to learn). _Flawed_ : I feel bad for all my characters… who gave me permission to do this to them? I mean, everybody gets really angry every now and again. But yeah, a specific scene of that will be looked into more later on. Blossomleaf is a hero XD. If you want to look at it that way, then yes, it is kind of a closure for Berry and Spike. In the allegiances, **both** Pikeheart and Streamrunner are Rainpaw's official mentors because, technically, Rainpaw doesn't really have a mentor (because nobody wants to do it). Cloudstar just ordered those two to do it, but they don't necessarily have to do it if they don't want to (and, they don't). Yes, the Rising Rank tests are different in each clan, and there may be a point where I will show the actual tests (haven't fully decided yet though). Don't worry, Forestclan will get it's own mini-arc again in the future, but for now, we'll see what our Stormclan friends are up to. Thank you! _Perfect:_ Ehhe, yeah. I have a **lot** plan for this story, we're just now getting into the thick of things and dipping our toe into the deep end. Hope you're ready (cause I'm not). Haha, now I got you guys worried about if everyone has a mask or not XD No, Emberpaw doesn't wear a mask, that's just how she is (she does have a softer side to her, I think everybody does, but it hardly comes out). Soot was worried because that was the first time he was ever going to see anybody from another clan in a "peaceful" environment. Jelly Flare is adorable. No, Rainpaw's abduction wasn't a secret because affected the entire running for Stormclan, as well as the obvious threat of rogues kidnapping kits. Cloudstar is harsh, yeah, but he still follows rules (if one thing affects one clan, it is important to advise the others as well. For example, when Forestclan was dealing with the foxes, they had to warn the other clans). Yeah, Blue and Flare became friends way in the past when Flamepaw was still around. All of the Grand Royal apprentices, from the very beginning, formed a little group with each other. So, they're kinda "friends" but not super close. Ever since Flame died though, Blue just sort of stopped pretending to be close with most of the other apprentices (especially Flare, since he was a lot closer to Flame than he was to her). Mmm… guess we'll have to find out the result of that conversation some other time. You are sticking to that theory aren't ya? XD Cherry is extremely attractive, yes, and she uses this to her advantage. Her "games" are, in the simplest forms, flirting- but it can go farther than that where the tom (or she-cat) that is playing her game will do just about anything for her for… favors. Cherry is despicable, that's all you need to know. She really just enjoys making others angry, especially Flare, but there is a reason for that: she wants to push them away (because in the back of her mind and heart and soul… she **does** care about others. She sees this care and love for others, especially those outside of Forestclan, as a weakness that can be easily exploited. And, as she said, she hates feeling weak). Berry is a hero too. White-Leaf is the cutest. Muahaha (find out later, cause they're coming). Cloud only sees our Raindrop as a tool used for his bidding. I'll have to see if I can make Cloudy a backstory, cause as of now, he doesn't have one even in the planning process. Poor poor lovable Raindrop. I think it'll be fun for White and Rain to be together, can't wait to write their interactions. _Luck:_ Rain-Wind is always fun to write and Snarky Rain is the best XD. Ah ha, yes, Whiteshadow _did_ turn his back on her deliberately, just to see her reaction. He knows what he's doing XD. Oh definitely, Whiteshadow will definitely beat Rain in a fight. Really, it all comes down to experience, and Whiteshadow has a lot more of that. You'll have to find out and see what happened to his monster. Thank you! _QOTDs:_ I just take a walk and listen to music to relieve stress… or punch the bag. Ooh, classical music, that's a first. I listen to a wide variety of music, mostly alternative I think. But yeah, I don't necessarily have a preference. Perfectionism can be a flaw, yes, because it can ultimately hinder overall progress if you stay stuck on one thing to make it perfect. Hmm… I say my biggest flaw is doubting myself too much. With everything, not just my writing. I don't play any console games, just games on my phone (I prefer roleplaying, simulation, or strategy games). It goes Willow first, Leaf second, Flare third, Rain fourth, and Soot fifth. Not a problem though, I enjoy reading your thoughts on the chapter lol. Nope, this chapter is called fate (cause, to me at least, luck and fate can be seen as two different things). Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

" _Flarepaw, may I talk to you for a bit?"_

 _She hadn't been expecting for the white-furred Royal to approach her once they had returned to camp from the Gathering. She had every intention to march straight into her den and sate her jealous temperament with Sootpaw. Flarepaw was close to declining Whiteshadow, but the serious expression on his face cooled her fiery… possessiveness. She didn't want to call it that, but what other word was there for it?_

 _Sootpaw would have to wait._

 _With a gentle- if a bit nervous- nod, the amber pelted apprentice followed silently after the tense lead Royal. Whiteshadow was hardly nervous about anything, so seeing him nearly tripping over his paws in obvious anxiety made her own worries skyrocket. She held her tongue, however, because she could tell that he needed to mentally prepare for whatever he was about to tell her._

 _They walked in a tenseful, nerve-wracking hush for a few heavy moments, even their pawsteps were nearly impossible to pick up. Flarepaw was proud of herself of how quickly she was able to learn the skill of walking on the snow silently from the tom. She wasn't as perfect as he was, far from it, but she was learning._

 _They stopped in a clearing unknown to the Grand Royal apprentice. She had passed through here many times but never found any inclination to stay and make the area her own. She had the lake for that, she had Willowflame's and Flamepaw's gravesite for that. This new clearing was, if she was being honest, not much to look at. A single broken branch, big enough for one to sit on and for two to squeeze themselves together on, sat in the center of a ray of starlight. The moon was crystal clear high above, white and beautiful and void of any snow clouds._

 _This place seemed to hold some sentimental value to the tom. Whiteshadow hardly hesitated before stepping smoothly onto the large branch, balancing lightly on his toes as he turned his body to face her. In the beam of silver light, the tom looked almost otherworldly. The blue of his eyes appeared white with its paleness, hardly a color noticeable to onlookers. His white fur blended in with the icy background of the forest, distinguishable only by the occasional ruffle._

" _Please don't get mad at me."_

 _Not the_ best _way to start a conversation._

 _Her silver eyes narrowed instinctively, heart beating in her throat as she tried desperately to keep a neutral expression on her face. "Do I have a reason to be mad at you?"_

" _Maybe?" Whiteshadow shrugged as he sat down on his haunches, shoulders relaxing with a heaved sigh but muscles still noticeably tense. As if he was prepared to spring away from the branch… away from her. "I'm leaving… At dawn, I'm leaving."_

 _Flarepaw's breath caught in her throat, her own air attempting to choke her alive. Black-tipped ears flattened against an amber head as she blinked her astonishment at the sudden words. Surely… Surely she heard him wrong._

" _What?"_

" _I'm going to… to the City," the confidence in his eyes wavered with uncertainty, "I'm going home."_

 _She felt a flicker of anger unfurl itself in her chest, heating her up against the cold, because she couldn't understand. He had told her a brief, shortened version of his history, and Flarepaw, despite her hungry curiosity, couldn't find it within herself to ask him for more detail. He would tell her when he was ready, she had told herself back then, and he clearly wasn't ready. All she knew of this "City" was that it was the place where he experienced many things a kit should never go through. This "City" was his place of origin, yes, but it was also his place of agony. Of torture. Of anguish and sorrow and pain. For him to still call it his home…_

 _It didn't sit well with her._

 _Her eyes narrowed in determination, nothing but conviction in her voice. "You_ are _home, Whiteshadow."_

 _The tom opened his mouth, perhaps to say otherwise, but hesitated upon seeing her stony expression, the steel glinting in her eyes. Whiteshadow closed his mouth quietly._

" _Why?" Flarepaw finally found the willpower to voice her questions. "For what reason?"_

" _Apparently, we-_ they _," he spoke as if he needed to remind himself, pale eyes distant and narrowed, "they are still causing problems for the clans. The rogues haven't stopped in their torment, and the Grand Royals wish to know exactly who we are up against._ I'm _going because I should still know my way around there… even if it has been a while."_

" _Will you be going alone?" Worry nipped at the back of her head, clawed at her stomach and extinguished the flame of anger that was keeping her warm in one fell swoop. For Whiteshadow to face something as pivotal as this… alone? It was unthinkable. No matter how strong he was._

 _Thanking her ancestors above and faith beyond, Whiteshadow shook his head. But it was a sad action, Flarepaw was convinced he would've preferred to have gone alone. Not so he could face this in solitude, but rather, to prevent whoever was going with him to experience the same thing, the same pain…_

 _Even without Whiteshadow saying it, Flarepaw had an inkling of an idea of who was accompanying him._

" _Rainpaw of Stormclan will be joining me for the journey. Grand Royal Cloudstar insists so," a frown flickered across his face, but he shook it away as quickly as it appeared. Flarepaw's own lips pulled downward at that. Even if she was never particularly friends with the other she-cat, hearing what she had gone through was more than enough to garner Flarepaw's sympathy. Bluepaw would be devastated, that was for sure._

 _It took her a second to realize Whiteshadow was still speaking._

" _This is supposed to be top secret, only the Grand Royals and lead Royals of each clan know this."_

" _So, why are you telling_ me _?"_

 _Even as the question left her lips, Flarepaw already knew the answer. This was more than just him telling her of his soon-to-be journey. This was a warning…_

" _Because I won't be around to keep Wildfire at bay any longer."_

Of course… _Wildfire had been strangely quiet, reserved. The absence of his torments should have been a peaceful affair… normally. But Flarepaw knew, from experience, the longer her father withheld his punishments, the more painful they would be when they_ did _come. The bitter tom was only waiting for his perfect moment to strike, and that time would come sooner now that Whiteshadow wouldn't be around to keep an eye out for her._

" _I wish I can say I was sorry," a sheepish grimace appeared on his face, an apologetic smile pulling at his lips. "However, what I'm doing, I'm doing for the sake of the clan. This is, and I hate saying this, bigger than your problem with Wildfire. Unfortunately."_

 _A bigger problem than Wildfire… Somehow, Flarepaw doubted that._

" _I don't need an apology, Whiteshadow," the Grand Royal apprentice breathed out a heavy sigh, sitting below the white-furred tom on the ground. For however long the lead Royal would be gone, Flarepaw would have to find a way to deal with her father and keep him from hurting Sootpaw. Alone._

" _Are you mad at me?" It was almost flattering how nervous the warrior sounded. As if he couldn't stand it if she held any anger towards him._

 _Not that she had any… Flarepaw couldn't find it within herself to be mad at him. That would just be petty. It was clear this was a problem of great importance to Whiteshadow, she would be selfish to ask him to only help her with her issues._

" _No," she admitted and lifted her gaze up to him, silver meeting a blue so pale it was almost white, "I have no right to be. I've lost the right to be mad at you for anything, least of all this."_

 _Whiteshadow was silent for a few moments, simply staring at her, before speaking once more._

" _What I'm doing is important."_

" _I don't doubt that."_

" _Most of our warriors, our High Ranks at least, still believe I intend to destroy the clans from the inside-out," his eyes narrowed. "They believe that I am, and always will be, nothing but a rogue."_

" _That's unfortunate."_

" _Do_ you _believe that?"_

" _Does it matter?"_

 _The sadness in his eyes increased, and Flarepaw suddenly became aware that she had never seen so much sorrow in that blue shade before. Perhaps_ his _happy self was also a mask, just like Sootpaw's… Flarepaw shook those thoughts away, but they clung to the very back of her mind, in the dark crevices she wished didn't exist, but did._

" _Your opinion is very important to me," the tom frowned as he blew out a sigh, sad eyes disappearing behind lids as he bowed his head. Flarepaw had to strain her ears to catch his next words. "Not just because you are Willowflame's daughter-" the apprentice couldn't hide her instinctive flinch at that name, memories swirling just at the edge of her senses, "but because I see you as… a friend."_

" _I'm your friend?" Despite the severity of the situation, Flarepaw couldn't help but smirk at him. It wasn't often she got to see the confident, enigmatic tom so shy. It was refreshing. She would be a true flea-brain if she didn't take advantage of this situation, fate itself was presenting it to her. Who was she to deny fate?_

 _A bashful smile was his response, followed with, "I've been told I could use more of those, so yes… Unless you don't want to be?"_

 _As much as she wanted to continue poking fun at his timorous side, she found her own meek self- hidden by countless moons of heartache and hardships- coming to the surface._ Friend… _That sounded nice. She could also use more of those._

" _I could use a friend," she said with an honest smile. Whiteshadow returned it, his own smile smaller compared to hers, and nodded once._

" _Then that's settled."_

 _As if this newfound revelation of what the tom was to her, Flarepaw felt the need to get closer to him. So, she did. Standing up from her place beneath him, the she-cat stepped lightly onto the broken branch, flinching slightly when it creaked under their combined weights. Whiteshadow shifted to the side just a bit more, his body now lax and free of its previous tension. Flarepaw sidled up beside him, breathing out a small breath and finding the press of their flanks comforting rather than distasteful._

 _The silence that followed was filled with less tension than before, both of their eyes- silver and blue- tilting up to look at the white glow of the moon above. It was serene, the beauty of the frozen world around them chasing away their smallest concerns and bringing clarity to their minds and strength to their hearts so they could deal with their larger problems._

 _Whiteshadow's expression was distant, and as he looked at Flarepaw, the she-cat immediately knew he wasn't truly_ seeing _her. He was seeing something else,_ someone _else, from the throes of his mind and his deepest memories. That sad expression returned once more, and Flarepaw suddenly felt the need to get rid of it in any way she could._

" _I believe you're still trying to make up for your mistakes, Whiteshadow," she began speaking. "I don't know what those mistakes were, but the fact that you're_ still _trying to make up for them… I can't fault you or be mad at you for wanting to do this."_

" _You don't hate me for leaving?" He looked genuinely scared and surprised that she didn't. Flarepaw quickly shook her head._

" _I can't hate you for trying to fix your past mistakes," a frown pulled at her lips, her own eyes growing distant. When she spoke, it was in the breath of a whisper, so quiet that Whiteshadow could hardly hear her. "I would do the exact same thing if I could."_

 _And she would. If she could fix her mistakes, if she could take back what she said to Flamepaw that night- what she said to make her run off alone in the first place just moments before the fire, she would do it in a heartbeat. Less than that._

 _But fate was cruel when it wanted to be. And who was she to deny fate?_

 _A wistful chuckle brought her out of her thoughts, silver gaze turning to the tom at her side. That sad expression was still there, but it was more tempered than before._

" _You are more alike to your mother than you realize, Flarepaw."_

 _She chose to remain quiet because Flarepaw didn't know how to feel about that. More than anything, she wanted to be just like her mother. Just like the Royal she had heard stories about. The she-cat that was the epitome of a true warrior, untouchable by claws and teeth and fear. The mother who was the purest, warmest being alive who always saw the good in others._

 _Flarepaw was nothing like her._

 _She was bitter. She was harsh. She believed everyone had an ulterior motive. She was…_

 _Just like Wildfire._

 _Just like her father, because no matter how much she wanted to deny it, he_ was _her father by nothing but blood._

 _It felt nice, for one foolish second, to think and believe Whiteshadow when he said she was like her mother._

 _The lead Royal, yet again, pulled her out of her thoughts that wanted nothing more than to claw her into their depths and drown her. She mentally thanked him for that._

" _I'm sorry for leaving you with your father out to get your cuddle buddy."_

" _Again, not my cuddle buddy," Flarepaw wrinkled her nose, a flash of bashfulness heating up her pelt and ears flattening. "Besides, I'll have to be okay with it. I'll figure something out on how to deal with him. With any luck, he won't do anything too drastic with you away."_

 _It was nothing but wishful thinking; dreams and hopes that would never come true. Wildfire would never waste a perfect opportunity on striking; and with Whiteshadow leaving, it was nothing if not the perfect opportunity. The lead Royal knew this too, but he chose to remain quiet and not point out the flaws in her ridiculous hope. She needed this, or else the slowly rising panic and despair would destroy her from the inside._

 _Flarepaw, wanting to end this conversation, turned to the tom at her side. Silver was set aflame with something close to desperation as she spoke._

" _You better come back to us, Whiteshadow." It was an acceptance of his upcoming absence, even though he hardly needed her permission to do anything. Still, she felt a flicker of warmth at the idea he found it important enough to tell her personally before she found out during training. A grin appeared on his face, identifying the chance to shift the tone of their conversation onto a brighter path and taking it._

" _Aww," he cooed, "I didn't know I meant so much to you~"_

" _I'm serious."_

 _Whiteshadow stared at her for a few moments, as if gauging to see just how serious she was before his mischievous grin disappeared. A tired sag appeared in his shoulders, his head lowering as he murmured just loud enough for her to hear._

" _I'll do my best."_

 _Flarepaw figured that was the best she could hope for from him. A tired breath that shifted into a yawn slipped out of her as she stood up, stepping off the branch and leaving the circle of warmth he provided. Whiteshadow blinked at her, making no indication that he would follow. He appeared as though he intended to be here all night and into the morning until he needed to leave. Flarepaw could scold him about his sleep routine some other time._

" _Will you be okay?" At the confused tilt of his head, she elaborated, "being back there. Facing your past again."_

 _The way his face shifted from peaceful to expressionless sent a shiver down her spine, the paleness of his eyes all the more noticeable before he turned his gaze to the moon._

" _I'll have to be okay."_

 _She hated that look on his face, she hated it more than anything else at that moment. The apprentice was left floundering for a few moments before forming a coherent sentence, an attempt to bring back the Whiteshadow she knew back from wherever he went inside his head._

" _You're very brave, you know? It takes a lot of courage to do that."_

" _Do what?"_

" _Face your past," Flarepaw sighed, partly in relief that the look on his face was now familiar, partly in self-deprecation accompanied by her next words. "I know_ I'm _not brave enough to do that. How do you do it?"_

" _I have to have faith that everything will work out just fine," Whiteshadow turned away from her again, eyes traveling back up to the moon. "I can't keep running away or hiding from my past, because it's going to catch up to me eventually." He looked back at her with a melancholic pull at one corner of his lips. "Why not face it now?"_

 _Flarepaw hated how much that sounded like his acceptance of defeat… of death. As if he was aware of the possibility of dying out there, that it was much too high to guarantee anything other than immediate death, and was_ okay _with it._

 _That was Whiteshadow's fate… to die in the one place that started his misery._

 _And he accepted that._

 _Flarepaw swallowed down the bile in her throat, hating how much her leaving him alone now felt like saying goodbye to him forever. She took a few steps closer to him, her front paws lifting herself higher so she could headbutt the side of his shoulder. It was the only sign of affection she was comfortable on showing to him, and the tom reciprocated with his own headbutt to her shoulder._

This is not goodbye, _she tried telling herself over and over again,_ this is merely a see you later. _Flarepaw felt her throat tighten with the emotion she didn't dare show, because she knew that if she started crying for him now, she wouldn't be able to stop._

" _Be careful," she sighed softly before beginning to turn away from him, taking in the sight of Whiteshadow one final time before showing her back to him and padding slowly away. Before she entered the forest to walk back to camp, she spoke over her shoulder in a gentle, quiet voice._

" _I've come to find out that I can't lose you too."_

 _She didn't know if he heard her._

 _She didn't know if she_ wanted _him to hear her._

…

"Focus, Flarepaw!"

A large paw covered in red-brown fur flashed across her vision, instincts roaring at her as she ducked out of the way, twirling in a spin until she was directly out of reach of the swift Foxear. The Royal warrior let out an annoyed huff, large tufted ears threatening to flatten against his head as he turned to her again. The sound of crunching snow came from behind her, and Flarepaw needed only to duck to avoid Russetclaw soaring over her head. The remaining Royal warriors circled around, Tigergaze crouched and inching closer with every step of his large paws. Goldencloud stood off to her other side, dark blue eyes narrowed in determination.

Annoyance rolled off of each of them in stomach-churning waves, the Grand Royal apprentice was almost sure that they actually wanted to hurt her now just out of sheer irritation. Wildfire, far behind the others and calling out orders, paced with a feral look on his face and a scowl forming on his muzzle. Of course, none of the others saw his anger, since they were too busy focused on her to bother looking at the temporary lead Royal.

Even if Flarepaw had been lost in thought, none of the warriors had managed to actually land a hit on her. Her movements simply became sloppier, but no less effective. A bored expression donned on her face if only to further agitate her father and her silver gaze never left his burning amber- no matter how much she wanted to look away.

It wasn't surprising to her that Wildfire took over her training as soon as Whiteshadow was gone that morning. He had dismissed the Low Ranks with a flaccid flick of his paw, not caring whether or not they actually went to train with their own mentors. Wildfire never cared about them. All of his attention immediately went to Flarepaw and Gingerpaw, and soon, only to her when he sent her rival to warm-up with a run around the territory. His warm-up was easy compared to hers because as soon as they were alone, the bitter grey tom had commanded the Royal warriors to spar with her.

It was meant to be light sparring, ending only when one of the warriors managed to touch her, but the High Ranks were taking it as seriously as an actual battle. That wasn't surprising to her… Flarepaw decided to have a little fun instead.

"I _am_ focused," the she-cat called out, hardly winded from the small exertion of energy she used. "Perhaps you should be more concerned for our warriors instead. They seem to be struggling."

A growl rumbled from the throats of the warriors, Flarepaw didn't know if they took her words seriously or not. _She_ didn't even know if she had been serious or not in her jest. The Grand Royal apprentice bounced lightly on her toes, reveling in the feel of the cold winds as they brushed through the clearing.

" _Light on your toes, little one. Imagine yourself as weightless as the wind, as smooth as the water."_

" _Smooth as the water? We aren't Stormclan mother."_

" _They have the right idea, no?" A playful glimmer appeared in those grey-green eyes that were never serious in her presence. "No matter how strong you are, you can't catch water… and if you do, you can't hold onto to it for long before it slips between your paws."_

A burst of speed from Foxear brought her attention out from the depths of her memories. The tom was fast, the sneakiest of all and the only one who could hope to keep up with the lithe she-cat. Flarepaw allowed a thrilled grin on her face as she ran up to meet the tom halfway, diving at the last second and placing her just out of reach of his sudden lunge. She didn't attack him, Wildfire would surely scold her for that since this "warm-up" only allowed for the warriors to strike. Instead, she continued moving, her light laughter ringing in the air and swirling along with the wind still blowing.

Faster the cold air blew, and faster Flarepaw moved. With her focus on the battle, her movements were that much crisper, that much sharper and fluid. Goldencloud rushed at her at the same time Tigergaze did, two opposites with one built for precision and the other on brute strength. An unlikely partnership brought together by the heat of the battle, by nothing but fate and hope to impress their temporary lead Royal.

Flarepaw kept the smile on her face, and with each successful last-second dodge, her silver eyes darted to meet the ever-growing fury in Wildfire's eyes. He had looked so smug in the beginning, believing to have caught her off-guard with the sudden exercise. Now though, he didn't even bother hiding his scowl.

Flarepaw could never hope to beat Wildfire at his mind games. But here, during training and with the skills inherited and raised by Willowflame, she could play her own games.

Here, he was losing.

She relished in that sweet victory, made even sweeter after so many brutal, bitter- and continuous- defeats. Sure, the nerve-wracking thought that he would make her pay for this later crossed her mind, but she let the wind rushing around her take it away in its cradling embrace.

"Stop!"

His harsh call was directed more so at the Royal warriors than to her, but she listened regardless. Coming to a sudden stop in the center of the clearing, Flarepaw blew out a steadying breath as her adrenaline slowed down in her system. Her heart was still racing in excitement, nerves still singing with the desire to continue the fight. The other warriors weren't panting from exertion, but they were noticeably disheveled and their breaths did come a bit harder than normal.

Wildfire breathed out his own heavy breath- if only to temper his anger- before walking towards her. A flicker of familiar fear wormed its way into her chest, even as she forced her head to lift higher. He wouldn't physically hurt her, not here at least. Not with so many there to witness his dastardly actions. The Royals admired Wildfire, for a reason Flarepaw could never hope to understand, but she knew a few of them would never condone the abuse he caused. _If only they knew…_

The scars littering on her underbelly twitched uncomfortably- as if reminding her to never forget about them- but she felt nothing but annoyance. How _could_ she forget? She didn't need them making themselves known whenever she thought about it. They only made the memories worse.

"I have to say, it's been a while since I've seen what you could do," the _temporary_ lead Royal spoke down to her like he always did. Wildfire always made himself taller than her, not that he needed to try that hard. She cursed her own height for making it so easy for him to tower over her. "I'm impressed."

He wasn't, she could see it clearly in his burning eyes that threatened to consume her whole. He was simply saying this to be the good father everyone thought him to be. For so long, Flarepaw had played along with this act, accepting his empty praises with a bashful smile on her face and _thanking_ him. The familiar words and actions burned at the forefront of her mind, her very being.

Was it her destiny to simply play the dutiful daughter of this monster masquerading as a caring father?

 _No…_ And if for some reason it was…

She would change fate itself to get her freedom.

"Would you like to say that again after _we_ spar?"

Her words were accompanied with a cool smile, chilly in its own right and with a subtle tilt of her head. She had no doubt in her mind that she could beat her father in a sparring match. During her last trial where she had to fight him, Flarepaw had been forbidden on using _her_ fighting style. Well, Willowflame's fighting style, but with her own personal touches to it. In a sense, she would be beating her father in a match just like her mother had, or so she was told.

The look on his face was difficult to read, lips forming a thin line and eyes losing their fire in place of stone. The other Royals at his back murmured in heated excitement, no doubt having heard what Flarepaw said. Any opportunity to see father and daughter spar was a blessing in itself, many of the High Ranks always wanted to see it happen in an official match.

If Wildfire refused, it would be the same as if he was admitting defeat.

And the tom knew this with the way his jaw clenched and ears twitched as if to flatten. Flarepaw kept her smile on her face, heart still thrumming with excitement even more now. It felt good being on the other end of these games, to be winning so easily. Now, it was Wildfire's turn to struggle.

She would no doubt pay for this later, but for now, she could forget about that.

"Very well."

With a bow of his head, noticeably reluctant, Wildfire turned from her to walk a few paces away- the starting position of any match. The other Royals spoke their excitement clearly now, now that it was confirmed they would be sparring. They hovered at the edge of the clearing, eyes gleaming in anticipation. The grey-furred tom looked to each of them, his gaze stopping on Foxear.

"Foxear, will you be so kind as to find Gingerpaw and tell him to come here?"

The red-brown Royal stifled a whine at that, bowing his head before rushing off in a sprint. Clearly, he had wanted to stay and see the whole match. Flarepaw wanted to feel pity for him but found that she couldn't. Not when her thoughts were so focused on the fight she had instigated.

 _This isn't like last time in Master of the Arena… I can beat him now._

Anxiety swarmed her senses with a wave of nervous nausea, but it left as quickly as it came. Wildfire stood proudly in his place, chest puffed out and appearing as regal as he always did in the presence of others. Flarepaw only ever saw a monster. She even questioned if _she_ was the blind one instead of the rest of the world. Russetclaw called for the beginning of the match with an exhilarated shout.

For a few tenseful seconds, neither of them moved. Cool silver met burning amber in a battle of nerves; flames and winds clashing in heated glares. Flarepaw was the first to move, a surprise to those watching. Her fighting style relied heavily on others attacking her first, so for her to begin the match with a strike was unfamiliar. Then again, not many could claim they actually knew the in's and out's of her fighting style.

 _Not mine… Willowflame's… and before that,_ her _mother's._

" _Can I ask you a question, mother?"_

" _Yes, my little one?" The two slowed down to a steady trot from their morning run, mother and daughter moving as one side-by-side. Even as they ducked through foliage and rounded bushes, jumped over fallen branches and under low-hanging ones, Willowflame had enough confidence to turn her eyes to her daughter instead of the path ahead of her. Flarepaw wanted to be able to do that, to rely on nothing but her own instincts and senses, on nothing but herself. She didn't think she could ever do that._

" _Why is this so important to you? To teach me and Flamepaw this fighting style?"_

" _Well, your brother has shown disinterest in it so far," Willowflame moved smoothly over a few sharp rocks, paws placed directly in the small crevices to avoid being pierced. She did it all without even looking. "Hence why it's only you and I out here on this_ fun _run."_

 _Flarepaw couldn't hide her smile at those words. Willowflame had expressed, multiple times, that she hated these morning runs. It was a pivotal part of their training though, the only reason she continued them. That didn't mean she couldn't complain about it._

 _Only when they came to a full stop, in the place where they started, with Flarepaw trying to catch her breath, did Willowflame answer her._

" _Because it is in our blood. This fighting style has passed through every generation of our matriarchal heritage. My mother taught me, her mother taught her, her mother's mother taught her, and so on. Now, it is my turn to pass it on to you."_

 _Flarepaw was confused. "But, what if I become the Grand Royal? We're not supposed to have kits. Who do I pass it onto then?"_

 _Willowflame was quiet, which was strange because she always answered Flarepaw's questions. Instead, a sad smile appeared on her lips, a thoughtful expression on her face as she gently placed her muzzle against the top of her little one's head. She murmured against her skin. "That's for you to decide, little one. For now, don't worry about the future. Forget about the past. Only worry about the here and now, because it'll be gone before you know it. Understand?"_

" _Yes, mother."_

" _Our fighting style has only ever achieved nothing but the grandest of victories for Blazeclan, and in Blazeclan it has stayed since the dawn of time. And it will continue to do that, as long as I can help it. I don't expect you to think of it as important right now, but it_ is _important that you see it more than just a fighting style. It is our way of life, our very being. It is us. It is you._

" _From now on, little one, you will go forth and achieve nothing but victory." Willowflame smiled at her then, a warming smile that brought a purr from Flarepaw's throat and a bounce to her step._

" _It is your legacy. It is your destiny."_

Flarepaw met Wildfire with a vicious blow sent flying in his direction, and he- unlike her and her mother and her mother's mother- was much too slow to avoid it. A breathy hiss escaped his lips, eyes flashing in anger, but the Grand Royal apprentice ignored it as she continued her advance. She never stopped moving forward. _This_ was what made the fighting style she learned her own. Willowflame had simply waited, using the precious seconds where her opponent wasn't attacking in frustration to catch her breath. Flarepaw kept going forward, pushing her opponent into a corner until they felt threatened enough to attack sporadically. Both were effective, both were unique.

Wildfire let out a steady growl as he performed his own series of strikes, the wind she used as a reference quivering against each of his attacks. His fighting style was… scary. Brutal. Unforgiving. Just like him.

And just like Flarepaw, _he_ kept moving forward as well, kept advancing. She hated thinking about how even _this_ connected them together.

So, instead of dwelling on her quiet observations, Flarepaw focused instead on ducking and slipping past every one of his strikes. The snow underneath her made it difficult to be confident with her placement, the icy prickles of crystallized water making the ground slick. It wouldn't be surprising to her if she fell from one small misstep.

The two forces of unrelenting power clashed head-on, father and daughter colliding in a battle more than just physical. The question was dancing in both of their eyes. Who would give in first? Who would step into the corner the other was trying to push them into?

Flarepaw gritted her teeth as her chest took the brunt of Wildfire's ramming shoulder, the breath leaving her in a gasp as she was sent flying. The apprentice twisted herself in the air, landing neatly on her paws and springing in his direction again. Her father leaped at her as well, and Flarepaw cursed at herself. Meeting him head-on would prove to be a drawback; she was strong, sure, but not as powerful as he was. In physical strength alone, Wildfire would outmatch her every single time.

Much to her unfortunate prediction, the whirlwind of motion that commenced after their inevitable collision came to a cease with Wildfire on top. For a brief second, the lessons she learned from her mother flashed in her vision.

 _Rule number one: keep breathing._

 _Rule number two: keep moving._

 _Rule number three: do_ _ **not**_ _get hit._

Flarepaw broke all three in that single instant, and Wildfire seemed to know this with the way his eyes glimmered down at her in victory. _Victory… It is in my fate to always be victorious._

 _But against Wildfire…_

Their positions were all-too-familiar to the she-cat, with her father hovering over her with malevolence shining in his dark eyes. She thought she could feel his claws pricking at the skin near her underbelly. The telltale chill of panic coursed through her now, replacing the adrenaline that was there mere seconds ago.

 _He always wins… Why oh why did I get cocky?_

"I guess you're not all that impressive after all," the tom above her spoke, eyes glinting, challenging her to deny his words. She couldn't find her voice, mind racing to find a quick solution out of this situation. Too many thoughts, too little options. She couldn't focus on any of them, not when the pressure on her underbelly grew heavier, not when the pricking of those claws became harsher and drew the slightest amount of blood. Wildfire leaned over her then, a fake frown forming on his face. "What a disappointment you are."

Flarepaw hoped to find the courage Willowflame always gave her but found that it was clouded instead with fear. Her fear of Wildfire was stronger than her desire to be just like her mother.

"What would Willowflame say to you if she saw you now?"

And just like that, the tremors that had begun racking through her body with the chill of terror came to a sudden stop. There was the beginning of a smirk hidden on his lips, eyes glinting in triumph. Hearing her mother's name from his lips, from his mouth. Silver eyes narrowed dangerously, her own lips curling back until she could bare her fangs up at him.

"Keep her name out of your mouth."

She spoke in a deadly whisper, not to quiet her words so the other warriors couldn't hear, but because she genuinely couldn't speak anything above a whisper. Rage now rushed through her body, setting it aflame and igniting her adrenaline once more as she found the strength- sheer stubbornness more than anything- to push him away just enough for her to stand up.

Wildfire hissed, but Flarepaw ignored it. The amount of violence her body was singing for, normally, would've made her sick to think she was capable of such anger. Of such cruelty. Only her father was capable of such things. Right now, she didn't care.

If the world was trying to tell her that was just like Wildfire, then she would listen.

If it was her fate to be just like him…

Then she would accept it.

If only to make him suffer something that was only a sliver of what he put her through. If only to make him feel what it's like being her.

After all, who was she to deny fate?

The battle was over before she could register what was happening, and it only ended because Tigergaze and Russetclaw had to pull her away and hold her down. Her heated anger made her yearn to attack them as well, only so they could let her go, but their grips were true. Goldencloud had rushed over to her father, who, upon closer inspection, once her adrenaline began slowing back down and she could see without blinding rage, was bleeding from various claw marks now scouring down his chest and shoulders.

"Are you insane?"

"Why did you do that?"

"What's _wrong_ with you?"

She wanted to spit back at the three Royals, to show them the scars that Wildfire had caused as proof she had every right to hurt him too. Instead, she remained quiet, calming herself down with a few deep breaths and focusing on the cold snow beneath her.

"Will you like to report this to the Grand Royal, Wildfire?"

Flarepaw didn't know if she wanted that to happen, didn't know if she wanted to know what _would_ happen. Right now, she didn't care. She was just satisfied to see his grey fur darkening with red. As soon as she registered that emotion, however, it was quickly replaced with sickening guilt.

"No," Wildfire said, much too her surprise. "It was just in the heat of the moment. Flarepaw didn't mean it."

 _Lies_ … of course, she meant it. She meant every single claw strike, every single wound she opened on his skin. He knew this too because there was a strange emotion taking over the brightness of his eyes. He seemed almost… proud? Fearful? Awed? Flarepaw couldn't understand, couldn't hope to understand when he turned his gaze away from her.

"But Wildfire, she-"

"Are you questioning me?" His sharp tone was quick to silence Goldencloud, the she-cat frowning before shaking her head. She couldn't question him, with Whiteshadow gone, Wildfire held the title of lead Royal. They needed to treat him like he was their superior… because he was. "It was an accident."

"Yeah," Flarepaw found herself speaking, silver gaze never leaving Wildfire. "An accident. You can walk it off, can't you?"

Her tone was sickeningly sweet, naively innocent. Another flicker of satisfaction wormed its way into her chest amidst all the nauseating guilt. It was a strange type of bliss to be able to use his own words against him. An obviously fake smile appeared on his lips, his happy tone was just as false as it.

"Of course, you expected less?" It irked her how easy it was for him to slip back into their normal routine, their act of a caring father and devoted daughter. She would accept her fate of being just like him, but she would be damned if she ever played that role for him again. "I'll be just fine. Why don't you have the rest of the day off for beating me?"

"You haven't told me you were impressed."

Tigergaze and Russetclaw gingerly stepped away from her, cautiously hovering at her side- as if prepared to stop her if she tried leaping at him again. Not that they would be fast enough, Flarepaw could make it to Wildfire before the two brutes beside her could register what was going on.

Wildfire's teeth gritted in a tight smile, she relished in the fact that she was making it more and more difficult for him to keep that mask on. _He doomed himself, not my problem._

"I am deeply impressed by how much you've grown," nothing in his tone was genuine, but forcing him to say that was a victory in itself. "I can't wait to see what you can do next."

Flarepaw didn't bother responding to him, because she knew more than anything, he hated when she turned her back on him. It was tempting to look at him over her shoulder if only to see his anger, but instead, she continued walking until she was out of the clearing and into the forest. The winds from before were still blowing, playfully pulling at her pelt and pushing her to and fro… as if rejoicing in her victory for her… because she couldn't find it within herself to be happy with what just happened.

No matter how much stomach-churning guilt squirmed through her insides, no matter how much regret she felt for going to such drastic measures during a simple sparring match, the satisfaction of finally dominating Wildfire- of being a step above him for once- was flaring within her chest with a burning flame that warmed her against the chill of Leaf-bare.

Momentary power had never felt so _good_ before, the only thing she had to compare it to was her attack on the two Artisans that hurt Sootpaw. But hurting her father, the one tom that had caused her so much pain and agony… It was simply divine. In those moments, in her bout of blind rage, she had been in control of the situation. _She_ determined whether or not to hurt him, _she_ chose whether or not to make him bleed.

And she had chosen yes… yes, she wanted to make him feel pain by her claws.

It scared her to realize she wasn't revolted by her actions, that her normal distaste for spilling blood was drowned out by her joy at the fact that it was _Wildfire's_ blood being spilled. It wasn't two useless Artisans that she hurt this time, it was her father, and that made all the difference.

Strangely enough, unlike before, tears did fall this time. She didn't know whether or not they were happy tears, or tears of sorrow. She didn't care.

Already less than a day of Whiteshadow's absence, and _this_ happens. Flarepaw found herself wondering what he would say to her if he found out.

" _What would Willowflame say to you if she saw you now?"_

What would her mother say knowing that Flarepaw accepted her fate of being just like that monster? What would she say knowing Flarepaw used their precious fighting style to bring about such a brutal victory?

"She would be disappointed in me."

But Willowflame wasn't here…

And somehow, that made it easier to stomach her decision… to become just like her father.

Because in order to beat this monster at his own game…

Flarepaw needed to become just like him.

…

 _ **Stormclan**_

…

"Grand Royal Windpaw, are you listening to me?!"

"I'm trying not to."

Windpaw didn't want to be here. She didn't want to stand in the middle of the snow-covered forest, didn't want to be next to the frozen lake that was her designated training area for the day. By the look on Bluepaw's face, he also didn't want to be here.

But Streamrunner was adamant about them training here for the day, so as much as she didn't want to be here, it seemed that fate had other plans.

Normally, a smirk would have accompanied her mocking words to the lead Royal who took over their training whenever Cloudstar was too lazy to do it by himself… which was often. Windpaw couldn't remember the last time the Grand Royal actually _watched_ a training session, let alone participate in one. Today, however, without the thought of seeing Rainpaw after training, she couldn't seem to find the energy to wear her mask correctly.

Bluepaw glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, looking at her with a glimmer of worry but understanding. He had appeared rather irritated when he woke up to find out his sister had gone to who knows where with the lead Royal of Blazeclan of all cats. Apparently, nobody thought to tell him in advance…

She would've laughed at him shouting at the Grand Royal earlier if she didn't feel like doing the same thing.

"Pay attention, Grand Royal Windpaw."

She couldn't quite hide her flinch, copper eyes turning to the tom standing just a step behind the lead Royal of Stormclan. Her father was bulkier than Streamrunner, rather large compared to typical Stormclan size. It was no wonder that he was the slowest swimmer, but he more than made up for it in endurance. Sagesplash was, without a doubt, the warrior most capable of being a lead Royal. But for reasons she couldn't understand, and she got yelled at for asking once as a kit, he decided to deny the title and give it to Bluepaw and Rainpaw's father instead.

Windpaw would be lying if she said she wasn't scared of her father. Even more so when his light blue eyes observed her critically, distastefully, disappointingly. Just like that morning, when he had walked in on her with Rainpaw, Sagesplash looked away from her with unveiled disgust. As if he couldn't stand looking at her for a second longer.

She'd be lying if she said it didn't hurt.

"Since we had an… unorthodox… method of thinning the running down to two," Windpaw almost laughed as Streamrunner struggled to find the right word. _Unorthodox_ indeed. Rainpaw had been demoted for showing her true colors of a killer, not through the trials. _Unorthodox indeed._ "The Grand Royal thought it would be best to at least introduce you to the test you _would've_ taken."

"Since it is Leaf-bare, it gives us the perfect opportunity to do so," Sagesplash interrupted Streamrunner's speech, not that the smaller tom seemed to mind. In fact, the blue-furred father of Rainpaw and Bluepaw went as far as to step back for her father to take his place. Windpaw felt her shoulders go rigid instinctively like they always did whenever he was nearby.

"Do you see the lake?" Her father dipped his head in the direction of the frozen water. Windpaw wanted to make a snarky remark, but she bit her tongue instead. By the way his eyes roved over her, she could already tell that he was disappointed in her. Better to stay quiet than make it worse. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bluepaw blinking at her in surprise at her silence. She ignored him.

"The test is known by many names, the most popular simply being Thin Ice. It's official name, however, is Faith in the Frost. Normally, it is required of you Grand Royal apprentices to race each other as far out as possible. Whoever falls in first tends to be demoted."

"In this case, however," Streamrunner spoke up again, an apologetic glimmer appearing in his eyes as he looked over at Sagesplash. It was laughable how cowardly the lead Royal was towards him. "All we are asking of you is to make it halfway, to the center of the lake, and back again. Failure at doing this will not get you demoted, but it will greatly drop your chances of winning favor for the final votings when your final assessments do come."

"So…" Windpaw finally found the courage to speak up, pointedly looking away from Sagesplash, "you want us to walk to the middle of a _frozen_ lake and back again… for bragging rights?"

"Is there a problem with that?" She hated how much her arrogant mask shriveled underneath Sagesplash's light blue gaze. Thankfully, Bluepaw was the one to speak up this time.

"Isn't it dangerous?" The tom spoke, nose wrinkling as he looked over at the lake. "It has been highly advised to stay away from the rivers and lakes when they're frozen, specifically because the chances of falling in and catching an illness are too great. And now, you just want us to do it to gain favor?"

Streamrunner opened his mouth, no doubt with a sharp retort on his tongue at any excuse to yell at his son, but Sagesplash beat him to it. Well, minus the yelling, but Windpaw knew he didn't really _need_ to yell to get his point across or scare his target.

"These are your orders from the Grand Royal. Do you wish to defy him?"

Bluepaw scowled at that, teeth clacking together as he forcibly shut his mouth to refrain from yelling again. His display of shouting at Cloudstar that morning would no doubt be the topic of harsh gossip for the next quarter-moon. He didn't need to make it worse. Windpaw blew out a harsh breath, wishing to the stars that Rainpaw could return already.

"You have a half-moon to practice for your pseudo-assessment. I highly advise that you do take that time to train your pacing and patience. Just like the name entails, have faith that the frost will hold you long enough to pass."

Windpaw wanted to comment that the more popular name was Thin Ice for a reason, but she remained quiet instead because Sagesplash was looking at her directly. Copper met a shade of light blue that she didn't want to be looking at before Windpaw turned away first.

Streamrunner and Sagesplash nodded their heads in unison, the lead Royal wishing them luck- though his words seemed more mandatory than anything- before they departed, leaving the two Grand Royal apprentices to stare out at the lake.

For a while, the two didn't say a word to each other. Windpaw, if she imagined hard enough, could fool herself into thinking that Rainpaw was still at her side. If she had been here, Rainpaw would no doubt be excited about the test. _Well… a part of her would be excited, but the other side would probably be thrilled at the possibility of "accidentally" pushing someone in._

"You were awfully quiet."

Windpaw's copper eyes turned to the tom at her side, his dark green gaze still directed out at the water and a thoughtful expression on his face. It occurred to the she-cat that Bluepaw looked tired as if he hadn't slept for a very long time.

"I _can_ be quiet, you know?"

"You? Quiet?" Bluepaw's smirk was edged with exhaustion, disappointment. She couldn't quite figure out what was going on in his head, she was never adept at doing that. The two blue furred siblings were always a mystery to her, much to her aggravation. "In what lifetime?"

"I guess both of us aren't acting like our usual selves," Windpaw finally stood up, shaking out her pelt with a yawn. She didn't get enough sleep, even after Rainpaw left. _Especially_ after Rainpaw left, her thoughts kept jumping to conclusions that were more painful than the last.

"No," Bluepaw murmured in agreement, eyes going distant, "none of us are."

 _None of us…_ He had included Rainpaw into the mix. A flash of irritation coursed through her before she blew out a heavy sigh, shaking her head gently.

"You haven't talked to her, have you?"

She didn't need to say her name for him to understand, and with the way he looked at her in appreciation, he was grateful that she didn't. Bluepaw shuffled the weight on his paws, ears falling flat against his head as he turned his head away from her. Windpaw received her answer by his body language alone, but it didn't hurt any less. She knew how much it pained Rainpaw for Bluepaw to avoid her. They had spent more than a few nights simply talking about the Royal's brother, nights where Windpaw had to console the other she-cat and coax the tears away with touch alone.

"I… was going to. Last night, at the Gathering."

"But?"

"But then the Gathering started," Bluepaw shook his head gently, disappointed at no one but himself. "And then I was going to pull her aside once we got back to camp, but Cloudstar wanted to talk to her first and I lost my nerve."

"You know," Windpaw turned to face him, "this is the part where I call you a coward."

"What-"

"And once I do, you insult me back and then we start yelling at each other until someone unfortunate enough to hear us stumbles over to see what's happening."

Bluepaw blinked at her, another frown pulling at his lips. Windpaw kept her gaze on him, trapping him in her copper stare. If he was given the opportunity, he would no doubt run away. This was _his_ true self, a tom afraid of anything that wasn't routine, anything that was outside his blissful bubble of ignorance. And Rainpaw's "true" self was definitely not routine.

Windpaw preferred the confident, cool mask he wore.

"But we haven't been acting like our usual selves," Windpaw sighed after a while, "so I won't call you a coward."

"You don't think I'm a coward?"

"I never said I didn't _think_ you were a coward, just that I won't _call_ you one."

"And that makes it better how?"

"I never said it would."

Bluepaw let out a harsh huff of breath, irritation taking over his features, but strength returning to his shoulders. This… _This_ was routine. Arguing with Windpaw. The she-cat, despite herself, found comfort in it as well.

But comfort wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"You need to talk to her, Bluepaw."

His ears flattened as he instinctively flinched. "I… I don't think I can."

"You never know until you try," Windpaw snapped, "and as far as I can tell, you haven't tried."

"I have been trying!"

"Well, try in a better way."

"It's not that easy, Windpaw."

"No, you're just making it difficult," the she-cat wrinkled her nose at him, taking a few steps forward, a few steps closer. Bluepaw, much to her disappointment, cowered backward. "I don't see why you can't just-"

"I can't look her in the eyes!"

A heavy silence followed his confession, Windpaw's building annoyance sweeping away with the cold breeze as she stared down at him. _Can't look her in the eyes?… That's ridiculous._ Windpaw couldn't imagine _not_ looking into those light blue eyes of Rainpaw. She already missed them… _Focus!_

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because I know what she's done," Bluepaw murmured, his voice rising with a strength he found somewhere within himself, "I know that she's killed who knows how many before. I know that she has blood on her paws, blood that she doesn't even bother washing off and I feel like an idiot for not noticing it earlier."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Windpaw felt a growl rumbling in her chest. "We are all capable of everything that she's done. Have you heard her side of the story?"

"It doesn't matter if everybody is capable of killing someone," Bluepaw's dark green eyes burned with fear and desperation. "What _does_ matter is that she _enjoys_ it. She _enjoys_ it, Windpaw, and that makes all the difference."

The she-cat opened her mouth to spit back at him, to tell him that Rainpaw felt just as much guilt as she did joy for killing others. That she remembered every single name of every single cat that she stole the life from. That she wished that _she_ was the one in the stars instead of them… complete strangers.

But Windpaw knew that was something Rainpaw needed to say to him instead, not her.

"You're scared of her."

Even after all this time, Bluepaw still hadn't admitted those words. Still hadn't accepted them. But Windpaw could see it, could _hear_ it in his voice in this conversation alone. He was scared of Rainpaw… maybe not because of her bloodthirst, but because she was someone entirely different than what Bluepaw knew. And _that_ , that fear of the unknown, was what scared him.

"I am," she was surprised that he said it, albeit whispered but still out in the air now. "My sister is a monster, Windpaw. Of course, I'm scared of her."

"You don't know how badly I want to claw your face right now for saying that out loud," the grey-furred apprentice ground her teeth together, fur bristling before she forced her sudden surge of anger to wisp away. "But I'm not going to because that won't change anything."

"Since when have you been one to think first, act later?"

"Since Rainpaw told me impulsivity is dangerous."

Bluepaw searched her copper gaze before his own eyes narrowed. "Knowing that and doing something about it are two entirely different things. If she does know that, she certainly isn't doing anything to change her behavior."

"Look, when you're ready to truly listen to what I have to say, come find me. I'm done here," Windpaw turned away from him then, grumbling under her breath as she stomped away. "I have my own problems to deal with right now."

Yes, damage control with her father. She clearly needed to talk to Sagesplash about his quiet glares of disgust sent her way. She could only hope that she could find the courage to do so.

Just before exiting the lakeside clearing, Bluepaw's voice filtered through the air from where he remained standing.

"How can I trust her, Windpaw?" His body was still facing the lake, and the she-cat knew he was probably going to actually begin training for their upcoming pseudo-assessment. "How can I trust a monster?"

The grey apprentice paused by the treeline, ears falling flat against her head as she blew out a heavy sigh through gritted teeth. She was tired, all she wanted to do was go to sleep and pretend Rainpaw was still beside her. If Rainpaw were there…

 _She isn't._

"You just have to, Bluepaw," Windpaw spoke without turning around because she didn't know if she could look at him any longer before acting on her impulses to at least shove his face into the ground. "You just have to have faith that she is telling the truth."

"...Am I too late?"

"For now, yeah," she snorted, "you'd have to wait until she comes back."

"And if she doesn't?"

She bit her lip to refrain from snapping at him. Windpaw hated thinking about that possibility, still refused to accept it (even if Rainpaw had).

"She will."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I trust her."

"Is it really enough though? The trust you have for her?"

Windpaw hated second-guessing herself, but it was inevitable. The fact of the matter was, she didn't _know_. She didn't know if Rainpaw would make it back alive. She didn't know if the one she loved would remain unharmed. She didn't know if the blue she-cat would survive whatever she was about to go through.

Because even if Rainpaw came back, that didn't mean she would come back the same. The Royal she knew now had a fragile mind that was so close to breaking… and if it broke out there, in the middle of nowhere...

The Rainpaw she loved _would_ be dead. What would return would be nothing more but a husk even emptier than the current one.

"It'll have to be enough," she settled for answering. "Have some faith, Bluepaw."

"Faith in a monster."

Windpaw hesitated, a frown flicking across her face.

"Faith in a monster," she murmured, "because that _monster_ may be Rainpaw's only hope of coming back alive."

 _And it may also be the very thing that kills her._

 _Which one will come first?_

Windpaw didn't know… and she hated not knowing.

…

 _ **A/N: I… I don't know why I wrote so many pages XD (35 pages… wow). A little different than what I originally had planned (okay, a lotta different and now I gotta go adjust the outline DX). But I'm still happy with the way it turned out. Hope you enjoyed it too!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _(Another one by my little cousin)_

 _What's your favorite cartoon/tv show/anime?_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations19**_


	57. Chapter 53: Pull Yourself Together

_**A/N: I hate having great ideas for other stories when I'm trying to focus on one DX. Curse my overactive imagination. Perhaps in the summer, I'll co-write another one (probably Renegades, might start a new one). Until then, I gotta focus on**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _ **. Spring quarter has started for me, so apologies if my chapters become inconsistent (or a bit mediocre) during this time (online classes are fun… said nobody. Why did I think it was a good idea to take two?) Also, a bit of a longer chapter name this time around, but necessary. *Fair warning: nightmare scene might be a bit more intense than usual. Okay? Okay.***_

 _ **SHOUT OUT TO THE PERSON WHO SENT ME FANART! It's so beautiful ToT. (Didn't know if you wanted me to say your name, so I won't for now but if you want me to next time, I will!) Thank you!**_

 _ **On another note, thank you, everybody, for 100 follows! (And 97 favorites!) You guys are the best; honestly, I don't know what I did to deserve this.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Sarcastic Sylveon_ _ **and**_ _Cyai_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Reviewer (Guest)-**_ Yeah, big oof. I agree that Wildfire is… let's just say jerk for now XD. I heard of that anime/show, never watched it though.

 _ **Guest-**_ Wow… something is telling me that either my readers are very _very_ fast, or I simply write too little DX. Thank you for joining our adventure though! Hope you stick around till the end. Normally yes, Wildfire would've jumped at the chance to hurt her, but considering all the other Royals were there… he simply didn't want to ruin his image of the "perfect" father. Cause to the rest of the clan, he still is the "perfect" father. Thank you!

 _ **The Bunny That Haunts You-**_ Was that the guest review above? The name didn't register if it is. Anywho, thanks for reviewing!

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Hiya Sharp. And to answer the driving question: it's all a matter of perspective. A monster to one person (or in this case, one cat) could be a hero or a friend to another. (In a sense, the truth is in the eye of the beholder). What do _you_ think? In my opinion, one only becomes a "monster" when they injured and/or kill someone else with no regrets. No sleep is lost for them because they didn't _care_ who they just killed. If you still hold onto that guilt of your actions, then no, you aren't a monster. Wildfire _doesn't care_ that he's hurting Flarepaw, all he cares about is making her better, making her stronger, because that's what Wolfstorm- his father- taught him. And yeah, Wild did not have anybody to pull him away from that path because even though Willowflame was aware of his own abuse, she didn't know how to stop it. And she didn't know he had started abusing Flarepaw either. And yes, Flarepaw has Sootpaw, so we'll see how everything goes down when it goes down (cause it's gonna go down). And yes again, Whiteshadow had Leafstar and Willowflame to help him (though, mostly Leafstar). They are mine, mine!

 _ **Pudgyfluff-**_ Why you confused? Flare has not been demoted in the slightest haha. Apologies if my writing confused you in any way. Eek in a good way or a bad way?

 _ **Guest-**_ Don't know if you're the same guest as before, but thank you! Raindrop is a sweet little kitten… who happens to have a side that enjoys killing others XD. Yeah, Bluepaw needs to get his act together before Rain comes back (if she comes back). We'll see how he deals with his thoughts and emotions later on. I don't really have time to watch tv shows, though I do have a Netflix account (one that I watched a while back was One Day at a Time… really recommend XD).

 _ **Guest-**_ I think you're the one who sent me the fanart, thank you if you are! Yeah, I enjoyed writing it, but it really was unexpected for me. I had not planned for that, it just kind of fit at the moment (I had originally planned for her to spar with Gingerpaw, but changed it last minute).

 _ **Lightgiver-**_ Ah, twas love that killed the monster XD. Something along those lines. Sooty needs to have a little talk with Flarekitty before she does something she _will_ regret later. She may not feel bad attacking Wild… but if she attacks someone else? We'll see, we'll see. Hope you enjoy!

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Howdy! Nobody can convince me otherwise, procrastination _is_ the devil XD. Jelly Flare is adorable (unless she does something dangerous because of that jealousy, then it's no longer adorable). Yeah, Flarepaw still needs to learn how to do it, but she's getting there! Thank you, thank you. Yes, in the very back of Whiteshadow's mind- and also cause Cloudstar filled his head with those thoughts that he would always be a rogue, even if he took a clan name- he still associates himself with them. I love having White and Flare moments, but yeah that one was bittersweet. In a way, yeah, Wild is proud Flare is starting to become like him. You'll see why sometime later, but for now, just know that he's proud. You shall see in his backstory lol. I hope Flare knows what she's doing too. Bluepaw shouting at Cloudstar is definitely out of character for him. The reasoning for Sagesplash declining the title of lead Royal? Hmm, you'll see a little bit when Wind talks with him (next chapter) but I'll let you know if it still doesn't answer your question. Yeah, our mains families aren't the greatest. Thin Ice is gonna be fun XD. I'm thinking about doing a joint backstory for Ember and Ginger, so it'll be answered if I go through with it (still debating though). Crazy amount of foreshadowing indeed. We shall see. Hmm, never heard of those. Well, definitely my favorite anime is RWBY (I also love Seven Deadly Sins), and I don't really watch tv shows all too much (don't have the time). Thank you! And here is the next chapter. (Interactions between Rain and White? Your wish shall be granted).

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and/or added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Stormclan**_

…

Two days of travel felt already like an eternity to the Stormclan apprentice. Especially when the monster tried taking over as frequently as it did, and with nobody- a.k.a Windpaw- around to notice it before she could snap, it was clear just how taxing it was for her to hold it back every time Whiteshadow ordered for them to rest for the night.

She was scared of going to sleep. The first night, it wasn't just the monster and the potential nightmares she was terrified of. Traveling through unfamiliar territory as they were now sent panic through her heart with each and every passing moment. Every step led her farther and farther away from home, each step led her closer and closer to the unknown. Rainpaw had to constantly remind herself that the white-furred tom leading her _wasn't_ him. That Whiteshadow _wasn't_ Haze.

As much as she didn't want to sleep, fatigue didn't help her win the fight to restrain the monster either. She was fighting a losing battle from the very beginning of the journey… and Whiteshadow was letting it happen. Rainpaw could tell he noticed her exhaustion, both physical and mental. She wanted to scream at him to _help her_ , but the monster wouldn't let her utter those words. Every time she tried, it was almost as if it placed a death grip on her throat, choking her with the words themselves until she obeyed.

She thought he would at least understand. But perhaps, just like her, just like Haze had taught her to be, he was selfish. After all, he said he had _won_ his battle against his own monster. Rainpaw felt like laughing- she _did_ laugh- at that again.

As if anyone could win a battle against their own mind…

...

 _She knew she was dreaming the instant she opened her eyes. Dread and fear were common emotions here because while she was aware she was dreaming, there was nothing she could do to stop it. At times, dread and fear seemed to be her only friends._

 _In her dreams, in her worst nightmares, she was alone. It reminded her that, while she had been with the other rogues during her time as a kit, while she had Haze to talk to- that name alone sent a piercing jolt of pain through her heart, re-opened old wounds trying desperately to heal before the monster could tear it apart- she was truly alone. She did not have her brother to weather the storm of her past, she did not have Windpaw or her mother or even her father at her side to offer their shoulder for her to lean on._

 _She had been_ alone… _and alone was how she would end up if the monster had anything to say about it._

 _Rainpaw was standing in a field of murder. There was no other word to describe it other than a massacre. Bile rose in her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut the instant she saw the lifeless eyes of hundreds, thousands of bodies littered around her. She didn't want to move, didn't want to leave her tiny sphere of peace. If she blinded herself to the destruction, she hoped it would make it go away._

 _The urge to look anyways always won in the end. So, while she knew what to expect when she decided to open her light blue eyes again, it didn't make it any easier to stomach. The field of death stretched far into the horizon, Rainpaw was sure there was no end to it. Her breaths were short and panicked, the stench of corpses and taste of blood clinging to the roof of her mouth in its desperation to last as long as it could._

 _Rainpaw wanted to feel the desire to stay in her little circle, she wanted to want to curl up into a ball amongst the dead bodies and lie there until her conscious and cruel thoughts allowed her to leave this nightmarish world. Instead, what she felt was the sickening impulse to walk amongst the dead, to look at their faces and at their wounds._

 _So, she did._

 _The blue-furred apprentice chose a direction at random, soon realizing that she almost always chose to walk the path behind her. The path that had the densest build-up of bodies. The dead called out to her, inviting her with open arms amidst their ranks as she wandered. She took great care to place her paws delicately on the free blades of grass but soon found it next to impossible with how close each body was. She apologized quietly every time she accidentally stepped on someone's limb._

 _Time didn't exist here, it never did. Rainpaw wasn't a stranger to this specific nightmare, it wasn't her first time seeing the field of slaughter and it certainly wouldn't be her last. The Stormclan apprentice stared straight ahead for as long as she could, not looking at the lifeless gazes she passed by but certainly feeling their glares along her skin. It was disturbing how unfazed she was walking through it all. She was numb to the horrors around her, but she was not blind to them._

 _One particular body made her take a moment's pause, light blue gaze shifting down to look at the small corpse of the kit staring back at her. Unlike some of the others, it wasn't covered in blood. There was no cut across his throat, no bite marks along his spine or claw slash on his belly. Rainpaw was quick to remember who it was; a small tom-kit named Blink. He had been living alone, it was clear he had been abandoned for being the runt of some litter. He had a lazy left eye that clearly gave him vision problems. Regardless, he was a friendly little tom who claimed his mother would return one day when Rainpaw and the others found him in the depths of an oak tree. A slow-moving river cut through the territory behind the tree, and Blink told them he loved watching the rays of the sunset bounce from the water._ Beautiful _is what he called it. It made everything beautiful._

 _On the next sunset, Onyx had ordered the blue-furred apprentice to drown the little tom in that very river._

 _Rainpaw felt the familiar flicker of guilt beginning to churn in her stomach, throat growing tighter the longer she stared at the little tom until it was impossible for her to breathe. She turned away before the kit's blue eyes- eyes that had yet to change to their permanent color- could drown her as she did to him so long ago. He had been so young, his life just starting out as a loner, and she had taken it away from him. She had been_ eager _to take it away from him._

 _ **Numb, make yourself numb to this. You're supposed to be numb to this.**_

 _Her pace sped up with her thoughts, the calming cloud of peace erupting into a thunderstorm of guilt and regret the farther away she went. After several paces, and after many more bodies, Rainpaw was still certain she could_ feel _the kit-blue eyes of Blink staring at her. The Stormclan apprentice lifted her gaze straight ahead once more, ignoring the desire to look at one more body, look at one more face. She wanted to leave, she wanted to go back to her circle of peace, but she had left it so far behind it was nonexistent now._ _ **No turning back, pull yourself together. Make yourself numb**_ _._ _ **Never look back.**_

 _Another body caught her attention out of the corner of her eyes, and Rainpaw made the mistake of stopping once again to take a closer look. This one was familiar too. Another rogue, but not another kit, gratefully. Her paws were shaky as she stepped over the various bodies, passing by faces she tried forgetting and ignoring the names her thoughts matched to each and every one of them- as if their very name was engraved on their skin like a branding. Reminding her to never forget them, to never forget what she did. She told Windpaw she remembered each and every name, each and every face and each and every way she killed them._

 _She wished she had been exaggerating._

 _Her paws finally, mercifully, came to a stop in front of the body… if one could call the mangled corpse of bloodied limbs and open wounds before her a body. Rainpaw forced down the bile because even with the disfigured face, she knew immediately who it was. A grouchy elder tom by the name of Flint; he had lived by the mountains where Ruby had died from an avalanche of rocks. It had been a few days after the death of her supposed "sister," some family they were, and all of them had been on edge._

 _Onyx had hardly hesitated to tear into the elder the moment Flint gave them sass. The elder never stood a chance against her supposed leader, but Onyx didn't kill him immediately. No, he left that opportunity up to the kits. Rainpaw and the others had been hesitant at first, especially when the elder began begging for his life. Pleading for them to show mercy they couldn't afford to show._

 _Flint had been her first kill, had been all of their first kills. He had been the catalyst for the burning inferno of desire to give in to the monster. Rainpaw could still remember the adrenaline she had felt seconds after he had stopped moving. She could still remember the way her heart raced in joy and how light she felt after watching his flanks cease to continue breathing. Could still remember the smile on her face at seeing his black pelt stain with scarlet._

 _Rainpaw wanted to apologize, to him and to all the other bodies around her, but instead, she turned a familiar blind eye to Flint and continued on with her gaze trained straight ahead. The haste in her step was quicker, now more than ever, her breaths coming in short and painful gasps that she was sure she would pass out from lack of oxygen alone. More bodies, more lifeless gazes, more open wounds, more names and methods of execution to match to those faces._

 _A she-cat named Bristle, a clean cut to her throat. A tom named Smoke with a bite to his spine. A soon-to-be mother named Sky, thrown off the side of a cliff, with limbs bending in ways a limb shouldn't bend. Another kit named Quill, head bashed open from her slamming it against the ground._

 _ **Numb, you're supposed to be numb. Pull yourself together, raindrop, you're supposed to be numb to this.**_

 _Rainpaw hated how similar the voice of her thoughts sounded like Haze. The apprentice was sprinting now, eyes stinging with tears and breath close to wheezing. More bodies, more names, more faces. More methods of execution, more memories of sickening joy, more death caused by her paws._

 _An elder she-cat named Dapple, the life choked out of her by her killer's claws. A brutish tom named Venom, blood seemingly still running from the countless slashes splitting across his skin like rivers to the earth. A starving kit named Marsh, spine broken easily with how skinny he was._

 _Rainpaw felt like screaming, light blue eyes bouncing from lifeless gaze to lifeless gaze, meeting each and every one of them with the apology she couldn't utter. The apology she didn't want to speak. A small part of her wanted to soak in all of the destruction around her, felt satisfaction at seeing those faces again._

 _The flat valley of carnage suddenly dipped to form a hill, Rainpaw's desperate sprint sending her over the edge. The feeling of falling sent her heart to her throat, body crashing seconds later into more corpses as she began tumbling over every single one of them. The breathless apprentice stopped at the bottom of the short hill, panting heavily and standing up just as quickly to continue running. To where? She had not even the slightest clue. The valley was never-ending, stretching on for miles. More bodies, more faces, more names. More scars, more blood, more death._

 _A tom named Oak, stomach split open. An aging she-cat named Amber, devastating claw marks stretching across her throat and her belly. A once-beautiful she-cat named Twist, jaw broken and hanging loose._

 _ **Numb, make yourself numb.**_

 _All of this death was her fault, her fault, her-_

 _The sounds of her panicked breaths came to a halt when it was outmatched by a yowl of pain from the distance. Rainpaw narrowed her eyes in confusion, ears perking and body freezing in place. This was different. Of all the times she had this nightmare, she had been alone. Nobody else, no other sound. Only her. Only her own panicked breathing and, eventually, sobs of agony._

 _She didn't know if this would be better… or so much worse._

 _Rainpaw took off at another sprint that was slowed down by the awkward placing of her paws on the bodies. She felt like it should have been natural to want to apologize to them all, but at the moment, her focus was entirely on the new source of sound that had yet to stop yowling. It sounded like someone was fighting something…_

" _Rainpaw!"_

 _The blue-furred apprentice tripped over her own paws at the call of her name, face landing a hair's breadth away from the vacant green eyes of a tom named Thorn. She would've been horrified at the pool of blood surrounding him, now staining her body and cheek… if she wasn't so horrified at_ who _had called her named. She would know that voice from anywhere._

" _Windpaw…" the name of her love slipped passed her lips in a whisper, light blue eyes widened in disbelief. This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't how her nightmare was supposed to play out. Nobody else was ever included in her torturous dreams, minus the dead bodies of hundreds of course. Nobody she_ loved _was ever a part of them. A new sense of dread entered her system as she slowly pushed herself up, hoping and praying to someone out there that she had misheard the voice._

" _Rainpaw, please!"_

" _Windpaw!" The blue-furred apprentice pushed herself to her limits, no longer caring that she was stepping so rudely upon the dead. Windpaw was more important than them anyway. Unlike them, Windpaw was one she did not want to see dead. Rainpaw was suddenly now wishing she was alone again._

 _The farther she ran, the more the cries of her name sounded from Windpaw's lips. Rainpaw had the lingering thought that maybe, maybe this was her new variation of this dream. To hear Windpaw calling for help and never being able to reach her because the bodies- the bodies she executed- were endless._

 _She certainly would've preferred that over what she got once she finally arrived at where Windpaw was. The grey fur of the she-cat she loved was stained with a brilliant red. Normally, Rainpaw would've rejoiced at seeing red on someone's pelt- the kind of red that wasn't supposed to be there. But now, no, not now. Not ever again, she decided. Now she hated that damn color with every fiber of her being._

 _Windpaw was fighting someone, those lovely copper eyes flashing in pain and panic and shining with tears that had yet to be shed. Rainpaw wanted to never see them this way again. The blue-furred apprentice froze in her place when her light blue gaze turned to who Windpaw was fighting._

 _It was her. Windpaw was fighting Rainpaw. But this version of her… even the Stormclan apprentice felt a jolt of fear just looking at the other her. A sinister grin was on the other her's muzzle, fangs bared and bloodied as she smiled at Windpaw. The blue pelt was covered in red that clearly didn't belong to her, some of it was darker and dried from previous battles, from her previous victims. And her eyes…_

 _Rainpaw wanted to run the other direction upon seeing the darkened light blue dancing with maniacal joy as they stared at a bleeding Windpaw. The dream-Rainpaw hardly said a word as she charged at the one she loved without a moment's hesitation, laughter soon sounding from her throat the moment her red-stained claws opened a new stream of crimson upon Windpaw's grey pelt._

 _Rainpaw wanted to scream, she was sure was screaming now, just like Windpaw was. She was screaming at them to stop,_ begging _the dream her to stop. While the dream-Rainpaw continued opening new rivers of scarlet on Windpaw's skin, the copper-eyed apprentice didn't fight back. She was dodging, or attempting to at least, and still yowling at the other she-cat to stop. Begging her to come back._

 _This was her. This was the monster she became during a fight to the death. Rainpaw had always wondered what she looked like, sparing only a few seconds during each battle thinking about it because the sheer amount of ecstasy and adrenaline that ran through her was simply divine. It didn't_ matter _what she looked like while fighting, all she knew was that it felt_ good _to be fighting. To be spilling someone else's blood, to be covered in red that didn't belong to the open air. To feel her victim struggle._

 _Rainpaw squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn't move. Not because she didn't want to go save Windpaw, because she did. She wanted to more than anything. But she couldn't. Her body was frozen where she stood because despite how much she wanted to save Windpaw, she was more scared of the dream her to act on that desire. She was scared, she was terrified._

 _She was_ weak _._

 _The sound of a sharp, choking gasp coming from Windpaw forced her eyes open again, and immediately, she wished she hadn't looked at all. The monster had the grey apprentice pinned, fangs locked around her throat and paws holding her securely down. It didn't take long for Windpaw to stop moving, to stop struggling. Rainpaw thought she could hear her heart break from within her chest, breath stopping altogether and eyes wide and spilling with tears. She still couldn't move. For a second, she wasn't sure this was a dream at all, and that thought alone was what made a sob escape her lips._

 _It had to be a dream, a cruel and terrifying nightmare amidst the depths of her darkest memories. She hoped it was, at least._

 _The monster turned to look at her at the sound of her sob, a look in her eyes that was almost as empty and lifeless as the gazes of the bodies around her. For a second, not even a full second, Rainpaw thought she could see the beginning of tears shining in those darkened blue eyes. She thought she could see_ regret _for what she just did. Not even a full second though._

 _In the next second, the same crazed delight as before danced like flames as she began padding towards Rainpaw. The blue-furred apprentice felt her breath hitch, the dream her sending a bloody-fanged grin at the fact she found her next target._

 _Rainpaw stumbled backward when the other her began trotting, their smile growing at the fear emitted because of her._

" _You're next," the other her spoke in a purr, a delighted giggle escaping her lips before she began sprinting like Rainpaw was earlier. Rainpaw felt like screaming, but no sound came from her throat as the other her leaped, red-stained claws outstretched and ready to tear into her._

 _The last thing she remembered seeing before closing her eyes was not the claws or the fangs or the cruel smile of the dream her._

 _The last thing she remembered seeing was that split second look of guilt that entered those darkened blue eyes._

…

By some force of luck or mercy, Rainpaw was released from the death grip the monster had on her dreams. The blue-furred apprentice awoke with a sharp gasp- as if coming up for air for the first time in her life. It certainly felt like that. Her heart was racing in her chest, so quickly that Rainpaw thought it would leap out into the open. Her body was shivering against the cold ground beneath her, stone void of a mossy and warm nest, but she knew she wasn't shaking because of the temperature.

A paw pressing gently against her shoulder made her hopes spring to life. Windpaw always saved her from her nightmares, Windpaw was always there to simply hold her when her cruel dreams made her cry from the memories. If Windpaw was here now, it truly meant her nightmare had been just that, a bad- terrifying- dream.

The amount of disappointment she felt at seeing, not a beautiful copper, but a pale blue was enough to momentarily wash away her fear. Whiteshadow was standing over her, light blue gaze pale in the dark light of their makeshift cave. Really, this 'cave' was nothing more than a few large boulders pressed together by nature to provide minimal shelter to the blizzard that trapped them in there in the first place. Rainpaw could still see it, just behind the concerned- and annoyingly understanding- expression of the tom was the raging flurries of snow just outside.

A newfound panic clutched at her racing heart. This wasn't Windpaw, this was Whiteshadow, and that meant she didn't _know_ if Windpaw was alright. She didn't know if what she had seen was a dream at all. She didn't know if her love was still alive.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," a chuckle sounded from the tom's lips, a sad sound that held no humor, even as his pale eyes tried and failed to spark with the amusement of his words.

Rainpaw just stared at him incredulously. No, she hadn't seen a ghost, she had seen a monster. She wanted to be mad at him, it would've been so easy to be mad at him. Here she was, waking up from a nightmare she hoped was nothing but a dream, and he was trying to joke around with her. When she didn't laugh or say anything, Whiteshadow just let out a tempered sigh.

"Inside joke," he took a step away from her, taking his warmth with him. Rainpaw hadn't noticed it until it was gone. "Sorry."

She wanted to snap at him to go away. Normally, she would've. But right now, she found that she couldn't speak through her tightened throat. Fear and dread were determined to kill her before the monster could it seemed. And here she thought they were her only friends…

"Come here," Whiteshadow spoke over his shoulder as he turned around, padding slowly away from her and motioning with his tail for her to follow him to the lip of their makeshift cave. For a second, Rainpaw thought the fool of a tom would just outright walk into the raging blizzard outside. The she-cat scrambled to her paws after him. It wouldn't do her any good to just let him die when they were in the middle of nowhere.

The warrior of Blazeclan and the apprentice of Stormclan sat side-by-side, just far enough into their shelter to avoid feeling the chilling winds of the snowstorm. Rainpaw still felt her body shivering, jaw clenched in an attempt to hold in the sudden wave of nausea caused by her churning stomach. The storm of ice in front of her was nothing compared to the storm of emotions within her.

"You know," the voice at her side caused her eyes to shift to the white tom. "As scary as this is, I still find it beautiful."

Rainpaw didn't know how he could still look sad even when he looked happy. It was a strange expression, one that was becoming his signature look. The apprentice didn't know if she wanted to know why he wore it.

His words were meant to be nothing but an innocent conversation starter. Their two days of travel had been filled with tense silence on her part with him creating and taking every opportunity to try to get her to speak. Rainpaw felt guilty for making it so hard for him, though she didn't entirely know why.

If she was being honest, she was surprised he hadn't simply outright asked her what her nightmare was about.

"I'm… starting to not like the color white," Rainpaw admitted sheepishly, eyes turning back to look at the swirling flurries. White was all she was ever seeing now, their journey taking them across vast fields of crystal snow void of any other color. Everything she saw was either white with snow, or the blue of the sky when she turned her gaze to find some other color besides than the one all around her.

"Should I be offended?" The Blazeclan lead Royal chuckled gently, the amusement that had withered away at his earlier attempt at a joke re-igniting in his light blue eyes. Rainpaw felt her ears threatening to flatten at his words, her own gaze shifting to look at him better.

"No, that's not what I-"

"I'm joking, Rainpaw," Whiteshadow turned his gaze to her as well. "Unless you aren't?"

"I just don't like seeing nothing but snow all around us, is what I meant."

The tom nodded along to her words, a gentle smile pulling at his lips. Rainpaw blew out a sigh, one that felt like a breath of relief. She could understand why it was tense between them, she was mostly to blame after all. They were from rival clans, two clans that were never meant to intertwine in any way that wasn't a battle. But, she had to constantly remind herself, he had been right when he said that they were more alike than she wanted to admit.

Whether she liked it or not, because she definitely didn't like it, the only other cat in the clans who could even hope to understand what she experienced was the one right beside her. It was the tom she kept trying to keep at a distance with harsh words and a sharp tongue. She felt like apologizing, but instead, she chose to bite her tongue instead.

"You're still tense," Whiteshadow noted without looking at her, "look out at the blizzard. It should calm you down."

She wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Shouldn't I look at something more peaceful? A blizzard is… not that."

"It's all about perspective," his pale gaze turned back in her direction. "Look at it this way instead. Out there, right now, there's destruction. Mayhem. A storm of uncontrollable devastation. Out there, it's dangerous." He paused to motion around them. "But in here, where _you_ are, it's safe. It's peaceful. You're _safe_ here."

His unwavering gaze and words full of conviction made it easy to understand the hidden meaning of his words. Rainpaw could feel a smile threatening to pull at her lips. He was right, in his own strange way. Here, she was safe. She was safe from the storm outside, and the storm in her own mind. The dream world full of terrors she escaped from was gone, and here, nothing could harm her.

That nightmare, no matter how real it felt, was just that: a dream. A dream couldn't harm her here.

"Thank you," she forced herself to mumble, light blue gaze turning to look at the snowstorm again. The longer she stared at it, the more she understood the beauty he saw. Rainpaw wondered what else she could look at differently.

"If you don't mind me asking," Whiteshadow spoke in a quiet mumble. There was hesitance in his tone that did not go unnoticed by the she-cat. Rainpaw immediately knew this was the part where he asked her about her dream. But, once again, his question was different than she expected.

"When did your nightmares begin?"

Rainpaw blinked at him in confusion, brows furrowing. She couldn't understand why he seemed to be dancing around the main question of what her dream was about. Was he sparing her from having to relive it so soon? Perhaps this was his way of showing he cared. She chose to humor him to see where his questions would lead.

"I…" Rainpaw blew out a heavy sigh, pausing a few short moments to think and gather her thoughts before responding. "When I made it back to the clans. They started then."

This time, it was Whiteshadow's turn to look confused. A single brow rose, his gentle smile turning into a thoughtful frown as he tilted his head at her.

"When you made it back? Not when you…" The she-cat felt a certain kind of warmth at the fact he didn't explicitly say what happened to her. Rainpaw was sure she still wasn't ready to say she had been abducted out loud with a stranger, because by all intents and purposes, Whiteshadow was still a stranger to her. With a vague motion of his paws, the she-cat would've laughed at how silly it was, if she didn't know what it meant.

"Strange, huh?" The Stormclan apprentice let out a solemn chuckle, a somber smile pulling at her lips in what should have been called a frown instead. She soon realized that Whiteshadow was right about the storm having some sort of calming effect. After all, that storm was more peaceful, tamer than the storm in her own mind. "But when I was… you know… I never used to dream. At least, I don't remember if I did. My sleep was empty."

She was quiet for a few seconds longer than necessary, letting her words hang in the air around them before letting out a short breath. She mumbled just loud enough for the tom to hear. "I don't know which is worse."

And it was true. Which _was_ worse? The nightmares crafted by torturous memories of today or the fact that she never lost any sleep for what she used to do? Rainpaw didn't want to know the answer.

Whiteshadow took in a deep, sobering breath before exhaling heavily. He wasn't looking at her when he spoke.

"I used to have nightmares about my own time in the City, my own time with the rogues," that sad expression from before returned, his eyes growing blank as he looked off into the distance. Rainpaw wondered how far he was trying to look. How far did his memories try taking him when they had the chance? She was a coward to ask. "But now… do you remember the fire?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone remembers that fire," Rainpaw cringed apologetically, a frown on her face. "Even those outside of Blazeclan."

"Ironic how Blazeclan was nearly destroyed by its namesake, huh?"

"My, you have a morbid sense of humor."

"It's a coping mechanism. It's the only way I can pull myself together," a dry laugh escaped his lips, eyes twinkling in appreciation at her attempt at lightening the mood. "Now, I only have nightmares of that. I… lost my best friend. My only friend." Whiteshadow chuckled sadly, a bitter smile on his face. "I don't know which is worse."

Rainpaw let out a small hum of agreement, acting on the sudden desire to get just a bit closer to the white-furred tom. To show that she was there, her shoulder free if he needed one. He gave her a grateful look, gently shaking his head at her unsaid question.

The blue-furred apprentice continued eyeing the tom at her side, even as his gaze was directed at the blizzard outside. Admittedly, she was confused. There was a part of her, created by nothing but Cloudstar's outrageous warnings to be wary of the Blazeclan tom, that still wanted to push him away. There was a part of her, the monster that was sleeping at the moment- it was always quiet after a nightmare- that wanted nothing more than to attack him already. That part of her, sickeningly, _wanted_ him to betray her in some way- if only to give her the excuse to hurt him back.

And then, there was the part of her, the guilt manifested into a concrete form, that wanted to ask him for help. It was happy, in a twisted sort of way, that he had some sort of understanding of what she was going through. It meant she wasn't _alone_.

Someone had suffered just like she was and looking at him now, she was sure he had somehow found a way to survive it all. _Maybe he_ did _beat his own monster…_

In the end, this was the part that won.

"I'm scared," it took her a few seconds to realize she had said that out loud. Rainpaw chose to let it settle in the air rather than quickly trying to retrieve the words back. Whiteshadow's ear swiveled in her direction, though his gaze never left the storm. She was secretly grateful for that, the Stormclan apprentice wasn't sure she could admit anything under his pale gaze.

"I'm terrified. I… Every day, it's getting harder and harder to… to keep fighting it. Every day, I wonder what it would be like if I just… gave in already. I'm… _so_ tired, but I know that if I don't try to stop it, if-if I don't fight it… nobody else will. Or, they'll try, and then it'll just be another body and another name for me to remember. I just… I don't know what to do. It feels like… like I'm falling. I'm falling and one day I'm going to crash, and when that day comes, I know there's no possibility for me to pull myself together again. Once that day comes… _I_ will cease to exist. And _it_ … it will be all that's left of me."

Rainpaw forced the final words through the emotions clogging themselves in her throat. "And I'm terrified that… I don't mind losing, I don't care if I lose. It's almost as if… I _want_ to lose already."

The silence that followed her words was only ruined by the unforgiving winds beating against the makeshift cave. Rainpaw felt like crying, but she found that no tears would form. Fear was her most recurring companion, any lingering thought about her fight against the monster- whenever she was given a moment to think about it at least- was followed by that chilling emotion. She was getting tired of it. The monster reminded her all the time that if she just _gave in_ already, if she stopped resisting, that fear would no longer exist. There would only be sweet, sweet relief and everlasting joy.

It made it all the more tempting to give in.

"Name the one cat you care for the most."

"What?" She was getting increasingly annoyed at his strange questions, at his unorthodox method of giving advice. Anyone she ever went to for help always just gave her the answers, just gave her the words she needed to hear in the first place. But not Whiteshadow apparently. No, the tom seemed to want for her to find those words by herself within her own mind. If she wasn't so unnerved by his approach, she would've been angry at him for causing such annoyance and confusion.

"Trust me. Name the one cat you care for the most," he repeated.

"...Can I name two?" It was easy thinking of two names: Windpaw and Bluepaw. Even if her brother was avoiding her existence entirely, that didn't make her care about him any less.

"Focus on one for now," he nodded slowly, eyes shifting to look at her now. "It's easier to start with one. You can add more later."

She hesitated for a few moments before murmuring, almost bashfully, under her breath.

"Windpaw."

"And does she care about you?"

"I… want to believe she does." Rainpaw shuffled the weight on her paws, looking down at them guiltily. No matter how many times Windpaw said she loved Rainpaw, the blue-furred apprentice would always hold her doubts. After all, how could anybody love a monster?

"It's a yes or no question. Simple responses with the smallest amount of time taken to answer." The tom nodded at her, a kind and urging expression on his face. This was what he wanted in the first place, for her to actually hold a conversation with him. Rainpaw just wished they could've started with something lighter other than her fight with the monster. "Just say the first thing that comes to your mind. No matter what it is. This is a safe zone, remember?"

"That would be a lot more convincing if I didn't feel like this cave will fall in on us."

"Does she care about you?"

Rainpaw felt a scowl pull at her lips. "Why does this matter?"

"Yes or no question."

She was starting to get annoyed with his method. A sigh escaped through her clenched teeth, paws shuffling against the cold stone floor. Whiteshadow kept his gaze trained on her, expression annoyingly peaceful.

"I mean… yeah, sure." Whiteshadow let out a sigh that sounded suspiciously like disappointment. For some reason, the thought of making the tom displeased with her didn't settle well within her chest. Rainpaw clenched her jaw before looking back at him, resolution shining in her light blue eyes. "Yes. She does."

"If something were to happen to her, what would you do?"

"I don't…" Rainpaw didn't want to think about that, her nightmare lingering just at the edge of her mind. She wanted to walk away from him, but she was essentially trapped with the blizzard outside and the only other option was going farther into the cave. The Stormclan apprentice was forced to sit there and contribute.

"Answer quickly," Whiteshadow repeated once more, pale eyes holding her in place. "The first thing that comes to mind. If something were to happen to her, what would you do?"

"I… I would cry." Rainpaw finally answered, the frown on her face deepening. She felt foolish for saying it out loud. "I would be really sad. I don't… want to imagine a world without her."

"And what would you do next?"

"I… I don't know. I honestly don't know," she shrugged sheepishly. "That's the first thing that comes to my mind: I _don't know_ what I would do after being sad."

Rainpaw blinked when the tom broke out into a smile, a rapid change of expression compared to his peaceful look. The sudden shift made her heart clench in worry, ears falling flat as she stood up to take a defensive stance.

"Is this some sort of test?" A hiss escaped her lips, the anger and desire to snap at him not the monster's doing, but her own. "Are you trying to get some information out of me? Trying to make me weak?"

"Test?" Whiteshadow blinked, his smile remaining and a purr beginning to rumble in his throat. "In a way."

"I knew I should've kept my mouth shut!"

She wanted to storm out of the den, but a chilling wind seemed to push her back in place. The blue furred apprentice huffed as she whipped around, content with leaving the tom at the lip of the cave and venturing deeper.

"And in a way… you passed, Rainpaw."

The Stormclan apprentice froze in place, ears still stubbornly pressed against her head. Her narrowed eyes turned to look at him, a growl threatening to rumble in her throat.

"What are you talking about?"

His smile took on a softer expression as he stood up in his place. He cast a final, almost longing glance at the blizzard before turning to face her. A soothing chuckle slipped past his lips.

"There _is_ hope for you after all."

"What are you talking about stubborn old fool?"

"Hey now," he frowned playfully, "I'm not _that_ old."

"Tell me what you meant!" Rainpaw charged up to him, standing a whisker-length away. If there was one thing she hated, it was falling into someone's trap. Especially when the monster was still asleep to bother taking control. It would make fun of her later for being such an imbecile.

"I mean…" Whiteshadow said, unfazed with how close she was. As if her claws, unsheathed and scraping against the stone, weren't threatening. Who knows, to him, she probably looked adorable in her attempt to look serious.

"If the monster was winning," his bold words made her flinch a step back, jaw clenched, "your first response to that second question _would've_ been violence. Destruction." He smiled sunnily again. "The fact that it _wasn't_ any of those things means your conscious is still stronger. If it hasn't eaten away at it yet, after this long, then with effort, and maybe some help from others, you can pull yourself together. You can put your pieces back together yourself."

Whiteshadow stared directly into her eyes, into her very soul. He was attempting to look directly at the monster as well because his next words weren't entirely for her. " _You_ can win, Rainpaw."

His words were like a blow to her gut, the breath rushing out of her in a single gasp as hope swelled within her chest. Whiteshadow's gaze never wavered, never turned away. The monster in her mind was, once again, suspiciously quiet. Maybe it was still asleep… or maybe it was scared that he was right. Either way, she was glad she didn't have to struggle to keep it at bay.

"We should get some rest, with that storm outside, we'll be stuck here for the night." With that, the tom began walking past her and to the warmest part of the cold den. Rainpaw followed him with her eyes, thoughts still turning over his words over and over again in a never-ending tumble. _You can win. You can win. You can win._

 _You can beat your monster._

"Whiteshadow," she called out to him. The tom paused in his steps, ears swiveling to face her and indicate he was listening. He didn't turn to look at her though, a yawn escaping his lips. Rainpaw bit her lip before continuing. "You've noticed my struggle… haven't you?"

"I have."

"Then why didn't you do anything?" She wasn't angry at him, though she felt that she should be. "Why did you let me suffer alone?"

Whiteshadow's shoulders moved in a silent sigh before he turned his body halfway to look at her. That sad expression was back, a melancholic smile on his face as he spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Because you didn't ask for help."

Rainpaw stared at him again, the stiffness leaving her shoulders and the tension leaving her body. She wanted to tell him that she _couldn't_ , that the monster wouldn't let her. But if she was winning, like he said she was, she would have been able to regardless.

"The first step in receiving help from others is asking for it. You aren't a coward, you aren't weak for admitting you need assistance. In fact, it makes you so incredibly strong. Not everyone can admit they need help."

"Whiteshadow."

"Yes?"

"Can you help me?" Rainpaw forced herself to meet his gaze, resolve shining in her light blue eyes. "I don't think… No, I _know_ I can't do this alone."

 _I can't pull myself together alone. I don't want to be alone._

Thankfully, she wouldn't have to.

"I'll be happy to help you, Rainpaw."

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

"You know, I never thought I would say this," Adderpaw spoke up from where he walked in the front of the trio, the only Commoner apprentices. "But, I miss Whiteshadow."

Sootpaw grunted in agreement while Mousepaw nodded as well, a sigh escaping their lips in unison. The three found themselves on their way to the Commoner's training area yet again. Wildfire, while he was _supposed_ to be following Whiteshadow's method of training all of the apprentices together, repeatedly dismissed them the second they approached him. Two days without the actual lead Royal and their temporary one was already making their training a disaster. Sootpaw wished he could say he was surprised.

"Yeah," he sighed heavily, "I miss training with the others."

Mousepaw wrinkled her nose at that. "You _like_ training with the Higher Ranks?"

Sootpaw blinked in confusion, a frown threatening to pull at his lips. "You don't?"

"It could be worse," Adderpaw spoke up from his place, head turning to look back at his friends. "But it could also be so much better. Don't get me wrong, having Whiteshadow around during training definitely makes them tamer. Even still, they're just too competitive to even think about losing against us."

Now, Sootpaw was definitely frowning. "Competing is fun though."

Adderpaw opened his mouth to speak, but Mousepaw cut him off with a noticeable air of dejection surrounding her. Her ears were flattened against her head, tail lashing in irritation.

"It's not fun when you're losing all the time."

Sootpaw found he had no response for that because it was true. It was discouraging to lose all the time, and he could tell it affected the other two Commoner apprentices more greatly. He had Flarepaw to help him after all, while _they_ didn't have the luxury of being friends with a High Rank. Perhaps he could teach them the things that Flarepaw taught him…

Once again, he began playing with the thought of asking the she-cat to train him in secret. A thought that was only interrupted when he bumped into Adderpaw's back. The light brown tom had a noticeable stiffness to his shoulders. Mousepaw was paused beside him, her ears still flat and a certain timidness shining in her amber eyes.

"Hey, why'd you-" Sootpaw didn't finish his sentence as he looked at who was standing in the middle of the Commoner's training area. His jaw clenched immediately, a heavy sigh escaping through gritted teeth. _Rowanpaw._ The dark brown Royal was sitting almost peacefully in the center of the clearing, eyes closed and head tilted back. The area was noticeably heavy with snowfall from the blizzard the previous night, though if the cold bothered Rowanpaw, he certainly didn't show it.

There was only one reason for Rowanpaw to be there, waiting for them to arrive. _Great._

"Why don't you two go on a walk?" Sootpaw spoke in a whisper, hoping beyond hope that he wasn't loud enough for the Royal apprentice to hear him. Mousepaw and Adderpaw turned to him in concern, a mixture of acceptance and denial to his words entering their gazes. They were worried about the grey tom who appeared as though he planned on walking in there alone… but they were also scared of joining him to face off against the High Rank.

"Sootpaw…"

"I'll be okay," the tom shrugged, mumbling under his breath as he began walking past them. "This isn't anything new."

He wished it was, but as soon as he entered the clearing and Rowanpaw opened his eyes to look at him, it was obvious what was about to happen. Strangely enough, there wasn't a smirk or a scowl that was typically on his face. The slash marks, scars created by Flarepaw's claws, made his amber eyes appear darker. Sootpaw wanted to feel sorry for him but found that it was almost satisfying seeing the tom scarred in such a way. That thought immediately made him feel guilty.

"About time you show up rat," Rowanpaw spoke, words holding none of the bite they normally did. It was almost as if his heart wasn't entirely in it. His burning gaze eyed the Commoner for a few seconds before he snorted. "I thought you were supposed to be faster than me?"

"What would Wildfire say if he found out you weren't training?"

Instead of shining in the concern Sootpaw wanted his eyes to glow with, a different emotion that the Commoner couldn't understand appeared in the amber. Rowanpaw moved slowly as he stood up, bouncing on his toes and rolling his head on his shoulders. Preparing himself to attack.

"You don't have to worry about me, Commoner," the tom spoke up with a sigh. "Wildfire would praise me for doing this."

 _Ah…_ It became clear why Rowanpaw suddenly looked so disinterested, so _bored_ with this situation. He didn't _want_ to attack Sootpaw right now… but Wildfire must have ordered him to. The Royal was only following orders from his mentor. The Commoner scowled at that because _of course_ Wildfire would do that.

"I'm not worried."

For some reason, his words made Rowanpaw take a pause, his simple stretches and warm-up ceasing as his ears perked up. The dark brown apprentice stared at Sootpaw's face before scoffing, head shaking in disappointment.

"And here I thought you had a caring heart," the Royal chuckled, and if Sootpaw fooled himself, the poor attempt at a laugh and his next words sounded sad. "Guess I was wrong."

As the tom began padding, slowly, towards him, Sootpaw took a simple step back. His ears flattened against his head, his own scowl pulling at his lips and a growl standing on the edge of his words.

"You don't have to do this, Rowanpaw."

His approaching pawsteps faltered, but only for a second. The Commoner was almost completely thrown off at this form of the Royal, of this form of his bully. Rowanpaw's eyes flashed with something similar to desperation, something close to fear before a snarl left his throat. His pace sped up, and Sootpaw began walking backward as well, hopefully, to buy himself some time to talk Rowanpaw out of it. That thought alone made him laugh because he never thought he would have the chance to talk him out of it.

"Yes," unfortunately, Rowanpaw would not waver. "I do."

The familiar scowl was forming on Rowanpaw's face, a burning intensity entering his flame-like eyes as he sped up, close to a run. Sootpaw was determined.

"No, you don't! You don't have to listen to what he says! You don't have to stoop to his level!" The Commoner was shouting at him, not that it mattered. If Wildfire was behind this attack, then there would be no one around to hear his cries.

"I already told you," the distress in Rowanpaw's voice was easily picked up by Sootpaw's ears, a surprising tone that made the Commoner stop walking. A growl erupted from the Royal's throat as he charged at him. "I do!"

Sootpaw, expecting Rowanpaw's signature first strike to the head, instantly ducked down… only for his face to meet the brunt of the Royal's ramming shoulder. The Commoner yowled out, mostly in surprise, and scrambled backward as his opponent continued forward. The grey-furred tom hissed as he bounced away from the other tom's attacks, ducking and diving sloppily and much too slowly.

He could feel new cuts beginning to sting against his skin, and that burning sensation made him grit his teeth before issuing his own attacks. Sootpaw blocked the Royal's next paw strike, flinching when he felt the pricking of Rowanpaw's claws at the pads of his paws.

If there was one thing Sootpaw was better at than Rowanpaw, it was in speed and speed alone. The Royal was simply too bulky, too large to keep up with Sootpaw's lithe form. His claws itched to unsheathe, and at times, they did.

Unlike their sparring matches, Sootpaw wasn't smiling and Rowanpaw wasn't holding back. It was clear he was out for blood… if only enough to force the Commoner into the Medicine Den. This time, it was serious, and there was nothing stopping the tom from mortally injuring Sootpaw other than his own conscious.

Sootpaw briefly wondered if this was where he would die.

The Commoner let out a snarl as he pounced forward, succeeding on barreling into Rowanpaw and- if only for a second- pinning him down. Using his back paws, the Royal forcefully kicked Sootpaw off, a groan escaping his lips before he was suddenly pinned on his stomach.

Rowanpaw leaned heavily over him, one paw on his back and the other on the top of Sootpaw's head. The Commoner tried pushing away, tried kicking out to make the other tom slip, but his efforts were in vain. Sharp claws pricked threateningly against his skin, a steady growl rumbling in the grey tom's throat.

"Pathetic," Rowanpaw spat down at him, leaning more of his weight to crush Sootpaw underneath him. "Even after all this time, you're still so _pathetic_."

"Pull yourself together, Rowanpaw," the Commoner growled, his words coming out in a grunt as he tried pushing against the ground now to relieve some pressure on him. Nothing seemed to work. "Don't you see he's just using you because he doesn't want to get his own paws dirty? You're just another one of his pawns!"

"I don't need to listen to the words coming out of your mouth, rat," Rowanpaw's face entered the corner of his vision, the tom hissing at him. "Don't make me break your jaw so you finally learn to keep it shut."

"Those are some nasty scars, Rowanpaw," it was a last ditch effort to scare the tom away, and Sootpaw had never felt weaker than now by relying on the threat of bringing Flarepaw into the mix. "Tell me, do they still hurt?"

The Royal was dangerously quiet above him, so quiet that Sootpaw thought he would indeed run away. But Rowanpaw was many things, and a coward wasn't one of them apparently.

"You tell me."

It was the only thing Sootpaw heard before he screamed out in agony, Rowanpaw's claws tearing the delicate skin on his face in a single clean line. Hot blood instantly bubbled to the surface, trying desperately to close the expanding wound that now stretched down from his forehead to his left temple, just above his left eye. The Commoner squeezed his eyes shut, teeth clenching against the pain. As soon as the new wound was complete, Rowanpaw stepped away from him, not before unceremoniously shoving Sootpaw onto his side of course. The grey-furred apprentice hissed in pain, eyes blinking rapidly and head shaking to dispel the blood rolling down his face now. His throat was dry from yowling, his body shaking from fatigue.

Through his blurred vision, Sootpaw could see the tom stumbling away, a noticeable limp to one of his hind legs. The Commoner allowed himself to feel satisfaction on seeing a cut now traveling down the length of Rowanpaw's left leg, a scowl on the tom's face.

"Where are you going?" Sootpaw spoke through the hoarseness in his throat, the sunset burning with conviction as he pushed himself up on shaky paws. His temple pounded with his rapidly beating heart, a wave of pain pulsing with each one. "I'm still standing Rowanpaw!"

"Why don't you ever stay down?" The Royal sighed heavily, sounding so tired and stopping just at the tree-line from his quick attempt to leave the area. "Just once, grant me the pleasure of seeing you stay down. Just _once_ , that's all I'm asking, rat."

"No matter how many times you push me down, I _will_ get back up." Sootpaw took a few wobbly steps forward, gritting his teeth through the splitting headache. "Wildfire doesn't want to hurt me himself? _Fine_! That makes him nothing but a coward, and you? You're the fool who listens to him."

"I already said I didn't have a choice!" Rowanpaw whipped around, so aggressively that Sootpaw flinched at the thought he would charge forward again. But no, the Royal stayed in his place, teeth bared and gritted harshly. Even from his distance, the Commoner could see him shivering. Whether or not it was because of the cold, he couldn't tell.

"I didn't have a choice," the tom repeated before turning away again. "I didn't have a choice."

The almost haunted expression on the Royal's face made Sootpaw's anger bleed away like the red still dripping from the wound on his forehead, eyes rounding at the realization that Rowanpaw didn't _want_ to do this. Maybe he never wanted to hurt Sootpaw. _No… No, Rowanpaw is irredeemable._

 _He's lying to me, he wants to make me drop my guard._

Sootpaw hated to admit that it was working. He spoke in the breath of a whisper that was swept away with the winds, "Rowanpaw…"

"You can't win, Commoner. I'd advise you to start listening to him before you end up in a grave."

Sootpaw stared at the Royal's back, conflicting emotions battling out within his pounding head. He needed to have Hollypaw heal him, but that could wait until later.

"I need to try."

"And you call me the fool," Rowanpaw spat without turning around. "You can't win, so pull yourself together and just accept that already, Sootpaw. Like I've always said, you were doomed to always lose from the very beginning. When you die because of this, you'll have no one else to blame but yourself. And I can finally say, I told you so."

Sootpaw didn't know how to respond to that, to receive a warning from _Rowanpaw_ of all cats. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the Royal didn't give him the opportunity to think of a response before he began walking away.

Once again, the Commoner was left alone, with no one to piece his thoughts and his body back together but himself.

But unlike before, he wasn't cursing the Royal that did this. Unlike before, he felt _sorry_ for Rowanpaw.

Because it was clear the High Rank was scared of Wildfire, for one reason for another. And if _Rowanpaw_ was scared of his own mentor… If _Flarepaw_ was so scared of her own father too...

Shouldn't Sootpaw be as well?

…

 _ **A/N: Hooie, finally finished with this. I had to scrap the original chapter (8 fricking pages, 8!) because I was simply not content with it and it felt out of place. This chapter still seems a bit iffy to me, but much better than what was originally going to happen. Hope you enjoyed!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Do you think that everyone can be redeemed? Or are there some that are simply irredeemable?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations19**_


	58. Chapter 54: Tear Yourself Apart

_**A/N: I'm nervous… Tell me why I'm nervous about this chapter? Oh, right. Because Windpaw deals with a… less than friendly person (cat?). Fair warning: there is a bit amount of homophobia portrayed by that less than friendly person. I can go on a rant about that, but to save time (and pages) let's just get into the story. Apologies if I offend anybody in any way with what is said, these are not my thoughts or ideals, it is the character's thoughts and ideals. Please don't confuse the two. (Oh, and Flare is continuously dealing with her**_ **wonderful** _**father, what's new?) Definitely one of the less fun chapters.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Feathershade_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Heya Sharp! I know I know, I'm an evil person to them. My heart was aching just writing it. I gotta make a story where nothing goes wrong and everyone is happy (but then, where's the fun in that eh?). They're mine! Mine! You can adopt them (prices for each varies… Wildfire cost a penny, you want him?) I didn't know whether I wanted to introduce the idea of Rowan possibly getting a form of redemption… at first, I just wanted him to be a stereotypical bully. But, if I've learned anything in my life, everybody's got a backstory, even bullies. (That's not saying his actions are excused in any way or he's getting his own backstory, just that I want to introduce a reason why he's doing it. Nobody is bad just to be bad… that's just bad writing). I don't entirely agree with Whiteshadow. In my opinion, sure, everybody _can_ find redemption. But just because they can don't mean they deserve it. Whiteshadow is this story's therapist XD. Aww, thank you. I know how you feel, I only have like one friend who read a few of the Warrior books, but they never really got into it. I mean, I've also never read any of them, but I digress. _Review Two:_ I liked the chapter name, I've been online searching for idioms and short phrases that could be opposite to each other and I found those. (Originally, this pair was supposed to be called; Every Hero is a Monster and Every Monster is a Hero… but that kinda sounded awkward. Somewhere down the line, I might just have a pair titled Monster and Hero, but eh, we'll see).

 _ **Reviewer (Guest)-**_ Yeah… I felt disturbed just writing it haha. But I feel like it was very necessary, especially when I've mentioned so many times that she has nightmares. Now we can see into her mind and see exactly what she sees and why she's so scared. Fun, right? I don't really have nightmares too often, but I also don't really have dreams too often either. My mind is just weird I guess. For me, I see it as everybody _can_ be redeemed, but that doesn't mean they _deserve_ to be redeemed. Oof, my bad kitties better stay away from you XD. A perpetual cycle of agony and torture, death and rebirth. That's harsh. (And also a great story idea XD). Yeah, I think Soot needs to be aware that he should at least be wary of Wildfire, if not scared of him. Right now, I'd say he's just angry and hates Wildfire more than anything. Will that change? Possibly… Here's the next chapter (sorry it's not a fun one, especially for Wind).

 _ **Guest-**_ I agree that everyone is redeemable, but whether or not they deserve that is up in the air. Everybody in my story suffers, yippee (I am so sorry, why am I their owner XD) Hmm, I don't think so. We won't get a chapter in Rowan's point of view, but we might get an in-depth conversation with him. Possibly a backstory? Hmm… I say no for that right now, but that could change.

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ Thank you! I enjoyed writing it (even though I was frustrated for having deleted the original piece). Whiteshadow is best character confirmed? You guys are definitely a lot nicer than me when it comes to that question. I think there are those that are beyond redemption, but I also think that there are some who are capable of redemption but don't deserve it.

 _ **Sir Nut-**_ Thank you! Yeah, after your review, I really missed having some Soot action. Hopefully, I can include more of that. That's a good example, I didn't think of that. And also, I believe that everybody is capable of redemption, but there are some that simply don't deserve it.

 _ **Nightsky of FlameClan-**_ Yeah, he's a classic middle school bully. I mean… every evil has a backstory no? I believe that nobody is born evil, evil is created by circumstances and experiences. That's just me though.

 _ **Cyai-**_ Greetings! I take it not many writers answer reviews the way I do? I thought everybody did. I just found it… hmm, what's the word? Courteous? Yeah. You guys took the time to not only read my story in particular (amongst the millions out there) but also took the time to leave a review. It's only polite for me to respond to each and every one of them as my form of gratitude (and I also love just responding to your thoughts with my own. And it's also the only place where I can be informal XD). Aww, thank you! Yeah, classes are kicking my butt. College isn't fun… well, most of the time. I need irl friends that go to the same school as me DX. Hngh, my heart! I'm honored that you see me as a writer you aspire to be. I do believe there is a thing such as being beyond redemption, but that's only for those who are so far gone, they fall into the category of thinking they don't _need_ redemption because they believe they aren't doing anything wrong. Exactly! I believe that while there are those who have a chance of redemption, there are also those who simply don't _deserve_ that redemption. Whether because of themselves or because of how others see them, there are some who simply should not receive redemption. Love your thoughts. I hope you have a wonderful day too, and as long as you review, I'll make sure to respond to it :D.

 _ **Feathershade-**_ Yeah, I figured it was a troll haha. I love White's tests too, they're definitely fun coming up with and very different than what I would do.

 _ **Bman130-**_ It always surprises me how quickly everyone reads this now 50+ chaptered fanfiction haha. I first want to start off by saying thank you for joining us for this long and heartbreaking ride! Whiteshadow eh? I am _so_ glad I changed his personality from its original before starting the story, otherwise, everyone would have to find a new favorite character. Thank you! I feel like everyone can redeem themselves, but not everybody deserves to redeem themselves, get it? Like Rainpaw, I feel like she deserves a chance at redemption. Here's the next chapter (not so fun, but still important). Once again, thank you for deciding to join us!

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**_

 _ **Who's ready for this? I'm not. Oh well, time to bite the bullet.**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

There were many sparring matches that all of Blazeclan anticipated to watch.

Any match against Whiteshadow was always fun to sit back and enjoy… not so much to be a part of though. All of the Royals had their fair share of beatings from the lead tom, but that didn't stop any of them from continuing to challenge him.

Now with him out of the picture- _for now_ , she reminded herself, _his absence was only temporary_ \- Flarepaw was all too aware that all eyes turned in excitement to any match regarding her, for some reason. She was used to it by now, or so she told herself.

When Flamepaw was around, and the two prodigies drank in the attention pouring out of the clan in waves, it appeared as though _every day_ was a day of sparring. Against anyone really. The other apprentices- both High and Low Rank, between brother and sister (she would always give him the win, though he didn't have to try very hard to earn it himself more often than not), those rare matches between mother and son or mother and daughter when Willowflame felt like sparring- "stretching her legs" she would say.

One such match Flarepaw herself felt excited for was between her and Gingerpaw. Her rival with a pelt to match his namesake always gave her the toughest of fights, he gave her the opportunity- and forced her- to give it her all.

While the amber furred apprentice was seen as untouchable, invincible, the ginger tom was untouchable in his own right. While Flarepaw was, called by many, a master of agility… Gingerpaw was the master of defense. His guard and his parries were as flawless as her ability to dodge, a fighting style that was no ones but his own. Flarepaw had often wondered where the tom learned such a technique- because surely one couldn't make it up on their own.

"Are you ready, Flarepaw?"

With her rival's pale yellow eyes staring at her unwaveringly, Flarepaw could almost forget her father hovering over the two from outside of the arena. She could feel that burning amber gaze trailing her, watching her every movement for any sign of falter. Any sign of a mistake. The feeling alone sent a harsh pang of nostalgia through her, and her body instinctively stiffened under those eyes.

In the past, whenever she was part of a sparring match, Wildfire's critical gaze never failed to catch her smallest misstep, her slightest mistake. He would scold her after, when they were alone, with his words and his claws.

Flarepaw hated how affected she was by her father's presence alone. Hated how much her body wanted to obey to its act of dutiful daughter. Her mind was frantically trying to fight the urge to fall back into old behavior around him. It was slowly tearing itself apart trying to come up with a solution.

"Flarepaw?"

"Yes, Gingerpaw. I'm ready." She wasn't, not with Wildfire slowly exiting her line of vision as he circled behind her. Her skin crawled knowing he was somewhere she couldn't see, somewhere where she was unguarded.

"She-cat's first," Gingerpaw bowed his head, a faint glimmer of amusement entering those pale yellow eyes. Despite herself, Flarepaw let out a breath of a chuckle at his polite display. Many things were changing in her life, but the two rival siblings- Gingerpaw and Emberpaw- were still the same as ever.

It gave her some form of peace amidst her chaotic jumble of thoughts.

"My, aren't you chivalrous?"

The words- that simple tease- were hardly out of her mouth before she didn't waste a second in charging forward. Even without reaching the tom, the High Ranks watching erupted into a boisterous cheer that shook the forest around them. Flarepaw would've found it annoying if she wasn't so nervous.

Unlike so many others that she sparred before, Gingerpaw held his ground the closer she approached. His head was tilted just-so, a neutral expression adorning his face, and a gentle smile eventually appearing on his lips when she lashed forward. As fast as she was, Flarepaw almost always failed to hit the tom with her first strike, no matter how many times she fainted an attack or changed up her targets.

The strike that was intended for his head instead harmlessly met the tom's raised shoulder, chin tucked against the crook of his leg to further protect himself. Flarepaw hissed between her teeth, dropping into a crouch as his own strike sailed over her head. Close-up, Flarepaw could never hope to outmatch the tom in strength alone. Gingerpaw was always the largest out of all of the apprentices, always the bulkiest. Even Flamepaw- her brother with a fighting style that was a perfect cross of elegant beauty and raw power, the perfect combination of Willowflame and Wildfire- could never wrestle him into submission.

Bouncing backward on her toes, the she-cat's silver eyes darted quickly from one part of his body to the next. His stance was wide, sturdy. She would never be able to knock him down. Despite being naturally slower, Gingerpaw always had quick reflexes when it counted most- something he spent most of his time honing during each training session. Much like her, his technique was most effective when his opponent attacked first. Flarepaw made a mental note to focus on her own offensive capabilities for later.

The amber furred apprentice darted forward, bobbing left and right to confuse the tom. Much to her annoyance, but not her surprise, those pale yellow eyes followed each of her movements, stance tightening as she approached within striking range. Flarepaw gritted her teeth as she summoned a burst of energy within herself, moving from one place to the next around him and lashing her paw out at every opportunity she could. She was a blur of movement, appearing and seemingly disappearing from one place to the next.

Those who were watching could hardly keep up with their eyes alone.

But amazingly, annoyingly to Flarepaw, Gingerpaw was able to block each and every hit. Her attacks weren't nearly strong enough to break through his defenses, the pads of her paws hitting the muscles in his shoulders, his legs. They bounced off harmlessly, and it didn't take long for her to become aware that she was wasting her energy with her usual barrage of paw strikes. With a hiss of frustration, the she-cat, once more, was forced to back away.

This was one thing Flarepaw envied of Gingerpaw's fighting style. The tom hardly needed to move, making only the subtlest of movements- the subtlest of shoulder raises- that took even less energy than her smallest of dodges.

A glimmer in the tom's eyes made a gasp escape her lips, body instinctively leaning just-so and the air by her cheek quivering from the heavy hit he initiated. No doubt, that strike alone would've left her seeing stars. This was another aspect of the tom's fighting style. Every single one of his attacks was devastatingly powerful, it wouldn't surprise her if it was more than enough to render her unconscious if they landed.

Leaning just a bit too far to the side, the she-cat allowed for her body to drop into a roll, springing towards the tom with his paw still outstretched and only now coming back to its usual position. At last, the amber apprentice allowed a flicker of satisfaction to burn in her chest when her paw knocked the tom's muzzle aside. Enough force and momentum were behind her hit to cause him to stumble, eyes blinking more in confusion than in a daze. Keeping up with the advantage, the she-cat wasted no opportunity to rekindle her previous, yet useless at the time, barrage.

The cheers of the others- and the taunting calls and jibes directed at Gingerpaw- made her grit her teeth in annoyance. She normally found it so easy to ignore outside noise. A growl from the tom in front of her told her the same thing, but neither spoke a word about it and continued. Her rival- now finally able to recover from the drop in his defense- began parrying her hits once more, meeting each of her paws with one of his own.

A breath of exertion left her lips as she skipped back a few steps, ears falling flat and eyes widening for the fraction of a second before Gingerpaw began issuing his own set of strikes. They weren't that difficult to dodge when compared to the faster fighters, but Flarepaw was still wary of each one. The last thing she needed was for one of them to land because she became overconfident.

"Don't disappoint me you two!"

The unexpected call that was meant to be encouraging was anything but coming from Wildfire. Her fluid evasion of Gingerpaw's heavy strikes came to a sudden halt at the shout from her father, body freezing up and refusing to move any longer.

Well, until Gingerpaw's ramming shoulder met her chest and sent her flying backward with the impact.

Her moment of being airborne was filled with nothing but her cursing herself for getting distracted. Her collision with the ground a few feet away from the ginger-furred tom was as painful as she expected it to be, the breath knocking out of her in one fell swoop. Flarepaw gritted her teeth against the burning pain within her, lungs failing to do the one purpose they were designed for. The noise created by the High Ranks surrounding them faded into nothing but white noise, her ears ringing from the impact and the back of her head throbbing as she laid there momentarily.

 _Get up. Wildfire's watching. Get up!_

Against every desire to simply stay there on the ground and fail to catch her breath, the amber furred apprentice moved almost mechanically until she was somehow standing. On her next attempt at a breath, the sharp pain within her chest caused her to cough, tears springing to her eyes and ears falling flat as she pushed away from the memories the horrible feeling of being unable to breathe brought up. _This isn't the fire, the air was just knocked out of you. You're safe, you're fine, you're-_

"Are you okay, Flarepaw?"

Her rival stood a short distance away, his wide stance softening and his unpenetrable guard dropping as he watched her silent struggle to breathe. Concern danced in his pale yellow eyes, and for a moment, Flarepaw thought he would cancel the rest of the match altogether.

She wanted to admit that she wasn't fine.

She wanted to admit how ridiculous she felt for _still_ struggling to fend off the nightmares and the horrid memories of that day. She wanted to admit that she was running out of ideas to help protect Sootpaw from her father. She wanted to admit how scared she was of herself for feeling such a high when attacking Wildfire.

But the temporary lead Royal was still circling them, eyes like the fire in his name burning her down to ashes. He was looking for a weakness, and her admitting any of those things would be the ultimate weakness.

Flarepaw set her jaw stubbornly, raising her head higher even though it made the blossoming flower of pain in her chest bloom faster.

"It's not over yet."

Before the breathless words could even finish leaving her mouth, Flarepaw sprinted at Gingerpaw, taking advantage of his dropped guard. The tom's pale eyes blinked, and all she saw was a frown on his face before he resumed his stance. Her focus wasn't on him, even though it probably should've been. Her attention wasn't on the burning in her lungs that still found it impossible to draw breath. She ignored the chanting and cheering echoing around the clearing.

She was only aware of those burning amber eyes trailing her every movement, no matter how much she twisted and turned to avoid Gingerpaw's heavy attacks. Flarepaw felt like stopping mid-attack to turn in her father's direction and spit at him to _stop looking at her_. His presence was overbearing, even as he stood more than a few fox-lengths away. The fur along her spine bristled, her shoulders stiffening with each passing second. She wasn't even aware that she was continuously flicking her gaze away from Gingerpaw and to look for Wildfire.

She needed to win. Flarepaw needed to beat the unbeatable defense that Gingerpaw was made of, not for herself though. Wildfire was watching- she could _feel_ him- and if she did this, it would only further prove just how strong she had become. Just how strong she was now. And she would use that strength to defeat Wildfire at his own games.

Her roaring thoughts and heavy pants came to a screeching halt when her focus shifted back to Gingerpaw, only to find him succumbing to her feeble attempt at tripping him. The tom landed heavily on his side, a grunt escaping his lips, but he made no attempt to stand up or move away when she scrambled on top of him with her paws on his shoulders. He could've kicked her off, she knew she was nowhere near strong enough to stay on if he didn't want her there.

Flarepaw's silver eyes blinked down at the tom in confusion, even more when he simply laid there and met her gaze. Yellow flashed in what could only be understanding, the start of a smile pulling at his lips. A flicker of irritation passed through her burning chest. _He let me win._

There was no way Flarepaw would've been able to pin Gingerpaw, let alone make him trip. Those watching didn't seem to sense this, because as soon as it became aware that the tom wasn't going to try and escape from her hold- crowning her the victor- they all began cheering for her. The she-cat, numbly, stepped away from him a second later to give him room to stand. With the match now over, the boisterous spectators all began leaving- returning to the duties they should've been doing instead of watching the sparring match.

Wildfire approached them, but if she was being honest, she didn't listen to a single word he said. Her thoughts were still on her rival, the tom who handed her the victory like it was nothing. With the running so close to the end, Flarepaw knew how important each opportunity to gain favor- and therefore, the votes- of the clan was. Should they tie in the final trials, the winner was only chosen through the votes of the Royals. It wasn't hard to tell that they would choose whoever won the most sparring matches.

 _He let me win._

Her father was leaving, the last thing she saw was annoyance flashing in his dark amber eyes. She counted that as a victory, as small as it was. Wildfire wasn't adept at hiding how much he had wanted her to lose the sparring match. Flarepaw knew how much he favored Gingerpaw over her now that Flamepaw was out of the picture. _But I didn't achieve the victory on my own, Gingerpaw let me win._

 _Why?_

"Good fight, Flarepaw."

"Why did you do that?"

Her words were edged with a growl of aggravation, silver eyes holding a storm turning in his direction. Her fangs were barred, the fur bristling along her shoulders and ears falling flat. She could ignore the pain in her chest by focusing on her annoyance for his pity.

Gingerpaw blinked at her innocently before turning his gaze away.

"I don't have any idea of what you're implying."

"You lost on purpose, don't pretend like you didn't," she stepped closer to him, a hiss- as breathless as it was- escaping her lips as she did so. A victory handed to her wasn't a victory at all. It was empty, it was useless. It reminded her of how _weak_ she was. Flarepaw hadn't beaten Gingerpaw at his prime. She hadn't beaten the unbeatable defense. She wasn't strong enough, and the tom knew that.

"And let's not pretend that you would've won, had I not done that."

His tone was impossible to read, and since his gaze was turned away from her, she couldn't even see the expression in his eyes. Flarepaw was never good at figuring out what went on in Gingerpaw's mind. She could hardly tell if he wore a mask or not.

"Arrogance is not a good look on you, Gingerpaw."

"And desperation isn't a good look on _you_ , Flarepaw."

The she-cat flinched, lips falling to cover her fangs but teeth still gritting together tightly. That's what she was now: _desperate_. She was scrambling to fix everything around her, scrambling to save Sootpaw from Wildfire and her heart from her mind. It was a push-and-pull act, one that was slowly tearing her apart at the seams and leaving her exhausted. And if _Gingerpaw_ could see that with a simple look, who else could?

The tom blew out a sigh before speaking in what could've been an apologetic tone, but she couldn't tell.

"That victory was clearly important to you in a way I could hardly understand. It wouldn't have been right for me to prevent you from getting that when it was nothing but a simple sparring match to me."

Her eyes narrowed, "you and I both know that nothing is _simple_ when you're a Grand Royal apprentice."

Gingerpaw chuckled, a sad sound that was unnervingly open.

"I suppose you're right," he shrugged nonchalantly, turning his gaze away from her once more. She only now became aware that it was a bashful motion. "That doesn't change the fact that I would hate for you to hurt yourself by pushing yourself too much."

Flarepaw suddenly found herself wanting to tell him everything. She found herself wanting to tell him about her and Sootpaw, about the threat that Wildfire truly was and everybody was blind to, about her mission to save the Commoner from that threat. Perhaps he could even help her. Gingerpaw was always great at strategizing, he could think of something that she hadn't.

She bit her tongue instead. This was something she needed to do on her own, she already felt guilty for passing some of the weight of her task onto Whiteshadow's and Sagepaw's shoulders. Gingerpaw didn't deserve to carry her problems with him.

"You have no idea what I'm going through."

"You're right, I don't," she would've had to have been blind to miss the glimmer of sadness and understanding in his eyes as he continued speaking. "But what I do know is that you won't get what you want by tearing yourself apart in the process. What would be the point then? To finally get what you want, but you change- most often for the worst- to get it?"

A chill passed through her from his words, her already troubled breathing coming to a stop at her realization that he was right. What _would_ be the point? Accepting the part of her blood that was Wildfire would be damning the part that made her _her_. She would be just like him. Would she still love Sootpaw if she became like him? Would she still find him important enough to risk everything- even herself- to protect him?

Her jaw clenched.

"Sometimes, sacrifices need to be made."

"I agree," Gingerpaw spoke over his shoulder as he stood up to leave. "But is this one really necessary?"

She had convinced herself it was. After all, _Flarepaw_ could never hope to beat Wildfire, _Flarepaw_ had never achieved victory against him before. If she continued being just Flarepaw, she would never win… and she would lose Sootpaw as well. But if she became just like Wildfire, maybe she had a chance.

Or maybe, she was still losing. Because this was what Wildfire wanted all along. For her to want to strive for nothing but perfection, nothing but absolute victory time and time again, and achieve it with no mercy shown.

Flarepaw, once again, found herself backed into a corner. Wildfire had once told her to never allow that to happen; once in a corner, you could never hope to win. But Willowflame… Willowflame had told her that there was _always_ a way to win. It was in her blood, it was in her legacy. It was her destiny.

She would find a way to win… one that didn't include tearing herself apart in the process.

"I…" Flarepaw took in a deep breath, suddenly finding it easier to do such an action with the burning in her chest beginning to cool down. She exhaled slowly, heavily, with the silver storm in her eyes closing… only to open a few seconds later for the moon to shine instead. A small smile pulled at her lips, directed at the tom, even though she was sure he couldn't see her. "Thank you, Gingerpaw."

"You welcome," Flarepaw wished he knew what exactly she was thanking him for. "What are friends for?"

"Friends…" The word brought a soothing warmth to her chest and a smile to her face. She still wasn't used to having those. It felt nice. "Yeah. But next time, I'm going to win without needing your help."

"I don't expect any less from you, Flarepaw."

She decided, there and then, she would never allow for anyone to just _give_ her a victory. The apprentice would reach it on her own, no matter how many hurdles, no matter how much heartache she would have to go through.

She would gain the world without having to lose herself in the process.

…

 _ **Stormclan (oh boy)**_

…

Windpaw always knew her father was an expert at avoiding her. That didn't mean it hurt any less when he so blatantly turned the other way when he saw her approaching.

Her last resort was to trail after him on one of his solo hunting expeditions… and that's just what she did.

The grey pelted apprentice slunk across the ice, paws moving smoothly across the slick surface as if she was in the river itself. The shivers racking her body were constant, and she wished to her ancestors above that Leaf-bare was almost over. Her prayers went unanswered, apparently, and the two days of Rainpaw missing from her nest already made her cranky and cold. Copper eyes flashed in irritation when her paw sunk through a heavy pile of snow, a chill passing through her and her fur standing on edge.

"I see you haven't been practicing your stealth, Windpaw."

The Grand Royal apprentice flinched at the sound of her father's voice ahead of her. She had thought for sure she was completely unnoticed, but apparently not. Her fur stood on edge for a reason that had nothing to do with the cold now, copper eyes blinking in surprise before she blew out a simple sigh.

"You should be practicing for your upcoming trial. Faith in the Frost is not a test one is allowed to take lightly. You should not be wasting your time with a game, Windpaw."

"It's a pseudo-trial, first of all," the she-cat grumbled as she stepped out of her- apparently useless- hiding place. Sagesplash turned halfway to face her, but as she expected, his light blue gaze turned away merely a second later. Windpaw tried her hardest not to let her disappointment show on her face. "And secondly, I need to talk to you."

"And you couldn't have approached me like a normal warrior?"

"It's kind of difficult to do that when you turn away from me every chance you get."

Sagesplash remained silent at her words, a scowl pulling at his lips. Windpaw blew out a steadying breath, relieved for once that his gaze was away from her. She didn't know if she could gather her thoughts under his scrutinizing glare. But now that he wasn't walking away at the sight of her, she suddenly couldn't find the words she had wanted to say. Or rather, she couldn't find the courage to say them.

She wanted to tell him how much it hurt for him to avoid her. How much it hurt for him to glare at her in such an obvious form of disgust and not know his reason for it. How much it was tearing her apart from the inside knowing he couldn't stand to look at her for a second longer than necessary.

Her mouth opened after she took in a deep breath, but the air was instantly caught in her throat when she saw him attempting to walk away from her _again_. _Again_ he was turning his back to her. _Again_ he was pushing her aside like she was nothing. _Again_ he looked away from her in disgust.

 _Again_ he wasn't acting like the father he should've been.

"You're doing it _again_?" Windpaw had enough of watching the back of his head, she had enough of constantly running after the trail he left behind. The anger and confidence she only ever truly held with her mask on burned at her insides, her teeth clenching together to withhold the fire attempting to jump at him. " _Stop_ doing that!"

For half a second, she truly thought he was going to keep walking away from her. When he paused in his steps, his ears swiveling back in her direction and muscles twitching in his body, she could tell that's what he wanted to do. But she was yelling at him, and his pride as a High Rank wouldn't allow for her to do that without a warning at least.

His head turned partially to look behind his shoulder.

"I highly advise you not to raise your voice again at me, Windpaw. Show your father the manners I taught you."

She wanted to laugh if only to irk him even more. Windpaw's lips curled in a harsh smirk that held only a sliver of her true agitation. _As if you taught me anything at all…_

 _The only thing you taught me is how to turn my back on someone._

"Well, my bad, _father_ ," she stressed the word tauntingly, and with the way his ears flattened against his head, she knew he didn't like the subtle jibe. "I'm just getting really annoyed that you keep walking away from me when I'm trying to talk to you."

He was silent for a beat longer, body turning more and more to face her, but light blue eyes still obviously avoiding her. Windpaw wanted to test just how much she needed to push him before his disgust turned into anger. Right now, she was willing to go pretty far. Her concerns and her fear of being the perfect daughter in his eyes were tossed to the wind. Right now, she wanted answers, and she would be damned if she didn't get them.

"You must be mistaken. I am very busy-"

"Avoiding me?" Windpaw cut him off, reveling in the fact that he hated that more than anything. "Yeah, you're great at that. You've always have been, haven't you?"

That got to him.

Before the words could completely leave her mouth, the dark grey tom whipped towards her completely, lips pulled back and fangs barred at her as he furiously took a few steps forward. If Windpaw wasn't so irritated, and she would be lying if she didn't admit she was currently wearing her mask, she might've backed down. Instead, his ferocious advance forward made her take her own steps in his direction- a blatant challenge and sign of disrespect in his eyes.

"Do not speak to me in that tone," Sagesplash lifted himself higher, though even still, Windpaw was tall enough to meet him directly in the eye. It surprised her for a moment that she was able to do such a thing, but then she remembered that she always use to cower down under his gaze.

"Whatever gets you to stay, right?"

Her words were closer to whisper than a growl, closer to defeat than anger. With the way his ears perked up, Sagesplash must have sensed it as well. Windpaw could've sworn she saw a glimmer of something similar to guilt in his eyes, but when she blinked it was gone. _Go figure…_ Even if he was aware of how much he was hurting her, he hardly seemed to care.

The tom sighed heavily, Windpaw immediately knew what that sound meant. He did it often when she had asked him basic questions as a kit. It was a condescending sound, one that made it seem as though he was dealing with a petulant kit rather than a Grand Royal apprentice. Light blue met copper for a fraction of a second longer than before, ultimately turning away once more and sending another flicker of irritation in her chest.

"Why can't you look at me?"

He sighed again, Windpaw was beginning to hate that sound. As he spoke, his gaze was directed to the sky, to the trees, the ground. _Anything_ but her.

"I do not wish to look at…"

It was strange that he trailed off because Sagesplash always finished his sentences. But that was intentional. Windpaw could see it in the way he clenched his teeth, in the way he physically swallowed down that last word that he wouldn't say out loud. The she-cat narrowed her eyes at him before taking a single step forward. She was grateful for her mask, it made it so much easier to speak her mind when she pretended she didn't care about the consequences.

"At… what?" A growl began rumbling in her throat, glare attempting to reduce him to a pile of ashes. "What am I, father? What am I to you?" She took another step, forcing his gaze to turn to her as she met it evenly, unforgivingly. "I want to hear you say it."

Sagesplash stared into her copper eyes for a few moments longer, inhaling slowly to buy himself some time. Try as he might, he couldn't prevent the inevitable. Not when she wouldn't allow him to walk away again.

"You are an abomination, Windpaw." Those light blue eyes narrowed at her, his lips curling once more in revulsion. "And I can hardly stand looking at an abomination."

 _An abomination… because…_

Windpaw would've laughed if she wasn't so baffled by his words, so exasperated by them.

"...Is that what this is about?" Windpaw couldn't help but scoff. "You won't look at me because I love another she-cat?"

"As if you know what love means," Sagesplash scowled at her, trying and failing to raise his head higher. "You are still young. Your… Your _infatuation_ with that… _miscreant_ is blinding your reason."

 _Now_ she was mad. Now that he brought Rainpaw into the conversation, now that he _insulted_ Rainpaw. Yes, Windpaw was definitely angry now.

"Oh believe me," she spoke in a dangerously calm voice. "You are the _last_ one who can say I don't know anything about love."

It was surprising to see Sagesplash flinch, Windpaw thought she liked seeing him do that.

"Don't think I've forgotten about the whole situation with you and mother."

"Do _not_ mention _her_ in my presence!" It was rare for her father to raise his voice, and for a second, his shout almost made her back down. Even more so when the light blue of his eyes began burning with a flame of rage.

But she wouldn't be deterred.

"You _never_ loved my mother," Windpaw stood a whisker-length away from him, fangs clenched together to prevent from biting around his throat. "Both of your families followed a strict tradition and the two of you were set-up to be together since you were _kits_. Everyone in both of your families has! You never even wanted kits in the first place. You never even wanted _me_."

The world was silent around them at her words, Windpaw panting from her outburst as her ears fell flat against her head. Emotions threatened to choke her, logged in her throat as they were, but she swallowed them down.

"But you were stuck with me, weren't you?" A soft chuckle of defeat escaped her lips as she shook her head. "Just like everyone else in this so-called family."

"Do not tarnish our heritage by speaking ill of it."

"No, _your_ heritage. It isn't mine," copper colored eyes glared in defiance. "I refuse to be a part of it any longer."

"You were never fit to be a part of it in the first place," his chuckle was bitter, the sag of failure pulling his shoulders as he shook her head. "You were always failing to meet our expectations. The only hope we had left for you was to be with Bluepaw at the very least… but, it seems you are determined to ruin _that_ as well."

Windpaw wrinkled her nose at his words, at the mere _thought_ of being with _Bluepaw_ of all cats. The two of them could hardly handle being friends, let alone something more. No, her heart was set on Rainpaw and Rainpaw alone.

"I am not going to destroy my own future to please your warped images, father," Windpaw didn't yell, she didn't shout her anger and irritation. Her tone was matter-of-fact. She spoke nothing but the truth. "I have made my own path, and I will follow it to my dying breath before _ever_ stepping back onto the path you've made for me."

The dangerous glimmer in his eyes, the way his muscles twitched, it was obvious just how much he had to physically restrain himself from attacking her. His jaw clenched bruisingly, and the growl rumbling in his throat sent a shiver down her spine. Windpaw fixed the fumbling mask on her face before putting on a brave smile, a taunting smirk.

"Do it," she chided, nodding down to his paws. " _Hit_ me. I _dare_ you to. Hit me for loving another she-cat. I know you want to."

Sagesplash breathed heavily through his nose, taking a few steps back to cool himself off and calming his rising anger. His fur bristled in agitation, tail lashing behind him as he took in a few more deep breaths. Windpaw was enjoying every second of it, his silent suffering.

"You… You are still young," her father spoke slowly through clenched teeth. "There is still hope for you once your little experiment is finished. I will welcome you back whenever you are done."

"Rainpaw isn't an experiment." Of this, Windpaw was certain. "I love her. And nobody is going to take that away from me."

Sagesplash, in a burst of speed that he definitely wasn't known for, lunged toward her, smacking her muzzle aside with enough force to cause her to stumble. Windpaw was more surprised than pained by the strike, eyes blinking in astonishment as she raised her head back up to look at him. As much as she had taunted him, she wasn't actually expecting him to go through with it.

"What's wrong with you!?" Sagesplash shouted at her, lips curled to bare fangs. "What's _wrong_ with you? To love another _she-cat_? Have you gone mad?!"

"I've always been this way!" Windpaw yowled right back, a snarl on her face. "You would've noticed if you ever bothered behaving like an actual father."

"I am not a bad parent," Sagesplash's gruff voice held a tone of bitter defeat, of reluctant acceptance. In his eyes, he failed. He failed to raise Windpaw to be the next part of their family tradition. Windpaw hardly cared about his feelings, since apparently, he didn't care about hers either. "I did not raise an atrocity."

"You hardly raised me at all," the Grand Royal apprentice grumbled. She thought she could feel her eyes becoming watery, but she pushed the tears away. "Neither of you did. I raised myself."

"My daughter is not an abomination," Sagesplash growled out, the snarl never-ending in his chest. Windpaw couldn't understand why she used to be scared of it. She could never understand why she used to tear herself apart to fit into the mold he made for her.

She saw the chance at freedom, the chance at a life of her own… and she took it.

"You're right. She isn't." Windpaw's claws unsheathed as she tilted her head higher, outmatching her father's height. "I'm just me."

That was what truly scared her. Windpaw had never been just her. She had always been the daughter failing to meet her parent's expectations. She had always been the Grand Royal apprentice with a penchant and desire to fight and shed blood- for whatever reason. She was scared to be just her because she knew that if she fell, nobody would be there to catch her. _Rainpaw would… Rainpaw would catch me if she wasn't spiraling down within her own mind. That's fine, though._

 _We could catch each other._

" _You_ are not my daughter if you wish to continue trailing after that rogue."

"Then maybe I'm not your daughter," Windpaw spat back at him. "And Rainpaw is not a rogue, so don't you _dare_ call her one."

Sagesplash's scowl deepened at Rainpaw's name. "Get out of my sights."

"Gladly," Windpaw hissed before finally, _finally_ being the first one to turn her back to him. The amount of satisfaction, or _pride_ she felt in walking away from him before he could do the same… it took her breath away. Before she could exit through the treelines, the apprentice turned to look at him over her shoulder. "And the next time you lay a paw on me, I will return the favor tenfold. Maybe you ought to think twice about that."

The tom scowled at her words, but before he could open his mouth to respond, she was already gone. _Taste of his own medicine…_

Windpaw walked without a destination in mind, walked without a purpose for once, but this was fine. She thought it would have been natural to want to cry in a situation like this, but strangely enough, no tears seemed to form in her eyes.

She was finally _free_. She knew her parents would never accept her for who she was, and she expected it to hurt. _Parents…_ Windpaw had completely forgotten about how her mother would react. Fernclaw was always difficult for her to read. Mother and daughter had always been distant, even more now that she was closer to becoming a Grand Royal.

 _One thing at a time. This was enough for one day._

A gentle smile pulled at her lips as she looked up towards the sky, suddenly wishing it was night so she could see the stars instead of a cloud-covered sun. Windpaw always enjoyed stargazing, a habit that was formed when she was a kit. When she promised Rainpaw that, one day, she would be strong enough to always bring her back. Her love had gone missing so many times, and in a way that was both literal and metaphorical, she still was. The Rainpaw that was currently traveling who knows where was not the Rainpaw she had promised to always love as a kit. She wasn't strong enough then- when the blue apprentice returned changed and mentally scarred- she wasn't strong enough to help bring back who she was. But now...

 _I'm strong enough now… I'm strong enough to bring you back._

 _When you return to my side, I promise I'm going to bring you back Rainpaw._

 _The_ _ **real**_ _you that the monster is trying to kill._

 _I'll get you back. One way or another._

 _Or I'll die trying._

…

 _ **A/N: Welp… that was fun, wasn't it? I have a little (not so little) surprise for you guys in the next chapter, so until then, enjoy!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _Are you an optimist, pessimist, realist, or opportunist?_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations19**_


	59. Windpaw's Backstory- Soulmate

_**A/N: So… hehe funny story guys. Remember when I told a few of you (more than a few actually) that good ol' Windy wasn't gonna get a backstory. Well… I lied XD Clearly. Anyways, yep, I've been feeling inspired lately and this backstory idea literally popped out of nowhere and forced me to sit down to write it. Apologies for everybody who was excited to continue with our lovable (unexpected) duo of Rain and White, but they're gonna have to wait until after this chapter. Besides, it's been a hot second since we last had a backstory chapter. Hope you guys can just settle with the idea that Rain and White are experiencing technical difficulties XD**_

 _ **Cause today is all about the snarky protector of our little raindrop: Windpaw.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: As with all backstory chapters, the events in this do not follow the main storyline, seeing as all of them are from the past. See it as a spin-off chapter if you'd like.**_

 _ **Also, kinda late but THANK YOU RACHEL FOR MAKING ME MORE FANART! I absolutely love it and I will treasure it for the rest of my life. Thank you! You're the best! (I'll remember to check my email more often XD sorry for not noticing it earlier.)**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _artistclaw_ _ **for following this story!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Warriors27-**_ Thank you! I was so worried about how you guys would receive it, thanks for relieving my concerns. I feel sorry for all of my characters, cause I know what happened to each of them, what's currently happening to each of them, and what's gonna _end up_ happening to them XD. Who put me in charge of these innocent babies? I feel like… I might be a mix of pessimist and realist, to be honest.

 _ **Reviewer (Guest)-**_ Yeah, go Windy, you got this Windy! I'm like a proud momma in the background holding a rainbow flag and waving it vigorously XD. Today we're gonna see a tiny Windy, but that's all good. Thank you? Lol, I don't know if anybody noticed, but I always try to end my chapters with a single sentence phrase, whether a thought or an observation. It's good to be an optimist, and sorry I didn't explain beforehand what each of them meant haha. At least you try.

 _ **Nightsky of FlameClan-**_ Same, I'm a mix of a realist and a pessimist. I don't put my expectations and hopes too high with something, but I guess I don't put it too low either. I'll settle with a decent outcome of any situation haha.

 _ **Cyai-**_ I've always remembered to thank everybody for following, reviewing, or adding this story as a favorite since I started writing fanfiction (so like, 6 years now? I started when I was 13 and now I'm 19… whoo, time flies). As long as you continue to review or anything, I'll be sure to mention you haha. It's my personal way of saying thank you for reviewing and reading, cause you really didn't have to do either. It's great to have a schedule to follow, whether it's in your head or you have it written down in a planner. Some days are reserved only for school work, while other days are for relaxing and taking a small mental break, and then Fridays and Saturdays are when I write (sometimes I'll get a head start on one of my "break" days so I can edit and upload faster. Probably shouldn't do that since I technically don't get a break then, but yeah still). Yeah, some questions of the day will be deep and require some thinking… and then I have simple ones that my little cousin asks XD. I'd probably consider myself a hybrid of pessimist and realist… though there _are_ some things I can be optimistic about. Hmm… you know, looking at it closer, I might be an opportunist as well, but only for certain situations. That's the best way I can describe it I guess: depending on the situation, I can be a mixture of all four, a mix of two, one sole one, or none at all (cause I know there was one that I was missing: idealist? I forget). I hope you have a nice day too and thank you once again for reviewing!

 _ **Lightgiver-**_ Personally, I do like Flarepaw's evasion a lot better… but knowing me, I'm probably only capable of Gingerpaw's defenses XD. I'm definitely not built for speed and fluid evasion but oh well. As for Windpaw, just know that she told off her homophobic dad XD and now she gonna be happy with our little raindrop (wait… Rain's not here… welp).

 _ **Feathershade-**_ Lol, yeah. Oh boy. It was also really just cause I was worried about how people would receive that chapter, considering the rudeness that was Sagesplash.

 _ **Sharpbreeze-**_ Heya Sharp! Nah! Nah! Nah! Why am I stuck with Wildfire? I don't want him! XD. At _least_ give me someone _decent_ (like Cherry, I'll be happy with her, I know her backstory *wink wink*). Flare just needs endless cuddles from the readers… I'll make a date for that XD. Yep, White's not there, uh oh. Whatever should go wrong? (muahaha). I see myself as a mix of pessimist and realist. Mostly realist though. Well, the way I see it, in a battle of good and evil, who really is the good one and who really is the bad one? Who really is the good one? _Is_ there a good and evil? To the villain side, the heroes are the monsters for stopping them from doing what will make _them_ happy. Alternatively, on the heroes side, the villains are the monsters for trying to take away or ruin what makes _them_ happy. So, in a war between good and evil, who truly is the monster and who truly is the hero? Are any of them? Or are both of them? Anywho, I went to check- out of curiosity- what page we're on and we are on page 2! We are clawing our way to the top people, let's keep it up. Welp, it's chapter: Windpaw's backstory XD. Chapter 55 will have to wait. Lol, yay for gays XD. That had me cracking up for a clean five minutes. But yes, you're absolutely right. Yay for gays.

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ Yeah, I had to shove her out of the closet, let's hope it doesn't backfire XD. I ship her with Rain too, and there's so much they still have to go through (hmm… *looking at the outline nervously* Hehe, m-maybe that's not a good thing. Sorry in advance, I swear I only want what's best for my characters XD). Gingerpaw is a nice side character that I wish I could include more often, but that would mean changing the outline even more and I'm still struggling to get it together. I'm not even finished flushing out all the details and changing stuff yet. Yeah, Wild sucks. Well, I did say the fluff never lasts long, so enjoy it when it's around. Oh my gosh, I could _totally_ imagine a scene where Wind and Flare are just complaining about their fathers, that'd be a nice little side-story lol. I agree; son of a bramble should be a warrior cats insult (might include it in this story later lol. I just love it.) Fanfiction for the fanfiction XD. You should write it and show it to me haha (quite frankly, I ain't got the time nor the space in the outline to include that… Well… I _can_ make space. Hmm… time to edit the outline again XD). That's the tricky thing with the outline, whenever I have a new idea for a new scene or something, I need to add _two_ chapters, not just one since they come in pairs. Oh well, more chapters for you guys, hooray! Yeaahhh, Rain and White are taking a short break for now lol. They'll be back next chapter, don't worry. Nice little camera at the bottom (if it's supposed to be a camera, I'm terrible at interpreting stuff like that lol).

 _ **Mallowsong-**_ Thank you! Glad to know you're enjoying it. Similar in what way? If it's just like the basic idea of a hierarchy system, then sure go ahead. I'm not the first one to come up with that sort of idea, and I won't be the last. _BUT_ if it is very similar, I'll have to say please no lol. Not trying to be rude, but I have had one of my stories practically copied and pasted before and that was no fun to deal with. As long as it is unique, I say go for it! I'd love to read it too, I'm not a huge Wattpad reader/writer (I don't remember if I even have an account haha) but I'll make one just to take a look for you XD.

 _ **Ekidna-**_ First off, thank you for deciding to leave a review! Reviews aren't required, as I love my silent readers as much as my vocal ones, but thank you so much! Aww, I'm gonna cry. You're so sweet DX. I honestly feel like I could do better sometimes (and I kinda wanna go back just to edit it more and clean it up a bit… but that'll require a lot of work and it'll ruin the progress so I'll just wait until it's completely over if I still feel like it). Just wait until we truly get into the swing of things (cause _technically_ we haven't come across the real threat, we've just been getting hints of it). Yeah… our raindrop is a killer, but we still love her! To answer that question again, I honestly feel like everybody _can_ be redeemed, but that doesn't necessarily mean they _should_ be redeemed. Don't worry, I love reading a reviewer's ramblings, but thanks for leaving a review! I hope to see you again sometime.

 _ **Mossyheart-**_ Oof, I don't know if I could forgive someone for punching my face XD. I mean, maybe if it was like an accident playing around or something. It's good to be an optimist!

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**_

 _ **Alrighty, who's ready for this? I'm not (lies, I totally am). Let's get this sucker over with.**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

" _Hello! My name is Rainkit, what's yours?"_

 _A bright smile. An expression that was so wholesome and open, it threw her off for a few seconds, but Windkit always recovered. She had to, lest she was scolded for being caught off guard._

" _...Windkit…" A hesitant tone. She was lucky no one but the bubbly (over-bubbly in her opinion) kit in front of her heard it. "My name is Windkit."_

 _Kit blue eyes so crystal clear sent her heart racing with its brightness. She wondered how it was possible for something to outshine the sun itself._

" _Windkit…" A fond grin, she tried not to let it warm her heart and failed miserably. She wished to ask Rainkit to repeat her name one more time, just one more time and maybe a few more times after that. She decided this kit was dangerous to be around… She hardly realized her guard was lowering until it was completely dropped. "Hey, do you want to be friends?"_

 _She wanted to answer yes. Her heart immediately said yes. But her mind and her parents wouldn't allow her to. She had to say no._

" _We're supposed to be rivals, Rainkit. We aren't allowed to be friends." The words were bitter in her mouth, she made a mental note to go drink at the river after this._

" _Says who?"_

" _Everyone?"_

" _Who cares what they say?"_

" _You're supposed to care."_

" _Too late," a joyous giggle. Windkit wondered if it was possible to laugh for no reason. Rainkit seemed to do it all the time around her. Or was the blue kit simply so overcome with joy simply being around her? She hoped that was the case. "I've already decided that you are my new best friend."_

 _She wanted to deny it, a simple no would have probably sufficed._

 _But her heart won the battle this time, and so instead, she chose to stay quiet._

…

"Concentrate, Windkit."

The grey-furred kit- with copper eyes so different than the usual blue or green of the rest of the clan- cringed inwardly at the scolding tone of her mother's voice. Fernclaw sat in front of her, tall form casting a shadow over her and shielding her from the prying eyes of the clan. She would've been grateful- she was beginning to _really_ hate everyone looking at her, but she supposed she had to get used to it- if not for the fact her mother was only doing it because she was disappointed. Fernclaw was always disappointed in her no matter what she did.

"Since you are to be a Grand Royal apprentice, it is important for you to learn the Warrior Code even before your training begins. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah." The kit mumbled, mind everywhere but here.

"Yeah?" Fernclaw's light green eyes squinted at her meticulously, a warning in her single word and in the way she tilted her head to the side. Windkit flinched again. She had forgotten that 'yeah' was seen as informal to her mother's ears. Quick to correct her mistakes, the grey kit stiffened before straightening her back and lifting her head higher.

"Yes, mother. I understand."

Fernclaw stared at her unnervingly, and Windkit wondered when was the last time her mother looked at her with anything but disappointment shining in those light green eyes. It was disheartening to her that she couldn't seem to remember.

"If that is so, then repeat to me the rules every Grand Royal must follow."

Windkit wanted to sigh, but that was seen as unprofessional and she would most likely be disciplined for doing that. She opened her mouth to say the rules that she learned the instant she was able to comprehend what rules were. She wasn't surprised if her first words were the strict code that- according to her mother- everybody had to learn someday.

Before any sound could come out, however, a loud squeal from the other side of the open camp caught mother and daughter's attention. Fernclaw let out a cross of a grunt and a growl, annoyance painted on her face before she turned her body just so to see what was causing such ruckus. Windkit looked around her mother, a burning curiosity in her chest, and felt a frown begin to pull at her lips at what she saw.

There on the other side of the camp was the lead Royal, Streamrunner, playing with his kits. Rainkit and Bluekit sprinted as fast as their short legs could carry them- Bluekit slowing down so little Rainkit could catch up- with their father "chasing" the two. His act of a slobbering fox was laughable at best, but his two kits didn't seem to care. Somewhere ahead of them, resting in the warming sunlight, was Snowstrike. Their mother had a fond smile on her face as she watched her family play.

Windkit would have been lying if she said she wasn't jealous of them.

She never had that, and she doubted she was ever going to get that. Two moons old, and instead of being chased by her father pretending to be a fox and her mother staring at them with a tenderness in her eyes, Windkit was sitting in the shadows and reciting codes instead. The burning in her chest of great disappointment was coupled with the green monster of jealousy weighing down on her shoulders.

"Miscreants, every last one of them," Fernclaw grumbled before turning back around swiftly, blocking Windkit's view of the happy- _normal_ \- family. "They should be taking their rank more seriously instead of running around like maniacs."

Windkit wanted to retort, she wanted to spit back that _that_ was what a family was. It was loud. It was fun. It was carefree. They weren't held down by rules and codes and every other thing her mother said was "important." But she couldn't say that, not any of it. Her mother would only be even more disappointed in her.

"Now. Recite the code, Windkit."

 _Windkit_. Her mother never called her _daughter_. She never gave an intimate nickname. It was almost as if she pretended they weren't related by blood at all, as if Windkit was nothing but someone she had to train. A forced responsibility.

The grey kit could tell when she was unwanted, even before she knew what that word truly meant.

…

" _Hey, friend!" Windkit was starting to believe that Rainkit didn't know what the word 'quiet' meant._

" _Shh! Not so loud!" She looked around swiftly, breathing out a quiet sigh that the attention of the prying eyes was elsewhere for once. "Someone can hear you, you know?"_

" _Let them hear. What's so wrong about that?" Rainkit was genuinely confused, an adorable pout on her face plastered on her tilted head._

 _What was so wrong about that? Windkit wanted to know the answer, too. What was so wrong with letting the whole world know what they were to each other?_

 _She hoped, one day, she could find the answer._

…

Waking up late at night was something she was slowly growing accustomed to, not that she wanted to get accustomed to it. Windkit's sleep was plagued by twisted imaginations and harsh realities that she hoped would never come true. It was with tears in her eyes that she realized they were already becoming her existence.

In her dreams, she ended up alone. Nobody wanted her; not her parents, not the clan, not even the world. It tossed her aside and left her to fend off the crows alone. She was an Outcast.

Windkit hated knowing she was already unwanted by her parents.

Uncurling from her spot at Fernclaw's back- never her stomach, Fernclaw never curled around her daughter at night to keep her warm. She always slept with her back to her- the grey kit silently stepped out of the nest. The Nursery, usually so stuffy with the number of bodies in there, was always chilly whenever Windkit was woken up from the horrors of her own imagination.

Copper eyes glanced behind her shoulder, the light grey fur of her mother's back appeared black in the shadows of the night. The moonlight that always found a way to sneak into the den never seemed to be able to reach Fernclaw. Windkit hoped they were reaching her, and if they weren't, she was determined to step into the rays anyway.

As much as she wanted a mother's loving touch, a mother's soothing reassurance, she knew she was not going to receive it from Fernclaw. The Royal had scolded her the last time Windkit had woken her up, tears rolling down her face and fear shining in those copper eyes. Fernclaw had been more concerned about her own rest for the next day's lessons.

"Nightmares are for those with weak minds," she had told Windkit before turning her back to her once more, "and you are not a weak kit. Are you?"

Windkit wanted to say no, she had said no back then, but her heart was screaming yes. She was glad nobody could hear her heart shouting.

Finding her way outside of the Nursery, the copper-eyed kit was almost grateful that Stormclan never usually placed nightly guards. She called it arrogance, but everyone was entirely sure that nobody would be able to cross the waters to reach their secluded island. Windkit wanted to remind everyone that there was a land-bridge for a reason, but she always remained quiet.

She loved watching the stars. Though, she didn't entirely know why. Perhaps it was because, in a way, they too had a family. They had each other. Clusters and clusters of sparkling lights were always bundled together. They were never alone. She felt foolish for wishing to be like the stars, at least one of them. At least she found solace in looking at the sparkling white lights across the inky blackness of the sky.

"Wow," a breathless voice sounded from behind her, so warm and familiar. "So pretty!"

For a brainless second of wishful thinking, Windkit thought the voice was talking about her. But no, nobody ever said that to her, so she was mistaken. Glancing behind her shoulder, the grey-furred kit swiftly turned back around to rub at her watery eyes when she saw Rainkit standing at the lip of the den. Her head was tilted back to look at the stars, light blue eyes twinkling in the same way the stars did before she lowered her head to look at Windkit.

She almost wished for Rainkit to go back inside, she almost snapped at her to do so, but she held her tongue and thoughts inside herself. Windkit let out a huff, turning her body away even more so Rainkit wouldn't be able to see her red-rimmed eyes. Crying always made her eyes noticeably red, she hated it.

"You're not okay, are you?"

Windkit cursed herself because she had forgotten that the bubbly and- oftentimes- airheaded kit could be so observant when she needed to be. She wanted to tell Rainkit to go back inside, to leave her in the solitude that she was afraid of but found that she couldn't so much as whisper those words, what with those light blue eyes looking at her so tenderly and with the care her mother would never show. Her "friend" had respected her vocal wishes of keeping their relationship hidden from the rest of the clan.

Windkit almost wished she hadn't told her to do that in the first place, because sometimes, she wanted Rainkit to simply walk up to her and invite her to play- the things that friends were supposed to do.

A stray lick to her cheek caused Windkit to flinch before turning completely to Rainkit, who was, unfortunately, frowning with the thought that something was wrong with her friend. The grey kit blinked before scowling slightly.

"Why'd you do that for?" Copper eyes searched the crystal clear gaze of light blue innocence and youth. She loathed seeing the day Rainkit lost the spark in her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry," Rainkit grimaced in apology, "but my mother always does that when I'm crying. Cleaning away the tears so they don't stain, she always says."

"I wasn't crying," Windkit grumbled stubbornly, but left it at that as she turned her gaze back to the twinkling little stars. The grey kit made no move to step away from the blue one as she scooted closer to her, a gentle warmth shared between the two. Windkit didn't know how cold she was until she was in the capacity of the heat of company. In the comforting cocoon of warmth given off by her friend.

"You know, I get nightmares too," Rainkit piped up, sounding as though she had just decided that at that moment, her light blue gaze trailing the stars every which way.

Windkit wanted to deny that she had a nightmare at all, but it appeared as though her heart was winning the battle this time.

"What are they about?"

"I… don't really know," Rainkit glanced at her sheepishly, apologetically. "I always forget them. I just know that it's really really scary sometimes."

 _Really really scary…_ The grey kit wanted to laugh at how informal Rainkit was around her. Fernclaw would have a fit if she heard how her friend spoke sometimes. Windkit hoped beyond hope that Rainkit would never have to interact with her mother in any way.

"What was your nightmare about?"

"You know, it's rude to ask so blatantly like that."

"Ah, sorry!" Rainkit squeaked nervously, ears falling flat in distress that she had offended Windkit in any way. The copper-eyed kit could feel a purr building up in her chest, begging for release at her friend's behavior. "Sorry, sorry. Just ignore me."

"Well, then I'd be the mean one, wouldn't I?"

"You can never be mean though!" Rainkit spoke just a tad bit louder than before with conviction in her voice. Windkit instantly hushed her, though she didn't know why she tried. It seemed as though no matter how many times she scolded the blue kit on her volume, Rainkit never listened. She didn't know if she actually meant it most of the time.

"To keep it short," Windkit mumbled after a while, eyes turning away from her friend. She doubted she would be able to speak about it at all if she was under that light blue gaze. "I ended up alone. Nobody… Nobody wanted me." Her tail curled tightly around her tiny paws, ears falling flat against her head. "Nobody cared about me. I was alone…"

 _Alone:_ she was beginning to hate that word. Those two syllables bounced in her ears, taunting her with its inevitable creation. Her heart raced within her chest, she thought it would leap out at any moment's notice and leave her as well. The coolness of the night air turned freezing cold, icing her bones and her skin effortlessly. This, she thought, was how she would die: fearing being alone.

"Well, that's just silly."

In the midst of her sudden panic, Windkit had completely forgotten about her company. Rainkit's lively voice pulled her out from the seas of despair, plopping her on land so she could finally draw breath without choking. The grey kit blinked her copper eyes, eyes so different than the rest of the clan, as she turned her gaze to the blue bundle of everlasting joy at her side.

"Huh?" The unexpectedness of Rainkit's words made her completely forget about being professional. Or maybe, she was beginning to adopt the other kit's improper mannerisms.

Rainkit stared with her light blue gaze at the stars for a few seconds longer than Windkit would've liked, but once they finally turned to her with a smile of honest affection, she thought that maybe she could forgive her.

"You're in a clan, silly. How could you ever end up alone?"

Windkit hoped it was that simple, but then again, nothing in her life ever was. A frown ticked at the corner of her lips, body poised once more now that she was aware she was slouching.

"Even if I'm surrounded by others, I can still be lonely." She hated the truth behind her words. Even if she was in a nest with her mother, Windkit felt as though she was sleeping alone. Even if the prying eyes floated around her, Windkit felt as though nobody was there.

"Oh… right," Rainkit's ears drooped at her failed attempt at cheering her up. She appeared so hurt, it made Windkit feel even more horrible, and she instantly felt like saying sorry. Her heart, at least, screamed a thousand apologies.

Instead, Windkit curled her lip into a small scowl.

"You know, you're not very good at this."

"It's my first time trying to comfort someone, give me a break!" Again with that loud volume, and again, Windkit instantly hushed her. Rainkit huffed with a pout, small ears flattening before she blew out a sigh of frustration. It warmed Windkit's heart knowing that she was important enough to the other kit's life to cause distress when she wasn't happy. "Just give me a second. I got this."

Windkit hummed unconvincingly before turning her copper gaze away. She figured it would take Rainkit long enough to find a solution that she would already feel better on her own. _On her own_ … She really was alone, it seemed. The more she thought about it, the more evidence she found.

"I got it!"

Rainkit's boisterous little shout made her jump in place, body whipping to face the beaming blue kit with narrowed eyes.

"Shh!" Windkit tried uselessly again to shush her. "Do you _want_ to get us in trouble?"

"Sorry sorry," Rainkit's happy giggle said she wasn't sorry at all, but Windkit let it slide. "But you won't ever end up alone, Windkit."

The copper-eyed kit was beginning to get annoyed with the conversation that only seemed to go in circles. With Rainkit, that's all their conversations ever seemed to do. A never-ending cycle of repeated words and unfinished thoughts. Windkit supposed that was simply how Rainkit's mind worked all the time.

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I'll be there."

" _You_ will?" Windkit frowned again, a breathless scoff escaping her lips as she shook her head. "We aren't supposed to have friends, remember? We're-"

"Rivals, yeah yeah, you say that all the time." The grey kit felt a flash of panic within her looking at the seemingly annoyed expression on her friend's- _rival!_ \- face. She messed up. The only one who constantly wanted to be around her, for whatever reason her ancestors only seemed to comprehend, was about to leave her behind as well.

But like always, Rainkit was quick to wash away her concerns. A sunny smile appeared on her face before she spoke. "But we're still friends anyways! Only in secret."

Rainkit's attempt at an inconspicuous wink brought a smile to Windkit's face. Leave it up to the blue Royal to be comfortable enough with herself to behave like a fool.

"Well, if we can't be friends in public, then what about being mates?"

Windkit wrinkled her nose at that.

"We're still kits," she swiftly pointed out, eyeing the other kit almost nervously. "And besides, we're both she-cats."

Once more, Rainkit tilted her head in honest confusion; an adorable expression that made Windkit's heart skip a beat. "So?"

"It's just…" She found that she couldn't find the right explanation. She began to believe that there wasn't one. Even if she did find one, she believed it would be beyond Rainkit's understanding. "You know what? Nevermind. I don't know why I even try."

The two kits were silent for a few heartbeats, Windkit thoroughly exasperated and wanting nothing more than to curl up at her mother's back now. All thoughts of her nightmare were gone, though, so she had to be grateful for something.

"So... we won't be mates?"

"No!" She snapped before blowing out a sigh, quick to erase the semi-hurt expression on Rainkit's face that appeared at her raised voice. "Look, even if we could be, we aren't allowed to. One of us is going to be the next Grand Royal, and my father told me they aren't allowed to have a mate or kits."

"Darn, you're right again. How do you keep doing that?"

Windkit would have laughed if she wasn't so disappointed. Instead of choosing to answer Rainkit's question, the grey she-cat turned around to walk back inside the Nursery.

"Thanks for your help, but it… it was just a dream. Dreams aren't real. I'll just go back to sleep."

She only managed to take a few steps in the direction of the den before Rainkit's small voice behind her made her stop in her tracks.

"They may not be, but the feelings you have afterward are. And some dreams come true, sometimes the really really good ones." _Or the really really bad ones…_ She chose not to point that out to her. An excited gasp from behind her made her stifle a groan; an excited Rainkit- though common- was almost never a good thing. "Wait, I got it!"

"You just _have_ to be loud, don't you?" Windkit huffed as she turned partly to face her better, pretending to be more annoyed than she actually was about Rainkit's ever-boisterous volume. Rainkit ignored her in favor of stepping closer, a self-satisfied smile on her face and appearing as though she found the answer to all of life's questions.

"I'll be there for you, always. You want to know what as?"

Windkit could only sigh at her need for dramatics. She decided to humor her. "What?"

"Your soulmate."

The copper-eyed kit stared at that light blue gaze before letting out a sharp chuckle, shaking her head slightly. "What's that? Are you just making up words now?"

"No, they exist," Rainkit nodded unflinchingly, no amount of teasing on Windkit's part- not that she would ever tease Rainkit… maybe a little- would shake her resolve. "My mother told me all about it. It's like… hmm, what did she say? It's more than a best friend, like the bestest of best friends. They are whoever you need them to be. A soulmate will always believe in you, even when no one else does… especially when no one else does. They will pick you up when you are down, they'll… what else did she say? Oh yeah! They are someone who you can always trust to be right beside you, they will always love you no matter what. And nothing, no matter who or what stands in the way, will ever change that."

Windkit could only stare at Rainkit's face, shocked that the blue ball of airheaded sunshine was ever able to remember all that. Normally, she would avoid wearing a dumbfounded expression at all costs, but there was no other expression that fit her emotions than that. Rainkit mistook her silence for disbelief. She smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, my mom loves telling me stories like that. She says that she found hers and that she wants me to find mine."

As the blue kit shrugged and began to approach her even more, Windkit suddenly felt nervous as she mulled over Rainkit's words. _Soulmate_ … that sounded like a difficult role to pick up. She would love for someone to always be there for her; that way, she would never end up alone because she would always have her soulmate. But for her to do that for them in return?

She didn't believe she was qualified to be anyone's soulmate… much less, Rainkit's.

"And you think I can be it?" She voiced her concerns with a tilt of her head, nervousness holding her tone hostage. " _Me_ … Windkit."

Again, Rainkit shrugged in nonchalance- as if matters as important as this was ever to be taken lightly. A gentle smile pulled at her lips, now standing directly in front of Windkit, close enough for her natural warmth to reach out to her grey partner. "You can be if you want to. You can be anything you want. And I will be yours… if you'll have me. I know I'm probably not anyone's first choice; too loud, they say."

For some reason, Windkit didn't like the idea of someone insulting Rainkit. Copper eyes narrowed as she scowled slightly.

"Who says?"

Rainkit giggled again, reaching out with one of her paws and jabbing her shoulder. "You, silly. It's okay though, everyone else does too."

Windkit suddenly felt horrible with herself for ever trying to shush Rainkit. It was almost as if she was telling her to stop acting like herself. Because, in the simplest of observations, the kit with the light blue eyes was loud. She was free, she was lively. It was who she was, and nobody had the right to change that. Especially, Windkit.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay," again with that shrug. Windkit didn't know if it was a good shrug or a bad one. "Anyways, you didn't answer my question."

"I didn't hear one."

"Will you like to be my soulmate? And will you like for me to be yours?"

Copper eyes flashed in uncertainty, guarded even if those light blue eyes were so open. Open, they were always open. It was never difficult to tell what Rainkit was thinking, what she was feeling with those eyes shining so clearly. And right now, they told Windkit that she was sincere with her desire to be her soulmate.

 _It means I will never be lonely again…_

"Soulmate…" She tested the word on her tongue softly, "I like the sound of that, actually."

"Then that's settled!" Rainkit puffed out her chest in confidence, voice raising once again. Windkit fought the instinctual action of quieting her down, biting her tongue a bit too harshly in the process. "From now and forevermore," Windkit wanted to know where Rainkit learned that word, cause surely it wasn't already in her vocabulary, "we will be the best soulmates ever!"

The need to tease Rainkit- and behave like a normal, carefree kit for once- was ever present, and this time, Windkit allowed herself to drown in the freedom she felt of her racing heart. A smirk appeared on her face.

"I think I'm already regretting my decision."

"Too late! No take-backs, you already said yes," Rainkit returned the teasing expression with one of her own, sticking out her tongue in the process and allowing a playful purr to escape from her chest. Windkit could feel her own purr rise to greet it, gentle vibrations reverberating around them in a soothing symphony of contentment. A tender smile appeared merely seconds later on Rainkit's face as she took a step closer, bumping Windkit's shoulder with her nose. "And besides, this way, you won't ever be alone. Cause I'll be there."

Windkit's mind told her that this was only wishful thinking. It was impossible for someone to always be there, at her side, by choice. If not even her parents wanted to be there, why would Rainkit?

"You will?" The hesitance in her tone gave an inkling to the nervousness in her pounding heart. She wished beyond wishing, hoped beyond hope that Rainkit was telling the truth.

"I promise," those light blue eyes glimmered in determination, a darker spark than usual, but Windkit quickly decided she enjoyed that look. "And if for some reason I'm ever not there, I will always come back."

Windkit grunted, headbutting Rainkit's shoulder in a rare display of affection. She figured it was okay now to be like this if Rainkit truly meant it when she said they would be soulmates.

"You better."

"If I don't, you can find me and bring me back."

"Always and forever?"

"Always and forever! Until the end of time, Windkit, and to the world beyond."

The grey kit could only let out a gentle laugh at Rainkit's need for theatrics. How silly the blue kit was. Windkit wouldn't want her to be any other way. As the two turned in silent agreement to return to the den, Rainkit spoke to her in a whisper for once, ever mindful of those still sleeping.

"Oh, and if you ever wake up from a nightmare, just come over to my nest. My mom always sings me a song to help me sleep, maybe it'll help you too!"

Windkit could only nod to indicate that she heard her, whispering goodnight to the blue kit before sneaking over to her own nest to curl up at her mother's back. Even the chill of her own nest couldn't shake away the warmth left behind by Rainkit's kindness.

 _Soulmate… I have found my soulmate._

 _I will never be alone again with her around._

…

" _Windkit? Are you okay?"_

 _She should've never taken Rainkit's offer to go to her nest. Another night, another dream, another nightmare. Windkit was beginning to hate the torturous cycle and had suffered many more restless nights before finally finding the courage to join Rainkit._

 _Concerned light blue eyes clouded in drowsiness met her copper gaze in the darkness, blinking rapidly to see Windkit clearer. Windkit regretted ever stepping out of her own nest._

" _I'm sorry," she mumbled before slowly starting to turn away. "I shouldn't have woken you."_

 _There was silence for a few seconds, she thought Rainkit fell back asleep, but an unexpected tug at her leg caused her to turn back around in surprise. On the lively kit's face was a worried frown, a pout almost._

" _You're not okay," it was a simple observation, but Windkit still felt surprised by it. Not okay was something she could never admit being, her parents wouldn't allow her to. Rainkit tugged her gently again, scooting just a bit to make room for one more body by her mother's side. "Come here."_

" _This is silly," Windkit mumbled, even as she took the offer and swiftly joined the blue kit. The warmth that washed over her was damn near overbearing, scalding almost, and for the first second, she wanted to jump right back to her own nest and her mother's cold shoulder. But after a few seconds, the warmth became addicting and she never wanted to leave. "What if someone catches us?"_

 _Again, Rainkit shrugged carelessly. Windkit still didn't know if she liked it or hated it._

" _Let them catch us," was the blue kit's simple response, snuggling closer to Windkit and twining their bodies together, her head resting by the grey kit's ears. "Now, do you want me to sing you the song?"_

 _The song: a simple lullaby of soothing dreams and safe wishes. Windkit didn't like admitting she loved it._

" _Rainkit?"_

" _Yes?" The blue kit's drowsy response was more than enough to indicate she was falling back asleep, stubbornness more than anything keeping her awake to make sure Windkit was safe._

" _Please never leave me."_

" _I promise! We're soulmates, remember? Even if we are separated, it won't be for long."_

 _Windkit hoped that was true._

 _She didn't know how she would survive if Rainkit left._

…

Windkit didn't know why she was surprised; promises were never kept in regards to her.

She had heard the commotion of Snowstrike racing out of the den at night, had heard the entire clan waking, and- unfortunately- heard that the only missing kit was Rainkit. Fernclaw, much to her anger, had simply ordered her to return to the nest when all she wanted was to go outside and wait for their return. Bluekit had been in hysterics, and Streamrunner was no better than his son.

Every second that passed without their return was torture, especially when she was forced to sit in the nest instead of going outside to scream and cry and curse her ancestors for allowing this to happen.

 _Not Rainkit… anybody but Rainkit… Please, ancestors, I never ask for much. Just give me this one thing: bring me back Rainkit._

Her silent prayers were left unanswered as the night wore on, her ears strained and body itching to jump out of the den to join the patrol that left noisily. It felt wrong to simply lay there, curled up at her mother's back and pretending to sleep while her soulmate was missing. But she didn't have a choice.

Windkit counted the seconds, soon losing her place and forgetting altogether to tick off the numbers. It felt like forever. She could hear Bluekit crying outside, begging his father to go after them as well, but the lead Royal was stuck there to take care of his son. The Noble Queen, Duskpetal, had offered to watch over the small tom, but Streamrunner had refused for reasons Windkit couldn't understand.

If it were up to her, she would have left to chase after the rogues the second she knew what was happening. But it wasn't up to her, much to her dismay, so she was forced to stay at her mother's side- back- until Fernclaw allowed her to go see what was happening.

Her spine stiffened when a tall figure stepped into the small den, body crouched to accommodate their size. Windkit felt her breath catch in her throat. Sagesplash was there, his hulking body blocking out the rays of the moonlight streaming in behind him. His light blue eyes sent a pang through her, she wished it was Rainkit's light blue eyes instead.

"Why are you not outside with the rest of the clan? It is improper not to share condolences with the father during this tragic event."

She hated his proper tone, his proper words. Everything about her parents was so proper. Windkit avoided his gaze, copper eyes staring at his large paws and head bowed slightly because she knew he wasn't talking to her.

"It is not my kit that was stolen," Fernclaw spoke up, back still firmly pressed against Windkit's. "I still have more to teach Windkit tomorrow and I would like to get an early start. Now, begone and let me rest."

Sagesplash grunted, lips curling in an annoyed scowl before his gaze traveled down to his stiff kit. Windkit held her breath, teeth clenching and heart racing. Under her father's scrutinizing gaze, she could almost forget about her missing soulmate.

"The other Queens will not appreciate you behaving like this when one of your own is missing."

"And I hardly care about what the other Queens think of me."

"Let us not lie to ourselves, Fernclaw."

A growl came from behind her, Windkit jumped in place and leaned away from her mother who pushed herself up in annoyance. Light green met light blue in a heated glare, though her father was never one to glare back. He was calm, cool and collected. He knew he was right about most things, and he knew he was the one in control here.

"I expect to see you at least sitting outside to wait for Queen Snowstrike and her daughter's return. Do I make myself clear, Fernclaw?"

 _Fernclaw…_ Her father never called her mother names of endearment. Never love, never darling. Never sweetheart, never sunshine. Just Fernclaw. Windkit supposed that was fine with her mother, though, because she never did the same to Sagesplash.

"Get up, Windkit," Fernclaw spoke up from behind her, nudging her off-balance with a not-so-gentle shove of her muzzle before stepping over her. As the grey kit stood up, slowly to hide her desire to run outside instead, her copper eyes raised to meet her father's back.

Always her father's back. It appeared as though Windkit was always destined to sleep with Fernclaw's back to her, and to always see nothing but her father's back as he walked away from her. And there she stood, in the middle of the two, dividing them even more than they already were.

She wondered what they would be like if she was never born. Did they ever really love each other once? She wondered what they would be like if she was born a tom instead because it was obvious they both didn't want a daughter. No, to continue their heritage, they needed a son.

And Windkit wasn't that.

She wished, not for the first time, to be curled up with Rainkit instead… wherever she was now.

…

" _Rainkit?" Her breath misted in the cool night air, her eyes on the white stars that shined with a brightness that Rainkit's light blue eyes dominated. "Where are you?"_

 _Silence. Silence was always her answer these days. Tonight was no different._

" _Please," she begged to the stars above. "Please come back already."_

 _Silence… She was beginning to hate it._

 _Nothing but silence..._

…

She didn't know how much time had passed. She didn't know if she _wanted_ to know how much time had passed since Rainkit's abduction and Snowstrike's death.

It was alarming to see how much it changed Bluekit and his father. The lead Royal was turning harsh, always on the move and never allowing himself a moment's rest from patrols, hunting, or training. Windkit could tell his son wanted to be the same way, but instead, he was forced to stand still and drink everything in. He was forced to accept everything and think about it, and she had stumbled upon him more than once crying, cursing nobody but himself for this.

If only he had been awake. If only he had noticed Rainkit would go who knows where in the middle of the night. If only he could have convinced her to stop leaving the safety of the den. If only… If only… If only…

What he didn't know was that Windkit was doing the same thing. She was Rainkit's soulmate for crying out loud, how was she unaware of her sneaking out in the middle of the night? A part of her was hurt that Rainkit never told her, but a larger part of her was mad at herself for not noticing in the first place.

Windkit felt sorry for the tom… or, she would've, if she didn't feel a sick satisfaction that she was no longer the only one with a broken family. It tore her apart in the inside, her heart screamed out in agony every day when that thought passed whenever she saw him.

Thankfully, nobody could hear her heart crying.

"Bluekit?" She didn't know why she decided to go up to him, she didn't know how to speak with him. Windkit was never close with any of her other rivals, none of them bothered to befriend her as Rainkit had. The young tom was sitting outside of the Nursery, still refusing to join one of the other Queen's nest at night. A few of them, feeling sorry for the tom, had made him his own little nest with the remains of Snowstrike's.

"What do you want?"

She would've flinched at his tone if she wasn't already expecting his harshness. She didn't blame him, though she couldn't pretend to relate. Windkit didn't know how she would feel if her mother were to die, nor her father. Would she be as devastated as Bluekit was? As far as she was concerned, her mother and father weren't a mother and father at all.

How could you miss something you never had?

"Why don't you come back to sleep? It is getting very chilly tonight."

"...I can't sleep…" Bluekit sighed, his ears flattening against his head. "I can't stop thinking about what happened. I… I have nobody… My father clearly doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. I won't have anybody now."

She thought the normal reaction to that would be compassion, if not pity. But Windkit felt neither. She almost wanted to yell at him to get over it, but she figured that wouldn't be appropriate or right. _So what?_ She wanted to say, _at least you had a father who loved you; deep down, he probably still does. Some of us aren't so lucky._

"She could still come back." Windkit found it was next to impossible to say Rainkit's name anymore. Every time she tried, emotions clogged in her throat and rendered her speechless. Pain shot through her heart at every thought of her missing soulmate, tears that were so unfamiliar- yet, so familiar as well- pricked at the corners of her eyes at every mention of that name. So, no, she couldn't possibly say her name.

Not until she was back.

"It's been two moons," Bluekit pointed out gruffly, a bitterness curling in his lips and molding his face into an expression a kit should never have. "She's not coming back."

"Yes, she will."

"How do you know, oh wise one?"

"Because-" She bit her tongue after that, the growl leaving her mouth before she could stop it and coming to a sudden halt. _Because_ wasn't enough of an answer, but for some reason, Windkit found that she couldn't say it was because Rainkit was her soulmate.

"Because?" Bluekit turned to her, a challenge glinting in his dark green eyes. Windkit wanted to accept it, to get him to yell at her in anger. At least, he wouldn't be so sad anymore.

 _Because? Because she's my soulmate and she promised always to return no matter what._

She felt foolish for even thinking that.

"Because I do," she settled for saying instead. Windkit could only stare in return at the anger that sparked in Bluekit's eyes- anger and annoyance. _Good,_ she thought _, be angry with me. Get annoyed with me. Yell at me. Better to be angry than sad._

"You don't know everything, Windkit. Just leave me alone!"

It was surprising to her how easy it was to snap back at him, to tap into all the anger and frustration within her that built up from moons of silent fuming at her parents.

"I know more than you, fish-brain."

As she predicted, he began yelling at her, stepping closer to her face, but she had stopped listening to him. A part of her didn't want to see him so sad anymore, she supposed it was the part of her that wanted to be Rainkit's soulmate as well. If she could help Rainkit's brother from being so sad, then her job was done.

 _Be angry with me._ She spat back an insult, though she didn't even comprehend what she was saying. Anything to increase the anger in his eyes, his sorrow long forgotten for now. _Hate me._

 _At least then, only one of us will be sad about Rainkit being gone. Sadness is dangerous, it's powerful. Don't be sad, Bluekit._

 _Just be mad at me for however long you need to be if it makes you feel better._

…

" _Everyone thinks you're dead already. I don't. I still think you're going to come back."_

 _As always, her voiced thoughts were met with the silence of the night. It brought her little comfort thinking that somewhere out there, wherever she was, Rainkit was seeing the same stars like her. Windkit hoped the blue kit would follow them all the way back to her._

" _Please prove me right for once." Oh, how she wanted to be right for once. She wanted to laugh in everyone's faces when Rainkit returned and scream "I told you so" at them. Or maybe, she would hide Rainkit away from those who had already given up on her._

" _Give me a sign." She would be happy with a chilling breeze, a shooting star, a noise in the distance that was probably some sort of nocturnal animal. She received nothing. Nothing but silence._

" _Something!" She wanted to scream to the stars that held the spirits of her ancestors… or so her father had told her. She was starting to believe that no such ancestors existed, because why else would they let something like this happen to her soulmate? "Anything?"_

 _Silence…_

…

Seven moons; she thought it was supposed to be a monumental event, a happy one. She was now one moon closer to being apprenticed. But no, another moon passing was not a happy event.

It meant one more moon without Rainkit. One more moon of fruitless and half-hearted patrols. Windkit had even heard rumors they would make a proper burial site for the missing kit.

Seven moons was also the time where she noticed that her lessons on etiquette and codes and laws quickly became few and far between. Fernclaw had all but stopped the strict afternoon sessions with Windkit, sending her to do who knows what. The grey kit didn't know whether she was happy that she was essentially freed of the dreaded lessons… or disappointed because it meant she wasn't good enough to continue them. She wasn't good enough to waste her time on.

Fernclaw had given up on her.

That was fine, she decided, it was something she had always wanted. To end those star-forsaken lessons. And with the inevitable free time, it gave her the opportunity to watch over Bluekit as well. Well... _watch over_ wasn't entirely the correct phrase either.

Windkit was surprised how easy it was to make others hate her. To make others nervous around her.

With the rest of her rivals, she brought it upon herself to antagonize them to the point where they would tattle on her for whatever dastardly act she committed to them. She had spent more than a few nights banned from the Nursery as a punishment for her misadventures.

But that was also fine, that was what she wanted. Let her other rivals hate her, let her other rivals pick on her. That way, they could leave Bluekit to grieve in peace. She could see it in the way he carried himself, in the way he hardly ate and hardly went outside of the den. If it wasn't for Windkit herself, physically hauling him outside on most occasions and inevitably leading them into a heated wrestling match, it wouldn't have surprised her if the little tom died.

She wouldn't allow that, not to her soulmate's brother. If hating her was what gave him the motivation to leave the den and seek the sunlight, then he could hate her all he wanted. Windkit was fine with that. She didn't care about what others thought of her.

She only cared about Rainkit… and it was becoming evident that Rainkit was the only one that ever cared for her too.

Her parents sure didn't care.

"How could you!?"

Windkit flinched from where she stood, just outside of the Nursery. She was about to take a nap- or pretend to at least, she was going to stick thistle thorns in Cloverkit's nest, but nobody needed to know that- when she heard the shout from her mother. Not many warriors were in the clearing, off on yet another lackluster patrol to find Rainkit. She was half convinced they only went on a walk instead, not even searching for her correctly.

Curiosity burned at her pelt, her heart racing in excitement, but her body stayed stock-still where she stood. If her mother was yelling at someone, it had to be Sagesplash. Fernclaw never raised her voice at anyone but her father. If they found Windkit listening to their argument, however, they would no doubt punish her for it.

With a sniff and a flick of her tail, the grey kit decided to sit just inside of the Nursery- out of the way of the light so her shadow wouldn't be cast within. She couldn't see her parents, but then again, perhaps they couldn't see her either. That was fine: all she wanted was to listen.

"I would advise you to keep your voice down, Fernclaw."

"Don't patronize me, Sagesplash! I could yell at you all I want. And why should I keep my voice down? Scared that everyone would hear me?"

"I said keep it down!"

Windkit flinched at the stern snap in her father's voice, it was usually enough to make her obey him without a second thought. Sagesplash hardly resorted to yelling, she couldn't remember the last time she heard him shout, but then again, she was thankful that he never did. If his serious tone was more than enough to win an argument, what would a shouting Sagesplash be capable of? _Total domination_ , she decided.

Just like she predicted, his words were enough to stop Fernclaw from continuing to yowl at him, but Windkit could still hear a steady growl coming from within her mother's chest.

"Tell me why I don't have the right to go to the Grand Royal himself and tell him of your actions," Fernclaw snapped in a much lower tone, just quiet enough that it forced Windkit to enter the den even more- risking being caught. They were in her line of sight now, copper eyes flicking between her pacing mother and stiff-shouldered father. Both of their pelts bristled, and for a second, the grey kit could almost believe they would start fighting tooth and claw right then and there. "Better yet, why don't _you_ tell him? Tell him how you went and had another family with a _rogue_ of all cats."

 _What?_ Windkit couldn't believe what her mother just said. _Another family?_ Sagesplash had another family with someone who wasn't her mother? _Rogue_ … she heard that word before. They were the one who took Rainkit. Were they the same ones? _Why_ would Sagesplash have kits with someone outside of the clan? So many questions, no time for answers.

"It is a tom, Fernclaw. It is a tom-kit that she gave me."

 _Ah_ … So that was it. Perhaps, just like with Fernclaw, Sagesplash didn't even love the rogue. He didn't care for the stranger. All he wanted was a tom, an heir to his legacy and his family's name. A tom was all he wanted… and Fernclaw had given him Windkit instead.

She didn't know whether to be angry at him, or whether to run out of the den at that moment crying. _Of course,_ he didn't want her. Neither of them did. Why else would Fernclaw give up on their lessons? Why else would Sagesplash continuously turn his back to her? Her parents loved her less than they loved each other.

"The Grand Royal would never accept that," Fernclaw spat, heat burning in her light green eyes that attempted to reach out and melt her father. " _I_ would never accept that. This is treason, Sagesplash, and you are _not_ going to pull me into your fantasy. It is not _my_ kit, so I will not accept it. It belongs to a rogue, and a rogue is what it will stay as if I have any say in this."

"You don't have any say in this," Sagesplash spoke in his usual tone, unflinching and powerful. "Gale is going to join the clan. You will keep my relationship with him secret and raise him as your own, I will tell the rest of the clan I am adopting him as my own."

"I refuse," her mother snarled in return. "If you bring him here, I will tell the rest of the clan that he is yours. Let us see what they would think of you then, all-mighty defender of Stormclan. My, your parents must be rolling in their graves because of your heinous actions."

Windkit took in a sharp gasp at the same time Fernclaw let out a hiss of pain, Sagesplash's paw smacking across her mother's head and sending her stumbling a few steps away from him. A heavy silence filled the air, it was damn near suffocating. The copper-eyed kit felt herself choking with the tension. Her father stood in his place, her mother gingerly dabbing one of her paws on the scratch on her cheek.

"Do not bring my parents into this," Sagesplash spoke after a while as he began turning his body away from her mother. "Gale will be joining the clan."

"If you bring him here, Sagesplash, I swear on our ancestors' name that I will kill him."

 _That_ stopped him from walking away. Windkit didn't want to be there anymore, but she _had_ to find out what happened. She didn't know if it was possible to despise her parents even more. She wished she wasn't anything like them.

"You are bluffing."

"Is that really something you want to risk?" Fernclaw hissed, now ignoring the small scratch on her cheek and stepping closer to him. "Say goodbye to them, him and his mother both, or I will personally hunt them down. Surely they are close by if you are willing to bring him here yourself."

"Fernclaw-"

"Do not test me, Sagesplash. Hit me all you want, I could care less. But what I said is final. If I find out that they are still around, I will seek them out and bring back their bodies for you to see."

Windkit had never seen her father so emotional before, so scared. Or, rather, so distressed. She believed Sagesplash didn't know the meaning of fear. With the stony expression in Fernclaw's green eyes, Windkit was certain she was telling the truth. She wouldn't put it past her mother to do something like that. _Enough… I had enough of this._

Windkit turned away, slowly as to not make them aware of her presence. Not that it mattered, her parents were more focused on each other to notice her anyway. They never noticed her unless she disappointed them. As she stalked out of the den, with the conversation buzzing in her mind, she could hear Sagesplash agreeing to chase the rogues out himself.

 _Good…_ She didn't want to see a rogue for as long as she lived. First, they take away her soulmate. Then, they take away her father. Not that she ever had her father.

 _I have a brother._ That thought alone sent a flash through her chest, though she didn't know if it was curiosity or anger. She wanted to be angry.

It didn't take long for her to realize that it was jealousy that coursed through her. _Jealousy_ … because it was obvious that Sagesplash wanted the tom- Gale, he had said, his name was Gale- more than he ever wanted her.

She wondered, for one foolish second, what it would have been like to have a brother at her side.

…

" _You've missed a lot, Rainkit." Talking to the stars and pretending her soulmate was out there listening was therapeutic, in a way. It was comforting. It gave her someone- something- to voice her concerns and her distress and her thoughts. Without any friends or acquaintances, only rivals, Windkit didn't have anybody to talk to but the stars._

 _A tired sigh. Maybe she should have gone to sleep instead._

" _Turns out, I have a brother somewhere… half-brother?" It still confused her, so she settled for not thinking of him ever again. Maybe if she forced herself to forget, he would cease to exist entirely. One could hope. "When you come back, maybe I could tell you more about it."_

' _When you come back'… her tone was so hesitant saying those words. The more days that passed by, the more her confidence wavered. The inkling of doubt that Rainkit would ever return was beginning to enter her heart that had yet to stop screaming._

 _Speaking of brothers… "Bluekit doesn't smile anymore. I don't think he likes me very much, but I guess that's my fault. He doesn't like it when I keep saying you're going to come back one day."_

 _She had to keep saying it in order for her to believe it._

" _I'm not strong enough to bring you back, but my apprentice ceremony is almost here. One day, soon, I will be strong enough. Please, wait for me."_

 _Silence… She didn't know why she was surprised._

…

"From this day on, until your time of demotion, all of you will train under the name of Grand Royal apprentice. Training will be difficult, it will be taxing. But I believe each and every one of you will be strong enough to survive it. I look forward to seeing who is the last one standing by the end of it all."

Grand Royal Cloudstar wasn't known for his theatrics, but the rest of the clan more than made up for it with their celebrations. The naming of new Grand Royal apprentices was always followed with a day-long celebration amongst the clan. Windkit- Windpaw now- wanted nothing more than to go to her new den of solitude. That was what stung the most during the ceremony, the naming of den-mates for the new apprentices.

Windpaw was the only one who didn't get one. She was the only one alone.

She couldn't help but think that things would've been different if Rainkit were still there.

With the celebrations in full swing, and a few Low Ranks off on necessary patrols, the High Ranks busied over the newly named apprentices- some of them even begging to share tongues. Windpaw denied them all, choosing to stand on the outskirts of the group huddle and watching as Cloverpaw was the one to start sucking up to the Royals. _Of course, she would be._ She never did like the sassy she-cat, and as far as she was concerned, Cloverpaw never liked her either. _All because I put thistle thorns in her nest once… so sensitive._

Bluepaw was noticeably hovering at the edge of the circle as well, speaking awkwardly with his father. Streamrunner, due to his rank, was forced to partake in the festivities instead of going on another patrol like he normally did. The death of his mate and the abduction of his daughter still weighed heavily on his mind and soul, Windpaw doubted that weight would ever go away. At least he was trying though, him going up to his son and congratulating him was evidence of that.

Windpaw knew not to be disappointed when her so-called parents couldn't even bother to approach her. Fernclaw, now relieved of having to watch over her- of having to be a _moth_ _er_ \- left on a solo hunting mission as soon as the naming ceremony was over. For a brief second, the grey apprentice thought her mother was actually going to hunt down the rogue and her brother. Apparently, Sagesplash was thinking the same thing, because as soon as she was out of his line of vision, he swiftly left the camp as well- no doubt to trail after her.

Windpaw tried convincing herself she didn't care. She didn't care that her mother wasn't showering her in loving licks and holding her tightly, repeatedly telling her how proud she was like Creekpaw's mother was. She didn't care that her father didn't stand by her shoulder, chest puffed out ridiculously with pride like Specklepaw's father was. She didn't care!

"So, you're an outcast too, huh?"

Windpaw's ear swiveled to face her side before her copper eyes did the same, a scowl instantly forming on her face at those words and only deepening when she saw Bluepaw there. She hadn't noticed his approach, too lost in staring at her other rivals and imagining herself in their place.

"It takes one to know one, Bluekit."

The tom curled his lips in annoyance at that, at her still calling him a kit. By all intents and purposes, to her at least, they still were kits. A simple name change didn't make that any different. Deep inside, they were still kits. They were still longing for the blue ball of sunshine to return.

"Do you always have to be so mean to me?" He grumbled, sitting at her side with a noticeable space between them. "What did I ever do to you anyway?"

 _You were sad, Bluepaw. I didn't want you to be sad anymore. Rainkit wouldn't have wanted you to be sad anymore, so it's better that you hate me instead._

"I can give you a list if you like, but then we'd probably be here until we're elders."

Again, the tom scowled at her, and again, Windpaw wished to anger him even more. Anything to change the frown on his face into bared teeth. Bluepaw could only grunt in response to her words, dark green gaze looking out at his clanmates.

"Why are you here bugging me anyways?" Windpaw grumbled, the weight shuffling between her paws as she held herself with a casual slouch. Without her parents watching, without her parents bothering to watch her anymore, she could be as careless as she wanted. Who knew making others hate you wasn't that hard? "Shouldn't you be trying to gain favor with the Royals already?"

She didn't like his silence, she never liked the silence. Though, she probably would've preferred it over his next words.

"You looked lonely."

It was a blow to her gut, knocking the wind out of her and blurring her vision instantaneously.

 _You looked lonely_. Even surrounded by the celebrations of her clan, Windpaw was alone and Bluepaw picked up on it. _You looked lonely_. Of course, she was lonely, nobody wanted to be around her and she had convinced herself that that was fine. _You looked lonely_. She couldn't help but think of how different things would've been had Rainkit still been there. With the bubbly she-cat at her side, Windpaw would never look lonely again. But Rainkit wasn't there, and it was time she started believing that she would never return. _You looked lonely._

Of course, she looked lonely… because she _was_ alone. Alone, just like her worst fears predicted.

She didn't know how to respond to his simple observation. As she turned her blurred vision to look at his gaze, she couldn't comprehend what was going on in his mind. Windpaw wanted to be angry, she felt that that would be an appropriate response. Or perhaps, she should just walk away. Yes, that's what she would do.

As the grey-furred apprentice stood up to abandon Bluepaw at her spot, with the tom blinking at her in confusion from her abrupt movement, a yowl from outside of camp- so loud that it outmatched the buzzing noise of the incessant chatter of her clanmates- startled them both.

"We finally found her! Rainkit's home! She has returned!"

She thought she was growing crazy now, hearing voices say the words she always dreamed of, but when Artisan Ravenstrike ran into camp yowling his head off, she knew this wasn't a dream. For a second, the clan grew completely silent, either confused by the tom's words or annoyed that he so rudely interrupted their celebrations.

Only when they saw a familiar blue-furred body walking in behind him did they truly understand what he meant. Windpaw, still standing beside a shell-shocked Bluepaw, could only stare and wish that the bodies blocking her vision would disappear. Instantly, the celebrations of the newly named apprentices came to a pause in favor of commemorating the missing kit's return.

At last, _at last_ , the bodies moved just enough for her to actually _see_ the she-cat. Her breath caught in her throat even more, and she was convinced this was where she would die- choking from her own air upon Rainkit's return.

She was taller, though Windpaw had expected that. Countless days had passed, countless nights came and went. She shouldn't have expected her to be the same height. Her blue fur was messy, though not overly so. A short amount of grooming could put it back into place. Windpaw loathed seeing a few scars here and there, though nothing too serious. And her eyes, that light blue gaze that always sparkled with life-

They weren't shining. In fact, the light blue was carefully guarded, worried. Her ears were flattened against her head as she looked around at each warrior circling around her, each of them trying to get a closer inspection to prove that it really was her. Windpaw wanted to yell at each of them to take a step back and give her some space because it was clear Rainkit couldn't remember any of them at the moment. They were strangers to her, and being poked and prodded by strangers was terrifying.

"Rainkit!"

In a matter of seconds, Bluepaw left her side and sprinted across the camp to his returning sister. Rainkit's flattened ears perked up instantly, and the worry in her gaze cleared up when she spotted her brother. Windpaw held her breath as the two collided, letting out a small sigh of relief that she had at least remembered _somebody_.

Windpaw wanted to know if Rainkit would remember her, but for some reason, she couldn't seem to move from her spot. Even as the Grand Royal began speaking, she couldn't hear him. Even as Streamrunner, surprising her with his anger, began insulting Rainkit and calling her a murderer- even as Bluepaw spat back at him and Rainkit cowered at her brother's side… Windpaw couldn't move. She couldn't comprehend everything going on.

 _This_ was what she dreamed of for so long, for Rainkit to return. But now that it was true, now that her dream had come true, she couldn't move. How ridiculous. Everything was happening too fast. It was ridiculous. Her namesake was meant to be fast, winds were always fast in Stormclan. But in the whirlwind of events, Windpaw felt like the breath that she couldn't release: suffocated and trapped.

Cloudstar had informed her that she would be sharing her den with Rainkit- Rainpaw now, she assumed- and they would give her a simple test the following morning to see if she would remain in the Grand Royal rank. Windpaw just nodded along, that's all she could do for the rest of the day. That, and sneaking glances in Rainpaw's direction.

Night came quicker than she expected it to, and when she found herself in her den with Rainpaw and Bluepaw hovering behind her, she didn't know if she was ready to speak with her soulmate.

"Will you be okay?" Bluepaw spoke hesitantly to his sister. He was nervous, Windpaw could tell that much. It was obvious he didn't like the fact that his sister had to share a den with _her_ of all cats. She grimaced at that; maybe she did _too_ good of a job making him hate her. Oh well, she would have to worry about him later. "I can ask Cloverpaw if she would be willing to switch with you for the night."

Windpaw couldn't quite hide the scowl on her face. No way she would be okay with sharing a den with _Cloverpaw_ , she had enough of that in the Nursery. But if Rainpaw needed to be near her brother for a bit longer, then maybe she would learn to be okay with it.

Thankfully, Rainpaw shook her head.

"I'll be fine," Windpaw still couldn't believe it was really her. She thought she was dreaming, and if she was, she never wanted to wake up. "You make sure to get some rest too."

"Okay…" Bluepaw relented after a while with a sigh, resting his head on top of hers and letting out a joyful purr. "I'm glad you're back." _Glad_ wasn't a strong enough word for it, Windpaw assumed, but they would have to settle with that for now. "Goodnight, Rainpaw."

"Goodnight," if Bluepaw noticed how slowly she said those words in return, a confused expression on her face as she said them, he certainly didn't notice as he left the den. Windpaw felt her own confusion enter her mind at that. It was almost as if Rainpaw hadn't said those words in a very long time. She was too afraid to ask why it seemed like that.

Then again, she still couldn't find the right words to say. What does one say when their soulmate returns to them? In her dreams of this very event, Rainpaw had been the first one to speak to her. She had been the first one to express how happy she was to be back. She was the first one to remember.

But the longer Rainpaw went without speaking too, the longer the silence in the den stretched on and quickly grew awkward, it haunted Windpaw knowing that her dreams wouldn't completely come true. With the way she was acting, it was almost as if Rainpaw didn't even _remember_ her.

She didn't know what hurt more; being forgotten by her soulmate, or being left behind by her parents.

"Where will I sleep?"

Rainpaw's question caught her off guard, though she didn't exactly know why. Perhaps it was because the blue apprentice's attention was directed solely on her for once. Perhaps it was because Windpaw was so deep in thought, she hadn't noticed Rainpaw's light blue gaze on her. Copper couldn't meet blue, the grey apprentice couldn't look her in the eyes for long.

"What?"

"My nest…" Rainpaw looked between the two nests already built by the High Ranks. "Which one is mine?"

"Oh," Windpaw breathed out before inhaling slowly, gathering her thoughts and reigning in her desires and hopes that Rainpaw would say _something_ to indicate she remembered their promise. That she would say _something_ to indicate she remembered they were soulmates. "Whichever one you want."

"Whichever I want?" Rainpaw repeated with that same confused expression from when she wished her brother goodnight. She looked between the two nests, brows furrowed and a thoughtful frown on her face. Windpaw could only stare at her.

This wasn't Rainpaw. This wasn't her soulmate. Those light blue eyes weren't shining with jovial innocence, they were darkened and guarded and oh-so-difficult to read.

"Yeah, whichever you want. I don't really care." _I only care about your happiness. Choose whichever one makes you happy. Choose both, I'll sleep on the ground if you want me to. Just please, please come back to me completely._

 _Please remember me._

"Okay," Rainpaw finally breathed before deciding on the one to the right, hesitating just outside of the nest before finally stepping into it. Windpaw fought back her emotions to keep the disappointment off her face. Her heart told her to be the first one to say something, anything to indicate they were soulmates. Anything to make her remember.

"Is this real?"

"Hmm?" Windpaw looked up from her place on her nest, fighting hard to keep her heart from bleeding out into the open. _This isn't Rainpaw. This isn't my soulmate._

 _So where are you? Why are you still gone?_

"Am I really back home?" Windpaw wanted to say no, but then again, she didn't want to see Rainpaw so sad or scared at the thought that this was all a dream. Windpaw herself thought she was dreaming.

"Yes, Rainpaw," it was the first time saying her name. She had to remember to use the appropriate suffix. This wasn't Rainkit anymore. Whoever was sitting across from her was Rainpaw… and Windpaw didn't know if she was okay with this version of her. "This is real. You're home."

"I still think I'm dreaming-" _You and I both, Rainpaw. You and I both._ "I never knew if I would make it back or not. I gave up wishing after a while."

It was the only information she would receive from Rainpaw's time away. Windpaw couldn't find the courage to ask her to explain. Instead, her crying heart took control for a moment.

"I did," she said before she could convince herself not to speak at all. "I always knew you were going to come back."

It broke her heart when Rainpaw tilted her head in confusion, an action so familiar to when they were kits. But, it also meant that she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Really?" Light blue blinked in bewilderment. "What told you that?"

 _You did. When you promised me to always return to my side. We're soulmates, Rainpaw, so, please… Please remember me. Please remember the promise you made to me. Please-_

"Just a feeling," she sighed instead, curling up in her nest with her back to the other she-cat.

"Just a feeling." Windpaw didn't know why Rainpaw felt like repeating that, but it sent a certain warmth in her chest, soothing some of the pain in her heart. Windpaw felt like crying, though she thought her body forgot how too. She hadn't cried when Rainkit went missing in the first place. Even with the nightmares that followed, a single tear wasn't shed. She hadn't cried when her parents ignored her existence entirely.

She was certain she wouldn't cry now.

But just because _she_ wouldn't shed tears, that didn't mean her heart couldn't cry.

And cry it did.

Thankfully, nobody could hear her heart screaming in sorrow.

…

" _Rainpaw?" It still felt strange so casually saying that name, still felt strange being able to speak with her soulmate. Windpaw had to remind herself that this cat in front of her still wasn't her soulmate. "What are you still doing awake? It's late."_

" _Just… thinking." She didn't like how closed off those light blue eyes were, how unreadable they were. A sigh of frustration left those lips. "Don't worry about me."_

 _Windpaw wanted to scream at her;_ _ **as if**_ _! As if she could_ _ **stop**_ _worrying about her. It would probably be better for if she did stop worrying, but for one reason or another, Windpaw couldn't stop for the life of her._

" _You're my… den partner," she settled for saying, copper eyes blinking down to her paws. "I'm supposed to worry."_

" _Are you? I didn't know that's how it worked." She thought she could see a glimmer of amusement in those light blue eyes, and for a second, it left her speechless. Just a bit more, just a bit more of a shine and they would've been exactly the same as before. But those eyes could no longer reach that brightness._

" _Well, that's how it works around here," she motioned to her den, flicking her tail between the two of them. "Between you and me. I worry about you, you worry about me. We take care of each other."_

 _Rainpaw stared at her longer than Windpaw would've liked (or maybe, shorter than she would've liked). A smile appeared on her muzzle, and for a few seconds, Windpaw could fool herself into thinking it was the same Rainpaw as before._

" _Alright then. Worry about me, Windpaw. I'll worry about you."_

 _As if she needed permission to worry about Rainpaw._

…

Her training was a pleasant distraction from constantly agonizing over when Rainpaw would finally remember her and her promise. It was a pleasant distraction to the heated glares her parents would send to each other when they were in the same vicinity. Considering they were both assigned to train this generation of Grand Royal apprentices, Windpaw was subjected to seeing them glaring at each other all the time.

As pleasant of a distraction as it was, Windpaw was exhausted.

Trudging into her den after solo-training with Maplepond, her favorite of the mentors… not that she had much to compete with, considering Cloudstar very rarely showed up, Windpaw could almost forget Rainpaw was curled up in her own nest with how much she felt like dropping and sleeping on the ground instead.

Just as she was about to reach her nest, with her mind already set on what she would like to dream about this time around, a stray whimper from her side caught her attention. The sound itself was quiet; so quiet, Windpaw thought she was imagining it. But she wasn't, no matter how tired she was, she would always be hyper-aware of Rainpaw.

Copper eyes flicked over to the stiffened figure curled up in the other nest, blue fur slowly beginning to bristle as she began to shake. Windpaw blinked in confusion, brows furrowing slightly. As she turned to take a step towards her own nest, that's when the screaming started. For a second, she thought that finally- _finally!-_ the screaming in her heart was noticeable.

But no, it was Rainpaw who was screaming.

Windpaw flinched at the abrupt shout, ears flattening when they continued and mixed together with sobs of terror as her body began thrashing against an imaginary foe. All of her own exhaustion was immediately forgotten, everything else wasn't important. Only Rainpaw. Only her soulmate.

Windpaw didn't know how to wake her, she couldn't hear her own thoughts with Rainpaw and her heart sobbing a terrifying symphony of torture. She didn't know what was screaming louder. Finally, the grey-furred apprentice reached out with one of her paws, shaking Rainpaw by the shoulder. After more than a few failed attempts, her patient- impatient- efforts were finally rewarded when those light blue eyes opened up to look at her.

Rainpaw couldn't speak, all she did was let out a sob before suddenly burying her face into Windpaw's chest. The grey apprentice stiffened, even more so when the blue she-cat pressed closer to her in a death grip of an embrace. It had been so long since somebody touched her like this, so long since somebody was close enough for her to feel their warmth.

Close enough to feel the earth-shattering trembles racking through the smaller apprentice's body.

Windpaw allowed herself to relax into the unexpected embrace, holding Rainpaw close and resting her head on top of her. She had remembered how often their positions were reversed as kits, with Rainpaw holding Windpaw and singing her a lullaby.

 _The lullaby…_

Clearing her throat, Windpaw began to hum at first, before the words she had thought were long forgotten- as if she could ever forget in the first place- slipped from her tongue and into the air, into Rainpaw's ears.

It was a lullaby of peace, of warm dreams and the promise of a safe haven. It was a lullaby of love, of devotion and promises that would be kept no matter what. It was a lullaby of joy, of smiles and laughter and unforgettable experiences.

It was the same lullaby Rainpaw would always sing to her, the same lullaby Snowstrike had made for her daughter.

At the end of the song, Windpaw finished with a comforting- if shy- lick to the top of Rainpaw's head. It took a while, in the silence, for her to realize the trembling had stopped. Rainpaw was breathing evenly, head still pressed firmly underneath her chin and body still molded with hers. Windpaw didn't know if she wanted to hold her closer or push her away.

"That's a nice song," Rainpaw mumbled against her skin. Windpaw suppressed a shiver at being so close to her soulmate, after so long. "You have a nice voice."

"...Someone taught it to me." Windpaw didn't know why she said that... She didn't know why she felt the overpowering desire to spill everything and just _tell_ Rainpaw about their promise as kits. Maybe then she would remember… But then again, if the blue apprentice did forget everything, Windpaw didn't know if she would survive truly knowing that.

"Who?"

 _You, silly. It's always been you._

"Someone very important to me."

Silence, and for once, Windpaw didn't entirely hate it.

"It sounds like they're not around anymore."

 _No, no she isn't. She's gone and I don't think she's ever coming back._

"No, not entirely," Windpaw sighed, exhale brushing against Rainpaw's ears and causing her to flick them. "I've lost them."

"Oh." Rainpaw's simple response was almost laughable. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." And it wasn't. It was the rogues' fault. It was the clan's fault for not leaving a guard at night. It was Windpaw's fault for not noticing she went out at night.

"Will you ever find them?"

"I hope so," her heart was crying with honesty. But Windpaw couldn't tell her. She couldn't tell her they were soulmates. She couldn't tell her how much it hurt her knowing Rainpaw forgot. Copper eyes closed as she held her closer. "I'm still waiting for them to come back."

"How long has it been?"

"It feels like forever," _it feels like a lifetime. But that's okay. I will wait a million lifetimes for you._ Windpaw pulled her closer, not that Rainpaw seemed to notice- or if she did, she didn't seem to mind. "But, I know they'll come back."

"How do you know that?"

"They promised me they would always return," Windpaw chuckled gently, sadly almost. "Or I'm going to have to go and find them… But I'm not strong enough yet."

"So, when you _are_ strong enough…?"

"I'm going to bring them back." Of this, she was sure of. She would bring Rainpaw back, the _real_ Rainpaw, or she would die trying.

"I hope you can find them."

 _You and me both._ "I hope so too."

 _You and me both, Rainpaw._

…

" _Hey, Rainpaw?_

" _Hmm?"_

 _She had to know. She had to ask. Her heart was screaming at her to do it and her mind was frustrated for not knowing._

" _Do you… How much do you remember from when we were kits?"_

 _Silence… It sent panic through her heart._

" _Why are you asking?" Those eyes… they were so guarded, she had no hope of ever scaling the walls Rainpaw put out._

" _Just… Nevermind." She shouldn't have pushed her. Windpaw would have to learn to be okay with this new Rainpaw._

" _I'm sorry," a sad sigh. "But, I don't remember anything. I… I'm scared of thinking about my past. My memories don't go farther than when I was… you know."_

" _I'm sorry I asked." Disappointment, it was all she felt in her mind. Agony, it was all she felt in her heart._

" _Why did you want to know?"_

 _Windpaw wanted to tell her. The words were at the tip of her tongue, begging for release: 'because you are my soulmate and we promised always to be there for each other.'_

 _Her mind won the battle again._

" _No reason. Just forget I ever asked."_

 _ **Forget I ever asked… just like you forgot about me.**_

…

It was surprising just how different the ceremonies of the Low Ranks were compared to the High Ranks. Even with the obvious difference of time, twelve moons compared to the ten she was used to, the ceremony itself could hardly be called a ceremony. It was almost somber, being apprenticed as a Low Rank. Windpaw couldn't imagine being one.

"Windpaw? Can I speak with you?"

Bluepaw's appearance at her side was surprising, to say the least. His appearance at all was shocking. At any opportunity, if he wasn't stuck training, Bluepaw was always with Rainpaw. It hardly gave her time to be with the blue-furred she-cat, but she supposed she shouldn't complain. She was the one who shared a den with her after all, not Bluepaw.

"I don't know, can you?" It was so easy falling into the normal routine of making him hate her. She didn't know why she was still following with the act. She supposed, in a way, it was therapeutic as well. Instead of feeling sorrowful for her forever missing soulmate, Windpaw could be angry and annoyed with Bluepaw instead.

"I'm serious, Windpaw."

"So am I."

"I'll make this quick then since you're acting _so_ mature," Bluepaw scoffed before a serious expression appeared on his face. Windpaw suddenly felt nervous, knowing he wasn't going to be yelling at her like normal. She didn't know how to be a friend to him. "It's about Rainpaw."

"What is it? What's wrong?" She hated how quickly the mere mention of the she-cat's name made her stand on high alert. She couldn't help it though. Bluepaw blinked at her in surprise before blowing out a small sigh.

"I'm sure you've noticed her… low performance during our sparring sessions," he suppressed a growl. "Cloverpaw is starting to pick up on it too, and I think she's going to start taking advantage of that."

"So, tell Cloverpaw to stop."

"If it was that easy, I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"Jerk."

"What I'm asking is... if you can keep an eye out for Rainpaw," the tom looked directly into her copper eyes. "I know you care about her, she's the only one you seem to care about. I'm glad for that. But I want you not only to protect her from Cloverpaw and the inevitable teasing… I want you to protect her from everything."

"Aren't you asking for too much?"

"Am I?" He blinked at her with a challenging glint in his eyes.

 _No,_ she wanted to say, _nothing is too much when it comes to her. I'll travel the world if I have to for her._

"Can you promise me that nothing will happen to her if you're around, Windpaw?"

It was almost too easy to answer him.

"I promise, Bluepaw. She'll be safe with me around. Always."

…

" _Can I ask you a question, Rainpaw?"_

" _Go ahead."_

 _She was nervous, though she didn't know why._

" _Why don't you ever fight back during training?"_

 _Silence… She had to lift her gaze to Rainpaw just to calm down her rapidly beating heart. Rainpaw was too quiet, her body noticeably stiff and eyes wide. Windpaw frowned in confusion._

" _Rainpaw?"_

 _Finally, the blue-furred apprentice turned to her, but the look on her face… Windpaw never wanted to see it ever again. It was cold, it was serious. The emotions in her eyes were gone, leaving the normally shining light blue oh so vacant._

 _And her voice…_

" _Please don't ever ask me that again."_

 _It sent a shiver down her spine with how emotionless it was. She didn't like this version of Rainpaw._

" _O-Ok," normally, she would've scolded herself for stuttering. "Sorry."_

 _Silence… before, "It's fine."_

 _It wasn't fine. None of this was fine._

 _But if Rainpaw wanted to believe it was fine, then so would Windpaw._

…

Windpaw was no stranger to waking up in the middle of the night. As a kit, her nightmares of ending up alone scared her enough to wake her. Now as an apprentice, it was Rainpaw who was waking her up.

"I need to get out of the den," Rainpaw would say, and it was enough of an incentive for Windpaw to stand up and follow her wherever she went. They were quick to make it a habit, though Windpaw wasn't entirely happy about that. Their nightly walks were almost always quiet, so much so that she wanted to scream to fill the void.

No place in Stormclan's territory was truly left unexplored by the duo, they had found places Windpaw never knew about sometimes. Her favorite was a grotto, the clearing empty of trees in the middle with the clear night sky above them. It was so easy to see the stars there.

"Hey, Windpaw?"

"What is it?"

"...Can I ask you a question?" The hesitance in Rainpaw's voice sent her nerves on alert, and she fought hard to keep her concerns and panic at bay as she turned to the blue-furred apprentice. Rainpaw was staring at the stars, eyes bouncing from one to the next and a confused frown on her face. It almost seemed as though she didn't know what she was looking for in the first place.

"You just did," Windpaw wanted nothing more than to lighten the mood. Teasing Rainpaw was always an easy way of doing so.

"Very funny," light blue eyes twinkled with momentary mischief before they grew serious once more. "What's your biggest fear?"

Windpaw felt her heart clench, felt her guard quickly raise to deflect the question thrown her way. "Why the random question?"

"I've just been… thinking."

 _Uh oh_. That was never good. Whenever Rainpaw became lost in her own thoughts, it took Windpaw forever to find her and bring her back. _Not that she's been back in the first place._ She learned to accept that the Rainpaw she knew, her soulmate, was gone forever. She was learning to welcome this new Rainpaw into her life.

"Should I be worried?" She tested the waters carefully, terrified beyond anything that she would scare Rainpaw away.

"Can you just answer the question please?" Rainpaw said in response, eyes dropping from her fruitless search in the stars to Windpaw herself. The grey Grand Royal apprentice could only grunt before looking away from that gaze.

"Alright alright, so bossy." It was Windpaw's turn to find comfort in the stars, how little it brought. The silence that stretched between them was nothing new to her, she was learning to accept that too. "My biggest fear is being abandoned… being left alone." _Being unwanted… It's already coming true, though._

"Hmm," Rainpaw hummed thoughtfully, eyes returning to her attempt to find something within the stars. Windpaw wanted to ask what she was searching for, but she was afraid of what Rainpaw would say in response. She chose to stay quiet. And the quiet was the perfect place to drown in her panic.

 _I'm alone. Even with her by my side, it's almost as if she isn't there at all. I'm alone. Fernclaw and Sagesplash pretend I don't even exist anymore… They can't get over their hate for each other to bother. I'm alone. Most of the clan hates my attitude, they'll probably be happy if I disappeared._

 _Nobody wants me…_

 _I'm alone… I'm alone… I'm alone…_

"That's just silly."

Just like that, Windpaw was sent back to her kithood. Just like that, the one sitting beside her wasn't the shell of the she-cat she loved, but the bubbly ball of energetic sunshine with eyes so open. Just like that, Windpaw was thrown back to the time where things were easy, and she _wasn't_ alone.

Just like that, her hopes that Rainpaw remembered her re-ignited with a burning flame that consumed her whole.

The sharp breath she took in hurt her throat as she whipped her head to the side, hoping beyond hope and wishing beyond wishing that Rainpaw was staring at her. That those lively blue eyes would be staring back at her in recognition.

But much to her disappointment, Rainpaw was still looking at the stars. Still searching for something.

"How?" _How do you still remember? How can you only remember now? How could you leave me alone for so long?_ She was breathless, praying to her ancestors that Rainpaw could hear her silent question and make her dreams come true.

She felt like crying when Rainpaw didn't.

"How do I know that?" Windpaw wanted to correct her because that _wasn't_ what her question was, but she found that she couldn't speak. Rainpaw finally turned to her, a gentle smile on her face and eyes not nearly bright enough as before. Still, her words sent an ache through her chest. "Because I'll always be there."

"As... what?" She didn't know why she asked. She wanted Rainpaw to say it, to say that she would always be her soulmate again. Windpaw wanted her to remember.

"I… don't have a word for it," the blue apprentice was unaware just how much she was breaking Windpaw's heart. Or maybe she did- because an apologetic expression was on her face now. "But whatever word it is, I'll be that."

 _She doesn't remember._ Windpaw didn't know why she was surprised. She didn't know why it hurt all over again. Her heart was so broken, it had ceased to stop screaming in pain.

But… maybe that was fine. With her heart now shattered, maybe she could finally go about repairing it and picking up the pieces. Because even if Rainpaw forgot, here she was... offering her the same thing again.

Offering to be her soulmate, to never leave her alone.

To Windpaw, it was equivalent to being offered the world.

She would be a fool to deny it.

"Soulmate," Windpaw spoke up after a while. At Rainpaw's confused expression, the grey apprentice smiled gently in return. "The word you're looking for. It's soulmate."

"Soulmate?" Rainpaw tilted her head, an adorable expression that didn't go away no matter how much time had passed. "What's that?"

"It's…"

 _It's a best friend but so much more: the bestest of best friends. It's the one you would tear down the stars for. It's the one you would defy fate for. It's the one you can always count on to believe in you, even when no one else will. It's the one you can always count on to love you, especially when no one else does._

 _It's everything._

"It's someone you would do anything for," she settled for saying, mind racing. "Always and forever. Until the end of time, and to the world beyond."

Windpaw looked into Rainpaw's light blue gaze, searching for the spark of familiarity with her words. Searching for the Rainpaw she knew.

 _It's you, Rainpaw._

"Soulmate, huh?" The blue-furred apprentice tested the word on her tongue, a happy hum sounding from her chest. "I like the sound of that."

 _I do too._

"So, you'll be my soulmate?" Windpaw pretended to be nonchalant because if she behaved the way her heart wanted her to, she would make a fool of herself. "Are you serious?

"I am," Rainpaw nodded in resolve, her smile spreading. Windpaw happily noted that it was more sincere than before. Whoever this new Rainpaw was becoming, she believed she would love her all the same. "I will be. So, what do say? Will you be _my_ soulmate if I will be yours?"

 _I'm already yours…_

Windpaw knew why she hesitated, why the words of the other she-cat made a frown beg to tick at her lips.

 _You already left me once, Rainpaw. A part of you is still missing, and I don't know if it's ever going to come back._

 _But one day, one day I promise I will be strong enough to bring you back. But until that day comes, I will be whatever you want me to be._

"Okay…"

"Yes?"

"It's a yes."

 _I will be your soulmate and you will be mine._

 _And I will love you… Always and forever. Until the end of time and to the world beyond…_

 _I promise._

…

 _ **A/N: Holy Lord Jesus Christ… I think I just broke my record (15,622 words? That's not a lot is it? Lol). Umm… Hope you like the long chapters? Lol, but in all seriousness, I really like this one. Just the unexpectedness of it all, writing this alone made me love Windy even more. I hope it did the same for you. SO much stuff was revealed in this chapter (Windy has a brother?! Yep, she does. Remember that. Also, thoughts on Fernclaw and Sagesplash?) Anyways, let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Side note: I challenge some of you to write a song for the lullaby (cause I don't have nearly enough time or patience or experience to write a song XD)**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Do you believe in soulmates?**_

 _Bonus Question:_ _ **What has been your favorite backstory as of yet? Colors (Whiteshadow's backstory), Promises (Willowflame's backstory), Selfish (Rainpaw's backstory), or this one: Soulmate (Windpaw's backstory).**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations19**_


	60. Chapter 55: Flight

_**A/N: After the heartbreak that was Windpaw's backstory (and what a very long chapter it was indeed) we return to the original storyline yet again. I am so very excited to continue with White and Rain, the unlikely duo. And me being excited isn't necessarily a good thing for you guys XD. New song I'm obsessed with this week: Walk You Home by Karmina (no connection to the chapter, at least I don't think, but it's a nice song). Anywho, let's go!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Ekidna-**_ You know, I saw your first review only a few moments after posting the last chapter and I felt so bad DX. So I'll respond to it here: well, she hasn't _entirely_ realized that, but she's learning. Hooray for Ginger for doing that! I think that about sums up Stormclan's experiences XD "less fun." Well… Windy still has to speak to her _lovely_ mother, so uh… yeah. The surprise was the backstory. I take it I've been very mean to all my characters lol. I got to make one of them happy soon. Opportunist aye? That's the first time someone responded with that. _Second Review:_ Ehhe… sorry? I never knew how good I was writing angst, you learn something new every day. I mean, does he really deserve to be called a father though? Yeah, Alone was definitely a contender for a name, but I ultimately settled for Soulmate instead. I'm going to be a good citizen and say that you need to do your homework first before reading (but thank you for choosing to read my story XD). Hmm… I'm not sure if I believe in them or not. In stories, they make a great prompt. Though, in real life? Not so sure. All of the backstories hold a special place in my heart simply because I've never bothered doing backstories before in any of my previous fanfictions. I'll have to think about my own question before I can answer it.

 _ **Reviewer (Guest)-**_ Yeah… not the happiest backstory. Then again, none of them are happy backstories. They are angsty-stories with a few happy moments… sometimes. I honestly was not expecting to write so much, but it was pretty necessary. And to think I had like two more sections to it too, I scrapped those ideas though. Thank you!

 _ **Warriors27-**_ I don't know if I believe in soulmates or not, but they do make for great story-telling. I am getting better and better at writing angst it seems, hmm, should probably change the genre for the story then. Poor tom indeed, I don't know why I make my characters suffer so much. Sorry, Windy and White. Deal with it.

 _ **DragonstarTheGreat-**_ First off, thank you for taking the time to review! Not required, but greatly appreciated. I'm glad to know you're enjoying the story! Yeah, this story is going to be really long. Like, _really really_ long. Hope you stick around until the end! The more I write for specific characters, the more I can't help but fall in love with them. With noticeable exceptions of course (*cough cough* Wildfire *cough cough*). Same, I don't think I believe in soulmates, but I do believe in love. Thanks again for reviewing!

 _ **Bman130-**_ I haven't seen anyone with a soulmate yet either. Until I do, I'll have to say I don't believe in them. Seeing is believing, I suppose. Rainpaw's huh, I love that one too. I honestly don't know which backstory I love the best though. (And there are still more to come too!) Yep, as Whiteshadow said: "I can't keep running away or hiding from my past, because it's going to catch up to me eventually. Why not face it now?" Thank you and here is the next chapter!

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon:**_ So much words, so little time XD. Well, that ain't the last time you're gonna see angst here, so I hope you can recover in time. Whenever I see grey spelled with an "a" instead of an "e", I just subconsciously switch the letters. Aww, you're so precious XD. I could definitely see Berry using "son of a bramble," I could also see Windy using it too. Hmm… to the outline, I go! (Definitely going to use it one day). Looks like Rain wins in votes for favorite backstory (as of me writing this, hello from the past). I'm still undecided.

 _ **Cyai-**_ Hiya, Nah you're not late at all. I'm "technically" scheduled to upload every Sunday, but I tend to do it every Saturday night instead. I quite enjoyed writing Windy's backstory, and since it's so fresh in my mind still, I'd have to say it's probably my favorite (for now). But Rainpaw's backstory also holds a special place in my heart because it's the first one I ever did. Hmm, decisions decisions. Yeah, I've put everybody through a lot… and there's still so much they need to go through too. For the side note… um, maybe? Haha, I actually (originally) intended for Wind's mom to be super supportive and very nice to her… but that wasn't fun and seemed so out of place. Also considering the life she had to live- forced to be mates with Sagesplash- I don't think Fernclaw would ever be truly happy. As for the other families I have yet to introduce them (and to be honest, they're still in the planning process). Aww, that's great that you're writing again, for what fandom are you writing for? I guess my biggest tip is to just keep writing, the more you write, the more comfortable you become and the better you become as well. Practice makes perfect, every word, every sentence, and every chapter is practice in the long run. Sure, if you have any specific questions, just message me and I'd be happy to respond! And you welcome- as I said, it's the _least_ I can do for everyone taking the time to read my story and leave a review. I love reading people's rambles, it's not a problem XD. To answer my own question, I have to say that I don't believe in soulmates either. Not to disparage the people that do believe in them, but I find the idea of them just too far into the realm of imaginary. And I completely agree with you, the only person who truly knows you is you. Thank you for reviewing!

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Stormclan**_

…

"We're getting close. We should be there by Sunhigh if we keep up this pace."

Rainpaw didn't know why Whiteshadow's words made her so nervous, but the spark of anxiety in her chest made her ears flatten and fur bristle as she walked by his side. The blizzard from the night before was visible from the amount of fresh snow that now covered every surface she looked at. On more than one occasion, the blue-furred apprentice had stumbled into a pile of the white powder, sinking beneath its surface face-first and drowning in her embarrassment every time the tom at her side laughed good-naturedly.

Despite how mortified she felt for her display of clumsiness in front of the lead Royal, a smile always found a way to her lips at his laughter. There was a part of her, the guilt that was given concrete form, that wanted to see him happy. Stars know that's all she wanted someone to do for her (and it was with a gentle warmth in her heart knowing that _someone_ was Windpaw).

Before his sudden announcement, the two had settled into a soothing silence. Or, as soothing as it could be for Rainpaw trying to keep herself from drowning in the depths of her own mind. The monster was trying to pull her under the churning waves of despair and bloodshed- masking it as freedom and relief instead. True to his word, however, Whiteshadow always made her aware if she was _too_ lost in thought or not, _too_ caught up in the battle against her mind… _too_ caught up in _losing_ the battle against her own mind. Whether it be a simple flick of his tail against her flank or a sudden need for conversation- or, she believed, he had "accidentally" made her trip into the snow one time, but she had no proof of that- Rainpaw was almost amused just how quickly the tom noticed every time the monster tried taking control.

It wasn't surprising to her though, but she was hardly questioning why he seemed so adept at his aid. It just felt nice having someone looking out for her when Windpaw wasn't around to do it.

"Is that nervousness I hear, Whiteshadow?" Rainpaw squinted at him, pretending to meticulously look over him. To judge him. She wasn't used to a warrior like him encouraging a light teasing, but the she-cat quickly learned that he quite enjoyed sarcastic remarks. It only made it possible for him to respond with his own teasing tone. "Careful now, your reputation may be at risk."

"Who, me? Nervous?" Whiteshadow's pale eyes widened at the implication, a flicker of a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "Preposterous, Rainpaw. Simply preposterous."

It had been so long since she was able to behave in such a silly manner, a long time since she was able to laugh and act ridiculous. It felt nice. Rainpaw allowed a smile to slip onto her lips as she kept a steady pace at his side, light blue eyes gliding over the terrain as they entered a frosted forest. The bare branches were weighed down with the heavy snowfall of the night before, sharp icicles hanging down and threatening to stab all who walked underneath them. The low morning light made every surface of ice glisten with a twinkling shine, one that reminded the she-cat of stars across the night sky.

"You're not wrong though."

"Hmm?"

Rainpaw glanced over at the tom at her side whose smile was now gone and who knows where. Whiteshadow's frown was almost a signature look, one that the she-cat was becoming more and more annoyed at seeing. She supposed he couldn't help it though. She could see his hesitance the more they walked, the closer they came to this fabled "City." The monster wanted to jump at the opportunity to taunt him, to harshly remind him of where they were going even though there was no chance he could forget.

Rainpaw lost count how many times she had to bite her own tongue to stop herself from speaking, how many times she tasted her own blood in her own mouth because of it.

"I'm nervous," was his simple response, said with a shrug of nonchalance that would've been convincing if it wasn't so stiff. The white-furred tom blew out a heavy breath, the air misting in front of him before following the breeze that blew by, before turning to look at her with a strangely sad smile. "Then again, maybe nervous isn't the right word. Anxious, maybe? Or, more like-"

"Scared."

The she-cat could tell it took everything within him not to stop walking, it took everything within him to keep moving forward. That's all they could do- as much as Rainpaw was, surprisingly, coming to enjoy his company, she didn't want to be here any more than he did. But they had to keep going. The rogues were becoming more and more of a noticeable threat, even though Rainpaw already _knew_ they were a threat from the very beginning, and the Grand Royal's were cornered. The future of the clans rested on the shoulders of the two traveling to the one place Whiteshadow despised.

Rainpaw almost wished that she could carry more of the weight so he could finally lift his head and raise his shoulders.

"Yeah," Whiteshadow breathed out with a small chuckle. "Though I suppose I'll have to push it aside for now."

"How do you do that?" She wanted to ask so many more questions- about his past, about the place they were heading to, about his own fight with his monster. Rainpaw couldn't find the courage to ask any of them… but she could tell that the tom knew the questions were there. Much to her disappointment, he didn't answer any of the silent words, most likely waiting for her to say them out loud. Or perhaps, he was glad that she _didn't_ ask in the first place. "If you're so scared to return there, how can you keep walking?" _How can you keep fighting?_

"Because I have to." There was a hidden determination burning within his almost pale eyes, it sent a shiver down her spine. His response was almost laughable to her, it seemed so simple. _Because I have to? There's a lot of things I_ have _to do, but I don't_ want _to do them._ Her expression must have reflected her thoughts, because the next thing she knew, the tom was letting out a soft chuckle after looking at her. "That's the easiest way I can explain it. I have to keep going. I have to keep walking. If I let myself stop, then my fear is going to catch up to me, and once it does… well, let's not think about that."

Rainpaw wished it was that easy. She wished it was easy to _stop_ thinking about worst-case scenarios, to _stop_ thinking about the bodies of everyone she cared about littering the ground around her. The tom made it seem so easy.

"Do you have a plan for when we enter the City?"

Whiteshadow blinked a few times before letting out a short laugh. "I thought _you_ were supposed to come up with one."

"You're the warrior, not me."

"From what Cloudstar says, you're as much as a warrior as I am."

Rainpaw wrinkled her nose at that, shaking her head in clear disdain. She decided she couldn't trust anything that came out of her Grand Royal's mouth. That tom was as paranoid as he was cruel. "Cloudstar also says I shouldn't trust you, but here we are."

The Blazeclan lead Royal paused at that, head turning to look at her with a hidden smile on his face and a teasing glimmer appearing in his eyes. The Stormclan apprentice realized her mistake a second too late, a groan beginning to resonate in her chest before the tom could even speak.

"Are you saying you trust me?" Whiteshadow, much to his dramatics, placed a paw against his chest, blinking rapidly as if to dispel forming tears. "Rainpaw, I don't know what to say."

His smile was much too wide, much too teasing for her liking, so Rainpaw decided to keep walking ahead of him and leaving him to trail after her. The tom walked right behind her, silent as ever and almost startling the she-cat.

"I'm touched by this new step in our relationship, Rainpaw!"

"Less talking, more walking, stubborn old fool."

"Hey now, I already told you I'm not that old."

"Out of all the things I said, _that's_ what you have a problem with?"

"You know, you're not very nice to someone you trust."

Rainpaw let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head and failing to fight back the smile that insisted on appearing on her face. Whiteshadow just made it so easy to want to tease him. Not that he seemed to be complaining, as he was much more capable of teasing her than she was him.

But what she said was true. For as much as Cloudstar told her to stay wary of him, for as much as the monster wanted him to betray her in some way, and for as much as the guilt wanted to pity him and be pitied in return, Rainpaw felt as though she could trust him. She felt like it was okay to want to drop her guard… not that she would ever completely drop it though. Every time she wanted to, it was instantly raised back up, but not because of an external factor; every time she dropped her guard, the monster found it so easy to take over. No, Rainpaw couldn't allow herself to completely relax, especially around someone outside of her clan. This trust she had in him could only do so much.

She just hoped she wouldn't regret her decision later.

"To answer your previous question though," the constant shift between serious and carefree in the tom was starting to give her whiplash, "I'm still trying to come up with one. I don't know how much has changed since my time there, but I'm assuming security is still as tight as ever, maybe even more so. There is always _someone_ walking around, making sure everyone is following orders and nobody is out of place."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, a hesitance appearing in his posture before he blew out another heavy sigh.

"There's not really any good time we could sneak inside either."

"Won't it be easier at night?" For a moment, she didn't know why she felt like mumbling. For a moment, she could foolishly forget about her own past. At night was when she was taken away. At night… when nobody was looking because Stormclan was too arrogant and too foolish to place a guard. Then again, she wasn't in camp when she was taken, so was it really Stormclan's fault? Rainpaw shook her head quickly, dispelling any more thoughts revolving around that time and stopping any more from forming. It wouldn't help her to think about the what-if's, to think about _who_ was at fault for what happened to her.

 _Everyone_ , she decided a long time ago, _it's everyone's fault. Mine especially._

"Yes and no," Whiteshadow spoke up after a while, gaze once more directed to the sky and looking for the sun that was slowly rising higher and higher. By Sunhigh, he had said, they would be there by Sunhigh. "Yes because we could probably sneak in undetected. No- because we won't _stay_ undetected for long."

"Meaning?"

"There are always guards roaming around at night- Watchers as we called them," she almost wanted to ask who _we_ were, but once again, Rainpaw bit her tongue to keep from speaking out. "Anybody found outside of their designated den at night, even if it's just for a few seconds, is immediately taken into questioning."

"That's," Rainpaw trailed off, a frown ticking at her lips before she shook her head slowly. _Unthinkable_ is what she wanted to say. "Harsh."

"Hmm," Whiteshadow nodded in agreement. "Harsh isn't a strong enough word for it. The darkness only hides a traitor… that's what they always said to prevent us from roaming."

 _Darkness only hides a traitor… well, they're not_ entirely _wrong, I suppose_. She felt that she shouldn't say that out loud, so Rainpaw chose to stay quiet and let him keep talking if he wanted to.

"If we try to sneak in during the day," Whiteshadow continued, "we may not be noticed by the Watchers, but we will be noticed by everyone else. Any and all unfamiliar faces are to be reported immediately, so it wouldn't take them long to be on high alert and on the lookout for us."

"So, either way, we're going to get caught."

"Stealth has never been my strongest skill."

That was hard to believe, considering she could hardly hear him walking across the snow, but Rainpaw decided to take his word for it. They needed more information, that's what their mission was all about. Whiteshadow may have had an abundance of it, but most of it could've been outdated. Who knows how much had changed from when he was there…

"The Watchers are the least of our concern," Rainpaw didn't know if she wanted him to continue, because the more he talked, the more the odds stacked against them. "Back when I was there, there were three who held the title of being the strongest. They were Father- _King's_ ," the tom flinched at his own words, ears falling flat immediately before he shook his head. "They were the strongest. They were King's most trusted, his most informed. If anybody had a problem or if a problem was found, it would be brought up to the Three before going to King, if at all. If the Three is still a rank that exists, it'll be in our best bet not to run into them."

 _Avoid the Watchers, avoid the Three, stay hidden. Sounds easy enough._

Rainpaw knew nothing was ever that simple.

"Ignis…" That name alone left a bitter taste in her mouth, made her heart race in what could have been panic, what could have been excitement. The monster wanted to meet the tom one more time, wanted to fight him just one more time. It wanted him dead. Rainpaw, for once, agreed with it. It was Ignis' fault her progress of hiding the monster and burying it behind her mask was all for naught. She swallowed thickly before continuing. "That was the tom that was a part of that small group that attacked Stormclan." _The group that killed Ravenstrike._ "Do you think he is one of the Three?"

"Hard to say," Whiteshadow responded, "the Three were never sent outside of the City for patrols. It could be different now though. Was he strong?"

"He beat me," Rainpaw grumbled, body warming with the heat of anger. Her ears fell flat, and for once, she allowed herself to drown in the thoughts of violence. The monster was as angry as she was for losing. It wanted revenge; it wanted to make Ignis bleed, to see him writhe beneath her claws as he begged for the mercy she wouldn't bother giving him. She wanted to make him suffer for revealing her secret to her clanmates, to Windpaw.

"You're doing it again."

The she-cat didn't realize she had stopped walking until she lifted her head to see Whiteshadow a few paces ahead of her, body turned halfway to look at her with a frown pulling at his lips. Rainpaw blinked a few times, heart in her throat and claws itching to unsheathe before she clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Doing what?" A growl edged her words, a satisfying rumble within her burning chest and something akin to the adrenaline of a fight running through her veins. It was too hot. Her skin felt like it was on fire and even the cold snow underneath her paws felt as though it could melt at any moment. The cool breeze that blew by did nothing to relieve her of her sudden suffocation.

"Remember, Rainpaw. Name the one you care for about the most."

A sharp inhale was her response before she squeezed her eyes shut. _Of course_. That's what he meant. _You're doing it again… You're letting the monster win._ Rainpaw held her breath for a few seconds before blowing out a heavy sigh, the air misting in front of her as she shook her head slowly. _Don't let it win._ She thought it would have been counterproductive to think about Windpaw when she felt like killing someone- when her instincts screamed at her to fight first and ask questions later. To her surprise, and her hidden delight, Whiteshadow's method worked. The heat and adrenaline and desire to _hurt_ slowly began to fade away, not entirely- it never truly left- but it was duller and easier to ignore. Giving her a moment to truly stop and think made her question her fight-or-flight response to everything, and that confusion was better than wanting to attack someone for no reason.

"Thank you," Rainpaw sighed before she opened her eyes again, steps shaky and unsure as a more timid demeanor took her posture hostage. "And I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Whiteshadow shrugged before nodding his head to the side. "Let's continue."

Rainpaw quickly fell into step beside the tom, something close to disappointment now weighing her shoulders down. As much as Whiteshadow looked like he wanted to help her, and as much as Rainpaw now wanted his help, they didn't have the time to truly stop and talk about it. She wanted to return to Windpaw's side and he wanted to leave that dreaded place even before they arrived. They couldn't afford to waste time on her and her problems.

Not for the first time, Rainpaw felt trapped. Suffocated; the world and all of its messy glory perched on her shoulders like a bird refusing to take flight and leave her be. She was losing the will to fight against that weight, losing the desire to take another step forward. The monster was repeatedly trying to trip her, make her fall so all the weight she carried could finally crush her underneath.

She wondered when the day would come when somebody would carry some of the weight for her… or if it was too late and she began to fall, she wondered if there would be anybody there ready to catch her.

"Somebody's coming."

Whiteshadow spoke so suddenly it made her flinch at its abruptness, her fur bristling and instincts going on high alert. It took her a second, a second too long in her opinion, to catch the scents that the tom beside her seemed to sense a lifetime ago. Her body stiffened at the approaching sounds, looking desperately in Whiteshadow's direction and blinking in confusion at his nonchalant posture.

"Oh!" A surprised voice sounded from in front of them, a pair of green eyes appearing on a brown pelted face. It was a she-kit, Rainpaw noted; so small and fragile-looking. "Mom, there are others!"

"Others?" Another small voice, perhaps another kit, sounded from somewhere behind the first one. "Where? Where? I wanna see! I wanna see!"

Before Rainpaw knew what was happening, another brown-pelted and green-eyed kit appeared from behind the first, eyes wide and excited. A gentle chuckle sounded from Whiteshadow's chest, but if he noticed how frozen and quiet she was, he didn't do anything about it. Her mind was racing at the appearance of the kits in front of her, and none of them were good thoughts.

 _Onyx always made us killed kits. They were the easiest to test our skills on._

"What have I told you two about running off?"

Rainpaw wanted nothing more than to run in the other direction when a third figure appeared, a she-cat with a red pelt and friendly yellow eyes. This must have been the mother… and it was with a sharp inhale disguised as a cough that she realized the bulging of her stomach. _A mother with kits on the way…_

 _Oh no._

Rainpaw didn't know if she wanted to start crying or attack them. _Onyx always made us attack mothers… especially pregnant mothers._ They were, for the most part, defenseless. Slower, more cautious. They made for some of the easiest targets. Rainpaw bit her tongue roughly, bringing external pain against her internal thoughts of torture. The monster wanted her to immediately jump at them, to unsheathe her claws and paint the white snow around them red. The guilt manifestation wanted to apologize for seemingly no reason.

"Greetings," Whiteshadow spoke up in a kind voice, a friendly smile on his face as he bowed his head to the three. "It's a surprise to see other travelers."

"Forgive my kits and their excitement," the mother said in return, her own smile on her face. Rainpaw was confused by their interaction. Onyx never smiled at strangers, and if he did, it was never a good thing. "Cress, Elm; apologize. You probably startled them half to death."

"Sorry," the two kits said in unison, ears drooping and the Stormclan apprentice didn't know if their guilt was genuine.

"No apology needed," Whiteshadow glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but Rainpaw was too busy staring at her paws to notice. "We just weren't expecting to see others around these parts. May I ask where you're heading?"

"Mom says we're going to the Far-Away Valley!" The tom, Elm she assumed, bounced on his toes- green eyes shining in excitement.

"That was a secret, Elm!" His sister scolded him, jabbing one of her paws against his side and causing him to let out a small yelp. "A secret!"

"Now now, Cress," the mother spoke, standing over her two kits and brushing her muzzle across both of their heads. "It's fine if we share it with these nice wanderers."

"But mom, it's not a secret anymore if we tell them."

Whiteshadow let out a laugh, and Rainpaw thought it would be appropriate to do the same, but she found that she couldn't. Her heart was beginning to race in her chest, a tightness entering her throat and tickling behind her eyes. She thought she might start crying for no reason.

"Well, I've never heard of this 'Far-Away Valley.' Where is it exactly?"

" _Far away_ ; it's in the name silly."

"Cress, be nice to him."

The little she-kit mumbled an apology to Whiteshadow before, suddenly, those green eyes were on her. Rainpaw almost wanted to yell at her to look away, to run the other direction before she lost the battle to hold herself back.

"What's your name?" Unfortunately, the little kit couldn't hear her silent shouting. Cress and Elm both stood in front of her now, their short attention shifting to her no matter how much she wanted them gone. She couldn't speak, her tongue felt too heavy in her mouth.

Luckily for her, Whiteshadow was in a talkative mood.

"She, uh… doesn't speak much," the tom spoke on her behalf, sending a frown in her direction and a questioning glimmer shining in his eyes. "Her name is… River. Mine's Blizzard."

Rainpaw could breathe a little easier at Whiteshadow's use of aliases. She didn't want to know how anyone would react to a traveling pair of clan cats.

"Well, River, Blizzard. I hope you can visit one of these days. The valley is past the mountains in the distance. Anybody looking for a safe haven or a second chance, a new beginning or a resting place is welcomed, or so I heard."

"It'll certainly be in our thoughts," Whiteshadow bowed his head to the mother before stepping aside so she could walk by. "I bid you safe travels."

"Come on you two," the she-cat lumbered ahead of her two kits, taking in a deep breath and walking ahead of them with a friendly smile thrown in Rainpaw's direction. "Farewell, travelers."

"Farewell!" Cress and Elm ran past them, shooting their own wide smiles in her direction before chasing each other. Rainpaw stubbornly kept her gaze on her paws, shoulders stiff and paws firmly planted against the ground to fight the desire to chase after them. Whiteshadow watched the little family leave, a hum escaping his lips and a smile that was hard for her to read appearing on his face.

"We should keep going," he mumbled after a while before turning around, padding in the direction they were heading. Rainpaw hesitated before stiffly moving her paws to follow him, a rhythmic and almost mechanical motion that took a majority of her focus. That was good, though, because she needed a distraction from the burning in her lungs and the racing of her heart.

"You were awfully quiet," his near-pale eyes turned in her direction. Rainpaw refused to meet his gaze, eyes staring into the distance but ears turned to indicate she was listening. "I'm sorry for calling you River, it was the first thing that came to mind. It's safer for us to not use clan names, lest someone reports back to those from the City. The last thing we want is for them to be expecting us."

"You think that mother and her kits are from the City?"

"Like I said… better to be safe than sorry."

 _You can't trust anyone_ is what Rainpaw heard instead, but she decided not to dwell too deeply into her own thoughts. Nothing good ever came of it, after all.

"I'm not mad about you calling me River. I'm just… confused."

"Confused? Why is that?"

Rainpaw bit her lip, speaking below her breath and with a soft voice. "Why didn't we kill them?"

As she predicted, the tom stopped walking again. Rainpaw continued for a few more paces before coming to a pause as well, ears still flat against her head and eyes closed in disappointment in herself. She shouldn't have said anything. Anytime she spoke of her thoughts, everyone always looked at her with concern and fear. She didn't know which one was shining in his light blue gaze.

"Care to explain?"

"Well… when I was-" The apprentice cut herself off, waving vaguely with her paw and waiting for him to nod in an indication that he understood what she meant. "Yeah… well, whenever we ran into another group of rogues or loners, especially if there were kits or a pregnant she-cat, we were always ordered to kill them. For practice, he said."

Rainpaw paused before tilting her head back to look at the sky, the sun nearing its highest point. Whiteshadow's calculations were a bit off, it appeared.

"Only the strongest can live, only the selfish can survive."

Her personal mantra, the words she said after every kill to make herself feel better. The one phrase she refused to stop saying, her only connection to Haze. Rainpaw wondered if it was the only thing keeping her sane at some points.

"Do you _want_ to go kill them?"

The Stormclan apprentice whipped around so quickly in Whiteshadow's direction, she thought she threw out her neck. Her eyes were wide at his question, teeth clenching together before she snapped.

"No!" His gentle stare made her take pause, a breath escaping her lips before she glanced away from him, stuttering. "M-Maybe… Stars, this is annoying!"

 _Annoying_ was putting it lightly. It was aggravating, it was tiring, it was infuriating. Rainpaw was tired of second-guessing herself, tired of wanting to constantly flash her claws in the light before bringing them down on someone's pelt. She was tired of fighting the monster, tired of making up excuses as to why she didn't give in yet.

She screamed her pain to the world resting on her shoulders time and time again, but apparently, it was deaf.

"I know," Whiteshadow spoke in a tone that was soothing and so out of place with her frustration. He padded up to her, and it brought her some sort of comfort that he did it without any trace of hesitation. "I know. It's okay. You're doing good."

" _Am I_?" Rainpaw turned her anger to him, teeth bared and fur bristling as she faced the annoyingly calm tom. She felt hopeless. Her fight felt pointless. Whiteshadow said he would help, but so far, it didn't seem like his help was truly working. The tom stared at her, eyes searching her light blue gaze before letting out a small sigh.

"Trust me?"

 _You can't trust anyone…_

"It's not like I have a choice," Rainpaw settled for saying, turning her head away from him.

"You always have a choice." If only he knew how wrong he was. Rainpaw would probably regret shutting him out- yet again- later on, but for now, she could drown in her anger.

"To answer your question," Whiteshadow spoke up after another sigh, padding ahead of her and flicking his tail against her shoulder as he passed by. "We have no reason to kill them." _Target practice, Onyx always said it was for target practice._ "Especially not if that mother was expecting kits."

"What do you mean?"

"Those kits can change the future," Whiteshadow had that strangely sad expression on his face again, a curious mix of a smile and frown pulling at his lips. "They can change the world."

The monster was less inclined to believe that.

"Or they can destroy it."

"Yes, that too," the tom nodded in agreement, much to her surprise. Rainpaw didn't know how to feel; it was obvious he was aware of all the negative outcomes every decision offered… but he always chose to look at the positive ones instead? She didn't know how he could do it. "Let's be optimistic that she knows how to raise her kits. Cress and Elm looked happy. Perhaps this Far-Away Valley can help them even more."

"Looks can be deceiving."

" _You_ are just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?"

Rainpaw flinched at his blunt words, eyes narrowing in aggravation but a certain sense of sadness entering her heart. _You_ … For that second, she had allowed the monster in control. She had allowed the monster to voice its dark thoughts, had allowed for it to _win_. The apprentice wasn't even aware of what she had said before she said it.

"Sorry," she mumbled, though she knew she wasn't entirely genuine in her apology. "But it's true. How do we know they won't make things worse in this world?"

"We don't," Whiteshadow wasn't quite done confusing or amazing her, apparently. "And that's the beauty of it. All we can do is watch them take flight… whether or not they crash into the ground, that we can't predict." The tom smiled as he glanced up at the sky, the sun shining brightly overhead. "But you know, there _is_ another option other than crashing."

"Which is?" Rainpaw had yet to see another option come true.

"They can soar," the tom smiled wistfully, and Rainpaw knew he was thinking about something in his past. Or perhaps, something in the future? It was always hard to tell when it came to him. "And if they do, it will be beautiful."

Rainpaw hoped he was right. She hoped, one day, that she, too, could take flight and soar.

But right now, she felt like a bird without the wings needed to take off.

"We're here."

The Stormclan apprentice blinked at him before following his gaze, only to see nothing but a forest of tall structures waiting for them at the other side of the sudden valley that appeared before them. The two stood at the edge of the forest, at the edge of the snow-covered hill. Rainpaw felt too nervous to admire the haunting beauty of the place in front of them.

The valley surrounding the city stretched far and wide, white as the rest of the world from the blizzard. Not a single tree was seen, the strange structures outmatching the height of every single tree of the forest she stood in.

"Do you see the thing surrounding those buildings?"

 _Buildings… that's what those tall things are called. How strange._

What Whiteshadow was referring to appeared to be made out of stone, nowhere near as tall as the buildings, but still tall enough to cast a wide shadow on the ground. Rainpaw hummed in response, nodding slowly as her eyes roamed back-and-forth, drinking in the sight of the City.

"It's called a Wall, not the most creative name, but effective. It keeps things from going in."

"Things?"

"Foxes, badgers, stuff like that."

Whiteshadow remained standing by the tree line, jaw noticeably clenched as he also looked at each of the buildings. Rainpaw wondered what was going on in his mind, what he was feeling simply _seeing_ that place again.

"It keeps things from going in, Rainpaw," he looked at her then, and she didn't like his expression one bit, "but it also keeps things from going _out_."

 _We'll be trapped… If we're not careful, we'll be trapped in there, even if we aren't caught._

 _And when we're trapped… we'll be killed._

"Then I suppose we should get this over with, right?" Rainpaw felt the need to try to keep them going forward... because it was evident that Whiteshadow was firmly rooted in his place. "We didn't come all the way here just to sightsee, after all."

Instead of following her as she stepped forward to go down the hill, the tom instead turned around. For a second of panic, the she-cat thought he would run in the other direction. That he would reveal himself to be the coward she thought everybody was at heart. Nobody was strong enough to face their past; it crept up on you, it consumed you and left nothing behind.

"What are you doing?" She was surprised- though she didn't know if it was a pleasant surprise- when he didn't start running, and instead, sat down and began staring at the trees around them. Rainpaw turned halfway to face him, a flicker in her heart that she identified as annoyance seeing his back. She squashed the desire to claw him beneath her paws and with a ferocious shake of her head.

"Admiring the view," Whiteshadow said in a soft voice, one that he hadn't used at any other time. He sounded… timid. Young and afraid. _Maybe he isn't that old after all._ He was scared, yet he was still putting on a brave face by not immediately running away. The tom glanced behind his shoulder to look at her, that sad smile returning. "Care to join me?"

She heard his unsaid words: _Care to join me?... Because this may be the last time we see the world outside of the City. This may be the last time we see a forest._

Rainpaw understood what he felt because she had accepted her own emotions about it long ago, had _accepted_ her fate.

They were going to die here… That much, she was sure of. At least one of them was, and for some reason, Rainpaw wanted it to be _him_ that returned to the clans. The possibility of either of them escaping was much too low, the odds were stacked too much against them. Between the Watchers roaming the night for any wanderers, the Three that were the strongest in there, the Wall that had the potential of trapping them in there and who knows what else… the two of them didn't have a chance.

All they had on their side was a monster fighting for freedom in the she-cat's mind and the runaway tom who escaped that place so long ago. A Blazeclan warrior and a Stormclan apprentice. Whiteshadow and Rainpaw.

They didn't stand a chance… but they didn't have a choice. They _had_ to do this.

"Yes," Rainpaw breathed out, walking back to him and sitting by his side. The silence surrounding them was somber, and for once, she didn't think about her monster. A pair of birds on a nearby branch tweeted a beautiful song, a sad song, a song of passing. A farewell. The two listened quietly in appreciation, watching as the birds took flight to the skies above- taking their sweet songs with them.

Rainpaw wondered if she would get her own chance to soar… or if she was destined to crash into the ground from the very beginning.

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

Even without opening his eyes, Sootpaw knew that he was being stared at.

His skin prickled at the feeling of being watched, even if he knew the only one doing it was Flarepaw. Perhaps that's why it was so much worse? He didn't know. The tom opened his eyes to reveal the sunset, meeting the stormy silver head-on and a frown immediately ticked at the corner of his lips. She wasn't looking at his eyes, not directly at least, but her gaze was on the scar left behind by Rowanpaw's claws. He had tried hiding it from her, but one could only hide a slash-mark to the face for so long.

The look on her face when she first saw it was damn near heartbreaking… and the expression that appeared afterward sent panic through his own heart with how unreadable it was.

He had expected her to be angry, to immediately run out of camp in search of Rowanpaw like she had when the Artisans attacked him. A part of him wondered if it was because the other apprentice was a Royal and not a Low Rank, but he pushed those thoughts away as soon as they formed. Flarepaw had attacked Rowanpaw once before, Sootpaw was sure she didn't have any qualms for doing it a second time.

But just because she didn't run out immediately to find the other tom, that didn't mean she was any less angry. He could see it in the way her eyes currently trailed the scar marring the left side of his forehead and down to his temple, a gentle throbbing compared to the agony that it was the day before. Over and over again the storm of silver studied the fresh wound, eyes narrowed just the smallest amount. Just like before, her expression was difficult to read.

There was anger, there was sorrow, there was regret. Did she blame herself? Sootpaw wanted to ease her worries, that _none_ of the things that happened to him and would end up happening to him were her fault, but he knew she wouldn't believe him. That didn't mean he couldn't wish that she did.

"How much does it hurt?"

Sootpaw blinked at her unexpected question, those silver eyes now meeting his gaze, if only hesitantly. The frown on his face deepened. She didn't ask: _does it hurt?_ She had asked _how much_ it hurt. Flarepaw knew he was in pain, she wasn't going to pretend that she didn't. She wasn't going to spare him his feelings either, apparently. The tom blew out a heavy sigh, his eyes closing with a sudden weight and reveling in the stinging that came with the action. Even if he had just woken up, the constant throbbing on his forehead made it quite difficult to fall asleep in the first place.

"Flarepaw," he breathed out her name before shaking his head, slowly to avoid causing a wave of dizziness. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"You're asking for the impossible," the Grand Royal apprentice returned her gaze to the scar, a noticeable stiffness entering her clenched jaw. "I'm always going to worry about you, especially now with all of Wildfire's pawns deciding to make a move in his cruel game."

A game… a game, that's all this was for Wildfire. Sootpaw would've laughed if he wasn't a piece in it. A sad smile pulled at his lips as he opened his eyes again to look at her.

"This isn't anything I can't handle. I'm tough, remember? Durable," he winked at her with a hint of mischief. "I won't break so easily."

Instead of making her smile as well, his words only made her sigh and sit up sharply. Hovering over him, the glimmer in her eyes could only be described as remorseful and full of guilt.

"You shouldn't _have_ to be dealing with this though," her eyes darkened before she turned away from him, a growl edging her words. "Especially from Rowanpaw."

Sootpaw remained laying on his side, staring at her and allowing his gaze to trail over her own scars taking residence along her flanks. For a brief second, he almost wanted to ask to see the scars caused by Wildfire on her underbelly. He bit his tongue sharply to prevent himself from blurting out as he pushed himself up as well.

"Flarepaw-"

Before he could continue with his thoughts, both of them became aware of the sudden chatter coming from outside of the den. The Grand Royal apprentice stiffened visibly, ears perking up and swiveling ever-so-slightly before she slowly- almost hesitantly- stood up. Sootpaw copied her motions, padding silently at her side and towards the den entrance.

"Wait for Sagepaw to come and get you," she repeated like so many other times. Sootpaw would've been annoyed if he didn't know it was only done for precaution. If any of the High Ranks caught him sneaking out of her den, because stealth was never Sootpaw's strongest suit, he could only imagine what would happen to both of them. Not to mention the gossip that would arise. Only for a second, the tom wondered if it was _worth_ it. Let the whole world now that he, a Commoner of all cats, shared a nest with one of the strongest- and perhaps most desired- she-cats in the clans. A small part of him wanted to revel in their inevitable jealousy, wanted to gloat that Flarepaw was his.

"Flarepaw," he called out to her before she could fully exit the den, and for a second, he thought she would leave regardless. But like so many times before, and so many times in the future no doubt, she would always stop for him. The she-cat glanced behind her shoulder, if only enough for him to see half of her face, but it was more than enough of an indication that she was listening. Sootpaw hesitated, biting the inside of his cheek before blowing out a heavy breath through his nose.

"Please don't attack Rowanpaw."

The silence that followed his words was filled with surprise and a bit of confusion. Sootpaw also questioned why he requested that, but in the back of his mind, he knew. Just like Flarepaw had said, the tom was a pawn to Wildfire. A pawn didn't deserve to take the full brunt of her anger. At the start of his apprenticeship, if someone had told him he would be defending _Rowanpaw_ of all cats, he would've died of laughter.

"Fine," was all she said before she left the den, and Sootpaw immediately fought down the need to chase after her because she _didn't promise_. Flarepaw always made and followed through with her promises, so for her not to say those words now, the tom knew she wouldn't listen.

He just hoped she would go easy on Rowanpaw… and that thought alone made him almost want to burst out in laughter.

Almost…

…

"Quick Sootpaw, this isn't good."

"When is the High Ranks making a lot of noise ever a good thing?"

"This is serious."

Sootpaw wanted to comment that Sagepaw was always serious, but the words died in his mouth as soon as he exited the den behind the Noble tom. Like he had expected with all the ruckus- he wondered if it was possible for someone to become deaf by sitting amongst the boisterous High Ranks- the clan was gathered near the middle of the camp. It took him a second, a second too long, to realize that they were circling around the center ring… the place where they held Master of the Arena and where Prisoners fought for their freedom.

 _Uh oh…_

He always hated seeing everyone gathered around there- because it meant that _someone_ was getting hurt for the sake of entertaining the High Ranks. A majority of the Royals were spitting harsh insults to whoever was in the center, the Nobles were chanting along to whoever started a song that called for bloodshed. The Artisans were tagging along with the High Ranks; never too loud to overpower them, but loud enough to feel like they belonged. And just like he predicted, the Commoners were glancing at each other in nervousness, wondering which one of them would be picked to fight against the Prisoner next.

Sagepaw led the Commoner around the gathered High Ranks until they found Flarepaw, standing stock-still and visibly shaking. The grey-furred toms sped-walked towards her, content with knowing that all of the clan's attention would be on those in the center rather than on them.

"Flarepaw, what's-"

"It's Darkpaw."

Her words were so silent compared to the shouting of their clanmates, Sagepaw blinking and swallowing his question before following her gaze to the center. Sootpaw stood in-between them, Sagepaw's slightly larger figure blocking him from the view of the Royals nearby. The Commoner almost wished he hadn't looked.

But sure enough, just like Flarepaw had said and much to his horror, the unlucky one that was chosen to fight against the Prisoner was none other than Wildfire's servant.

Darkpaw wasn't trained for combat, none of the servants were and Sootpaw knew that everybody was aware of this. But by the steady grin adorning Wildfire's face as he sat across from them, the smile that only grew when he noticed the Commoner's gaze on him, told him that this was intentional. The black-furred servant stumbled over his own paws as the Prisoner mercilessly- and quite skillfully if Sootpaw was being honest- took advantage of each misstep.

The clan was deaf to Darkpaw's sharp cries of pain, but the grey-furred tom could hear them loud and clear. And by the way Flarepaw's silver eyes flashed and Sagepaw's ears flattened more and more, they could hear them too.

 _Wildfire wanted this…_ Sootpaw almost felt like running across the makeshift arena to tackle the Royal down, but he figured he probably wouldn't make it that far anyway. The Grand Royal, like before, was simply watching nearby- yellow eyes dull and distant. It almost looked like he was bored. _Wildfire planned this._

Flarepaw couldn't take Darkpaw's place, nobody would stand for it and her chances of winning would drop dramatically. Sootpaw almost wished that she did, just to prove to everyone that she wasn't like them. But no, as much as it pained her and him, she was forced to sit and watch.

But Sootpaw wasn't.

The tom only managed to take a couple of steps forward before he was tugged backward, a surprised glance was thrown in Flarepaw's direction at having stopped him. There was only confliction in her eyes, the side of her that wanted to help Darkpaw and the side of her that wanted to protect Sootpaw at war and all she could do was stare at him pleadingly. _This is what Wildfire wants… for me to take Darkpaw's place because he_ knows _I will._

 _Clever fox..._

"You get Darkpaw to your den," he said, just loud enough to be heard over the insistent shouting all around them.

"Sootpaw-"

"He needs our help," the sunset in his eyes morphed into a flame of determination, of hidden anger and rage. Darkpaw was his friend and Wildfire was hurting him. As much as it would be safer to stay out of it, Sootpaw simply _couldn't_. He _needed_ to help, and if that meant he was hurt instead in the process, he was fine with that. "Get him to your den."

Flarepaw clenched her jaw before the stiffness in her shoulders left with her heavy sigh, head shaking slowly before she met his gaze again. If they weren't surrounded by their clanmates, he would imagine she would press her muzzle against his. But she couldn't, so she settled for placing one of her paws above his own and nodding once.

"Be careful."

A grin appeared on his face- as forced as it was- before he shot her a wink over his shoulder.

"I'm always careful."

With those words, the Commoner pushed through the stragglers in front of him, taking only a few short seconds to enter the ring and rush over to where the Prisoner was slashing his claws down Darkpaw's back. With a hiss and a burst of speed, Sootpaw barreled into the blue-furred tom's flank with his shoulder, sending the older cat stumbling aside.

"Soot...paw?" The servant at his paws looked up at him with watery eyes, dark green gaze shining in pain and confusion and even the slightest bit of hope. "W-What are you doing?"

"Not again!" One of the Royals called out before the High Ranks began taunting the Commoner, spitting insults at him ruining their 'fun' yet again. "Why don't you behave like a good Low Rank and just watch for once?"

"Get him rat!"

"But which one is the rat? They look the same to me!"

A burst of laughter, but Sootpaw ignored them as he leaned down to help Darkpaw stand up. For whatever reason, the Prisoner was choosing to stand aside instead of instantly attacking him, and for that he was grateful. The blue-furred tom's yellow eyes sized him up, no doubt figuring out what was happening and who his next opponent would be. There weren't any injuries on him, Darkpaw never managed to land a true hit.

"Go to Flarepaw and Sagepaw."

"B-But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me," Sootpaw spoke with a nod in the direction of brother and sister. "Go."

"But-"

"Go!"

He didn't like shouting at his friend, but it seemed to be the only thing that worked. Darkpaw immediately turned around, limping out of the ring and into the safety of Flarepaw's embrace. None of the High Ranks surrounding them bothered to taunt the poor servant, all of them sent away by the Grand Royal apprentice's harsh and steely glare.

 _Good, now… to deal with this._

"Is it useless for me to ask for a truce?" It didn't hurt to try, Sootpaw's sheepish smile making the Prisoner's lips twitch at least. Sadly, the tom shook his head in response.

"He has promised me my freedom if I win… It could be a lie, but I'd rather not pass up on that opportunity," the tom's shoulders rose and fell in a sigh before he shook out his pelt, physically preparing himself for a fight. Sootpaw felt his own body stiffen, ears falling flat and teeth clenching. _He_ was most likely Wildfire, and if the Commoner knew the tom- which he did, unfortunately- this was nothing but a lie. The Prisoner would not gain his freedom from this. "I apologize that you must be the casualty."

"Can I get your name at least?" It felt wrong not knowing the Prisoner's name, and Sootpaw was not about to call him _rat_ either. For some reason, his innocent question made the tom stop in his approach, blinking in what could have been shocked.

"You are the first one to ask," he breathed out a sigh before meeting Sootpaw's gaze with his own yellow eyes. "Turbo is my name. And yours?"

"Sootpaw."

"It was a pleasure having to meet you, Sootpaw," Turbo padded forward, quicker than before, and the Commoner knew that he would start attacking the moment they met. "Now, do me a favor and die for me."

Sootpaw grunted as he ran forward as soon as the Prisoner did as well, meeting him head-on. For as weak as Turbo was from near-starvation, it quickly became apparent to Sootpaw that he had the background of a fighter. While not as strong as some of the others from his clan, the Commoner imagined that the Prisoner would've fit right in with the Royals in terms of strength alone.

A clawed smack to his cheek forced a hiss of pain from his lips as he stumbled away, falling onto his side and barely managing to avoid being pounced on by the larger tom. Turbo was tiring quickly, the Commoner could practically _see_ the fatigue weighing down his shoulder, but the exhaustion in his yellow eyes was outmatched by the desperation to gain his freedom.

Sootpaw kept his claws sheathed. He knew he would probably regret that later, but at that moment, he couldn't find the heart to make the other tom bleed. All Turbo wanted was his freedom, and Wildfire was offering it to him for winning. The Commoner couldn't be angry at the rogue, even when a river of red streaked across his chest from his opponent's claws and sent him stumbling back. He thought he could see a victorious glimmer in Wildfire's eyes, could feel them burning holes into the back of his head every time Sootpaw was turned away from him.

Rushing forward, the Commoner could feel a flicker of satisfaction- or perhaps surprise- when he managed to dodge a series of the rogue's strikes in quick succession. His surprise rendered him motionless for a few seconds… which earned him another smack to his head that sent him flying to the side. _Don't get cocky now. Stay focused._

Pushing himself up, Sootpaw hissed under his breath at the twinging of the scars on his back, each of them burning from him having landed multiple times on them. He imagined that they were so close to re-opening. The scar along his forehead was throbbing as painfully as when Rowanpaw had first clawed him, a rapid beat in sync with his adrenaline-filled heart.

The High Ranks cheered the fight on, sometimes even complimenting him, much to his surprise. When he managed to send Turbo back a step with a hard shove of his paw, following that up with a quick strike to the tom's muzzle and then backing away, the Royals called out his name in surprise. It almost felt nice, to be cheered on by his clanmates. It almost made him want to truly give it his all, to let his morals fly away and unsheathe his claws anyway. He would probably still lose, but he would count it as a victory for being in the good graces of the High Ranks.

Every time he met Turbo's desperate gaze, however, those thoughts were swept away and replaced with guilt for having existed for that split second. No, Sootpaw decided, he would not become his clanmates. He would not shed blood for the sake of entertainment. He would not hurt a Prisoner, would not punish one for trying to gain the freedom they were falsely promised.

Sootpaw's stance slowly dropped, shoulders relaxing and head raising as he blew out a small sigh. Turbo paused for a few seconds, eyes glimmering in confusion before he blinked and charged forwards anyways to take advantage of his lowered guard.

He would refuse to fight someone just because the High Ranks wanted him too. He would not let the Royals and the Nobles gain the satisfaction of his participation. He refused.

A breathless gasp escaped his lips when Turbo barreled into him, sending both of them tumbling before it ended with the Prisoner on top, pinning the Commoner on his back and sinking his claws into his shoulders. Sootpaw only stared up at him, face passive and so out-of-place in the middle of a fight. The blue-furred tom stared down at him in return, eyes narrowed before he growled out.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" There was genuine curiosity beneath the desperation in his voice. "Do you realize I can kill you right now?"

"I'm not going to fight you, Turbo," Sootpaw spoke with a calm tone despite the racing of his heart. Every one of his instincts was screaming at him, trying in vain to initiate his fight-or-flight response. The tom would not fight back, but he certainly wasn't about to run away either. He would stand his ground instead.

"Then don't blame me for your mistake in the afterlife, clan cat."

Sootpaw was fine with that. He wouldn't blame anybody for being killed by someone as trapped as he was. It was his decision, so if anything, he could only blame himself. The tom didn't know why he didn't flinch when Turbo's paw rose, didn't begin panicking when he saw those sharp claws glinting in the Sunhigh light. He was about to die, shouldn't he have felt worried at the least?

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Turbo hissed down at him again, paw still raised in the air and teeth still clenched. "Are you really willing to throw away your life like this?"

"If it can grant you your freedom?" Sootpaw tilted his head gently, or as comfortably as he could considering Turbo's claws was still piercing one of his shoulders. "Then I accomplished something good, which means it'll be worth it."

"...You are an enigma, clan cat," Turbo mumbled slowly. "An anomaly with a death wish."

 _I guess so… But that's who I am. I'm not going to pretend to be someone I'm not._ Sootpaw hummed as he closed his eyes, waiting for those claws to come down on his throat.

He counted for a few seconds before a sharp breath of pain left his lips, his eyes flying open when the weight above him was suddenly gone and the claws piercing his shoulder were removed. Blood instantly began to bubble, but he ignored it as he blinked in confusion. He was laying in a shadow, someone was standing over him. Sootpaw lifted his head a little higher to see Turbo a fox-length away, coughing from having the breath knocked out of him on impact with the ground.

Turning his head in the direction the shadow came from, the Commoner could only blink in shock.

He met the Grand Royal's- normally dull but now strangely burning- yellow eyes. His leader stood near his side, gaze unmoving and jumping briefly to the wound on his shoulder. For some reason, Sootpaw felt a flicker of embarrassment being meticulously examined by the red-furred tom. The desire to clean the blood on him was strong, but if Redstar was bothered by it, he didn't do anything as he turned his gaze away to look at the Prisoner instead.

"Grand Royal?" One of the Royals called out almost nervously. "Is… Is everything alright?"

Sootpaw was wondering the same thing. _He saved me._ It wasn't the first time either, the Commoner could remember a similar situation with the Prisoner fights. Redstar had stopped Turbo from attacking him back then as well. The grey-furred tom thought he could feel Wildfire's furious gaze shifting away from him.

"Take him back to the den, Tigergaze," Redstar spoke after a heavy moment of silence, so different from the loud cheering of the clan before. Sootpaw could only continue staring at him, mouth agape and head tilted. "This event is over."

"No!"

It took him a second to realize that he was the one who shouted, all eyes turning to the tom still laying on his side. Sootpaw clenched his teeth, ignoring the burning embarrassment he felt, before shifting to push himself up. Once standing, he ignored the confused and downright wary looks thrown his way.

Redstar, who was already halfway turned around, looked back in his direction. Under the gaze of his leader, Sootpaw would be lying if he denied he wasn't the slightest bit nervous.

"I beg your pardon?" The Grand Royal turned to face him completely, head raised authoritatively as he looked down at the Commoner. It was almost enough to make Sootpaw back down. Almost…

"Don't," he cleared his burning throat, shaking his head to dispel his nerves before speaking in a clear tone. "Don't take him back there." Sootpaw padded towards Turbo, who was hunched over but looking at him with the same curiosity as before. The Commoner stood between the Grand Royal and the Prisoner almost protectively, determination bleeding from his stance alone.

"Not again, that's not fair to him. This is the second time this happens and this is the second time you stopped it… so, he didn't get a chance to win."

"Would you prefer if I had let him kill you, Commoner Sootpaw?"

The power in Redstar's voice sent a shiver down Sootpaw's spine on being the receiving end of it. There was no hint of malice in the leader's tone, nothing but genuine interest. It felt strange, holding- somewhat- of a conversation with the tom of a much higher rank than he. Sootpaw never once dreamed of actually speaking with the leader, never actually thought Redstar knew he existed.

"I would prefer if you kept your word, Grand Royal." Sootpaw was dancing on the line of misconduct and appropriate behavior, for his tone was much too harsh when addressing the leader. A few of the Higher Ranks stepped forward, most likely to shout at him to show respect to Redstar, but a single glance from said tom sent all of them back. The leader nodded once, inquiring for him to continue, and there was a certain warmth unfurling in his chest. Redstar wanted to listen, he wanted to hear what Sootpaw had to say. To _him_ , a Commoner! It was beyond his wildest dreams. Nodding back in Turbo's direction, the Low Rank continued speaking. "He won. He beat me, pinned me down. He was about to kill me, Grand Royal."

Sootpaw met his leader's gaze, the golden-yellow of his eyes meeting the duller color of Redstar's. Determination, if a bit of stubbornness, warmed his pelt. The sunset in his eyes was on fire.

"So keep your word."

"What exactly are you ordering of me, Sootpaw?"

It almost stunned him into silence hearing just his name come from the Grand Royal's mouth. Almost as much as it stunned him with the way he worded it. _Ordering you? I'm not ordering you to do anything. I_ can't _order you to do anything, I can't order_ anyone _around. I'm a Commoner, you're the Grand Royal. Why would you listen to me?_

"Let him free," Sootpaw spoke in a stern tone, briefly questioning where all of his courage came from. A gasp sounded from behind him, Turbo stumbled in his place as if those words alone were enough to knock him down. The meaning behind them was more powerful than any claw. "Don't take him back to the den, he deserves his freedom."

He would have expected the High Ranks to shout in disdain at him having so blatantly commanding the _Grand Royal_ to do anything, but strangely enough, everyone was quiet. Everyone was listening. All eyes were on him and the leader, and for once, Sootpaw found it easy to ignore the glares targeted on his back.

"He tried to kill you," Redstar pointed out, a subtle glance shifting to the Prisoner behind Sootpaw before going back to him. The Commoner smiled, a sadness pulling at it.

"I would've done the same thing if I was promised my freedom after being imprisoned for so long," his eyes narrowed as they searched his leader's gaze, looking for any sense of compassion. Admittedly, he didn't know if Redstar was actually considering his words, or if he was just being humored. "Anybody would have."

The silence was damn near deafening. Sootpaw held his breath, and the longer it was quiet for- and the closer he came to passing out from lack of air- the more hopeless he became. Redstar would never listen to him. He was a Commoner, after all, Redstar didn't have to listen to _anyone_ \- not even his lead Royal if he truly didn't want to. He was the leader. He was in control. This was his clan, and Sootpaw was just another part of it. What reason would a Grand Royal agree to something a Commoner said? Why would-

"Very well," it was but a whisper in the wind, a gentle breath escaping Redstar's parted lips before he, so suddenly, padded past Sootpaw. Their pelts brushed for a second on passing, and the Commoner was too baffled and wondering if he had heard the Grand Royal correctly to do anything but let him walk by.

Redstar stood in front of Turbo, standing taller even if the Prisoner was probably larger anyways. For a second, Sootpaw thought the Grand Royal would just kill him anyway. It was easier than letting him leave, and in a way, it _was_ a form of freedom. But it wasn't the freedom any of them wanted and all avoided. Sootpaw held his breath and he thought he could feel his eyes water when his leader leaned down to place his muzzle atop the Prisoner's head, mumbling against his skin.

"I grant you your freedom."

"G-Grand Royal?!" The startled shout of unison from every High Rank made Sootpaw laugh out, though it was mostly in surprise and relief that Redstar _actually_ listened. He thought for sure he could feel a tear falling, the smile on his face genuine and his cheeks beginning to hurt.

"Grand Royal, forgive me for disagreeing with you," of course Wildfire would step in, but Sootpaw was too happy to notice. Redstar had _listened_ to him. Him! A Commoner! "But allowing for a Prisoner to just leave without meeting proper conditions? That goes against our law."

"And the law also says that my word _is_ the law itself," Redstar responded smoothly, turning his gaze to meet Wildfire's unflinchingly. "Or have you forgotten that, interim lead Royal?"

Wildfire opened his mouth, no doubt to spit something back in return, but it was almost as if he only now became aware of the surrounding clan members. _Interim… That's right. He's only temporary. Whiteshadow will be back._

"I'm… free?" Turbo whispered the words, still in disbelief. Redstar turned back to him, Sootpaw could see the flicker of a smile appearing on his face.

"You are free, Turbo." Redstar bowed his head. "You must be gone by dusk, and if you are ever found on Blazeclan territory again, you won't be taken prisoner… but you _will_ be killed on sight. Do I make myself clear?"

Sootpaw walked forward with a bounce in his step, flashing a smile of gratitude in his leader's direction before standing in front of Turbo.

"I can walk you out if you'd like," his smile turned almost sheepish as he shrugged. "Wouldn't want you going in the wrong direction now and stepping onto another clan's territory, would we?"

It appeared as though everything was still processing in Turbo's mind, his body frozen to the ground, and Sootpaw could only stare at him with a smile. _He_ had done this, _he_ had helped someone gain their freedom. Redstar remained at his side, and it was out of the corner of his eye that he saw the leader glancing at him as well.

"Are you not afraid that he will kill you, Commoner Sootpaw?" Wildfire called from his place, taunting in nothing but his tone as his eyes threaten to burn him. Sootpaw was in too happy of a mood to be angry with him. "He _is_ a rogue, after all."

Perhaps it was this happiness, this elation, that made him want to taunt the Royal like he used to.

"What? A High Rank showing concern for silly little me?" Sootpaw had almost forgotten how _exciting_ it was to tease a Royal, to push them into retaliating and breaking their professional postures. It felt like so long ago the last time he did this. A smirk took place of his smile, his head tilting to the side as he took a step closer in Wildfire's direction. "Why, I'm _flattered_ Wildfire!"

"Don't patronize me, Commoner!" To his surprise, Wildfire did, indeed, rush towards him. Forgetting the fact that the Grand Royal was still standing nearby. Forgetting that Flarepaw was somewhere, watching, waiting for him to give her a reason to attack. Forgetting that the entirety of the clan was staring at them. With those single steps he took, an aggressive action on every occasion in regards to the tom, Wildfire was in the process of ruining his reputation as the _perfect_ Royal.

Sootpaw could only shake his head in amusement. He had forgotten how much fun it was pushing the tom's buttons.

"Temper, temper~" The tom almost laughed along with his words. "Threatening me in the middle of camp?" Sootpaw was aware that he was, quite literally, playing with fire. He wondered how far he would have to go before he was burned. "That's not your style, Wildfire. No, not at all; your style is sitting in the shadows while you get your pawns to do the dirty work for you, isn't it?"

He was being reckless, that much he was aware of. He didn't know whether he cared or not. Wildfire stopped in his advance towards him, tail lashing in agitation and mouth opening to snap at him- only to stop when the clan began whispering. They all heard what the Commoner said, and even if none of them believed him, it was still gossip. Any and all gossip was a welcome past time for the Royals.

"Careful now," Sootpaw took a few steps forward, standing directly in front of Wildfire and meeting his gaze evenly. If they were alone, the Royal would probably shove his face into the ground. A playful glimmer shone in his golden-yellow eyes, a spirited twinkle in his gaze. "Rumors spread fast, Wildfire. And I've been told I'm quite the talker."

"You have a death wish," the lead Royal gruffed out, lips curling in an annoyed snarl before he raised his head again, adopting his professional posture once more. "Of that, I am certain."

"I'm very persistent," Sootpaw shrugged before turning his back to the tom, continuing to speak over his shoulder. "And you happen to be very impatient… I wonder, who will win at the end of all this. After all, I love games, Wildfire. I'll be happy to play yours."

Without turning to see the lead Royal's reaction to his words, the Commoner padded up to Turbo. The Prisoner was still hovering near him, ears flat and looking so lost in the middle of the clan. Sootpaw liked to believe that the tom was waiting for him.

"Come on, I can escort you off the territory."

As he began walking, with a small skip in his step and Turbo quickly trailing after him, Sootpaw could ignore the stares following them as well.

"Aren't you afraid that what he said is true?"

With the clan stepping aside to make a path for them, it only took a matter of seconds for the two to make it to the entrance of the camp. Sootpaw thought he could feel Flarepaw's gaze on him, and after taking a second to look for her, he found her standing somewhere near her den. He flashed her a smile that he hoped she could see before turning back to face the rogue at his side. She no doubt had questions for him- and she was probably a little angry at him for practically allowing the rogue to kill him- but he could answer them later.

Right now, he had a mission to do.

"Do you _want_ to kill me?" Sootpaw felt strange asking that question in such a casual way, as if they were discussing the weather instead of his life. The grey-furred tom let Turbo walk out of camp first. After all, this would be the first time he saw the forest after who knows how long.

"I want to say yes," the blue-furred tom hesitated once more when he was finally in the forest, yellow eyes tearing up as they looked at the bare-branched trees. "But my heart says no. Lucky for you, I listen to my heart."

"Yeah, lucky me."

Sootpaw allowed him a few seconds to look around, to _revel_ in the thought that this was true. Turbo was free; finally, after being promised his freedom so many times and had it taken away time and time again. The rogue tried speaking, but the emotions clogged themselves in his throat and rendered him speechless instead.

"I'm not afraid of you, Turbo." And it was true. Anybody that could stare at the trees with such awe and disbelief didn't deserve to be feared. Sootpaw smiled fondly, and for some reason, his thoughts turned to the Royal apprentice that had left so many scars along his skin. _Rowanpaw… in a way, is he just like Turbo?_ "You're just another prisoner, after all. All you wanted was freedom."

"And now thanks to you," Turbo breathed out, a reserved smile on his face. "I have it. I am forever in your debt… Sootpaw, was it?"

"Yep!" The tom chirped before motioning for the rogue to follow him in the direction away from the other clans.

"Should our paths cross again, I will do whatever it takes to express my gratitude."

"Ahh, you don't need to."

Turbo shook his head firmly. "I insist," a glance up towards the sky was accompanied with a smile, "though no offense to you, I hope we never cross paths again."

Sootpaw blinked, wrinkling his nose as he turned to look at the tom. "What? Why not?"

"It will mean I never come across the clans again," Turbo glanced at him, smile widening, "and it will mean I am still free."

Sootpaw almost stopped walking at that. To him, it made sense. If they never saw each other again, that would mean the rogue was free. Still, there was a certain sense of sadness forming in his chest.

 _Free… I will never see him again and that means he will be free. Free from the clan, from the cats that imprisoned him for so long._

For some reason, his thoughts turned to Shrewpaw and Bluepaw. They achieved permanent freedom through death. While painful, the tom never thought about how they would feel once in the safety of their ancestors. And while neither of them wanted freedom in that way, they were now released from the constraints of the clan.

Sootpaw felt a smile pull at his lips, smaller but no less genuine than before.

"Well, in that case, I hope I never see you again either, Turbo."

 _Take flight to the skies and escape this place… do it for me, because I can't leave just yet._

 _Not yet._

…

 _ **A/N: Hmm… This chapter seems a bit off for me, but this is what needed to happen. Sorry if it was a bit mediocre, but my online class this week was pure torture and I guess I was a lot more drained than I expected to be. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (I'm so excited for the next ones to come, btw. Hope you guys are ready!)**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _(A question from my little cousin XD)_

 _ **What's your favorite food?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations19**_


	61. Chapter 56: Fight

_**A/N: I know some of you are on Summer break already or are just about to go on Summer break, but I am sad to say that mine doesn't start until next month (July) so… yeah. Never fear, updates will still be as frequent as now. I'm hoping that during the Summer, I can push to either update this story every week or co-write another story (most likely Renegades, not really sure though) on the side as well. What do you guys think? Should I push to upload this story every week, or should I co-write Renegades/a new story? (I got some Disney-esque stories that I'm looking into writing but in the warrior's world. It shall be interesting and fun). Hmm… but I also wanna do an original short story idea on a different website so...**_

 _ **Anyways, enough of that, congratulations to everybody who graduated (or is going to be graduating) who happens to read my story! I can't believe it's already been a year since I went into college (I survived!... Mostly).**_

 _ **I also want to thank everybody for making**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _**reach 100 favorites! (And 104 follows). I still can't believe how many people enjoy this story, I love you all! Hugs and kisses for everyone!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _silhouette amongst stars_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Reviewer (Guest)-**_ The word interesting makes me kind of nervous if I'm being honest XD. I'm glad you enjoyed the scene, I don't know why I struggled with it. Will we ever see Turbo again? Who knows! (I know, you'll just have to wait and see). Pizza is good, but it has come to my attention that I can't really eat greasy food without it hurting my stomach so… I really can't have pizza anymore. Oh well.

 _ **Warriors27-**_ Thank you! I think you meant Whiteshadow, but side note: Whitewater is a great name. Our White-Rain duo will have to wait for the next chapter, but I am so excited for what's to come with them (pain, pain, and what do you know? More pain XD I'm not evil, I swear). And good on Sooty for making somewhat of an impact on the clan! Hmm… all foods I've never tried before! (Minus the enchiladas… hooray for being in a Mexican family.) I've always wanted to try macaroons though.

 _ **Mossyheart-**_ No offense taken! But that's the point: it _is_ cruel. The clans (the High Ranks at least) don't see it as that because they think that the prisoner _deserves_ that treatment and false promises of freedom. After all, the prisoner is the one who went into their territory, stepped on their precious land. As you can see with good ol' Sooty, not everyone feels that way.

 _ **Feathershade (Guest)-**_ Ah yes, that dangerous number is right around the corner XD. I shall wait patiently to hear your joke. Yes, props to Sooty- tell no one that I condone violence. Now Bluepaw has gotta step up his game to compete with big brother Whiteshadow haha.

 _ **Guest-**_ Oh gosh, you're gonna kill me with the fanart. Thank you so much for doing it, I feel like I can't say it enough to express how much it truly means to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 _ **Ekidna-**_ Oooh. Redstar's definitely got something going on with him. For the sake of not spoiling anything story-related, I shall keep my mouth shut (could be yes, could be no, who knows?) Ehhe… White and Rain will have to wait for the next chapter. Don't know if you've noticed, but Rain's perspective is paired with Sooty's, and Wind's perspective is paired with Flare's. So basically, the order of the perspectives go Rain, Soot, Flare, Wind. It just makes it easier to balance four character perspectives essentially, so White and Rain will have to wait. But yes, they are in the city, and I'm so excited for the next chapter to introduce more of the City (both some cats and just the environment in general, cause all we've really seen are the Grounds where meetings are held with King and the Twelve). Hmm… I think my favorite food has to be Pad Thai or pork ribs.

 _ **WolfFang-Of-Windclan:**_ Hiya! It's all good, I've said it before, but you don't need to review every chapter. Glad to know you're okay though. Yeah, that was a long time coming haha. About time they said those magical words to each other. As for the White-Rain friendship, it is quite adorable to write. Ehhe… no, nobody's gonna die (no promises, don't be mad at me?) I'm sorry that you can relate to Wind in that sense, but at least your parents try? Wind's never even tried. Soot, to me at least, is like the big brother to Dark. Thank you! And I'm glad my writing, even if it's not the happiest of times, can help you in some way. Ooh, I wish I could get a horse. But uh… considering I live in the city and my backyard is _nowhere_ near big enough to support one, maybe it's for the best I don't have one. Don't you worry, Redstar will be appearing now and then (there's gonna be some big parts where he pops up). I've never been to longhorn steakhouse, I should go one day.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **What shenanigans can Windy and Flarekitty get up to today? We shall see.**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

"I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Flarepaw, I-I didn't… I didn't mean for this to happen-"

"Shh," the she-cat shushed the distressed tom gently, tail curled protectively over the dark-furred servant and chin resting on top of his head as he laid in front of her. The claw marks created by the prisoner were streams of red tainting his black pelt, each one as wicked as the last and only serving to make him whimper and make her frown even more. Darkpaw's green eyes were hidden behind tightly pressed lids, his ears flat against his head as he apologized repeatedly for a reason Flarepaw couldn't understand. It wasn't _his_ choice to go into the arena and make Sootpaw take his place.

 _And almost die… Why didn't he fight back?_

Flarepaw could still remember the amount of panic- and downright anger- she felt watching the prisoner hover over Sootpaw with claws glinting in the sunlight, watching as the tom did nothing but stare back in the face of death. The frown on her face only deepened at her thoughts. _I didn't move._ The tom she had vowed to protect and love was mere seconds away from death and _she hadn't moved_. She could still taste a trace of bitterness on her tongue from her cowardice.

"Hollypaw said it'd be best to bring him to the Medicine Den."

Sagepaw's comforting tone was as much for Flarepaw as it was for Darkpaw. Silver and green turned to the tom standing just inside of the she-cat's den, her brother's face holding his own frown as he eyed the wounds on the servant's back. It wasn't difficult bringing the tom into her den, but she could already imagine that a few of the High Ranks would be waiting for him to come out so they could taunt him for needing to be rescued by a Commoner. Even her glare could never chase away all of the unwanted eyes.

"Could you escort him there?" There was a certain sense of detachment in her words as she stood up, sending the servant a gentle smile before turning away and padding towards the exit. Sagepaw stopped her before she could truly leave, body turning just-so to block her way. His green eyes were narrowed in warning, jaw clenching subtly.

"Where are you going?"

 _To fight Wildfire_ is what her heart screamed. _To make him bleed like he made Darkpaw bleed, to make him feel pain like he made Sootpaw feel pain. To make him regret ever choosing to pick a fight with me by targeting the ones I love._

"To teach someone how to respect their servant."

"Flarepaw-"

"I'll be fine."

"That's not why I'm worried," the tom flashed a small, almost mischievous smile before letting out a heavy sigh. "You tend to go overboard, Flarepaw."

Flarepaw blinked at the tom, partly surprised that he could ever be teasing in a situation like this, but she smiled nonetheless. A purr rumbled in her throat, an almost dangerous lilt taking hold of it.

"Overboard?"

"That's putting it lightly," Sagepaw scoffed gently, headbutting her shoulder before adding, "but please be careful. I'll come and find you as soon as I can." Finally, the tom turned to face Darkpaw, who was slowly growing accustomed to the constant pain and was limping towards them. "Let's go, Darkpaw."

With those words from her brother, the she-cat stepped out of her den and into the Sunhigh light, eyes squinting against the brightness before they focused on a few stragglers near her den. The one apparently in charge of the small group intending on harassing Darkpaw was the Noble that got on her nerves the most: Ashtail. The rest were Artisans, and Flarepaw almost allowed a smirk on her face when she noticed Redflame and Blazefang- the same Artisans who scarred Sootpaw's back and who she scarred in return- amongst them. As soon as they noticed her, the two toms noticeably flinched before taking a few steps back, eyes desperately going to Ashtail in hopes that the Higher Ranking tom could do something.

It amused her that they thought a Noble could intimidate her.

"Grand Royal Flarepaw, we… didn't think you would be here," the Noble's voice held a noticeable quiver, and for a second, the she-cat thought he would run the other direction as soon as her gaze settled on him. Redflame and Blazefang glanced at each other nervously, as if debating whether or not it was worth the humiliation of escaping now before she could find another reason to hurt them.

"Didn't think I would be here?" Her eyes narrowed at Ashtail, forcing the tom to look away and bow his head. "This is _my_ den. And I don't appreciate loitering, least of all from warriors who are _supposed_ to be doing something for the clan instead of wasting their time doing nothing."

"My apologies, Grand Royal Flarepaw, we won't dawdle any longer."

"See to it that you don't."

For a second, Flarepaw felt like chasing after them when they turned and walked away as fast as they could without needing to run. It certainly would be easy, to teach them a lesson to stay away from those she cared about. To scare them enough where even their blind loyalty to Wildfire was second to their fear of her. But after seeing the wicked scars along the backs of the Artisans, scars that her claws created, the simmering anger within her wisped away and left her shivering at her own desires.

The only one she was comfortable in hurting, the only one she wanted to fight, was Wildfire and no one else.

 _But if they keep getting in my way to him… then they leave me no choice._

…

She didn't know it could be so hard to find Wildfire when he didn't want to be found.

Flarepaw had left camp in search of the tom, also keeping an eye out for Sootpaw- wherever he went. She had suspected that her father would hunt the Commoner and the prisoner (ex-prisoner?) down. A part of her wondered how far Wildfire would go once he had Sootpaw alone again; would he outright kill the Low Rank just to get it over with? _No… that's not his style._ Wildfire enjoyed his games, he enjoyed leaving her on edge and paranoid. She imagined that he even enjoyed when Sootpaw talked back to him, it only gave him an actual excuse to physically hurt him in front of everyone else after all.

He would fight her on his own terms, nothing less.

The she-cat came to a skidding stop from her sprint that had evolved from a casual trot since the beginning of her search. Standing a fox-length in front of her, with body immediately tensing at the sight of her, was Rowanpaw. The tom with the scarred face and burning amber eyes stared at her cautiously, a glimmer of confusion shining in those eyes- no doubt wondering why she had been running in the first place.

Flarepaw stared back at him, ears falling flat without her realizing and a storm brewing in her eyes. She hadn't forgotten the fresh scar on Sootpaw's face, a wound that was probably made only to spite her for what she did to Rowanpaw. A heavy silence filled the atmosphere around them, a suffocating tension making it difficult to swallow, difficult to breathe.

" _Please don't attack Rowanpaw."_

She almost wanted to laugh when Sootpaw asked her that. _Why shouldn't I?_ She had wanted to ask, _Why shouldn't I hurt him for what he did to you?_ Flarepaw, admittedly, was confused. She had thought the first thing Sootpaw would have wanted was some form of revenge, even if it was done through her and not his own claws. But the way he had said those words, so hesitant and unsure, she knew he had no intention of making them even.

That tom was too kind-hearted, even now, even after everything he has been through.

Flarepaw was worried that _that_ was what would get him killed by the end of this all.

"Here to scar me again?" Rowanpaw grunted, feigning boredom as he blew out a heavy sigh and padded a few steps in her direction. She felt like praising him for his bravery (or his foolishness) to come closer and closer within striking range. "Try to avoid my face this time, would you? It's a lot harder than I thought trying to come up with an excuse as to why it looks like I fought a badger."

"I see your sense of humor is still difficult to swallow."

"Can we just get this over with? I have other things to do."

"Other things…" Flarepaw narrowed her eyes even more, and his flinch did not go unnoticed by her eyes. Rowanpaw's definition of _other things_ always meant antagonizing Sootpaw or one of the other Low Ranks- on behalf of Wildfire, no doubt. The Royal's amber eyes glinted with a spark of panic as he tried desperately to fix his mistake before she could take it the wrong way.

"Hunting! Hunting… I meant hunting," Rowanpaw wrinkled his nose as he shook his head, a bite in his words. "You know, I _am_ still an apprentice, so I do have apprentice-related things to do that don't involve your little affair with a rat."

"You're not making it any easier to not want to hurt you when you call him that."

"I'm not looking for a fight."

"Neither am I," Flarepaw let out a heavy sigh as her shoulders dropped from their raised posture, the storm in her eyes clearing out in place of the moon. "As much as I might want to hurt you for ignoring my orders to stay away from him… Sootpaw told me not to."

When the tom remained quiet for a few seconds longer than Rowanpaw was known for, because the Royal _always_ had something to say after someone finished speaking, the she-cat looked back to see him blinking in what could only be astonishment. The corner of her lips twitched, a smile wanting to appear at his confused face. It was with a startling realization that she had seldom seen the tom so caught off-guard, so pure in his emotions with nothing fabricated by her father.

Of course, it didn't last long, because, in the next second, his guard was up again as he shook his head.

"The Commoner did? That's a surprise," a dangerous glimmer appeared in his eyes, one of warning that did not escape her careful gaze. "What's even more surprising is the fact that you're taking orders from him now?"

"It wasn't an order," she immediately scowled at him, "I promised him." _Not really, but I'm making it now._ Her eyes narrowed as her scowl deepened. "You should be grateful."

The tom rolled his eyes. "Sure, let me just say _thank you_ to a _Commoner_. Tear my dignity to shreds even more… or whatever's left of it at least."

 _Whatever's left of it… Just how much dignity_ do _you have if you are following orders from that monster?_

Flarepaw blinked as she met his gaze, the fight draining out of her as she took in a steadying breath. _Taking orders… Are you as scared of him as I was?... As I am?_ She remembered their last encounter when the entire battle- or rather, game- between her and her father began because Rowanpaw spilled her secret unintentionally. The day she had made those scars on his face, still appearing oh-so-painful to all who looked. The Royal had never appeared more hesitant than in that moment with Wildfire pushing him for answers.

The she-cat found herself staring into his burning amber eyes, and for a second, it almost appeared as though she was looking at her reflection. He was scared of Wildfire, just like she was. He was following orders to protect himself, just like she had. Amber turned silver, and for a moment, she thought she could feel her heart breaking within her chest. _Rowanpaw is just another pawn… he's just another piece._

 _He's just like me._

"If we're quite done with our staring contest, I'd like to get back to hunting before I need to go to training." _I need to finish hunting before Wildfire finds me slacking off and I get punished for it_ … His unsaid words filtered through her mind regardless, because _she_ had said those words before so many times.

"Rowanpaw," she called out to him as he turned away from her, heart in her throat and ears falling flat. She needed to know. She needed to know the extent of his imprisonment, the extent to which Wildfire trapped the poor tom in his clutches and continues to hold him tightly.

"I don't have time to hear another one of your warnings, Flarepaw," the Royal refused to turn back to face her, a foolish move if she had been angry. His tone was difficult to read, gruff in its appearance but with an underlying timidity. "As I said, I have other things to do."

Flarepaw opened her mouth before closing it again, a sigh escaping her lips as she turned her eyes away from the tom. _I need to know… I need to know… I need to know…_

"Did he hurt you?"

Rowanpaw, who had been padding away from her, came to a sudden halt. She thought she could hear him take in a sharp inhale, or perhaps it was just her imagination. The suffocating silence from before weighed heavily on both of them, and if she could see his face, she would be able to see his widened eyes and the sheer amount of panic that created a mask there.

He tried to play it off nonchalantly.

"As if the Commoner could ever-"

She wasn't letting him.

"You know that's not who I meant."

"...Then I have no idea who you're talking about," the tom began padding away again, a noticeable haste to his steps. Flarepaw took a few steps to follow him, eyes narrowed in irritation before her gaze dropped down to her paws. She could let him leave. She could continue to let him suffer in silence as she had so long ago. After all, as of now, Rowanpaw was not on her side in this game… he was one of her opponents (she would not go as far as to say he was an enemy, however). He was one of Wildfire's pawns, and she could leave it that way. Mind her own business.

But no matter how much she wanted to let him walk away, there was a part of her that wanted to help him. A part of her that wanted to save him from falling into an inevitable disaster, a future where he had no free will. Perhaps, that part of her also wanted to be near someone who understood the scars along her underbelly.

It was the part that wanted to tell him of her experiences with Wildfire's punishments… and it was the part that one in the end.

"He used to hurt me too."

The words were just above a whisper, shaky from her inexperience of saying them out loud. Sootpaw was the only one who knew of the scars, the only one who knew of Wildfire's abuse. In her head, she placed the clan into one of two categories: the side that adored her father, for whatever reason, and wouldn't believe her even if she showed them the scars… and the side that was scared of him and couldn't do anything even if they wanted to, powerless like she was.

She wondered what side Rowanpaw would fall into, and upon looking at his expression of disbelief, she knew he belonged to the latter.

The tom stared at her, body turned halfway to face her and eyes wide. When he spoke, his breath, his whisper mingled in the cold air, crystallizing before sweeping away with the winds. His words were shaky, clipped with astonishment and a strange sense of detachment. "What?"

Flarepaw didn't like the way he stared at her, a cross of shock and sympathy and understanding, and she was confused about why she didn't. This was what she always wanted, for _someone_ to finally know what happened to her, to understand why she was choosing to fight back instead of continuing to play the puppet Wildfire was shaping her to be. Perhaps it was the part of her that was made by her father, the part that saw all forms of sympathy or sensitivity as weaknesses that needed to be flushed out of her.

She shuffled the weight on her paws, suddenly wanting to run away instead of standing her ground and her tongue felt too heavy and- _No_. She was committing to this, the words were already in the air and it was too late to take them back. When she spoke, there was resolution in her tone, determination in her stance and purpose in her words.

"He used to do it all the time, it seems," her eyes clouded as she was lost to her memories. "Whenever I failed to meet his impossible expectations during training, whenever I did something to embarrass Flamepaw or did something better than him for once, whenever I slacked off-"

"But…" Rowanpaw cut her off, though Flarepaw was grateful for it. It was almost too easy falling into the void of her worst memories, her cruelest nightmares that brought her past to the present. She felt like she could finally breathe again with someone else talking. "But I've never seen you slack off before."

A sad smile pulled at her lips, one of bitter acceptance and unfortunate certitude.

"Because I learned very quickly not to."

Those words physically knocked the tom back a step, eyes still wide and she thought she could see the shine of tears within them. Flarepaw still didn't like the sympathy, didn't like the glimmer of understanding. But the weight on her heart and her shoulders were getting easier to carry the more she spoke and she felt like she could finally take in a deep breathe after a lifetime of shallow inhales that left her lungs burning- begging for more air.

Rowanpaw eyed her almost curiously- as if he was looking at her for the first time- and Flarepaw allowed him to. She knew what he was looking for.

"I don't… I don't see any scars on you."

"They're all hidden," her tail wrapped gently around her underbelly, the action not going unnoticed by Rowanpaw's eye and he let out a breath of understanding. "They're all somewhere you can't see at first glance. But just because you can't see them doesn't mean they don't exist."

Flarepaw padded forward hesitantly, waiting for a sign that he would flinch away from her, and she was secretly glad that he didn't move away. When she was within reach, she placed her forehead gently against his shoulder, feeling him stiffen beneath her touch before he gradually relaxed. Something was comforting about his presence, and for one heart-clenching moment, she could almost imagine that it was Flamepaw instead of Rowanpaw in front of her.

"Everything I'm doing now, the fight I've decided to be a part of… I want to prove to him that he doesn't _own_ me anymore. That this life is mine and mine alone and I will share it with whoever I please," she lifted her head again to meet his solemn amber gaze, "and I'm going to do whatever it takes to do that. So, please; _try_ to stay out of the way, Rowanpaw. I don't want to have to keep fighting you because of him. I'd prefer for us to be friends. I can help you too."

Rowanpaw searched her gaze quietly. Flarepaw, for a second, thought he almost looked like a kit- so hopeful and so full of dreams and innocence instead of living a nightmare and amongst corruption. He hadn't admitted if he had scars either, but Flarepaw could see it in his gaze. And she understood why he didn't say it out loud. Even now, she was still nervous about repeating them. The she-cat hoped it would get easier over time, especially if she wanted to let Sagepaw know in the future. She needed all the help she could get with her fight against Wildfire.

"I don't need rescuing, Flarepaw," the tom grumbled, and the she-cat had to stop herself from gasping at how similar he sounded to Sootpaw. "I'm not a weakling."

Flarepaw could only stare at him for a few seconds longer than necessary before a gentle chuckle escaped her lips. "You and Sootpaw are so hard-headed sometimes."

Immediately, as she predicted, her words caused the tom to scowl, some of the tension in his shoulders leaving as he shook his head. "Please don't compare me to a Commoner."

"I suppose you're right," Flarepaw blinked, a puzzled frown crossing her features. "You're not a weakling…"

She had never once understood why Sootpaw hated her fighting for him. She never once questioned the effects of her actions, after all, it was the only way she felt like she could protect him. It just made sense to her: she could fight, he wasn't the greatest at it. But perhaps he was seeing it like Rowanpaw was? Did he think she was pitying him or thought he was weak?

" _You can't keep defending Sootpaw in a way that is so obvious. So, find another approach."_

 _Another approach… Whiteshadow meant…_ A gasp escaped her lips before a smile appeared on her face.

 _If I can't keep defending Sootpaw the way I am now… then I guess I'm going to have to teach him to do it himself._

 _I'm going to have to train him_.

This was dangerous, maybe even more so than simply fighting his battles for him. But there was only so much she could do by herself. There was only so much fear that could keep Wildfire's pawns away that she could instill. Admittedly, she was growing tired. But if Sootpaw could learn to fight back, and fight back correctly…

 _We can win. We can beat Wildfire._

"Thank you, Rowanpaw."

The tom blinked in confusion at her sudden words, head tilting to the side as a puzzled frown appeared on his face.

"For what?"

"For helping me solve a riddle," Flarepaw chuckled to herself, shaking her head at her own obliviousness. _Of course,_ that's what Whiteshadow had meant so long ago. The tom wasn't going to give her the answers, but he was going to set a path for her where she could find those answers herself. Frustrating, but efficient. The she-cat turned to set out and find Sootpaw, wherever he was, but she spoke over her shoulder gently. "And I promise, one day when I am free of him… I will help you too, Rowanpaw."

With that, the she-cat began padding away, a haste that was equal parts excitement and nervousness in her steps. Before she could leave the tom behind to do his "other things," she could hear his breathless whisper against the winds.

A soft smile pulled at her lips.

"Thank you, Flarepaw."

…

 _ **Stormclan**_

…

Windpaw decided that whichever one of her ancestors invented the Thin Ice test was mentally insane.

The constant moaning and groaning of the ice beneath her paws made her ears flick endlessly, every nerve in her body and every instinct in her soul screamed at her to _get away_ from the ice. Her claws created some sort of traction against the slippery surface as she moved forward, eyes narrowed in concentration and breathe escaping in short and shallow bursts. She felt as though if she breathed too hard and too quickly, she would fall in. Every strand of fur along her pelt stood on end, and it was cold. _So cold._

How anybody thought this was a smart idea for a test was beyond her.

The copper-eyed apprentice had been adventuring on the surface of the lake the moment the first rays of dawn seeped into her den. Well, at least trying to. She had already fallen in once, and the breeze that blew by wasn't helping her warm up by any means. But she needed to do this if only to distract herself from missing Rainpaw (yet again).

Admittedly though, after her first failed attempt on the ice, Windpaw was doing quite well. She had made a considerable distance- though still not _that_ far from the shoreline- in only a few minutes, and despite how cold she was, she wasn't as tired as she expected to be. She just needed to maintain focus and-

"Hey… uh, Windpaw? Can I speak with you?"

"What-" Turns out, whipping around too quickly on the ice wasn't her brightest idea. A yelp was hardly able to escape her lips before she fell through, the freezing waters wrapping around her and tugging incessantly at her pelt. The waters wanted to pull her deeper, to consume her whole, but Windpaw didn't allow them as she swam up with a growl escaping her lips. Breaking through the surface of the lake, the she-cat reached towards the ice, half-blinded by the water trickling down her face, and it took a while for her before she could find a grip and pull herself up.

The copper-eyed she-cat coughed breathlessly, taking a few moments to allow herself to breathe before she could lift her gaze to whoever disturbed her concentration. What she was met with was the smirking face of Bluepaw, amusement dancing in his eyes as he chuckled at her blunder.

"I meant to do that," she grumbled as she slowly made her way to the shoreline where the tom was waiting. Bluepaw's dark green eyes shone with the laughter that wouldn't leave his lips, he knew not to laugh directly at Windpaw like that. The last time he did, she had placed fire ants in his nest and was always- somehow- finding ways to escape the pranks he tried pulling on her in return.

"I'm sure you did," he breathed out a chuckle, the smile remaining on his face as she plopped down on land with a dramatic sigh. The tom sat straight as she rested on her side, the sunlight doing wonders in warming her up after her plunge into the water.

"Have you been practicing?" Windpaw asked if only to make conversation. With a huff, she pushed herself up to start drying her pelt manually.

"Not yet…" Bluepaw's easy smile gradually disappeared as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I've been busy… thinking."

"Thinking, huh?" She stopped grooming her pelt, copper eyes turning to meet his gaze even as he tried so hard not to look away. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

She knew what it was... it was the only thing they ever talked about after all. _Rainpaw_. Windpaw couldn't help but wonder what her life would've been like if she _wasn't_ concerned for the other she-cat and still waiting for her return.

"I… want to apologize," Bluepaw mumbled awkwardly, gaze turned fully away from her as he shuffled the weight on his paws. Windpaw would've laughed at his embarrassment if she wasn't so annoyed by it. Where was the confident, overbearing tom that always found any form of excuse to argue with her? Where was the tom that always found a way to get underneath her skin? With a choking breath, she couldn't help but realize that she _was failing_. He wasn't angry at her, he appeared so defeated… just like the first time Rainpaw was taken away.

The desire to say something to make him snap and fall back into past behavior was oh-so-tempting… but she knew they weren't going to get anywhere with old habits.

"For what?" She scoffed nonetheless, temper flaring and warming her up despite the water still dripping from her pelt. "For calling your sister a monster, or for annoying me by calling her a monster?"

The tom flinched, his posture timid and so unfamiliar to her. He never wavered from her words, he always snapped back immediately. But perhaps, that had been nothing but a mask. Here was Bluepaw: a truly timid tom so scared of the unknown. She didn't think that she liked this version of him very much.

"Both?" He blinked to himself before nodding firmly. "For both. I… should've never called her that. Stars, I feel like hitting myself for that."

Windpaw remained quiet, almost _too_ quiet, before suddenly standing up and closing the space between them in a single step. With her claws sheathed, the copper-eyed she-cat batted the tom on his head, causing him to flinch and let out a small yelp of both surprise and mild pain.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

Windpaw sat back down, shrugging nonchalantly as she licked her paw. She only felt mildly better from doing that. "You said you felt like hitting yourself, but clearly you weren't going to. I also felt like hitting you, so if you ask me, it's a win-win."

"You didn't have to do it so hard," the blue-furred tom grumbled as he rubbed his head with a paw.

"Don't be so dramatic, I hardly touched you."

"Hardly?" He spoke incredulously, "Windpaw, you knocked my head aside."

"I had my claws sheathed."

"Yeah but- You know what, I don't care anymore," Bluepaw huffed aggressively, scooting a few steps away from her just for safe measures. Windpaw hid a smile on her face, it was almost too easy getting the tom to argue with her. It certainly made her feel better. The tom shook his head, a serious expression entering his gaze once more and she had to stifle down her panic to prevent it from rising. A serious Bluepaw was not one she was used to, she was used to yelling at him and being yelled at in return, not for having sentimental conversations with him. "We're getting off topic."

"We're we ever _on_ topic though?" Windpaw wrinkled her nose at him, "you know, you're surprisingly good at beating around the bush."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

A bitter smile pulled at her lips. He could be so obvious sometimes.

"Come on, Bluepaw. This is me you're talking to," she motioned to herself with her tail, tilting her head higher. "You hate me."

"I don't-"

Her deadpan stare was more than enough to cut him off, his mouth opened before he closed it with a grumble. Bluepaw held her gaze for a second before turning away almost bashfully.

"I don't _hate_ you."

 _Cute, that's what Rainpaw said, and what was her response? Oh right…_

"No, you just don't particularly like me, right?"

"I don't hate you Windpaw, and I don't dislike you either."

"Now is not the time for jokes, Bluepaw."

"I'm serious," the tom said with more sincerity in his voice. For a moment, Windpaw thought that she could believe him. Her rival Grand Royal apprentice continuously shuffled his paws, she thought he would make a hole in the ground if he continued. He refused to meet her gaze, something akin to embarrassment taking hold of his posture. "I'm… grateful. Grateful that you're still so devoted to my sister, even when I couldn't be. Even when I should have been. So… thank you."

His gratitude was said with rushed words, almost a whisper that she would've missed if she wasn't standing so close to him. An uncomfortable silence followed his words as she stared at him in surprise. Bluepaw had never, _never_ said those words to her before. He had no reason to, or at least, he convinced himself he had no reason to. She didn't deserve his gratitude.

She snorted before responding with laughter in her voice. "How hard was that for you to say?"

The tom looked back at her, ears flattening in humiliation at her laughter as he scowled at her. "Very. Please don't make me say it again."

"Aww come on," she purred teasingly, "I want to commit this moment to memory. One more time?"

"You know what, I take it back."

Windpaw allowed herself to laugh on his behalf, and she could hear the tom grumbling to himself as she did so. This was comforting, laughing at the tom. They had done that to each other so many times it was second-nature. _Perhaps it's not impossible for us to be friends._ She knew they still had a long way to go; there was simply too much negative history for them to ignore. She blamed herself, after all, she decided to try and make him hate her. _It's never too late to try._

"You're welcome," she said after sobering from her laughter, sitting heavily at his side and blowing out a sigh. Her eyes found the sky, wishing- not for the first time- that it was night so she could see the stars. "But I'm still mad at you."

"Will it help if I let you hit me again?"

"Let me? I don't need your permission to do that," Windpaw cut herself off with a shake of her head. No use going off topic yet again. "But that's not the point. The point is… I'm still mad at you, Bluepaw, and I don't think that's going to go away anytime soon." Her copper eyes turned to steel as she leveled him with her glare.

"Rainpaw _needed_ you. She needed her brother there for her, but you weren't there. You weren't there to see how scared she was and still is… of everything. Of what everyone would think of her now, of what the future holds for us, but most of all, of herself. You weren't there to learn how _guilt_ and _sorry_ for everything she's done. You weren't there to understand that she's fighting a monster in her head and it's tearing her apart piece by piece and she's _letting_ it win. You weren't there to hold her every time she woke up screaming in the dead of night, not knowing the difference between reality and dreams. You weren't there."

Bluepaw's eyes were clouded, both with regrets and tears and even more apologies. He didn't let himself cry, she noted, but that was fine. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle him crying- the last time she saw him shed a tear was when they were still kits.

"But.. _you_ were," he mumbled after a while, glancing away from her again. "Thank you."

A flash of irritation entered her chest as she let out a low growl. "Stop forcing yourself to thank me and instead think about how you're going to make it up to her when she gets back."

"How do you know she's going to come back?"

She predicted him to say that, but it didn't hurt any less. A wave of nostalgia nearly rendered her speechless, of a time that seemed like only a few days ago. The first time Rainpaw had been taken, the first time Windpaw decided to do everything to make Bluepaw hate her.

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because I do, we've talked about this before," Windpaw's whiskers twitched seeing the look of familiarity on his face. _He remembers_. How she wished Rainpaw could do the same. "I'm only going to ask you this once, and I expect a proper answer, Bluepaw. Will you be there for her when she gets back?"

"I…" Bluepaw glanced up to the sky before looking back at her, nodding once. "Yes, I will be. If… _When_ she gets back. I will be there."

"Good," Windpaw nodded, satisfied with his answer as she turned to the lake. Her nose scrunched distastefully. She had enough of the ice, all she wanted was to curl up in her nest now. Turning to walk back in the direction of the camp, the she-cat spoke softly over her shoulder.

"You better be, Bluepaw, or else I might have to fight you."

Bluepaw scowled at her but said nothing. Windpaw's voice took on a softer tone, one that only Rainpaw got to hear on occasion.

"And as much as I want to, I don't think she'd like that very much… I don't want to upset her."

…

 _ **A/N: I don't know what it is, but these last few weeks I've been feeling very drained, and I feel like this chapter, again, was mediocre. I might go on a short break, so if in two weeks you don't see an update, don't freak out, I just needed the mental relaxation. (I had a panic attack two days ago from writing this chapter so… yeah).**_

 _ **Please be patient with me if there is no update for a few weeks, but never fear, this story will be back. So, if I do take that break, the next update won't be until June 29th. Thanks for understanding and I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite its mediocrity.**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _(Another one from my little cousin)_

 _ **What instrument would you love to learn how to play?**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations19**_


	62. Chapter 57: Only The Strongest Can Live

_**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see eh? Well, a lot has happened in my personal life these past few weeks (and if I'm being honest, it wasn't much of a break but it was still nice to relax for a bit) but I have to say I miss my characters. I came out to my dad and it didn't go so well, but we're okay I guess. I got my braces removed! Finally, after so long (though I hate the retainer). I got the stomach flu… fun. And I'm finally done with my first year of college! So Summer Break has officially started for me, hooray! And what better way to start it than with a chapter of**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _**(and also listening on repeat the RWBY volume 6 soundtrack cause like… I've been waiting for so long and it's finally out and I'm crying cause it's so beautiful).**_

 _ **On a side note, we hit 700 (and 1) reviews! I still can't believe it… I never once thought that any of my stories would be able to reach that high, and we're about halfway or close to halfway to this point now.**_

 _ **I honestly can't thank you enough everybody, and I feel like just saying thank you isn't enough. So if anybody has an idea of how I can make it up to you guys, just let me know XD.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _DragonoftheStars1429_ _ **and**_ _Feather of The Jay_ _ **for adding this story as a favorite and/or following!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Reviewer (Guest)-**_ Yeah, that was a long time coming, and Whiteshadow is great with those riddles lol. He is the master of mystery, or whatever it's called. Technically… yes, they _can_ die from the test, but the High Ranks have enough faith in the apprentices' skill that they won't. And if they die, then they weren't meant to be a Grand Royal. It's just never mentioned cause they don't see it as "important" to talk about. I would love to learn the piano, that's probably the only instrument I would love to learn.

 _ **Warriors27-**_ Whitewater is still a cool name though. I should… but I don't know where to buy the good ones haha. Way to go Flarepaw, way to go Windpaw! Way to go everybody (except Wildfire)! Bluepaw is gonna have to have a serious talk with Rain when (if) she gets back. My cousin was starting to teach me to play the guitar, but we just sort of stopped the lessons and never continued them. There go my chances of learning how to play it DX.

 _ **Feather of The Jay-**_ Hmm… so you _do_ want to see me XD. Yes, big oof. Rain needs to remember, I should make her remember. The only instrument I know how to play is the recorder from Elementary school, but everybody was required to learn it so I don't think it counts haha. Now that Wind's backstory is out, there's gonna be a lot of references to it (now that I can talk about it XD).

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ Aww, thank you for loving it, even if I felt it was mediocre. I mean son of a bramble wasn't _my_ idea, so, by all means, go ahead and use it (and besides, it'll probably be a while until I use it in my own story).

 _ **Ekidna-**_ Thanks! I guess I'm my own harshest critic. Some chapters are gonna be that way, more dialogue than action, but I think they're necessary to balance out all the rest of the disasters haha. Semi-enemies, huh, never thought of that phrase before but it fits them perfectly. Ooh a cello player, I always found those quite beautiful in song. I still think I'd prefer to play the piano.

 _ **Mossyheart-**_ Same! The only instrument I can play is the recorder. It was a requirement for my Elementary school, it was quite fun to learn too (even though I kinda forgot how to play, but I think I still have mine hidden somewhere). I don't think I have the lung capacity to play wind instruments (you're talking to someone born very premature with virtually no lungs so uh… yeah no wind instruments for me XD).

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Once again, thank you all for 700 reviews! Here's to more**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _**for the future!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **The City**_

…

" _Only the strongest can live… Only the selfish can survive…_

 _Tell me, little raindrop…_

 _Are you strong enough to live?_

 _Are you selfish enough to survive?"_

 _...I don't know Haze…_

 _I thought I was... but now…_

 _I'm not so sure…_

 _I'm really not sure anymore..._

…

"Rainpaw, I _really_ need you to keep your head together while we're there."

 _That's asking for too much stubborn old fool._ Regardless, the blue-furred she-cat closed her eyes, breathing in the final batch of fresh air she was convinced she would take for the remainder of her life. The duo of Stormclan apprentice and Blazeclan warrior stalked in the shadows cast by the Wall, their footsteps light and as quiet as they could be on the loose snow. More than once, Rainpaw had seen multiple figures walking across the top of the Wall, eyes gleaming in the darkness and bodies silhouetted by the moonlight. She supposed that these were the so-called Watchers they needed to be wary of.

"How do we get inside? And why are we walking where everyone can see us?"

"We're not where everybody could see us," Whiteshadow spoke up from ahead of her, body crouched low against the ground with his ears alert and head tilted slightly back as he looked upwards. "As long as the Watchers don't look directly down, they won't be able to see us. They tend to look more outwards for anyone approaching."

"You only answered one of my questions."

"I was getting to that," the tom breathed out in a hushed tone as they walked directly underneath a Watcher, movement slow and steady even as the City cat padded with a swift gait. "There is always a weak point in the defense, no matter how strong it is."

Rainpaw wrinkled her nose at his words, annoyed that everything (well… _most_ things) the tom said had a double meaning. She had never met anyone so philosophical, or just downright annoying before. The Stormclan apprentice followed close at his back, eyes flicking towards the forest they left behind- not for the first time- and simultaneously wishing they were already inside the Wall's barrier. If they were inside, she wouldn't have to fight the desire to run back the direction they came from. It would be too late to run off now, what with the Watchers looking for any stragglers or strangers outside of City bounds.

The added silence that was required for their mission certainly didn't help her nerves either.

"Here, we finally found one."

Rainpaw flinched at his abrupt words and his sudden stop, maneuvering herself out of the way of a collision just in time. The she-cat blinked at him, staring at him more confused than anything that he wasn't looking at the Wall, but instead, near his paws. As she turned her gaze downwards as well, it was only to see what could've been a tunnel before the blizzard the night before. And it led directly underneath the Wall.

"Is this what you meant by weak point?"

"Were you expecting us to try and break the Wall?"

"Well… yeah, sort of."

Whiteshadow chuckled, a sound that could've been amused if it wasn't so quiet with forlorn. He shook his head gently, reaching one of his paws out to press against the Wall with no avail. It was sturdy, showing no signs of fatigue no matter how much time had passed. It would take more than their combined powers to even make a dent in it.

"It's too strong for us to break through," he confirmed her worries but lessened them as he nodded down to the covered tunnel at his paws. "Which is why we need to find an alternative route around it… or, in this case, under it." The tom met her gaze evenly, unflinchingly. "There's always a way past a wall. Sometimes, you happen to stumble upon it."

 _There we go again with the double meaning._ Rainpaw blinked to herself. _Or am I just coming up with one and it isn't his intention?_ She shook her head quickly, not wanting to confuse herself even more as she shuffled the weight on her paws.

"Alright, so we go under."

"She-cat's first?"

Rainpaw gave him a dumbfounded look, eyes narrowed as she scowled. She couldn't tell if he was joking, or if he genuinely wanted her to go first so he wouldn't have to. After a moment of silence that went on a second longer than necessary, Whiteshadow smiled almost convincingly as he sent her a wink, shuffling aside enough snow for the opening of the tunnel to be wide enough for them to go through.

"Joking."

"Sure you were."

With that, the tom lowered himself even more against the ground, letting out a startled huff of breath as the cold snow underneath him touched the skin of his underbelly, soaking the fur in a matter of seconds. The tom disappeared from her sight, and in that moment of solitude and absolute silence, the she-cat turned her eyes to the forest once more.

 _You could leave him…_ The monster made its appearance, riled up from her nerves and taking advantage of her doubtful mind.

 _He won't miss you, nobody will. He's going to leave you anyways, just you watch. The moment someone here recognizes him, he's going to abandon you. Betray you._

 _When it comes down to his life or yours, he will always choose his._

 _Remember, raindrop. Only the strongest can live, only the selfish can survive. Now it's time for you to be selfish and leave while you still can._

Oh how she wanted to listen to it for once, the temptation was almost too great. It would be so simple to just… walk away, right now. If he was waiting for her on the other side of the Wall, Whiteshadow would probably notice she was taking too long and continue the mission anyway. Or, would he go after her? _I didn't want to be here in the first place._

Rainpaw swallowed lightly, the action doing nothing to dispel the sudden tightness in her throat as she blew out a steadying breath. _I could go see Windpaw again, lie to Cloudstar and say that Whiteshadow went off on his own or he died and I escaped._ _It would be…_

 _Giving up…_

Rainpaw opened her eyes, light blue gaze tracing the distant outline of the bare forest so far away. If she left now, she would be giving up. It would prove nothing except that she was a coward that ran away when the going got tough. She couldn't even call it retreating to make herself feel better- it only counts as a retreat once you made the effort to fight first.

If there was one thing the monster hated more than her denying it the kill… it would be her calling it a coward. And leaving before they could even enter the City would be the most cowardly move of all.

Gritting her teeth, Rainpaw whipped her gaze away from the forest- most likely her last time seeing any sort of trees- before lowering her body just enough to fit underneath the Wall. The scratchy stone above her made her grimace, even as the frost beneath her chilled her to the very bone. The scar along her chest- made what seemed like so long ago by a fox- twinged uncomfortably with the snow pressed against it like it was.

As soon as the extent of the Wall above her was gone, Rainpaw opened her eyes once she realized she had them closed and let out a small gasp. Her ears perked high against her head as she stared around in wonderment. It was a brand new world inside the City, the tall structures- Whiteshadow had called them buildings- seemed to be everywhere all at once. From what she could tell, they didn't appear to be in the best of conditions; and at the far left, she could even see one laying on its side rather than standing proudly upright.

Multiple holes, both uneven and some appeared to be there on purpose, littered the side of the buildings, more than she cared to count. Even more, they appeared to be sectioned off, four buildings to one area with openings between one lot and the next.

"Alleyways," Whiteshadow's voice directly at her right side made her jump and turn in his direction, only to notice him standing immediately aside the tunnel entrance with his back pressed against the wall. His eyes were closed, the rise and fall of his chest steady and ears twitching every so often. "Or streets, whichever you want to call them. They separate each block from each other. It helps with the order of things."

 _He was waiting for me._ The tom was sitting rather uncomfortably, but it almost appeared as though he was prepared to sit there for however long was necessary. When his near-pale eyes revealed themselves, looking into her eyes, into her very soul, the she-cat suddenly felt bashful enough to turn her gaze away. There was a glimmer of appreciation in those eyes, as well as pride and a bit of surprise. _He was expecting me to run._ She didn't know if she was hurt by his assumption that she would leave… or annoyed that he was right to come to that conclusion. Rainpaw had been so prepared to run just a second ago, but looking at him now- stiff shouldered and struggling to keep his breathing even, she felt guilty for not even considering what would've happened to him if she had gone.

"Anything else you want to tell me before we take a look around?"

 _Anything else you want to say before we inevitably die?_

"For what it's worth," the tom sighed heavily as he finally stood up, padding a few steps forward and looking at the closest building with a strange sense of distrust and nostalgia, he spoke in a quiet voice. "I am sorry for what happened to you."

"That's…" Rainpaw was prepared to snap at him for even bringing it up, but she supposed that was what she asked for. The monster wanted to scream at him that she didn't need his condolences, that she was fine without them and that they were worth nothing. The she-cat cleared her throat before walking over to his side, bumping her shoulder with his and sending him a small smile when he turned his gaze to her. "And I'm sorry for what happened to you."

Whiteshadow stared at her for a few seconds longer before returning her smile, as uneasy as it was before he began padding down one of the alleyways- seemingly at random. The smooth stone underneath her paws was cold, even chillier than the snow on the other side of the Wall, and Rainpaw couldn't describe it to be anything but _wrong_. Her paws weren't used to this surface, they didn't belong here. They belonged in the forest of her home, in the rushing water of the river, not whatever this was. It was unnatural.

"What do you smell, Rainpaw?"

His voice was so quiet but in the empty alleyway, every small sound echoed around them. Even the wind, whistling every now and then, seemed to be a constant ringing in her ears as the streets bounced them around almost playfully. As if it was making a game out of setting her nerves on edge.

Rainpaw wrinkled her nose immediately in response.

"It smells gross."

 _Gross_ was an understatement. There was a foul stench clinging to the air that didn't go away no matter how much wind blew by, a tart stinging in her open mouth as she tried to find a comfortable way of breathing in without gagging (only to fail). It only added to the sheer _wrongness_ that was this place. Cats didn't belong here, not surrounded by strange structures called buildings separated by openings called streets and walking across unnaturally smooth stone called-

"It's the cement," Whiteshadow whispered, pausing for a second only to tap his paw against the cold ground beneath them. "You'll get used to the smell, but that's not what I asked."

"Then I can't answer your question because _gross_ is all I smell around here."

There was a small sense of accomplishment that flickered in her chest when he chuckled softly in return, a short-lived smile pulling at his lips before he glanced around wearily.

"Many cats have been through here, I'd say were on one of the Main Streets where patrols usually take place as members move to the next location for their next duty."

"Next duty?" Rainpaw questioned as she glanced around, ears swiveling on top of her head at the consistent echoes and searching for any sound that would notify her that someone was approaching. Nothing… she was out of her element here. "What kind of duties?"

"It's different for toms and she-cats, as well as for younglings and trainees. Toms are usually forced into the life of a Guard or a Watcher, or in the best situations- or worst depending on who you ask- you can become a mercenary. They are usually the ones who get to leave the City, but only for assassination missions. We're… quite lucky for not running into any of them, because if they are noticed by strangers, then they have to kill the strangers as well to maintain anonymity."

"You know, the more I hear about this life, the less appealing it seems."

"Now you understand why I left?" There was a small bite in his words, but she could tell the anger wasn't directed at her. No, his fury was only for this place that he once called home and those within it that forced him to remain here. "And I'm not the only one. It's a guarantee that everybody has some desire to leave… they're just too afraid of the consequences if they get caught trying to escape."

Rainpaw didn't need him telling her what the consequences were, she had a pretty good guess already. She nodded to his words, the haunting beauty of the City becoming more and more haunting and less beautiful. The buildings seemed to be leaning towards them, backs curved, as if trying to listen in on a conversation they weren't invited to. A chill passed through her spine, the fur along her shoulders bristling before she became aware that Whiteshadow was still talking.

"She-cats have it worse, typically. If one can prove that they are just as strong, they may be able to join the Guards or mercenaries to go on patrols outside, but most aren't so lucky," Whiteshadow paused in his walking, head turning to his right as he blinked before changing course towards one of the buildings. Rainpaw swiftly followed after him, body poised to run the other direction as they peeked into one of the buildings.

The she-cat instantly backed away as soon as she saw the sheer amount of bodies in there, a wave of panic (and excitement) drowning her. What if they were all-

"They're sleeping," Whiteshadow mumbled, unaware of how much he eased her worries with those words alone. Rainpaw let out a trembling breath before peeking back inside. "Looks like we're on Mothers' District," he backed away quietly before turning away again, eyes looking at the rest of the buildings surrounding them. "These buildings are only going to hold Queens and kits. We'd have to go farther in until we find the ones that hold the spare Watchers and Guards."

"And…" Rainpaw looked around slowly, the buildings appearing taller than ever, and she could only imagine just _how many_ Queens and kits were in each of them, filled to the top. They had only seen one floor of it, and the Stormclan apprentice could barely see any open space. "How much farther do we have to go in to find those dens?" _How many more buildings are filled only with Queens and their kits?_

Whiteshadow's mouth formed a thin line, close to a grimace as he addressed her with a knowing glance. "Much farther in. It's just our luck that we entered in through the area that only has those who cannot fight." _But they can learn, anyone can learn how to fight. If we really are going to go to war with these cats and all of the Queens, and eventually, the kits as well, learn how to fight…_

 _We're hopelessly outnumbered here._

"We need to hurry. If the Watchers aren't here on the streets yet, then they're just about to be."

Rainpaw didn't need to be told twice as the two set off at a steady pace, the she-cat trusting the warrior enough that each building they passed were filled with non-fighters. The farther into the City they went, the more streets they turned and walked through, the more buildings they passed without pause… the she-cat could feel her heart begin to race. This was what they wanted. Information.

 _But what good is knowing we're grievously outnumbered and most likely going to lose from the very beginning?_

Whiteshadow came to a sudden halt, so abrupt that Rainpaw actually bumped into him this time. And because of this, she was able to feel just how stiff his body was. The she-cat stood at his side, blinking in confusion as she parted her mouth to taste the air, only to wrinkle her nose at the foul scent. It would take more than one night for her to get used to the City smell.

"Hey, you want to know something?"

She was confused... because while his words were casual, conversational, his posture was anything but. She could see his claws unsheathing as she glanced briefly down at his paws, turning her gaze up to meet the corner of his eye.

"What?" She said wearily.

"We're being followed."

Rainpaw would have laughed if she felt like he was joking, but as soon as he turned just enough to meet her gaze, she knew this was no laughing matter. Her fur bristled, standing on edge as she turned in a tight circle to see anything, opening her mouth to taste the air once more and grunting in annoyance. Nothing could get through the foul stench of the City. Whiteshadow mirrored her movements, though his actions were more precise than hers. Most likely, because he already knew where their follower was waiting.

"You can stop hiding now," the tom spoke in a tone louder than his hushed whispers, causing her to flinch and flatten her ears at the sudden change of volume. The area they were in was less of an enclosed alley and more of an open clearing, circular in shape and branching out to even more streets leading who knows where. Rainpaw was beginning to feel like she was trapped in a maze. "I've noticed you trailing us after we passed by the first building."

 _That long ago!_ They had walked- more like sprinted- past so many more buildings, she had lost count. For this cat to follow them all the way, undetected by her… There was no movement after his words, Rainpaw and Whiteshadow standing completely still with the latter looking off in the distance. Nothing. No sound, no response; for a second, Rainpaw thought the Blazeclan warrior had been mistaken.

In the next second, the sound of gentle, almost unnoticeable pawsteps caught her attention as she narrowed her eyes in the direction Whiteshadow was facing. And soon after, a figure began to take shape.

"My oh my…" an almost airy, carefree voice sounded from the stranger, "I've heard stories that those from the clans are not to be underestimated." A pair of light blue eyes upon a silver-furred face gleamed in what looked like appreciation and joy. How twisted those two emotions were, Rainpaw couldn't tell yet. "I am glad to know they hold _some_ truth."

Whiteshadow stared at the she-cat, jaw set and eyes sizing her up. Rainpaw did the same. The she-cat was almost as tall as Windpaw was, almost equal to Whiteshadow and towering over Rainpaw. Her pelt held minimal scars, though the ribs along her side were noticeable enough to indicate she hadn't been properly fed in a while (then again, neither had Rainpaw nor Whiteshadow). The silver of her fur was only marred by the light and dark grey stripes crisscrossing along her body, her chest and paws a stained white. And her light blue eyes…

There was a darkness within them, and Rainpaw was as unnerved by it as she was intrigued. Especially when it only appeared to dim as she continued to approach, stopping just outside the strike zone and continued to speak. A seemingly friendly smile appeared on her lips as she tilted her head.

"I can't help but wonder… Why is it that two clan cats feel the need to sneak around _my_ home?"

"So, you know where we're from," Whiteshadow spoke up with a tired sigh, shaking his head in disappointment. No purpose pretending anymore. "I can't say I'm shocked. We never had the element of surprise from the very start, did we?"

The friendly smile turned deadly as the she-cat took another step closer, one paw within the striking zone. It took everything within Rainpaw not to give in to her desire to leap, to close the distance and tear into her pelt. Not out of anger, though… if she was being honest, Rainpaw was nervous and the monster was unhelpfully quiet.

"Well, aren't you smart? One point for the clan cat!"

"Then why do you insist on painting me as a fool."

Both Rainpaw and the stranger paused at the serious tone that came from the tom at her side. The apprentice looked at him worriedly, unsure of what she would see on his face. She had never heard his voice holding so much danger before, so critical and to the point. It was clear he was not going to joke around, at least not now. And his expression… it was unreadable.

"Whatever do you mean, handsome?" The City cat chuckled, pretending that she wasn't as surprised to hear that tone as Rainpaw was.

Whiteshadow narrowed his pale eyes at her. "You and I both know that you are _not_ the one I sensed first. I admire your stealth. Your companion, however, is quite heavy-footed and not built for this kind of mission. Which begs the question, why choose him to accompany you?"

The stranger stared at him for a few seconds, nonplussed, before she suddenly broke out laughing. Rainpaw was too busy reeling over the fact that there was _another_ cat she hadn't sensed nearby.

"Not bad! Not bad at all, clan cat!"

"Rainpaw," the apprentice flinched when Whiteshadow spoke to her, his eyes remaining on the City cat as he tilted his head backward. "Behind us."

The Stormclan she-cat whipped around, comforted, however slight, by the fact that Whiteshadow was watching her back from their enemy. Off in the shadows of one of the buildings was a pair of dark amber eyes that only came closer and closer as the figure stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight.

The first thing Rainpaw noticed was his size: tall, bulky, and broad-shouldered. Clearly built for unforgiving strength and impenetrable defense. He easily towered over the other three in the clearing, a permanent frown on his serious face. Unlike the she-cat behind her, who held only a minimal amount of scars, the tom wore his almost proudly across his dark brown pelt. She thought she could see the start of light brown speckles on his shoulders, disappearing down his back as he walked closer and closer. Two black stripes stretched underneath his eyes and towards the tip of his nose, accentuating the smoldering flame in his amber eyes- as if he was trying to melt her with his gaze alone.

If Rainpaw wasn't already intimidated by the deathly silent she-cat behind her, then she was for damn sure scared of the towering mass of muscle in front of her.

"Terra, Terra, Terra," the she-cat spoke up from her place, shaking her head in playful admonishment. "We _really_ need to work on your stealth."

"As if I, or anyone else, can keep up with you, Caeli," much like his body, his tone was strong, serious, and unmoving. Anything he said was said with resolve, undeniably truth with no false pretenses whatsoever. Rainpaw didn't know if she liked that, someone who never told a lie, or hated it. _As if someone like that could ever exist._ For some reason, the tom in front of her- all muscles and heavy fur- made her believe so.

The she-cat behind her, Caeli apparently, let out another chuckle. "I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right." With his resolute voice, Rainpaw thought she could believe him. It was less arrogance and more confidence backed by experience.

"Now that we are acquainted," Whiteshadow spoke up, gratefully, and his eyes never left Caeli's while Rainpaw's never left Terra's. It was safe for her to say, in her mind and to the monster at least, that she was unnerved- scared even- by that behemoth of a cat. _More of a badger than anything._ An unfamiliar, yet so very familiar trickle of what could only be fear trailed down her throat, making it uneasy for her to swallow, difficult for her to breathe. Her heart was racing, attempting to beat out of her chest and run away because she couldn't, not anymore. _It's too late to turn back. It's too late to run away. Our only choice is to fight._ "I supposed it's impossible to ask for you to let us go?"

For a second, she wanted to snap at Whiteshadow for even suggesting they ran. Running was a cowards move, a retreat was only possible if you began the fight. _Only the strongest can live, only the selfish can survive_. _We need to be stronger than them._ As she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, she could practically see the gears churning in his mind, eyes darting swiftly around but never leaving Caeli alone for more than a second. He was right; of course, he was. They needed to find a way out of here without taking too much damage because as far as she was concerned, neither of them knew the proper way to heal wounds. And they still had much to learn.

"Right again," Caeli sighed in her airy tone, the taunting smirk in her voice all Rainpaw could hear. "Any visitors to our grand home absolutely cannot leave without paying a visit to our beloved King."

"We aren't here for a tour," Whiteshadow grumbled, turning partially away from her and facing Rainpaw's direction. The Stormclan apprentice spared a glance his way, meeting his pale eyes for only a second. In that short amount of time, she could see the warning in his eyes, quietly yelling at her the words he couldn't speak. They needed to escape, and the tom didn't want to risk finding out whether or not these two were opponents worthy of their wariness. A part of her was curious as to how strong they were, but the logical side of her knew now wasn't a good time to find out. Not when they hadn't achieved the full extent of what they were up against. "I'm afraid we'll have to pass on that visit."

"I insist," Rainpaw could barely hear Caeli take a few more steps forward from behind her. The monster stirred awake in her mind, annoyed at no one but the apprentice that she so willingly left her back open to the enemy. Her skin prickled at the sensation of those eyes on her, vulnerable as she was, and she had to throw all of her attention to the towering tom in front of her to avoid turning around to face her. Regardless of who she fought, one of them would be at her back. Terra's heavy approach made her fur bristle as she let out a warning growl, claws unsheathing and blood roaring in her ears as her heart began racing. He didn't stop. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she would have guessed that the glimmer in his serious eyes was something close to amusement.

"And we decline," Whiteshadow's voice was beginning to fade as her focus, finally, began to shift solely to Terra. The monster was slow in its wake, she almost wanted to charge ahead to force it to take control. Rainpaw couldn't remember the last time _she_ won a fight on her own skill- every time in sparring she would force herself back- scared that the monster would accidentally kill one of her clanmates- and, therefore, give the match to her rival. In those few battles against the other clans, she always did _something_ predictable to render her too injured to continue a fight before it could truly begin. Now, she couldn't do either. Giving the match to the tom would only ensure her death.

The only way she remembered how to win a fight was by letting the monster fight it for her.

"Well, if you aren't a tourist," a stray grunt of effort made her blink back into focus from her racing thoughts, her silent debate on whether or not to let the monster do its bidding coming to an abrupt end. What would be the point, then, of what little progress she made destroying it if she just let it do whatever it wanted? The she-cat turned halfway to see behind her, Whiteshadow and one of the rogue's paws crossed, and with his positioning, Rainpaw could tell that _she_ had been the real target. Whiteshadow had defended her. Caeli briefly caught her gaze, a menacing shine to her light blue eyes as a threatening smile appeared on her face.

"Then that means you're a trespasser. Any and all trespassers are our enemies. And enemies must be eliminated at all costs."

Whiteshadow hissed as he forcefully shoved her back a few steps, Caeli was light on her paws as she bounced back with a grin. The tom's tail swayed as he hesitated, only for a moment, before dropping into a stance unfamiliar to the Stormclan apprentice. The rogue's flamboyant facade dropped for a second, recognition shining in her eyes before she charged forward with a snarl. The Blazeclan tom's ears shifted backward before he called out to her, his eyes never leaving the approaching enemy.

"Rainpaw, don't take your eyes off him!" The words were barely out of his mouth before Caeli reached him, a last-second dodge saving him from the claws lashing at his face. Rainpaw blinked, watching them as they began their fight. She had never seen anything so… beautiful before. Every one of their actions, every one of their mistakes, was followed by a counter from the other. Caeli lunged forward with unforgiving speed, Whiteshadow stepped out of the way while simultaneously bringing a paw to the back of her head to use her own momentum against her. The she-cat snapped her legs forward, front paws slamming against the ground to forcefully stop herself before shifting ever-so-slightly to the side, one of her back legs kicking out to knock him off balance. The tom leaped backward, the muscles in his hind legs tightening before springing forward with that same momentum. It was a constant back-and-forth between the two, and in the few seconds that it started, Rainpaw could see that Whiteshadow had the immediate advantage of experience.

 _Wait, what did Whiteshadow say to me?_

"Rainpaw, look out!"

The warrior's attention- turned away from his opponent and to her- earned him a fresh wound to his shoulder as Caeli took advantage of his concerned nature. The tom hissed before reciprocating the strike, but not before his words finally registered in Rainpaw's muddled thoughts. _Huh?_ The apprentice turned around swiftly.

Just in time to see a paw enter her field of vision before the world went dark.

…

" _Again!"_

 _Onyx's rough tone, like claws against rocks, made a shiver of apprehension trail down her spine as she slowly- painstakingly- moved her shaking paws underneath her to try and find the strength to push herself up. Somewhere nearby, she could hear the taunting snickers of Cobalt and Sun- risking their professionalism in favor of making fun of her. Rainkit felt hot tears prick at the corners of her eyes, but she pushed them away before they could fall._

 _A few pawsteps in front of her was Soot- the tom whose pelt and personality lingered between light and dark, dancing on the borders of black and white. His eyes, normally a gentle and soft amber, were burning with the intensity of the sun beating down on them that day. The stone beneath the pads of her paws was hot to the touch, causing her to hiss beneath her breath in discomfort. It would no doubt leave blisters that she would have no way of healing. Those blisters would lead to scars._

 _Always scars. Those never went away… never from her heart, her mind, nor her body. Not that anybody seemed to be aware of them but her._

" _Yield." More of a statement than a question from the other kit's mouth, the sun in his eyes hotter than the sun overhead. If she didn't already feel like melting because of the temperature, his smoldering gaze- an expression that a kit should never have to wear, yet, here he was- froze her in place even as it tried to set her on fire. Rainkit mustered the strength she couldn't find in her body to glare at him instead, her jaw setting as she slowly pushed herself up. Soot grunted, something close to annoyance, something close to a scoff of what could be pity. She never understood him._

 _The tom-kit charged forward, smoother and more confident than the other kits had when she sparred with them. One thing was certain between them all, the envy was shared between her and the other kits; Soot was the best._

 _Rainkit bit back a yowl of pain as his paw connected with her head, sending her tumbling over herself before coming to a stop beside a pile of rocks. Soot sauntered in her direction, a lazy movement accompanied by a bored expression on his face._

" _Yield," he repeated in a drawl, stopping just in front of her paws as he towered overhead. The blue kit blinked the daze from her eyes, one of her ears stinging from a fresh cut. The wounds they caused to each other was supposed to be minimal- whenever Haze was the instructor of the day, he never ordered for them to unsheathe their claws. "To prevent an early death, don't have time to replace you right now," he would always say with a flippant expression before pitting them against each other._

 _But Haze wasn't here right now. The instructor of the day was Onyx and the black-furred brute hardly seemed to care how much blood was shed. A few new open slashes spread across the side of her neck, staining her blue fur with her red. Some primal part of her seethed at the thought someone was making her bleed, that the red in her fur was hers and hers alone._

" _Never," she found her voice, however small and gravely. She really should've had a drink at the river before beginning their match. Her tongue was dry from her heavy pants, and the burning sun in the sky only seemed to grow hotter as the match dragged on. Rainkit met Soot's gaze again, surprise making the snarl on her face drop as she saw the sad expression on his. In a soft voice, he spoke in a whisper._

" _If you keep this up, you'll die. Onyx won't stop me."_

 _To say she was shocked would be an understatement. But he was right, the heat made Onyx all the more irritable, and he would probably look the other way if Soot wounded her enough to bleed out. None of the other kits would step up either, and Haze and the other caretakers were out hunting (at least, that's what they said they were doing. They usually never came back with any prey from their trips). And one look in his eyes told her that Soot wouldn't stop, because if he did, then_ he _would be next._

" _Only the strongest can live," Soot mumbled as his claws cupped her muzzle, tilting her head back and revealing her throat. His eyes trailed down her neck, stopping at the point where one slash would end her quickly. "Only the selfish can survive. I have to be strong enough. And if killing you makes me selfish by giving me another day, then I will gladly be selfish."_

 _Rainkit closed her eyes, swallowing thickly. Only the strongest can live, only the selfish can survive. That's what Haze taught her and all the others. In the end, you may fight for your family, but if there was a chance for you to save your own skin, then you were required to take it. No one was going to save you, no one was going to take your place, because that would be selfless._

 _Selflessness costs you your life._

 _It went against everything her mother taught her from birth: that fighting for others was not only the right thing to do but the thing that makes life worth living. After all, if you let others die all the time to save yourself, you'd end up alone._

 _What would be the point of living if you were alone?_

 _Rainkit opened her eyes again, the fight draining out of her at the sudden thought of her mother. She was growing quite skilled at pushing away the memories of her clan, and it only came in brief flashes nowadays. She didn't know if she was glad or terrified that she was beginning to forget specific names and faces. But her family, those were the ones she could never forget._

 _Her mother's scent. Her brother's goofy smile. Her father's sunny laughter. Snowstrike's gentle voice. Bluekit's silly games. Streamrunner's hysterical impression of a fox._

 _But then, there was more, and not of her family, and not knowing who it was slowly driving her mad. After the small memory though- because while it passed through her mind, she indulged herself in the fleeting moment of riveting joy- there was always a pit in her chest, like a part of her was missing and it wasn't just the memories._

 _Another kit's wary copper eyes that were always warmer after speaking with her. Their soft-to-the-touch grey pelt that Rainkit always made a point to brush against at every opportunity. The serious tone of their voice and the stiff way they spoke always intrigued her._

 _Their guarded laughter, light and brief whenever she managed to bring it out with her foolish antics. Their mollifying voice as they took over singing her lullaby. The way they held onto her- so selfishly and so tightly at night without the prying eyes of others- and Rainkit reciprocated because she never wanted to let go. The way her heart raced when in their presence and the smile that was always unbidden shining through._

 _Rainkit really missed whoever that was._

" _Goodbye, raindrop."_

 _A twinge of annoyance raced through her chest, her shoulders stiffening and eyes narrowing at the tom in front of her. Soot flexed his claws, raising one of his paws into the air so those ivory and sharp tips could gleam in the sunlight. Ever a show-off he could be at times._

 _Rainkit didn't want to die. Not here, and certainly not now._

 _Not when she couldn't remember who that was in the memories that made her the happiest… as well as the saddest because they were fading more and more._

 _She wasn't going to die here. She wasn't going to die until she could remember who that was._

 _Soot's claws came down, and at the last second, Rainkit's jaw shot out, faster than either of them could imagine, teeth latching onto his leg and pulling him off balance. The tom let out a small grunt of pain, stumbling forward as she pushed herself up and away from him. The blue-furred kit let out a harsh breath, adrenaline racing through her as a grin pulled at her lips. It felt strange, unfamiliar, yet it felt so right._

 _The desire to see_ his _pelt covered in red was strong, the sensation igniting her body more than the sun ever could and energizing her in a way her adrenaline failed to._

" _I'm not dying here, Soot," she found it so easy to laugh for some reason, but she didn't care. It felt good. "So enough with that nonsense, we have a match to finish, don't we?"_

 _The tom whirled to face her direction, a confused grimace on his face at her sudden change of behavior before he shook his head to himself. A huff escaped his lips as he rolled his shoulders, flexing his claws. Preparing himself for an actual fight._

" _As if you could beat me, raindrop."_

" _Only one way to find out."_

 _Even if she lost the match, if she did well enough, perhaps Onyx would actually stop it before she could die. That's all she needed to do, put on a good show for him._

 _None of that mattered to her._

 _She wasn't going to die here._

 _She wouldn't allow herself to die until she could remember who that was._

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

"So… uh… just to make things clear," the sunset in his eyes glimmered with nervousness as he padded by her side, the cold air stinging his face and causing the scar on his forehead to throb, "you're not mad at me?"

Flarepaw paused briefly, turning her silver eyes to him. Sootpaw held her gaze as he stood stock-still, ears twitching to show his discomfort and his nerves. When she said that she had wanted to talk to him in private, away from camp to show that this was serious, the tom thought she would immediately start yelling at him for almost allowing the ex-prisoner to kill him. But she had been completely silent as she led the way to who knows where… which only made the tom even more nervous.

Her eyes searched his face for a few seconds before she gave him one of her gentler smiles, a faint glimmer of amusement shining in the moon.

"I never said I wasn't mad," she sighed and began walking again, leaving him to catch up, "but it won't do either of us any good if I yelled at you for it." She glanced at him sideways. "Besides, it wouldn't be the first time, and I doubt it will be the last, that you do something so ridiculously reckless, _clueless flea-brain_."

Sootpaw scowled in response before grumbling, "I did what I had to do to help."

"You always do," Flarepaw's voice was gentle, almost a whisper as she turned her eyes in his direction again. Despite the adoration shining in her eyes as she looked at him, Sootpaw could clearly see concern shrouding it. "That's one of the things I love about you… but it's also one of the things I hate."

"That…" the tom cleared his throat, glancing away in his bashfulness. "Makes no sense."

"It's not supposed to."

The Commoner sighed serenely as he took in his surroundings, the sunlight bouncing off of every particle of snow and making him squint at its brightness. He missed the color green. He missed the warmth of the sun. He missed the sound of the river that separated Blazeclan and Stormclan and the gentle waves of the lake in their territory. As beautiful as the snow was, the cold was unforgiving and he didn't like being cold.

Sootpaw decided Leaf-bare was the worst season the moment it took his two friends away from him. Plus, he hated the constant numbness in his paws whenever he walked around the territory.

"Can Leaf-bare be over soon," he spoke, if only to fill the silence that settled between them. It wasn't as tensed as it was the morning before, but Sootpaw was never fond of silence. "I'm starting to get tired of the cold."

"Is it bothering you?" The tom was confused for a second before he noticed her gaze shifting to the scar on his face. He huffed out a breath that crystallized instantly before shaking his head. The throbbing and dizziness had gone down after a day of inactivity- or half a day if he didn't want to count the morning of the prisoner fight- and now it was only a gentle throb when he wasn't outside. But right now, with a cool breeze sweeping through the forest, the trees shivering and branches rattling, it was beginning to sting.

"I'm fine, Flarepaw."

"It was just a question," her gaze tore away from the scar to meet his eyes, a spark of warning entering the silver. "You don't need to be so defensive."

"It's just…" he sighed in frustration, shaking his head, "Nothing. I'm fine."

They had stopped again, the Grand Royal apprentice turned to face him and Sootpaw turned partly away from her. Flarepaw kept her gaze on her face, while the Commoner stared down at the ground, at the trees overhead, in front of him; anything but her. The whispers were having a field day recently, most brief thoughts of Shrewpaw and Bluepaw made them escape from their confinement in his mind.

"You know you can talk to me, Sootpaw," she spoke with a tone of hesitance, clearly unsure of how much to push and how much to just let him be. He almost felt guilty for making it so difficult for her. Flarepaw was trying her best, and he thought he was doing the same. He knew he should try harder, something, anything to make it easier.

He just didn't want to at the moment.

"Did you bring me all the way out here just to say that?"

A flicker of disappointment entered her gaze before she turned away again, continuing down their designated pathway with a sigh. "No, I'm just letting you know."

"I don't need a constant reminder."

"Then that'll be the last."

Something akin to panic flickered in his chest at her words as he trotted after her, ears falling flat as he exhaled heavily through his nose. It was strange, he realized; his mind was telling him to push her away, to leave her before she could do the same, while every other part of him wanted to hold her tightly and never let go. He knew without a doubt that he loved her, and Sootpaw knew that that was what he was scared about the most. Nothing good will come for him if he pursued her as he did, Wildfire was evident of that.

But to just _let_ that tom win… that wasn't Sootpaw's style.

"We're here."

The tom blinked out of his thoughts as he glanced at her before looking around. They were in a small clearing surrounded by dead bushes weighed down by snow sitting on top of it. The center held a few boulders, hardly big enough for them to sit on (not that it would be comfortable). All in all, it looked like just another clearing to him.

"And… what's here?"

When she didn't answer immediately, the tom turned to face her. A frown immediately pulled at his lips at her clouded expression, a noticeable stiffness in her jaw as she took in a deep, chilling breath. It looked like she didn't want to be here at all.

"Flarepaw?" He stepped closer to her, unsure of what to do. If there was one thing he hated about his contradictory whispers, it was that it always left him worried he would say or do the wrong thing. That he would do or say something that would accidentally hurt whoever he was talking to… and he wouldn't care, not until much later anyway, if at all.

"After the fire," the tom blinked at her words before shaking away his muddled thoughts to step closer to her, enough for their fur to brush. She looked at him in appreciation before giving him a sad smile that only furthered his confusion. "When Forestclan gave us this territory and I slowly began acting like myself again… I immediately wanted to do everything I could to somehow make it up to Wildfire."

"Make it up to him?" Sootpaw's nose wrinkled as he scowled, "make what up?"

Flarepaw chuckled, the sound holding no humor. "I told you, I used to blame myself for their deaths. I think a part of me still does."

His ears flattened immediately.

"Flarepaw, it's not-"

"Not my fault," she met his gaze evenly, giving him a firm nod. "I know. I'm still trying to understand that. But back then, all I felt was guilt. I threw myself into my training and back into his strict rules and routine." She stepped away from him then, taking a few steps farther into the clearing. "The training, the regime, the act… the punishment for failing at any of those, it was all the same."

She looked around, and Sootpaw felt compelled to do the same, trying in vain to see the things she was. Snow, snow, and more snow. He gave up trying.

"Even without my brother, even without my mother… everything was the same. Everything, except me." She finally took in a deep breath, head tilting back as she blew it out. "Wildfire was as strict as ever, replacing Flamepaw with Gingerpaw and placing me back in second place. I accepted that this endless cycle of training and punishments and always being second best was my life. I didn't want to break away from it because I didn't see the point. I didn't want a life that was my own if my mother wasn't in it... if Flamepaw wasn't at my side."

"But…?" Sootpaw stood at her side, curling his tail around hers. A smile pulled at her lips.

"Then, Sagepaw came up to me one day," she looked around her, "in this very clearing. He said that he was my brother, too. And, of course, I didn't believe him. I walked away from him without a word, but when I came back the next day, he was here again."

Sootpaw felt his own smile prick at the corner of his lips. Sagepaw could be very persistent when he wanted to be. Flarepaw's gentle smile was as nostalgic as it was happy.

"Over and over again, he repeatedly said that he was my brother. That Willowflame raised him alongside his Noble mother, and that the reason I never knew was that it was meant to be a secret. I eventually grew tired of it, of him, and I got so annoyed that I went to Wildfire to tell him of this nonsense," her smile disappeared as a scowl took its place, "and his reaction told me that everything that Sagepaw said was true."

Sootpaw followed her gaze to the rocks, no longer wanting to see what she did.

"This was the place that I found out I had another brother, still alive… and this inadvertently became the last place Wildfire ever punished me, the last place I _allowed_ him to hurt me," Flarepaw turned back to face him. "This is the place where Sagepaw helped make me feel strong because, for the longest time, I felt like I wasn't."

Sootpaw blinked at her as she stood directly in front of him now, biting her lip. There was hesitance shining in the moon, and the sunset was equally as wavered.

"A while ago, you asked… you asked if I could train you."

The tom blinked widely before his jaw dropped, his ears perking up high above his head and his fur bristling in excitement. Of course, he never forgot about that. But… then Shrewpaw and Bluepaw died, and Sootpaw completely pushed away his desires because _what was the point_? It was too late for him to get strong enough to save them, so _what was the point_?

"I'm offering to train you now, Sootpaw. It's clear to me that you don't like me fighting for you, but I'm not just going to sit by and watch you get hurt. This way, we're at least making the effort to protect you."

"Does that mean you think I'm weak?"

"I told you before, physical prowess does not equal true strength to me by any means," Flarepaw spoke with conviction in her voice, eyes narrowed in determination. "By clan standards, sure; you're weak. You don't know how to properly fight, but that's easily fixable."

"I…" He didn't know why he hesitated. This was what he wanted, to grow strong enough to protect his friends. Not himself, never himself. But what was the point now? Adderpaw and Mousepaw were more capable than he was, even more so when they were together. The only thing Sootpaw was good at was continuing to stand up even if it hurt to simply breathe.

He supposed he was scared. The last time he and Flarepaw came close to actual training, he found out his friends were dead or dying. Would the same thing happen this time if he went through with it?

 _But without Shrewpaw and Bluepaw, what's the point in learning how to fight now?_

"Talk to me, Sootpaw," he had forgotten how close she was to him, a frown pulling at her lips as she searched his gaze. "You're getting farther and farther away from me, and I don't know what to do. This is all new to me."

His brows furrowed as he pressed against her pelt, his muzzle brushing against hers. "I'm right here, Flarepaw."

"What's going on in your mind?" She redirected, and Sootpaw could only let out a heavy sigh in response.

 _Everything. So much that I can't understand it._ He couldn't open his mouth, he couldn't even mutter the words, and he knew that if he tried to speak, the only thing that would come out would be an incoherent mumble. _Isn't this what I wanted?_

 _What's the point? What's the point?_ The whispers were relentless, truthful instead of taunting. _They're already dead, Bluepaw was the one you were doing this for. He was your brother, your den-mate, the only thing close to family you ever had because your mother and father didn't want you._

 _You let him die. You failed him. You were supposed to protect your brother and you failed him. You were supposed to protect all of them. So what's the point now?_

Sootpaw closed his eyes heavily, exhausted with his own mind and not wanting to worry Flarepaw (although he was probably failing at that). _What's the point? What's the point? You weren't strong enough to protect them. You'll never be strong enough._

 _...Yes… I will be._ He opened his eyes as he looked at the she-cat who never left his side, staring at him with concern and showing a great deal of patience she wasn't known for. He could see the millions of questions burning in her silver gaze, making them bright and watery. _She's giving me a chance to be._

 _What's the point? What's the point?_

 _What's the point? The point is: I'm weak. I'm weak, and that's the reason I keep failing. But like she said, that's fixable. I can get better, I can be better._

 _For her, for me. For us._

 _I_ will _get better. So something like what happened to Bluepaw and Shrewpaw doesn't happen again. Not on my watch._

"Flarepaw."

"Yes?"

"I just have one question."

"Ask me anything." And he knew, right then and there, that if he truly did ask her anything, she would give him the answers. She would do anything for him, and he wanted to do the same for her.

A brilliant and playful smile- so familiar to a time before his mask fell away- pulled at his lips. It made her gasp almost inaudibly, a sound full of relief.

The sunset was bright and blazing once again.

"When do we start?"

…

 _ **A/N: Ah, what a nice way to jump back into things: with good ol' raindrop hurt and Sooty still fighting his doubts XD. Apologies if it seemed all over the place, this is my first time jumping back into this, so naturally I need to fall back into the rhythm of things, but I'm happy with how this turned out. I needed that break. Anywho, I'm gonna go cry while listening to the RWBY Volume 6 soundtrack on repeat. I hope you enjoyed!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **If it truly came down to it, would you risk your own life to save someone else? (Examples: a stranger, a friend/acquaintance, significant other, family member)**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations19**_


	63. Chapter 58: Only The Selfish Can Survive

_**A/N: Well… my summer has gotten off to a very busy start lol. I have only now realized I've turned into one of those people who follow a strict schedule every day (like I need to do certain things at certain times of the day or else it throws everything else off). Is that bad? Ehh… we'll find out eventually. In other news, I'm still undecided if I want to start a new story or not, continue with Renegades as well, or just stay with this story. I'll figure it out, it's only the second week of summer after all! (And pursuing my own original story is kinda scary, to be honest, but I kinda like the challenge.) PS: RWBY continues to destroy my life in the best way possible and I wish I could go to a panel one of these days. *Sigh* A girl can dream…**_

 _ **Also, THANK YOU THE UNNAMED GUEST FOR THE FANART! Sadly the file is too big for me to actually use it for the cover art, but I will treasure it for the rest of my life! Thank you so much!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **silhouette amongst stars-**_ First off, love your name btw. Thank you! I'm very excited with how things are turning out because now we're gonna start getting the ball rolling. If there is one thing I hate about summer, it's the heat. I'm not a fan, I've never been a fan, and I don't think I ever will be a fan. I much prefer cold weather over hot weather, so I'm kinda jealous that its winter in my story right now. Thanks for letting me know that some people read the author's notes instead of skipping straight to the story (cause I do that sometimes, apologies other authors), and thanks for empathizing. I am a little sad with how that turned out, but I can only keep moving forward from here on out. I'm just glad that I don't have to have that pressure anymore of hiding that from him, even if he didn't take it so well. Hmm… I don't think I'd risk my life for just anybody. Probably only my closest family and my best friend. Does that make me selfish?

 _ **Blue Wolf (Guest)-**_ Love the name by the way. Not a problem! Silent readers are great, too. But yeah, it took me a while to figure out how to leave reviews on other stories (even if I don't leave reviews too often… I'm an honorary silent reader through and through!) Thank you! Don't worry, real-life Leafstar will just give you some sass, that's all XD. Well, I may have some answers if you'd like to leave your questions. I say may because, you know… spoilers. _Second Review:_ Thank you and as much as the wait is worth it, I will try not to go on small hiatuses again like that so out of nowhere. Sad-happy tears… would they be sappy? Nah, even if Soot leaves, he'll come back (...maybe…) I can't wait either, it's gonna be so much fun… for me and Flare, not so much for Soot. I would probably only risk my life for my best friend and like… one of my cousins, as well as my two little cousins, but that's about it. Nonsense, I love long reviews! I also love reading people's random thoughts and rambles that they come up with while reading my story.

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ Woo… yeah, it's been a while XD I was starting to miss you. I was gonna send White and Rain to hunt you down and bring you back. Thank our ancestors that you're not dead. Summertime, hooray! It's cool if you disappear for a bit. _PYT:_ Yep, yikes for our little raindrop. Answer; no it is not hundreds and thousands of bodies, her nightmares just exaggerate it (but all the ones she _did_ name we're ones she killed, so still quite a bit). She started killing when she was six moons, she was taken when she was four, and she returned when she was ten. So for about four moons, she did kill a bit because they required her too. Some she did on her own, but mostly she did it with the others. It's not a ridiculously high number, but it's also not super-duper low either. Yes, she was only a kit, but she wasn't alone most of the time. Hooray, somebody understood his joke XD. Yes, it's because his name was Ghost. Poor everybody, let's just say that. Poor everybody. _TYA_ : Hmm… I want to go ahead and say Flare, but if it was a sparring match, yes she would throw the match. If it was a fight to the death… well, they wouldn't be fighting to the death now, would they? (wink wink) Yeah, one thing I love about this story and its fight scenes is that it's forcing me to come up with creative fighting styles. I still have quite a bit up my sleeve, and I can't wait to introduce the characters who have these styles. Three cheers for Flarekitty! Hooray! I really love what I did (and what I'm doing) with Windpaw. Especially because she and Rain are technically the first LGBT characters I've ever had the courage to write. Yep, Wind's parents are in an arranged marriage kind of thing (this was hinted at being a tradition in Willowflame's backstory when she states that Wild was arranged to be mates with Goldencloud. Fun fact). I've never really explained that, did I? It's just a simple thing: Sagesplash's family/patriarchal line was always meant to be the "defenders" of Stormclan, like the Grand Royal's personal bodyguards. Being lead Royal sort of got in the way of that. _Soulmate:_ I felt so bad writing that backstory, but I am also proud of how it turned out. Well, here's hoping I'm nice enough to make them make up with him :). They're just cold to her in different ways, but they both equally don't want her. They wanted a tom, they _needed_ a tom. But Windpaw turned out to be a she-cat and ruined their plans, and their hatred for each other was more than enough to stop them from trying again. Yes, in a very round-a-bout way, she cares about Bluepaw lol. We shall see if Gale makes a re-appearance, we shall see indeed. I originally didn't know if I wanted to go through with that concept of Rain simply forgetting about Wind. I'm not adept at dealing with trauma and memories and all that, but the way I think about it: Rain's trauma as a kit sort of forces her to stop the memories of her past from appearing at all. She doesn't allow herself to think about it, she forces herself to forget because she doesn't want to remember her mother dying in front of her. I don't know if that makes sense, but that's how I see it. A few did realize she was holding back, like Cloudstar for example, but they just never truly cared enough to learn why she did that. I love long reviews, so I'll see what I can do about the longer chapters. Some of them just turn out very long. _Flight:_ White-Rain is a great and unexpected duo… I wonder who else could be a duo like them? Well, I can answer that; no, the she-cat was not Rose. Rose and Scarlet died, along with the rest of their scouting patrol. It was just a random friendly she-cat with kits going to the Far-Away Valley. Oof… I was afraid someone would ask me that XD. I'll get their official ages later, but for now; Whiteshadow is a middle-aged warrior, so still not a senior warrior, but not young either. He's a moon or two younger than Red, Leaf, and Wild actually. Rain, Wind, Blue, Berry, Flare, and pretty much all of the apprentices are around the same age (they're almost done with their apprenticeship; which ends at 18 moons for the High Ranks and 17 moons for Low Ranks). So, give or take, they're all around 15 moons. I'll double-check later, but yeah. Wild's always been horrible, what's new? Sometimes it is by chance encounter and unfortunate on the rogue's part, but in the past, hunting for prisoners was a popular past time that most High Ranks did. Nowadays, it's not so common, but it is still a thing and technically not against the rules. Redstar to the rescue! Turbo might make a reappearance later as well, we shall see. _Fight:_ I still have to figure it out, but hey, summer's only started so I have plenty of time to think about it all. Right now, I'm actually working on an original story aside from fanfiction, but as you can see, I'm also doing this still. Wild's backstory is still in the planning process, along with a few others. Any specific requests on who you want to see a backstory for? No, it's not as bad as what he did to Flare, but he does still hurt his apprentice. Rowan's mother is actually dead, died giving birth to him, but Rowan's father is Tigergaze. He's a little distant with his father, mostly because Tiger doesn't know _how_ to be a father or raise a kit without Rowan's mother there, but they're not terrible to each other. Rowan just follows and looks up to Wild more than Tiger. So, it's not bad, just distant (and distance can be closed). _OTSCL:_ Thank you! Backstories take a while to plan and write so it makes sense, but if you have a request I can definitely look into doing one (I have the next one planned for the next mini-arc: hint, it's one of our Forestclan apprentices). I need to have more White-Rain moments… if they survive this. Yep, Caeli and Terra are part of the Twelve. Sort of; keep in mind that there were a few different fighting styles aside from Zero/King's style back when White was there. Caeli recognized it because it was one that _she_ was exclusively taught by Phantom- who learned the same styles as White did (back when he was still Ghost). I wouldn't say they were the best, but that's eventually what they ended up becoming from the younglings. Ghost was chosen on a whim, but Phantom was chosen for his skill. So, in a sense, Phantom was the best of the younglings and Ghost was always second best. Has that changed? Maayyybbeee. Yeah… knocked out. Let's go with that. And all your questions will possibly be answered soon. Yes, that match with rogue-Soot was raindrop's first experience with the monster. Sootpaw's got ambition, I'll give him that. Let's hope Flare can make something out of it. _Questions:_ I think everybody _can_ be redeemed, but that doesn't mean they _should_ be redeemed, you know? I think I'm a hybrid of a realist and a pessimist, mostly realist though. I'm not actually sure if I believe in soulmates, but they do make for great storytelling. Hmm… I have to say Soulmate is my favorite, mostly because it is my most ambitious one yet. Character-wise, however, I'd say probably Promises as well. My favorite food is Pad Thai. Thanks, I don't understand why my anxiety has been acting up a lot recently, but it's calming down now with my scheduled days and my workouts (when I got the panic attack, I had decided to take a break from working out for that month. Not smart, but I wanted to focus on school instead). I… have never heard of those instruments. They all look really cool though, but I'd still stick to piano personally. Same, I think I'd only risk my life for, give or take, four people specifically (my best friend, one of my cousins, and my two little cousins). It's nice to know that someone is keeping track of the Twelve. I can give you their listings: Phantom is one, Spirit is two, Ignis is three, Aqua is four, Terra is five, Caeli is six, Lux is eight, and Rook is ten. We still need seven, nine, eleven, and twelve introduced. I haven't seen it yet, I'll probably just wait until it's out on Netflix or something. I'll listen to the song though! Bingo, you are 100% correct on the chapter name. Whew… that's a long response. Don't feel bad about disappearing for so long, as long as you continue to enjoy the story, I'll be patient! Thanks for coming back though!

 _ **Ekidna-**_ Hooray, it only took them seven chapters lol. Flare's learning, leave her alone XD. She's slow sometimes. And yes, the next time it's a Rain-White chapter, it's gonna be a fun time. Only the selfish can survive, I'm actually mad at myself for not using these two earlier. I'm a very selfish person, and I don't think I would run head-first into danger to save someone I didn't know. Maybe though, if I was put in the situation, I might react differently.

 _ **Mad Hat Dragon-**_ Thank you! I don't know if I'm afraid to die. I don't _want_ to die, and I'll avoid it as much as I can, but if it came down to it, I don't think I'm truly afraid of it. I still won't risk myself for someone I hardly know though.

 _ **Rainbow Badge (Guest)-**_ Aww, you're so adorable. Thank you for leaving a review, especially because you didn't have to! Most of the other apprentices- outside of the main casts- will get their own time to shine sometime later on, but now and then Shadepaw will make his reappearances. Unfortunately, Nightfang- and Junipercloud for that matter- has long since passed away, but he was a great character to write for. Lol, meme-able characters. I understand. I adore my Windpaw and Rainpaw ship because it is my first ever LGBT pair ever created and actually used as a partial focus for the story. Now that I myself am mostly out of the closet, I want to look into writing more stories with more LGBT characters in the future. Windpaw's backstory is probably what I'm most proud of right now, even if it was a bit on the sad side. Huh, no that's not weird; I can _totally_ see Flarepaw as a bi disaster XD. Perhaps in another life. Hmm… I can make Blue and Ginger friends, maybe. To the outline, I go! Thank you, and all I have to say is, come out when you feel like you're ready and it's actually safe for you to come out. There's no rush, and there's no need to put a deadline on yourself for when you have to come out. Thank you and thanks once again for leaving a review! They really brighten my day, especially when I get some from new people. I hope to see another review from you in the future, but if not, please enjoy the story regardless!

 _ **Echonight (Guest)-**_ Thank you! I guess I am my own harshest critic. I do have a plan for Redstar's story, but that won't come until a bit later. Thank you and I will keep writing until this story is finished haha. Thanks for leaving a review.

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

"Do you need to rest, Sootpaw?"

"...No… I… am fine…"

"Maybe we should stop for a bit."

"No! No! No! I can do this, I can- whoa!"

Flarepaw skidded to a stop, a flurry of the soft white powder beneath her paws flying into the air as she turned halfway around to look behind her, a brief moment of confusion flashing through her mind at suddenly not being able to see the tom that had been struggling to keep up there. Silver eyes blinked in the low morning light before she took a few cautious steps in the direction she came from, letting out a huff of amusement at what she saw.

Sootpaw was partially buried in a small ditch in the ground, spluttering as he took in a mouthful of cold snow. The tom let out a long breath, pulling himself out of the small hole and collapsing on the snow top, his cheek pressing against the specks of ice and marveling in the sensation of the chilly earth against his overheated body. It felt wonderful, Flarepaw herself had fought off the temptation to lay on the snow. The amber furred apprentice padded slowly up to him, adrenaline still coursing through her veins and heart pounding in excitement from their run.

"You doing okay there?"

The tom tried speaking, but his words were muffled by the compact snow he was currently trying to bury his head in. Flarepaw let out a breath of a chuckle, sitting just in front of him.

"Try again."

Sootpaw groaned dramatically as he lifted his head just enough to speak clearly. "Okay, okay. Maybe I do need a break."

"I thought so," she fought off an amused smile as she lifted one of her aching paws to give it a lick. "You're doing a lot better though. Five days already and you can almost make it the whole route without stopping. I'm quite impressed, actually."

Sootpaw blinked up at her from where he lay, waiting for the moment where the snow was freezing once again rather than refreshing to his warm body. "How long did it take you?"

Flarepaw looked down at him, face forming an expression close to a grimace as nostalgic memories surfaced in her mind. She knew deciding to train Sootpaw in a similar way Willowflame had trained her, while effective, would bring up nothing but memories she had been trying to forget for a while. They weren't bad memories by any means; she loved being with her mother for any reason, and when it was just them two- without her brother's whining or her father's overbearing presence- Flarepaw never wanted to stop training even when she could barely move her body from exhaustion. It felt nice being praised, of course it did, but the satisfaction she felt at being able to (mostly) keep up with her mother was what truly made her happy.

There was just one obvious difference between her own training and now, a difference that sent a pang through her heart every time she allowed her conscience to return to her surroundings.

This wasn't Blazeclan territory. This route that she created was not the same route Willowflame and her ran through every early morning. And Willowflame would never be able to run through this route because of her.

 _Stop._

"Flarepaw?"

She blew out a steadying breath to reel in her wandering mind and regrets. Flarepaw spoke in a quiet tone, "you have to keep in mind that this territory is quite different than our old one. This track is different, and I'm sorry; I've tried to make it as close to the original, but-"

"Hey," Sootpaw pushed himself up, wincing slightly from his disagreeing soreness as he stepped up to her. There was not a single ounce of hesitation as he leaned closer to her, nuzzling the side of her neck gently and giving her jaw a tender lick. His lack of uncertainty towards showing her physical affection always made a smile want to pull at her lips. A content and happy Sootpaw equaled a touchy-feely Sootpaw, and she would have him no other way. The sunset simmered with a gentle glow, apologetic and understanding. "Don't. Don't apologize, I should've remembered."

Flarepaw hummed, though whether in agreement or acceptance, she didn't know either. A sigh escaped her lips before she nodded against him, giving herself a moment to selfishly drown in his presence before pulling away. A playful pout pulled at his lips as she stepped away, but he did nothing as she looked around them.

"To answer your question though," she allowed herself a small laugh, a wistful smile pulling at her lips. "It took me quite a while to be able to keep up with her."

"Was she… fast?" Flarepaw glanced back at him, hearing the hesitance in his tone as he took a few steps in her direction. She could see what he was trying to do, though she didn't know if she wanted to go through with it. Talking to the graves of Willowflame and Flamepaw had kept her sane those first few moons after the fire, it continued keeping her grounded even after what felt like so long. Talking _about_ them, however, was a different story. She could hardly bring herself to do it- because it was a painful reminder that they weren't around anymore, using the past tense as she was supposed to.

But perhaps, as much as it hurt, it could also work to heal her from the wounds that had been scarred over but never truly recovered. Considering she was using the same methods Willowflame had used when training her, Flarepaw figured it would be unavoidable now, especially with wanting to open up and be honest to Sootpaw even more. After all, she couldn't fault him for being curious.

Despite his curiosity, however, she also knew that he would _never_ force her to do anything- even if it was something as simple as talking about her mother.

A grateful smile pulled at her lips as she turned away from him, eyes set to the path in front of her that she had mentally mapped when creating the route for them.

"She was the fastest, she was always one step ahead of me no matter how much I pushed myself. And the way she ran," Flarepaw's smile was more noticeable now, eyes clouded with her memories as she looked off in the distance, "I've never seen someone move with such confidence, such surety before."

"How so?"

"Would you believe me if I said I think she would've been able to run with her eyes closed and never stumble?"

"You're kidding," Sootpaw stood at her side, a pleased smile on his face. He looked around at the bare trees before wrinkling his nose. "I don't even think I can _walk_ without at least bumping into a few bushes and trees."

"It just takes practice and time," Flarepaw said before shaking out her pelt, preparing herself to continue their run. "Fortunately, she had a lot of both. And it paid off."

"Hmm," Sootpaw hummed in agreement, meeting her gaze for a moment and saying the words he couldn't say out loud; _thanks for sharing_. She felt like _she_ should be the one thanking him, and for a brief second, she allowed herself to lean over and give his cheek a grateful lick. He smiled sunnily before blinking at her, something akin to awe shining in the sunset. Flarepaw couldn't describe how overjoyed she was seeing them so bright again, but beneath it all, there was an underlying sense of worry. _How long?_ She wondered, _how long until they become dull again?_ "Wait, does that mean you can walk with your eyes closed without running into anything?"

"Enough distractions," Flarepaw purred playfully, "your break is over."

"But you didn't answer my question!"

"But don't think I haven't realized that you're trying to extend your break."

Sootpaw grumbled under his breath before she took off again, a steady pace at first that allowed him to fall back into a familiar rhythm. Slowly but surely, Flarepaw pushed their slow trot into a run, testing to see how fast and how far she could go before the tom began struggling.

Running had always been one of her least favorite parts of training, but Willowflame had made it tolerable.

Now with Sootpaw here, he made it kind of fun.

…

Flarepaw almost felt bad every time the tom failed to dodge or block her strike, but if he was annoyed by it, it certainly didn't show on his smiling face.

"Okay, I think it's settled," Sootpaw huffed out tiredly, though the smile never left, "you're too fast."

Her whiskers twitched in amusement as she shook her head gently, not wanting to remind him that she was technically forcing herself to go slower than usual. She stood a few pawsteps in front of him, humming in thought as she looked at him up and down. He wasn't that much taller than her, certainly nowhere near Rowanpaw's bulk. Quite frankly, Flarepaw imagined that he could actually be _faster_ than her one day. _But not right now… so how do I help him with that?_ She so desperately wanted to ask for assistance, to ask someone how she was supposed to find a way to train another apprentice. The way she learned her skills was probably different than the way he did.

Willowflame had always just pushed her to react as quickly as her mother moved, and over time, it became second nature for Flarepaw. She learned to be as fast as she did because she was _supposed_ to. Perhaps her mother didn't know a better way either.

 _But this isn't working for him_. The tom continued stumbling over himself, and sure it had been only five days since they started, but even then, there should've been _some_ form of familiarity. She met his gaze contemplatively, ignoring the glimmer of confusion that began to shimmer in the sunset. A pensive hum escaped her lips before she blew out a breath, relaxing her body from its prepared stance and padding up to him.

His smile turned sheepish as he glanced down at his paws. "I'm not getting any better, am I?"

"Everyone learns differently, Sootpaw. I've been trying to train you in the way I was taught," Flarepaw shook her head again, "that's my mistake."

"Or maybe I'm just bad?" He shrugged, a discouraged look dimming the sunset and causing a flicker of panic to flare in her chest. The she-cat shook her head as she tapped his nose with her paw, a gentle reprimand.

"No," silver eyes narrowed, "you're not _just bad_ , Sootpaw. No one is _just bad_. Training takes more time and patience than anybody likes to talk about. Don't give up before you even try."

"Okay, okay," Sootpaw sighed, shaking his head almost comically before bouncing on his toes. "I'm ready."

"If it's alright with you," Flarepaw murmured slowly, mulling over her thoughts before nodding to herself, "I'd like to try a different way."

For his part, Sootpaw just shrugged and nodded along. Flarepaw could almost forget about the days where he wasn't wearing his smile, what with how sunny it was now. It chased away the cold winds, the dark and gloomy shadows crafted by the grey clouds overhead. The purr in his voice was accompanied by the gentle glimmer in the sunset, "you're the mentor here. You get to decide."

Flarepaw's lips quirked, and for a second she finally realized there was no reason for her to fight her smile when around him. It was strange, being able to do the things she normally had to hide from the rest of the clan to preserve her image as Grand Royal apprentice. It was the first ounce of freedom she had the privilege of feeling, and Flarepaw was almost embarrassed by how selfishly she wanted to embrace it.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, but what does that have to do with anything?"

 _Oh, Sootpaw_ , her eyes closed briefly as she took in a deep breath to steady her racing heart, _you have no idea how much that means to me._ For the tom to say it so quickly, with no trace of hesitation in his voice. As if saying anything but that- the undeniable truth- was ridiculous. Sootpaw blinked at her with furrowed brows, clearly not understanding just how much his words affected her in the best way possible.

Flarepaw's silver gaze met his golden-yellow eyes, a spark of what could only be mischief appearing in them.

"Then, close your eyes for me."

The grey-furred tom looked even more confused before wordlessly following her directions. Flarepaw hummed in appreciation to his compliance before stepping closer, standing a step in front of him and shaking away her wandering thoughts. Now was the time to focus, not think about how much she adored him.

"This will be similar to the Circle Training that Whiteshadow has us do," her tone took on a sharper edge, serious enough to get him to pay attention, yet gentle enough not to scare him away. As she spoke, Flarepaw slowly walked around him, softly prodding his body to adjust his stance into a more comfortable one. "But I will add my own twist into it. Listen to my voice, latch onto my scent, hear my pawsteps-" she purposely walked heavier than she normally did, the snow shifting beneath her paws- "and obey my every command"

"Yes ma'am," the tom couldn't help but interject with a playful smirk, head turning gently as he followed her without his sight. He was quite good at it, keeping up with her while his eyes remained closed. Flarepaw purred in amusement, stepping just a bit closer to nip his untorn ear gently and causing him to squeak in surprise.

"No talking," she murmured before repositioning herself away from him again, clearing her throat before continuing. "You asked me earlier if I was able to walk around the forest with my eyes closed. Yes, I can."

Sootpaw opened his mouth, perhaps to shout his excitement and wonder, but he closed it as quickly as he did. Flarepaw felt her smile grow. _At least he follows directions here._

"It's not just a neat little trick, however. Awareness of your surroundings is a pivotal skill that not many warriors deem necessary, for whatever reason. Perhaps, one day, it might even save your life," she paused, both in her movement and her speech as she stood in front of him again. She hoped beyond the stars that he would never have to be in a position where he was in mortal danger… but with Wildfire as their opponent, it was only a matter of time. Flarepaw shook those thoughts away. That's what the point of training Sootpaw was, to make him capable of holding his own against whatever her so-called father had to throw at him. She just hoped it was enough.

"This exercise is quite simple; every time I say back, you leap back as far as you can. Every time I say left, you dodge to the left- same thing if I say right. Every time I say down, you will crouch as low as you can. If you are off-balance when going left or right, drop into a roll. I will be trying to attack you, so if you don't do it quick enough, or you don't crouch low enough, you will get hit, but I will also be going a lot slower at first. You have a few seconds after every command to follow it, and gradually, I will pick up the pace if you're comfortable enough."

"I understand… but, why do my eyes have to be closed?"

"It just makes it that much more exciting, don't you think?"

Sootpaw chuckled, an inkling of nervousness hiding within it, but thrilled nonetheless. Flarepaw nodded to herself, shaking out her pelt in preparation.

"If at any time you wish to stop, just say so and I will, alright?"

"Alright," his smile turned roguish, delighted at the thought of a challenge. "Don't expect me to say it though."

"We shall see," Flarepaw let out a small laugh before the muscles in her body twitched, eyes narrowing in concentration. "Back."

Sootpaw huffed as he leaped backward just in the nick of time, her strike missing his nose by a hairsbreadth. The tom remained light on his toes, ears perked up as he blew out a long breath that crystallized in the frosty air. _Good_. Flarepaw advanced forwards, movements slow and steady.

"Left."

Once again, the tom listened, diving out of the way as she lunged in his direction. The she-cat allowed a moment's pause between every strike.

"Down."

Sootpaw let out a soft grunt as he crouched down, his positioning slightly awkward, but he adjusted swiftly. He was quick to learn from his mistakes, Flarepaw knew this would make training easier later on down the road.

"Right."

From his crouched position, Sootpaw transitioned into a roll to evade her next strike, his head shaking off the loose snow as he stood up. Flarepaw smiled in amusement before shaking out her pelt, letting out a short breath through her nose as she cleared her throat.

 _Time to pick up the pace_.

"Back."

The tom hardly had enough time to move, his teeth gritting and ears twitching as her paw glanced off his whiskers. Flarepaw wasn't discouraged, barely allowing for a moment's pause before she called out, "down."

"Left." Another glancing blow, this time against his shoulder, but Sootpaw only squeezed his eyes tighter in what Flarepaw guessed was determination. "Down."

"Back." She knew how hard it was to leap back from a crouched position, but his effort didn't go to waste. Flarepaw pursued. "Back." The tom bounced back again, ears struggling to remain perked, even though he wanted to flatten them. "Back."

Time was lost to them as they continued, Flarepaw's silver gaze quickly losing focus as she fell into the rhythm. Tell him where to step, give him a second or a heartbeat to follow, strike- if she hit him, she would only tell him to go faster. If she missed, she would progressively pick up the pace. This was one thing she missed the most; drowning in the repetition of going through the motions. Her own form of this kind of training was altered of course, but it was similar enough to make her ache at what she had lost.

The world disappeared from around them, what mattered to her was the tom in front of her and nothing else. He became her world, he became the center of the universe, the brightest star in the darkest of nights. She could forget about the rest of the clan, about the stress and concerns weighing down on her as long as she held the title of Grand Royal apprentice. She could forget her worries about what would happen if someone other than Sagepaw caught them like this, what would happen when the rest of the clan found out. She could forget about all of her past mistakes and greatest regrets, and she could forget about what the treacherous future had in store for them with Wildfire insisting on being a part of it.

None of that mattered.

Only Sootpaw: the Commoner who decided, against all odds and codes and rules, he was going to love her regardless of who she was. Only Sootpaw: the tom who was too selfless for his own good and was probably going to end up dead because of it.

 _Only Sootpaw_.

"Stop." The single word was said in a breathless pant, breaking her concentration and so abrupt that she had to force her entire body to freeze to prevent herself from accidentally hitting him. Flarepaw gritted her teeth, briefly losing her footing against the loose snow as she leaped out of the way to stop herself from barreling into him. Sootpaw collapsed into a sitting position, his breaths heavy and chest moving deeply. Flarepaw herself was a bit winded from having to call out commands.

He finally opened his eyes after a while, smiling tiredly as he shook his head gently. "Whoops, I said it."

Flarepaw let out an airy laugh as she padded over to him, sitting directly at his side and hesitating briefly before resting her head on one of his sagging shoulders. Sootpaw huffed as she did, turning his head in her direction with a smile as he pressed his muzzle to the top of her head. The she-cat closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of contentment. Her muscles twitched with the adrenaline leaving her system now that she had stopped moving, leaving behind a subtle and satisfying soreness. Her paws ached slightly, and she could already imagine just how tired Sootpaw felt.

Once again, the world around them didn't matter. It didn't matter to her that these moments they shared together were virtually life-threatening. It didn't matter that, no matter how much she wished it could be different, they could never show their affection for each other in front of their clanmates. It didn't even matter that, despite her best efforts, they were already on the losing side of their game against Wildfire.

None of it mattered, because, at this moment, she felt as though she _needed_ to selfishly hold onto this feeling of love or else it would slip away. And she believed that once it was gone and she was alone again, the she-cat Flarepaw was trying to be would cease to exist entirely.

All that would be left behind in the aftermath would be a husk even emptier than her previous one.

"I never thanked you, did I?" Sootpaw spoke in a gentle tone, perhaps- just like her- he didn't want to ruin the peaceful atmosphere that washed over them just sitting there. Just breathing. Just _being_. Flarepaw opened her eyes slowly, surprised at how difficult it was and how drowsy she had become surrounded by his warmth and the scent of cold winds and ivy. She purred quietly before repositioning herself to press against him more, embracing him gently and smiling as he returned it without question.

"You never needed to," Flarepaw murmured in return, a pleased smile on her face, "and don't think that you ever need to either. For anything. Being near you is reward enough, Sootpaw."

"I thought you said flattery never gets someone anywhere?"

"I said flattery never gets _you_ anywhere," silver eyes gleamed playfully, "I think it gets me pretty far."

The tom grumbled indignantly, not denying or confirming her words. Flarepaw let out the laugh that bubbled in her chest before tilting her head up, brushing her muzzle against his with a purr. As she pulled away, it was with a parting lick to his cheek before she stepped back and out of the peaceful bubble around him.

"I think that's enough for today. I'm assuming you still have your own training with your _actual_ mentor."

"Yeah, but Thornblaze is nice. If he sees that I'm tired, he'll go easy."

She shook her head. "That's not fair to him. Despite us doing this, he's still your mentor, Sootpaw."

"I know," Sootpaw nodded as he let out a yawn, standing up to stretch out his sore legs and back. "But compared to your training, mine is fairly simple. Aren't you worried that _you'll_ be tired? Stars know what Wildfire has in store for you today."

Flarepaw shrugged, rolling her head on her shoulders with a simple sigh. "I'll survive, don't worry."

"Isn't that my line?"

His grin was too mischievous as he stepped closer in her direction, pressing his nose gently against the outside of one of her ears before giving it a playful nip. Flarepaw laughed quietly as she nudged him with her shoulder, stepping away from him again. If she allowed herself to be close enough to hear his heartbeat, she would never want to leave and they already needed to be back at camp before anyone could notice they were gone.

"I thought I'd steal it for a little bit," she sent him her own smirk before flicking his nose with the tip of her tail, padding away in the direction of the camp. "We should head back already, I'm supposed to be on the Morning Patrol."

"Darn, and here I was hoping I had you to myself for a little while longer."

Flarepaw would be lying if she said her heart didn't skip a beat at his words, pelt warming up bashfully as she glanced over at him. The sunset was now a smoldering flame; so different from the rage-induced infernos that were so similar to Wildfire's hate-filled glares, and so unlike the gentle colors of the fading sun they always were. Entirely its own entity. She was quick to grow in love with it.

"Perhaps another time," she forced herself to say despite how much she wanted to stay here. "You can be patient, no?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"What would you choose if you did?" Her tone was almost challenging.

Sootpaw blinked at her before stepping in her path, stopping their stroll back to camp with a charming and playful smirk. Flarepaw only came to a pause to avoid bumping into him, head tilting back ever-so-slightly to meet his gaze. He took a tiny step closer, and she resisted the urge to step back (or forward).

"Call me selfish, but I'd keep you all to myself. I'd take you somewhere to see the stars, in a place that no one else knows. If only for one night, it'll only be just us and no one else. For however long you'll let me, your scent and your warmth, your smile and your laugh, your voice and your touch… everything will be mine and everything I am will be yours. We'd forget about everyone else because no one else matters. Just us. Just you."

As he spoke, his lips were less of a smirk and more of a bashful smile, ending with a shy grin and a soft, sincere voice. Flarepaw was left speechless, all she was aware of was the rapid beating of her heart and even the inklings of tears in her eyes. She was confused about why she felt like crying, it seemed like a reaction so out of place at a time like this. If only it were so simple to run away, to hide somewhere where it was just them.

One could only dream, and in this case, they both did.

A rueful smile pulled at her lips as she shook her head slowly, closing her eyes as she tilted her head down. "You don't make it very easy to leave, did you know that?"

"Sorry," the glimmer in his eyes told her otherwise.

"No, you're not," Flarepaw grumbled, stepping closer and granting him a lick to his cheek but nothing more. As she walked around him, she could hear him let out a breathy chuckle before trailing behind her. A self-satisfied smile was bright on his face, and if it wasn't so adorable, she might've found it annoying.

They walked in peaceful silence on their path back, Sootpaw humming a jovial tune as he glanced up to the clearing sky. The weather, it appeared, was being merciful for the day. Or perhaps Sootpaw's happiness radiated so strongly, the world felt compelled to match it. Flarepaw smiled to herself, a tranquilness washing over her body and lulling the troubling thoughts that normally held her mind hostage to sleep for just a little while longer.

"I'm still going to thank you, though," Sootpaw spoke up suddenly, "even if you said I don't have to."

"A simple 'thank you, Flarepaw' would suffice."

"Hmm, nope!" He chirped with a smile, "I'm going to find some way to make it up to you."

"Well, I won't try and stop you," she gave him a sidelong glance, "but you really don't need to."

"Well, I _want_ to. So, I will."

Flarepaw rolled her eyes at his logic but said nothing else in response. If only for the few minutes it took for them to return to camp, she allowed herself to believe that it was only the two of them. Only Sootpaw and her. The calm atmosphere that followed them, with the tom's bubbly and joyful aura reaching out to surround her as well with its warmth, was all she would ever feel. With him at her side, free and full of love, she would always be happy. It promised that he would always be by her side no matter when or where. She wished that was true.

Perhaps in her dreams, it was.

And even more, one day in the far and distant future, it could become her reality.

She just wished they would both live long enough to make it come true.

…

 _ **Stormclan**_

…

"Hmm… you'd think that this is the actual test with this crowd."

Bluepaw wrinkled his nose and let out a grunt of agreement as he sat with Windpaw, the two Grand Royal apprentices waiting for their signal to approach the gathered crowd. Streamrunner was at the head of the High Ranks, announcing the momentous event that was about to take place with such dramatic and flamboyant words and movements. At the very least, the copper-eyed she-cat finally figured out where Rainpaw's need for theatrics came from… or rather, her _past_ need for theatrics, she bitterly reminded herself. The Rainpaw now never did anything to draw unnecessary stares of others. The rest of the High Ranks drank up every one of his words, wide-eyed and buzzing with thrilling energy.

It was almost contagious, but Windpaw didn't allow herself to be consumed by the celebrations.

"Is it too late to make a quick escape?" Bluepaw spoke with a scowl, grumbling under his breath as to not garner any of the attention of their clanmates. Much like her, he never enjoyed being the center of attention- he only tolerated it. The grey she-cat huffed out a chuckle, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye with a thoughtful expression.

After their "peaceful" discussion five days ago, the tom did surprise her with how intent he was on making everything up to her. A part of her thought that he should be saving his atonement for when his sister returned, though she figured it was simply because the idea of being friends with Bluepaw was farfetched (and, she would never admit it, it made her a little bit nervous). They had been rivals, close to enemies, for so long- how were they suddenly supposed to start being friends? What's more, aside from Rainpaw herself, Windpaw didn't _have_ any friends. She didn't know _how_ to be a friend to anyone.

Those thoughts only served to make her even more bitter, which wasn't a good thing considering she was- quite literally- about to walk on thin ice.

"Is little Bluekit scared?" She teased, the glimmer in her copper eyes dulling the usual bite in her taunts. It was still there, hidden beneath her mischievous front, but she thought she deserved some sort of reward for at least _trying_ to push it down. Old habits die hard, and her usual routine of saying something to make the tom snap with an equal amount of venom in return was not going down without a fight. But, she was trying! That had to count for something, right? _Right._

Fortunately, Bluepaw seemed to be fighting a similar battle himself. The emotions that flashed across his face at her words made his expressions change just as rapidly, a truly comical sight that made her choke back a laugh of amusement. Instead of snapping back at her, the tom closed his dark green eyes and inhaled slowly, five seconds passed before he exhaled and turned to look at her again.

"Terrified," he deadpanned with a straight face before his lips quirked slightly at the corners. He glanced back out, a glum expression erasing the small smile in an instant. "If only things had been different, maybe this could've even been fun. Now it's just… pointless, you know?"

Yes, she did know. If their lives had been different, if Rainpaw wasn't away who knows where doing who knows what (and possibly dead because of it), if they were _normal_ … then maybe this test could've been enjoyable. With a bubbly ray of blue-furred sunshine at their sides, anything could be fun. But she wasn't here, and she wasn't someone who could outclass the sun with her brightness anymore, so Windpaw could agree that the test was pointless.

"Don't ruin my mood, Bluepaw," Windpaw mumbled with a hidden warning, a frown forming on her face. "We agreed not to think about the what-ifs." _They can only torture us even more…_

"Right, sorry." For his part, the tom did actually seem apologetic, so she supposed she would have to forgive him- just this once.

"Besides," she sighed as she rolled her shoulders, Streamrunner's showy dramatics losing steam as he noticed the attention he once had was beginning to wander away. He had been talking for too long, and it _was_ quite chilly today. It was only a matter of time before he actually called for them to perform. "Pseudo-test or not, we're obligated to give it our all. If not for us, then for her."

Bluepaw was looking at her, she saw him out of the corner of her eyes, but she didn't turn to face him. He appeared to consider her words for a few seconds before nodding in resolution, dark green gaze steely with determination. "For her."

"Now, without further ado, may I present our gallant apprentices who will brave the challenge of Thin Ice; Grand Royal Bluepaw and Grand Royal Windpaw!"

Windpaw waited for a breath of a second, a single heartbeat, for a third name to be called, but when it never came, she hid her disappointment behind a smirking mask as she made sure to walk a step ahead of Bluepaw down the lane created by the High Ranks. All around her, the gratuitously booming cheers of her and Bluepaw's names blasted in her ears, and it was a struggle keeping them up with her faux confidence. She thought, one of these days, she was going to end up deaf because of the High Ranks' thunderous celebrations. The smiling and overjoyed faces that flashed by her as she padded forward might have seemed genuine, but as someone who had grown up surrounded by smiling faces, Windpaw knew they were all empty and as fake as her confidence.

" _Just think of it as a game… Yeah, a game. Everyone wears a mask in front of you, and it's your job to make them comfortable enough to take it off."_

" _What if I'm not worthy enough for them to take it off?"_

" _Pfft, that's silly. You're more than enough Windkit! After all, you took off_ my _mask."_

" _ **You**_ _wore a mask? Forgive me when I say that's rather hard to believe, Rainkit."_

" _Well… to be honest, I never wore it around you."_

" _What? Why's that?"_

 _A shrug, she still didn't know if she hated it or not. "Because I never needed to pretend to be someone I wasn't when I'm with you. I trust you. So, why pretend?"_

Windpaw's mask faltered at her memories, smirk falling as she gritted her teeth together. _Stop thinking of the past_. It only brought her misery and regrets, two emotions she _really_ didn't need to be dealing with now. There were some days where her cynical mind wished that she, too, could forget about her time as a kit, just like Rainpaw had. On those days, her ruined and slowly-repairing heart would flinch in pain, and some of the pieces she had melded together would break apart again. It could no longer cry out as it used to, and instead, it let out weak and pitiful whimpers- but the agony was no less evident.

"Windpaw, Bluepaw," Streamrunner's voice cut in through her silent musings, and she only now became aware that he had been talking the entire time. Oh well, it was probably more dramatic and- therefore- useless words. His dark green gaze, once upon a time so loving and tender, gleamed with false pride and simmered with hidden malevolence and spite. Most of it was directed at his son, and Windpaw was quick to notice that Bluepaw was returning the glare, despite wearing his cool mask of bored superiority. She wondered if it hurt him to have to hate his father.

 _Speaking of hating fathers…_

Sagesplash was at the front of the crowd, appearing so out of place with his large and long-legged stature amongst the slender bodies of the rest of the Stormclan warriors. Nonetheless, he held the same proper posture as all the rest of them; shoulders back, head held high, eyes forward with a gaze of piercing intensity. His lips formed a thin line, and while the rest of the High Ranks smiled and cheered, he appeared rather angry and stoic. Then again, he always did. When her eyes found his, Windpaw resisted the instinctual action to flinch, even more so when his eyes narrowed as he tilted his head higher in a minuscule jerk. _Lift your head higher, a Grand Royal bows for no one._ It was a language all their own, understood only by Windpaw, Sagesplash, and Fernclaw. Small and mostly unnoticeable motions that spoke volumes higher than the deafening cacophony.

Windpaw swallowed thickly before turning her gaze away from him, immediately biting the inside of her cheek as her gaze found Fernclaw on the opposite side of the split crowd. Where her father was too invested in her success (after all, she was so close to actually becoming a Grand Royal), her mother seemed like she couldn't care less. She was only there out of her obligation as a High Rank to oversee all of the assessments, not even for her obligation as a mother to be there for her daughter. She had thought her heart was too broken to still be hurt by her equally broken family, but apparently, she had been wrong. Was it selfish of her to wish for a different mother and father? Ones that actually cared and loved her for who she was rather than what she could become?

"Windpaw," Bluepaw whispered from her side, his tail discreetly flicking the side of her flank to catch her attention. The copper-eyed apprentice closed her eyes, turning away from the gathered crowd and her parental failures to the vast expanse of frozen water. The unsaid question was burning in his dark green eyes, his concerned and rather confused frown visible from the corner of her copper gaze. _What's wrong?_

"Later," she said (well, more like choked out) through the sudden constriction in her throat. She could deal with her heartache later. She could deal with her pain later. She could deal with her misery later. _Later, later, later…_ Of course, Windpaw didn't even know when _later_ would come, but at least it implied she would one day be ready to talk about it. After all, it was _later_ , not _never_.

"Later," Bluepaw murmured with a nod before Streamrunner gave them the go-ahead, extending one of his paws out in a wide sweep as if to reveal the never-ending ice for them for the first time.

"Begin!" The lead Royal called out in an abrupt shout, smile sharp and excited to watch them struggle. To watch them prove their worth. A glance behind her showed that all of the High Ranks, her parents being an exception of course, shared the same menacing expression that was meant to be encouraging. For a brief second, Windpaw thought all of them to be insane.

Their first step onto the ice was an anticlimactic start for any event, slow and unsure instead of bursting with the energy the crowd radiated in waves. Windpaw- throughout her practice sessions with Bluepaw- knew better than to rush at any point of the test, but especially in the beginning. The ice was the weakest there as it clawed its way onto land, where shoreline met the frozen willow forest ground. As much as Windpaw, and surely the rest of the High Ranks, wanted- she couldn't rush this.

 _Slow and steady…_

The farther out she went, the more her pace slowed, the faster her heart began to race. The consistent cheers and taunting calls from her clanmates were only drowned out by the groaning of the ice beneath her paws, the moaning that only sharpened with each of her steps. Bluepaw wasn't faring any better, a few tail-lengths away from her so he wasn't too close. They were still equal in strides, virtually side-by-side and hesitant as ever. His ears were flattened uncomfortably atop his head, and the tip of his tail was twitching with the effort to keep it steady and balanced. His dark green eyes darted back-and-forth, meticulously squinting down at the ice in front of him before even lifting his paw to place it forward.

Thankfully for them, the winds were a little more merciful than on the days of their practice sessions, playfully batting the tips of her fur with light buffets. It made it easier to breathe, at least. For all intents and purposes, the weather was as perfectly peaceful as it could be for their test.

The annoying cheers morphed into a single, united call from all the High Ranks. A signal, telling the two out on the ice that they could come back now. To Windpaw, it was the only perk of their rowdy warriors. The grey-furred apprentice turned her head to the side, sharing a shaky smile with Bluepaw as they made the precarious turn-around. Windpaw had learned from her mistake that whipping around too quickly resulted in falling in. Instead, with awkward and no doubt silly-looking movements, the two apprentices succeeded in their reversal, the gathered crowd far ahead of them.

 _This was boring_. As grateful as she was for the rather bland test, it was a bit disappointing it wasn't more _fun._ _Fun…_ _Maybe this could've even been fun… if only things were different._

 _Things could never be different though,_ her cynical mind chided, ignoring the whimpering of her heart, _Rainpaw isn't here and, even if she was, it wouldn't change anything. She forgot about you because you're just_ that _forgettable. You're not important; seriously, not even your own parents want you. Bluepaw only feels sorry for himself, he's lonely just like you, it's the only reason he even wants to be your friend. He's going to leave you behind as well eventually once he realizes you're not worthy enough to be anyone's friend._

 _Everyone is selfish, they only think about themselves. You're unimportant. You're worthless. You're nothing!_

 _You've been selfless your whole life, trying and failing to make everything better. And you only got hurt because of it. So now, I say it's time_ you _start being a bit selfish as well._

"Wind- ah!"

The she-cat's copper gaze whipped to the side- thankfully she remembered not to move her body as well- only to stare at the empty spot where Bluepaw had been moments ago. She held her breath for a few seconds, whispering thoughts and pained heartbeats wisping away with the gentle breeze, waiting for the tom to pop back up. When he did, she let out a silent sigh of relief, only for it to be cut short when it became obvious he couldn't pull himself up. The cheering of the crowd was mixed with horrified- and disappointed- gasps, though no one appeared to be immediately alarmed.

Bluepaw struggled to remain afloat, teeth chattering as he tried finding a grip on the slippery ice, the frosty droplets of water rolling down his face and obscuring his vision. Windpaw couldn't help but stare at him. She felt like she should go and help him, even if she did run the risk of falling in as well. The logical side of her knew she should use this to her advantage and take the win.

"Windpaw!"

She failed to hide her instinctual flinch at Sagesplash's call, body turning stiffly towards the crowd once more. Her father was much closer to the shoreline than before, fangs bared and eyes blazing with the authority only he managed to hold. One of his paws patted the land beside him, eyes narrowed into slits and ears falling back as he nodded his head, beckoning her towards him. _Take the win, let your rival fail for his incompetence. He has handed you the victory… and you_ will _accept it._

 _Come, join my side._

 _Oh_ , how _long_ Windpaw dreamed of standing at her father's side, of being good enough to walk beside him instead of behind him. Her whole life she suffered from his negligence because he didn't _want_ her; because she wasn't a tom, because she could never fully grasp what it meant to be a proper and sophisticated High Rank, because she wasn't _worthy_ of his care nor his love. Her whole life she was forced to watch his back as he walked away from her because she wasn't good enough to make him stay. Her _whole life_ she dreamed and begged and prayed to her ancestors that one day, someday, he would finally tell her that he was proud of her.

She could receive it now… his love and his praise and his attention. She could beat Bluepaw at this test, pseudo-trial or not, and win his affection and his care. She could finally, _finally_ stand at his side instead of behind him. She could finally have the father she always wanted.

All she had to do was leave Bluepaw behind… All she had to do was walk forward…

Windpaw took in a deep breath, steadying her racing thoughts and racing heart. For once, her mind and her heart were in agreement. They were one, and for the first time in a long time, Windpaw felt whole.

She exhaled slowly, and took a step…

"Windpaw? W-What are you doing?"

A smirk that held no real fire appeared on her face, closer to a smile than anything. "What's it look like? I'm helping out my friend."

With her muscles screaming in exertion, Windpaw reached her neck out as far as it could go, not wanting to get too close to the broken ice and risk falling in as well. _That_ would be embarrassing. Bluepaw shivered, trying to speak through his chattering teeth, but the she-cat expertly ignored him as her teeth met his scruff. With a grunt of effort, she practically tossed him onto the surface of the ice, hoping and praying (and praying additionally that her prayers would be answered) that he would steady himself enough not to fall in again. She sighed heavily when he stood firmly on the ice a few tail-lengths away from the hole, dripping wet and trembling, but steady nonetheless.

She drowned out the confused and excited cheering of her clanmates as she met his dark green gaze. Bluepaw panted heavily, teeth still clacking together as he shook his head quickly to dispel the rolling droplets. He stared at her in something akin to shock, something close to gratitude.

"You saved me?" He panted breathlessly, clearing his throat. To say he was bewildered would be an understatement, and his expression almost made her want to laugh out loud. Bluepaw always had the funniest facial expressions.

"Don't make it a habit," she shrugged carelessly, the action so similar to a certain bubbly (lost) ray of sunshine. "Thank me later, we have a useless not-test to finish."

"But-"

"Later, Bluepaw." She began walking in the direction of the shore again, stopping briefly as she met her father's downright enraged glare. Windpaw blinked back in return, closing her eyes with a steady inhale before she raised her head higher, exactly like he had wanted her to do earlier.

She tossed him a taunting smirk, winking playfully just for good measure. It had the desired effect; Sagesplash let out an infuriated hiss before turning away, pushing through the crowd around him with full-body shoves and gut-churning threats. The High Ranks quickly moved out of his way, nonplussed by his fuming behavior that was so out of character to the stoic and level-headed "defender of Stormclan." Despite his attitude, it didn't put a damper on their celebrations as they began cheering for the two apprentices to return already. It appeared as though her display of camaraderie was more than appreciated, as unexpected as it was coming from Windpaw of all apprentices.

"Alright," Bluepaw sighed, "later."

It didn't take them that much longer to reach the shoreline, and Windpaw all but ignored whatever it was that Streamrunner was saying. More showy and needless dramatics, she didn't expect anything less. Congratulations were rather short, much to her gratitude, and before she knew it, the crowd was beginning to lessen as most of the High Ranks went to perform their duties.

What _did_ surprise her was Fernclaw approaching her, as late as she was.

"M-Mother," she choked out in astonishment, completely forgetting to maintain formality when in Fernclaw's presence. Her mother, a bit shorter than Windpaw now, raised a brow, eyes briefly narrowing with startling meticulousness. It said the words she wouldn't out loud; _Only the weak and the fools stutter, and you are neither of those, are you?_ Windpaw cleared her throat and tried again, this time nodding her head firmly in acknowledgment, "mother."

Fernclaw remained quiet, a tenseful and downright awkward silence from Windpaw's perspective. Bluepaw was too busy cleaning off his pelt somewhere behind her, so the copper-eyed apprentice couldn't even use him as a distraction or an excuse to avoid speaking with her mother.

"Congratulations." It seems like today was going to keep on surprising Windpaw; never in her life did she think her mother- _Fernclaw_ \- would _ever_ bow to her. But, there she was. The grey-furred apprentice struggled to keep her jaw from dropping, and instead, spoke a quiet "thank you" in response. As her mother raised her head, there was an indiscernible emotion in her light green eyes, one that disappeared as quickly as it came as Fernclaw glanced behind Windpaw to their company before looking back at her. The apprentice held her breath, awaiting whatever her mother was going to say (half expecting to be scolded for choosing to save Bluepaw instead of taking the easy win). Instead, her mother closed her eyes before letting out a huff of breath, turning partially away. "We have much to discuss, Windpaw, but let us save that conversation for a later time. Until then."

She didn't know why it was so strange watching her mother walk away from her, perhaps because Windpaw was so used to it being her father's dark grey pelt instead. She almost wanted to shout after her, to force the start of whatever conversation they "needed" to have, but either she was too tired to deal with avoidable drama, or she was too scared to actually talk to her mother (after what felt like so long) that the apprentice chose to remain quiet.

"Windpaw?" The tom spoke from behind her, and the grey-furred she-cat let out a disappointed- or relieved, she couldn't tell- sigh before turning to face him. They were alone now, denying any help the High Ranks had offered to escort them back to camp. Bluepaw stared at her, expression unreadable and eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" She almost snapped, reigning in her temper and catching her sharp tone before it could escape. "It's cold and I'm tired and I just want to take a nap."

"Why did you… Why didn't you just, you know, leave me behind?" Bluepaw fumbled over his words, ears flattened in puzzlement. "You could've won instead of letting us tie."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I still won because I didn't fall in," Windpaw pointed out but shook her head, "but besides that… it's no fun beating someone while they're down."

"Somehow, I don't think that's the reason," Bluepaw said with a light chuckle, shooting her a short-lived smile before pushing himself to his paws. He was clearly more exhausted than she probably was, and much _much_ colder, but he didn't seem to mind.

Windpaw hid her smile as she turned away. "Well, that's the reason I'm giving you; so, accept it."

"Come on, you know I'm going to keep bugging you until you tell me."

She could only laugh at his feeble threat. "Bluepaw, I've spent enough time with Rainpaw that I can safely say you can't annoy the truth out of me. And you _know_ how… persistent… she can be."

The tom let out a sharp laugh before falling into step beside her, stumbling and fatigued as he was. "Fair enough… I still want to know, though."

"And I want a lot of things I can't have, live with it."

As Bluepaw grumbled something underneath his breath, Windpaw could feel that the small smile on her face remained.

Admittedly, she was confused. She had the perfect opportunity to finally receive the affection of a father. To stand at his side, to achieve the impossible and be loved by Sagesplash despite not being born a tom, despite loving she-cats. Sure, it might've only lasted a few days, if that, but to her, it would've been enough. To receive any amount of praise from him. To finally be someone worth being proud of. To finally being worthy of being referred to as _daughter_ instead of Windpaw.

But that would be selfish of her. And just like her cynical mind scolded her for it, as much as she said she wasn't, Windpaw was selfless at heart. It was why she was always trying to appease her mother, why she was always trying her best to learn and understand the rules and codes she was force-fed at such a young age. It was why she took it upon herself to make her fellow apprentices hate her so they wouldn't pick on Bluepaw. It was why she didn't want him to be sad anymore and began forcing him to toughen up (in a roundabout and terrible way, looking back at it, but she couldn't change her past decisions no matter how much she may have wanted to).

It was why she hadn't told Rainpaw about their past promise- because why did it matter? Rainpaw was happy now, and if not that, then content. Why ruin it by bringing up the past? No matter how much it ate Windpaw on the inside, if Rainpaw was happy now, she wasn't going to ruin that by telling her.

She was content on suffering the pain alone... because nobody else deserved to feel it.

Was that so bad?

…

 _ **A/N: Well… This chapter**_ **completely** _**threw a wrench into my plans for the outline XD. Darn it Wolfie, stop changing things DX. I am oddly satisfied with how this turned out though, which makes me really happy (especially after thinking the last few chapters have been mediocre). It's nice to fall back into a rhythm. Anywho, what'd you think? I had a fun time, as hard as it was, thinking of a training exercise for Sooty and Flarekitty. There's gonna be a few chapters with different little exercises like this in the future as well, so heads up. Also, fluff is always nice, so there's that. And Windy… the more I write for her, the more I fall in love with her. Am I the only one? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and until next time!**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **Inspired by Rainbow Badge's review XD**_

 _ **What are your headcanons for some of the characters, or just the story in general? (If you don't have a headcanon, what are some theories you might have?)**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations19**_


	64. Chapter 59: Bloom

_**A/N: Funny how it feels like I just started summer vacation… and I already have to choose my classes for next quarter. T-T College is fun. But that's a problem for future me, and for now, let's enjoy another chapter of**_ _Embers and Ashes_ _ **! This one's called "Bloom" (and there is a great deal of fluff for Flarekitty and Sooty, so enjoy!... Cause it won't last long XD). Also, my little cousins are moving to Texas soon so I've been spending a lot of my time with them before they go, so that's one of the reasons why I decided not to write every week or do another story (as well as writing my own story, but that's a fun challenge). Maybe when they leave, I can finally consider co-writing another fanfiction or doubling up on this one. We'll see though, everything is still undecided for me.**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _Poccer77_ _ **and**_ _Rainbowzalt_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Mossyheart-**_ Ohho, so you think this is gonna have a happy ending? (*sinister laughter in the background*) I mean, what? In all seriousness, while I do love me my happy endings, I do love the real ones too. My _hope_ is that Soot and Flare end up together in the end, but uh… my outline keeps changing so… I suppose we'll see XD. (I do have the ending in mind though, I just have to work my way up to it and cross my fingers that I don't run into a wall on the way there.) I'M SOWWY DX Was I out for that long? I do remember taking a week break, but that was necessary. I'll try not to let it happen again, but uh, life sometimes happens and you just gotta roll with the punches. _Almost_ favorite? Darn, now I gotta write better so I can snag that top spot. Ah, Armageddon- such an ambitious story for meek little Wolfie XD. As what tends to happen when I write more than one story at a time (I believe when I was writing Armageddon, I was doing _three_ at a time) one of those stories just gets more exciting in my opinion and I want to spend my time focusing on that one instead of the others. Add to the fact that I had no outline whatsoever for that story, and I hit quite a hefty wall, as well as this story becoming much larger than I expected it to be… I just lost motivation to continue writing it. I originally planned, and hoped, to return to it after a year hiatus, but then a year became two- and now it's becoming three- so… yeah. I do still plan to write fanfiction for the many years to come- even if it's not as often as I do now, I still want to work on new projects- and I at least one to get Embers and Ashes, Renegades, and one other story (that is currently being planned) finished before I begin to rewrite some of my previous works (Nothing but a Monster, Mismatched Curse, and Armageddon are all on that list, as well as a deleted story called Wildfire). So, if you stick around, I will get back to it in the future!

 _ **silhouette amongst stars-**_ Nah that's not weird, reading fluff tends to get to me a lot more than reading smut lol. Thank you! Fluff is always a nice way to refresh me after a bout of angst… but uh, definitely enjoy it while it lasts, cause there's more pain just right around the corner (I only want the best for my fictional kittens, I swear). I mean… raindrop and Windy can always meet in the afterlife, right? Just kidding! Raindrop's gonna be fine I swear. Maybe. Possibly. Probably not. I'm sorry in advance. I have no idea who any of those people are, except Jenna Marbles but I never actually watched anything of hers. It's kinda interesting to see the casting though, so that's fun. I never actually thought about what Flare or anybody really actually sounds like- because when I edit a chapter I read it out loud so it's just… my voice (I do try to change it though with some of the characters, Cherry's always fun to voice because of her sass). But mostly, yeah it's just my voice. Thanks for leaving a review! As long as you leave one, I'll be sure to respond to it!

 _ **The Unnamed Guest-**_ I… I don't know what that means DX What're dimensions? Apologies for my ignorance. Uhm yeah, I _may_ or may not have deleted it by accident… I honestly don't know if I ever want to pick it back up again, I'll just have to add it to the list of potential future stories. It was kinda tricky for me to come up with a training method since I had two possible options to choose over. I settled for that one cause it was simple enough for a start- both for me and for Sooty, but the exercises will get more difficult later on. Fluff is always nice. Hmm… an alternate universe where Sootpaw is the GR apprentice and Flarepaw is the Commoner? That. Sounds. _Amazing_. Damn, I really wanna do a one-shot or something with that, but you know, time. Maybe one day, or I can do that as a thank-you gift for you all :). Yeah, Thin Ice is not the smartest decision their ancestors made; they say it's mostly to tests patience, and in a sense, bravery as well. It takes a lot of guts to walk on ice like they had to. I mean, I don't really know if you want to call it a _mask_ mask, if that makes sense. As High Ranking kits, they're required from the very start to be professional, and if not that, then at least prim and proper. I personally wanted to give Windy a high-five or something for doing that, that was one of the most satisfying things to write for that chapter. I do have something planned for Fernclaw and their much-needed conversation, but that'll come next chapter. (*Cough cough* Did I forget to mention that the next chapter is the end of the Stormclan mini-arc?) Yep, Raindrop and Windy are opposites in that perspective. One is selfish and the other is selfless… I wonder, which one will survive in the end because of it? Yeah, I am _so_ glad I expanded on Windpaw's character, I definitely like how she turned out compared to her original purpose of being a sadistic bully that made everyone- even in her own clan- nervous. I used to always think of Sootpaw as a black cat for some reason, even though I specifically made him light grey. Your theories are always fun to read and to keep from spoiling things, I won't answer the ones that I think are major spoiler material. (PS: blind guessing is fun because when/if you get it right, it must feel so accomplishing). But nope, this chapter is called Bloom. _Second Review:_ You are correct on all of those; don't worry, I'll be sure to make an allegiance for them (and _only_ the Twelve) in a few chapters when the others are revealed. You are thorough, it's flattering, to be honest, that you'd take time to do that for this story XD. Hmm, an interesting way to end the story, though very fitting. Ah, these theories I can answer. For all of the dreams that Flare and Sooty had, they don't play major roles in the story anymore. Originally, they were supposed to have more dreams together until they could train with their ancestors in their dreams, but that idea was scrapped because it wasn't working out the way I wanted it to. Small scenes in the future may be in reference to them, but that's about it. Nothing major anymore. Ah yes, Windy extinguishing the flame (it has been forgotten in favor of recent events with Raindrop and such, but it's still in the back of her mind- and if not that, then it's in the back of Cloudstar's mind so uh… Blazeclan isn't entirely safe from her wrath yet. Keep that mind). And to answer that, yes, Redstar did have to go through something similar to Target Practice once (more revealed in his backstory, which won't come until _way_ later). Thanks for reviewing!

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Stormclan**_

…

 _A flash of pain. Gleaming, unwavering dark amber eyes staring down at her, almost guiltily. Almost pitifully. She hated it. All sound was warped, and for a brief second, her body was entirely numb. Her head was throbbing, most likely where it was hit. Hit, he had hit her while she was distracted. She was distracted because of Whiteshadow and Caeli and their beautiful and deadly dance of death. Death…_

 _Was this how she would die?_

 _She thought she heard a call of alarm, perhaps her name even, but it was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open and that red_ definitely _didn't belong there, not on the ground by her head, not staining her fur. She thought she could hear screaming, was that her heart or the monster in her head or someone else entirely?_

 _She didn't want to die._

 _Her eyes closed, she didn't know if she would ever open them again. She didn't know if she wanted to open them again. Why would she? The world she lived in was cruel and unforgiving and so merciless- if you weren't strong enough you would shrivel up at the paws of those who were and if you weren't selfish enough you were taken advantage of. Who would want to willingly live in a world like that?_

 _She sure didn't._

" _Can you… promise me something?"_

 _ **What?**_ " _Another promise?"_

" _Am I troubling you with those?"_

 _ **Who are you?**_ " _Nope! I just like teasing you is all~" Whoever_ this _voice belonged to, they sounded happy. Joyful. She wished she could meet them. She wished she could_ be _them._

" _...You know I don't like being teased."_

 _She found this voice quite… pleasing. Even if it was cautious, even if it was nervous almost, it was still pleasant. She didn't know who it was, and she wished she did. "Well, if you really don't like it, then I'll stop; but what did you want me to promise?"_

" _I… You don't have to stop."_

" _So you_ do _like it when I tease you?" She couldn't help but feel like smiling, imaging the smirk on the unknown face._

" _I-I didn't say that just- uh, you know what? Whatever."_

" _Aww, you're so_ cute _when you're flustered."_

" _I'm leaving."_

" _No, wait! You can't leave, we're soulmates, remember?"_

 _ **Soulmates?**_ _It was like her and…_

" _Promise me you won't ever leave me alone?"_

" _This again? I already promised you that!"_

" _...Please?... One more time?"_

" _I won't ever leave you alone. Not now, not ever. And if you need me to, I will keep making you that promise until you actually believe me."_

" _Thank you, Rainkit. You don't know how much that means to me."_

 _She couldn't understand the flutter that her heart made hearing the sincerity of those words, at hearing the raw emotion and she had a sense that those feelings didn't show very often in that voice. Something about it was familiar. Something about it was warm and understanding and she clung to it with all her life as the dim world she stood in only darkened. The shadows came to life- some taking shapes that she didn't have a name for and others taking the shapes of other cats. Tall, short, fur bristled and fur flattened, all of them black and dancing with shades of grey, and amidst it all… a speck of white._

 _A white that gleamed in the darkest of nights, a white that chased away all of her worries and barred ivory fangs at her demons, a white that stared at the face of the monster and didn't flinch when it howled with its bloodthirst._

 _She wished she could be that brave. Brave like her brother… Brave like her mother had been… Brave like the once-rogue that she reluctantly and quickly grew fond of…_

 _Brave like her love… Like…_

…

Consciousness reached her before she could even open her eyes, and for those few seconds where touch became a thing, all Rainpaw wanted to do was pass out again. The throbbing on the side of her head was faster than her steady heartbeat, each _thump_ banging against her skull with a pain that made her teeth scrape together and a faint ringing was all she could hear. Everything felt heavy. She didn't even know if she _could_ open her eyes, even if she had wanted to. The apprentice wondered if it would be worth it, forcing open her eyes and tackling the day ahead of her. So many questions entered her mind, the most recurring being _what happened_? She tried recalling the last few moments before the world had gone dark, and all she could remember was a shade of amber that suspiciously looked doleful.

It was the plethora of questions running through her head- and the incessant thrumming that only seemed to grow faster the more she allowed herself to remain there- that made her let out a slow breath before opening her eyes. Well, attempting to at least. It took a few tries- more than she would've liked- before her body finally stopped disobeying her, light blue gaze blurred and teary-eyed from being closed for who knows how long.

The first thing she saw was a figure sitting a few paces in front of her, their back turned in her direction as they sifted through a pile of… _something_ , she honestly couldn't see that far nor could she care less. It took more than a few blinks to dispel the blurry film that was held over her eyes, each of the simple and natural actions only further shooting pain through her skull. Her head _really_ hurt. Once she could see something more than just a blob and blurred figure, her heart instantly sped up in tempo, almost desperate to match the throbbing at her temple.

 _Grey fur… Grey fur! Is that…?_

"Windpaw?" The hope in her warbled voice was barely noticeable beside the pain in it, slurred as her mumble was and so quiet, Rainpaw didn't know if even she heard herself. The grey-pelted figure flinched, how they heard her she had no idea, freezing in place before their shoulders dropped in a sigh and began turning around. Oh, how she missed that grey colored fur, so soft to the touch and carrying with it the scent of lavender and a warm night breeze. And those eyes, that unique shade of-

 _Blue-green?_ Indeed. The figure turned completely to face her, silhouetted by the moonlight seeping in through what appeared to be a crack in the wall. Their eyes, a nervous glimmer of blue-green, could hardly meet hers as they glanced away from her bashfully. A splash of darker grey sat on their chest, creeping up to their neck and resting against their throat with sharp tendrils that reminded her of curved claws. Paws appearing like they had been dipped in a pool of midnight and shadows shuffled nervously, shoulders hunched inwardly and white-tipped ears flattened while a tail tipped with snow swayed awkwardly behind them.

"Um… H-Hi. Glad to… um… Glad to see you finally wake up," their voice cracked and stuttered, bleeding with timidity but holding a husky gentleness. A tom. This was a tom and...

This _wasn't_ Windpaw. Everything about them was wrong, and their similarities ended with their grey pelt and tall stature. For a moment, all Rainpaw could do was stare in confusion, convinced that she had woken up in an alternate world and briefly considered knocking herself out. In the next second, however, her senses screamed on high alert because _this wasn't Windpaw_ , and therefore, this was a stranger. And strangers were dangerous, she knew all too well about that.

Scrambling to her paws, Rainpaw let out a breathy hiss that instantly shifted into a groan of pain when the abrupt movement sent a fresh wave of pain pounding against her skull, worse than before. _Okay, so quick movements are a no._ Still, despite the sheer agony that made her vision blur, the blue-furred she-cat pushed herself as far back as she could before she was pressed firmly against a wall behind her.

"Wow, wow, it's okay," the tom spoke in the same mousy tone, ears perking up in alertness as he took a few steps in her direction. "You're okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not-"

"Stay _away_!" She snarled, a wild gleam in her eyes as she tried- and failed- to press herself further into the wall at her back. The thrumming only grew worse the louder she spoke, but in the end, she was convinced it would be worth it. " _Stay away from me_!"

"Okay, okay," the stranger flinched back, ears falling back against his head at her savage tone. He wisely chose to sit down, more than a few tail-lengths separating them as they stood on opposite sides of the small room. He cleared his throat before attempting to pacify her again, "you really are safe though. I won't-"

"Shut _up_!" Her voice had gone breathless, vision blurring dangerously as tears rose to the surface, threatening to fall as she shook her head slowly. "Shut up, just… just stay away. Stay away from me and shut up."

"Okay…" the tom mumbled before, thankfully, keeping his mouth shut. His eyes never left her though, concern shining in the blue-green shade that _wasn't_ the copper she wanted to see, head tilting this way and that in another nervous tic. He bit his lip, paws shuffling in a steady rhythm as he glanced in a direction she assumed was an exit. His nervous demeanor was really starting to annoy her.

The silence between them was tensed and heavy, though Rainpaw was secretly grateful for the quiet. Her quick and sudden actions only succeeded in making the throbbing worse, so much so that she felt like collapsing from the pain. Her racing heart made the thrumming only faster in an attempt to outmatch it, each beat sending a wave of pain that threatened to sweep her away in the depths of agony and blackout once more.

"Um…" She nearly groaned when he spoke up again, clearly uncomfortable with the silence and being forced to just sit there. Her light blue eyes glared at him through the pain, a flame the color of ice threatening to reduce him to a pile of ashes for opening his mouth. For his part, the grey-pelted tom sent her a sheepish and apologetic smile that was more of a grimace than anything. "I-I was told to give you some nourishment upon your awakening. If you're up for it, at least. I mean… that… that really looks like it hurts."

"It does, and you're not making it any better by talking so could you _please_ _shut up_ ," her growl was far quieter than Rainpaw wanted it to be, the sharp bite in her words reduced to a nibble with how she murmured lowly. A small part of her almost felt bad for snapping at him when he looked like he genuinely wanted to help, but the larger part of her told her not to trust him regardless of how _nice_ he appeared to be.

 _Haze had been nice, pleasant even, and look at what he did to you. He took your life away just when it was starting to bloom._

"I'm sorry," the tom said, eyes darting once more in the direction of the assumed exit before going back to her. "Would you like some food and water?"

Rainpaw almost wanted to ignore him, just to be petty, but when she wasn't aware of the consistent throbbing against her skull, the ache in her stomach and the parchedness of her throat was too much to disregard much longer. Still, her hesitance spoke volumes in the silent room, and the tom could only blow out another sigh as she remained curled up against the wall, distrusting light blue gaze never leaving him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he mumbled, and the sadness in his words was nearly tangible. It sent an ache through her racing heart for some reason, and she suddenly felt so horrible for thinking so badly of him. Rainpaw didn't know what to do. Never before had she met a stranger, a rogue at that, who so genuinely seemed like they wanted to help and actually meant it? The mere idea was ludicrous. "How about… I answer some of your questions first? J-Just so you can see I mean no harm?"

Her eyes narrowed at him as she bit her lip, blowing out a steady breath through her nose as her still-flattened ears twitched in curiosity. Rainpaw kept her body tensed, body sore and head pounding.

"Who are you?" She decided to begin with an easy one. After all, a stranger was someone you didn't know the name of. The apprentice couldn't help but flinch at her thoughts.

"My name is Gale," the tom bowed his head low in greeting, a shy smile pulling at his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you…?"

Rainpaw's teeth grit together as she glanced away from him for a second. He was asking for her name. Instead of giving it to him, the she-cat went to her next question, "Where am I?"

Gale's smile dropped for a second before he nodded to himself, understanding shining in his blue-green eyes. If he was mad or annoyed at her for not answering his own question, it certainly didn't show as he chirped, "this is my den. Well… not exactly. See, this area belongs to an Elder named Newt. This part of the City isn't often scheduled for the patrols to go through, for the most part at least. Elder found you and the tom while he was out on a small hunt and decided to bring you here."

"And why would he do that?" Rainpaw's brow furrowed, "won't he get in trouble for sheltering outsiders?"

Gale chuckled fondly. "Elder really just does what he wants most of the time. He really can't get in trouble with one of his Grand-kits sitting amongst the Twelve. And besides, most everybody respects him and they don't feel right hurting him in any which way, so he gets away with a lot of things." The tom winked, a playful attempt to try and ease the tension still clinging to the atmosphere in the room.

 _Twelve?_ Rainpaw thought her heart had stopped for a few seconds. _But… Didn't Whiteshadow say there were only Three? And didn't he-_

 _Wait._

"Where is he?"

"Oh, Elder is-"

"Not him!" Rainpaw snapped, instantly regretting it as her head throbbed in disapproval. "White- the tom who was with me, where did he go?" _Did he leave me here? Did he abandon me?_

 _Of course, he would. Just like everybody else._

"Oh, don't worry," Gale spoke in reassurance as he turned in the direction he had sent many glances to throughout their talk. "He went scouting the streets a little while ago, but I'm sure he's back now if you… want to go look?"

The long-legged tom came to a halt, turning his head to look behind his shoulder at her. An imploring look was on his face, hope shining in his blue-green eyes that reminded her of the vegetation found only in the rivers of her home. It was clear Gale had hoped by answering her questions, that he would gain her trust. She almost wanted to laugh at him. It would take a _lot_ more than giving her some answers to let her guard drop. Nonetheless, Rainpaw sniffed indignantly as she took slow steps to follow him.

It would be useless remaining in this small room alone… and if she was being honest, her empty stomach was becoming too impatient to ignore for much longer.

With a generous distance between the two, Rainpaw followed behind Gale as he led her down the small hallway and through an entranceway that arched high above her head. Everything around her towered high above, a brown-walled ceiling closing off the night sky and only allowing streams of silver moonlight in through the various cracks and occasional holes riddling it. It was strange, this place. She had to assume she was inside one of the many "buildings" she and Whiteshadow had passed by. _Whiteshadow_. She hoped beyond hope, wished beyond wishing that Gale was telling the truth and the Blazeclan tom was still alive. That he hadn't left her behind like so many others had.

"Elder!" Gale's unexpected call of excitement ahead of her, caused her to flinch, pausing in her step and her silent observations of the walls around her as she stared at the grey tom. A bounce entered his step, an amusing sight with his long legs, and he practically hopped like a rabbit towards a scrawny, balding tom on the other side of the new room they entered. The much, _much_ smaller tom grunted in response as he turned in the direction Gale came from, hardly able to let out a squeak of a sound as the taller rogue barreled into him in his enthusiasm.

Rainpaw stood just at the entrance of the new room, eyeing the display with rising amusement that only grew when the Elder untangled himself from Gale and began lecturing him in a gruff tone. The grey-pelted tom's blossoming smile remained consistent, even as the older tom with dark blue-grey fur scolded him about physical contact.

"What's got you so excited that you had to attempt to break my bones, youngling?" Newt's rough voice lilted with hidden amusement.

"She woke up, Elder, she woke up!" Gale motioned in her direction with barely suppressed eagerness, reminding Rainpaw of an energetic kit waiting for praise.

The she-cat took a small step backward without realizing it when the Elder turned to look at her, calming green eyes squinting meticulously before he nodded in understanding. Even from where she saw, Rainpaw could see one of his eyes glazed over, the right one unseeing and the left not that far off. She briefly wondered how much longer he would have his vision before age made it wither away.

Gale remained in his spot as Newt began walking in her direction, confident in contrast to his scraggly appearance. Rainpaw let out a warning growl as she took another step back, fur bristling at the approaching tom and eyes narrowing as she went on the defense. _Another stranger_ , her mind warned her, nerves on high alert and senses beginning to sing a symphony of battle, _be cautious. Strangers are dangerous._ The monster, hissing in pain from the throbbing, stirred as her claws unsheathed and scraped against the strange floor beneath her.

Instead of backing away from her obvious threats, the old tom merely scoffed in annoyance. "Stop that, clan cat. Is that how your kind repays those who nurse you back to health? The nerve of some fellows."

Rainpaw's growl died in her throat as she blinked at him, beyond bemused. Even the monster grew quiet, disappearing in a poof of smoke and leaving her mind clear for once. Never before had she met someone who ignored the monster's threats, ignored the monster in general. Whiteshadow hadn't been scared of it, sure, but he still treated her with caution and concern so he wouldn't set it off. Bluepaw feared it and avoided her in the process, Windpaw had learned to tolerate and even possibly accept it, and Cloudstar was trying to use it to his advantage.

But Newt… he just straight-up _ignored_ its existence. He acted as though it wasn't there, that she wasn't a threat and that she was just another cat instead of a killer.

"You're not…" She was at a loss for words as she shook her head slowly, menacing posture dropping as she raised herself from a crouched position. "You're not-"

"Scared of you?" Newt let out a small bark of laughter. "No young one, I'm not. I've seen you in a very vulnerable state; so no, no matter how much you growl and hiss, I won't be scared."

She didn't know whether to be offended or overjoyed. Rainpaw turned her light blue gaze down to her paws, suddenly feeling a sense of shame for acting so defensively towards him.

"And besides," the Elder's gruff tone took on a softer, sadder tone, "there are those out there that are _far_ more threatening than you. And even them, I'm not afraid of."

"So, what _are_ you afraid of then?" Rainpaw asked curiously, both for malicious intent and for general interest. Newt blinked his eyes at her, a smile pulling at his lips and revealing a few missing teeth.

"Letting others make decisions for me," he shrugged casually, "letting them define me."

She could only stare at him, and he returned it. Gale stood behind him awkwardly, shuffling his paws once more and she was damn near ready to snap at him to _stop that_. Rainpaw was speechless. _Losing yourself. By letting others define you, you lose yourself._ A frown pulled at her lips. _And… that's what I've been doing my whole life._

 _I've lost myself so long ago. How am I only just realizing now?_

"Gale, go and find the tom. I'm sure she has more than a few questions I could answer."

"But… Elder-"

"Did I stutter youngling?" Newt scowled, sending the taller tom off with a wave of his paw. "I don't like repeating myself."

"R-Right," Gale bowed his head, "right away Elder."

It was clear the long-legged tom didn't want to leave his beloved caretaker alone with her. Because even if Newt wasn't afraid of her, Gale sure was. Any other time, the monster… no, _Rainpaw_ would've been happy with that. But now, with the monster strangely quiet, all Rainpaw could feel was sorrow and regret blooming within her chest. How long had she allowed herself to be content with being feared? How long had she _wanted_ to be feared?

 _It was for my own safety_ , she tried to reason with her warring thoughts that only made her headache worse, _when they were scared of me, they couldn't hurt me._

 _How lonely…_

"How's the head, Rainy?" Newt's rasping voice caught her attention, his tail flicking casually to his own head with a teasing glimmer in his eyes. "You were hit pretty hard, from what I could tell."

"How do you know my name?" A low rumble edged her words, lips pulling back in a sneer and eyes narrowing once more. The Elder merely chuckled, head shaking in amusement as he continued padding up to her. A part of Rainpaw still flinched back a step, a part of her still wanted to scare him away. Both parts knew it was futile, and before she knew it, the tom was directly in front of her and moving her head gently with his paw against her chin.

"How else?" Newt's eyes appeared to grow distant as he examined her wound, cringing in sympathy. "Question for question, answer for an answer. I'll give you what you want if you give me what I ask for. That Whiteshadow fellow was smart enough not to try and trick me with fake names, as I don't appreciate being lied to." He pulled away from her with a nod, tilting his head in a specific direction where a meager pile of what appeared to be oversized shrews lay. They _looked_ gross, they smelled even worse, but the sight of food made her stomach clench and growl in anticipation. It didn't take long for her to start tearing into one of them, ignoring the sprinkling of dirt sticking to the fur of the animal. It somehow tasted heavenly.

"If it makes you feel any better, he appeared very distressed at your condition. I reckon he was almost ready to turn himself in just so you could possibly get treatment. Lucky for the both of ya, I exist."

Rainpaw, despite wanting to be angry, felt a small smile sprout across her face, and she _supposed_ she _could_ forgive Whiteshadow for giving away their real names for once. Newt remained quiet as he watched her eat, a lazy posture taking hold of his feeble body and his eyes lidding in something close to exhaustion. The she-cat felt as though she was already ten times better from having something in her stomach alone. She made a mental note to thank Gale and Newt for their hospitality.

"I suppose you have questions of your own?"

"A question for a question?"

"Naturally," Newt gave a sharp nod, "it's only fair." _Fair… You can't survive in this world if you try and making everything_ _ **fair**_ _._ Yet, here was the Elder- living by his own rules, avoiding trouble by the skin of his teeth apparently, and still _alive_. Rainpaw frowned at her foolish thoughts of comparing herself to an old tom.

She guessed that Whiteshadow probably asked a plethora amount of questions already, though a part of her wondered if he would actually tell her what he asked in the first place. Besides, while they were sent here together, Rainpaw was required to retrieve information on her own too.

"How many cats live here?"

"Rough estimation?" Newt answered immediately, tilting his head back in thought as he hummed. "I'd say somewhere close to three- maybe four hundred? Not all of them are able-bodied though, 'most all of them are Mothers and kits and very few are actual Guards and Hunters. A good chunk of them are Elders like me, and a smaller chunk of them are mere Slaves. You lose count after a while, but if you want a firm answer: a lot."

 _Rough estimation… Maybe double the amount of all the clans combined. Wonderful…_

"My question for you," Newt sighed through his teeth, a small whistle sounding from it. "Are you and the fellow from the same clan? What did he say it was again… Blazeclan?"

"Yes, he's from Blazeclan," Rainpaw murmured after a moment's hesitation, reminding herself that it _was only fair_ she answered him in return. "But no, I'm from a different clan; Stormclan."

"And how does the whole rivalry thingy work?"

Rainpaw couldn't help but smirk at him. "It's my turn to ask a question, Newt."

The Elder blinked at her, a blank look on his face before he tossed his head back and guffawed. There was a slight wheeze to his laughter, and soon he was breathless from his own cackling. Rainpaw felt her stiff shoulders relax, fur flattening as she registered that he wasn't a _threat_ anymore. He was an old tom that was just as curious about a different way of life as the next cat.

"Fine, fine. What's your question?"

"The Twelve… Gale mentioned them briefly. Who or what are they?"

"Consider them King's personal Guards, and if not that, then simply the strongest and most skilled fighters of our bunch. Any problems, questions, or concerns that someone from the City has goes to them first before going to King, if it reaches him at all. Some problems are simply beneath him. Moreover, each of them specializes in one or more skills in combat. Your friend told me you two ran into Caeli and Terra?" She gave a nod of confirmation. "Yes, well, Terra takes the Fifth spot amongst the Twelve- the King's unwavering wall. He specializes in endurance and defense. Caeli is Sixth and is a master of stealth." _Hence why we didn't know she was following us until she was right in front of our face._

 _Dangerous opponents… Powerful enemies…_ She would be lying if she didn't say she wasn't even the slightest bit excited.

"What is Stormclan like?"

Rainpaw's ears flattened against her head once more, the instinctive reaction of hiding all of her secrets threatening to rise to the surface. Would it be treason for talking about Stormclan with this Elder? What if he was gathering all of this information from her and Whiteshadow to use against them in the future?

"We reside in a willow forest," she found herself speaking before she could stop herself, "and when it snows, icicles hang down where the green once was. It's almost always wet and muddy, and there are countless rivers and small streams and more meadows than I can find in one day. There's a huge lake in the center, and when it's sunny, the light shimmers off the surface and everything glows- and at night fireflies are hovering over it, so it still glows."

"Sounds… beautiful," Newt mumbled, eyes closed as though he was trying to picture it in his head. Rainpaw's easy smile took on a sad tilt, her ears drooping slightly as she glanced down at her paws.

"Yes," she murmured. "It is." _And I might never be able to see it again. The meadows, the springs, the fireflies. The lake. Bluepaw…_

 _Windpaw…_

"Ignis," she forced herself to speak, moving on from her forlorn thoughts. Rainpaw needed to focus. "He attacked my clan with a small group of cats. Is he one of the Twelve?"

A deep scowl formed on Newt's face, and for a moment, Rainpaw could truly see anger burning in his eyes. "Unfortunately yes, even worse, he's in the top three- the best of the best. He places Third and specializes in raw, relentless power. I say his specialty is brutality, but that's just me." _No, I agree. Ignis is brutal._

She didn't know if she never wanted to see him again… or meet him just one more time in battle.

"What is your connection to us City cats?"

The breath was knocked out of her at his question, a gasp escaping her lips as something akin to sheer panic bloomed within her chest and sent her heart haywire. _No_. That was one of the questions she feared he would ask. _It's only fair. It's only fair. It's only fair._

With her heart in her throat, Rainpaw spoke through the constriction.

"I was taken as a kit from my clan by a patrol from here. The seventh scouting patrol?" She missed Newt's slow nod. "Anyways, they practically raised me… They took everything from me. They-" _They made me into a monster._ She cut herself off and remained quiet afterward, looking away from the Elder and biting her tongue.

"So… you want revenge?"

"I don't know!" She whipped around, instantly regretting it as she grimaced in pain and brought a paw tenderly to her head, hissing to herself. "I just want to protect my clan. I didn't even want to come here in the first place, my leader ordered me to. I don't… I don't know what I want."

Newt stared at her, a flicker of disapproval glinting in his eyes at her rapid movements, but he said nothing more. The old tom sighed after a while, an apology on the tip of his tongue and shining clearly in his green gaze. The words never left his mouth, however, before rapid pawsteps approached from a different side of the room. Rainpaw stood up quickly, claws instantaneously unsheathing.

Something was wrong.

"Elder!" Gale came rushing in, fur fluffed out widely. The apprentice almost cried when she saw Whiteshadow behind him, panicked and concerned but otherwise unharmed. When his pale eyes found hers, she thought she could see a weight lift off his shoulders as he let out a heavy sigh of relief. They didn't get a moment to reunite, however, because Gale was still buzzing with tense energy.

Something was _definitely_ wrong.

"Elder, s-she saw us- er, I mean, him." Gale motioned swiftly to the Blazeclan tom beside him. "She saw him Elder and… and I think she followed us here."

"She did."

All four of them in the small room turned in the direction of a new voice, Rainpaw briefly confused before her eyes trailed upwards and to a sizeable hole in the side of the building… where a lithe figure now sat. That _definitely_ wasn't there before. The apprentice went on high alert again, energized now with having food in her system and claws scraping against the floor in anticipation. She could feel Whiteshadow's presence at her back, and soon, he was beside her and one step ahead- almost as if he was trying to protect her with his body alone. A small part of her was flattered, while another part of her was offended at the prospect of needing protection. But she wouldn't deny his help, the throbbing in her head had yet to cease and sharp movements just as preparing for a fight only served to make it pound even more as it attempted to break her skull.

If it came down to a fight, Rainpaw new she stood no chance against the newcomer.

Gale let out a gasp, horror crossed with fear in his breath and an apologetic glimmer immediately appearing in his eyes. The she-cat wanted to be mad at him: if he _knew_ that he and Whiteshadow were being followed, why lead whoever was stalking them directly to here instead of trying to escape? She was sure that Newt would probably scold him later for doing such a thing- if they got out of there unscathed that is. Rainpaw glanced at the Elder out of the corner of her eyes, expecting him to be just as scared as Gale was.

Instead, he only seemed irritated at having their question game come to an abrupt end.

"Elder," the lithe figure breathed out a heavy, disappointed sigh. "Why am I not surprised it's _you_ that is harboring these… outsiders."

Rainpaw's ears flattened against her head, nose wrinkling at the distaste evident in the stranger's voice. Her heart raced and the monster began to hiss when the figure smoothly stepped off from their pedestal, landing neatly on the smooth ground below and with hardly a sound. The silver moonlight seeping in through the hole illuminated their pelt, a very dark shade of blue-grey that reminded Rainpaw of the raging rivers during a storm. A mosaic of thin stripes traveled from their underbelly and up their ribs, each one a different hue of white, light grey, and dark grey. A few of those different colored stripes trailed up their chest, stopping just before they could reach their throat. Their dark blue eyes reminded the Stormclan apprentice of the deepest part of the lake. _She…_

 _Who is she?_

"Aqua," Newt responded in greeting, his gaze traveling to the two clan cats before going back to her. "You know I can't turn those in need of help away."

The she-cat, Aqua, hummed in acknowledgment, stepping ever closer to them in sleek movements. Beside her, Rainpaw could see Whiteshadow tense up all the more, body lowering ever so slightly and the fur along his shoulders bristling. A frown pulled at her lips when she noticed that he was favoring the left side of his body more than his right, his weight distributed unevenly and his back leg hovering over the ground's surface. _He's hurt._ Whatever damage he received, it was most likely from their escape from Terra and Caeli. _And it's because of me…_

"Apparently even those who threaten our family," her gaze was unreadable, and it really annoyed the monster that she seemed so… unthreatened by them. Her movements were casual, confident. As if she was aware that nothing they could do would even come close to touching her. Aqua walked past Newt, going to the pile of unrecognizable prey and skimming through the contents, a bored expression on her face- though Rainpaw could see her occasionally send glances to the two of them that stood mere tail-lengths away.

"What are you doing here?" Newt gruffed, merely turning in her direction to speak and doing nothing to stop her from invading his home. "Isn't there supposed to be a Grounds Meeting tonight?"

The storm-colored she-cat finally picked out a small carcass from the pile, sitting down casually as she began nibbling on the dirt-covered body. Something about her nonchalance made Rainpaw's senses stand on edge, eyes narrowed in distrust as her eyes never left the obvious threat. _Something is wrong_. Her first thought was that maybe Aqua was acting so carefree because she was simply that confident in her own ability to defeat the two of them. Or perhaps she already knew they would be injured? Rainpaw hadn't gotten the chance to ask just _how long_ she had been unconscious for, and something told her it had been more than just a day. No doubt, if Whiteshadow had successfully escaped from two members of the Twelve, word that they were in the City would be all anybody ever talked about.

 _How long has Newt and Gale been risking their own skin by having us here? How long has Whiteshadow had to deal with being here on his own?_

Luckily for her, Aqua answered her unasked questions.

"Well," she drawled and sent the two clan cats a pointed expression, "when two outlanders manage to evade our eyes for nearly seven days… it tends to irritate my Superiors. I have the luxury of not being required to go to this meeting."

 _Nearly seven days… I've been out of commission for a quarter-moon._ Rainpaw turned her gaze to Whiteshadow, a million apologies already dancing at the tip of her tongue and annoying the monster for even wanting to seek forgiveness from him.

"They've been giving you trouble?" The amount of worry in Newt's voice at the idea of Aqua in danger would have been heartwarming if it didn't make Rainpaw question if he was going to turn them in if it meant keeping her safe. After all, they were mere strangers compared to her, who the apprentice assumed was someone important to the Elder. _Wait… Gale said Newt can never be in trouble because one of his Grand-kits is one of the Twelve. Is she…?_

"Nothing that is out of the ordinary nor that I can't handle," Aqua sighed eventually, finishing her meal with a lick of her lips as she stood back up. Her eyes settled back on Whiteshadow and Rainpaw, dark blue eyes calculating and void of any anger or arrogance that the apprentice had seen in Caeli's eyes. Sheer confidence, and if anything, respect. "I congratulate you two for being able to avoid us for so long. Though, I wonder… Will you be comfortable knowing that you endangered the lives of two innocents on whatever little quest you've been sent here for?"

Before Rainpaw could retort and show her how sharp her tongue- or her claws- was, Whiteshadow took a single step forward. Aqua's gaze focused on him, body shifting just so to face him more directly. She must have concluded that the apprentice was not as much of a threat as he was. Bitterly, Rainpaw had to agree with her; she doubted that she would be able to fight back properly if it came down to it. Pain continued to sprout new petals, a piercing aggravation just behind her eyes that made even blinking an effort she craved to avoid.

"It was never my intention to bring anyone else into this mess," Whiteshadow spoke diplomatically, an edge in his voice that wasn't there a few days before. His pale eyes were damn near unreadable, guarded and cold and his tone wasn't any different. Rainpaw felt panic begin to slowly unfurl in her chest. _Whiteshadow… What happened to you while I was unconscious?_ She was almost too afraid to ask, though she knew she would have to eventually. _Not now_.

"Yet, it is exactly what you've done." Aqua was unforgiving with her words, a tension appearing in her shoulders as her jaw clenched as well. "An Elder and a youngling, no less. Have you no guilt?"

The tom flinched at her words, a shadow falling over his face as he tilted his eyes to the ground. He almost looked shameful.

"Aqua, enough!" Newt snapped at her as he took a step in her direction. "You already know that I wouldn't have let them leave without getting healed. Don't blame the lad."

"And _you_ should know that King won't like this when he finds out!" Aqua turned her simmering anger towards him, and for a second, Rainpaw thought that she would claw the Elder. It sure seemed like that's what she wanted to do. The Stormclan apprentice held her breath, taking a subconscious step forward- as shaky as it was. The monster was quiet- save for its hushed whispers that urged her to attack now and ask questions later, but they were easy to ignore.

A heavy silence filled the room, nothing but Rainpaw's own shallow breathing reaching her ears. Outside, she could hear a distant yowl followed by a pained cry and even more ruckus. The she-cat suddenly felt the desire to be asleep again.

"Oh Aqua," Newt spoke sternly, eyes narrowing, "let's not pretend that you'd _actually_ tattle on me." He sounded almost amused at the mere idea, the beginnings of a playful smirk on his face. Rainpaw wondered how many times he avoided death from the King.

The rogue sighed again, shaking her head, all anger disappearing as she rolled her eyes in exasperation and turned away from them. "You're right, _I_ won't."

She glanced at Newt specifically, a warning shining clear in them. "But the Guard Leaders have been running their pawns into the ground searching for these two. It won't be long until they start searching on this street too, as abandoned as it is. I come here tonight to warn you, Newt." Her eyes turned to the two clan cats. "And you, trespassers… _leave_. I don't care if neither of you is fit for travel, but I won't let my Elder stand in the crossfire when the patrols come here."

"You're… letting us go?" Whiteshadow spoke slowly, brows furrowed in confusion as he raised his head back up. Rainpaw would have sighed in relief... if Aqua didn't shake her head in response.

"No," the rogue narrowed her dark eyes, "not completely. Tomorrow mid-day, I will report that I have found you two in this general area. The Guard Leaders and I, as well as whoever else wishes, will come hunting for you. Whether or not you have left City limits is not my concern, all I ask is that you leave this building, this street, so my Elder does not get captured for treason." She glanced at Newt with a sad expression beginning to flourish on her face. "There's only so much I can save him from, even in my ranking. I am giving you a head-start, so I recommend you use it wisely. The next time I see either of you… I will not be as lenient."

"Such a softy," Newt murmured with a gentle smile on his face, leaning over to touch the tip of his nose to one of her ears as she passed by him. The she-cat paused, turning her head and touching her cheek to his before walking to her own exit. The tension in Rainpaw's shoulders gradually lessened the more distance was between them. Her teeth pressed together before she called out to Aqua.

"Thank you." The Stormclan apprentice didn't know why she felt it necessary, but it felt like the right thing to do. After all, if Aqua had wanted, she didn't even _have_ to give them a warning. She could've gone straight to whoever this King was the moment she saw Whiteshadow on the streets. Their lives had been in her paws… and she was allowing them to survive. The rogue bunched her muscles, leaping up a few stacks of rectangular objects before landing on the hole she had arrived from. She turned to face the inside of the room, dark blue eyes almost unnoticeable in the shadows.

"Do not thank me, clan cat," her voice was noticeably colder than before, every one of Rainpaw's nerves screaming _danger_. "I have already told you: the next time I see you, I will not be merciful. Pray that our paths do not cross, for if they do, the only way you will be leaving this place... will be through death. And even then, death may not be enough to save you either."

 _Charming_. The monster wanted to retaliate with harsh words of its own, but Aqua turned away from them and jumped down to the street below. Rainpaw blew out a heavy sigh of relief, now with the obvious threat gone, she felt like she could finally breathe again. A part of her was slightly disappointed they didn't get a chance to fight right then and there, but the more sensible side of her knew not to count her blessings.

They had a chance now, however slim, of getting out of here.

"Aqua," Newt spoke up after a moment, "ranked Four amongst the Twelve. Her specialty is evasion. Some say she is untouchable, trained by the King himself. I personally think she's skilled enough to beat Ignis and take his place, but then there will only be more responsibilities placed on her shoulders. I would be careful of her if I were you."

"I've dealt with evasive opponents before," Whiteshadow mumbled, pale eyes distant and lost in thought.

"And how did that go?" Question for question, the Elder turned to him curiously. Rainpaw, too, looked at him. She had heard the stories, she was sure _everyone_ had at some point, about Blazeclan's undefeated matriarchs. A single bloodline, skills passed down to each of the she-cats because the toms had been too impatient to properly learn it. All of them a force to be reckoned with, all of them destined for victory. As far as she was concerned, that line currently ended with Flarepaw- and the Stormclan apprentice believed it would completely end with her as well, considering Willowflame had died in the infamous forest fire.

A bittersweet smile pulled at his lips. "I lost every time."

The other three in the room let out their own degree of laughter; Newt's deep bellows, Gale's timid chuckles, Rainpaw with a soft snicker. After a stressful situation, it felt good to finally be able to laugh. The Stormclan apprentice let out a sigh before turning to Whiteshadow.

She finally found the courage to pad up to him, hesitant as she was with how closed-off he still seemed. _Something is still bothering him. He's not okay. He's not okay… so go help him. After all, he saved_ _ **you**_ _._ As soon as she opened her mouth to speak with him, however, she was cut off by her own gasp as he turned swiftly to her, pulling her into a ferocious- yet gentle- embrace. Her eyes went wide at the unexpected contact, though she made no effort to push away from him.

"I… am so, _so_ glad you're okay, Rainpaw."

" _Rainkit! Rainkit, a-are you-"_

" _I'm-" A cough, she didn't know it was possible to be painful to_ breathe _. Turns out, she wasn't built for climbing trees… falling wasn't very fun when there was no one there to catch you. "I'm fine! Don't worry."_

 _A kit appeared in her line of vision, much taller than she was and with worried eyes a beautiful shade of…_ _ **copper**_.

" _I_ told _you not to do that! You could've been seriously hurt!" The amount of distress in the other kit's voice made a soothing warmth unfurl in her chest, easing the pain spreading throughout her body. Her lungs still weren't co-operating completely, shocked from her harsh landing on her back, but she liked to believe she was breathless for an entirely different reason. A pout appeared on her lips._

" _You said you would catch me if I fell."_

" _I… I didn't think you would_ actually _fall, though. I panicked. I'm sorry. I-I'm so-"_

" _Hey, it's okay. It was my idea anyway. Now I know better than to try and climb a tree without a warrior nearby."_

 _Those lovely copper eyes still looked remorseful, ashamed at failing to save her from her fall. Rainkit mentally sighed in relief when she was able to take in a deep breath, movements slow as she made to stand up. The other kit quickly helped her up. As soon as she was steady on her paws, Rainkit was nearly knocked back down with how ferociously the other kit embraced her. The action was almost desperate, and she had to hide a flinch as she dutifully returned the impromptu hold._

" _I'm so glad you're okay." The other kit's voice was muffled as they spoke into Rainkit's neck, breath brushing over her skin and making her stifle a giggle. It tickled. No time for laughing though, she needed comfort._

" _I'm fine. And I'm sorry for worrying you."_

"I'm sorry, Whiteshadow," Rainpaw found herself mumbling, muzzle pressed against his chest. "I should've been paying more attention, I should've-"

"Hey," the tom squeezed her gently. "Don't blame yourself. All that matters is that we're still alive." _For how much longer though…?_

"...Yeah," she breathed out, pulling back just enough to meet his gaze and rejoicing at the light in them. The ice from before, the sheer paleness of a crystal clear sky, was gone. "I'm glad you're okay, too."

"Not to ruin your little reunion or anything," Newt's voice caused both of them to turn, the small smiles on their faces disappearing at the graveness in his tone. "But, what are you going to do now?"

Rainpaw blinked at him before turning her head to look at Whiteshadow, meeting his gaze with the same question in her eyes. For the most part, they got the information they needed from the Elder. There was _no need_ for them to remain there any longer. Especially when staying increased their risk of being captured, making their entire journey pointless. It was clear, from the nods they shared and the determination shining in their eyes, that neither of them wanted for their mission to fail.

"We'll be heading out first thing in the morning," the Blazeclan tom eyed her wearily before smiling softly, "I want to make sure she can at least run without blacking out from the pain. I'm assuming it still hurts?"

Rainpaw wrinkled her nose and nodded tenderly with a grimace on her face. The last thing she wanted was to act too hastily and ruin whatever recovery she had made, especially when they had a chance to relax for now.

 _But… what if Aqua is lying? What if she's going to whoever King is right now and giving you false hope? What if she makes her move earlier than she said she would?_

The monster was relentless with its worst-case scenario outcomes, but Rainpaw supposed that they would just have to find out.

"Then it was a pleasure getting to know you," Newt bowed his head with a smile, turning to Gale and pushing him forward to do the same.

"Ah, I… It was nice knowing you," the tom cleared his throat before grimacing to himself, the implication in his words making it seem as though he believed they were going to die by going out there. _Which is probably not far from the truth._ "S-Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just-"

"It was nice knowing you, too," Rainpaw spared him from his own awkwardness, sending him an attempt at a friendly grin. "And I'm sorry for the way I acted when I woke up. You were just trying to be nice."

"It's no problem," Gale mumbled as he shuffled to stand behind Newt, ever so bashful.

"Now with that out of the way, what do you say we all get some rest for the night, hmm?" The Elder concluded his words with a wide yawn, his legs stretching and bones creaking as he shook out his pelt tiredly. Rainpaw hummed in agreement, following Whiteshadow and wishing their two saviors a good night. The Blazeclan warrior led her to one corner of the room, where a pile of something soft created a large nest- she assumed it's where he had been sleeping this entire time.

She was glad at the idea of leaving, though a smaller side of her wondered if what she learned was _enough_.

 _Rough estimation: nearly double of all the clans combined. Not all of them are fighters, but that doesn't mean they can't learn._

 _The Twelve are the strongest here, and each of them has a specialty: Ignis is in the top Three, though Newt thinks Aqua could beat him if she really wanted to. Caeli is Six and her specialty is stealth. Terra is Fifth and his specialty is endurance and defense. Aqua is Fourth and her specialty is evasion…_

 _I don't know what I want…_

 _I've lost myself so long ago... I let the monster make decisions for me, I let it define me._

 _I may never get the chance to see Bluepaw or Windpaw ever again._

"That's a scary face," Whiteshadow pulled her out of her thoughts as he curled his legs underneath him, wincing slightly from whatever pained him on his right side. The moonlight barely reached them in their corner of the room, and Rainpaw had to squint (and it hurt her to squint) to see him properly. He tilted his head to the side with gentle curiosity. "May I ask why you're wearing it?"

 _I'm going to die._

"Why else?" She sighed, slowly laying herself on her stomach and resting her head on her paws. "It seems like I hardly contributed to anything, I've been unconscious for a quarter-moon, we're probably never getting out of here. Need I continue?"

"...We're getting out of here, Rainpaw. If not both of us, then one of us. I'm going to do everything in my power to survive… I recommend you do the same."

 _But what if it isn't enough? What if I'm simply not strong enough?_

 _What if I have to choose between the two of us? Will I risk my life to save yours, or will I run away and save mine?_

"You do realize you have to tell me everything you learned from Newt, right? I didn't really have enough time to ask him many questions."

Whiteshadow stared at her, silently, for a few seconds longer before turning away from her to lay down comfortably. She fought back a yawn before doing the same, resting on her side that didn't make the thrumming in her head worse.

"Later," his murmur was just loud enough for her ears to pick up on. "We can talk later."

She frowned. "What if there isn't a later?"

"...There will be. We'll make sure of it."

 _Whatever you say, Whiteshadow. Whatever you say._

"Alright. Later, then."

 _Even though later may end up being never..._

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

"Are you _sure_ you know where you're going?"

"I'm positive!"

"Sootpaw, I'm pretty sure we're just going in circles now."

"Wha- No we're not! I'll have you know I have an _excellent_ sense of direction."

"I didn't know we were telling jokes now."

He glanced behind his shoulder to scowl at Flarepaw, a scowl that quickly turned into a smile at seeing the teasing expression on her face. Sootpaw returned the smile before turning back to face the front again, an easy smile on his face. The sunset shined brighter than ever, eyes flicking around as he tried to find the hidden grotto he had stumbled upon the night before.

Nearly a quarter-moon of training with the she-cat in secret, while exhausting, made him the happiest he had felt in quite some time. The whispers in his head that were always taunting him of his uselessness were now firmly quiet, shut off by his own voice that wanted to scream in victory. He felt like he was _finally_ doing something right. He was making progress, he was _learning_ , and soon enough, he will actually start to see those improvements by himself without having Flarepaw constantly point them out.

It was nice feeling like he was doing something useful after feeling worthless for so long.

The flame of joy within him was small, mere embers that were beginning to flicker compared to the inferno it once was, but Sootpaw would be damned if he wasn't protecting it and enjoying its warmth while it lasted. He didn't like thinking that it wouldn't last long, that his feeling of elation was just another one of his highs that would inevitably lead to a much lower low, so instead, he was determined to bask in its glory while it lasted. The last time he was happy, he took advantage of it, convinced himself that it would always be there.

After all, no one expects and no one prepares for their happiness to be taken away so suddenly.

 _And it's because of her._ The she-cat trailing behind him, clearly still tired from him waking her up in the middle of the night to "go an adventure" but willing to follow him anyways, was the reason he could finally feel like he was doing something useful. That he could finally feel strong.

It would be selfish if he didn't thank her for that.

"What are you even looking for anyways?" Flarepaw spoke up again, silver eyes remaining on him even as his gaze fluttered around. "Maybe I could help."

"Nope," he chirped without looking at her, his smile remaining on his face and growing hearing her huff of exasperation. "It's a surprise."

"You know I'm not a fan of surprises." He could practically hear the scowl in her voice, and a glance behind his shoulder proved that it was indeed there. It sent a thrilling warmth throughout his chest at being able to correctly recognize the little tics and emotions in her voice. Sootpaw knew she never let anyone else take the time to remember all of them.

"I know."

"If you know, then why do you insist on surprising me?"

"Because I like it," Sootpaw stopped in his frantic search to face her, a pleased grin on his face as he took a step closer. It was an exhilarating experience, being free to be able to act so bold. He never knew she could be so shy when it came to things like this, and if had to admit it, he quite liked teasing her sometimes. She had the most adorable reactions. He took another step closer, standing directly in front of her and forcing her to come to a stop- less they collided. A part of him wouldn't entirely mind that, she was always so warm and her scent of roses was one he could drown in all day if given the chance. "I like seeing you unguarded, you're never like that around anyone else. Well, besides Sagepaw maybe, but he doesn't count. It makes me feel special."

The moon above their heads, shining in a beautiful brilliance, was nothing compared to the glimmer of her silver eyes. A gentle smile pulled at her lips. "You _are_ special. How many times do I have to tell you that before you believe me?"

Despite the smile on their faces, the adoration in her words, the tom felt as though there was a hidden meaning in her words. _When will you finally learn to trust me completely?_ The tom's smile dropped for a second before returning just as quickly, and he prayed that she hadn't seen it fall.

"Eh, I have a thick skull. Maybe you'll just have to keep saying it." _Maybe one day I'll completely trust you, a High Rank… but for now, that day isn't today. If you stick around though… maybe one day._

The silver in her gaze darkened ever so slightly, pewter and glinting with a steely determination. "Then that's what I'll do." _I'll stay by your side, you aren't alone._

The smile on his face burgeoned as he leaned towards her, tapping his nose against hers before whipping around to continue his search. He silenced the cynical whispers beginning to rise in his mind with a shake of his head, snuffing them out before they could simmer. They were convinced she was lying because _of course,_ she would be. He was her favorite plaything, and once she grew tired, she would toss him away. _Don't think about that._

He was tired of arguing with his own mind, and for tonight, he just wanted to run away.

More specifically, he wanted to run away with Flarepaw at his side.

 _Now if only I could find that grotto. Damn it, I thought for sure it was somewhere-_

"I found it!" He yowled out in triumph before he suddenly took off at a sprint, leaving a bewildered Grand Royal apprentice to trot after him, smiling in amusement the whole way. Sootpaw wondered why it had been so difficult to see earlier, the grotto itself was hidden behind curtains upon curtains of branches filled with spindly- rather unflattering to look at- yellow petals of some sort of flower he hadn't seen before. Still, they were interesting little things, and while they were quite unattractive, they hid something beautiful.

The tom stopped right in front of an opening he had made himself when he found the place the night before- he had, quite literally, ran head-first through the branches, leaving behind a sizeable gap between them. The smile on his face was gentle as he turned around to face his company. Flarepaw was curiously tilting her head back to look towards the top of the wall of flowers, silver shining in the moonlight. Her amber pelt was a stark contrast to the snow-white world around them, it was impossible to miss her out here.

"You brought me… to a wall of flowers?" She raised a brow as her gaze to look at him blankly.

"No, that's just silly," Sootpaw snorted before stepping aside, motioning for her to follow him as he ducked down to walk through the gap in the branches, "I found this during night training yesterday."

"You mean before you were _allowed_ back into camp because you couldn't find enough prey?"

"Yeah… hey, did you know that Wildfire is _really_ mean to me for some reason?"

"Really?" She played along, "I didn't notice."

"Yeah, it's like he's out to get me or something."

Flarepaw let out a small chuckle, walking close to his back, and Sootpaw hummed in appreciation. They had panicked and screamed and cried enough about the Wildfire threat… now that they were making strides to properly fight against him, the Commoner felt that it was only right they had the chance to laugh at their situation too.

If they couldn't laugh, then they had _really_ lost the battle.

"Close your eyes?" The tom paused just at the edge of the hidden clearing, glancing behind his shoulder at her and tilting his head. He never demanded her, never ordered her to do anything. For what reason? She had no reason to follow his words, nor did he have any right to expect her to do so. Just because they were… well, he didn't entirely know if they had agreed upon a word for their relationship, but just because they were _that_ didn't mean he had a right to force her to do anything. Luckily enough for him, Flarepaw always listened regardless, if with only an ounce of hesitation.

For a few seconds, all he wanted to do was stand there and look at her. They had spent more than a long time doing just that, spending who knows how long curled up at each other's sides and staring into the other's eyes.

The tom shook away his desires and gently guided her forward and into the open space, making sure that she didn't stumble as the ground dipped beneath them and forming a small hill. Walking backward was quite difficult, and Sootpaw made a mental note that he wanted to practice later on. _Just another thing I can work on_. Finally having something to work towards eased some of the weight off his shoulders.

He was tired of doing nothing.

"Okay, open your eyes."

The gasp that escaped her lips upon opening eyes made the entire search for the grotto worth it. Sootpaw's grin grew as he, too, took a chance to look around for a second time. Littered all around were thin-branched bushes, leaving a small circle in the center of the grotto free to sit on, and each of the vines held clusters of blooming white jasmine flowers. They were almost impossible to see with the snow around them as well, but the heavy scent of them in the air was difficult to miss. The tom took in a deep inhale, a relaxed tilt pulling at his grin.

With the twinkling stars overhead and the beginnings of an aurora as well, Sootpaw was confident when he said that it was quite beautiful.

"Well?" The tom turned to her expectantly, buzzing with nervous and excited energy as he bounced on his toes. A subtle tilt of his head made him appear just as bashful as he felt. "What do you think?"

"This is… How did you...? Wow." Flarepaw couldn't seem to form words, voice breathless as she continued turning in circles to see around her. Her silver gaze moved in a wide circle, trying to catch every small detail with her vision before stopping on him. A sincere and awed smile pulled at her lips, bright and so _true_ , it made it a little easier for him to breathe (even as it simultaneously took his breath away). Sootpaw nodded in slow agreement as he made another sweep of his surroundings.

"I chased a squirrel into here and kind of let it get away because… wow. I just knew I had to bring you here to see it too," the sunset shimmered with a nervous shine. "And, I know this probably isn't much but… consider this my way of thanking you... for everything."

"I… You didn't have to do this," Flarepaw's voice was still breathless, and she hardly hesitated before padding over to him and brushing her muzzle against his. The tom smiled, reciprocating the small movement as he sat down with her pressed at his side. "But you sound like you're thanking me for being with you."

"I… kind of am," Sootpaw glanced at her sheepishly. With her head resting on his shoulder, their breaths matched and even, flanks rising and falling to the same tempo, Flarepaw scoffed gently.

"Don't be ridiculous," she turned her silver gaze to him. "I love you, Sootpaw. There's nowhere else I'd rather be… and there's no one else I'd rather be with."

His smile turned just a little bit dreamy as he repositioned himself to nuzzle her shoulder, leaning more of his weight on her until she could no longer support the both of them, resting on her back with him hovering over her. Her easy laughter was airy, light as it brushed over his ears. As if with movements practiced countless times, Flarepaw pulled him that much closer to her. Still, despite her playful protests, Sootpaw was still self-conscious about squishing her beneath his weight. She _was_ smaller than him after all.

"I don't think I could ever get used to hearing you say that."

"Hmm, a shame," she murmured, a hush falling over them as they listened to the night around them," because I don't plan on stopping."

 _Stars if I love you._ Sootpaw leaned down gently, Flarepaw meeting him halfway as their muzzles brushed and their purrs filled the air. The tom's legs shook with the effort of holding himself up, and the she-cat didn't make it any easier by trying to pull him closer still.

The chill of the Leaf-bare night air couldn't hope to penetrate the bubble of warmth shrouding them, and for the first time in a while, the Commoner felt warm and _alive_. The tip of his nose finds its way to her neck, the desire to touch every part of her enveloped him so strongly it damn near scared him. Her heart was beating quickly, he could feel it pounding against her chest as he found his way there, and for a second, he just wanted to rest his ear against it- to hear the proof that she was there, strong enough evidence to prove the whispers in his mind wrong saying that this was all a delusional dream.

With his head lowered as it was, he drew in a sharp breath when her muzzle brushed gently- everything she did was so gentle- to trace the scar cutting across his forehead. For a moment, his tender movements came to a halt, and as she reached the end of the scar, he could feel her breath as she whispered _I'm sorry_ against his skin, so sincerely and so harrowed that it brought tears to the sunset. The tom raised himself slightly, moving back up until he could rest his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath, the heavy scent of jasmine surrounding the clearing coupled with wild roses beneath him making it impossible to actually accomplish such a simple action. It was suffocating, but he greedily wanted more.

"Sootpaw," she mumbled, no doubt with an apology at the tip of her tongue for ruining their sweet moment. The Commoner shushed her before she could get it out, his muzzle pressing hers shut for just a second longer. He didn't want to let it go, not that loving moment. Not when he had no idea when the next one would come.

"What if…" The tom spoke without opening his eyes, even though he could _feel_ her gaze on his face. "What if, just for tonight, we forget about everything. About the scars on my body and yours, about your dad and his stupid grudge, about… everything else. What if, just for tonight, we just… run away?"

 _Let's run away from all the pain. Let's run away from all the regret. Let's run away from all of our mistakes and the terrible things that have happened in our lives._

As his eyes open, he was greeted with a wide-eyed silver, the moon in her eyes a crystal clear glimmer of shock. Sootpaw felt the telltale signs of uncertainty, nervousness, creep into his heart. "I-I mean, only if you want to. I-I don't… I don't want it to seem like I'm forcing you or-"

Flarepaw cut him off the same way he did to her: her muzzle pressing against his firm. Sootpaw closed his eyes, letting out a sharp breath through his nose, and he was almost too scared to open them back up to look at her. When he did though, because he always would, he felt like a fool for keeping them closed just a second longer. She stared into his eyes, silver-blue meeting yellow-gold, the shining moon meeting the burning sunset, and Sootpaw could see she was as nervous and bashful as he was.

But, as nervous and bashful as they were, they were undeniably in love.

"Tonight," she finally found her voice. The glimmer in her eyes changed, the silver a beautiful and breathtaking combination of the gentle moon and unforgiving storm. There was a shift in her tone as well, so subtle Sootpaw wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't listening so intently. But he was, every word that slipped off her tongue, he made sure to engrave it into his mind. "Just for tonight, Sootpaw- your scent and your warmth, your voice and your touch, your heart and your smile… Just for tonight, you are mine. Everything you are is mine."

With slow, shy movements, Flarepaw gave him a gentle, affection lick to his muzzle. "And everything I am is yours, Sootpaw."

 _Oh_. When he had said something similar, he had been confused as to why she had almost looked close to tears. Now he understood. His heart pounded quickly against his chest, almost as if it wanted to join Flarepaw's in speed. The overwhelming joy, something close to relief, made him choked up. The tom had to clear his throat before he attempted to speak.

"...Well, you're wrong about _one_ thing."

She searched his gaze, a glimmer of something resembling a challenge shining in her eyes. "And what would that be?"

"I'm yours whenever you want me, Flarepaw." He sent her a nervous smile. "Not just tonight."

A gleam entered the silver, and for a second, Sootpaw felt like he should be the one with his back to the ground instead. When she spoke, it was in the breath of a whisper.

"Then you're mine forever."

 _Oh…_

"I can work with forever," he sent her a charming smile, leaning down again but not brushing their muzzles yet. "For now though, let's focus on tonight."

Sootpaw completed his descent, and as their muzzles brushed and their purrs and sighs filled the air, he felt complete.

Like the jasmines surrounding them, their love bloomed…

And it was beautiful.

…

 _ **A/N: Well, that was a thing. The chapter turned out a little bit longer than I had expected. Some notes I had for this chapter for Soot's perspective: fluffy fluff fluff XD. I am a master note-taker, such a professional. Lots of new characters: love me a sassy old cat, an adorable shy boi, and secretly soft-hearted girl. Newt has always been a name that pops up in most of my stories, Aqua is cool. And, what's this? Gale?! Yep. Also, Soot and Flare just needed a night, so I'm giving them a night XD. They deserve some happiness (before I rudely take it away :) I want them to be happy, I swear). Also, if you're interested for whatever reason, the flowers mentioned for the grotto are witch hazel and winter jasmines (yes, there is a reason for both).**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

(Kinda random) What is your favorite flower? (Or your favorite symbolic meaning of a flower?)

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations19**_


	65. Chapter 60: Wilt

_**A/N: I'm sad that my little cousins had to move away, but hey, living in the Bay Area is really expensive, so it's for the best. Anywho, I am really indecisive if I should pick up on Renegades again or start a new story that has been snagging my attention for a little while (my logical mind says to continue with Renegades since it's only fair, but like… this new story though... It's called Tale as Old as Time, get the reference? ;) Exciting stuff, but I'll figure it out). What do you guys think? (Or would you just like more of this story?)**_

 _ **Also, three cheers for making it to chapter 60 everybody!**_

 _ **Thanks to**_ _zero114_ _ **for following and adding this story as a favorite!**_

 _Reviews_

 _ **Warriors27-**_ Thank you! Hmm, I have to say my favorite flower symbolism is of the snowdrop flower- they symbolize hope and rebirth. Roses and lilies are pretty, though I'm not much of a flower enthusiast haha.

 _ **Guest-**_ Ahhhhh, I'm a murderer DX. Are kits coming? Mmm… most likely not haha. That _would_ be a nice idea though, wouldn't it? I guess we'll have to wait and find out if they stay happy together forever (knowing Wildfire- and me- that's most likely no). Running away equates to just… quitting. Giving up. Even though it's never been said, neither of them want to just give up without a fight. Also, Romeo and Juliet both died so uh… yeah XD. Forestclan? Don't you worry one bit, they'll be coming back sooner rather than later (Did I mention this is the end of Stormclan's mini-arc?) There's usually a few chapters centered primarily and solely on Blazeclan after a mini-arc of the other clans. Just wait a bit longer; our friends across the border will come back eventually XD.

 _ **silhouette amongst stars-**_ I don't know if I said this before, but "hmmm" makes me a bit nervous, to be honest XD. Ooh, that's a nice symbolism. My favorite is the snowdrop flower, representing hope and rebirth. Oh wow, really? I don't usually count the words, just the pages on the document (it was a total of 36 pages, I usually do a minimum of 15. So, yeah that was a lot haha. The longest chapter- Windy's backstory- was 51 pages. Wow). Thank you! I'm having a lot of fun coming up with new characters, cause I don't believe that anyone is inherently evil or a heartless murderer (that's just lazy writing in my opinion). Sure, there are gonna be some heartless murderers within the city cats- *cough* Ignis *cough*- but there's also a reason behind that too. Oh, wow. I didn't notice that- I just write pain how I imagine it being? I don't know how to describe it, but thank you! Ah yes, fluff is so _refreshing_ to write, especially with how heavy-hearted this story is becoming. I… Wow. I really don't know what to say. I don't know why it makes me so happy hearing that my story and the stuff I write can make someone smile if they're having a bad day. I guess, thank you for letting me know and I'm happy I can do that for you :). Oh, and I checked out the song, very nice! I really love instrumentals like that (like I listen to a lotta Epic Heaven Music, Lindsey Stirling, etc when writing). Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 _ **Ekidna-**_ Thanks! Yep, training time! I had a lot of fun making up that training exercise, and I'm excited to come up with more for later on down the road. Mmm, not exactly; for the most part, Stormclan (stupidly) believes that if you die drowning, then you weren't a _true_ Stormclan warrior and, therefore, unworthy of being saved. They expected Blue to pull himself out of there alone, but Windy's camaraderie was very appreciated (and surprising). You'll find out :) (nothing bad, I don't think, but Fernclaw hasn't really talked to her daughter in a while). Interesting, though do keep in mind that Leafstar is just as willing to obey tradition like many others (probably not as serious, but she still follows _most_ rules). Great theories! But for the sake of not spoiling anything, I'll have to keep my mouth shut. It's gonna be a whole lot of fun trying to get them out of the City (on that note, does it feel like it's too soon that they're leaving? Or is their leaving _now_ a reasonable decision? I'm paranoid by making it seem too rushed). Oh yeah, I love Aqua too and I look forward to writing more for her. Let's just say that all of the Twelve are interesting characters, each with their own unique kind of crazy and different personalities. Gale was briefly mentioned in Windpaw's backstory as the illegitimate son of Sagesplash and an unnamed female rogue. So, technically, he's Windpaw's half-brother. Ooh, those flowers are pretty (and exotic, my grandmother used to love all of the exotic-looking flowers). My favorite is the snowdrop. Enjoy the chapter!

 _ **Rainbow Badge (Guest)-**_ Ahhhhhhh… thank you XD. I love all of my characters (with notable exceptions, looking at you Wildfire). Gale is an adorable cinnamon roll and I look forward to writing more of him in le future. Yeah, dude! (or dudette) I love reading headcanons that people have for my characters, so, why not make it a question? Wow, so many lily flower fans lol. They are really pretty though, so I see the appeal. Oof, yeah, daisies are toxic to children, but uh, they're still really pretty! (Does that make up for it? No clue). Yeah, no; you're definitely _not_ a coward for not coming out and nobody should ever try to force you too. It's different for everybody, and only you should have the right of coming out when- and, this is important, _if_ \- you're ready. Some people come out when they're young, some people come out when they're old, and some people just never come out- that's all okay. As long as you feel ready- or ready enough- you do it whenever you want to, or not at all. XD I sorta just learned all of this advice just by myself, since I never really had anybody in my family or friend group who were LGBT+. Websites and stuff help, I guess, and always make sure to have a strong support system nearby. Kinda went on a tangent there, but I guess I'm happy to be able to talk about it since I myself only just recently came out to everyone in my household. Don't worry, Rain isn't getting away from this story that easily XD. (I promise to take good care of her… maybe).

 _ **Skyfern (Guest):**_ Ahh Minecraft, a game I will never truly play again because my little cousin moved this past weekend XD. He was the only reason I ever continued playing it. Oh ho ho, I shall leave it up to your imagination ;).

 _ **Jaguarstar (Guest)-**_ Hey, long time no review? Response? Eh, idk, glad to have you back XD. Oof, here, have some water and a pat on the back for catching up haha. Thank you, and thanks for taking time out of your day to catch up again! Writing fluff for me is a hit or miss, sometimes I can wax poetic, and other times, it simply doesn't work out. Glad you enjoyed it! Heh heh, happy to help give ideas ;). Thank you and here's some more!

 _ **Thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, and added this story as a favorite!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

…

 _ **Blazeclan**_

…

She never knew it was possible to be so warm while outside in the middle of Leaf-bare.

Yet, curled up with Sootpaw's addicting heat and familiar scent of cold winds and ivy surrounding her, embracing her in an intimacy she never thought possible, and with his gentle breathing of deep sleep brushing against the back of her neck, Flarepaw had never felt warmer.

She never knew that there would be a time where all of her worries and fear of what awaited them on the next horizon would appear so meaningless.

Yet, here she was, in the safety of their hidden grotto- Flarepaw had claimed it as their own- with her normal glooming thoughts cleared from her mind. As her blurry silver gaze blinked a few times, adjusting to the low morning light, her focus was entirely on the warmth that seeped into her from the tom pressed at her back. He had embraced her in his sleep, pulling her flush against him with no way of escape- not that she would want to in the first place- and one of his paws rested lightly near the scars on her underbelly.

The corner of her lips curled upward, her eyes drifting shut again as she took in a deep breath, sighing in contentment. The scars… Sootpaw had seen them. As their whispers of sweet nothings and purrs filled the air, the tom had seen them on his mission of making her feel as beautiful as he thought she was. Flarepaw had instinctively frozen up, the desire to push him away then and there and be done for the night strong and damn near powerful enough for her to do just that.

But then the tip of his nose had brushed over the first one, and he had whispered quiet words of devotion, the breath of his whisper kissing each one of them. She hardly remembered the exact words he had said for each of them, but their tender moment had ceased for a moment while she cried into his shoulder. He hadn't turned away, and instead, the Commoner had wilted her worries and pain and self-inflicted isolation which each scar he passed over (and she had quite a few).

 _If it wasn't possible to love you more…_

Clear, liquid silver revealed themselves once more as she opened her eyes, gaze wandering around the small, makeshift den the tom had managed to dig out from the midst of the wall of vines. The lazy morning rays from a sun no doubt having just woken up moments before her bled through the canopy of vegetation sheltering them from Leaf-bares chill. Golden rays, so gentle and so light, Flarepaw could feel her hopes of a clear, cloudless day rising. As much as she loved the snow and the cold winds, she was starting to grow tired of it.

After all, why would she want to remain cold when she had a taste of what warmth felt like?

The Grand Royal apprentice shifted slightly, ever so slowly as to not disturb the tom until she was able to face him. Sootpaw always had such a tranquil expression on his face as he slept, a gentle smile pulling at his lips. There was an occasional twitch to his torn ear, a wound he had received directly from the prisoner he helped gain freedom from the clan, almost as if his body was still trying to dispel the endless bouts of energy he had reserved. While the top half of his body was curled around hers, the bottom half was splayed out beneath them, his tail stretching far behind him as if it tried taking up as much space as possible. That was fine, she decided, because Flarepaw was small and didn't need much space to be at his side.

The gentle glow of the morning light brightened their makeshift den, just enough for her to see him better as he rested in the shadows. They were beginning to stretch thin, but still absolutely refused to leave him completely. Where she lay, the darkness didn't reach her because it surrounded him instead. Using his own body, it almost appeared as though he was sacrificing himself to the shadows to spare her in return.

Flarepaw didn't know why she felt like pulling him closer because of her silent observations, her self-restraint wilting away as she gave in to her desires and did just that. With her forehead resting against his chest, her ears perked up as she listened to the steady beating of his heart. He was here, safe and protected while keeping her safe as well. There was no darkness in their world that could take him away from her right then and there, there was no force strong enough to tear them apart, and if for some reason there was, Sootpaw would always find his way back to her, and she to him (no matter how broken the two were).

With a sigh at the realization that her natural worry of the future and worst-case scenarios, the amber-furred apprentice raised her head from where it hid against his chest to look up at his face. Sootpaw's black tabby stripes had always succeeded in adding color, strangely enough, to the rest of his light grey pelt. She always found it unusual that she would like the color of his fur so much- grey wasn't a happy color by any means. It was meant to be dull, it was meant to be depressing, it was meant to be emotionless.

Flarepaw had gotten a glimpse of what a truly grey Sootpaw was like, and it was such a stark contrast to his normally bright and sunny personality, she was almost convinced it was an entity of its own.

The she-cat hummed gently before leaning forward, the tip of her nose brushing past his whiskers as she nuzzled him. With her cheek pressing against his, Flarepaw allowed the purrs rumbling in her throat into the open air beside his ear. She wanted to see his eyes, to see the drowsy sunset in all its glory upon his first waking. Despite sharing her den, despite sleeping in the same nest most nights, neither had the luxury to spend the morning sharing sweet whispers. Neither could remain in their shield of warmth and love for long before the stressful chills of the day tore them apart. Especially now, with their new training regime, the only chance they had was late at night or early before the first rays of dawn to be together.

 _Wait… training._ Flarepaw let out a sigh. It was already too late for them to go start now, all the would have time for was their run and nothing more. _Oh well, I suppose one day of skipping out won't hurt._ Still, it didn't feel right skipping one day of training, but sometimes, it was rather necessary (or well deserved). The she-cat shimmied upwards until she was able to press her muzzle gently against the scar on the tom's forehead, a wickedly ragged marring of skin that made her frown each and every time she caught sight of it. Considering it was directly on his face, she saw it pretty often. What was once a clean-cut, now healed, was raised bumpy skin.

Flarepaw could never openly stare at it like she wanted to because she knew Sootpaw would start to feel self-conscious about it. A part of her still wanted to repay the damage onto Rowanpaw's body, to make him regret creating a scar that didn't have to be there in the first place if Wildfire hadn't found out about them and started their whole game of torture. Every time that part of her whispered in her ears, however, the Commoner's pleas to _not_ hurt Rowanpaw in return forced her to stop.

She still couldn't fathom why Sootpaw didn't feel like retaliating. She still couldn't fathom why it almost seemed like he wanted to be _friends_ with Rowanpaw- the tom who had, without a doubt, created most of the scars across his skin.

She couldn't fathom how someone could be so willing to throw their own life away to help others, even those who- in hindsight- probably didn't deserve it.

Sootpaw was an enigma, so different from everyone else in her life who selfishly did whatever possible to better their own lives, and if she was being honest, it scared her that he was. His unpredictable nature and penchant for recklessness were difficult to keep up with, and it was a miracle that he was still alive after so long. In Flarepaw's eyes, it seemed as though he was alive out of sheer stubbornness and spite at this point. He was a wilting flower on its last few petals, and the she-cat was terrified of the day a strong gust of wind would come by and finish the job.

A whiny groan took her out of the depths of her mind, lungs screaming gratefully as she realized she had stopped breathing while deep within her thoughts. Glancing downwards, a content smile pulled at her lips as she watched Sootpaw's closed eyes scrunch together before blinking open in a bleary haze. There was a gleam of drowsiness shining in the sunset, his mind still lost in the last remnants of dreams and sleep. Flarepaw briefly wondered asking him what he dreamt about, but a part of her was too scared of the answer.

When awareness took hold of his gaze, the tom closed his eyes again with a much louder- much more dramatic- groan before curling closer to her, burying his face in her shoulder and hiding from the world. A chuckle escaped her lips as she leaned her head just enough to give his torn ear a tender, greeting lick.

"We have to get up, Sootpaw." Even as she spoke, the she-cat rested her cheek against her leg, letting out a happy sigh and the smile on her face remained; blossoming, even more, when he mumbled something incoherent against her skin. Flarepaw gently nudged him with her shoulder, the tom sighing dramatically as he pulled away just enough to speak.

"Do we _have_ to?" One of his golden-yellow eyes peeked at her as he rolled onto his back, head turned just enough in her direction to communicate. "Who'll notice that we're gone?"

"The Morning Patrol you have to be a part of, Sagepaw eventually, the Royal apprentices who I was assigned to oversee their training today, my own mentors afterward, _your_ mentor-"

"Okay, okay," Sootpaw grumbled in defeat as he stretched lazily. "So, everyone will notice. But do I care?"

 _I don't_ , she wanted to say but bit her tongue instead, _let them find out_. The logical side of her, however, was much more alert and awake compared to earlier, so, unfortunately, her desires would have to wait for some other time to sit on her shoulder. "You should. Now, come on. The patrols will probably be waking up soon."

As she stood up to make a move to leave the safety of their makeshift den, a small and surprised squeak escaped her lips as she was abruptly pulled back and against a mass of warmth. Sootpaw held her close on top of him, lifting his head from the ground to nuzzle lovingly into her chest with his purrs vibrating against her skin. A pleasant laugh escaped her lips as she succumbed to her fate, tilting her own head to brush her muzzle against the top of his head and with a smile. For a few moments, longer than she knew was safe, the only sound filling the air was the happy symphony of their combined purrs and delighted sighs.

The grey-furred tom rested his head back against the ground beneath him, something close to a smug smirk adorning his face and a self-satisfied glimmer shining in his eyes. Flarepaw stared down at him, silver meeting gold, and a chuckle passed her lips as she asked, "what?"

"...Nothing," he drawled, leaning up again and giving a slow lick up her neck, "you just… you smell really good."

Her brows furrowed at that but she said nothing more as she bumped their noses together, a happy gleam in her eyes. "Flattered, now we have to go."

Another whine escaped his lips, his grip on her tightening almost imperceptibly. "But do we really have to-"

"You already asked that and I already answered," Flarepaw pushed herself up, paws on his shoulders as she lifted herself. "No matter how much I want to stay here, it's not night anymore, Sootpaw."

 _The night is over… It's time to face reality again._

As much as she enjoyed their night to themselves, Flarepaw knew they could never dwell in it for too long. The longer they remained there, the harder it would be to leave.

A frown flickered across his face, replacing the lazy grin that was there for a fraction of a second before it was gone as quickly as it appeared. He huffed indignantly as he held her tighter, a pout forming on his lips and the longer she remained in his bubble of warmth, the less willing she was to leave. Instead of growing annoyed, Flarepaw let out a breath of laughter as she glanced down their bodies. "It can't be comfortable having me here."

The pleading look gleaming in the burning sunset brightened with mischief, positively roguish accompanied with a casual smirk. A flash of heat scoured through her as her ears perked up, heart racing and fluttering at that expression as he tilted his head in false innocence. "But… I _like_ having you on me."

 _Oh_. Flarepaw blinked down at him, mind going completely blank for half a second before the tips of her ears warmed uncomfortably and she had to look away from his smoldering gaze. She could hear his silent laughter, perhaps even proud of himself for making her flustered, and it took everything within her not to run somewhere to hide. With a hint of warning, she glanced back down at him, "Sootpaw."

"Fine, fine," he relented with a sigh, finally releasing his grip on her and giving her shoulder something close to an apologetic lick before stretching again once she was off of him. Flarepaw let out a heavy breath, the desire to simply go back to where she was damn near overwhelming and intoxicating. With a shake of her head, she took in a deep breath to compose herself before shaking out her pelt and taking the few steps to the makeshift den's exit.

The low morning light from before had intensified within the moment of waking, a soothing warmth lifting the aches from her muscles and bones gratifyingly. The grey clouds that always held the promise of snow were parted for the day, the gentle blue sky bright in greeting from days without making an appearance. Combined with the still chilly air and the warmer-than-usual (for the Leaf-bare season) rays of the sun, it was perhaps one of the best days yet. The promise of nice weather always did wonders of withering away her most prominent worries.

"Mmm, beautiful," Sootpaw's sigh from behind her caused her to glance behind her shoulder, meeting the tom's golden gaze head-on. She knew he didn't mean the sky for the day. The remains of mischief still lingered at the corners of the sunset, but overall, the happy shine that lit it up was only outclassed by the brightness of his smile. With a playful roll of her eyes, Flarepaw padded up to him, only to bump one of his shoulders with a grin.

"When will you stop with the flattery?"

"Does it annoy you?"

"Hmm… no," she answered honestly with a shrug, "I'm just not used to it being genuine." Indeed, she had been called many things before, enough times for her to know she was a sight for sore eyes. Flarepaw had never been vain by nature when it came to her appearance, but when you were constantly at the center of everyone's attention, it was an unsaid requirement that one needed to take care of how they looked. Beauty was necessary when you stood in a crowd of Royals.

Sootpaw's smile turned smaller but no less real. It was a gentle look, one that held the promise of tomorrow, one that made her truly believe that everything was going to be okay and everything she dreamed of would come true. "Then, I guess you're going to have to be listening to my attempts at being charming for a while."

"I would hardly call them attempts if they work." Over her shoulder, the she-cat sent him a playful wink, letting out a bout of laughter at the flustered expression that crossed his features. It was nice knowing she had the same effect on him that he had on her. Even if they both had no idea what they were doing.

"Now look who's making it hard to leave."

"You do it all the time, it's only fair."

The tom's airy laughter followed her as she led the way out of their grotto, the white flowers that had bloomed the night before now closed in the sunlight. _How peculiar_. A hidden beauty that only revealed itself when only the moon and the stars were there to witness it. She was honored that Sootpaw wanted to share this secret world with her.

Alas, nothing lasts forever. With a sigh and a despondent look of longing thrown in the direction of their makeshift den, Flarepaw led the way through the wall of vines and out of the hidden grotto. Perhaps, one day they could revisit it. _One day_. It was nice, though, taking a night to just… run away, metaphorically at least. The only thing binding them here was their physical forms.

"Oh!" The tom suddenly announced from where he walked at her side, ears perking up and a sheepish frown pulling at his lips. His gaze was directed up at the sky, the rays of sunlight trickling in through the frozen branches of the oak forest around them. "I forgot about our training."

"Skipping one day won't kill us, Sootpaw," the she-cat reminded him, eyes closing briefly as she took in a deep inhale from the incoming breeze. The cold stung her lungs, but it was an enjoyable sting, reminding her that she was _alive_. If all else failed to make her realize that truth, the cold winds were there to succeed. It made her feel that much closer to her mother- who also spent a countless amount of time sitting outside, breathing in the chilly air just because she could- even if Willowflame was no longer at her side. Glancing briefly behind her shoulder, she saw his disagreeing expression and wrinkled nose.

Learning how to fight wasn't the only part of their training- for Flarepaw, at least, she was learning more and more about Sootpaw in general. Whenever he was annoyed or angry, his movement became that much more reckless and stiff. When he was happy or content or proud, he was as fluid and moved with a smoothness that compared to hers. He had a few nervous habits that were damn near unnoticeable if one didn't look hard enough or took the time to find them: if he was sitting, his tail would curl and uncurl repeatedly around one of his paws, when standing, his shoulders would drop and he hunched in on himself, almost as if he was trying to make himself smaller. Sometimes, he would create deep grooves into the ground below him with his claws that scratched persistently.

And, of course, the most recent addition; the tom had a habit of biting the inside of his cheeks.

The way he expressed himself often gave her whiplash. Sometimes, it was so easy to understand what he was feeling just by looking at the expression on his face. They, whether good or bad, would burn so brightly in the sunset it was on fire. His nose would wrinkle often when he was annoyed or bemused, his ears would fold back or twitch. Other times, it was _impossible_ to tell. His eyes would dull and the sunset would flicker, threatening to die out. His lips would form a permanent frown and remain there until he felt like taking off his sudden mask (or put on his happy mask? She was still confused and too scared to ask him). His ears would twitch and flick, almost as if he was listening to something that simply wasn't there, and the faraway look in his eyes made it obvious he wasn't _there_.

Another thing, Sootpaw, apparently, didn't understand the meaning of the word "day off."

"It's important to take a break every now and then," Flarepaw spoke over her shoulder, turning away from him once she realized she had been staring, lost in her own thoughts. "Otherwise you'll run yourself ragged, _flea-brain_."

"I know, I know." _Do you?_ She felt like asking but bit back her question and remained quiet. "I just… I like training with you. It's fun. It… actually feels like I'm making progress."

 _It makes me feel useful_ was his unsaid reason, and Flarepaw's frown was hidden away from him as she looked the other direction. As much as she could argue against his idea of being useless, she knew it would be a futile and tiring battle. His whole life, the tom had been belittled and pushed to the ground simply because of his rank. There was only so much negativity one could hear about them before they, too, start believing it.

" _It's going to take_ time _for him to heal,"_ Sagepaw's words echoed in her ears, " _his kind of mindset just doesn't go away overnight."_

" _I'm afraid it's time he doesn't have."_

Their battle, she began to realize, went so, _so_ much farther than just Wildfire. No, Wildfire was just a stepping stone, a single root of one tree compared to the forest that was their true issue.

The very foundation of the clans itself. The ranking system that she hadn't realized was so toxic because she had the luxury, the fortune, of being born at the top. The structure of life that benefitted nobody but those like her, and those at the very bottom suffered and struggled to survive on a day-to-day basis.

 _But… they're_ _ **surviving**_. Somehow, someway, the Low Ranks were surviving. Somehow, someway, they made do with what little they had by taking care of each other, by helping each other up when one of their kind fell. Where the High Ranks were only worried about themselves and those that immediately benefitted them, the Low Ranks cared about all of those that shared the burdens they did. It took a great deal of strength wanting to help others when you could hardly help yourself.

 _Surviving isn't living._

"Uh, Flarepaw?" She hadn't realized she had stopped walking, a flicker of annoyance passing through her chest. When had she become so predictable that it was obvious when she was deep in thought? Flarepaw used to be an expert in appearing as though she was aware of her surroundings, even when she was drowning on the inside. A glance at the tom who stood at her side, wearing a concerned frown and furrowed brows, gave her the answer. _Sootpaw_. "You okay? You kind of spaced out there for a second and-"

He was cut off when she abruptly stepped closer to him, burying her face into the side of his neck and closing her eyes. The Commoner stumbled back a step, body freezing at the unexpected contact, but he gradually returned the impromptu embrace. _You don't realize how strong you are. Words don't do you or any other Low Rank justice._

After a moment of enjoying his scent, Flarepaw stepped back just enough to see the (admittedly confused) sunset. Sootpaw's head was tilted in bewilderment, a vast array of questions shading the golden-yellow into a kaleidoscope of golden-yellow. As bright and dark as the colors were, they were all undeniably beautiful.

"Not that I'm complaining," he spoke in a quiet tone, whispers shared between the two no matter how much the world wanted in on their secrets. "But, what was that for?"

"I love you." An undeniable truth that wilted away the budding flower of uncertainty and loneliness before it could even begin sprouting… Or, should've wilted it. A silver moon that took the qualities of the storm searched his gaze, seeking any sign of hidden doubt at her words. There, deep within the blazing iris, a sliver of wariness. She could feel emotions constrict her throat, a flicker of panic sparking within her chest and sending her heart racing. He would always doubt her, no matter how many times she said it, no matter how many times he heard it.

He was a product of his unfortunate environment, never once knowing what it was like to trust words at first breath if they were spoken from the mouth of a High Rank. Because High Ranks lied, they cheated and they stole what little happiness any Low Rank could find because _that's what they did_. To remain at the top, they needed others beneath them. If no one was beneath you, then what was the _point_ of being on top? Why else would the Royals and Nobles repeatedly put Artisans and Commoners in their place? Why else would they constantly bully, belittle, and attack Low Ranks for just _existing_?

It wasn't right, looking at it now, with the veil that had been covering her eyes removed, it wasn't right by any means. But… it was their reality and, so long as those like Wildfire existed, then the endless cycle of pushing others down to stand on top of them for no other reason than your own selfish desire, it would remain until the end of time.

Before the sliver of disbelief could fester into thorn-covered vines that pricked around his throat, or before Sootpaw could hide it away to let it grow some other time, unbothered by her, Flarepaw leaned forward to brush their muzzles together, their foreheads bumping together a little too roughly but neither seemed to mind. For a second, something close to fear- pure _fear_ \- flashed in his eyes as he tried to look away from the growing storm in her eyes, a storm that shrouded the bright moon. She wouldn't let him. Flarepaw wrapped one of her paws around his leg, tugging him closer so her scent, her warmth, could surround him, remind him that this was _real_. She wasn't a figment of his imagination, she wasn't a ghost playing her part in one of his fantasies, she wasn't a piece in his dreams.

She was _real_ , and the feelings she had for him were real, too. Flarepaw was determined to do everything to make him believe that.

"I love you," she repeated, voice shaking, but somehow still holding the strength she wanted it to have. His breathing was uneven, a gasp and a sharp inhale as he must've realized what she was trying to do. Sootpaw was great at leaving his problems on the side, perhaps because he didn't _want_ to face them. He didn't _want_ to acknowledge the idea that he still couldn't completely trust her, he didn't _want_ to know that she knew that too, he didn't _want_ to be a burden. The Commoner was so used to helping others out, it was a shock that there was someone so willing to help him. The Grand Royal apprentice closed her eyes with a sigh, giving his muzzle a parting lick as she, mercifully, stepped away from him.

It would take many more attempts before he would come to believe her without his thoughts doubting her every word. _No matter_. She would stand by his side until that day came because if she had any say in it, it _would_ come sooner or later.

"You better hurry back to camp," Flarepaw spoke up as she began walking again, steps hesitant until she heard him steadily follow behind her. "I think the Morning Patrol should be heading out soon. Russetclaw's supposed to be leading it, I'm pretty sure."

Another High Rank that gave the Commoners a hard time, just because he _could_. His actions were ignored as dastardly because they were _praised_ instead. They were _encouraged_. Flarepaw's lips formed a scowl at her own thoughts.

 _This is going to be a tough fight._ She needed to speak with Sagepaw: one of the only High Ranks that treated the Low Ranks fairly. Treated them like living beings rather than dirt. He would have more ideas than she could possibly come up with at the moment because of her recent revelation.

 _A battle against the very foundation of the clans._

 _ **What**_ _am I getting myself into?_

"Ok," the tom at her side breathed out before his bubbly smile was back, whatever happened earlier disappearing into the back of his mind, stored in his memories. "I'll see you later then, hopefully after training." As the tom took off to depart from the path they were currently on, he skidded to a halt before he could enter the forest and turned in her direction with a small smile. "I love you."

Flarepaw returned his smile. _It's because of him. If I can make the world a safer place for him, if I can make him happy, this will all be worth it._ "Go."

A spark of mischief appeared in his eyes, smile shifting to a subtle smirk as he tilted his head higher. "Oh, and you might want to roll in the snow for a little bit before meeting with the Royals… you, uh, smell like me. I mean, I don't mind that, I don't mind that at all, but I think others would question it." He gave a casual shrug.

The breath caught in her throat as she stared at him incredulously, the tips of her ears warming and the tom gave an impish wink before turning and disappearing into the oak forest. Flarepaw chuckled to herself as she shook her head in amusement, staring after him. _How did I fall in love with you?_

With a heavy sigh, she wandered down the path back to camp before finding a pile of snow she could roll in to remove some of his scent off of her. The tom continued to surprise her in the best ways possible: he could be so shy and bashful one minute, then confident and mischievous the next. Two sides of the same tom, both sides that she loved.

 _How could I_ _ **not**_ _fall in love with you?_

…

 _ **Stormclan**_

…

"Windpaw, Windpaw, Windpaw, Wind-"

"If you say my name _one more time_ , Bluepaw, I'm going to throw you into the frozen lake and I _won't_ save you this time."

The tom gave her something close to a grimace and a smirk. Perhaps because he didn't know if she actually meant her threat or not, but one look at her copper-colored glare made him nod to himself and take a careful step away. Windpaw let out a breath of relief, rolling her eyes as she continued grooming herself. Ever since their pseudo-assessment two days ago- miraculously, the tom had an immune system stronger than his claws because he didn't catch an illness- the two Grand Royal apprentices would sneak away from the all-seeing eyes of their clan members to just… relax. Sometimes it was done in silence, but now, evidently, the tom was determined to get on her nerves and repeat their history of shouting matches.

"I thought you said you don't get annoyed easily," he sang with a cheeky smirk, his head tilting with faux innocence. Currently, the two were sitting by the very lake of their fake test, one of the only places that- oddly enough- was spared from the gazes of the High Ranks. It was quickly becoming one of the only places where Windpaw felt like she could _breathe_ , let alone think- aside from her den, of course, but that place was uncomfortably cold now without Rain- _Stop._ She had been trying to avoid thinking of the other she-cat altogether because those thoughts only made her worries and fears wake up and taunt her, and her mood would be ruined for the day.

Admittedly, she wasn't faring too well with that, though.

"I don't get annoyed easily when it's your sister trying to annoy me," Windpaw retorted with a scowl on her face. "My patience for you is whisker-thin."

"Gee, I feel so special," Bluepaw chuckled with his own eye roll, resting his head back on his legs as he splayed out on his side.

"Yes, yes, you are a very special kitty," the she-cat drawled as she glanced up towards the clear sky of the day. A rare day full of sunshine and blue sky, one of warmth and energizing winds. She couldn't even enjoy it without thinking about their missing company. Windpaw wondered what Rainpaw was doing at that moment. If she was okay, if she was eating well, if she was hurt, if-

"Are you ever going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Wow, you never listen to me, do you?" It was the tom's turn to scowl, but it faded as soon as it appeared in favor of a smile. "Why did you save me?"

"I told you to stop annoying me with that."

"Ah ah, incorrect. You said you don't get annoyed."

"So it seems you're doing the impossible here."

"So it seems," Bluepaw huffed as he sat up, shaking the loose snow from his dark pelt and standing with a small bounce. "Really though, you're going to have to tell me one day."

"Can't you just accept it's because I didn't want to beat you while you were down and be done with this?"

"Nope," he winked at her, "I'm a curious cat."

"Your curiosity is going to be the death of you."

"Come on! Just tell me!"

Windpaw let out a cross between a sigh and a groan as she stood up abruptly, turning away from the petulant tom and wondering where his timid side went all of a sudden. It was so much easier to intimidate him when he wasn't so confident. Bluepaw chuckled at her back, she could practically _hear_ the smirk on his face, but instead of turning around to claw it off, the copper-eyed apprentice came to a sudden halt. Her gaze grew wide and she felt herself taking a few steps back as she came face-to-face with the leader of the Morning Patrol- none other than the one cat that had taken up a large portion of her thoughts recently.

"Mother…" she choked out, scolding herself internally and clearing her throat to free it of the sudden emotions clogging it. Windpaw was still astounded, and ashamed, that the mere _presence_ of Fernclaw could reduce her to a stuttering, nervous mess. A spark of annoyance warmed her briefly. What good was putting on a mask in front of others if it was crooked and bound to fall off anyway? She wondered when she had gotten so bad at placing her veil on correctly.

The remaining members of the Morning Patrol- Royal Maplepond, her favorite of her mentors, stood just a step behind Fernclaw; two Nobles, Troutstripe and Carpshadow, were behind them and looked just about ready to fall asleep standing in place, and the newly appointed Artisan, Stonescar, took up the rear with a permanently serious expression- each gave the two Grand Royal apprentices a brief greeting and "good morning." Her mother remained silent, light green eyes attempting to stare into- or stare down at?- Windpaw's very soul.

Copper couldn't meet Fernclaw's gaze for very long before she looked away from her. How strange it felt, standing before her mother with her chin tucked against her chest and ears aching to fall flat. The nostalgic feeling was not lost on her. Windpaw had spent enough time in this very position when she was a kit and she was being forced to remember and recite ancient useless codes. She was never allowed to stare back into the green for very long, both in fear that it would swallow her whole and because it was a sign of disrespect and she had been scolded for doing it before.

"Greetings, Royal Fernclaw," her heart instantly began to race when Bluepaw suddenly appeared at her side, suave and deferential mask held tightly against his face. Windpaw glanced nervously at him, a frown tugging the corner of her lips down as she noticed him do the same. He gave her an almost imperceptible nod. Her… frenemy?... must've noticed how uncomfortable she was standing before her mother. "Did the patrol find anything suspicious?"

Even as the other members of said patrol shook their heads to answer his question, Bluepaw's green eyes- much darker than her mother's- never left Fernclaw's face. She was the leader of the patrol, his question was addressed to her. It was considered unanswered unless the words came out of her mouth. Windpaw felt like biting her lip, nervous for the tom because he was so blatantly staring at the Royal and she knew how much her mother hated when someone did that.

Her eyes never left Windpaw. Copper still glanced away, at the sky, at the trees, at the lake, to the tom beside her and the warriors behind Fernclaw, but never once meeting the source of her sudden nerves. She hated it. She hated how every part of her rambunctious and bold reputation wilted back into the well-behaved, compliant withered soul she had been trained to be. She hated how just standing within the vicinity of her parents reduced her back to _nothing_ , even after she had spent so long trying to become _something_. The kit within her, usually stuck in silence and set to work as it tried repairing the fractured pieces of her heart, had taken over and was adamant on playing its role of a respectful, disciplined daughter.

Talk was cheap when it came out of her mouth apparently, and a part of Windpaw was disgusted with herself for acting so docile just because Fernclaw was _still staring at her_.

It should've been easy- acting like herself, her true self or even the self of her that held the hostile, arrogant mask, after her small act of defiance against her father during the pseudo-trial. If she could stand up against Sagesplash, if she could refuse his offer of standing at his side, shouldn't facing her mother be boringly easy? She wished it was, but for some reason, it was almost worse and she couldn't understand why.

"Grand Royal Bluepaw, would you be so kind as to complete the rest of the patrol for me and survey the Blazeclan border? I would like a moment alone to speak with my daughter."

 _Wait, what?_

Windpaw's copper eyes blinked in astonishment before flashing up to finally meet Fernclaw's light green gaze, head snapping up- so quickly she thought she heard her neck crack- as she raised her head in confusion and shock. If it wasn't for the fact that proper etiquette was force-fed to her before she even had teeth to chew, her jaw might've dropped dumbfoundedly.

 _Daughter… Daughter! She called me_ daughter!

Her whole life, not once had she heard that word drop from Fernclaw's mouth. Her whole life, she had just been called by her name, never given an intimate nickname or never worthy enough to hold her proper title of _daughter_.

Her whole life, that's all Windpaw had ever wanted to be called by her mother.

If it hadn't left her mind completely blank and unresponsive, she might have noticed Bluepaw's questioning glance in her direction, silently asking if that's what she wanted. If it hadn't rendered her utterly speechless, the copper-eyed she-cat might have started panicking when the tom took her silence as agreement and accepted his task.

If it hadn't left her wishing to hear it one more time, if it hadn't left her with sudden tears in her eyes and if it hadn't soothed the pain in her heart, Windpaw might have turned to leave the second mother and daughter- _she called me daughter!-_ were left alone in the lakeside clearing.

But she hadn't done any of those, and instead, once the shock and the kittish joy and the feeling of anguish, because she might never hear it again, wore off, Windpaw suddenly became all too aware of where she was and who she was with. And _then_ she started panicking, but only internally. Fernclaw would have her head if she started stuttering out excuses to leave and tripping over herself, and she quite liked having her head where it was, thank you very much.

Much like before, when Fernclaw gave her congratulations for passing the pseudo-trial, the silence that shrouded them was suffocating and Windpaw found it impossible to breathe. She made her inhales shallow, her exhales shaky and quiet and lungs burning with what little air she was allowing herself, because she was too scared of breathing too loudly and setting off a bout of scolding from the she-cat in front of her. Once again, the Royal was back to staring at her and the Grand Royal apprentice instinctively found her chin pressing against her chest obediently.

She swallowed the cold trickle of fear that slid down her throat, leaving behind its sticky and chilling residue and making it all the more harder to breathe. She wanted to snap at her mother to just _get on with it_ so she could go find a hole to curl up in for a few hours. She wanted to walk away, to save this "much needed" conversation for another day, when she was ready (but, if she was being honest, would she _ever_ be ready), and to hide out in her den until that day came. _Later_ , she wanted to do this _later_.

Not now, not ever. _Later, later, later._

Unfortunately for her, Fernclaw had decided that _later_ was _now_.

"I…" Her mother started before trailing off, and once again, the sheer amount of surprise that she felt was insurmountable. Her mother, _Fernclaw_ , was trailing off. Fernclaw, _her mother_ , was looking away from her and nervously shifting the weight on her paws. Windpaw could only stare, wide-eyed with bemusement. She was slowly convincing herself that this was all a dream of some sorts. A very strange dream.

If she was wearing her mask correctly, Windpaw would've pressed her to continue, but seeing as though it was smeared and needed repair, the copper-eyed apprentice remained quiet. It wasn't her turn to speak yet. Damn how she hated how easy it was to fall back into old, _old_ habits.

"I feel like I owe you an apology."

 _Huh?_ The she-cat's brows furrowed in obvious confusion, just barely resisting the temptation to tilt her head because she knew how stupid she looked while doing that and her mother had scolded her for doing it before.

"No," Fernclaw murmured to herself before firmly meeting her copper gaze, "I _know_ I owe you an apology, Windpaw."

 _For what?_ She wanted to ask, and that thought alone made her begin mentally ticking off everything Fernclaw would have felt the need to apologize for. It was too easy for her confusion to wilt away into anger at that point. The puzzled furrow in her brow shifted into one of annoyance as a scowl formed on her lips. Her mask was back in working order apparently.

"For what?" She voiced her thoughts, ignored the shaking of her voice (whether it was due to anger or just being near her mother, she didn't want to know) as she took a step back. Space, she needed space. Windpaw had gotten so used to the endless distance between her and Fernclaw that standing so close to each other was making it impossible to speak. A growl edged her words, calling forth the anger and confidence she had used to argue with her father because if it had worked then, it was sure to work now, too.

What was one disappointing excuse of a parent compared to another? They were one and the same, competing for the title of who was the worst.

Windpaw's eyes narrowed, and a fire blazed in her copper eyes. "For abandoning your responsibility as a mother? For leaving me on my own when I needed _someone_ the most? For all those _stupid_ lessons you forced me to do? For giving up on me with no reason as to _why_? For never _once_ treating me with the love _I know_ I _deserve_?" She couldn't stop, every instinct of being a respectful daughter yelling at her to be quiet. _No_ , _never again_.

She was done with holding her tongue in front of her so-called parents. She was done playing the part they needed her to play. She was done trying to make them love her for who she was rather than what she was.

"Take your pick _mother_ ," she snapped, the step she had taken to get away from Fernclaw reversing as she stalked forward. Moons of isolation and anger and frustration that had been forgotten whenever Rainpaw was around returning full-force, coursing through her veins and setting her on fire but _she didn't care_. She reveled in the heat, the burning sensation it left behind. It was almost addicting. "Or do you need me to keep going? Because I have _plenty_ more where that came from."

She hadn't realized just how close she had gotten to Fernclaw, standing in front of her face and snarling. Her mother was shorter than her, she noted. The apprentice stood over her, and the warrior had to tilt her head back just-so to meet the burning copper. The emotions in those light green eyes were indiscernible, hidden away behind a layer of attentiveness and the only indication that Windpaw had her full attention. Good, that was good. That's what she wanted, that's all she ever wanted. For her mother to _see_ her, not just briefly look.

 _This_ was who she was. _This_ was who she, by _herself_ , raised herself to be. _This_ was Windpaw.

"You are a reminder of everything I could never be."

The words, so soft-spoken from Fernclaw's lips it was damn near impossible for Windpaw to hear, did wonders on clearing out the raging storm that was the apprentice's temper, marvelously withering away her thorn-riddled rose of fury. Ears, previously flattened with aggravation, perked up in mild confusion and curios interest.

"What?" she snapped, unable to fully reign in her temper. Her fangs were barred, teeth clenched together in a ferocious display as her lips pulled back in a deep scowl. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Fernclaw's green eyes drifted shut as she let out a sigh, and it suddenly came to the apprentice's awareness just how _tired_ her mother was. Her mother had always been a figure of youth, beautiful even as time went on and only increasing in charm. But here, with her small shoulders drooping and ears sagging with what could only be sorrow, her mother had never looked so old before.

"It is not an excuse for my actions that, evidently, left you with all of the consequences to bear. I am not seeking forgiveness for anything that I have done or any of the suffering I put you through. Quite frankly," her mother looked back at her with sad, sheepish eyes, "I am not entirely sure what I want or _why_ I am here right now. All I ask… All I ask is for you to listen to- no, _hear_ what I have to say."

"Start talking then," Windpaw grumbled out, voice still holding the remnants of a growl as she took a few steps back again. At first, she didn't want to back away, she didn't want to let go of her anger because then it would disappear and she would be right back to where she started; meek and terrified of Fernclaw's existence and willing to do whatever she ordered. But there was something in those green eyes, something close to guilt and regret and _sorry_ that made her want to listen.

 _No, not listen. Hear._ She would hear her mother's sob story and decide where to go from there. She didn't _have_ to listen to her, never again.

"As you know," Fernclaw started with a sigh as she looked out towards the frozen lake, emotions running deeper in her eyes than the body of water. "Our bloodline is very… traditional-"

"Ridiculously strict and petty, you mean."

"Try not to cut me off while I am speaking," a hint of a scolding tone entered her mother's voice, so familiar to Windpaw's ears that it made her immediately flinch and look away… only to look back when Fernclaw sighed again. "It is hard enough as it is to force myself here today."

"Sorry," Windpaw mumbled without conviction.

"As I was saying," Fernclaw ignored her lack of formality for once, "we are amongst one of the only families in Stormclan that retain any sense of tradition. In the past, when the clans were first created and our system of ranks came to be, bloodlines were perhaps the most important part of who you were. Families fought against each other, not with claws, but with who was, overall, the most successful, the most provident and the best warriors for Stormclan."

A frown ticked at the corner of her mother's lips, a faraway look on her face. "Everything in your life was chosen for you. Your days were scheduled, and you needed to follow it without fail. It even came down to what prey you were allowed to eat, the prey you were allowed to hunt, _who_ you were allowed to be acquaintances with, which patrols you were assigned to, how much time you would spend grooming yourself and sharing tongues with potential family partners. Your way of thinking was supposed to match that of your heritage, your predecessor's way of thinking. Should you have a differing opinion on any one thing… you were never fit to be a part of your family. At that point, you would be considered nothing.

"Nowadays, it is fine, encouraged even, to have your own opinion. To have your own thoughts. When tradition gradually became replaced with the embrace of uniqueness, some families clung to it anyways. Our family… my family was one of them," Fernclaw turned her head to look at Windpaw. "Compared to what my mother told me, the rules of today for said families are less strict, more lenient. You can be friends with whoever you wish, you can eat whatever prey you want and hunt whatever you like, grooming isn't mandatory but still greatly encouraged. However, some things have remained untouched by time."

"You were assigned to be mates with whoever your parents wanted," Windpaw spoke for her, ears falling flat and eyes flicking down to her paws. "You were also forced to have kits, even if you didn't want to."

"Precisely," Fernclaw said with a single nod, head turning to look back at her daughter. "Having kits had less to do with wanting to start a family and more to do with _continuing_ your family line. Less to do with love and more to do with responsibility. As a she-cat, I did not get the luxury of having a choice, whereas Sagesplash did, and he chose me because my family was the only one- aside from his- who followed more of the strict rules of the past compared to the very few others."

Windpaw gritted her teeth to keep herself from snapping again. Glad to know I was right about being unwanted, you're doing a really good job here. A part of her wanted to walk away then and there, having heard enough, while a smaller part of her urged her to stay and hear the rest. Surprisingly, the smaller part won.

"It cannot be put into words just how much I wished I was born a tom instead," Windpaw turned her head sharply to look at her mother in surprise, a bitter flame burning in the green of her eyes. "At least then, I would have the freedom to choose what I wanted. My parents were quite elderly already, and if I wanted to, I could have just waited for them to join our ancestors without having to continue our tradition. Alas, I did not have that freedom. By the time I was to have kits, I went from one family tradition to another as Sagesplash's mate. My parents passed long before it was time, but I was still trapped in a heritage that did not even belong to me.

"Perhaps, I was scared of abandoning tradition, because that is all I have known. For seasons I bided my time, trying to convince Sagesplash to wait for us to have kits, and for a while, it worked. But his parents, too, were getting older, and his father wanted grand-kits," a sorrow unlike any other entered the faraway green, and Windpaw felt compelled to sit by her mother's side and give her shoulder as support. She didn't do either, but her fractured heart was whimpering incessantly for her to help regardless.

"I do not know if I was lucky or not," Fernclaw's voice shook, and this time, Windpaw did lean against her mother's smaller form, sharing her warmth, "but Sagesplash's and I's first litter was a failure."

 _Wait…_

"What?" Windpaw took a step back, brows furrowed and jaw dropping open. Surely not, surely she heard that wrong. _Her_ first _litter?_ "You mean…"

"Before you, we had three other kits," Fernclaw confirmed, a strange combination of a smile and frown on her face. "Unfortunately, I lost all of them."

"Wait," Windpaw took another step back, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "You're telling me… I… I had- what?"

"I asked you not to cut me off, Windpaw."

"Well, I'm just finding out I have dead siblings so can you give me a minute?" The she-cat felt like pacing through her running thoughts, but her body was frozen in place. _Siblings, I have siblings. Full blood-related siblings._

 _Had…_

"What happened to them?" Windpaw fought through the tightness in her throat, feeling strangely lost. How different, she wondered, how different would her life have been if she had others by her side? To have sisters or brothers to support her when her parents didn't? To know the love of at least _one_ family member? The fights, the laughs, the secrets and warmth and competition and _love_. Being an only kit, she had accepted that she wouldn't have any of those things. Not that it mattered, she had come to terms with it long ago. But now…

"It was a harsh Leaf-bare," Fernclaw spoke up after a while, a hesitance in her tone. "Unfortunate births, two of the she-kits were still-born and the third died within a few hours."

 _Sisters_ … _I would've had sisters._

"Continue," Windpaw whispered in a shaky voice, ears flat against her head as she tried to focus on the here-and-now rather than what she had missed out on. The past was in the past and there was no reason to look back on it. It would only end up hurting her even more.

"Sagesplash was more annoyed than heartbroken, even more so because they had all been she-cats. I tried convincing myself to be the same," Fernclaw sighed heavily, "but I suppose, even if I have not acted as a mother, those instincts are still there. A part of me was relieved because it meant that he might give up on me and I could finally have my life to myself. Without my parents, I am the last of my bloodline. There really was no reason for me to stay, I had no obligation to be with him if he decided to take another. Another part of me was scared because tradition was all I've ever known, and to suddenly step away from that… It was unthinkable. Even more, there was a side of me that was disappointed in myself, because I had failed at the one thing I was meant to do.

"My indecision to take matters into my own paws ultimately meant I took no action, and I left everything up to Sagesplash to decide," a scowl formed on Fernclaw's lips, angry at both herself and Windpaw's father. "It took a few moons before he told us to try again… because his father was now _demanding_ for us to have kits, and Sagesplash could never deny his father's wishes. We needed to continue the bloodline because we were all that was left. His father started despising me for wanting to wait a bit longer to try again, Sagesplash became impatient and irritable, and I had no one to turn to.

"By the time I was expecting you, his father was ill and elderly. I remember him telling me one day, when I was cleaning his nest, that I was cursed," a bitter smile pulled at the Royal's lips. "Not only did I lose an entire litter… I lost an entire litter of she-cats. His father was adamant about the necessity of having a tom, because at least then, a tom can continue the bloodline."

 _But I was born a she-cat._

"A few days after his passing, you were born," something close to amusement danced in her green eyes, and copper stared incredulously at it. "A single kit, a single _she_ -kit." A small chuckle escaped Fernclaw's lips. "Sagesplash was furious, and at that point, I knew he just about gave up on me. I didn't get the freedom I wanted though, as he virtually left me with all the responsibility of raising you. I put you through all of those _stupid lessons_ because… I did not know any better. I did not know how to be a proper mother, I did not know what else to teach you or how to treat you because all I was taught… was how to teach the next generation about our rules and responsibilities.

"I knew that, once you became an apprentice, my purpose would be done. If he wanted to try again, I would refuse. With his own parents gone, Sagesplash now had no power over me, no rule over me. All I needed to do was teach you everything I knew."

"But you gave up on me," Windpaw couldn't help herself, the bitterness overtaking her tone as she glared heatedly at her mother. "I want to know _why_. Do you realize… Do you realize just how long I wondered if something was wrong with me?"

"I gave up on you because you deserved better than what I could offer," Windpaw took in a sharp inhale. Fernclaw stared sternly into copper eyes. "I gave up on you because I realized there was _no point_ of forcing you into tradition. I gave up on you because I could give you the freedom to make a life of your own, to forge your own path." Fernclaw paused a beat before glancing down at her own paws, shame crossing her features as she looked back out at the frozen lake. "Admittedly, I also gave up on you because I was envious."

"You were jealous?" Windpaw breathed out, eyes searching the ground for answers it simply wouldn't give. "Of what? Of _me_?"

"I am ashamed to say that the answer is yes," Fernclaw closed her eyes, a few stray tears falling. "Because you had the one thing I never did, the one thing I could only dream about; freedom. The freedom to make your own choices, the freedom to make your own tradition, your own family, the freedom to do whatever you wished because nobody-, not me nor Sagesplash- had the right to stop you."

A nostalgic smile pulled at her mother's lips. "And you gained that freedom the moment you went against your father's orders and made friends with that little kit."

 _Rainkit…_ Windpaw looked towards her mother with wide, watery eyes. She had been certain, so sure of herself that nobody, _nobody_ knew of her friendship with the other kit when they were in the Nursery. "You knew?"

"Of course I did," Fernclaw hummed and shook her head gently, "it wasn't exactly hard to tell that you went over to her every night. And in the day, she wasn't exactly the most subtle about it." At that, Windpaw had to let out a burst of sharp laughter in agreement. _Rainkit_ and _subtlety_ were polar opposites.

"As I said before," her mother continued after a small moment of peaceful silence. The calm before the storm. "I don't tell you all of this to seek your forgiveness… because what I've done to you cannot be forgiven. Instead of helping you create the path for your own life as I should've, I left you to do it alone and eagerly went onto _my_ own life because I finally, _finally_ had the freedom I had wished for as a kit."

"Then, why tell me this? And now, of all times," Windpaw narrowed her eyes, her previous anger returning with a vengeance, "because knowing this when I was still growing up, raising _myself_ , would've made it a whole lot easier to accept things and move on. I wasted so much time, time I could've used to help myself, thinking about _what_ _I did wrong_. Thinking about what I could've done to _deserve_ the love of at least one of you, thinking about how different things could've been if I had just followed your rules a little harder or tried a little more to be a good daughter or done _something_ to please you. Thinking about _why_ my mother didn't love me the way everyone else's mother did or _why_ my father kept turning his back on me and looking at me with nothing but spite when everyone else's father constantly told them how proud he was of them! Thinking about why I was _never_ good enough to be called _daughter_!"

It didn't register to Windpaw's mind that her voice had raised until she was screaming into her mother's face. It didn't register in her mind that she was crying until she absentmindedly became aware of the hot tears rolling down her cheeks. It didn't register in her mind that she was shaking until she suddenly noticed her shoulders trembling, not from the cold but from her emotions.

Fernclaw could only stare at her, her own tears falling from green eyes and a saddened frown on her face. The world was silent from her outburst; everything, from the trees to the snow to the sky to the lake, everything was quiet as it listened in on their conversation, heard her anguish and sorrow and heartbreak and felt obligated to hold a silent vigil for everything she had lost and everything she had, apparently, missed out on.

Oh, how her life could've been so much different.

"I don't know," Fernclaw found her voice, brave enough to speak now that she was certain her words wouldn't quiver. "I don't know what to say to ease your pain, Windpaw. I don't know why I felt the need to tell you this, why I felt like you deserved to hear this. I don't know why I'm choosing now of all times to do it, either."

Fernclaw took in a deep breath before taking a few steps away from Windpaw, creating the start of their endless distance between each other once more.

"All I know is that I cannot be the mother you deserve. All I know is that _I_ don't deserve to call you my daughter. All I know is that the path you're walking on will have a beautiful ending, and I wish I had been brave enough to walk it back then. All I know is that you deserve better than what I can give you."

"Shouldn't that be up to me?" Windpaw didn't know how she could speak through her clogged throat, wasn't sure if her words were coherent enough to be understood with how much they trembled and cracked. "Shouldn't _I_ be the one to decide if I want you to be my mother or not? Shouldn't _I_ get to decide what I deserve and if what I have is good enough? Don't _I_ have a _choice_?"

"It should," Fernclaw murmured, slowly beginning to turn away. "And you do have a choice… but now, so do I. As much as I'd like to be your mother, there are still some things I need to work through before I feel like I deserve that honor. Tell me this… would you honestly choose me? After _everything_?"

Windpaw's silence was answer enough, though what she really wanted to say was _I don't know!_ She didn't know.

"If your answer isn't an immediate yes," Fernclaw's voice had never been so soothing, so calming and pacifying. It was only ever strict before. "Then that proves I don't deserve that title. Not yet. But… perhaps, one day, Windpaw. One day."

 _One day… So, in other words,_ later…

She was beginning to hate that word.

When was Rainpaw going to be by her side again? _Later._

When was she going to tell Bluepaw that part of the reason she saved him was to defy her father? _Later._

When was she going to have a mother? _Later._

 _When will I finally stop being the one that gets hurt?_

 _Never…_

The copper-eyed she-cat didn't realize that Fernclaw had left the clearing, and her, behind as she dismissed herself. She didn't realize that she was staring at the space in front of her, just begging for it to give her some form of relief from the pain in her heart. _How much more?_ She wondered, _how much more can my heart break? Hasn't it already been completely shattered?_ Right now, it felt as though the broken pieces had been grounded into fine dust, and it was waiting for her namesake to sweep it into nothingness.

"Hey, Windpaw?" She didn't realize that Bluepaw had re-joined her in the clearing. She didn't realize that she had remained in the same position for who knows how long. Time was unimportant for someone trying to desperately piece their heart back together again. He sounded so far away, in a completely different realm from hers. Numbly, a part of her became aware of his warmth gingerly pressing against her side, leaning his shoulder against hers in a silent invitation. "Are you okay?"

 _Am I okay?_ The obvious answer was no; no, she wasn't "okay."

"Okay" meant you weren't holding back tears by the skin of your teeth. "Okay" meant you weren't choking on your own breath because emotions were drowning you on dry land. "Okay" meant you weren't numb to the trembling threatening to break your bones. "Okay" meant you weren't constantly ignoring the anguished screams of your heart. "Okay" meant you were fine.

No, Windpaw was not "okay."

 _You idiot_ , she wanted to spit at him, _I'm obviously not okay._

"It's alright," Bluepaw whispered, how she heard him when lost in her own realm, she had no idea. "It's alright if you're not okay… but… but you're not alone, Windpaw. I'm right here."

 _But you're not the one I want_.

She wanted Rainpaw.

No.

She wanted _Rainkit_. The she-cat who licked her tears away so there wouldn't be any stains. The she-cat who persistently stuck to her side regardless of the judgemental looks thrown in their direction. The she-cat who whispered sweet nothings and exaggerated her dreams and actions just to get her to laugh. The she-cat who held her tightly at night, mumbling the words of a lullaby- a lullaby that was created for her, but she shared it to Windpaw anyways- and fighting sleep even though it was seconds away from winning.

The she-cat who she loved.

The she-cat who was gone and had forgotten her.

The she-cat who would never return.

"I don't know," she croaked out through her tears before breaking down into sobs, repeatedly saying the same phrase like a cursed mantra, "I don't know. I don't know. I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!"

She didn't know of anything, it seemed.

And she really, _really_ wished she did.

…

 _ **A/N: I… *Too busy ugly crying in the corner, rocking back and forth* I don't know what to say. I'm sorry Windy! This honestly came out of nowhere and I feel so bad for putting her through this and I… I… DX T-T I so sorry for making anybody cry from this. So um… in case it hasn't been said before:**_

 _ **Thus marks the end of our Stormclan mini-arc.**_

 _ **Apologies in advance for not giving a few chapters notice, but, um… yeah. This marks the end of this mini-arc, though we will see small hints of our Stormclan friends' whereabouts (*cough cough* Raindrop *cough cough*) through other cat's perspectives. It'll be a while before we get another chapter from the perspective of Windy, Raindrop, or Brother Blue (that's what imma call him XD, he needed a nickname).**_

 _ **Never fear, however, because this also means that in a few chapters, our second Forestclan mini-arc will begin (and I dunno bout you guys, but I miss me some Leaf, Berry, Cherry, and Thorn/Bramble action).**_

 _ **Also, cute cuddles are cute for Flare and Sooty (Did I also mention that the fluff never lasts? :) muahaha, prepare yourselves, kids, it's gonna get messy again!)**_

…

 _Question of the Day_

 _ **From our favorite Brother Blue,**_

 _ **What is the best way to comfort someone? (T-T)**_

…

 _ **Please review, favorite, and/or follow!**_

 _ **Let me know what you think of this story and please give constructive criticism to where you see fit.**_

 _ **If you have time: please check out my other story: Renegades.**_

 _ **Also, if you have fanart of any kind, check my profile for more details!**_

 _ **Thank you and peace out!**_

 _ **~Wolfcreations19**_


End file.
